DBZ Cross Universe
by Jyggilag
Summary: After a small misshap with a teleporter, Pan founds herself trapped in a world were almost all of the most influential or known animes exist in some shape or form. How will Pan manage to deal with her new surroundings without blowing earth in the process? Rewrite of DragonBall Tenge by Madhat886 with the author's permission. Now taken over the premise entirely with his blessings.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Well, here we are with a new story. First of all, I must thank Madhat886 for allowing me to use his work on Dragonball Tenge as a stepping stone for this story. Since practically most of this introductory chapter is _HIS_ work with a little twist, I have to give recognition where is due. And before someone comes here to nag me about stealing other people's work, let me tell you I have the full permission of Madhat to use his work for my own ends, go to the reviews of my other story _Madness Effect_ if you wish to see the evidence, so buzz off.

Anyway, I know maybe people will not like much the fact that this first chapter is little more than a copy-paste of an already existing story with a slight variation, but bear it with me, it's just only for this chapter. I needed to do that in order to establish the setting, also because I considered to be an unnecessary hassle for people to go look and read Madhat story first so that they can get the idea of what this all about, and then return to this story to see the path that it follows. So I'll just put it all here so you may know what you need to know from the beginning without much worry. Just be patient with me, I swear in the next chapter my original work and ideas will come into play, this is just to kick start the story.

But I really hope that you might consider interesting my own take in this story, this is my version of how Dragon Ball Tenge should have been as how I see it inside my head.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, any material or copyright depicted in this story belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

Prologue.-

A 100,000 years ago-

Planet Plant-

**_BROOOOOM!_**

A body impacted heavily on the ground, with such a great strength that it kept dragging forwards for several yards, breaking the earth in its way, until finally coming to a stop. The poor fool who had just been kicked around the landscape like a ragdoll was none other than Bardock, a proud and powerful Saiyan warrior, but the enemy he was facing was even more powerful still, for he was facing Chill the ancestor of the future Galactic dictator Frieza, who would one day rule the stars with an iron fist.

Chill slowly descended on the ground and approached the form of the downed Saiyan warrior, lying on his face upon the broken earth. "Such… Power…" mumbled Bardock dragging his injured body away, trying his best to get himself back up.

Chill walked upon him with a grim expression, a trail of blood going down his chin from the corner of his mouth, a result from one of Bardock's previous attacks. He let out a growl once he was right upon the still struggling prone Saiyan. "How dares an insect like you! Face someone as strong as me! Who do you think you are, huh!?" Yelled the short alien in affront, setting his foot upon Bardock's head and burying his face on the dirt once more.

The only response from the struggling Saiyan was a growl that sounded something like."Frieza!"

"You've spent a lot of time calling me like that, Frieza, Frieza! I won't forgive you that. Don't you know who I am!? I'm the most powerful pirate on space! I'm Captain Chill for you!" Chill bellowed in proud arrogance while keeping forcing Bardock with his foot to eat dirt.

"NNNNGH! Chill…?" mumbled Bardock in confusion, trying to look at the cruel and terrible mini-tyrant. For a moment he thought to saw the form of his former liege that had destroyed his world and killed his entire race. "You're not Frieza…?"

"Stop! Right Now!" Ipana, the medic from the plant people that had first discovered Bardock on their planet and cured him from his wounds, rushed forward to try and stop Chill from keep hurting the Saiyan, but he was swat aside with a flick from the pirate's tail, as easy as one swats a fly.

"Dad!" Berry, the son of Ipana ran to the aid of his father, trying to reawake him without success. "Dad! DAD!"

"D…Dammit!" was all that Bardock could say in impotent rage.

"I see you keep resisting, why don't you just give up? INSECT!" Chill bellowed, before kicking Bardock savagely on the flank and sending him skidding through the landscape once more.

"Ack…" Bardock moaned before remaining still.

"Well, I think is time to make you disappear." Chill announced, raising two of his fingers before he began to charge a ball of light on the tip of them.

"Leave him alone!" The son of the medic stepped forward, on a fit of childish defiance. "Leave mister Bardock Alone! Waaaaaaaaah!" He cried before rushing blindly at the space pirate.

"Kid! Don't come any closer!" Bardock screamed in alarm.

"What an annoying family… DIE!" Chill said, before redirecting his attack at the incoming child, the ground in front of him exploded in a straight line and sent the small boy flying and crashing on the face of a mountain. He fell and didn't come back up.

"Berry!" Both Bardock and Ipana stared in horror at the cruel destiny that had befallen the small child.

"How bothersome, what was that vermin thinking, daring to interrupt me, don't you think?" Chill said, smiling with satisfaction.

"Dammit!" Bardock growled, managing to raise himself back to his knees.

"Huh? So you are still able to move!" Chill said with amusement on his voice.

Bardock didn't reply to his taunts, he could only stare at the ground with shame and rage. "I'm such a disgrace! If only I had a little more power!" He screamed, clenching one hand upon the broken dirt on the ground while the other he closed it so hard in the air until it bled. He slammed his face down on the ground in frustration, while visions of the corpses of his dead friends tormented his mind.

"That other time too!" he exclaimed, remembering Frieza expression before he destroyed his world. Dark storm clouds began to cover the sky, the sound of thunder and lightning strikes began to be heard around the battlefield.

"In that moment!" He yelled, punching the ground in desperation, the moment his planet was destroyed burning brightly inside his head. "K…Nnnnnngh!" small droplets of rain began to slowly fall over him, rays of lighting fell upon the earth and impacted pretty close to him as if nature itself was reacting to Bardock rising rage.

At the height of his frenzy, his hair seemed to try to change color and glow with a golden light. On the corner of his eye, he saw Ipana run upon the body of his fallen child and grab him on his arms.

"I'm going to..." The whole earth began to tremble as if an earthquake was suddenly unleashing its full might. "…I…" Bardock began to get back on his feet, his body too trembling with rage. It seemed as if he was being the cause of the sudden rise on the anger of Mother Nature. "…I… I will end you!"

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! You will end me!? Good joke!" Chill laughed in derision.

The rage of Bardock kept rising into unbearable levels. The earthquake desolating the landscape rose in intensity as if to mirror his rage, small rays of electricity began to escape from Bardock's own body while the clouds above began to punish the ground with a rain of lighting of their own.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Bardock turned to stare at chill; the small alien only taunted him with a 'come at me' signal with his fingers, a mocking smile plastered on his face. On Bardock's mind there was no difference between him and Frieza. Even their laugh was the same.

It was this last thing what made Bardock's rage to finally explode.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

The energy released by his outburst created a long crater around him and expelled massive clouds of dust on all directions, but in the end, and in the middle of that impressive surge of energy, Bardock was standing tall and proudly, his hair had rose up and turned spiky, its color changing into gold and his eyes had turned into a deep emerald green. He had reached the state that had become a legend among his ancestors, a state that was signature of the most powerful warriors of the universe, the Super-Saiyan.

"Wha… What….?" Chill exclaimed on disbelief, a small feeling of dread starting to take hold over him after witnessing the impressive display of power.

For a moment, Bardock was left perplexed admiring this new-found power of his. _'What is this power that surges through me?' _

"What is happening!? You look so different now!" Chill said caught off guard by this new development.

Bardock just glared at the mini-tyrant with determination. "I will not forgive you for anything in this world." He spat and began to walk towards him. Small electric discharges being released from his body with each step, His power seemed to distort the air around him.

"Don't get all thrilled just because your hair changed color, you hear me!" Chill said in affront, before jumping in the air and sending a blast of energy at Bardock, the first impact was soon followed by a long rain of projectiles, each one impacting in the same spot as the first one and covering the profile of the Super-Saiyan from sight in a cloud of dust.

Finally, Chill returned back to the ground and released a tired sigh of satisfaction. "Nothing has changed, even if the look is different… You still remain an insect."

His confidence was soon broken, when he saw a form walking out the cloud of dust unhindered. "What!?"

Bardock, for all intents and purposes, was unharmed after such destructive barrage. Only his armor seemed to have been damaged, missing some pieces here and there.

He kept walking towards the diminutive pirate captain with unyielding resolution. Chill rushed at him and tried to strike at him, but both of his fists were stopped in succession by the unforgiving iron grip of the golden warrior. Chill tried with all his strength to break the grip that held him, but all efforts were for naught.

"What the hell is happening? Who the hell are you?" He yelled in nervous disbelief.

Bardock held his unflinching gaze over the alien pirate for a moment before replying. "I am only a Saiyan."

"A… A Saiyan!?" Chill repeated with rising terror, still under the unmovable grasp of Bardock.

"Are you ready?" Bardock said to the small alien. Chill could only sweat buckets with great nervousness, dreading what was about to befall him, unable to take his eyes from the formidable golden warrior.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Bardock whipped him savagely on the ground several times, before throwing him away like thrash. The strength behind that throw so great that he was dragged through the ground for several yards, breaking the earth through his passing, before finally coming to a stop.

Bardock jumped towards Chill, spinning in the air and intercepted the Space Pirate with an elbow to the face as he was trying to retaliate. He pushed him back onto the ground and grabbed his tail before starting to spinning so fast that Bardock appeared to be some kind of golden mini-tornado, before finally, throwing Chill several miles away with a powerful impact.

The mini-tyrant was left skidding through the landscape, due to the great force behind his throw, but Bardock intercepted Chill before he came to a stop, grabbing him from his feet and launched him back to where they had been previously. He intercepted him again in mid-air and punted him into the sky with a powerful kick. Chill managed to recover in the air, and remain afloat away from his opponent. He looked at Bardock with an expression of outrage and affront.

"DAMMIT! HOW CAN THIS BE!? THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Chill screamed in denial. "I am the most powerful pirate on space, The Great Chill!" He declared before cupping both of his hands up and began to charge a sphere of energy. "I will not allow someone stronger than me to exist!"

"How much time will you keep talking nonsense!" Bardock replied from the ground, charging an energy sphere of his own on his right hand.

"DIE ALONGSIDE THIS PLANET! TAKE THIS!" Chill bellowed in rage as he launched a massive ball of energy at Bardock.

"The one who will die in here… WILL BE YOU!" Bardock called back before releasing his own attack.

Both balls of energy connected in the air and began to push at each other trying to overcome its opponent, while both combatants kept pumping as much energy as they could to their own attacks.

For several tense minutes both attacks struggled against each other, the great amount of energy being released by both attacks caused the earth to tremble and anything in the vicinity of the battle to be swept away. Rays of light being expelled by the struggle began to pierce the clouds above and lost themselves into space.

In the end, it was Bardock who seemed to gain the upper hand, the golden glow around his body rising in intensity until he was nothing more than a bright golden spot that blinded anyone that dared to look upon him. Bardock's attack began to grow and expand as result of the influx of this new surge of energy until it totally overcame Chill's own attack, the immense pillar of light then continued unimpeded towards the small space pirate.

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"THIS CANNOT BE TRUE!" Was all that Chill could say before he was swept away by the immense sea of energy, It kept dragging him away until it broke atmosphere and continued on his way towards the coldness of space.

In another universe, Bardock would have stopped the feed of energy to his attack and let it disperse into space. But the frenzy upon him was too great, he kept pumping more and more energy into it, he was determined to spend every single ounce of strength that his newfound power had given him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

When his attack reached its zenith into the depths of space, it exploded with a violent an impressive detonation that for a moment made appear as if the sky was alight by the presence of a second sun.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The flash of energy released by the titanic detonation was so potent that the whole of space turned white for just a minute before dying off and disappearing, taking with itself any trace of the short space pirate, not even a single molecule of him remained.

Bardock released a tired sight, and let the energy that had overcome him disappear. "Damn, I think I overdid it a little…" He said, looking up at the stars, ignoring how he had just changed the destiny of his universe and giving birth to new unexpected consequences…

!

!

!

Enter the Dragon –

Modern Times-

Earth-

Pan let out a sigh as she walked down the street towards her new school. Thinking back on her current situation, she wished that she had never gone into aunt Bulma's lab and tinkered with that weird looking machine. Now she, and her robotic friend Giru, are trapped in another world until her family comes to get her. With Giru's help, she created a fake background for herself, as she had a feeling that she'll be stuck here for awhile. She's at least glad that she knows how to operate a computer, thanks to her aunt who showed her how to program and maintain them.

The planet she found herself in is much less advanced in terms of what she's used to back home, which was why she had an easy time hacking into the city's database. They don't have any of the advance super-computers, hovers, or DynoCaps that exist back home. She's glad that she always carries her case of DynoCaps with her. But she figured pretty soon that it isn't probably a good idea to drive around in a hovercar since no one else in this planet has ever seen one before.

Seeing the entrance of her new school, one Todo Academy, Pan let out another sigh. She was annoyed at the fact that she still had to go to school since she isn't an adult yet and people would wonder what she does all day. Giru had managed to get an apartment for them using funds that they had stolen from one of the crime families' accounts. She's glad that with his computer brain he made it impossible for anyone in this world to follow the trail back to her.

Looking down at herself she's glad that she gotten a boy's uniform instead of the, too revealing for her tastes, girl's uniforms. Sure, she hasn't filled out yet like other girls around her age, like her friends back home, but without a big breast getting in her swinging she's able to fight a lot better. But seeing how well built some of the girls are around here she can't help but felt some envy.

"Fight!" Someone yelled from inside the schoolyard, interrupting her train of thought.

Pan grins as she wanted to see how strong the fighters of this world are, but she didn't get her hopes up too much. As far as she could feel, there's no one anywhere in Japan with a power level stronger than fifty at best.

Following the path of bodies leading into the school, she found the cause of all the ruckus on the fifth floor of the main building. A pair of fighters were wiping the floor with the dozen or so remaining punks in the hallway. Pan watched the blond brawler, spotting his lack of style and technique. Though it was clear that he was powerful and could take a good hit, the blond was obviously the weaker of the two. The large well muscled black student was using an interesting style. The wide sweeping kicks, flips, handstands, and spins could be disorienting to inexperienced fighters, but she's used to fighting with people who could move so fast than what normal people eyes are able to follow.

"Hey, it looks like we missed one." Soichiro, the blond brawler, shouted to his friend.

"He's kind of small." Bob, the tall black muscular guy said.

"Small?" Pan said planting her hands on her hips while leaning a bit forward.

"What you're a girl?" both of them ask causing the students who are watching to start whispering among themselves.

"The new kid is a girl?" a female student asked in surprise.

"Why in the world is she wearing a boy's uniform?" another boy asked.

"She must be one of those tomboy types." a girl to his left said.

"Oh! those types who can easily pass for a boy?" another girl adds.

"HEY!" Pan shouted causing said girl to duck into one of the classrooms.

"So you came to watch?" Bob asks nonchalantly.

"No, I wanted to see who leaved all these bodies behind." Pan said feeling the power levels of those two and seeing that neither are anywhere close to the power levels she's used to. Even her grandfather on her mother's side is stronger than them.

"Oh, I see! You wanted to see the new strongest students in the school?" Soichiro boasted with a pose.

"Of course not." Pan said. "I already know who's the strongest in the school. I am." She finished pointing to herself.

"Oh really?" Soichiro said in arrogant disbelief while facing her. "Don't think that I will hold back just because you're a girl!"

"And I won't hold back just because you're a boy." Pan replied with a smirk as Soichiro charged at her. Catching his fist without any effort whatsoever, she lifted him by his arm and slammed him into the ground behind her. She quickly blocks a kick from Bob by grabbing his leg and twisting his entire body around causing him to fall to the floor.

Looking at the two downed boys, Pan simply shakes her head. "Sorry guys, but you two aren't even close to my level of power."

"It's not over yet!" Soichiro said from the ground, trying to get back up.

"It is." Pan said matter-of-factly. "You two are just too weak for me."

"Oh really now?" a small silver haired girl, riding on the shoulder of another student, mentions. "I'm strong."

Pan eyed the small girl and saw that she does have a much higher power level then most of the other students, but it was still nothing compared to hers. "Sorry but you're still not strong enough. Besides you're too small for me." She said, turning her head away from her

"Well then, if you say you don't like my appearance, I'll change it so we can better fight." The girl said leaping off from the student's shoulders and transformed into a tall and busty young woman, who's child size clothes were now strained to their limits and revealing a lot of naked flesh.

"Maya is here." the now older girl exclaimed as she charged at Pan with her Bokken.

Pan just smiled as she watched the sword swinging at her and continued to smile as Maya's eyes widened when her Bokken connected and broke on impact with Pan's shoulder. The smaller girl lightly tapped the stunned Maya's forehead causing her to fall backwards and land on her plump behind. Maya was too shocked, just like everyone else, as they had never seen anyone letting themselves being hit by her Bokken and breaking it with their body.

"Nice try, but that jiggling flesh only works on boys." Pan said uncaringly, walking away.

"The fight's not done yet." Soichiro shouted rushing at her again.

"Please!" Pan said grabbing him and tossing him out through the open widow. The other students rushed in alarm to the other windows to see if he was ok.

"He wouldn't die from a fall from this height." Bob stated with a little sweat falling from his brow.

"But I'm not worried about him." Maya said in dread, her mind focused on other thoughts. 'Aya was in the showers.'

"Well, that's over with." Pan said before walking off again.

"Wait! You think that you're the strongest after just one fight?" Bob asks to Pan.

"There are a lot of students here who are stronger than me you know." Maya stated with conviction.

"Sorry, but I can feel the power levels around here and none of them are anywhere close to mine." Pan said with a shake of her head before continuing on her way.

"You can feel ki?" Maya asked in surprise.

"Yes, and while you're strong, I'm stronger. The highest power level that I can feel in this school is around 30; give or take. And that's just a puddle compared to mine." Pan said leaving down the hall.

!

The next Morning.-

Pan watched from a window in silent amusement as the busty brunette known as Aya Natsume chased after the blond boy from the other day in the main yard. Apparently they both had ended up in a compromising position as he had landed on top of a naked Aya. Though she felt slightly responsible for it as she's the one who sent him flying out the window, but she couldn't help but snicker at the boy's misfortune.

Grabbing a large amount of food, much to the surprise of the student's body that a girl would pig out like that, as her tray was nothing more a pile of food. Sitting down at an empty table, she was about to gulp it down when she felt something. Sensing the familiar energy aura of Bob, Pan simply watches as the other fighter calmly sat down across from her.

"Yo!" Bob smiled. "You know we've yet to pay you back for the other day."

"Fine…" Pan replied. "But you're still no match for me you know."

Bob grunted as he set down his lunch, eyeing the mysterious girl in front of him. "So how many people in the school are as powerful as you?"

"Just me." Pan replies as she quickly gulps down her food in a blur of motion, making everyone who's watching wonder where it all goes?

"So you're the strongest in the school then?" Bob asked wondering how she could have eaten all of that food withouth having it bursting her guts.

"Yep." Pan nodded through a mouthful of food.

Her statement did not sit well with many of the students around her as a good majority began to slowly move away from the table where the pair was sitting at. They knew what happens to people who say they're the strongest in the school.

"You think you're the best one in the school after only one fight?" the childlike Maya questioned as she hopped off of her companion's shoulder, Takayanagi, who had just brought her over.

"I'm way out of your league." Pan stated flatly, finishing her light meal, since most of her family eats much more then most people. "Besides from what I've seen yesterday there's no way any of you is able to beat me. Didn't you break your toy sword on me?"

"She has a point." Takayanagi said.

"Stay out of this Takayanagi." Maya said huffing.

"You just got in a lucky shot!" the blond shouted from the entrance to the cafeteria.

"So I take it you lost her?" Bob asked.

"No. She's right behind me." Soichiro said, pointing with his thumb at the busty brunette's shadowy figure behind him.

"Luck and skill is often interchangeable." Maya stated in a flat tone.

"No, it's just brute strength combined with the skills to use it. Most people with super strength usually have no martial arts skills, use only a brawling style, or are just plain stupid… I on the other hand have Skill, Brains, Brawn, Endurance, AND Speed all at once," Pan boasted since her mother and grandmother didn't want her to take after the male side of the family and his Great-Grandfather didn't want her to slip on her training, after her grandfather leaved on that training trip 10 years ago, and become a weakling so he trained her personally on every chance he got. "Even if all five of you came at me at the same time, I doubt that you'd last more then a minute if I was to go all out." She said matter-off-factly causing Soichiro to growl.

"Settle down Nagi." Bob said calmly before turning bad to Pan. "I know you're good, but even you can't handle all of us."

Sighing, Pan eyed the group around her. "I doubt that your boy Nagi can land a punch on Takayanagi here." she said, pointing to Maya's companion.

"Me?" the boy in question pointed to himself.

"Takayanagi?" Maya asked in disbelief.

Pan watched in interest as how she had successfully deflected the attention from herself to the fairly plain looking Takayanagi as Nagi attempted to blindside the older boy with an uppercut from behind. She knows that he's much stronger then he looks but still it was nowhere close to what she's used too.

Blocking the punch with a pair of chopsticks, the older student eyed the newcomer, clearly not impressed with the blond. As Nagi twisted his hips to throw another punch at Takayanagi, the older boy countered with a powerful twisting double palm strike to the chest that sent the blond flying.

"Come on Nagi!" the brunette Aya shouted at the downed blond.

Catching the quick flash of despair that was suddenly replaced with rage, Pan couldn't help but think that the relationship between Nagi and Takayanagi was an odd parallel between the one of her grandpa and her uncle who always fought each other whenever they could.

Clearly Nagi had potential, but his skills were definitely lacking. A glorified brawler is all what he was, lacking the basic forms of discipline and technique that any martial artist needed. Sure, he had power and stamina, but without any discipline he wouldn't be able to get too far with just those elements alone. Unless he manages to get the same kind of strength that she does. It doesn't matter if you have skills if the other guy has the strength to lift a building over their head, as she had done once. Not to mention that her skin is strong enough to withstand being shot at with anything short of a ballistic missile from a silo.

Letting out a yawn, Pan stood up.

"Where are you going?" Bob asked, eyeing her suspiciously. "You're the one that started that fight."

"Even if your friend manages to get a good hit in, it's only because the other guy is holding back." Pan pointed out, seemingly bored. "I was hoping to see Takayanagi's true potential, but he's just holding back and still beating Nagi without any real effort. I doubt there's anything Nagi can do that would bring out Takayanagi's full potential in this fight."

Behind him she could hear Nagi hitting the floor after Takayanagi connected with a blinding flurry of kicks.

"Get up Nagi!" Aya shouted encouragingly. "No man of mine is going to lose to anyone!"

Nagi's fading battle aura quickly flared, signaling that the fight was not over. Slowly he pulled himself to his feet. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "Your kicks were so boring that I almost fell asleep."

Bloodied and bruised, he managed to stand back up. Too far away to clearly hear what the blond was saying to his opponent as the gathered students began muttering and cheering their respective fighter, Pan watched, noting that her classmate's battle aura was still of low power despite the fact that he was charging in with a powerful haymaker. Distracting Takayanagi as he held up the Bento box that Aya had made for him, Nagi connected with a powerful counter to the still airborne Takayanagi.

"Ha!" he shouted victoriously. "There's your one shot!" Looking around for Pan, the blond failed to notice the growing bloodlust in his stunned opponent.

Pan stopped in her tracks when she felt the powerful battle aura. Though it was nowhere near as powerful as even her human grandfather, it was still impressive given the caliber of fighters at Todo Academy. Seeing Aya and Maya jumping to intervene, she knew what needed to be done. It was her fault that the two were fighting in the first place, and obviously she couldn't just let Nagi get seriously injured because of it.

Despite the girls' best efforts, Takayanagi shrugged off their attempts to restrain him, managing to hit Nagi with a powerful knee to the chest that forced the air out of the blonde's lungs and sent him crashing into the ceiling before gravity carried him back down to the ground.

Appearing between the two, Pan allowed Takayanagi's berserker fueled punch to connect with her face. A loud cracking sound echoed through the room, many of the students gasped, thinking Pan's skull had been fractured. That line of thinking died a quick death, as Takayanagi let out a scream and clutched his broken fist. The pain from the broken bones of his hand had snapped Takayanagi out of his berserker mode; he held it with his good hand as he stared at Pan. Everyone was gaping, as Pan didn't even flinch when Takayanagi had punched her in the face, and broken his hand with her face as well.

"As I said, none of you are even close to my level. Takayanagi, I have seen your full strength and it's nothing compared to mine. Besides, if you can't even punch me without breaking your hand, then how anyone here thinks that they can hurt me?" Pan stated as she left the lunchroom with everyone staring at her.

"I don't believe it." Aya said mind-boggled.

"Me neither." Maya adds not believing what she had just seen either. If Pan is tough enough to withstand the force of Takayanagi punch in his berserker mode… She felt a chill go down her back as she thought of what would happen if she punches anyone at her full power.

!

Walking into the Executive Council's office, the busty redhead Emi drops a picture of the school's newest student on the desk of the school president. Mitsuomi Takayanagi wore his usually tight white outfit that showed off his body. Hearing what happened during lunch with his little brother being sent to the hospital with a broken hand, self-inflicted by him because he punched the new student in the face. He wanted to know everything about the new girl.

"I'm sorry but most of the information that we find just says that she's living by herself after moving here while her parents stay in the US. A lot of her files are locked because of her parent's jobs. From what we gather, both of her parents work in the Pentagon, so unless we hack into one of the most secure computer system of the planet, which the US no doubt would quickly discover, and send all of us into one of those black sites that the CIA uses to force people to talk, not to mention keep us locked up for years without any other reason than just to keep us locked up. We can only gather what is allowed to be shown on her school files." Emi explains a little disturbed by the notion of messing with the CIA.

"Yes you're right, I wouldn't want to be grabbed off the street and taken to one of those black sites." Mitsuomi said granting her point.

"This Pan Son is a wild card." Emi said, moving on with the subject. "She's been attacked two times and both times she broke whatever is that hit her by letting it hit her."

"I have never seen someone that strong before." Mitsuomi said a little worried. "To break my brother's hand just by letting it hit her… she's strong, very strong."

"But is she as skilled as you are in fighting?" Emi asked, bringing out a good point to take in consideration.

"I may be a better fighter than she is, but if I were to fight her I would not win." he said surprising Emi.

"But how could you lose?" The redhead asked in surprise. "You're better at fighting then she is?"

"It'll be like Batman taking on Superman head on without any of his toys. He's better at fighting but there's no way he be able to win. Ms. Son is strong enough to withstand a punch from my own brother in his berserker mode, so that would mean she's able to dish out as much as she can take." Mitsuomi explains as he looks out of the window behind him.

"But how strong could she be?" Emi asks worried that someone that strong could exist.

"Strong enough to cause trouble." Mitsuomi replied plainly.

"What's the plan then?" Emi asked.

"Spread the word and get the enforcers to meet me in the gym. Pan's next class is there." Mitsuomi said with authority.

"On it!" Emi replied with a smirk and left the room.

!

At the gym.-

Pan enters the gym's weight room to find the place empty. It was strange that there wasn't anyone in the place as even the teacher was missing. Shaking it off, she walked over to the dumbbells and picked the heaviest one that she could find, a light 500 pounder. Since she was used to working out with much heavier weights thanks to the training she had done under her Great-Grandfather, the 500 pounds was little more then lifting a one pound weight. She easily lifted the weight with one hand when she felt many people entering the room.

"Five hundred pounds with one hand." Mitsuomi said in front of a mob of his enforcers.

"And who you might be?" Pan asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm the student president and the older brother of Takayanagi." Mitsuomi said introducing himself.

"Oh! So you're the big bad bully that runs the school." Pan said not impressed. "And I see you brought your friends with you to fight me first as to weaken me enough so that you get to fight a weaker opponent. I guess this is how you got to where you are, by using overwhelming numbers on those who are stronger than you are." She stated plainly.

"Watch it." Emi replied incensed with one of her blades sticking out her sleeve.

"That toy won't do you any good." Pan stated non-chalantly. "While it may be able cut me, you don't have the power to do it."

"Take this!" Emi snapped throwing her blade at Pan's head which to everyone's shock bounced harmlessly off her forehead.

"Alright that's it! You're about to see why it's a bad idea to bother me." Pan said taking the dumbbell in both hands and, to the horror of many, bending the dumbbell into a horseshoe shape.

"Please tell me she just didn't do that." Emi said gaping, feeling all of her fighting spirit leaving her after seeing something that should only happen in an anime or manga.

"Sorry but, I just did." Pan smiled evilly at the mob. "And you do know what's going to happen next don't you?"

"How can you be so strong?" Mitsuomi asked truly gob-smacked.

"Simple, I fought people who were stronger than me." Pan said as she seemed to disappear and reappear in front of him. Before he could react, she twisted the dumbbell around his body, binding his arms to his sides. Then with a push, she landed him flat on his back.

"She's like Supergirl!" one of the students, who reads DC comics, said in awe.

"Yup, and it's time to show you bad guys that this school isn't yours to do with it as you please." Pan stated grabbing Emi and tossing her into a group of students sending all of them flying into the wall.

Loud shouts filled the gym as Pan tore through the assembled enforcers with ease, as the rest of the student body waited outside to see what happened. They all figured that Mitsuomi would teach the new girl a lesson, but to their shock Pan came out without a mark on her and dragging a struggling Mitsuomi behind her with a dumbbell wrapped around his upper body.

"Hey everyone look!" Pan shouted getting everyone's attention as students in the classrooms nearby poke their heads out through the windows. "Mitsuomi thought he would use his gang to weaken me before he had to fight me himself. But I easily beat his gang, and as for him, well he's in no shape to fight as you can see."

Mitsuomi was boiling with rage as he tried to break free, but the metal bar was too strong and the weights were so heavy that even if he tried to fight her with just his legs, he'll be too off balance and encumbered to fight her. He was tossed to the ground in front of Pan.

"What now?" Mitsuomi asked resigned to his fate.

"I'm going to do the worst thing that you can do to any fighter. I will just ignore you." Pan said to him, before walking away withouth turning back.

!

In one the classrooms -

"Wow, she just beat Mitsuomi and his enforcers!" Aya said in amazement.

"Did she really twisted a dumbbell around him?" Nagi asked awed at such feat.

"She's like one of those supers in the comics." Bob said openly gaping. "There's no way we can fight her."

"How can anyone be that strong?" Maya asked unable to comprehend how can someone younger than her can be so powerful.

"Why don't we just ask her after school?" Aya suggested earning her looks from the other three.

"That's a good idea." Maya said wondering when her airhead of a sister had gotten smart. "We follow her to where she lives and ask her there."

"I wonder if she can make me as strong as she is…" Nagi wondered, staring at Pan which earned him a glare from Aya.

!

After school.–

Hiding themselves among the crowded streets of the city, Nagi, Bob, Maya, and Aya followed Pan. After seeing what she did to Mitsuomi and his crew, they needed to know how she managed to became that strong, with Mitsuomi also wondering the same thing while the fire department is busy cutting him free from the dumbbell that's twisted around him. He would have sent his people to follow Pan, but with most of them beaten and the rest of them too scared of her after seeing something that should only happen in a comic or anime.

"When are we going to talk to her?" Bob asked to the group as they continue to walk behind Pan.

"Once we know where she lives." Maya said with determination. "That way we'll be able to find her when we need some help."

"I can't wait to be able to bend dumbbells." Nagi said pretty excited.

"Yeah, it'll be so cool." Aya said before blinking, as Pan suddenly disappeared in front of her. "Where did she go?"

"I don't see her." Maya said before jumping as an arm was placed over her shoulder alongside her sister's as someone suddenly appeared between them.

"So why are you four following me?" Pan asked smiling sweetly, but hinting by her tone of voice, that they better have a damn good explanation before she rips their heads off.

"Well we want to know how to be as strong as you." Nagi said honestly.

"Oh! You four want to become my students?" Pan said letting out a huff. "Well, I guess I can take you four as my students. But you guys won't like it."

"We can handle it." Nagi replied back pretty confident.

"Okay, just follow me back to my apartment. We can talk there, and see if I decide to train you guys or not." Pan said leading them back to her home.

!

At Pan's apartment -

"So, this is where you live?" Maya said as she looks across the street through the window. The building right in front is a police station. 'Well, Mitsuomi isn't going to like this. There's no way anyone at school will want to attack Pan at her home when they learn this. Mitsuomi can't pay off the police to look the other way when it would make them look bad if they just let an attack go on unpunished right next to their door.' She thought in contemplation.

"Wow! Where did you get this stuff?" Bob asked looking at all the high-tech stuff strewn around the room.

"Oh, some of it I built myself." Pan answers which is true since she was taught by her aunt how to invent and create things in the same way she does. Both her grandmother and mother had pushed her into being smarter than the men in the family. Not that they are not smart, his father is even more intelligent than her since her grandmother also put a great deal of effort in his education. But he's also pretty powerful and hasn't let himself get complacent during peace times, that is thanks to the intervention of her great-grandmother who was also pretty involved in the childhood of his father and would regularly be there to keep her grandmother in line when she was getting pushy about making his father to dedicate 100% of his time to study. She is the only one she knows that can confront her grandmother and make her back off. Great-grandmother is that scary.

Great-grandfather is also pretty smart, even if he dosen't seem like it at first sight. After all, he used to travel across the universe through different galaxies conquering planets, so he was exposed to a great deal of different cultures and technologies. He's the one who teached her how to operate and maintain most pieces of advanced technologies, from starships to hydro-spanners and also how to move around the societies of the different galactic empires since he took her to a year long trip across the universe when she was six. Even her aunt sometimes had to turn up to his Gran-Gran when trying to understand a piece of advanced alien technology, although his uncle also used to travel through the stars too, his Gran-Gran is much better well traveled and has a greater experience than him. After all, almost a hundred years of galactic conquest is not that easy to topple.

But back to the present, it seemed that girl Aya was trying to talk to her. "Really you made them?" The busty brunette asked, picking up a very advance looking laptop.

"You just can't be a good fighter you know. Not in this day and age. Knowing how to fight doesn't pay the bills you know." Pan said, as she couldn't be like her grandpa who lives off the land and from the crops he grows as a farmer, the fact he practically put an end to their world's hunger problems due to his farming techniques, notwithstanding. "What's the point of being a trained fighter if you can't do anything with it in real life?"

"She has a point." Nagi said, thinking about it.

"You can become a teacher and work as a cop or a bodyguard, or like that guy back in the states who uses it to get people in shape." Bob said listing jobs off of his head.

"Besides, for places where there are no gun control laws, someone like Mitsuomi would have been shot by now. Most likely, from someone who he had beaten up, who would then go and get a gun and shoot him down." Pan said as not all people could have bullets bounce off their bodies like most of her family, even from the human side.

"That's true." Bob said as he read about that happening from time to time when he was still in the states.

"Pan you're home, giru!" Giru said appearing floating in the air.

"Is that a robot?" Bob asked pointing his finger at Giru.

"Yeah, he is." Pan said, turning at the robot a little annoyed. "What did I tell you about appearing in front of people."

"Sorry, giru!" Giru said before flying off.

"You have your own robot?" Nagi asked pretty surprised, thinking how smart Pan should be to create something like that.

"Yup, I do, and I would like if you four keep a lid on it." Pan said, putting her foot down on the subject, as she knows there are people who would want to know more about Giru. "The last thing I want is people trying to steal Giru and take him apart."

"Where did you get one?" Aya asked in a childish tantrum. "I want one just like it."

"You can't just buy something like that!" Maya snaps at her little sister, who's acting like she's still a little girl who wants the new doll.

"Then where did she get one?" Aya asks, pressing her fingers coyly.

"I don't know, maybe she got it from another planet 'cause she's an alien who came to Earth for her school project on less advanced races." Maya said off handedly. She glanced at Pan who suddenly is doing her best not to meet her stare.

"YOU ARE AN ALIEN?" all four of them shouted as images of manga and anime aliens came to their minds.

"Yes, I am." Pan said letting out a huff. "Thanks to a mishap with a teleporter, I'm stuck on this planet till someone comes to pick me up."

"Your people have a teleporter?" Nagi asks wondering if he should call the press.

"It's not that common, just test models." Pan said, as her aunt was still working with the machine when she got zapped in here. "So untill someone can find a way to teleport me back or till a ship comes, I'm stuck here."

"Really?" Bob asks wondering if this situation it's going to be like a War of the Worlds type thing.

"Yeah, and don't worry about aliens going and taking over the world. The Union of Planets has your world under the under developed planet protection act of standard space year 10924. It's against the law to interfere with native life forms of a planet that the act is protecting. And those sightings that you seen on the news now and then are researchers who study the planets till they're advance enough to interact with." Pan explains.

"So that's the reason why aliens don't make contact with us?" Maya asks amazed at what she's hearing.

"All races that are in the U.O.P. have to follow the rules or they lose their membership which is like your worlds UN, but on an intergalactic scale instead of international." Pan explains.

"So do you have any other superpowers?" Nagi asks his mind racing with ideas from the anime and mangas he has seen.

"Well this one for example." Pan said as she begins to float in the air and creates a glowing ball of energy in her hand. "All members of my race can fly and fire energy blasts, not to mention, survive just about anything."

"Survive just about anything?" Maya asks slightly freaking out.

"My skin is much stronger than yours; I can be shot with anything short of a starship cannon withouth piercing my skin. Our bodies are also much denser then yours, bones and muscles have more mass, making us much stronger then you humans. The naturally high gravity of my world is the reason for that. Which is why I don't have to worry about any of you hurting me because, while a knife can cut me, the level of power needed for it to happen is beyond any of you." Pan explains non-chalantly.

"You're like Superman?" Bob asks taking it all in.

"I would say that's an apt comparison." Pan said as Superman would be one of the few people who can take her grandfather when he goes all out. "Remember the last show of the JLU?"

"Yeah…" Bob said, being a fan of it.

"Well, Superman would be able to let loose and show how strong he really is without worrying about one his punchs going through my body if we fought. I'm just like him in that aspect, I have to hold back so much of my power just so that I don't kill any of you by mistake." Pan said.

"You're that strong?" Bob asks sweating bullets.

"Yup, my race the Saiyans are a warrior race after all. We're the strongest known race there is out there in the universe. We have to, just to be able to survive." Pan said sagely. "On my planet none of you would last more then a day and that's being generous. Nine out of ten animals and plants would want to eat you; the tenth would just want to kill you just for the heck of it."

"That's the kind of planet you come from?" Aya asks her eyes wide in surprise.

"Think of the Alien movies and then imagine what kind of world they come from." Pan said unconcerned.

"Then that means you are the strongest." Negi said seeing Pan as one would look Doomsday who became a killing machine because of the planet where it was born on.

"Yup, I'm the big fish that found herself in a small pond." Pan said. "And if any of you tell anyone about me being an alien. I will put your brains in jars." She threathened with a straight face.

"You what!?" Maya exclaims, compleately flipping out.

"You heard me! I don't want anyone to know that I'm here, as the government will try to catch me which would then piss me off and I'll end up going around destroying tanks and planes like one of those sci-fi flicks. And I'm not in the mood to be wasting my time in something like that." Pan said getting annoyed at the subject.

"Yeah, sure." Maya replied pretty quickly, as she and the others sweated wondering why they followed her home in the first place. They know she's an alien now. But if they tell anyone their brains will be place into jars. And they can't fight her since she's Superman level. 'What in the world we're going to do now?' was the thought that ran through their heads.

"Don't tell anyone, giru." Giru said appearing out of nowhere.

"You can read minds?" Maya asks mind-boggled, gaping at the robot.

"Yup, he can." Pan answers her question withouth a care.

"I always thought that I would like to be in situation like this like in the mangas." Bob said thinking of the mangas with storylines like the situation he finds himself now.

"Well guess what!" Pan said smiling with mischief. "You guys are living in one right now."

!

Sometime later.-

Pan was standing on the rooftop of her apartment building, watching as her schoolmates walk down the street heading back home. She didn't plan on anyone finding out about her being an alien, well part alien. Now she's going to have to watch them to make sure that they don't tell anyone about it. But she could see that she scared them good, with the brain jar thing she said she would do to them.

'At least now, I don't have to worry about any of those big muscular weaklings bothering me.' Pan thought to herself, with what she did today with all those enforcers and the jerk who rules the school, no one is going to try anything like that again. Sure some of those guys had body builder bodies but they weren't that strong as they should have been.

"Pan, are you sure that they're going to keep their mouths quiet, giru?" Giru asks, standing beside her.

"They saw what I can do if I don't hold back, they're not foolish to make me angry." Pan said, glancing at the robot.

"Aren't you worried that someone might be able to beat you, giru?" Giru asks.

"No, I scanned the power levels around here and there isn't a single person on this planet that has a higher power level above a 100. Compared to my 50 million it'll be like a baby fighting against a giant city destroying robot, and that's without going Super-Saiyan." Pan explained withouth worry.

"But aren't you letting your power go to your head, giru?" Giru asks with some concern. "If you let yourself be too full of yourself, you'll be defeated like all of those villains your grandfather and great-grandfather fought before you, giru. They were so full of themselves they let your grandfather train himself to face them and ended up being defeated, giru. And you're doing nothing but going around being a bully, giru."

"Yes, but that school is being run by a bully who uses his strength and minions to do as he pleases. And the teachers there are useless, as I didn't see any of them stepping in to stop any of those fights. So, I'm going to become the big bad of the school and make Mitsuomi the laughing stock of the entire campus. Besides, who's crazy enough to try to stop me?" Pan says with no little arrogance.

!

Elsewhere.-

Sōhaku is the first and only person to ever be at the head of the Kago family, as he has lived for several centuries because of his unique power. He also is the true head of F. For unknown reasons, it has been his goal to awaken dormant powers in people across the world through the use of the Red Wing Resonance Effect. At one time he had a relationship with Makiko Nagi, and fathered Souchiro as a result.

He will not stop at nothing to get what he wants through any means necessary, even seemingly brainwashing and possessing people through the use of various jutsu. And he has a habit of getting rid of people when they are no longer useful to him. He has always been in conflict with the other founding families and is often responsible for many of their deaths.

Much like Dōgen Takayanagi, Sohaku has the desire to create an ultimate warrior. He uses a different means than Dogen, as he views the ultimate warrior as someone that could use all the dragon's gates. He attempted to do this with Makiko by using her family's ability, the Dragon's Fist, to absorb the other families' powers. However, he deemed it a failure as he concluded that Makiko's body was too weak to handle her dragon. He did repeat the same process eight years later with his son, Souichiro, and achieved better results.

Sohaku has apparently survived without most people figuring out he is nearly immortal by frequently assuming new personas and identities. In Feudal Japan, Sohaku initially went by the name Akechi Mitsuhide. He faked his death and then claimed to be a High Buddhist priest named Tenkai, who functioned as an advisor to Ieyasu Tokugawa. During those times, he essentially controlled the local government through a magical jutsu he used on a then isolated Ieyasu.

Currently, he's reading through the report of the latest activities at Todo Academy. A single girl was able to badly beat all of the school's enforcers and made Mitsuomi look like a fool in front of the student body. From what the report said she's unskilled but strong, easily to figure out since she tied a dumbbell around Mitsuomi which had to be cut off to free him. But what got his attention was that he wonders if this girl, Pan Son is the ultimate warrior he's been looking for. All these years of trial and error and this girl suddenly appears out of the sky. He couldn't let this once in a lifetime chance to pass, there's no telling when another with so much raw power that just needed to be trained to use it would appear.

"This Pan Son will become the ultimate warrior once she's trains under me." Sohaku said to himself. "And if she refuses, I just have to show her why strength is useless against someone as skilled as me."

!

At the Todo Academy the next day.-

Mitsuomi was still fuming mad at what happened yesterday as he walks into the school grounds. All of his enforcers are now so badly hurt that it be weeks before all of them recover. And the one that did it, Pan Son will not have to worry about him trying to get revenge. He saw firsthand how powerful she is as he was tied up by the dumbbell she had wrapped around him and could only watch as all of his enforcers were beaten easily. Even those who could use ki to do energy attacks did little or nothing at all on Pan as she just plowed through punching and kicking at anyone standing in her way. She used no skills or showed any fighting style whatsoever, she just focused on straight punches and kicks. But with none of the enforcers' weapons, even from the few that had bladed weapons, doing nothing just as she had told them how none of them had the strength to hurt her. Now he's the only one left that isn't in the hospital recovering from the beating that Pan Son put them through. And he's afraid to fight her; he knows he's not strong enough to beat her.

"How the mighty have fallen." said a man with white slicked back hair, a young face and narrow eyes. "Looks like you're the only remaining member of the Executive Council."

"What are you doing here?" Mitsuomi asks in surprise seeing the head of F here in school.

"I came to see if this Pan Son is the one, I have been looking for all of these years." Sohaku said.

"You want Pan Son?" Mitsuomi asks in shock.

"Yes, she has a great deal of power but no skill to use it." Sohaku replied. "Once she has been trained by me, she'll be the ultimate warrior."

"She isn't one to follow orders from what I read from her." Mitsuomi grudgingly said.

"I can convince her one way or another." Sohaku said ominously.

"Oh, really?" Pan said appearing behind the two. "This is like one of those mangas where someone wants someone else to become the best at any cost even if the person doesn't want to." She states with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, you can think it's like that if you like." Sohaku said turning to face her. "You're very strong but you're not skilled in the least, just focusing on using your strength to power through anything in your path. You can be so much more if you train under me."

"I can feel much power coming from you but still you're no where even close to my level." Pan said. "So, I'm not going to train under you since there's no point in learning to fight when there's no one equal to me in raw power."

"Oh, really? How about a little test then..." Sohaku said standing in front of Pan. "The only way to get to your class is by going through me. And unlike these young kids, I know how to handle strong fighters like you." He finishes taking a fighting stance.

"Fine then." Pan said with a sigh.

Sohaku suddenly felt a massive amount of pain as Pan seemingly teleported right in front of him, burying her fist into his stomach. He didn't even saw her move. Mitsuomi was sharing the same thoughts as he couldn't even follow any of her movements; it was like those super fast superheroes in those western comics.

"I'm not just super strong you know." Pan stated to a fallen Sohaku who's left gripping his stomach in pain, since she had pulled back her punch so it wouldn't knock him out immediately, just leave him in an excruciating pain. "I'm also super fast. So you see, even if you do know how to use my strength against me, I can just use my super speed to beat you before you even know what happened." She says with a deceiving happy face.

"What are you?" Mitsuomi asks as he watches Pan walk into the school building with the rest of the student body watching as well. He realized that even if he did found a way to get around her strength, she would just use her speed instead. And at that kind of speed there's no way he'll be able to block it.

"As I said before…" Pan said looking over her shoulder. "I'm the strongest there is on Earth. Care to try your luck?"

"That's okay." Mitsuomi said not wanting to fight her ever, since she has just so easily defeated the head of F right before his eyes. Said man is still gasping for breath and trying to recover from the strongest punch he has ever been hit in his entire long life. "You are the strongest."

"Good. And also you no longer rule this school. Or you'll end up in worse shape than your minions." Pan said as she walks into the school with the rest of the students watching her with fear and awe at the girl in less than a week had completely taken over the school. And from what they saw there's no one who would want to fight her now.

!

2 weeks later.-

In his base of operations, Sohaku watches on the computer screens the latest failed attempt to defeat Pan Son. He has studied her like a book, examining the readings from the scans of her fights. She's totally insensitive to attacks, and indestructible. Some of the men he had sent to fight her tried shooting her with machine guns, but the bullets would just bounce off her like trying to shoot Superman. After the first time he had seen that, he ordered his men to use anti-armor bullets which had the same effect on her. One of the screens showed her just standing there as one of his men emptied his light machine gun on her, then throwing the gun at her with the same effect. And her power increases without any logic, it looks like she has a huge well of energy to drawn upon whenever she wants. He now knows that there's no way that he'll be able to beat her. He's more skilled then she is, but it'll be like Batman trying to punch out Superman.

'I'm completely out of my league and weight class.' Sohaku thought to himself. He knows full well that even with his centuries of living and training, in the end being shot full of lead would kill him. During the war, he had to hide in shelters during the bombing runs sent by the Americans, and during the aftermath of the war he had to hide himself as he didn't want to be discovered by the American occupation forces. He's stronger and more skilled than any soldiers but one good shot from a gun would bring him down. He would either be killed or locked up and sent over seas where the white coats would study him.

'She is also drawing attention from others.' Sohaku thought to himself as the events surrounding Pan had gotten the attention of other parties.

Shadaloo (or Shadowlaw) a criminal organization responsible for dealing with biochemical drugs and arms. Shadaloo is headed by M. Bison who is a very powerful fighter even by his standards. Then there's the Illuminati lead by Gill who is even older and more powerful than he is. The Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee, also known as DOATEC for short, which is an international weapons research and Development Company that presides over the Dead or Alive Tournament. It's now currently headed by Helena Douglas who changed things after her father's death, but has shown interest in the power the Pan Son has shown. Feared throughout the political and fighting world, Rugal was an influential arms dealer who operated aboard his aircraft carrier BlackNoah. To those who would oppose him, he would defeat them and later preserve their bodies in liquid metal to add to his grisly trophy room. There is also Geese Howard the crime lord of Southtown and his half brother Wolfgang Krauser, the present head of the Stroheim family, both of them have been sending out men to spy on Pan. And other groups have also been spying on the young girl who has the strength of Superman along with being able to withstand being shot at without any harm done to her.

"There are just too many people taking an interest in you." Sohaku said to himself, knowing that anymore attacks by his men would just bring attention to him. He's just going to have to watch and see what happens.

!

Elsewhere.-

A mature woman named Rose was troubled by visions from a girl who had just appeared out of nowhere. She's tall, curvy and has long dark wavy hair that flows outward horizontally, violet eyes, a fair complexion, and a small mouth with full lips. Many wouldn't think that that she's a powerful psychic with the fighting skills to back it up. Her visions of this girl scared her, she could feel the power from her and it's beyond anything that she had ever sensed before.

!

In Japan.-

Ryu whose endless quest to test himself has lead him back in Japan. There he met up with Chun-Li who is trying to get information on a high school girl who had appeared out of nowhere with powers straight out of a comic book. According to the reports she had gotten, she has been attacked a number of times and easily beat anyone with just brute force, even with the assailants shooting at her. As they walk to the school they bump into Sakura who's with her rival Karin. They also heard about the powerful high school girl and wanted to check her out as well.

"So this school allows the students to fight each other?" Ryu asks while looking at the building.

"Yeah, it's a school where if you're strong you rule the place." Sakura said.

"It's connected to the Kago family who runs the group known as F. They're using the Todo Academy to keep the different fighting styles from dying out." Karin explains knowing all of this because her family is that rich.

"And the police are in on this and won't do anything about it unless it gets too out of hand." Chun-Li adds disgusted by such open corruption.

"This girl Pan Son, is she really that strong?" Ryu ask intrigued by all the rumors floating about her.

"There's the youtube video of her being shot at with her acting like Superman." Sakura said as she still couldn't believe what she had seen.

"And there's that story of her pilling all of the teachers cars on top of each other." Karin said bringing a finger to her chin in recollection.

"That did happen." Chun-Li said as she read the report of the police being called in but wouldn't press any charges as who would believe that a high school girl could toss cars on top of each other till it was higher then the school. "Now she rules the school as everyone is too scared to fight her."

"They're here." Ryu said suddenly, feeling the power from two masters who are much stronger then he is.

!

At the Todo Academy.-

Pan was heading out of school once the last bell had rang with the rest of the student body giving her plenty of room. The teachers, after she had piled their cars on top of each other, learned that they couldn't force her to do anything that she didn't want. Like giving the Student Council room back that she had turned into a club house for herself. She had literally thrown Mitsuomi and all of the things in the room out of the window. Now Mitsuomi had to do all the meetings in the Gym, as he's too weak to win it back. Everyone now knows that she rules the school which is actually much more peaceful than it used to be, as the last guy who tried to start a fight got most of his bones broken as Pan acted like Bam-Bam, lifting him up by his foot and slamming him repeatedly into the ground.

"So you're the one with the power I have been sensing." an old man dressed in nothing more then a purple robe said.

"That would be me." Pan replied looking at the old man in front of her. She had done her homework and had Giru research all of the most powerful fighters of this world. The old man in front of her being one of them.

Oro is an ancient, mysterious hermit who seeks a fighter that is worthy to inherit his fighting style. He is of Japanese descent and hails from the Amazon Jungle where he lives in a cave with his many pets, including a turtle and a dog. Oro made his living as a martial arts instructor in Japan in his younger days. He moved to Brazil with a friend in the early 1900s. Unfortunately, his life in Brazil wasn't going very well and he eventually became a recluse. He spent much of his time practicing Senjutsu "Mystic Arts" - techniques used by the immortal mountain hermits in Taoist myth. Finally, after several dozens of years, Oro had fully mastered them.

"You're quite strong for an old man." Pan said remembering of the old pervert back home. The Turtle Hermit might be old, out of shape, and spends most of his time in front of the TV watching porn, but he's still a very skillful fighter. But her mother proved that being weak but skilled, still couldn't beat someone with super strength, as she had crush him with a table after he got too much of a pervert for her.

"I sense much power from you, but I have never sensed the energy coming from you. Are you human?" Oro asks bluntly.

"What you mean?" Pan asks back wondering how he could know that. "Is it from that mystic art you use?"

"Yes, I have mastered my art completely and can sense the energy in all living things. And I have never sensed anything like you before." Oro explains before pointing with his one arm behind him. "But enough of this talk for now; you have a fight at hand."

"What?" Pan asked seeing a heavily muscular man who has red hair, wears prayer beads around his neck, and dressed in a black gi, standing in front of the school gate. It takes her only a couple of seconds to realize who it is.

The feared fighter, Akuma, who fights only to test his strength, become more powerful and test his opponent's strength. This means that he will only fight opponents that will provide a challenge, hence his refusal to fight unworthy challengers under any circumstances. Akuma will only kill opponents who are as strong as he, stronger then him or who he finds worth killing. While Akuma attacked his brother and his teacher, he did so in the confines of the code of the warrior, where the field of battle does not distinguish between friend and foe. Akuma believes he committed no transgression whatsoever. Also, with the exception of Gouken and Goutetsu, Akuma usually only fights those who challenge him instead of picking fights.

!

In the School.-

"Is that who I think it is?" Nagi asks as he and other students watch from the windows.

"That's Akuma all right." Takayanagi said having comeback to school with his hand still in a case.

"He's deadly." Bob said not liking the look from him.

"Looks like Pan is finally going down." Mitsuomi said grinning, as if anyone is powerful enough to beat her it would be him.

"I wouldn't count on it." Maya said as she along with the others of her group except for Takayanagi knows that Pan's an alien.

"Pan is much stronger then she lets on." Aya adds.

"She's what?" Mitsuomi asks in disbelief.

"All this time she's been pulling her punches." Maya said making Mitsuomi eyes widen wondering how strong Pan really is.

!

The School Grounds -

"So you're Akuma the fighter who only fights those who can challenge him?" Pan asks with a laid back attittude.

"I am." Akuma answers plainly. "I have sense great power from you and I know that you have been holding back your true power."

"Well, seems you picked up on that like the old man here." Pan said pointing to Oro who has his other arm tied to his back. "It's true though, I have to hold back and pull my punches or there be just too many dead bodies around."

"Face me with you true power." Akuma demanded, taking a fighting stance as Ryu and his group came up from behind him.

"Akuma, you're here!" Ryu said glaring at the dark master of his art.

"You guys step back he's mine." Pan said. "I finally have someone who's strong enough for me to go all out. This is going to be fun."

"Fun!? You call fighting him fun?" Sakura shouted in shock as who on its right mind would consider fighting a remorseless killer like Akuma fun?

"Yeah, for me it is." Pan said spreading out her arms wide leaving her defenseless to Akuma to the horror of everyone. "You go first; hit me with your best shot!"

Akuma unleashed his Obliterating Strong Surge move on Pan, engulfing her in dark energy. Everyone thought that she's dead but once the smoke cleared, Pan was still standing with her arms still spread out. Everyone eyes widen with stunned looks on their faces, even Akuma.

"Okay enough with the warm up hit me with your best hit already!" Pan snapped.

"That is his best hit." Karin said, being the only one who could find her voice.

"Oh? That's too bad… I was hoping that I could let loose, but he's too weak as well." Pan said letting out a puff of air and started walking towards the gate. "Well, I'm heading home."

"Not yet!" Akuma said with his arm stretched out blocking Pan.

"Go away!" Pan exclaimed grabbing his arm and with a fling, sent him flying into the air. Akuma screamed as he flew through the air disappearing into the horizon.

"I thought that no one could do that to him!" Chun-Li said as she like everyone else was stunned stupid after seeing one of the most powerful fighters getting thrown around by a young high school girl.

"I can. And I did." Pan said with finality.

"Because you're not human." Oro said after having watched the display of power. "You're an alien."

"She's a what?" Ryu asked staring like Chun-Li at the old master. Both wondering if his brain finally went senile.

"Her energy isn't human or demon, or anything else I have ever met." Oro said. "Therefore, she must be an alien as her body energy is unlike anything found on Earth."

"Are you're sure?" Sakura asks skeptic.

"Or the years are finally getting to you?" Karin finalizes for her.

"Then explain the hovercraft." Oro said pointing, to the hovercraft flying towards the school.

The ship landed revealing a small robot inside. "Pan! Government agents raided the apartment, giru. They know your ID's are fakes, giru. I managed to save everything before the agents broke in, giru." Giru shouted to Pan.

Pan looked around her, seeing the looks from everyone and the phone cameras recording everything. Then to Ryu who like the two younger girls of the group had stun looks on their faces. Chun-Li was on her phone yelling about an alien landing. Elsewhere the groups that have been watching her were also stunned at the fact that the girl with the powers like that of Superman is an alien with superpowers. Then she turns back to her robot. "Giru you have the worse timing."

!

Sometime later.-

Pan stood in front of the assembly hall of the Todo Academy at full sight of all the students, teachers, the group of fighters that had come looking for her, and reporters with TV crews. She and Giru had setup a large view screen so that everyone could see what she was about to explain.

"Alright, right listen up! I'm only going to say this once!" Pan shouted out to the crowd through a bullhorn. "I'm a member of the Saiyan race who are a naturally aggressive warrior race and also one of the strongest warrior races in the universe. We're strong because our planet has a much higher gravity then this world, giving us a greater natural strength than most other races. Not to mention that on my planet none of you would last more then a day at the most and that's being generous. Nine out of ten animals and plants would want to eat you. The tenth would just want to kill you just for kicks. In fact, most humans would just die just trying to breathe on my world as the atmosphere on my planet is much harsher then yours. All of that combined has given all Saiyans a much stronger physiology than any human can ever hope to achieve, since we have a much higher starting off point then you humans. Also, the fact that a fully mature Saiyan average height is greater than that of a normal human. The normal height for a Saiyan is around 7 feet anything else is on the short side for a male, while the average it's 6 feet for a female. A newborn Saiyan baby is on the same strength level as a normal physical fit human who's in their prime. Saiyan babies can look after themselves a few hours after birth, being able to hunt and kill animals for food, while it takes years for a human to be able to take care of themselves. So you can see, I have nothing to fear from anyone who thinks that they can beat me in combat. My base line strength is about 30 times greater then any normal human and since I can increase my strength with ki… well, just so you know, I can easily lift a ton without having to use ki."

"You're that strong?" Mitsuomi said taking it all in, realizing why she treats him like nothing, because she really does have nothing to fear from him. He was out of his rank and weight class when dealing with her, from the very moment they were born.

"Yup, we just evolved to be the strongest on our planet. My internal organs are, for the most part, the same as a human but with some key differences. One is that I have a second set of some major organs which are smaller then the main ones but gives me a backup incase of failure with the main ones. For example, I have two hearts that allow me to pump more blood through my body, and three stomachs, one large one with two smaller ones whose function is just to store nutrients incase of going a long time without eating. Also, we have a secondary nervous system using a neuroconductive fluid, meaning we are almost impossible to paralyze. My race is pretty aggressive even at a cellular level, if a Saiyan survives a near-death experience through extreme injury to the body, then when the body recuperates; the Saiyan grows much stronger than they were previously, their body adapting to compensate for the damage dealt. The duration of the recovery does not seem to hinder this ability as Saiyans have healed through natural, technological and mystical means and still gained substantial increases in strength. Saiyans also are able to heal from injuries at a faster rate than normal humans and possess a greater deal of durability to damage. We also have the power to adapt against whatever that almost killed us. If it's a disease even ones made in a lab, if it doesn't kill us we become immune to it. During past wars where radiation from nukes slowly killed the first generation, the children born afterwards became immune to radiation. We're able to pass down these traits to the next generation, always improving our gene pool by only letting those who are fit in both in body and mind to breed. Thanks to that our DNA strands are nearly flawless, with all of the recessive genes that produce many of the most common ailments like diabetes, cancer and other cardiovascular diseases eradicated from the genome. This has given us Saiyans no weakness that can't be overcome later, and since my kind used to take over other worlds we have ran into just about everything there is in one form or another." Pan explains.

"Wait, you guys take over worlds?" Chun-Li shouted out.

"Yes, we used to take over other worlds taking it as our own; either by enslaving or driving off the native species that lived there or by completely wiping them out. But that was long ago before I was even born. As far as I know, my kind used to be the main driving force behind the Planet Trade Organization, which paid us to go to another planet and wipe out the race that lived there. We alone have taken over more than hundreds of thousands of worlds during our days in the Planet Trade, either selling them to a buyer or keeping it for ourselves. That is how my kind ended up conquering our home Galaxy and created our galactic empire. For a planet like Earth, my ancestors wouldn't even have bothered in sending an adult to wipe you humans out; we would have just sent a baby to this world instead. I know what you're thinking a baby being able to kill all of you; well sorry to burst your bubble but you guys are that weak. All the advance weapons you humans have come up with, we Saiyans have encountered in one form or another. We have been nuked so much that even a 100 megaton bomb isn't enough to kill an adult anymore. Sure it can kill weaker Saiyans and younglings, but they'd have to be hit by one after another to do the trick, but that would it be more harmful for the ones who nuke their own planet than for my kind. We would only have to clean up the radiation and deglass the planet, unless we find a buyer that would find a radiation filled planet to be their own version of Eden. In fact that's one of the best ways to deal with polluted worlds that become too deadly for the race that used to live there. Just move on to another planet and sell the polluted one to a race that can live there. A world like Earth would be more valuable if it's intact so it can be use as a Harvest world. A Harvest world is basically a one big farming planet to grow the food for other planets." Pan explains to her terrified audience..

"Also don't even bother with an engineered virus to try to kill a Saiyan. Our immune systems have been exposed to so many different kinds of pathogens in our long history, that only a level 10 virus that can effect everything on its vicinity is the only thing that can kill us now. Anything else would just give us a cold. For planets whose species had unleashed that kind of virus which killed off their entire race, we either sell it to an inorganic species, like robots or rock golems and such, as they can't be affected by any kind of organic virus. If we can't find a buyer we would just call a planet cracker ship. A planet cracker is a massive kilometer long ship, the largest being the size of the whole of Japan. The ships take much resources and time to build but they pay it back when they mine planets. Planet Cracking is when a planet is literally split open to be mined for valuable resources. Large chunks are broken off with powerful lasers, and then brought inside a "Planet Cracker"-class ship via gravity tethers where it is then stripped and its ore content is studied. So you see it really doesn't matter what a race does to try to stop us, we'll always find a way to make money. The only time we come out wasting our time is when the native race blows up its own planet."

"Are you going to take over Earth?" Maya shouted out as she and the other people listening in realized what they're dealing with. A race of planet pirates who have taken over or destroyed countless worlds.

"Not since us Saiyans left the Planet Trade and gained full membership in the Union of Planets almost 30 space years ago. There was a change of policies in our empire and we were forced to change our ways, oddly enough, we still make a lot of money as mercenaries, men-for-hire or bounty hunters, since the services of our veteran warriors are in pretty high demand. Politics among the different Galaxy spanning empires can be pretty cut-throat if I say so myself, so it's not surprising my kind gets hired for protection details; hell even law enforcement agencies like the intergalactic space police is pretty adamant on finding Saiyans to add to its ranks. Anyway, our section of space sees very little in space pirates' attacks since every other race knows better than to mess around with us. Even though our empire is a breeding nest and heaven for outlaws and criminal syndicates due to the nature of our professions, they are smart enough not to rock the boat and draw the attention of my kind, so they tend to leave our trading routes and client races alone. But since we're not actively fighting as much as we used to, my generation is seen as weak and lazy. Unless we really train ourselves, most of my generation just simply doesn't match up to the older ones. We hear so much of how in their days they used to wipe out whole planets by themselves. I could spend days retelling all the stories that my Great-Grandfather used to tell me about the planets he wiped out." Pan said.

"Great-Grandfather? Does he still live after 30 years of no more piracy? He must be pretty old." Sakura asks, curious as to how Pan's race deals with the effects of old age.

"That is a relatively term among Saiyans. My kind can live around 800 years or more. Unlike Humans, Saiyans remain in their youth and prime much longer. We only start showing our age in our last hundred years or so. My Gran-Gran is around a century and a quarter old. So he's still pretty on his prime." Pan explains.

"How old are you?" Takayanagi asks wondering if Pan is really much older then she looks.

"Oh, I'm only 17, which gives you humans a good idea of how outmatched you are compared to my race. While I used to train a lot when I was younger, I became a slacker in my teen years. Just spending my days hanging around with my friends at the mall, talking about boys and shopping instead of training myself to become a fighter. But then my Gran-Gran stepped in, kicked my ass and forced me to retake my training again, stating no descendant of his would become a weakling. Don't know why he cares so much, it's not as if we are 1st class citizens instead of just being a lowly 3rd class anyways." Pan said, trailing off.

"What? Do you people have a class system?" Maya asks.

"Yes we do. At the moment of birth we are scanned to see the power level that we start off with, that tells the parents what class their child is born into. 1st class are the strongest, 2nd class are those with normal power levels, and the 3rd class, that I belong to, are the weakest. The 1st class is the warrior class who are trained from birth to be fighters. The 2nd class either become soldiers or become just normal Saiyans who work to upkeep our way of life. My class, the 3rd class mainly works to support the upper classes, like the people around here who work at stores or in fast foods. Not to say that Saiyans can't rise or fall in the classes. There are plenty of 3rd classes who have been able to become elite warriors like my Gran-Gran. And unlike you humans we don't stand in the way of a low class to rise up a class. I could apply for first class if I cared about such things and work at it like my grandpa, who became one of the strongest Saiyans ever by training to always improve himself, did. Or my Gran-Gran who became the top one planet exterminator, back when my kind used to dedicate to sell planets, by taking the most hardest, difficult and suicidal of missions and live to tell about it, which earned him the fear and respect of the entire universe, making him the most wanted criminal in the cosmos with the highest bounty on his head ever to exist. Their strength has been passed down through their genes to me. But with how the Saiyan way of life has changed, there really isn't a great need for powerful warriors anymore. Everyone worth fighting has already fallen to us. Plus, with the robots or bio-soldiers called Saibamen to overwhelm any attacking force with sheer weight of numbers, there's not much need for deploying our warriors. Sure, they can be destroyed in the millions, but we can always make more. We're just a race of Supermen who just are too powerful now to even bother training ourselves to become stronger, since there isn't anyone who can match us in power now." Pan explains.

"What powers do you have?" Bob shouted out.

Many watching we're taken by surprise as Pan started floating in the air and held a glowing ball of energy in her hands. "We Saiyans possess a natural affinity to the manipulation of energy allowing us to utilize flying and energy-based attacks with incredible ease as well as unlock great depths of power when needed, or lending energy to others in battle when it is actually necessary. Lost energy is regained by Saiyans in a very short span of time, regardless of the amount of energy that is lost. Saiyans also have great speed and agility, we can easily reach the speed of light at least, for the stronger ones anyways. We also have much faster reflexes than an average Human; reflexes so fast that we can avoid a bullet after it leaves a gun's muzzle or energy beams without much of a problem. Super speed can easily be seen in our fighting skills; our movements occurring in fractions of seconds which are not visible to the average Human eyes. In other words even if you're a better fighter then I am in skill. All, I have to do is use is my superspeed combined with my super strength, to hit you with the force of a speeding train in the time it takes to blink. This isn't some comic where the all powerful hero needs to have a weakness or hold himself back. Superman doesn't fight at the Flash's speed because if he did then the comics would be too boring as he would be able to beat everyone without even trying. But as I said, this isn't a comic, and I can fight at the Flash's speed with my Superman level of strength. But the price is that we Saiyans are also noted for being ravenous trenchermen with seemingly insatiable appetites. Due to our enormous strength and intense aura, the Saiyans' energy and nutritional intake needs are a great deal higher than Humans. The only weakness that I can confess we have is that if we don't eat at least our body weight in food every day, we get weak."

Pan let out a mocking laugh. "Because my cover has been blown, I'm no longer gonna bother in holding back. If anyone attacks me, I will break them. I wasn't raised by humans nor do I have any high ideals about any of you humans. The reason is because you earthglings are practically the butt monkey of every other advance races in this galaxy, with earth being considered as nothing more than a primitive backwater planet. You people still believe that there's a being that created the universe specifically having you humans in mind and only cares about you. Talk about big egos. We Saiyans do have big egos but we can back it up. While you humans are just too blind to see what you humans really are. Your faiths are just cons getting you humans to behave in the way just one person not a god thinks everyone else should act. Using the faiths as the excuse to act anyway you want, from raping virgins, hating others who don't think as you, to giving all your money to a nut job who says god is talking through them, amongst other idiotic rituals. Some of you won't believe in anything because it isn't written in a book that no one even knows who wrote it in the first place. No one in the Union Planets lets religion get in the way of politics; we all know that most of the teachings of any faith are just that, teachings. They're not something to blindly follow or give your life for. Besides most of your faiths were god showed himself or themselves were nothing more than aliens stopping by to either get supplies or make repairs. That's right, most of the holy sightings in the past were nothing more then aliens. If I came to this planet in the past, I would have been seen as a god because I'm more powerful then any human. But don't get me wrong, there are Gods and other divine beings that exist out there. My kind has stumbled and dealt with them in the past, some races of the union of planets have undenying proof that they were created personally by a powerful deity. But that means nothing when dealing with other species. The gods of the universe rarely involve or even pay attention to the affairs of mortals unless it threatens the existence of the universe as a whole, they don't care if a whole planet gets wiped out or an entire species is eradicated. There's a whole divine bureaucratic body in place that sets the responsibilities of each specific deity. The example I just gave about exterminating a planet, would fall on the jurisdiction of the Kami-sama in charge of that planet, and maybe the Kaio-sama in charge of that galaxy if the situation puts at risk several star systems." Pan mused.

"Wait, Kami-sama is real!" Aya said surprised by the news with her eyes almost popping out of her sockets.

"According to what other members of my family and friends have told me, a Kami-sama exists in each planet of the universe in charge of the protection and safekeeping of its assigned planet and all living things in them. But don't start to freak out yet; the name of Kami-sama is more of a title than a proof of divinity. You don't need to be a god in order to become a Kami-sama. Being the most powerful, wise, or elder being on a planet would be enough requirement for you to become the Kami-sama of your world. Even aliens can become Kami-samas of another's species world, as it is the case of my own homeworld, where the Kami-sama is an alien of the same species of my father's sensei who is also a good friend of him. But anyway, being a Kami-sama doesn't mean you are an all powerful being, my kind had to deal with a Kami-sama every time they had to take over a world, Him and every other god standing in their way when they were trying to sell a planet for the WTO. So yeah, my kind is also known as renowned God-Killers because sometimes one of those Kami-samas we had to kill, were actual divine beings. But in reality it is not that much of a daunting task to kill a god, since most divine beings are only powerful compared to the species of their own planet and how much followers believe in them. But to answer your question, yes your planet most surely has a Kami-sama, but whether that Kami-sama is an alien, old sage or actual divine being, I cannot say. I only know the responsibilities of his station and who he has to answer."

!

In an old temple in the outskirts of Tokyo, three sisters and one young man were taken aback by the news while sitting to eat their meal at a table in front of the television.

The youngest one, reacted by spitting all the food she had on her mouth. "How does she knows that!? She's going to reveal the existence of gods to the entire world! The entire doublet system is going to be in jeopardy!" Skuld said in a panic, taking her hands over her head thinking how much her father Kami-sama is going to flip out and turn heaven upside down once he learns that his existence has been revealed to mortals.

Her elder sister Urd was simply gaping, with the noodles she was eating falling off her mouth. "I really wasn't expecting this when I woke up this morning; I think I need a drink." She said dejected, standing up to go in search of a bottle.

Skuld snapped at her, pointing with her finger. "No! Baka Urd! This is no time for you to get drunk! We have a potential crisis in our hands!"

While the two sisters began to bicker, the remaining one was still rooted to her spot, staring at the TV blankly. Her sometimes boyfriend Keiichi Morisato, turned to her to see if she was ok. "Belldandy, are you alright?"

The voice of his paramour snapped her out her reverie. "Oh? I'm sorry Keiichi, my mind was elsewhere. Yes I am fine, thank you for your concern." She replied with a smile.

"Are you sure are you ok? These are shocking things that this Pan Son is revealing to the world, I'm not sure how other people will take it. What do you think is going to happen?" he asked lookin at the goddess in disguise.

"Change Keiichi. I can feel a lot of changes are about to come." She said ominously.

!

Back with Pan.-

"So you're saying that the gods are not powerful?" Karin asked feeling a bit disappointed by the answer.

"That depends of the god in question." Pan explained. "Most gods can be separated in two major categories. Planet gods, like the Kami-samas, or Space and Elder gods. The difference being an abysmal scale of power between the two. Most gods that are confined to a planet are only powerful in relation to the native species, space and elder gods however, are in a whole other league, since their powers have been growing for millions of years and can eradicate entire solar systems with ease. Not that surprising in hindsight, since their duties usually entail overseeing over entire clusters of galaxies. It's like those stories you read in books and comics about the star gods of immense power that have total dominion over the universe and can eradicate all living things with a wave of their hands. Well, they are real and you'll do well to fear them." (**I**)

"Really!?" Karin said with a gulp, since that was some information that she really could have done without.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't worry too much about them. As I said, the divine bureaucracy keeps them real busy most of the time, it's seems not even the most powerful of the Elder gods can stand against paperwork." Pan said with a shrug.

"How exactly, is this divine bureaucracy composed?" Chu-Li asks still not unable to believe that the most powerful entity in the universe seems to be paperwork, how come not even the star gods are able to stand against it? No actually she can fully believe that, having to deal with the dreadful monstrosity time and again in her service on Interpol.

"Well, as I said, each planet has a Kami-sama assigned to it, he and other planet deities hand any crisis pertaining to their homeworld. Above them there's the Kaio-samas who oversee over an entire galaxy, they're more powerful than a Kami-sama of course, but not enough to impede the races and species of a galaxy to overpower them if given the chance, since they are more like diplomats and administrators rather than warriors. Above the Kaio-samas we have the supreme Kaioshins, now this is where things get interesting. The supreme Kaioshins are powerful deities in charge of entire Galaxy clusters; they are ancient beings that are incredibly powerful beyond most mortals. How much you ask, well, even my entire race would had not be able to scratch the Kaioshin in charge of our cluster of space, back during our planet conquering days. But that was before my grandpa and Gran-Gran had to go through some serious training in order to face an ancient evil threat that was going to destroy the universe, but that's another story. Anyway, finally on top of the supreme Kaioshins we have the Grand Kaioshin who is the highest ranking deity in charge of making sure that the universe keeps functioning as it always has. Other than him is the elder Kaioshin who is too ancient and old that he has retired from his duties as overseer of the universe. There's supposed to be others above him, but I'm not so sure of that, he told my grandpa once that he is not the one who created the universe, he's just the one who manages it. He said that the gods or goddesses that created the universe went off to do other projects rather than stay and guard over it. He said they're still around, but he doesn't know where they are or what they're doing."

"How is that your grandpa knows the god who is in charge of the universe?" Karin asked a little skeptical.

"My grandpa, he… Well, he has a lot of pull in the afterlife. He has died two times already and both of those times he went and impressed a lot of the important deities in charge of the afterlife which in turn allowed him to eventually meet the supreme Kaio-shin." Pan to the utter shock of her audience.

"What do you mean he has died twice already!" Karin said voicing the thoughts of all the listeners.

"There are several mystical and technological means that allow the dead to come back to life." Pan scoffed. "My Grandpa has fallen in battle in two different occasions, and both times he was brought back through the use of some mystical artifacts that when collected can summon a dragon that can grant any wish asked to him, reviving the dead being one of them."

"The Dragonballs, giru!" Giru said pretty chirpy.

"Dragonballs?" Nagi asked perplexed.

Pan sighed, not really wishing to have to explain the Dragonballs. "Seven mystical balls that when collected summon the eternal dragon Sheng-Long that will grant any of 3 wishes you can think of. Not important for this explanation, and don't even think about trying to make me tell you more about them, they only exist in my homeworld so none of you can get them. Anyway moving on, the first time my grandpa died he was instructed by the then Kami-Sama of my world to go in search of Kaio-sama and train under him. The second time he died, he remained dead for at least 7 years but was allowed to retain his body so he could participate in a tournament in the afterlife were all the deceased greatest warriors of the universe compete against each other, he won which in turn allowed him a few years later to meet the Grand Kaioshin who enlisted his help, and that of most of my family, to stop and ancient evil entity named Majin Buu from destroying the universe. He defeated Majin Buu and since then he is known as the savior of the universe. He then faced against the ancient Elder god of destruction Bills, who awakens every hundred years or so and is tasked with destroying entire galaxies so that new ones can be born and was the first person ever to survive a fight against him. A year later they had a second round and my grandpa won and then Bills told him about the existence of 12 other universes with more powerful deities than him, so he, my Gran-Gran, uncle and their friends went over these other universes and battled against them… I really don't understand much of what they supposedly did, I was a baby at the time and my Gran-Gran didn't tell me the story until I was five. To this day I still believe he was just telling me a bunch of crap as a bedtime story so I could go to sleep, but then again a lot of weird stuff my family has done over the years. Like when during that year that I mentioned were my Gran-Gran took me through the universe, we had to fight against an artificially created ghost android that could possess any people he wanted no matter how powerful they were and take control over their body; that was a very weird shit we had to deal with. So I will not be surprised if he actually was telling me truth, who knows." Pan finished, making her audience to ponder in thought.

!

Back to the temple where the young Norns were living, Skuld was about to have a seizure.

"Oh, Kami-sama! Don't tell me, she's the granddaughter of Son Goku!"

Urd was also shocked by those news. "Son Goku, the winner of the last Afterlife Grand Tournament." She knew about that because Skuld was a fan of that kind of events and she forced her to watch with her a recording of the tournament that she had stole from Peorth. "And the only man to have ever defeat Bills, the god of destruction! Wow, I could never have imagined this girl to be related to such a celebrity!" Even Belldandy was speechless at that news.

!

In an elegant office, somewhere in hell where the mainframe for the central supercomputer Nidhogg was located, a beautiful white haired woman with red markings on her face and a striking resemblance to Urd, was grinning with a face-splitting smile in front of a monitor. "Oh, my… This girl is going to bring me so much fun…" The blonde woman standing beside her suddenly started to tremble in fear.

!

In another office somewhere were the souls of the dead are processed in the afterlife, a young toddler sitting behind a desk and dressed in traditional blue Chinese clothing with a big silly hat with a pink trim and the words "Jr." emblazoned in it, suddenly spat his pacifier.

"PPPPPPFFFFFT! Ack! No way!" he said staring at the monitor in front of him in dread. "I need to call uncle Yemma!" (**II**)

!

With Pan.-

"Anyway, I'm giving you humans this 'the reason why you suck' speech because now that you humans know that aliens are real and that the governments can't cover it up, is so that you know where you humans stand in the view of the other races out there. You humans are seen as the crazy nut job who everyone avoids because they're weirdoes who can't even see how the others see them as. The Area 51 crash landing is a prime example, instead of embracing the fact that there are other life forms out there, the US government covered it up. The crew of that ship died because you humans thought they wanted to take over your world, so instead of letting them call for help, they died of their wounds and infections they got from being on Earth. You're just lucky that the ship was a smuggler ship, whose crew no one missed. The only thing that's keeping your planet out of the lime light is the planet protection act which keeps more advance races from interfering with lesser races, like you humans. But even if that wasn't the case, no race would even bother to try to claim this planet. The reason why is simple really, it's because your planet doesn't have anything that we want that we can't find elsewhere. This planet is the only life baring planet in this area of space with advance life forms. There are other planets around here with life but don't have any self aware races yet. So you humans have nothing to fear about aliens attacking Earth to claim it as theirs. Because it isn't worth the time or money to do so."

"So we're nothing to the other races?" Nagi asks a little stumped.

"That's right you humans haven't shown anything to make us see you humans as anything else. You really need to come together and see yourselves as a single race and not because you humans look different from each other. Your kind will never get anywhere like that. And, I should know, I did a school project on races who wipe themselves out because of being different from each other. I can't understand you humans and won't even bother to try. You humans at the rate you're going are going to wipe yourselves out because of over breeding, destroying your world or warring yourselves to nothing." Pan replied in disdain.

"If you're smarter than we are then what should we do then?" Aya asks.

"Simple really since there's too many of you humans on the planet and you humans can't just fly to another, all you have to do is stop having children for awhile. Many races when there's too many of them around would just stop having so many kids. We Saiyans keep our numbers steady by only having a child once every 10 years which is our normal breeding cycle. Only when our numbers are too low would we start having as many kids as you humans have." Pan answered.

"What are you going to do now?" Mitsuomi asks very worried about making an enemy out of Pan.

"Simple, I'm done playing around with you and your gang." Pan smiled evilly at him.

!

Pan smirks as she stands in the ruins of Shadaloo HQ. All around her are the remains of the once powerful criminal organization. The soldiers littered the ruins as well as the equipment ranging from guns, tanks, to robots. She's reminded of the stories she heard about her grandfather destroying the Red Ribbon army all by himself when he was younger then she is now. M. Bison the leader of Shadaloo glared at her as he tries to keep himself standing. His body is a bloody mess and most of his bones are broken. The once proud figure that awed and terrorized the world was brought down by a sixteen year old girl. Granted, she's an alien but that still didn't made the shame even less. Pan continued to smirks as she raised a hand and blasted Bison down to nothing. The only thing left of him was his trademark hat, which Pan decided to take as a trophy. Giru her robot is on board casting the footage live on the internet, alongside Chun-Li who followed her to witness the destruction of Shadaloo on behalf of the Interpol.

Suddenly the spirit of Bison materialized above her and began to laugh at her. "HA! HA! HA! HA! Foolish little alien, you thought you could kill me? The great Bison! My Psycho Power makes me Immortal! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Pan just looked at him in confusion for a moment. "What the…? He can turn into a ghost?"

Chun-Li replied with a sigh. "Yes, Bison spirit can survive after he is killed thanks to his Psycho Power. He has several cloned bodies that he can possess in the event he is killed." (**III**)

Pan bristled in annoyance. "Man, that's cheap. Ah, screw it! I'm not going to bother with this. Giru! You take care of him." She ordered to the little robot.

"Very well Pan, giru." He said, jumping to the front, before opening his hatch to reveal a hose-like vacuum that began to suck the spirit of the leader of Shadaloo, much to the amazement of all.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Well, that takes care of it." Pan said glad it was over.

"No! What have you done! You've taken my revenge away from me! I'm going to kill you!" Screamed a voice behind Pan. She turned around to see a young woman around Chun-li age dressed in a purple Dudou (a form of Chinese underwear) that snuggled her form fitly, long, baggy, off-white colored trousers and purple tights, and long, fingerless gloves, with her hair styled into two horn-like bangs at the top of her head, which appeared to be fastened with pink ribbons. Her name was Juri Han, a psychotic fighter woman who is as vicious as she is sadistic on her attacks, pain and injury on her person cause her to lose her mind and go berserk; making her an increasingly dangerous opponent the longer one fights against her. As a child, she witnessed how Bison killed her parents in front of her eyes, since that day she has been in a quest to avenge her family at any cost, not caring who gets caught in the crossfire. She's been a dangerous rival and opponent for both Chun-Li and Cammy in the past, the Interpol agent knows after knowing her for many years that one day they will have a decisive confrontation with only one of them walking away alive. But despite this, Juri still retains some sense of honor, as in one occasion when she killed the mother of a child as collateral during one of her confrontations with Chun-Li; she spared the life of the boy and left without laying a single finger on him. Juri has served Bison as a minion, waiting for the opportunity to strike him down as he is too strong to be faced head-on, but now that Pan has deprived her from her revenge, she has set her sights on the alien from another world that denied her from accomplishing her goal in life, uncaring whether she stands no chance against her or if she loses her life for facing Pan.

"Juri what are you doing!?" Chun-li tried to dialogue with the crazy woman, but she was sent flying into a wall by a purple blast that Juri tossed at her with a kick.

"Get out of my way, girl-scout! I'm not in the mood to be wasting my time with you! I'm going to kill this alien for having taken my chance to gain my revenge against Bison!" Juri said closing a fist in rage.

Pan was amused at the purple clad woman declaration. "You are going to kill me…? And pray tell me, how are you going to that" She crossed her arms and goaded the older woman by mocking her. "You may be strong for a human, but that strenght is nothing against someone like me; none of your attacks will be able to hurt me."

"Shut Up, I don't care! I'll find a way to bring you down even if it's the last thing I do!" Juri exclaimed in rage before launching herself at Pan.

"Juri! No!" Chun-Li yelled in dread, seeing the crazed woman running at the teenage girl, with her fist about to connect with Pan's face.

**_CRACK!_**

"Aghhhh! Goddammit!" Juri screamed, rearing her pulverized hand back, she ignored the pain, using it instead to fuel her rage and threw another punch with her other fist.

**_CRACK!_**

"NNNNNNGH!" Juri again pulled aside another broken limb, and jumped to land a kick at Pan's face to continue with her attack.

**_CRACK!_**

"AAAARGH!" Juri managed to land on her last undamaged limb, she was literally on her last leg; she bent her remaining good leg slightly to charge it with all the strengh she could muster, before launching what would it be her last kick.

**_CRACK!_**

With no more remaining limbs, Juri fell, a broken mess on the floor, her attacks unable to make Pan even blink.

"That was pathetic… have enough yet?" Pan drawled on a bored tone, her comment only making Juri anger to rise even more.

"No! I will never give up! I'll make you pay for taking my revenge away from me!" She screamed from the floor, before trying to get back up despite her broken limbs. She was only successful in standing on her knees before jerking her broken arms to launch a flurry of attacks at Pan, with the only obvious effect of keeping aggravating the condition of her mauled appendices.

**_Crackle! Crackle! Crack! Crackle!_**

**_Crackle! Crackle! Crack! Crackle!_**

**_Crackle! Crackle! Crack! Crackle!_**

**_Crackle! Crackle! Crack! Crackle!_**

**_Crackle! Crackle! Crack! Crackle!_**

**_Crackle! Crackle! Crack! Crackle!_**

**_Crackle! Crackle! Crack! Crackle!_**

**_Crackle! Crackle! Crack! Crackle!_**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**_Crackle! Crackle! Crack! Crackle_**

**_Crackle! Crackle! Crack! Crackle!_**

**_Crackle! Crackle! Crack! Crackle!_**

**_Crackle! Crackle! Crack! Crackle!_**

**_Crackle! Crackle! Crack! Crackle!_**

**_Crackle! Crackle! Crack! Crackle!_**

**_Crackle! Crackle! Crack! Crackle!_**

**_Crackle! Crackle! Crack! Crackle!_**

Until Pan had enough and stopped both of Juri's destroyed limbs in mid-fly. "That is enough; you're staining my clothes with your blood. Snap out of it, already!" She commanded with authority, before burying her fist in Juri's abdomen, doubling the older woman and making her retch in pain.

"That was completely useless…" Pan said, crossing her arms again. "Though I give you points for trying, at least this was more entertaining than when Takayanagi broke his fist on my face trying to hit me. Anyway, I must say I commend your determination, you're the first human who refuses to back down from me that easily."

"Shut up! Aaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Juri manages to scream while spitting blood, she has never been in so much pain in her whole life, after that punch she certainly has some of her ribs broken. This immense pain threatened to swallow her whole and in fact, she didn't do anything to prevent it, she let the pain to consume her mind and fed the rage burning inside her. She totally snapped and became nothing but a mindless savage, screaming horribly in both unbearable pain and overwhelming rage. The Chi reactor in her fake eye began to glow with a piercing violet light; her entire body was being covered in an eerie purple dark aura and her screams keep rising in intensity. At the apex of her rage, she released an incredible amount of power that burned her surroundings in a ring of purple flames, and with all her might, she launched herself at Pan, who remained immobile at the display, and crashed head-on with her on an epic head-butt, so strong, that made the entire place tremble and caused her horn-style hair to came undone and cascade down her shoulders.

All who were witnessing this event through the internet thought that maybe someone had finally found a way to hurt Pan, Juri herself was pretty confident of it. Their assumptions were crushed horribly when Pan began to giggle, a reaction that no one would have expected after being hit by such powerful blow. "Tee..hee.. That tickles…"

Juri herself, even on her mad rampage, was able to show an expression of surprise for a moment before the sound of bones cracking began to be heard again. She reared her head back, as another rush of piercing and overwhelming pain struck her. Millions saw the gruesome sight of Juri fracturing her skull and busting her head open after trying to head-butt Pan, a blast of blood began to spray from out of her shattered forehead and showered Pan's face in the crimson vital liquid.

With no more strength left, the purple-clad mad woman began to slowly fall backwards to the ground, but Pan catched her by the collar at the last moment, a look of curiosity on her face. "You, seriously just tried to head-butt me? Ok, now I'm impressed…" She licked the blood of Juri that stained the corner of her mouth. "Well I guess this is the end then…?"

Juri could not properly answer her as a haze began to cloud over her eyes, her face totally drenched on her own blood that still continued to pour from the wound in her skull. "Mother… Father… I'm so sorry I could not… avenge your deaths… I was not strong enough…" She wheezed in a barely audible whisper with tears streaming from her eyes. But Pan's senses, much sharper than those of a human, easily picked up her words.

With an unreadable face, Pan pulled Juri towards her and forced the beaten woman to look at her face to face without resistance, not that she could resist much in her broken state. She charged a ball of energy in her other hand and brought it up right in front of Juri's nose.

"Time to finish you off, any last words?" she asked in a pretty nonchalant voice.

Juri glared at her with all the hate she could muster, though it made a pretty pitiful sight with her face soaked in her own blood with tears streaking down her eyes and her hair falling in a mess in front of her. "Screw you…! What is it that you want? You want me to beg? I ain't going to give you the satisfaction. If this is my end, then I'm going to keep fighting you every single step of the way!"

Pan huffed in annoyance. "You're a stubborn one. Even now, with your body broken and your life in my hands, you still try to keep fighting me… mmph…" She cocked her head to a side and looked at Juri with mild piqued interest. She kept staring at her for a moment; the broken crazed woman didn't take her gaze from her and kept looking at Pan right in the eyes during the entire exchange. If these were to be her final moments then she would not show any weakness to her enemy.

The tense moment was suddenly broken when Pan smiled happily and said. "I like those eyes.." before she licked Juri right in the face, slowly with all intent, and cleaned a big wad of blood from the older woman's cheek, a crimson smudge mixed with sweat and tears that she promptly swallowed and savored as if it was a delicious treat. "Mmmph… You taste good; your desperation has a nice flavor to it… I think I like you…" She said before setting the broken woman down in the ground gently, who sported a look of utter confusion, at least it was better that the blatant gaping that a dumb-founded Chun-Li was making at the scene. (**IV**)

"I must say you really managed to impress me. For a human, you show a lot of potential. I think I'm going to recruit you and turn you into my minion." Pan said rather cheerfully.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" Chun-Li screeched in disbelief. "Pan! What's wrong with you!? Juri's a deranged psychopath that doesn't care who she has to kill to achieve her objectives. She's dangerous, unstable and reckless, she's also wanted criminal that has an arrest order on several countries. What the hell made you think she's prime material for a follower!?"

"And yet, she's the first human that hasn't lost her fighting spirit after going a few minutes against me. Just look at her, I could keep subjecting her to a horrible pain and break every single bone of her body, and yet she would still refuse to back down and would continue to fight me until her last breath. I like that in her, she has the spirit of a true warrior. Unlike you, who starts shivering and wetting yourself in fear the moment I take a glance at you. Her courage is commendable, if nothing else. Not many can stand against my kind without losing their nerves, so I'm pretty impressed that someone so much weaker than me has such strength of character. You could learn a thing or two from her. I can tell she's going to be so much fun to have around. Besides, what if she's a violent psycho? Most of my Grandpa's friends tried to kill him at one point in the past and he befriended them after defeating them in combat, some of them are not the most friendly of people too, but they have been loyal friends of my family for years." Pan explains in a matter-of-fact tone, finishing with a beaming smile. She crouches over the downed Juri on the floor. "So, what you say? Want to join me and become my minion?"

"Fuck you!" Juri spat at her. "You… denied me of my revenge when you killed Bison! Killing him… and… avenging my family was the only… The only thing that mattered to me... And you took it all away from me! I rather die than become your minion." She wheezed with barely contained hate.

"Oh that!" Pan said dismissively. "That is easily rectified. Giru, bring back the soul of Bison inside a containment sphere." She ordered to the small robot.

"Ok, Pan, giru." Giru complied before spitting back a small translucid sphere with a small control panel on a side. Inside the sphere one could clearly see the cramped soul of Bison trying to get out. Pan went and picked up the sphere.

"Many species of the Cosmos have dealt with infestations and hauntings from spirits many times in the past. So many methods have been created to deal with these pesky spirits. The most bothersome of them are put inside these unbreakable spheres as punishment, that allow the injured parties to take… retaliations for any slight that these spirits may have caused them, all done with the push of a single button." She said, setting the sphere in one of Juri's demolished hands and pushing one of the buttons in the panel. The spirit of Bison began to scream as several thousand volts of ethereal energy impacted suddenly over him, Juri's gaze suddenly turned pretty far away as she stared at the little sphere. She brought her other broken hand above the sphere, and with the last remnants of her strength, managed to move her demolished index into pushing the button again.

More volts began to rain over Bison, his high-pitched screams telling he must be experiencing a considerable amount of pain. Juri kept pressing the button several times over as a smile began to slowly spread across her messed face. She began to laugh derangedly to herself, a creeping laugh that echoed through the desolated halls of the former main base of operations of Shadaloo, telling much of her deteriorated state of mind. She finally stopped laughing after a while, before looking at Pan with a full-blown smile on her face. "Alright, I'll accept working for you."

Pan replied with a nod. "Good." Before entering in a fit of laughter of her own, Juri joined her in her cackles soon enough, and a seriously weirded out Chun-Li could just stare at them in dread while pressing herself against the wall, trying the best she could to suppress the instinct that was telling him to run the hell away as fast as she could.

!

An hour later we found Juri floating placidly inside a machine filled with a clear blue liquid, a rebreather hooked to her face to allow her to breathe. Knowing that she needed to heal Juri from her grievous injuries if she is to serve her well, Pan put her inside a portable healing chamber she carries inside one of her capsules. Chun-Li, amazed at the machine, was inspecting it with avid curiosity while Pan was simply waiting for the machine to finish with its healing cycle.

"Are you sure this machine will cure her from all her wounds? Most of them are pretty serious, a skull fracture, several broken ribs, tibia fractures and most of the bones of her arms are pulverized. I find it hard to believe that this machine will fix all this in just 45 minutes." Chun-Li said skeptic, listing all of Juri's injuries.

"You seem to believe that the medical advancements found in space are just like the ones here on earth. These are alien procedures remember, out there in space almost all kind of injuries or ailments have a solution, whether be magical or technological. Hell, we can even save a person life even if half his brain is missing thanks to cybernetic implants. This particular chamber has been used by my people for centuries to heal the wounds of Saiyans, even from the brink of death. So have a little faith will you?" Pan lectured a little condescendingly.

"It's that why you carry one of these healing chambers with you?" Chun-Li asked, marveled at the great many things that can be put inside a dynocap.

"Yup, I always carry with me a portable healing chamber just in case. We have other, faster and expeditive healing methods but those are not always ready available. So it's always a good thing to be able to fall back on something already proved to be reliable."

"That is not the only thing you carry on your caps, I wager." Chun-Li figured.

"Right on, like most people on my planet, I carry with me a Cap case filled with many kind of things that could prove useful in case of an emergency." Pan said pulling out her case from inside her T-shirt and opening it. Inside one could see several Dynocaps of different sizes lined up ready to be used "Let's see, you already saw my healing chamber, here we have my motorcycle, my helicopter, Hover-car, portable laboratory, emergency food supplies…" "

"That's just her regular food storage since she's always ending with what's inside the refrigerator, giru." Giru deadpanned in his little robot voice.

"Shut up, Giru! Nobody's asking you about my eating habits! Don't you know is rude to babble things about a lady in front of everybody!?" Pan raged in affront.

"There's a lady in here, giru? Where, giru?" The small robot piped back, snidely.

"Ha, Ha, you're such the comedian Giru. Keep up at it and I'll toss you inside the garbage compactor." Pain said in a deceivingly cheerful voice.

"I'll shut up now, giru." Giru acquiesced.

"Good! Now where was I? Oh yes… Communication array, field house…"

"House!? You carry a whole house in one of those things!?" Chun-Li exclaimed mind-boggled by such a thing.

"But of course, I need to have a place where to sleep don't I? Especially after those idiotic government agents raided my apartment and sealed off the place. Luckily with this thing, I only need to find a moderated sized vacant slot and toss it over and Voila! I have a place where to sleep. It's not that shocking really, practically everything can be put inside a cap from where I come from. It can be a house, or an airplane, a boat or a tank. You wouldn't believe how modern military tactics have changed since the introduction of the cap technology, since now armored and mechanized divisions can easily conceal themselves as regular infantry by having the soldiers turning their vehicles into caps and carry them around with them, you can spring an ambush so fast with these things. Also spies and outlaws love to use caps since they allow them to conceal and carry with them fast moving vehicles to make their escape when they're in need of a quick exit. Just think of James Bond carrying a case of these things and being able to pull out a jet or a racing boat at a moment's notice." Pan explained, marveling her audience. (**_V_**)

"Sounds pretty cool." Chun-Li admitted, impressed by all the applications that kind of technology could have.

"Yup, anyway moving on… Assembly line, portable gravity chamber…"

"Gravity chamber?"

"We Saiyans train by working out inside one of these chambers that increase its internal gravity hundreds of times above the level that is found here on earth. We are able to easily adapt to the increase in gravity, since we are already used to this kind of conditions as our homeworld has at least 10 times the gravity of earth." Pan explained, nonchalantly.

"It's that why you are so strong, by training in an environment with increased gravity?" Chun-Li inquired with curiosity.

"Yeah, I've spent years training inside one of these chambers while gradually increasing the gravity until reaching a level several hundred higher than that found here on earth. You humans should not try this kind of training method, though, unless you know how to control KI to reinforce your body. Otherwise if a normal human tried to use this chamber he could injure himself greatly, his bones would break when trying to do a single jump and continued use of the chamber would put a lot of strain on his heart and circulatory system, causing it to eventually give up under the stress, and at higher levels the blood globes inside your veins will crystallize and plummet down to the ground. So you better not try this, unless you have a moderate control of Ki to be able to combat the side effects of high gravity." Pan lectured in a serious tone, not wanting to deal with someone blaming her because some idiot went and almost killed himself for trying to copy her training methods after watching her online.

Chun-Li gulped in nervousness after hearing such gruesome ways she could get hurt. "I'll keep that in mind… Hearing all the things you can put inside of Caps, I'm surprised you didn't have a spaceship stashed in there to get out of our planet as you seem so keen in wanting to do."

Pan hunched over as a cloud of gloominess appeared over her head. "I did had a space-ship in here, a spaceship that me and my aunt build together. But I took it out to perform some upgrades to its systems just before I got myself caught in the accident that sent me in here. If it weren't for my bad luck I wouldn't be stuck in this backwater planet full of primitives in the first place! Please, Gran-Gran! You have to come and take me out of here!" She wailed melodramatically.

Chun-Li could only sweat-drop at the childish display. "Ok, Ok. I'm sorry for having making you remember something you didn't like!" She said trying to appease the alien girl.

They stood in silence from then on, waiting for the healing cycle to end. And soon enough just as Pan had said, Juri came out of the machine as good as new, moving as if she had never broken a single bone and without single scar marryng her body. Chun-Li eyes were as big as plates after witnessing such miracle of medicine.

"What's up scout-girl? How do you like me now?" Juri said stretching her body to get out the kinks.

"Juri, is that you!? You… You look as if you were never injured in the first place!" Chun-Li said, thinking how this new discovery would revolutionize medicine.

"I know right? I've actually never felt better in my entire life." Juri replied popping her neck.

"Enough of the pleasantries." Said Pan interjecting in the conversation. "Get ready to move on minion! I want to get out of this god-forsaken base already. There are still a lot of people I need to kill by the end of the day."

Juri snapped a mocking salute, which was at odds with her face-splitting grin. "Aye, aye boss."

!

On the deck of the aircraft carrier BlackNoah, Pan was flying over the ship having uppercuted Rugal the owner of the ship up into the air, only to appear above him delivering a double fisted down swing that sent him flying back down into the deck with his secretaries Vice and Mature only able to look from a corner in astonishment.

Rugal struggled to get his broken body to stand up again. "No! I will not be defeated by anyone! Not even by an alien girl like you! Now I will show you the real power of a god! Feel the power of the Orochi!" He declared before his body began to be engulfed in a dark aura. His eyes began to shine with a red piercing light, his blonde hair turned compleately white and his skin acquired a sickly yellow tint. His muscles began to bulge with power, the veins of his body looking as if about to burst, Rugal had called upon the powers of the Orochi and had now transformed into his stronger form Omega Rugal.

Pan was not impressed by that display of power, however. "Is that all? I've seen much more impressive transformations than that." She deadpanned, thinking about her own Super-Saiyan transformation that she had achieved when she was six, she then began to muse if she would ever face an opponent here on earth worthy enough to force her to enter that state.

"Quiet, you curl! I will now show you the full power of a god!" Omega Rugal said launching a massive energy attack at her with only one hand. The attack hit her head on and broke like waves upon rocks withouth ruffling a single of Pan's hair.

"You're done yet? As I had said before, my kind has faced true gods; I have fight and trained in the presence of them! And let me tell you, you're nothing compared to them." She said before disappearing and Omega Rugal suddenly found an arm embedded to the elbow right in his stomach.

"Blergh!" He spit a wad of saliva before toppling over; Pan had defeated his strongest form with only one hit.

"Weak." The alien girl stated with mild disgust. That statement did not set well for the injured pride of Rugal.

"No! I will not be beaten like this! I need more power." Omega Rugal yelled before focusing more dark energy through his body, his brief smile of satisfaction at feeling more power coursing through him turned into shock when as his body began to seize and spasm unable to hold the new surge of energy, causing him unimaginable pain. "No! What is happening to me?"

"Damn you don't look good, maybe you need to take a time out." Pan said snidely, not actually caring that Rugal was dying as his body couldn't handle the influx of power.

"No! Why is it happening to me! I was so close of commanding the power of the Orochi, EEEEEEEEEEEEERGH!"

"Fool! Someone unworthy like you could never hope to command the power of the Orochi!" A voice said, coming from behind and from the darkness of the deck of the BlackNoah, Iori Yagami appeared. "Such power can only belong to me!" He says mocking the dying Rugal as the power building inside him exploded in a shower of energy from within him and began to roast him alive.

Pan frowned, having enough of listening to his screams and decided to put an end to his suffering, she launched a blast of energy at him. Rugal didn't notice through his screams as he was engulfed by the ball of energy and slammed through the metal plated deck. Explosions began to rock the ship for a moment, and once they had ended, alarms began to blare through the ship, indicating that the stability of its hull had been compromised and was about to sink.

Pan turned towards the newcomer. "So what do you want? You're here to challenge me to a last minute fight as the ship sinks around us, or did you just come here to gloat over Rugal's corpse?"

Iori gave a blunt answer. "The second, I don't particularly like violence and I'm not stupid enough to fight someone who can sink a carrier with just one strike."

Pan accepted that answer with a nod. "Smart, you better get out of here before this ship sinks; otherwise I hope you know how to swim or fly like me."

Iori acknowledged her advice, but before anyone was able to leave, the dark energy of the Orochi came out from the hole towards Rugal's watery grave and struck towards Yagami, wanting to possess a new host.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERGH!"

Iori screamed as his body began to spasm and jerk uncontrollably as the same evil red glint began to shine through his eyes and he began to emanate a thick dark aura, giving Iori a wild evil look. The dark energy had caused him to enter in his riot of the blood state; he whipped towards the two women hiding in the corner and lunged at them savagely before they had time to react, only to be stopped at the last moment by a purple stream of energy that knocked him aside.

"Man what's wrong with this guy, going all crazy all of a sudden?" Juri said jumping at the scene ready to do battle against the crazed possessed Iori.

"Pan, he's being possessed by an evil entity, giru." Giru said, after scanning the wild man.

"Oh! It sounds things are about to get fun!" Juri said in glee but was forced to move away as the crazed fighter retaliated with a lunge and tried to cut her apart with his bare fingers. Juri found herself hard pressed to avoid being skewered. The demented Iori eventually grew tired of his evasive prey and blast her away with an energy attack that send Juri flying into the air. The redheaded was about to follow up on his attack and intercept the purple clad woman in the air. But Pan appeared floating behind him and elbowed him at the top of his head, knocking him unconscious.

"What a bother." Pan said in a resigned tone, putting the unconscious form of Iori over her shoulders. "C'mon Juri, get over here so we can leave this ship before it sinks." She said towards her minion before turning to two still freaked out women. "If you two want to leave you better take a hold of me!" She said as she began to float away with Juri grabbing her from behind.

"Wait, don't leave us in here!" Mature said freaking out, she and her fellow co-secretary jumped towards the alien girl, taking hold of her feet as they flew away while the BlackNoah sinked under the waves. Watching from above the sinking ship, Pan scanned the area making sure that no one made it out of there alive. Finding no trace of life energy, she flew away with her passengers.

!

A couple of hours later on a nearby beach.

"Damn my head hurts! What happened?" Iori said waking up in the sand and clutching his head due to the terrible headache that assailed him.

"You were possessed by a dark evil entity and went Feral, giru!" The little robot said helpfully, standing right at Iori's side.

The redheaded man was caught by surprise by that news. "What!? I entered into the riot of the blood? Then how did a got here?"

Giru pointed at Pan that was sitting in the sand a few feet away while overseeing Juri going through a few KI exercises to pass the time. "Pan knocked you out and brought you in here, before you could hurt someone, giru."

Iori accepted that explanation without complaint. "Then I guess I owe her some thanks."

"Yes you do." Pan said turning towards him, signaling Juri to stop. "And you mind explaining us what was all that Orochi stuff while you're at it." She said in a tone that brooked no argument.

So Iori explained her all about the Orochi, how he was an evil entity that existed 1,800 years ago that wanted to wipe out humanity before it was sealed by 3 clans, one of it being Iori's ancestors, and how the creature is able to return to the world by possessing the bodies of those who carry the Orochi bloodline, through a state called the riot of the blood that makes an individual turn into a feral and savage berserker able to wield the powers of the Orochi at the cost of running the danger of having the dark entity to take over one's body. He then went to explain how hard it's been throug his whole life to deal with that curse and how he has spend years looking for a cure for his condition, unaware that Giru was recording all this and uploading it into the internet.

Pan bristled in annoyance. "Pffft! The answer to your problems is quite simple. You can't wrestle against the Orochi when he tries to take over your body because you are weak, so all of you have is get stronger and show that pesky spirit who's boss next time he tries to take control over you."

Iori felt insulted at Pan's blatant dismissal. "What would you know!? A mere human can't just simply fight against the Orochi on his own and hope to win. The answer can't be that simple!" He yelled in outrage back at her.

Pan just huffed at his little outburst. "Do not tell me what can or can't be done. We Saiyans don't like to dance around the issue when there's trouble to deal with. We face the problem head-on and beat the crap out of it. We don't stay crying on the ground believing things are impossible just because we don't have the strenght to face it. Anything that dares threaten us gets a fast and brutal death!" She said harshly, tossing a quick energy blast at the ocean, the small ball of energy flew several kilometers into the sea before exploding with the force of a nuclear detonation. The sea was pushed away from the blast zone and great winds were expelled from the ground zero as a massive shockwave traveled through the surface of the water and struck the beach where everybody was, threatening to blow away the humans of the group. The sky became alight by the presence of a sudden mini-sun and even the clouds were parted apart by the force behind the impact.

Pan remained unmoved looking at Iori seriously, until the energy died off. "See…? Even a weak human like you could one day do something like that effortlessly with enough training."

Iori got out from the mound of sand were he had been buried and looked up at Pan with subdued respect. "If what you say it's true, then I beg you to teach me how to become strong." He said bowing down until his forehead touched the sands. "I'm not much of a people person as I don't like to be near others. But if you accept me, my life will be yours to command in every way you may want." Maybe he could finally win over the powers of the Orochi and even finally defeat his rival Kyo Kusanagi.

Pan just gave a non-committal grunt. She turned towards Giru. "Well then, it seems I got myself another minion." She addressed Rugal former secretaries. "And what about you 2? You were Rugal secretaries won't you? By Saiyan tradition you 2 serve me now that I killed your former employer and I could use a pair of secretaries to keep an eye over my business. Or if you want you can chose to challenge me right here for your freedom." She drawled in a bored tone as she checked her nails.

"No, that is fine!" Mature said rather quickly. "You did kill our employer, so that leaves us without much anything to do, might as well work for you."

"That and… There's no way in hell we can fight against someone that can throw nuclear blasts from her hands." Vice supplied in a deadpan.

"That too…" Mature agreed thinking they should not try anything to piss Pan off, like revealing that their job as secretaries is just a front for them to spy for the Hakkesshu clan that serves the Orochi and wants to bring about his resurrection. After seeing what Pan can do, Mature is not so sure that even the Orochi himself could defeat her.

"Well then, now that we are all in agreement, I think is time to go… By the way Giru, is there any way that you could keep track over anyone with the Orochi bloodline? I feel we should keep an eye over this business." She asked to her robotic companion.

"Of course Pan, giru. I'll just need a sample of Iori's blood to isolate the genome and I could add the information to my scanners to pin point anyone carrying that gene, giru" Giru chirped.

Yes, better not to reveal their ties to Hakkesshu, Goenitz can go fuck himself for all she cared, Mature thought. Staying in Pan's good graces would be much better for their continued health.

!

The Mishima Financial Group, unofficially known as the Mishima Zaibatsu, is a giant multinational conglomerate headed by Heihachi Mishima. He's a ruthless man who uses his is position in the money world to buy off lawmakers allowing him to do as he pleases, those who he can't bribe he crushes with his fighting skills. In front of the HQ of Mishima Zaibatsu, Heihachi was on the receiving end of a one sided fight. His arms and legs have been crippled after he hit Pan with his full strength and ended up breaking both of his hands, then he broke his legs trying to kick her, seems someone didn't learned from her fight against Juri, Pan's newest secretaries were standing behind her staring impassively at the beating. Right now Heihachi was being held up by one hand holding his shoulder while the other is slapping his face repeatedly. Each slap not only humiliated him and his ego but to the horror of the watchers, each of her slaps are breaking his skull.

Well, most of the watchers since the son of Heihachi, Kazuya Mishima, was grinning pretty wickedly and having a mighty fun time from enjoying seeing Heihachi suffering. Already most of his teeth have been knocked loose and his face has swelled up by the broken blood vessels and broken bones. Seeing he was no longer awake Pan let go of him letting him fall in a broken heap.

"That's it…? Man! That was such a disappointment. He didn't even fight back!" She said as she turned around without looking back, she was about to fly away when she was stopped by Kazuya.

"You're not going to finish him…?" He asked wondering why she didn't end the life of his abhorrent progenitor.

Pan huffed in annoyance. "He's too weak to do anything against me. We Saiyans don't waste our time on weaklings, we gain nothing nor do we become stronger by kicking their asses. Since all he did was just badmouth me and my skills instead of sending his goons against me, I'm just going to leave him broken as a warning not to mess with me. But by all means, if you feel that his life should be cut short. You're free to do so yourself, I'm not going to stop you; I don't care what those who are so much weaker than me do. Saiyans don't tend to involve themselves in the affairs of the weaklings that move around our feet."

"Really!" Kaguya said intrigued, looking darkly towards the broken body of his father, his hand twitching with the desire of landing the fatal blow. He raised his hand that was suddenly covered in hellish fire and held it over the unconscious form of Heihachi Mishima, after a moment he reconsidered. "No, I will not kill him now." He said putting off the flames. "It's not fun if he cannot see me and despair as I land the final blow. I shall wait until he's healed and break him myself."

Nina Williams interrupted him appearing suddenly through the window and landing over Heihachi's body. "Whatever, I don't have the same standards like you Kazuya. I don't care how Heihachi dies, only that he's dead." She said before crouching and breaking Heihachi's neck in a single move, the loud sound of bone being snapped resonated through the room.

Kazuya didn't look pleased and glared at Nina who returned his glare with one of her own. The two remained locked in a contest of wills for a moment and it appeared that they were about to come to blows when Pan spoke. "Who are you?" She asked looking at the blonde woman with a measuring look.

Nina took a quick glance at Pan before returning his gaze towards Kazuya. She slowly backed off from the next Mishima clan head and approached Pan without taking her gaze from Kazuya, in case he tried anything, once she was in front of the alien girl, Nina fully addressed her and introduced herself. "Nina Williams, professional assassin."

"An assassin…?" Pan said curiously. "I had yet to stumble upon your kind during my stay here on earth. I wonder what would be an assassin stance regarding me." She asked half-musing.

Nina let out a huff in amusement. "I doubt there's an assassin stupid enough in this planet to accept a contract on you. Seeing as you are all but invulnerable to any kind of conventional weapon, it will be suicide to try to go against you. It has become some of an unspoken rule among those of my profession to make sure not to do anything that could draw your attention."

Pan put her fingers under Nina's chin and began to examine her features. The blonde woman didn't even blink as Pan turned her head on several directions to appraise her better, she didn't break eye contact during the entire process either. "I like those eyes of yours… The way you stare, it tells me you are strong. Say, now that you killed Heihachi, your contract has been fulfilled isn't it? Your services should be now again for hire to the highest bidder."

"Yes… Why do you ask?" Nina said curious.

"I think I want to hire you under my service. I believe having a personal assassin under my beck and call could be useful." Pan said finishing her appraisal and taking her hand off Nina.

"Oh?"

"Why would you need an assassin, mistress?" Vice said from behind Pan, fully in her secretary role.

Withouth looking back, Pan answered in a half-muse. "I can think of many things why an assassin could come in handy. As I had said, my home galaxy that is under control of the Saiyan Empire is a paradise for outlaws and criminal syndicates. When my Gran-Gran took me on that long year trip through the cosmos, one of the first things he teach me was how to deal with that kind of people and move around in their society. Seeing as how I've been attracting the attention of all the scum of this planet recently, having an assassin could prove useful in dealing with this kind of people when I'm not in the mood or can't be bothered to do it myself. After all, why should I waste my time doing these kind of hits myself when I can assign someone else to do it for me? Besides, I bet she must have connections I could use to alert me when someone is planning to make a move against me. If nothing else she can help me in matters of counterespionage, after all I suspect many more people are going to try to make a grab over my technology." Both secretaries were left pondering Pan's words, knowing she was likely correct on her assumption.

Pan finally dared to give her secretaries a look. "But the main reason is that I can tell she's strong, for a human of course. I can see she has potential, just look at her eyes! That is the same unyielding stare that Juri had when she faced me, except she has her own on all the time. I like that, it's obvious she will not break easily, even if I had no reasons at all, all I know is that I want her on my side."

She turned back to the assassin in question. "So what you say, care to join my forces?"

Nina gave a cold smile and replied. "I think we can reach an agreement."

Kazuya raised an eyebrow and inquired. "You want her on your side, didn't you just said your kind doesn't trouble with weaklings."

Pan huffed absentmindedly. "We Saiyans despise weakness, but accept that everyone begins as a weakling at some point. Even I wasn't born with the power to fly around throwing nuclear blasts as if they were pebbles, I had to start from somewhere. I don't mind that weaklings decide to follow me around; I'm too powerful to care. Just as long as they don't bother me or do something to draw my attention I'm willing to let them go on with their lives, that's how Saiyans rule over the rest of the species in our empire. But if you're going to be part of my forces, then I expect you to push yourself hard and become strong. We are not unreasonable, though, we understand that some species have limitations, some have thresholds over how powerful they can get. We are aware of that kind of facts and don't let it influence our opinion when we are hiring someone under our service, but if you don't follow the pace we set for you, you're going to be left behind."

"Really…" Kazuya smiled with a terrible wicked grin, a flash of red passing through his eye. "Tell me more."

!

At the rebuilt HQ of DOATEC, Helena Douglas watched as Pan faced off against Alpha-153. Using the genes of Alpha-152 with several modifications in the design of the new model, the results were the new Alpha being transformed into a powerful inhuman creature. Alpha-153 is the ultimate fighter created by science and the greatest weapon for DOATEC. Unlike the old one this one has three main upgrades making it much stronger then the last one.

Heavy Skin Weave, strong synthetic fibers are woven through the skin, dramatically reducing damage taken from most attacks. These fibers also act as a medi-gel conduit, improving healing. Heavy Muscle Weave, perforating the muscles with micro-fibers increases overall strength and decreases the potential for muscle damage from exertion. Heavy Bone Weave, by reinforcing the skeleton with a synthetic weave, bones can be made almost unbreakable. In event of bone trauma, medi-gel conduits allow for bones regeneration in a matter of days. All three made it all but impossible to defeat Alpha-153 in hand-to-hand combat.

Pan flew into the clone ramming into it at the speed of light. The result being the clone reduced to nothing but goo. Helena face fell seeing her almost billion dollar project defeated and destroyed in less then a second. Then she quickly ran for her life as Pan, with her bare hands, started breaking down the building by punching or flying through the harden walls. Making sure all the personnel got out by scanning for Ki signatures, Pan blasted the first floor of the building to pieces letting the whole building fall under its own weight. Helena was left gasping at the ruins of her new HQ, Pan gave her a smirk before taking off.

!

Sohaku had tried to run from Pan but was easily caught by her. She had dipped him in the koi pond of his office, almost drowning him, before lifting him out. Pan smirks evilly at him before placing two fingers on her forehead and teleported both of them away from Japan. They landed on the frozen wastelands of the North pole miles away from any human contact. The water on him quickly froze into ice; he could feel his insides turning to ice. Pan gave him a wave of goodbye before flying off at top speed. Sohaku yelled for her to comeback but his voice was lost in the howling cold winds that froze him.

!

The underground base underneath a mountain of the Illuminati was finally exposed to the outside world. But it wasn't because of the world finding them out. It was that Pan had blown the top levels off with a massive energy blast with the force of a nuke. Gill with his complete control of fire and ice was giving everything he had trying to take down Pan. But she just took everything he dished and more without ever losing that smirk on her face. She grabbed him by his neck and flew up. She didn't stop untill she and Gill were in the darkness of space. Gill tried to hold his breath but a punch to the guts by Pan made him let go losing all the air left in his body. Pan seeing him dead, let him go and with a blast of energy, sent him drifting off into the cold void of space, where his power to come back to life was made totally useless.

!

In Southtown -

Geese Howard watches as Pan completed her hit list on live TV against the people who sent men to attack her. Making him glad he didn't ordered any of his men try to kidnap her like all the others had. Watching the alien from a warrior race left a deep impression on him. Not many did know the fact that he's a comic book geek. He often wondered what it would be like if there was a real life Superman or something like him in real life, without the comic code or having to keep a plot line good by having said being holding back their full power. Seeing what Pan did made it clear why comic book writers never let Superman use his powers as he should. Any fight would just be too easy for him to win which wouldn't make a very long comic. So the writers have him holding back and not killing anyone so that he would have to take a beating. But Pan showed the world what it'd be like if Superman didn't have a code against killing and did not hold back anything.

"Well Geese, she is powerful." Wolfgang Krauser said over the videophone.

"There's no way we can beat her." Geese said while taking a drag from his cigar and releasing a puff of smoke.

"That's an understatement. She can move faster than the speed of light, punch as hard as Superman, fly, and fire energy blasts that can bring down a mountain. We're strong, but she's on a whole other level. Good thing that none of our men tried to attack her." Wolfgang said.

"We better make sure we keep it that way." Geese said with outmost seriousness. The future of their organization depended on them not doing anything that could bring the attention of the teenage girl from another world down on themselves.

"Agreed." Wolfgang said with a nod.

!

At the Todo Academy -

"In less than a day she defeated most of the top fighters in the world." Nagi said having watched the footage on a computer. "And recruited many others into her service."

"I'm glad that she's not mad at me." Bob adds in relief.

"I'm so dead." Mitsuomi said seeing all those fighters who are more skilled and stronger then he is, being defeated, killed or forced into submission.

"Brother, you should ask Pan to forgive you for trying to teach her a lesson believing you were stronger than her, before she kills you." Takayanagi said accusingly.

"I wouldn't count on it." Maya interjected.

"Pan is an alien but she is still a woman and she won't forgive that easily." Aya adds knowingly.

"I'm so dead." Mitsuomi repeated knowing that at any time she wants Pan can kill him as easily as blowing out a birthday candle. The other students ignored him and turned back to the computer to watch Pan latest fight, currently being shown through a live feed.

!

The broken and bloodied body of Kuroudo Akabane, also known as Doctor Jackal, fell on a mangled heap at Pan's feet. Despite the horrible wounds that covered his body, Doctor Jackal was beaming a smile of utter joy and happiness.

"Man you really know how to take a beating. That control over shadows of yours was a rather nice trick, but nothing that a good ol' energy blast couldn't solve. But in any case, why did you wanted to challenge me in the first place? Only Akuma has been the only one to seek me out personally to challenge me to a fight and that was before it was revealed that I'm an alien. And while on the subject, why are you so happy? I just kicked your ass so badly and virtually break every single bone in your body." Pan said, raising an eyebrow at Doctor Jackal's apparent happiness for having lost.

"He…" the broken man let out a raspy chuckle through his bloodied mouth. "It's not that. I'm happy because I finally found someone who pushed me to my limits… I been for many years searching for a worthy opponent who would allow me to finally discover the limits of my own body. Even though there have been some people who had managed to defeat me in the past, making my life a bit more interesting, none of them have ever strained me so completely as you did. I used all of my most powerful attacks, all the tricks and tactics I know, all of the most esoteric abilities that I possess, and none of them managed to hurt you. Everything that I tried proved useless; I couldn't do anything against you no matter how hard I tried, you were just too strong… And for that I'm happy; I thank you for having allowed me to finally discover my limits." Jackal said laying his head back on the cold pavement, his smile never leaving his face.

Pan turned to look at Doctor Jackal with a measuring stare. "That is a very Saiyan trait you're displaying right now. You remind me of my Grandpa in that aspect…" She trailed off a little. "Alright, you know what's coming next don't you…?"

"What?" Asked Doctor Jackal with piqued curiosity.

"You'll have to become one of my minions." Pan said matter-of-factly.

Jackal just gave an amused acknowledgement and smirked. "Sure, why not?"

"Very well, then I guess I'll have to put you inside the healing chamber…"

"No need." Doctor Jackal stated. "I'll be alright on my own, just give me a couple of minutes." And just as he said, Doctor Jackal slowly stood up and dusted himself off. Almost all of the serious wounds inflicted upon him had disappeared, only minor scratches and grime remained.

Pan was mildly impressed by his quick recovery time. "High regeneration capabilities for what I see. You're probably going to become one of my strongest minions by the time I finish with you. Now that we found your limits, I'll make sure to push you beyond them."

Doctor Jackal put his hat back on and straightened it as he grabbed his discarded shirt and flung it over his shoulders. He just smiled at Pan's statement. "Looking forward to it…"

!

In a small café somewhere in Shinjuku, a pair of young men looking at the television hanging from the wall suddenly spat their drinks at the electro domestic.

"Oh, my god, I can't believe Doctor Jackal joined that Pan girl!" A spiky blonde haired young man said in distress.

His companion a brunette haired man with tinted glasses looked horrified for a moment before thinking things better through and grabbed his companion to speak to him in a conspirational tone. "Wait a minute Ginji, maybe this is not so bad. If Doctor Jackal becomes a minion of the alien girl, he will be too far away and busy to ever bother us again."

The blonde guy didn't look that all convinced. "But Ban, didn't you heard what Pan said? She's going to train Doctor Jackal and make him even stronger! And she's going to unleash him on the rest of the world! What is going to happen to the world, Ban!? A lot of people is going to suffer." He exclaimed rather alarmed.

Ban grimaced for just a moment at that thought, before speaking again with resignation. "Well… Better them than us, don't you think…?"

!

The next Monday.-

Pan smiled as she raised the school flag early in the morning just before class started. But instead of a flag being raised it was Mitsuomi who was being pulled upward by the back of his boxers. There was already a crowd of students and news reporters watching as the alien schoolgirl who is more powerful then Superman, acts as the school bully.

"Why are you even still coming here?" Mitsuomi asked painfully as he was only being held up by his underwear.

"I need to have something to do all day." Pan said, letting go of the flagpole rope. Juri, already cured of all her wounds, was rolling on the ground laughing and pointing at Mutsuomi. At Pan's side there was a cherry blond 14 year old girl in a very tight leather outfit, sucking a giant lollipop while looking up at Mutsuomi's predicament and giving a salute as if she were honoring the flag. Her name was Kula Diamond, a young girl with ice powers that turned her hair blue. Pan found her inside a liquid filled tube when she raided the NESTS HQ, and discovered the experiments they were doing on her after she killed the leaders of the cartel Igniz and Misty. So she saved her before they re-programmed her mind and brain-washed her to turn her into a mindless enforcer that would be tasked with the mission of hunting and eliminating other test subjects that had managed to escape from NEST laboratories like K' and Maxima.

Having destroyed the organization that had ruined their lives and discovering that Whip was K' sister after looking through the NESTS files, the former lab subjects, -that is K, Whip and Maxima- decided to join the alien girl and become her followers as thanks for getting rid of NESTS and saving them from having to live with the risk of being captured and turned in nothing more than mindless drones.

Kula Diamond ended up trailing along too, as she formed an attachment towards Pan after she had got her out of the lab tube, believing her to be some kind of maternal figure or older sister. Having her join her group also caused the robot girl Candy Diamond that, for all intent and purposes, babysits Kula to join her alongside Diana and Foxy. Diana because she sees Kula as if she were her own daughter, and Foxy because she was pragmatic enough to know where the wind was blowing and knew it was time to leave NESTS and jump ship, preferably towards the winning side.

K9999 and Angel, also came along. K9999 joined Pan despite his deep hatred and rivalry against K' because he became dissatisfied with NESTS after learning he is nothing more but a clone of Kyo Kusanagi during the raid. So he decided to join Pan because she's the one who kicked the collective ass of the entire organization and because she's strong and he hopes that by following her he would become strong enough to defeat his rival K' and Kyo Kusanagi. Even though he hates K', being so close to him gives ample opportunities to annoy him anytime he wants, which is a plus. Also another reason he's here is because of Angel, his only friend, who is only here because she grew bored after Pan destroyed NESTS and decided she could get a lot of fun if she followed Pan along. Seems she was correct in that regard as she is currently rolling on the floor, pointing and laughing at Mutsuomi's predicament alongside K'9999, Maxima and Juri.

The last person to join Pan after she destroyed the NESTS HQ and left their experiments and discoveries to be seized by the government is a man who is simply called nameless, the 9999th clone of K'. Nameless although a loyal enforcer of NESTS decided to follow Pan for a chance to resurrect his love Isolde, after Pan found a cryogenic Pod containing her body. He knelled in front of Pan and confessed his reasons for following NESTS, how she had met Isolde in the infirmary of the NESTS installation on Mars between tests and eventually falling in love with her, how he was sent back to earth to test his abilities and become an enforcer and assassin for the cartel and eventually learned of the destiny that had befallen Isolde, how she had died during the tests and procedures and her DNA used to create the glove grafted on his hand that allows him to wield the Kusanagi flame. He explained how he had no choice but to follow NESTS every command less he risked Isolde's body to be disposed and waited for a chance to be able to bring her back to life. He offered his life to Pan in exchange of using her technology to find a way to revive her, Pan accepted but told him that it could take time before she's able to bring her back, as her body is too damaged and needs to be healed while in cryo before she's able to graft her DNA back into her. Nameless didn't care and told him that as long as she is able to bring Isolde back, she can do whatever she likes with his life, and since then he's been following her as a loyal subordinate, in the hopes of one day to be reunited with his beloved. None of the others following Pan dares to broach the subject as they are aware of how deep and personal the situation is to Nameless, they would not admit it, but they were actually moved by his plead, even Pan.

But back to the matter at hand.

"You could be doing so much more, like sharing your technology with Earth." Mitsuomi suggested.

"Naaw, this is much more fun. Besides, you we're the one who used to do this all the time. You took over the school, having all the people who stood up to you beaten and never did anything about students who raped the girls you had attacked. So I'm going to be beating you and your gang till either I'm done with this school or my folks come and pick me up, whatever happens first. And don't think that, I'll ever stop. I can live almost a century you know. Don't worry, I won't kill you. If I did, you wouldn't have to face this humiliation everyday at school, and I'll be always there to beat you up. Just like the kids you had beaten up or had it done for you," Pan explains.

"This school really allowed him and his gang to do as they pleased?" an oversea reporter ask. With the news of Pan being an alien living in Japan many other countries have sent people to try to talk to her and the news stations around the world also sent people as well.

"Sure." Pan said having tied the rope keeping Mitsuomi up on the pole. "Follow me and I'll show you the files that the school has about the cover ups they have done to keep this school looking clean."

The oversea reporter followed Pan only to be stopped by a tall heavily built bald teacher.

"Reporters aren't allowed in school grounds." he said authoritatively.

Pan grabbed him by the top of his head and repeatedly slammed him face-first into the brick wall of the school. She didn't stop till she broke pretty much everything on his face and almost all of his teeth were knocked out. Once she was satisfied, she dropped him to the ground. She looked towards the other teachers who all stared at her in fear. She locks her eyes on the head master and walked up to him.

"I'm going to make this very clear. I'm not human at all and my values are completely different from what you humans think is right and what is wrong. I choose this school to go too because of all the fights that happened in here. You see, it's normal for my kind at a young age to fight all the time. I can remember when, I was in grade school at how the teachers would tell us no killing while in recess. I like how this school is run in the way you and the rest of the staff let the students fight all the time. But then, I learn that you people cover up what happens here. Say what you want about my kind but we never hide what happens." Pan said.

The head master was about to speak when Pan grabbed him by his neck with her right hand and brought her left hand to his forehead, Her index finger pressing in the middle of his forehead. He's seen what she can do with those hands, punching through tank armor like tissue paper.

"Think about it for a moment. If I put anymore pressure into my finger, it will drill into your head. Just a bit more and you'll either be dead or brain damaged. Sure it's easily repairable from where 'I' come from, but here… So choose your words carefully for I will pierce your brain if I don't like what I hear. So let's hear the facts. You have watched as the students fight each other for years, never caring how many were killed or crippled for life, never caring about the rapes that happened in this school. But I'm sure you have kept records of what happens in here. So you will give these reporters all the files you have so that they can expose how corrupted this school is, and how your teachers had just stood by for all these years. You all will dishonor yourselves on international television and will face judgement for what you all have done. If not, I will just have to rip out all of your brains out and keep them in jars. And you all will be self aware the whole time. Think about it. Keeping brains alive in jars is somewhat common where I come from; we are able to keep them alive for years even if the brain is already near death. Maybe I'll keep your eyes attached to your brains and put you all in front of a mirror, so you can watch your own suffering while screaming inside your minds for as long as I can make it last. So what will it be?" Pan said smiling sweetly even as the horror of what she has planned for the teachers sank in for all those who had listen.

"Yes, I'll show them everything." the head master said submitting to her will.

"Good, now be a good dog and show the reporters the crimes that you have allowed to happen here." Pan said as she waves for a couple of the reporters to follow the head master into the school.

"We're no match for you and you already showed us, what you're able to do. What does this prove?" Mitsuomi asks in a dejected tone.

"That I'm learning how to act like a human. After all this is a school where people go to learn and from what I have seen around here, this kind of behavior is pretty normal. So I'm doing what I can to fit in." Pan said shocking everyone, except most of her retinue who simply took the matter on stride.

!

At a hotel -

Chun-Li was watching the news, alongside her was Ryu, and to her dismay, behind him was Sakura who had let herself in to see him. The news stations are all over Pan being a real life alien that is staying in Japan. And Japan is being shown in a bad light as people around the world are saying it's because of Japan that Pan has a bad view of the human race. With what the school master is being forced to show to the reporters filming it, it's not that far fetch.

"Great at this rate everyone is going to bad mouth us." Sakura said as she sat on the bed next to Ryu.

"Well from what I have heard, the Japan government is trying to transfer her to another school. This is already turning into a PR nightmare. And it's not like we can stop her from doing what she wants." Chun-Li said.

"She defeated Akuma without even trying." Ryu said, still amazed at that feat.

"I could unleash my full power and she wouldn't even have to put any more effort as she did with Akuma." Oro said getting out of the bathroom.

"And she already showed the world how powerful she is by taking out every Shadaloo like operation and top fighters around the world. And that only took her a day to do so. Year of undercover works and Black ops all for nothing," Chun-Li said in dismay.

"Maybe we can convince her to become like Superman. She already took care of the problems that your group has been trying to do for years." Sakura said, peeping up with a pointed finger.

"She can't just take the law into her own hands." Chun-Li replied, shooting down that idea.

"Well it's better than her just becoming a bully to torment that Mitsuomi fellow and his friends," Sakura said before smirking mischievously. "Why, worried that if she does become like superman then there wouldn't be a need for people like you anymore?"

"That isn't it!" Chun-Li said.

"Do you have anything to fall back on? I mean beside the fighting tournaments or street fighting?" Sakura asked pointedly.

"Cut that out!" Chun-Li snaps at her.

"You can always become wife to Ryu." Oro said causing the two younger adults to blush.

"Marry?" Ryu chokes out.

"Yeah, you two do love each other, isn't it?" Sakura smirks mischievously.

"That's it!" Chun-Li shouted as she tosses both Oro and Sakura out the door.

"Okay, fine! We'll leave you two alone so you can have all the sex you want." Sakura shouted through the door.

Ryu and Chun-Li stared at each other as they blush.

!

Japan Kanto Region -

Pan tosses the Imperial Seal she had taken from the school that held it in her hand. She was flying around when she heard someone screaming. She flew down and saw some boys attacking a girl, who she later found out her name was Chinkyu, she easily beat all of them badly which would leave them bed ridden for months with broken bones. Including the girl who had the boys attack Chinkyu. She flew with Chinkyu to where her lover Ryofu lives.

"So let me get this straight… Whoever owns this seal rules the schools of Kanto?" Pan asks plainly.

"Yes." Ryofu said holding Chinkyu close to her.

"Well, then it means I rule Kanto now." Pan laughs.

"No, you have to be part of one of the schools first!" Ryofu replied.

"Who cares about that? Besides, I'm the one who can destroy this whole region if I wanted to. Who's going to tell me otherwise?" Pan said matter-of-factly.

"She has a point." Chinkyu granted as she's more in shock of what she saw Pan do to her attackers then the attempted rape.

"I already rule my school, so why not add more." Pan said in consideration. "It will be just like taking over planets just on a much smaller scale. I can't believe that Japan has schools where students are allowed to fight each other like this. It reminds me of home. I guess, I'll just go and make sure all the schools know who owns them now in Kanto."

Before the two lovers could stop her and tell her differently she flew out the window. Both of them look at each other wondering how the other schools around the region are going to react to this.

!

Mitsuomi found himself in front of a panel of government agents who have been assigned to handle Pan. With her public revealing of the corruption that has been happening at Todo Academy, after the robot called Giru recorded the confession of the head master of the school while he was forced to reveal everything to overseas reporters. It ended up in an international uproar that is ruining the image of Japan as Pan said that she's only acting as she does, because she wants to fit in and from what she has seen at the school she's just copying what everybody else does.

"Well boy do you have anything to say for yourself?" a old man who's rank is general said as he hurls a glass at Mitsuomi's head breaking on impact.

Mitsuomi has to sit there and take it as he's bond to a chair and has four soldiers all aiming their guns at his head. Armed soldiers had burst into his house, shouted he's under arrest then put a hood over his head, knocking him out and taken him to this place. He was told that if he even fights back he'll be labeled as a terrorist and be ship off to prison with no trial. He was told flatly because of his actions he has no rights as he's the reason why the first official contact with an alien race is going badly. And Pan made it clear that no one on the planet is a match for her or any army. As the people she took down proved that point, as armed forces around the world have sent black opts trying to take them down. Only for her to just stroll into their bases and kill them off.

"No." Mitsuomi said, seeing there's no point. The government is looking for a scrap goat for this PR mess and he's it.

"Good boy you should know your place. Thanks to you we have an alien more powerful then Superman who thinks acting like you and your gang its normal in Japan. You and all your members are going to have police records and be facing jail time. We're closing down Todo Academy and we're going to tear it down just to make sure what you and your punk friends did isn't repeated. You're going to admit everything you have done and what you had done for you on a public hearing while wearing a dress of Pan's choosing." the general said with finality.

"What!" Mitsuomi shouted out but shut his mouth immediately as the four guns pointing to his head clicked.

"That's what we have to do to get Pan to agree with to allow us to handle the mess you and that school has cause. She had wanted the school to remain open but agreed to transfer to another school where people don't fight each other for power. Is for you and your friends to go to jail and for you to wear a dress at your hearing live on tv. And she said she doesn't care what we have to do to make it so," the general said. "And believe me to make sure she doesn't just fly to another country where she might give her advance tech instead of us. We're going to do what it takes, even if you have to pay for it out of your ass. You got it boy."

"Yes." Mitsuomi chokes out.

"And as for F we're already raiding their buildings and taking people in. So you'll be able talk with those friends of yours in jail." the general said offhandedly.

!

Elsewhere -

Pan is looking over the schools of the Kanto region she now controls thanks to the Dragon Seal. She did a fly by for each of them and showed the students the seal and claimed the right to rule the schools. She's at the last of the schools in Seito that are now under her rule. She's with the four strongest fighters there and a young girl.

Kanu who is believed to be the most feared and powerful Toushi around, she even carries the nearly invincible Blue Dragon Crescent Blade from her predecessor; she also has overwhelming chi. Ryuubi a klutzy, ditzy bespectacled bookworm with seemingly no combat skills. She can't even swim. She has a fear of homosexuals, wondering if she is homosexual herself, and convinced that Kanu and Chouhi are lesbians who are attracted to her. Chouhi, Ryuubi's best friend and an avid snack-lover, is a tomboy like her friend but has a much better built body than she has. Chou-un who almost always has her eyes closed, silver hair, and carries a Japanese sword. She is arguably the most skilled out of the four. And finally, Koumei, a young girl who is very smart for her age.

"Since, I have the seal and it's clear that none of you fighters of Kanto can beat me. This means all the schools belong to me." Pan said.

"Just because you can be shot at without any effect on you, it doesn't mean we can't beat you." Chouhi boasted confident on her own abilities.

Ryuubi looked at her friend as if she were mentally challenged. "Are you kidding me? She can throw energy blasts with the power of a nuclear bomb as if they were candies! If we piss her off she's going to erase the whole region of Kanto from the map!" she screamed highly alarmed.

"You better listen to your friend here. You should be really careful not to bother me, less I decide to turn this place into a smoking crater." Pan drawled a little condescending.

"I don't care! I bet we could all beat if you in a straight fight!" Chouhi said pointing with her finger.

"Oh yeah." Pan said as she suddenly grabs Chouhi and shot up into the sky. Then she flew back down as quickly as she had flown up.

"What did you do to Chouhi?" Ryuubi ask as she, Kanu, Chou-un and Koumei are worried of what might happen to their friend.

"I just stopped at a mile up and let go of her." Pan answers her bluntly.

"YOU WHAT!?" The four shouted in alarm.

Pan jumped up into the air catching Chouhi right before she hit the ground. She gave the shell shock girl a smirk before dropping her onto the ground, with her landing on her butt. Chouhi was muttering as her life flashed before her eyes.

"Unless you can survive falling from a mile up or have the ability to fly. I don't have to fight anyone. I just have to grab you and fly up into the air then drop you." Pan smirks at the five scared girls in front of her.

"Right you rule." Chou-un said as her eyes are wide open, a rare thing for her.

"Good! And as I told all the other schools no more fights unless I allow it or I will destroy you all." Pan said as she flew off.

!

Ryozanpaku Dojo -

The Ryozanpaku Dojo is home to elite fighters who specialize in different styles of martial arts. The dojo is famous for its powerful members and is challenged by other dojos and fighters so often that it charges its challengers and has a waiting list. Which is always short on money.

Kenichi Shirahama and Miu Furinji are the dojo only two students. Who are trained by Hayato Furinji, Miu's grandfather and the undefeated elder of the Ryozanpaku Dojo. He is very tall, very muscular and posses tremendous vitality despite his advanced age. Shino Sakaki who is a 29-year-old master of karate who claims to hold 100 dan. He is a tall man who is almost always seen wearing a leather jacket and has a long scar that runs horizontally across the bridge of his nose. Apachai Hopachai who is a 28-year-old master of Muay Thai and is known as the "Death God" of the Muay Thai underworld fighting circuit. He is extremely tall and powerfully built, has tanned skin, and is usually seen wearing a tank top and shorts with bandages wrapped around his hands and feet. Shigure Kosaka who is a 22-year-old weapons master. She is absurdly beautiful and dresses in a small pink kimono; underneath she wears bandages over her chest and a _fundoshi_. Kensei Ma who is a 41-year-old lecherous master of Chinese Kenpo. He is very short, balding, and always wears a hat. And Akisame Koetsuji who is a 38-year-old philosophical Jujitsu master who was the first master willing to train Kenichi. He is an old friend of Miu's father, Saiga. Despite his seemingly small physique, he is known for having muscles built to perfection.

The six masters put Kenichi through training from hell on a daily basis, which he almost dies from. It's so that he wouldn't be weak anymore. But to anyone who saw the training it would look like they were trying to kill him. Which what happen when Pan was flying over the Dojo.

"Alright all six bad guys are beaten," Pan said dusting off her hands at the sight of the six beaten masters.

Kenichi Shirahama and Miu Furinji could only stare at the way the alien girl went and beat the masters. They had wanted to stop her but the robot Giru stopped them instead. He created a force field around them keeping them from getting in there. Hayato is now a pile of broken bones, Shino is embedded into the wall that surrounds the dojo. Apachai is hanging halfway in the wall of the main dojo building, Shigure who is tied with her metal weapons all bended around her body, was left wiggling on the ground trying to break her binds, Kensei was has buried into the ground, and Akisame is lying underneath a stack of bricks.

"They weren't trying to kill me. They were training me!" Kenichi said being held up by Miu as he's still bleeding and bruised by the training.

"Wait, you call that training?" Pan asks in an incredulous tone.

"Yes!" Miu said.

"Why are you doing it that way?" Pan asked seriously wanting to know.

"To become stronger!" Kenichi stated as if it were obvious.

"So beating you and breaking your bones, makes you stronger?" Pan asked, having a hard time in understanding that logic.

"Yes…" Miu said, her voice trailing off a little knowing how bad that could sound to a third party.

"It's how… we train… students." Shigure said as she's the only one who isn't out cold. With all of her metal weapons being used to bind her, Pan didn't even bothered to knock her out as her unarmed combat skills were not that great compared to the other masters.

"Ryozanpaku goes and beats and breaks their student's bones. Let me guess you two are the only students aren't you?" Pan said turning back to the two.

"Yes…" both of them said unsurely at the same time.

"Well folks watching me online come to Ryozanpaku dojo where the teachers will beat you and break your bodies to make you stronger…" Pan said turning to Giru.

"Wait… you're… broadcasting… online?" Shigure asks, with rising horror.

"Yes they are." a policeman said as he and several others walk into the grounds. "Ms. Pan boardcast you beating your student. You and your friends are under arrest for assault and trying to kill your student."

"We're… What?" Shigure asks turning white.

"But every time Kenichi dies from the training, they always restart his heart." Miu said.

"Alright every one heard that. They have legally killed him before by stopping his heart from their so called training. Only to restart his heart to keep him from dying" Pan said.

"Making a download for the police to use, giru." Giru chirped on the side.

"But you can't arrest them!" Miu said as she watches the police gather the unconscious bodies of the masters.

"Sure they can." Pan stated offhand. "Besides that kind of training from hell, doesn't work. If you really want to become stronger you two can become my two first official students."

"Your students?" both of them ask.

"I'll train you the same way as the Turtle Hermit, Kamesennin Muten-Roshi, trained my grandfather and me. Alongside some moves he taught me." Pan said remembering how the Turtle Hermit helped with her training when she was little.

"You will?" Kenichi asks in surprise.

"But first you need to go with them." Pan said pointing to the Ambulance attendants coming in with a stretcher.

"Okay!" Kenichi said as he lies down on the stretcher.

"But what about grandpa?" Miu ask worried for her only living relative.

"He and his friends will have to deal with the justice system of Japan now. Funny how they allow things like this to happen, and only put a stop to it when it's being broadcast live online." Pan said. "Well this is Japan where fighters think they can do anything since they know how to fight."

"But their training does work." Miu retorted.

"Then why did I beat them?" Pan asked retorically.

"Well, you're just stronger." Miu said as if it was obvious.

"And that strength beats skill when we're talking about my kind of strength." Pan said. "But don't worry. Once, I train both of you in the basics you can reopen this dojo. And train students to learn my race fighting style. Besides looking around this place I can tell it has no money coming in does it?"

"No it doesn't…" Miu said admitting to the sad truth of her dojo.

"And my training isn't trying to kill you every second." Pan said as she's planning on doing the same kind of training the Turtle Hermit put her grandfather and uncle through.

!

In a government building, Chun-Li met with her Interpol contact in Japan. With Pan being an alien with technology more advanced than anything that anyone has seen on Earth, has agents from most of the governments of the world running around trying to figure out a way to get her to give them some of her technology. Since it's clear that force would only have her go on a killing spree.

"With her display of power when she took down all the shadow groups like Shadaloo, it's clear that force can't be used against her. There's no way we can beat her. Even if we do somehow beat her or kill her, all that means is that we killed a high school girl who hasn't been trained to be a soldier. With her being that strong, I fear what a soldier is like for them." Chun-Li said in a sour mood.

"Yes and with her claiming that she can live hundreds of years and that her race used to take over whole worlds 30 years ago, there would be a lot of members of her kind, who are from that era who can wipe out whole races on the planets they take over. Also we have located Akuma." The agent named Carl said, reaching for a file.

"He's still alive?" Chun-Li ask with mild-surprise.

"He's in a coma and almost all of his bones are either broken or cracked. He was found in a forest down a path of broken branches. It's amazing that he's even alive." Carl said looking through the file in his hands.

"And she has shown been able to fire huge energy blasts that can level whole cities." Chun-Li said as they're way over their heads.

"Which is why everyone is on their toes now, with her been only a young adult not fully mature yet or grown, we can only take her word on what the adults are like." Carl said straightening his glasses.

"And she's strong enough to do as she pleases; she knows there isn't anyone who can stop her." Chun-Li said dejected.

"According to Giru, the small robot that's with her, she's acting as she does because it's in her nature as a Saiyan. It seems that till a young Saiyan reaches the age of around 40 in our years that they imprint their behavior on the world around them. Since she came to Japan, and seeing how fighters are able to do what they please, her instinct has modify her behavior to match how she thinks the world works around her." Carl explains.

"She just follows her instinct?" Chun-Li ask incredulously.

"Yes, it's a reason why they're able to send babies to other planets to kill off the native species in their past. The child would naturally mimic how the race acts to better blend in. Many times the child would be taken in and raised on that planet. Then once they're old enough they lose that instinct and begin to wipe out that race. Or when their tails grow in." Carl said.

"They have tails?" Chun-Li asks in shock.

"Yes they grow tails once they're older; sometimes they even have them when they're born. Once they have their tails they're able to transform into giant apes under the light of a full moon," Carl answers.

"You're joking right?" Chun-Li ask, not willing to believe something out of a Kaiju movie.

"No, I'm not," Carl said as he plays a video on the computer. On the screen the image of a male Saiyan transforming into a giant Godzilla size ape was shown. "Giru gave us this video. Pan is still young and hasn't grown a tail yet. Once she does her behavior will change again to that of a normal Saiyan for her age. She will continue to mimic her environment but she will be self aware and no long just doing it without thinking."

"I see why in movies the aliens just attack. It's much easier than trying to understand them." Chun-Li said reminding herself not to put human values and thinking on Pan. "I still can't believe she looks like us."

"Actually according to her since her race is older, we look like her race no the other way around." Carl pointed out.

"What's the plan to deal with her?" Chun-Li ask.

"Saiyans only respect power and strength. In her eyes Pan doesn't see any reason to respect us as none of us can match her. Her race just isn't wired to see anyone who can't back up their words as beneath them. Since she's still young she can't control it like an adult can. One of the reasons why aliens haven't contacted us according to her is because the values we hold so closely are insults to other races. Like treating others as equals would cause some races to attack us." Carl lectured.

"And we can't even get it together as a whole race yet." Chun-Li mentioned.

"Which is why the think tanks are working overtime to figure out a way to win her over, the technology she has displayed, the hover craft, the robot, and capsules would advance us by hundreds of years." Carl said.

"I still can't believe that all of her technology can be compressed into a capsule." Chun-Li said having seen it up close and still can't make heads or tails of how it works.

"That's the reason why we can't do anything that would make her have a bad view on us. She already has a bad view on Japan which the other nations who want her technology are planning on everything to give her a good impression on them." Carl stated.

"I'm surprise that government agents haven't tried anything yet." Chun-Li mentioned thinking about the CIA and other agencies.

"I'm sure they are but the fallout of any failed plan would cause them to rethink their plans." Carl replied absentmindedly.

"Good work with that." Chun-Li said having read the wiki leaks.

"You're being reassigned to keeping an eye on Pan. With your background as a fighter she might respect you enough to answer questions." Carl said as Pan would only answer questions when she wants to.

"Just great…" Chun-Li said wondering what she has been thrown into this time.

!

3 days later.-

Pan is sitting on a makeshift throne, with all the fighters that have decided to follow her behind her (with the addition of Sagat, Vega and Balrog since they had tracked her down and decided to make her their new boss as result for defeating them and killing Bison during her raid to Shadaloo HQ, well mainly Sagat who dragged the other 2 with him.), inside the abandoned building that serves as the main base of operations of the Shinpaku Alliance. Maya, Aya, Nagi, Bob and Takayanagi had also tracked her down and were waiting among the lines of the Shinpaku members. After accepting Kenichi and Miu as her first official disciples, she had them both tell her about their lives, that's how she learned about the Shinpaku Alliance and its objective of ruling over all other schools in japan and then the world and its struggle against the forces of Yomi and Yami, after defeating the organization Ragnarok and making some of their members to defect to their side…

Seeing that their objective is the same she's trying to achieve, Pan thinks that maybe it would be a smart thing to have an organization able to deal with all the pesky management once she finishes conquering all of the schools in japan. So here she is now, about to take over as the new head of the Shinpaku Alliance with all the captains and vice-captains present to witness it, none of them raising a single voice of complaint, since they are not stupid to try to challenge the girl that defeated all the Ryozanpaku masters easily at the same time. In fact many of them are rather excited of having her as their new leader, as it will all but assure them to reach their goals and also it will give them the chance to train under her and become stronger.

Talking about the masters they are also present in the building as they were let out of prison because Kenichi decided not to press charges against them as he had willingly, on his own volition, decided to go through their training from hell regiment and despite everything that had happened he was still fond of them. That didn't mean that Pan was going to let them walk free without punishment as she had forced them to atone for what they had done to Kenichi by serving as his personal servants and they could not say no, since they are not strong enough to oppose her commands. Kenichi wasn't so sure about that decision since for a long time he had looked up and respected the masters, but her little sister Honoka found it an appropriate punishment and was even excited by the prospect, as one could easily figure by turning at her direction and seeing her having brought Apachi and Shigure to their knees in front of her feet and making them bow and beg for forgiveness for what they had done to her brother. It was actually pretty amusing watching the giant man and the heavily armed woman groveling at the little girl feet.(**_VI_**_)_

"See Nii-chan, I told you I didn't like the way they trained you. You should have paid attention to the words of your little sister! And as for you two… I'm so disappointed in you for what you've done to my Nii-chan." Said the cute little sister of Kenichi in a disdainful posture.

"Please Honoka-chan, forgive us! We do not deserve you! We do not deserve you!" Said the heavily bandaged Apachi alongside Shigure bowing on their knees and praising the little girl as if she were the emperor of Japan.

"Excuse me Honoka-chan, but could you please stop tormenting the masters at least for the moment? It is distressing to see grown adults acting so undignified and we are kinda in the middle of something in here." Miu pleaded cordially to the little girl.

"Don't think you have the right to tell me what to do, you Big Boobs! You are also responsible for what happened to my dear Nii-chan! It is because of you and your big melons that Nii-chan decided to went through that horrible training!" The little girl said in an outrage pointing at Miu's chest who suddenly went beet-red, Honoka's accusations were so embarrassing that most of the people present had a hard time holding out their laughs.

Kisara was smiling broadly at the little girl antics, up until now, she hadn't had but a passing acquaintance with Kenichi's little sister, but now that the small child was hanging around them more as of late, she was beginning to like the little brat. The red-headed saw this as a chance to torment her rival. "You're right Honoka-chan it's all the fat cow's fault for seducing your brother with those big udders of hers."

Kenichi was practically dying of embarrassment at this point. "Honoka! Will you cut it out, already! Were in the middle of something important in here! What are you doing in here in the first place!?"

"I was worried about you Nii-chan, as you were just allowed to leave the hospital yesterday. So I, as your lovable little sister that cares about you, came here to protect you from anyone trying to harm you like the mean masters did?" said the little girl in an overly cute pose. "Besides, Pan-sama let me be in here since I ask her for permission."

"What!? Pan! Why didn't you stopped her!?" Kenichi wailed, turning at the alien girl.

"Why should I?" Pan replied instantly without concern. "She's your sister, you deal with her, I don't particularly care if she decides to come along or not. Besides in Saiyan society, children are rarely scolded by their parents for getting into trouble, if a Saiyan child sets his mind into doing something, the parents don't even bother to lift a single finger to stop them. In fact they actually encourage them to carry on whatever mischief they plan to do with the only condition being to not embarrass the family name by doing something like failing in their endeavor or showing weakness. So if she's able to keep up with our pace, then she's earned her right to be in here." **_(VII)_**

That answer didn't particularly thrilled Kenichi who kept raging at his bad fortune for a few more minutes while Honoka was beaming happily that her Nii-chan was not going to be able to get rid of her that easily.

Anyway, back to the proceedings… All the captains were standing at the front of their lined companies facing Pan, they were: Chiaki Yuma a.k.a Thor, Hibiki Kugenin a.k.a Siegfried, Ikki Takeda a.k.a. Takeda The Puncher, Kaname Kugatachi a.k.a. Freya, Kisara Nanjo a.k.a. Valkyrie, Renka Ma, Kozo Ukita a.k.a. Ukita The Thrower, Shiratori a.k.a. White Shadow, with the special attendance of Natsu Tanimoto a.k.a. Hermit, Kagero Sai and Takeda's Sensei James Shiba. Haruo Nijima, the so called Demon King or Alien as Kenichi calls him, was practically groveling at Pan's feet exhilarated beyond belief for having her join the Shinpaku Alliance.

Pan was only giving him a look of mild contempt. "You're not human, do you?" She asked with critical eye.

"Pan, my scanners have detected he's an alien too, giru." The little robot said unfazed.

"Ah Ha! I knew you were a demon faced alien from outer space!" Kenichi said pointing with his finger.

"When have I denied being an alien?" Nijima replied unconcerned.

"So he really was an alien?" Miu asked astounded.

"How you got here anyway?" Pan asked with mild curiosity ignoring the antics of her two disciples.

"My ship suffered a malfunction while in transit and I was forced to do an emergency landing in this mud-ball backwater." Nijima answered truthfully.

"So how long have you been stranded in here?" Pan inquired.

"Decades! I've been stuck in this planet since the 50's."

"That long! You look pretty young to be an old man." Miu said in puzzlement.

"My kind has a longer lifespan than yours, just like Pan." Nijima replied off-handedly.

"You know that by accepting me joining the Shinpaku Alliance, I'm now the new boss of this organization, don't you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"But of course! Feel free to make yourself at home! Are you hungry! Do you wish an appetizer? Is the weather to your liking? Do you want me to blow you some air?" Nijima said, pulling out a tray filled with sandwiches from hammerspace that he set in front of Pan before pulling out a giant fan and starting to send breezes at the alien girl.

"Nijima, what the hell? You're just going to let her take over without trying any of your ridiculous schemes." Kenichi asked with suspicion.

"Rule number one to survive in space Kenichi. Never get in the way of a Saiyan, or they will blast you into oblivion." The alien boy stated with an oddly cheerful mood. "On all the time I've spent observing your species in secret, waiting for the perfect chance to find a way back home. This is the closer I have ever been to actually pull it off, with Pan's help I'm all but assured to eventually have a spaceship in which to get back to my planet, so I will not do anything stupid that will jeopardize this one-in-a-million chance to see my dream come true."

"Smart." Pan said munching on a sandwich. "Ok, let's end with is, we have things to do. Anyone here being against me taking over this gang and led it towards the conquest of the rest of the schools in Japan…?" Everybody shook their heads no.

"Very well, then that settles it. Any questions?" Pan asked to her new subordinates.

Takeda raised his hand. "Are going to receive training from you?"

"Of course, I will have to devise a proper training regiment to at least teach the basics of my style to all the members of this organization. But that will be just at the level of your usual grunt, you'll have to come to me directly if you want any advance training; but that could take me a while to plan though. Since I either will have to train you by taking you as a disciple like Kenichi and Miu or I put you under the tutelage of one of my minions once their own trainings are advanced enough."

"Does that mean we'll have to wear those turtle shells?" Takeda inquired, pointing at the Giant turtle shells that every single of Pan's followers behind her were wearing.

"Yup." Pan nodded. "That's part of the basic training."

Takeda nodded, seemingly satisfied by those answers for the moment. Freya took the chance to voice her own inquires after the silver-haired boy. "What would be our next move once we finish taking over all the schools in Japan?" She asked, knowing it was only matter of time before all the schools of the country fell under control of the Shinpaku Alliance now that Pan was their new boss.

Pan tilted her head to a side and brought a finger to her chin in thought. "Eventually, once I finish conquering all the schools of Japan under my rule, I wish to implement a proper Saiyan educational system; make no mistake to think that once this system is in place the fights among schools will stop. The Saiyans schools promote fighting and violence, their system monitors and brooks fights among and between the schools, ranging from individual duels between two people, to all out brawls between the schools involving all their best fighters until only one is left standing to determine the strongest. This system also tracks the personal achivements of every single student and gauge their strengths and skills to determine their places on an overall ranking, granting boons and privileges to those who hold a high position. So if you want to receive the recognition and respect of your peers, you are going to have to bust your ass to reach a high position."

"What kind of privileges?" Ukita asked curious.

"Well besides the expected material rewards, the system also helps the students in achieving their chosen career paths. Back during our planet trading days, the Saiyan educational system helped to determine which saiyan kids would get the best missions, or in case of kids of lower classess to be considered for being accepted among the warrior class and begin their own careers as planet conquerors. Nowadays, the system stills helps the saiyan kids to choose a career, only that the choices are different now. With all the underworld contacts that the Saiyan government has, most of the criminal syndicates and bounty hunters guilds rely on our educational system when they decide they need some fresh blood among their ranks. They are not the only ones to do so though, as I have said, since the change of policies on our government and our fully integration in the Union of planets, the intergalactic police has an interest of getting saiyans among its ranks too. If they can't seem to be able to hire warriors from among the older generation, then they turn towards the new ones in the hope of getting some of them on their side. The armies of several galactic goverments and black ops also follow this same policy, wishing to have promising new Saiyan warriors to help them fight against their enemies. This situation has given birth to an unofficial cold war between all these factions, were spies and double agents are send into our space with the intention of recruting all the promising warriors they can from among our young. Just another everyday aspect of life that is normal on our society."

Most of her audience was left speechless after that revelation, eveng among Pan's followers with the exeption go the most hard-ass like Kazuya, Juri, Sagat or Nina; or those who were savvy enough like Nijima who knows how harsh life in space can be, or Mature, Vice or Foxy who are pragmatic enough to know how the world spins.

"And… how does that help us?" Takeda asked a little uncomfortable for what he had heard.

"Because not all Saiyans choose those options as path careers." Pan continued unfazed. "All these factions can come and wave their reasons at us trying to entice us to work for them, but in the end they can't do nothing to force or influence a Saiyan in making a decision, our choices are only our own and we do whatever we please. Some Saiyans decide to make a career on the blood sports, so they are put in contact with the right promotors and aided in forging themselves a name in these kind of events. Of course that I'll have to adapt the system according to what's available here on earth."

Pan turned her head towards Takeda. "For example, Kenichi told me you want to become a boxer. If you had a high rank on the system then I would have to sponsor your boxing career and get you into contact with the right people to begin making you take your first steps in the boxing arena. Pretty easy right now since most goverments want to please me in anyway they want so I can let them study my technology, should not be that hard for me to convice them to give you a chance of entering in an official competition. Though you'll have to do the rest and not disappoint me, and that's were the heart of the issue lays. Know that this is a pretty harsh and demanding system; it does not coddle the students nor forgive them for their failings. I remember there was a time when I had like 10 battles per day, everyday for 2 months. And I had to go through them all, no matter how tired or wounded I was. So you must fight hard to get what you want and if you lose, you better make the effort to get back up or others will start walking over you and leave you behind. But know this, those who are at the top have their futured secured, for in Saiyan society, the spoils go to the strongest and if you are strong enough then there is practically nothing that can be kept out of your reach."

All who were hearing became intrigued by Pan's proposition; this could mean the dawn of a new age of great battles for the fight schools of Japan.

"Man, that sounds so awesome!" Kisara said grinning broadly.

Nagi was also excited, imagining all the fights to come, after hearing Pan's speech. "Sounds pretty fun! Say Pan, mind if we join your organization?" he asked speaking for the group of Todo.

"You want to join the Shinpaku alliance? Sure why not? I did promise I would train you lot too, might having you helping around while you are at it, even if only to give you something to do." Pan said in ponderment.

"Ok! So, what are our first orders?" Freya asked, willing to begin already.

"Well, I need to know if you are all worthy of the positions you currently hold. So I want you to go to Kanto and challenge all the schools that are currently under my rule and beat them all as a test of your skills."

"You want us to go to Kanto?" Freya replied, a little surprised of that order.

"Yup, I want you to broaden your horizons and learn that there are many places with strong fighters and not fall in the mistake of believing yourself being the best there is just because you are the strongest around your town. The world is much bigger than just this city you know, so I want you to go out there and pick fights against other strong people, just like my grandfather did when he had first left the side of his sensei to begin training on his own. " **_(VIII)_**

"What about Yami?" Freya inquired.

"What about them?" Pan retorted raising and eyebrow.

"They are a serious treath to us that we can't simply ignore, what if they decide to attack this city while we are away? They are a danger to the world at large since they wish to initiate a third world war to ensure that they keep what they dub as real martial arts from dying out. They have control over several small rich countries to fund their operations and have large well fund armies to attack any nation that dares oppose them. They and their apprentices from Yomi have been harassing us ever since they attacked and torched most of the dojos around these parts, except for the Ryozanpaku dojo." Freya stated with all seriousness.

"Oh, that!" Pan exclaimed as if there was nothing to be concerned about. "They will be already taken care of by the time you all return from Kanto."

"You're going to strike at Yami." Freya said unsurprised as she had hoped for a development like this.

"Sort of… I'll let my minions here deal with them, since I didn't let them join me just for show. Besides, they get itchy if they don't have a good fight after a while, so I will let them blow them some steam by kicking the asses of both Yami and their students."

Hermit looked at the gathering of notorious and famous warriors around Pan, before speaking for the first time. "Not to insult or put into question the abilities of your followers." He said the most cordially he could, it didn't saved him from some of the stares of the most hardened warriors under Pan's service, that began to look at him with warning glares, waiting to crush him like a bug if he as so much said a wrong word. "But Yami is not formed by pushovers; they're all grandmasters of several legendary and deadly arts, each one powerful enough to give Akuma a run for his money."

"I know all there is to know about Yami. Bison had files on them and their dealings with his organization, also your friend Sai here…" Pan motioned towards the tall Goth man who replied with a graceful nod. "Was kind enough to provide us with a great deal of information about Yami from the time he worked for them. So don't worry about it, I may haven't had much time to train my minions, but they are pretty renowned warriors on their own right even before I came to this planet, so I expect them to be on the level. Beside's they are only going to be there in case Yomi decides to refuse my offer for them to surrender before me that I will personally deliver to them." Pan said pretty haughty.

"You're going to give them a chance to surrender?" Hermit asked in surprise.

"Why not? They haven't personally done anything against me yet. I have no reason to end their lives even if they are nothing more but a terrorist organization bent to rule the world; that of course could change after I meet them. But in the meantime, I guess I should at least have the decency to give them the chance to stay out of my way." Pan drawled in dismissal.

"And if they refuse…?"

Pan just lifted a finger, a small point of light shining intensely from the tip, that iluminated the whole room in a white-bluish light. The light began to grow and expand until becoming a ball of energy the same size as the ones she's know to make explode with the same yield as a nuclear explosion. "They will submit or be destroyed."

Hermit nodded and offered a small bow. "If that is the case, then may I request a small favor?"

Pan tilted her head and tossed a curious glance at hermit, she let her energy ball to dissipate. "Depends, what is it that you wish to ask of me?"

"My master Ma Sugetsu, who taught me Chinese Kempo, is part of Yomi. He's a harsh, cruel, sadistic, uncaring man who has no problem on removing anyone standing in his way and doesn't care who he has to kill to achieve his goals. But despite his failings, I have seeing there's still goodness inside of him. I've been trying for a long time to find a way to convince my master to leave Yomi and save him from his inner darkness. That's why I've been aiding both the Shinpaku Alliance and Yomi in order to acomplish this, but so far I've been unsucessful. So I wish to ask you if you could spare my master's life and if possible, bring him back with you." Hermit pleaded in a subdued voice.

"You wish me to bring your master back alive? A man with no redeeming qualities whatsoever, because you believe he can turn into a new leaf…?" Pan said skeptic."You must be either a fool or a truly idealistic fellow, but who am I to tell you what to believe…" She mused, thinking about her grandfather and how he believed in giving second chances and refrained from ending an enemy's life if there were other options available. "I suppose I could do what you're asking me since I'm feeling pretty generous right now. But you will have to join my alliance as a full time member in exchange; no more divided loyalties since I will not tolerate any kind of betrayal." She said with some warning.

"I accept those terms." Hermit replied immediatly and without hesitation.

"Good… Very well then, let's get this show on the road." Pan said, getting up from her throne. "You better all get moving; those schools on Kanto are not going to knock themselves out. At least I hope that's not the case if they know what's good for them, since I gave them pretty specific instructions to stop their silly interschool fights. Anyway, you all best get on your way, I'll go with my crew to meet the Yomi leadership to get them out your hair once and for all. Kenichi, Miu, you two go with the rest to Kanto so that you may also learn something from this experience. I'll meet you all here when you have defeated all the schools in that region." She ordered herding her small army out of the building.

The captains began to mobilize their companies and carry out the orders given by their new boss.

* * *

_Well this is the intro of my version of this story, from this moment forward all work will be of my own device, the only remaining things from madhat I will utilize will be Ranma and Rosario x Vampire. And it will be a long time before I implement those things, first I need to keep adding more animes whose theme revolve around fighting schools or certain kind of schools and also there's going to be a small arc of Pan looking for a new place of residence. Since my Pan is a little vexed with the government for raiding her previous home, she will not accept just any residence they may want to offer her. She will find one to her tastes on her own and let the government pay for it. So that will take another arc._

_Next Chapter we are going to have the confrontation between Pan's crew and the Yami leaders, with a little surprise thrown to the mix. This may take me a couple of weeks to have it done, Since the Yami/Yomi members are too many and I have to research their fighting styles, strengths and moves._

_Also there's going to be an invasion of Soul Society in this version too, but it's going to be months and several dozen chapters before I get to that, there's still much things and arcs I want to get done before that, other ideas I'm working on, and of course, is going to unfold different from Madhat's own version._

_In this fic we're going to keep things simple, I don't want to bad-mouth Madhat or anything since he's been kind enough to let me his own work to make a foundation from which to develop my own version of this story. But one thing I sometimes find vexing in his stories is how he nerfs sometimes the characters on his crossovers or diminishes their strengths, giving them limiters and such. Nah, here we are going to keep things straight, if an attack towards Pan is rendered harmless, whether be Ki, Spiritual Energy, Magic, Chakra, Yoki, whatever. It's because her power is so great that she can easily shrug off any kind of attack towards her and overpower anything standing in her way, Pretty much how Goku did in the series since he has fought all kinds of otherworldly, mystic and strange enemies._

_Also about Giru's speech, in the latinamerican version of DBGT Giru always finishes all his sentences by saying his name. And whether or not I implement Japanese expressions or suffixes in this fic depends on the character in question. As normally most of the nowadays animes that I get my hands on are in Japanese, I ended up associating certain expressions with a specific character, since I'm depicting them in the manner I'm familiar with about them._

**_(I) _**_The Chaos gods of Warhammer 40K and the gods of Saint Seiya belong to this category._

**_(II) _**_In case you don't know, Goku is pretty well connected. He's Pals with everybody of the big honchos in the afterlife; his feats have gathered the attention of the most important beings in the universe. So I doubt anyone connected to the spiritual world no matter where they are will not know of him or his achievements._

**_(III) _**_This shit is real, Bison can indeed do this. Check his deathbattle against Shao-Kahn for more information._

**_(IV) _**_In the series, most Saiyans and other alien enemies tended to lick and taste the blood of their enemies when they were splashed by it, just a little detail I decided to add to give attitude to this story._

**_(V) _**_Just like we saw in the original Dragon Ball series, that is how Bulma and the Red Ribbon Army employed their own caps. Also Bulma always carries with her a case filled with caps, in one episode she loses it and she doesn't waste time to replace it when she had the chance. Since she also helped in Pan's education, I'm sure she drilled the idea of always carrying her cap case with her inside her head. And yes, she has her own gravity chamber, why not? Goku has his own too, only he doesn't break his as regularly as Vegeta does. So pan is pretty well equipped from the get go, she has practically all she could need inside her caps._

**_(VI) _**_Yes, I'm keeping the Ryozanpaku masters around, whether we like it or not, I'm sure Kenichi would get his masters out of jail and drop the charges against them, since he's a big softie and cares about them, being the good forgiving guy and all. Remember this story is playing it straight and would try to depict the character's personalities as close to the original as possible, except Pan since she was closely trained by Bardock after Goku went on his training trip with Oob and was greatly influenced by him. This doesn't mean the Masters would have it easy since Pan is going to make sure they pay for their mistakes._

**_(VII) _**_Thisis my take about how Saiyans raise their children, seeing the interactions between Vegeta and his son Trunks in DBZ. He just didn't give a fuck about the mischiefs the little brat would create, or the troubles he would get into._

**_(VIII) _**_Just like Goku did after finishing his training with Roshi and going on a training trip throughout the world in preparation for his second Martial Arts Tournaments in the original Dragon Ball. They say you should not go around looking for trouble, but that's exactly what Goku did. He went out there to pick fights with all the bozos he could stumble upon and kicked them in the face. Good times._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Here we are, with the next chapter of this story. First of all thanks to everybody who has shown their support for this story. I have many things in store for this fic, also about taking recommendations. I can take some recommendations, but the catch is that I must first see and watch or read the anime/series in question before I introduce it on this fic, as I'm not going to be writing and introducing series I know nothing about and haven't checked first.

Also, this is going to be an entirely different story than that of Madhat's not only because our visions and plot about this premise are different, but our writing styles are so too. I have my own direction I wish to take, so don't expect this fic to be much similar to madhat's previous works. I only used the last chapter as a base, from here on all would be mostly from me, I might take inspiration in his works but I have my own vision about this story that I'm going to follow through. So no Supervillians group for Pan to deal with, mostly because she can practically crush any resistance with a single blast. But don't worry, I want to have earthshattering battles and world ending threats during the course of this story so don't you fret, Pan will have to deal with threats that will push her to the limit at some point, it will take time since this story is going to develop slowly, but all good things will come to those who wait. Anyway despite this, I'm sure we can reach some kind of compromise for me to find some way to include all the recommendations you people are sending me, even if it's just a brief cameo. I have a lot of ideas and arcs I wish to bring to this story.

In the meantime, check this chapter and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, any material or copyright depicted in this story belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

Fall of Yami.-

On a deserted construction site overseeing Tokio Bay-

The next day after Pan's declaration of facing Yami-

Pan was standing pretty carefree with her followers lined on her sides, in front of her the entire leadership of Yami was staring at her with dark grim expressions on their faces, their disciples standing at the sides of their masters, some of them dreading the idea of having to fight against someone so ridiculously powerful like Pan.

"Ah, I see you all got my invitation. Good, I assume you all know why I called you in here?"

"Yes, you wish us to leave the Shinpaku Alliance alone and cease our operations in Japan by removing all our assets out of the country… Surely you don't expect us to agree to your terms just like that." The leader of the organization, a good-looking blonde man said in a smooth tone.

Pan looked at him with an eyebrow raised in amusement. "And who might you be?"

"I am Saiga Furunji, the one shadow of the nine fists and leader of Yami." '_Saiga' _said offering a bow.

"Miu's father?" Pan mumbled to herself, feeling something was off.

"No, he's not, giru." Giru interrupted. "Pan, don't be deceived by him, giru. Whoever that man is, my scanners have detected he is wearing a disguise to look like Miu's father, giru." The little robot warned, chirping in his metallic voice.

Pan's reaction to that revelation was to send a thin ray of energy from her fingertip towards _'Saiga'_, the ray grazed his cheek before moving on its way and exploding several yards behind the gathered members of Yami and Yomi with the strength of a Fighter jet's missile, a delicate thin line began to bleed on Saiga's cheek.

"If you all value your lives, you'll do well to not try to deceive me… Now, I'll ask again. Who are you?" Pan said in a warning tone.

Seeing his gig was up, _'Saiga'_ brought a hand to his face to remove the disguise, revealing a different good looking man with dark hair. "My name is Senzui, the real leader of Yami."

"Why the disguise? Why pretend to be Miu's father?" She asked in the some tone that promised death if she didn't get a satisfactory answer.

"I did it to put the blame of my actions and murders I committed over Saiga and break his resolution by having him lose all he held dear and make everyone he knew to turn their backs to him." He confessed, seeing that nothing less but the truth would mean instant death at Pan's hands.

"So, when Miu told me that her father had murdered her mother… That was not true, it was you all along. You killed her mother and made everyone believe his father had done it." Pan said, figuring out the truth, a look of disgust forming on her face.

"Yes, that was my handiwork. I killed Shizuha Furinji in front of her daughter and made everyone believe her husband Saiga had done it. I was even successful in fooling his own father, Hayato, and his daughter Miu. They never suspected anything." Senzui declared, showing pride over his actions.

!

Kanto Region-

On an abandoned lot-

The invading forces of the Shinpaku Alliance and the collective defenders from the Kanto schools, had agreed to a temporary cease-fire when they had received the news that Pan had finally made her move against Yami and was uploading it online, even the TV News were showing the live feeds on their channels. Many of the fighters and students were watching the live stream through their cell phones or portable laptops, someone went as far as to bring a projector and connected it to its laptop, displaying the live feed on the side of a building.

When seeing Senzui confession of his crime, Miu feel to her knees in tears and began to cry, drawing the attention of her friends and the people around her. "Mother… Father…"

"Miu…?" Kenichi said, distressing over her the girl he has feelings for, he was about to try to comfort her when a blonde girl from the schools of Kanto, wearing a red plaid skirt and a yellow sweater, crouched in front of Miu and put her arms around her in a hug.

"Hey, don't cry. It'll be alright." Hakufu Sonsaku said, trying to reassure the girl she was previously fighting against, as her kind nature wouldn't allow her to ignore the pain of others. "That Pan girl will punish the mean man, you'll see. He will pay for what he has done." She said, trying to soothe her fellow blonde.

!

Back to the construction site in Tokio Bay.-

Pan was now openly frowning in disgust. "Say what you want about my race. The hands of my ancestors are stained with the blood of the countless of species they exterminated, but we never have tried to hide what we have done, we all have taken the responsibility of our actions. To shirk away and hide from the consequences of our own deeds is a sign of weakness; it tells me you feared to face them yourself. That you were not strong enough to shoulder that weight… Your weakness disgusts me, a weakling like you is not worthy to even speak in my direction, much less have the right to face me in combat." Pan turned away from Senzui to address the rest of Yami, ignoring him and not looking at him anymore, telling to all that he was not worthy of her attention. Her action leaved most of her audience shocked and Senzui was left seething in anger at such humiliation.

"Don't think I'm not done with you yet. Once I finish my business with your friends, I'll make sure to take care of you." Pan stated, without looking at Senzui. "So, what about the rest of you? Do you all also wish to decline my offer and face me and my forces?" She asked looking at the rest of Yami.

"Of course, we just can't simply back down without a fight. That is not the way how we do things." Ogata Isshinsai said with a sway.

"Oh? Why is that?" Pan replied curious. "You do know you're all heavily outclassed against me? After all, I singlehandedly destroyed most of the more powerful criminal organizations in the world that could rival your own, like Shadaloo and NESTS. Even your archenemies from the Ryozanpaku dojo all fell against me in a single swoop. I don't know why you wish to refuse my offer, I believe I'm being pretty generous if I say so myself. I'm giving you the chance to stay out of my way without much trouble, or do you think you can succeed were many others as strong as you have failed?" she asked with a cold smile.

Cyril Rahman joined his hands in a classical meditative position and offered a bow to Pan as answer. "We really appreciate that you had the courtesy to call us in advance for this meeting, we do not wish to imply that we sneer at your offer. But as grandmasters of our styles, our pride and honor as martial artists does not allow us to back down from any challenge sent on our way. Even if it is a hopeless battle with all the odds stacked against us… I actually found our current situation refreshing and I'm pretty excited of facing you in battle. This is the first time I can honestly say I'm completely outmatched; it will be an interesting experience to fight someone much stronger than me." The elder man said beaming a smile.

"That is right. To back off now would be to betray the principles on which we have decided to live our lives. I don't mind having to risk and lose my own life in battle against you, for that is the path I have chosen. To live by the art and to die by the art." Agaard Jum Sai Said with an unfaltering confidence.

Pan mused over Cyril's and Agaard's words. "Honor… That word holds a different meaning to Saiyans than what it does to you humans. Tell me what kind of honor do you think it has someone of a race that has destroyed worlds? That has killed countless men, women and children, razed entire cities in a blink of an eye with only a wave of the hand, eradicated entire species with a single strike and rendered entire planets completely lifeless, all in the name of profit… You should be careful when using that word around my kind. But pride? Pride I can understand, our entire society is build upon that word, is the foundation in which all Saiyans lead their lives, Pride. Our pride as a race, our pride as warriors, our pride in our strength, in ourselves, we are raised and taught with the knowledge that it should be the only thing that needs to matter to us as individuals… So yes, I understand your words and can even respect the fact you wish to accept no surrender and face me, despite the enormous difference in strength between us." Pan smirked. "It makes things more entertaining."

"That is right, señorita!" Diego Carlo, the big muscled luchador said boisterously. "It would be a shame to not carry on with the show when there's an audience that needs to be entertained." He said with overly dramatic poses and hand motions.

"What audience? what are you talking about?" Foxy asked estranged by the Latin-American luchador mannerisms.

The grinning Diego Carlo pointed at Giru. "The audience that is watching us thanks to our little friend over there of course! He's recording us all and uploading our meeting on the internet on a live feed, is it not?"

"Yes…" Pan answered with a nod.

"So there you have it! All the people of the world are bearing witness of this moment! The stage is set, the audience is waiting, let us put up a show worthy to remember." Diego Carlo said pumping an arm.

Pan couldn't help but smirk and pointed a finger towards the smiling luchador. "I like your attitude… You're right, we should make things interesting…"

Ethan Stanley gulped in dread. "Are we sure is it a good idea to face her if we really don't have to…? She's strong enough to erase whole cities from the map if she feels like it. Even if we all were to attack her, I don't think we could last more than a few minutes." He said in a pretty nervous tone.

He received a punch to the back of his head from his sister, Rachel Stanley, as response. "That is not the point, brother! Don't you see we have a responsibility as premier entertainers to put up a good show for the audience enjoyment? I mean not many have this opportunity to fight against such a strong opponent with the whole world watching on. This is the moment we have been waiting for, our time to shine and show the world our skills. Isn't it this for what we have been training for all this time with our masters? For a chance to show the fruits of our labors?" The blonde girl said passionately.

"You know I really don't think we are going to have the opportunity to… Shine as you said so my dear sister, not against an opponent as strong as Pan." Said unconvinced, her sister was about to hit him again when they were suddenly interrupted.

"Well, tell you what." Pan said calling back the attention to her once more. "If you are worried that this fight will not last long to make it enjoyable, I'm willing to take you by your word and give you all the chance to shine since I'm feeling in a good mood right now and seeing as to how you all are too weak to face me, I'm going to make you all work for the right to challenge me in combat." She said, looking over at Diego Carlo and Rachel. "And also because I'm in a somewhat similar situation to you, since I too had promised my minions to give them a chance to play. So how about this… I'll let each and every single one of you to fight against one of my minions, you can choose whoever you want to face; I will not interfere with your fights in any way. If you defeat your opponents, I'll let you decide whether you wish to walk away from here with your lives, if you chose this option I'll make sure to not bother you ever again, or if you prefer you could chose to face me in combat since you would have earned the right to do so. But if you lose, whether against my minions or against me, and somehow you're still alive, then you'll have to join my alliance as your friend Sai did." She said pointing behind her towards the tall lanky man clad in black.

A small frown marred the otherwise impassive face of Mikumo Kushinada when hearing that last condition. "We are not friends of traitors that turn their backs on our ideals. I should just kill him where he stands for his betrayal."

The tall black-clad man began to wail comically. "Nyo! Mic-chan, why do you say those mean things to me. I thought we were friends?" He then stopped his tantrum stone cold and made a 360 in his behavior, turning stoic and composed. "That is what I would say if I cared about what you have to say, which I don't."

For a moment, the whole world joined together and united in a collective sweatdrop at the Goth man antics.

Kushinada just kept her expression of mild-disdain. "Friends…? Why you had to bring up such a useless word? True warriors do not need such petty attachments. The strong should not let their hearts be shaken by the weak…" She turned towards Pan. "I find your conditions insulting! We will not…"

"We accept!" Diego Carlo said merrily, interrupting Kushinada, his smiling disciple nodding vigorously at his side. Kushinada just remained silent, but one could tell she was simmering on the inside.

"You do not have any objections as your friend here?" Pan inquired, turning back towards the Luchador.

"None at all!" replied the smiling luchador happily. "It is only proper for the loser to obey the winner, as he would have proven himself to be the stronger man." He stated in his usual flamboyant attitude. **(I)**

Pan tilted her head and gave a curious look at the Luchador, as if he had said something that had given him a favorable standing in her eyes. "Well you are certain quite the reasonable fellow, and here I thought you all would be a bunch of heartless killers according to the descriptions I've heard about you lot. This surely proves not to put much stock over rumors…" She trailed off mumbling to herself. "Anyway, what about the rest of you, do you accept my challenge?

"Sure why not? It could be interesting. I yearn for a good fight." Ogata said popping his neck.

"I too accept those conditions." Agaard Jum Sai said without hesitation.

"I too accept…" Akira Hongo said, speaking for the first time in his stoic demeanor.

"I accept too…" Cyril Rahman agreed with a nod.

"I don't care about any conditions; I just came here to fight. Shouldn't we get on with what we came to do here instead of wasting time talking? I wanna fight damn it!" Berserker said already impatient.

"Took the words out of my mouth, blondie!" K'9999 said in agreement, a deranged smile on his face. Berserker locked eyes with him and replied with a scary smile of his own, both young men suddenly engaged in a battle of wills, itching to begin with the violence.

One by one the members of Yami, from both unarmed and armed divisions, accepted Pan's challenge alongside their disciples.

Kushinada had no option but to agree with the unanimous decision. "Very well, if this is the will of the group… Let us allow our disciples to go first, I'm sure they are more than capable in dealing with these brats." She said derisively looking towards Pan and her followers. They didn't take kindly the insult.

"Do what you think best, but me and my disciple will go first together. No question on that." Diego Carlo stated him and Rachel stepping forward.

Kushinada again remained impassive at Diego Carlo bluntness. "Suit yourself. But know that if you fail Yami again, you and your disciple will not be able to escape from my punishment a second time."

Diego Carlo ignored Kushinada's words and kept walking until standing in the middle of space between Yami and Pan's group with his disciple.

"So you want to go first, and in a tag team battle with your disciple on top of that. Any particular reason why?" Pan asked mildly intrigued.

"That's right! I wish to fight alongside my disciple once more. I've spend the last months serving my sentence inside Big lock alongside Alexander, worrying about my dear little Rachel, thinking how much she must have missed me…" Diego Carlo began to explain, again performing ridiculous poses to describe his feelings, even going as far as unleashing the waterworks. "But while inside the prison I received the news of the alien girl from another world that turned out to be as strong as Superman, my excitement began to grow, as I wished to fight such strong opponent. When I heard you wanted to meet with the heads of Yami, I knew I had to be present. So me and Alexander escaped from BigLock that same day and came all the way here. Now that I'm reunited with my disciple once more, I know I can face anything you throw at me with a smile." He said, giving a nice guy pose with a thumb up.

"Oh Master, I did missed you while you were away. But now that you have return, we can be tag partners again and fight as a team like old times." Rachel said with her own jubilee.

"Wait a minute…" Whip spoke, making her opinion known. "Didn't Pan called this meeting only yesterday? You mean to tell us you escaped from prison and came all the way here in a single day?" she remarked with some disbelief. "That's kinda impressive…"

"Whatever…" Pan said moving on. "Very well, I'll accept your wish for a tag team fight. Any other thing I should know about?" She asked, with mild indifference.

"Well, only if I could chose the conditions of the arena in which this fight is going to be held." Diego Carlo mentioned a bit coyly.

Pan mused over that for a moment. "Sure, why not? But you'll have to take care of that yourself, don't expect us to give you a hand over something you want to get done."

Diego Carlo was beaming again. "No problem! I have everything I need already!" he said before turning around and screaming towards the interior of the incomplete building in construction. "Hey! Bring the ring over here!"

At his order, a quartet of people, all of them being not the most pleasing to the eyes, a big overweight woman, a slightly chubby middle age man, a skeletal thin young man, and a midget, all of them wearing wrestling masks and tights, came into view carrying a wrestling ring and set it right beside were Diego Carlo was standing.

To say that the people witnessing this peculiarity were left stumped was coming up short in words.

"The fuck? Where did you pulled that thing out!?" Juri asked mindboggled at what she was witnessing.

"I brought it with me just for this special occasion." The overbearing Luchador replied.

Most of the people gathered in the construction site could just not simply wrap over their heads, how and where, did the big muscled luchador had the time to secure a wrestling ring? The sweatdrops were so strong; Kushinada's eyebrow was twitching like crazy.

Whip spoke again. "You mean to tell us that you did not only escaped from the BigLock prison yesterday and came all the way here, but you also went out of your way to secure a wrestling ring and bring it with you?" Yes, the eyebrow's twitches were strong.

"Of course! I'm always prepared for any occasion?" Diego Carlo replied unnaturally happy before climbing atop of the ring, passing underneath the ropes with a slide. "So, who will have the courage to come in here and face me on this ring?" He asked standing in the middle of the square.

"….."

Pan stayed quiet too for a few minutes, until she grudgingly admitted. "And all that without the use of Dynocaps…. Ok, that's actually impressive; but anyway… Let's just keep moving on and ignore this for the sake of our mental health. So…" She turned towards her followers. "So which one of you would like to go up there and fight him… hmmmph… Balrog, how about you? You used to be a prize fighter; don't you? You should know how to fight atop a ring." She said addressing the big former boxer.

"It's been a while since I've stepped into a ring, but yeah, I still remember some of my moves… hmmmph… Alright, I'll take care of that chump; it'll be nice to fight on a ring again." The black boxer said hitting his gloved fists together before walking towards the ring.

"Very well, you still need a partner though." Pan mentioned and turned to the rest of her minions. "Does anyone else know how to fight on a ring too?"

None of the others replied to that, Sagat could have stepped forward since he has too fought in rings before during his Muay-Thai career, but he didn't want to fight against that masked weirdo. It was Vega who raised his hand after a long sigh. "I know how, I've fought in many rings and cages back in Spain. I know how to unfurl myself well on top of a ring."

Pan nodded at that. "Ok, then you can be Balrog's partner for this fight. Quite appropriate since you two have worked together for a long time." Vega refrained from mentioning how much he despised the times when he had to partner up with the ugly oaf during his time in Shadaloo.

The Spaniard matador just limited himself to move towards the ring without another word, but once he walked over his companion, he couldn't avoid from hiding his sneer. "Even now that I'm under orders of a new boss I just can't seem to get rid of you and your ugly mug, how dreadful this luck of mine."

"Quiet pretty boy! I'm not too thrilled of having to work with you again. So save your comments and let's just end with this quickly before I decide to rearrange your face." Balrog barked back, he too displeased by the notion of having to partner up with Vega again.

"As if you had the skills or the brains to defeat me; you illiterate brute." Vega mocked, passing a hand through his long mane of hair in a dismissal gesture.

"Shut the hell up already, you damn metrosexual! I don't want to hear it! - Ok, I'll go first; you stay here and wait for my signal for when I need to switch places with you." Balrog said, before proceeding to climb over the ring.

"Whatever! Just make sure not to mess this up for us due to your lack of grace." Vega told him off, before focusing on preening his face using the reflection of his mask as a mirror.

"How I hate you…" Balrog grumbled as he passed over the ropes, he then went towards Diego Carlo until he was face to face with the Luchador.

"Ah! So you're going to be the brave soul that will dare to challenge me? I salute you señor for your bravery."

A thought passed over the usual carefree mind of Angel. "Wait a minute! Doesn't this kind of fights need a referee?" She asked out loud, she was pretty certain about that, after all, she is Mexican and all Mexicans know their lucha libre.

Diego Carlo acknowledged her comment. "Ah yes! It's true. I almost forgot through all my excitement. No need to worry though, I have the perfect candidate to serve us as referee." He stated in his usual flamboyant manner.

"Really…?" Whip said dubious, a little apprehensive of what the mad masked man had still in store.

"Indeed, Behold! Bring forth, the referee!" He signaled to his aides.

And almost immediately, a body was thrown inside the ring. It was a bound and gagged white-Caucasian man, on his early 60's, bald and wearing a referee outfit. The midget dressed as a luchador proceed to remove his gag.

"Let me free, you goddamn midget before I kick your ass!" The man said, obviously pissed off.

For a moment, the people witnessing the proceedings simply sweat-dropped at the ridiculous scene, until Mature pointed out. "Wait a minute… Isn't that the referee that appears on TV presiding over the heavyweight championship boxing matches…? What was his name…? …Mills Lane?"

"The one with the show where he presides over as a judge?" Iori mentions turning towards Mature.

"The one who acted as referee over the infamous _Bite Fight_? Yeah, it's him!" Juri said, confirming their suspicions.

"What the fuck…?" was all that a mind-numbed Whip could say.

"Yo' Mills! What are you doing in here!?" K9999 called at him.

"This damn midget here kidnapped me from my bed this morning, dressed me inside my old referee suit and dragged me in here against my will!" Mills Lane replied in angry outrage before kicking said midget out of the ring. "Get away from me you damn midget!"

"Indeed, I sent my little assistant to secure a proper referee for our fight while I was busy with the rest of the preparations." Diego Carlo said with his usual unflinching smile.

"You're the one that sent that midget against me!? I should beat the crap out of you for that!" Said the irate referee.

"Please, calm down señor Lane, I apologize if my little friend didn't treat you in the way a man of your stature deserves to. I only wanted to bring you here for us to have a proper figure of authority to preside over our fights." Diego Carlo said, trying to appease the senior referee.

While Mills Lane began a shouting match with Diego Carlo, the rest of the fighters witnessing this event and the people watching throughout the world were openly gaping at the extreme weirdness happening in front of their eyes. Many from the Yami ranks were face-palming at the sheer stupidity displayed by their companion. Kushinada's eye twitch came back with a vengeance, and it brought a friend with him.

Michael Schtilvay just simply couldn't comprehend why someone would act like this, he turned towards Alexander Gaidar. "Yo' Gaidar! You were locked up with Diego Carlo on prison for several months, did he always acted like this!?" he asked in disbelief.

The Russian Sambo grandmaster just nodded. "Yes, he was…" **(II)**

Meanwhile inside the ring, Mills Lane finally reached a decision. "Alright! I'll preside over this fight as a referee, if it gets me back home sooner… Now, Combatants! To the center of the…"

"Hold it!" Pan called, raising her open palm up to stop everything.

"What is it!?" Mills Lane asked a little vexed.

"I just realized… I don't have enough cameras to record this fight." Pan mentioned in thought. "I want to be able to catch everything from several different angles. Giru! Go and deploy a batch of our flying cameras!" She ordered, turning towards her robotic companion.

"Right away Pan, giru. I'll need to consume some metal in order to replicate enough cameras first, giru." Replied the tiny robot.

"Then get to it!" Pan replied in a no-nonsense tone.

"On it, giru!" The diminutive robot rushed quickly throughout the field, drawing the attention of most of the gathered fighters who followed his movements with their eyes. Giru finally stopped in front a big heavy-duty Bulldozer, making the people watching him wonder what the hell he was up to.

"What the hell is that tiny bucket of bolts going to do?" Mills Lane said a little restless for the delay.

"This is perfect, giru." Giru said, before putting his tiny arms over the front of the enormous bulldozer… And lifting the entire thing over his head! Freaking out everybody who was watching, he began to crush and compact the size of the heavy machinery. His body then opened at the middle, like some kind of Pac-Man mouth and he began to chomp on the big bar of metal that was the compressed Bulldozer, slowly eating bite by bite the whole vehicle.

To say that all the people watching such bizarre show were flabbergasted was like saying the center of the sun was only slightly warm. In the end, Giru was left chomping on a tire, the once big and impressive machinery having been consumed completely by him. But the show didn't end there, after having eating the whole enormous construction vehicle; Giru began to spit out a swarm of small robots that looked kinda' like him. They were pretty little only a tenth of Giru's size. They had his same round body but had no arms or legs, but they move by floating around their place, another difference that these mini-Girus had, was that the optic sensor was replaced by a camera lens. The little Giru-cameras began to spread around the place, all the way chirping the name of their progenitor in their high-pitched tiny robot voices.

"Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru!"

"All done Pan, giru." Giru said before returning to his owner side.

"Ok you can proceed now. Oh! By the way, you two should take off your turtle shells, as you only began with my style of training a couple of days, so it is not enough time for you to have get used to the extra weight. Better get rid of them for this battle, otherwise it will only hinder your movements." Pan said, her two minions did as instructed and put their shells down over a corner. She then signaled the referee to begin.

"Damn, that tiny robot is quite the frigging monster!" Mills Lane commented after witnessing Giru's feat. "Alright! Combatants, to the center of the ring!" He called.

"Well, well… If it isn't Balrog, we see each other again it seems." Mills Lane said with a little sarcasm after taking notice of the former prize fighter.

"Hi Mills… It's been a while…" Balrog replied a little hesitant.

"You two know each other?" Diego Carlo asks curious.

"Of course, I presided over many of the fights of this cheating bastard… In fact! It was after I disqualified him in a match for the world heavyweight championship after I had enough of his Head-butts, that his Boxing License was revoked… I'm going to be keeping my eye on you…" Mills said looking at Balrog intently.

"Awww, C'mon Mills, cut me some slack! Damn, it feels just like my boxing days when I had you watching over my shoulder like a hawk all over again." Balrog said dejected.

"And I will make damn sure to keep doing that." Mills turned towards Diego Carlo. "You better keep your eyes peeled on this one, for he may well try to hit you with a foul when you least expect it."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for your warning, I apre…"

Diego Carlo thanks were interrupted by the senior referee. "Save your breath, I don't give a rat-ass about your thanks. I'm still pissed at you for sending that midget against me." Mills Lane said pointedly.

He came back to address everyone in general. "So people, how are we going to play this out? What kind of match are we going to have in here?"

"Well this will be mostly a lucha libre team tag match, Though our friend here is clearly a boxer so we may have to apply some rules from that sport to give him some leverage. I'll leave that to your discretion, referee. However, this fight will not stop until one of the teams is unable to continue, so there will be no pin count to be held." Diego Carlo said gracefully.

"Lucha Libre? That's Mexican wrestling… Alright I think I got it!" He clapped his hands together. "Ok people, let's get this done! I want a good clean fight! No punches under the waistline, no cheap-shots…" Mills was eyeing Balrog on this one. "No spitting, eye-pokes or other kind of unsportsmanship behavior… Alright are you both ready?" he asked turning to both combatants who gave him a nod each. "Then, let's get it on!" He said, pumping his fist before moving away from the combatants.

**_Fall of Yami_**

**_Round 1_**

**_Balrog Diego Carlo_**

**_ VS_**

**_Vega Rachel Stanley_**

Diego Carlo immediately pulled out his happy mask and changed it for his angry mask in a single move. "Let's us begin with the show, señor."

"Shut up and fight, Punk!" Balrog barked before throwing a punch to Diego Carlo smiling face. The Luchador easily avoided the hit by bending his body backwards; he used his hands to support himself in the mat and grabbed Balrog by the neck with his legs before in a single movement lifting him up while spinning in a 180o arc and slamming him in the ground head first with an impact that rattled the entire ring.

**_DIEGO STICK STIENER!_**

"U… Ugh…" Balrog was left dazed after that impact that shook his entire skull. Diego Carlo took the oportunnity to quickly climb atop the nearest turnbuckle and jumped from the top of it with a backflip, he then body-slammed the still downed Balrog with the full weight of his body.

**_DIEGO TIKA BODY!_**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Balrog was still unresponsive after that last impact, so Diego Carlo grabbed him on a hold from behind, lifted him up and performed a German Suplex, continuing to punish his head. He then turned around whitout losing his hold on Balrog and performed a second German Suplex and then a third one. Diego Carlo was taking position to perform a 4th one, when Balrog finally reacted by elbowing him in the face. The punch caught the Luchador off guard and made him lose his hold on the boxer. Balrog angrily lunged at Diego Carlo and grabbed him by the head to deliver a violent head-butt that leaved the luchador off-balance; he then stomped harshly upon Diego Carlo's foot, distracting the luchador, before delivering a powerful elbow strike to his face after whiffing a cross punch.

**_DIRTY BULL!_**

Whip was calling for the referee after seeing Balrog's attack. "Hey! Aren't those 3 moves forbidden in boxing!?"

"Yes they are." Mills Lane said getting between the two combatants. "Alright you two, break it up. You! Go back to your corner." He ordered to Diego Carlo who complied. "Now you…" He turned to Balrog with an accusing finger.

"What!? What did I do?" Balrog complained, faking ignorance.

"You know damn well what you did!" Mills Lane remarked "Head-butts and foot-stomping are forbidden in boxing… But they are allowed in Lucha Libre so I will not be calling those. However, the last one was indeed a foul move, but since I'm still pissed at that masked idiot for having sent that midget against me, I'll let it slide just this once. But you better keep it down with the cheap-shots if you don't want me to kick you out of this ring, but feel free to go crazy with the head-butts if you want."

"Thanks Mills, you're not so bad after all." Balrog commented, happy with the decision.

"Alright you two! Back to the fight!" Mills Lane called before clearing away.

"Now you'll see señor, I'll make sure to repay you for that last move." Diego Carlo said, before using his great strenght to jump high in the air before diving towards Balrog in an aerial attack. Balrog simply looked at him with his guard up, before jumping after Diego Carlo and intercepted him mid-air with a head-butt right in his abdomen.

**_BUFFALO HEADBUTT!_**

Diego Carlo managed to land of his feet, but he had his breath taken after that last hit. Balrog took the chance to pummel him with a devastating combination of Punches. 2 lefts straights followed by 1 right hook and ended with a spin and a quick rush to deliver a devastating uppercut that broke through the air and made it whistle around Balrog's fist. The blow connected and leaved Diego Carlo reeling on his feet.

**_DASH UPPER!_**

Balrog continued with his onslaught, he landed 3 consecutive low straights on the Luchador's abdomen, followed by a jab to the face and ended with another spin and quick rush to deliver a devastating straight.

**_DASH STRAIGHT!_**

Balrog was about to deliver another straight, when Diego Carlo ducked underneath his punch and hooked his arm underneath Balrog's own and behind his armpit, and then quickly lifted the boxer with that same arm and tossed him forward on a successful Hip Toss that made Balrog land on his back several feet away from Diego Carlo.

"Ouch!"

Diego Carlo was smiling as he used his thumb to clean a stain of blood on the corner of his mouth from one of Balrog's previous punches. "Well Señor, I must say it is nice to know that you really know how to fight. Guess I'll have to take you seriously from now on." He said before rushing towards Balrog, the boxer was about to recaive him with a punch but Diego Carlo suddenly split into several copies or clones that began to circle around the african-american man at high-speeds, confusing the boxer greatly.

**_DIEGO BUNSHIN!_**

!

On the ground, the fighters following Pan were commenting on that last technique.

"Is he really making clones, like the ninjas in the mangas!?" Diana asked in surprise, seeing a technique out of a ridiculous fiction story in real life.

Pan bristled at that. "Of course not, he's just using a variation of the afterimage technique that my grandfather learned when he was a kid. In layman terms he's moving so fast, that he leaves afterimages behind him, they may appear real but they have no mass or weight behind them though, they're just an illusion performed to trick the eye." **(III)**

Vega, even from a distance, managed to catch Pan's words and acquired a thoughtful look as he mulled upon them.

!

Back in the ring, Balrog was having trouble in hitting Diego Carlo, as every time he tried to hit one of the running luchadores circling around him, they dissipated revealing to be only a copy. "Stop running goddammit! Stay still so I can hit you!" The african-american boxer said in frustration.

The real Diego Carlo finally decided to stop running and reappeared right behind the boxer's back, who was unaware of him. He extended his arms wide before suddenly crossing them around Balrog's neck and striking with a guillotine move that resonated through the entire place and leaved the boxer wobbling on his feet.

**_DIEGO TICK CROSS GUILLOTINE!_**

"BLERGH!"

Disoriented by the attack, Balrog could only take a few steps before almost falling down on the canvas if it wasn't because he had unwittingly walked into a corner and managed to take hold of the turnbuckle to support himself. Having no place to evade or move after been hurt badly by the guillotine, Balrog could do nothing but play on the defensive; he closed himself in a classic turtle defense just in time as Diego Carlo tried to capitalize on his disorientation by running at him and trying to deliver a spinning heel kick. Balrog was able to successfully block the attack despite the strength behind it shaking the entire ring up. Diego Carlo then tried to break Balrog's defense using an overhead chop, followed by a barrage of several elbow smashes and even a Bellclap, but the boxer's defense was practically impenetrable and he managed to block every single strike with his arms despite each having the power to make the entire place tremble.

Diego Carlo had to admit that the defense of the former prize boxer was impressive. He tried to break Balrog's defenses again with another barrage of strikes, taking advantage from having pushed the boxer into a corner. His attack kept going for several minutes each punch being blocked echoing loudly throughout the place, one could see with the naked eye how the air was being displaced by the resulting shockwave from each strike. Diego Carlo had probably launched several hundred of them with his speed, but none managed to break through the formidable defense of Balrog, he took all that punishment like a champ.

Those watching the fight were starting to get pretty excited by the great skill being displayed.

"Balrog you're doing great! Just hold on a little longer! You can do it!"

"C'mon! Get out of that corner already!"

"What are you waiting for!? Kill that bastard already!"

!

In Kanto, the gathered students were also pretty thrilled by the battle running out.

"My god, I wish I could have a defense like that!" Takeda The Puncher said, awed by Balrog's defensive skills.

His Master, James Shiba, put a hand over his shoulder. "Well then kiddo, that means we're gonna have to step up your training after we get back…"

!

Back on the fight, Diego Carlo was beginning to feel frustrated at his lack of progress; even if he possessed an enormous stamina that can allow him to throw punches for hours, that would be of little use if his opponent is also able to take all those hits without losing his breath.

Having enough of this impasse, Diego Carlo used his impressive speed to quickly run to the opposite corner and bounce from the turnbuckle to then lunge back at Balrog with a Lariat, intending to crush him with the entire weight of his body.

Balrog made no move as Diego Carlo flied at him like a bullet, but just when the attack was about to connect…

**_BUFALLO HEADBUTT!_**

Balrog launched another one of his infamous head-butts that struck right underneath Diego Carlo's chin and stopped the luchador cold on his tracks.

"Now, I've got you!" Balrog exclaimed with a smirk.

As soon as both combatants feet touched the ground again, Balrog grabbed Diego Carlo from his shoulder and began to deliver a series of devastating head-butts that began to leave the luchador reeling on his feet, Balrog turned on his spot, switching positions with the luchador before delivering a nasty hook to the face.

Balrog then performed a quick 2 straights, jab combo before delivering another of his dash attacks, a suckerpunch to the stomach that made Diego Carlo topple over the turnbuckle.

**_DASH LOW SMASH!_**

"Now you die!" Now that the tables had turned, Balrog began to deliver a powerful barrage of left and right hooks into the body of the Luchador, as a reenactment of the punishment that the luchador had brought upon him just previously, except his own attacks were actually connecting and were visibly causing a dent in Diego Carlo's physique. The audience was getting wild by that comeback as the thunderclap of each hit resonated upon the place. **_(IV)_**

"Yes, Kill him!"

"Hit him with the left!"

"Punish him!"

Diego Carlo snapped out of his daze and tried to put an end to the pain by lashing out at Balrog, but the boxer turned his back at him and ducked under the attack as he began to charge a powerful strike of his own.

**_GIGATON BLOW!_**

Balrog yelled, the senses of those present suddenly flared as they felt the energy of Balrog rising, time felt like freezing and the former prize fighter performed 2 quick spins in his place and launched a devastating straight at Diego Carlo that rammed on him in full without stopping and kept pushing forward as if trying to run him through. The move actually hurt Diego Carlo who let out a wad of spit and almost toppled over as result.

"Master!" Rachel Stanley yelled in distress and ran immediately towards the corner. Balrog single punch was able to deliver 9 successive hits, one after the other, and ended launching Diego Carlo violently back on the turnbuckle, threatening to almost bend and rip the thing out. Diego Carlo would had already fallen into the canvas if he hadn't wrapped his arms around the turnbuckle, his student already reaching his side from outside the ring, asked if he was ok, he just raised his hand and gave her the switching tap while Balrog was still in his punching pose.

"Now you die." Balrog said with a smirk, bringing his arm back and thinking in the most appropriate way to deliver the killing blow.

"I don't think so! You leave my master alone!" A voice said from above, Balrog looked up to see Rachel Stanley jumping from atop the turnbuckle, passing above her masters head and dropping down on him with bog legs forward on a drop kick.

**_CASTOR DROP KICK!_**

The attack connected and the soles of both Rachel's boots impacted heavily in Balrog's face and drove him violently into the mat, Diego Carlo took the chance to move outside the ring and rest. Rachel performed a backflip to gain some distance and launched herself into the ropes to gain some momentum before flinging herself at Balrog with a Lariat, arms crossed in front of her, while the former prized fighter rose back to his feet. Balrog managed to take notice of Rachel attack and managed to assume a defensive stance just as the young luchadora crashed on him with her Lariat. The clash between the two thundered across the whole construction site.

Rachel had thought she had nailed the boxer square with her lariat, but was surprised to know that he had blocked her attack and didn't even managed to move him a single inch. "What…!?"

"Get away from me, brat!" Balrog raged before grabbing Rachel and savagely threw her into a corner, where she slammed violently with the turnbuckle being embedded into the small of her back.

"Owie…..!"

Balrog had enough for now, so he moved towards the edge of his side of the ring. "Hey Vega! Come in here and deal with this brat! I need a time out." He said as he gave the tap to Vega that signaled the switch in partners.

"Hmmph… might as well. A Neanderthal like you could never hope to know how to treat a beautiful lady." Vega commented as he put his mask on.

"Just get in here, pretty boy!"

Vega began to get inside the ring, but the Spanish matador was stopped by Mills Lane as he tried to move between the ropes.

"Hold it right there, Antonio Banderas! I don't want any weapon inside my ring! Take those nails of yours out or I will not let you enter on this fight. This is a fighting ring, goddammit! Not a manicure boutique!" he said getting in Vega's way.

"It's ok mister Lane, I don't mind if he's armed. I've been trained to fight against armed opponents and faced many of them before." Rachel said trying to assuage the senior referee.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I can't in good conscience let you fight against an opponent armed with a deadly weapon as that not only gives him an unfair advantage and goes against the rules of both sports, but also because it endangers the life of one of the fighters." Mills Lane said, not willing to budge in the subject.

"I'm sorry to object, referee lane." Diego Carlo began to say from his position. "But this is not an official match of either sport, we who are fighting in here, do so according to our own views about our arts. The group that I represent, Yami, believes in the way of the killing fist, which dictates that killing your opponents during a fight is the way martial arts should be used. It doesn't differentiates between armed or unarmed opponents, both can engage in single combat until only one is left standing. So I exhort you to allow this man to enter this fight and use his weapon if he so wishes, I'm pretty sure my disciple is more than able to deal with this issue."

"Your group believes that fights should be fought to the death!? Man, aren't you and your buddies quite the friendly fellows?" Mills Lane replied snidely.

"Do not worry señor referee." Vega said with arrogant confidence. "I never use my claws to bring harm upon beautiful flowers."

"Oh great, I feel so much better now." Mills Lane retorted with dripping sarcasm. "Argh! Fine, suit yourselves! But let it be clear that I oppose this decision and will not be held responsible for any injury either of you might receive." He stated pointedly.

"We understand señor referee, and thank you for your comprehension." Diego Carlo said with grattitude.

"Yeah… Yeah… Alright, Antonio Banderas, get your ass in here before I change my mind." The senior referee said, motioning for Vega to enter the ring and the Spaniard matador was finally able to join the fight.

Rachel was waiting for him already from atop the turnbuckle. "So you think you have the skills to challenge me? Let us see if you can keep up. Please try not to disappoint."

Vega let out a chuckle, and with a backflip, landed atop the turnbuckle opposite to Rachel. "So my pretty, shall we dance?"

"Oh? I'll make sure to do more than just a simple dance…" Rachel replied with a wicked smile, before jumping High into the air towards Vega.

The masked assassin just kept waiting perched atop his turnbuckle watching as how Rachel at the top her jump began to fall back down towards his direction in a spinning dropkick.

**_TORNADO DROP KICK!_**

Still, despite the incoming danger, Vega didn't even flinch. He just stared at the imminent approaching attack for a moment seemingly bored… Before performing a backflip with his arms extended, that somehow moved him forward instead of backwards and connected with his feet being buried on Rachel's side, stopping her motion and taking her out of the air.

"YOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

**_SCARLET TERROR!_**

Rachel crashed into the ground but managed to roll back into a crouching position, one arm covering the side were Vega had kicked her. She was a slightly frozen with shock, this was the first time someone interrupted one of her aerial attacks and knocked her down.

"So my dear, it seems I'm more than able to keep up with you as you had said." Vega said in a mocking tone, despite the mask one could clearly imagine his arrogant grin.

His tone irritated Rachel to no end. "It was just a lucky shot, that's all. It just caught me by surprise to see you're not so completely incompetent." Her eyes hardened "It will not happen again…" She said before shooting back atop a turnbuckle and diving into the skies again with a flip.

She looked down at the end of her spin to search for Vega, but was again surprised to find that instead of him being down in the ring, he was right in front of her face up in the air, upside down and curled into a little ball with his arms circling his knees, spinning towards her. She could only display an expression of shock before Vega crashed upon her, grabbed her by the waist, spun her around until she was upside down and then plummeted her to the mat in a freefall headfirst with Vega still holding her from behind.

"YIAOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

**_IZUNA DROP!_**

Normally Rachel would have been able to break through any grip and hold placed upon her, as her great flexibility always allowed her to. But the impression made by discovering that there's someone that can effectively counteract her in the air, added with the brief disorientation resulting from being spun around and the fact she could not find any kind of appropriate support while falling, leaved her totally helpless and unable to avoid from crashing into the canvas with her skull.

"THUMP!"

Vega immediately let her go after she landed and fell back into the mat feet first with a flip. The injured girl could just roll over and sprawl herself on the canvas in pain, she tried to turn around and looked at Vega with an expression of total shock and disbelief. "How…?"

!

Outside of the ring, Pan commented about the fight.

"It seems she has finally realized just in how much trouble she's at." She said impassively.

Sagat nodded from behind her. "I'm not surprised; Vega has always excelled in aerial combat. This Luchadores may have some impressive aerial offensive techniques, but against someone like Vega, those abilities are just a weakness." **_(V)_**

Pan just acknowledged his statement with a nod and kept her attention solely on the fight.

!

Rachel finally managed to stand back up, she now was facing Vega with outmost seriousness, seeing how he is able to efficiently counter her in the air she guessed the best option would be to engage him in the ground.

**_RACHEL BUSHIN!_**

She exclaimed before dividing into almost a dozen copies of herself that began to sweep around Vega at great speed; Rachel believed that by confusing his senses she could land a surprise attack. But Vega was not an enemy that could be easily fooled, for he was well versed in the art of Ninjutsu, an art that relies heavily on distraction and deception; he was not called the Spanish ninja for nothing after all. Remembering Pan's words about how this technique was nothing more than an optical illusion, he crouched on his spot and took a defensive stance, he then closed his eyes and tried instead to pinpoint Rachel's location by using his other senses.

"What's the matter!? Am I being too fast for you?" Rachel mocked as she increased her speed and that of her clones; Vega did not paid attention to her attempts to goad him and continued to listen attentively to his surroundings. Finally after a few seconds, he found what he was searching for.

"Thump!"

Vega shot himself forward, just as a fist embedded itself on the spot where he was just recently at; he spun around in the air into a corner and bounced from the turnbuckle, gliding back at an astonished Rachel Stanley with his claws outstretched in front of him.

"Yowwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

**_SKY HIGH CLAW!_**

Rachel could only cross her arms in front of her just in time to block that attack and avoid being skewered by Vegas claws. The Spanish ninja immediately bounced away from her once his attack struck and assumed a fighting stance once he was back in the ground. The masters and disciples from Yami and Yomi watching the fight, were actually impressed by Vega's performance, they began to label him as a dangerous opponent that should not be underestimated.

Rachel didn't want to admit it, but she began to become afraid of the Spanish assassin. "That's it I've had enough of you!" She screamed before rushing at Vega to throw him a punch. He easily blocked the simple attack of the blonde Luchadora…

WHAMP!

…And was surprised by the strength behind it. Well, it seems the pretty lady knows how to throw a hit…

**_LOS TRUCOS SIN NOMBRE!_**

Rachel began to launch a barrage of simple kicks and punches at high speed, putting all of her strength behind each attack. Vega blocked a couple more of those attacks, almost losing his footing due to the great power that each one of those strikes packed, he decided right there that a change of strategy was in order, after all he hasn't defeated opponents bigger and stronger than him by fighting them on an equal setting…

When the next attack from Rachel came at him, he easily avoided it with a series of backflips and put some distance between him and the enraged luchadora. "Hey! Come back in here and take your beating!" Rachel yelled before going after him. She tried to keep pummeling at him with her barrage of simple kicks and punches, but every time she reached him and tried to do so, those basic attacks were easily evaded by Vega who kept performing more backflips and continued to keep Rachel at a distance. The girl started to become increasingly frustrated with each attack she missed and every time she had to chase after Vega who was doing nothing but keeping her at arm's length.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! STAY STILL AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" Rachel finally screamed, her patience finally running out. Vega finally decided to stop and stood still after covering almost half the ring with a single backflip, he waited for the girl to do her move while he crouched once more over the canvas.

Rachel released a triumphal exclamation, once she saw her prey coming to a stop at last. "Finally! I will crush you! TAKE THIS!" She yelled as she ran towards Vega with her arm pulled back to launch a devastating punch. Vega waited for her, and once she was at mere feet from him and about to launch her attack…

Vega decided to face her head on! He launched a couple of quick low kicks to her shins and abdomen to stop her motion, before launching himself forward with a roll while curled into a ball with his claws extended outwards, he crashed into Rachel in full performing a series of tumbles and hitting her with all the strength of his spinning body before ending his attack with a thrust from his claws that struck Rachel right in the middle of her body, she was physically pushed back by the strength behind that attack and ended up falling in a prone position.

"YIAOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

**_ROLLING CRYSTAL FLASH!_**

"RACHEL!" Diego Carlo screamed worried for his apprentice. All the people watching the fight thought the Luchadora to be dead after receiving that stab to the chest in full. Mills Lane was about to call the fight off, when Rachel suddenly began to cough.

"I'm alright… (cough) I'm alright…" She said the best she could, her sternum hurting her greatly after being stabbed by Vega. "How is that I'm still alive? I should be dead after that stab, yet I'm not even bleeding." She said, trying to get back up but failing miserably due to the pain.

Vega stood in a nonchalant pose and presented his claws in front of him for all to see. On closer inspection, one could see how his claws were not totally straight like needles, but were slightly bent forward at the tip with the sharp edge facing inwards like the claws of big felines, meaning that Vega's claws would never be able to kill someone with a stab as they were not weapons made for thrusting but for slashing and cutting.

"Like I said, I could never use my claws to hurt a beautiful señorita." He said moving his ponytail over his shoulder with a carefree flick of his neck.

Rachel did not know what to think, she was beginning to feel odd sensations inside her after seeing the confident pose and the suave mannerisms and chivalry of the Spanish matador. Her Master's callings pulled her out of her reverie, though.

"Rachel, let's switch. This opponent is obviously way beyond your league." Diego Carlo said, his smile gone for the first time during the whole fight.

The blonde luchadora was taken aback by his master orders. "What…? But Master, this is my fight. I can deal with this well on my own…" she objected, feeling her pride being wounded at his master's lack of faith on her skills.

"Rachel! This is not a suggestion; I'm ordering you as your master to pull back, Now!" Diego Carlo replied in outmost seriousness.

"Master…?" Rachel muttered, hurt by his master's words, she dropped her gaze in dismay. "Master… Don't you have faith in me… don't you have faith in the skills of your own disciple…?" She asked with depressed mood.

"Of course I do Rachel!" Diego Carlo replied truthfully immediately. The girl looked up with a hopeful stare. "I have my entire trust in your skills, but that doesn't mean I want you to fight against an opponent that has proved too out of your reach, even I don't think I'll have an easy time trying to defeat him."

"But… I can do it master, I know I can win if you give me the chance!"

"I know Rachel, I know… But please, trust me on this. Trust in your master's words." He said with a wink towards his student.

"Ok Master… I'll do as you say." Rachel finally said in agreement, she moved back towards the edge of the ring and switched places with her master, who entered back in the quadrilateral without taking gaze away from Vega.

"Well, señor… It seems we are just you and me now. I really appreciate you decided to spare my disciple's life, but as her master it's my duty to care for her and avenge this humiliation you have given her, so I hope you understand and not hold any ill will for what I'm about to do." Diego Carlo said popping his shoulders and neck.

Vega just let out a small laugh at the luchador's words. "Feh…! Let's see if you can back up those words."

And just like that they began their bout; Diego Carlo suddenly disappeared and reappeared right behind Vega about to deliver a punch, who for a moment was caught by surprise by such speed, but the Spanish matador was able to block the attack but the great strength behind it almost threatened to blow him away. He was pushed back by the powerful blow that sent him skidding for several feet, but Vega managed to remain on his feet still in his blocking stance until he came to a stop. His eyes turned serious, it seemed he will have to go all out if he wished to defeat this new opponent.

Once more Diego Carlo showed his impressive speed and faded from view before reappearing back behind Vega. The Spanish ninja managed to evade the incoming attack with a backflip, Diego Carlo's fist buried itself in the canvas going right through it and blowing the air back due to the impact. But before Vega landed back into the mat, Diego Carlo was already waiting behind him; he was barely able to avoid the Luchador's punch by bending his body backwards, but once more the luchador moved behind him in the time it takes one to blink.

Vega had enough, and decided to go in the offensive, he turned around and let Diego Carlo fist impact his mask, or at least that's what appeared at first sight. The thundershock from the blow shook the entire ring; the kinetic force alone would have been enough to bury Vega's head in the mat; that is if he hadn't instead used his great flexibility to time the impact and take advantage of all that force to use it to help him perform a series of backflips in his place without moving in a row, while at the same time striking at Diego Carlo with multiple slashes that left his chest covered with several bleeding gashes.

**_SCARLET MIRAGE!_**

"Uh… Nnnnngh…" Diego Carlo could only groan, as his wounds bleed freely and his blood began to drip on his mat. His feet knees began to tremble threatening to buckle at any moment.

"MASTER!" Rachel screamed, concerned by her master's health.

But Vega was not over yet, he shoot out curled up in a ball once more and struck Diego Carlo in full sending him into the sky, Vega kept going on his way and bounced from a corner to follow the luchador into the sky and intercepted him in the air with an Izuna Drop. But as soon as the drop connected, Vega spun Diego Carlo around in a full 360 degrees circle and impacted his head on the canvas a second time and then did it again for a third time before finally releasing the luchador as he moved away with a backflip. Something that should had been physically impossible to do.

"YIOWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

THUMP!

THUMP!

THUMP!

**_ROLLING IZUNA DROP!_**

!

In Kanto the students watching the fight were astounded At Vega's impressive acrobatic skills.

"Wow! That was so cool! I want to be able to do that!" Hakufu said with stars in her eyes, at her side Miu could only nod in awe to show her agreement.

!

"Ack…" Diego Carlo muttered holding his skull in pain as he tried to stand back up the best he could.

"Master! Behind you!" Rachel warned anxious.

But Diego Carlo was still too disoriented to react in time, he could only turn and see how Vega was yet not done with him, The Spanish Ninja kicked Diego Carlo right in the chest with a back kick.

**_COSMIC HEEL!_**

Before making a brief pose and kicking his opponent again with a slide kick, followed by a Scarlet Terror that sent Diego Carlo sky-high and just when he was about to fall back down on top of Vega, the Spaniard matador performed a slash in a wide arc above him that struck the Luchador full in the back giving him one nasty wound all over it. Somehow, Rose petals were scattered to the four winds and fell all over the place from the attack, and covered the ring in a crimson carpet that blended with the luchador's blood. Vega began to laugh in a cruel mocking deranged laugh.

"YAOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

**_SPLENDID CLAW!_**

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rachel cried, believing her master dead, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

Everybody watching the fight thought Diego Carlo was done for, so it came as a surprise when he recovered still in the air, right before he was about to fall back down from the last attack and slammed upon Vega with the weight of his whole body, catching the Spaniard matador off guard.

**_DIEGO TIKA BODY PRESS!_**

Diego then grabbed Vega while he was still atop of him in the matt and tried to drive him straight through the canvas in an attempt to crush him, the impact of such move resonating all over the place.

**_DIEGO TICK DOWN!_**

But Diego's efforts would fail before he was able to complete his assault, as the wounds his body had received began to flare. So he instead grabbed Vega once more and tossed him up in the air. "Now Rachel!" he yelled to his disciple, before he jumped towards Rachel and switched places with her. The young luchadora immediately climbed the third rope and launched herself from there towards Vega. Rachel crashed on the Spaniard in full as he was falling and began to strike him all around his body with her arms and legs while still on the air.

**_RACHEL CRASH!_**

As soon as Vega fell upon the canvas and Rachel feet touched the ground again, the masked blonde grabbed him from behind by wrapping her arms around his torso, put her head under Vega's arm, lifted him up and fell backwards while dropping the Spaniard flat on his back.

**_RACHEL SUPPLEX!_**

Rachel than let go of Vega and turned around, she grabbed both of the Spaniard's arms from behind and locked them with her own, then hoisted him up by letting herself fall upon the matt on her back before finishing her move by locking her legs with Vega's own, effectively suspending him in the air in a submission grapple.

**_ROMERO SPECIAL!_**

!

Pan made another comment regarding the battle. "It seems they were finally able to catch Vega. I wonder if he'll be able to resist that hold, it looks painful."

Sagat only grunted in reply. "Vega will not be so easily defeated, the great flexibility of his body allows him to resist most holds; he would have already found a way to break it if it wasn't for his limbs being restrained so thoroughly." He said without taking his eyes from the fight.

!

Rachel kept Vega locked in her grapple, pulling at both his arms and legs to hurt him and force him to submit, Mills Lane had approached to oversee the situation and stand ready in case Vega was ready to give up or not.

"How are you holding up son? Can you continue? Or do you wish to give up?"

Vega only answered with a small grunt. "I am fine; it would take more than this to make me submit." He turned his neck to look behind him towards Rachel. "So my beauty, do you have the strength to win this battle of wills?" He asked while he kept enduring the hold.

"Shut up! I'll teach you not to put my strength in doubt." She said before strengthening her hold and putting more pressure over Vega's limbs.

The two continued with their struggle for several minutes, with Rachel increasing her strength through several intervals to force Vega to submit, but the Spaniard matador endured through all the pain while barely giving any sign of discomfort. The people watching the fight began to wonder how Vega was able to resist such punishment and once more their excitement began to grow at witnessing such willpower.

"C'mon Vega you have to hold up!"

"You can do it! Just take it for a few more minutes! She's beginning to tire out!"

"Don't give up now!"

Diego Carlo tried to give his disciple some words of encouragement. "You're doing it well Rachel! Keep doing it just that way, he can be able to resist much longer." He was so engrossed in the ongoing struggle, just like everybody else, that he didn't saw the gloved fist that hit him square in the jaw.

Pow!

"Shut up will ya! I'm tired of watching those two! I'll think I'll use you as a punching bag for the moment to entertain me!" He said before delivering a barrage of punches at Diego Carlo's body and then ending his attack with a hook to the face and a headbutt. He the leaved as quickly as he had come and returned to his side of the ring on the outside, he put himself right in plain sight of Mills Lane, just in time as Diego Carlo came chasing after him with the intent of getting revenge for those cheapshots.

"Hey! What you think you're doing out there!? Knock it off already!" Mills Lane said after seeing Diego Carlo trying to attack Balrog, he moved away from the two combatants still locked in a grapple and went over the ropes to admonish the infuriated Luchador. While both Mills and Diego locked themselves in a shouting match, Balrog quickly circled around the ring until he was out sight of Mills Lane, he then entered the ring and got close to the two struggling combatants before bringing his fist down right on Rachel's face, breaking the hold she had on Vega. Balrog then kept pummeling Rachel's face while she was still on the ground, damaging her further. Vega, quick on the uptake, hoisted Rachel up by passing his arms from underneath her own and presented her towards his partner, leaving her helpless against Balrog's combinations of punches. The former prized fighter delivered several one-two's to her abdomen before finishing his assault with a nasty hook to her skull. The young luchadora would have already fallen to the canvas almost unconscious if it wasn't for Vega who was holding her up.

"RACHEL!" Diego Carlo screamed seeing the beating his student was receiving.

And just as he had come, Balrog swiftly leaved the ring, sliding from underneath the ropes, just in time as Mills Lane turned around after having the focus of his attention switched by Diego Carlo's screams, but all he could see was Vega already on his feet behind Rachel and about to perform a suplex on the luchadora.

**_RAINBOW SUPLEX!_**

WHAAAAAAAAAM!

!

"Goddamn Balrog he's such a cheater…" Whip mentioned with a shake of her head.

Pan just shrugged in reply. "Well is not like this is any kind of official competitive match anyway…"

!

Rachel's head hit the mat hard and was left lying on the mat barely conscious, by sheer luck she had been knocked down close to the edge of her side of the ring. Diego Carlo didn't waste time to get close to her and stretched his arm over her downed form to give her the switching signal and change places with her. He entered back on the ring with the intent of killing Vega, he didn't waste time with words and went immediately after the Spaniard.

Vega just saw him, and immediately shot himself, curled into a ball, to his corner with his Flying Barcelona Special, where Balrog was already waiting for him and gave him the switching signal before bouncing back into the air towards Diego Carlo's direction. The Big Luchador just followed him with his eyes and was about to jump after him to deliver his revenge… When he received a dash attack from Balrog right underneath his chin…

**_DASH STRAIGHT!_**

The punch left Diego Carlo reeling, and in the perfect state for Balrog to deliver further combinations of attacks, he kept pummeling the helpless luchador until he was sure it was time to deliver the final blow, in the form of one of his strongest techniques. He got into position, punched his gloved fists together, flexed out one of his biceps…

"Say goodnight, chump!"

Before delivering 4 savage punches, each and every single one of them with the same strength as one of his dash attacks, as each one managed to break the wind and make it whistle. And finished his attack with one violent and powerful uppercut that displaced a great amount of air with the shockwave alone and sent Diego Carlo soaring high up into the air; higher than any other punch delivered before and well above even the heights reached by Vega's jumps.

**_VIOLENT BUFFALO!_**

All of those who were watching the fight could only gape jaw-slacked at the great height achieved by that punch. Finally, Diego Carlo slammed back down into the canvas and didn't get back up.

"He's been knocked out. He's out of this fight." Mills Lane declared after getting closer to check Diego Carlo's condition.

"MASTER!" Rachel cried with extreme worry, after managing to look back up only to see his master being so savagely defeated. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" She struggled to get back up despite the protests of her injured body. "You hurt my master! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screamed with great affront.

Balrog simply laughed seeing the state she was. "What are you going to do, girlie? Throw your mask at me? Go back to sleep before I decide to put your lights off." The boxer said mockingly.

Rachel roared in anger at his words, she stood back up despite her broken state and rushed at Balrog on a blind rage. Her speed turned out to be still quite impressive despite her injuries, which caught the enormous former prize fighter off guard, allowing her to nail one simple powerful punch with all her strength and rage behind it right into Balrog's face. The shockwave of the punch rattled the entire place up.

WHAMMM!

"AAAAAAAAH! You damn brat! That actually hurt!" Balrog replied irate, relatively ok after that punch. Rachel was actually surprised that the tall African-American was still standing after that punch, right before Balrog delivered to her a nasty headbutt as retaliation and restrained her by circling his giant arms around her torso and then starterd trying to crush her with a mighty embrace. "Let's see how you get out of this brat."

Rachel screamed as the giant boxer tried to crush her thoracic cage with a bear hug, one could hear her bones crunching under the overwhelming pressure they were being submitted. Rachel began to drive her knee into Balrog's side and wiggled in desperation trying to break his hold on her. She kept kicking him without stopping, using her speed and strength to land dozens of strikes with the strength of a piston into Balrog's ribcage while she kept jostling in his grasp.

"Hey, knock it off!" Her efforts managed to bear fruit in the end, as Balrog began to cave in under her constant barrage of knee strikes. With one final mighty push, Rachel was able to finally break through his hold and leaved the boxer wide open with his arms extended while she was left hanging with her feet floating above the ground as she grabbed the arms of Balrog to support herself. In this position, neither of the two could use their arms, but Rachel was free to use her legs. She bent herself forwards and circled his neck with her thighs….

**_DIEGO STICK STIENER!_**

Before slamming his skull on the canvas with the same spinning throw that her master had performed at the beginning of this match.

"Godddamit! That's the second time I get my skull smashed with that technique!" Balrog wailed, rising back up again, a bruise forming in his forehead. "That's it I've had enough of this, Vega she's your opponent, you deal with her. I'm out of here." He stated before walking out of the ring, not before changing places with Vega.

The Spaniard matador simply approached the masked Luchadora with a confident cocky step. "Well my dear, it seems it's time to put an end to this waltz of ours."

Rachel gulped a little in dread but tried to put a brave front, she knew she would not be able to defeat Vega in the state she was in, but she could not just give up without trying. "You two hurt my master. I will not forgive either of you for what you have done; I don't care if I have no chance to win. I will not simply back down without a fight." She said getting on a fighting stance.

Vega simply acknowledged her words with an elegant pose. "Very well, if that is your wish, who am I to deny the wishes of a beautiful señorita." He also took his own fighting chance. "This will be our last dance. Come at me then if you dare!"

Both combatants remained staring impassively at each other without moving for a long moment, gauging each other strenght. Everybody knew this was going to be the last move that would decide the match, so the tension revolving about the scene was pretty high. After what felt like an eternity, Rachel made her move and dissapeared from everybody's sight altogether. It was then that Vega reacted and shot himself forward again with a flying Barcelona attack charged with great strenght, it seemed to hit Rachel in full, as she appeared out of nowhere and was sent soaring into the sky. Vega bounced from a corner and went to intercept her, this time he attacked her with her claws while in the air and slashed her across her face where her mask was. The strike pushed her back up a little and as Vega went back down and his feet touched the canvas once more, he was ready for the falling body of Rachel to get in range for his next move. He readied his claws.

"Soak in your own blood!" **_BLOODY HIGH CLAW!_**

Vega screamed as he leaped back into a corner and performed a series of multiple Sky High Claws that intercepted Rachel as she was falling back down and struck her in quick succession, leaving a crimson trail behind each pass, each of the attack rising higher and higher in altitude and scattering rose petals around the ring once more, Vega was laughing sadistically during the entire. The Spaniard landed on his feet on the middle of the ring and offered a bow to his audience; he then put his arms in front on him just in time for Rachel to fall into his waiting arms. Despite the recent attack she received she didn't looked any worse for wear; that is until her entire costume ripped itself to pieces, leaving her only tatters that barely covered her modesty. Her mask splitted in half and fell off her face.

"What!?" Rachel screeched trying to cover her ample assets from view the best she could; after all she was being recorded and watched by the entire world.

Vega set her back down into the canvas gently. "What happened? Why did you spared my life again!?" She asked puzzled by the Spanish ninja actions.

"It would have been a great shame to destroy such a splendid beauty like yours." He said as he took off his mask and pulled out a single red rose that he gave to Rachel. The girl took the rose as her face began to turn the same color as the flower; she was totally unprepared for Vega's sophisticated attractiveness as she had never in her life dealt with something like this before.

!

"Goddamn! Can't believe Vega is trying to put some moves on his female opponent right in the middle of a match!" Maxima said with mild disbelief.

"Well he was giving roses to all the women of our group the other day when he, Balrog and Sagat arrived. He even gave one to Pan and Kula." Whip said in recollection.

"Don't remind me of that." K' said trying to keep his anger down at the memory of the Spaniard matador trying to seduce his sister.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Pan asked estranged turning towards Sagat as she remembered that day. She took the rose alright, and she will be lying if she said she hadn't felt flattered, but she just couldn't comprehend why the unexpected chivalry. "Is he always like that?"

"Vega has a pretty peculiar way of seeing the world, he believes all beautiful people must be good and on the side of justice, and all ugly people must be on the side of evil. He feels the need that all women who fulfill his standards of beauty should be praised and worshipped because of it, this drives him to refrain from killing any women he deems as beautiful. This does not completely stop him from doing so; however, as he has done so several times in the past under orders from Bison in order to fulfill our previous boss wishes, but it does make him restrain his hand when he has no reason to take a life." Sagat stated impassively.

"So he will not be going out there killing women unless specifically under my orders? Good to know." Pan commented, turning her gaze back to the ring.

"He's just a vain asshole." Juri scoffed in derision, putting an end to the conversation.

!

Back on the ring

Diego Carlo suddenly began to mutter some words, trying to call his disciple despite his broken state. "Rachel…. Rachel…."

"Master! You're still awake!" The blonde Luchadora said in surprise and relief.

"So he's still concious, he better not try to interfere with our match; otherwise I'm afraid I will find myself in the necessity of putting him down again." Vega said a little uncaring, bringing his claws forwards.

"No! Please wait! That will not be necessary…" Rachel interjected, signaling the Spanish ninja not to do anything with her hand. "I'll…" She trailed off and lowered her gaze, for a moment she contemplated the rose that Vega had given her with a semi-dejected contemplative look. She released a sigh. "It's obvious I'm no match for you. So please, don't do anything against my master. I forfeit this match, just don't hurt my sensei anymore…" She pleaded.

"Very well then, I gracefully accept your surrender my lovely señorita." Vega replied smoothly as he kissed Rachel's hand.

Mills Lane approached Vega and raised his arm up by the wrist. "The winners of this Tag team match by K.O. and forfeit: Vega &amp; Balrog!" he declared also motioning with his free arm to the former prize fighter outside the ring.

**_Balrog Diego Carlo_**

**_ VS_**

**_Vega Rachel Stanley_**

**_WINNERS: Balrog &amp; Vega_**

**_K.O._**

**_Forfeit_**

The audience began to clap and cheer at the combatants after the conclusion of this match; even Pan was pleased by the performance of the fighters serving under her. Everybody was about to move on and decide who will be fighting next, when suddenly Vega's senses, honed by decades of training in the art of ninjutsu to be aware of his surroundings, detected a sudden incoming danger. He picked up Rachel once more bridal style and got out of the way with a backflip just as something struck the ring with great force in the spot where the young luchadora had just been previously at. The force of the impact kicked a large cloud of dust and the shockwave of the blow was felt through the entire construction site.

Vega landed with a crouch on his feet with Rachel still in his arms; the girl was momentarily frozen with shock by the sudden attack. Everybody looked at the cloud of dust until it began to fade away and revealed a stoic Mikumo Kushinada standing in the middle of the ring. "So you managed to evade my attack… Impressive." She spoke in a monotone.

"Ku… Ku…Shinada?" Diego Carlo muttered, trying to turn around and look at the cold expressionless woman.

"Diego Carlo, I warned you what would happen if you and your disciple failed YAMI again. This time I'll make sure there are no interruptions." She said before fading out of sight as another powerful impact struck the position where Diego Carlo was sprawled over the mat.

"Master!" Rachel screamed believing her teacher dead. The cloud of dust from the second strike parted away, and revealed Pan standing in front of Diego Carlo and stopping Kushinada's attack with a single finger. Everybody's held their breaths when they saw the expression of mild irritation in the alien girl face. "What do you think you're doing?"

* * *

_Well then, this is where I'm going to end this chapter for now, next we are going to have even more battles and even more surprises, so stay tune. Damn, I'm only beginning this and I can already tell this is going to be a pretty long arc, oh but I want to have battles in this fic so… Anyway, just be on the lookout for the next chapter and leave a review in the meantime._

_(I) __This is Diego Carlo actual beliefs and ideals. As he indeed followed on his word after Ma Kensei defeated him and told him to surrender himself to the police._

_(II) __Why too much weird shit in this chapter? Because that's a regular thing in anime, most overbearing characters like Diego Carlo or Maito Gai are always pulling off crap like this at every moment. It also happens regularly to most lead characters of the romantic comedies. I mean I was watching To Love Ru recently and there was this chapter were the blond school queen (haven't learned her named yet as I've just began to watch the series) challenges Lala to a swimsuit competition and out of nowhere a giant crane appears and grabs Ryto with its hook. I was feeling just like him when he asks, where the hell this giant crane came from? And the girl driving the machine answers, I have a license to operate heavy machinery. I was like, well good for you bitch but that doesn't answer my question of where the fuck you got a giant crane in the first place… Also these kinds of things are the bread and butter of other series like Hayate The Combat Butler, where in the first 3 seconds you are already witnessing and laughing at ridiculous crap. Hayate: Santa why you never bring me any gifts? Smiling Santa: It's because your family is poor. See what I mean. Also why Mills Lane!? Because I was watching old episodes of Celebrity Deathmatch and I remembered how awesome of a referee he was, this was a last minute addition, but I knew I had to include him in this story._

_(III) __I was checking the Bunshin technique that appears in the Kenichi's manga and I realized they were nothing more but afterimages, optical illusions without real thought or motion. Even Shio Sakaki states it so during the weapon masters arc when he tries to touch one of Kushinada's Bunshins and his hand passes right through it. This is the same technique that Goku learned during his training with master Roshi, and that he uses most prominently in his battles against his own master (Disguised as Jackie Chung) and against Tien-Shin-Han in both finals of the Martial arts tournament._

_(IV) __I do believe Balrog can go toe to toe against Diego Carlo and take all of his punches. I mean in the games all characters can block most attacks, If the Metsu Hadoken of Ryu can be blocked, Chun-Li's Kicks alongside her Kykosho (That by the way according to SFIV can stop an incoming car cold in his tracks) and other more painful attacks like Blanka's electric attacks or her spinning lunges, Hugo's massive punches or Bison's Psycho Crusher, then he damn well can take Diego Carlo's punches. He is depicted in the SF Ovas, comics and other Japanese animations to have a very impressive resistance to blows. And about if he could knock out one of Yami's grandmaster with his punches too, hell yeah he can. This is anime after all, all punches look more impressive than what they really are, I mean have you seen how the characters in Hajime No Ippo connect their punches? Their look as if they're trying to fracture their opponents skulls, or rip their mothefucking head off altogether, have you seen the fight of Date against the world champion? And that was only the featherweight division; I don't want to think how the heavyweight division (Balrog Division) would be like._

_(V) __Vega can definitively kick the assess of both Rachel and his master in the air hands down, he is one of the highest top tier fighters in Street Fighter who's specialty is aerial maneuvers, as many of his techniques are pretty sick, he is also one of the best fighters from SF you can use in Street Figther X Tekken. He's no joke, as both Cammy and Chun-Li take him pretty seriously when they stumble upon him; both get pretty on edge when he's around as they knew he can be deadly dangerous. I mean there is a reason why he and Balrog shared the same position as Bison's top enforcers in Shadaloo alongside Sagat, because they are on the level. And Sagat can beat the crap out of Ryu any time; he has done so several times in the past. Don't come telling me that he's the one who gave Sagat his scar, bitch please! Sagat was kicking his ass all over the place and he only won because he lost control over his skills and went all Dark Hadou on him. Being unable to remain focused and go all berserk is hardly something worthy of praise; he practically won only by Deus Ex Machina. Besides, Sagat is a grandmaster of his art on his own and Vega and Balrog are on a same standing with him. So no bitching about how they can't fight one on one against the Yami masters if given the chance. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Well here we are with the next chapter on this story, been writing them at a fast pace if I say so myself, faster than the rest of my stories certainly. That is because I'm right now under a surge of inspiration, so better if I capitalize on it right now while I have the chance. My other stories will suffer of course, and I had to drop from working on the content of my new ones I have under wraps, but it can't be helped, I'm under a roll.

It's pretty easy to find inspiration for this story, being a super mega crossover means I have to go and check a lot of stuff, so a lot of ideas come to me while I'm checking series for this story. Been watching and reading a lot of mangas and animes lately, sometimes both things at the same time. There's just a lot of shit I have to check, damn if my schedule isn't tight right now.

Anyway, hope you lot like this new chapter and tell me what you think.

Also you should check these mangas because they're awesome, One-Punch Man, Kongou Banchou and Ashita No joe. This last one is going to make you shed some tears; it's so fucking marvelous, I can't help cry.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, any material or copyright depicted in this story belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing…?" Pan asked in a low tone that heralded to Kushinada's she better had a good excuse if she didn't wanted her spine to be removed forcefully, as she kept the elder woman's fist on place using only her index finger.

Despite the stoic expression in the century old grandmaster, one could clearly see the beads of sweat dripping from her forehead. "I'm just removing these useless vermin. They have failed Yami twice now, and failure in this organization means death. We have no use for weaklings among our ranks." Kushinada said as politely as she could.

A small frown began to appear on Pan's face as she took a brief pause to delve in those words. At large she spoke… "I don't know if you were not paying attention or just simply forgot. But I specifically stated that if any of you were to lose your fights you were all going to join my alliance and serve under my orders. Which means, the moment Diego Carlo lost he stopped being a member of Yami and became one of my minions. He is mine now… His life and that of his disciple belong to me and only I can decide wheter they live or die… And you tried to kill him… You tried to take something of my property away from me… So tell me, why should I not kill you where you stand?"

Kushinada couldn't help but gulp in nervousness, she was pretty aware these could be her last words… But pride was hard to keep silent. "Why do you care so much about their lives? They both have alredy proven to be weaklings, why would you bother yourself with them?"

Pan just released an unamused sigh, as if trying to contain herself from lashing out. "You do not have the right to point out who is a weakling and who is not. You're all all weaklings compared to me." She said, before releasing a tiny fraction of her power for all to sense, the earth began to rumble and Kushinada let out a gasp as she and the rest of the YAMI grandmasters were overwhelmed by Pan's Ki and fell to their knees. Kushinada herself could barely believe such power could exist, as she barely avoided from kissing the canvas and was forced to kneel in front of Pan's feet with her head bowed as she struggled from fully falling down due to the great pressure exherted by the alien's girl sheer power. Most of the people who could sense Ki also ended up falling to the ground or to their knees, whether be from YAMI/YOMI or from Pan's own followers, they all agreed that the power of the saiyan girl was simply unbelivable. And she wasn't even winded by this impressive show of Ki, meaning it must have been only a small fraction of her true potential, a thought that many found horrifying.

"See…" Pan said before supressing her power again. "As far as it goes, I can bother myself with whoever I want and there's not a single thing you or anyone else can do about it. Besides, for a human, Diego Carlo was pretty strong and I kinda liked his attitude, he has the right idea as some of his views of life a pretty similar to those of a Saiyan, so I feel we are going to get along just fine. But not only you tried to kill someone under my protection, you also tried to kill one of your comrades. We Saiyans may be heartless killers who wouldn't hesitate to annihilate an entire species if we have to, but among our kind, the only loyalty we have goes towards the group we belong to. You see… Saiyan's relationships are pretty diffirent from your own; we do not have much of a concept of family. Most of the time a Saiyan will not feel any kind of bond not even to its own blood-relatives. Son and father, brothers and sisters could kill each other with the same detachment they have when destroying entire planets. But we do tend to have close relationships with our friends and comrades, however, as they are the ones with whom we spend a great deal of time when in battle. This is because of our peculiar social interactions, Saiyans tend to join together in groups, which usally this being the team they will take missions and conquer planets with. To a Saiyan, the members of his group are closer and more precious to him than even his own family or any mate or lover could ever hope to be. As they are the people who will fight alongside him through hell and back; who will kill and die for him at a moment's notice. For the members of his group a saiyan will go to any length to do whatever is they would ask of him without hesitation and they in turn will do the same for him. It is not unusual for this reason that Saiyans tend to find their soulmates between the members of their own group, Saiyan children who are not sent as babies to conquer weaker planets grow and spend most of their time among their parent's group until they are old enough to leave and join a group of their own. So for you to have tried to kill one of your own comrades… We Saiyans may be a very cruel and harsh race, we can commit the genocide of an entire species with the same care one shows when squashing a bug, but know this… Saiyans do not betray their own. What you have done, it is considered one of the most serious sins and crimes in Saiyan society, for it goes against one of our most sacred beliefs."

Pan grabbed Kushinada by the neck with one hand hoist her up as she began to float, leaving the helpless grandmaster at Pan's mercy with her feet hanging above the ground. "I should kill you here right now for what you've done! If it wasn't because I promised you all would have the chance to face one of my minions without me intervening, I would have crushed your neck already, as easyly as one crushes a cracker…" Pan threatened with a low dangerous voice as her grip around Kushinada's neck tightened, the hundred year old woman began to struggle, trying uselessly to fight against the unyielding grip that blocked her breathing canals. Pan brought the squirming woman up to her face, and looked at her straight to the eyes with an unmoving stare. "Let's get things straight… You just pissed me off with that little stunt you tried to pull, but since I don't want to break my promise to one of my minions of giving them the chance to have a good fight, I'm willing to be merciful just this once. But do something like this again and I will not hesitate to rip your spine with my bare hands and toss it into the sun… Is that clear?" She asked with a harsh stare.

"Grrk… yes…" Kushinada croaked the best she could as she struggled to breath.

"Good!" Pan said letting go of the eternally young woman who fell to the ground on her rump, pretty shaken up by Pan's threath. It had been many decades since Kushinada had felt fear so overwhelming like this. Pan lifted the broken Diego Carlo over her head with one hand and called for the Spanish ninja, who was still waiting on the other side of the ring with Rachel on his arms, without looking back. "Vega, go back with the others and take Rachel with you. I'll take care of bringing her master along. You…" Vega nodded before doing as she said, Pan then pointed towards Mills Lane with her free arm "Carry on and set the next fight."

Mills Lane was caught off guard for a moment. "There's going to be more fights!?"

"Yes! Each of all these people…" Pan motioned towards the gathered YAMI masters and their disciples. "…Against one of my people." She finished, now pointing towards her minions.

"Huh…? Fine, it dosen't seem I have much choice but to agree to continue with this thing." He grumbled before he approached to the edge of the ring and adressed the collective of fighters. Pan took this chance to return to her lines carrying Diego Carlo. "Alright, who's next!? You all going to come up on this ring or are you going to chose a different setting?" He asked, making several of the awaiting combatants to start pondering in their decision.

"I don't care how it is done! I just want to fight already! I'm tired to wait and that last fight really got my blood pumping." Berserker said, restless.

"Aye, I agree with blondie. We've waited long enough!" K'9999 said, crackling his knuckles.

"Yeah, but how are we going to do this?" Foxy asked, pointedly. "Are we going to carry these battles one by one or several at a time? Are we going to agree for them to be with no holds barred or with certain conditions?"

"Well, I say we should have several fights at the same time, otherwise we're going to be here the whole day before every one of us has a chance to fight." K' said.

"I agree with that proposal." Agaard Jum Sai said, from where he was standing. "But our disciples go first, as Kushinada had stated previously."

"Then what are you waiting for? Send those brats forwards already!" Juri exclaimed with a hint of impatience.

Most of the members of YOMI moved forwards and stood in a straight line in front of Pan's forces, from left to right: Shougo Kitsikawa a.k.a. Berserker, Ryuto Asamiya a.k.a. Odin, Rimi Kokorone, Tirawit Kokin, Kajima Satomi, Ethan Stanley, Chikage Kushinada, Boris Ivanov, and from the armed division Siegmarigen who couldn't wait to fight anymore and managed to displace Lugh for the right to fight in this turn.

"Mmmmph… Ok, I guess they're enough for now, otherwise they would get too overcrowded to be able to fight properly." Agaard Jum sai commented, delimiting the size of the first wave. Most of Yomi armed division would remain behind and wait for the next turn.

Pan stared at Ryuto with an incredulous look. "Are you sure you wish to send a guy in a wheelchair to fight against my people. I mean that dosen't look pretty fair to me!" She said tailing off a little

"Do not underestimate just because I'm confined to this wheelchair!" Ryuto yelled a little harshly. "Even with this disability, I'm more than capable of dealing with any enemy you throw at me!"

"Very well… If that is your wish…" Pan said impassively, she turned towards her followers. "Alright people, whoever wants to fight in this turn step forward and chose your partner." She ordered.

"I want this one! I know he's going to be fun!" K'9999 said moving in front of Berserek with a deranged smile, the blonde reckless fighter replied with his own creepy smile and both once more looked themselves in a battle of wills.

Ryuto raised his hand. "Can we make suggestions of who we want to fight?" He asked to Pan.

"Who do you have in mind?" Inquired the alien girl.

"I wish to fight against Mr. Yagami over there…" Ryuto said, pointing towards the readhead who was simply lying back with his hands inside his pockets.

Pan turned to look at Iori. "So Iori, what do you say? Care to grant the request of the disabled kid?" she asked, pissing Ryuto a little from the uncaring way she refered to his disability.

Iori seemed to consider his answer for a moment. "Fine, I will fight against him…" He said, and walked towards Ryuto.

"Look Kula! There's a girl close to your age over there. Why don't you go and play with her?" Diana said as she nudged the ice wielder towards Kushinada's foster daughter direction.

"Okay." She said while licking her Lollipop and went to stand in front of Chikage who turned awestruck the moment her eyes caught sight of Kula's lollipop; she seemed to enter in a trance as she stood watching the piece of candy with a face of childish yearning.

The rest of the disciples began to meet their opponents one by one. Angel stood in front of Rimi, K' stood in front of Tirawit, Nameless stood in front of Kajima, Maxima stood in front of Ethan, Juri stood in front of Boris Ivanov, that only leaved Siegmarigen as the last disciple to be assigned and opponent.

"That last one is wielding a scythe, which one of you likes to use a weapon?" Pan asked turning to her followers.

"Don't look at me; I have just finished a fight of my own. Give me a few minutes to rest before I can take a go at it again." Vega said as he passed a hand through his long lustrous hair tied in a ponytail.

Pan and her followers turned towards Foxy and Diana next. "Don't look at us either; it will be a waste of our fencing skills to use them to fight against some brat." Foxy said, a little disdainful.

All of the presents then turned towards Doctor Jackal who looked back at them with a smiling face and both sides stared at each other for a moment; everybody shook their heads unanimously and declined that idea. Some even began to express their pity for the poor bastard who ever had the rotten luck of facing Doctor Jackal in combat. "Nah! That would be much too overkill. I think I preffer to leave Doctor Jackal in reserve as our Ace-In-The-Hole for the moment." Pan commented. "Ok, who else?"

Now they all turned to look in the direction of Whip, with Kagero Sai also standing towering at her side. Whip turned to glance at the swordsman, who oddly enough was wielding a hoe rather than a sword, and all she saw was the dumb expression in the black clad man's face that clearly told he had no idea of what was happening around him, or if he had, he simply didn't give a fuck. Whip couldn't stop herself from facepalming and released a sigh in frustration. "I'll do it…" she said in resignation and went to stand in front of Siegmarigen.

Mills Lane got down off the ring and approached the lined fighters. "Alright, so you all are going to have a go at it next? Very well, how you want to do this?" he asked.

All of the combatants under Pan's command turned at her and gave her an expectant look. "First of all, you fight as you are, no taking the turtle shell off unless I permit it. The fights themselves will have no holds barred and will not stop until one of the combatants is unable to continue. Lethal moves will be left to the discretion of each fighter." Pan listed nonchalantly.

"That's just my kind of fight!" K'9999 said bumping his fists in anticipation. "Alright let's do this already!" He declared and was about to launch himself at his opponent when Mills lane intervened.

"Hold it right there son! These fights do not start until I said so, so back off until I give you the signal." Mills Lane said authoritatively.

K'9999 was abot to retort with a nasty comeback, but a look from Pan told him to behave. He sighed in frustration and went back to stand with the others.

Mills Lane went and stood between K'9999 and berserker. "Alright you two, get over here!" He signaled the two fighters to approach. "Now, this fight would be your typical street brawl, it will be a no holds barred engagement with absolutely no rules to follow, so you're free to do whatever is necessary to win. Lethal moves, well that's up to you two if you want to use them or not, but regardless of that, this fight will not stop until one of you turns the lights off to their opponent. Do you understand this conditions, gentlemen?" He asked, looking to both fighters.

"Just gives us the signal, goddamit." Berserker said, not willing to wait anymore.

"Yeah, I want to start this fight before I turn your age, old man!" K'9999 remarked with his own impatience.

Mills Lane just sighed and shook his head. "Damn! This kids today, no respect for their elders…. Fine! Suit yourselves! Let's get in on!" he declared pumping his fist before moving to the next combatants.

**_Fall of YAMI_**

**_Round 2_**

**_Berserker vs K'9999_**

Both combatants rushed at each other with maniac grins plastered on their faces, both of their fists connected with each other's face at the same time, a loud thunderclap being released from the impact; the two of them happy beyond measure now that the fight was finally on.

!

Mills Lane approached to the next set of combatants and called them to the center as he had done previously.

"Alright, you two already heard me telling the rules to those wackos behind me, don't you? So let's make this quick." A loud sonic boom was heard behind him, Mills Lane simply ignored it. "Since I can't ask for a good clean fight, then at least let me ask for a good entertaining fight that is satisfactory to all the parties involved… Don't know how you're going to manage that since one of you is bound to a weelchair, but whatever, it's your choice. Alright, are you both ready?" He asked, both Iori and Ryuto gave him a wordless nod. "Then, let's get it on!" Mills said, pumping his fist again and moving to the next fighters.

**_Iori Yagami vs Ryuto Asamiya_**

Both combatans assumed figthing stances and stared at each other.

"Before we begin, let me tell you it is a great honor to fight a warrior of your quality mister Yagami. I'll have a good anecdote to boast about once I defeat you…" Ryuto said with an arrogant grin.

Iori gave a smirk of his own "Feh… Let's see if you can put your money where your mouth is… I will not go easy on you despite you being a cripple." He said, before readyning his extremely sharp nails and rushing at Ryuto.

!

Mills Lane stood between the next combatants, Angel and Rimi. "First of all, let me just say how glad I am for not being the father of either one of you, because I would have probably died of a heart attack already after seeing the way you two dress…"

"Hey!" Rimi retortes, a little insulted.

"But don't take me wrong." Mills Lane continued without batting an eyeleash at the affronted face that the lolita-dressed girl was giving him. "Like any other man, I'm always in the mood to watch a good ol' catfight. I'm pretty sure there's going to be a lot of tapes of this fight stashed inside the drawers of many horny teenage boys by tomorrow next morning." That last comment wiped off the smile out of Angel and made her frown a little. "But nevermind that anyway, let's get it on!" He said, pumping his fist again and moving on the next fighters.

**_Angel vs Rimi Kokorone_**

The two women took their fighting stances and stared at each other, Angel was grinning mischievously to her opponent. "So Kitty Kat, I hope can give me a good time. It gets too boring when my opponents can't keep up with me." The former NESTS assassin said, rather chirpy.

Rimi just scowled at her. "Don't make fun of Rimi! Or Rimi will destroy you!" She said before throwing a punch at Angel's smiling face. The image of the Mexican woman simply distorted and stopped from being there anymore. Rimi just had a second to express her puzzlement before she felt a sharp pain exploding on her side as Angel connected a kick on her ribs; the impact sent the blond girl to the ground. Rimi could do nothing but clutch her side on pain as she stared up at a still smiling angel towering above her.

"Now, now Kitty Kat, please don't tell me that's all you can do. It's not any fun when my toys break too soon." She said before the expression on her face became deranged and her smile turned outright disturbing.

!

Mills Lane was already giving the highlights to the next pair of combatants. "Alright, you two look like pretty decent fellows so I guess I should not waste time explaining you the rules." He said turning glancing between K' and Tirawit Kokin who just stood there silently without any worry "So let's just get it on!" Mills said, pumped his fist and kept moving on.

**_K' VS TIRAWIT KOKIN_**

Both bronze-skinned fighters assumed a fighting stance, stared at each other for a few moments… Before both attacked at each other at the same time, K' with a punch and Tirawit with a knee-strike, the attacks connected with each other releasing a small thunderclap before both combatants went back to a neutral stance and kept assessing each other.

!

Mills lane called the next fighters to the center, Kajima Satomi and Nameless. "Well look at you two, all somber and misteryous with those rigid stances of yours. I don't know what happened to you two to have such grim faces and frankly I don't want to know. Let's just focus on what we came here to do; you can sort out whatever issues you have once you're out of the ring. Now, let's get it on!" He said with his usual signal and moved on the next fighters.

**_Kajima Satomi vs Nameless_**

"Let us begin with this combat; this will be a good chance to show the superiority of my martial arts." Kajima said taking a stance.

Nameless just looked and him and scoffed, before taking off his glove and launching a stream of fire at Kajima in a single swipe, the one-eyed young man was surprised by that kind of attack for a second, before he blocked it. The strength of the flames pushed him back a couple of feet, but he was able to successfully block the attack. But once he was about to lower his arms, he took notice of the pain it cost him to try to move them. Doing a quick inspection, he discovered how his arms had been singed and burned by the flames.

Nameless just kept speaking with a stoic face. "Let's do this quickly; the fate of someone very dear to me depends on me showing my worth to Pan. On that note alone there's no way some lowly thrill seeker like you could ever hope to defeat me, for I will not allow it. I will burn anyone that stands in my way." He said with determination as his fist was caught on fire and began to burn with an intense blue flame.

!

Mills Lane was already sorting out the next combatants. "Alright, now's your turn, personally I believe is a little unfair to have a youngster fight against a full grown man. But you seem to have been grown quite well son, so I guess you should be fine." He said speaking towards the tall and muscular Ethan Stanley who was standing in front of the also taller and broeader Maxima. "You all know the rules, so let'get it on!" Mills said pumping his fist before stepping away.

**_Ethan Stanley vs Maxima_**

"I apologize beforehand for what I'm about to do." Ethan said with a little bow before assuming a combat stance. "Do not worry; I'll make sure to contain myself enough to not kill you."

Maxima just smirked at Ethan's statement. "Bold words for a little brat like you. Let's see if you can back them up." He said taking his own combat stance.

They both stared at each other for a few moments before Maxima lunged towards Ethan and threw a straight punch at him with his big arm, at a slow speed for some reason. Ethan easily ducked under the attack and then rushed forward to strike at Maxima's arm on his Marma points and render the limb useless.

**_KILLER SAMUDAMUSHIKA!_**

The blond young man stepped away from Maxima and lowered his guard. "I have struck the Marma points along your arm; you will not be able to move your limb for the next few hours." He stated matter-of-factly, before Maxima struck him full in the face with that same arm with the strength of a ramming truck.

Ethan was driven to the ground with such a great impact that a thick cloud of dust was released from the crash. It took a moment for Ethan to push himself from off the ground; he coughed a little due to the dust and realized how he was bleeding from the mouth after that last hit. He looked up at Maxima with an expression of utter perplexity. "H… How…? You shouldn't be able to move your arm after I struck your pressure points…!?

"Pressure points…? Is that what you were trying to do to me? I'm sorry kiddo, but that is not going to work on me. In order to join NESTS I had to replace 80% of my body with cybernetics and become a cyborg supersoldier. Trying to attack my pressure points is a wasted effort, since I no longer have most of them…" Maxima declared rather unconcerned.

Ethan could only look at him in complete shock, knowing that most of his techniches in his repertoire would be totally useless against someone like Maxima. The Tall cyborg just simply cracked his knuckles before speaking again. "Now, c'mon then, get back up and let us resume our fight. I want to try the new upgrades Pan's been giving me over the last week." He said with a grin.

Ethan could not help but release a gulp.

!

Mills Lane had moved on the next combatants and was standing between the two youngest members of each group, Kula and Chikage Kushinada. "Now, sweethearts I'm not entirely comfortable in allowing two cute little girls like you, engage in a bloody street brawl with no holds barred until one of you is left broken and bloodied in the floor, and… you're not even listening to me, do you?" He deadpanned, looking between the unconcerned Kula, that wasn't focusing on anything else that wasn't licking her lollipop, and the enthranced Chikage that couldn't take her eyes from the year older girl's candy, a small bit of drool showing from the corner of her mouth.

Mills Lane could only stare at them both with a blank look. "Ah, whatever! I really don't care what you girls do, it can't be worse than force you two to a last man standing -or girl in your case- fight. Just go and do whatever you may want. Let's get it on!" Mills said, with his usual fist pumping and moved to the next couple of fighters.

**_Kula Daimond vs Chikage Kushinada_**

Both girls didn't move a muscle, focusing instead in keeping rooted to their spots doing the activities they already had underway. Kula enjoying licking her big lollipop with her attention closed to anything else, the same as her eyes. Chikage, staring at the big, colorful and tempting piece of candy in what it appeared to be a hypnotic trance; one could clearly see how the drool fell off her mouth. Nothing could be heard from the two except the sounds of Kula licking her Lollilop.

(Lick)

(Lick)

(Lick)

(Lick)

(Lick)

The blonde girl kept licking her lollipop unaware to anything else…

(Lick)

(Lick)

(Lick)

(Lick)

The girl began to scrounge her face a little, somehow perceiving that someone was looking at her, she paused in her candy consumption and opened an eye to take a glance at the girl in front of her, taking notice of the silly childish face that Chikage had while staring intently at her lollipop. Kula decided not to give it any importance and returned to licking her lollipop.

(Lick)

(Lick)

(Lick)

(Lick)

Kula opened her eye again and looked towards the girl, a year younger than her, in front of her once more. She puzzled for a moment before going back to licking her candy.

(Lick)

(Lick)

(Lick)

(Lick)

Kula stopped once more and this time she opened both of her eyes and turned towards the smaller girl in front of her. She looked at Chikage then back at her lollipop before nodding her head as if making a decision. She brought out a bag filled with candies from within the confines of her leather suit and set it in the ground to rummage among its contents; she then pulled a second lollipop and presented it towards Chikage.

"You want one?" She asked, innocently.

The little dark haired girl stood still for a moment in surprise before replying with a shy nod. "Yes please…" she said, before approaching Kula and taking the offered sweet. Kula then sat on the ground and motioned for Chikage to do the same at her side, Chikage did so without complaint sticking practically side by side to the older blonde. They both then began to lick on their respective lollipops in contentment.

(Lick) (Lick)

(Lick) (Lick)

(Lick) (Lick)

(Lick) (Lick)

**_Kula Daimond vs Chikage Kushinada_**

**_Kula Daimond Wins_**

**_Friendship…_**

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMM!

The massive facefaults that followed rattled the entire place up after all the people watching, witnessed how these two girls carried through with their _fight._

"Awwwwwwwwwww! Kula has made a new friend!" Diana said, gushing at the two girls with such a tender face while she clutched her hands together, most of Pan's followers that were on the sidelines turned to look at her oddly. "They look so cute together, don't you think so?" She said, turning towards the closest person to her, which turned out to be Doctor Jackal. The deceptively harmless man just replied with a nod with his ever present kind smile.

"Yes, it is certainly a pretty heartwarming scene." Doctor Jackal said in agreement.

Pan just shook her head. "Kids… Damn! Seeing all that candy is making me hungry." She said as her stomach grumbled.

On the other side of the battlefield, Kushinada wasn't looking at the actions of her foster daughter with kind eyes and prepared to admonish her. "Chikage! Stop eating that junk! You know you cannot eat anything outside your diet, toss that thing away and stop fraternizing with the enemy…!" She began to berate, but a pointed look from Pan that was clearly seen by everyone on the other side of the field shut her up immediatly. "…Nevermind… (Grumbles)"

!

On Kanto the gathered students began to have their own reactions towards these last happenings.

"I want a lollipop too, Nii-chan!" Honoka wailed, turning towards her big brother with cocodrile tears.

"What!? Honoka! This is no time to eat candies, the fights that are going on right now are too important to ignore. Besides, I have no money with me; I left it all at the camp. And even if I had brought it, where do you want me to look for lollipops? We don't know where they sell those things around here." Kenichi said crossing his arms.

"But Nii-chan!"

"Und! I want candies too!" Hakufu declared with her own childish outburst, having heard the siblings conversation, she turned towards honoka and kneeled in front of her. "I know where we can get some candies; if you want I can take you with me and buy you some!" She said happily.

The eyes of Honoka began to shine in anticipation. "Really! Will you do that for me Boobie-chan!"

Hakufu just gave a sharp nod. "Und! Leave it to me!" she declared with a pose and giving a thumbs up and a wink.

"Yay!" Honoka cried and jumped at the older (and curvier) girl in a hug.

Hakufu returned the show of endearment and took the chance to carry Honoka in her arms. She turned towards Miu. "C'mon, you should join us too!" She declared before she shifted her hold over Honoka so she could carry her with a single arm and used to other to grab Miu by the wrist, pulling her along.

"What!? Wait, I don't know if we should… Just hold on for a moment!" The fellow blonde said in a very cute and not really effective display of resistance, as the other girl dragged her with her in a impromptu search of candy.

Kenichi was simply left there where he was standing, gaping. "What the hell just happened!?"

!

Back with the fights.-

Mills Lane had moved on to the last battle between unarmed opponents and was about to signal for it to begin. "Alright, you're the second last two combatants left of this set of fights, so let's not waste time with pleasantries. I want you to fight until only one of you is left standing. So let's get it on!" he said and finally stepping away and moving unto the last combatants.

**_Juri Han vs Boris Ivanov_**

Both warriors assumed a combat stance, Juri grinning creepily at her opponent. "Feel free to cry all you want little boy, I like it when my victims express how much they love my ministrations." She said as she passed her tongue over her lips and licked them in a disturbing fashion, her fake eye shining with an ominous violet light.

Boris tried not to show it, but he was disturbed by Juri's display of psychosis, he sook his head to clear his thoughts and steeled himself for the battle to come. "Come on; let us begin with this battle comrade." He said as he prepared to defend himself.

Juri's reply was to lunge herself at Boris with a barrage of kicks, the young soldier managed to block them but the strenght behind them forced him to lose ground against Juri who kept pressing forward with her attacks and left his arms feeling numb. Finally, during a spinning kick, Boris managed to grab Juri by the leg and used her momentum against her by performing a roll and forcing her into the ground with a Leg lock, with Boris atop of her twisting her limb and using his knees and his own weight to pin her down.

"It's useless, the more you resist, the easiest it is for me to break your limb." He declared, with a stoic face.

Juri just let out a small grimace of discomfort. "You better let me free, if you know what is good for you. All you're doing is pissing me off… And let me tell you, you don't want to piss me off…" She said in a small quiet threatening voice, before she used her amazing flexibility to pass her other leg around Boris neck and began to choke him, forcing him to let her go. Juri took the opportunity to spin around and drove the young soldier into the ground head first; using the centrifugal force to get back on her feet and leaving her standing with her left leg atop Boris' head, with his face buried in the ground.

"See… I told you, you didn't want to piss me off." She said cheerily, before she began to jump several times atop his head, kicking him down even more while she laughed like a little girl, and action that became even more painful due to the fact that Juri was still wearing her 100 pounds turtle shell that added to her weight. Juri squashed his head one last time and rubbed her foot down for good measure before she finally went away with a little girlie hop.

Boris was left in the ground groaning at his wounds. "Ugh…."

!

Mills Lane was finally between the last set of combatants and called them to the center to give his last speech for the moment. "Alright, you're the only ones left to be given the signal. I see both of you are armed, so I want to make it clear that there's the possibilty that one of you is not going to walk out of here alive." He said, taking glances at Whip's whip and guns, and Siegmarigen's scythe. "If you are willing to accept this then all I have left to say is that you're both free to do whatever you want in order to win. Do any of you have any objections…?" Both Whip and Siegmarigen shook their heads no. "Then there's nothig more to say but… Let's get it on!" Mills Lane shouted with his pumping fist before moving away towards the sidelines, having finally finished on giving the go signal to every single one of the battles.

Siegmarigen brought his scythe in front of him and began to lick the blade while he looked at Whip whip psycothic eyes. "Come sweetie, my scythe is eager of tasting your blood."

Whip just scrounged her face at him in a small scowl before she scoffed. "All you're going to taste is the soles of my boots you creep." She stated as she hit the interior of her left palm with her curled whip.

Siegmarigen just snarled at her insult and rushed towards Whip, swinging his scythe in a series of slashes to create a killing arc in front of him. Whip response was to simply unfurl her whip and stretcht it above her head in a stance while she waited for Siegmarigen to get close to her, before she swinged her whip along the ground, hitting Siegmarigen in the feet and tripping him, she immediately followed up with several swings of her whip that hit Siegmarigen full on the back while he was down on the ground. Despite the jacket he was wearing, the whip was giving him lash marks underneath his clothes.

**_STRINGS SHOT TYPE C "CODE: SHOURI"!_**

Siegmarigen was left screaming on the ground in pain after Whip finished with her lashes. "Arrrgh! YOU BITCH! THAT HURT!" he bellowed looking up towards Whip.

The young woman didn't like the way the little punk was talking to her, so she swinged her whip again and delivered a lash mark across Siegmarigen face. The attack shut him up cold and he brought his hands up to cover his injured face, he was left rolling in the ground as his new mark began to bleed.

"You have a very foul language." Whip said, curling her lips as she brought her weapon back to her with a move of her wrist. "I think I'll have to correct that…" She declared lashing her whip at her side for emphasis.

!

**_Berserker vs K'9999_**

The two combatants kept pummeling at each other, neither of them seemengly bothered by the rain of blows each one was receiving, until finally, it seemed K'9999 had enough and pushed Berserker away from him with a mighty kneestrike.

"Is that all you have!? C'mon, show me something more entertaining before I get bored, all this simple punches and kicks are getting old really fast." K'9999 said crossing his arms; he then gave an evil grin. "If you don't know how to do it, then let me show you…"

Berserker just looked at his opponent with a scowl. "Shut up and keep fighting!" He declared before rushing at him again.

K'9999 just looked at him with his grin never leaving his face, before he launched a wave of energy in front of him that hit Berserker in full and struck him five times in succession. Each hit kicking a small cloud of dust upwards as the attack kept moving forward; Berserker had been caught of guard by that attack and was left reeling on his feet.

**_ACCHIHE ITTEROO!_**

K'9999 didn't waste time to capitalize on that opening, his grin widening even more. "Raaaaaargh!" He bellowed as he rushed forward towards Berserker, his arm shifting and taking the form of a long pointy drill that began to reev.

WIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Berserker instincts warned him of the impeding danger despite his haze and he promptly put his arms in front of him to block any attack. K'9999 drill arm struck him in full and began to rapidly drill a hole through Berserker's left arm, spewing a red mist of blood everywhere. The screams of the blond young man soon followed.

WIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

SPLOSH!

WIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

"AH! GOD!"

WIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Berserker jumped away from K'9999 leaving a trail of blood behind him, clutching his left arm that was hanging limply at his side, a hole of 2 inches of diameter bleeding profousely in the middle, one could see clearly through it. Berserker was panting heavily trying to keep the pain down; he looked at K'9999 with shocked eyes.

Most of the people who were watching the fight wether be YAMI/YOMI, people watching through the live feed or even Pan's followers were left speechless after witnessing the way the battle scalated so quickly and turned gritty and bloody. It was now more than obvious that this confrontation was a serious affair in which the fighters had the actual risk of losing their lives.

!

In Kanto, Kenichi was reeling from the savage display of violence he had just witnessed.

"My god! Man, I'm so glad Honoka hasn't returned from her little search of candies. I'm sure mom and dad wouldn't want her to witness this…"

!

Back at the battle.-

K'9999 was simply enjoying the way his opponent was now fearful of him after he perfored his arm. He just couldn't stop smiling. "What's the matter, don't tell me you got scared? I'm only just starting!" He declared, before he leaped towards Berserker swinging his arm in front of him and releasing a jet of flame that struck against the blond brawler in full.

**_KUDAKEROO!_**

Berserker tried his best to defend himself with his only good arm, but he couldn't mount a proper defense due to his injuries. The flames pushed him backwards a few steps and leaved Berserker singed with most of his right arm covered in burns, now he was injured in both arms.

Berseker flinched a little at the pain. "Tsk… This may be trouble…" he turned to look at K'9999 with a cold stare. "I've had enough of you. I will not let myself be defeated like this!" He stated before he rushed towards the grinning K'9999 and began to rain down kicks at him.

The deranged clone just limited himself to evade the attacks or block them, sometimes he even let himself hit on purpouse just to spice things up. "Again with the simple kicks…? C'mon do something entertaining already! Surprise me!"

Berserk suddenly stopped in his attack and turned around, giving his back to his opponent. K'9999 was puzzled by that action; was his oponent giving up? "Why do you turn your back at me? Don't you know is dangerous to take your eyes off from your opponent? Are you suicidal or something? Do you wish for me to kill you?" He said as his arms shifted into a drill once more. "Very well, I will fullfil your wish…" He stated, as his drill-arm reeved again and he lunged at Berserker.

WHIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

But Berserker at the last moment jumped and performed a bicycle kick that struck K'9999 full on top of his head; the hit was so savage that it drove him to the ground with a violent impact.

The crazy clone was laughing after that hit. "Ha, ha, ha ,ha, ha. Now that's what I'm talking about!" he stated as he rose up immediatly, seemingly no worse for wear. "C'mon show me something else!"

His opponent brazen attitude was starting to piss Berserker off. "I am not your trained monkey to perfom tricks for you! Take this battle seriously or I will crush you!" He said before he leaped towards his opponent.

K'9999 saw him, still with that deranged smile of his plastered on his face. Before he called a stream of red fiery energy to rise from the ground, it covered a circular area around him, hinting at the form of a bubble, the fiery energy traveled upwards several meters into the air and struck Berserker in the middle of his flight. He was knocked out of the air and brought down back into the ground with smoke coming out of his clothes, as he had been crisped by fire once more, and was left on the floor twitching because of his burns.

**_TSUKI…(MOON)!_**

"Nnnnngh!" Berserk muttered, trying to move despite his burns, it only helped to agravatte his wounds, he was only succesfull in managing to assume a kneeling position.

K'9999 looked at him with an amused expression. "So you still can stand up? Impressive… Sadly, this fight is becoming rather boring, so I'm afraid I'll have to end it right. You should feel honored; I've decided to use one of my secret tehniques to end you."

Berserker, struggled to get back on his feet and managed to do so despite his ankles trembling and threatening to fail him. "Shut up! If you're going to attack then do it already!" The blonde said, putting a strong front.

K'9999 just smiled even more as he brought his left arm in front of his face. "Now, that's the right attitude, you've been a good sport. Here, have you reward!" The deranged clone declared, before he began to scream and his arm started to mutate and transform or so was the intention because it rather looked as if the limb was imploding upon itself. The disfigured appendice shot itself towards Berserker in a bizarre amalgamation of flesh, cables and circuitry, like some kind of monstrous and abominable giant worm, stretching its length beyond that of a normal human arm.

**_CHIKARA GA…KATTE NI…UWAAAA!_**

The monstruous arm moved at such a freakish speed, nothing was able to stand in its way; it struck Berserker in full and swept it away before it kept moving on its way unimpeded. The issue with this was that it was going on the direction of the rest of the combatants currently locked on their own fights. K'9999 was laughing like a psycopath while his arm carved a trail of destruction, crushing everything standing on its way.

Ryuto and Iori had to jump away the moment they saw the giant misshapen monstrosity coming at them. "What the…!?" In the case of Ryuto he had to leave his weelchair behind as its was swatted aside by the giant appendice, the grey-haired boy ended up rolling in the ground, and unable to stand back up due to his condition.

Rimi was the next to move away as the deformed limb threatened to almost swept her away too, oddly enough, the monstrous arm did its best to swerve away and avoid hitting Angel, leaving the white-haired assassin relatively alone and unharmed.

"What the hell is this thing!?" Yelled an extremely freaked out Rimi.

For Tirawit and K', it was pretty easy to avoid the arm's destruction path with a simple backward jump. All that this sudden interruption did for them was a small reprieve from their fight.

To Nameless and Kajima, the arm also didn't gave them any trouble, as they both had become momentarily separated during the course of their fight, the deformed limb simply passed through the space between them, leaving both fighters puzzled for a moment but otherwise unharmed.

Ethan Stanley and Maxima were also forced to dodge the incoming appendice, much to Maxima's annoyance. "Hey! Watch it!"

The arm kept slithering on its way and passed in front of Kula and Chikage; both girls simply watched the passing of the deformed limb with childish curiosity from where they were sitting while they kept licking their lollipops.

Juri was forced to move away as the arm went straight towards Boris Ivanov as he tried to lift himself up from the floor. The young Russian soldier tried to dive to the side to avoid the limb, but the arm still whiffed very close to him and actually managed to hit him in the face, tossing him aside and knocking him out.

**_Juri Han vs Boris Ivanov_**

**_Interrupted_**

**_Boris Ivanov KO'ed_**

Juri was not pleased with this development. "What the fuck!? Hey! That was my victim! Motherfucker! You cheat me out of my fight!" The Korean woman declared in outrage to the high heavens, pissed off by this interruption.

The deformed monstrosity managed to get on the way of even Whip and her opponent, even though hers was the furthest battle taking place away from most of the others. Whip used her whip to grab a nearby lamppost and propel herself away from the rampaging arm, Siegmarigen who was still in the ground managed to roll away just in time.

The arm began to spasm and lash violently to its surroundings, causing further destruction, Berserker was throw aside and fell to the ground in a broken heap due to the sudden erratic movements, K'9999 just kept laughing through all this. He swept his arm in a wide arc towards the rest of the YAMI members, who jumped the hell away from their spots to avoid the sudden attack of the crazed clone. The mutated limb kept moving on its course and impacted the side of the building under construction, breaking through anything standing in its way and taking a great chunk off from its base, the entire thing was suddenly covered in a cloud of dust.

K'9999 didn't seem to want to stop any time soon, he kept laughing in his deranged state and tried to crush any Yami member he laid his eyes upon. The Yami grandmasters couldn't retaliate the agression because of the erratic and sharp lighting-fast movements of the mishappen appendicce.

Finally, Pan had enough. She pointed a finger towards K'9999 and a thin ray of energy was launched from her fingertip, impacting pretty close to the crazed clone with the force of a grenade, pulling him out of his frenzy. "That's enough K'9! Stop your insanity before I decide to put you down!" She ordered in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Yeah, sorry…" K'9999 said before he called his arm back to him, the entire monstrosity of flesh and circuitry shifted again and all its formless mass went back inside the clone's articulation. Where did all that extra mass go? Who knows! But K'9999's arm returned to a normal shape.

All the people witnessing this event were outright creeped out by the unnatural abilities displayed by the psycopath clone. Just what did NESTS was trying to create in the first place? **(I) **The YAMI grandmasters were also unnerved; they thought Pan was the only individual they should be wary off. But it appears there are some among her followers with abilities and figthing styles so different from their own that even if they were to go all out there was no guarantee they'd be able to come out on top if push came to shove. This was certainly so outside their initial plans.

!

In Kanto all of the gathered students were left mouth-hanging with horrofied expressions on their faces after witnessing such bizarre abilities. It was then that Hakufu appeared, walking in alongside Honoka and Miu, a bag on candies in the hands of each girl, who were content munching on the sweets.

"Hayooo! We're back! Did we miss something…?" Hakufu asked innocently, looking at the mouthgaped gathered students as she brought a handful of candies into her mouth.

!

Back on the construction site, a quartet of mysterious men were watching the ensuing battle from the rooftop of a nearby building across the street.

"Goddamn those pests! Why did they choose to fight in here! They're tearing my workplace apart! They just destroyed the results of 2 months of hard work!" Said a very, very big and muscled construction worker with a face of few friends, wearing a construction helmet, jeans and a simple white sleveeless undershirt.

"(Cof) Easy brother, do not do anything rash. It seems no one was expecting something like this to happen, I'm sure they'll try to keep the damage to a minimum from now on. (Cof) (Cof) Do not try to make this a bigger issue than what it needs to be." Said a young shoulder-length darkhaired man dressed in simple clothes that appeared to have a cold.

"They better! Or I will go down there and given a lesson for trashing everything up!

The third man, a common looking office worker with short brown hair and strong chin wearing thick framed glasses looked at his left towards the last companion. "Who you're calling to?"

"Just some people I know, I have a feeling they would like to be here to see this." A handsome long-haired blond man wearing a suit said, as he held a cellphone to his ear. The 4 men turned their attention back to the still raging battles as each one had their own thoughts regarding them.

!

Back with Pan.-

The young alien girl was not amused by all the destruction created by her subordinate, normally she wouldn't have cared if he decided to blow the entire place up, but he got too out and control and interrupted the fights of the rest of her minions and almost hoarded all the fun for himself by going after the rest of YAMI. Saiyans don't look with good eyes to that kind of selfishness, not to mention how little respect they have for someone who can't control himself and his urges in battle. "I hope you're happy with what you've done; you wrecked the entire place up and we almost had to cancel the whole thing because you crashed on the battles of your companions. Very nice done." Pan remarked sarcastically. K'9999 had the decency to look sheepish and rubbed the back of his head in embarassment (or maybe it was because he knew Pan would kick his ass if he didn't showed deference to her)

"Ooops!" K'9999 said lamely.

Juri was not looking kindly at the clone after the stunt he pulled. "That bastard ruined my fight; he took out my opponent before I had the chance to enjoy breaking him! Now what I'm supposed to do!? Just look at him! He's not getting up any time soon." She raged in a tantrum as she pointed at the unconcious form of Boris Ivanov Sprawled on the floor.

Pan took a moment to look at the two YOMI disciples that K'9999 had taken out with his mutated arm with an indiscrutable face. ""You and I are going to have words after we are done here!" She said to K'9999 with a stare, she then turned towards Juri. "It's alright Juri, I promise you will still have a chance to fight. But right now, why don't you go and check on the guy that K'9 was fighting and tell us of his condition."

The purple clad woman let out a sigh before she acquisiced. "Fine, but I'm still not pleased with that asshole for ruining my fight." She declared, tossing a last dirty look at the clone before going to fullfil Pan's request.

Juri walked over the broken from of Berserker sprawled on the ground and let out a loud whistle once he saw the condition he was in. "Damn, that wacko kid really did a number on him!" She exclaimed, impressed.

"Is he even still alive?" Pan called towards her minion with curiosity.

Juri kneeled over Berserker and checked his pulse. "Amazingly, yes he still is somehow… What do you want to do with him?"

"Bring him over here alongside, the other guy you were fighting with." Pan ordered. She turned towards K'9999 and pointed at him. "And you… Come back over here, you've done enough for a single fight."

The clone did as he was told, and returned to the lines of Pan's followers, a dejected posture on his walk.

Juri carried the bleeding form of Berserker over her shoulder and then went over where Boris Ivanov was laying. She just grabbed the Russian boy by his foot and dragged him along behind her, she passed in front of Kula and Chikage who just looked over the Korean woman walking by them with carefree puzzlement as they kept licking their lollipops.

Once she returned to Pan's side, Juri simply let go of Boris' foot and dropped Berserker like a sack of potatoes in front of Pan so that the alien girl could see his condition with her own eyes. "Damn K'9! You really broke him up good." She stated impressed, looking at the lacerations and bruises that covered the body of Berserker compleately, the burns in his right arm, chest and face and the hole drilled through his other arm. He even had a bleeding contusion on the front of his temple; it was a miracle he was still breathing after getting rammed in full by the misshapen limb of K'9999.

The violent clone just simply gave her a cheeky smile.

Mills Lane coughed to change the conversation and aproached Pan. "Anyway, seeing how both this fighters are unable to continue, I declare this crazy boy the winner of his fight and cancel the fight of this woman as her opponent was caught as collateral by that last move. And I give a warning not to do that in my presence ever again, now let's get back to the fights!" He declared, trying to put things back on track.

**_Berserker vs K'9999_**

**_K'9999 Wins_**

**_K.O._**

**_Brutality_**

Pan became aware how everybody was looking at her instead of getting back to their fights, she looked at all of them right back with a pointed stare. "What are you looking at, idiots!? You heard the man, stop staring and get back to your fights!" She commanded, and that was enough to get people moving.

!

**_Iori Yagami vs Ryuto Asamiya_**

Once Ryuto heard the signal of continue with their fights, he wasted no time to use his arms to lift his entire body of the ground and propelled himself with a great leap towards where his wheelchair had been tossed. Luckily it was still in optimal conditions, just a little roughed up here and there. Ryuto quickly set it back up again and climbed atop of it before wheeling back towards Iori.

"Well then, at least we can return to our battle without further interruptions." Ryuto stated, as he took defense stance and began to go through the motions of his Seikuken.

"Agreed…" Iori replied, internally impressed at the acrobatic skills of the disabled boy, he got the thought that maybe this fight will not be boring after all. He swiped at Ryuto with his hands poised as claws. The crippled young man blocked his attack easily and retaliated with a punch of his own. Iori blocked the attack too without letting up in his offensive and kept trying to claw at Ryuto, but every single of his attacks were expertly and effortessly blocked by the ashen haired boy who answered in kind with punches of his own that Iori was hard-pressed to block, some of them even got through but Iori ignored them and kept pressing on with his attack.

"It is useless; you will never be able to get past my Seikuken." Ryuto said pretty confident.

Iori just scoffed at his statement. "We shall se about that…" Before his fist was caught in a violet fire and he tossed a fiery projectile that traveled through the ground and made Ryuto recoil as he tried to block it. The wheelchair bound fighter was pushed a couple of steps back, his forearm singed by the blast of fire.

**_108 SHIKI YAMI BARAI!_**

Iori gave a cruel smirk. "It seems your defense is not as strong as you first thought" he stated mockingly.

The demeaning comments ended up pissing Ryuto. "Shut up! I will not let this insult stand!" He declared before he sent his wheelchair ramming towards him. Iori kept smiling and instead of trying to evade the incoming assault he meet it head on. Ryuto believe he was going to meet his attack with one of his own and was prepared to deliever a hit, when Iori dove to a side with a roll at the last moment allowing him to evade the attack and position himself behind Ryuto. Even though his wheelchair was still moving forwards due to its own momentum, Iori rappidly went after it and caught up to it before he began to deliver a series of clawed strikes at Ryuto's back. He ended his barrage with a last backhanded strike with his hand covered in purple flames as he rose with a jump, lifting his opponent and struck Ryuto 2 more times with that same motion of his arm as he kept going up, a trail of purple flames marking his ascension. Ryuto was left sailing through the air by this attack away from his wheelchair.

**_100 SHIKI: ONI YAKI!_**

!

**_Angel vs Rimi Kokorone_**

Rimi got distracted from her own fight, happening a few yards from Ryuto's own, as she saw her love interest being knocked into the air by the rising flaming attack of Iori, worry began to take a grip on her heart. "Hey! What are you doing!? Leave Ryuto-Sama alone!" She demanded, yelling after Iori.

She was brought back to the more immediate concern at hand, as another kick impacted in her abdomen with a loud thunderclap. "Is not a good idea to take your eyes away from our fight, Kitty Kat. I might end up hurting you badly, cutting my fun short." Angel said with a sing-song voice as he kept pummeling at Rimi with a barrage of punches and kicks before swinging both of her legs in a cartwheel and hitting Rimi with them.

**_STATE OF HEAT HAZE!_**

Rimi feel to the ground in pain and looked back at angel with hate filled eyes. "That's it! Rimi has had enough of you! Rimi will kill you and then go to help Ryuto-sama!" She declared, getting back to her feet again and started running around Angel in a strange way, moving her hands and feet at the same time. Her speed increased dramatically in just a few fractions of seconds making her really hard to follow for normal human eyes.

"What do you think of Rimi's Namba Hashiri? Not too easy to hit her now, right?" Rimi mocked as she kept running and changing directions unexpectedly without losing speed, she teased her opponent by running into attack range only to get out of it the next moment, finally she took some distance away from angel and headed straight towards her. Once she was about to reach her, she tossed a heavy punch while spiraling her arm at incredible speeds, the move created a vaccum of air around her arm, turning it into a veritable drill. If that punch were to land, it was obviously going to cause a lot of damage.

**_OGATA RYUU HAKUDAGEKIJIN!_**

Angel just smirked and ran at Rimi's attack head on, but just when she was about to ram her outstreched spiraling fist into the angel, the white-haired woman simply dissapeared with a blackstreak, surprising everyone who were watching the battle.

"What!?" Rimi asked in surprise, before Angel reappeared again in front of the blonde lolita-dressed girl and elbowed her right in the face, stopping her cold and before anyone could react she had dissapeared once more only to reappear behind Rimi, tapping the girl shoulder who could only turn her head around and look at Angel with a look of utter disbelief.

"H... How…?" Rimi asked with sweat dripping from her forehead as she looked at the way Angel was grinning at her.

**_BEYOND FRAMES!_**

"You know what's up next, don't you Kitty Kat?" Angel asked with an evil smile.

Rimi just had enough to let out a pitiful groan in dread. Angel just smiled even more, before she stomped the ground making energy float up with a yellow aura and punched Rimi in the stomach so hard to make her reech spit and send the blonde girl soaring into the air. The attack was so strong that Angel was pushed back a little by her own strenght.

**_REPPUN KAMUI!_**

Angel immediately followed up by raising her leg into the air in a overhead kick that struck Rimi as she was airbone, making her juggle back up.

**_SHELTER FROM STORM!_**

She then raised her arm with her palm open as Rimi was falling back down and struck her right in the face, sending her back into the air once more.

**_BYE BYE ROUGE!_**

After that, Angel just kept hitting Rimi with a combination of elbow-kneestrikes and kicks to keep the black-dressed Lolita girl juggling in the air as if she were her personal soccer ball. Those watching had just to coment on what they were seeing.

!

"Hmmmph… It seems Angel is having fun. Look at her, all happy kicking that other girl and keeping her in the air." Pan commented, looking at Angel with an unconcerned expression. "Seems she's going to be sleeping well tonight…"

"I didn't know the human body could bounce like that?" Nina said bringing a finger to her delicate chin and tilting her head to a side with an expression of mild interest.

"Dammit! I need to ask her to teach me how to juggle people like that. It looks fun!" Juri said with a creepy smile.

!

In Kanto, the students were raptly following every single movement of the beating that Rimi was receiving.

"Ouch! That looks painful." Takeda said with a wince.

Kisara looked down and began to feel her legs. "I wonder if I could do something like that."

Hakufu, Miu, Honoka, Apachi, Shigure and Touchomaru were bobbing their heads up and down, following each of Rimi's bounces. That is until Miu had enough and put both of her hands at the sides of her head with a silly expression on her face. "Ah…! I'm getting dizzy just by watching it!" She said with both of her eyes turning into spirals.

"Apa! Ball girl makes Apachi dizzy!" The Big Muay-Thai Grandmaster said in agreement with his own silly dizzy expression

!

Back on the fight.-

Angel had enough of kicking Rimi around like a soccer ball; after all she didn't want to break her just yet, so she dediced how she was going to end her combo. She delivered a high kick into the air and hit Rimi twice with that same leg, lifting the Lolita again to put her into position.

**_SENSELESS FISTS!_**

Angel let Rimi finally fall on peace without attacking her anymore, but just as she was about to touch ground, Angel picked her off the air grabbing her by the head. Rimi was in a too bad condition to do anything but hang limply in Angel's grasp, her body covered in cuts and bruises and her dress ripped in some sections. Angel continued with her attack by delivering a knee-strike right into Rimi's abdomen that sent her soaring into the air one last time, but this time she was sent flying into the distance, away from the white-haired woman.

**_MAD MURDER ROULETTE!_**

Rimi's body flew across several yards before finally heading back into the ground. It was at that moment that Angel decided to deliver her finishing move, she quickly dashed towards her and disappear altogheter from all sight, only to reappear back right on top of Rimi. Angel snatched the falling girl off the air, grabbing her by the neck with her legs in a submission hold, and brought her with herself as she lay on her back on the ground, before snapping her legs open, almost breaking Rimi's neck and tossing her aside like a broken doll.

**_RED SKY OF JAPONESIA!_**

Rimi groaned in pain, but tried to stand back up despite her injuries. She only managed to get on her hands and knees before her body spasmed due to her injuries and she began to cough blood. She brought a hand to her mouth until she calmed down and then stared incredously at her own blood dripping from her hand. She slowly turned to look at Angel with an expression of utter dread and disbelief. The white-haired assassin just kept smiling sweetly at her. **_(II)_**

!

**_Iori Yagami vs Ryuto Asamiya_**

Ryuto didn't wasted time to recover himself after Iori sent him into the air, he spinned around and landed with his hands and used them to leap back at his wheelchair once more and landing back into it in a sitting position.

"I see I'm going to need my best techniques in order to defeat you!" Ryuto said as he expanded his inner eye to the maximum for his next attack.

Iori just smiled as he let a purple flame burn inside his fist. "Let's see them then." He said before launching another ground-traveling fire projectile at Ryuto.

**_108 SHIKI: YAMI BARAI!_**

Ryuto watched the projectile coming in fast at him… And then he pulled his wheelchair up from underneath the seat with a mighty heave and somersaulted over the purple flame bringing the whole thing with him and landed in front of Iori, no worse for wear, while the redhead had a look of utter shock after what he had just witnessed. Ryuto then began to deliver a series of rapid and powerful palm strikes at Iori that landed with 100% of accuracy in weak spots all over his body. The flame-wielder tried to block the strikes raining down on him but failed every single time.

**_GUNGIR!_**

Iori was left helpless under the relenting assault of the crippled boy, he tried to block, dodge and evade the barrage that was raining down on him, but all his efforts proved fruitless. Ryuto felt himself sure in his victory. "See… There's nothing you can do to escape my attack! The techniques gained from my knowledge in ancient martial arts make me invincible! Die already!" he declared as he launched on last punch to end his opponent.

Against all odds, Iori caught that punch with his hand, enveloping Ryuto's with his palm; the ashen haired boy was left speechless unable to comprehend how his attack failed. "What…?"

Iori just looked at him with a stoic expression, a bloodied bruise at the corner of his mouth. "You say that your knowledge of ancient martial arts makes you invincible? Fool! Few can compare in age with the Yagami style of martial arts, there's no way that your puny techniques will defeat 25 hundred years of heritage so easily." He said as his hand was caught on fire once more, surrounding and burning Ryuto's fists that was still caught inside Iori's grasp.

Ryuto could only grind his teeth trying to contain his pain, as he squirmed under the redhead unforgiving hold. "Nnnnngh!"

Iori then put his other hand above Ryuto's head, grabbing him, and slammed him violently into the ground to then blast him with a surge of purple fire that left Ryuto writhing in pain.

**_212 SHIKI: KOTOTSUKI IN!_**

Iori grabbed and pulled Ryuto off the ground and brought the ashen haired boy at eye level with him before continuing to punish him with a quick combination of clawed and knee strikes, he then began to slash away at him with his forearms while sliding forward, hitting him two times and sending Ryuto up into the air at the second hit. Only for Iori to go after him and intercept him with a double axe handle to the head, sending Ryuto diving back into the ground.

**_127 SHIKI: AOIHANA!_**

As Ryuto tried to lift himself back with his elbows, Iori just looked down at him impassively. "Be ready…!" He warned, Ryuto could only look up at him in shock before Iori lifted him up with a kick. He then released his ki by doing a quick pose, lifting his arm up while using the other as support on the forearm, before he rushed forward and intercepted Ryuto with a flurry of fast clawed strikes and scratches that began to cut Ryuto and make him bleed. He finished his attack by catching Ryuto on an embrace and blasting him off with a small explosion of purple flames, sending the crippled boy crumbling back into the ground.

**_KIN 1211 SHIKI: YA OTOME!_**

Ryuto rolled on his back despite the immense pain to look at Iori with something that appeared to be respect. It seemed he had found a real warrior with skills better than his own.

!

**_Ethan Stanley vs Maxima_**

Maxima cracked his knuckles and popped his neck before signaling Ethan to resume the fight. "C'mon kid, let's do this. I don't have time to stand in here all day, if you don't attack me; I'm going to attack you." The cyborg super-soldier said with a mildly bored expression.

Ethan just grinded his teeth in impotent exasperation, he knew he was not going to be able to defeat Maxima through normal means, as he had already proven to be immune to his pressure points attacks and he doubted he could surpass on a test of pure physical strength too. But seeing as there was no other choice… "Fine! Let us be done with this, already!"

Maxima cracked a grin. "Alright, that's the spirit. Tell you what. I'll even let you go first, so go ahead. Hit me with the best you got."

Ethan didn't need any more incentive and lunged at Maxima head on with a fast straight double knife strike that that impacted right in the middle of Maxima's chest, who didn't even blinked at the strike.

**_SNAKE STANCE!_**

Ethan followed up with a powerful straight high kick towards Maxima's head, who again wasn't even frazzled by the attack.

**_MARHARSHIVA KICK!_**

Finally, Ethan charged straight at the cyborg with his shoulder.

**_BOAR STANCE!_**

He impacted into Maxima's chest in full, but he didn't even managed to move him a millimeter, Ethan could only sweatdrop as Maxima looked down at him with a blank face.

"Mmmmph… So it is true, Pan's new upgrades have indeed increased my performance way beyond my previous limits." Maxima mused half-absentmindedly.

"Wha… What…?" Ethan asked with strong dread, seeing how all his attacks had been totally useless to even ruffle the Cyborg's clothes.

"Oh, sorry I was lost in my thoughts. You see, after Pan discovered I was a cyborg she decided to work and upgrade my systems so that they could be on par on level with the ones of the cyborgs on her planet. She said she's going to model mine like those of a cyborg she knows named 16, but she also said she wants to give me some of the abilities and scanning parameters that her little robot Giru has. She only just began to apply these new modifications on me a few days ago, but I can already feel a tremendous improvement already. I can't even imagine how powerful I'm going to be once she's done." Maxima said with a smile. **_(III)_**

"Oh but where are my manners? We have a fight to finish, let's see… Let me take some readings to see how much power I will need to defeat you without killing you." Maxima said as his eyes were covered by small holographic displays showing him scanning information and power inputs. "Ah yes! This should be enough!" He declared in satisfaction after a couple seconds.

In less than it takes to blink, Maxima struck Ethan in the chest with a powerful straight punch that released a trail of vapor around his fist; the impact sent Ethan flying at least a dozen yards towards the interior of the building under construction were he went straight through several walls before stopping and falling to the ground unconscious. Suffice to say, most of the people watching were left flabbergasted at that feat.

**_M4 VAPOR CANNON!_**

After that impressive display of strength, Maxima was left staring at his fist, that was still releasing vapor, with a sheepish look on his face. "Ooops! I think I overdid it a little. I still haven't gotten used to these new power settings." He said as he brought his other hand to scratch the top of his head.

**_Ethan Stanley vs Maxima_**

**_Maxima wins!_**

**_K.O._**

!

"Damn Pan! Those new upgrades you've been giving Maxima are certainly pretty impressive." Foxy said with a whistle, honestly impressed at the improvements the alien girl had been giving to the Cyborg Super-soldier.

Pan simply replied with a scoff. "Please, that was nothing. I've only begun to upgrade his systems a short few of days ago and haven't had much time to work on him since I too have been working in upgrading Candy's systems. I have only been able to apply around 10% of the modifications I have in mind. Just you wait, by the time I'm done with him; those two are going to be the more powerful beings on earth right after me." She stated with outmost certainty.

Her followers could only turn to look at her with stunned expressions, in the end they simply shake their heads and decided to drop the matter. Sometimes; they can't help but wonder what the hell they got into when they accepted to follow the strange girl from another world.

!

* * *

_Well, I believe this is the perfect part to cut the story for now. Next, we will continue with the battles of the disciples, and then if there still space, we shall move on with the Masters of YAMI. And it seems some mysterious individuals have taken interest on this fight, who could they be? What would their role in all this be? Stay tune to find out, and leave a review while you're at it._

_(I) __One thing I have to point out is how the entire cast of Kenichi is at a serious disadvantage when facing the cast of King of fighters, I mean they have energy attacks and have superpowers, like shooting fire or ice from their hands or morphing their arms or even teleport. Many of the characters with ties with NESTS have this last one, its called translocation but it's the same shit. If you look at videos of matches between experts, you see that the battles are pretty fast paced with the characters teleporting everywhere around. Again that's a disadvantage that the cast of Kenichi will not easily overcome not even if some of them have supersonic speeds. All the cast of KOF is more at the level of the Ryozanpaku and YAMI masters, they would be able to fight against Iori Yagami or Kyo Kusanagi in a more equal standing since they too are superhuman in their abilities. You have to remember, several of the KOF cast (Especially those among Pan's group) can't even be classified as human anymore, since they are more along the lines of genetically engineered clone super-soldiers with superpowers. So the disciples of YOMI are simply going to get their assess kicked._

_(II) __Angel… fighting against her is a shit, she's such a dirty pig. Advanced players can so easily trap you in an endless combo with this character, if they manage to lift you up into the air; you're not going to set foot on the ground again. Just look at the videos depicting her combos._

_(III) __Yes! Pan is going to give Maxima the same skills and powers as the androids of DBZ, using 16 as a base. His power level was 450,000,000 when he fought imperfect Cell, and that was before Bulma rebuilt him and gave him some improvements. He's still around in this universe since he was revived with the Dragonballs after Cell's defeat. So Pan, by putting Maxima and Candy up to par with the androids of her world, is turning them in the most powerful beings on planet earth right after her, and the most powerful minions serving under her command. So there's practically no one right now in the beginning that can stand against them. I mean even if Maxima has just received 10% of these modifications, his power is already over 40,000,000. More than enough to destroy earth several dozen times over._

_Also because I forgot to point it out, that thing about Saiyans gathering in groups an not betraying their comrades. That's mostly true since that was the way that saiyans worked during their planet conquest days, is how Bardock and his group treated each other. Vegeta dosen't count much, since even if he considered his two companions trash, Nappa made the suggestion of reviving Raditz once they gathered the dragonballs, which Vegeta turned down. And when he betrayed Nappa, one could clearly see that Nappa didn't saw that coming and clearly hadn't expected on being betrayed. A Saiyan betraying a fellow Saiyan was not a thought that had even dared cross his mind._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: **_Alright, here's the next installment of this story, before beggining, just a foreword. It starting to be that time of the year again when all the strong titles of videogames are released, as such I will not be able to work that much on my stories since I will be busy playing this season main titles. Be warned that i will not stop from updating this story, the chapters will keep being released at its usual pace that I've been keeping so far, but what i'm saying is that their length will suffer due to my time being focused on other things. I will just simply upload whatever I manage to write in the span of two weeks wheter it is a lot or too little.

Right now this chapter is only half as long as the last two since I've been busy playing D3: Reaper of Souls in my Xone, and Destiny has just been released, so expect smaller chapters from now on. That said I hope you enjoy it.

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, any material or copyright depicted in this story belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

**_Fall of YAMI_**

**_Round 2_**

**_Part 2_**

**_K' vs Tirawit Kokin_**

Both combatants stared at each other after spending some time countering each other on their attacks to asses each other skills.

"I can tell you're a calm and calculating person just like me." Tirawit said, speaking for the first time during their combat. "But after analysing your combat skills during our little blow exchange, I have calculated with 0% margin of error that your abilities are nowehere near enough to defeat me…" He stated with a grin, trying to goad the other bronze-skinned fighter.

K' just replied with an amused grin of his own. "Is this all you have to say after finally daring to open your mouth, to speak only stupidities? You should have remained silent then. Surely you don't expect what meager skills I have showed you, are everything I have in my repertoire?" He said taking a laidback stance and making a flame burn inside his open palm.

The comment made Tirawit frown a little, certainly not apreacciating that comment. "It does not matter regardless, your little parlor tricks will not be enough to save you. You're still not good enough to defeat me." He stated reinforcing his Tang Guard May stance.

K' just chuckled in amusement. "Care to test that theory?"

Kokin just stared at K' with a dark look before dropping his guard and letting himself open to any attack, he motioned to his opponent to come at him. "Come at me, if you dare."

K' was left puzzled momentarily by his opponent sudden recklessness, he set aside any misgivings he may have with a shake of his head and focused on the matter at hand. Without further invitation, K' rushed at Tirawit releasing a circle of flames in front of him to attack the blond bronze fighter.

**_EIN TRIGGER!_**

But Tirawit didn't remain idle and confronted the flames head-on by rushing forwards with a knee-strike aimed at K's chest. He went through the wall of fire receiving only minor burns and caught the fellow bronze fighter off guard.

_**YAN ERAWAN!**_

But just as his knee was about to connect, K' disappeared from Tirawit sight alltogether, leaving the young Muay-Thai practinioner confused until he saw him standing further away in front of him. Tirawit couldn't imagine how he was able to move that fast just when his hit was at mere milimeters from hitting. The people watching from the sidelines knew that answer, as they had clearly seen K' teleporting while sliding through the ground to get away from Tirawit's attack. It did not bode well for the disciple of Agaard Jum Sai to face an opponent that could avoid his hits by teleporting around.

_**BLACKOUT!**_

K' just smiled at Tirawit perplexed expression, before leaping at him with a flying kick that quickly traversed the distance between them and forced Tirawit to block with both hands due to the strenght behind that kick.

_**MINUTE SPIKE!**_

Before Tirawit could retaliate, K' followed up by sliding through the ground forwards and kicking Tirawit on his ankles, making him to drop his guard and leaving him open to further attacks.

_**NARROW SPIKE!**_

K' then followed up with a rising uppercut that leaved a trail of fire behind him and sent Tirawit into the air, with K' following close behind.

_**CROW BITES!**_

K' then performed and overhead flame kick while in the air that struck Tirawit in full and knocked him back into the ground hard enough to crack the pavement.

_**SECONDARY BITES!**_

Tirawit was left on the ground groaning at his wounds, he didn't remained down for long and stood back up once more. He rised up his guard again and began to circle around K' warily.

"What's the matter? Didn't you had stated how you were going to win this battle easily? Not so confident about that anymore, it seems we now know who of the two of us has no skill…" K' said mockingly, putting his hands inside his pockets and assuming an unguarded laidback pose.

That comment managed to piss Tirawit off. "Shut up! I'll show you how much more skilled I am than you!" He declared before rushing at K' with an elbow-strike. The white-haired bronze man simply counteracted that move by turning to a side and avoiding that hit without taking his hands of his pockets, but Tirawit wasn't done yet, he draw closer to K' until he was practically bumping with him, getting inside his personal space as to not allow him to mount a proper defense, and delivered a sideways elbow strike toward's K' head with enough strenght to break his neck.

_**HIRAN MUAN PANDI!**_

But just like before, K' simply dissapeared from the spot he was standing, passing through Tirawit and getting behind him, still with his hands in his pockets. He had once more teleported to avoid the blonde Muay-Thai fighter attack.

Tirawit was again caught by surprise by that technique, but his surpise didn't lasted for long as his senses warned him on the danger behind him, so he automatically launched a backwards elbow strike behind him to hit his ambusher. The attack force K' to finally take his hands off his pockets in order to block the strike.

_**TI SOK KLAB!**_

K' tried to retaliate with a hook, but Tirawit ducked underneath the punch and launched an elbow up towards K's head from his crouching position, forcing the white-haired bronze fighter into the defensive once more.

_**SEI REU RAN!**_

Tirawit then launched a knee-strike into K's abdomen that the fire user was forced to block, but that was only a faint to lower K's defenses for his next move. Tirawit leaped at K', launching a kneestrike and a double elbow strike at the same time, with the intention of squashing K's head between the two simultaneous attacks by striking him under the chin and the top of his head.

**_HAK KO ERAWAN!_**

But once more, the advantage given to K' by his abilities were hard to overcome for the blonde bronze-skinned fighter, as his prey dissapeared again with a quick translocation and positioned himself behind Tirawit for a second time. Unlike last time, he was not in a position to counter against any possible threath, as he was caught in the momentum of his own attack. K' just smirked as he began to deliver a quick combination of punches and kicks at the back of the helpless, still airborne, Tirawit; leaving him unable to counteract any attack and at the mercy of K's follow-ups as he delivered another stream of fire that struck Tirawit in full and sent him flying away.

**_EIN TRIGGER!_**

K' kept up on the offensive by kicking the wall of fire, still burning in front of him, and sending a fireball that struck and intercepted Tirawit as he was falling back down.

**_SECOND SHOOT!_**

As Tirawit was falling once more, K' pullet out his sunglasses from inside his jacket and tossed them at the Muay-Thai practitioner, striking him as his body was touching the ground, leaving him ram-rod and paralysed in the spot. The sunglasses bounced from Tirawit after hitting him and back to K' who catched them with his gloved hand and then took the time to open them and put them on with that same hand as Tirawit remained frozen in his spot.

"Wha… What is happening?" asked a very puzzled Tirawit in dread.

"This is the end…" Said a laidback K' wearing his sunglasses, before he dissapeared from all sight and reapeared with his fist smashing in Tirawit's face. The white-haired bronze figther then unleashed a long and brutal combination of fast and hard punches and kicks that pummeled Tirawit until almost unconciouness. If he were not frozen to his spot, the Blonde bronze fighter would have kissed the ground already. After delivering his brutal beating, K' ended his attack by connecting one last one-inch punch into Tirawit's sternum, fracturing his ribcage and pushing the Muay-Thai practitioner back before sending him skidding to the ground.

_**CHAIN DRIVE!**_

"And that will be all." K' stated, putting back one hand inside his pockets while using the other to push back some strands of hair from his eyes. He then turned his back at the beating from of Tirawit and was about to walk away back with the others, when he heard a groan coming from behind him. He turned his attention back to Tirawit to see the bruised and bleeding Muay-Thai practitioner getting back on his knees as he was trying to stand back up again clutching his chest, despite the protests of his arms and injuries. He began to vomit blood in a violent fashion, soaking his entire chin with his own vital liquid before it trailed down his neck and over his chest, making for a rather gruesome sight.

"Huh…? You can still stand up? Impressive, though useless, you must now be aware of the great gap between our levels. Why are you still intent on fighting me, knowing how much out of your league I am?" K' inquired with a nonchalant pose and attittude.

"That may be true… But how could I call myself a martial artist if I gave up so easily? When I accepted to walk this path, I knew there'll be times when I had to risk life and limb in order to achieve victory. Only by defeating stronger opponents will I prove the superiority of my art!" Tirawit said, getting back up despite the protests of his body, his shaky legs seemingly to be about to fail under the weight of his own body at any moment. He assumed a combat stance once more and prepared to do battle with K' once more.

K' just looked at him with an unconcerned expression before shrugging his shoulders. "Fine, if you want me so bad to beat you, who am I to deny your wishes...?" He got in position by facing towards Tirawit, standing nonchalantly with a hand inside his pocket and the other with a flame burning inside his palm. "Come at me whenever you're ready." He said to Tirawit pretty laidback.

The blonde bronze-skinned fighter just looked at him with a grim dark expression for a moment, before rushing and leaping at him with a flying knee-strike towards K's head.

**_GEMON TEPPI!_**

K' just looked at his opponent and waited for when he reached the highest altitude of his jump, still holding the burning flame inside his hand, before teleporting forwards to meet Tirawit's attack with a massive flaming straight punch that broke through Tirawit's knee-strike and struck him in the abdomen in full, blowing him away with such violence that he ended up skidding through the ground for several yards breaking the ground before coming to a stop. Tirawit knocked out for the count.

_**HEAT DRIVE!**_

Mills Lane got closer to assess Tirawit's condition and call the winner. "He's knocked out! The winner of this match is the remarkably fashionable fellow over here!" He said motioning towards K' with one arm.

K' just huffed in contement and made a pose by lifting his gloved fist up in the air, pushing his chest forward, making his bronze pectorals show through his unbottoned upper part of his jacket while still wearing his sunglasses. "There was never any doubt about the outcome of this fight." He declared with a roguish smirk.

_**K' vs Tirawit Kokin**_

_**K' Wins**_

_**K.O.**_

!

Obviously, Pan and her followers had to comment about the last fight.

"Stylish motherfucker!" Juri said, with her arms crossed. "I've never seen someone kicking so much ass and looking so good while at it."

"He has skills; that's for sure." Pan granted, tilting her head left and right slightly. She had to admit that K' had looked pretty cool while fighting, if she still were to have the same girly mindset she had when she used to go on shopping trips with Bra, she would have been swooning after K' with hearts on her eyes like a regular teenager. Thank god Gran-Gran had decided to reinstate her training and forced her out of that phase, otherwise right now she would have lost face and embarass herself in front of her minions by drooling after K'. Still… He did had looked pretty cool and yummy. Pan thought as she tried to hide a blush.

!

In Kanto, that was exactly the sort of thing that was happening among most of the female population of the gathered students' armies.

"So cool…!" A blue haired girl wearing a white eye patch named Shimei Ryomou remarks as she tries to contain a blush while pressing her hands to her face.

Ryuubi could feel a trick of blood running down her nose on her stupefied face; she wiped it off with her hand and looked at the red smear staining her fingers. "Well… at least this proves I'm not a lesbian!" She stated with a cheeky grin.

Her friends and bodyguards around her didn't paid any attention to her antics, them too unable to take their eyes from K' as their faces burned crimson due to the intense blushes they were sporting and their stares turning vacant as their minds began to be fille with fantasies regarding the with-haired bronze skinned figther.

Even the girls from the Shinpaku Alliance side were mesmerized by K's sex appeal.

Kisara had brought her cap down to cover her burning face as she struggled the rein her blush down.

Even Freya was not immune to those strong charms as one could clearly how bothered she was closing her eyes with a flushed while she mumbled a mantra to herself trying to recompose her cool and having a hard time trying to achieve it. "Must be loyal to Ukita… Must be loyal to Ukita… Must be loyal to Ukita…" Behind her, her Valkiries were openly drooling after K' with stunned-stupid expressions on their faces.

!

Back to the battles.-

_**Whip vs Siegmarigen**_

The punk dressed Scythe wielder finally managed to get up after receiving the lashes selivered by Whip and evading the destructive rampage of K'9999 arm. His faced bare for all to see, scarred by the lash mark that had cut his face diagonally from end to end.

"You goddamn, bitch! I will kill you for marring my face!" He declared as his mind was being overtaken by rage against the woman that had given him his new scar.

Whip just looked at the punk youth with a blank face as she curled her whip with one hand while she rested the other above the grip of her knife currently inside its sheat attached to the back of her belt. "Stop talking and get on with the fight, otherwise get the hell out of here and stop wasting my time." She replied in a harsh uncaring tone.

Her blatant dismissal just pissed Sigmarigien even more, who rushed at her in blind rage and swinging his scythe to try to cut her apart. Whip answer to such agression, was to simply launch her whip on a horizontal swipe at the incoming Sigmarigen, her whip snapping with a loud and leathery crack that resonated through the entire place.

_**WHIPSHOT!**_

Siegmarigen was forced to stop on his tracks and block that strike due to the strenght behind that lash, his scythe rattling strongly on his grip. He managed to succesfully block that strike before again rushing with all his speed towards the young woman, knowing that remaining idle in one spot would only make him prey against further lashes from Whip.

His assumption proved to be right on the spot, as Whip already had retracted her weapon with a simply flick of her wrist and was ready to deliver further punishment. She did a quick pose by stretching her whip over her head once more and lashed it at Siegmarigien again. The leather clad punk again raised his Scythe to block the incoming attack, thinking to be one similar like the one before. He was greatly surprise to discover that rather than the whip to hit him in full, it bypassed his defenses by swerving to a side towards his arm and latching itself around his shoulders, trapping him compleately, before Whip pulled him with great force towards her.

**_STRINGS SHOT TYPE B "CODE: CHIKARA"!_**

With a single movement of her wrist, Whip brought Sigmarigen close to her and detached her whip from him, leaving him reeling a litle due to the sudden and strong yank and making his scythe useless due to the close proximity. She then began to deliver another flurry of lashes upon the helpless Siegmarigen before pulling out her knife and slashing at him in the leg and then keeping up in the attack by spinning the knife between her fingers and delivering an upwards swipe, slashing Siegmarigen several times due to the spinning motion of her knife and giving him knew cuts on his face to match his lashmark.

"AH! BITCH!" Siegmarigen yelled as he brought his hands to is face again and turned his back to Whip, a very stupid move.

The young clone took the chance to assume a quick pose and deliver a long series of lashes that struck Siegmarigen full in the back at a fast pace; the speed of her attacks being outstandingly high, hitting both of her sides in sucession by making circular motions with her wrist. The strong lashes began rip through his jacket and cut into his skin, turning the young punk's back into a bleeding mess, his screams ringing oudly for all to hear. After the long punishment, Siegmarigen was sent flying away and falling into the ground.

"U… Ugh…" he could only let out a pitiful groan as he could barely move after receiving such cruel attack, all he could do was remain bleeding in the ground.

_**SONIC SLAUGHTER "CODE: KW"!**_

"Time to end this…" Whip declared before walking towards Siegmarigen until she was standing right in front of his slumped body… Before she pulled out her Desert Eagle and shot him twice on his kneecaps.

BANG!

BANG!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

_**DESERT EAGLE!**_

"YOU WHORE! YOU SHOT ME!" Siegmarigen cried as he clutched his busted and bleeding kneecaps that had become nothing more that two holes from which his vital fluid was escaping in floods, he rolled in the ground in pain, making for a very pitiful and pathetic sight.

Whip just frowned as the barrel of her gun was still smoking. "My god… you just don't know when to shut up." She commented, before shooting him again, this time in the arms, crippling Siegmarigen compleately and for all intents and purposes laving him unable to keep fighting.

BANG!

BANG!

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

Most of Pan's followers were sweatdropping at the scene.

"You seriously just shot him? Why!?" Juri called, gaping a little.

"This is an armed combat isn't it? It's not my fault this idiot didn't specify if certain types of weapons were forbidden fro our duel. I mean why should I waste my time having a fair fight with this annoying git when I can simply shoot him and be done with it!?" Whip stated as she checked her weapon unconcerned. "He's the one who wanted to have an armed combat without wearing any kind of protection! I mean I can see from here that his master is wearing Kevlar, why he didn't follow his master's example goes beyond me? You can't expect all of your enemies to fight fair, especially in a battle without rules."

!

The people hearing her explanation had to agree she had a point, even the YAMI masters conceded she was right as they themselves have taken measures to protect themselves against firearms, some of them wear armor, others have techniques that allow them to withstand against a hail of bullets, others like Kushinada are fast enough to clear a whole room full of enemies before they have the chance to pull their triggers, Ishinsai is able to trick and confuse his opponents in order to evade their shots. But its seems that Schtilvay, in all his short-tempered wisdom, didn't teach to his student any way to counteract bullets or even sidestepping them due to his complete inability of evading any kind of attack. All the YAMI masters turned to give the usual reckless bloodthirsty Scythe wielder acussing stares.

"What!?"

!

Siegmarigen kept trashing on the floor cursing the woman who injured him. "You fucking slut! I will cut your tits off for what you've done to me, you hear me? I will gut you like I fish and strangle you with your own intestines! You better watch it because the moment I'm able to move again I will murder you! You will not be able to escape from my revenge!" he raged under great pain.

Whip just huffed before turning her back to the fallen punk and adressed Pan with a whining tone. "Paaaaaaan! Do I have to bring this jerk back with me? I don't want him to be part of our group, he's only going to be annoying me and giving me headaches!"

"Hey bitch! Don't you ficking ignore me while I'm talking to you or I'll kill you!" raged the affronted Siegmarigen from behind Whip.

"See…! This is what I'm talking about" Whip exclaimed, motioning behind her towards the fallen punk.

Pan acquired a thoughtful pose and began to mull over the situation. "Well… I suppose if you want to get rid of him you should either kill him or drop him off somewhere, though I would advise you to take the first option as I can tell he is not going to stop hounding you unless you deal with him permanently."

"The fuck you're talking about!" The punk said, being pointedly ignored by the two girls.

Whip brought a finger to her chin in thought. "I don't know. I mean I have no qualms about killing, but to execute him on live TV…? I don't think I want to deal with all the heat an action like that would give me." The young clone stated with a helpless shrug. Her reply leaved Pan musing over her words.

"You're probably right, people are sure to complain if we start executing defeated opponents on live feeds. Is not as if I care what people think about me, seeing as I can practically destroy this planet if I get pissed enough, but I don't want people nagging me wherever I go for being a souless bitch." The alien girl stated, thinking things through.

"FUCK YOU! Wenches! Don't speak of me as if I weren't here! I'll shove my Scythe down your asses and cut you two open from the inside! I'll kill the both of you! You first little whore of the whip and then that alien harlot you take orders from!" Siegmarigen screamed in a rage, if he were to be thinking straight he should had realize how a bad idea it was to piss off Pan, but as it is… Since he's just the same as his master, a bloodlusted Psycho that can't get off with anything that isn't violence… He made a very stupid mistake.

Pan just frowned at the fallen bleeding punk that was insulting her. "Did this little weakling called me a harlot…?" she asked in a low calm tone of voice that warned of inminent danger. Juri, Nina, Mature, Vice and Foxy who were standing at her sides, discreetely took several steps back away from her, knowing Mount Vesuvius was about to make eruption.

The sound of Pan's jaw tightening sealed Siegmarigen's fate. "Ok, screw it! Let's kill the little shit! I don't care what public opinion will be anymore! Here… I'll do it myself." She declared as she stretched her arm and pointed her open palm at Siegmarigen… before releasing a bright energy blast that strucked the bleeding punk in full, eliciting a painful scream as result, and engulfed the maniac punk totally before he was swept away by the high concentration of energy and leaving nothing behind but a scorch mark in the ground where Siegmarigen used to be.

The people watching were obviously alarmed by Pan's reaction, especially Whip, as the ray of energy had brushed very close past her. "Holy fuck! What the hell was that!? Pan! What did you do to him!?" She asked, jumping in surprise, before taking a glance to inspect the sorch mark that covered the spot where the punk used to be.

"I just atomized him with one of my energy blasts. I figured it would be the best way to get rid of that annoyance as it is less likely to offend other people sensibilities due to not being a gruesome form of execution, nor does it leave a mess that would need to be cleaned up because it dosen't leave any single trace of the target behind." Pan explained with a shrug.

The people watching were just simply horrified that Pan has the power to erase any trace of someone from existence with just a small blast of energy. As if it her ability to launch nuclear blasts with her hands wasn't terrifying enough.

Whip shuddered in her spot for a moment, thinking how morbid was that all what remained of the insufferable punk was this small blackened patch on the ground.

"If you're done already then get back in here!" Pan said towards Whip to pull her out of her stuper.

"…. Yeah… Right!" Whip replied before returning to the lines of Pan's followers.

Mills Lane just stared from where he was standing. "Damn! I don't need to go over there to know that rebel boy ain't going to be riding his bike into the sunset no more…"

_**Whip vs Siegmarigen**_

_**Whip Wins**_

_**Fatality**_

!

**_Kajima Satomi VS Nameless_**

Satomi was pacing around Nameless keeping his guard up, a serious expression in his face. His little previous slip while trying to goad Nameless into attacking him recklessly had backfire espectacularly, as the blue-haired white-streaked clone was not in the mood for trash talk and began to assault him with a rain of fiery projectiles that he had been hard pressed to dodge, as trying to block the burning flames was not a viable option as the burns in his arms can attest to that. Nameless then engaged in a contest of physical strenght, the young clone proving to be a dangerous opponent even without his flame attacks, as Satomi found himself unable to match his speed or strenght despite the diference in size and bulk between them. Kajima forcibly learned that Nameless is not an enemy that he should underestimate.

"I must congratulate you; you have proven to be a strong opponent, enough that I see myself in the need of using my most powerful techniques in order to defeat you…" Satomi declared honestly, looking at Nameless with respect.

"I care not for your accolades, stop talking and get on with the fight!" Nameless replied without lowering his guard.

The one-eyed young man just smirked as a reply. "As you wish…" He let go of his fighting stance and began to perform strange hand seals with his fingers. "As I had said, you have proved to be a very strong opponent, but a have ways to close the gap between us…" he said, before blasting towards Nameless and delivering a tremendous kick that, even though nameless was able to block it, the strenght behind it caught him off guard.

"What!?"

Nameless thought in surprise, as he was sent into the air due to the powerful force behind that kick, before Kajima jumped after him and delivered a second kick with an impressive speed that rivaled his own, the great strenght behind that attack managed to break through his defenses and struck him in the chest, sending him back into the ground with great violence.

_**INSOU DOUBLE KICK SEAL!**_

Nameless managed to land on his feet despite the great force of the attack, his feet dragging through the ground and leaving a trail marking his passing. Once he stopped, he clutched the side where the hit had connected in pain and tried to asses this new development.

"How is it that your strength increased so much in just a few moments, you where not that powerful before?" Nameless asked honestly curious, wanting to know how his opponent's abilities increased so sharply in such a short time.

Satomi just kept smirking as he explained his technique. "Thanks to the techniques teaching to me by my sensei, I'm able to increase my physical prowess. By performing this seal with my hands I can tense up my arms in a special allow that allow my legs to kick and move with at least thrice my normal speed and strenght."

Nameless tilted his head to a side, recognizing the usefulness of such a technique. "Impressive, but I will not be defeated so easily despite this new trick." He declared and prepared to continue fighting.

"We'll see…" Kajima said, before crouching down on his kness and pouncing towards Nameless with great force while spiraling through the air and stretching his arms upfront towards his opponent like a giant flying drill.

**_THOUSAND TREE WHEEL!_**

Nameless didn't even blink at the oncoming attack, limiting himself only to stare at it with a disdainful glare. "Fool! You'll need more than that if you wish to defeat me!" He declared, before slaming his arms violently in the ground and releasing a huge blood red flame that rose from underneath his hands and began to engulf him compleately, intercepting the incoming Kajima and knocking him away from Nameless, sending him crashing heavily on the ground with high degree burns all around his body. The eye-patch wearing fighter could only twitch on the ground in pain, unable to move due to his burns.

**_SENKOU KATAME SHUTOU OUGI YAKU OOTORI!_**

The shield of flames opened up and faded away, revealing an unharmed Nameless. "Let's see if you have something better than that." He declared derisively.

Kajima could only grunt over his failure. "Tsk… dammit!..."

!

Pan and her group turned to look over Kula and Chikage, the two girls were still resting in the ground enjoying their candies. The gathered group of battlehardened fighters let out a collective sweatdrop at witnessing that scene.

Mature was the first to speak by adressing Pan. "Errr… S'cuse me mistress… But… Are you going to leave those two there doing nothing? Those who were called forward were supposed to fight against an opponent from YAMI and technically speaking, Kula has yet to battle anyone." She pointed out raising a finger, trying to call the attention of her new ridiculously powerful and whimsy boss.

Pan began to ponder on that thought, holding her chin between her thumb and index finger with one hand. "You know… You're right; Kula has yet to fight anyone. Her battle with the other kid didn't even took place… we should tell the guys of YAMI to send us another of their apprentices, one that is less likely to ditch a fight for whatever reason… But first, let me ask Kua what she thinks…" Pan turned to the little leather clad blonde. "Yo' Kula! Do you still want to fight!? We can't have you sitting there doing nothing without you having prove your worth first."

Said young blonde stopped licking her lollipop for a moment and tilted her head to a side in thought with a cute expression of wonderment. "…mmmph… Yes, Ok I guess." She replied in affirmative.

"Very well…" She turned to look towards the gathered YAMI masters on the other side of the construction site and a called at them with a yell that was heard throught the entire place. "HEY! YOU IDIOTS OVER THERE! SEND SOMEONE ELSE WHO CAN FIGHT AGAINST KULA! SHE STILL HASN'T FOUGHT YET!"

Most of the gathered grandmasters didn't appreciated the way the alien girl adressed them, but complied with her wishes anyway, knowing it would be foolish not to do so. "Ok, which of the apprentices we should send to deal with that little girl?" Senzui asked towards his companions.

It was Kushinada who first replied. "Since most of our own apprentices are currently engaged with their own battles, we should send one from the armed division. True they pretty weaker compared to us, but I'm sure they are capable enough to handle one little girl." She said with mocking haughtiness.

The Hachiou executionary blade did not take kindly to Kushinada's words, but they had to endure them withouth complain knowing they were indeed much weaker compared to her. After a few moments of deliberations it was decided that Yui Sayama would be sent as Kula next opponent.

"Very well, I'll carry with your orders masters." The calm girl replied with a slight bow and a unexpressive face, she went to stand on the other side opposite to Kula.

"Yo', Mills! Come over here! We have another fight about to take place!" Pan called towards the senior referee.

Said referee promptly came mumbling under his breath, something about unrespectful children. He stood between the two girls and called them forth. "Alright sweethearts, get over here."

Kula replied with a nod and turned towards Chikage offering her lollipop at her. "Here, hold this for me…"

"Ok." Chikage replied with a nod before grabbing the sweet with her other hand, with that done Kula stood up and went to meet her new opponent.

Diana approached the still sitting Chikage with a smile. "Come over here sweetie; let us give Kula room enough to fight." She said sweetly, taking Chikage by the wrist and gently leading her towards the rest of Pan's followers, the little girl complying without any fuss.

Mills Lane adressed both girls. "Ok, here we are again. Personally I would not have let you two fight under these conditions, especially seeing how one of you is armed and the other is not. But I don't have much say in this matter, seeing I'm little more than an unwilling hostage… Oh well, here are the rules. You fight until one of you is unable to continue, lethal moves? I would prefer if this fight did not end with one of you being rushed insede an E.R., but since it's out of my hands, it would be left to your own discretion wether you try to kill your opponent or not. Alright, let's get it on!" he declared with his usual pumped fist before moving away to give space to the girls to do battle.

_**Kula Diamond vs Yui Sayama**_

Before any of the girls got into a figthing stance, Kula waved at her opponent with a cute and happy greeting. "Hi, I'm Kula. Let's have a good time!" She said smiling.

Yui wordlessly and stoically pulled out her katana from her sheat… And lunged at Kula, attempting to cut the small blonde in half with a fast slash! The calm and collected girl was surprised when the image of Kula simply disappeared.

"That was rude! You didn't even reply to my greeting!" A pouting Kula said crossing her arms from behind Yui. The eyes of the usual collected girl widened in surprise after seeing her attack being dodged with such ease.

"You meanie! I was going to ask you to be my friend!" The small blonde kept ranting in a cute tantrum. Yui didn't deemed herself to answer and kept attacking the younger girl while she was distracted, but once more just when she was about to land her blow, Kula's image simply seemed to vanish. The people watching from afar could see how Kul was able to Dodge Yui's slashes by droppng to the groun and performing impressively fast rolls that allowedher to position herself behind her opponent.

From Yui's perspective,Kula reapeared again standing in front of her and looking her right in the face, the older girl was catched by surprise by this action; the expression on Kula's face was all but friendly. " I don't like you…" she said with a pointed stare as a cold aura began to envelope her, her hair began to be pushed upwards by an unseen energy, it was as if an unknown power was being manifested through her body. Her hair began to change color, from bright yellow to ice cold and the irises of her eyes also turned of a different coloration, from baby blue to cold red. Kula was exhuding a freezing aura that could easily be easily seen transforming the enviroment around her, making her look like somekind of beautiful but eerie and unnatural ice fairy.

Yui was left for a moment literally frozen on her place as the aura of cold hit her in full, Kula just looked at her with a stoic expression that easily rivaled her own. "Leave me alone…" Kula said in a cold dead voice before she delivered a one-inch punch right into Yui's sternum, sending the old girl flying several yards back and crashing into the floor with her breath taken out of her.

The Katana wielder tried to stand up again despite her pain, reeling from the intense cold she had felt when Kula had touched her, all the while being subjected by Kula's impassive stare from her lifeless red eyes. Yui was mildly disturbed by the younger girl's unnatural gaze. "Yuki-onna!" Yui muttered with awed and nervous superstition, beliving Kula to be one of the legendary ice maidens from Japanese folklore.

She raised her katana forward and assumed a combat stance. "Never in my life had I thought I would one day face a Yuki-onna in combat. Your dead will bring me great honor, I will need to release my entire power in order to defeat you." She stated before she began to concentrate all her energy on the connection with her sword to perform a technique that it is know as the highest level of mastery one can have with a weapon.

**_SHINTO KOUREZAN!_**

Yui exclaimed as she released an impresive amount of Ki that seemed to distort the senses of anyone who looked upon her, before she rushed towards Kula at the speed of the wind.

The frail looking ice user just simply cupped one of her hands in front of her and blew some air at the charging swordsgirl, it came as an utter surprise to see such a inocuous gesture could result in the assaulting girl be encased in a block of ice.

_**DIAMOND BREATH!**_

Kula then went on the offensive sliding through the floor with her legs extended towards her opponent as the ground below her was turn to ice with her passing, she connected right into Yui's knees breaking through her icy prision.

_**SLIDER SHOOT!**_

The small Ice user then began to pummel at her opponet with a combination of punches and kicks before leaping towards Yui while spinning in the air like a ballerina, kicking her opponent with her extended leg on each spin and sending the older girl into the air.

_**RAY SPIN!**_

As Yui was falling back into the ground, Kula intercept her in middair by shooting forward an ice spike from one of her hands.

_**CRITICAL ICE!**_

The attack pierced Yui on the left side of her abdomen, the long Icicle ramming through her body and going all the way out from her back, leaving her with a gaping wound that began to stain the floor with her own blood. Despite the grave injury, the young swordswoman refused to fall, a testament to her strong will.

"It… will… not… end like this…" Yui spoke as she clutched her side, blood seeping from between her fingers and a crimson stain, growing larger with each passing moment, forming on her uniform; blood beginning to escape too in a long trail from the corner of her mouth. The injured girl struggled to raise her Katan with one hand once again and tried to charge at Kula one more time.

The young ice user wasn't in the mood for more games, however. "I thought I told you to… LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Kula screamed as she released an impressive amount of energy from someone so young and unleashed a sudden overwhelming blizzard that ran wild through the entire field and ravaged the frozen earth. The attack was so powerful that the rest of the battles had to be briefly interrupted as the fighters were forced to find shelter from the bitter cold; Kula's opponent was simply blown away by the powerful storm.

_**FREEZE EXECUTION!**_

When all was done, the entire construction site had been transformed from a dirty and dusty workplace into a frozen wasteland covered in snow and ice. The semi-dead body of Yui simply fell on the ground in a heap, the tonality of her skin having turned white-blue as her entire body had been riddled by many frost burns; at least the wound she received on the previous attack had closed due to the blood freezing into small scarlet crystals because of the intense cold.

Kula began to calm down, whatever energy she was generating turning off, her hair following the laws of gravity once more and going back to cascade down from behind her, the color of her hair and eyes going back to normal and the eerie aura of cold that she was exhuding disappearing altogether. She let out a small tired huff, which looked pretty cute coming from her. "I'm done…!" She declared with finality before leaving the battlefield.

Pan and her followers were actually impressed by the little girl performance, who knew someone so small could cause so much damage, there was just the matter of the cold though.

"Brrrrrr…! Damn it, I'm freezing in here! I hope I don't catch a cold." Juri said complaining about the sudden drop of temperature, her current attire was certainly not optimal to deal with the cold. "Remind me not to do anything to piss that girl off." She added.

Nina, who also was having issues with the sudden low temperatures but could conceal it better, looked towards the small blonde walking towards Chikage and taking her candy back from the younger girl. "I really don't think you're going to have much trouble to accomplish that. This child dosen't seems to be of a violent nature, so I doubt she's going to lash against you for any minor transgression unless you actively try to goad her." She said in a monotone.

"Achoo!" Pan sneezed, mildly inconvinienced by the sudden climate changes. "Good to know, it would be a bother if a have to carry a sweater wherever I go. Anyway… we should check the condition on Kula's opponent. Nina, it's your turn." She ordered to her underling, to speed things along.

"As you wish…" The heartless assassin went to comply with her orders without any complain, she approached over the body of the fallen swordsgirl and began to assess her condition and take a reading of her vitals without a hint of emotion. "Her wounds have stopped bleeding, but her temperature is far too low and her vitals are fadind. Unless she receives immediate treatment, this girl will undoubtedly die." She stated without any pity.

"Bring her over here; I'll let Giru deal with her wounds." Pan said absentmindedly.

Nina complied and carried the almost frozen-to-death Yui back towards their lines and set her in a space where all the beaten and broken opponents where being dropped to be looked upon by Giru, she then returned back to her spot flanking Pan.

Mills Lane could do nothing more but declare the victor. "Well that was something no one really saw it coming… The winner of this match! The little girl with the ice powers! May god has mercy on any fool stupid enough to get on her bad side."

**_Kula Diamond vs Yui Sayama_**

**_Kula Diamond Wins_**

**_K.O._**

* * *

_Alright, That is all for now. Now to wait another two weeks before I upload the next chapter, as I had said, expect them to be of smaller lenghts. Not much to say right now, only that I will be busy playing my games. Didn't have time to check the ortography of this chapter, so you let me know of any misspelling so I can correct them._

_About K's being fashionable, that is a signature of the KOF series many of their characters dress nicely and look remarkably cool due to the fashionable designs the developers gave them. They're pretty pleasing to the eyes._

_Also why Kula was being pretty vicious, remember she was being indoctrinated to be an assassin for NESTS, her first mission was to kill K', Whip and Maxima. They even gave her the moniker of Anti-K', also her powers in a normal setting would be pretty deadly since she has attacks where she launches sevelar pointy ice spikes at the enemy or unleashes heavy blizzards to froze them to death. So don't let her looks deceive you, she may look little and cute, but she hides all the skills of a professional killer._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Well then, it's been two weeks already. First of all, I apologize if this chapter seems a little short, my computer got busted and I had to send it for repairs. Luckily it was fixed pretty quickly but I still was unable to write anything for 3 days straight. So yeah that affected heavily the length of this chapter, the good thing is that I found some pretty awesome fics to add to my list of favorites during that downtime. Beautiful Destroyer Sailor Moon and The Key to a Succesful Interview, both from the author The Sage of Toads. You should read them, they are the shit.

Anyway,Now for my recommendations of Anime/Manga for this chapter I would have to name Nana and Brother's Conflict, these are actually pretty good series with great character development, since the entire cast is composed of normal human beings without any skill or ability outside the common range, these series rely heavily in the characters interactions and dramatism, which they perform quite remarkably. Personally these kind of series are one of my favorites since I can take a break from all that stupid nonsense that nowadays animes are filled with. There's no overly-dramatic impossible battles that rape physics, no giant-breasted unrealistic women that are only good for blatant and cheap fan-service that borders on the absurd, no stupid superpowers that are pulled out from the ass, no lame and ridiculous plots, only good old normalcy. The entire series foundations rely only on the charisma of their characters which is a great thing in my opinion. Also on another note, I've been starting to watch the Super Gal anime and I must say that I like it, it is just ridiculous crap, but it is entertaining ridiculous crap. If you like Hayate the combat butler, You should see Super Gal too, it's so stupidly funny.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, any material or copyright depicted in this story belongs to their respective owners.

**_Fall of YAMI_**

**_Round 2_**

**_Part 3_**

After Kula finished defeating Yui a deadly silence fell upon the frozen battlefield. None of the members of YAMI could believe the great amount of destruction that little girl could unleash at a moment's notice; again it seemed Pan was not the only one that beared to keep an eye on. Just how much destructive abilities did Pan's followers were hiding?

But for those that still remained on the now frozen battlefied, such thoughts were unimportant, for they had more immediate concerns. Like how they were going to keep fighting now that a layer of ice was covering the ground? As they found themselves having trouble on gaining a good footing.

"Whoa!" Angel exclaimed waving her arms around, as she corrected her standing after almost slipping on the ice. "Just great, how are we supposed to end our fights now? I can barely stand because of all this ice." The white-haired Latina complained.

Nameless who managed to hear her from where he was standing just scoffed unconcerned. "This little nuisance is barely a hindrance to me." He stated, before he let out a roar and expelled his Ki outwards in a ring of fire that traveled throught the frozen field and melted the ice around nameless, evaporating all trace of water and leaving a sizeable circle of thawed earth in the middle of the ice field. Luckily for Nameless' opponent, Kajima, he had been thrown through a considerable distance after being repelled by Nameless previous attack that the ring of fire burned out before it managed to get close to him.

Iori Yagami too had no trouble in getting rid of the ice. "Is the same thing for me." He declared, before releasing his own burst of purple fire that swept over the ice around him, however his own display of power looked more intimidating and painful than Nameless own. As Iori let out a thunderous scream of pain and rage that shocked the core of all who heard it, the flames unleashed by him burned with a bright intensity as they lashed voilently and wildly towards anything standing in their path as somekind of savage animal. To those who did not know much about Iori, it would seem as if his own flames caused him as much harm to him as it did to his enemies. A very accurate assumption, for unlike the Kusanagi's flames the fire wielded by the Yagami clan was the cursed flames of the Orochi, an evil fire whose sole purpose was to destroy humanity. It was a great testament to the strenght of the Yagami clan that their ancenstors had managed to wrestle against these flames and taken control over them despite their tendency of trying to eradicate all living things.

With the field cleared of any obstacle, the battles promptly resumed. Even Angel was able to get back on her fight as the flames released by both fire-wielders had been potent enough to melt the ice on her section of the field, not that surprising since her battle was taking place between those other two.

!

**_Kajima Satomi VS Nameless_**

Satomi finally managed to stand up after being burn badly by Nameless, the small reprieve unwittingly given to him by Kula when she froze the entire field, giving him the time needed to recover somewhat from his injuries. He raised his guard up and looked towards his opponent.

"Oh? I see you're up again. That's good, let us end with this already." He said taking a stance of his own.

"You'll find that I'm not that easy to put down!" Kajima snarled, insulted by Nameless dissmissing him as a warrior. He began to arrange his toes in a strange position before he once more rushed towards Nameless. The young clone knew he must be using one of his techniques to amplify his physical prowess due to the odd positioning of his toes.

Nameless had to leap away in order to avoid Kajima's kicks, he knew if those strikes connected they would cause him sever damage. Kajima wasn't deterred by Nameless evasion and went after him, launching a barrage of kicks towards his opponent. Nameless was hard pressed to evade them all, as not only the strength of eye-patch wearing fighter had increased but also his speed. He almost got his head caved in by an axe kick but managed to avoid it at the last moment, Kajima's foot conected with the ground cracking the earth and creating a thick cloud of dust.

**_SOKUINSOU-KOSHU SEAL!_**

Nameless tried to take this opportunity to retaliate and launched a quick short kick towards Kajima's abdomen, but the one-eyed young man interceped the attack by graving the offending limb and used his superior bulk to lift Nameless off the ground altogether, before whipping the helpless fire user into the ground, smashing him into the uncaring earth several times all around him with great strength.

**_AMANOME TAMAHAGANE-UCHI!_**

Nameless was lashed into the ground savagely one last time before being tossed aside, grunting in pain at his wounds. Despite the brutal beating he had just received, the young clone tried to get up again despite the protests of his injured body. Seeing his opponent defenseless on his knees, trying to stand up again, Kajima decided to press his advantage. he began to take an odd stance were he retracted his right fist back while lifting both his left arm and leg up in the air, leaving him standing in only his right foot. Nameless saw him and began to wonder about it.

_'What is he doing now? Dammit! It's probably another of his techniques to amplify the physical abilities of his body. I need to get on my feet again and prepare a counterattack!' _Nameless thought with urgency, knowing he hadn't time to waste if he wanted to come out of this fight victorious. He managed to rise up back again just in time as S atomi launched his attack.

**_MUGETSU NO MAI!_**

Kajima's fist sailed through the air towards Nameless, the force behind the attack displacing the air around him. In an act of desperation, Nameless quickly took his glove off from his left hand and launched a large crimson circular red flame that struck Kajima and burned him several times over.

**_CHISOU KATAME SHUTOU IKUSAWAZA SAWARABI!_**

The attack was not enough to stop Kajima from compleating his offensive, as he plowed through the flames with his fist, but the fire did injured him enough to slow him down a bit, giving Nameless enough time to come with a follow up. The blue haired white-streaked young man swinged his left arm forwards to strike at Kajima again with a sizeable red ember flame that he charged inside his hand. The moment the flame connected, it struck the eye-patch wearing fighter with enough force to send him into the air with great height.

**_TAIKUU KATAME SHUTOU IKUSAWAZA YOI TSUKI!_**

Nameless did not let go on the offensive and leapt after Kajima while launching a red ark of fire thay struck the airborne fighter several times, injuring him further.

**_KYOUSHOU KATAME SHUTOU IKUSAWAZA AMAGIRIKATA!_**

The eye-patch wearing fighter fell roughly upon the ground, nameless landing close to him having dificulties to keep himself steady due to his wounds and letting out a flinch because of it. Kajima struggled to rise to his feet despite his own injuries, both fighters were roughly in the same equal conditions, as both had received a great amount of damage. Most likely the next attack would be the one that would decide the match.

Nameless was preparing already for his next technique. "It is over... This battle will be mine." He declared before his arm transformed into a giant drill that was almost as big as him and tried to ram it into Kajima, just as K'9999 had done to Berserker.

_WIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

**_KAITEN KATATOKKAN OUGI RASEN!_**

Against all logic, instead of trying to evade the incoming drill, Kajima stood his ground and took the attack in full, not before focusing his Ki inside his body. The drill rammed into Kajima, trying to pierce his skin, but to the surprise of Nameless, his attack was unable to wound the one-eyed fighter. But of course it was not that easy for Satomi to endure the attack, the constant fast and sharp rotations were causing him a lot of pain, if he were to loose his focus for just a moment the giant drill would surely skewer him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

**_RENTAGAI!_**

Nameless was obviously gobsmacked by this new development. How was it that this man could take his attack in full withouth getting rammed through? "How is it possible!?"

Despite the great strain his body was under, Kajima Satomi couldn't help but smirk. "Feh... By focusing my Ki and exploding it inside my body, I can harden my muscles and resist any kind of attack. Your technique is useless against my Rentagai!"

Nameless could hardly believe what he was hearing, his giant drill kept trying to puncture Kajima, but the eye-patch wearing fighter kept withstanding the great force pushing against him. He even began to fight back.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Kajima closed his arms and tried to grab the giant drill's head, a desperate struggle between the two opposite forces, one Kajima eventually managed to get the upper hand. With a mighty heave he managed to push the spinning enough to a side to deflect it away from him, the sharp tip burying itself in the ground and kicking up a thick screen of smoke.

_'Impossible!'_

Kajima was not done yet, as he concentrated his KI once more and used it to deliver a devastating counterattack against Nameless. He forced his Ki to explode outwards from his arm as his fist connected with Nameless sternum, the great amount of life energy gathered in Kajima arm becoming easily visible, making his arm look as if it was enveloped in somekind of ethereal fire. The fist impacted with an incredible force causing Nameless to reech, the energy from Kajima's attack invading his body and coursing through his own pathways, exploding from every single pore. Nameless fell, releasing smoke, into the ground, feeling his entire body burning from the inside. The attack also seemed to have brought Kajima harm, for his own pores ignited and exploded, blowing him backwards a little, he seemed to falter but managed to remain on his feet with some difficulty.

**_SHINOGIDACHI!_**

"It is over! I have attacked your Meridian points directly, cutting the Ki flow of your body. With this technique I can forcibly close your pressure points and shut down your bodily functions. There's nothing else to do but wait for your imminent defeat. True, I too was injured by my own technique, since my Shinogidachi requires that I make my own Meridians to explode by forcibly gathering my KI inside them, but is a sacrifice I'm willing to make if it will allow me to gain victory today." Kajima declared with confidence, despite the mangled stated of his body or the blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

"Why...? Why would you risk to cripple yourself in that way just to win!?" Nameless managed to ask, struggling against the failure of his own body.

"Because this is the only way to show my gratitude to the art for giving me a new chance for life." Kajima replied growing serious. "You see... I was born with a weak sickly body, I could barely take a few steps on my own before falling down in a fit of coughs, the doctors diagnosed that I wouldn't live to reach my 20th birthday. With the terrible notion that I would not have a future, I lost all my hopes for tomorrow and decided that I would do whatever I wanted without caring for consequenses as having the sentence of my impending demise hanging over me made me think nothing could be worse than what the cruel hand of destiny had in store for me. Among those things I decided to do, was practicing martial arts. As I had never the chance of practicing any kind of sport or fighting style due to the sick state of my body, I decided to become a practinioner of the art before my life reached its end. I dedicated my body and soul to the perfection of my skills, since I no longer had any fear of death, I subjected myself to terrible and brutal trainings to mastering my art. Whereas the other grandmasters saw a sickly boy without any kind of talent, Senzui-sensei saw potential in me and took me under his wing. He put me through hellish and terrible training regiments so I could forcefully gain the talent I needed in order to dominate any kind of martial art. They were particularly harsh and demanding and required that I made many sacrifices in order to acomplish them..."

Kajima trailed off as he touched the patch over his missing eye. "But thanks to this hellish training a miracle ocurred, my body grew stronger over time and managed to overcome its own weakness, allowing me to get rid of my sickness and giving me the chance of staying alive. So you see... The reason why I'm standing here right now, breathing in front of you, fighting you with all my strength to achieve victory, is all because of martial arts. Thanks to them I am alive, thanks to them I now have a future, thanks to martial arts I managed against all odds to heal from my sickness, to beat my all but assured demise. I owe my life to martial arts and Senzui-sensei, and to show my grattitude for what both have done to me... I have vowed to devote my whole life only for the sake of martial arts, nothing else matters to me! I would throw away any woman and risk my own life for the betterment of my art! It is the only thing important to me!" Kajima declared with a hot passionate speech, that made all who were listening to acknowledge his great drive and dedication for his art.

Nameless didn't felt like that however and couldn't help from smirking mirthlessly with a hollow laugh. "I feel pity for you... To live your whole live without knowing love, to throw away the kindness of any woman for the cruel and uncaring hold that the quest for the perfection of your art has over you... It is a sad thing indeed..."

Kajima didn't take kindly Nameless' comments; a burning rage began to rise inside of him. "Shut up! What do you know!? It is because I've perfected my art that I'm alive here today; it is because of that drive for perfection that I'm able to defeat you despite your strange powers. All of it been achieved by myself with my own power." He raged, rasing and closing his fist strongly in front of him.

"And that is why I feel pity for you!" Nameless replied back passionately. "You, who have nothing greater than you to fight for, would never be able to surpass my own drive for victory." Nameless stated as he tried, to stand up back again, despite the almost disabled state of his body to the surprise of all. "For I do not fight only for myself, but for the sake of the one who I hold dear the most, and it is because of her that I will never give up no matter what odds are staked against me." He continued to speak as he kept rising up once more, his body shaking like crazy as he force it to move by sheer will alone. "I will never back down! I will never accept defeat! For her sake, I will walk any distance; I will challenge any enemy and face any danger! I will brave the highest of mountains and the deepests pits of hell. I will not fail in my mission; if it is for her I will wrestle victory from the jaws of defeat no matter how, her life depends on the sucess of my quest. And unlike you… I am never alone, she's always there with me, guiding me through every step I take. On every trial I overcome, she's there to catch me in case I fall and to lift me back again on my feet when I feel my strength leaving me." Nameless stated with such a strong conviction as he fully regained the control of his body, flames began to envelope him and burn high all around him, as if mirroing the strenght of his conviction. A crimson light that began to shine so brightly that it began to hurt to those who tried to look at it directly. "And for that reason, you will never be able to defeat me. For the love of Isolde makes me invincible!" He declared his flames bursting on all directions engulfing everything on their path.

Kajima gritted his teeth with an unreadable expression. "Foolishness!" He declared before he launched himseld of towards Nameless intending to end this combat already.

But the young clone was being driven by a force much greater than himself, fire kept pouring from out of his body, he slammed his left hand into the floor making and enourmous pillar of fire to rise from the ground. The burning vortex rose up into the heavens and spread throught the field, making everybody near the spot to jump away from the raging fire, let's they risked being consumed by the flames. Kajima tried to brace himself against the flames, but the great power behind it was too much for him to bear. The pillar of fire kept scorching the entire place before splitting through the middle and revealing the image of what would one believe to be at first glance the spirit of a young woman that was embracing Nameless lovingly from behind, before she let go off him and rose into the air like an angel, before letting out such a mournful and painful wail that shook the souls of all the listeners to the core. All the while, Nameless was screaming the name if his beloved.

"ISOLDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Finally, all the energy he was pushing out exploded in a fiery storm that burned the entire field one last time before going out, the image of the ghostly woman dissapearing alongside the fading flames, leaving only Nameless barely standing in the middle of a scorched field. The burned body of Kajima Satomi soon fell and impacted upon the blackened earth, the eye-patch wearing young man compleately out for the count, smoking from all of his multiple wounds.

**_SAISHUU KATAME SHUTOU HIGI RINKOU!_**

Mills Lane aproach to asses the condition of both fighters before giving his veredict, the fact that nameless was the only one still on his feet, althought barely, made that decision pretty obvious. "He's out, the winner of this match…. Is the blue haired fellow that can set the sky on fire!"

**_Kajima Satomi vs Nameless_**

**_Nameless Wins_**

**_K.O._**

!

All the audience witnessing the fight wether present in the field or watching through the live-feed were left utterly jaw-slacked by what Nameless had just done.

In Kanto most of the females present had their eyes brimming with tears, their hearts moved by Nameless' plead for his loved one.

In the Morisato residence, the three goddessess were also touched by the devotion of the young clone to the woman he loved.

All around the world, women watching the feed couldn't help but feel their hearts ache for Nameless.

!

Back in the construction site, Pan own followers were still reeling at this new development.

"What the fuck did I just saw!?" Asked a totally gob-smacked Juri. "Was there a ghost girl coming out from the middle of the flames!?" She asked a little creeped out. Since the implications she could come up with to explain this new phenomenon were not pleasant in the least.

"I'm scared…"

"Me too…" Said two equally frightened Chikage and Kula as they were still pretty young, they were easily scared when faced by supernatural phenomena like ghosts. Diana began to hug them both in order to reassure them.

"Shhh… Shhhh… It's okay little ones, nothing bad will happen to any of you as long as I'm here…" She said tenderly.

Pan however was sporting a deep frown, seemingly caught in her own thoughts. Her secretaries at her sides easily took notice of that. "What are you thinking misstress?" Asked Vice in a polite tone.

Pan acknowledged her by tilting her head a little towards her. "I'm thinking I should take a closer look to the state of Nameless' girlfriend and redouble my efforts in searching a cure for her condition… Anyway let's focus in the still going fights for the moment." She said changing the focus of attention back to the still remaining battles.

!

Angel was standing back up again from were she had dived into the ground to brace herself against the firestorm, a look of annoyance on her face. "Great! First the entire place is frozen stiff and now everything is burned to a crisp… When am I going to be able to finish my fight in peace!?" She complained with a tantrum.

Iori who was close enough to hear her, simply scoffed at her whining. "Why do you waste time lamenting over nothing? You should look at the bright side, now that we are the only ones left, there's nothing standing between us and our preys." The red-headed stated, looking at a crawling Ryuto that was climbing back into his weelchair with a dark evil expression.

That statement seemed to cheer Angel up. "Oh, yeah…. I think you're right" She said giving her own creeping smirk as she glanced over a sooth covered Rimi that was getting herself off the ground.

The lolita-dressed girl took notice of the degenerate stare that Angel was giving her. "Why are you looking at Rimi like that…?" She said with a failing voice.

Angel began to crack her knuckles as answer. "I think is time to resume our game…" She said in a tone that promised pain.

**_Angel vs Rimi Kokorone_**

Angeld translocated herself to appear right in front of Rimi in a blink and delivered a quick uppercut that lifted the smaller blonde of her feet.

**_CROWN UNDER SKY!_**

As Rimi began to fall back on the ground, Angel intercepted her with a Haymaker that sent her away several yards into the dirt.

**_FULLMOON EVENING!_**

The blonde was left skidding through the ground eathing earth as Angel's punch blow her the fuck off, she ended rolling into a crouch before spitting dirt and blood from her mouth. "Ack…. Rimi has had enough of you! You've been macking fun of Rimi for too long now! It's time for Rimi to make you pay! Rimi will show you the true reaches of her speed…" Rimi declared before she managed to stood up and began to run around the place gaining momentum despite her injuries, her speed rising with each passing second as her body began to feel better once she was in her element.

Angel just scoffed at her after her declaration. "Please, girl… Didn't you try this kind of approach already…? We all know who is the faster of the two." She mockingly said, goading Rimi while the smaller blonde was running around the place.

Said blonde wasn't in the mood for the beautiful Latina's comments. "That was nothing! Rimi was simply caught off guard because she underestimated you… But now Rimi will take you seriously and show you what she can truly do!" She stated before she began to run even faster and faster, until finally, turning in the direction of Angel, she disappeared in a burst of speed kicking off a cloud of dust.

**_GENYA NO TSUBAME!_**

The people watching the fight through the live feed were utterly surprised to discover Rimi was so fast that she could appear to be invisible to the naked eye, but not so much for the rest of the veteran fighters and grandmasters present on the construction site though they agreed she deserved praises for having reached such level of skill already, even Angel raised one her eyebrows and let out a whistle in apreciattion.

"Not bad Kitty Kat, not bad at all…" Angel said… Before she had to move her head to a side to avoid a devastating kick from smashing into her face, she didn't stopped there as she suddenly found herself under a barriage of kicks trying to pummel her from all directions, Angel showed her own impressive and superior speed by evading every single one of them effortesly.

**_HAPPOU KITSUTSUKI REKKYAKU!_**

Rimi was not pleased to see her attack being avoided with such ease. "This can't be possible! How can you avoid every single one of Rimi's attacks!?" The Lolita girl asked in bafflement, her frustation rising with each one of her kicks being evaded.

Angel replied to Rimi's question by swipping her hand towards her face, the smaller blonde avoided the hit by jumping backwards. She was about to let out a sigh of relief for having narrowly avoided the attack, when she caught sight of both of her ribbons being clutched in Angel's hand. Rimi brought both of her hands to the sides of her head to find them indeed missing and took notice of her now loose hairstyle, her hair falling freely from her sides. A sense of dread began to grow inside of Rimi's guts, she hadn't even been aware when Angel had plucked her ribbons from her hair. "Wha… What!?"

Angel was merely staring at her with an impish grin. "The answer is quite simply my dear, there's just that much of a gap between our skills. In other words my speed is much superior compared to yours." She said in a sweet but with an unmistakable hint of arrogance.

That statement simply made Rimi's anger to rise more. "Impossible! No one is faster than Rimi! Her speed is unmatchable! There's none alive able to surpass her!" The blonde girl exclaimed in frantic denial, obviously her mental health beginning to deteriorate when faced with the notion that she was not the best in her specialized department.

"Arrogant little thing aren't you…?" Angel replied in an amused mocking tone.

Rimi just glared at her hatefully. "Shut up! I'll show you why no one is faster than Rimi!" She declared before starting to run once again. Her speed reaching levels not showed before as she kept increasing her acceleration, her golden shoes were kicked off away and her speed rose drastically as result. She lunged at Angel with a blindly fast punch, again going so fast that she seemed to disappear, intending of ending her match with a single hit.

**_SHIN GENYA NO TSUBAME!_**

Which is why the little blonde was left utterly flabbergasted when Angel caught her punch without budging a single inch.

WHAMMMMMMMMMM!

The shockwave and air pressure displaced by their clash resounded heavily through the construction site, rattling the entire place up. Rimi could only witness helplessly with mounting dread how Angel kept her fist trapped tightly on place with a sardonic grin. "It's just not possible…"

Angel grin never left her face as she increased the pressure over Rimi's fist, causing the smaller blonde to get down on her knees in pain. "You just don't get it, do you little girl…? You are nowhere near from being a match to me." She stated matter-of-factly before connecting her knee in Rimi's stomach and sending the smaller blonde flying away several dozen yards before landing roughly on the ground.

The girl clutched her stomach in pain as she managed to assume a sitting position; she did a little spit-take before speaking. "This is not yet over…" She declared, but before she could try to get back up again, the burned, broken and bloodied form of Ryuto Asamiya crashed right in front of her.

"Urk…"

"RYUTO-SAMA!"

* * *

_Well, this is all for now. Like I had said, sorry if the chapter is a little short but such things are unavoidable when you hit a snag. Regardless, i'll try to increase the lenght of the next chapter if I can, though I make no promises._

_Anyway, next chapter I will finally end with the last two battles of the disciples and will be moving on unto the masters. Oh my god, this arc is still far from over._

_But whatever, in the meantime just leave me a review to know what you think and I'll read you all on next chapter_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Alright, I'm finally done with giving its finishing touches to this chapter. Sorry for the delay, but I just wasn't satisfied on how this chapter was coming up and wanted to release it only when it managed to be of my liking. There's still some issues I'm not totally 100% Ok here and there, but since are only minute things that can be easily skipped or ignored, I decided to give the go ahead and release this chapter already. Hope you like it, again sorry for the delay.

BTW someone was asking me for links to the manga and anime of Super Gal so I will be putting those on my profile page. So whoever wants to check that out should take a look in there.

Now today recommendations will be Gokusen, it's a very entertaining anime, though the manga is better and longer. Some may consider it the female version of Great Teacher Onizuka, it is not so. Even though both are teachers their methods are totally different and Gokusen deals with the Yakuza. But both teachers are awesome in their own way so you should check this manga.

And the other will be Golden Boy, a classic, and a good one. This is a pervert you will love. Check the manga, 'cus the OVA's are too short and leave you wanting for more.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, any material or copyright depicted in this story belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

**_Fall of YAMI_**

**_Round 2_**

**_Part 4_**

!

A few minutes ago.

**_Iori Yagami VS Ryuto Asamiya_**

As the two combatants got ready to resume their battle, Ryuto couldn't ignore a feeling of aprehension that was gnawing him on the inside, seeing Iori with his ominous purple flames burning inside his eyes did nothing to reassure him.

"Let us end this…" Iori said, before he lunged at Ryuto with a fast combination of clawed strikes. As the wheelchair ridden fighter was not able to dodge attacks well due to his condition, he became hard pressed to block Iori's attacks. After parrying one particularly vicious swipe, Ryuto was able to counteract with a demolishing strike right in the middle of Iori's chest, the strength of the blow causing a loud thunderclap.

**_SHINTOUKEI!_**

The powerful strike was enough to make Iori reel, leaving him open to further attacks. "You're mine now…" Ryuto declared with a confident smirk before he unleashed his devastating Gungir technique once more upon the helpless Iori. The rapid and powerful palm strikes began to rain down upon the red-headed fighter with the strength of a piston, Ryuto thought he had a good advantage as Iori did nothing to fight back, until he catched him by the wrist on a single movement and began to crush his articulation using his immense strenght. Fingers that could pierce rock began to dig into Ryuto's flesh as his bones began to crack under the pressure. The whitehaired young man couldn't stop himself from moaning in pain.

"How…? Nnngh… How is it that you can shrug off my attacks so easily...? They are strong enough to break through concrete." Ryuto managed to ask despite still struggling against the pain, compleately astounded by Iori's fortitude.

The red-haired flame wielder simply smirked at his opponent's question. "It is because of the blood of the Orochi inside my veins that I'm able to ignore your feeble attacks. All who are descendants of the Orochi are blessed with increased vitality and strength, allowing them to survive and even ignore attacks that would outright kill any other person. We also have increased regeneration that allows us to recover from even the most grievous of wounds in matter of days. Compared to that, it only takes me a few minutes to heal from these small cuts and bruises that you've given me." Iori stated with no small arrogance.

Ryuto could only curse to his insides, as it was clear his opponent was beyond most mortals. Iori resumed his attack, still trapping his opponent fist, by swiping a clawed strike at him with his free hand that gave the Wheelchair-bounded fighter a nasty bleeding gash across his chest before he tossed his opponent away from him through several yards. Ryuto landed painfully on the ground.

Iori pressed on his advantage by launching a quick 108 Shiki: Yamibarai, the purple flame traveling the distance separating both combatants in an instant and striking Ryuto in full while he was still on the ground, burning him painfully.

The gray-haired fighter tried to push himself off the ground with his arms, But Iori pounced at him, reaching him in a moment with a leap and fell on top of Ryuto, grabing him by the head and pushing him into the ground, keeping him down. He then rose up, spinning high into the air in a helicopter motion, leaving a trail of fire behind him while dragging Ryuto along with him and in the end, tossing the crippled boy away like trash.

**_URA 311: SHIKI ORITSUME KUSHI!_**

!

Meanwhile, as the battle raged on the construction site, in a higher plane of existence, inside the mainframe were the goddesses in charge of the maintance of the heavenly supercomputer Ygdrassil that that makes sure every single aspect of the universe is kept in balance on the Milky Way; we found Peorth slacking on her post reading one of the many romance mangas she has acquired on her previous visits to earth while the rest of her underlings carry on with their usual readings and calculations. One of them, a perky, bubbly and usually clutzy blonde goddess named Chrono, suddenly stopped on her work and called out towards her fellow bridge bunnies and the goddess of love supposedly in charge.

"Hey girls, check this out! Something seems to be happening down on earth." She said drawing the attention of her co-workers Ere and EX.

"What do you mean by that Chrono?" Asked Peorth, briefly looking away from her manga to take a glance at the younger goddess.

"Well, I was running my usual analysis on the Yggdrassil, when I decided to take a peek on how things were going down on earth…" The Admin goddess began to explain.

"You mean hacking on the humans TV signals again…" Ex commented offhandedly causing Ere to giggle and Peorth to smirk, knowing exactly what the youngest of the bridge bunnies tended to do when she was feeling bored. Chrono blushed in embarrasment as result.

"Ahum…! Anyway as I was saying…" The blonde goddess cleared her throat trying to get matters back on track. "I took a look on how things were going on earth, when I discovered most of the planet's communications are transmitting the same signal.

That last bit caught the attention of the brunnette goddess in charge. "What!? Well that is interesting… All right, put it on the main screen. Let's see what all the fuss is about." She said, closing her manga and taking a comfortable position on her seat.

Just when a giant hole-screen suddenly appeared above the control center, the leader of the valkyries Lynd, suddenly walked inside the bridge. "Peorth, what are you doing? Are you slacking on the job again?" The blue-haired goddes said unamused, taking her hands to her hips.

Peorth just waved at her fellow goddess unashamedely. "Ah, Lynd! Glad of you to drop by! We were just about to see what the humans were up to down on earth."

Lynd opened her mouth to scold her irresponsible fellow goddess, but she was interrupted by the ear-deafening impact of Iori's _Shiki Oritsume Kushi_, taking her attention away from Peorth and towards the desperate battle going down on earth and now being shown in the heavens themselves.

!

It was now then when Ryuto crashed in a broken heap at the feet of a prone Rimi, Iori inadvertintly having put to much force on his throw. The Lolita dressed girl was left pretty alarmed at seeing the condition her paramour was left.

"Ryuto-Sama!"

She immediately forgot all about her own fight and crawled towards the mangled form of the grey-haired boy to check-up on him. "Who did this to you, Ryuto-Sama!?" She asked in distress, fretting over him.

A cruel laugh drew her attention towards the direction of Iori, Ryuto's opponent, who was displaying a morbid joy from the pain he had inflicted upon the disabled young man. "For all his boasting, he was just an insect and was squashed as such."

Those words made Rimi to glare at him with unrestrained hate. "You! How dare you do this to Ryuto-Sama. Rimi will destroy you for what you did to him!" She declared before getting back on her feet and about to rush at him, when Angel appeared right in front of her blocking her path.

"Whoa! Where do you think your going, Kittykat? We still haven't finished with our fight..." The white-haired Latina said, smirking impishly at the smaller blonde.

Rimi just sneered back at her, stopping in her tracks. "You dare stand in Rimi's way!? Rimi's had enough of you! She will make sure to destroy the both of you! She will kill you two even if it is the last thing she does!" She declared in a fit of rage.

Angel snorted at her little tantrum, unimpressed. After all, she has been spewing such threats through all their battle, but Angel dosen't give them much importance, since the smaller blonde was too weak compared to her to carry them through.

But Rimi showed that something was different about her threaths this time around, she began to focus her Ki as her rage fueled her strength. The air around her becoming polluted by the 2 different energy signatures she was channeling inside her body, making them to be seen easily even to the eyes of those withouth the ability to use KI.

The two energies were total opposites of each other, one was clear and pure, the other dark and corrupted. The body of Rimi began to turn into a repository were the two energy mixed together and as result, the earth around her began to tremble due to the power she was releasing. The air itself was being charged with energy, sparks crackling wildly from time to time as result.

This made Angel's and Iori's demeneaours to turn serious, as they could clearly feel the great power that was being channeled by the blonde. "What the hell is this girl doing? What is this power that I feel?" Angel asked in thought with a slight aprehension, it seems she will have to take the girl seriously and take her out immediatly.

The great amount of power being released caused Ryuto to awaken and turn towards Rimi despite his wounds. "Rimi! What are you doing!? Don't tell me you're going to use that technique!? Don't be foolish! You will only end up hurting yourself!" He called towards her fellow disciple in distress, truly concerned about the girl's health.

"Do not worry about Rimi, Ryuto-Sama. She will not fail in punishing those who have humilliate us." She said in a distorted voice, as the great amount of energy she had gathered gave her expression an evil wicked look. She faced towards their opponents and began to charge her attack.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

**_SEIDOU GOUI! _**

Rimi then launched herself at her enemies' dissapearing from all sight. Angel could only open her eyes in surprise before she had to put her arms in front of her to block a kick from the smaller blonde, the impact being so strong that it sent the white-haired Latina flying away.

_"This I didn't see it coming…!"_ Was all that ran through Angel's head mid-flight before she was intercepted by Rimi and sent careening into a nearby concrete dumper with a kick. The Lolita dressed girl immediatly changed sights and pounced towards Iori.

Yagami was able to brace himself for the attack just in time, as Rimi's fist connected with his guard. The force of the impact shaking the ground around them and cracking it a little, the thunderclap released was almost deafining as the air around them was violently displaced in an instant with such force that it would have struck away a normal human being.

Rimi wasn't deterred on her attack however, as she began to push forward trying to break through Iori's defenses. But the redhaired flame-wielder didn't simply remain idle either, as he began to call upon the power of his cursed blood to counteract the younger blonde attack. His eyes began to burn with a piercing red flame as purple flames began to envelope his body, despite the harm that the flames began to inflict on her, Rimi didn't faltered even a little in her assault. But the power of the Orochi was just beginning to wake up fully and it is not something that a mere mortal is able to defeat that easily. Iori began to push back at the blonde, and both engaged in a brief battle of wills. But despite her newfound power, Rimi was clearly being slowly but steadily overpowered.

From the corner of his eye, Iori was able to see Angel leaping out from the wreckage of the former concrete dumpster, rubbing the back of her head as to nurse whatever bump she must have got from the violent crash. Iori called towards her. "Angel… Would you mind if we switch partners for a bit…?" he asked with grave voice.

Angel just waved at him uncouncerned, her attention focused on still clearing her head instead. "Sure, (cof) knock yourself out. I need some time to get myself back in order after that hit." She said, supporting herself on her knees and coughing some dust off.

!

The people watching from the sidelines were caught by surprise by this new development.

"Can they actually do that, switch their opponents? Is that even allowed?" Whip inquired towards the gathered warriors on her right.

"Well, we never stipulated it was forbidden so…" Foxy replied with a shrug.

Pan response was to simply adress the referee. "Mister Lane, what is your verdict about this?"

The senior referee took a moment to consider his answer. "I'll allow it!" he finally declared.

!

**_Iori Yagami - Angel_**

**_VS_**

**_Ryuto Asamiya - Rimi Kokorone_**

That answer made Iori smirk. "Much obliged…" He replied evenly, before unleashing his signature move again, the _Kin 1211: Shiki Yaotome_ also known colloquially as the _Maiden Masher_. The slashes and clawed strikes rained down on the blonde girl cutting her painfully and making her blood rain down all over the place. Just when it seemed Iori had finished his technique he pulled out something else. After he ended his attack with his usual grab of his opponent before blasting them away with a small explosion of fire, he then intercepted the Lolita girl in mid-air before she fell with 2 long sharp slashes before releasing one big purple flame from the ground that rose up like a pillar of fire and struck the smaller blonde in full, blowing her away.

**_URA 316: SHIKI SAIKA!_**

"RIMI!" Screamed Ryuto in distress after seeing his fellow disciple being savagely beaten.

Thanks to the power granted by the Seidou Goui, Rimi got back on her feet promptly despite the heavy gashes and injuries she now sported and were bleeding. She spat a wad of blood to the side, ignoring all pain. "You will need more than that if you want to defeat Rimi!" The girl declared before rushing back at Iori. She clashed with the red-headed head-on and both were immediatle engaged in a brutal vicious fight.

"No Rimi, wait!" Ryuto called, trying to reach the girl overcome by rage, but he had more pressing immediate matters to attend to, as a shadow fell over him. He turned to looked behind him and found Angel looking at him with a deceptively sweet smile.

"I think you should be worried more about your own skin, boyo…! Since Iori and the Kitty-Kat are busy having fun, that means you and I are going to have some time to play together!" She said with a grin. Ryuto felt a heavy feeling of dread crawling up his spine. He couldn't help but gulp.

_WHAAAAM!_

He was sent skidding through several yards as Angel kicked him away throught the site, the white-haired woman then teleported to his position as he was still groaning from the hard impact. She began to teleport all around him looking above him with a mischevious expectant demeneaour, like a predator enjoying seeing his prey squirm before pouncing on him.

"Hope you're ready for this boy….! 'Cause… If you taste The Angel's extraordinary skills…!"

Angel spoke, while making poses before slowly and elaborately dropping herself on the helpless boy with her elbow. She slammed on top of Ryuto, crushing the base of his spine with her elbow. The impact of the attack being so powerful that it broke the earth underneath the gray-haired fighter's body, leaving cracks in the shape of a spiderweb all around him. To all the people watching the fight, the attack looked rather painful and indeed, it was.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

**_SURVIVOR'S BANQUET!_**

Ryuto's screams of agony made Rimi to draw her attention away from the fight while she was once again locked in a contest of wills with Iori.

"Ryuto-Sama!" Said the blonde girl in distress, turning her head away from her opponent wich made her unable to see the wicked look and the cruel smirk that feel upon Iori's face.

"You should not take your attention away from your opponent!" He declared before cupping his right hand above a small flame he began to charge in his other hand, and unleashed a barrage of flame pillars that traveled forward thourgh the ground, hitting everything in their path. The flames struck Rimi several times and enveloped her entirely like a purple cloak. For a moment she found herself unable to move as the pain caused by the flames leaved her totally helpless to any follow up.

**_WINE CUPS!_**

Iori continued with his attack by running towards Rimi and delivering more clawed strikes, ending his attack by tapping even more into the power of the Orochi. His eyes began to shine in red and he let out a roar before he pounced on Rimi, grabbing the smaller girl by her face with both hands before lifting her up into the air, Iori smirked pretty wickedly in anticipation as he laughed like a maniac.

"Shine!" He said, before unleashing a massive explosion that created a gigantic pillar of fire that rose into the heavens, enveloping them both in a purple so bright that it was almost white. Everything close enough to the pillar was simply scorched by the bright light.

**_URA 1029: SHIKI HOMURABOTOGI!_**

In the end, the body of Rimi struck the ground hard, broken, smoking and covered in burns. The girl writhed in the ground pitifully undergoing an incredible pain. Despite her sorry state, the girl tried to get back to the fight, but her wounds were too severe to allow her to do that. She was left making gurgling noises as her body failed her.

Iori too was left smoking from his own attack, as it seemed his own flames had caused him harm. But unlike his opponent, he was reveling in his own pain taking a wild unreastrained posture with a scary deranged look on his face as his eyes shone in an ominous crimson.

Ryuto was too, enduring a terrible pain after receiving Angel's attack, but the sounds of a Rimi about to collapse forced him to ignore his own injuries. "RIMI!"

The blonde ignored his pleas and kept trying to get back on her feet. "Rimi, stop! If you keep using the Seidou Goui like that, the strain will eventually be too much for your body to take. It will kill you!"

Rimi finally was able to wobilly get back to her feet, she replied to Ryuto's concerns without turning to look at him, keeping her sight on Iori at all times. "Rimi apreciates your concern for her Ryuto-Sama, but even if it is you who is asking. I'm afraid Rimi can't obey that instruction; she can't let these two go unpunished after they hurt Ryuto-Sama. Only when the transgression they have commited against Ryuto-Sama is repaid with their own blood will Rimi finally stop." She stated all too serious.

"Why? Why Rimi? Why do you risk your life for my sake?" Ryuto asked still lying on the ground.

Rimi stare turned far-away, Ryuto was able to tell even if he was looking her from behind. "Because Ryuto-Sama is a very important person to Rimi, Rimi will do whatever it takes to please Ryuto-Sama if and make him happy. No matter how much Rimi gets hurt as result." She said with outmost seriousness

"I don't understand Rimi… Why? Why are you willing to do all that for me?" Ryuto asked with honest confusion.

Rimi still didn't dare to meet his gaze. "Because Rimi loves Ryuto-Sama with all her heart, she has loved him for a long time now. Always hoping that maybe one day he would feel for her the same way that she feels fro him, but Rimi knows it is just a foolish hope at best. She's well aware that Ryuto-Sama only has eyes for another woman and will never look at Rimi the same way he looks at her. But despite that, Rimi will continue adoring Ryuto-Sama and try her best to not dissapoint him. So that's why Rimi will not back up from this fight, she will keep fighting until all the enemies of Ryuto-Sama are destroyed." She stated with a strong conviction, tossing a harsh glare towards the two followers of Pan. And with that the blonde girl lunged at Iori once more.

The redheaded fighter was not moved by the display of emotions however. "What a beautiful declaration fo love… Too bad it will not help you to win this fight." He said mockingly before rushing to meet Rimi head-on.

Both combatants clashed, Rimi smashed her fist on Iori's face at supersonic speeds, but the otherwordly strength of the Orochi allowed him to shrug off the hit unconcerned. He buried his own fist in Rimi's abdomen as retaliation, not even displaying the smallest hint of discomfort from Rimi's attack; the two kept pounding at each other each other with wild abandon, the shockwaves of their impacts clapping loudly throughout the field.

Fists rained upon them both with impressive strength, but neither of the two bulged an inch from their attacks. It was during this heat of the moment that Rimi suddenly and abruptly stopped in her tracks and spat a smudge of saliva mixed with blood before her body locked up and began to spasm uncontrollably.

"Rimi!" Ryuto yelled after her. Even Iori was caught by surprise by this new development and backed a little from the now spasming girl on the ground.

"Blrgh… Wha…Rrrrgh… What is happening to me?" She managed to say with great difficulty through her convulsions.

"It's the Seidou Goui! Your body must no longer be able to hold the strain! Let go of the technique now before it causes you irreparable damage!" Ryuto yelled at her in distress, worrying greatly for her health.

The Lolita girl replied while spitting a wad of blood, face down on the ground. "Do not worry about Rimi, Ryuto-Sama. She will be fine; you just wait for her to finish dealing with those who have hurt us…." She said turning her head at him to give him an adoring look and a sweet smile.

Her tender moment was interrupted by the ominous shadow that fell over her. She turned to find Iori towering over her with an unforgiving stare. "You should not make iddle boasts about things that are beyond your skills to acomplish." He said in a cold, uncaring voice.

Rimi glared at him with all the hate she could muster. "It is not an iddle boast! Rimi will never give up until she gets her revenge on you and that other woman!"

Iori just replied with an amused chuckle at that statement. "I seriously doubt it… Say goodnight…" He stated before lifting up one of his legs and bringing his foot down harshly right upon Rimi's head, impacting her cranium on the ground with thunderous force and busting her head open with such a strenght that cracked the ground around the impact zone an created a crater were Rimi was left half-buried. Iori pulled his leg away, his shoes and the hem of his pants soaked in the blonde girl's blood. The girl herself didn't get back up anymore after that.

"Nooooooo!" Ryuto screamed in despair and that's when he began to see red. Even some of the most hardcore fighters watching from the sidelines winced at the sight of the punishment that the blonde girl had received.

Mills Lane flinched from were he was standing seeing the damage that Iori had cause. "Dear god, even I can see from here that girl ain't getting back up again…"

**_Rimi Kokorone_**

**_K.O._**

Angel grimaced a little while appraising Iori's handiwork. "Damn…" She turned to look at the red-headed figther. "And you say you hate violence…?" She asked in mild disbelief.

Iori replied with a stoic expression. "Yes, I do hate violence since it brings all of my worse traits to the surface. Deep down I know I'm a bloodthirsty sick bastard who gets his kicks from causing pain to other people, so I hate fighting for making me show my true self to the world and I hate myself for being like this since this bloodlust inside of me was not my choice…" He remarked, looking at his hand harshly before closing his fist so hard to make the bones of his knuckles pop loudly.

Angel raised an eyebrow and gave Iori a strange look. "You got issues…"

Iori simply snorted at the white-haired woman comment. "Don't I know it…"

!

People around the world were looking horrified at the savage violence that the red-haired figther was able to unleash.

In Kanto, Kenichi and company were paralized after witnessing the horrible beating brought upon Rimi. Hakufu and Miu were embracing and trying to reassure little Honoka who was crouched in the ground covering her eyes, as the little girl sensitivities could not withstand the horrible violence happening in front of her. The fighters from the Kanto schools were equally shocked at the brutality of the fight since they had never witnessed so much bloodlust before.

…

In the temple were the Norns resided, Skuld could not keep looking at the slaughter and turned her gaze away. Belldandy was the most horrified of the 3 due to her kind nature, Keiichi was trying hard to reassure her. Even Urd who was the brazen of the sisters was taken aback by the brutality of it all.

…

In heaven, the entire control center was speechless, none of the goddesses having expected this level of violence and brutality to be going on earth when they decided to watch the mysteryous signal on the main screen. The only one who was not shocked by the battle was Lynd, who instead had a look of outmost concentration and had her attention fully focused on the screen, taking notice of every single little detail of the battle raging on. Unknown to the rest of the goddess but her, a rising flame began to burn inside her heart. The call for combat was beginning to search for Lynd.

!

Back on the fight, Ryuto's anger was reaching new levels. In his rage, a dark aura began to emanate from his writhing body before he began to channel a second type of energy opposite to the dark one. He was beginning to move beyond his own limits in order to forcefully master the Seidou Goui.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" With a mighty heave that made the earth shake the gray-haired fighter stood up, his legs regaining their motion and strength, and Ryuto found himself able to walk again.

Angel was only mild-surprised by this new development. "You can do that weird technique too?" She stated with a raised eyebrow.

Iori simply limited himself to make an observation with an unfazed expression. "So, you're able to walk again? Things are sure to turn quite interesting."

Ryuto looked at Iori with a grim stare. "Indeed, the last time I used this technique my body was unable to deal with the strain and it ended up crippling me. But you forced me to attempt to master it in a hurry and now that I have complete control of this technique I have fixed the damage it had done to my body and I'm able to move my legs again. I would thank you for having given me the drive to master the Seidou Goui, but since you brutaly hurt Rimi… I will have to break your face instead." He stated with a pop of his neck before launching himself towards Iori and disappearing from all sight. Ryuto reapeared right above the red-haired fighter and was about to drive his fist trough his head, when a leg connected to the side of his face and sent him crashing several yards away into the ground.

Angel landed on her feet carefreely, she had been the one that intercepted Ryuto and saved Iori from getting punched, not that the flame-wielder would appreciate it. She adressed the grey-haired fighter who rose immediately from where she had sent him to take a dive and gave her a cold look, a small bruise on his cheek. "Now wait a minute Boyo! You and I aren't done yet. Iori here has already had his fight, but I myself still not done yet. If you want to face Iori and avenge your girlfriend, you'll have to go through me first." She stated with a devilish smie.

Ryuto just spat a wad of saliva mixed with blood to a side as response. "Fine…" he said before he disappeared again.

Angel was simply grinning before she teleported away as a fist imbedded itself in the ground on where she was just standing a second ago. Ryuto pulled his fist from where it had been buried in the ground and looked to where the white-haired beauty was now, several yards further away.

Angel began to chastise him in a playful tone. "Nu-Uh! You will not be able to hit me that easily with that techique this time. The only reason why Kitty-Kay was able to land a hit on me was because it had caught me by surprise how much that technique had improved her physical prowess in an instant, but now that I know what to expect I will not be caught at a disadvantage a second time. And besides, even with your abilities augmented by that technique, you are still not as fast as her, meaning you're nowhere near my own speed." She stated assuming a combat stance.

Ryuto just wiped the spot were he was hit. "We'll see." He said before disappearing once more.

Angel just grinned as response. "Yes we will…" She said before she translocated away and disappeared.

The two combatants were suddenly engaged in a high-speed battle, their movements too fast to be followed by normal human eyes. The only thing that could be seen where the shockwaves and the thunderclaps of their punches, the entire field began to be covered by the craters that their impacts created, making it seem as if they appeared out of nowhere and turning the entire field into a veritable warzone.

While the two fighters were busy breaking the place apart, Iori turned his gaze towards the unconcious girl in the ground. He approached the unmoving body of Rimi and began to check her condition, realizing that she was not breathing and her heart rate had dropped dangerously low. He mused for a moment if he should do something about it or leave the girl to her fate. Normally, he dosen't tend to bother with fallen opponents, if they live or die is of no concern to him as it is his belief that anyone stupid enough to defy him deserve whatever destiny that befalls them as result. But this situation is different, since it is not him who should decide the fate of this girl but the new master he now follows. It is Pan who has to decide what to do with this girl's life and on that note, since he has now defeated her, her life now belongs to the warrior girl from another world and it is she wo should have the final word on what to do with the blonde girl less she gets displeased with him. And he has been rather pleased to serve her do far, already he can feel the results of her training bearing fruit even though she has only been training him and the others for little more than a week, but her training methods proved to be highly demanding and Pan had been rather thorough. Also the promises of being instructed in very impressive Ki techniques and exercises that he had never considered possible before, are also a good incentive to remain under her service for the time being… Very well, it may put him in a good standing if he's able to show that he can guard over his boss interests.

With the matter settled, Iori raised one hand into the air, his index and middle fingers stretched forward pointing down. He is no healer as his skillset revolves almost exclusively in ways to break people, not fix them. But as the last descendant of a once powerful clan and a consacrated martial arts that has fought in hundreds of bloody battles, he had to learn due to necessity to treat his own injuries in case he found himself without any kind of medical attention ready at hand. He brought his hand down on the girl and stabbed her with her fingers in a spot underneath her shoulder-blades, Rimi almost immediatly woke up in a fit, gasping for air before she began to vomit blood.

The wails of pain from the girl drew the attention of the recently crippled fighter. "What are you doing to Rimi!? Get away from her!" Ryuto demanded in anger.

He received a kick in the back of the head for his slip. "Eyes on the fight, boyo!" Angel declared as she kicked him again and send him flying away several yards, the white-haired human then rushed at him with her impressive speed and intercepted him with a long veritable barrage of kicks and elbow strikes that rained down on a helpless Ryuto, pummeling all over his body until he was punched away by a Haymaker.

**_LOYALTY TEST FOR LIBERALISTS!_**

The newly awaked girl wasn't able to regain her focus promptly as the blow to the head had leaved her quite disoriented, it took a few moments for her senses to be able to break through her haze, but once she did, the first thing she noticed was her paramour getting the crap beaten out of him. She reacted accordingly. "Ry… Ryuto-Sama! You wench! Leave Ryuto-Sama alone…" Rimi said and struggled to get back on her feet despite her pain, a futile effort, since she was no longer chanelizing the Seidou Goui her body could no longer ignore all the injuries she had received and had succumbed already to the damage. The girl was only able to flinch in pain and berely shake her head to her sides, unable to lift even a single finger.

"My, my, what a stubborn pest you are. And here I was trying to keep you from kicking the bucket out of pity; shouldn't have even bothered." Iori drawled in a bored tone, catching Rimi's attention.

The lithe blonde tried her best to turn her head to look at Iori, it caused her incredible pain but she was succesful. "You…"

"Careful, I you keep talking I may forget the reason why I spared you life in the first place and end up killing you anyway." Iori said grabbing the girl by the back of her head and lifted her up in the air without any concern for her wellbeing, the rough sudden movement making the girl cry out in pain. It again took the attention of Ryuto away from his fight as he was rising from the ground once again, ignoring all injury due to his Seidoui Goui.

"Rimi!" The grayhaired fighter exclaimed he was about to rush at Iori, but the red-haired fighter put the broken girl between him and Ryuto to keep the former cripple from doing something stupid.

"Ah, ah, ah… I wouldn't do that if I were you. We wouldn't want for your little girlfriend to receive anymore serious injuries now, do we?" Iori chided condescendingly, he used one of his fingers to find the open wound in the smaller blonde's head and sink a long sharp nail deeply in it, making the girl to let out a horrible and distressing scream of agony to make his point across. Ryuto stopped cold in his tracks, an impotent look of rage on his face knowing if he tried to do anything Rimi's life would be in danger.

"Do not worry about the girl; she is in good hands as long as you don't try anything foolish. Besides you have a fight to finish with Angel, better get to it." Iori stated with an unmoving expression.

Ryuto gritted his teeth helplessly, knowing he could do nothing to help the girl that had just declared her eternal adoration to him. Angel's comments from behind him changed the focus of his attention.

"C'mon Kiddo, don't get distracted now… Nothing has changed about our situation. If you want to save your girlfriend and have a shot at Iori, you still have to go through me…" Angel declared assuming a combat stance.

Ryuto could do nothing but curse inwardly at the great disadvantage he found himself in; he knew he had to deal with Angel first before going after Iori if he didn't wanted to be attacked from behind… But he couldn't just leave Rimi in the clutches of the vicious red-heahed fighter.

"So… What's it going to be kiddo? Will you face Angel? Or would you rather prefer I execute your girlfriend instead." Iori stated with a cruel smile as he strengthened his grasp over the girl, incresing the pressure on her skull so much that one could hear how the walls of her skull began to creak. The girl, unsurprisingly, screamed in despair at the unbearable pain she was under, horryfing a shocked audience that could do nothing but held its breath at the unrestrained brutality being displayed by the red-head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AHHHH! RYUTO-SAMA!"

Rimi screamed with a soul-renching cry, openly weeping now as she was no longer able to withstand her suffering. Ryuto could do nothing but glance in hateful doubt between the smiling Angel and the tearful Rimi. None of the fighters on the sidelines were making a sound due to the seriousness of the situation; most of them were rather grim witnessing the unfolding drama, others like Sagat or Pan were totally impassive and uncaring about the cruel show. But some like Kazuya or K'9999 were openly smiling at the gruesome scene, enjoying the suffering that Iori was causing. For others like Doctor Jackal, it was hard to tell what his thoughts could be, as all he did was keeping his smiling face up without showing any other kind of expression.

From among the lines of the YAMI, masters however, some of the rections were compleately opposite.

"This is no honorable way to fight! To cowardly use hostages to hide behind! How can the girl Pan stand such honorless scum among her midst?" Cyril Rahman exclaimed in affront, insulted by Iori's willingness of using a hostage. In his mind, that was an affront that shamed the true meaning of combat.

Akira Hongo was of a same mindset, he was preparing to jump in the fight and intervene. "I concur; we cannot leave our disciples to suffer such travesty." The dark-haired man said, barely containing himself.

"I agree with both of you, let us not waste anymore time and put an end to this trangression against martial arts." Agaard Jum Sai said with conviction before turning towards Ogata Ishinsai. "What about you Ogata? Care to join us in saving your disciples?"

The lilac-haired fighter just snorted in disdain. "If they die in this battle is because they were not strong enough. They have made their choices, now they must endure the consequences." He simply stated and spoke no more.

Jum Sai scowled sligthly at him before turning away and adressing back the other 2 grandmasters. "Let's go my friends; it seems it's up to us to save the disciples."

The 3 grandmasters rushed forward and disappeared in a burst of great speed, but were suddenly intercepted by a beam of energy exploding and kicking a large cloud of dust in front of them just less than a dozen meters away from their original position, stopping them cold on their tracks. Once the dust dissipated they were able to see Pan on the other side of the field with her arms half-crossed as she had one of her hands pointing a finger at their direction. It didn't take a genius to know who was responsible for the attack.

"What are you 3 doing? I thought I had made clear I wouldn't tolerate any more interruptions." She stated in a plain voice.

"Pan, Why do you stop us!? Don't tell me you aprove of this travesty?" Cyril said in outrage.

The conmotion caught the attention of the red-haired fighter. "Oh? This is rich. Don't tell me the all terrible grandmasters of YAMI want to save the lives of their helpless disciples." Iori mocked with a sneer. It made the 3 grandmasters to scowl at him.

"You have no right to speak you damn coward! How you dare to take one of our disciples as hostage as means to gain victory on this combat!" Cyril retorted in anger.

"Hostage?" Iori replied with amusement. "I believe you are clearly mistaken, I'm not using this weak girl as hostage to end this fight. On the contrary I want this fight to keep going on, I want cripple boy to unleash all his strength against me and Angel without restraint to make things more entertaining for us. I'm just keeping the girl from interfering since it seems she still wants a go at Angel even after she has already lost, she also is a good incentive to make sure your disciple dosen't lose his focus, since he still has a fight to attend but he rather seems to want to ditch my fellow fighter and go straight against me. Now don't missunderstand me, I wouldn't mind to break him myself, but I find that outcome not being particularly fair to Angel since I have already defeated this girl who was supposed to be her opponent. Wouldn't want to cheat her out of her fight after all…" He finished with an arrogant smirk.

The YAMI grandmasters just gritted theit teeth in impotent rage. "You don't fool me you soulless monster!" Akira Hongo replied harshly. "That is just an excuse for you to hide your true intentions and saciate your savage bloodlust, I won't forgive you for torturing our students with this uncalled and unnecesesary cruelty!" He stated in outrage.

Iori just let out a cruel laugh as response. "Oh this is just too much! The terrible masters that follow the path of the killer dare to lecture me about morality. Well let me tell you something then…" He began to increase the pressure upon Rimi's skull, eliciting another stream of screams from the girl. "This is how a true battle to the dead is carried out, where there is no place for pity or mercy for the weak, only the will of the strong. If you are not able to deal with this, then maybe you chose wrong on what belief to follow, not my problem anyway. So spare us all your useless posturing and keep ypur mouth shut." Iori then turned towards Ryuto once more. "Time's up Kiddo! So tell me, what it's going to be?"

Ryuto could simply not make a decision, he was probably in the worst instance possible and all he could do was grit his teeth in frustration. If he tried to attack Iori, he will without a doubt kill Rimi and the other option was not acceptable either. He could not just abandon the girl to fight Angel and leave her to keep being tortured by the red-headed flame wielder. He kept exchanging glances between the tear and blood soaked girl crying his name and the unforgiving harsh stare of the last member of clan Yagami.

Finally after what it seemed a long internal debate that seemed to have taken an eternity to him, Ryuto snapped.

"DAMMIT ALL!" He turned towards Iori "I GIVE UP! I give up, just… Stop hurting Rimi, I won't fight anymore… Just let her go…"

Iori hadn't expected that answer and wasn't pleased the smallest bit by it if his hard frown was any indicantion. He huffed. "Hmmph… So you chose the coward's way out? Sorry to dissapoint you kiddo, but this is not that kind of fight, even if you get down on your knees and beg, neither I or Angel will stop hurting you and your little girlfriend. Have you forgotten what the conditions for this match were…?" Iori asked mockingly, Ryuto began to feel a sudden surge of dread swelling inside of him. "Maybe we should ask the referee for clarification to refresh your memory." The redheaded flamewielder signaled towards Mills Lane. "Tell us referee, what were the conditions of victory for our fight?"

The senior referee began to reply with no small trepidation of his own. "Uh?... This is a no hold barred fight… That… Will not end until only one of the combatants is left standing…" Most of the audience could at this point feel how the blood on their veins turned cold at the realization. "Sorry Kiddo but he's right… This fight will not end until one of you is unconcious… or dead…" Mills Lane explained with a great deal of pity towards Ryuto.

Iori laughed sadistically after crushing the hopes of the former cripple. "See boy, there's no easy way out of here. You either stand up on your feet and die like a real man or we will give you a long tortuous beating and kill you like a dog. You know, you really dissapoint me kiddo. Here I thought you were a worthy opponent, and it turns out you're just a little weak scum. It pisses me off, I wanted to have a good fight, have a bit of fun by breaking a strong opponent. But now my only source of entertainment is gone because you've decided to throw the towel, there's no fun in breaking someone who has lost his will to fight." He again moved Rimi forward for all to see. "Maybe we should get done with it all and kill this girl already. Maybe her screams will prove amusing enough for me…" He said with such a cold resolution that it chilled the blood of all who were hearing. No one had any doubt that Iori would kill Rimi on the merest whim.

The ashen haired fighter mood seemed to deflate for a moment in despair, but then it got back up full of determination. "Very well then, if that is the only way to end this fight then let us get going with it already. I give my life in exchange for that of Rimi, you can cause whatever punishment you want to my own body to entertain yourself! So go ahead! Do your worst! I'll endure wathever pain you wish to inflict upon me, just stop hurting Rimi." He declared with conviction.

Iori tilted his head at a side and gave Ryuto a measuring look. "You want to suffer whatever punishment we can dish out in exchange for this useless girl life…!?" He let out a maniacal laugh. "Now that is interesting… Very well, if that is your wish then… I'll let Angel here show you what our opinion about quitters is." He said, motioning with his free hands towards a grinning Angel who made a show about crackling her knuckles as she walked towards the formerly crippled young man.

"This is going to hurt you more than it's going to hurt me! Oh who am I kidding! This will not hurt me at all! " Angel exclaimed happily before she delivered a devastating Haymaker right in the middle of Ryuto's face that lifted him up and spun him around in the air before he crashed painfully back in the ground. Once he was back kissing dirt Angel began to viciously kick him in the ribs until he started to spat blood and then turned him around with a kick, leaving him with his back on the ground looking up at her, before she jumped and let herself fall atop of him with her knee crashing on his face. The sound of broken cartilage signaled his nose being broken.

Ryuto grunted in pain and writhed in the ground bringing his hands to cover his bleeding nose, he snapped out of it quickly and slowly and deliberately stood back up, looking Angel straight in the eyes all the way, leaving for all to see the stream of blood that flowed down from his nose staining his lips and chin. "It's that all you've got!" He replied in defiance.

Angel smiled broadily once more. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun." She said before resuming the beating, going through every single technique and special attack she knew. _Formalist blue, Senseless Fists, Bye Bye Rogue, Repun Kamui, Mad Murder Roulette, Red Sky of Japonesia, Citizen of the World, Shelter from Storm, Buggy and Coffin, With a Lamp for Pathway, Train to See Cherry Blossoms, Impotent Symptom, Crown Under Sky, Fullmoon Evening, State of Heat Haze, Cosmic Futen Swing, Lost Homeland, Loyalty Test for Liberalists, Survivor's Banquet, etc. _In short, she made Ryuto go through the meat grinder.

The entire affair quickly became a morbid and rather gruesome sight to behold; the only sounds being heard on the field were the thunderclaps from the air being displaced by each attack, the sounds of bones being broken and the cries of Ryuto desperately trying to endure through it all.

Rimi began to cry again seeing the brutal beating Ryuto was receiving. "Ryuto-Sama!" She closed her eyes and tried to look away, but Iori didn't let her. He kept her head from turning sideways and forcefully made her keep watching by lifting her eyelids with his other free hand.

"Ah, ah, ah, I will not let you turn your gaze away that easily, you will watch this until the bitter end. Take a good long look; this is the price of your own weakness. All this pain your boyfriend has to go through is your own fault because you were not strong enough to defend yourself and now he has to suffer in your stead. He must really love you; just look at all he's willing to go through for your sake. It is an enlightening experience, don't you think? And you dare to scoff at his sacrifice by looking away? What an ungrateful little brat you are…" Iori whispered on Rimi's ear, tears flooding down her cheeks at the sight of the man she loved being horribly injured. She could do nothing but take it all in full, whimpering in helplessness as she kept shedding tears of despair.

After almost 20 minutes of what could be considered a savage inhumane beating, Ryuto was left bleeding and broken in the ground but still staring defiantly at his executioner despite all the torture he had to endure. If it wasn't because his Seidou Goui was boosting his physical capabilities, he would have passed out a long time ago. "Have… enough yet!?" He spat through bloodied teeth.

Angel just wiped her bloodstained knuckles off and nodded as reply. "Yeah, I'm done. I'm starting to get bored anyway. My bloodlust has already been satiated and I have worked all of my frustrations out of my system. I guess I should let Iori take over for me at this point." She said half-musingly, turning her back at Ryuto before walking away from him as she made signals towards Iori that it was his turn to carve his pound of flesh out of the ashen-haired boy.

"How very kind of you, I appreciatte this gesture. Now I wouldn't want to imposse but would you mind to hold this little brat for me while I go have my fun." Iori said, motioning to the broken girl in his grasp.

"Sure, no problem." Was the chirpy reply.

Iori simply tossed the smaller blonde towards the whitehaired Latina as one would do with a piece of disposable trash, Angel catching the helpless girl fairly easily. He then began to walk towards the downed Ryuto with big menacing steps, his impressive height making him look increasingly bigger and terryfiyng the more he reduced the distance between his target.

Rimi was beginning to suffer a mild case of eschizophrenia as the pain of her own wounds, expecially her head injure, and her heartache for seeing her loved one suffer started to addle her mind. "Why…? Why…? Why is this happenning? Why are you being so cruel to Ryuto-Sama!? This is too much… This is too much…" She whimpered pitifully through falling tears.

Angel was not fazed by her pleading, she kept smilling as she began to hug Rimi and rub her cheeks as if she were a little child. "Hush, hush Kitty-Kat. There's no need to worry about your boy-friend, I'm sure Iori will be most careful while playing with him. Just stay put and keep quiet like a good little girl and enjoy the show alright? We wouldn't want to distract Iori and make him injure your friend by accident, wouldn't we?"

"No… No…"

The YAMI masters who had been forced to witness the barbarie from the sidelines could no longer remain quit. "For God's sake Pan! Haven't you had enough! Are you going to let a helpless boy be murdered in front of the entire world!?" Akira Hongo called with boundless outrage.

Pan simply replied by licking her front teeth carefreely. "I specifically stated that I would not interfere in the fights of my followers in any way whatsoever, unless asked directly and even then it would be at my own discretion. Your students all agreed to the same terms as my minions for this battle, so I don't understand why you are all whining about it. If they're too weak to handle it, then they shouldn't have accepted to battle my people in the first place. So wether Iori kills your student or not that is his prerrogative. Out there in space things like this are pretty common and this is just a small taste of how battles are carried out there. But I wouldn't worry about your student's life too much; I have been personally overseeing and taking a hand in the training of all my minions using my own methods. Though it's only been for a short time, I have already gained a fairly idea of what they are capable of. So I trust Iori will make the right decision regarding your student's fate." She said decisively putting an end to the conversation.

While they were speaking, Ryuto managed to rise back to his feet and glare defiantly at Iori to his eyes. He was not going to show fear in his presence.

"So kiddo… Ready for the next round?" Iori asked with a hint of malice.

Ryuto didn't show any hesitation and replied bravely. "Do your worst."

Iori just chuckled in amusement. "Believe me, I will…" he said, before he slammed Ryuto's head violently into the ground, his fingers digging painfully into his skull in preparation for another _Ura 311: Shiki Oritsume Kushi._Iori simply smiled as he hovered over his downed opponent like a predator about to go for the kill.

"Shine!" Was all that Ryuto heard, before his world exploded in pain.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

The following detonation of purple fire was strong enough to blow the hair backwards of all the people present on the construction site and blind anyone who was looking directly at the explosion. Unlike the normal version of this attack, Iori didn't let Ryuto be sent flying away by the force of the explosion. Once the dust dissipated, everyone could see how the two figthers were still in the same positions, with Iori pinning Ryuto into the ground with his hand still digging into the ashen-haired fighter's skull.

Iori didn't waste time to follow up with another explosion.

"Shine!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

And then another, and another, and another, and another, and another. One after the other, Iori kept releasing explosions of fiery destruction right upon Ryuto's head. Each one burying the gray-haired young man, more and more into the ground, to the horrified stares of the people witnessing the fight trough the live feed. People around the world could only stare in morbid disbelief at the terrible punishment that the red-headed flamewielder was inflicting upon the helpless Ryuto.

By the time Iori was done, he had burned out his own clothes and singed his own body, leaving him only with his turtle shell and charbroiled pants. A much better condition than Ryuto's own as his entire body had been completely charred by the flames. Iori lifted the broken martial artist into the air with the same arm he had been helding him all this time as a deranged look began to take over him.

"We are still not done, boy!" Iori growled, his eyes shining red, before he slammed Ryuto back into the ground and began to strike him with a variant of the _Maiden Masher _in which he stabbed him in the torso with his nails, riddling his entire bare chest with bleeding holes, before he slammed both of his arms on him for a last fiery explosion that propelled Ryuto briefly into the air.

Iori finished his attack by dragging his fingers through the ground forwards and launching a violent swipe in a rising 180o arc in front of him that cut through the air and through everything else in its path. In this case Ryuto, as he was intercepted by the attack while he was falling, slashing his flesh open and making blood rain down in a shower of crimson, leaving him with 5 long bleeding gashes running through his entire back.

**_KIN 1218: SHIKI YATAGARASU!_**

Ryuto was left with deep wounds bleeding in the ground, moaning desperately in pain. A general feeling of dread fell upon the audience as they saw Iori was still not done, he approached towards Ryuto once more with deliberate steps and grabbed him by the neck with both hands, lifting him high above his own head.

Everybody watching throughout the entire world held their breath in anxiousness, waiting for Iori's next move.

"This is the end…" He declared, before slashing Ryuto's throat open by swiping his two hands at the same time down to his victim's chest in a cross pattern. He just let the poor boy fall into the dirt as he began to writhe in a pool of his own blood taking his hands to his neck in an attempt to stem the tide of vital liquid.

!

In Kanto, Kenichi let out a scream calling for his former friend from his childhood, worried desperately for his sake as all the gathered students could only stare in horrified disbelief at the massacre that had just occurred.

"RYUTO!"

…

In heaven the entire control center was utterly shocked by the slaughter brought about by a single man, believing if the red-haired fighter must have been under demonic influence, for the power he wielded seemed quite unnatural. The only one that had not lost her bearing was Lynd, who was still watching at the screen intently with stoic determination. Seeing the young gray-haired fighter willingly endure all that gruesome punishment made her respect him and consider him a worthy fellow warrior, she just couldn't understand why her fellow goddesses had such horrified looks on their faces. Couldn't they see and acknowledge his courage? Didn't they saw the heart of a true warrior beating inside his chest?

…

In Nifelheim they were also having their own reactions at the fight. Hild had been greatly amused by the savagerie displayed by the red-head. "My, my… Quite the vicious fellow isn't he? And so handsome too… Maybe I should take some vacations and pay another visit to earth soon… I wasn't aware there were many interesting people inhabiting it as of late… What do you think, Haggal-chan? " She said in a playful tone, turning towards somwone to her right.

The beautiful blonde woman in the red dress, standing next to the Daimakaicho, did not know how to respond. She didn't know humans could be capable of so much terrifying violence and bloodshed. She shuddered to think what her mistress could want by involving herself with people like that.

!

Back to the construction site.-

Iori simply turned around and began to walk away, stopping after a few meters to address the wounded boy one more time.

"I must say I'm impressed at your courage for having endured all of my punishment. To have willingly submitted yourself to this torture in order to save another person… You have earned my respect. Do not worry about bleeding to death; I avoided slashing your yugular. You will live as long as you receive medical attention promptly… I hope you survive and become stronger. I would like to fight you again in the future, this time without any outside interference." He then turned towards Angel. "Let's go Angel. We are done here…"

**_Ryuto Asamiya_**

**_K.O._**

**_Iori Yagami - Angel_**

**_VS_**

**_Ryuto Asamiya - Rimi Kokorone_**

**_Iori Yagami - Angel WIN!_**

**_Brutality!_**

As he walked past the white-haired woman holding the crying blonde girl in her arms, Rimi snapped at Iori with scorn for what he had done to Ryuto. "YOU HORRIBLE MONSTER! How could you do that to Ryuto-Sama!? Have you no heart!? How could you be so cruel to him!?" She yelled in a fit of anger.

Iori just gave her an odd look. "Cruel? On the contrary, I'm being kind. I'm letting him live am I not? If I had been cruel, I would have make sure that I had injured him heavily as to make him unable to move and then I would have killed you in front of his eyes before finishing him off next. The fact I decided to spare both of your lives speaks volumes about my mercy, as very few people have walked alive away from me after challenging me to a fight, which is still a lot more mercy than what my father had with me when I was growing up." He said before keeping walking back towards Pan's lines and ignored the girl from that point forwards. Angel followed him suit, bringing Rimi along.

Seeing the fight already over, Pan adressed her little robotic assistant in a dry tone. "Giru, I want you to collect Ryuto and bring him here. Then treat him on his more serious injuries by applying the medical liquid used on the healing chamber directly into his wounds."

"It will be done Pan, giru." The little robot said before carrying out the orders of his owner.

When Iori walked closed to her, she only took a glance at him and said. "You didn't kill him, that's good. But next time, try at least to leave your opponent good enough to be able to walk away on his own feet. I'm particularly not looking forward to having to spend my somewhat limited and very precious medical supplies on every single new recruit that joins our group."

"I'll try my best to control my urges. It's not so simple for me to keep my bloodlust down once I awake my Orochi's blood, but I'll do what I can." He said evenly.

Pan just narrowed her eyes at him. "We are going to increase your training once we are back at the headquarters and work at your control. We'll also have to speed up your learning curve to make you able to overcome your Orochi blood much sooner than I had expected. I don't want any outside influence manipulating my minions' decisions." She stated before taking her gaze away from him signaling the end of the conversation.

Iori nooded in reply before moving on, once he went want to take his place among the other warriors, Kazuya turned at him with a big devilish grin on his face. "I must say I'm impressed at the ruthlessness you showed when breaking those weaklings and the delicious vicious way in which you caused them pain. I look forward of working with you in the future." He said in amusement between evil chuckles. From behind Kazuya, Doctor Jackal was seen nodding in agreement.

Iori just lifted an eyebrow as response. "We'll see…"

…

Pan seeing that all the fights had already concluded called for the next set of matches to begin. "Alright! Since everybody has already finished, let's start with the next fights! Who's next!?"

Some masters from Yomi, particularly those from the weapons division, were openly gaping at the way that Pan casually dismissed the massacre that had just taken place. "What!? You mean right now!? You're not going to even give us a few minutes to recover from the shock of the last battle?" Rin Tachibana exclaimed doumbfounded, surprised at the total indifference of the girl from outer space towards extreme violence.

"If you need some time to recover your frail sensibilities then you're welcome to chicken out from the next set of fights if you want. Meanwhile I'm going to push some more of my people upfront and you can decide who is going to face who." Pan said, not giving a flying fuck about what YAMI's opinion. She pointed behind her towards her more experience fighters, most of them as equally vicious and ruthless like Iori. Many among the YAMI Masters felt a chill down their spines at seeing the maniatical evil grins on the faces of the fighters surrounding Pan. Kazuya, Doctor Jackal, Juri, Foxxy, Nina, Vice and Mature could barely wait for the next battles to begin.

* * *

_Well that's up for now, hope you like it even if it was a bit in the bloody side. Before you ask, no I don't particularly hate any of members of either YOMI and YAMI, if I make them suffer is all because to give drama to the story and up the tension. I'm of the generation that grew up with the classics, those that started all. Think Hokuto No Ken, Bakki the grappler, Saint Seiya, Hunter X Hunter, Yu Yu Hakusho. Their entire premise is built around gruesome fights that have a high level of cruelty. Hell even Dragon Ball Z follows this trend. Or have you forgotten how Freza exterminated the entire Namekian race?_

_As I said, I wanted real battles in this story all of them inspired and homaging the old glories, when every single battle was running high with tension as the protagonist could well lose his live if he were to make a single mistake._

_So that's it for now, make sure to give me a review and tell me what you thought about this chapter, which should not take me as long as this one if everything goes well and words dosen't fail me._

_Also if anyone you know the original name for the Wine Cups technique of Iori, please let me now since I wasn't able to find it anywhere and I want all the naming conventions to be the original ones._

_Anyway, read you all later._


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** Once more here I have the next update of this story. Just so you know due to people pressuring me I'll have to take some of my attention away from this story to update my other ones, so I'm going to be wiggling between stories from now on to satisfy my other readers. Just so you know, once this arc is complete I'm going to take a time out from this story because I need time to check and read the recommendations that people is telling me they want to see in this story. It's all fine and good for you to tell me you want to see Series like Negima in this story, but the Negima Manga is more than 300 chapters long and I need time to go through all that before I put it in here. So yeah I'm going to take some time out from this story once this arc is done in order to be up to date with the mangas. Anyway that's not something that should immediately be of any concern, there's still a lot to go before this YAMI arc is complete and we are barely reaching the middle of it, so there's still like 4 or 5 chapters more before I leave this story temporarily.

Anyway, today recommendations will be some oldies, Rose of Versailles which is one of my favorite's mangas, Ghost sweeper Mikami as I remember that anime fondly from my childhood, the manga is still ongoing. And another, more modern one will be The Gamer a Korean manga that it's much better than that crap of SAO, it's about a dude that decides to put every single point of experience he gains to increase his strength to ridiculous levels and then he goes out there to grind like a fucking moron just to add more points to his strength, real funny stuff.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, any material or copyright depicted in this story belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

**_Fall of YAMI_**

**_Round 3_**

!

Pan was adressing her followers in preparation for the next fights. "So, who of you wants to go first?"

It was Sagat who stepped forward, moving for the first time from his spot at the right behind Pan to face the gathered YAMI grandmasters. "I'll go; I want to see if the rumours about these so called grand masters are true…" he said walking to the front with slow measured steps that made a good show of his intimidating bulk and height until he was standing alone in the destroyed construction field.

"Make sure to take out your turtle shell like Balrog and Vega. Otherwise it will only get in your way for still not having compleately getting used to the extra weight." Pan drawled unconcerned when Sagat walked past her.

The one eyed fighter did so without taking his gaze from looking forwards. The turtle shell crashed heavily on the ground, burying itself a little in the broken earth. "So, who among you will have the courage of facing me in combat?" Sagat asked towards the gathered YAMI grandmasters.

Agaard Jum Sai blood ran high the moment he laid eyes upon the legendary Muay-Thai master, he was still shaken by the beating incurred upon Ryuto, but having the patch wearing fighter in front of him made him forget all about that in exchange for personal pursuits. "It always has been one of my greatest dreams since I was a rookie, beginning his instruction on Muay-Thai, to face Thailand's greatest national hero in battle. It would be a great honor if you allow me to be your opponent and test my Muay-Thai skills against those of the legendary Emperor of Muay-Thai."

Sagat let a small smirk grace his lips. "I've heard about you Demon Emperor of the Underground and how you killed all of the greatest masters of Muay-Boran. It will be interesting to fight against you… Very well, face me if you dare then! Though I must warn you… Many have tried to take from me the title of the best Muay-Thai fighter in the world. So far, none have succeded." He said taking his usual tiger guard stance. "Come then… Let us see which of the 2 emperors is the true ruler of Muay-Thai."

Agaard Jum sai replied with a smirk of his own and assumed a Tang Guard May stance; both stared at each other for a moment, about to begin their confrontation when Mills Lane interrupted them. "Hey, wait a minute. If you guys want to have a Muay-Thai match, why not use the ring over there?" The senior referee asked motioning towards the forgotten quadrilateral.

Both fighters stopped momentarily to adress the authority figure. "It is of no use for our needs. It was damaged during the battle of Diego Carlo and his aprentice against Vega and Balrog." Sagat pointed out. "There are holes in the mat." He said indicating to the orifices left by attacks made by Diego Carlo and Kushinada respectively.

"That… Than can be easily fixed…" A voice said coming from among Pan's followers lines.

All the gathered warriors turned to find an awoken Diego Carlo, still pretty beat up, being supported by Rachel who was wearing a blanket to cover her private bits from view. "My helpers can fix the damage done to the ring in no time… I came prepare for the eventuality of… The ring being damaged by bringing along supplies to repair it." Diego Carlo said motioning towards the weirdos that comprised the luchador's masked henchmen who were standing akwardly at the side of the ring. Everybody watching gave him a flat odd look.

"Once again… How the hell could you have all of that ready in only a day, while making your way here after escaping from prision?" Said a stumped Whip in a dry tone.

Diego Carlo kept speaking, pretending he hadn't heard Whip. "Go my little friends! Prepare the ring for these 2 warriors!" He ordered to his helpers, whom immediately set off to do as instructed. They quickly replaced the ring's damaged mat with another that was being stashed all rolled up underneath the quadrilateral itself where one usually stores chairs, tables, bats and other weapons for the wrestling matches. Just as Diego Carlo promised the ring was ready to be used once more in no time flat, most of the fighters were actually impressed by the efficiency of Diego Carlo's helpers on having everything ready for a match.

"There! it is ready; you may now use the ring for your match!" Declared Diego Carlo gesturing towards the newly fixed quadrilateral.

Both Muay-Thai fighters shared a look and shrugged, not seeing any other reason to complain, they decided to head over the ring and carry their match in them, Mills Lane trailing behind.

Once they were atop the quadrilateral, the senior referee called them both to the center of the ring. "Alright, now we can have a proper Muay-Thai match. I assume since both of you are veteran combatants of this sport you should already know the rules for this match, but let me do a breif explanation nevertheless for the sake of the audience. Now I want a clean good fight! No biting, spitting, head-butting, eye-gouging or swearing. No hitting below the belt, holding your opponent with arm-bars or leg-locks our employing techniques from other disciplines outside Muay-Thai. No touching the ropes or deliberately falling on your opponent. Each round as you know will have a duration of 3 minutes with 2 minutes rest between rounds, however, since this is not an official match there will be no round limit. The fight will continue until one of you hits the mat and is unable to get back on his feet. Normally I wouldn't allow a match to take place as neither of you are wearing gloves, but since I know both of you are from Thailand, where is not unusual for battles to take place with the combatants only wearing bandages around their fists, I'll allow both of you to fight as you are. On that note, grabbing will be allowed as long as it is to deliver a Muay-Thai technique, in case of clinching there will be a count down to ten before I force both of you to separate. Now gentlemen, do you agree to these terms?" Mills Lane asked glancing between the two combatans who both replied with sharp nods never breaking eye contact with their opponent. "Very well then, now I will step aside to allow you two to perform your Wai Kru dances before beginning this match. Meet me at this spot once you are done." He said before moving away to give space to the two fighters to perform the traditional sacred dance of Muay Thai to give homage to previous masters of the discipline. Their prayers didn't lack anything, as Diego Carlo's henchmen provided the traditional music for the rite with cymbals, Tom-toms and reed pipes that they also brought along. Again stumping people like Whip who still couldn't figure out when they had gotten all those things in short notice.

So both figthers started to do the traditional dance, Jum Sai displaying an intimidating prowess and agression but it fell short against Sagat's sheer ferocity and power. Once they were done, both combatans returned to the center of the ring to be adressed one final time by Mills Lane. "Alright are you done? Nothing is being forgotten? No last minute regrets…?" He asked to the fighters, who said nothing in return. "Then, let's get it on!" Mills Lane declared, pumping his fist before moving aside. The sound of the bell signaling the beginning of the round as one of Diego Carlo's helpers had been assigned to man it.

**_Agaard Jum Sai VS Sagat_**

Both combatants immediatly assumed combat stances and proceed to adress each other. "I thank you for giving me the chance to pit my strenght against yours. Whatever the outcome, know it is for me a great honor to face you." Jum Sai said honestly as he prepared to launch his attack.

"Then show me your gratitude by coming at me with everything you got!" Sagat replied back with a roar as he too prepared to throw his own attack.

Both fighters then leaped at each other at the same time with a flying knee attack, officially beginning the match.

**_GEMON TEPII!_**

**_TIGER KNEE!_**

Both combatants clashed, intending to land their attacks. However, several factors played a hand in wich one of the attacks would be succesful. As it is, the primary factor would be height, even though both combatants were Muay-Thai grandmasters with decades of experience, Sagat held easily the height advantage. As from all the people gathered in the construction site, he was by far the tallest person around, towering several feet above Agaard Jum Sai, even though the Demon Emperor was also a man with a height well above the average. This also meant that Sagat had the reach advantage too, as his limbs (arms and legs) were longer than Jum Sai's own. This meant that Jum Sai had to travel a longer distance before his attack could connect with Sagat, who in turn had much less trouble and a shorter distance to do the same. There was also their techniques to take into consideration, even though both are experienced Muay-Thai fighters, who have a reputation of spending most of their time polishing their techniques, Sagat has also the advantage on this as he has had more years to improve his techniques than Jum Sai, due to him being a more veteran figther. There's also the fact that Sagat, when he was developing his own style of Muay-Thai, used to focus heavily on the techniques that would become his signature attacks, practicing them until reaching perfection and since then he has taken great pains to make sure not to lose that edge and even improve them beyond their previous limits, a feat achieved mostly due to his obsession of fighting Ryu in a rematch, a goal he ultimately managed to achieve not too long ago.

So for those who were aware of these facts, it didn't come as a surprise that when both fighters finally slammed with each other in the air, Sagat's Knee had connected in full with Jum Sai's face while his own attack still was mid-way from connecting.

The force of the strike was so great that it pushed Jum Sai backwards with enough strenght to do a 360o spin in the air, headfirst. The Demon Emperor managed to recover and land on his feet, a smile on his lips despite having just endured such powerful strike. He brought one of his thumbs to wipe the bloody bruise at the corner of his mouth. "Excelent! Just as I had expected of the Legendary Emperor of Muay-Thai!" He rose back up again with a laugh, his muscles being shown for all to see, excitement filling every single one of his pores. "This is just like I have always dreamed off…"

Sagat simply retook his guard stance and prepared for the next attack. "Less talking… More fighting…"

And with that Agaard Jum Sai rushed towards Sagat again and began to trade blows with him, resulting in an impressive display of skill as both combatants went at each other with all kinds of elbow and knee strikes, punches and kicks while blocking or counteracting when necessary. Showing why both of them had well earned the title of Emperor and marveling the audience at their mastery of Muay-Thai.

It was during this exchange of blows that Jum Sai decided to take a risky gamble and dropped his defence entirely, caughting off guard practically everyone who knew a thing or two about fighting. Sagat obviously had his suspicions, believing his opponent was planning something, but not being someone to ignore an opening he took the bait and launched a kick towards Jum Sai. Just as he had feared, it was a feint, Jum Sai easily evaded the attack and slammed his knee with a powerful strike right in the middle of Sagat's chest where his heart was located.

**_YAN ERAWAN!_**

The attack was strong enough to stop Sagat in his tracks; he had felt that kick, enough to deserve a small grimace of discomfort. So his opponent had proved to be a strong enough fighter after all? This fight may prove entertaining…

Sagat retaliation came immediatle as he ignored the pain inflicted and grabbed his opponent by the shoulder and lifted him up in the air by rising to his full height. A feat that was rather amazing and disconcerting for the surprised Jum Sai. The one-eye tall fighter then proceed to deliver a mighty knee-strike in full into Jum Sai's abdomen, one, two, three times in quick sucession before sending the bronze-skinned fighter away from him on the last hit.

Jum Sai skidded through the canvas a little before managing to stop his motion and was left panting on his knees on the mat. He looked up at the bigger eye-patch wearing fighter and saw Sagat smirk at him making a come at me motion while pointing at his scar on the spot he just had been hitted at. Before any of the fighters could do anything, the bell rang loudly signaling the end of the round. Mills Lane stepped between them and motioned to go rest to their corners, Sagat did so but without taking his gaze away from Jum Sai until he had compleately turned his back to the bronze skinned fighter. Jum Sai could simply stare at the retreating back of his adversary, knowing that he had found a mighty challenge to overcome, it made him grin despite the pain on his ribs.

As both combatants rested a little while being attended by Diego Carlo's handlers, the people watching the fight began to become excited by the fight between these grandmasters. Those who were fanatics of Muay-Thai especially so, as they were having one of their most wished fight coming true, to see wich one of the two emperors was truly the greatest.

As soon as the bell sounded again signaling the start of the second round, Jum Sai didn't wasted any time and went in the offensive by jumping high in the air. Once he reached the apex of his jump, the bronze skinned fighter turned his body until he was facing his opponent upside down in the air; he then dived towards Sagat with a spinning airborne knee strike.

**_SOMBUN YAN ERAWAN!_**

Sagat didn't even blink at the incoming attack; he just bade his time and prepared for the right moment to conteract. Just when his opponent was upon him, did the one eyed Emperor let loose his counter-attack.

**_TIGER UPPERCUT!_**

Using another of his signature moves, Sagat was able to repel the assault of his opponents. Again, taking advantage of his greater reach, Sagat was able to nail Jum Sai right in the chin, sending the demon emperor spiraling away from him due to his own spinning momentum. Jum Sai crashed on the canvas loudly as Sagat simply landed back without difficulty, he rubbed a streak marked throught the length of his left cheek, a result of Jum Sai's attack narrowly hitting him when it whizzed past him.

"Get back up again, there's still a lot of time in the clock before this round is done!" Sagat said assuming a defensive stance once more.

Jum Sai rised up again promptly and checked his jaw with a hand before taking a stance of his own, he then procceeded to face Sagat again by lunging at him. Sagat response was almost immediate.

**_TIGER SHOT!_**

The fiery energy projectile struck Jum Sai in full on the chest and blasted him away, sending him back into the canvas once more. The bronze-skinned rolled around the mat to quickly get back on his feet. "Hadn't expected that! I had forgotten you are one of the few Muay-Thai practitioners to have mastered energy attacks."

Sagat just smirked in reply. "Let's see if you are skilled enough to dodge my Tiger Shots…" he said, getting ready to attack again.

Jum Sai huffed with a smirk of his own. "This should be interesting…" He said before rushing at this opponent again.

Sagat replied with an energy projectile a second time.

**_TIGER SHOT!_**

But Jum Sai was already expecting that and sprung forth his plan to counteract the technique. Jum Sai waited for the last moment before the energy projectile hitted him and then somersaulted above it with a backflip towards his opponent, the fiery projectile sailing underneath him, before he slammed into Sagat with a barrage of kicks, caughting the bigger Muay-Thai fighter off-guard.

**_FRAMAY TORANIN ILFTROME!_**

The impacts struck Sagat in full on his head, but did little to hinder him; he retaliated with a series of punches to Jum Sai's face. The two of them engaged once more in an exchange of blows. But unlike the last one, this time Jum Sai had already a measure of Sagat's style of fighting to come up with a way to gain the upper hand.

Ducking underneath a particularly vicious elbow strike, Jum Sai acted. He immediately lunged forward towards Sagat and flanked the bigger man until he had positioned behind him before grabbing him with one hand by the hip, using his opponent as support to lift himself entirely from the ground. He then straightened his body horizontally to his opponent before delivering a powerful spinning punch that struck Sagat in full in his back.

**_KURYOU RUUSHI RAAN!_**

The punch staggered Sagat enough to send him down on one knee as Jum Sai backflipped through the air, sailing above him before landing in front of the one-eyed fighter with his back turned towards him.

"Feh…" The bronze-skinned fighter smirked in amused confidence before he prepared to deliver the follow up. He inhaled a deep breath in concentration, making his muscles to tense and increase their size, giving him more punching power before jumping towards his opponent with his arm held high to deliver a devastating elbowstrike.

**_GAMBRABA RAMASUN QUAN KAN!_**

It was in the moment when Jum Sai was upon him, that an apparently tired Sagat, rised his head sharply to look at Jum Sai, a quick shine flashing through his only pupiless eye before he unleashed his counterattack.

**_TIGER…!_**

Sagat exclaimed as he launched himself at his opponent and stopped him cold in his tracks with a powerful kneestrike to the face, the strength of the attack pushing Jum Sai backwards and hitting him several times.

**_…SUICIDE!_**

Sagat finished his attack by connecting a more powerful version of his Tiger Uppercut just as Jum Sai was about to fall to the ground, the punch striking the Demon Emperor several times right in the jaw as it pushed him upwards until he was sent rocketing into the air.

Just as Sagat feet touched the ground, he began to charge his next attack as Jum Sai falling body was coming right behind him. He opened his arms wide and began to gather a great quantity of fiery energy on his hands.

**_TIGER…!_**

Before he brought both of his hands together causing an impressive giant ball of fire to form inside Sagat's grasp just as Jum Sai body was about to pass in front of him towards the ground.

**_…CANNON!_**

Jum Sai crashed upon the immense ball of fire, which was easily as tall as Sagat, and was enveloped by the scorching fire, each swipe of the rotating ball of fire striking him and searing him greatly until finally, exploding in a thunderous conflagration that blew Jum Sai away.

The Demon Emperor crashed into the mat violently, Mills Lane began to count as Jum Sai laid sprawled in the ground, he managed to quickly get back up despite his steaming wounds and turned to look back at Sagat. Both fighters locked their gazes, panting with exertion. It was then that the ball rang signaling the end of the second round.

!

"Well, I must say I'm rather pleased… Sagat is really making this fight to be quite entertaining and I must say I'm fairly impressed by his level of skill. He is rather strong for a human." Pan commented half-musingly.

"Indeed… There's a reason he is called the emperor of Muay-Thai mistress." Mature said from her position behind the right shoulder of the alien girl. "I have no doubt he will return from this match victorious."

Pan aknowledged those words with a nod. "Neither do I… I just hope he dosen't end this battle too soon, 3 rounds seem hardly enough time to enjoy a good match." She said in passing.

"That depends more on the level of his opponent, if he is not strong enough to keep up with him. Then I'm afraid this match will be rather short…" Vice said this time; standing behind Pan's other shoulder.

"That's exactly what I'm dreading…" Pan exclaimed with a sigh before looking back to the match.

!

Once starting the third round, Jum Sai seemed to have decided to change strategy, knowing by now that trying to attack his opponent with a flying strike first would leave him vulnerable to one of his uppercuts; he decided to approach carefully this time while keeping at a safe distance from Sagat attacks. The Emperor of Muay-Thai tried to go at the offensive by tossing a couple of long kicks to test his opponent's defenses, but Jum Sai pulled himself out of range every time a kick went on his direction. It quickly began to annoy Sagat, who decided to put pressure on his adversary by spamming a few tiger shots.

Jum Sai was forced to block the first couple of fiery projectiles, managing to stop them without receiving much harm in return. Despite finding himself suddenly under a barrage of projectiles, Jum Sai did nothing to try to avoid them and continued keeping his distance from the one-eyed fighter. Until finally, after Sagat had extended himself to toss one of his fiery projectiles, did Jum Sai act.

The Demon Emperor ducked suddenly to evade the energy blast and launched himself towards his opponent, the fiery projectile sailing over him. He rammed into Sagat by connecting a couple of elbow-strikes into his stomach, making the taller combatant to lurch forward. He then catched the eye-patch wearing in a clinch and began to deliver a barrage of knee-strikes into his abdomen, using his great speed to deliver dozens of strikes in the space of a second.

The attack seemed to leave Sagat totally helpless, as he could do nothing but wriggle as a stringless puppet while his opponent pummeled his mid-riff. Suddenly, without warning, Sagat counteracted by lifting his leg and blocking the next attack using his own knee to stop Jum Sai strike, the surprise of his opponent allowed Sagat to retaliate by launching a close quarter Tiger Knee from his position with his other leg conecting with Jum Sai's stomach in full and blowing the bronze-skinned fighter away from Sagat.

Both combatants were left panting on their knees after that last attack, Mills Lane beginning the count for the both of them. They quickly got back on their feet and resume the fight, Jum Sai continuing of his approach of keeping himself out of Sagat's reach while waiting for the right moment to strike. But Sagat would have none of that and decided to break his opponent strategy.

He launched a low tiger shot to force his enemy to leap over it, for Jum Sai it was an opportunity to close some distance easily. What he wasn't expecting was Sagat to follow up on that attack.

**_TIGER KICK!_**

Sagat knocked Jum Sai out of the air by connecting a kneestrike again into his abdomen. The Demon Emperor landed on his feet but clutched his side with a wince. That last kneestrike had certainly hurt him; he didn't had time to ponder as Sagat was once again upon him.

The Emperor of Muay Thai began to rain blows on his opponent, Jum Sai found himself hard pressed to block them all. He managed to block a couple of short punches but the following legsweep caught him off guard which allowed Sagat to succesfully connect an elbow strike and a short Tiger Uppercut to lift his opponent from the ground in quick succession. He then released his Ki and delivered two consecutive spinning long kicks before launching himself forward, straight as an arrow, to finish with a powerful flying kick that conncected with Jum Sai in full and hitted him several time as it dragged him along through the air before sending him colliding into the edge of the ring.

**_TIGER RAID!_**

In the end, Jum Sai was left groaning in the ground, against all odds he tried to rise back up again just as Mills Lane approached him to begin the count. He began to concentrate his Ki to gain the strenght to stand up again, his show of power tensing his muscles as a dark fearsome aura began to emanate from his body. Once he had rised back to his full height, he was ready to repay Sagat for the attack he had given him. Unfortunately for him, it was then that the bell rang again.

!

Pan let out an appreciative whistle. "Well, this is turning out better than I anticipated. That Demon Emperor is proving to be quite the good sport; I've certainly been enjoying this match. Oh but it seems the next round will be the last one, seeing how serious and focused he has become." She drawled, a little put off knowing that all good things have to end sometime.

"About time! They better get it done quickly; I want to have my own fight already!" Exclaimed an irritated Juri.

"You are still miffed for having been cheated out from your fight with the Russian boy, don't you?" Asked/stated a non-chalant Foxxy with a raised eyebrow.

!

The bell rang again, signaling the beginning of the fourth round. Jum Sai approached his opponent with grim determination, his entire posture indicating he was done playing games.

"I have enjoyed or fight greatly; however it seems clear that if I want to achieve victory in here, I will have to use my most powerful technique without restraint. Whatever the outcome… It has been an honor." Jum Sai said before starting to concentrate his Ki, once again gathering such great quantities of it that it beame visible as a dark fiery aura rising from his body, he then assumed a stance and began to perform the dance and movements of the Wai-Kru prayer done at the beginning of the match, except he was now throwing real punches instead of simple katas. He began to increase the intensity of his movements and his speed to rise exponentally, leaving after images of himself performing the rite through his entire side of the ring.

The single pupiless eye of Sagat opened wide in surprise just for a moment, recognizing what Agaard Jum Sai was doing. "You will dare to use such dangerous technique in order to achieve victory!? I never expected your determination to be so great that you would willingly put your life on the line in such manner…" He lifted his arms in front of him and assumed a stance. "So this how you want to play our last round… Very well… You are a worthy opponent, indeed." He said before he too began perform his own prayer and dance as he exhuded Ki from every single pore of his body as he leaved afterimages throught his side of the ring too. Both streams of images of the two combatants began to approach each other in the middle of the ring, and that was when hell was let loose…

The entire ring began to rattle as high-speed impacts exploded everywhere as the afterimages of the two fighters popped at fast and random intervals throught its length. Mills Lane was forced to step down off the ring due to the thunderous force displaced by each impact, whatever technique the two Muay-Thai fighters were performing had clearly draw their entire focus on it.

**_BOLISUD LOOK MAI!_**

!

In Kanto Apachi had dropped his usual clueless funk for an uncharacteristically serious demeanor, catching many of guard. "So Agaard you have decided to use that technique." He said in a somber mood, looking at the fight intently.

Kenichi turned towards him in alarm. "Apachi sensei isn't that the technique that master Jum Sai used when…?"

"Yes Kenichi it is…" Apachi stated interrupting his former apprentice.

!

In heaven the goddesses watching the fight were mighty impressed by the battle, who would have though humans could be that powerful?

"Wow, that's some serious skill right there." Said an awed Chrono as she being a recruit for the Valkyries had received an extensive martial instruction under Lynd.

Said Warrior goddess nodded in agreement, the great skills and abilities displayed in this battle making her heart sing with joy, the call for battle tugging at her soul becoming stronger and stronger with each passing moment.

!

For the rest of the match the audience was treated to a flurry of afterimages releasing an alarmingly large number of thundershocks, which were clearly the result of the two combatants clashing at speeds beyond the capacity of the human eye to detect, on an incresingly deteriorating quadrilateral.

The people watching simply couldn't take their gaze away from the destructive display, seemingly hypnotized by the Combat Dance, from what the afterimages could show it seemed both Muay-Thai grandmasters were busy punching, blocking, counteracting and evading each other, it was hard to tell when either of the two would stop. Both combatants remained locked in their struggle until the bell rang again to signal the end of the match, yet neither of the fighters stopped in their attacks and kept engaged on their deadly dance.

Mills Lane didn't take kindly for their obvious disregard for the rules. "Hey you two! Break it up already! The bell has already rung! Don't force me to stop this fight and disqualify you two! Make no mistake that I will do it, I don't care if I piss the entire population of earth for doing so!" The senior referee stated with conviction, his posture clearly telling he wasn't going to budge on this issue.

"It is useless señor referee." Diego Carlo said, appearing from behind Mills Lane as he was being drag by his apprentice. "That Technique both of them are using will not allow them to stop until one of them overcomes the other."

"What you mean by that?" Mills Lane asked with a fleeting glance. He was not the only one curious as several of Pan's followers and the people watching through the live feed also wanted to know what the Southamerican Luchador was talking about.

"For what I've gathered by witnessing Agaard Jum Sai traning regiments and my conversations with him, this technique named Bolisud Look Mai is like a variant of the Wai Kru, the prayer that Muay-Thai fighters perform to show respect to the spirits of past masters and make sure that the condition of their enviroment is apropiate to do battle. In the past the Wai Kru was also used by Muay Thai fighters to check their style of fighting and change in case both combatants were using the same style. However, since the Bolisud Look Mai is a dance modified to be used in battle and it is designed to heighten the fighting potential of a warrior to its Maximum. The dance focuses a fighter's concentration solely into battle, bringing all the power of his spirit outside. It was said that if two combatants using the same style of fighting were to employ this technique against each other they would have to stop and change styles; otherwise they would be doomed to attack each other endlessly while destroying everything within range of their attacks, only stopping until one of them is dead or unable to continue. As it is, since both Sagat and Agaard are employing different styles the technique will only end when one shows a clear supremacy over the other." Diego Carlo explained to a rapt audience.

"So you say there's nothing we can do to stop them from attacking each other?" asked Mills Lane pointedly.

"Oh? We could try to stop them if we want since the cycle of endless violence only applies for fighters using the same style, but I advise against it. There still a lot of power being expelled even with the technique being applied properly, it is much easier to just wait for things to play out." Diego Carlo replied evenly.

So everybody brought their attention back to the ring, to the show of afterimages attacking each other. As the seconds passed it slowly became clear who of the two fighters was gaining the advantage. It would seem the spirits were favoring Sagat today for Jum Sai after images appeared to be losing ground against the one-eyed fighter own while Sagat KI seemed to rise exponentially with each passing moment.

The moment of truth came when Sagat finally managed to gain the upper hand by dissipating all afterimages with a burst of his KI, so powerful it made Jum Sai miss a step for just a brief second, enough time for the Emperor of Muay-Thai to land a combination of elbow-strikes and mid range kick immediately followed by a quick tiger uppercut to lift Jum Sai off the ground for then to Sagat to connect a long High-kick with his foot on an aerial Jum Sai to put him in position for the coup-de-grace.

**_TIGER…!_**

Sagat yelled tensing all his muscles and gathering all the KI he could call upon, before exploding forwards with a powerful Knee-strike that released a brilliant flame that struck Jum Sai in full before following with another Tiger Uppercut much more powerful than any that had come before on this fight. As Sagat's fist was wrapped totally in flames so massive that when Jum Sai was punched by that fist, he was sent high into the by a pillar of fire that leaved a blazing trail on its wake, Sagat following close behind as his fist struck him several times on its ascencion until he was blown away by the raging inferno.

**_….DESTRUCTION!_**

In the end the scorched body of Jum Sai crashed violently into the ground outside the quadrilateral, pretty close to were the referee and Diego Carlo were standing. The Latino Luchador approached the downed Muay-Thai practitioner being aided his apprentice. "So, how are you feeling my amigo?"

Jum Sai smiled despite his singed broken state. "It seems I've been defeated my friend…" He said before losing conciousness.

Mills Lane was over him in an instant checking his condition before lifting both his arms to delcar the victor. "He's out! The Winner of this match is Sagat! The one and only Emperor of Muay-Thai."

**_Agaard Jum Sai VS Sagat_**

**_Sagat Wins_**

**_K.O._**

!

Pan gave a nod after hearing that result not surprised in the least by it. She then iddly watched Sagat getting down of the now totally devastated ring, before he went to collect Jum Sai and drag him back towards her location, Diego Carlo and his apprentice following behind. She then turned towards the rest of her followers, specifically, Juri. "Get ready; the chance to fight you've been wishing for has finally arrived." The Korean woman response was simply a disturbing smile.

* * *

_Well there you have it, hope you had like this chapter and all that. If someone asks how is that Sagat knows the specifics of the Bolisud Look Mai, Sagat has the title of the strongest Muay-Thai fighter in the planet, I mean he is known as the Emperor of Muay-Thai. It is not so unbelievable to think that he would have at least heard of this technique at some point during his entire career, more so since the Bolisud Look Mai is just some battle variant of the traditional dancing prayer that all fighters in Thailand have to do before any of their battles. That he doesn't use it is another story since in the Kenichi Manga it is stated that such technique is incredible dangerous and should only be used in an emergency. Maybe some people will not like how this fight played out and accuse me of being biased. Am I biased in how I play these fights? Possibly, I can't dismiss this possibility entirely since I do have predilections towards certain series more than others. But it's not like most of the writers in this site are not biased too, it is easy to know that just by reading their stories. If I'm biased at least I try to make my own one-sided views entertaining so that most people can enjoy reading this story. It's not something I worry about or have at the front of my mind when I am writing. _

_Anyway, that's it for now. As always tell me what you thought of this chapter and leave me a review. And make sure if you like this story to recommend it to all the people you know, whether friends or other users of this site. Remember I need to know people like this story to have the want to keep writing it._


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** Oi! I'm back, after taking a small forced (becaused they were forced upon me) vacations, I'm ready to start this new year with more chapters, and I hope I will also get the chance to finally upload those new stories I've been holding in the freezer for a while now. I wanted to upload new chapters during this holiday season, but I was unable too since my time was filled with work gatherings and family reunions due to Christmas and then I had to go on a trip to visit my parents in another city and well… You know how this season can be.

Anyway, the good thing is that this little time out has given me the chance to advance a lot in my animes and mangas, so much, that now I can give an official list of which series will undoubtly appear in this story at some point. Many of them right after this Yami arc is done.

The Mangas on this list will irrevocably appear on this story, without any danger of me changing my mind and pulling them out at a later date (Because I've already worked out how I'm going to include them). They are…

Negima Magister Negi Magi

Love Hina (Anime revision included)

Ranma ½ (Anime revision included)

Ah! My Goddess (Anime revision included)

Great Teacher Onizuka (Anime revision included)

Gokusen (Anime revision included)

Baka to test to Shokanju

Shitsurakuen

Medaka's Box (Anime revision included)

Beelzebub (Anime revision included)

Nana (Anime revision included)

Kongou Banchou

Saint Seiya (Anime revision included)

Sailor Moon (Anime revision included)

This is just Manga by the way, the anime series, that's another list which'll be…

Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha

Onegai Teacher

DNA2!

Yu Yu Hakusho (Pending Manga revision)

SuperGal

Rosario + Vampire

Zenki

Hell Teacher Nube (Pending Manga revision)

Ghost Sweeper Mikami (Pending Manga revision)

Witch Hunter Robin

Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki

Baki the Grappler (Pending Manga revision)

Hajime No Ippo

Golden Boy (Pending Manga revision)

Full Metal Panic (As analogue characters, situations, or just simply cameos)

Danganronpa! (Analogue)

Black Lagoon (Pending Manga revision)

Brother's Conflict

Strawberry Eggs

Shaman King

Get Backers (Pending Manga revision)

Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka? (Pending Manga revision)

You're under arrest!

And Videogames is yet another list.

Resident Evil

Devil May Cry

Persona 4 Arena

Shadows of the Damned

Lollipop Chainsaw

Ninja Gaiden

Dead or Alive

Darkstalkers

Rival Schools

Silent Hill

Saint's Row

Grand Theft Auto

Note, that I'm keeping a few things under my sleeve as a surprise. Anyway, the next list is series that I've yet to review but that I have under consideration to include in this story. Keep in mind that the series listed in here may not make it into the final story, it all depends whether I like them or not, or wether I'm able to include them in the story seamlessly. I'm not going to be adding series to this story just because, there has to be a reason why they are there and how they function in relation with this massive anime world I'm constructing, otherwise things will just turn into a big cluster-fuck and I'm not of the mind of letting that happen. You know by now how different are my style and vison compared to that of Madhat. I've already turned down an anime from this story because I didn't like it, Strawberry Panic, mind-numbing boring, fucking waste of time. Look everybody! I'm a girl who likes other girls so I'm going to kiss the first girl I see for no fucking apparent reason! And I'm suddenly going to decide to accost her out of nowhere….. Stupid crap! I did nothing but take time out of my life that I could have used to do other more useful things by watching this series. The plot is non-existent, and when it does exist is so stupid and boring that you feel like sleeping, it didn't raised my interest in the slightest, I didn't even know what this stupid anime was ultimately all about! (Other than girls kissing) Even though I was right there, forcing myself to watch this crap, that's how bad the plot is. Shit! Whoever made this anime didn't know a thing about relationships, much less how real same genders relationships are truly are. This stupid animation is just an excuse from someone who wanted to see girls kissing and having sex with each other at the drop of a hat; which explains why the plot is practically non-existant since is just there to fill time. Goddammit! Rose of Versailles is by **_far _**a more superior work than this piece of shit.

Anyway, Series that I'm taking in consideration for future review or that I've yet to finish reviewing, remember this list can be subject to changes.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Suzuka

To Love Ru

Paradise Kiss

Gakuen Alice

Video Girl Ai

I''S

Zacht Bell

Gamble Fish

City Hunter

Lupin III

Gunsmith Cats

Highschool DxD

Kimi no Iru Machi

Tenshi Nanka Ja Nai

Gokinjo Monogatari

Urusei Yatsura

Kagen No Tsuki

Princess Lucia

Gungrave

Kochikame

Bleach

Magic Knight Rayehart

Sakura Card Captor

XXXHolic

12 Kingdoms

Slam Dunk

Pet Shop of Horrors

Boogie Pop Phantom

Hell Girl

Blood+

Kim Possible

Totally Spies

Jackie Chan Adventures

Well, that is for now, better get to start this chapter already, I've taken enough of your time as it is. Let's get on with the show at once. For recommendations for this chapter? That will be at the end of this chapter, but any of these series will do too… And remember to send me your petitons to check them out for feasability on this story.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, any material or copyright depicted in this story belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

**_Fall of YAMI_**

**_Round 3_**

**_Part 2_**

!

The next line of warriors under Pan's alligeance was already on the front, waiting eagerly to meet their victims. Those that had voluntereed were among the most lethal or cruel followers of the overpowered alien girl from Outerspace, from left to right they were: Kazuya Mishima, Mature, Vice, Foxy, , Nina Williams, Juri (who was ecstatic for having a second chance to do battle after her previous opponent was knocked out due too unrestrained barbarism), and finally, Doctor Jackal. Despite being nothing wrong with this matchup at first sight, Pan was frowning for some unknown reason.

She turned her head to the left, towards the edge were the line of those that had pledged to follow her ended, and looked directly at Kagero Sai who was still with his regular dumb expression at Whip's left. "Oy, Sai! Stop fooling around and get out there to fight! I'm tired of seeing you doing nothing but stare into space!" She barked, pointedly.

The tall pale man immediately got out of his fuzz and looked towards his boss with a slow and calm turn of his neck. He nodded. "As you wish… Pan-chan!" He said before walking towards the front and standing in a spot between Juri and Doctor Jackal.

The remaining grandmasters of Yami were left looking at the proccedings with a dumb-strucked expression.

"Well this is a surprise… This is the first time I see Sai acknowledging another female without confusing her with Kushinada!" Said a surprised Seitaro Raigo while he straightened his sunglasses.

Said woman replied with a nod. "Indeed, he is supposed to be unable to remember the faces of any woman he meets due to his disinterest caused by his devotion to his art. So far, I was the only one to have caused him enough of an impression to leave a lasting mark in his memory. Seems the Pan girl also managed to achieve such rare feat… Well, done." Kushinada remarked with a slight hint of disdain.

The tall dark clad man, turned towards Kushinada with his blank expression. "How could I not acknowledge Pan-chan, Mic-chan? It's almost impossible not to notice her." Sai said as he began to recall his first meeting with the alien girl.

!

_A few days ago._

_Pan was walking towards a small hut lost somewhere in the mountains, Miu walking alongside her with her secretaries, Bison's former underlings and Nina lined around them two. Kenichi was trailing hesitantly behind them all with a nervous expression on his face._

_"Pan, tell me again why you want to meet this guy? He's dangerous and creepy as hell!" Said the young apprentice trying to contain a shiver._

_Pan just limited herself to turn her head behind to give a look to Kenichi without stopping her pacing. "I **AM **dangerous! I could split this entire planet apart if I felt like it and kill the whole of humanity in the process. And I don't see you crapping youself in your pants about that! As for why do we need to speak to him? Well, what better way to know the inside workings of this YAMI organization, that you and Miu have been telling me about, than to speak with someone who used to be part of his ranks. So don't freak out! However dangerous this swordsman may be, I'm pretty sure I'll find a way to deal with him somehow if the situation requires it." She said, before dismissing her newest apprentice._

_Kenichi just slumped his shoulders in dejection. "Great! That's another thing to worry about that I didn't need." He muttered before trying to catch up with the rest of the group._

_As the small entourage got closer to the hut, they were able to notice the well kept farming fields that had been digged around the small cottage. Glancing around the place, the group quickly took notice of the impressive tall black clad man that was busy tilling the land with cheerful devotion._

_Pan adressed his newest apprentice once more. "Is this the man?"_

_Kenichi replied with a nod. "Yes… Just be careful not to startle him." He warned._

_Pan didn't reply and simply approached the tall pale man from behind, who didn't seemed to be aware of their presence. Kenichi reacted frantically at that action and tried to stop the alien girl. "Stop! Don't get too close to him!"_

_"Huh?" Pan was only able to turn her head and give a confused look at his apprentice, before a flash of silver swiped at her._

_Kenichi had expected that surprise attack to have struck Pan in full, but to his growing surprise, the alien girl easily managed to parry the attack with her index finger despite her distracted state. The only sound that could be heard throughout the fields was that of metal being suddenly diverted._

_CHING! _

_For a moment, all the people present on the farming fields stood still in silent witness as the kinetic energy released by the clash of opposing forces spread through the field and disturbed the small patches of grass on the tilled soil while also ruffling briefly the clothes of those close to the impact point._

_After everything settled down, the sound of the sudden attack being launched, finally managed to reach the ears of the gathered group of fighters._

_SWISH!_

_Kenichi simply stood there gaping for a moment while Pan turned to look at the dark clad swordsman once more, a wide grin etched on her face. "Well, not bad. That was an attack fast enough to easily surpass the speed of sound. I'm actually impressed about that. And to think he launched it so nonchalantly…"_

_"Kagero Sai has trained extensively on his art with such devotion that he is able to unconsciously launch automatic supersonic attacks to anything that gets close to him on a 3 meter range." Kenichi said after letting out a sigh._

_Pan just whistled in appreciation at that info. "Now that's dedication! Let's test his skills some more!" She declared before she began to poke the limits of Sai's range with her finger, blocking each of the automatic attacks delivered by the still unaware swordsman who was still contentedly tilling the fields with his hoe, the same home he was using to launch his attacks at anything that got too close to his range. Talk about being oblivious._

_In the end Pan let out a satisfied giggle. "Now this one I like!" She declared with a mischievous grin. "I was originally thinking to just simply ask him some questions, but after this little display of his skills, I think I want to recruit him into my ranks too!" She said, much to the horror of her apprentice._

_"WHAT!?"_

_Pan ignored Kenichi's outburst and directly addressed the tall pale man. "So what do you say? Want to join my crew? Right now we still are building our foundation, but there's a lot of space for growth." She said with emphasis._

_The tall swordsman didn't give any sign of having heard her however, as he continued to diligently toil the fields to the exclusion of anything else around him. The alien girl was simply left there waiting for an answer in the open field. Obviously, she didn't take kindly to being ignored._

_"Hey! What's wrong with you!? Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Pan exclaimed with great exasperation._

_Kenichi decided to intercede before the overpowered girl lost his patience. "Err… Pan… I think I forgot to mention that due to his strong commitment to the sword arts, he has zero interest on women. He usually tends to just plain ignore them and if they actually manage to catch his attention, he always forgets their faces and instead confuses their identities with that of the only female grandmaster in YAMI, Mikumo Kushinada. It's seems she's been the only woman who has managed to cause an impression on him" He said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment at having forgotten such important piece information. Considering what the gender of his new sensei was…_

_Pan simply frowned at those news, the curling of her lips being a sign of her displeasure. "Then it seems I simply will have to make my own impression…" She stated lightly, before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she began to release a sample of her monstrous KI. _

_The earth began to tremble violently in reaction to the impressive show of power, a sudden wind began to blow upon the field, lashing and whipping violently at the tilled dirt, cracks began to appear on the groaning ground and all of the people present fell to their knees with panting labor when they felt the unbelievable power of the teenager from another world._

_The small display only lasted a few seconds, but it was more than enough to catch the tall black clad man's attention, as there was no way he could ignore such overwhelming presence. He turned around in a single swift move; his totally widened eyes fell immediately over the person from whom he had felt such immense KI coming from. "You're not Mic-chan… Who are you!?"_

!

"I see…" Kushinada said the most stoically she could, a small droplet of sweat running down her temple and the side of her attractive face. It was all she could say after hearing Sai's story of his first meeting with Pan, really it was simply unbelievable the power that short girl could manifest at the drop of a hat. She had the distinct feeling that the outcome of this encounter was not going to be on the side of YAMI. It was a source of great frustration and shame to think all their carefully laid plans were about to be brought to a crushing end by a sixteen year old girl. To think someone as ridiculously powerful as her could exist, hard to believe she's still yet a child on the eyes of her race. It gnaws at her to think how powerful the older members of her species truly are. Makes her question why are they trying to defy her in the first place. The idea that others more powerful and older members of her race will come to earth in search for her was terrifying in itself, but she cannot help but be intrigued also.

On one hand, it scares her shitless to know her older relatives are leagues above her. But on the other, she can't help wanting to know more about the rest of her species, as she has always been a woman that has believed in the superiority of strength over everything else on this world and here comes a girl from another planet whose race are the complete epitome of all her beliefs… Maybe she should seriously reconsider the idea of defecting to her side; it does seem to be the most sensible of options. She'll have to prove her worth and make amends for her previous conduct, though…

While the century old beauty was busy in thought, Whip assumed a thoughtful expression before she adressed the dark clad swordsman that had previously been standing to her left. "Hey that's true! How come you didn't try to cut me in half during all this time you were standing near me? Aren't you supposed to automatically attack anything that gets close to you in a 3 meter radius?" She asked.

Sai simply turned to her with a blank look. "You did not get close to me… I got close to you, there's a difference between the two, Mic-chan." Was the pale man simple answer.

"Do not call me Mic-chan! My code name is Whip!" The brunnete girl said with a fulminant glare.

Pan ignored the antics of her followers, and prompted for the fights to resume. "Would you mind to choose your opponents already? We don't have all the time of the world you know?" She said with a hint of impatience towards the YAMI group.

Kushinada replied with a nod and proceeded to get ready for the next set of battles alongside her fellow YAMI grandmasters.

In the end after a brief debate and due to the fact that the last set of fights was mostly composed of members of the unarmed division, the next matches were agreed to be as followed: Kazuya Mishima vs Seitaro Raigo, Mature vs Lugh, Vice vs Marmaduke Brown, Foxy vs Raki Hoshinano, Nina Williams vs Alexander Gaidar, Juri vs Mikumo Kushinada, Sai Kagero vs Rin Tachibana and Doctor Jackal vs Edeltraft Vonschira. All troughout the world, the people watching the live feed were growing anxious for the next set of battles, wether they approve them on not, no once could deny they were impressive to witness.

"Well then, if you're done finding your dance partner. I guess is time to move on with the show. Mister Lane would you kindly…?" Pan said, motioning to the senior referee. The old oficial simply replied with a nod and proceeded to walk towards the lined fighters.

!

Mills Lane stood between the first pair of fighters preparing to give his speech. "Alright! You guys must know the rules by now. You two will beat the crap out of each other until one of you is unable to remain standing, there are no restrictions or forbidden moves so everything goes. If at one point during this fight one of you feels that their lives are under serious threat… Well that is your problem! Do any of you gentleman understand and agree to these terms." He asked, looking between the two combatants who replied with a nod. "Then let's get it on!" He declared pumping his fist before moving onwards the next pair of fighters.

**_Kazuya Mishima VS Seitaro Raigo_**

Seitaro Raigo stood confidently as he unsheathed his Kodachi making a small show out of it. "Do not worry… I'll make sure to give you a swift painless death." He boldly declared as he took a combat stance.

Kazuya simply smirked mockingly, dismissing the threats of his opponent. "Funny… I was just about to say the same thing to you, with the difference that your own dead will be neither swift nor painless." He said assuming a stance of his own as his eye shone with a piercing crimson glint.

!

Mills was already with the next set of fighters giving his customary speech. "Well, let's make this quick. Normally I would say how lucky you are boy for being partnered with such a smoking hot lady." He said turning towards Lugh, the blind boy barely reacting to his words. "But that look she's giving you and the creepy way she's cracking her knuckles doesn't give me the best of confidences… Anyway that's going to be your problem, not mine. So let's get it on!" He finished pumping his fist and moving away.

**_Mature VS Lugh_**

"C'mon boy, let's play!" Mature said in a sensual tone as she readied her extremely sharpened nails.

"What a pity…! That you've decided to forfeit your life by facing me; but as they say… Beauty is such a fleeting thing…" He said as he prepared to face his opponent.

!

The senior referee was about to speak with the next set of combatants. "Ok you two… I'm not exactly sure how a lithe unarmed woman will be able to face a freaking armored Knight wielding a god-damned giant axe… But I've seen you martial artists pulling some weird impressive shit so far, so I think this match will work out somehow. Anyway, let's get it on!" He declared with his usual fist pumping before he moved towards the next fighters.

**_Vice VS Marmaduke Brown_**

Vice immediately crouched on the ground and began to stretch her body while meowing and purring like a feline in a very enticing and sexy manner. "Meowwrrrr… Come over here my dear; let us see if that armor of yours is enough to stop my nails from turning you into ribbons." She said, standing up again, showing her glinting sharp nails for all to see.

The response of her opponent was to simply release a grunt as he increased his grip on his weapon. "Hrrrmmm…!"

!

"Alright you two, come over here!" Mills Lane said, calling the next combatants to him. He looked between Foxy and Raki for a moment, taking notice of their weapons. "Well, seems we're going to have a classic duel between swordsmen; err… Women… Maybe now we can pull that old feud finally to rest and discover which sword style is truly the superior one; western or eastern. Anyhow, time to get cracking! Let's get it on!" Mills declared as he pumped and gave their space to the respective combatants.

**_Foxy VS Raki Hoshinano_**

"Let's get this done quickly…" Foxy said unsheating her sword an taking a fencing stance. "I have better things to do than wasting my time in here."

Raki replied assuming a stance of her own. "Such arrogance… It will be your doom!"

!

Again, we find the bald referee standing, this time, between Nina and Gaidar. "Well, you guys seemed pretty hardcore at first look. Guess your fight is going to be a pretty awesome one. But don't let me to keep you from getting into it. Just get it on!" he said doing his now common expression before he moved on.

**_Nina Williams VS Alexander Gaidar_**

Both combatants simply stood there on their places as they pulled out their personal gloves and began to don and adjust them.

"I hope you are a worthy challenge. It is such a dissapointment when I face oppononents that are simply not on the level!" Nina said, giving a sharp tug to the glove covering her left hand.

"I'll do my best not to try to disappoint, moya prelest'…"_My pretty_ Gaidar replied as he finished to don his gloves before moving his arms back to his sides and closing his fists so sharply and strongly that his knuckles cracked.

"Khorosho!"_Good!_ Was Nina reply in Russian.

!

Once more, Mills was about the give his usual pre-battle speech to the next pair of fighters. "Alright ladies, you're the next ones on the list." He turned towards Juri. "Well, nice to see you're still eager to get some action, must have been quite the bummer to see your previous dance partner being taken away so abruptly. Let's us hope this time nothing gets in the way of this battles. Ok, enough talking. Let's get it on, ladies!" he said before moving away.

**_Juri VS Mikumo Kushinada_**

Juri let out a psycothic laugh of glee, as she leered at Kushinada with a disturbing smile. "Finally! I am able to play. Come, get closer! I am curious to know how the blood of an old lady like you tastes like!"

Kushinada was not impressed by the maniac in front of her, as she barely reacted to her taunts. "I guess is up to me to teach you how to speak to your elders and betters, child…" She said with boundless stoicisim.

!

"Ok you two, get over here!" Said Mills Lane calling the next combatants and took a momment to appraise them, looking over betwwen Kagero Sai and Rin Tachibana "Well, I'll be damn. Seems to me we are about to have an actual real ninja battle. Though by just looking at the two of you, I can tell is going to be weird as hell. Just look at Edward Scissor-hands over here; I fear we might get sued for copyright infringement. But that's a concern for later, in the meantime, let's get it on!" He declared before moving aside.

**_Sai Kagero VS Rin Tachibana_**

Rin didn't waste any time to unsheath his sword and assumed a stance. "I must say, I've always desired to pit my sword skills against yours. Let us see if you haven't rusted since the battle against my dear sister."

Sai took a look at his opponent stance and couldn't help but tilt his head to a side in curiosity. He pointed with his finger. "That stance… It's the same as the one Mic-chan uses…"

Rin let out a brief chuckle in response. "Indeed! I'm not surprised you took notice of that. You see, Shigure (the woman you call Mic-chan that defeated you and took your precious sword Setsunamaru from you) is my apprenticeship sibbling. She and I were trained by the same master. So I ask you, former Supersonic Iai Slash; have you become strong enough to beat the combat style that has defeated you once already!?"

!

In Kanto, a somber mood fell upon the young weapon mistress of the Ryozanpaku. "Brother…" She said in a barely audible whisper as she looked at the projection of the current battles.

!

Back on the consruction site, Mills Lane had at last reached the final set of combatants. "So… It seems it's only you two fellows now. Thank god we're finally done because I shouldn't be doing much strenuous effort at my age. Anyway, you guys should know what the rules are by now. So start beating the crap out of each other and let's get it on!" He said and pumped his fist a final time before moving away to give space to the ensuing combat.

**_Doctor Jackal VS Edeltraft Vonschira_**

Doctor Jackal showed his eagerness for battle by displaying a closed fist as scalpel knifes suddenly appeared inside the spaces between his fingers. "Well… Shall we…" he asked to his opponent with his usual jovial expression.

"The blossoms that wither and die in the moors harbor a hidden beauty that can move even the harshest of hearts." Edeltraft replied with his usual cryptic poems.

Doctor Jackal didn't seemed putt-off in the slightest by his adversary's eccentricity; his smile didn't falter an inch even as he tilted his head to a side in wonderment. "I'll take that as a yes…" he said, before launching his blades at his opponent.

!

**_Kazuya Mishima VS Seitaro Raigo_**

Kazuya didn't waste any time to launch himself at his opponent and rained a barrage of kicks at punches at him with the single minded purpose of breaking him. Seitaro showed why he had earned the title of grandmaster of his art, as he successfully evaded every single attack that his adversary threw at him. Kazuya was growing restless as his enemy vaulted over a low kick with a back-flip and put some distance between the two.

"You will need much more than that if you wish to touch me…" The assassin taunted with a condescending smirk, causing Kazuya to sneer at him anger. "Let us see if you're fast enough to dodge my attacks." He said, before rushing towards Kazuya at Supersonic speeds and tried to cut him in half with an overhead slash.

Kazuya managed to barely evade the extremely fast attack, he wasn't completely successful however, as his opponent managed to nick him with the tip of his sword, leaving a slightly bleeding gash across his chest. It was a shallow cut, so Kazuya easily ignored it. Focusing instead on retaliating as it was custom of his aggressive fighting style by trying to deliver a left split kick at his opponent face.

Because the counterattack had been almost immediate, Seitaro did not have enough time to try to dodge it. Instead he found it more efficient to block it, what he wasn't expecting was the electrical charge that the kick was packing behind it.

"Eckkkkkkkkk!"

The ponytailed black clad man exclaimed as he suddenly felt several volts of electricity running through his body, a fact that became even more aggravating for the reason that his sword, which he used to block the attack, helped to conduct electricity more easily because it was made of metal.

**_LEFT SPLIT KICK!_**

Kazuya let out a cruel smirk as he capitalized in his newfound advantage by delivering a quick jab that Seitaro managed to block just in time despite having been caught off guard by the last electric attack, a testament of his skill. Followed by a strong straight that was also wreathed in electricity, shocking his opponent as it bypassed his defenses, leaving him helpless for the next attack; a spinning electrical back-fist that struck Seitaro full on the face, leaving him dazed and pushing him backwards a couple of feet.

**_DEMON SLAYER!_**

The ponytailed assassin was left glaring at his opponent with no small degree of ire, as he wiped the blood trailinf from the corner of his mouth. Kazuya simply smirked and crossed his arms as he looked imperiously towards his enemy with prideful arrogance.

"You were saying…" He declared mockingly as he closed his fist with electrical sparks coiling around it.

!

**_Mature VS Lugh_**

The blonde femme fatale began her assault by lunging violently towards her enemy while slashing with her nails on all direction, a rather impressive feat considering she was carrying a 100 pounds turte shell on her back. "C'mon boy! Show me what you've got!"

The blind boy didn't seem worried at the impending attack and simply tried to dodge the attack by jumping backwards. At first sight it appeared that Lugh was just trying to evade Mature's slashes, but at the last moment, when both were stretched at maximun by their actions, did Lugh reacted by snatching the older woman from the air, grabbing her by the sleeves with his fingers. He then used the centrifugal force of her own momentum to spin her around and slam her on the ground with great force.

**_OGATA RYUU FLOATING THROW!_**

As he was still grabbing her left arm, Lugh decided to hold Mature with an arm bar on the ground while he used his legs to pin her down; he then proceeded to snap her limb. Mature didn't seem to care much about the apparent limp appendice, as her only reaction to having her arm broken was a small frown of, not discomfort, but boredom. It caught Lugh totally by surprise when the arm he was holding, suddenly stretched itself far beyond the length of a normal arm and coiled all around his upper body like a snake, trapping him compleately. Mature then proceed to lift him off the ground using that same arm and in an arc motion, slammed him back into the floor on her right side with enough force as to crack the earth underneath.

**_SNAKE ARMS!_**

Mature carefreely got back on her feet and then procceeded to slam the blind boy several times more into the ground as to teach him a lesson. Once she was done, she let go of him and her arm slithered freely for a moment as it reduced its size back to a normal length. Once it was back inside the sleeve of her suit, Mature raised her hand and caressed it softly with the other as she cracked her nuckles. "Not bad, little boy… But am afraid you will need much more than that if you wish to defeat someone who carries the blood of the Orochi on her veins." She boasted with a terrifying and seductive smile.

Lugh spat some blood as he tried to get back on his feet, clutching his injured ribs from the pressure that Mature's arm had exherted over them. Even though he could not see her, he nonethenless glanced at the direction were his senses told him that the blonde woman was standing and could only curse in dread at his rotten luck. After all, he had already witnessed the power and violence that a carrier of the Orochi's blood could unleash and had no desire to face someone like Iori ever in combat. He gulped, wondering if he was about to suffer a fate similar to Ryuto's…?

!

**_Vice VS Marmaduke Brown_**

Both combatants were currently attacking at each other with everything they got, their slashes being so fast for the bare eye to follow, only some brief delayed glints and flashes of silver were able to be seen as the ground around them started to be torn apart by sudden long deep cuts and clawmarks that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Despite the fact she was wearing a very bulky armor, Marmaduke had no trouble matching the supersonic speeds of Vice who also had a handicap of her own, as she was fighting with a heavy cumbersome turtleshell strapped on her back.

The two opponents suddenly jumped away from each other, giving themselves some distance and breathing room. Both fighters then stood still assesing each other. In the ensuing silence, a sudden cut appeared on Vice's suit right over her abdomen, and for Marmaduke; one of the spikes on the shoulder pads of her armor, suddenly fell to the ground with a mettalic clink, as it had been cleanly cut off.

Vice, took a moment to examine the cut on her suit. "Not bad… But it won't be enough to save you from getting your blood smeared in the ground by my nails" She said with a terrible laugh.

Marmaduke simply replied with another grunt and prepared himself for another assault. Both combatans lunged at each other again and resumed their high-speed deadly battle.

!

**_Foxy VS Raki Hoshinano_**

The two women were bussy trying to cut each other apart with their swords, so far Foxy was been mostly unsuccesful on landing a hit on her opponent as her speed was clearly thar of a grand master. But at least Raki hadn't either been able to touch her in return as even though she was been slightly slowened by her own turtle shell, her teleportantion abilities were giving the kendoist a hard time.

After teleporting away from a Battoujutsu slash that threatened to cut her head off, Foxy translocated several yards away from her opponent and sheated her sword. She then pulled a lot of throwing knives from her belt, grabbing them between her fingers and reared back crossing her arms in front of her chest before she launched them all towards her enemy at bullet speed.

**_UNICORN HORN!_**

The Kunoichi woman easily batted all the projectiles aside by spinning her sword around creating a makeshift shield. It didn't matter however, as those throwing knifes had been just a distraction. The real attack came immediately afterwards, as Foxy translocated close and delivered a strong forward thrust at Raki's midsection. The ninja woman was barely able to block that attack, the strength behind was surprisingly powerful causing Raki to sink her feet on the ground a few inches in order to avoid being blown away.

**_TREE OF BEGINNING!_**

Foxy didn't let down on the attack and immediately followed up by spinning backwards and delivering a second powerful thrust, this time successfully blowing the shorter woman away several feet, as she was unable to brace herself enough and find enough purchase to withstand such strong attack.

**_MEMORY OF NOA!_**

Raki fell back to the ground on her knees as she was dragged briefly by the kinetic force of the attack. Once she came to a stop, she lifted her gaze towards her opponent and looked at Foxy with furious outrage.

The white haired woman simply twirled her fencing sword with one hand assumed a stance once more. "Just as I had expected… This will not take long…"

!

**_Nina Williams VS Alexander Gaidar_**

Both grapple masters were totally focused on pitting their skills against each other, trying to prove each who the real grapple expert was. Both were grabbing, yanking, twisting and clutching each other, trying to trap their opponent in a hold but being ultimately unsuccessful, as both of them were too experienced to be easily caught. The prolonging battle however, became an amazing display of impressive feats of agility and skills, as the two combatants did whatever they could in order to break any kind of hold their opponent managed to obtain.

After a while Nina decided to break their stalemate and get some breathing room by delivering an overhead knife strike followed in the same motion by an overhead back heel kick in a sweeping crescent moon arc that leaved a crimson streak on its passing.

**_IVORY CUTTER!_**

Alexander was forced to leap backwards in order to avoid the attack, he and Nina stood on their feet staring at each other as they took advantage of the sudden pause to catch their breath. "You're good… I like that…" Nina said with a cold smirk of satisfaction.

Gaidar simply replied with a nod and a polite bow. "I aim to please my lady…" He said, before both of them were at each other again.

This time deciding to leave the grappling alone for the moment and go back to normal punches, Alexander took the initiative by launching an overwhelming barrage of punches that threatened to blow Nina away by their sheer power alone.

**_CRESCENT MOON!_**

Nina barely was able to withstand, certainly if she were not wearing a 100 pound turtle shell that added to her weight. She decided to retaliate by spinning to a side when one of Gaidar's punches was about to strike her and used a double palm strike to deliver a small explosive ball of KI that struck Gaidar in his midsection, catching him completely off-guard.

**_SPIRAL EXPLOSION!_**

Not having expected Nina to be able to use KI attacks, the small detonation leaved Gaidar dazed and defenseless for a follow up. The blonde bombshell didn't waste the opportunity and rushed straight at her enemy, jumping towards him; she locked her legs around his hips and passed her left arm behind his neck to take a firm hold of him, completely making him carry the whole weight of her body plus the 100 pounds or so from her turtle shell.

**_CRAB HOLD!_**

The sudden and unexpected increase of weight caused the Russian soldier great difficulty to succesfully struggle against it without failure. He wasn't able to resist it for long due the akward position he was in and he ended falling to the ground on his back.

Nina capitalized on this as she moved her legs to trap Gaidar's right leg with them, then grabbing the limb also with her arms; she pulled it back while at the same time using her left leg to kick Gaidar in the face with her heel and finalized by snapping the Russian's leg.

**_HEEL HOLD!_**

Nina then stood up while still taking hold of Gaidar's leg and turned around it until she was giving her back to her opponent, Gaidar's leg between her own, she then hugged the limb with her whole body and pulled back to snap it a second time.

**_DOUBLE SNAP!_**

Alexander didn't take kindly to the pain inflicted on him before he violently broke the hold on his leg with a sudden jerk and violently tackled Nina from her back and into the ground, pinning her down with his own body. The Movement caught the blonde assassin off-guard, as she hadn't expected Gaidar to recover that quickly. The Russian officer then passed his left arm undearneath her left armpit before grabbing her from underneath her chin and pulling back, while at the same time, immobilizing her other arm by grabbing it from behind with his free arm and pulling it towards him before finalizing his technique by snapping both arms and neck in a single move.

**_HELL HAZARD LOCK!_**

After that move was done, Nina got back at him by kicking him between the legs. Both fighters then began to roll on the ground, trying to grapple at each other once more. It seemed this battle was going to take a while.

!

**_Juri VS Mikumo Kushinada_**

The young Korean woman was having a hard time trying to lay a single finger on the century old (but well preserved) Jiu-Jiutsu Grandmaster. For all the boasting she had made, Juri was nowhere near in matching the speed of the elder woman, all of her attacks, punches and kicks were easily evaded with no seeming effort whatsoever, not even her KI attacks were useful as they too were simply dodged with little effort. It did nothing but increase the ire and frustration of the purple clad woman.

"Goddammit! Stand still, would you!?" She exclaimed as she blasted one of Kushinada's Bunshins with a purple Ki projectile tossed with a kick, she was having enough of trying to hit the buxom woman and fail. So far all she has struck are all the Bunshins that Kushinada has created to litter the entire place and confuse Juri with, a strategy that has proved effective so far against the horn-styled haired woman.

"As I had imagined…" A voice said from behind Juri. "You are too weak to face me, not even in a hundred years would you be able to reach my level." The purple clad woman turned around to find Kushinada staring at her intently right in the eyes. She didn't have time to do anything else as a palm strike suddenly struck her right in the sternum; Juri was blown away almost a dozen yards due to the powerful strength that the punch was packing. She struck the ground with a great impact, releasing a thick cloud of dust.

Juri skidded through the ground a few more meters before finally coming to a stop; she was left down on her knees retching at the powerful blow she had received. "I'll… make you… pay for… this…" She struggled to say as she kept spitting significant wads of saliva on the ground, suddenly an omnious shadow fell upon the downed woman. Juri looked up to see Kushinada standing right over her with an unmovable expression, one of her legs raised high in the air right above Juri's head.

"Stay down!" Kushinada commanded, before she brought her leg down right on top of Juri's head, slamming her face-first into the ground with such strength that it broke the earth apart and leaved Juri with her head buried in a massive crater with spiderweb cracks all around the point of impact.

Kushinada just huffed, as if utterly crushing another human being was nothing but a nuisance for her. She lazily raised a delicated eyebrow when she saw that Juri refused to go down that easily. The younger woman struggled greatly to get back up again, even with Kushinada's foot pressing down on her head, blood trickling down her temple and the side of her face as she gritted her teeth in outrage. With great effort, she managed to raise her head off the ground and stare up at the older woman looking down on her imperiously, the Chi-reactor in her eye shining with increasing intensity.

"I will not be defeated that easily… I will not allow myself to lose before I make you bleed first." She spat, pain giving way to anger, anger that gave her the strenght to keep moving on.

Kushinada however, was not impressed by her defiance. "You brats… Always being a bother…" She said disdainfully, before with a sudden movement, taking her foot off Juri's head and sinking it into her side, sending the younger woman skidding through the landscape once more with a powerful kick.

!

**_Sai Kagero VS Rin Tachibana_**

Rin didn't waste a moment to launch himself at his taller opponent, confident in the superiority of his skills. It did nothing but to simply increase the blow to his moral when he was forced to get away from the taller swordsman, less he found himself being torn apart by the deadly slashes that he delivered almost automatically. Rin found himself being unable to get close to Sai s as he had to immediately block a deadly slash every time he tried to get near him on a distance less than 3 meters. Suffice to say, he hadn't been most successful in landing a single proper attack on his opponent, all the while Sai hadn't done anything but stand in there rooted on his spot with his usual empty gaze.

**_AUTO-SLASH!_**

"I never thought that my first battle after swearing to never use my swordsmanship skills to kill again would have been against Mic-chan's own brother. But I guess this was how it was meant to be, what better way to test my new resolve than to face someone of the same style that made me forsake the way of killing forever. Do not worry Mic-chan's brother; I'll make sure to show you the strength of my conviction by defeating you without killing you." Sai said as he prepared to launch his own attack, a deep determination burning inside his eyes.

Rin didn't have to reply before he was forced to raise his sword to defense himself from a sudden overwhelming barrage of impossible fast slashes. Sai attacks were being delivered with such speed, that by the time the young ninja was able to heard the sound of the hoe cutting through the air, Sai had already re-sheathed his weapon once more into his back and began to deliver the next slash.

**_SUPERSONIC SLASH!_**

Rin found himself hard-pressed to keep up with Sai's speed; sweat began to fall down his fore-head as he barely was able to avoid the tall black-clad man's attack without getting overwhelmed. It seemed his victory was not going to be so easy after all.

!

**_Doctor Jackal VS Edeltraft Vonschira_**

For what little time this battle has been going on, one could already tell that it was Doctor Jackal who had the complete advantage over his enemy. Even though he had yet to move from his spot, he had effectively pinned down Edeltraft in one place, as the European man had found himself unable to move anywhere without a bloody scalpel about to strike him in his heart. It was distressing to witness the unnatural accuracy that Doctor Jackal possessed, as every single of his throws, even the ones he tossed at random or without paying attention, would have hit a vital spot if Edeltraft had not blocked them with his broadsword. Even his supersonic speed was not enough to avoid the bloody projectiles, as they always were about to struck him no matter how fast or where he moved. It was as if the scalpels could move and maneuver through the air on their own in order to always hit their target. Just what kind of person did Doctor Jackal was? There was no way a normal human being no matter how skilled could always strike on the bull's-eye without fail, more so against a fast moving target.

Currently, Edeltraft could do little but wave his sword around to block the seemingly unending barrage of bloody scalpels that threatened to turn him into a pincushion. And he certainly believed it to be unending, as the scalpels disappeared from all sight the moment they fell to the ground, to where? He couldn't know, but he had the feeling that those were not your regular operating scalpels; he suspected a more esoteric origin for the crimson weapons. As he mulled on this thoughts the rain of crimson projectiles kept showering him in their single-minded focus of terminating with his life.

**_BLOODY STREAM!_**

Edeltraft had enough already, if he kept any more time on the same spot without moving, he was certain he would be overwhelmed sooner or later. It seemed he didn't have a choice; he would have to brave the bloody scalpels if he wished to launch any kind of attack and break the stalemate.

On the next scalpel hitting his blade, Edeltraft swung his weapon upwards in the same movement and then downwards in a powerful looping stroke that released a massive pressure wave that wrecked the entire field apart as it made its way towards Doctor Jackal. The hat covered man was forced to move for the first time in the battle in order to avoid the destructive wave.

**_RUHE IN FRIEDEN!_**

Doctor Jackal landed gracefully back into the ground, his smile haven't faltered one bit. Edeltraft sheathed his weapon with a smile, believing he had been successful in breaking Jackal's momentum. The Ever-smiling man simply straightened his tie and stated. "Not bad, for a moment I thought this battle was about to end without you fighting back. However, I'm afraid whatever you tried to accomplish with that technique has proved fruitless in the end." He finished, beaming his smile some more.

The European man had a look of incomprehension for a moment, but when he tried to take a single step, he found himself being struck by an overwhelming pain. He swept his gaze over his own body in horror, trying to assess his condition, only to find both his arms and legs riddled by the crimson scalpels. A pitiful whimper escaped from his lips as the strength of his limbs to keep him on his feet began to leave him, unable to comprehend how this had happened. He looked back at Doctor Jackal with actual fear on his eyes.

"I guess is time for an impromptu vivisection…" The man in the dark suit said with another beaming smile as more scalpels began to appear between his fingers.

!

"My god! What kind of man is that!?" Ethan Stanley said, rearing back in dread. He and most of the lightly injured YOMI apprentices had awoken just in time to see the beginning of the latest set of battles. Something he was starting to regret as he could have done without witnessing the unearthly abilities of Doctor Jackal. At his side, a wide-eyed Boris Ivanov was nodding in agreement.

Pan simply let out a bristle in reply. "This is why I wanted to keep Doctor Jackal in reserve until the more powerful opponents had come forth. For I knew there was going to be a bloodshed the moment he stepped foot in the battlefield. I guess I didn't waited enough before getting him loose… I can tell this is not going to be enough to sate his bloodlust." She huffed, blowing a small puff of air. "Man… And here I wanted to keep the body count to a minimum…"

"What do you mean, Pan?" Maxima asked turning towards her.

"There's about to be a slaughter…" Was her simple, plain answer.

!

**_Juri VS Mikumo Kushinada_**

The century old Jiu-Jutsu grandmaster frowned slightly in displeasure at seeing how Juri was still refusing to go down. The Taekwon-doist had managed with great effort to get back on her feet again and had somehow prevented herself from getting knocked down once more despite Kushinada's powerful attacks sending her ricocheting throughout the place, her fake eye shining brightly with a piercing violet light. Kushinada was not amused.

The eternal beauty used her speed to disappear from all sight once more, and reappeared right in front of the Korean woman with the intention of delivering another powerful palm strike into her mid-riff. It came as an utter surprise that Juri actually managed to block that attack with her arms, an actual look of surprise escaped from the ancient grandmaster for a moment, as the sound of their clash resonated through the place with a sudden tremor and the air was forcefully displaced from the point of impact.

Juri capitalized on her opponent's brief surprise and grabbed Kushinada's arm with both her hands, restraining the limb completely as she began to increase her hold in it while she looked at Kushinada straight in the eyes with a look of pure hate. "I told you… I'm not going to lose without making you bleed first." He declared as her eye shone ominously and a thick dark purple aura began to emanate from her body.

Kushinada wasn't fazed in the least by Juri's threats however, she just scoffed and looked back at the younger woman with a look of utter contempt. "Go to sleep..." She simply said, before she placed her other hand on Juri… And violently launched her directly into the ground with full force, the strength of the impact being so great as to make the entire field tremble for a moment and create a 5 meters wide crater, a deafening crack resonating throughout the place. The earth being roughly thrown away was sent high into the sky as the shockwave from the attack was felt by every single person on the field.

**_KUSHINADA-STYLE UNDERGROUND THROW!_**

The buxom grandmaster simply let out an uncaring huff after finalizing her technique, her hand still pressing down over the mangled body of her opponent in the ground. "This is the end… I applaud your courage… But the outcome of this match was already certain from the beginning…" She said… Before a thick purple blast of KI struck her full in the face, snapping her head back roughly.

**_FUHAJIN!_**

Juri stood up on her feet once more, the dark violet energy enveloping her completely. "I'm not done yet, old woman!" She said in an acid voice

Kushinada actually took a step back after seeing her, unable to comprehend how was she still able to stand after that last attack. "What!? How is that you can still fight? I clearly heard the sound of your spine snapping when I smashed you into the ground!"

As if to answer her question, more cracks began suddenly to be heard and Kushinada was treated to the sight of Juri's turtle shell crumbling into dust. "Seems the answer is pretty obvious, don't you think…?" Juri said mockingly.

"I see… It doesn't matter in the end. All you've really done is prolonging your suffering, for there is still no way for you to be able to defeat me…" She stated with her usual cold stoicism, before she was forced to block a sudden powerful knee strike from Juri delivered with such a speed that it almost caught Kushinada off guard. The eternal beauty didn't had a moment to rest as her eyes suddenly widened in surprise when Juri's other foot suddenly materialized on the side of her face. Kushinada was barely able to avoid the kick by tossing her head backwards thanks to her own impossibly fast superhuman reflexes, Juri's foot passing so close in front of her that it almost grazed her nose. She could clearly feel the pressure wave created by that fast attack.

Kushinada leaped back to put some distance between her opponent and collect herself. She was utterly surprised when she felt something warm running down from her nose. She brought a hand up to lightly wipe it off and was shocked to see her fingers stained by her own blood. Kushinada was not amused.

Juri let out a maniacal laugh at seeing her opponent shocked expression. "I told you I would make you bleed… That it's only a sample of what it is to come. In case you are curious as to how I finally managed to touch you… My turtle shell added one hundred extra pounds to my weight. I've carrying that thing under Pan's orders for almost a week without ever taking it off, it's been an excellent way to build my strength, but it had the drawback of reducing my speed greatly. Now that you've destroyed my shell, I can fight at full hundred percent of my capabilities." She declared with a roar as the dark aura surrounding her blazed with intensity, her fake eye too burning with an ethereal purple fire.

Kushinada just looked at her with a serious face, her eyes shining with a pent up cold fury. "You should have stayed down when you had the chance… You could have spared yourself an entire world of pain…"

!

Pan whistled after witnessing the latest occurrence in Juri's fight. "Man, seems shit just got real for those two…" She then assumed a thoughtful expression "This reminds me that I should have told them all to take their shells off, I had thought since they all have been wearing them for almost a week they had already got accustomed to the weight. Didn't expect for some of their opponents to be powerful enough as to need every advantage they can get against them… Oh well, that's an oversight that I can simply rectify." She said, before bringing two fingers to her lips and blowing a low piercing whistle that stopped all activity in the field and brought all attention upon her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you all… If you feel your turtle shells are getting in the way, you're all free to take them off if you want… Sorry for not mention it earlier…" She stated nonchalantly, rubbing the back of her neck with a foolish grin. Her followers simply stared at her for a moment, before the sound of many heavy weights striking the ground began to be heard. The fights then resumed immediately as if nothing had happened in the first place.

!

!

!

* * *

_Ok, that's it for now. Hope you liked this as my first update for this year, sorry again if it took me some time, but you have to understand it takes a while for me to check all those mangas and animes you forward to me since I have to view them all from beginning to end. You may think it's too much hassle to do that and that I should cut things, but I don't like to leave things half finished, I need to check an entire work as to completely understanding it, get into the skin of the characters, have an idea of what the shit is ultimately all about and know what the author was trying to convey in the end. Then I have to work on all the kinks as to how I'm going to integrate it into this story seamlessly, and that takes time. As I'm still writing this arc, I'm already mulling over the details of the following ones and those that come later. My mind is always busy working in tying the knots of all these series into my story in a way that is comprehensible, has sense and no holes in it. Even when I'm not writing, I'm still working in this story since every time I'm reading a manga, watching an anime or playing a videogame, I start to think in the possibility whether I should include it into my story or not, or how is it that I'm going to do it. I like to be thorough in case you haven't realized it already._

_But as I had said, it takes time. More so since as you already known, my writing style and vision for this story is different from Madhat's own. He may have given me permission to use his work as a foundation, indeed this story shares a same beginning as his own version, but we both have different views and directions we want our respective versions to go. So don't expect things to be or play the same as you have seen them in madhat's story, we are both different authors who want to convey different things. In fact I plan this story to separate itself as much as it can from madhat's version, like all authors I want my story to be original and stand on its own feet. So there you have it, I'm putting it all over table so no one gets caught by surprise later if things don't play out as you expect it. This is going to be primarily a manga world with some aspects from the animes as to add stuff, so you should all be getting yourselves ready because there are great differences between the two. So make sure to be mentally prepared (or at least make sure to know the subject) in order to avoid any later disappointment. As I'm going to judge the characters, according to their personalities in their respective mangas, not the way they act on animes. This is addressed specially for the Love Hina and Ranma fanon community._

_Anyway as for today recommendation, I exhort you all to go and watch Record of Lodoss War… Seriously this anime is the shit; it has all the things you could like on a classical take on D&amp;D, it's practically Baldur's Gate turned into an anime, that's how kick-ass this is. I don't know why there are barely any stories about this series on this site when it's one of the more awesome fantasy worlds I've ever seen. Seriously, go watch this shit right know! You will not regret it. If you're fan of Dungeons &amp; Dragons or RPG's in general, if you've played any of the classic videogames focused on the forgotten realms: Baldur's Gate, BG Dark Alliance, Icewind Dale, Neverwinter Nights or the latest MMORPG Neverwinter; or if you're a fan of Dragon Age… You go and watch this right now! The original 13 episodes of the first OVA's Record of Lodoss War and the anime that followed Chronicles of the Heroic Knight. Both can be found easily on Youtube so there is no excuse for you to not watch this amazing series._

_So I want you all to watch this animes or you can read the original novels or mangas (they're just as awesome) and start writing fiction about it, I want to read stories and crossovers about the badass Black Knight Ashram who wields the demon sword Soul Crusher, of the horrifically powerful and immortal sorceress Karla The Grey Witch, of the errant knight Parn, his lover the elven princess Deedlit and the band of heroes that accompany in his adventures._

_So seriously, I call for all the writers of this site to get off your assess and start working on new stories about this series. Lately we've been going through some dark times in fanfiction. As many of the old writers are disappearing, they simply have stop writing or have faded into obscurity. Black Dragon 6 has given up on writing stories, he simply decided not to write anymore. Metroanime/Greylle he said he was of delicate health and that there existed the real possibility of him passing away, hasn't written anything since October. Skysaber/Perfect Lionheart, hasn't written anything in more than a year, don't know where he went or if he's even still alive. HistorianoftheKais… Well, he's still around but he has stopped writing anything but this Naruto/Percy Jackson crossover that I particularly don't care about since all I know of Percy Jackson are the movies that pretty much sucked balls in my opinion. Ozallos; Where is Ozallos? What happened to Ozallos? Haven't seen him update anything since June 2013. Primordial Soul, haven't seeing him either for more than half a year. WFROSE, used to write a lot of Ranma fanfiction, in May is going to be 5 years since he disappeared. The great Hung Nguyen, he's been gone since 2010 too. Damon Black, creator of the amazing kickass DOA/DMC crossover The Devil Factor, hasn't been seen since 2012. Snafu the Great, been gone since August. Arsione de Blassenville, said she was going to write and publish and actual book, so she's been gone since July, don't know when -if ever- she's going to return. The great Innortal, he's been gone since 2012. Tyrant of the East, who was writing the badass Warhammer/WOW crossover The God of Death, disappeared in 2011. Faust23, creator of the accolades winning DA:O/KOTOR Crossover, Darkness of the Heart, was lost to us in 2013. He who fell from grace, creator of some of the most kickass StargateSGI/Warhammer crossover series, has been MIA since the beginning of 2012. __Red Mage 04… __Well, he does annual updates, or at least every 6 months or so, so it's fine still. Admiral Tigerclaw, author of the award winning series, Sleeping with the girls; been gone since march 2013. Mappadouji, creator of another great piece of literary work, Dragon Ball Universal Tour, hasn't been spotted since June 2013. Gree, creator of some interesting pieces of work like, A Dalek Lantern, and Switch, vanished on December 2013. JohnDeath author of the world renown Buffy/Warhammer Crossover Warslayer, disappeared since January last year._

_Though many still remain, like: Andrew Joshua Talon, dogbertcarroll, Omega Overlord, VFSNAKE, Harbinger of Kaos, Freedom Guard, Madhat886, Agent-G, Vahn, The writer with no name, RebukeX7, Delusional Fishies, The Sage of Toads and a humble servant, alongside many others that I'm too lazy to list... It's still not enough to fill the void left behind by the passing of these giants._

_So it's up to you! The new generations of writers, to pick up the torch and make sure their sacrifices were not in vain. So go out there and write! Put your hearts and souls into your stories and make the souls of the fallen to be proud of your work… But seriously, I want to see new stories about Record of Lodoss War from now on._

_Anyway that's it for now, as always, make sure to send me your recommendations and don't forget to leave a review! Read you soon…!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** Well then, here you have the next chapter. Not much to tell today, except I'm still working on my things.

For recommendations for this chapter… You should go out there and see Jojo's bizarre adventure, that thing is the shit! It's so over the top! So stupid! So ridiculous! So embarrassing! So weird! So many poses! So strangely stylish! So awesome! So much Glam! So Psychedelic! So many poses! So whammy! So Hammy! So funny! So idiotic that is cool! So many poses! Oh my fucking God is so mind blowing! There's so much ham on this thing to make your head explode! I can't stop watching this shit! I started to watch this thing yesterday (that is the 26 episodes that compose the first anime season) and today I'm just about to finish watching them all! I'm just about to move on Stardust Crusaders next! That just how awesome it is! Now I know were the dude who made Naruto got all his ideas for all the stupid ridiculous things that the characters can do with his Jutsus. He got them all from this crap! Only here they are even more stupidly ridiculous and fucked up which makes them even more freakingly awesome! Rule of cool can't even compare to this piece of mental diarrhea! You just start watching this shit and soon enough you turn into a plant. It's just too, too, too, too, too much awesome for the mind of simple mortals to take in, your brain can't simply keep up.

So go out there, and watch the animes or the 90's OVA's of Stardust Crusaders; or simply read the manga which is even more mind-numbingly awesome.

There! I'm done had to get this thing out of my system… So I have spoken, go out there and watch this shit! Prepare to say any kind of high-level thinking goodbye, but you will love every single moment of it.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, any material or copyright depicted in this story belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

**_Fall of YAMI_**

**_Round 3_**

**_Part 3_**

!

**_Kazuya Mishima VS Seitaro Raigo_**

Kazuya popped his neck and worked the kinks on his shoulder after he had taken off his turtle shell; he tossed a disturbing look at his opponent that promised pain. Now that he was not being hindered by his shell, Kazuya could unleash all of his destructive potential. Seitaro said nothing and just readied his weapon in preparation for Kazuya's next attack.

Suddenly, the Mishima heir dissapeared from all sight, his image fading away like mist. He then reappeared right underneath Seitaro's defenses, his arms poised already for the next attack. The shades wearing assassin found himself too surprised to react for a moment, as he was too caught up trying to discern how his opponent managed to get that close without him noticing him.

**_MIST STEP!_**

Kazuya pressed his advantage by delivering a powerful electrical rising uppercut straight into his opponent's chin; the strike sent the ponytailed assassin high into the air, with Mishima following behind him due to the great impulse he had taken because of that punch. The technique appeared to be Kazuya's version of a Shoryuken.

**_RISING UPPERCUT!_**

Kazuya got back into the ground before his enemy in order to intercept him with a devastating electrical front kick that blowed Seitaro several feet away.

**_ONI FRONT KICK!_**

To Seitaro's credit, he managed to recover in mid-air and land on his feet after that kick. The strenght of the attack still forced him to be dragged a few feet away, forcing Seitaro to use a hand to try and stop his motion. He then looked at Kazuya with a fulminant glare. "I've had enough of your games! I will not let you humilliate a grandmaster of the Hachiou Executionary Blade!" He said with cold determination.

Kazuya simply laughed mockingly. "We shall see… I'm only getting warmed up after all…" he said with derision.

!

**_Mature VS Lugh_**

Lugh was having a hard trying to avoid Mature's slashes, since taking her turtleshell off, the speed of the blonde woman increased greatly in such amount that Lugh was almost unable to keep up with her movements, even with his superhuman sensory capabilities. This disadvantage had allowed the femme fatale to land a few hits on his opponent, althought not lethal, they still bled nonetheless.

Currently, he was trying to avoid from being skewered by a leaping spinning attack from the blonde woman, as she had one of her nailed hands stretched forward while grabbing her hip with the other, constantly slashing at her opponent while she kept moving with each spin.

**_SACRILEGE!_**

Lugh decided to avoid that technique with one of his own by suddenly starting to move at such speed around Mature that he seemed to be leaving clones of himself instead of afterimages.

**_OGATA RYUU: SLIDING FEET!_**

Mature didn't seemed the least concerned as she looked around her smirking in amusement, like she were able to track Lugh's movements despite his speed. Suddenly, she snapped her left arm to a side and snatched Lugh by the neck right off the air, bringing his movement to an abrupt end. The Bunshins he created faded into nothing with the sudden interruption of the technique.

Lugh was left squirming under the monstruous grasp of Mature, he was barely able to breath as her fingers constricted and closed around his throat. "You're not fast enough for that technique to work against me." Mature declared in amusement, before she put her other hand around Lugh's neck and slashing them both downwards, slicing the blind boy's throat open before flinging him away like trash.

**_DEATHBLOW!_**

Lugh was left thrashing on the ground with both of his hands grabbing his neck in desperation. He could feel the warm sensation of his own blod escaping from his fingers, for a moment Lugh cried in fear of his impending demise. It was a complete surprise how after a few minutes he was still alive and able to breathe without a problem. He cocked his head to a side in puzzlement, wondering how was it that he was not dead yet.

The sudden laugh of Mature behind him caught him attention. "You really thought I had mortally wounded you…! Ha! I just scratched your neck! You should have known that I had no intention of cutting my fun short so soon! You should have seen your face when you thought you were going to die! It was hilarious!" The blonde women declared before exploding in a fit of laughter.

Lugh began to examine his wounds with one hand to confirm Mature's statement and found it to be true. She had indeed just scratched him, yes! They were nasty, painful, long scratches that bled a lot and ran through the entire length of his neck down to his collarbone; but they were just scratches nonetheless. Lugh turned with a nasty glare towards Mature, certainly not appreciating the way she had deceived him into believe he was going to die.

Mature simply made fun of his anger. "Oh? Don't tell you didn't like my little joke? My…! What a serious little boy you are…! You should learn how to have fun and laugh. Believe me…" She stretched her finger, showing her glinting pink nails to be at the ready. "…It may be the only thing to save your life one day…"

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me!?" Lugh spat in anger!

Mature brought a hand up her lips as she laughed. "And what can a little boy like you, do against me…?" She mockingly said.

Lugh answer was to rush at her as fast as he could before leaping towards the blonde woman. Mature reaction was almost immediate, as she wiped at him with a sudden slash that leaved a trail of metallic energy behind. The attack made her move forward for a slight distance, as she repeated the technique for another couple of times in an attempt to rend the blind boy apart.

**_DEATHROW!_**

Lugh had to use all of his senses and his inner eye at maximum in order to maneuver in the air and avoid being sliced to pieces by those energized slashes. Despite his best efforts, the attacks managed to graze him a little, leaving a few sizeable gashes on his chest. But overall, he had been mostly successfully in avoiding the majority of the slashes, as he was able to reach Mature and grab her by the arm and the neck with both of his hands while he was still in the air upside down. He then violently jerked the entire limb upwards trying to dislocate the femme fatale's arm.

**_KYOKUTEN UDE KARAMI OTOSHI!_**

The blind red-headed boy didn't stop there, as he vaulted over Mature while still in motion in order to avoid any kind of retaliation, landing behind the left shoulder of the blonde woman. Once he was on the ground, Lugh launched a series of fast multiple knife strikes directly into her left elbow and knee in order to dislocate the joints by forcing them out of their socket.

**_OGATA RYUU: SUBMISSION PENETRATING HIT!_**

And then to finalize with his attack, Lugh hurled himself towards the last limb he had yet to dislocate, Mature's right leg. He clutched himself to the leg with his entire body and then proceeded to slam both of his knees into Mature's knee socket, successfully dislocating the last limb of the blonde woman.

**_OGATA ZATJUUORI!_**

The seductive woman fell to the ground, her legs splitting apart as they could no longer support the weight of her own body because they had been bent into the wrong directions. All the while, Mature was simply looking at Lugh with a look of unconcerned condescending contempt.

"Amusing… But ultimately, useless my dear boy…" She said, before both of her arms wriggled and rotated sharply forwards, snapping all of their bones with a loud crack and in a single movement back into place, leaving Lugh completely stunned.

"What!?" Said the blind boy in shock after witnessing something that should had been physically impossible.

Mature took advantage of his surprise by rearing and clutching both of her arms high behind her head, before doing a massive two-handed downward swipe that released a giant cross-shaped projectile of metallic energy that struck Lugh in full and blew him several dozen feet away.

**_EBONY TEARS!_**

After she had dealt with the blind boy for the moment, Mature took her time and lazily grabbed each one of her legs and popped the bones back into place with a loud crack. She then simply stood back up again as if nothing had happened; she tossed a sinister glance at the downed boy that struggling to push himself off the ground. "My turn…" She said…before blasting towards Lugh at supersonic speeds.

The young blind boy senses screamed at him of the impending danger, but all he could do was turn his head towards the direction of the incoming attack, before being blasted away by a horizontal one-handed slash that leaved a wave of metallic energy behind it.

**_METAL MASSACRE!_**

Mature's kept up with her attack as she suddenly grabbed Lugh by the face with one and began to drag him along through the ground with a mad dash, leaving a trail of sickly white energy behind. After dragging the boy for several good yards, Mature swung him forwards and slammed him into the ground, then blasted him immediately with a massive pillar of red-blood deadly energy that sprouted from the earth and rose high into the sky,

**_HEAVEN'S GATE!_**

After the energy died down, Mature lifted the burned blind boy from the ground and tossed him into the air. Leaping after him, Mature began to perform several upside-down flips as she slashed downwards with a hand stretched forwards, leaving a wake of mettalic energy with each flip. The technique struck Lugh several times before blowing him away in a shower of blood, most of his upper body covered in cuts and claw marks.

**_DESPAIR!_**

To finalize her assault, Mature nailed Lugh in the abdomen once she was back on the ground to keep the blind boy still in the air before charging up for her final technique. Causing a little shockwave due to the sudden great influx of KI; Mature dashed forward to intercept Lugh with several rapid, short-ranged Metal Massacres in a row, followed by a full triple Deathrow, before ending her technique with a massive point-blank range Ebony Tears that sent the young red-head flying away. Lugh didn't got back up after that.

**_NOCTURNAL RITES!_**

"That's it! He's out! The winner of this combat is the scary sexy lady with the weird arms!" Mills Lane declared, getting close after seeing Lugh down for the count.

**_Mature VS Lugh_**

**_Mature Wins!_**

**_K.O!_**

Mature's only reaction was to square her shoulders by rotating them backwards, a very alluring image as it pushed her impressive cleavage to the front. "It seems I was just too much woman for that boy, he just didn't have the stamina to keep up. Oh, well! It was fun while it lasted…"

!

**_Vice VS Marmaduke Brown_**

The two combatants continued their fast paced battled for several minutes, having taken off her turtle shell had given Vice a superior advantage over her opponnent. As the armored Knight could barely keep up with her speed; already great chunks of armor had been clawed off by the crimson clad woman, and left strewn about on the field. Both of the knight's shoulder guards had already been blown off, alongide pieces of the arms and legs. On his breatsplate, a massive rend had been clawed forcefully, leaving the chestpiece open and revealing that the armorer knight was in fact a woman.

Didn't matter none to Vice as she simply laughed and said. "So, you're a woman underneath all that armor? How cute! Let us see how good you are withstanding pain once I sink my claws on you!" She displayed her hooked purple acrilic nails for emphasis before blasting towards Marmaduke once more.

Despite Vice having the initial advantage, Marmaduke managed to decrease the gap between them, as each piece of her armor she lost was also extra weight she no longer had to carry, thus increasing her speed a little for each fragment of her armor that struck the ground. Yes, it still was not enough to match Vice's top speed, but at least it helped her to avoid, even if it was by mere milimeters, most of the brunt from the nastiests attacks that the tanned-skin woman could unleash.

"This is starting to get a little boring, don't you think? I think we should raise the stakes up a notch…" Vice declared, before launching a particular vicious slash towards Marmaduke's faceplate. The armored woman brought her axe quickly in front of her and leaped backwards in order to avoid the nasty attack. Once her feet were back in the ground, Marmaduke took a look at her weapon and found a long 5 fingered claw mark carved on its front. Damn if Vice attacks didn't make honour to her name.

Marmaduke didn't had more time to keep pondering, as one of Vice's arms suddenly came shooting through the air towards her at impossible speeds. The arm grabbed the armored knight before she had any time to react and pulled her along as it retracted to a normal length, Vice turned around as her arm was still coming back at her and flung Marmaduke a great distance away from her, expecting the armored woman to be injured greatly by crashing into the ground.

**_DEICIDE!_**

The armored knight made a great show of agility by maneuvering in the air and managing to land on her feet unharmed. Vice fumed briefly at seeing her technique being rendered useless before going back to the offensive. Marmaduke got ready for another barrage of slashes, but once Vice got in range, the red clad woman surprised her by discarding her main form of attack and opting to face her with a shoulder charge instead. Marmaduke thought the technique to be pointless, but soon found herself reconsidering her opinion, as she was sent sailing into the air by the smaller woman much to her shock.

**_MAYHEM!_**

Vice leaped after the armored woman and grabbed her in the air, before performing an aerial Powerbomb and slamming Marmaduke head first into the ground with great force as to kick a significant cloud of dust.

**_MISANTHROPE!_**

To her merit, the armored woman got back on her feet on record time despite the great damage she had sustained as she knew that if she stayed laying in the ground she would be helpless against Vice's attacks. However, she found the redhead tanned woman already waiting for her with an over head hammer strike. Marmaduke had to desperately leap to a side in order to avoid the sudden attack. Vice's fist crashed into the ground and crushed the earth underneath, leaving a small crater on the point of impact.

**_MONSTROSITY!_**

Marmaduke was having enough of being forced into the defensive, she knew that if she didn't do something to gain the initiative, she would inevitably lose the fight, and pretty much her life too. With that in mind, the armored woman flung herself at her enemy, focusing on her KI in her connection with her weapon; Marmaduke unleashed the definitive technique for all weapon users, the _Shinto Kourezan._

The tall armored Knight disappeared from all sight with a brief release of flashing energy. For any other person, sans a certain powerful alien girl from outer space, to be able to follow the Marmaduke's movements after she activated her most powerful technique would be all but impossible. Only a grandmaster like those of Yami could ever hope to keep tracking the movements of the armored woman, but Vice was no normal person, as the blood of the Orochi in her veins gave her reaction times beyond those of mere mortals. And the lust for blood had already started to awaken the dark power that resided inside her.

Vice could see Marmaduke dashing towards her at speeds that managed to impress even her, but she wasn't worried in the least. She simply leaned back a little and started kicking several times; creating a small stream of cutting winds with each kick that began to turn the space in front of her into a wall of razors, forcing Marmaduke to stop her technique and break away in order to avoid being torn to shred by the cutting winds. Her armor getting nicked and shred even more.

**_OUTRAGE!_**

Marmaduke recovered quickly from the latest slip and pounced at Vice once more, not willing to give the shorter tanned woman any time to pull something else off. The armored woman swung her axe in a long arc trying to use her longer reach to her advantage.

Vice had clearly expected an attack in such fashion, as she easily leaped over the swing and crashed into Marmaduke. Grabbing her by the head, Vice began to slam the armored woman several times face first into the ground with savage viciousness. To finalize her assault, Vice performed a leaping powerbomb while still taking hold of Marmaduke that released a blinding pillar of deadly white energy on impact with the ground.

**_WHITERING SURFACE!_**

That attack had almost cooked Marmaduke inside her own armor, as the temperature had suddenly rised to unbearable levels. What remained of her armor had melted in most sections, trapping her inside her suit and impeding greatly her ability to move. Vice lifted the badly burnt woman off the ground and hoisted her up in front of her by sinking her hooked nails on what remained of her breastplate, forcing her to look at her directly to the face.

"Now… You're mine…" Vice purred, staring at the shocked eyes of her opponent, visible through the slits of her faceplate… Before she suddenly let Marmaduke go and performed a backwards vault, for a second, the armored woman puzzled over the reason why her oppononent taken away her hold over her. But that was only to make the surprise even grater, as she suddenly catched Marmaduke by the neck with just only her feet, pulling her along with her own motion. Vice performed at least 5 consecutives vaults, each time slamming Marmaduke into the ground head first before continuing with her motion. When she was done, Vice simply tossed the armored knigth away like as if she were rubbish.

**_NEGATIVE GAIN!_**

Marmaduke was left on the ground on her elbows and knees, trying to wooblily get back up, but failing miserably. Feeling a mild discomfort on the top of her head, she struggled to touch her helmet abd discevoreded that the top had caved in due to the impacts with the ground. Damn! Thank god she likes to wear armor; otherwise those slams would have surely split her head open! She felt around for her weapon and tried to get back on her feet again using her ax as support.

Vice was not of the mind of giving her a moment respite however, as she was upon the downed knight again. Grabbing her by the throath before she had time to raise her guard up, Vice began to rush for a fair distance while dragging Marmaduke along, scrapping the armored woman with the ground the entire way before tossing her into the air.

**_GOREFEST!_**

Vice then went after her airborne enemy, attemping another _Misanthrope_. But once she powerbombed her enemy back into the earth, instead of letting her go. Vice began again to slam her viciously into the ground face first with a more savage and longer version of the _Whitering Surface_, ending again with another pillar of white-hot energy that totally took out the last vestigies of fighting spirit remaining inside Marmaduke.

**_DYING FETUS!_**

This the time the armored woman was left twitching in the ground, as her armor had by now melted enough as to be rendered totally useless. Blobs of liquified metal poured around all over her body, reaching into even the places that had no longer been protected by the armor as it had been gradually torn to pieces by the hook nails of Vice.

It seemed Marmaduke had trouble breathing, for her faceplate had completely melted, trapping her head in a bucket of hot scalding metal were no air could pass through. For whatever reason, Vice lifted up again, sinking her acrilic hooked nails once more in the burning mess that her armor had becomed, using only one hand to hoist her up this time. With a flick of the other hand, she split Marmaduke's helm open, revealing the knight woman's face for the first time in the entire battle.

She sported several boils and sores on what should normally be an attractive face, result of direct contact with hot-boiling metal. Her hair too had been burned at its tip and edges and traces of smoke could still be seen escaping from several sections of her manhandled mane. But that was not important, as both women locked themselves in a staring contest. Vice looking at Marmaduke with a terrible smile that forebode great pain, while the defeated knight looked back with cold stoicisim.

At length Marmaduke spoke. "If you're going to kill me, then get on with it already." She said with finality. Vice just let out an amused chuckle, her laugh being both terrible and seductive. She brought one hooked nail up the knight woman's face and traced it down her check like she were caressing a lover, the nail cutting sligthly into Marmaduke's flesh and leaving a faint trail of blood on its passing.

"If that is your wish…" Vice simply replied, before she let the bloodlust brought forth by her Orochi Blood to overtake her. Her demeneaor changed, as she suddenly became silent and her body went limp, her head falling forwards, hiding her expression. Then a sound began to reverberate from the confines of her throath, a disturbing groan that rose in intensity until reaching deafing levels. When she lifted her face again, all color fled from Marmaduke as an overwhelming fear took grip over her, as she stared at the truly horrific demonic visage that Vice's face had become.

The possessed Vice then slammed the armored woman violently into the ground behind her, before she pounced upon her like a rabid animal. She stabbed both of her hands into Marmaduke's breastplate before splitting it open in a single move, that's when the gruesome show truly began, as Vice proceeded to rip her victim apart with her bare hands… Cutting, clawing, hacking, gnawing, bitting, the entire thing soon degraded into an orgy of blood and gore. Flesh being rended, blood spilling everywhere, intenstines flying, bones snaping, all the while the tortured screams of Marmaduke and the animalistic bellows of Vice raged throughout the place.

In the entire field, the people stared mute in shock at the ensuing slaughter. The aprentices simply could not believe the undiluted violence that was happening in front of them. Those fighting in the field however, decided simply to take a pause to take a _glance _at the savagerie. Pan simply stared stoically, a small frown marrying her features. The people watching through the live feed could not even look directly at the brutal murder that was being transmitted; the screams of death of Marmaduke would haunt the nightmares of millons for years to come.

!

In Kanto, Kenichi, the moment he saw the unrestrained slaughter; had hugged his little sister tightly, burying her head in his chest while Miu helped him to cover the small girl's ears, pressing them strongly to keep her from hearing the horrorific screams.

In Nifelheim, Hild was simply laughing maniacally behind her desk while Hagall just stared blanchly at the monitor.

In heaven, the Goddesses in Yggdrassil control room took their gaze away once more. Lynd was the only one who was still watching the unfolding massacre with such a cold calculating gaze, found only in the most veteran and experienced soldiers, a terrible resolution burning brigthly in her eyes.

!

Back in the construction site, things came to a high when Vice ripped the bloody, still throbbing heart of Marmaduke out of her chest and began to devour it right there in front of everybody's eyes with ravenous hunger. The sounds of jaws macerating flesh and teeth ripping meat to pieces, echoed in the field. Once Vice was done with her morbid feast, she let out one of the most terrifying roars ever to be heard. Like some kind of great abominable monster had been unleashed, the sight of her didn't do wonders to lessen the opressive aura of fear that everybody who laid eyes on her felt. Her hands completely soaked in blood, the front of her suit drenched too in crimson ichor, her mouth and cheeks covered in gore that dribbled down off her chin. All in all it looked like a scene that had come out straight out of hell.

**_CANNIBAL CORPSE!_**

Once the brutal act of cannibalism was done, Pan approached the crazed secretary from behind without a care in the world. She just simply stood behind her, tapping her foot in impatience as she waited for her minion to acknowledge her presence. Once Vice detected someone was behind her, she turned around to stare at Pan with that haunting expression her face had acquired.

Pan just frowned and curled a lip. "Are you done…?" She simply said, in a irked tone.

The deranged woman just stared at her as if in incomprehesion for a second before going still and quiet, her body going into a series of spasms and violent convulsions, before it began to settle down and loose the deranged expession it had acquired. "Yes mistress… I'm done. I apologize if you think I went too far." A once more sane Vice said, getting out of her blood haze as she passed a bloodied hand over her blood-soaked face.

Pan acknowledged her with a stiff nod. "You know, I don't mind much the fact you wanted to eat your enemy in the middle of battle. But couldn't you have done that without making such a freaking mess!?" She remarked, pointedly.

"It can't be helped, my mistress… Once the full power of my Orochi blood awakens, I lose all trace of myself and can't regain control of my senses until my objective its dead."

"I see… I suppose that's simply one more thing that I'll have to adress later." Pan said, in a plain tone. "At any rate… Just clean yourself up and get back to our lines."

"Yes, mistress…"

As the alien girl leaved the field with her chastisied secretary following behind, Mills Lane just stared at their departing forms. "Well then… I suppose it is pretty obvious who the winner of this match is… Damn… That was some sick shit…" He said, shaking his head.

**_Vice VS Marmaduke Brown_**

**_Vice Wins_**

**_Fatality_**

!

As this particular match came to an end, the rest of the battles resumed almost immediately. Kazuya just looked over a shaken Seitaro before simirking darkly, he tried to attack the weapons master by surprise from behind but the expert assassin managed to sense the incoming punch and avoided it by leaping away just in time.

Nina, who had watched the entire massacre intently, simply turned his gaze away once it was done without blinking and adressed her opponent once more. "Let's continue…" She said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Very well…" Gaidar replied evenly with an unfazed expression.

Juri simply shook her head and said. "Fuck… Not even I am crazy enough to do that!" Kushinada didn't reply to her comment. As her only reaction to the slaughter she had just witnessed was a barely imperceptive twitch or her left eye. Both women were soon at each other's throaths withouth further words.

Doctor Jackal just stared throughout the entire thing with his usual smiling face, without any kind of reaction whatsoever. At the end, he simply let out a wistful sight. "I didn't know that woman had it in her… I am pleasently surprised…" He then turned towards his own awaiting victim, a.k.a Edeltraft Vonschira. "Anyway, time to go back were we let off…" He casually said as he brought forth his scalpels again.

It seemed Sai was the only one who showed any kind of concern at the witnessed slaughter, as his shoulders slumped and he acquired a depressed demeanor. "It seems someone else has lost his life in this fight, such a waste… I'll pray for the safe journey of Mic-chan's soul." He declared as he brought a hand up in order to pray.

Rin Tachibana didn't know how to react and simply took the time to collect himself after the barbarie he had seen. Even a cold-hearted assassin like him, was not without standards or honor.

!

**_Foxy VS Raki Hoshinano_**

The fencer woman also took advantage of her opponent's brief shock after witnessing the gruesome murder of one of her comrades, by attacking her with a thrust. The Kunoichi was caught off guard by the new increased speed of her enemy before she leaped away trying to avoid from being skewered. She managed to barely parry the thrust while mid-air, now that Foxy had got rid of her turtle-shell, her speed easily rivaled Raki's own.

Foxy wasn't about to let her opponent get away so she sprinted forward and managed to easily catch up with her opponent with a brief teleport while she was on the move, making her reappear ready in a tackling stance in front of her enemy.

**_ATMOSPHERIC ADORATION!_**

Raki reacted immediately and slashed with her sword at her enemy. But just when it seemed she was about to land a hit in the white-haired woman face; did Foxy faded out of existence with another teleportation. Before she even had time to blink, a stinging pain exploded from between her lower left ribs, as the tip of Foxy's blade popped out from her side. Turning her head behind, the Kunoichi could clearly see how the fencer had rammed her cleanly from behind with her blade. Pulling her sword out in a swift move, Foxy witnessed how her opponent brought one hand to cover her wound, as blood began to escape from her fingers and soak her kimono. Raki made an impressive show of willpower, as she refused to go down despite the serious wound.

"I won't be defeated that easily…" Raki said through heaves as she tried to set Foxy on fire with her sight alone.

"Hmmph…" Foxy just huffed, before she attacked Raki again with a powerful front to back, arching diagonal slash that ended with Foxy giving her back to her enemy in a prone position. Raki managed to block the attack one-handed with her sword, but the power behind that hit sent her away several feet.

**_PLANUNIUM!_**

Once she landed, she saw Foxy coming straight at her with a dash, barely being able to lift her sword again to defend herself, Raki braced herself just in time as Foxy reached her while sliding through the ground before delivering a rising slash that the kunoichi was scarcely able to withstand, pushing her back once more.

**_TREE OF BEGINNING!_**

Raki skidded through the ground with her feet dragging once more; she looked back at her opponent with an inscrutable expression once she had come to a stop. Knowing she had to act quickly if she wished to turn the tables around, Raki prepared to unleash her ultimate technique to counteract her opponent.

"Shinto Koure… Mmmmmph!"

The Kunoichi was interrupted from launching her technique, as Foxy had untied the cloth she used to tie her hair with and tossed it to Raki, covering the kendoist with the fabric completely as she sent her into the air by the strength of her throw. Foxy went after her as she began to spin vertically in the air with her whole body stretched on a rigid position as she slashed at her enemy with her sword several times on each spin.

**_CAT OF SCHRODINGER!_**

Once she was done, Foxy took back her cloth and tied her hair once again as she landed back on the ground. Raki simply plummeted into the earth as blood began to shoot out from her multiple cuts. Yet the Kunoichi stood up once more, even as her legs struggled from collapsing.

Foxy simply twirled her sword in her hand with a flick of her wrist, before blasting at her opponent once more. Raki lifted her gaze to see her enemy approaching with a run for a second time, perceiving an attack coming from underneath again, she prepared for a low defense. The white haired woman once again slid through the ground towards the kunoichi who got ready to retaliate, but to her surprise, Foxy changed her offensive approach at the last moment by cancelling her attack and vaulting over her enemy. She slashed at Raki while upside-down in a crescent moon arc before touching the ground again behind her opponent.

**_MOON SILVER!_**

The smaller Kunoichi was soon bleeding from a long gash on her back that almost brought her to her knees; Foxy didn't let up on the offensive, and soon slammed into her opponent with a flurry of slashes that struck the kendoist woman for several long seconds, before Foxy finalized her assault with an elaborate fancy thrust. Raki finally fell on her knees and stared helplessly at her enemy. Foxy simply looked down at her mockingly as she play with her sword doing circular motions with her wrist, before striking with a strong _Planunium _right in her opponent's face, blowing the smaller woman away.

**_SONG OF SWAN!_**

Despite her whole body being covered in bleeding cuts and gashes, the Kunoichi tried to stand back up one last time, struggling to support herself with her sword. She looked at Foxy. "I'm not going to lose… Not like this… Not yet…" She finally managed to support herself on her own and raised her sword towards her enemy, taking a combat stance. "You will not get away with this humiliation…" She said as she prepared to launch one last desperate attack.

Foxy was not impressed, and simply made a face of annoyance. "Why don't you simply give up? You haven't even been able to touch me a single time in our entire match. If you do it, I may find myself merciful enough to let you live…"

Raki just glared at that offer. "Do not mock me! No self respected swordsman would ever give up while he still draws breath. If you wish to win this battle, you'll have to take my life first!" She said as she begun to focus her KI for her last attack.

Foxy just rolled her eyes at that declaration. "Whatever… If this how you want it, we'll do it your way… Just don't start crying for mercy when you lose…" She declared as she raised her guard once more.

Raki, despite her manhandled condition, shoot at her at supersonic speeds, her KI flaring as she had achieved the ultimate connection with her sword.

**_SHINTO KOUREZAN!_**

Rather than face her opponent head as it came barreling towards her, Foxy leaped backwards high into the air. She delivered one enormous; KI enhanced slash as while her enemy was still a few paces away from her. The attack seemed about to strike Raki in full, but faded away at scant millimeters from touching her. Raki smirked, believing her opponent had missed and continued her assault. But just when she was about to jump after her airborne opponent, did she suddenly lost her footing as a small tremor shook the ground where she was standing. From behind her, a massive cutting wave appeared rising into the sky as it split the earth on its path. The wave struck Raki in full from behind before launching her in to the air, were she was totally sliced by the stream of cutting energy until it had completely passed her along. The Kunoichi simple fell into the ground and didn't try to get back up again, her Kimono almost completely shredded, and her body little more than a bloodied mess riddled with cuts.

**_PRAY OF PLANET!_**

Foxy walked towards her downed opponent in a no-nonsense professional manner until she was towering over her from behind. She crouched down atop her enemy to lift Raki's face from the ground with one hand, while with the other positioning the sharp edge of her sword under her neck. She turned her gaze and address Pan with a look. "What should I do with her…?" She asked in an emotionless tone.

Pan just shrugged her shoulders. "It's your decision… I won't say anything whether you decide to be merciful or not. If you have trouble deciding, you can always ask your opponent for her opinion…"

Foxy turned back to look at her restrained opponent, pulling her not so gently by her hair, she forced her to speak. "Seems my boss wishes to hear what you have to say, I wouldn't let this opportunity to waste if I were you."

Raki simply grunted, and tried to resist with defiant eyes. "Just kill me already! I rather die with my honor intact than live with the shame of serving underneath your alien master…"

Foxy didn't even blink at that response and simply said. "As you wish…" Before she slit the Kunoichi's throat in a single move and leaved her to bleed to death alone on the ground. Foxy simply stood up and walked away without a second look, soon Raki's brief thrashing stopped and she remained still while a vast pool of blood formed around her corpse.

Mills Lane just glanced at the scene and said. "She's gone; the winner of this match is the white-haired fencer lady."

**_Foxy VS Raki Hoshinano_**

**_Foxy Wins!_**

**_Fatality_**

!

**_Juri VS Mikumo Kushinada_**

Both ladies clashed releasing powerful terrifying shockwaves that devastated enormous segments of the landscape behind each woman, leaving long and wide trail marks on the ground, product of the impressive pressure weaves and kinetic forces created by each of their attacks. It was more than clear why Kushinada had earned the title of grandmaster, as this vast and fearsome devastation unleashed on the field was nothing more but mere collateral of the horrifying power behind her attacks. Juri however, was not without power of her own, but it was clear that if the Korean woman would have been like any other fighter, she would have never managed to even reach a scrap of the vast power available to Kushinada.

As it is, the only reason why the purple clad woman had been not defeated a long time ago was because of the Chi reactor on her fake eye, as it gathers overtime from different sources a great quantity of KI for Juri to use. Not only amplifies her own KI according to her emotions, turning her anger into power and infecting her KI with all her dark emotions, increasing its strength and volatility; but it also gathers the ambient KI around her and adds it to her own reserves. This particular battle between the two women was in essence a big gourmet for Juri's reactor, as it feed from all the KI expelled by both woman's attacks, it literally recycled the KI expelled by Juri and brought it back to her, while at the same time it stole the KI spent by Kushinada for its owner use. Not to mention the fringe traces of KI that it also managed to attract from the rest of the battles happening all round them at the same time.

The Chi reactor too had received some brand new modifications and slight improvements as of late, as Pan had taken a look to the fake eye when she had taken a moment to get to know her minions. She did some corrections and took care of a few flaws here and there, putting some of her knowledge and technology to increase the power output and energy capacity. To the alien girl, it had been nothing but a small thing to distract herself during an idle moment, but for the outcome of this battle, it meant there was no danger for Juri's chi reactor to overload any time soon, the only limit would be how much KI can the Korean woman contain inside her body before she ran the danger of being destroyed from the inside. Something the endurance training that Pan has been putting her under the entire week has helped to improve.

However, despite this amazing boost in power, it was still not enough to make Juri's victory on this battle certain. As her enemy not only surpassed her in sheer power alone (even though she was working her way in closing that gap) But she also surpassed her in everything else: Speed, skills, experience and cunning. A fact that became evident as Juri unleashed a veritable barrage of projectiles that covered all the space in front of her from the top of her head to the soles of her feet in a 45 degrees arc.

**_FUHARENJIN!_**

Every single one of those purple projectiles failed to touch her target. As Kushinada easily evaded them with her super-human speed, at first sight it didn't even seemed she was moving from her spot, but a more meticulous examination revealed how her image briefly flickered every time a KI projectile passed close by. Revealing that she must have been moving to speeds that surpassed those she employed for her Bunshins, even if it were for only a slight margin.

Juri snarled as Kushinada remained staring impassively, before she leaped at the eternally young grandmaster for another clash of wills.

!

_**Doctor Jackal VS Edeltraft Vonschira**_

The usually collected European swordsman let out a loud scream of anguish, as Doctor Jackals scalpels began to skin him alive, cutting his body and dermis open to reveal muscles and sinews, sinking into his exposed flesh to sever tendons and nerves in order to keep Edeltraft from trying anything leaving him helpless against Jackal's procedures. All the while the hat covered man did nothing but smile with that expressionless face of him, a horrifying sight to endure on a battle that had quickly turned in an impromptu biology class. Vonschira could do nothing but scream, as Jackal keep carving his flesh with his scalpels as he began to hum a soft tune, something that made the entire affair seem even more disturbing.

"I still am not sure what kind of surgery should I perform next, after cutting you open… What do you think? Should I remove your heart first or leave that for last? I could go for the lungs, or remove your kidneys instead? There's also the pancreas and the liver? Decisions, decisions…" The dreadful doctor said contently in passing, as he continued with his macabre work. The people witnessing the vivisection could do nothing but stare in abject horror. Certainly most of the deranged killers under Pan's command had been let out to play for the current set of matches.

Edeltraft, despite the horrendous pain he was in, tried to do one desperate last ditch effort to punish the horrible monster that had inflicted this horrendous torture upon him. Rising his KI as high as he could, he hardened his grip on the handle of his weapon (that had remained slack up until now) Before, with a last roar of monumental effort, he rose and leaped at his opponent in a single move, intending to cleave him apart with an overhead swing of his blade. It appeared Doctor Jackal hadn't expected such a strong resistance, as his face briefly acquired an expression of surprise. Edeltraft's sword cut through the air with the intention of splitting Jackal's head in two. But just as it was about to land, the sword suddenly was stopped abruptly on its motion, as a loud metallic clang resonated through the field.

"What!?" Exclaimed a shocked Edeltraft, as blood ran freely down from his temple, soaking his shut left eye and the side of his face.

Everybody was surprised at seeing how Edeltraft's sword had been blocked by a small shield made of Jackal's scalpels that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere floating above his head. It was a minuscule thing, consisting of sixteen scalpels that appeared to be holding themselves on place on their own, but they were obviously strong enough to stop Edeltraft's attack in cold. How such thing was possible? No one knew, but it was safe to chalk it up as another of Jackal's supernatural abilities.

**_BLOODY SHIELD!_**

The terrible Doctor let out a small laugh in merriment. "Now that was pretty interesting… It's a good thing you still have the strength to resist and keep fighting. But I'm afraid, this last effort was simply not enough to even hinder me…" He ominously stated, before more scalpels appeared and sank themselves on Edeltraft's lungs and heart, making the European man to gasp in pain as blood escaped from his mouth and he to the ground on his knees.

"NO! MASTER!"

A young voice screamed from a side before Doctor Jackal had to leap away to avoid a second sword to cut him in half. Pan would have intervened, but Doctor Jackal had taken notice of the incoming threat and had signaled her from interfering. When Doctor Jackal landed back on the ground and turned to face the interloper, he found the young apprentice of Edeltraft with his sword raised at him, interposing himself between the mysterious killer and his master.

"Stand back! I will not allow you to get near my master again, you fiend!" Exclaimed the young man in outrage.

Doctor Jackal simply chuckled in amusement at the young man. "My, my… What a doable loyalty towards your master. It is indeed worthy of praise. However… You didn't expect it would be that easy to rescue him do you…?" He said with a hint of mockery.

"What…?" Edeltraft's apprentice questioned in puzzlement for a moment, before a horrible sound of bone being punctured and blood spraying was heard from behind him.

The young apprentice turned to look behind him in urgency, and found Jackal's scalpels riddling his master's head all over before splitting its cranium apart due to the great speeds and strength they were packing. Blood and brain matter were splashed all over as Edeltraft's body simple fell to the ground with a loud thud. The young apprentice could do nothing but stare in desperate disbelief.

_**Doctor Jackal VS Edeltraft Vonschira**_

_**Doctor Jackal Wins**_

_**Fatality**_

Jackal simply smiled and called forth more scalpels between his fingers. "I hope you can give me more amusement than what your master did…"

The young apprentice simply stood there, a look of terror etched on his face.

* * *

_That's it for this week. Bit on the bloody side that's for sure, but I had already warned all of you things could get gruesome on this fic, as I follow the way battles are shown in manga; all bloody and deadly. So I hope I didn't hurt anyone sensibilities. What with some scenes of having people's body parts being eaten and all that. Hey I didn't put that thing in here just because, after studying the way Vice moves and acts, the way her techniques are named and performed; I can clearly see her doing something like this._

_And Doctor Jackal… Well, he is scary and cool enough already in the anime; and this is his manga version so…_

_Anyway, expect the next update for next weekend as I'm currently in a roll right now. I'm going to keep updating this story until I finish this round, then I'm going to move to my other stories. Want to leave all of you with a very special cliffhanger for the fourth round in mind._

_As always send me your recommendations, and motherfuckers make sure to review this shit. Not like I'm begging for reviews or anything… But you should let me know what you think of this story, otherwise how the heck will I know if what I'm doing is OK or which parts could use some improvement or should be changed completely?_

_But whatever! Just tell me what you think and I'll read you people later and see what I can do…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** OK, Here's this week update. First of all, a notice, I'm considering changing the location and designation of this story, since I believe having it as a DBZ/TenjhoTenge crossover keeps it too concealed from most viewers on this site. Since my intention is to make this story known to the greatest quantity of people possible, I think a change of section is required.

I still haven't decided whether I should move this story to the DBZ/Xovers section or change this story's designation to regular and move it to the normal section of DBZ stories. This is because even if this story is a crossover, many people put their own crossover stories in the regular sections. Still, that's a thing to consider later, I'm just here to let you all know that I'm going to be changing this story location somewhere during the course of the next week, or maybe when I make the next update on the coming weekend. Anyway, I just wanted to make you people aware of this in case anything comes up. Just keep an eye on my profile in order to not lose track of this story.

Now, about recommendations for this chapter go watch Watamote! A stupidly fun anime about a socially awkward girl otaku who always gets the most retarded ideas for trying to become popular. Go watch it, it's embarrassing, it's weird, it's outrageous, it's hilarious. You're gonna love it.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, any material or copyright depicted in this story belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

**_Fall of YAMI_**

**_Round 3_**

**_Part 4_**

!

**_Kazuya Mishima VS Seitaro Raigo_**

The ponytailed assasin blocked an overhead kick before jumping away to avoid the following electric uppercut. It seemed Seitaro had wised up over Kazuya's tricks, for he had managed to evade every single of the electric attacks that the new Mishima clan head had tried to catch him with. Kazuya was growing increasingly vexed at his lack of progress, even with his full speed at his disposal he still hadn't managed to cause any kind of critical damaged to his opponent other than the ocassional attack, but those were negligible at best, as Seitaro didn't particularly cared if he had to endure being struck in full by a normal attack if it meant he would be able to dodge the most devastating ones. So far, his tactic seemed to be working, as the exhausted expressions of both combatants could tell, one launching his most aggressive attacks trying to destroy his enemy, the other barely able to evade them by scant millimeters.

Kazuya rushed at his fleeing oppoent once more; he throwed another electrical hook, followed by a string high kick to the face that Seitaro managed to evade by bending his legs backwards.

**_SLAUGHTER HIGH KICK!_**

As he backed away, Seitaro slashed at Kazuya with his sword, inflicting a few bloody gashes on his leg. The dark clad assassin simply smiled. "Not so easy now, huh?" he said in mockery.

Kazuya didn't reply, limiting himself to just look down and see the gashes on his leg before letting ouy a contempting tsk.

!

**_Nina Williams VS Alexander Gaidar_**

The fight had raged on with the same intensity as it had in its beginning, both combatants pulling impressive holds and grabs on each other in sucession, neither willing to submit or back down an inch. Currently, it was Nina who had the innitiative, as she had grabbed one of Alexander's arms with one hand while delivering an elbow to his face with her other arm. Then, she threw him over her shoulder and slammed him in the ground with great force without breaking her hold on his arm. Once he was sprawled on his back on the ground, she fell on top of him, hugging his trapped arm with her whole body before she snapped it.

**_SEO GYAKU JUJI-GATAME!_**

Gaidar didn't waste time to retaliate for that move, as he was only held by one arm, he spinned on Nina's direction and pushed her with his other arm, slamming her back suddenly in the ground. He then quickly passed one hand behind her neck as he locked, at the same time, his right leg with her left leg before she pulled Nina forwards in a roll. Doing an entire cartwheel that ended with both combatants with their backs on the ground and Gaidar trapping Nina's left leg with his arms; he then proceeded to snap her limb.

**_DESERT CROSS HOLD!_**

Feeling incensed because of the pain, though she didn't show it. Nina violently shoved Gaidar away from her from behind, making him stumble forwards. She quickly stood up in a single move before rushing and leaping at Gaidar from behind while he was still getting up. Falling neatly in a sitting position atop his shoulders, Nina immediately locked her legs around the Russian's neck before slamming him back to the ground with a forward cartwheel, leaving him on his back with his head still trapped between Nina's legs while she ended in a sitting position. She then stretched forward and grabbed one of his legs with both arms before she snapped both his neck and leg at the same time.

**_LEAPING TRIANGLE HOLD!_**

Gaidar shoved Nina off him by kicking her in the face with his other leg, Gaidar quickly stood up and turned around to face his enemy, just in time to block a swift left palm strike, followed by a strong right one.

**_LEFT RIGHT COMBO!_**

Gaidar easily blocked the first strike and quickly raised his left leg to catch the second stronger one, holding Nina briefly from moving away. He then used his right leg to deliver a devastating knee strike right into Nina's chin.

**_SICKLE AND HAMMER!_**

The Russian then grabbed Nina by the front of her catsuit with both hands before he pulled her along in a series of spins as he moved about the field, creating a powerful charge of rotational energy, before he slammed her violently into the ground with a strong shockwave and leaving Nina in a small crater on the ground.

**_NORTHERN TORNADO SPIN!_**

"Ugh…" Nina groaned in pain, as that last attack had actually hurt. She extracted her revenge by tripping him with a left sweeping kick, followed by a spinning right kick to his face as she stood up with a hop, and once she was fully on her feet, she delivered an axe kick right on the top of his head.

**_EASY PREY!_**

Taking advance of her opponent brief disorientation because of those kicks to the head, she got near to him with a _rolling dash _and grabbed him with one hand while slapping him hard in the face with the other.

**_BACKHAND SLAP!_**

Nina then pulled Gaidar towards her, leaving him hunching forward before she went for his left arm and grabbed it with both hands. Encircling the limb with one of her arms to restrain it and gain some leverage, she then used her other hand to pull it backwards and snap it.

**_ARM BREAK!_**

Nina then let one hand go from the limb and used the arm she was encircling it with to keep her hold on it, before she turned around giving her back to his opponent and stretched to grab the other arm with her free hand. She pressed her back on Gaidar's head to keep it down before she pulled both of his arms upwards, snapping them both at the same time.

**_DOUBLE ARM BREAK!_**

Gaidar retaliated by jerking and slipping backwards to break Nina's hold, making the blonde assassin to almost stumble and fall on her back, she barely managed to keep herself on her feet. Alexander then grabbed her neck from behind with both arms and snapped it, before starting to spin on the tip of his heels several times, dragging Nina along and managing to keep her entire body on the air due to the strong rotational forces. After several spins, she let the female assassin go by throwing her away with no small measure of violence.

**_SWING NECK HOLD!_**

Nina stood up immediately and turned to glare at her enemy. The battle didn't seem to be ending any time soon, both combatants being almost equals on both skill and technique. Nina rushed at her opponent and both combatants were once more grappling for supremacy.

!

Doctor Jackal, was staring with his eternal smiling face at his next victim, the young apprentice of the man he just killed, feeling that his bloodlust hadn't been sated yet, the hat wearing man was of the mind of ending a few more lives.

Without further ado, the fearsome Doctor attacked the young man, making his scalpels rain down upon him. The young apprentice immediately tried to get away, jumping backwards while using his broadsword as a shield in front of him, the flying scalpels cutting through the air in pursuit. Mills Lane was about to intervene and try to stop Doctor Jackal from massacrating the young disciple, put Pan appeared in front of him and kept him from getting involved, stating it would be too dangerous for his health if he tried to get in the way of Jackal and his prey .

Knowing it was unlikely he would be able to last long against Doctor Jackal, the young apprentice tried to take refuge inside the building under construction, behind his fellow apprentices' lines. It may have been a sensible option against any other opponent, but against Doctor Jackal it was a vain effort, for his scalpels could not be dodged by mere human beings, even those who had trained their abilites into superhuman levels.

Edeltraft's apprentice fell, his legs riddled by the crimson scalpels, just when he was about to reach the lines of his companions. A barrage of even more bloody scalples crashed upon him with such a savage violence that didn't discriminate between their target and the rest of the apprentices nearby, forcing most of YOMI's armed division to leap the hell away lest they got turned into a pincushion. The young swordsman was simply left, crumbled on the ground in pain, crimson blades sticking through his entire back.

The entire rank of apprentices from the armed division didn't take kindly to almost been skewered by the unrestrained attacks of the disturbing doctor.

"Hey! Watch out were you're throwing those things!" Hyougo Ito exclaimed as he vaulted away to dodge the crimson projectiles. He and his fellow diciples decided to retaliate for that stunt and charged towards Doctor Jackal. A small group composed by not only Hyougo but also; Rin's disciple, Raki's disciple, Andaka, Mildred's disciple and Marmaduke's disciple.

The ever-smiling man just looked at his incoming attackers with a flick of curiosity. "Oh? So you all want to play with me too? Such eagerness… Very well, if that is your wish…" He said, before raining more of his scalpels, breaking the apprentices' charge in cold as he forced them to evade. Only one kept charging forward, Marmaduke's apprentice, who just like his deceased master, fought while wearing a whole suit of armor, but unlike his master, he also carried a shield. Using his shield to cover himself from the bulk of Doctor Jackal's attack whike he charged on, the disciple managed to reach the deranged Doctor and slashed away with his axe, trying to cut him in half.

Doctor Jackal simply leaped away unruffled, he stared at the armored apprentice with a carefree expression. Marmaduke's disciple just raised both ax and shield in preparation for a next attack. Jackal just smiled, before he laid his right hand outwards, showing his palm and the cross shaped scar within it. Suddenly, a big fiery crimson cross appeared in the field and rammed into the armored disciple, cleaving him in 4 symmetrical quarters before the clumps of steel clad body parts simply ploped into the ground in a rain of blood.

**_BLOODY CROSS!_**

The remaining disciples simply gaped at the gory display Jackal had just done, all their fighting spirit leaving them after seeing such frightfully supernatural power, not too surprising in hindsight, since is not everyday you see someone cleaving a person to pieces just by pointing his hand at him.

The apprentices did the smart thing and fled away from Doctor Jackal, sadly it was already too late for that to be a viable option as the black suited man was not of the mind of letting them escape. He tilted his head to a side and huffed in amusement. "Ah, ah, ah… I will not let any of you to get away that easily." He said, as he flinged another barrage of endless scalpels at his fleeing victims.

The disciples were not totally helpless as some of them were doing their best to fight back while trying to escape from the abominable man, like Mildred's apprentice who had turned around to launch arrows at their pursuer and cover the retreat of her fellow apprentices. She was promptly brought down by several scalpels sinking on her mid-riff; the young archer was left hunched on the ground, covering her injured abdomen in pain.

Mildred Lawrence did not take kindly to her apprentice being injured, so she jumped in to face Doctor Jackal herself and save the fleeing disciples from him. She began to launch a veritable rain of projectiles towards him, each and every one being blocked by his scalpel's bloody shield, doing nothing to hinder him from his killing spree as he slowly turned on Mildred's direction and put his sights on the archer woman.

Mildred began to walk towards Jackal's as she kept shooting arrows at him to keep his attention focused on her, she began issuing orders to the disciples to grab their wounded and retreat inside the walls of the building under construction in order to find cover from the scalpels. Mildred ordered Hyougo directly to grab her own apprentice and get away.

Doctor Jackal seemed to be in disagreement on that course of action, however. "I'm afraid, I can't let anyone escape alive…" He said, before launching all of his scalpels at Mildred and Hyougo who was standing close to her.

The European woman reacted immediately, loading her recurved bow with dozens of arrows in a single load. "GO!" She ordered to Hyougo without looking at him as she kept moving forwards and launched all of her arrows in a single volley. The entire space between both ranged fighters was soon filled with flying projectiles, the arrows and scalpels crashing with each other while airborne, before falling harmlessly into the ground. With several volleys of arrows launched at the same time, Mildred effectively managed to shot all of Jackal's scalpels out of the sky.

Jackal was not deterred from having all of his scalpels blocked, as he sprinted towards to archer woman at terrifying speeds, even when she was still shooting all of his projectiles off from the air. Only for him to be suddenly intercepted by a spinning knife strike thrusting at him like a drill, Jackal was barely able to avoid the attack by leaping backwards. The destructive strike brushed close to him with powerful spiraling winds and he was able to see his attacker Akira Hongo fly past him, he managed to take notice how the sunglasses wearing martial artist had empowered his thrust by pushing a strong knee drive into his elbow.

**_GOD HAND LEG WAVE TWIST THRUST!_**

Hongo then stopped his motion in cold and spoke face to face with Doctor Jackal, a hard edge on his voice. "I will not allow you to hurt the disciples…" He said with stone-cold stoicism, before rising his KI as he constricted his muscles and delivered a devastating straight punch into Doctor Jackal's chest with the entire strength of his body, blowing the hat covered man several yards away.

**_SEIKENTSUKI!_**

Hongo then leaped away from the battlefield with a single great jumped, he addressed Mildred Lawrence while he was still in the air. "Mildred! Take him down! Now!"

The blonde archer didn't need any further prompt, as she already had her bow drawn with dozens of arrows. "Acknowledged!" She said, before shooting volley after volley of arrows on the entire field as she decided to leave nothing to chance if she were to put an end to such a deadly opponent as Doctor Jackal. The arrows rained on the entire battlefield, almost hitting the fighters that were still focused on their own battles. Thankfully, such high level fighters were able to avoid the storm of projectiles, as they were able to doge the arrows, getting away or blocking them just in time instead of being nailed. The downside was that everyone was left greatly hindered, for the entire battlefield was now covered in a carpet of arrows sticking up from the ground, difficulting the mobility for all the remaining combatants.

**_ARROW FIELD!_**

Despite such impressive attack, Doctor Jackal was relatively unharmed, as his bloody shield made of scalpels had reappeared hovering above him and had protected him from every single projectile that had tried to ram him through.

"Now you're mine!" Mildred declared, as she loaded her bow with dozens of arrows once more before shooting all of them at once at Jackal. The terrifying Doctor didn't seem preoccupied whatsoever as his little shield simply floated in front of him to protect him from harm, ignoring that Mildred had loaded her bow with special piercing arrows, the blonde woman simply smirked to her insides confident in her belief that her arrows will easily break through Jackal's shield.

**_DOUBLE PUPIL BOW, WRITHING HEDGEHOG!_**

Sadly for her, Mildred was unaware how different from any normal shield was Jackal's shield, its strength could practically stop every single thing known to man. It could also react fast enough to block and counter even light. So it was not a surprise that every single of Mildred's arrows shattered like all the rest against the supernatural strength of Jackal's scalpel shield. The blonde archer woman was simply left there gaping, unable to believe all of her piercing projectiles had failed. It was a great blow to her morale; for this was the first time she was unable to fell an enemy with her archery skills. This was the first time her bow, her most prized and loved possession, had completely failed her.

!

**_Sai Kagero VS Rin Tachibana_**

The tall black clad man gazed around the arrow covered battefield with his usual blank expression, both he and his opponent Rin Tachibana had been the first combatants who took notice of the volatile situation brewing with Doctor Jackal. Not surprising really, since their own battle was being carried right next to were Doctor Jackal was, so they both had been ready for when arrows had begun to rain down from the sky. The two swordmaster had easily protected themselves by spinning their weapons at supersonic speeds in front of them as makeshift shields, blocking any projectile that threatened to nail them from above.

Even after dealing with the sudden threat, neither of them was able to resume their combat, not with so many arrows stuck around their feet and impeding any kind of free movement. Sai decided to take care of the matter himself.

"This will not do… Can't fight with so many obstacles in the way; luckily, I know a way to deal with this…" He raised his hoe close to his face and adressed the gardening tool. "Let us do a good work!"

Sai then began to slice the entire ground around him at supersonic speeds, creating a massive spiraling shockwave as he plowed his way through the ground, running the length of the entire field, destroying everything in his path. Surprised by the massive range of the attack, all the other combatants in the field had stood there, watching how Sai swept aside all the obstacles in the battlefield. The entire field turned into a giant earth vortex, that wrecked the entire ground and plowed most of the arrows that moments before were carpeting the ground. When the violent shifting of the earth had ended, almost all of the field had been upturned, a massive spiral mark carved throughout all his length, but at least now it was arrow free, allowing all the combatants to resume their battles withouth a hindrance.

**_HIDDEN SWORD TECHNIQUE: OTOGOE NO TENCHI GAESHI!_**

!

Pan let out a whistle after witnessing the massive technique, despite the fact she and the rest of her crew had to briefly take to the air in order to avoid it, she was pleasantly surprise by it. "Now, that was impressive. Ha! I knew it there was a reason why I wanted Sai to join my ranks." She declared with a cocky smile, most of the rest of her followers agreeing with that assesement. It truly had been an impressive technique after all.

The people watching around the world through the life feed also thought it so, as many had been left stumped not expecting a mere man to be able to pull such powerful technique. Swordsmen around the world, specifically, _female_ swordsmen; Correction… Young _teenage female_ sword adepts, enthusiasts, aficionados, etc… All of them got stars in their eyes the moment they saw such impressive technique. Oh God…! This will surely be a pain in the ass later.

In Heaven, Lynd was grinning, pleased to see so many powerful techniques being employed. The battles kept making her warrior heart to sing with joy.

…

On a nearby, pretty much forgotten by now, rooftop. The quartet of men overseeing the battle from a distance had also felt the need to make their own comments.

The brunette office worker wearing glasses brought a hand to his strong chin in thought as he kept observing the battlefield. "Mmmph… Not bad…" He said, adressing one of his companions. The big, really big and muscled construction worker, whose only reply was a non-commital grunt.

!

Back on the battlefield, Rin Tachibana decided to use his opponent distraction to launch a surprise attack against the tall pale man. He lunged with a powerful thrust with his sword at great speeds, hoping to connect his attack before his enemy could react. Too bad for him that Sai's senses and reflexes had been polished to a sharp edge, only someone who possesed a speed that surpassed his own could ever hope to catch the black clad man off guard. For all his impressive skills and training, Rin Tachibana simply didn't have the same obssessive dedication that Sai had about constantly improving his swordmanship at all times.

So it was inevitable that Sai body would react on instinct alone and block Rin's attack with another supersonic slash. The usually clueless swordsman became aware that he was being attacked because the thrusth had been strong enough to push him back a few inches. Both swordsmen broke away from each other after the initial clash of their blades.

"That was not nice Mic-chan's brother…" Said the tall black clad man plainly. Rin simply scowled in return, his frustration increasing, if only he could destroy his weapon he would be able to finally hit Sai without interruption. But his slashes were just too fast for him to use his weapon destroying armor block succesfully. Seems he'll have to settle for the old fashion way and keep testing his defenses until he could find a hole in them. Something he didn't have much hope of success, not after completely assessing Sai's defensive capabilities during the course of this battle.

"I think it's my turn to attack now, Mic-chan brother. You better get ready!" Sai declared, setting his hand on the handle of his hoe, before Rin found himself being attacked from all sides by an overwhelming multitude of distorted swords. The young ninja found himself very hard pressed to evade and block all those attacks, the speed required for such illusions must be tremendous, for although he knew every single one of those slashes were launched by Sai's arm, it seemed as if all of them came at him at the same time.

**_HIKEN – USUBA KAGERO!_**

Hoe strikes rained down on Rin Tachibana, the young man being force to leap around like a maniac if he didn't wanted to be struck down, but despite his desperate attempt at survival, it was pretty clear it wasonly a matter of time before Sai became the victor of this match.

!

**_Juri VS Mikumo Kushinada_**

The two women kept fighting, trying to end each other, ignoring the world around them, focusing solely in their battle. Juri fell upon Kushinada, delivering a barrage of powerful kicks that rattled the place up with their shcokwaves, followed by the Korean woman launching a series of forward cartwheels with her legs stretched. Her upper body remaining iddle in the air as her legs spun in a perfect circular motion, her feet burning with dark energy, leaving a trail of purple flames. Kushinada blocked the attacks, each spin striking with searing force, but in the end, she managed to sucessfully stop the technique; the white sleeves of her Kimono slightly burned by the flames.

**_SENPUSHA!_**

Kushinada retaliated with a powerful palm strike right in the center of her opponent's abdomen, sending the purple clad woman skidding for several yards, but Juri managed to correct herself and stop her motion, she then leaped back towards her opponent. Kushinada jumped after her, intending of meeting her in the air. Juri, having expecting such move, suddenly gained a significant increase of speed, enough as to cut through the air, as she swooped down towards the century old grandmaster foot first. Kushinada crossed her arms in front of her as Juri's diving kick crashed upon her, the impact displacing the air around the two as a loud thunderclap resonated throughout the sky. Juri followed up with two consecutives kicks while mid-air, before finalizing with a fourth powerful kick, that even though it was blocked by Kushinada, it blew the century old woman away fro the first time in the battle.

**_SHIKUSEN!_**

Kushinada landed on her feet as the strenght of the kick dragged her for several meters through the ground until coming to a stop. A frown began to make its way into the usual stoic face of the eternal beauty, her contempt for Juri reaching new heights.

The Korean woman simply laughed at her. "What's the matter granny!? Is your age finally catching up to you…? Perhaps you should take a time out." Juri said in mockery, doing taunting come-at-me gestures with one hand, as her aura began to evelope her again and her fake eye shone with blinding light.

Kushinada wordlessly shoot at her in a burst of great speed, as she reached the Tae kwon-donist with her great impulse, suddenly the purple clad woman disappeared from her sight in a move that surprised even Kushinada herself. Before she could come to a stop, her senses screamed at her to block up, so she did it so just in time to block a dropping kick from Juri. The force of the impact shocking and breaking the ground around Kushinada's feet as another thunderous shockwave was expelled alongside its accompaning thunderclap.

**_KASATUSHI!_**

Both women ended up being locked, pushing against each other; their little struggle was jarringly broken apart as this was the moment when Mildred Lawrence began to bombard the entire field with her arrows. Kushinada easily sidestepped every single projectile with her speed quite safely; Juri on the other hand, simply flared her dark aura even more and burned to ashes any arrow that got close to her. Nevertheless, both women were left unable to continue their battle since they could not move pretty well with the entire field littered by feathered pointy sticks. Luckily for them that they hadn't to wait long for Kagero Sai to unleash his devastating ground technique and clear the entire place up, of course they had to leap way and take into the skies first, since the technique encompassed a great deal of land, but once both women's feet touched the ground, they were more than ready to resume with their battle.

!

Doctor Jackal took advantage of Mildred's shock and launched another barrage of scalpels at her, intending with ending her life. The European archer woman was still too absentminded by the failure of one of her most powerful techniques to react in time. Akira Hongo intervened, and grabbed her before leaping away, trying to use his impressive speed to outrun the flying scalpels rather than to try to dodge the damned things. Hyougo followed after him, dragging Mildred's aprentice with him, because damn if he was going to stay here alone were scalpals are raining when its far more safe to be around a Grandmaster like Hongo who can keep Jackal at bay.

Doctor Jackal smiled in amusement and was about to launch another barrage of crimson projectiles at his fleeing targets, but he was forced to break his offensive because of Sai's technique. The moment he was about to resume his attack, did he had to leap away again, as he suddenly found himself under attack by Ganosuke Yokiou. But even as he tried to dodge the swords of the deadly swordmaster, he soon found it out to be a harder thing to accomplish than what he first thought, as Ganosuke blades seemed to perform sudden sharp turns that kept slashing after him as if they were tracking him.

The terrible doctor was forced to use his shield to defend himself against the swordmaster assault, who tried to push him back with his swords. Jackal didn't have any moment to rest as he then had to deal with Michael Schtilvay's scythe, for the crazed killed decided to attack him from behind while he was focused on Ganosuke, forcing him to leap away to avoid being cleaved to pieces. As he touched the ground once more, he soon found himself vaulting away once more for the blade of the, as of yet, unnamed Yami's Bantou Master had been waiting for him.

The tree men almost cut Jackal to pieces, but the mysterious man managed to avoid the attack using his unnatural speed. Then from whitin his body, crimson scalpels began to shoot out towards his attackers, forcing the three men to break their attack and jump away from him.

Jackal just took the sudden breather to accommodate his suit back and fix his tie. "So, you want to go up close with me? Well then, I guess I'll have to draw my sword out…" He said with a casual demeanor as his attackers kept dodging or running from his scalpels, he let the crimson blades dissipate after a moment, giving his assaulters the chance to resume their offensive.

"Bring whatever weapon you want out! It will do little to save you…" Ganosuke growled as he prepared to press his attack again.

Doctor Jackal just chuckled. "We'll see…" He said, before blood began to pour from his hand into the ground, the crimson ichor began to coalesce inside his palm forming scarlet crystals which then began to expand and elongate before taking the form of a sword. In no time, Jackal was holding a blood dripping, warped looking rapier in his hand before assuming a ready stance.

The three men attacking him paused briefly, taken aback by the bizarre display. It didn't last long however, as Ganosuke's ire and bloodlust quickly broke him out of his surprise. "It does not matter what little tricks you pull!" He crossed his swords in front of him. "Nothing can get in the way of my blades!"

Doctor Jackal just kept smiling as he prepared for his opponent's next assault.

!

Pan just glanced at the direction of Doctor Jackal and simply commented. "So they made him pull out his sword… Fuh… They better run away now or they will all die to the last man…"

Whip turned her head to look at her and asked. "What do you mean, Pan?"

"That sword…" Pan began to answer without taking her gaze from Jackal. "It is not normal… Her cutting power is just so ridiculous; in fact, I don't think it exists anything on this world that sword cannot cut." She declared, reminiscing the battle she had with Doctor Jackal when he first met him. It was because of that sword that she decided to stop playing games with him and put him down immediately, for the sword had managed to cut her. Granted, it had been nothing but a barely imperceptible thin line on her cheek, as she had dodged most of his attack. But it had managed to make her bleed and that was enough for her to not risk in allowing their battle to keep dragging on, lest he could land a lucky shot that may actually injure her. She suspected it would be interesting to see what Jackal could do with his sword if given a chance.

!

Back to the battle, Ganosuke was already launching his attack, Schtilvay and the Bantou Master following behind. "DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ganosuke yelled as he swiped with his swords in an X cross patern.

Doctor Jackal simply swinged his rapier outwards and split both of Ganosuke's blades in two, the voilent swordsman leaped back with his great speed just in time to avoid being cut seriously. Nevertheless, his shirt was cut open and a thin diagonal line of blood became visible on his chest. "Impossible…!" Ganosuke muttered in shock, witnessing someone breaking his weapons for the first time on his life.

Jackal didn't stopped there, as he had spun around with his own motion and decapitated the Bantous Master with a flick of his wrist, cutting through his blade as the other swordsman had tried to use his sword to parry Jackal's attack. Michael Schtilvay, reacted in time to cancel his attack and break away from the terrifying black suited man, not giving him a chance to cut his Scythe in two.

**_BLOODY SWORD!_**

The two remaining weapon masters backed away from Doctor Jackal warily, knowing they would need a better strategy to bring him down. Jackal was about to charge at them, when he was interrupted by another spinning knife strike from Hongo, forcing him to step back a few steps and face the pointed eared grandmaster.

"You will not succed in your intentions" Hongo said as he took a stance, ready to fight Jackal head on.

The hat wearing doctor just raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "Such loyalty you have for you comrades, I didn't expect any of you to have that much solidarity for your peers…" He said with his silky voice.

"I'm not doing this for them." Hongo declared, never letting his guard down.

Jackal's other eyebrow went up to make company to its twin. "Oh, really! That is interesting; then what reason would you have…?" Akabane trailed off, looking behind Hongo, at the distance he could see Hyougo taking care over both Master and apprentice archer women. Jackal's smile beamed even more s he figured out Hongo's motivations. "Ah… I see… So, you have a soft spot in your heart for the children under your care." He said, with a hint of jeer.

An almost imperceptible frown began to form on the Karate Grandmaster brow; he didn't deny Jackal's observations however. "Yes, it is true… The only reason why I am facing you is to keep the apprentices safe. I don't care wether I or my fellow masters die in battle or not, for this is the path we have taken. But the disciples dosen't deserve to die for our battles, they still have a long way to go before they can reach their full potential and as their masters, it is our duty to make sure they reach that potential…"

Jackal just chuckled at that explanation. "So, the reason why you saved your fellow masters is because they are the only thing standing between me and the apprentices. My, my, you surely are quite the devious fellow…" Akabane seemed pretty amused by that reasoning and, for the first time in the entire battle, he opened his eyes and looked straight at Hongo. "Sadly, I'm afraid all of your efforts to stop me were doomed from the beginning." Doctor Jackal declared ominously before raising his hand… And that is when the screaming began.

Hongo turned to look behind in alarm only to find a sight worthy of the worst of nightmares, for the shadows inside the building under construction had come alive and were massacring the disciples that had taken refuge inside. Amorphous swirls of shadows gathered in colossal masses of darkness that spewed black lances and speared the defenseless disciples like pincushions. Others were blobs of darkness that moved and behaved as if alive, acting like wild animals that lunged at the surprised apprentices and began to devour them, ripping their bodies with teeth made of shadows. Some were simply eclipsing walls of thick blackness that latched long thin appendices around the terrified disciples before dragging them, kicking and screaming, into the black void. All that could be heard were the screams and horrible sounds of flesh being rendered. It was a sight that disturbed anyone who laid their eyes on it.

Akira Hongo just stared in horrified disbelief, Doctor Jackal just smiled as he lunged at the shocked martial artist and began to attack him, intending of taking advantage of his distraction.

!

**_Juri Vs Mikumo Kushinada_**

Kushinada found her attention drawn away by the cacophony of soul rending screams that broke through her concentration. She took her gaze away from Juri to look for the source of the screams, normally that would have been a stupid move since you should never take your eyes away from your enemy no matter what, but Juri too was distracted by the sudden noise and turned towards its source alongside Kushinada.

When she discovered the reason for all that racket, even Kushinada couldn't help being taken aback by the horror that was ravaging her fellow grandmasters. The century old grandmaster could do nothing but stare in shock as a living mass of shadows lashed savagely from within the interior of the office building under construction and tore apart most or the remaining disciples from YOMI. In front of the massacre, she could see Doctor Jackal laughing like a cruel and deranged psychopath as he attacked Akira Hongo, Ganosuke Yokiou and Michael Schtilvay at the same time; the three men barely able to withstand the onslaught of the terrible Doctor. She didn't had to wonder who was responsible for all this destruction.

From the corner of her eye she could see the rest of the Yami Grandmasters leaping into the fray to give a hand to their beleaguered comrades, but not even the intervention of Cyril Rahman, Ogata Isshinsai and Sogetsu Ma was enough to contain Doctor Jackal, as he effectively kept all his attackers on the defensive through the use of scalpels, shadows and bloody sword.

I t was simply inconceivable. How could it be that the combined remaining divisions of both YAMI and YOMI were being annihilated by just one man!? Kushinada thought genuinely impressed as she witnessed Doctor Jackal surrounded on all sides by the remaining grandmasters and holding them all off without breaking a sweat. The century old beauty now clearly realized who was the most dangerous enemy currently in the field, and knew she had to bring him down immediately. She completely turned away from her opponent and prepared to charge at Jackal.

As she was about to blast off, Kushinada found Juri materializing in front of her and blocking her path. "And where do you think you're going, Granny?" She said with scorn. "I will not allow you to walk away from our fight like that!"

Kushinada refrained from bristling and remained keeping her impassive mask on. She let out only a brief huff. "Step aside child! You're in the way…" She commanded with no small amount of disdain.

Juri snarled and lunged at the eternal beauty in rage and began to attack her once more. Kushinada evaded all the kicks she launched at her with ease, a look of contempt always on her face. Juri performed another _Senpusha_ that Kushinada completely avoided, followed by another barrage of _Fuhajins _that were too easily evaded.

Juri roared in rage as she began to release all the power stored in her fake eye, increasing the thickness of the dark aura that enveloped her and putting a great strain on her body. She then began to attack Kushinada again with renewed speed, her kicks too fast for the human eye to see. From their exchange, all that could be seen were almost invisible blurs swiping through the entire place as the landscape began to break apart by an unseen force.

The clash lasted for several long minutes, until finally, Juri managed to connect a kick on Kushinada. The century old master managed to block it in time, but the strength of the kick was too great as to lift her completely off the ground and do an entire 180o turn while in the air. Seeing her enemy defenseless, Juri found this the perfect time to unleash her most powerful technique.

Whipping one arm backwards she declared. "This is the end for you!" before she unleashed a barrage of vertical spinning kicks that rose into the heavens on a pillar of purple flames.

**_KAISEN DANKAIRAKU!_**

Juri grinned wickedly, believing victory to be hers, but when her technique connected with her opponent, she found her kicks passing through Kushinada's body without doing any harm. "WHAT!? BUNSHIN!?" She realized, much to her shock.

"That is correct, child."

Juri became even more surprised at hearing the voice of her opponent right on her ear, before her body exploded in pain and all breath leaved her body as she suddenly found herself with Kushinada's knee plunged into her gut.

The purpled-clad woman retched in mid-air as the strength of the strike staggered her completely. Kushinada then put both hands on her shoulders, before launching her with extreme violence back into the ground while pushing from behind her as to cushion her own fall and smash Juri into the earth with the strength of her whole body. The following impact connected with the strength of a missile, tearing the ground apart as it unleashed a small earthquake and created a shockwave that spread out throughout the entire field.

**_KUSHINADA-STYLE UNDERGROUND DOUBLE THROW!_**

In the end, Juri was left half buried in a massive crater, yet for all the damage she had received the Korean woman still refused to give up. "Blergh…! Not… Not yet… I will not… be… defeated… just yet…" She muttered through great pain, as she coughed blood. She tried to move, fighting to get back on her feet again, but her body failed to respond.

Kushinada just look down at her imperiously. "Stop being such a bother and stay down already." She declared in disdain before bringing her foot down again atop Juri's head, creating another shockwave and cracking the ground even more. Kushinada then went on her way, disappearing in a burst of speed without even sparing a look to her downed opponent. Juri finally remained unmoving and didn't trie to rise back up again.

**_Juri VS Mikumo Kushinada_**

**_Mikumo Kushinada Wins_**

**_K.O._**

!

**_Sai Kagero VS Rin Tachibana_**

The battle between the two swordsmen had remained pretty much the same for the last minutes, Rin still hadn't been able to do much against the unstoppable technique of the pale dark clad man, barely able to even evade the armed arms that seemed to be attacking him from all directions. All the while, Sai had yet to move a single inch from his spot.

The tall pale swordsman concentration was suddenly shattered when he felt a presence right behind him. Such was his surprise that his eyes opened wide in shock as time seemed like freezing inside his mind, for someone had managed to be fast enough to break through his defenses and evade his automatic slashes. He looked through the corner of his eyes over his shoulder and saw Kushinada brushing past him at impressive speeds and going straight at Doctor Jackal's direction.

The fedora wearing man was busy fighting against all the remaining YAMI grandmaster's by himself, his shield teleporting on all directions to block every single one of the incoming attacks. Kushinada, having take notice of the shield's impressive supernatural abilities, punched the earth in front of her, creating a shower of debris that shoot towards the deranged doctor, pelleting him all over. Kushinada increased her speed even more as the scalpels' shield was busy blocking all of the impromptu projectiles and managed to bypass it completely, catching Jackal off guard before smashing into him in full with a powerful strike.

The strength of the attack tore Jackal apart as a hole was punched right in the middle of his chest and the rest of his body was ravaged by the powerful kinetic forces released by such a high speed impact. His suit completely been ripped into pieces as his body was rent in a shower of blood. When Kushinada finally came to a stop, Jackal's body touched the ground unmoving.

Sai simply stared, his mind frozen for a moment after witnessing Kushinada's power. He felt a shiver running down his spine as he began to contemplate how that could have been him instead of Doctor Jackal, as Kushinada could have easily killed him if she had been not so focused with the mad doctor. He didn't had further time to keep dwelling in such things as Rin Tachibana was trying of taking advantage of his distracted state by attacking him while his mind was elsewhere, luckily for him Rin was not an enemy who could overcome the speed of his auto-slash.

!

The remaining YAMI masters stood frozen in shock staring at Kushinada, their minds needing a moment to catch up with what just had happened. The first one to recover was Akira Hongo. "Thanks for the help Kushinada-dono… If it wasn't for your intervention... I don't think we would have been able to stop him without suffering heavy losses."

The century old grandmaster only reaction to that statement was an almost imperceptible flick on her eyes. "Someone had to keep the name of YAMI from being tarnished. To think a single man almost defeated all of you, and you call yourselves grandmasters… You should all be ashamed." She said in an unforgiving tone.

The gathered grandmasters visibly flinched at her words, but before anyone could say something else, did Kushinada's danger senses flared up. The eternal beauty jumped aside with her great speed, as dozens of crimson scalpels sunk into the spot she had just been standing. Everyone turned in the direction were Jackal's corpse supposedly was, and were taken back by witnessing the horrifying doctor rising from the ground. All his wounds seemingly gone, the only evidence of the injuries he had received being the stains of blood that dirtied his suit.

Kushinada's surprise was so great, that she lost the control over her emotions. "Impossible…" She said in shock. "I killed you! How can you stand up again after I punched a hole through your chest!?"

Jackal didn't reply immediately and took his time to dust his tattered suit off. "Kill me…? I have never been able to imagine myself dying, so it's unlikely I ever will." He said with his usual smiling face as he put his hat back on his head again, before he turned towards all the gathered grandmasters. "Now then… Allow me to repay you for that last move." He said, as his sword reappeared back in his grasp. All the YAMI remaining Grandmasters, the people of the world, could do nothing but stare helplessly as how Doctor Jackal had managed to return back from the dead.

The terrifying black suited man was about to charge back at his defenseless victims, when a voice called from behind him. "That is enough Jackal, you have caused enough damage already." Everybody turned to find Pan standing nonchalantly behind the deranged doctor.

"May I ask the reason as to why you've decided to stop me at this particular moment, Pan?" The hat wearing man said calmly, his sword still posed to attack.

"I can't allow you to kill Kushinada, much to my dislike, since she managed to defeat Juri. And as I had stated before, those who managed to defeat any of my followers would be given the choice of walking from here alive or facing me in combat… I'm yet to be let known what her choice will be, but regardless of her decision, either way I can't allow you to kill her…" Pan stated plainly in a neutral tone.

"I am still not defeated…" Said a voice from behind them all.

Pan turned around to find a fucked up Juri, limping towards them. She practically looked like a living dead, the way her entire face and clothes were covered in her own blood, a wound on her head still open and dripping blood while some of her limbs had been bent to the wrong side. All in all, she looked like hell. "I can still fight."

Pan just looked at her with a frown. "Juri… That is enough… You're clearly in no condition to keep fighting. Don't be stubborn and accept your defeat."

"I… will not accept defeat… while I can still stand…" The Korean woman replied obstinately as she struggled to make her way towards Kushinada. Her body failed her and she fell forwards against her will. Pan appeared right at her side and caught her just in time.

"Seriously Juri, in the condition you find yourself now, you will not achieve anything except getting yourself killed. I admire your courage, but I have no need for dead minions. So just accept your loss, there's no shame in admitting your defeat if you have given your all in battle, it does not change my opinion of you." Pan said, looking at her minion in the eyes with outmost seriousness.

In the end the stubborn horn-styled haired woman finally relented. "Tsk… fine…" she said, before passing out.

"Well then, that takes care of it." Pan turned to address Doctor Jackal once more. "As I was saying, you can't kill Kushinada, so lay down your weapons and let's get back to the group." She ordered.

"What about the rest of YAMI…?" Jackal inquired.

Pan just bristled at that question. "You have spilled more than enough blood already by killing all those disciples from YOMI. Don't be so greedy; leave some for the rest of your companions. We Saiyans don't look with nice eyes those who hoard all the battles for themselves, you know…"

Doctor Jackal pondered on what Pan had told him for a moment. "I understand…" He stated, making his sword fade away from his hand. He then turned towards the Grandmasters who were still gaping at him like a deer caught in the headlights. "Well then, seems you all are quite lucky today. I'll spare your lives and take my leave for now… Have a pleasant day…" He said as he brought a hand to his hat and made a salute before turning to follow his short master.

The grandmasters simply stood there aghast as they saw, master and follower walking serenely back towards their own lines.

* * *

_And this is where I'm going to cut it. Just one more chapter before the 4th round and my special cliffhanger, then I'm off to update my other stories since it's been too long since I last updated those, before I came back to this story. I wanted to have round 3 finished completely in this chapter, but things began to stretch too far and I ran out of time to make sure I could have this chapter ready for today. I also lost an entire day because of matters at work. It really it's hard for me to write a chapter of at least 10 pages long every week and have it ready to upload by the weekend. But hey, I wanted to write this story and make it as great as I could make it so that takes effort. Sorry for the misspellings you no doubt have found on the latest chapters, sometimes I skip letters or entire words or have a little slip when trying to press the right word. I'm always a little rushed when I'm writing, so excuse me if you find it a little rough around the edges; I don't have time to make orthographic corrections. It's the price for having a new chapter ready every week._

_A few last things before finishing; some of the techniques that I've been having Gaidar use during his battle are actually from Bayman of DOA. Since his battle with Nina I had it visualized from the beginning to be a grappling match, I needed some extra grappling techniques for him since Nina's own are just too many. So I chose Bayman because his fighting style is also SAMBO, as to not make it that unbelievable for Gaidar to know those extra moves._

_And Doctor Jackal, he is actually that overpower. Read the Get Backers Manga if you want confirmation of this, in there he is all but immortal since he can come back from the dead when he feels like it. Once he was utterly destroyed and the only thing that was left of him was a single drop of blood and he restored himself with just that as if it was nothing. He also can manipulate reality with just a thought, so when he doesn't believe in something then that thing simply doesn't exist; he can negate powers this way. This also affects the effectiveness of his attacks, as he believes there's nothing his sword cannot cut, that is how he was able to cut Masaki Kurusu's daggers of light with only his scalpels. He's also able to cut time and space with his sword._

_Also about the names of both Michael Schtilvay and Kagero Sai, since I've just checked the latest news with the manga, I've discovered whoever was making the translation of the series messed up with the names and ended up translating them wrongly. The real names are supposedly to be Mihai Stirbey and Kagero Kii, since it's too late for me to change the names on previous chapters by these point. I'm just simply going to leave them like that and tell you all people to acknowledge this names in your minds instead as the correct ones, and from now on I'm goign to be using these names to refer to this characters on future chapters._

_Anyway, that's it for this week, as always leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Read you all next week._


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:** Here we are again with another update, by the way, what the hell has been happening with the site today? I wasn't able to access my profile in the entire day, and I had this chapter done already to be uploaded. Oh well! It doesn't matter, here's this new chapter anyway. As I had stated in the last chapter, I have changed the location and category of this story. I have also backed up all the chapters done already in case something comes up and I'm force to re-upload the entire story again. But anyway, that's not important right now. Here's the new chapter of this story.

Sorry, No recommendations for this week. I've already went through most of my favorite series, so far I haven't found anything new that has drawn my attention. I'll write anything as soon as something manages to tickle my fancy.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, any material or copyright depicted in this story belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

**_Fall of YAMI_**

**_Round 3_**

**_Part 5_**

!

**_Kii Kagero VS Rin Tachibana_**

Rin growled in frustration, once more his surprise attacks were proving useless against Kii ridiculous defenses. The young swordsman simply couldn't move fast enough to evade the pale tall man auto-slashes, a thing that did nothing but add to his growing irritation, his patience all but spent.

He leaped back outside Kii's range and sheathed his word back into its scabbard, before facing his irksome opponent. "I've had enough of these games! Let us settle this matter like real swordsmen! You and I on a final confrontation, winner takes all…" He said, as he began to assume a Battou stance.

Kii inclined his head to a side with a thoughtful look. "Very well, Mic-chan's brother. Let us see which of the two of us has the greatest spirit of a swordsman…" He said as he retracted his arm and assumed an Iaido stance with his hoe.

Both combatants simply stood there on their respective stances, waiting for the right time to unleash their attacks. All background noise faded away, leaving only an oppressive silence in the field, all that could be heard was the wind whistling on the ravaged battlefield. A great apprehension began to build as the silence began to stretch from several long minutes, yet none of the swordsmen moved a single muscle. Then, at an unseen signal, both swordsmen rushed at each other at supersonic speeds, channelizing their wills into their swords and risking their entire existence into a single moment, leaving only some white wraith-like silhouette behind.

**_SHINTO KOUREZAN!_**

**_SHINTO KOUREZAN!_**

The two swordsmen clashed and in less than it takes to blink, they crossed the entire distance separating them until each one was now in the initial position of the other. Their collision released a loud shockwave that spread throughout the field, both combatants remaining motionless once more.

Again an uneasy silence fell upon the field, as all the people who were watching waited for the outcome of their confrontation. For a few long moments, none of the two swordsmen gave any indication, any hint as to discern who had gotten the upper hand. Then, all of the sudden, blood sprayed from a long gash that appeared in Kii's left arm, the tall black clad man feel to his knees as he clutched his bleeding limp. On the other side of the field, Rin Tachibana just smirked, pleased that he had finally managed to injure his opponent. Then his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he simply collapsed forward, his entire body smacking bonelessly into the ground.

Mills Lane called the fight. "He's out! This battle is over! The winner is; Edward scissors- I mean… The tall dark goth!" He said correcting himself just in time.

**_Kii Kagero VS Rin Tachibana_**

**_Kii Kagero Wins_**

**_K.O._**

The pale black clad man stood up again as he kept applying pressure to his bleeding arm, he turned around to look at the unconscious body of his fallen opponent. "You fought well, Mic-chan brother. Your sister should be proud."

!

On Kanto, Shigure nodded in relief at the outcome of the fight. "Thanks… Flat-face…"

!

**_Nina Williams VS Alexander Gaidar_**

The battle between the two grapple masters raged on, except for Mildred littering the field with arrows and Kii plowing them all up with his technique, both of them had ignored completely the latest happenings on the battlefield and focused solely in their own match. For the latest minutes both combatants have been between combination of punches and their grappling techniques.

Nina tossed a left middle kick to Gaidar's abdomen, followed by a spinning right kick to the face and finalized by doing a front cartwheel connecting two more kicks on the top of the Russian's head with her boots.

**_DEADLY HUNTER!_**

Alexander simply shooked his head and shrugged off any damage he may have received. Nina kept pressing him with further attacks, so he counteracted her assault by assuming a stance in which he stood ram-rod straight with his arms extended forwards and hands pointing down. His pants concealing the movement of his knees, he began to use his speed to circle around Nina and entering in the blind angles of her vision, creating the ilusion that he had dissapeared.

**_WILLOW LEAF WALK!_**

Nina pulled back in bewilderment, beliving her enemy to be gone. She began to scan her surroundings in search of Gaidar whe she was suddenly thrown into the ground. Once she got up back again, she looked around but was still unable to pin point the Russian Colonel, as result, she was once more thrown into the ground from one of her blind spots. Having enough of being thrown around like a ragdoll, Nina created a big ball of KI before slamming it in the ground. The resulting explosion crating a thick screen of dust as to conceal everything from sight in an 8 feet radius and interrupt Gaidar's technique since nobody was able to locate the exact location of their opponent.

**_BLONDE BOMB!_**

Nina took the chance to roll away and leave the smoke screen; she then began to peer around trying to find Gaidar among the dust cloud. She didn't had to search for long as from among the smoke screen, Alexander came charging suddenly and slammed into Nina in full, diving down and catching her right leg with his arms, bringing Nina down on her knees due to the strength of the impact. Alexander then spun around, and ended up sitting atop Nina's leg from behind her. He then restrained her by using his left leg to trap her other leg, and his right left to trap her right arm. To finalize, he used his free arms to catch Nina's neck in a suffocating move and pulled backwards, effectively strangling her.

**_CIRCLE OF THE SHINIGAMI!_**

Both combatants struggled briefly, Nina trying to find a way to break the hold but finding no purchase to help her out. After a while, the blonde assassin struggles began to diminish, Gaidar thought she was about to pass out as he felt her body going limp. It was a ruse however, as Nina was simply relaxing her muscles, she then suddenly dislocated her own shoulders with a sharp flex and managed to free her restrained limbs. Alexander stared gob-smacked after witnessing that move, giving Nina the time to put her arms back in place with another flex and struck an elbow right into his face, punching him backwards and breaking the rest of his hold on her.

As soon as Gaidar was no longer on top of her, Nina rolled forwards and turned around to face her opponent once more. Seeing the Soviet Colonel was still recovering from her strike, Nina jumped towards him and delivered a sweeping overhead descending knife strike, laced heavily on KI, into his face, inflicting a sharp cut to the attractive features of the Russian and staining the ground red with his blood.

**_SKULL SPLITTER!_**

As Gaidar brought his hands to cover his face, Nina grabbed him by the hips, supporting his weight with her back, before lifting him completely and tossing him behind her making him crash heavily into the ground on his back.

**_OVER THE BACK TOSS!_**

Nina then let her herself fall backwards with her elbow slamming into Gaidar's stomach.

**_SHOULDER TO BUSTER!_**

While she was on top of him, Nina then grabbed one of his arms with both hands and snapped it.

**_SHOULDER THROUGH ARM BREAKER!_**

After enduring those last techniques, Gaidar swiped his free hand over his bleeding face and stared at the blood trickling down his palm. This spelled an ill omen, as for the first time in the battle, Alexander got pissed. Finally losing the handle over his temper and letting his violent urges to go wild, the Russian lifted Nina completely off the ground with his trapped arm and moved her around in front of him in an arc to end up slamming her violently on the ground by his other side.

Nina tried to get back up quickly and get away, but Gaidar slided forwards and trapped her by the legs with his own legs before slamming her back into the ground face first. He then lunged at her while still taking hold of her legs and fell on top of her. Gaidar then passed both of his arms around her neck from behind and snapped it.

**_S.T.F.!_**

Gaidar then switched his hold over Nina by releasing her neck and grabbing her under her armpits instead, he then lifted her up entirely as he got back up to his feet again using only his legs, before throwing her away with a spin and no small amount of violence.

**_TUNDRA'S BIG TREE!_**

Nina got back on her knees and brought a hand to her face trying to shake the stars on her vision. As she was rising again, Alexander rammed into her and grabbed her left arm from underneath while passing his other arm behind her neck before pushing down and making her lurch forwards. Using that same hand as leverage by pressing down her left shoulder, Gaidar snapped Nina's left arm by jerking it upward with his other hand. He then let go off her shoulder and passed his left arm underneath her right one to take hold of it, before snapping both arms at the same time with a sudden jerk. He then dropped backwards into the ground, pulling Nina along by the armpits and vaulting her over him before smashing her head-first into the ground with a thunderous impact.

**_D.D.T.!_**

Nina clutched her head in pain, the last attack having inflicted a heavy wound as it almost cracked her skull open. Blood ran down her scalp and soaked her entire face red. Gaidar was about to grab her again but she kicked wildly and struck the Russian coronel under the chin, giving her the opportunity of get away with a roll.

The Russian wasn't much deterred by the Kick however and went after her as to not give her a chance to catch her breath. Seeing him coming, Nina delivered a spinning rising kick from her crouching position in a crescent arc that struck Gaidar in the face and sent him airborne.

**_GEYSER CANNON!_**

Nina took this opportunity to get some payback, as she subsequently delivered two consecutive high kicks to juggle Gaidar in the air and keeping from touching the ground just yet.

**_HEAD RINGER!_**

She then delivered a left middle kick, followed by two consecutives high kicks with that same leg before finalizing with a strong spinning high kick with her other leg, sending Gaidar away.

**_FLASH KICKS!_**

Gaidar managed to correct himself in mid-air to land back on his feet before charging towards Nina, his mind still clouded by fury. He lunged at her with a straight that Nina avoided and then itercepted with her left, while delivering an elbow strike into his face with her right. She then passed that arm behind his neck and circled it entirely, trapping Gaidar's head between her armpit, before she plunged her knee into his stomach, taking the air out of the Russian's lungs. Nina then janked him forwards until Gaidar was on his knees, his head still trapped between her armpit, before she procedeed to snap his neck. Then the female assassin jumped atop Alexander's shoulders and locked her legs around his right arm before pulling him forwards on a roll that ended with Gaidar in the ground on his back and Nina still trapping his arm. She then grabbed the limb with both hands and snaped it.

**_LEG STRETCH ARM LOCK!_**

Having learned her lesson from the last time she had trapped him by a limb, Nina immediately let go of Gaidar's arm and rolled away to avoid any kind of retaliation. The Russian coronel stood back on his feet, his demeanor different than before; he turned and stared at Nina with an indescrutable look, his rage seemingly gone. Nina response was to raise her guard and return his stare with one of her own. Both combatants looked at each other and assessed their respective conditions. Gaidar saw how Nina had her face stained by her own blood, the injury on her head making her stand slightly wobbily, something that she had tried to correct and hide from his sight. He also took notice of how her shoulders stirred up and down as she heaved trying to breathe, weariness finally catching up on her, but showing no sign of it on her face. Her eyes still cold and calculative, showing no weakness only an unbreakable resolution, Gaidar didn't doubt for a second that no matter what he tried, the female assassin will never yield, never stop until one of the two laid broken on the ground. And Alexander honestly thought he would never be able to break her.

Locking his gaze with her and with the outmost seriousness, Gaidar gave her a nod and spoke. "You are the first person to have ever been able to go toe to toe with me on grappling. I would have never imagined a woman like you would be able to match my skills; I have really enjoyed our battle. You are truly strong as you are beautiful, and for that, you have my respect as well as my admiration." Gaidar began to raise his KI, his muscles tensing as a dark fiery aura began to burn around him. "And it is because of that, to show you how much I respect you, that I will use my full strength against you. As I know that fighting you with less than whole power would be an insult towards you. So come, let me show you how much I appreciate you and I really hope you can survive my ultimate technique so that we may fight again in the future." He said with such a passion as his power flared and became visible to all.

Nina didn't replied immediately and just kept staring with her hard look for another moment, but then, the corners of her mouth began to twitch and form an actual smile. "I'll like that…" She said amused before growing serious again. "Come! Show me what you can do!"

Gaidar simply crossed his arms in front of him, and then rushed forwards. Charging at Nina with such terrible resolution, that one could clearly see in his eyes how he no longer had any regard for his own life, all that mattered was the moment, this final moment in which he would risk everything on a final technique, his will and soul in the line. And he would either succeed and stand victorious, or fail miserably and be condemned to oblivion.

**_FORWARD MARCH OF DEATH!_**

Nina, rather than try to dodge or avoid that technique, decided to face it head on. She reared back, posed and tossed a kiss at Gaidar, who actually blinked in perplexity at that gesture, before she rolled towards him, avoiding his reflexive attack that practically destroyed the landscape behind her while simultaniously kicking at his knees. She then rised up as she delivered a sweeping knife strike with enough force as to leave her airborne, before she began to attack Gaidar from above with several spinning knife strikes in a diagonal helicopter motion. When she finished her attack, she remained suspended in the air for a few moments as she began to charge a ball of KI between her hands.

"It's over!" She said, before she slammed the ball of KI right into Gaidar's chest, smacking him into the ground with a powerful detonation. Using the strenght of the impact, Nina then vaulted in mid-air to put some distance between her and her opponent.

**_DOUBLE EXPLOSION!_**

As Nina was tracing an arc through the air, suddenly Gaidar appeared from among the dust cloud and snatched Nina from the air, lifting her upside-down above his head before he began to spin around like a drill and slammed her into the ground with shattering strength. The great forces of his spin displaced the air in a way that made it seem as if a mini-tornado had suddenly appeared on the field, the great power of the impact being so intense as to break the earth and cause a small earthquake.

**_THUNDERBOLT IN EXTREME WINTER!_**

As Gaidar landed back on the ground, he stumbled a little as his body was too banged up that he almost didn't resist the massive G-forced released by his own technique, he walked over to Nina to find her on her back half buried inside an 8 feet long crater, cracks encircled all over the point of impact.

When Alexander was practically standing over her, did Nina suddenly moved and sweeped him of his feet with a kick. As he fell to the ground on his face, Gaidar noticed that although Nina had still the will to keep figthing, her body was already well beyond its limits. The female assassin tried, awkwardly and wobbily, to grab one of Gaidar's legs into a lock. She was too tired and injured to apply the move effectively however, so it was easy for Gaidar to turn around and escape her hold and reverse it with one of his own. He passed both his arms around her neck from behind and instead of trying to snap it again; he began to choke her, as he concluded knocking her out through lack of oxygen would be the only way in which he would finally bring the female assassin down without resorting to kill her. So he pressed one knee on the small of her back and pulled back with all his remaining strength as to suffocate Nina as fast as he could.

Despite not being in optimal conditions to resist the hold, Nina fought with every ounce of strength left in her body in order to get Gaidar off from her. She struggled, wiggled and jerked herself wildly trying to break the hold around her neck. When that failed she began to deliver elbow strikes into his gut trying to make him break his hold, but as she was too tired and injured, her punches didn't carried much strength, so out came the nails. Nina gave merit to the saying; a cornered beast is a dangerous one, as she inflicted several nasty cuts and scratches into Gaidar's face, she even tried to poke one of his eyes out. But despite all the pain and injury inflicted, the Russian Colonel held on and kept increasing his hold over Nina.

Eventually, the female assassin's resistance began to diminish, but never actually stopped, as she kept tossing punches and fighting even as her strength finally failed her. It wasn't until her eyes rolled at the back of her head that all struggle finally ceased. Gaidar assessed her condition and let go off her neck once he was conviced she had passed out, but didn't let go of the woman herself just yet. The Russian Colonel could finally relax, so he simply stayed there sitting in the ground, holding Nina unconcious form close to him

Mills Lane, taking notice that Nina had passed out, approached and called out the fight. "She's out! The winner is comrade pretty boy!" He declared, with all the tact of a raging bulldozer.

**_Nina Williams VS Alexander Gaidar_**

**_Alexander Gaidar Wins_**

**_K.O._**

Alexander didn't care much about the announcement and just kept holding Nina close to him as he looked over her. He used a hand to move a strand of hair from her face and then caressed her cheek with great tenderness. "Such beauty… No one has ever made me feel this way. I think I'm in love…"

!

Pan's group just stared at the Russian after that declaration. "You know… I really wasn't expecting something like this to happen." Whip said with a blank look.

"My master has finally found a woman worthy of him; this is a memorable day!" Boris Ivanov declared, as he began to shed manly tears… Don't ask…

Pan seemed to have been touched by the emotions of the moment, as she too let out a sniff. "Ah, this is so beautiful. This is the first time I see a classical Saiyan Romance like the ones my Gran-Gran used to talk me about." She said as she wiped her face off with her sleeve.

Her followers simply turned their heads to stare at her. "Saiyan Romance!? Mistress, is this the way your race usually tends to fall in love?" Mature asked; an odd inflection on her voice.

"Oh yes! In the past, when my kind had just taken to the stars and began to forge our reputation as planet conquerors, this was the usual way a male and a female Saiyan got together. Back then we weren't the most civilized of species, well we still aren't but that's mostly because of our attitudes in general, you have to remember my kind has always been all about insticts. Our primal urges is what usually drives us into doing something, not that we can't restraint ourselves an act civilized, it's just that most Saiyans don't care much about that. Anyway, in the past this is how Saiyans tended to find their mates, the male had to prove he was strong enough to the female and the way he did that was usually fighting other suitors or/and the female herself. And if he won, or managed to impressed her during the battle, then male was able to make the female his mate." Pan explained in tutor mode.

That explanation simply brought another round of stares from her followers. "Let me get this straight, if you fight a male and he beats you… You have to become his mate…?" Whip said incredulous.

Pan just huffed at the tone of her minion. "It's an evolutionary trait brought about because of the place my kind lives. Remember that my planet is a lot much harsher than earth, were only the most apt is able to survive. Female Saiyans are naturally compelled to seek strong males in order to have strong offspring. And how they can prove they are strong? Through fighting, which is the way most things are resolved in Saiyan culture, romance being simply one out of many issues. And it is not simply limited to the males; some Saiyan women find weaker males to be cute so they usually force them to become their mate. But most of the time, female Saiyans who get interested in a certain male have also to prove themselves strong by challenging him in combat, and either they impress him enough as to make him accept them as their mate, or defeat him and force him to become their mate either way. This is more common among Saiyans who have multiple mates, since it is expected for a strong Saiyan warrior (be it male or female) to have multiple mates to ensure lots of strong children are born. So if someone wants to become a mate of a Saiyan, that has been deemed the best choice to birth strong children, but that Saiyan already has other mates; then the interested person will have to fight the other mates and the Saiyan in question to win their approval. That's pretty much how Saiyan soceity and culture is, you have to constantly prove yourself worthy to get what you want and what Saiyans respect the most above all else is strenght. And like most of my kind, it seems Gaidar is attracted to strong women like Nina who can goe toe to toe with him in a fight." She explained to her captived audience.

Mature mulled over what her mistress had said. "That is interesting… What are these primal urges you mentioned that drive the actions of your race?" She asked.

"Mainly, the only things that a common Saiyan cares about can be separated in two main categories in the following order: Food and fighting… With several subcategories also present but that are tied to these main two in order to fullfil them; like training, or hunting and farming skills, cooking and such. Note that this dosen't impedes Saiyans from learning more advanced sciences, as it is required for any space-faring race like ours, otherwise we wouldn't be able to use our space-ships or most of our technology that is comprised mainly from what we have savaged or retrofitted from the races we have conquered. I myself am probably the most intelligent being currently on earth since me parents and grandmothers made sure to instruct me in all the scientific advancements and knowledge that exist in the universe. But for the rest of my kind, it is tied mostly on their immediate needs for their survival."

"I see…" Mature mentioned in thought. "I assume sex would be part of the fighting category…"

"Yes…"

The rest of the followers began to ponder on what Pan had told them. Rachel Stanley took her attention away from Pan to steal a glance at Vega, who was idly passing a hand through the strands of his long mane. She then shrunk between her shoulders and blushed while she pressed her index fingers together. "I wouldn't mind to be forced in that kind of relationship…" Her brother Ethan, who was standing at her right, simply turned to stare at his sister with a flat look.

Whip raised a finger and spoke again. "Errr… We aren't going to simple leave them like that, right?" She said, pointing at Gaidar's direction. "I mean… I'm not sure either of them has enough strength to even stand up at this point…"

Pan sligthly grimaced, conceding she had a point. "Tsk, you're right… Fine I'll go collect them, I need to speak with our Russian friend anyways since he won his battle with Nina." She said, before walking towards Gaidar.

The Soviet Colonel hadn't moved from his spot and was still there, sitting on the floor, holding Nina close to him. Pan simply stood in front of him and adressed him. "Hey! What's up? I'm just here to collect Nina and take her back to our lines. By the way, since you were victorious in your battle, you have earned the right of either challenge me to a fight, or walk away from here Scott-free without having to worry of me bothering you again as long as you don't try to get in the way between me and the rest of your fellow YAMI Grandmasters…" She said in the most devil-may-care tone in existence.

The Russian officer simply stared up at her in puzzlement for a moment, before smirking and letting out an amused huff. "I think I'll have to pass up on that offer to fight against you. As you can see, I'm in no condition for another battle. In fact! Now that the battle adrenaline has passed out and I'm no longer using KI to toughen my body, I don't think I have the strength to even stand up. But you don't have to worry about me interfering in your business with the rest of YOMI. I gave my word to Akisame Koetsuji, after he defeated me in battle, that I would leave YAMI and help Ryozanpaku in their fight against my former comrades once I managed to escape from prison."

"I see…" Pan commented. "Then why did you join your fellow Grandmasters in their battle against me if you were no longer part of their organization?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am not here because of them…" Gaidar replied. "I came here because I was curious about the alien girl from another world who managed to beat the man that defeated me; and the rest of his comrades at the same time with barely any effort. I wanted to test myself against you…" The Russian Colonel then let out a mirthful laugh. "But instead, I ended fighting a person who proved to be the closest thing to an equal I've ever had and awake these new feelings inside me... I found myself not disliking this unexpected development one bit." He said, as he turned his gaze over to the woman in his embrace.

"Alright, I can respect that." Pan stated. "So! What are you going to do now?" She inquired.

Gaidar had to think about that for a moment, a brief look of uncertainty passing over his features, but it was gone as soon as it came. He turned towards Pan once more. "If you don't mind… I would like to stay around you and your companions. I find myself not wishing to part ways just yet." He said, as he looked over Nina once more.

Pan just shrugged as a reply. "If that is what you want. You're free to do whatever you like, I don't mind. You have more than enough earned the right to hang around me and my crew if so you desire." She said, joining her hands behind her head pretty unconcerned.

"I thank you… I assure you; I will not become a bother for you and your comrades." Gaidar said with a graceful nod.

"Alright then, I guess I'll have to carry you two back with the others." Pan said, before she grabbed both injured grapple masters and carried them not ungently back towards her lines.

!

**_Kazuya Mishima VS Seitarou Raigo_**

The last two combatants were still going at it without rest, so far they hadn't achieved much progress on their battle as although Kazuya attacked with a tireless agressiveness, the injuries sustained by Seitaro's sword were proving enough of a hindrance to allow the ponytailed assassin to easily avoid his attacks.

Kazuya was busy still trying to land a hit on his adversary with an aggressive assault. He launched a fast jab, followed by an electric straight and a low electric kick to the knees. Seitarou blocked the first punched and leaped back to avoid the other too, Kazuya chased after him.

**_TWIN FANG STATURE KICK!_**

The Mishima heir resumed his offensive with a quick kick to the chin, this one finally connecting with Seitarou in full due to its speed, followed by a jab and a strong knee strike into the assassin's abdomen that sent the sunglassess wearing man flying away.

**_AGONY SPEAR!_**

Seeing that finally he had managed to land a hit on his opponent, Kazuya pressed his advantage by getting close tho his enemy with a _Mist Step_ and then jumped at him with a spinning kick to then perform another 2 spinning sweeping kicks once he landed.

**_RISING SUN!_**

He then finalized his attack by delivering an electrical roundhouse kick into Seitarou abdomen.

**_ROUNDHOUSE TO TRIPLE SPIN KICK!_**

As the dark clad assassin was sent flying away anew, suddenly several cuts appeared in Kazuya's leg that began to bleed with small sprays of blood. Kazuya scowled at that, wondering when his opponent had tagged him with his sword.

"You didn't expect it would be that easy to defeat a Grandmaster of YAMI, did you?" Seitarou said mockingly, as he stood up again, spitting a wad of blood to the side and displayed the blade of his sword, showing the trails of Kazuya's blood running down its length.

Kazuya's frown deepened further, but it was not going to be enough to deterr him from keep trying to end with the life of his enemy. "Nothing more but a flesh wound." He said, before blasting towards his enemy once more. The black clad assassin responded in kind and he too rushed to meet Kazuya head on.

The Mishima heir got in range of his opponent and delivered a fast left high kick, followed by a left hook to the face, a strong right kick to the ankles and finalized with a left hook to the abdomen. Seitaro managed to stop the first two attacks, but the other succesfully connected with him in full.

**_DEMON'S WRATH!_**

As he was pushed away again by the last punch, Seitarou quickly swiped with his sword away inflicting more cuts into Kazuya's arm. The merciless martial artist simply glared at the direction of the grinning assassin as he clutched his bleeding limb with his other hand.

The smirking black clad man sommersaulted in the air and landed back on his feet. "You're mine now!" He declared, before his KI flared and he rushed at Kazuya at incredible speeds leaving only an afterimage of a white-ghost like silhouette.

**_SHINTO KOUREZAN!_**

The attack passed over Kazuya seemingly doing nothing. Seitarou reappeared behind Kazuya, his back towards him and his sword mid-way back into his sheat. The dark clad assassin finalized sheathing his sword with a loud click and suddenly many fountains of blood began to spray from cuts all over Kazuya's body. The Mishima heir simply fell down to the ground on his knees all strenght leaving him.

Seitarou turned to look at his downed opponent, a mocking grin of victory on his face. "It is over. I'm surprised you're still alive after taking my technique in full. It does not matter in the end, as all I have left to do is giving you the coup-de-grace." He said, as he unsheated his sword again and approached Kazuya with long measured steps.

The soulless martial artist just glared at his would be executioner with burning hatred. 'How dared this lowly maggot humilliate him like this!? No man should be able to defeat him like this! Him! The Great Kazuya Mishihima!' Kazuya thought in outrageous fury, as a raging flame began to burn insides his eyes. His KI flared, expelling a wave of dark flames all around him that struck Seitaro and sent him to the ground. Kazuya's skin began to turn into an ashen violet color, as rock-molten horns sprouted from his forehead and long dark fiery demonic wings appeared from his back, signaling that Kazuya had awoken the powers of his Devil Gene.

Seitaro could only look in surprise from his spot in the ground, his mind unable to understand what had jus happened. "W-what…!?"

Devil Kazuya just grunted at him, before he slammed into the dark-clad assassin with a fiery trail and began to beat the living shit out of him. Kazuya connected a powerful uppercut in Seitaro's abdomen, pulling all the air out of his lungs and sending him into the air where he nailed him with an electrical straight into his face.

**_DEVASTATOR!_**

As Seitaro crashed into the ground, Kazuya kept attacking him with another combination, a low right hook that struck the black-clad assassin in the face as he was trying to push himself off the ground, followed by a strong right kick that landed on his chin and lifted him up and finalized with a strong left punch into his sternum.

**_RAMPAGING DEMON!_**

Seitaro was blown away by the strength behind the punch, but as he was flying through mid-air, he was intercepted from behind by Kazuya who suddenly appeared in the middle of his trajectory to continue pummeling him. The Mishima stopped his motion in cold with a high left kick, followed by a left hook to the face, a strong right kick to the shins to finalize his attack by tripping his opponent with a low electrical sweeping kick.

**_REIGN OF TERROR!_**

!

Pan watched the one-sided beating from her spot at the front of her minions; a slight frown fell over her features as she witnessed the ensuing ass-kicking. "Huh…? Demonic energy… I'll have to ask Kazuya how he was able to access that kind of power once this is over…" She mumbled and had nothing else to say.

!

Kazuya continued with his onslaught by connecting a powerful electrical straight into Seitaro's face that leaved him spinning on his feet.

**_WIND GOD FIST!_**

He followed up by delivering another powerful dark fiery straight again to his face and then connecting a black flaming spinning rising uppercut that lifted both fighters into the air due to its great strength.

**_DEMON GOD FIST!_**

As soon as Kazuya's feet touched the ground again, he attacked again in order to intercept his falling enemy before he smashed into the ground. He launched a dark flamed straight that connected with the free-falling Seitaro and juggled him in the air, followed by a dark flamed left hook and a powerful dark flamed uppercut that sent his opponent sailing into the air again.

"BURN IN HELL!"

Kazuya yelled as he opened himself and looked up at his soaring enemy, before a massive beam of demonic blood-red energy was shoot from his left eye towards the helpless Seitaro.

**_DEVIL BEAM!_**

The pillar of energy struck Seitaro in full, searing him in half by the middle; both symmetrical halves of his body simply fell and dropped into the ground with a meaty thud. The beam of energy, due to its great unrestrained power, also ended up cutting in half the building under construction in the background. The steel beams and supports were not able to withstand such blazing hot energy, so the entire structure began to fall apart, forcing the surviving members of YAMI to scatter and leap away, let's they got squashed by the falling debris.

Mills Lane didn't even bothered to call the fight, as he just stood there watching how the entire structure came crumbling down kicking up an impressive cloud of dust that blocked all view for several long moments. "Damn…! Talk about overkill…"

**_Kazuya Mishima VS Seitaro Raigo_**

**_Kazuya Mishima Wins_**

**_Fatality_**

!

Pan just stared at the unrestrained destruction with a wince, knowing this was going to be pinned on her. "Crap… I hope no one gets too pissed about the fact we ended up bringing the entire building down." She said, knowing it was a foolish hope. Her followers around her refrained from commenting

!

In the abandoned building overseeing the construction site across the street, there was one who clearly got pissed at the fighter's destructive lack of control.

"THOSE IMBECILES! THEY DESTROYED ALL THE HARD WORK WE'VE BEING DOING FOR THE LAST SIX MONTHS!" The big, really big, construction worker wearing a helmet said; his anger against those who destroyed his place of work becoming too much to bear. "THAT'S IT! I'm going to go down there and teach them a lesson!" He declared, before jumping from the rooftop where he and his other 3 companions were at, all the way down to the street below.

The sick long haired brunette man behind him tried to stop him to no avail. "Wait! Hold on brother! Don't do anything reckless!" He let out a long sight and tried hard to refrain from face-palming after witnessing the larger man jumping from the rooftop. "God-dammit Raoh, It's always the same thing with him." The man said in resignation, before leaping after his brother.

The other two remaining men simply watched the unfolding events impassibly without making any move. The brunette office worker wearing glasses brought a hand up to fix his spectacles with his thumb and index before addressing his companion, the suit wearing long-haired blond man. "Well then, it's seems Raoh its making trouble again. Poor Toki, he always ends being dragged into our brother's fights one way or another… We should go and lend them a hand, Shin." He said, before going after the other two men.

The blonde man simply nodded in reply at his friend. "As you say, Kenshiro…!"

* * *

_And that's a wrap! Yes! Hokuto No Ken – The Fist Of The North Star is making its entrance in this story, of course this series could not be missed for this fic! In case you're wondering if I'm using analogues, the answer is NO! I'm using the character's versions from a work that the author would later base himself to create DD Hokuto No Ken. You know that parody were the nuclear war never happened so Kenshiro and Co. work at a convenience store doing stupid things. _

_This particular spin-off I'm using is from a universe were also the nuclear war didn't happened and the author explored what the characters would be doing with their lives instead. In this particular version Raoh ended up as a construction worker, Toki usually stays home because of a disease he carries, Jagi is on the run from the police, Souther is an elementary school English teacher, and Kenshiro works fixing computers, making him the most badass nerd in the history._

_Believe when I tell you that this shit actually exists, I couldn't have come up with this stuff even if I tried. Anyway so I'll be using this version, alongside some elements from the pilot one-shot that gave birth to the original manga. So this version of Kenshiro should be just as strong as the original, minus the fact he has yet to learn the Muso Tensei._

_Anyway, so I leave this story with this cliffhanger for the moment, in the meantime I'll go and work in my other stories. Not sure if I'm going to be able to update them in the same weekly schedule as this story, but I'll do what I can, let's hope it doesn't take me more than 2 weeks to return to this story, which mean you will not be seeing the next update until after 3 weeks more or less._

_But that's something I'll deal with later, in the meantime, as always, leave me a review to tell me what you think and all read you all next update._


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** Yo! I'm back, sorry for not updating last week, but I was in the middle of some really extensive talks with a fellow writer to iron out ideas for a new story, So I didn't had time to write last week. Anyway here we are again and moving with this story.

Now recommendations… Go and watch Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood, that's a badass anime with an actual intriguing plot. It's one of those High level productions where you can clearly tell when someone actually is putting some effort in delivering a good story.

Alright, with that done, let's go on with the show…

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, any material or copyright depicted in this story belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

**_Fall of YAMI_**

**_Round 4_**

!

Pan was simply standing there with her crew trying to discern how much it was going to cost her to fix all the damage brought by her minions. I mean seriously an entire building; that was why she had decided to met with the YAMI leaders in an isolated construction site, to avoid these kinds of shits. Yet it seems her precautions were not enough, just great.

She was pulled out of her musings by a sudden tremor that shook the ground so unexpectedly as to almost make some of the people present trip for being caught unaware. Everybody glanced towards the source of the tremor to discover a very ginormous muscled man walking towards the gathered fighters with a face that screammed Bloody Murder!

**_A NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHES!_**

"Who the hell are you…?" Pan asked with a frown, looking at the interloper.

"Me…? Oh, no one, just the man in charge of the construction of the building you and your lackeys just blew up." The man said with dripping sarcasm.

Pan had the decency of looking embarassed at that declaration. She brought a hand up and face-palmed. "Ah fuck! Of course you are…!" She turned towards Kazuya and grumbled. "Goddammit Kazuya, couldn't you have tone it down a little… Now I have to deal with an unnecessary mess that I didn't want."

Whatever response that was about to come forth was interrupted by the appearance of another man, a thin long haired brunette man wearing robes of all things. "Brother! Raoh, please! Stop going around antagonizing other people." The man said as he put himself in front of the bigger man, Raoh, to keep him in place and offered a bow to the alien girl's group. "I'm sorry in behalf of my brother. Please forgive him; he tends to let his anger get the better of him."

The man in question simply snorted. "Hmmph, Toki… If you weren't my brother, I would hurt you for daring to get in my way when I'm trying to teach some irresponsible maggots the meaning of respect."

Ma Sougetsu was not in the mood to be dealing with interlopers. "You should be on your way and stay out of this _boy_." He mocked with a hint of disdain. "You should not try to test the patience of a grandmaster, who knows when it may run out and we decide to end you…"

Raoh didn't like that comment, so he wordlessly approached the Chinese Kempo master and stared him down with an intimidating glare. "I would like to see you try…"

The air around the two men suddenly grew heavy as the tension between them suddenly became pretty thick as to be easily noticeable to any casual observer. Sougetsu simply let out a rasp throaty laugh. "Well, well, seems someone is pretty eager to die. Who am I to deny such wishes?" Sougetsu says… Before taking a step forward and slamming into Raoh with thunderous strength as to push him several meters back, his feet dragging through the ground.

**_TETSUZAN SHIPPO KOU_**

Despite the powerful attack, Raoh remained on his feet even though the blow was strong enough to hurt him making him glare at the Kempo grandmaster; he quickly composed himself and gave then an arrogant smirk. "It's that all! Let me show what a real attack looks like!" He declared before pushing an arm forward as if making a palm strike. He was too far away for his attack to connect with his enemy, yet somehow a pressure was seen traveling through the air at great speed, catching the Kempo Grandmaster off-guard before striking into him in full, blowing the bearded man away.

Sougetsu struck the ground hard in pain; he rose back again clutching his side, his expression was one of shock as he didn't know how the other bigger man had struck him. "Wha-What the hell was that!?"

**_HOKUTO GOSHO SHA!_**

**北斗剛掌波**

**_(Iron Palm Wave)_**

"Feh! It seems your confidence in your abilities is misplaced. A weakling like you should not go around making such empty boasts." Raoh said with an arrogant smirk making Sougetsu seeth in anger at the insult.

Before the confrontation could escalate further, another voice interrupted the battle about to ensue. "That it's enough Raoh! We shouldn't be making enemies where it is not needed." A short haired brunette man wearing glasses said, as he walked into scene accompanied by a long haired blond man wearing a suit.

Raoh just scoffed dersively. "Kenshiro… Will you too stand in my way, little brother?" He said giving a hard stare to the newcomer.

The brunette man was about to reply, but he found himself distracted by Pan, who suddenly appeared floating at his side while staring at him intently with a measuring gaze… Kenshiro just remained quiet as stoically as he could before adressing the alien girl. "Yes… Can I help you?" He asked with a pointed look.

Pan didn't immediately reply and kept assessing Kenshiro while floating around him, at length she spoke. "You and your friends are strong… Who are you people…?" She asked with curiosity.

Kenshiro didn't answered right away and just stared back at her for a moment before finally speaking again. "What makes you think we are strong?" He asked pointedly.

The alien girl simply snorted at his question. "Please, do not take me for an idiot. I am a member of an alien warrior race composed of battle-hardened fighters in its entierity; my kind has been sailing through the stars for centuries fighting against the most powerful opponents this universe has to offer. I am a direct descendant of the most renowned and mighty warriors known to my species, individuals so powerful that are thought to rival in strength our most iconic figures from our ancient legends. And I've been trained personally under them… I know strenght when I see it and my senses tell me you're strong…" Pan explained as she began to circle around Kenshiro as she kept floating in the air. "I can tell you're supressing most of your power, concealing the real heights of your strenght just like the rest of your friends. But also, I can feel you are a special man, there's more to you than what meets the eye; it seems there is a more impressive power hidden within you. A strenght just beneath the surface that it's bidding its time wating for the right moment to be released; maybe you're not even aware youself of the hidden depths lying inside you. But I can tell you this… You are a real warrior through and through, the kind that my race enjoys to fight against. Oh! How much would I like to fight against you…" Pan said as she got on Kenshiro's face with a predatory smiled. The glass-wearing man simply held her gaze without flinching, keeping any emotion from showing in his expression even though he was mildly disturbed that the short girl in front of him was able to do such a deep assesment of his true capabilities with only a glance.

Their little standoff was broken by Pan turning around and giving her back to Kenshiro. Before she passed her hands behind her head and blew some air. "But it's not enough… You're still not strong enough to face me and give me a decent challenge, even if you are from the right breed of warrior; your power is still to low to hope to last more than a few seconds against me. You're probably the most powerful human I have encountered so far on my stay on this planet, and yet that is still nothing compared with my level… (Sigh) What a pity… And here you are making my warrior's blood boil in all the right ways…" She said as she floated away a few steps, then she turned towards Kenshiro again. "I shall repeat my question and you better answer me this time… Who are you people?"

Kenshiro just stood stiff for a moment considering the girl's words, eventually he decided it would be best to answer Pan's question as to avoid an uncessesary conflict. He nodded and spoke. "My name is Kenshiro Kasumi, these are my brothers… Raoh and Toki…" He said motioning to each man. "Behind me is my best friend Shin…"

"And what of your style? What is the name of the martial art's school you employ?" Pan asked without missing a beat.

Kenshiro once more was surprised by her intuition; he slightly, almost unnoticiable, shifted in his stance pondering for a moment if he should reveal the name of his school… Eventually, he reached a decision. ""We, my brothers and I, are the future heirs in training of Hokuto Shinken. One of the most ancient style of martial arts in history…"

The answer seemed to satisfy Pan, who that name meant nothing, but several of the people present, especially the YAMI grandmasters seemed to recognize that name and be surprised by it. "Hokuto Shinken! Impossible! That style is supposed to be a myth! It cannot be real!" Said an utterly shocked Sugetsu Ma from his position still in the ground, many of the YAMI grandmasters also wore expressions of shock as they too knew or had heard about the legendary killing art of Hokuto. Cyril Rahman was openly gaping, and Kushinada's eyes actually opened wide in shock. Ishinsai turned his head towards the newcomers with curiosity.

"I take you know what he's talking about…" Pan guessed turning towards Sougetsu. "Well…!?" And prompting him to speak.

"Legends tell of an assassination art created 2,000 years ago. An art so terrible and deadly that can destroy the body from within through the use of the opponent's pressure points, it has the reputation of never been defeated by any other art in history… Hokuto Shinken, the Divine Fist of the North Star. In the world of martial arts it is known as the ultimate killing technique… But how can it be that you three are disciples of this art? According to rumors, Hokuto Shinken can only have one successor per generation due to its deadliness…" Sougetsu described still in a state of surprise.

Kenshiro acknowledged his statement. "That is true. But as I had said, my brothers and I are just simply potential successors still in training. The day has yet to come were we will be forced to battle each other for the mastership of Hokuto…" He explained with small foreboding…

"I see…" Was Pan's simple reply.

Raoh just scoffed unconcernedly. "There's no need to waste time in such an absurd confrontation… It is already clear who will become the next successor of Hokuto." He boasted displaying his impressive physique. "For I would not let anyone, not even you little brothers, from keeping me from achieving my goals…"

The brothers in question just turned to look at their elder sibling with stoic, penetrating gazes. Clearly there was some underlying tension between the three of them despite their fraternal relationship. Pan didn't care a gnat ass about that, however. "Whatever, I am not interested in your family grudges. I've had my fair share of drama of that kind with my own family… Anyway, what about your friend?" She inquired turning towards the blonde man, Shin.

"I'm pretty sure the masters of YAMI can also tell you about my brand of Martial Arts. For despite wanting to attain the supremacy of their own styles over all other schools, not even they dare to defy the superiority of Nanto so carelessly…" The blonde man said with a hint of arrogance in his smile as he stretched the fingers of one of his hands in front of him, making his nails glint under the light of the sun…"

The YAMI grandmasters actually reared back a little at that revelation. "Nanto Seiken…" Was heard being murmured with an equal amount of fear, respect and scorn. It seemed the members of YAMI did truly know about the art practiced by the blonde man.

!

In Kanto the Ryozanpaku Masters were also astonished by the revelation of practitioners of both the most deadly styles of martial arts ever known in existence.

"By Kami! I never I thought It would ever come the day that I would be able to witness such legendary and terrible arts in action… To tell the truth, I'm feeling a little apprehensive about this, but at the same time, I cannot keep myself from looking away." Shio Sakaki said in a strained voice, he knew quite well about the reputation of both killer arts and the rumors that has been flying about them since ancient times.

The self-declared Superman Hayato Furunji nodded in acknowledgement, his own countenance grim. "I have bore witness of the lethality of both arts during the days of my youth." He said, as his mind began to recall the memory of a man with a great resemblance to that of young Kenshiro, another man with the Kasumi surname. "All I can say is that they are as terrible as all the stories make them out to be…" He stated ominously before focusing his entire attention to the projection in front of him… Kenichi, alongside all the young fighters of the Shinpaku Alliance and the Kanto schools, turned to look at the old man. Wondering how terrible could these styles be as to make a man like him to grow silent.

In the rooftop of a nearby building overlooking the gathered troops of both the Shinpaku alliance and the Kanto Schools, a group of tough looking armed girls oversaw the unfolding proceedings from their advantageous position. All of the girls were dressed in their school uniforms except for the apparent leader. A young lithe woman of long dark-bluish hair carrying a wooden practice sword, who was dressed in a white pants-coat combo, her coat wide open as to show her bandaged chest and bare midriff. Her second in command, a red-head mature looking girl wearing a tie with her school uniform leaned forward to whisper on her hear.

"It seems things are getting interesting again, eh! Nee-san?" She said with a playful inflection in her voice.

The long haired stoic girl simply nodded in response. "Seems like it…"

!

"So! It appears you're quite correct, they do know about your style. Very well then, care to explain that too…" Pan demanded of Sougetsu once more, seeing as how the YAMI masters had all the right answers.

"Nanto Seiken, The Sacred Fist of the Southern Cross, is the only style that it's said that could rival the lethality of Hokuto Shinken in terms of power. It's a more spread and numerous style than Hokuto, since there is a total of 108 sects of Nanto, each one teaching their own different version of the style. But the schools are highly reclusive and are not know for teaching their style to anyone outside their own disciples. Once you become a practitioner of Nanto, there's not going back, for you'll never be allowed to leave the sect unless is in a body bag… We YAMI have had our; encounters with several of the Nanto sects in the past and agreed not to do anything to incur their wrath as long as it didn't get in the way of our plans…" The Chinise Kempo grandmaster explained seriously.

The man, Shin, just laughed after hearing those words. "Indeed, certainly that is true. Allow me to fully introduce myself… I am Shin. Of the 108 sects of Nanto Seiken, I am one of the top six strongest masters, practitioners of the strongests styles that rule over all the other sects, whom from ancient times have guarded one of the six gates of the Emperor's palace. The Nanto Roku Sei Ken! I am Shin! Of the Nanto Koshu Ken, The Southern Cross Lone Eagle Fist, that flies under the Junsei Star, the star of martyrdom!" He declared proudly as he took a Nanto stance.

"Impressive assortment of titles that's for sure, but they don't actually mean anything to me." Pan deadpanned in a dry tone, she then began to pace around with a smirk of amusement. "There is only one way among my people to prove the worth of an individual… I'm sure you must have an idea of what I'm talking about." She said turning back towards the newly arrived warriors. "Since you all decided to getting involved with our business, it's only fair you should also participate in our fights. The question is… Who will you all decide to fight against? My people…? Or YAMI…? Or maybe you will take the most interest path and decide to face us both at the same time…?" Pan stated with a self-assured smile.

Raoh just smirked at her words, before he began to crack his knuckles. "I don't mind having to fight, since that was my intention from the very beginning. At least this way I can rearrange the face of that worm for daring to insult me…" He said darkly as he gazed towards Sougetsu with a terrifying stare.

"Now that's the spirit!" Pan remarked. "What about the rest of you? Would you too rise up to our challenge?" She asked towards the rest of Raoh's companions.

Toki didn't answer immediately, as gazed over the field to measure every single one of the gathered warriors. He let out a sigh after finishing with his examination. "It seems we don't have much of a choice… We always get ourselves dragged into a fight every time we time to rein my brother's temper."

"Fuh! As if I need your help to end my own battles!" Raoh snorted in dismissal at his brother.

Kenshiro just turned towards his best friend for his opinion. "What do you think Shin?"

"I say we should accept her challenge. Sounds like fun… and besides we need to test our skills regularly in real battles, lest our hard earned skills become dull." The blonde man said with a cocky smile.

"Very well, since you are the ones barging in our own fights. I will let my adversaries from YAMI decide who to pair you with." She declared motioning to the remaining YAMI grandmasters.

Most of the most warrior-minded masters of the terrible organization were taken by surprise by the alien girl generosity. "Really, we can challenge these fine warriors on our own if we want!? That's mighty generous of you!?" Ogata Isshinsai exclaimed, beaming a big wide smile of anticipation.

"Consider it a little repayment for not having restrained Doctor Jackal from getting all crazy on you guys. This way I can keep anybody from saying that my side is hoarding all the best fights. So fell free to have your fun with these undoubtedly very talented fighters, I'm sure it will be a very entertaining show to watch!" Pan stated nonchalantly. She then turned almost lazily towards Kushinada. "Except you Kushinada… Since you managed to defeat one of my minions, we still have some matters to address you and me."

Kushinada acknowledged those words with a graceful nod.

Pan floated towards the century old beauty and focused her attention on her. "As I had promised, those who managed to defeat my minions would be given a choice, whatever decision you chose, it would be respected and fulfilled. So, what will you decide? Either you walk away from here and I promise never to bother you for the rest of your life… Or you decide to face me in combat… But if you lose, your life is mine… So, what will it be?" She asked while she smirked.

Kushinada pondered her options for a moment, she knew the smart choice would be to walk away as she knew the girl's power greatly surpassed her own, but doing that would be to turn her back to the beliefs she has held for most of her life. The strong rules while the weak follows; he who is strong does not need to have any consideration for the opinions of those weaker than himself. Yes, that is true; this is the first time she is not on the side of the strong, a rather jarring new sensation for her. But whether she is among the ranks of the strong, or the ranks of the weak, the rule of the strong is absolute regardless of her personal feelings. She knew exactly what her decision would be. "I will fight…!" She declared with determination, knowing there was only way to determine if one is weak or strong in the world of Martial Arts, and whatever the outcome it may be, she will face it the same way she has faced all the challenges on her life.

Pan looked at her, taking notice of her unflinching gaze at the face of a much powerful opponent, and approved of her decision. "I am actually surprised you decided to face me, knowing of the great chasm between us. I don't know whether you are brave or foolish for doing that. But know that I respect your determination either way… If a fight against me is what you want, then a fight you shall have. I just hope you are prepared to accept the consequences once you lose…" She declared as she pointed at the older woman. Kushinada's gaze didn't waver in the least at the threat, her eyes becoming more resolute instead. Pan was very pleased of that and grinned in amusement.

"So, while you girls go at it. Can the rest of us, chose one of these guys to play with?" Isshinsai said smiling at Shin, eager to do battle. "I've always wanted to battle a practitioner of Nanto, ever since I joined YAMI I had the hopes of witnessing such legendary killing art in action… Sadly, our illustrious leader shot down that idea and forbade us from ever seeking to challenge the Nanto sects." He gestured in disappointment towards an aggravated Senzui.

Shin just smirked arrogantly in response. "Well then, it seems your wish will finally be fulfilled." He said as he once more poised his sharp nails. Ogata reply to that was to smile even more.

Raoh just scoffed at their talk. "I care nothing about that… I already know who my first victim would be." He stated before looking towards Sougetsu with a hard terrible stare once more. The Chinese Kempo Grandmaster said nothing and only began to prepare himself for the incoming battle.

Cyril Rahman walked to the front and addressed the two remaining Hokuto practitioners with a bow. "I've always wanted to pit my mastery of Kalarippayattu and vast knowledge of Marma points against the legendary mastery of Tenketsu points of Hokuto Shinken to see how my art would stack against it."

Toki glanced towards Kenshiro for a moment and gave him a nod to signal he would handle this. He stepped in front of Cyril and returned the bow. "If you allow me esteemed elder, it would be my honor to help you solve that inquiry… And show you the knowledge acquired and developed by Hokuto in its two thousand years of age." He said respectfully.

Cyril smiled as he acknowledged that response. "I would like that."

"Well then, that means I'm the only one left… So, who will step forward and be my opponent." Kenshiro said, as he just stood in his place and glanced over the remaining Grandmaster.

It was Akira Hongo who immediately answered to his challenge and walked in front of him. "I too have heard about the stories surrounding Hokuto and can't deny that I have dreamed of someday facing such art in combat to pit my own mastery of Karate against it." Was all the sun-glasses wearing grandmaster said, as he matched Kenshiro's stoic gaze with one of his own.

The young potential Hokuto successor just acknowledged those words with a nod.

So it seemed that all the players for the next round of combats were ready, Mills Lane began to walk towards the combatants to carry out with his function and let them begin their matches. But there was one who did not like this new turn on events. Senzui, was seething, seeing how his chances for either keeping the alien girl from destroying his organization or somehow convince her of accepting the views of YAMI as the right ones, were fleeing from his grasp. It was hard enough to be tip-toeing around Pan's temper to keep her from getting angered and wipe out YAMI in a single blow, but now with one of the Nanto Roku Sei Ken and the so called successors of Hokuto Shinken meddling in his business, his probability of getting out here as still head of YAMI were almost nil. He couldn't allow that! He couldn't allow all their carefully laid plans, all the sacrifices he had made to get to this point end up like this! On that thought, he brought his hand inside one of his pockets where he held a small inconspicuous remote and pressed it to send out a signal to the troops of the army of YAMI that were lying in wait for his command.

The people on the construction site found themselves caught off guard when the top of the building in front across the street suddenly blew up in a fiery explosion as a high ordinance shell suddenly impacted on it. The sudden shockwave shook the ground and brought several of the gathered fighters down to the ground as they all were deafened by the loud explosion.

"What the hell was that!?" Exclaimed an alarmed Whip, as she gazed upon the conflagration and falling debris. "Was that a cannon strike!?"

Suddenly the sky was darkened by hundreds of choppers that appeared and blocked the light of the sun, ropes came down from the sides of the transport helicopters and armed soldiers began to slide down to the ground from them. Soon enough, the entire construction site was flooded by a black mass of men, armed troops wearing full body armor, gas masks and carrying heavy assault rifles and other heavy ordinance. All were pointing their guns at the confused fighters in the field.

"What is happening!? What kind of treason is this!?" Demanded an increasingly irate Kazuya.

"These are YAMI's elite assault troops!" Exclaimed Cyril Rahman in his own shock, glancing in all directions at the surrounding troops. "Only a high member of YAMI would be able to mobilize all these men in such short notice. And I know none of us grandmasters gave the order for such military deployment!" He turned to look at Senzui with an accusing glare. "Senzui! Is this your doing!? Have you no honor! How can you stain the sanctity of the battlefield with such interruption!?" Cyril then turned and spoke to Pan with a desperate look. "Pan! We assure you we grandmasters have nothing to do with this!"

The leader of the nine fists simply laughed, confessing his hand in this sudden development. "Of course this is my doing!? Do you simply expect me to come here and let an alien girl to push us around and bring down our organization!? No! Of course I came prepared in case I failed to make her see our way of things. I will not let anyone stand in YAMI's way. Not when we are so close to initiate the last step of our plans and bring about the eternal sunset!" He declared, laughing like a madman. "And just so you know... Armed troops are not the only thing I had in store in case of emergency." He declared as he pointed towards the bay with his finger."

The people gathered followed his indication and turned to look towards the waters beyond Tokio bay. At the distance, they manage to spot dozens of battleships and destroyers, an entire fleet of war vessels, a whole battle group of a hundred ships that was making its way inside the bay.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? Where did this people acquired a whole navy!?" Mature exclaimed in total surprise at seeing such military might.

Senzui just keep laughing, self-assured of his victory. "Surprised...! This is but a taste of the power that YAMI has under his command! I had made sure that our victory was secured from the very beginning!"

Pan was mostly unconcerned that her group was suddenly surrounded by heavily armed soldiers and under the sights from the ships cannons on the bay. "Why did you bring your toy soldiers to this fight? You do know that you're just throwing their lives away needlesly?"

"They are actually here just to keep you ocuppied while I implement the real measures to take you down. You could try to stop me of course. But I don't think most of your minions would be able to withstand a hail of bullets, but by all means do try to attack me and put that theory to the test." He gloated while several of Pan's followers began to grow nervous, as they knew it will be really hard to come out unscathed if a confrontation with all these soldiers were to break out since many among their numbers were still either tired o injured from the previous fights.

Pan just looked at Senzui with a slight degree of disbelief, before thinking the best way to make her point across. "I believe you still haven't realized the seriousness of the situation you all find yourselves in. You should have taken heed of my words from the very beginning. Seems I'll have to show all of you how greatly outclassed you truly are." She said before rising high in the air and turning her head to the side, the soldiers immediately oppened fire on her but she simply ignored the bullets as they all bounced harmlessly off her skin. Pan looked at the bay towards one of the warships, her eyes flashed briefly, and then all the military vessels in her line of sight suddenly went boom as she swept her gaze over every single one of the destroyers.

"Oh... my… god… ohmygod… ohmygod… ohmygod…!" Ethan Stanley simply babbled in disbelief, utterly shocked at the feat he had just witnessed.

"Did Pan… Just made an entire battlegroup explode just by looking at it…?" Whip asked flabbergasted. She knew Pan was pretty ridiculously powerful because she is an alien, but damn some things were simply too outrageous to be true. Guess the joke's on her then.

Raoh let out a whistle after seeing the destruction brought forth by the short girl. "Not bad, not bad at all…"

No one else dared to utter a word, even the assault troops were too shocked to move a muscle after what they had just seen, their entire moral shattering into pieces as they began realize the futility of trying to go against the alien girl from another world. Senzui too was to stupefied to do anything but stare, all his plans and tactics suddenly amounting to nothing, not even activating the eternal sunset right now would be enough to bring him justice today, after what he just saw, He now believed Pan's boast that not even a nuclear strike will be enough to stop her.

Before anyone could open their mouth or do anything to shake themselves off their stupor, a high pitched yell began to echo all around the place.

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!**

Out of nowhere, and entire line of soldiers turned stiff, as lines of light began to trace all around their bodies in a grid, before they were all sliced in hundreds of little pieces in a shower of blood, utterly freaking out everyone that was watching the sudden developments and sending the rest of the nearby soldiers into disarray.

**YOW!**

"What the hell just happened!? How all those soldiers did suddenly got shredded into ribbons!?" Exclaimed a flabbergasted Ethan Stanley; the people watching around the globe wondering the same as they shut back their hanging jaws.

From among the bloody mist, a figure appeared leaping into the air and landing in the middle of the recently shredded troops. It was a young good looking man, of long dark teal hair wearing jeans and a traveling multi-pocketed vest. "Well then, it seems we have arrived just in time for the party." He said with an arrogant smile. The remaining soldiers around him rearing back in fear at his appearance.

Shin seemed to recognize the newcomer as he adressed him with familiarity. "Ah, Rei! Seems you guys did receive my message after all, I had though for a moment that wasn't the case when my call was sent into the voice-mail… I assume the rest of the Nanto Roku Seiken should be arriving shortly?"

"We are all already here…" The man Rei replied. Suddenly more high pitched shrills began to echo throughout the field like otherwordly wails that announced dead. Many of the soldiers in the ground began to shiver and look at their surroundings in nervousness, before several sizable segments among their ranks were sliced apart in more gory showers of blood.

From each one of the thick red mists a new figure slowly was able to be seen, the remaining members of the Nanto Roku Seiken had arrived. The first figure to be seen was another red-headed good looking man, almost too much good looking, as his face was too much androginous in appearance. He was dressed in magenta shinobi clothes, a white scarf wrapped around his neck and flowing freely from behind his broad shoulders.

The next man was a tall long sky-blue haired man, dressed in jeans and combat vest similar to Rei. His now distinguishing feature was that each of his white-milky eyes had four long claw marks running all the way from above each of his brows down to his cheeks until reaching his jaw. It was more than obvious that the man was blind.

The last man to appear was another good looking short haired blonde man dressed in a white suit, his most distinguishing feature being a small crimson dot right in the middle of his brow.

Senzui became alarmed the moment he saw the last blonde man, his eyes turning as big as plates as he began to perspirate with cold sweat. "No… Not him! What is he doing here!?" Indeed, Senzui knew full well who the Blonde man was, for he was the main reason why Senzui had ordered YAMI to stay far away from the Nanto sects. "Sou… Souther…!" He breathed with barely restrained fear, if discovering how Pan was truly an monstrous invincible enemy, the appearance of Souther just made matters worse and sealed his destiny.

The man, Souther, let out a cruel chuckle as he gazed towards the nervous Senzui. "Well, well… What do we have here? It seems YAMI is still being quite the troublesome bother as always. How quaint Senzui… Are you still pretending that you and your little club are the top dogs that exist out there? I thought I had snapped you from those dellusions years ago when you had the stupid idea of challenging the might of Nanto… Do you remember? It was back then when you had first assumed the leadership of your little organization. To think I decided to spare you and not chase after you when I eleminated all those so called grandmasters that you had brought with you and you turned tail and fled like the dog you are! Should have put a little more effort and finish the job back then…" The man explained with an arrogant demeaning attitude.

Pan turned to look at the newcomers curiously. "I take it you all must be masters of Nanto Seiken just like Shin, though I would really appreaciate if some introductions were to be made." She requested.

"But of course, where were my manners…" Souther replied, still grunning before offering a bow. "Nanto Roku Seiken, Souther of the Nanto Ho-oh Ken, The Southern Cross Fenghuang Phoenix fist that flies under the Shosei star, the star of leadership!" The blonde man said assuming the only stance that existed in his style, the _Tensho Juji Ho _as he stood straight with his arms raised aloft at his sides.

The next man to intruduce himself was Rei. "Nanto Roku Seiken; Rei of the Nanto Suicho Ken, The Southern Cross Waterbird Fist that flies under the Gisei star, the star of justice!" He said assuming a Nanto stance.

Next came the tall blue-haired scarfaced blind man. "Nanto Roku Seiken; Shu of the Nanto Hakuro Ken, The Southern Cross White Heron fist that flies under the Jinsei star, the star of benevolence!" He declared assuming a stance of his own.

And finally, the long haired red headed man introduced himself. "Nanto Roku Seiken; Yuda of the Nanto Kokaku Ken, the Southern Cross Flamingo Fist that flies under the Yosei star, the star of enchantment!" He declared with a carefree pose.

"Ah, so it seems we have the most powerful practitioners of this Nanto style gathered in here. What an interesting development." Pan mused out loud, intrigued by this new development. "And apparently you are well acquainted with the leader of YAMI." She hazarded a guess.

The man Souther simply snorted. "Bah! He is just a fool who thought he could force the Nanto sects into swearing loyalty to YAMI and his so called way of the killing fist. What would these maggots know about a true killing art, when the superiority of Nanto as one of the true assassination styles has remained undisputed for millennia."

"No… It's too soon! We weren't supposed to dare a direct confrontation against the Nanto sects, much less the entire Nanto Roku Seiken until after the Eternal Sunset had been implemented!" Senzui rambled in his desperation, uncaringly on who might hear him.

"What was that!? What does the Eternal Sunset has to do with facing the Nanto sects?" Cyril Rahman inquired, having taken notice of that last comment. "I thought the Eternal Sunset was supposed to ignite a war to bring about an age of strife in which we grandmasters would be able to keep the purity and true killing nature of our styles from dulling out and losing their edge. What do the Nanto sects have anything to do with this?" The old man demanded, not liking the implications that Senzui's latest revelations described.

"That was just a front! An excuse to gather the support of all the Satsujiken followers around the world! The true aim of the eternal sunset was to launch a nuclear strike and bring about a nuclear war in order to wipe out most of the Nanto Sects that stood in my way from claiming the title as the most lethal and powerful art in the world, ensuring the superiority of the Kuremisago style. After that, the conquest of the world was all but guaranteed!" Senzui declared to the shock of all, even that of his fellow YAMI grandmasters who had been unaware of the true nature of their organization master plan.

"What!? What kind of treasonous way is that to claim the title of the strongest!? How could you dare to call yourself that through the use of such cowardly tactics!?" Aagard Jum Sai demanded in outrage, not liking those means to achieve superiority over all other arts.

"I agree! The only way that exists to claim the title of the strongest martial art in existence is by putting your life on the line through the use of your own fists. To claim the title of the strongest without having it truly earned it through your own sweat and blood is an insult to all of our most sacred beliefs as followers of the Satsujiken!" Akira Hongo declared, as he too didn't approve of such underhanded ways to conquer all other arts.

Most of the others Grandmasters were of that view; even Isshinsai was appealed by that plan. "I care not for the world! All I ever wanted was to fight against strong opponents in order to ensure the continual development and evolution of my art. Even if it meant I had to lose my life in the process to achieve that! This cheap way to obtain victory disgusts me! This is not what was promised to me when I had first joined YAMI!" The lilac haired fighter denounced, pointing accusingly at the One Shadow of the nine fists.

Not all of the YAMI masters were outraged at Senzui's deceit, some like Mihai Stirbey were simply too amoral to mind whether if their leader was a cheating bastard or not. "I don't care if our esteemed leader is using us or not! All I care is to have the chance to kill as many people as I can and bathe my scythe in their blood." He said with a disturbing look in his eyes as he licked the blade of his scythe with his tongue. Earning the sneer of many of his fellow grandmasters.

Kushinada turned towards the head of YAMI, her demeanor completely serious. "Senzui… Have you been using us all this time to achieve your own goals? Has this been your true aim from the very beginning?" She demanded with a cold expression, although she is a woman who wouldn't shy away from using underhanded methods when necessary to achieve her own goals, to use such cowardly backstabbing tactics to dethrone more powerful opponents is certainly not of her liking as she has always preferred to deal with any opponent personally and upfront. Even when employing treasonous or deceitful tactics, she has always personally dealt the killing blow, there are things not even she would sink low enough to do, using weapons or proxies to kill her opponents instead of doing it herself, especially against a truly strong warrior, was one of them.

"Of course! You all were nothing more than tools to achieve my goals! Disposable assets to help me achieve dominion over all other martial art!" The madman declared in his frenzied desperation, not caring anymore to keep his plans in secret as he felt himself backed into a corner by two terrible opponents that he knew he didn't had the strength to go against.

Souther just laughed at what he considered a pathetic sight that was watching the leader of YAMI losing his mettle. "I am not surprised that this little insect came out with such puny and laughable plan. He's always been a weakling and a coward at heart; this is not the first time I've had to deal with his pathetic attempts to go against the might of Nanto. His underhanded and deceitful methods may have been enough to bring down a weak and simple-minded clan like the Kuremisago… Oh yes, we the Nanto Roku Seiken are fully aware of the little deception this maggot has carried out. But against a real powerful art like Nanto Seiken, his plans are nothing more but child's play." The blonde man declared with a cruel disdainful tone, making it seen how much he believed Senzui to be trash to be stepped under his boot.

The One Shadow of YAMI obviously didn't take kindly to the insult. "We'll see how much my method's are child's play when you and the rest of the Nanto Sects are burned to the ground! Soldiers! Open fire! Kill everybody still standing!" He ordered in his crazed frenzy. The troops still alive in the field however, were not much of the mind of carrying those orders however, as they were reticent of going against such powerful opponents, men that have prove more than capable of shredding scores of heavily armed and armored soldiers in an instant and an alien girl immune to all weapons able to destroy entire fleets of destroyers with only a glance.

Souther took notice of their hesitation and chuckled even more. "Seems your little toy soldiers are smart enough than to try to go against a stronger opponent! Sadly, after giving them that order, you've done nothing but forfeit their lives. As we cannot allow any proclaimed threat against Nanto to live…" He declared ominously, before displaying his nails that glinted under the sun. And that was when the screaming began…

All the members of the Nanto Roku Seiken lunged against any nearby soldiers, like sharks pouncing on a wounded prey, and began to cut them apart into tiny little pieces with the power of Nanto. Yuda began to cut through the packed lines of soldiers by launching powerful vacuum blades that traveled through the ground and teared apart anything standing in their way.

**_DENSHO REPPA!_**

**伝衝裂波**

**_(Tradition-Defying Rending Wave)_**

Shu just jumped in the middle of a great congregation of soldiers and landed on his hands upside down before spinning around like a mini-tornado while delivering a kick that decapitated every single soldier in range, their heads simply separating cleanly from their shoulders in a single move.

**_NANTO REKKYAKU ZANJIN!_**

**南斗烈脚斬陣**

**_(Beheading Formation Of The Fierce Feet)_**

Rei took into the air and began to bombard all the troops underneath his advantageous position with a barrage of vacuum blades that sliced them all apart in showers of blood.

**_NANTO HICHO RANGEKI HA!_**

**南斗飛鳥乱戟波**

**_(Flying Bird Wild Halberd Wave')_**

Souther simply rushed at the closest congregation of soldiers and smashed into them, sending them all into the air due to the strength of the impact. Once there, he simply turned in their direction with an overhead kick, before all the airborne soldiers were sliced apart in a shower of gore by an unseen force.

**_TENSHO GUNSEI KYAKU!_**

**天翔群星脚**

**_(Heavenly Star Kick)_**

Shin also joined his fellow peers of the Nanto Roku Seiken by attacking the soldiers around him, slashing at them more quickly that what the naked eye could hope to follow, only air distortions could be seen as Shin quickly rushed among their lines until he was standing behind them showing them his back. Then suddenly, all the soldiers simply fell apart into thousand pieces under more torrents of blood.

**_SENSHI KANSHU!_**

**千刺貫手**

**_(Thousand Torn Piercing Fist)_**

The remaining soldiers finally got out of their stupor and began to open fire upon the members of the Nanto Roku Seiken, but by that time it was already too late, as the Nanto Masters easily moved faster than any bullet and began to shred apart every soldier in their vicinity with only their nails.

Not wanting to be outdone by the Nanto users, Raoh too lunged at any nearby enemy. "Well, it seems is up to me to defend the honor of Hokuto, I'll show these weaklings what a true killing art looks like!" He declared before he swatted away and entire line of soldiers with a swing of his arm. The soldier crashed into the ground not too much worse for wear, but when they tried to stand back again, their bodies suddenly froze and began to seizure. Their limbs and heads began to deform, as bloated fleshy tumors suddenly began to rapidly grow on their bodies, their helmets quickly being discarded to try to alleviate the pressure. But any effort was hopeless as their bodily deformations inflated until they reached a critical mass before exploding in gory displays that blew their entire bodies apart. Everybody watching was simply horrified at the gruesome scene.

"Wha-What the hell happened!? How could their bodies explode in such a horrible manner!?" Exclaimed a freaked out Ethan Stanley, as never in his entire years as a disciple of YAMI had he seen martial arts as terrible as these.

"That is the power of Hokuto Shinken…" Kenshiro replied to the shock of all. He then turned towards Toki. "I guess is time for us to do our part." He said before turning around and delivering a hand chop right in the head of an armored soldier and caving his skull in despite the helmet and gasmask. The rest of the soldiers watching simply jumped back in fear at seeing such display of terrible strength.

**_GANZAN RYOZAN HA!_**

**岩山両斬波**

**_(Rocky Mountain Splitting Wave)_**

Now the Hokuto potential successors became targets under sights too, but bullets also proved ineffective on them. Raoh simply increased his Ki, creating a deadly red aura around him that killed anyone that dared to get too close to him instantly, the soldiers falling victim under a terrible pressure before their bodies detonated into gory and grizzly mists. He also turned towards any sizeable enemy congregation that he could see and opened his hand towards them to send almost invisible pressure waves of KI towards them causing their bodies to convulse and explode as if he had touch them with a regular Hokuto Technique.

Toki rushed at his nearby attackers evading all bullets easily, before going straight through their lines and touching their Kensei pressure point so quickly that everybody watching thought he wasn't doing anything. Once behind them, all soldiers simply let down their weapons as if staring into space, their heads hanging limply from their necks as moans of pleasure were heard escaping from their mouths. Suddenly their heads split by the middle and exploded, launching blood and brain matter everywhere.

**_HOKUTO UJO DANJIN KEN!_**

**北斗有情断迅拳**

**_(Sattva Swift Judgment Fist')_**

Kenshiro simply attacked all the soldiers in his vicinity by launching a flurry of hundreds of punches in the span of seconds, hitting all enemies all over their bodies and keeping them unable to move due to the massive barrage of punches.

**HATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA… WACHA!**

_**HOKUTO HYAKURETSU KEN!**_

**北斗百裂拳**

**_(Hundred Crack Fist)_**

All the soldiers then began to contort and bloat just like with the previous techniques before exploding in gruesome showers of blood.

The rest of the people in the construction site didn't jst simply stood idle while pandemonium was being unleashed. All the soldiers that turned and tried to shoot at Pan's followers found themselves being skewered by dozens of red scalpels as Doctor Jackal once more let his bloodlust run free as he slaughtered any soldier in his vicinity, uncaring of the bullets that impacted on his body as he slammed into their lines in full. Whip laid cover fire with her own weapons as Vice and Mature let their snake arms run free, Giru easily protecting the entire group with an energy bubble.

The YAMI masters were not idle either, as they too turned against the soldiers under Senzui command. Hongo, Cyril, Isshinsai, even Kushinada dealt with any troop in their way, as they were not going to let the One Shadow of YAMI interfere in their own businesses. Soon enough the entire regiments of soldiers that had locked up the site were decimated and left for dead in the ground, none survived, as anyone that tried to flee was quickly cut down by one of the many terrible fighters on the field. Through all this, Pan had simply stood unmoving on her spot taking upon the slaughter happening all around her. Senzui was simply left gaping terrified at seeing all of her plans turning to ashes.

!

In Kanto, both student bodies were left in silence after witnessing the lethality of such terrible martial arts.

"So that is the power of Nanto and Hokuto… My god! They are truly monstrous arts!" Sakaki said, deeply shocked at the frightening display of techniques.

Kenichi simply gazed at the projection, he too shaken by what he had just seen, but his determination remaining irresolute. "I am still not strong enough…" He whispered to himself.

!

In the residence of the Norns, the three sisters plus Keiichi were also staring at the TV screen in disbelief.

"I… I never though such monstrous arts existed in our world. I had heard rumors, but all this time I simply thought them to be a myth, a thing that could only happen in TV shows and movies." The young man said deeply in shock.

"It seems there are many things we didn't know about humans…" Urd said in an uncharacteristically serious demeanor, her two sisters still too much in shock to comment.

!

In Nifelheim, Hild was once more smiling broadly. "Ah! I had forgotten how humans could be such wonderful creatures! It's been many centuries since I've seen such an entertaining show like this, I had thought many of these styles to have died out over the years. I'm glad to see they're still around…" She said pleased as she knocked back on her seat. Hagall was still too astonished to comment.

!

In the basement of an abandoned building, another blonde woman with red markings on her face was watching the fights accompanied by many rats wearing lab coats and sunglasses. "Damn! That was freaky! These humans surely like to play rough!" Mara said as she ate from a Ramen cup.

!

Up in heaven, in the Yggdrassil control room, the goddess in there simply could not believe what their eyes were seeing. "Dear Kami-sama! How can it be that these humans are so powerful!?" Peorth asked incredulous, she like most goddesses thought all humans to be weak, mundane creatures compared with her kind. Although they can be quite curious and interesting like Keiichi, she always thought them to be physically much frailer than her… She never expected that humans could become such monstrous and fearsome creatures like these people.

While she and the other goddesses were still reeling in shock, Lynd was still focused appraising these new styles, to her eyes they were the epitome of a true warrior art. At her side, Chrono was making her company, her little apprentice having too taken notice of the masterful precision of such arts. "I've never seen or heard of such powerful techniques before, have you know anything about the existence of these impressive arts Lynd-Sama!?" She asked to her superior officer.

Lynd shook her head sideways in a negative, her eyes never leaving the screen. "No, this is the first time I too have seen such masterful martial arts… They are wondrous isn't it…?" She said as the yearning in her heart for battle kept growing.

!

Back in the construction field, Pan simply oversaw the massacre around her and nodded. "Alright! Now that all interruptions have been deal with, we can continue and move on."

Cyril Rahman turned at her with mild incredulity. "To do what!? Our own leader has betrayed us; the goals that we have fought for so hard all this time have turned out to be a lie, what can we possible do in the face of these revelations!?" He asked, his mood turning sour a little.

"Why!? But finish your fight that's why!" She said as if that explained everything, the people in the field simply gaped at her in disbelief.

* * *

_Well this is where we going to stop for this week. To any of you who may think Senzui's plot in this story was pretty ridiculous, exaggerated and over the top, I only have one thing to say to you. Welcome to Anime!_

_Anyway now were going to move into more battles, Hokuto No Ken style, so expect much manliness to come in the next update._

_As always, leave a review and tell me what you think._


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:** Sorry for having delayed a little with this update, but I've been busy because of my work, all week I've been returning home pretty late so I haven't had that much time for writing. I have to say that from now on updates may take a couple more days to be ready. Since I've been making the effort of writing two full pages every day, it's have been leaving me with a pretty tight schedule and lately it has starting to running me pretty ragged. So ill need to reduce my allotted time for writing in order to rest more, from now on I'll have to write a single page everyday so updates will now be ready every 10 days.

Sorry, but this is necessary for me to be in optimal conditions and also so that I can check over all those mangas, animes and cartoons that I'm researching for this story at my leisure.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, any material or copyright depicted in this story belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

!

In the middle of the destroyed construction site filled with mutilated corpses and stained red by all the blood that had been spilled, the gathered martial artists were giving Pan weird looks.

"What!?" Exclaimed a flabbergasted Cyril Rahman, having been caught off-guard by Pan's response.

"Yeah, you heard me. What does it really matter that your so called leader tried to use all of you for his own ends, that hasn't really anything to do with our fights. We can all agree he is scum and what he ultimately wanted was not of your agreement, but what about what **_you_** want!? As it is, YAMI is no more, their armies are destroyed and its leadership is in shambles, as I'm pretty sure most of you will not be willing to keep being part of the organization that betrayed your ideals and those of you who dosen't mind and still wish to be part of YAMI I can easily deal with on my own. So effectively and immediately, I'll be taking over your organization, its assests, resources and connections will now be mine!" Pan declared in a no-nonsense tone that harbored no argumment. Most of the remaining Grandmasters were not surprised by her decision.

"You have certainly proved you are as strong as you claim to be! I have no qualms of you replacing our current leader, especially after these latests revelations." Akira Hongo stated, glancing over Senzui with disapproval. "But what does that have to do with us resuming our fights? You have already achieved the goal you came here for in the first place. YAMI is no more, and what is left is now under your command. In light of that, all you have to do is force us into swearing loyalty to you, and we will practically have no option but to agree since there is nothing we can do to stop you. You have already proven yourself the strongest and the winner of this confrontation." He said, pretty reasonably.

"Indeed that's true, but regardless, all that is not important at the moment. What is important is if you all are going to let something as feeble as the betrayal of your leader to get in the way of the battles you all been eagerly waiting for as martial artists! I mean this is what you wanted, isn't it? To battle a strong opponent that will force you to go all out and push you to your limits, but now that your wish is finally at hand, are you simply going to let it pass by you and shirk away from it? Where is your pride as warriors!?" Pan stated in an assertive tone.

"We can still have the fights we've wanted!?" Isshinsai turned at her in surprise, his eyes gleaming with anticipation.

Pan nodded in confirmation. "Of course, we Saiyans do not care much about whatever may be happening around us, as long as it doesn't directly interfere in our fights. And for a Saiyan a direct intervention will be someone physically getting in our way, our pride as warriors dosen't allow any kind of distractions from taking our attention away from battle. So consider this a test from your new boss to see who among you are worthy of joining my ranks." She stated with a fair share of self-complacency.

Whip just turned at her with a deadpan. "You are just looking for an excuse to have more fights aren't you?" She said dryly.

Pan wasn't frazzled that she had been caught on and replied with a snort. "Well excuse me for wanting to have a litle bit of fun. I'm just too powerful for these world standards to have a challenging figth of my own, the fight I'm about to have with Kushinada will not even qualify as a slight workout for me since the difference between our levels is just too abysmal, I'm just simply going to test her skills by letting her hit me with her strongest attacks and see what happens. So for the most time, I have to make due by watching other people fight to their limits instead of me, otherwise I get bored…" She then turned to look at Whip directly with a dark look. "And you don't want me getting bored, do you?"

For a moment Whip remembered all those pranks and practical jokes that Pan decided to play on her and the rest of her followers as part of their training just because she had nothing better to do. She shivered internally at the memory; certainly Pan and boredom were a terrible combination. It seemed most of her fellow fighters were in agreement, as they too were grimacing at the memory. "No…" She finally replied in a cowed tone.

Pan just beamed a smile in satisfaction and turned back to the remaining YAMI masters. "Just as I had thought… Very well then, what will be your answer?"

The grandmasters mulled over her words and shared glances between themselves. Eventually they reached a decision and nodded in agreement. "We'll fight!" Akira Hongo replied in behalf of all.

"Excellent!" Pan replied beaming a happy smile.

Souther smirked at her antics. "So, you're going to have matches between any opponents of your liking…? Now that's interesting… Maybe I'll deem myself gracious enough to watch your little fights after I've dealt with a certain vermin once and for all." He said darkly as he glanced towards Senzui with a frightening stare.

Pan cocked her head to a side in thought. "How about if you too join us in our matches and you deal with Senzui in a proper fight instead? You know, to give him a chance to die like a man." She suggested off-handedly.

Souther raised an eyebrow in response. "That would be giving this maggot more honor than he deserves! However, your suggestion is not without merit… Sure, why not? It'll be fun to humiliate him before I decide to end his life?" The cruel Nanto master replied with a devious grin.

Senzui appeared as if he were about to lose his mettle at any time and flee, his fear for Souther easily visible to all. Pan put an end to whatever idea he may have to take his chances and escape. "You better don't try to do anything stupid like trying to escape, because if you try I'll cut you down myself with an energy blast just as I did with Siegmarigen." She warned with a fulminant glare. "Either you fight and die like a man, or I'll kill you and you'll die like a dog. It's your choice; however, you may have a slight chance of getting out of here alive if you by some miracle manage to defeat Souther. If you do, I'll be gracious enough to allow you to walk away from here with your life intact." She said with a carefree glance.

Souther just laughed at her bargain offer. "As if this lowly insect would have the strength to defeat me! Why do you think he concocted such ridiculous plan in the hopes of dealing with the Nanto sects? Because the weakling knew that never, in a million years, would he be able to match the strength of Nanto with his own useless style."

Pan just shrugged unconcerned at Souther's boasts. "That may be so, but you never know, maybe he'll get lucky and achieve the impossible. I'm sure more outrageous things have happened in the past of this world, but ultimately, it all depends on his decision. Will he try to escape and suffer an ignominious end, or take his chances and fight his way out of here alive?"

Senzui just gritted his teeth, knowing he was cornered with no other hope but to accept Pan's offer. Fine! If he is to die in here, at least he would go down fighting; maybe he would be lucky enough and drag Souther with him to hell. "It seems I have no choice… I'll fight!" He grudgingly accepted.

Pan grinned with a toothy face-splitting smile. "Now that's what I'm talking about… Alright now that we are all in agreement, let's go on with the show!" She declared with eagerness.

Mihai Stirbey interrupted her before she could continue. "What about the rest of us!? I care not what you decide to do with YAMI, since that doesn't mean I will decide to follow you. But I've still been waiting for the chance to spill some blood in battle and I will not simply let myself be ignored. Either you give me a chance to fight too, or I'll find some other way to saciate my bloodlust!" He declared with a deranged look as he caressed his weapon and glanced at the wounded fighters around the field.

Pan just ignored his outburt with practiced ease, though internally she was labeling him as a security threath in need to be put down in case he gets too rowdy. "I'm sure some of the remaining Nanto masters will be more than glad to accommodate you." She commented with fake absentmindness.

Yuda smiled with a devilishly grin as he stepped forward. "Allow me to give this nuisance the fight that he wants, I'll make sure to spill enough blood to saciate his urges." He declared as he stretched his fingers to show the sharpness of his nails.

Pan acknowledged him with a nod. "Very well, I'll leave it up to you. Feel free to go all out if you want, wouldn't be fun if I were to put restrictions on such remarkable fighters like yourselves. After all, these are no holds barred matches…" She said before turning to the remaining grandmasters that were yet to be partnered with someone. "How about the rest of you? Do anyone of you feels like taking a shot against one of the remaining Nanto Masters?"

Only Oganosuke accepted her challenge for battle. "I do not agree with you taking over YAMI, I fully intend of fighting against your take over, but I will not say no to a chance to wet my swords with the blood of a worthy adversary… So I will accept your offer!" He declared with a harsh intimidating glare that he focused upon the short alien girl that he towered over.

Pan was completely unaffected by this, however. "Very well, that is your opinion. Now move along and take your place in the line. Let's see who might want to have a small tussle with you?" She said as she looked around the field for an appropiate opponent for the deadly swordsman.

It was Rei who stepped forward this time. "I would like to be his opponent for this battle if you don't mind?" He asked corteously.

Pan agreed with his request without any complain. "If that's what you want, go ahead." She then turned back to the few YAMI masters still alive. "So that's it! None of you want to step forward?" She asked in mild dissapointment.

Mildred Lawrence just slumped her shoulders in dejection and looked down for a moment before answering. "I am sorry, but my will to fight has already been broken. My bow, the only thing in this world in which I can unconditionally trust, has failed me for the first time." She said glancing briefly towards the direction of Doctor Jackal. "After this defeat, I now know I am not as strong as I once believed myself to be. So no, I'm afraid I will not be able to give a decent fight in my current mental state, I would prefer if you gave me the chance of looking over my appentices injuries instead?" She humbly requested as she motioned to her injured aprentice lying at her feet.

Pan didn't answer to her immediatly; instead she turned to stare at Hyougo in full as to prompt him for his answer. The blonde boy just shook his head and waved a hand in front of him in refusal. "Sorry, I know when I'm too outclassed to even put up a token resistance. I doubt I would last more than a few seconds if I decided to challenge anyone of you, unless you have an opponent among your ranks that's more close to my level, I'm afraid it will not be a much entertaining fight, more like a one sided beating. And I'm not stupid enough to jump willingly into something like that if I have a choice." He stated, turning down Pan's offer as politely as he could.

The alien girl took a moment to consider his words before replying. "Well, there's Candy over there who still hasn't fought against anyone, and there's also Diana too." Pan said, pointing at the two individuals in question over her shoulder.

Hyougo just smiled and let out an amused laugh. "Ha! I'm not that easy too fool. Not to be rude or anything but I think I'll pass. I saw what your cyborg friend did to master Cyril's apprentice, so I don't think I would be able to do any better against a completely robotic opponent. Who knows what kind of alien tech you have put inside of it, as for the other woman… Her partner managed to eliminate master Raki without breaking a sweat, so I must assume she must be pretty close to that level of skill, I doubt I would be able to fight her evenly even if I were to go all out. So, no but thanks, I know better than to try to fight in losing battles." He refused gently.

Pan took a moment to apraise the young apprentice in front of her with a critical eye before speaking again. "Very well, if that's your choice… I suppose I cannot fault you for refusing a fight with such overwhelming odds against you. At least is good to know that you know your limits well and be smart enough as to not get yourself in a situation were you are so much over your head. Anyway, fine! You two can stay put off from this last set of fights if that's what you want, however, I will be considering your refusal to fight as an automatic forfeit. And since I've declared myself the new head of YAMI that means you two now serve me, is that understood…" She said with a serious leveled stare.

The archer woman acquiesced with a nod. "I understand; you have proven yourself the strongest figther, so now whatever is left of YAMI is under your command. We will follow you without complaint and pledge ourselves into your service if you wish." Mildred declared, kneeling and bowing in front of Pan to show her submission, Hyougo following her lead and doing the say too.

"Very well, as long as you know who is boss I don't think we're going to have any problem between us. So go on, get out of here and go wait with the rest of my group." Pan replied beaming a happy face. Both fighters nodded in acknowledgement, went on to follow their instructions wordlessly, draggin their wounded with them.

With that out of the way, Pan finally turned to the awaiting group of fighters. "Alright, seems there are no more distractions. Let's get this done already." She declared as she signaled Mills Lane to approach the group.

"So are you finally going to end with all this or do you need more time to have a bit of tea?" The senior referee snarked in an irritated mood, he was clearly fed-up already of all the shenanigans that he has had to endure since he was dropped in here. Certainly just being standing in here was detrimental for his health, as at any given moment another crazy martial artist with delusions of grandeur could appear trying to pull another outrageous stunt.

"Yeah, yeah we're good. Just start announcing the fights!" Pan demanded ignoring the sarcasm.

"Alright! So everybody go to their places and get ready!" Mills ordered making the last group of fighters to prepare for their battles.

Souther signaled the referee to have a word with him before starting the matches. "Before we begin, I'll like to make something clear. My battle with this maggot in front of me will be to the death! No surrender or knockout allowed, the match will end until one of us two stops breathing!" He declared with an ominous stare.

Mills Lane wasn't surprised by that request and simply turned to address Senzui. "Do you accept these conditions son? If you do, no one will be able to interfere with your fight until only one of you is left." He asked with a serious demeanor.

Senzui knew there was no turning back now and steeled himself for the battle to come. "Yes, I accept." Was all he said as he tried to hide his nervousness with a mask of fake calmness, not that he was able to fool many as beads of sweat could be seen clearly falling from his brow, betraying his inner turmoil.

Mihai interrupted the proceedings with his usual tact. "Hey! I want to have a deatmatch too! I want to ensure no one interferes with my fight until I kill my victim!" He boasted as he looked upon Yuda with a deranged face. The master of Nanto Kokaku Ken just covered his mouth with the back of his hand in a dainty gesture as he laughed at his opponent's declarations, clearly giving his opinion about the matter.

"Don't care right now, we'll see about what you want once we turn to your own battle. In the meantime, shut up and let me do my job!" He snapped at Mihai before turning back at Souther and Senzui and signaling them to come forward. "Alright! Let's get this show on the road. This is going to be a battle to the death! There are no rules to be followed and no penalties to be applied, so anything goes! There is no time limit either, so this battle will only end until one of you kills the other. Do you gentleman understand these conditions!" Mills said as he glanced between the two fighters who replied to him with sharp nods. "Very well then, let's get it on!" The senior referee declared as he pumped his fist and moved aside to let the battle commence.

**_Fall of YAMI_**

**_Final Round_**

**_Senzui VS Souther_**

The terrible successor of the Nanto Ho-oh Ken simply chuckled as he made a come-at-me motion at Senzui with his index finger. "Come… Let me put an end to your misery…" Souther said with a frightening as his bloodlust became palpable to any viewer. Senzui tried to repress a shiver and braced himself for what he believed would be his final battle.

!

Mills Lane was between Toki and Cyril Rahman preparing to announce their battle. "Alright you two, you're next! This will be a no holds barred battle, so whatever method you try to employ to achieve victory will be at your discretion. The battle does not end until only one of you is left standing, any questions?" He asked to the two fighters who simply remained impassibly silent and waited for him to continue. "No!? Then Let's get it on!?" He declared with his usual signal before moving aside.

**_Cyril Rahman VS Toki_**

The elder Kalarippayattu master offered a bow to Toki before beginning. "I am honored you've decided to grant the wish of this old man and show me the skills of Hokuto in honorable combat." He said with a pleased smile in his wrinkled face.

Toki replied with a bow of his own before speaking. "The honor is mine esteemed elder, let's us simply do our best and give our all on this fight." The young man said, taking a stance.

!

Now Mills Lane was standing between Pan and Kushinada. "Ok, I guess you both know the rules?" the elderly referee asked, glancing between to the women.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever; just give us the starting signal already. I'll take care myself of the specifics of this fight." Pan said, waving him off in dismissal without taking her sight from Kushinada.

Mills Lane just grumbled a little before complying. "Fine! Have this fight however you may want; at least it will save some time to end this thing early so I can finally get out of here… With that said, Let's get it on!" He exclaimed with his usual fist-pumping before moving on.

**_Pan VS Mikumo Kushinada_**

Pan just smiled even more at her opponent. She dropped her guard and let herself open to any attack while she goaded Kushinada to come at her. "Come on, give me your best shot, I won't even move. Let's see how long it'll take for you to realize that even your best efforts are meaningless against me… I just hope you are prepared to keep your word and become my slave once you lose…" She cockily said an innocent expression, not even considering one bit the possibilty of being defeated by the earthling grandmaster.

Kushinada refrained from commenting; and then vanished in a burst of speed, only to reappear with her fist impacting on Pan's skull in full, followed by a stream of hard kicks that slammed into the alien girl's chest. Kushinada knew that if she wanted to have even the slightest chance against such unbelievable powerful opponent, she would need to go all out from the beginning and try to overwhelm her with an endless barrage of punches in the hopes of keeping her from counteract.

The century old beauty kept landing hundreds of supersonic attacks in the span of seconds upon the unmoving body of her opponent. Each impact being accompanied by deafening thunderclaps; the strenght behind each punch being strong enough as to release streams of destructive shockwaves that traveled through Pan's body and broke apart the landscape behind her, leaving long trail marks in the ground, through this all the short alien girl just kept taking it everything the older woman through at her without moving a single millimeter.

Pan received one last thunderous punch right in her face that surpassed all others hits, but it seemed not even that was enough to make her blink, as she began to talk in a carefree tone as if she were speaking about the weather with Kushinada's fist still buried in her cheek. "Ah! So it seems you know a thing or two about KI reinforcement. You managed to land all those hits at full strenght without breaking your own limbs. I must say I'm impressed; you certainly have polished your skills at a remarkable level. Maybe this battle will not be so boring to me after all!" Pan declared with an impish smile at a stumped Kushinada, who could do nothing but blink in beffludement at seeing how all of her powerful attacks had caused no damage to the girl from another world. The people around the world were also astonished at Pan's insurmountable resistance.

!

Once more, we find Mills Lane between the next pair of combatants. "Alright gentlemen, step forward" He signaled to Kenshiro and Akira Hongo who complied with his instructions. "Now, this is going to be a no holds barred fight without time limit. Normally I would be more concerned about presiding over a fight without rules, but since you two seem to be expert martial artists I will assume you have a code of honor preventing you from pulling foul moves on your opponents. Anyway you two will fight until one of you turns the lights off on the other, any finishing or lethal move would be left up to your discretion. With nothing else to say, Let's get it on!" Mills Lane declared with his regular signature move before moving on the next pair of fighters.

**_Akira Hongo VS Kenshiro_**

The young potential sucessor of Hokuto simply took off his thick framed glasses to let his sight free from obstacles and put them inside one of his breast pockets before he began to unbutton his shirt. Akira Hongo just waited patiently until he was done, neither of them uttering a word.

Finally, Kenshiro tossed his discarded garments to a side, showing he was done. "I apologize for making you wait." He said as he cracked his nuckles and neck before he assumed a stance. "Let us begin now."

Hongo wordlessly acknowledged him with a nod before he assumed a stance of his own.

!

Mills Lane was about to signal the start of their fight for the next fighters. "Ok, let's get this done quickly, you two! Come over here!" He signaled to Rei and Oganosuke who promptly complied. "Now you must already know what's this all about. You two will fight until only one of you is left standing, Killing moves are a possibility but that's left up to you."

Oganosuke interrupted the senior referee to make a comment. "Oh, believe me, Killing moves will be more than a possibility. They will be a certainty." He said as he displayed the edge of his katanas, making a point of what his intentions were for this match. Rei simply smirked back at him haughtily, not impressed by his little attempt at intimidation.

Referee Lane just kept speaking not bothering to comment. "Whatever, just get cracking already! Let's get it on!" He stated before stepping aside.

**_Rei VS Oganosuke Yogi_**

Oganosuke crossed his blades in front of him as he beamed a cruel smirk. "I will now show you that no unarmed art can save you from the cuts of my blades." He stated, his bloodlust becoming clearly evident to aynone who may be watching.

Rei just chuckled in amusement, looking down at his opponent with disdain. "You will soon discover how weapons are useless against the power of Nanto." He said as he displayed his glistening sharp nails.

!

The senior referee was already about to call the next battle. "Well, well… Aren't you quite the big boys…" The old man said as he stared up and looked between Raoh and Sougetsu. "Seems to me this will be a battle of heavy weighters… (Cough) Anyway, you should know the rules already. Beat the crap out of each other until only one of you is left standing on his feet. So, let's not waste any more time and let's get it on!" He said, again pumping his fist before moving on the next fighters.

**_Raoh VS Sougetsu Ma_**

Raoh took off his construction helmet from his head and tossed it to a side before he began to crack his knuckles, looking down imperiously on his opponent. "Now, you are mine… I will punish you for daring to mock me, the next successor of Hokuto."

Sougetsu replied to that taunt with a dark smirk. "It is good that you are one of the successors of Hokuto." He said as he cracked his own knuckles. "I always wanted to show how the strenght given to me by following the path of Satsujiken is enough to even defeat the so called true invincible style in the world. I should thank you for this opportunity."

Raoh harsh stare wasn't affected in the least by that reply. "You can thank me when I crush the life out of your body with my two hands." He said as he prepared to do battle.

!

Mills was standing already between the next two figthers. "Alright you nagging pain in the ass, we have already reached your turn." He said rather crispy to Mihai Stirbey. "So, you wish to have a fight to the dead? Fine, go ahead! Get yourself killed for all I care! I can only wish that I could be able to see you trying to explaining to the guys in charge of hell, once you get there, how you got yourself killed by a metrosexual. I'm sure that will be something to feel proud about." He snarked with boundless sarcasm, obviously the scythe user got pissed with the old man for impliying he's going to get himself killed.

Jura just flicked back some strands from his long mane as he spoke. "There's nothing wrong with being a person that appreaciates beauty, better to be a pleasing sight to the eyes than a horrid one." He eyed Mihai up and down with a look that couldn't be mistaken for anything else but disgust.

"I didn't say anything about being against men that like to wear make-up, that's their shit! I'm just saying that there is a limit on how pretty a man can get, seriously your beauty unnerves me. It's just too much for my senses to take; I can't even look at you straight without flinching back." Mills Lane said as he turned towards Juda and tried to look at him face to face only to fail miserably.

The master of Nanto Kokaku Ken, instead of feeling insulted by those words, seemed rather pleased by them. "Yes, I'm actually not surprised by your reaction. My beauty is just something that is beyond the eyes of mere peasants." He said, as he brought the back of one of his hands up to his chin in amusement.

"Right… So humble you are… Whatever, just start killing each other already! Let's get it on!" Said Mills Lane, finally starting the battle as he moved towards the last remaining fighters.

**_Juda VS Mihai Stirbey_**

The Scythe wielding weapon master hefted his weapon tightly towards him to show the sharpness of his blade. "I'll make sure to marr the beauty of that face, pretty boy before I kill you." He declared as he let his tongue out and began to lick around his mouth with it disturbingly.

Juda just laughed openly, doing nothing to try to hide how little he thought of his opponent. "For an ugly insect, you say the most funny of things…" He said as he smirked down at the scythe wielder.

!

Finally, Mills Lane had reached the two final combatants. "Ok, you two are the only ones left. Hopefully this will be the last fight I will have to preside over for today, so I expect you should know the rules already! Fight until only one of you is left. So let's get it on!" He said, pumping his fist for a last time and giving the green light for the last battle of the day to be carried out.

**_Ogata Isshinsai VS Shin_**

Isshinsai let out a chuckle, ecstatic that the battle he had been expecting with great eagerness had finally arrived. "Yes! Finally, there will be no more interruptions. We're only you and I now, so let's begin. I hope you don't disappoint me…" He declared with a broad smile as he took a stance.

Shin replied with a smirk of his own. "Don't worry about that. I'll assure you; this will be a fight to remember…" He said as he stretched all the fingers of his right hand in front of him, displaying the sharpness of his nails.

!

**_Senzui VS Souther_**

Knowing he couldn't make any kind of mistake against such a deadly opponent like Souther, Senzui prepared to toss himself at his enemy with an overwhelming attack in the hope of keeping him in the defensive. He spread his arms out in preparation for his attack; Souther did nothing and simply stood in his spot confidently, his arrogance being so great as to refuse to take a stance against his opponent. Senzui finally lunged at him as he unleashed hundreds of punches at supersonic speeds in an overwhelming destructive barrage of attacks, Souther decided to amuse himself for a bit and limit himself to evade every single of those punches as their surroundings began to be torn apart by the immense destructive energy packed in each one of them.

**_NINJUTSU – RENGOKU SUZAKU NO MAI!_**

No matter how much he tried, Senzui was unable to land a single strike on his opponent, his desperation began to increase overtime as more and more of his punches were evaded with ease, Souther keeping that arrogant smirk on his face the entire time, mocking his opponent as if to tell him how useless were all of his efforts were. Eventually, the master of Nanto Ho-oh Ken retaliated and meet his opponent head on, he crossed his arms and opened them back again in a slashing motion as he clashed with his enemy in a brief exchange before both men passed aside from each other.

Senzui turned his neck to look at Souther in distress, knowing that all of his attacks had failed, his shock increased even more when blood sprayed from thin lines that appeared suddenly on both of his arms, making it clear who had achieved the upper hand during their last exchange. From his spot, Souther just kept smirking knowing exactly what his attack had done.

"Well, it seems this battle will not last for long." The blonde man said, as he turned his head to look at his opponent from above his shoulder with a haunting stare, terrifying Senzui even more who could do nothing but sweat and gulp in his nervousness.

!

**_Cyril Rahman VS Toki_**

Both men circled around each other, assessing each other for any sign of weakness or flaw in their defenses. As both were patient fighters, they took their time to ascertain the best way to strike against their opponent. However, they soon reached an impasse, as neither of them showed any kind of obvious weakness to be exploited, so Cyril decided to test and measure his opponent's defenses through other means.

He suddenly joined both of his hands in front of him in and sat in the ground in a meditative pose as he began to focus his KI, realizing what his opponent was doing; Toki too decided to drop his stance and assumed a meditative pose of his own. He sat down in the floor cross-legged his hands joining in his lap as he began to concentrate his own KI to repel Cyril's technique.

From his position, the elder martial artist began to cloak himself with an aura of fear, as his focused KI became easily visible to anyone that may be looking. Even just glancing in his direction caused anyone witnessing this fight to feel a paralyzing feeling of dread at the back of their spines. Rahman then released a sharp sound and focused it into Toki's direction, using it as some kind of sonic projectile in which to channelize his aura of fear and strike the Hokuto successor in full with it.

**_FEAR MANTRA!_**

Toki fought the effects of the fear mantra with his own aura, as he focused his KI an enveloped his body in a cloak of calmness and ecstasy. And unlike the dark an oppressing aura that surrounded Rahman, his own was like a Kaleidoscope of shifting and undulating colors that captivated everyone that laid eyes on it, bringing a feeling of relaxation and joy to all onlookers.

As soon as he saw the Fear Mantra being launched towards him, Toki retaliated by opening and lifting both of his arms at his sides before performing a swiping motion with both hands and sending two waves of multi-colored energy forward. Both energy waves clashed in the middle of the field and detonated with a blinding flash of light that forced all the people watching the fight to look away. On the field, both Toki and Cyril remained impassive in their respective meditative positions as their energies kept struggling and lashing violently against each other.

Eventually, the light dimmed down to reveal that Toki had effectively counteracted Cyril's Fear mantra, leaving only clusters of Toki's own multicolored aura floating around the field before dissipating into nothingness.

**_HOKUTO UJO HAGAN KEN!_**

**有情破顔拳**

**_(Humane Face Breaking Fist)_**

As the last vestiges of energy vanished from the field, Cyril Rahman opened his eyes in surprise, amazed how his younger opponent had effectively repelled back the entirety of his fear mantra. "Fascinating, I see this battle will be most interesting indeed." He said as a smile began to form in his old creased lips.

!

**_Pan VS Mikumo Kushinada_**

The century old beauty kept trying with all her might to cause any kind of actual lasting damage to her opponent. Yet for all her attempts, Pan simply shrugged off every single one of her attacks as if they were nothing. Although it didn't show on her face, Kushinada began to grow nervous with each passing second, even know her breathing was beginning to become heavy and faint traces of weariness started to settle on her limbs. It was clear that if things continued the way they been going so far, exertion would make sure to cause her to lose this fight without Pan having to lift a single finger. That could not do, even if victory may be impossible, losing without making her opponent move a single muscle would be too much a humiliation to bear for the hundred year grandmaster.

With that thought in mind, Kushinada decided to change the style of her offensive. She was upon Pan from behind in an instant and placed both of her hands on the alien girl's shoulders, but as soon as she tried to launch the short teenager into the ground with her underground throw, she found herself unable to move Pan a single inch. Not even was she able of make her drop her relaxed cross armed stance and brace herself against her technique, she just simply stood there with a bored expression as Kushinada used all of her strength to push her into the ground.

After a while, no matter how much she tried, it was obvious she would never be able to move Pan, she tried different stances and throws from her knowledge of Ju-jitsu but all efforts ran with the same luck. In the end she could simply look at her smaller opponent with an actual look of disbelief, as her breath had already became ragged and laborious and her countenance was no longer stoic and collected, but disheveled and frazzled.

Pan simply glanced at the older woman once she saw her stopping all efforts to try and throw her. "You're done already! Just in case you haven't grasped the obvious already, you're never going to be able to move me no matter how much you try. My strength just surpasses too much your own, and no matter how skilled or how many tricks you know, once I plant my feet on the ground no strength or tactic know to man will be able to move me from my spot. But, I'll give you points for trying; it was quite entertaining to watch you going through all your repertoire of techniques before you realized the futility of your efforts… So! Are you ready to give up and become my personal servant now?" She drawled with disinterest.

Despite her tiredness, Kushinada's stare became determinate once more and she stood up straight to prepare herself for one last strike. "Not yet! I still have one last trick up my sleeve…" She said as she took a defensive stance again.

Pan lifted an eyebrow at that in curiosity. "Oh, really now? Very well then, let's see it." She said expectantly without changing her relaxed posture.

Kushinada took her offer and began to focus her KI. Her power level began to rise tremendously as she kept concentrating her energy for one last attack against her opponent. It took her a while to gather the energy necessary for this last attack, as she had to remain still in one spot as she concentrated and focused her Ki, leaving her open and defenseless against any attack. But Pan was curious about Kushinada's secret ultimate technique, feeling clearly the dramatic increase of her power; it really spoke well about her training as she guessed the older woman power level was now around the 900's and pushing it towards the thousand. For a human, that was certainly strong and she was pleasantly surprised of finding a warrior of her caliber on this planet, she didn't doubted she may as well had been the strongest woman on this world before her own accidental arrival, that warriors like her and many of the other YAMI grandmasters managed to hide their true power from her first general scan of this planet simply added more points for them. Still, nothing to worry over nontheless, though Kushinada was strong and she could respect her determination for having reached that level on her own, her level of power was still nothing against her.

As Kushinada kept gathering her KI, the high concentration of energy began to become easily visible to any outside onlooker. The raw amount of KI easily shook the senses of all the people present in the field, even those without formal instruction in KI manipulation due to the sheer quantity that was being focused, some even began to feel like fainting due to high concentration of energy overwhelming their senses. The people watching through the live feed saw how Kushinada began to glow like a christmas tree, as her body was completely enveloped by white light.

After a few more minutes, Kushinada finally released her technique, lifting a hand into the heavens as a giant white glowing Silouhette of herself formed from behind her and rose into the sky with a roar, like a titan towering over most of the buildings in the bay. The giant KI projection of Kushinada was a glowing figure of light that could be easily spotted from miles around. All the people watching were simply left jaw-slacked at such feat, their expressions clearly saying WTF!

**_KUSHINADA-STYLE THOUSAND YEAR THROW!_**

Pan looked up at the towering figure of light and let out a long whistle in appreciation. "Now **that** is impressive. I must say I'm honestly surprised by this technique…" She said as she nodded her head in approval at the technique.

Kushinada smiled viciously, thinking there was no way Pan could resist her ultimate technique despite her overwhelming strenght. "Let's see how you deal with this… The sheer quantity of KI that I have gathered for this technique can prove lethal to anyone that gets caught on by it, let's test if you can survive where so many others have died!" She said before snapping her arm forward and bringing her fist into the ground. The giant projection of KI mimicked het movements and slammed her own fist with destructive force into the ground, right between Kushinada and her opponent.

From the point of impact, thousand of arms began to burst from the ground and lunged toward Pan, grabbing and taking hold of her from all directions, the alien girl's figure was simply swallowed by the sheer overwhelming number of arms covering her from all view. All that could be seen was a mound of piled up glowing arms, one atop another, quivering and shaking were Pan was supposed to be. For a moment, everyone thought that someone finally had manged to defeat the alien girl; that is until an energy beam broke throught the mound of arms and slammed into the giant projection of KI, killing the glowing silouhette and making it fade away with a scream of death. The giant glowing figure toppled into the ground crushing anything in its fall before it exploded into specs of light that soon dissipated into nothing.

All the people watching could simply look in awe at how Pan reappeared into view, one arm extended and pointing slightly upward in the direction were the giant KI projection had been previously at, and for all intents and purposes unharmed. "Now that was a very impressive looking technique. Sadly for you, it still wasn't enough to hurt me." She plainly stated before lowering her arm.

Kushinada could simply look in disbelief, her most powerful technique simply swatted aside like if it was nothing, she had put all of her energy in that last attack leaving her barely able standing on her feet, her legs simply gave up and she ploped to the ground on her ground, remaining there with a look of total incomprehension. "H-how? That was my most powerful technique; the highly condensated amount of KI should be enough to kill any living thing that gets touched by it! No human could ever hope to survive that!" She said, her eyes wide and her mind still confused by the impression.

Pan just crossed her arms back again and shrugged, looking down at the other woman nonchalantly as she slowly walked in her direction until she was right in front of her. "You said so yourself, no _human _could ever expect to survive your technique. I am not human, if you remember… I do not possess the same weakness as your kind, they have all been eradicated by the blood of my ancestors. This is the great difference that exists between you and me. Now you understand why you'll never be able to defeat me?"

Kushinada's gaze unfocused a little in a faraway stare as if she had just become aware of some revelation. "I see…" And she indeed could see, for she had finally come to realize the extent of Pan's true strenght. She spoke again. "I understand; it was foolish of me to challenge you in the first place. There was never any chance for me to defeat you. You have defeated me utterly, all my attacks, all of my most powerful techniques were useless. All of my strenght has left me; I don't even have the energy to stand up again. For you have broken my spirit and I no longer have the will to fight… But there is one last thing I must do." Kushinada said before trying to straight her stance.

She shifted her position until she was properly sitting on her knees in the traditional Japanese fashion in front of Pan. Even while on her knees, Kushinada could easily stare evenly at Pan's eyes due to the alien girl short stature. The girl in question just kept looking at the older woman with an unpreoccupied air, Kushinada then suddenly put both of her hands on the ground in front her and leaned her body forward in a bow until her forehead was touching the floor. "I acknowledge your strenght. You are indeed a powerful opponent far beyond what my own skills could ever hope to handle. As the winner of our combat, my life is now yours to do as you may see fit as agreed. And I as the loser can do nothing but accept your judgement. My fate is in your hands now, either command me and on my honor I will follow every single one of your orders without complaint from now on. Or deem my life unworthy to serve under you and put an end to it." She said formally without lifting her gaze from the ground and waited for Pan's words.

The alien girl showed no particular reaction at Kushinada's proclamation, her face impassive as always. She brougth a hand to the front, making it hover above the older woman's head. Suddenly, a bright ball of KI appeared on her opened palm and she pressed it briefly atop Kushinada's skull, the century old grandmaster making no move still. "Am I hearing right? Are you actually letting me pass judgement on you and you'll accept it? Do you know exactly what you are doing? I could decide to forget about all agreements made previously and punish you for your little stunt of trying to kill Diego Carlo against my wishes; I am still pissed about that you know. I did tell you that I would kill you for it. The only reason I didn't was because I wasn't going to cheat my followers from having a fight of their own by killing one of their potential opponents. But since Juri already got her chance to fight against you… Maybe I should carry out with my previous statement and end your life right here in this instant?" She said, telling exactly what was on her mind.

Kushinada showed no emotion and calmy answered from her position without lifting her gaze from the ground yet. "If that is your decision, so be it. The word of the strong is unquestionable, and you are the strongest in here…" She said and awaited Pan's judgement without hesitation.

Pan simply kept looking down at the prone bowing woman as if considering her words, her face betraying no emotion. After a moment, the ball of KI dissipated and Pan let her hand to fall upon Kushinada's hair and patted her in the head. "You do understand, I am pleased... I didn't expect to find someone here on earth who would have such an accurate understanding of the Saiyan ways. So long as you remember who is the strongest, I'll have no issues with you." The alien girl said, beaming a smile. The century old beauty finally lifted her gaze from the ground to give Pan a curious look, the girl's hand still on her head. Pan then stared at her right in the eyes with outmost seriousness; she put her hand under the older woman's chin and lifted her pretty face to force to loot at her fully. "From this point forward you are my servant, my slave, my tool, my right hand, the enforcer of my will. Your entire life will be dedicated to cater to every single one of my needs without fail and follow every single one of my whims without question. You will carry all orders I give to you with the outmost efficiency and destroy all enemies I told you without hesitation. In exchange I will teach you all I know and forge you into a weapon capable of cutting through all oposition, even those that dwell beyond this world. Know this is a great privileged position among my kind that I'm bestowing upon you, should you ever betray me… Your dead will be a long and tortous one, for I will not tolerate any kind of defiance. I will break you and grind all of your bones into dust with my bare fists before I smear you all around the ground until you are nothing more but a bloody stain, only then will I allow you to die." Pan grabbed Kushinada by the neck and brought her forward to her face, leaving both virtually touching each other noses as they stared each other in the eyes. "Is that clear?" Pan said with an unyielding gaze in a tone that brooked no questions.

Despite the rough treatment, Kushinada didn't even flinched and kept herself from quailing under the alien girl's gaze, a testament to her mettle. She answered with a gracious nod. "I understand… As I had said, my life belongs to you now to do whatever you may want with it."

Pan scrutinized her expression for a second and then beamed into a smile. "Good enough for me. Come; let us go back with the others my hand." She said to Kushinada before she brought the older woman back with her towards the lines of her followers.

!

From among the lines of Pan's followers there were some reactions at this new development. K' turned towards his sister's clone and asked. "Hey Whip, did it looked to you too as if Pan was some kind of feudal lord gaining to loyalty of a knight or something." The white-haired fighter asked with a pointed look.

"I don't even want to think about it, that's too much foreboding for me…" The brunette cutesy replied with a plain look. The rest of the followers simply stood there wondering that other things they would be able to see before the day is done…

* * *

_Ok, this is it for now. I'm going to make things clear now, just because Pan is taking over most of YAMI, it will not mean that the Grandmasters of the organizations will become any more friendly or amicable than they are now. The only reason they are not dead it's because they proven themselves strong enough to impress Pan, for humans that is. You have to remember that Pan way of thinking is truly an alien way of thinking, her morals are completely different than that from the people of earth. The Saiyan way is the way of strength were only the most powerful warriors can make their opinion know. Even when they have forsaken their planet conquests ways, Saiyans are still not the most approachable of fellows. Vegeta is a perfect example of this since even when he is now on Goku's side, he is not a very friendly person. Bardock too falls in this category since his interactions with the plant people in his latest Ova is not pretty heart-warming either, even if he will not bother to kill them all that doesn't mean he wants to have them hanging around with him._

_Pan views are that of Bardock since in this AU he is still alive because Frieza species were eradicated in the past by him in a past life as the Legendary Super Saiyan, So the saiyans are still alive and they have taken over the role that frieza and his empire would have had as the iron fist rulers of the galaxy. _

_Since we all know Goku sucks as a father, since he usually is not there for his family, Pan grew up under the tutelage of Bardock, his Gran-Gran that he respects very much. But is not that bad since Bardock is a truly honorable warrior despite his past as a mass murderer and planet killer, and the saiyans views taught to her by Bardock are tempered some-what by the morals impressed upon her by her immediate family, and even Goku during her first years of her life before he went away to train Uub._

_So think of Pan's way of thinking to be like a calmer and controlled way of the closed fist beliefs from the Jade Empire game. Pan actions will be guided by strength, so there will be times were she will not lift a single finger to help someone if she believes they themselves are strong enough to deal with their own problems. In these instances, if she feels like it, her help will come in the form of advice or training. She is not here to clean other people's shit, but she will intervene if she feels there's too much disparity between the strength of two sides._

_That said another thing to address. The reason Pan doesn't simply steam rolls everything standing in her way, which she could have done to deal with this YAMI issue in a single chapter can be boiled down to a single word, hubris. Pan is indeed so far in the story, the strongest being currently on earth, there's nothing humanity can do to stop her or even hurt her if she wants to do something. So the power has gone to her head, oh! she knows she should take caution over this issue, Giru too has warned her about it. But Hubris is not a simple thing to fight against even when you are aware that you could fall victim of it, it's too easy to slip on it and the fact that Pan's view about humanity in general is pretty low (and bound to sink lower after we go through those other mangas were the schools in Japan are shown as being worst than those in war torn countries) Well, let's just say this is going to be a hard issue for her to overcome._

_Eventually she will be snapped out of it, once I introduce beings that are powerful enough to tangle and surpass Pan's own level. But that's way in the future, for now, she will be arrogant as hell and belief herself the strongest there is on earth since she does have the power to back her words._

_Anyway, that's it for now. As always send me a review and tell me what you think._


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:** Here we are again with another update, not much to say at the moment so let's begin with the show already. Re-uploaded this chapter to fix some errors and misspellings that had escaped my notice.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, any material or copyright depicted in this story belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

**_FALL OF YAMI_**

**_FINAL ROUND _**

**_PART 2_**

!

**_Akira Hongo VS Kenshiro_**

As soon as his opponent was ready, Hongo launched himself at Kenshiro tossing an overwhelming barrage of multiple strikes with his fist. The Hokuto successor met the aggression without hesitation and parried all of the attacks coming at him with great accuracy. The people watching were only able to see hundreds of blurs flying everywhere being met by just an equal quantity of opposite blurs coming from each fighter.

**_KUMADE REMPA!_**

Seeing how his assault was proving fruitless, Hongo decided to break their stalemate by lifting his left leg up before slamming it violently into the ground with great strength as to destroy the earth and send a powerful shockwave right at his opponent. Kenshiro had no choice but to cross his arms in front him and brace himself against the attack that struck him with great force and pushed him several yards backwards, his feet dragging the entire way as he resisted as best as he could against the hostile destructive forces slamming against him.

**_FRONT KICK!_**

Kenshiro had no time to rest however, because as soon as the shockwave died down and he brought his arms down, did he found himself about to be struck by a spinning knife strike coming straight at his face…

**_SUPER-HUMAN FIST FLYING SWALLOW SPINNING SWAT!_**

Kenshiro barely was able to avoid the attack by leaning backwards, the spinning strike passing very close in front of his eyes, enough as to feel the air pressures blowing in his face. He immediately retaliated with a kick, striking the offending arm which immediately lost all motion and strength as it went limp. The limb was simply left hanging from Hongo's socket, who despite being wearing sunglasses; one could clearly see the expression of surprise in his eyes.

**_HOKUTO GOKIN BUNDAN KYAKU!_**

**北斗鋼筋分断脚**

**_(Steel Muscle Cutting Kick)_**

Hongo jumped backwards and put some distance between him and his opponent, he then turned his attention towards his unresponsive arm. After assessing the damage done for a moment, he turned towards Kenshiro. "It appears Hokuto Shiken is as effective as the rumors said, clearly it is a remarkable style." He said with inscrutable stoicism, not worried in the least about his unmoving arm hanging limply by his side.

Kenshiro acknowledged his words with a nod. "Indeed, for two thousand years Hokuto Shinken has stood as the truly undisputed invincible art in the world. You will find it to be no easy task to guard against it…" He said stretching his muscles as he took a guarded stance once more.

"I see… Let us put that statement to the test." Was all that Hongo said before he stabbed his limp arm on several points with the fingers of his other hand, regaining the movement of his paralyzed limb. Hongo then leaped back towards his opponent using his incredible speed to create an overwhelming number of after images and surround Kenshiro compleately with them. All of the Bunshin then pounced upon Kenshiro like a bank of piranhas on a prey, every single one of them launching an attack.

**_INYOU, KYOKUHA JURRIN!_**

Kenshiro didn't despair despite the apparent inminent danger that he now found himself currently in. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He just took a long breath before he unleashed a veritable endless storm of kicks all around him and destroyed every single one of the attacking after images. The Bunshins dissipated under the assault as Kenshiro kept launching his attacks until he found the real Hongo.

**_SENREN KYAKU!_**

**千連脚**

**_(Thousand Group Leg)_**

Once he finally managed to find the real Hongo, Kenshiro proceed to redirect his attack towards him. However, he didn't expect to find such a sudden strong resistance once his leg managed to connect in full on Hongo's side. The sensation of feeling his leg suddenly stoping his motion in cold against the sunglassess wearing grandmaster leaved him helpless in a sudden state of shock, as to allow Hongo to counterattack by flexing his muscles and deliver a powerful straight right at Kenshiro's chest with all the strenght of his constricted musculature behind, sending the potential Hokuto sucessor flying away through several yards.

**_SEINKENTSUKI!_**

Kenshiro struck the ground with great force, blowing a great quantity of dust and debris away. He rose back to his feet with a grunt, wondering what had just ocurred. How did his opponent managed to withstand his kick with such seemingly ease.

The pointed eared headmaster must have seen his confusion reflected on his face, for he made sure to comment on it. "What is it? You seem hesitant all off a sudden… You better don't start taking your attention away from our battle…" He said, before he rushed at Kenshiro again, traversing the distance between them in an instant as he launched a spinning Knife-strike that was supplemented with one of his knees pushing over the elbow of his attacking arm.

**_GOD HAND LEG WAVE TWIST THRUST!_**

Kenshiro leaped to a side to avoid the incoming strike just in time. The attack struck a mount of debris and steel refuse that was behind Kenshiro (A leftover from the collapse of the building under construction) The spinning knife-strike simply rammed through it like it wasn't even there, sending pieces of masonery and steel beams flying everywhere. Hongo kept running forward without stopping due to his attack own momentum and rammed into a second identical mount of debris, and then a 3th, a 4th, a 5th and finally a 6th before he managed to come to a stop, kicking an enourmous cloud of dust and leaving a long trail of destruction marking the pass of his attack. The people watching around the world could only stare gobsmacked at the power of the long eared Karate master.

Hongo didn't let go from his offensive that easily, and as soon as his motion came to a stop, did he blasted towards Kenshiro again with another powerful spinning Knife-strike. Kenshiro decided to take the initiative and leaped towards his opponent to avoid the incoming attack and retaliate from the air with a diving Kick. He smashed into Hongo with great force and managed to interrupt his attack, but once more he found his strikes to be unable to cause any lasting damage on his enemy. As he pondered on this, the long eared grandmaster counterattacked with another of his infamous Knife-strikes at close range. Due the extremely close proximity between the two, Hongo's strike didn't manage to gather much momentum or create the centrifugal forces necessary to punch through Kenshiro's body. But it was strong enough for him to sink his four main offensive fingers deeply in the left side of Kenshiro's abdomen, making the imposing young fighter grunt at the sudden wound, even though the position had been rather akward making Hongo stab him with his fingers being wide open instead of closely together.

**_SENSEN BODY!_**

Kenshiro pushed himself away from his opponent, bringing a hand to cover his wound as he gazed cautiosly at Hongo. "How…? I must assume you must be using so kind of technique to shrug off my attacks, even my own brothers are not reckless enough to allow themselves to be hit by one of my punches in full…"

Hongo faintly smirked at that statement, pleased that Kenshiro had picked up on his trick. "Fuh… You are correct, the reason I'm able to withstand your attacks is because of my Sensen Body. A technique that allows me to harden all the muscles of my body at once making them stronger than steel; you cannot see the technique in action because of my coat, so allow me to make a demostration…" Hongo said before he began to unbotton his coat and discard his clothes until he was bare-chested just like Kenshiro.

The long eared grandmaster then moved towards a nearby pile of debris and grabbed a very large and thick steel beam from it. Hongo grabbed it with both hands and held it aloft above his head with his two arms completely stretched upwards. He then released a loud heave, making all the muscles in his body to suddenly harden and constrict at the same time, displaying all of his impressive musculature that indeed seemed more solid than any metal, before he plunged the thick steel beam downwards into his own abdomen.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

CLANK!

To the surprise of all the people watching the transmission, the heavy steel beam bent and buckled against the hardness of Hongo's abs, showing without a doubt that his muscles were as he had claimed, harder than steel. The sun-glassess wearing master kept stabbing himself with the steel beam into his abdomen several more times, until the once straight and solid bar of steel was nothing more but an oddly shaped and flattened piece of refuse. The people around the world could simply stare with an expression of o_0!

!

In the Kanto Region…

0_o!

!

In the temple where the Norns lived…

0_o!

!

Up in heaven in the Yggdrassil control room

0_o!

Even Lynd was impressed…

!

Down in Nifelheim

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Only the laughter of a certain snow-haired Daimakaicho could be heard, echoing ominously throughout all of Nifelheim and scaring the hell out (No pun intended) of every single one of her underlings.

!

In certain abandoned building, with a certain blonde demoness.

"Fucking shit! That was so awesome!"

!

In a certain café in Shinjuku…

0_o!

!

Down in the office where the souls of the dead are sorted out with a certain infant wearing a hat marked Jr.

0_o!

!

In a certain dojo where a certain Pig-tailed martial artist lives…

0_o!

The pig-tailed martial artist in question…

"Woah… cool!"

Certainly the people around the world were rather impressed by Hongo's physical prowess.

!

Back on the devastaded construction site, Hongo simply discarded the deformed piece of steel to a side under the gaze of a mind-boggled audience. "You see… As long as I'm using my Sensen Body, none of your attacks will be able to hurt me!" He boasted with complete certainty.

Kenshiro showed no worry at his opponent's declarations and simply replied. "If your muscles are indeed stronger than steel, then the strenght of my own punches will have to be greater still to break through them." He stated with absolute unflinching conviction.

Hongo just raised an amused eyebrow and said. "Oh…? And how do you intend to accomplish that?"

Kenshiro brought himself to stand right again and took his hand off his wound, standing proudly in front of his opponent. "A normal human body, no matter how much is trained, can only use 30% of its strenght at most. But thanks to the techniques of Hokuto, I am able to utilize the remaining 70%." He stated before taking a long breath, suddenly his muscles began to constrict and harden; their bulk and mass increasing exponentially. One could see how the muscles strenghtened separated and grew at least 3 times that of their normal size. By the time Kenshiro's muscles had stopped growing, the young successor of Hokuto had turned from an already formidable and burly man to a literal mountain of muscles, making for an equally awe-inspiring and terrifying sight and causing men all around the world to suddenly feel their masculinity threathened.

**_TENRYU KOKYU HO!_**

**転龍呼吸法**

**_(Art Of Dragon's Breathing) _**

The expression of all the people watching the fight after witnessing such astounding display of raw power could only be described as, Jaw-slacked.

!

In the Morisato Residence, the Norns and their mortal friend were also flabbergasted by the shocking display of sheer physical power, especially a certain little and spunky goddess of the future.

"Whaaaaaa….!? H-how could he get so big!? It dosen't make any sense!? I've never seen someone so big before!" A rather stupefied Skuld said as she pointed at the TV. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Urd suddenly began to laugh after hearing that statement from her younger sibling, and fell to the floor on her back as she clutched her stomach.

"Why are you laughing!? Stop IT! Urd No Baka!" Said Skuld as she snapped at her elder sister who simply couldn't stop the droves of boisterous laughs that came out of her throath. The goddess of the past finally grew quiet once the little goddess of the future smashed her technological advanced mallet into her head.

!

In Kanto, the collective armies of students could only stare with bugged-out eyes and an expression of Woah! Dude! They could only gape in disbelief after seeing Kenshiro's shocking grow spurt. Most of the boys like Kenichi that were watching the feed began to feel rather intimidated as a sudden rush of male impotency began to wreck at their pride. Well except Nagi who was equal parts envious as he was impressed.

"Goddammit! I wish I'd be that buffed!"

The ladies on the other hand, were dumbfounded by a sudden rush of contradictory feelings; they felt scared and intimidated by the impressively frightening bulk of Kenshiro. But at the same time, fascinated and marveled by the fine specimen of desirable grade S (Not A… **S!**) beef-cake right in front of them. To say they were showing interest would be an understatement.

Both Ryuubi and her tomboyish friend Chouhi, were simply unable to resist the mindblowing sight of pure manliness being displayed in front of their eyes. Their mouths simply hanging limp as they watered down with a flood of drool that fell from their chins into the ground, their faces looking as if about to burst due to how red they were. Their eyes suddenly rolled to the back of their heads and they lost all conciousness as a massive fountain of blood suddenly surged from their noses, drenching all the people that were standing in front of them with their vital liquid before both girls were knocked down on their backs into the ground by the pressure escaping from their faces.

SPLURT!

SPLOSH!

-AH! WHAT THE HELL!?-

-What is this thing? Is it blood?-

-HEY! Who forgot to wear a tampon!?-

-Why I am suddenly covered in blood? I'm not in my days-

-The fuck!? You're not even a girl dude. Or is there something you wish to confess?-

-Somebody should close her legs before we all drown!-

Kanu turned and kneeled in front of the downed girls with a concerned expression. "My friends, are you alright!? Answer me!"

!

And let's not start with the goddesses up in the Yggdrassil control room, who were also impressed at Kenshiro's physique.

Crono could just stare at the screen with a hypnotized gaze as she struggled with some akward feelings she had never felt before, her face a nice shade of cherry red. "Lynd-Sama, I don't know why… But I find the sight of this shirtless, bare-chested man to be rather… Yummy!" The valkyrie-in-training said to her superior officer at her side as she kept staring and began to fantasize about how much she wanted to touch those muscles right now.

Behind Crono, the other 3 goddessess on their seats could only agree to that statement with a numbed nod on their blank glazes. "Ah-ha…"

Lynd didn't reply immediately to her subordinate, as she squirmed uncomfortalby in her spot for a moment because she too was finding herself bothered by the sight in front of her. She grudgingly had to admitt that her underling had a point with a nod of her blushing face. "I guess you're right Crono…" She succintly said before returning to the transmission.

!

Back to the battle, Hongo simply took a look at the results of Kenshiro's technique and commented. "I see… Most impressive certainly, well then, there is only one way to know for sure which of our techniques is superior." He calmly said as he took a combat stance.

Kenshiro showed his agreement with a wordless nod, before taking a stance of his own. "Then, let us resume our battle." He said before both combatants rushed at each other.

Hongo charged with another of his spinning knife-strikes with his left hand towards Kenshiro, who didn't even blinked at the incoming deadly attack and met it head on. Just as he was about to be struck by the drilling hand, did Kenshiro evaded the attack by lunging low and to a side before he flung himself at the right of Hongo's abdomen. Kenshiro struck with a Palm-strike setting his open hand completely on Hongo's side and began to exhert pressure as he used his other hand for support by grabbing his right wrist with it.

The attack didn't seem to do any harm to Hongo, who let out a victorious yell at seeing the apparent failure of his opponent's technique. "It's useless! Nothing can break through my Sensen Body!"

**….!...**

The boast of Hongo came to a jarring halt as he began to feel something was wrong. He turned to look at the invading hand that was grabbing him and trying to break through the hardness of his muscles. There was a brief intense struggle, were the people watching could clearly see the expression of incredulity in Hongo's face, and then the fingers of Kenshiro began to sink inside the Karate master's flesh. Slowly but surely, Kenshiro began to close his hand inside Hongo's body, his fingers breaking and tearing through the muscles in their way until they closed completely into a fist before the young Hokuto successor punched his entire hand inside the long eared man's abdomen in a show of raw physical strenght and blood. The audience watching could only gape even more at such feat of unbelievable power.

**_HOKUTO KORETSU HA!_**

**北斗鋼裂把**

**_(Steel Rending Grasp)_**

For a moment, both combatants remained locked in this position, everybody watching believed this was going to be the end of the fight, as Kenshiro kept pushing his fist more and more inside Hongo's guts who was actually flinching at the pain. But then the Karate surprised them all when he lifted his arms in a horizontal L position and began to retaliate with a simultaneous barrage of short ranged spinning knife-strikes with both hands. Kenshiro was caught of guard by the counterattack, but he reacted quickly and pulled his bloodied fist away from inside Hongo's abdomen, a trail of blood being left behind.

**_JINENKEN-NEJIRI NUKITE!_**

Kenshiro did his best to try to avoid the barrage of spinning knife-strikes as he tried to move away from his opponent, but Hongo was not going to let him go that easily after the damage he had inflicted on him, so he went after him and harassed him with dogged determination. Kenshiro lifted both of his arms to block the double knife-strikes by setting his own on the crook of the offending limbs, yet despite that Hongo almost managed to stab him in the chest, if he had reacted just a millisecond too late the long eared man would had without doubt skewered him already. Kenshiro pushed his opponent off him with a kick to the stomach and both combatants took the chance to catch their breath for a moment as they stared fiercely at each other.

"I am impressed that you managed to counterattack despite the grievous damage that I inflicted upon you. Either your resistance to pain is extraordinary or it is the result of some secret technique I am unaware of…" Kenshiro said in an impassive tone.

Hongo acknowledged his statement with a nod. "You are correct yet again; it's thanks to the secret breathing technique _Naizouage_ that I was able to weather the worst of your attack. This special technique allows me to raise my internal organs up to my ribcage to protect them from damage." The glassess-wearing man said as he leaved himself open to show his body, some lumps underneath his skin were clearly seen moving from his chest down into his abdomen, giving credence to his explanation about the _Naizouage_.

"I see… So that is the reason why you were able to retaliate so quickly. Thanks to that technique, I failed to do any kind of critical damage to your vital organs and all I did was simply pierce your skin." Kenshiro pondered out loud, figuring out exactly what had ocurred.

"Even though you managed to break through my Sensen body, with this technique I was able to render your own attack useless… But enough of this; let us continue with our fight." Hongo said as he took a somewhat relaxed defense stance, bending his right left slightly forward.

Kenshiro agreed with a nod and took a stance of his own once more. He carefully approached his opponent, being on the lookout of whatever other trick the Karate grnadmaster may pull, as he by now was clearly aware that Hongo was a very resorceful opponent. Kenshiro approached the other long-eared man with measured steps; Hongo bid his time by following the younger man movements. Once they both were back in striking range did Hongo acted by charging at Kenshiro with a step forward, the impossing successor of Hokuto prepared for the attack and became ready to retaliate. Only to be caught completely off-guard by the fact that Hongo was moving backwards instead of forwards and launched a kick with the leg that seemed to be in the front, but in reality was in the back.

**_GAMAKU!_**

The kick struck Kenshiro full on the head, who could only look at the assaulting limb in shock as it connected on his brow. _'An optical illusion!' _He thought as he reeled a little from the impact, but he shook it off promptly without letting his guard down, a good thing since Hongo was soon upon him. Kenshiro tried to leap away knowing he was in a disadvantage, but Hongo pursued him with a barrage of multiple upward knife-strikes as he tried to intercept the young Hokuto successor in the air. At least, Hongo was attacking with normal knife-strikes instead of his more destructive spinning ones; thank the heavens for small mercies.

**_METSUJOU RAIGOU NUKITE!_**

Kenshiro did his best to protect himself against the assault despite his disadvantegous position by counteracting with his own fast barrage of hand-thrusts while in mid-air, using a technique he had witnessed and been victim off during a sparring match with his now estranged third brother Jagi. Just as Hongo's knife-strikes tried to pummel his upper chest and head, so too Kenshiro's own Knife strikes tried to strike the long eared Karate Master in those same areas, making for a fast-paced exchange of blurring attacks that parried themselves completely against each other.

**_HOKUTO SENJU SATSU!_**

**北斗千手殺**

**_(Thousand Hand Murder)_**

Both fighters separated and landed back into the ground after their exchange. Kenshiro stumbled a little and fell down on one knee, blood running down the side of his face due to a cut on his brown, as Hongo had managed to land several hits on him leaving him a little beat up.

The sunglassess-wearing grandmaster smirked from his position, believing himself the victor of their last exchange, only for him to suddenly spat blood and almost collapsing into the ground. Hongo immediately looked down in alarm to check upon the condition of his body, only to his surprise, to find that Kenshiro had too managed to land many hits on him as the welts that suddenly began to appear all over his chest and abdomen could attest to. And it seemed the young Hokuto successor did also landed them with great accuracy, better than Akira's own, as every single one of them had struck in a vital point on Hongo's body, it was pretty clear to him that Kenshiro's attack had been more devastating than his own. The Karate Grandmaster was not amused by this discovery and turned to glare at Kenshiro with seething anger.

Hongo took out his sunglassess for the first time in the entire day and stared at Kenshiro with heathed resolve. "Enough! It's time for me to end this!" He said before he pushed himself back up with some effort and faced Kenshiro again with his _Gamaku _technique one more time, believing it would give him an advantage against the Hokuto practitioner as the technique had already proved effective against him. He was surprised when Kenshiro managed to block the kick from the correct leg this time using only one finger.

"A technique already employed against Hokuto does seldom manages to achieve the same results twice. You will need more than just an illusion if you wish to defeat my style." Kenshiro stoically said as he rebuked his opponent attack and pushed the offending leg aside.

Hongo frowned a little at seeing his techinque was no longer effective, but he remained impassive and decided to change his strategy. "I see… Then I guess a change of tactics is in order." He said before he began to take several long breaths as he raised both of his arms and held them in a vertical L position at both sides of his body in a defensive stance, keeping his hands stretched and on the ready for anything.

**_MAEBA NO KAMAI!_**

"Come! Face me and show me the strenght of your style!" Hongo said, daring Kenshiro to attack him.

The young practitioner of Hokuto accepted his challenge, but not without taking a cautious approach first, he took a moment to asses the stance of his enemy before rushing at him with a barrage of punches to test his defenses. All of Kenshiro's strikes were blocked with ease as all that the pointed eared master had to do was to bring his arms down or up to parry all of the incoming punches. Kenshiro rammed up his speed, increasing the intensity of his assault, but the result was the same, Hongo had effectively created an unbreachable defense against any attack.

Kenshiro's train of thought was interrupted as Hongo tried to land a kick on him as a counter attack; the burly man simply evaded the attack by leaping calmly backwards a little, putting some distance between the two fighters and bringing another pause to their battle. "Your defense is certainly impressive, but how you expected to win this battle if you only remain on the defensive?" He asked with a pointed look.

"Why don't you keep attacking me and find out?" Was Hongo simple reply.

Kenshiro suspected something was afoot, but had no other option than to keep trying and find a way to break through Hongo's defenses. He once again went to confront his opponent with another flurry of attacks, but Hongo's defenses blocked or diverted every kick and punch sent on his way. Kenshiro was about to think which technique would be appropiate to counteract the long-eared man stance, when suddenly; Hongo struck by rushing at him as he diverted one of Kenshiro's punches, leaving the brawny fighter open to an attack.

The eyes of the Karate master seemed to shine with a terrible light as he unleashed his counterattack upon the defenseless Hokuto successor. Hongo took advantage of his current defensive stance to raise his arms completely into the air before he began to repeatedly strike all over Kenshiro's body with an overwhelming barrage of both kicks and punches. The imposing young man could do nothing but endure the rain of blows that pummeled him all over, he tried to resist the best he could, using the fortitude granted by Hokuto to withstand the tide of pain. A last punch sent him spiraling into the earth, Kenshiro managed to at least get back to one knee after impacting into the ground. He had managed to weather out the storm, but it had clearly taken its toll on him as his entire body was filled with bruises and scrapes, blood dribbling down the corner of his mouth.

**_SHINCHI NENGEN RYU CHOURYOU KANKUU SHUURINI!_**

"As you can see, even if you have managed to break through the thickness of my muscles. That is not the only defense I have." Akira declared, raising his arms back up in an L position at the sides of his body in the effective _Maeba No Kamai _stance.

Kenshiro just looked up back at him from his kneeling position with a determined stare. "Then I guess I'll have to break through this new defense too." He simply said.

Hongo didn't want to admit it, but he was concerned about that declaration. He now clearly realized why Hokuto Shinken was know for being the true undefeatable art in the entire world, if he made a single mistake, he knew his defeat would be all but inevitable. "I don't know what tricks you may have up your sleeve, but I will not let you land on me any of your techniques. With the _Maeba No Kamai _I can divert or block anything thrown at me without any danger." He replied, putting a calm front.

"We shall see…" Was all that Kenshiro said before getting himself fully upright again. He then joined both of his hands in front of his face in a meditative stance and began to concentrate, his Ki increasing and slowly becoming more and more visible as he focused his energies for his next attack. Once he was done, he charged at his opponent without further ado.

Hongo stood at the ready, prepared to block any attack that Kenshiro may try against him. Kenshiro struck towards him with a simple vertical chop with his left hand, Hongo brought down one of his arms to try to block the attack, but was utterly surprised to see his opponent's arm passing trough his own as if it wasn't even there like somekind of ghost. Hongo didn't have much time to try to decipher what had just happened, as Kenshiro was attacking now with his other arm. Akira brought his remaining limb down to block, but just like last time, the arm of the Hokuto successor seemed to become ethereal and passed through his own without being hindered whatsoever. Once more a shocked puzzled look fell upon the Karate's Master face, only for an elbow strike to land in full on top of his head.

**_KENTO SHADAN!_**

**拳盗捨断**

**_(Fist Stealing Discarding Resolution)_**

Akira was pushed backwards a few steps due to the strenght of the blow, his face still locked in alarmed surprise as he still could not comprehend how Kenshiro was able to break through his defenses. "Wha-What happened!?" He asked incredulous, he tried to raise his arms back up again and resume his defensive stance once more, but failed and found himself unable to lift his arms in the air. "What is this!? What is wrong with me!? My arms feel so heavy and weak when I try to lift them above my head!?" Hongo said in shock as he struggled greatly to keep his arms aloft in the air only to fail miserably.

Kenshiro answered him calmly. "It is the result of my _Kento Shadan_… A technique that allows me to penetrate through an opponent's defenses and weaken their arms as to make them unable to raise any kind of defense any more, you will find that your arms do not have the strenght to resist any kind of attack nor able to use them to protect yourself any longer." He said with certain finality.

Hongo just glared, not amused by that answer. "Then I guess I'll have to defeat you with one last decisive strike before you have the chance to do the same to me. As they say, the best defense is a good offense."

Kenshiro just shook his head in a negative. "It's useless; the strenght of Hokuto can't be defeated that easily by any other art. You have witnessed this already; you should back down and admit your defeat. I'm not eager of destroying such a remarkable martial artist like you." He pleaded, trying to dissuade Hongo from continuing the fight, lest things keep excalating and he became forced to put down the long eared master in a more permanent fashion.

Hongo was not of the mind of giving up however, and declined the offer of the younger martial artist. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to disagree, it's not in my nature to walk away from a battle while both I and my opponent still stand on our feet. Let us end this once and for all, I need not my arms to defend myself, nor would I wish to finish this battle without having witnessed the full scope of Hokuto." He said preparing to charge at Kenshiro again.

The formidable young warrior could only let out a tired sigh. "If that is your wish…" He said before taking a stance of his own.

With no further words, Hongo launched himself towards Kenshiro, who answered the challenge and moved to meet his agression head on. Kenshiro lashed towards the long eared man, believing he had no more means to defend himself, but at the last moment Hongo stopped in cold and changed his stance, easily sidestepping Kenshiro's attack by a narrow margin. The young Hokuto practitioner could do nothing but stare in surprise for a moment as he realized he was now at a disadvantegous position with Hongo flanking him from a side.

**_DAKKI KUZUSHI GAWASHI!_**

Hongo, having succesfully gotten inside Kenshiro's space after evading his attack, could not help but gloat in glee. "You're mine!" He said, before raising his arms at shoulder level in a horizontal L position again, and rammed them forward with two of his infamous spinning knife-thrusts right towards Kenshiro's chest trying to impale him. Knowing that at this distance the other man could do nothing to try to block his attack.

**_GOD HAND INYOU KYOKUHA NUKITE!_**

Kenshiro could do nothing to try to evade the attack at this short distance, in act of desperation, he brought a hand up to restrain Hongo's left spinning arm to keep it from skewering him alive. The feat had not been easy but he managed to struggle steadily, but greatly, against the centrifugal energy being created by the spinning arm.

But despite that small victory, Hongo was still undeterred; in fact the young Hokuto successor had just been played right into the Karate master's hands. "That was just a feint! This is the real attack!" He declared before ramming his other spinning arm in full right in Kenshiro's chest.

For a moment, all the people watching the fight remained silence in shock, believing Hongo had killed the Hokuto successor. Those of frail sensibilities simply took their gaze away or covered their eyes, unable to stomach seeing the dead of such a great man. Everybody was caught by surprise, when despite all odds, Kenshiro was still standing after that last attack.

**….!...**

"What!?" Hongo exclaimed in surprise, discovering only the tip of his three lead fingers had managed to pierce Kenshiro's chest, right above his left bicep, because the young Hokuto sucessor had managed to catch Akira's spinning arm by the wrist with his other hand just in the nick of time. "Impossible!?"

All the people watching were left speechless, gaping in disbelief at seeing Kenshiro restraining the struggling arm of Hongo in his grasp. Three fingers stabbing him by their tips as both fighters began to desperate push against each other, trying each one to become the sole victor of their combat. The two combatants struggled greatly for a moment, but then Hongo rammed his knee into his elbow to give more strenght into his arm and sinked his fingers even deeper into Kenshiro's chest. The formidable young warrior reacted to the pain for just a moment, but then a look of resolution fell upon his face and he redoubled his efforts against Hongo's assault. His muscles constricted even more and he began to slowly, but steadily overcome his opponent.

Hongo struggled with all his might against Kenshiro's strenght, but he could do little to withstand against it and his arms were pushed, struggling and trembling away from the powerful young Hokuto practitioner. For a moment, he could only just stare at the younger man that was restraining his arms aloft and pushing him away at the same time. "H-how!?"

Kenshiro did not replied and just kept applying more and more strenght to push Hongo back, taking out his three stabbing fingers off his wounds to leave another 3 puncture marks atop of his bicep to accompany the other 4 running down his side. Once he had effectively gotten the long eared man off him, did Kenshiro let go of Akira's wrists, only to stab all of his stretched fingers at the base of each of his palms. Hongo looked puzzled for just a second, before all of his hand fingers suddenly exploded, clumps of blood and muscle tissue bursting forth in sprays of gore and fragments of bones left hanging from torn flesh, Kenshiro having utterly destroyed his opponent's ability to launch more spinning knife-strikes. Hongo could do nothing but scream in shock and pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**_GOSHI RETSU DAN!_**

**五指烈弾**

**_(Five Finger Fury Bullets)_**

The people watching could just stare gobsmacked at this turn of events, every single one of them paralyzed by shock and awe after witnessing the terrifying efficency of Hokuto to utterly destroy any opposition. Kenshiro did not stop his counteroffensive just there and tossed a mighty straight punch right at Hongo's face, to normal eyes that punch seemed to divide into many and the long eared Karate master found himself being pummeled by a barrage of thousands of punches striking him all over his face. One last mighty punch striking him in full before sending him flying several yards and crashing with a pounderous impact into the ground.

**_HOKUTO SENJUKAI KEN!_**

**北斗千手壊拳**

**_(Thousand Hand Destruction Fist)_**

Hongo despite his wounds, managed to stand up again refusing to surrender, no matter that his hands were completely destroyed. "No! I will not let it end like this!" He yelled, forcing every single ounce of strenght he had left to stay upright.

"Please, cease this senseless resistance and accept your defeat. I have already taken from you your means to attack and defend, I do not wish to continue causing you harm." Kenshiro said trying to be diplomatic and end the fight before he found himself forced to break the long eared man completely.

But Hongo was never one to give up no matter the odds. "Never!" He said before he blasted towards the younger man with all the strenght left in his legs. He then struck by lifting a single leg and launching hundreds of kicks with it as he moved it around in a swirling spiraling pattern creating a small vortex of kicks that crashed into Kenshiro in full.

**_UZMAWASHI ZANRIN GERI!_**

Kenshiro just took the brunt of the attack without flinching and braved through the rain of blow to retaliate with his own attack, his muscles bulging a bit more as he let his fury fuel his actions and give him strenght. He let out a yell and unleashed his own storm of punches that overwhelmed and broke through Hongo's own barrage of kicks before sweeping him aside under the sheer number of attacks.

"AHTATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAATATATATATATATATA…WACHA!"

**_HOKUTO HYAKURETSU KEN!_**

**北斗百裂拳**

**_(Hundred Crack Fist)_**

The inert body of Akira Hongo simple fell into the ground and didn't tried to get up again, his lights finally been turned out. Mills Lane approached to call out the fight. "He's out! The winner of this fight is the Hokuto style!"

**_Akira Hongo VS Kenshiro_**

**_Kenshiro Wins_**

**_K.O._**

The tall imposing young man let out a tired sigh as he let go of his technique to use all of his body strenght, his muscles reducing back to their normal size. "I find no joy in having brought so much pain to such formidable warrior, but I am honored to have fought against him in honorable combat." He simply said, before going to check on the condition of his downed opponent.

!

The reactions at the end of this combat did not wait. Pan was openly giggling (Yes, giggling) in merriment after watching the end of the gruesome battle. "Now **that **is what I call a fight! I'm so happy right now; I really enjoyed the battle between these two, it made my blood run hot. Hongo certainly did well despite his loss."

At her side, Kushinada was standing waiting at the ready despite her own battered state. "You are pleased with the result of this battle even though Hongo was unable to achieve victory in your name, my mistress?" She asked in the most polite tone she could muster, it would not do to displease her new master so soon after having her life spared just because she didn't watched her tongue when she had tried to voice her… grievances.

"Of course! There was no shame in his defeat! He gave his all to try to win and never backed down despite things turning sour for him. He fought like a true warrior and gave us one of the greatest battles ever to be witnessed in the face of this planet for our enjoyment. I say he did a damn good job even though he lost in the end, and it's not like his opponent hadn't it easy and did not had to put some serious effort to earn his victory." Pan simply retorted nonchalantly.

Kushinada had to admit her new master had a point, she did had enjoyed the battle and was pleased to see again two real fighters fight with all their strength after so many decades. She nodded. "You are certainly correct my master, it was quite thrilling to see such competent fighters face each other with all their might. I suppose you will be giving Master Hongo the proper medical care to fix the damage to his hands. I can only imagine it would be quite the laborious task."

Pan just bristled at that observation from her new personal enforcer. "As I had mentioned before, the medical advances of my race are so above the standards of this world. His hands having exploded is nothing, I just have to collect all the bone fragments from his fingers and put them back in the correct place before healing him, or I could simple re-grow some new bones to replace the ones he lost, or clone him some new hands altogether. To fix his destroyed hands is but a mundane task to me." She said with no small amount of arrogance.

Kushinada just acknowledged her words. "Your knowledge and discoveries are certainly impressive my master."

!

The rest of the world was simply gaping jaw-slacked after seeing such unbelievable combat; Kenichi was the one who surmised the general opinion with a single sentence. "That was the **Manliest** fight ever!"

* * *

_And that is all for now. Truly I originally hadn't contemplated to dedicate this entire chapter to Kenshiro's fight since you all have already seen I like to alternate between all the fights that are happening at any given time, but once I started I just simply couldn't stop and kept going until I had this thing ready._

_Anyway, I hope you don't mind that I had Kenshiro hog the entire spotlight in this chapter. It's just that, the manliness of the Fist of the North Star cannot simply be ignored by just mere mortals. As always, leave a review and tell me what you think._


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note:** Here we are again with another chapter ready. Still not recommendations though at least not regarding Anime/Manga right now, so instead I think I'll recommend something else, a TV Show this time. Go watch Vikings that show kicks ass; it's just too awesome to miss. Anyway, I should recommend another story on this site too. Doom: The Kanto Saga. Go read it, is Doctor Doom in the world of pokemon played for laughs. It's actually pretty great.

Next on the list; FUCK YEAH! The sequel to Deus Ex: Human Revolution has been announced! Mankind Divided. I'm not wholy convinced with the title for this new installment in the franchise, dosen't sound as great as Human Revolution, but hey it's a new deus ex game with Adam Jensen returning as the protagonist, so I expect it should be awesome. I knew there were rumors about a multiplayer focused game in the Deus Ex universe. But the announcement of this sequel came so suddenly and unexpected, it's actually a great surprise, I'm so happy right now because of this.

Lastly, I must answer a review from one of my loyal readers, I must said that I really would like you people to take your time to create your own accounts instead of reviewing as guests so I could adress all of your concerns personally in private instead of having to resort to make my answer public and bother the rest of the readers with what would it be a long winded explanation, but anyway…

Now this particular reader said that the power level that I gave to Kushinada in a previous chapter (around 800 pushing it into the 1000's when starting to charge her ultimate technique) he said her power should be realistically aroun 180.

Now here I can clearly see someone who hasn't read the Kenichi's manga, because if you did you'll know all the stupid things the masters have done, like how Mothefucking sonuvabitch Hayato Furungi had the greatest idea of pulling out the Mind-boggling, Ludicrous, Ridiculous, Outrageous, Unrealistic stunt of stopping a God-Damn nuclear missile by ramming into it and punching it until it exploded in his fucking face and survived the God-Damn nuclear explosion at point-blank range. Yeah that's right; he did this stupid crap by the end of the Manga.

Now my dear reviewer used the fact that Piccolo Dai Maku (That's Piccolo the 1st, Piccolo's father ok) could destroy entire cities with his energy blasts. That really dosen't help to his statement however, since Modern Nuclear Weapons are _HUNDREDS! _Of times more powerful than the bombs that destroyed the cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki during WWII. So based in this fact alone, we could say that Hayate Furungi could defeat the first Piccolo on his own, if he had been back on the time when Goku was still a child.

The only thing that can compare to this, is when Piccolo (Current Piccolo) created a nuclear blast of his own when he fought Goku during the martial arts tournament, you know after Goku had returned from his training with Kami-Sama.

In that scene, everybody had run off from the city after it was revealed that Piccolo was the son of the previous one. So he was still fighting Goku, there comes a point where he has enough and gets pissed, so he overcharges himself with energy and releases a mothefucking giant detonation that encompassed the entire island where the city where the tournament was being held was. And the city was just a small fraction of the entire island. Plus the explosion also encompassed several thousand more leagues of the surrounding ocean. It was really impressive to tell the truth, when I saw that it reminded me of the images that I've seen in documentals about the nuclear tests that the U.S. Government performed in the pacific during the cold war.

Anyway, if Furunji is able to survive being caught in the blast of a detonation of this magnitude (and walk away from it as if it was nothing, well flying down since he was in the air, but seriously a fucking ICBM explodes in his face and he didn't even had a scratch, hell! not even his clothes were ruffled!) Fuck, even Goku was looking like shit, he could barely stand anymore after Piccolo released his nuclear blast on him, and Furungi is able to walk away from a blast like that without a single scratch, and we must remember that the missile he destroyed was Jumbo size, if that thing had hit Japan there would had been a reenactment of the sinking of Atlantis in the entire country. Hell, Hayato could also have defeated Piccolo Jr in the tournament on his own if we take this feat as measurement for his power level.

I gave Kushinada that initial Power Level of 800 because Goku's and Piccolo's own power levels where around that number when they fought in the martial arts tournament and it went up to the 1000's because she was beginning to charge her ultimate technique. Fuck, her max power is even more than this, why? because even Hayato, a man that can survive a freaking giant Nuke exploding in his fucking face, is hesitant to fight her one on one. He actually is scared of her, because of her experience is greater so too her power is greater than Hayato's.

Fuck, if you read the manga you'll know how ridiculously OP the masters from Kenichi's are. How much? Well I can honestly say without a doubt that both Kushinada and Hayato, can kill Raditz on their own. No seriously, that's how fucking OP they are, they are truly Superhuman compared with the rest of the lowly humans that walk the earth. Not saying it would be easy or that they would walk away from that battle unscathed, but they are powerful enough to achieve this feat. Although is not that shocking since Raditz Power level is just a mere 1200 since he is nothing but a lowly third class citizen. Both Nappa and Vegeta said he was a weakling, even more so than a normal 3d class citizen. So the masters are strong enough to defeat a weak Saiyan, but if they were to face Nappa he would fuck them no doubt on that, and let's not start with Vegeta who by the Saiyan Saga was already strong enough to destroy goddamn planets. It's a lie that thing that even the weakest Saiyans could destroy planets, Neither Raditz or Nappa had the power to do that, moons yeah, planets no. Vegeta could positively do it however.

Just so you know I am making my homework, I am reading all the mangas so I know what all characters in this story are capable off, I've fucking seen it! So I know what they can or can't do. And I'm playing it straight, that's the motto of this company, Keep it simple, Keep it straight. So I'm not going to be nerfing or diminishing the skills of the characters just because I don't particular like them. Even if it nags me, I have to give credit where credit is due, and I grudgingly have to admit that Kushinada is strong enough to have that power level and more.

And don't come telling me I'm some Kenichi fanboy or something since I'm not particular fond of many of the characters in the Kenichi's Manga, I know how they're like and many times they've pissed me off. I know most of the masters; especially Hayato can be pretty asshole-ish when they want. Apachi; don't have the bests of impressions about him; since this damn animal doesn't know how to control himself, not even with his own pupil, he never pulls his punches when he is training with Kenichi. And these are hits that can kill a grown man in a single strike. It's because of this I've picked up the tendency of calling him Ape-achi every time I see him. I fucking Like more most of the YAMI's grandmasters, because not only they are more cool, they are also more merciful when training their own students than this bunch of psychos are when they train Kenichi, their single only disciple by the way.

I also I'm not blind to the faults of the YAMI masters even if I like them better (even if the only reason I read the manga was because of them), because even though I believe Kushinada to be sexy, I fucking know she is an evil bitch. She told Jenazad to kidnap Miu and brainwash her to make her fight against her friends, she grabbed Shigure as hostage and threatened to kill her if the other masters didn't stop fighting against YAMI, she's the one who gave Senzui the idea of using a nuclear strike to bring forth the eternal sunset and plunge the entire world into total war. (And as I had said previously these evil bastards will not stop being what they are just because they now serve under Pan)

So yeah, I'm aware of how they are. So in short I'll stand by my decision and if some people wonder why I don't include certain known knowledge or facts, chill out dudes, all questions will be answered in time, so be patient. Anyhow, I think I already stretched this thing enough so let's cut it here and start with this chapter already! Any doubt or inquiries feel free to ask through reviews or PM's, but please create accounts of your own so I can personally focus my attention in answering all your questions without having to resort to waste other people's time by answering them in the AN's.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, any material or copyright depicted in this story belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

**_FALL OF YAMI_**

**_FINAL ROUND _**

**_PART 3_**

!

**_Rei VS Oganosuke Yogi_**

Oganosuke didn't wasted any time and charged after his intending victim, unleashing a flurry of slashes that threatened to cleave Rei apart. But the master of Nanto Suicho Ken didn't seemed any worried about the storm of steel and he deftly and gracefully evaded every single of the attacks, only for the slashes at the last second to abruptly change their motion and strike towards Rei from his blind spots.

_'They suddenly changed their trajectory!' _The young Nanto master realized as he took notice of the danger. He got away with a back flip to escape from his enemy, but Yogi was not undeterred and went after him with his swords that seemed almost alive as they traced all of his movements and suddenly changed their trajectories to strike him from unexpected angles if he managed to evade the initial slash. Rei was forced on the defensive and to keep moving and leap around if he wanted to avoid Oganosuke's swords.

**_YOGI KAKUHA NO TACHI!_**

"It is useless! No one can escape from my swords! They will chase you to the ends of the earth if necessary until they have tasted your blood!" The Blood-thirsty swordmaster said as he kept harrassing Rei with his barrage of attacks.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

Rei said nothing to his adversary as he suddenly stopped in his tracks and began to ascend high into the sky with a high pitched terrifying shrill. Oganosuke simply froze on his spot in perplexity as he had suddenly lost all sight of his opponent, he began to look all around his surroundings and even up but he was unable to find any trace of his victim. "What!? Where did you go? Come back in here and die like a man!?" He said in frustration as he kept searching for his opponent.

Suddenly, a shadow fell over him and Oganosuke turned and looked up to see Rei coming at him in a free-fall from a side, a look of puzzlement fell on his face for a moment as his brain tried to process what he was witnessing. The remorseless swordsmaster tried to leap away in alarm despite his surprise, as Rei delivered a cross-slash with both of his hands towards him.

YOW!

Oganosuke thought he had been able to evade the attack just in the nick of time despite having been caught off guard by it, but suddenly a long cut appeared and began to bleed freely on his face, right in the middle of his brow and above both of his eyes, blinding his vision with his own blood. The swordmaster brought both of his hands, still clutching his swords, to his wound at the sudden sensation of pain; unable to comprehend how or when he had been tagged. His face contorted by a mixture of shame and rage. "Wha-! H-HOW! HOW WAS THIS POSSIBLE!?" He bellowed with affronted outrage as he looked at the blood falling from his face and staining his own hands red.

**_SUZAKU TENSHO!_**

**朱雀展翔**

**_(Vermillion Bird Unfolding Flight)_**

The furious swordmaster turned towards Rei with a look of pure and unadultered hatred. "You! You will pay for this humilliation!" He raged with burning wrath.

The young master of Nanto Suicho Ken simply blew some air in disdain. "Empty threaths from a second rate swordsman… If you really think you'll be able to defeat me; then put those words into actions and come at me with everything you got!" He said as he took a combat stance again.

!

**_Raoh VS Sougetsu Ma_**

The two big formidable men glared at each other for a moment, Sougetsu knowing about the reputation of Hokuto Shinken, knew he could not afford for his opponent to make even a single attack or his defeat would be all but certain. He prepared to blast at his opponent with all of his speed, but just when his feet had barely shifted in their standing did Raoh acted first by sending powerful pressure waves of Tōki from his hands that struck the Chinese Kempo master in full.

Sougetsu was forced to defend himself at the sudden assault and crossed his arms in front of him to brace himself as best as he could as the pressure waves began to claw all around him, tearing and ripping his clothes in several sections. Believing the attack was over; Sougetsu lowered his arms only to discover Raoh coming straight at him at impressive speeds.

"You are a fool for believing you could face me! Now suffer the wrath of Ken-Oh!" Raoh declared as he delivered a flurry of rapid-fire punches towards his opponent.

Sougetsu was once more forced on the defense as he tried to guard or evade the punches raining down on him in such an overwhelming barrage. He believed himself successful as he broke away from his opponent and put some distance between the two, but suddenly he felt himself grow weak and almost folded over himself. He took a look to his arms and was able to see red mists and crimson sprays spurting from his skin.

**_HOKUTO SHU RENDA!_**

**北斗輯連打**

**_(Collected Barrage)_**

"What!? My blood is escaping through my pores!" He stated with great shock.

The laugh of Raoh brought his attention back to his opponent. "But of course! My _Hokuto Shu Renda_ can drain the blood of my enemies even if they managed to block or evade my punches. So you see; there is nothing that can save you from my attacks." The merciless Hokuto successor said before he lunged at Sougetsu again. "Now, DIE!" He declared as he approached his opponent while launching a powerful uppercut.

Sougetsu, after hearing Raoh's explanation, knew he couldn't let that punch to be completed. So the Chinese Kempo Master anticipated Raoh's intentions and stopped the other man in cold with a powerful strike to his midsection in order to interrupt the incoming attack before it had a chance to be fully thrown. The strike was powerful enough to make Raoh grimace if only slightly.

**_KONRAIRYUUSHOU!_**

But Raoh's attack could not be stopped that easily, for even if his fist had been halted the airflow accompanying it was more than enough to still reach its objective and strike Sougetsu in one of his vitals points. The head of the imposing bearded man was snapped back by the sudden impact and a spray of blood spurted right from the middle of his forehead. Sougetsu could do nothing but remain with an expression of disbelief on his face. "Wha- It can't be!?"

**_HOKUTO ITTEN SHO!_**

**北斗一点鐘**

**_(Point Chime)_**

Raoh just smirked at seeing his opponent's expression. "As I had said, no one can escape from my punches." He stated as he sent an ominous stare of doom at the helpless Chinese Grandmaster. Sougetsu could not stop himself from gulping as cold sweat ran from the back of his neck. He just now began to realize how much out of his league he truly was. There was nothing he could do now but bite the bullet and hope that if he keeps fighting hard enough; somehow, someway, he may be able to get out of here alive by miracle.

!

**_Juda VS Mihai Stirbey_**

Once their battle had officially started, Stirbey didn't wasted time and lunged at his opponent with a disturbing face that clearly showed the heights of his deranged bloodlust. He swung his scythe at the unconcerned master of Nanto Kokaku Ken who didn't even bothered to raise any kind of defense and simply dodged the hundreds of slashes that the crazed weapon master threw at him with seemingly ease, much to the ire of the scythe wielder.

"Stand still and let me cut you into pieces." Mihai yelled with boundless frustration as he fruitlessly slashed with his scythe causing great destruction to his surroundings but not even managing to ruffle the hair of his opponent. Juda just scoffed and swiped with his nails at the crazed European man. Mihai showed he was more than just a reckless berserker as he managed to block all of the slashes made by his opponent as he kept attacking at the same time, showing a very great deal of skill in the process.

**_SCYTHE SLASHING!_**

"Ha! You'll have to do better than that to stop me! Thanks to my Scythe Mastery I'm able to attack and defend myself at the same time. You can do nothing to block my attack, only die by it!" Mihai yelled as he kept slashing his weapon all over the place.

Yuda just frowned and made a face, before he immediately retaliated with a fast exchange of claw-strikes with both of his hands. Mihai kept launching his attacks as he defended himself, but suddenly his Scythe fragmented in several neatly sliced pieces. A look of puzzlement fell on his face for a moment, before several long cuts appeared on his torso with copious sprays of blood. His expression of shock was simply priceless.

**_KESSHO SHI!_**

**血粧嘴**

**_(Blood-Adorned Beak)_**

"Wha-What!?" Stirbey was barely able to mutter before Juda appeared right in front of him with his index finger pointing right at the middle of his brow.

**….!...**

"You bore me already, just die like the lowly vermin you are." Juda said imperiously as he towered over the astonished Stirbey, before he slashed down with his finger and split Mihai right through the middle in two identical halves. A fountain of blood soon ensued as internal organs were spew all over the floor and both halves fell to the ground with a meaty thud in a gruesome gory show. The people around the world just stared mouth agape at the violent grotesque death that befell the crazed scythe wielder.

**_NANTO YOSO HAZAN!_**

**南斗鷹爪破斬**

**_(Hawk Talon Ruin Slash)_**

Mills Lane just grimaced at the fate suffered by Stirbey. "Well, it seems my premonition became a reality after all. No need for me to say who the winner is, that is obvious enough." He just said with a shake of his head.

**_Juda VS Mihai Stirbey_**

**_Juda Wins_**

**_Fatality_**

The Bishonen red-haired man simply passed one hand through his well cared mane without any care in the world, clearly telling to the entire people watching that killing a man in such a brutal fashion meant nothing to him. "What a monumental waste of my skills and time this so called battle has been, that scum wasn't worthy of facing me in battle. He should count himself lucky that I gave him a fast end." Juda said with boundless disdain.

!

The reactions to such gruesome death did not wait.

With the Norns, Skuld was just too shocked by the unrestrained violence. "He… He… He split him in half with only one finger! Oh Kami-Sama! Who are these monsters in human skin!?" The girl exclaimed, too shake up by what she had just witnessed.

Her sister Belldandy couldn't come up with any answer, and the eldest of the three, Urd, did just kept staring at the TV screen with a sober serious look. "I don't know squirt. But this is clearly something that should have never escaped our attention." She said, wondering who was responsible for having dropped the ball so badly. These dangerous people and their deadly arts should be all recorded in the Yggdrassil, as nothing that happens on the Milky Way, especially on earth, is beyond the supercomputer knowledge. So how it is that none of the 3 goddesses knew about these formidable humans? She doubted the rest of her fellow goddesses up in heaven knew about this too, as they are even more ignorant regarding the human world than she and her sisters, who have been living for the last couple of years among the humans with Keiichi; smells to conspiracy to her.

!

In Kanto, the students gathered there were also horrified and gob-smacked by the savage execution.

"My god! What a monstrous strength!" Kenichi said in a state of frozen shock, the girls accompanying him, Miu and Renka, could only nod numbly with their own horror stricken faces. The rest of the Shinpaku Alliance and the leaders from the Kanto schools were too stricken by the brutal display of unbelievable physical strength.

!

Pan just whistled after witnessing the brutal execution, clearly impressed by the ruthlessness of Juda. "Now that was amazing, especially as it was done by a human. These Nanto practitioners are certainly something else; they are strong enough to defeat Saiyan civilians without formal training. They would have been a nice challenge for me when I was but a toddler." She stated with a pleased smile. Her minions just nodded in acknowledgement, after seeing the powers she has displayed, how easily she destroyed the YAMI armada, they now did not even thought to question her words.

!

**_Ogata Isshinsai VS Shin_**

As soon as the battle began, Ogata's demeanor made a 360o and turned from an eager but respectful person to that of a completely serious and terrifying murderer. He glanced at Shin with a completely merciless face whose eyes shone a deep red to display his growing bloodlust. "Let us begin already…" He said, before charging at his opponent in a burst of speed, moving in such a fast rate as to leave a stream of afterimages behind him wherever he went.

**_OGATA RYUU SLIDING FEET!_**

Isshinsai then lunged at his enemy with a powerful spinning heavy punch, trying to ramm it through Shin with his high speed.

**_OGATA RYUU HAKUDAGEKIJIN!_**

The blonde young man didn't even tried to block or evade the attack; instead he decided to face it head on with one of his own as he stabbed forward with a barrage of knife-strikes with his rigth hand. Shin, easily sidestepped the punch aimed at him as he kept moving and stabbing at his opponent, both fighters passed each other after a brief exchange of attacks and remained motionless while giving their backs to each other. Shin appeared totally unharmed while his opponent didn't looked any worse for wear too. But suddenly, Ogata began to spit blood and fell to his knees as several stab wounds appeared on his mid-riff. It was clear who had gotten the upper hand in their little exchange.

**_SENJU ZAN!_**

**千手斬**

**_(Thousand Hand Slash)_**

Despite having been wounded by his opponent, a big smile appeared in the blood-dribbling mouth of Isshinsai, a small chuckle rasping from his throath. "Finally! A real opponent!" He declared as he turned to look at the impassive blonde Nanto user.

!

**_Senzui VS Souther_**

The former one shadow of the nine fists could do nothing but look at his opponent with mounting terror and aprehension, his arms still bleeding by the deep cuts inflicted during their previous exchange. Senzui well knew that Souther could kill him anytime he wanted, as there was nothing he could do to stop him in his present condition if he suddenly got bored of playing with him.

The Master of Nanto Ho-oh Ken just glanced at his opponent with a look of vexed disdain. "Are you simply going to be shivering in a corner like a scared rat instead of standing up and facing me like a man? I thought you were a Master or Martial Arts. Either you stop wasting my time and fight me already; or I'm going to hunt you down and kill you were you stand like a maggot. So you better decide quickly before I lose my patience and make that decision for you." Souther warned with a low threatening and dangerous tone in his voice.

Senzui sweated cold and cursed under his breath, knowing he needed time to come up with a plan soon, he decided to stall things up or at least hinder Souther enough for him to think on something at his leisure. "You'll have to catch me first." He goaded at his opponent (Which in hindsight it's a terrible idea, I mean what kind of idiot in his right mind would willingly goad a remorseless killer like Souther into attacking him?) as he created a multitude of afterimages all around him to guard him from attacks on all directions.

**_LIES OR TRUTH: DOUBLE-HEADED CROW OF DARKNESS!_**

"Let us see if the allmighty grandmaster of Nanto Ho-oh Ken is smart enough to find the real me among all of my copies." All of the Bunshin said mockingly with fake confidence.

Souther was not impressed in the least by that little trick, he scoffed; before disappearing from all sight altogether and reappearing among the lines of the clones slashing away with such force that all the illusions were simply swept away under the assault. Each slash bringing down scores of clones, making them disappear into nothing. Souther quickly dispatched all of the Bunshins, leaving only the real Senzui standing, who was unable to move for a moment due to the surprise of having been found so quickly.

Souther wasted no time and slashed at the defenseless ninja who only got enough time to harden his muscles with his _Rentaigai _technique in order to avoid been skewered by the blonde man's nails. The swipe struck him in full, although he wasn't sliced into tiny little pieces, long cuts started to appear all around his body which then began to bleed profousely. His chainmail, might as well he should not have bothered to wear it; as for what use could some steel rings linked together would be against the slashes of someone who can turn diamonds into dust with only the pressure exherted from his fingers. Senzui could only stare in disbelief at the condition of his mangled body.

Souther just smirked at his handiwork. "C'mon don't tell me you've had enough after just one little exchange." He mocked before charging at Senzui again.

The former One Shadow could do nothing but try to evade the barrage of slashes as best as he could, each one of them deadly in its own right. Senzui had a hard time to counterattack; for if he were to throw a punch of his own he would run the risk of losing a limb. In his desperation, he began to launch wildly attacks in a flurry of his own, but all he got for his trouble were more bleeding gashes appearing on his legs and arms. If things kept going like this, he would soon lose the use of his limbs. Even using the toe and hand seals of his _Sokuinsou-Koshu Seal _and _Insou Double Kick Seal_ techniques to improve the strength and speed of his attacks was not enough to match Souther sheer viciousness, all it did was to delay the inevitable.

As they kept trading blows, and spilling more blood around the place while they were at it, Senzui suddenly placed his left arm on the right side of his abdomen as he put his right hand on his left elbow, he then stretched one leg forward and bent his knee as he readied his other leg behind him for a devastating Kick. He then charged at Souther with all the strength of his body focused on his back leg in a powerful attack.

**_HOUOU SHINMETSUGERI!_**

As Senzui came flying at him at great speeds, Souther took to the skies with a mighty leap and delivered an overwhelming barrage of rapid-fired stabbing attacks with both hands down towards his incoming adversary. Senzui, in order to avoid being impaled by his own momentum, was forced to break his charge and meet his opponent with another fast paced exchange of blows in mid-air. But Souther proved himself once more the superior martial artist, as he stabbed Senzui in the left side of his chest breaking easily through his chain mail as if it wasn't even there, before sending him back down smashing into the ground; a long trail of blood escaping from his gaping wound and marking the trajectory of his descent.

**_Yūshō Gaku_****_!_**

**悠翔嶽**

**_(Distant Soaring Peak)_**

Senzui struck the ground with a great impact expelling a wide and thick cloud of dust; many former members of YAMI smirked at seeing the one-way beating that their former One Shadow was receiving, clearly there was no one in the field who felt even the slightest amount of pity for the former head of YAMI. Senzui struggled harshly to rise up from the crater were he had been buried, to all the people watching he clearly looked like complete shit, his body bleeding from all places due to all the cuts inflicted on hims, a serious nasty bleeding hole on his chest, the trauma and scrapes inflicted by his fall. Well let's just say he ain't winning any kind of beauty contest soon.

With a superhuman effort, the One Shadow managed to stand back on his feet again, his mangled wrongly applied pride keeping him from accepting defeat. "No… It cannot end like this… This is not how things were supposed to be!" He mumbled to himself in a half-delirium.

Souther touched the ground again and approached Senzui at a leisured step. "Well then, it appears it's time to put you out of your misery." He uncaringly said as he readied his nails again.

Senzui turned to look at him with an uncomprehending gaze for a moment, his mind needing some time to catch up with the latests events, before his features began to be overtaken by a look of pure hatred. "You! How dare you humilliate me like this! I was supposed to be greatest martial artist ever, my style reigning supreme above all others, but you and the Nanto sects had to get in the way. Why don't you all just die!?" He raged in a deranged fit, the state of his mind deteriorating quickly as he began to raise his KI and gather all the energy he could within his body. A dark sickly looking aura appearing and enveloping him all around, Senzui was clearly lashing against anything he deemed a threat now that his back was fully against the wall. "It will not end like this! I WILL NOT LET IT END LIKE THIS! DIE!" He yelled before he lunged at Souther as he overloaded all of his nerves and pressure points with his dark KI, making them explode in a blast of concentrated energy that he then directed towards the unfazed Nanto master.

**_SHINOGIDACHI!_**

Souther just smirked, amused at his opponent's desperate last-ditch effort and rushed forward to meet the attack head on, slashing away with both of his hands as he did so. His movement speed was so great that he seemed to disappear for an instant before reappearing behind Senzui, his arms stretched wide open at his sides as evidence of the attack he must have performed. Souther grimaced a little, despite having avoided being hit by Senzui's technique due to his high speed, the close proximity to the thick KI aura that the former One-Shadow exuded was enough to sap some of his strenght and make his body feel numb. Souther just shrugged the feeling off, unwilling to be distracted by small hindrances and waited for the effects of his own technique to take place.

Senzui stopped in his tracks, despite his current mental state; he was sound enough of mind to realize that his attack had failed miserably and began to puzzle over as to how his opponent had managed to evade the heavy stream of KI. His musings came to a jarring stop as two deep long nasty cuts suddenly appeared with a serious burst of blood on his chest. The cuts intersected by the middle making it seem as if a long bleeding cross had been carved through the entire length of Senzui's thoracic cage. The Ninja simply stared, seeing how his flesh had been sliced so deeply as to allow his bones and internal organs to be glimpsed through the bleeding gashes. It was simply a horrible nerve-wracking sight.

Blood then began to flood and escape from Senzui's mouth in great torrents, staining his whole chin and most of his neck red, his expression still that of frozen shock. He only had the strenght to bring one of his hands up at eye-level and see it soaked completely in a brilliant red, before his legs gave out and he fell face first into the ground as more and more blood kept escaping from his wound. Through all this, the terrible and cruel laughter of Souther could be clearly heard echoing in the background.

**_KYOKUSEI Jūji_** **_KEN!_**

**極星十字拳**

**_(Pole Star Cross Fist)_**

Mills Lane decided to call the fight at that moment. "That's it! This fight is done! The winner is the guy of the Southern Cross." He said motioning towards Souther who was still laughing with that monstruous laugh of his at the savage execution he had just commited. The people of the world were simply scared shitless of him.

**_Senzui VS Souther_**

**_Souther Wins_**

**_Fatality_**

!

Just like with the previous battles, the reactions at the end of the fight were immediate.

Pan simply watched the unfurling events with a thoughtful expression, around her, her most trusted followers (That is the most hardcore or blood-thirsty) watched alongside her with contemplative gazes of their own. The other more sedated and calmer of her followers, simply watched as they winced or cringed slightly at the brutal carnage, shaking their heads in disapproval. Behind all of them were the remaining apprentices from YOMI now fully inducted as new recruits of the Shinpaku Alliance, many of them simply gaping with horrified expressions; they knew that battles to the death was an expected normal occurrence as followers of Satsujiken, but damn this was simply too gruesome to witness.

At length, Pan spoke. "Well that was shocking and bloody. This Souther fellow not only is strong, but also merciless, vicious, remorseless, frightening and his methods are cruel and terrifying…." She said as she trailed off and grew pensive at the end.

A clearly amused Mature turned at her with a raised eyebrow. "Does that mean you like him and approve of his methods, oh mistress of mine?" She said cheekily.

"Damn right!"

!

In Kanto the gathered students could simply gape in shock and horror at the merciless Grandmaster of Nanto Ho-oh Ken, none of them wishing to ever face such a monstrous man in combat. Most of them were clutching at their chests, both boys and girls alike, feeling shivers under their skins and bones as they were unable to help but wonder how painful must it be to have one's chest cleaved open in such fashion. The Ryozanpaku Grandmasters were also reeling from the brutal execution.

"By Kami! That Souther guy killed Senzui as if he was nothing, just how powerful the Nanto masters truly are if they can kill a Grandmaster, the leader of YAMI with such ease!?" Sakaki wondered in shock.

Alongside him, Kensei Ma and Akisame were staring at the transmission with stoic sober expressions. Both were aware of the rumors surrounding both Nanto Seiken and Hokuto Shinken, so they knew what to expect, nonetheless it was still a very terrifying thing to witness. Hayato Furunji was too, looking gravely at the unfolding battles, he was the only one among the people present who had seen such terrible styles in action in the past. He never had thought he would witness such butchery again in his life, not after so many decades.

The only one who wasn't totally awestruck at the violence was Miu, who despite also feeling the techniques of the killer styles to be too gruesome, couldn't help but feel a great deal of satisfaction at seeing the man who had murdered her mother in front of her, causing her a great deal of mental trauma and make her hate her own father for deceiving her into believe that he was the culprit, die in such brutal at painful manner. She knew it was not right that she should feel such glee at seeing another human being killed, but she couldn't help it. Because of that man she had lost both of her parents, the two people she had loved the most in the entire world. In her opinion, it was such an amazing thing to see that man being erased from the face of the world, good riddance she thought.

Kenichi was able to notice on her face the myriad of emotions she was feeling and became a little worried about the sake of the girl he was infatuated "Miu, are you alright?" He gently asked with concern, as he set a hand upon her shoulder to make her turn towards him.

Miu was startled for a moment at being suddenly pulled out from her thoughts, but after seeing it was just Kenichi and once her brain was able to acknowledge his words, she just smiled pleasantly at him. "I'm OK, Ken-kun. Everything is alright now." She simply said as she kept smiling broadly.

Kenichi wasn't so sure what to make of her answer but decided to leave it at that. "If you say so…"

!

Up in heaven, Lynd was more and more astounded at the impressive techniques displayed by these true warriors. The rest of her fellow godessess may be appealled at the brutality of these fights, as their blanch faces could clearly tell, but she wasn't fazed in the least. For she was one of the Valkyries, the elite militar unit of the armies of heaven, death and bloodshed walked hand to hand alongside her. And she wasn't any regular Valkyrie either, but their leader; she commanded all the troops into battle and led them into victory against any odds. War and Martial Combat ran in her blood, and it is because of this that she is able to truly appreciate the true beauty of these styles. These, oh! So perfect and efficient styles clearly designed as the epitome of lethality, it made her feel giddy and warm on the inside; the flame that kept burning inside her blazed higher even more, threatening to spill out at any moment.

!

**_Cyril Rahman VS Toki_**

Both men were still locked in a struggle between their auras. For a long time they kept pushing their energies against each other, one trying to consume its target, the other focused only on repelling the agression. Their auras clashed with such destructive forced in the middle of the field, breaking the place apart on their battle for dominance. It really stood out how both of the respective fighters were simply placidly seated on the ground in deep meditation while their auras lashed violently against each other.

Eventually, both fighters decided they were getting nowhere and unanimously stopped their meditations and got back to their feet. Cyril stood at his full height and adressed Toki. "It seems this battle between us will not be decided by the strenght of our auras. Only through martial prowess will be able to break our stalemate." The old man said as he took a stance.

Toki agreed with a nod. "It is as you said steemed elder. If it is alright for you, I would like to show you the propect respect as my senior by granting you the honor of the first move." He said with complete calmness as he took a defensive stance by relaxing his body and muscles.

"Such a nice lad you are, that is mighty generous of you. I am grateful and accept your offer then." Cyril replied with a smile, before he lunged at Toki with a powerful downard double knife-strike aimed at his torso.

**_JOHARIRASAN TAIPA!_**

Toki was ready for his opponent's attack however, thanks to having taken his time to prepare himself and easily sidestepped Rahman's attack by simply yet gracefully spinning to a side. Cyril strike impacted on the ground breaking the earth with a mighty shock and he turned his head to look at Toki with a curious look, wondering about the particular way the young man had evaded his attack.

Cyril discarded such iddle thoughts off his head and proceeded to charge at Toki again. He unleashed a fast-paced flurry of singular finger strikes with only his index finger, trying to pierce the pressure points of his opponent.

**_MARMACHADA DANCE!_**

Hundreds of one fingered thrusts rained down upon the young Hokuto sucessor, yet despite such overwhelming barrage, Toki evaded them all with such graceful and gentle movements that to everybody watching it seemed as if he was dancing. Not only that, but he also redirected the force of Rahman's attack against him and counterattacked with several pushes and stumbles of his own that seemed inoffensive at first sight but in reality were strikes especially aimed at the elder man pressure points. The Kalaripayattu master found his attack halted by this excellent defensive technique.

**_HOKUTO MUSU RYUBU!_**

**北斗無想流舞**

**_(Nil-Thought Flowing Dance)_**

Cyril himself was really amazed by the gracefulness of Toki's movements. "You move with such ease and fluenty like that of a calm stream. Your defensive skills are truly remarkable."

The two figthers broke away from each other, putting some distance between them and Toki acknowledged the elder man praise with a small polite bow. "I thank you for your kind words elder. This is my _Hokuto Musu Ryubu _it allows me to clear my mind from all thought and external distractions in order to anticipate and countertact any attack made at me by using the own strenght of my attacker against him with least amount of effort possible from my part."

"An impressive technique indeed." Cyril admitted appraisingly. "However, there are ways to catch even the most slippery of opponents." The old man said, before he sent a powerful energy wave at his younger opponent as he lunged forward with a two fingered strike. The energy formation seemed to take the shape of a trident from behind Cyril for a moment before it tried to ram in full into Toki. The young dark-haired man was surprised by the sudden KI attack, knowing he could not counteract such technique with his _Hokuto Musu Ryubu_, Toki tried to escape from it by leaping backwards as he braced himself the best he could by crossing his arms in front of him. The KI wave still struck him and sent him flying away, but despite having received the strike, Toki managed to control his landing with several rolls in the ground coming finally to a stop as he crouched on one knee.

**_VISHNU TRISHUL WAVE!_**

Toki didn't have time to catch his breath however; because as soon as he came to a stop did Cyril was again right upon him, swinging his arms back and forth several times in a knife-like manner as he pointed forwards with two fingers in each hand.

**_DURGA'S DANMARUMA!_**

But Toki didn't lost his composture despite the apparent danger, he just took a sharp breath before he lunged low to avoid the arm swipes at such speed that it seemed as if he had disappeared from all sight altogether. Rahman was caught off guard by that sudden display of speed. Before he knew it, Toki was already underneath his guard launching a fast-paced flurry of knife-strikes at his unprotected abdomen aimed at specific pressure points. The fingers of both of his hands pointed forwards.

**_SHICHI TEN SHO!_**

**七点掌**

**_(Seven Point Palm)_**

However and without notice, against all expectancy, Toki suddenly stopped cold in his tracks just when he was about to land his hits and began to clutch at his chest in a coughing fit. This outcome was so unexpected that even Cyril was confused, for he knew none of his attacks were the cause for this sudden interruption.

"Are you alright youngster…?" The elder Kalarippayattu grandmaster asked not unkindly, approaching to assist the younger man.

Toki was unable to reply as he kept coughing his lungs out, eventually he began to calm down after he spat a thick wad of phlegm mixed with blood; he tried to compose himself the best he could to adress Cyril. "I'm sorry for this inconvenience esteemed elder, I'm afraid my health is not in the best optimal conditions. My body is being assailed by a strange nefarious disease; it sometimes acts up strong enough to hinder my performance." He explained with a small smile.

Rahman was surprised by that revelation, so too the people watching the fight. "You mean to tell me you've been fighting all this time against me while being sick? Your willpower must be truly remarkable and worthy of praise for you to have kept your condition hidden so well thus far, but regardless, I would advise you to stop taking foolish risks and admit defeat so that you may go to rest. It would not sit well with me if I were to win our fight because of that disease tearing at your body; there is no honor in fighting against a sick man." The old man said sternly, not wishing for the spirit of their fight to be tainted by this external factor.

Toki just kept smiling as he stood up again. "That would be unnecessary esteemed elder; I assure you this little interruption will not happen again." He said, before he began to make use of the _Tenryu Kokyu Ho _breathing technique to use the entire potential of his body and increase the mass of his muscles tri-fold. "Thanks to the secrets of Hokuto, I am able to keep at bay the disease that asails my body, at least for enough time for us to have a proper fight." He said displaying his impressive musculature before taking a defensive stance.

Rahman appraised his young opponent for a moment before giving his answer. "I see… Very well, let's us continue then. Just don't expect me to show you any kind of consideration despite your condition." He replied as he took a stance of his own.

Toki just gave an amused grin. "I wouldn't want it any other way…"

!

* * *

_Ok, people this is were I'm going to cut it for today. Its one page shorter than usual but this is exactly were I wanted this chapter to end, next chapter it's going to be finally the end of this arc. Man seriously it did take me a while to get here, oh shit! and this just only the first arc of this story. Crap, this thing is surely going to be long; I assume I may be here writing this thing for the rest of my life. Not an exageration, more and more animes and mangas are getting my attention for me to introduce them in this story somehow? And taking into account how much it took just to write this first part… _

_Bah! But who cares it ain't that bad, I've been checking many of this fighting schools mangas and most of them are pretty short, only 20 chapters usually and the longest I found was just of 8 volumes. But some are indeed long and look interesting, don't know if I should make the effort to include them however, because the time it would take me to read those I could be using it to research other mangas. I mean there's this series named Tough! One of those shonen fighting mangas, seems there's many people that like it, but I don't know if I should take the time to look at it since this series has two mangas of more than 300 chapters each, plus some spin-offs. So you see why I am reticent of tackling it right now, more so since I've still yet to start reading the Baki The Grappler Manga (Seen the anime already though, it ended so cuttingly) and there are other mangas that also caught my attention and I'm really interested of including them in the story, like the Until Death Do Us Apart Manga. This one I really want to read, I was just skimming around doing cursory searches when I found the summary of this manga and for some reason it really caught my attention, I feel it has potential. But anyway, there a still other mangas I want to read on my own, for my own enjoyment, that have no immediate impact on this story, like Blade Of The Immortal or Vagabond. That if I would feel like it I could include them in this story too if so I choose it is a no-brainer. Time travel is not an unknown thing in Dragon Ball, but those are issues for later._

_So, only one more chapter and I can finally add the first milestone of this story, oh so excited, well maybe not so much. There's still a small that needs to be dealt with before that milestone is awarded, just a small thing, practically nothing, a little surprise in the next chapter._

_Anyway, as always leave a review and tell what you think. Also if you like this story, make sure to recommend it; to your friends, to your family, to your own readers, I don't care who just spread the word._


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note:** Fiuuu! Finally! I finished with this chapter! Certainly it wasn't my intention to take this long, but things began to stretch beyond my initial expectations, everything simply grew longer and longer and it began to take me more and more time to have this update done. It took me twenty days to have this chapter done instead of the usual 10, but just as it took me the double of time to have it ready, so too it is twice as long as a normal chapter. 21 pages on last count; so things balance in a way… One chapter at the length of two.

No anime recommendations for today either, but I will tell you to go fucking watch Daredevil right now, OMFG that series is just so fucking mind-blowing. It's certainly by far the best show that has come out this year so far! So if you wanted a reason to subscribe to Netflix, you motherfuckers go and pay for your subscriptions right now if only to see this amazing series. Seriously, is that fucking good!

Shit! I've watched all 13 episodes already and I've been left craving for more; Fuck! I hope a second season comes out soon.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, any material or copyright depicted in this story belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

**_FALL OF YAMI _**

**_FINAL ROUND_**

**_PART 4_**

!

**_Cyril Rahman VS Toki_**

Both men wasted no time in continuing their struggle. As soon as he was ready, Toki decided to charge forward and go at the offensive for the first time in the whole battle. Cyril Rahman decided to met the agression with equal amount of force and soon enough the two were locked in a fast exchange of blows. But it was clearly from the beginning that Toki had the advantage as his opponent was forced to take several steps back the more their little trade of punches continued. This was because Cyril was aware that Toki was much faster than him, an obvious thing to realize after he almost struck him with his _Shichi Ten Sho_, and he knew he had to avoid being touched by Toki in any way as his knowledge on pressure points was just as vast as his own. If he were to be honest, he could say with certainty that the knowledge of his opponent could be much greater than his, as he was fairly sure such an ancient art like Hokuto must have many secret and forgotten techniques to the ages.

Taking this in consideration, he knew he had to keep Toki away from him. So he suddenly took a sharp breath to release a scream and launched a pressure wave from his mouth across everything in front of him that struck Toki in full and almost threatened to blew the young man away if he hadn't recovered from his surprise quickly and braced himself against the energy smashing against him.

**_MARRANA MANTRA!_**

Toki stood his ground and endured the entire strenght of the pressure wave thanks to the power of Hokuto. He brought his fists down to his hips and let the wave strike and break away against his chest as he struggled against the pressure blewing all around him to take several steps forward; just like a real man, or at least that was what the people watching the feed thought at witnessing such display of raw power.

Cyril didn't liked any bit how his opponent seemed to be shrugging off his attack, so he took another sharp breath and released a second, more powerful pressure wave scream in the hopes of finally blowing his enemy away. Toki took it in full, his advancement coming to a halt as the strenght of the pressure wave increased. However, much to his opponent's worry, he refused to back down and did it's best to stand his ground against the destructive force raging all around him. The pressure kept increasing, blowing away everything that wasn't nailed down, pieces of rubish and rocks were sent flying away and the earth itself began to groan and break as the pressure wave kept washing against its surface. Yet despite all this, Toki still refused to take a single step back.

The young dark haired man, in a show of remarkable resolution, resisted the inhuman pressures striking against him. With great superhuman effort, he managed to move his arms and take a stance, he then took a sharp breath of his own before he stomped one foot in the ground and sent a pulse of Ki that traveled through the earth in a straight line towards his opponent. The Ki pulse was clearly seen breaking its way through gravel and dirt before it smashed into Rahman with a sudden shockwave, blowing pieces of rock against him and breaking his concentration from feeding the pressure wave that he was using to attack Toki. The energy waves smashing against the young Hokuto successor stopped immediately and faded away into nothing.

**_TOKEI KOHO!_**

**闘勁呼法**

**_(Breathing Of Strong Battle)_**

Cyril could not believe that his young opponent was able to survive and counteract the entire power of his _Marrana Mantra_, he could only practically gape in disbelief as he tried to recover from the strain on keeping his technique active for such a long time. "I must admit I am impressed at your determination. Clearly, the power of Hokuto is as great as the rumors said." The old man said as he fell to one knee trying to catch his breath.

Toki simply took a moment to relax his muscles before replying. "It is as I had said estemmed elder, with the power of Hokuto, I am able to keep my disease away and gain the strength necessary to defeat any opponent." He then snapped his arms into action and performed a few focused like-kata movements before taking a combat stance again. "Do you still wish to continue?" he asked.

The old man just replied with a grin. "But of course, do not make the mistake to think that I tire easily because of my old age." He said as he propped himself up to stand straight once more. "C'mon, let's end this." The elder master said as he goaded his opponent forward by slapping one arm into his chest.

Toki just nodded and then rushed at him once more. Cyril tried to nail him with a high straight kick, but the young dark haired man evaded it easily.

**_MARHARSHIVA KICK!_**

He then followed up with a fast straight double knife strike, but again Toki easily evaded with the grace of flowing water.

**_SARPAVADIVU!_**

**_(Snake Stance)_**

After trading a few more blows, it became glaringly clear to Rahman that he would never be able to land a hit on his younger opponent in a straight up fist-fight, at least not as long as he kept using that defensive techique of his that allows him to mimic the movement of flowing water. He knew he needed one massive overwhelming attack in order to break through his opponent's defenses; otherwise, his own defeat would only be a matter of time.

With this thought in his mind, Cyril released another yell to strike Toki again with his KI laced heavily with fear to paralyze the younger man long enough for the elder man to launch his counterattack. The technique was successful and Toki suddenly found himself rooted in his spot unable to move.

**_MANTRA TANTRUM!_**

"I got you now!" Rahman declared victorious as he lunged at Toki with a two fingered strike again, his energy aura taking the shape of a trident once more. "_VISHNU TRISHUL_…"

**….!...**

Against all expectations, Toki was able to break through the paralysis inflicted on him with the strength of his spirit alone (and the help of some timely touched pressure points) and managed to stop Cyril's attack by crossing his arms above his head to block the elder man's limb by the forearm and avoid his finger strike. Rahman was too shocked by this development that he was unable to do anything to avoid the following burning uppercut that struck him in the chin; burning because it leaved a scorching smoking mark on Cyril's chest, neck and chin on where his fist had come in contact with the elder Kalarippayattu master's skin.

**_HOKUTO SAIHA KEN!_**

**北斗砕覇拳**

**_(Breaking Supremacy Fist)_**

Cyril was too shocked to move for a moment, his eyes glazing a little by the punch he had received, he really couldn't comprehend how the younger man had managed to break through his _Mantra Tantrum _and counteract his technique in short succession. But he regained his focus as his injured pride began to refuse any kind of defeat against his younger opponent, in an act of sudden desperation, he charged at Toki with his shoulder trying to ram on him with the full strength of his body.

**_VARAHAVADIVU!_**

**_(Boar Stance)_**

But the charge of the elder master was suddenly stopped in cold, as he suddenly found Toki's index finger pointing straight at the middle of his temple and found he was unable to keep moving, much to his unrestrained shock.

**_HOKUTO UJO KEN!_**

**北斗有情拳**

**_(Sattva Fist)_**

"Wha-What!? I can't move!" Cyril exclaimed with growing nervousness.

Toki just kept his arm up pointing at his forehead and simply replied. "This battle is over now esteemed elder, please do not resist and accept your defeat graciously." He said as he finally brought down his arm.

But Rahman was a stubborn one and tried everything he could to break the invisible hold on him, yet for all his struggle, he was unable to move a single muscle. He let out a defeated sigh in the end. "You are right, I am unable to move anymore; truly the expertise of Hokuto on pressure points is without peers. This battle is yours young man, I'll admit my defeat and grant this victory to you, well done." He said with all the dignity he could muster despite the frozen state of his body.

Mills Lane approached to assess the condition of Rahman, checking over him and testing if he truly was unable to move. He almost toppled the elder Kalarippayattu master over when he pushed him slightly backwards, luckily he caught him in time before anything embarrassing could occur; finally he gave his verdict. "This fighter is unable to continue, the victory of this combat goes for this young man." The senior referee declared as he motioned towards Toki.

**_Cyril Rahman VS Toki_**

**_Toki Wins_**

**_T.K.O._**

Toki accepted the verdict with a nod, before he turned towards Rahman once more and pressed his finger on his forehead again to release him from his frozen state and return the motion of his body. The elder master stretched a little once he found himself able to move again to make sure everything was fine with him, he then turned towards Toki. "Much obliged young man, I thank you for the opportunity to fight with me and show me your mastery of Hokuto. It has been a truly enlightening experience." He said, joining his hands and offering a bow to the dark haired young man.

"The pleasure was mine esteemed elder." Toki replied with a bow of his own.

!

As always, the other fighters present on the field had a comment to make about the battles they were witnessing.

"My, how polite are those two with each other, truly is nice to see that some fellow fighters actually know the value of proper manners." Mature said as she crossed her arms over her well-endowed chest and looked at the two pressure points experts with approval.

Doctor Jackal who was close enough to hear her, nodded in acknowledgement. "Manners are imporant, there's no reason why to act uncivilized or say uncouth things even while in the middle of life or death situations. I have never lost my composture, not even when I am bringing an end to the life of my victims, I always make sure to be polite and have a smile on my face." He said with my smile as he fixed his hat, for some reason that comment didn't brought any kind of reassurance to most of the other followers, as they have seen how utterly terrifying he can get when he is overtaken by his bloodlust.

Kazuya, who had managed to hear him from his own position, just scoffed at that comment. "Right, must be really nice for your victims to see you being so courteous and considerate with them before you decide to gut them, cut their heads off, carve your intials on their flesh and then go toss the mutilated bodies at the side of the road or in some abandoned alleway." He said, turning to give Doctor Jackal a pointed look. "I've seen your file; you have a trail of bodies that is several dozen miles long. The things you've done to your victims, I must say even I am impressed and I've been called a souless monster by many before. To be so cruel and ruthless while being so creative at the same time is a skill that not many have and I must applaud you for it." The Mishima heir said with a cruel smirk.

Doctor Jackal simply kept smiling and acknowledged those words with a gracious nod. "I thank you for your kind words, it's nice to see someone who actually appreciates my work, makes me feel all warm inside." He said politely, although those words really freaked out many of the fighters who were around them, expecially the YOMI apprentices to whom the memory of Jackal's bloody and merciless attack on their ranks was still fresh.

Kushinada turned her delicate neck slowly and actually frowned as she glared at Jackal. "You are a sick animal that cannot control his killing urges, just like Stirbey." She said with dripping venom in her voice; she still remembered her little confrontation with the deranged doctor and would have tried to go for the rematch by now (Healing ability be damned, she would find a way to kill him permanently) If it wasn't for the fact she didn't want to piss Pan by attacking one of her fellow followers.

Talking about the alien girl in question, she just openly laughed at Kushinada's comment. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Oh! My little hand, you are so naïve… Akabane is much, much worse than that lowly Grim Reaper wannabe, he has done things that your former YAMI companion couldn't even dream off, there's simply no comparison between the two. My dear Doctor Jackal is an apex predator, a more sophisticated killer of the highest echelon, while the recently deceased Mihai Stirbey was just a sick reckeless puppy with a deathwish, a wish that he managed to make true in the end. And unlike him, Doctor Jackal do knows how to control himself, because he dosen't go around killing everyone that walks in front of him, otherwise he couldn't go outside and blend among the common people. Only those stupid enough to confront him or unfortunate enough to draw his attention become his victims and he does a pretty good job in keeping his urges at bay if I say so. Just look at him, he's just standing there placidly but he gives such an unsettling vibes to everyone around him that clearly tells them that if their value their lives they better stay clear away and not try to mess with him. Now that's talent right there!" Pan said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh please stop, you're going to make me blush." Jackal said demurely, feeling concious at such praises from his boss.

The rest of Pan's followers simply stared at this weird as hell interaction between boss and subordinate with blank expressions; that is until Whip spoke up. "And do you not feel even the tiniest bit unsettled that Jackal can commit such gruesome deaths at a moment's notice without hesitation?" She asked pointedly.

Pan just shrugged uncaringly as reply. "Not really. Most of Jackal's victims have been the scum of society, armed thugs, mobsters, guns-for-hire, assassins, bounty hunters and the like, so I really understand why he feels he can let himself go free with the killing when dealing with this kind of people. As no matter what horrible things you do to them, you can't feel bad in the slightest for it; for they have probably done the same to innocent people. Unlike others, I am well aware of the filth and rot that exists in this universe. I know that some people would be better off dead for the good of all; haven't I killed such people already on what little time I've been on this planet? To think otherwise would be foolish and naïve and I'll be damned if I let weaklings like Bison or Rugal come and try to push me around." She said with a cutting tone.

"Not all of Jackal's victims are criminals; he has also killed and mutilated those he faced just because he was looking for a challenge." Whip replied still not convinced of allowing such dangerous killer walk among them without a tight leash.

Again Pan seemed unconcerned about that issue. "Yes, but those were fighters like you and me, the rules of our world are different from those of normal people, once you accept a challenge, you also accept the possibility of dying at the hands of your opponent. Jackal has stalked and proved stubborn with the people he has desired to fight against, but he has never forced their hands into confront him in battle after they say no to him. So there's that to take into consideration, if you can't take heat, then you better get out of the kitchen. Besides, why are you questioning my decision? You too have killed a lot of people yourself Whip. Your moral standing is not higher than Jackal's to be giving lectures about morality" The alien girl said with finality, putting an end to the conversation. Her followers had to accept that answer and deal with it, for even if they didn't wholy agreed, they knew that's how things were in their world and as fighters and martial artists they had accepted it as one of the many possible outcomes that could happen every time they walk into battle.

Whip just had to say some last words before being done. "I'm just saying, I admit to have taken lives, didn't have much choice about it as a tool for N.E.S.T.S. But at least, I've always made sure my kills to be as clean and painless as possible. Not like those brutal carnages our resident Doctor is so fond of… To be honest, I don't approve of his methods, I found them disturbing and unsettling." Whip said crossing her arms and growing quiet.

"Duly noted, I'll just chalk it up as difference in opinions. Anything you have to say about this Jackal?" Pan asked turning to the killer doctor.

The black-suited man just shrugged uncarungly. "No, I'm used to that kind of reaction; most people tend to react in such way when they see my handiwork… I'll make sure to stay away from our more sensible companions, wouldn't want to cause any unnecessary friction between our lines, would I?" He said pleasently, finishing his statement with another of his cheerful smiles.

!

**_Rei VS Oganosuke Yogi_**

Rei continued to evade the attacks of the deranged sword-master trying not to get cleaved in half, a task he found exceedingly difficult even for him, as Oganosuke had certainly well-earned his title of grandmaster. Despite having managed to land a cut on his brow, it did nothing but infuriate the weapon master greatly against the young Nanto Suicho Ken master, making him redouble his attacks against Rei with such ferocity that the dark green-haired man could barely hold his own against him. Luckily for him, the cut he had managed to inflict on Yogi did a great deal to help Rei, as it bled greatly and covered the eyes of the sword-master with his own blood while hindering his vision. The dual-blade wielder could do nothing to deal with this hindrance, because even if it threw his aim off a great deal, if he tried to clean the blood from his brow he would need to let his guard down and let go from one of his blades, giving Rei a golden opportunity to counterattack.

As it is, that bleeding cut may be the only thing that would give Rei the chance to emerge victorious from this fight. For even Rei was no match for Oganosuke's sheer bloodlust and speed, a speed that rivaled that of elder Hayato himself, that small cut could be the difference between life and death for Rei as it kept Yogi from fighting at 100% of his capabilities.

Ganosuke wised up in trying to launch precision strikes with each hand while his vision was being hindered, so he loosened the grip on his swords and began to spin them in his hands in a helicopter motion to saw through anything in his path, and hopefully cut Rei apart with the more broad range attack.

**_OBOROGURAMA ADANOTSUJI!_**

With this techinique Yogi didn't need to aim exactly at Rei, as he could just chase and stalk the younger man around and swing at him with his arms, letting his spinning swords do their work of cutting the green-haired young man into pieces.

Rei wasn't of the mind of let himself being cut apart, however, and confronted Oganosuke's technique with one of his own. As he began to rapidly slice with his hands at his opponent, who put his spinning swords in front of him for protection, Rei's technique didn't even needed to get in contact with the opponent; for the cutting winds generated by him were so strong that they could cut through anything in their path on their own. Hundreds of slices rained over Oganosuke in an instant, nullifying every single one of his swords revolutions, the cutting wings released by the technique were able to vault over the bloodthirsty swordmaster defenses and utterly slice into a thousand pieces everything behind Yogi. Whether it was mounts of refuse, fallen debris, still standing walls or wathever; everything was practically disintegrated by Rei's slashes with numerous long cut marks being carved in the surface of the ground as result of the great quantity of cuts that were being performed.

**_NANTO SEIKI MOHA!_**

**南斗凄気網波**

**_(Awful Netting Wave)_**

Oganosuke leaped away from Rei, his own high-speed technique having succesfully managed to parry the sheer overwhelming number of slices of the younger Nanto master. But the blood-thirsty blade user was not amused that Rei had managed to counteract his technique, he was actuall pretty vexed. So much that he wasted no time to attack the younger man again; he bent his knees slightly and squat a little to gain some impulse before he lunged at Rei. His arms stretched to the right as he spun around while in mid-air with such a speed that he began to create a small vortex around him, as if imitating the destructive winds of a hurricane, while he cut everything in his path.

**_DAIZANKAI ICHOU MOGARIGIRI!_**

The sucking winds began to draw in the young Nanto Suicho Ken master trying to smash him into Oganosuke's blades, but Rei instead of fighting against the spiraling currents, managed to use the great centrifugal force expelled by his opponent's technique to his own advantage and launch himself straight into the sky, where his martial style dominated undisputed as the sole ruler in aerial combat. Rei then aimed and prepared himself to fall right on top of Yogi again and unleash another devastating technique.

Oganosuke looked up and swiped some of the blood from his eyes in time to see his enemy falling back upon him, remembering the humilliation of the last time he had performed an aerial technique, the deranged sword-master was not going to give him any chance now to launch and attack. So Yogi crossed his swords in front of him and leaped after his enemy as he proceeded to cut everything in front of him with an X-shaped formation as blood, once more, began to seep from his wound and into his eyes.

**_HITOU NANAME JUUJI KAIMONGERI!_**

Rei just kept falling without any apparent worry, and just when he was about to reach his opponent did he unleashed an X-shaped slash with both of his hands. The two combatants passed each other as their clashed with their techniques against one another. Both landed back into the ground on thir feet looking away from each other, suddenly a pair of long cuts appeared in Rei's chest with a small spray of blood, running diagonally from down his sides and up in his shoulders, intersecting in the middle to make it seem as if a faint X had been carved in the Teal-haired man's body. The young Nanto Suicho Ken maser grimaced and clutched his wounds. Oganosuke just smirked believing he had managed to obtain the upper hand in their last exchange, when unexpectedly, the fine cutting edges of his swords cracked and broke as two identical small cuts appeared on his cheeks and began to bleed; leaving the experienced swordmaster with a mixed expression of total surprise and intolerable outrage.

**_NANTO GEKISEI KAKUBU!_**

**撃星嚇舞**

**_(Striking Star Frightening Dance)_**

Oganosuke simply stared at the broken edges of his swords for a moment with barely restrained wrath; he then turned and glared at Rei with an ominous look that promised death. "You have broken the edges of my swords and wounded my face once more. Twice now you have humilliate me, on my pride as a swordsman, I swear I will kill you in the most painful manner possible!" He raged with unmeasurable anger, veins throbbing thickly throughout his neck, face and forehead. His ire was so great that the cuts on his face began to bleed again and his blood seemed to literary boil at the contact with his skin.

Rei just smirked cockily and rumbled a chuckle as he kept grabbing his sides. "What? Don't tell me you didn't like my gifts to you? I though you swordmen carried their scars proudly as badges of honor, what a lame samurai you must be if you can't even take a little scratch without crying…" He said in the most annoying and condescending tone possible.

That just pissed Oganosuke even more; making his level of anger to reach the breaking point. His KI began to burn and affect the weather around the construction site; dark clouds began to form out of nowhere, blocking the light of the sun and shrouding the entire field in darkness. Thunder and lighting began to lash out from the angry skies and struck the desolated earth with violence. A tremor began to be felt underneath the feet of all the people present that kept rising in intensity with each passing second until it became a fully-fledged earthquake that proceeded to tear the earth apart. Rei it seemed had made a mistake, and he was about to become victim of the entire power of the elder swordmaster.

Or it would be if Pan hadn't gotten annoyed by the sudden weather change and released a sample of her own, much greater, KI. The energy of the alien girl instantly clashed against the KI of the elder swordmaster, completely overruning it and dissipating all effects caused by it with ease, making the sky clear again and allowing the light of the sun to shine once more. The feedback of that confrontation of energies that struck back at Oganosuke's senses was so strong that it physically, and very roughly, snapped his head back and pushed him several steps backwards. The surprise was evident in Yogi's face as he turned to look at Pan with an expression of shock.

"Hey, knock it off already! I don't want my shots of these fights to be mucked up because you decided to play weather wizard! Stop fooling around and get back to fighting properly without doing uneccesary…" But before Pan could finish speaking, Rei appeared right in front of Oganosuke and stabbed his entire left hand straight into his chest with a knife-strike, taking advantage of the elder swordsman distraction to put an end to the fight. The blood-thirsty swordmaster could only turn his head to stare in mute desbelief at how Rei's hand had pierced completely inside his right lung, blood starting to leak out from the wound.

**_MUGAI ZETSUEI SHO!_**

**無外絶影掌**

**_(Lesser Outside Shadow-Splitting Palm)_**

!

Pan just blinked at what had just ocurred. "Well, I wasn't expecting that… How rude, he didn't even wait for me to stop talking before attacking his opponent…" She grumbled underneath her breath.

Nina Williams, who by this point had regained conciousness and was being assisted to stand on her feet by Gaidar, looking like a fine bloody mess as testament of her own battle, let out a dark chuckle. "That old geezer deserves anything that may happen to him for taking his attention away from his battle. You must never, never take your eyes off from your enemy until the fight is done, or either your opponent or you are dead; whatever happens first. I would have thought that an experienced swordsman like him should have learned already such a basic rule, but alas…Though I must congratulate that young man for his deviousness; that was a tactic that I would not have hesitated to do too at the first chance I could get. He has mi approval." She said with a wicked smile on her bloodied mouth as Gaidar shifted his hold on her accordingly to keep her from falling down because she was still too weak to stand on her own.

Pan had to shrug at the comment of her personal assassin. "Can't argue with that, the bastard took advantage of my interruption to blindside his opponent and land a fatal hit, how clever." She admitted.

!

The shock had finally evaporated from Oganosuke's mind to allow him to take stock of his current predicament, only to be replaced by a yell of pain as his brain finally caught up with the sensations coming from his body. Rei found this the perfect moment to put some distance from his opponent, so he took a leap backwards, taking his arm out from Yogi's chest with a wet squishy sound, leaving a sizeable trail of blood behind.

Good for Rei to have retreated when he did, as Oganosuke tried to avenge the deep wound he received by smashing both of his swords so hard, in the spot where Rei had been previously at, as to create a shockwave in the shape of a dragon that came bursting from out of the ground with a deafening impact while it rose hight into the sky with a roar.

**_TEIOURYUU HIOU SHIRANGIRI!_**

Seeing his enemy had escaped him, Oganosuke released a second shockwave and this time directed it towards the position of the dark green-haired young man. Having put some distance from his enemy, Rei had all the time in the world to avoid the dragon-shaped shockwave, even if his own wounds caused him some discomfort while dodging. He leaped high to allow the shockwave to pass underneath him as it devastated everything in its path. After it was gone, he set foot back on the ground without a hitch. Oganosuke was not able to attack while he was falling, as the bleeding hole in his lung leaved him barely able to stand on his feet after only two attacks, blood still flowing in torrents and staining the ground red as it began to gather on pools.

Yogi could taste copper in his mouth, yet despite his state, he still refused to back down. "I will not allow myself to be defeated by a lowly cheating scum like you! On my honor, I will feed your blood to my blades and avenge this disgrace!" He said as he concentrated to launch his next attack, his ultimate technique that would allow him to win the fight and end with the life of his enemy.

Focusing his entire power and clearing his mind from all concerns, Yogi launched himself at Rei without holding anything back, as he knew the only way he had to make his technique work was by fighting while putting everything in the line, even if his life was dangerously left at risk. The elder swordsman launched an unstoppable onslaught of strikes at his opponent without care for anything else. He would not stop until either he or Rei were dead.

**_OUGI: SHINKEN NEHAN MEKKAI!: MANDALA!_**

Rei, at seeing the overwhelming barrage coming at him, did the smart thing and retreated as fast and far as he could from his enemy. He could have played the same game as the old man and faced his last-ditch effort technique with one of his own, as he too had a last resort technique for when there was no other option but to do a suicide attack, but he knew the elder swordsman would not be able to keep that technique for long; not with that grievous wound on his chest. It was all a matter of time, all he have to do was wait and keep himself from being killed until the time was right for him to do his move.

Oganosuke chased after his enemy, as he tried to cut him apart with the broken edges of his blades, but it was not as easy as he had thought it would be at first, for his opponent simply dodged or evaded the swings of his swords before leaping away trying to always have the most distance he could between them. A cowardly tactic in the eyes of Yogi, as he believed true warriors had to fight face to face without ever taking a step back. But soon Oganosuke began to wonder if there was more to his enemy's actions than simply trying to run away from him. As his body quickly found itself unable to keep up with the strain he was subjecting it into. The effects of his injuries were beginning to pile up overtime, not only the hindrance to his vision and the blood he was losing from the wound on his chest that just simply refused to stop bleeding, but also the fact he could not make his body endure for long the extreme performance his ultimate technique required with only one functional lung. Oh, he did tried his best and attacked like a man possessed at the beginning, but as the seconds tickled by, his strenght began to wane as his respiration grew more and more shallow until he could barely gather the strenght to keep holding unto his blades.

It was in this moment, when Oganosuke's breath began to turn laborious and his arms started to grow heavy, when Rei counter attacked. Leaping backwards to avoid one last slash from the swordsman, Rei was able to take notice of his weariness as Yogi began to reel on his feet, barely able to even remain standing on his own. So the Nanto Suicho Ken young master opened himself wide and raised his hands up over his head, the entire audince following his movements closely as everybody knew this was going to be the last move of this fight.

Rei asummed a look of deep concentration before taking a deep breath, then he bent his body forward until the palms of his hands were perfectly touching the ground in front of his feet as he kept his arms and legs stretched and rigid… before he launched himself into the air upside-down in a forward sommersault, doing a perfect arc in the air that allowed him to fall back into the earth with his feet first. The movement carried such a graceful devotion and dedication that no one was able to take their eyes away from it, as if hypnotized by the ethereal beauty of the motion. When Rei reached the zenith of his altitude, all the people watching thought his movement to be just as enthralling and graceful as that of a bird in flight. Even Oganosuke was unable to keep his eyes from following such perfection in motion.

"Beautiful…" Muttered the elder swordsman as Rei began to fall back towards the ground right above him; and then crashed into him in full with both of his hands striking and sinking into his shoulders before slicing through his body all the way down until reaching the same level as his hearth. The blood simply went flying in a shower of crimson droplets that seemed to shine like rubies under the light of the sun.

**_HISHO HAKUREI!_**

**飛翔白麗**

**_(Soaring White Loveliness)_**

Oganosuke just writhled in his place, blood dribbling from his mouth as yet even more blood dripped from his wounds and stained the ground with droplets of crimson. Despite his predicament, he focused his gaze solely on Rei. "I was wrong; (Cough) you truly are a magnificent warrior... I am honored to die at the hands of such a Grandmaster of Nanto as you." Yogi said as he spat some blood and kept bleeding out in Rei's grasp, before finally, with one last breath, his life at last burned out and the blood flow stopped in cold. Rei simply stared at his now dead opponent for a moment before taking his hands from the body with a sudden pull, Oganosuke's corpse careened in its place for a couple of seconds before simply falling lifelessly into the ground.

Mills Lane approached to take stock of the situation, he checked over Oganosuke's body for a moment before giving his decision. "He's dead. The winner of this battle is Nanto once more." He said motioning towards Rei.

**_Rei VS Oganosuke Yogi_**

**_Rei Wins_**

**_Fatality_**

!

Just like always, there were diverse opinions about the outcome of a battle.

Pan and her followers simply stared with jaw-slacked expressions after Rei had performed his technique.

"Well I'll be damned! That must be the most gracious technique I've ever seen in my life! It was just so perfect! These Nanto masters surely have some astonishing skills." She said, actually impressed.

Rachel Stanley wiped a tear from her eyes as she tried to keep her emotions in check. "It was so beautiful, such grace, such elegance! Never have I've seen such mesmerazing perfection in motion." She said with a sniff.

Her master Diego Carlo agreed with her, and unlike her, he didn't try to keep the waterflow down. "You are totally correct my dear student! That young man has clearly achieved such unparalleled loveliness as to stir the heart of any audience into levels never know before. We should all wish we could reach such levels of perfection and grace one day." He said before proceeding to bawl his eyes out.

Even Vega was moved by Rei's technique as he nodded in agreement at the overbearing Luchador's statement. "Indeed, such beauty is clearly something out of this world. What a great gift to give to an opponent, to show him a piece of heaven before sending him straight to hell. It is so awe-inspiring." He said as he continued to appreciate the gracefulness of the Nanto Suicho Ken master.

!

In the Yggrassil control room, similar reactions were ocurring.

Despite having been a lethal killing technique, Peorth could not help but appreciate the unmatched beauty of it. "What an alluring image of lovely graciousness, I can't believe humans can reach such levels of magnificent elegance." She said doing a pose of fake affliction as she held a rose in her hand.

The rest of the goddesses were too enthralled to pay any attention to the brunette's exaggerations. Chrono's mind was too out there to react in any way; all she could do was look at the screen seemingly in a hypnotic trance. "Beautiful…" She muttered through her daze.

Lynd too was also pretty shaken up by the high level of gracefulness of Rei techniques, clutching a hand on her chest over her heart as somekind of strong anxiety ran through her body. Her self-control was slipping; soon she would not be able to keep her instincts and urges at bay, soon she would be forced to do something decisive to deal with this lust for battle that thumped inside her heart.

!

**_Raoh VS Sogetsu Ma_**

The battle between the two formidable men continued, pretty much still the same after all this time as Sogetsu had a hard time in trying to approach Raoh because he could not easily counteract the pressure wave attacks of the Hokuto successor, giving Raoh a much more superior range advantage than his opponent. Right now, the Chinese Kempo Master was being subjected to another round of Raoh's signature pressure wave attack as he braced himself with his arms crossed in front of him before the pressure wave struck him in full and pushed him several feet back, his feet dragging and leaving a trail mark on the ground.

**_HOKUTO GOSHO HA!_**

**北斗剛掌波**

**_(Iron Palm Wave)_**

Sogetsu didn't allowed himself to be deterred by the powerful pressure wave blowing against him and braved through it as best he could as he launched himself forward and began to built speed, before trying to slam into Raoh with a really fast high-speed shoulder tackle.

**_HAIGEKI!_**

But Raoh simply counteracted with another flick from his palm to send a spiraling energy wave that struck Sogetsu head on and blew him away, his blood escaping from his spores in faint crimson mists.

**_HOKUTO ENSHO HA!_**

**北斗円掌波**

**_(Circle Palm Wave)_**

Sogetsu smashed into the ground with great force, even though the impact itself was negilible for a man of his fortitude, the blood he had lost thanks to Raoh's technique was sapping his stamina quickly. He struggled greatly to stand up again despite having no visible trace of injury and stared at Raoh with grim countenance, pondering about his situation.

Raoh just smirked and mocked the senior grandmaster. "What? Tired already old man? Bot surprisely, a man of your age shouldn't be trying to face superior, younger and stronger opponents than him. Maybe you should give up already and go back to your asylum for the elderly. Otherwise, I'm not going to be held responsible for what might happen to you." He said with a cruel arrogant smirk as he closed a fist tightly in front of him, his knuckles cracking with loud pops.

Sogetsu glared at his opponent, offended by the implication that he is too old to keep up with his younger adversary. " Not a chance! Even if your style is superior to mine! I will not simply back away from this fight after this humilliation. As a consacrated martial artist, I cannot allow this insult go unpunished. Only after I make you swallow your own words would my honor be satisfied." He said taking a stance and preparing to do battle again.

Raoh just laughed at his opponent's statement. "Well, maybe this fight will not be as boring as I first thought. C'mon then, show me what you've got." He said disdainfully as he made a come-at-me motion with his hand.

Sogetsu didn't need any further invitation and leaped at his opponent immediately, doing a complete 360o vertical spin in the air before he striked towards the ground with a powerful open palm-strike as he stretched his arm fully and assumed a flat stance just when he was about to land his hit on Raoh.

**_URYUU BANDA!_**

Raoh simply stood without moving from his spot with a smirk as the attack was about to strike him, only to evade it at the last moment as the attack slammed into the ground with earth shattering force, while at the same time, he counterattacked with a mighty kick of his own that struck Sogetsu in full on his abdomen before being followed up by a devastating straight punch that smashed into the Kempo master's chest in full and launched him several feet backwards.

**_MUSO INSATSU!_**

**無想陰殺**

**_(Unconcious Shadow Kill)_**

The Chinese grandmaster landed back on the ground on his knees and was dragged a few paces back because of the strength of the impact until finally coming to a stop. "Wha-What the hell happened!? What was that technique!?" Sogetsu exclaimed in shock as he tried to figure out what had occurred.

"That was the power of my _Muso Insatsu_." Raoh replied with a smug arrogant look. "It is a technique that allows me to anticipate and evade the attacks of my enemies while, at the same time, subconsciously launch a corresponding counterattack without missing a beat. So in essence, no matter what kind of attack you do, my body will automatically respond to the aggression with the proper counter to it. So you see; there's nothing you can do to defeat me, it was foolish of you to think you could match the might of the future successor of Hokuto!" The merciless man exclaimed with an unforgiving stare.

Sogetsu couldn't believe what he was hearing, if his opponent could truly counteract expertly every single one of his attacks, then there was no way for him to have any chance to defeat him if he was unable to land a single hit on him. For a moment he panicked and felt all of his will to do battle leaving his body as desperation began to take hold of his mind, but it was just for a moment. The small show of weakness soon passed and he recovered the determination and cold blood that proved why he was deserving of the title of Grandmaster.

With some effort, he raised himself up from the ground and stood proudly in front of his enemy once more. "I do not care whether you can counterattack all of my attacks or not. As a grandmaster of Satsujinken, I cannot allow myself to show fear or back down at the face of a superior opponent. So if you think that little technique of yours would be enough to break my resolve, I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint." He stated with conviction as he assumed a guarded stance once more. "I'll keep fighting with all my strength until I find a way to overcome your defenses… or to whatever end that might await me… But I will not yield a single step to you!"

Raoh just snorted in amused disdain. "It is good to see you're willing to face your end like a man instead of a cowardly maggot. But no matter how much you try… You will never be able to surpass the strength of Ken-oh." He said arrogantly as he assumed a stance of his own. "Now come and meet your death." Raoh said as he made a come-at-me motion with one hand.

Sogetsu took a long breath and began to focus his KI for his next attack, he knew there was no room for mistakes, otherwise his demise would be all but assured. He then launched himself at his enemy at impressive speeds as he delivered a powerful combination of diverse attacks in the span of seconds. Beginning by a direct palm strike upfront, followed up by trying to pull at Raoh's arm as he tried to deliver a punch to his body, next came an upward palm strike to the chin, two simultaneous quick weak attack to the sides followed up by a third one at the center of the stomach, and finally; an _Uryuu Banda_.

**_CHOUCHUKIKOKU URYUU BANDA!_**

Not a single one of Sogetsu attacks managed land on Raoh, as the other fearsome man seemingly evaded with ease all of them while at the same time launching his own counterattacks. His _Muso Insatsu _was certainly impressive, as no attack from Sogetsu managed to land on him while most his own counterattacks smashed in the Chinese Kempo master in full, causing him visible harm and showing that Sogetsu charge had been more damaging to him than to his opponent. Despite the injuries he received, Sogetsu was not of the mind of backing down.

As he smashed into the ground again, the Chinese man stood up back again without wasting time and attacked Raoh upfront. The retaliation from the Hokuto successor was immediate as he dodged and tossed a punch of his own, but Sogetsu was ready and spun around to a side as he avoided the blow and moved behind Raoh's to attack the back of his head.

**_SENPUU HIRAI SEKI KOU NOU!_**

But again, Raoh's technique allowed him to evade his opponent's attack, as he spun around himself while launching another kick. Sogetsu did another spin to try to deliver another powerful chop to the back of Raoh's neck.

**_STOPING BIRD HIND BRAIN LIGHTNING STRIKE!_**

Raoh evaded once more to a side before turning around to deliver a straight punch towards Sogetsu's face. The Chinese kempo master quickly ducked to avoid the blow as he launched and elbow strike towards the side of Raoh's body.

**_GEKI TOU CHOU CHUU!_**

Raoh took a step back to avoid the blow and just when Sougetsu was about to pass him at large after his missed strike, did he delivered a mighty front kick that struck Sougetsu square in the chest and sent him reeling several steps back. But the Chinese Kempo master planted his feet forcefully in the ground to avoid falling down and neutralize the force of his opponent's kick. It did little to help him in the long run, as it leaved him helpless for enough time for Raoh to launch another one of his techniques.

"You fought well, I must admit. But now it's time to bring this battle to an end!" Raoh declared as he began to make rotating movements and gestures with both of his hands before he expelled a powerful pressure wave of concentrated KI towards his opponent that struck him head on with such a destructive force, that it destroyed all of Sogetsu's clothes around his torso and almost threatened to blow the Yami grandmaster away.

**_TENSHO HONRETSU!_**

**天将奔烈**

**_(Heaven's Command Charge)_**

Sogetsu tried to resists the massive pressure wave pounding against him as best as he could, trying not to be sent flying away as the cutting invisible streams of energies swirled and clawed all around him. The Chinese Kempo master fought with all his might against the blowing winds, having to greatly struggle for every single step he took, as each one required a super-human effort to be achieved.

Eventually, much to everybody surprise (including Raoh himself) Sogetsu managed to reach the formidable Hokuto successor, and with a sudden lunge, grabbed him by the hip as he slammed his own waist against Raoh's as the Chinese man placed his other hand above his head to guard himself againt further attacks. Raoh was totally caught off guard by this sudden turn of events.

**_SEI SHIN KOU!_**

"What the hell do you think you a re doing!?" Asked a completely surprised Raoh as he could not still believed that his opponent had managed to weather through his _Tensho Honretsu_.

The Chinese Kempo master simply smirked despite his injured state. "I've simply eliminated the distance between us to keep you from having enough space to continue dodging my attacks, while at the same time, taking the defensive advantage from you. From this position, it is I who now has the superior defense." Sogetsu stated with a pleased expression.

Raoh simply became annoyed at his words and lost all of his temper in an instant. "Well see about that!" He declared before he tried to attack his opponent. Yet, just as Sogetsu had stated, the defensive advantage was no longer held by Raoh. The Chinese man blocked easily all of the punches and kicks that his opponent tried to land of him, using the free hand above his head to parry every blow efficiently. Raoh could simply not believe that someone had manged to counteract his technique and outrage began to rise quickly on his mind.

The Kempo master didn't wasted time to press his advantage and attack the Hokuto successor. With a spin, he set himslef in front of Raoh as he kept grabbing him by the hip, only to suddenly let go and land two simultaneous fast attacks on the sides of his abdomen; that apparently did no immediate damage. Only to deliver a third more powerful one right into Raoh's stomach, but despite having been a good shot, it still didn't seemed to have caused much damage to the younger man.

The imposing Hokuto successor simply looked at the Chinese Kempo master with a disdainful glare. "Was that supposed to do hurt me?" He mocked, just for his abdomen to suddenly sink on itself as if an unbelievable powerful force had rammed into it, the strenght of the impact blowing all the dust around the two figthers with a sudden shockwave as Raoh was left reeling on his feet because the unexpected strike had been almost enough to bring him down. He brought a hand to cover his stomach as he struggled to glare hatefully at the man that had managed to hurt him.

**_KYOUSA!_**

"Wha-What kind of attack was that!?" Raoh raged as he clutched his stomach in pain.

Sogetsu laughed for the first time in their battle. "That was the power of my _Kyousa_, which is based on the principle of the gamma knife. Having several weak attacks striking a certain point of the body with seemingly no effect, causes the damage made by the main attack to increase exponentially. I knew your arrogance would not make you suspect anything until it was too late, allowing me to perform my technique without you being none the wiser." He mocked, pleased that he had finally managed to turn the tables on his opponent. "Now it's my turn to make you suffer!" He declared before he grabbed Raoh by the waist and joined hips with him again to keep him from evading his attacks just in case the damage done by his technique was not enough to leave him unable to move. He then proceeded to land a flurry of punches with his other hand, taking great satisfaction in the pain he was finally inflicting upon the man who had humilliated him greatly so far.

After unleashing a beating upon Raoh, the Chinese Kempo master thought he had managed to wrestle victory from the jaws of defeat, only for Raoh to suddenly begin to laugh as if the thrashing he had received had meant nothing to him. Sogetsu was not reasurred by this reaction.

"You think just because you nabbed me with that pathetic little technique of yours, it would be enough to defeat a practitioner of Hokuto Shinken!? Don't make me laugh!" Raoh mocked with smug arrogance despite his current predicament.

Sogetsu simply went red-faced in anger at seeing his enemy still making fun of his skills despite the injuries he has finally managed to inflict him. "Shut up! You're just trying to get a reaction out of me, since you know you've already lost this fight! I guess it's time for me to finish you!" The Chinese man said irate as he raised his fist again preparing himself to end the life of Raoh once and for all.

The potential Hokuto successor just laughed even more at his opponent's declaration. "The one who is finished, it is you!" He said, as he suddenly took hold of his enemy to keep him from escaping and began to raise his KI rapidly with sudden speed.

Sogetsu was surprised by the unexpected tactic of his adversary and began to grow nervous as he could feel the impressive growth of Raoh's KI. "What are you doing!? Let go off me!?" He screamed in desperation as he tried fruitlessly to force his opponent to unhand him.

Raoh just kept smirking and then he released all of his KI outwards in a powerful detonation, the deadly energy struck Sogetsu in full and tossed him to the ground. Raoh's KI coalesced and formed an energy bubble around him protecting him from all harm while at the same time lashing out at anything that dared get close. The imposing man then began to exhert his energy outwards, making the bubble expand and grow as it tore apart everything standing in its way. The thick energy bubble struck Sogetsu a second time as he was trying to stand up and kept pushing and striking at him as it kept growing more and more. With a last mighty heave, Raoh pushed the energy all around him forward one last time and the bubble smashed into a badly injured Sogetsu as it burned him greatly while washing through him. With its task done, all the energy collected simply dissipated into nothing.

**_HOKUTO SHINTEI RAI!_**

**北斗震天雷**

**_(Heaven Shaking Thunder)_**

Sogetsu was miraculously still standing when all the energy finally faded away, a thing that puzzled everyone watching since they couldn't imagine how could he still remain on his feet after seeing the poor state in which his body had been left. Indeed, he was nothing more than a literal bloody mess, as his body had been hurt everywhere, injured and bleeding from every inch it encompassed, his face and muscles swelling horribly from their wounds. Sogetsu could do nothing but simply fall on his knees, his consciousness about to go out at any second. With whatever lucidity he had left, he could only stare up at Raoh, walking towards him, and preparing to deliver the coup-de-grace.

"You're still alive! I'll admit I'm impressed. Any other man would already be death thanks to the high quantity of condensed lethal KI from my _Hokuto Shintei Rai_; you clearly deserve your title of Grandmaster for this feat. But regardless, it seems your luck has finally run out, now be a good sport and die already!" Was all that the merciless man said as he stood in front of Sogetsu while looking down at him imperiously; he then raised his arms wide open and began to gather his remaining KI into his fist, before joining both hands in front of him and charging towards the helpless Chinese man.

**_HOKUTO HATENKAI KEN!_**

**全霊の拳**

**_(Fist of One's Whole Soul)_**

But just about as he was to finish off Sogetsu, a small hand appeared and took hold of Raoh's wrist and kept him from taking anymore steps forward. The Hokuto successor quickly turned towards the owner of the hand, only to be shocked of finding Pan as being the one that was blocking his advance.

"YOU! What are **you** doing in here!?" Raoh exclaimed with extreme surprise.

"Sorry to interfere, But I'm afraid I cannot allow you to kill Sogetsu. I did promise his apprentice I would bring him back with us alive." The alien girl said as she placidly floated in the air while taking hold of Raoh's wrist.

Raoh was not pleased by that explanation. "What!? Why would you care if this maggot lives or dies!? I didn't peg you as one who would care a rat's ass for a weakling like him? Maybe I was wrong about you little girl…" The enormous man said with mockery, even though he knew what the small alien girl in front of him could do, he refused to be intimidated by a tiny teenage girl whose full height didn't even reached his waist; that would be humiliating to no end, better dead than disgraced.

Pan ignored his obvious attempt to get a rise out of her and continued with her explanation. "You misunderstand; I personally do not particularly care if Sogetsu lives or dies by your hand, such risks like that are expected for fighters like us every time we do battle. But, long before we began with these battles, I made a promise to his apprentice (Who is one of my underlings by the way) that I would bring his master back to him alive and I accepted to do this favor for him since I consider myself a wise, kind leader. So you see; what kind of boss I would be if I were not true to my word and fulfill the promises that I've made to my own minions? And let me tell you, I always fulfill my promises." She then turned to take a glance at Sogetsu's condition before bringing her attention back to Raoh. "Well, for the most part that is… Natsu never said in which condition he wanted his master to return, well as long as he survives I'm sure it will be fine." She finished with a shrug.

Raoh took a moment to consider her words. "I see, I suppose I can see your point, but regardless of what your reasons are. Why should I simply let you intrude into my fight and steal my killing from me?" He asked looking at the smaller girl squarely in the eyes, something he was only able to do because the girl in question was floating in the air to reach his eye-level.

"Because you have no choice, despite your strenght that it is truly impressive by human standards, it still means nothing when compared to mine." Pan simply answered as she set the index finger of her free hand on Raoh's forehead and began to push the giant man back with seemingly no effort. The girl then simply pulled her finger back, content of having made her point. Raoh just rubbed the spot on his forehead where she had touched him as he looked at Pan with a baleful glare.

The girl then continued speaking as if nothing had happened. "But yes, I'll admit having someone else interrupting your battles and keeping you from finishing your opponents can be quite annoying. So how about if I make it up to you? You let Sogetsu live in exchange for me teaching you some neat techniques; I mean wouldn't you want to learn how to fly the same way I do? It is possible for me to teach you this since it is a KI technique. With that said, even if your KI pressure waves are certainly impressive, wouldn't you want to learn how to create actual energy balls with a high destructive power?" She said as she created a glowing ball of light in her free hand before dissipating it.

Raoh grew pensive for a moment as he mulled the girl's offer. After a few seconds, he made his decision known with a nod. "Tsk, fine! I accept your offer, as long as the techniques you have to teach are useful, I'll forget everything about putting this lowly worm out of his misery." He said as he let the KI gathered in his hand to dissipate and dropped his hostile stance.

Pan simply acknowledged his words with a nod of her own. "Good! Well that settles it then… Oh! And one more thing…" She began to say before she started to exert pressure on Raoh's wrist, until his bones creaked and he actually grimaced from the pain. "Call me a little girl again and I'll rip your arms off and beat you to death with them, is that clear?" She said in a no-nonsense tone.

Raoh just nooded trying his best not to snarl in anger, Pan let him go and he brought his other hand to nurse his pained wrist. "So, what about this maggot here?" He asked motioning towards Sogetsu with a flick of his neck.

Pan turned to look at the Chinese master in question and noticed that at somepoint during her talk with Raoh, Sogetsu must have lost conciousness, as he was lying unmoving on his kneeling position, his head simply hanging limp from his shoulders. "I think he's knocked out already." She said as she poked the burly man with her finger, making him plop backwards into the ground on his back. Pan just stared at the unconcious man with a blank face as she floated above him; she then turned to call Mills Lane. "Yo' Mills! Come over here and call this fight."

The senior referee simply walked into the scene, looked down to stare at Sogetsu's unconcious form for a moment, and then said. "He's out! This fight goes to mister steroids monthly!" He declared while gesturing towards Raoh.

"What was that!?" The enormous terrifying man said, turning towards Mills Lane not in the least amused.

**_Raoh VS Sogetsu Ma_**

**_Raoh Wins_**

**_K.O._**

!

On Kanto, a certain hooded blonde fighter nodded to himself, letting out the breath he was holding at seeing the resolution of this particular fight. "Thanks Pan-sama." Hermit said, joining his hands together and offering a bow to the image of the alien girl seen in the projection. Kenichi saw the action of his friend and smiled to his insides, knowing how important it was to Natsu to have his master finally returning to him.

!

**_Ogata Isshinsai VS Shin_**

The two last combatants were locked in their own battle oblivious to anything else, Ogata hounding Shin all over the place with his barrage of hundreds of palm-strikes that were aimed towards the Nanto master vital points.

**_Gungir!_**

But Shin wasn't worried in the least as he evaded his opponent's strikes always moving out of range everytime he saw Ogata approaching him. "It's that all? Let me show you what a true unstoppable barrage looks like!" He declared before he began to move both of his hands at impossible fast speeds and lunged forward trying to stab Isshinsai with thousands of Knife-strikes in order to counteract the barrage of Palm-strikes from the Lilac-haired grandmaster.

Ogata tried to parry the incoming barrage with his own strikes, but quickly discovered it to be a terrible move, as Shin's three lead fingers stabbed into his palm at the first strike and pierced through his flesh until they were seen sticking from the back of his hand, obviously the move was accompanied with a copious amount of blood. Bitting back the unsufferable amount of pain he was feeling, Ogata immediately leaped away to avoid being skewered by the still raining barrage of Knife-strikes and clutched his bleeding hand that now had three bleeding finger sized holes in it. He could do nothing but grit his teeth as he escaped from Shin's assault, the laughs of the Nanto master echoing around the place.

**_NANTO SENSHURYU GEKI!_**

**南斗千首龍撃**

**_(Thousand Dragon Head Attack)_**

Using one of his running techniques, Ogata quickly put some distance between him and his opponent to assess the damage done by Shin. He opened and closed his injured hand a few times to make sure it still functioned properly, despite the holes drilled into it, he was still able to continue using his hand in this battle so he quickly ripped a piece of his cloak to create a make-shift bandage and cover his injury with it. He then looked towards Shin. "Your fighting techniques are certainly something else; I must admit I am jealous of such lethal efficiency." He honestly said, roaming an appraising eye over the young Nanto master.

Shin simply nooded as if such realization was simply the natural order of things. "But of course, I'm not surprised you are. For millenia the art of Nanto has been evolving and honing its techniques until becoming the epitome of killing art that it is today. No other art, but Hokuto, could ever hope to match the lethality of Nanto head on. But enough with the pleasantries; let us continue with our battle already." The blonde said as he prepared his fingers for the next attack.

Isshinsai just smiled in return. "Yes, let's…!" Was all he said before he dissapeared in a burst of speed, a small shockwave that blew all the dust around the spot where he had stood was the only evidence that remained of his presence.

**_GENYA NO TSUBAME!_**

No normal human being was able to follow the speed at which Ogata moved, but Shin being a speed specialist himself could, so he prepared to face his enemy running straight towards him. Only for Ogata to leap over him at the last step and attack him from above with a rain of hundreds of kicks aimed at a single spot of his body, his right arm in this case.

**_OGATA-RYUU KITSUTSUKI REKKYAKU!_**

Shin simply met his opponent's assault with an upward slash attack, both combatants locking themselves in a brief exchange of attacks for a moment before continuing on their way.

**_NANTO HAKUHA ZAN!_**

**迫破斬**

**_(Force Breaking Slash)_**

Ogata landed feet first back in the ground without any trouble, only for a small cut suddenly to appear in his left foreleg with a brief spray of blood, the lilac-haired Satsujinken Grandmaster didn't even acknowledged the injury as he dissapeared in another burst of speed. Shin too landed back into the ground without any impediment and turned to keep his enemy in visual range, a small but clearly marked bruise in his right sleeve could be seen, were Ogata must have landed a kick and damaged the fabric of the blonde's suit.

It was a good thing that Shin turned when he did, for Ogata was already upon him with a sharp spinning kick. Shin leaped backwards to avoid the hit, but it was just a feint for Isshinsai to suddenly grab him by the sleeves with his fingers and then spinning him around several times before throwing him away.

**_OGATA-RYUU FLOATING THROW!_**

Shin, because he was an expert in aerial combat, used the centrifugal force from Ogata's spinning throw to his own advantage to gain a few more centimers of height and kept himself in the air for a few more seconds longer as he slowly returned to the ground face first. A good thing since Isshinsai hadn't remained iddle and had followed his trajectory to recive him with a knee-strike aimed at his head.

**_NOU TEN JIGOKU KERI!_**

Shin didn't even blink at seeing his opponent coming at him; he just used his superior aerial skills to remain airborne and easily evade Ogata's attempt to grab him and smash him against his knee, he then retaliated with a flurry of downwards stabs with his hands before finishing his attack chain by twirling in the air as he sliced at anything near him with just his fingertips. The attack caught Isshinsai off guard as he leaned back to avoid the stabs, but the twisting slice forced him to try to block by crossing his arms in front of him, the result was his arms being riddled by cuts that made themselves known with copious sprays of blood.

**_MOSHU SHEE!_**

**猛鷲飛勢**

**_(Brutal Vulture Dive)_**

Despite having been injured by the attack, Ogata couldn't help but praise his opponent's skills once more. "This is unbelievable; truly Nanto Seiken is a magnificent art! I have never encountered a style that could counter my own so thoroughly and expeditiously. I can clearly see why your style is considered as one of the two most deadly in the world." He said with honest surprise, marveled at the grace and effectiveness of the blond man art.

After landing again and hearing Ogata's praises, Shin acknowledged them with a nod and a smug smirk. "It is nice to see you have a good eye for real art. Certainly, Nanto is the definitive assassination style in all known branchs, there is simply no other martial art that can compare to it." The blonde said with no small amount of arrogance.

But Isshinsai seemed to agree with that declaration, if his rueful smile were any indication. "I must say I am jealous of you for practicing such sophisticated style, but at the same time, I am eager to see more of what Nanto can do. I am curious of how my own self-made style would fare against yours if I were to fight with all my might." He said unable to contain the savage grin that split his face.

"If you want to see more of the superiority of Nanto and experience its marvels on your skin… I am certainly willing to accommodate you." Shin said equal parts smug and gracious as he took a stance once more and prepared to continue with the combat.

Ogata was simply ecstatic with that declaration. "Then, let us stop playing games and start fighting seriously with all of out strength!" He said, before taking a meditative stance and starting to focus his KI, channeling both Sei and Dou KI and combining them both in order to increase his own physical atributtes. The two opposite conflicting energies became easily noticeable by all who were watching the battle; the high concentration of energy began to cause disruptions in the surroundings around Ogata, as the air grew heavy with KI and began to blow as the earth started to rumble and cause brief tremors. Isshinsai was now using the technique that was his own personal creation.

**_SEIDOU GOUITSU!_**

Exuding a thick, unbearable and intimidating aura, Ogata turned to look at Shin with shining crimson eyes. "Let's see what you can do to stop me now!" He said before disappearing from all sight right where he stood. Shin was actually surprised by the sudden increment of his opponent's speed, but he schooled his features as he leapt backwards to avoid another spinning punch aimed at him. But suddenly Ogata was not there anymore and appeared without warning underneath the still air suspended Shin.

"Try to counteract this!" Isshinsai exclaimed as he unleashed an overwhelming barrage of Knife-strikes with great intensity that after certain intervals the fingers stretched on each hand began to decrease, one by one, until he was only attacking with one finger per hand.

**_KAZOE NUKITE!_**

Shin immediately retaliated with his own flurry of fast paced punches to match the lilac-haired man own barrage. The rain of attacks looked pretty similar to Kenshiro's _Hokuto Hiakuretsu Ken_, only modified to launch Nanto knife-strikes instead.

**_NANTO HIRYU KEN!_**

**南斗飛龍拳**

**_(Flying Dragon Fist)_**

Both combatants were locked in a fast-paced exchange of attacks for a few moments, punches moving at such speeds that all what normal people could see were hundreds of blurs smashing against each other. The exchange of punches was so savage that the shockwaves released by each impact tore the battlefield around both fighters apart. Only fighters who knew the Inner eye technique (Or Pan) were able to follow the fast-paced exchange and read the orbits of the shockwaves, and even to them it was not clear who of the two fighters would come out on top, only Pan was the only one who knew.

After a while, both combatants leaped away from each other to put some distance between them and plan their next move. Shin stood straight in his spot, but he suddenly brought his left hand to his right side with a grimace, as Ogata had managed to nail him in that place during their exchange. The lilac-haired grandmaster would had been celebrating the fact he had managed to land a punch on his enemy, if it wasn't for the fact that his body and arms had several marks where Shin had struck with such force as to sink the muscles and leave the impression of his fists on Ogata's skin. The only reason Isshinsai was still standing was because of the boost to his physical prowess that his _Seidou Gouitsu_ gave to him, as it is, Ogata simply ignored his wounds and flexed his muscles a little to make sure they were still serviceable, he wasn't going to let a small hindrance like this get in the way of his fun.

The lilac-haired grandmaster just turned back at Shin with a grin. "Well, well, this is clearly interesting. Even with the improved attributes granted to me by my _Seidou Gouitsu_ you managed to break through my _Kazoe Nukite_ and tag me several times. I really don't have words to express my amazement at your technique." He said in delighted awe. "I guess I have no choice but go into the defensive until I find a way to gain the upper hand." He said as he took a pose and stretched one arm in front of him before he began to pace it around creating a sphere to protect him from any attack coming at him head on.

Shin just smirked at his opponent's statement. "Changing your approach from offense to defense will not avail you, as there is no defense that Nanto cannot cut through!" He declared presenting his glinting nails again, before he blasted towards Ogata in a burst of speed. He then tried to land a rising kick into Isshinsai's face followed up by seven stabs to the chest with one hand.

**_SHOSHU TOKYAKU!_**

**翔鷲屠脚**

**_(Soaring Eagle Slaughter Kick)_**

All of Shin's attacks were succesfully parried by Ogata as he only had to do simple movements with his stretched arm to either block or divert the strikes of the blonde Nanto master.

**_SEIKUKEN!_**

Seeing a chance to retaliate, Ogata used his other hand to throw an open hand spear-hand.

**_BEAR PAW SPEARHAND!_**

Shin was forced to leap away to avoid Isshinsai's attack, he then took a moment to assess his opponent's techniques. "Huh!? Seikuken? Impressive, for a Dou fighter to be using an advanced technique that can only be employed by a Sei user; you really seem to have some interesting talents. But I'm afraid not even that will help you to avoid my attacks, all you've really done is forcing me to use the more advanced techniques of my style in order to break your defense." The blonde man said with smug arrogance as he smirked at Ogata with a devious smile.

The lilac-haired man couldn't help but smile in anticipation. "Ooooh! I can't wait to see it then! C'mon! Stop wasting time and show it to me already!" Ogata demanded in deranged glee.

Shin was more than happy to oblige. "Very well then, now you'll suffer in the flesh the technique that earned me the successorship of the Nanto Koshu Ken!" He declared, before lunging towards his opponent with a migthy leap. Isshinsai could only just look in amazement as his opponent raised high into the sky before diving towards him at neck-breaking speeds. Ogata mentally prepared for whatever his opponent threw at him as he kept his _Seikuken _active and at the ready.

Shin fell towards his opponent, his arms close to his sides. And just when he was atop Ogata, did he opened them wide and fully, reminding everyone of an eagle spreading his wings open, even some feathers could be seen leaving a trail from Shin's motion. No common human could see it, but as Shin opened and raised his arms slowly to his sides, he was at the same time launching an incalculable number of slashes at each millimeter that his arms traveled on their ascension; only the grandmasters watching could see it an be awed by such speed, even Kushinada was impressed. As he touched the ground again in front of his stupefied adversary, did Isshinsai's body suddenly bursted in an impressive shower of blood, as his entire being found itself totally riddled by an overwhelming number of cuts beyond count. The lilac-haired man simply fell to the ground on his back and remained motionless as his blood began to seep from his countless wounds and stain the earth red.

**_NANTO SISHU ZAN!_**

**南斗施鷲斬**

**_(Bestowing Eagle Slash)_**

Ogata just laid down there in the ground with a totally gobsmacked expression, as his body refused to move, he had to struggle greatly just to speak. "That… That was completely… Marvelous… Truly a thing of beauty… I am honored to have seen… Such masterful technique… Finally, my dream has come true… I have at last, had the opportunity… To fight against a… Powerful opponent like you… Now… As the winner, you should finish this battle- and end with my life…" Isshinsai spoke, through bloodied lips and teeth, taking a great super-human effort for him just too utter words.

Shin just looked down at him with an unconcerned stare. "So eager are you to die? You should be greateful that I decided not to kill you with my _Nanto Shishu Zan_." He said with a dry tone.

"It has always been… My goal in life… to continuiously improve- my martial art… Even at the expense of- my own life… After facing and losing- against you… Unleashing all of my power- gained through my study in… ancient martial arts… and pit it against your own- style… It is only proper for me to now receive… a warrior's death." Isshinsai explained even as a great pain wrecked through his body.

Shin simply remained expresionless through his entire tirade. "You give your own style too much credit; there was never any chance for it to be able to compete against the lethality of Nanto. The outcome of this fight had never been in doubt."

Ogata simply smiled as he tried to let out a chuckle, he failed as the action caused him great pain and made him retch another wad of blood. "You're probably right… It was foolish of me to think that my… Newly created style could- match another that has been evolving and… Improving it's techniques for millenia… Still… It was a good fight and I am… Overjoyed for having been worthy of the honor of- witnessing so many… Wonderful techniques… I can die happy after seeing such grandiose styles in action- my only regret would be… That I was never able to make my style a worthy adversary to other styles, deserving of standing among the best martial arts of this world- Such a pity… Ok then, champion… Go ahead and end with my misery." Isshinsai declared with a satissfied smile as he eagerly waited for death without fear.

Shin however, wasn't of the mind of carrying such execution. "You know, after seeing your great dedication for your style. I am not eager of ending the life of a man that has shown such remarkable devotion for the betterment of his art, even if his life were to be at risk in his pursuit of improvement. Your determination is certainly worthy of praise. It's not every day after all that someone manages to land a hit on me." The blonde said raising his arm to show his torn sleeve. "I am curious to see just how far your art could go if given the chance to bloom, maybe one day it would become worthy enough to be a proper rival for Nanto…" He then smirked impishly as he covered his mouth with the back of his hand. "Though I doubt you're going to have it easy in that regard."

"He's right you know…" A female voice said from above's Ogata's head. The lilac-haired grandmaster looked up to find Pan hovering above him. "Your self-taught style has certainly the potential to become a powerful deadly art on its own; all it needs is time and effort. And right now, you have a golden chance to improve your art into something great, as YAMI now belongs to me and you and your fellow masters are now my underlings, it is my responability to make sure you are strong by my standards and teach you all the techniques that are part of my style. So tell me, would you prefer to die before you have the chance of seeing and learning the secret techniques I know?" She sassily said with a smug look.

Isshinsai knew she had him there, so he could only smirk ruefully and let out a painful chuckle. "You are right… I don't know what I was thinking…" He turned his head to look at Shin once more. "Then I promise… I will become stronger… I will improve my style… And one day- I will have my rematch against you… And on that day- our positions will be reversed." Ogata said with such a conviction, that to everyone else it appeared he was saying a fact rather than making a promise.

Shin just smirked down at him in amusement. "I'll be waiting eagerly for that day then; and I really hope you don't dissapoint."

Ogata nodded and then let his head fall backwards, finally allowing conciousness to leave him. Mills Lane approached promptly as soon as Isshinsai's head hit the ground. "He's out! The winner of this fight; and the last one of this day, thank god! Goes for the blonde Nanto guy!"

**_Ogata Isshinsai VS Shin_**

**_Shin Wins_**

**_K.O._**

As the battle finally reached its end, Shin simply stared at Mills Lane with a deadpanned look. "Blonde Nanto guy…? …Seriously!?"

"Hey! Don't start getting snippy with me! I don't really care what all of your names are since I was dragged to this place against my will! So can the attitude will ya! Had enough of that with the bitching of mister steroids! All I care is getting back home."

Pan ignored the rant of the senior referee and looked down at her new minion with his body riddled with cuts all over. "Well, we better get you back to the others and starting healing those wounds." She mentioned before grabbing Ogata and hefting him over her shoulder to bring him over to the lines of her followers.

!

All the people watching were really amazed at the battles they had seen, they had certainly being impressive even if some of them had been too gruesome or violent for most people sensibilities, so opinions were divided about the fights. Nevertheless everybody could scarcely believe that such astounding show of superhuman feats was finally over, for better or for worse, the knowledge that there were people in the world who could perform such mind-boggling prowess of strenght was now common knowledge in the whole planet.

!

Up in heaven, the goddesses inside Yggdrassil control room were also reeling from the show they just saw.

"Thank Kami-sama it is over already!" Said Peorth sprawling herself on top of her work station. "These humans are such bloodthirsty killers, how are they able to change from such ordinary and unremarkable creatures into this- menacing monsters!? That is something I really want to know!" She said with a stupefied expression.

The spunky clutzy goddess Crono turned towards her superior with a clueless look. "I take it you didn't like the fights?"

Peorth just scoffed at that question. "Understatement dosen't even begins to describe how much I am horrified of having watched this barbarism!" She exclaimed with a deadpan.

Chrono just crossed her arms and assumed a petulant poise. "Well, I myself did enjoy them very much. Sure the violence was pretty extreme, but all those techniques and martial arts were really impressive, I would like to go to earth and research more about them if given the chance." She said kinda excited as she threw a few punches in the air before turning to her superior officer in the Valkiries. "What do you think Lind-sama? …Lind-sama?"

But Lind could not hear the calls from her subordinate, for she was dealing with her own issues. So many beautiful techniques, such perfection in motion in the way of martial arts, so many awe-inspiring battles filled with remarkable shows of skill and bravery. That is the thing for what she lives for, to put all of her life on the line for a single moment of glory, to keep fighting and moving forward regardless of losses or injury in order to achieve victory against overwhelming odds. The sight of all these excellent fights had awakened Lind's desire for battle and she didn't even know how she would be able to satisfy this feeling. The anxiousness caused her to feel an unbearable pressure inside her chest, forcing her to clutch a hand on her breast tightly as her nerves were being totally wrecked by her battle-lust. The other goddesses took notice of her frazzled state and were beginning to grow concerned by it.

"Lind-sama!? Are you alright? Lind-sama, please! Answer me!?" Crono said completely preoccupied as she began to tug at the taller goddess sleeve.

Lind simply kept ignoring her despite her disheveled state and labored breath and kept her eyes focused on the holo-screen in front of her that was still transmiting the events happening down on earth.

!

Pan let Ogata down with the rest of the injured before dusting her hands off and turning to the rest of her followers. "Well, I guess that's all. We already achieved what we came here to do; YAMI is no more, their remaining forces have now been brought under my command and we had a lot of outstanding battles in the process. All in all, I say it's been a very productive day don't you think?" She said towards her minions that started to crowd around her.

"Yet you don't seem all that pleased at our success… It's something wrong?" Whip asked, taking notice how Pan showed a remarkable lack of cheerfulness at their victory in here.

Pan just looked contemplative to a side for a moment before releasing a sigh. "Don't get me wrong, you all fought great, all your battles were fantastic. But… I am still unsatisfied; I mean… You all fought at the best of your skills and were pushed to your limits and forced to give your all in order to win, but for me… For me it was just too easy…" She said in a dissapointed tone, before she turned to look at her new right hand. "Do not take offense Kushinada, you are certainly the strongest woman this planet has been able to produce, but compared to me, that level of strenght means nothing. I didn't even have to break a sweat in order to defeat you, whereas the rest of you had to make an actual effort to achieve victory, I barely had to move a muscle! It was so unsatisfying… It is such a let down that no one here is able to last more than a single hit against me! Oh! How much do I crave for a real challenge!?" The alien girl complained in a vexed tone, around her, her minions nodded in understanding, realizing it must pretty boring for her to be able to easily defeat all of her opponents all the time at the first strike.

Shu, from the Nanto users that had gathered close to where everybody else was standing, spoke. "Yes, it must be pretty dissapointing to win all the time without having to make any effort; certainly the life of the winners who are at the top is a lonely one." He said in a calm tone.

Some nods were earned at his statement, Mature then turned towards her boss. "But regardless of that Mistress... I really don't think we are going to find any worthy opponent for you any time soon. I mean I seriously doubt there are human beings on this planet that have the strenght of Superman, can move at the speed of light or destroy entire war fleets with their sight alone." She said, taking both of her hands to her hips and giving a clueless look.

If only she knew… She would be surprised…

Souther just smirked at that last statement. "Yes, that last feat was certainly quite impressive. We Nanto users are very curious about your strenght." He said with a freaking wicked smile.

Pan simply kicked some dust aside with her feet, trying to fight her depression. "I know, I know. It's just that- It's hard you know… (Sigh) Being the only powerful alien girl in this planet is quite boring. I wonder if I would ever be able to find someone here on earth who will force me to fight at my true strenght?"

!

In heaven, a smile made her way into Lind's face. She finally calmed down and simply hefted her halberd on her shoulder before proceeding to walk out of the control room, her smile still in place. Obviously the rest of the goddesses were completely caught off guard by this sudden change of demeanor.

"Lind-sama, are you ok already? Lind-sama, where are you going?" Chrono asked as she tried to catch up with her commanding officer.

Lind simply kept walking at a fast and brisk pace, ignoring all calls from her junior recruit. Her speed began to increase with every step until she completely leaved the younger goddess behind; she then blasted off at high speed through all of heaven, rushing through the entire celestial city until arriving at the gates of heaven itself.

"Gate! Open the way to Midgar, now!" She ordered briskly to the program in the form of a small blonde girl that controls the access between heaven and earth.

The girl simply turned at her direction and blinked. "For what reason do you desire to go down to Midgar, Lind? There's no currently any contract or mission that requires of you to go down, nor has Kami-sama informed me of any… Hey!"

The small girl was interrupted from finishing her statement, as Lind suddenly and roughly, grabbed her by her cloak and lifted her up from the ground. "I am telling you to open the way. So stop asking questions and do as I told you!" Lind said in a cold cutting tone as she brought the smaller program up to her face. Gate-chan was simply too intimidated by the harshness of Lind's stare that all she could was dumbly nod and bow to the wishes of the blue-haired goddess.

Soon enough, Lind traversed through the dimensions and was deposited above the skies of Tokio. Two blinding white glows suddenly emanated from her back that took the form of two twin little blonde angels that appeared floating behind her, one with his eyes of a brilliant Sapphire blue, the other with eyes of a vibrant Rubi red; both having only one wing, opposite to each other.

Lind looked over her shoulders towards each of her angels. "C'mon Cool Mint, Spear Mint; let's go!" She said making her angels nod. Then Lind began to cut her power loose as her angels stretched their wings wide behind her, before she blasted through Earth's stratosphere at light-speeds. The show of power did certainly not go unnoticed.

!

The 3 goddesses sisters (or is it godly sisters?) in the Morisato Household immediately sensed the high magical build-up from a fellow goddess.

"What was that!? Is that Lind's energy? Why is she letting so much of her power out!?" Urd asked as she sharply turned her head in the direction of the magical signature.

From her position besides Keiichi, her sister Belldandy suddenly filled with worry. "I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about what this could mean …"

!

Inside her abandoned basement, Mara too took notice of the sudden power-spike as she turned her head to a side. "Eh!? Oh! I think things are about to get interesting again…" She said as she kicked back into a relaxed comfortable position and turned her attention back to her TV screen.

!

The high build-up of power was easily detected by Giru's sensors with a loud beep, the tiny robot immediately turned towards his owner, alerting and startling all the people present at the abruptness of his interruption. "Pan! I detect a very powerful magical signature making its way towards our location at extremely fast speeds, giru!"

"What!?" Pan said in surprise wondering what the hell is going on now. She turned in the direction the tiny robot was pointing and thanks to her superior eye-sight she immediately took notice of a fiery comet blazing through the Earth's orbit and coming straight into her exact location.

**_A NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHES!_**

She then turned towards her minions in alarm. "All of you! Get the hell away! Now!" Pan yelled immediately much to the confusion of her followers. She then flared her KI in order to create a sudden shockwave that blew all of her followers (not too gently) several yards away from her and sent them crashing into the ground pretty roughly.

"Ouch! Pan, what the hell!?" Whip began to say, but all complaints were silenced as a blazing projectile suddenly impacted into Pan with a massive detonation, creating such a powerful shockwave as to break all of the windows in every single building in a square mile from the point of impact and create a tremor that was felt in the entire Tokio metropolitan area.

The strenght of the impact brought all of the people present into the ground again and waked up every single of the fighters that were unconcious. All of the fighters were left momentarily in a state of panic and confusion, as nobody knew what the fuck had just happened? Looking at the direction where Pan had been standing, all that could be seen was just a massive and thick pillar of smoke.

The people watching the live feed were too left wondering what had happen; as everybody had thought that the fighting was done and were about to return back to their normal activities, when this sudden development took place.

Eventually, the dust began to settle and everybody could see Pan with her arms up, blocking the strike of a Halberd belonging to a young cobalt-blue haired woman with three blue dots positioned in a triangle on her forehead, wearing a very tight and snug white outfit that hugged every single one of her curves perfectly.

The strange woman with asymmetrical hair suddenly opened her mouth and said. "Fight me! Now!"

* * *

_Yes, time for the first earth shattering battle of this story! And also time for the goddesses to be revealed to the entire world. In case somebody thinks Lind is being too hot-headed, actually after reading the manga and taking a look to her personality, I can clearly picture her doing something like this. We are talking about a badass action girl whose only passion is battle and fighting things, she actually states on her own words that her favorite hobby is breaking random stuff just because! So she would certainly get all excited after watching such amazing fights and would look for a worthy opponent in which to relieve her violent tendencies, consequences be damned._

_This is a woman who doesn't hesitates, nor wastes time, to greet Daimakaicho Hild with a Halberd smash to the head as soon as she lays eyes on her. So yeah, she is that brazen, and I really like her for it. And yes, she can fight Pan in an equal standing because she's that powerful, she can move at the speed of light and break anything standing in her way with her fists, her halberd is actually her limiter, she just wields it to give her opponent's a fighting chance. She was the only one in the manga who forced Hild to take one of her limiters in order to fight her. And Hild is so powerful that with all of her limiters on and her power suppressed to the minimum she still causes dark stormy clouds to block the skies, lighting to fall down, the earth to start trembling and gale-force winds to start blowing. It was stated that without her limiters, her mere entrance (just her appearance) would have destroyed the entire metropolis of Tokio. So yeah, Lind does have what it takes to give Pan a workout as most of her mana is used to boost her physical skills._

_About Rei killing Yogi through a cheap-shot, that is actually pretty in character, just remember the way he was introduced for the first time in Fist of the North Star and you'll know he is not above employing trickery and deceit to deal with his enemies. This I did this way because I realized Oganosuke could be strong enough to kill Rei, after I remember his fight with elder Hayato, but I also remembered that in that fight he gave the impression of being easily tricked. I mean he was able to match the elder, but Hayato wasn't taking the fight seriously either. I mean what I should think about a swordsman if his opponent suddenly fools him and begins to sleep in the middle of their combat!?_

_Anyway, next update we'll have this extra battle (see, the author likes to surprise his readers) and will now be moving to DBZ type battles. Also, will have to drop the way I mark each of the special attacks that are done, since this is no longer an official battle, it is separated and in another level from the all battles we've seen so far, so the format changes._

_So be at the lookout for the next update and finally, the official award of the first milestone of this story, the true end of the YAMI arc. And as always, leave a review and tell me what you all think of this story. And don't forget to recommend this story to your friends. The more the merrier as they say._


	17. Author's musings, thoughts and reviews'

_Author's musings, thoughts and reviews' responses._

_Hey, kiddos! This is author Jyggilag here writing to you; this is not yet an update for this story but rather a notice were I'll take the time to discuss some important issues regarding this story. This is because the author needs to air his thoughts in order to better deal with some matters that are running around his mind, also to answer your reviews, but we'll leave that for the end._

_Anyway; as some of you may know, if you been also reading the reviews I've been receiving; Author Madhat asked me which level of SSJ Pan would be able to attain and inquired if she would get all three of them. At first I thought to simply have her only at the first level, since SSJ2 and SSJ3 require a more thorough and specialized training in order to be unlocked. SSJ2 requires first a complete mastery of the first state before it can be unlocked, so that's why only Goku, Gohan and Vegeta had been the only ones able to attain this state, unlike Goten and Trunks who have yet to reach it (At least I don't remember they had, I've yet to refresh my memory about the Majin Buu Saga). And SSJ3 was only able to be achieved by Goku after some undisclosed training in the afterlife, and of course Gotenks, but he dosen't count because he is a fusion._

_Since the Pan of this story slacked off on her training for a few years to go out shopping to the malls and hook up with boys with Bra, I decided she would only have the first state unlocked but not completely mastered. However, I remembered some facts that made me change my initial views about this subject; specifically, Pan's father himself, Gohan. Or should I call him Mystic Gohan._

_Let's focus on this for a moment; Mystic Gohan (Or Ultimate Gohan as those of you who live in the states know him) is the ultimate more powerful form of Gohan that was unlocked thanks to the magic of the elder Kaio-shin. Now let's get a brief trip down memory lane. When Gohan was training in the planet of the Kaio-Shins with the Great Kaio-shins in order to train to be able to defeat Majin Buu, Gohan broke the Z-Sword and released he elder Kaio-shion who was trapped within. After telling him about the return of Majin Buu, the elder Kaio-shin agreed to perform a magical ritual in order to unlock all of Gohan's hidden potential, the ritual lasted 36 hours and taxed the old deity greatly because of the great potential that Gohan had inside him. Thus Mystic Gohan was born._

_Now, what this technique does is that it allows Gohan to use all of his potential, the 100% of his mind, body and spirit power during battle without the need of turning into a Super Saiyan in order to do it, think of it as the DBZ magical version of Kenshiro's technique that allows him to fight with the full power of his body. Now on this state Gohan is stronger than all of the previous SSJ states, he is in canon even stronger than Goku's SSJ3 transformation, and as I had stated, all this without the need of transform into a Super Saiyan himself. He can still transform if he wants, but it would do nothing to him as all he would be essentially doing would be wasting energy just to turn himself blondo without raising his overall power level in the least. _

_This is an important thing to have in consideration as he was able to become Mystic Gohan (that is unlock the full power of his body) before he married Videl and had Pan with her. Now you see, why this is important, by the time he knocked up Videl he was already a Saiyan that could unlocked his full power without the need of going SSJ. His sperm must have been loaded pretty heavily with energy, so obviously Pan inherited his power and as we know, each Saiyan generation is stronger than the last. When Gohan was a child he had greater potential than Goku at his age and was able to finally surpass his father during the Cell saga as he was the first one to unlock SSJ2 transformation; Goten who was born after Goku unlocked and completely mastered SSJ1 state, was able to become a Super Saiyan at the age of 7. So it makes me wonder how powerful was Pan when she was born and when did she unlocked SSJ1 state._

_Because taking this fact into consideration, Pan could have been born already able to turn into a super-saiyan, or at the very least, unlock it when she was still practically a baby. Yeah, that made me wonder if that was the reason why in the final episode of DBZ, Goku is already training Pan in martial arts. And we must remember she was like what? 4 at the time? Whereas Gohan was never formally trained until he was, 8? I believe, after Goku died because Piccolo took him under his wing. So you see what I'm trying to say in here? Because if I delve on this notions, it completely throws off everything I had worked out on my own, as this makes Pan potentially much more powerful of what I believed in my initial expectations._

_I said potentially, because even if Gohan was able to unlock his full power and then pass his strength unto Pan, it is doubtful she is going to be able to have her own potential fully unlocked too at birth, as she is another individual, never mind the fact she's the daughter of Mystic Gohan. But yes, she should be potentially really powerful already at birth. So I expected she would be already a Super-Saiyan during DBZ final episode, as it was shown that Pan despite her young age was already fully trained by Goku._

_This makes the Pan of this story to already have access to the first and second Super-Saiyan states. As total mastery of the first is requisite to unlock the second, and I'm going under the supposition that Pan was already a Super-Saiyan at a tender age. So I think I'm going to have her too being able to reach the third stage, since if Goku left when she was 4, that still gives her eleven years of training under the tutelage of Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, the rest of the Z-gang, the Kais, and in this story… Bardock. My reasoning is that she was trained until she was 15, were she then struck puberty and began her teen phase were she started to hang out with Bra and go shopping and visit beauty salons and do all those things that teenage girls do that makes us men cringe. I expect such phase lasted until well in her sixteen years, were Bardock had enough and went to kick her ass and drag her back into training and beat her into shape again. And then this story began were she is seventeen. So one could expect that at some point she would unlock SSJ state 3, I'm putting it was during the horrid hellish training she had with her Gran-Gran when he got fed-up with her girlyness. She can enter SSJ3 but not fully control it, as that states makes her emotions to run wild and uncontrollable and is really hard to her to keep her focus. _

_So I bet Madhat is going to be happy since I'm giving the green light to have Pan up to the third Super-Saiyan state. Feel free to tell me what you think of this reasoning of mine and if it is viable._

_Right, seems people still want to make controversy about my reasoning behind the power-levels of the Grand-Maters in Kenichi… Ugh… This is going to be a long one… Let's start first answering those regarding techniques._

_It's true that Dragon Ball characters have a great and wide range of techniques at their disposition; however, unless they are direct and concentrated energy attacks like the Makankosappo or the Kame-Hame-Ha, the techniques never reveal the true heights of the fighters' power levels. And that was my reasoning behind the statements I made previously, cold hard numbers, pure sheer power without considering their skills at their disposal since those skills do not fully show their real power level._

_This is because many techniques shown in DB, are at least in theory, pretty arbitrary. Yes, most of the times are simply there to give weak fighters a chance to win against stronger opponents. Like the Mafuba, which is a sealing technique designed to trap evil spirits, the only reason this technique worked against Piccolo senior was because he was literally pure evil given physical form, all the evil that Kami-Sama expelled and separated from his body. _

_Another example is Krillin, who compared with anybody else is pretty weak, but can theoretically solo much stronger enemies than himself like Frieza if he were to land his Kienzan (Destructo Disc) since that is another arbritary technique. I mean he cut off his tail, he cut Frieza's tail and would have been able to kill him if he hadn't dodged the disc; and we must remember that Frieza full power is 120 000 000, whereas Krillin was just 75 000 during the Namek saga according to the 1991 V-Jump 1. And he doesn't need to use his full power to create his Kienzan, in fact he can create as many as necessary since they can cut through anything that stands in their way, and is only totally rendered useless against regenerators like Cell and Majin Buu. _

_Hell, talking about Krillin, during that same arc didn't he too managed to blast a hole in Vegeta's chest when Vegata's ordered him to do it in order to take advantage of his Zenkai (the ability to increase their strength after recovering from near fatal injuries) and Vegeta had a power level of several hundreds of thousands during that time (530 000 after his battle with Recoome). True, he let himself completely open and didn't mounted any kind of defense, but still…_

_Somebody mentioned the technique of that Demon Guy that serves Uranai Baba that transforms negative thoughts into destructive beams that kill from the inside by making the heart explode. True, it can theoretically kill all of the major villains in the series except the regenerators if it were to hit. Another, arbitrary technique… However, in the end, this technique doesn't really matter if the opponent is just too much powerful. Since this devil guy power level is nothing more than a bug compared with all of the villains in DBZ, he would be killed long before he has a chance of using this technique. I mean if he were to fight Frieza, he would simply blast him with a wave of his hand in the first seconds of the combat, more so since the devil-mite beam technique requires to be charged first. It would be like this, Devil guy starts to charge his technique, Frieza stares, and then with a flick of his tail decapitates him because that is how weak he is compared to Frieza._

_Indeed this is another aspect that is very common in the series, the weaklings can have some pretty esoteric and game-breaking techniques, yet in the end it avails them none against much powerful opponents who simply bludgeon their way through that technique. Take for example that green pudgy midget alien that was part of the Ginyu Corps and had the power to stop time for a few seconds. Don't remember his name right now, why should I bother in learning the name of weaklings like him? Because as soon as shit began to get real; he was the first one to die. This is something that is always happening in the series, because Krillin too with his Kienzan technique and all, was killed by Frieza pretty easily. _

_The most perfect example I can think off about how arbitrary and deceitful the Techniques in Dragon Ball can be, is from Gyniu himself because of his body stealing technique. I mean how do we know the power levels stated in the namek saga are his real power levels if he goes around switching bodies every time a stronger model appears? Do we even really know that the body he appears in is his real body? Vegeta knew Gyniu could change bodies, so he must have witnessed the technique before. So how do we know what his real power level that he was born with is or how his real body looks like? If he has such an arbitrary technique, why he hasn't tried to steal Frieza's body and take control of his empire? Is it because Frieza's millions are just too much power for him to control? Does the technique have a limit of how much power can it take? These are reasonable questions which I've yet to find an actual satisfying answer. I'm not taking into consideration the fact that he stole Goku's body and turned super-saiyan with it in Xenoverse because I doubt whatever happens in the videogames can be considered canon. _

_So you see now why I'm just going with sheer power levels numbers to determine if someone can or can't defeat someone, now you see why these techniques do not reveal the true power level of a fighter? Because if these techniques are not arbitrary; then I clearly don't know what arbitrary means. The only sure way I have to accurately gauge someone power level is by the maximum amount of destruction they can brought when they release most of their power in one sitting. Like Piccolo Junior did during the Martial arts tournament and compare that with feats performed by the characters of other series, because those feats they do are made through sheer power alone._

_Now we got back to the Raditz issue I have all of the original series and DBZ in DVD (Plus DBGT but that's another thing), I also have the original manga. Both sources clearly state that when Raditz arrived to earth, his power was just a mere 1200, even Nappa himself states so when he releases his Saibamen during the Saiyans arc, the Saibamen had a power of 1200 each and Nappa said they had the same power that Raditz did. That's why Raditz had to dodge Piccolo's Makankosappo, because the beam had a power level of 1330, superior to his own power level and even when he dodged it, the beam was able to break his armor and injure his shoulder. The second beam that killed him had a power of 1440._

_Since I'm keeping things basic, just taking in consideration raw numbers of the power levels, since techniques can be quite arbitrary, I came to the conclusion the elder and Kushinada could kill Raditz just by the raw power they can expel. I do believe they may reach a power of 1200 if they were to put their lives on their line and raise their KI to the maximum. It would endanger their lives and could basically be considered a suicidal last ditch effort attack, but they can do it if they found themselves with their backs to the wall._

_Now, one of the reviewers mentioned that when Raditz arrived to earth, he was tired after having conquered some other planet. That's true, however, he stated that Raditz true power was 2500 according to an issue of Shonen Jump from 1989._

_LIES!_

_Blatant Lies at that!_

_I've seen the power table of that issue wih my own eyes and there we can clearly see that Raditz power is 1500; not 2500!_

_I have just right now updated my profile and put the link to this particular piece of evidence right there for all of you to see. So go there and check it out so you may know this statement of Raditz being 2500 is nothing but a big fake blatant lie!_

_Anyway, I'm going to assume this was simply a typing mistake from my reviewer's part and let it slip by, because if he did this on purpose and tried to pass a fake truth as real… I'm going to fucking lynch him and make a public humiliation out of this issue._

_You may think I am exaggerating a little, but I'm not. Since this story I'm taking it pretty seriously, I'm getting so out of my way to actually buy these animes and do what I can to buy the original mangas so I don't have to read them online and deal with horrible translations. And since I'm making an actual serious and very thorough effort to check all the original sources; I will not tolerate someone coming and start leading my readers on with these kind of ridiculous statements and try to pass them as real and expect that I will not caught on them being false. And also trying to insult me by saying I'm making wild claims; well if you don't want me to be making wild claims, then you better don't come in here and start spewing lies while trying to pass them as truths!_

_And do not even start to say that I should consider the power levels given in all the video-games that have been released. Since I doubt, they are actually considered canon. And even if I deign myself to consider them, those power levels he had, 1800, 3000, in attack of the Saiyans; and 8000 in Budokai Tenkaichi 2. Were after he had died and you had to fight him in the afterlife. So he never was that strong when he was alive and thus do not apply to this conversation._

_1500 is Raditz actual power, which actually ends up pretty much signing the death sentence of both the elder and Kushinada anyway. A Raditz at 1200 I can believe, since they could theoretically raise their own KI at that level and slightly surpass it if they risked their lives in a single suicidal attack, but at 1500? That it's pushing it way beyond their limits, so yes they would be dead if Raditz had been at his best. This is taking just in consideration sheer power levels numbers not techniques, because I've already said they're quite arbitrary. _

_Now that were on the subject, let's check also one of Raditz skills. This specific reviewer also wrote that Raditz was stated to be able to move at the speed of light after he evaded Piccolo's beam the first time, how curious since I've just checked both the original manga and anime (Having it here right in my hands; watching it right in my TV on my Blu-Ray) and I can't find such statement anywhere. Granted he said it is in the original language where it is stated, but don't take me wrong, but why should I believe what you're saying without a real official source backing you up? Do you actually speak and read Japanese? Should I just take your word that what you're saying is true? Right after you lied to me about Raditz power level? How do I know you're not making that thing up too? What should I believe? The dubious words of some untrustworthy anonymous person (who doesn't even is registered with an actual account and is responding as a guest) or the actual original source material that I have and I'm seeing right here in my hands. As far as I know is that Piccolo says that he's surprised that someone has that kind of speed after Raditz evades his beam, he never states what kind of speed that is…_

_But, fine, let's put this statement to the test, since I consider myself a reasonable person; let's try to research the validity of this statement. So I'll require the aid of another writer of this site, a trustworthy third party in which we can all put our trust as we can safely assume he's clear of any bias. So MADHAT! I call upon thee to answer this inquiry! Go and search for an actual official source that states that Raditz is able to move at the speed of light and bring it here! It must be a real official source not some suppositions or theories from the fans! Go an answer me in the reviews section so we can discern the veracity of this claim. And just to make things even fairer, I'll call upon the aid of CapitalClassShip and Nightmaster000 too… Go and search also for the truth and bring your official sources too with you. We can then check the results from 3 different sources and find out the truth._

_Though I've already accepted that a 1500 Raditz could kill the grandmasters, but this thing would help to know if also the Raditz that appears in the actual series with a 1200 power can survive too… _

_Anyway, moving on, he also said that Raditz was raised in the Saiyan planet that has gravity 10 times greater than that of earth. I'll call that a lie too… Because although Raditz was born in Planet Vegeta, didn't Saiyans at that time shipped their new-born and send them to conquer other planets? So Raditz would have been as a newborn to another planet to conquer it and grew up in there, just as Goku's original mission had been when he was sent to earth? So Raditz didn't grew up in his race home-world, because if he had, his power must have been much greater than just 1500, which explains why Nappa and Vegeta were much stronger than him. Indeed, it was Nappa, NOT Raditz, who stated how much lower the gravity of earth was compared to that of their home-world. He could make such comparison because he had actually lived in planet Vegeta. Raditz would have been raise in his planet he should have made the same statement, but he didn't! So that tells me he has never been or has no memory of his homeworld._

_Well, those were the main points I wanted to discuss, do not consider that because of all this rant of mine that I don't like you people bringing up any issue or disagreement you may have with my story. Just for the love of god, check your sources first, because I WILL know when someone is lying to me. I wasn't born yesterday, Indeed since I was born in the 80's, so that should tell you what all of my experience regarding anime should be that that mere fact alone. I saw all the original Dragon Ball and DBZ during their original runs here in Mexico through open TV (that's how we call in here the free standard TV signals that are available thanks to the national TV Networks), and about Cable and pay TV, I was there when cartoon network was born. Yes, I first saw that channel all the way back through its first year on the air, back then it was almost exclusively used to run Hanna-Barbera Cartoons or the Looney Toons. We're talking old stuff in here: The Godzilla cartoon where he was called with a remote and he came from the depths of sea and was accompanied by Godsuki. Wacky Racers, Huckleberry Hound, Yogi Bear, Top Cat, Tom and Jerry, Scooby Doo, The Flinstones, The Jetsons, Magilla Gorilla, Wally Gator, Atom Ant, The Herculoids, Josie and the Pussycats, Johnny Quest, The original Birdman and Space Ghost cartoons, which then would become into a late night show called Space Ghost from Coast to Coast and would give birth to the adult swim block; the original pilot episodes for the Power-Puff girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken; and Courage the cowardly dog. They all started first in a show called What a Cartoon! That was used to show new and creative ideas for cartoons by airing small short chapters on each episode, 3 per episode if I remember._

_I was also there for the birth of Nickelodeon and watch it from its first year too, all their original series I saw them too… Rocko's Modern Life, Hey Arnold!, Rugrats, Ah! Real Monsters!, Ren &amp; Stimpy, Doug, KaBlam!, The angry Beavers (never like this one much, same with Catdog and Wild Thornberrys), Rocket Power, Invader Zim, Clarissa Explains it all, Sabrina the teenage witch, Kenan &amp; Kel, Animorphs, Mystery files of Shelby Woo, Legends of the hidden temple, Are you afraid of the Dark?_

_And let's not forget, the now extinct Foxkids, with Samurai Pizza Cats, Goosebumps, Power Rangers (Because the original power Rangers where aired through the FOX channel first and was then moved to Foxkids when that channel was created) this is also an important channel to me because it was there where I first saw Digimon, also Bobby's World, Attack of the killer tomatoes, Big Bad Bettelborgs, The Pirates of Dark Water, X-Men, Mighty Mouse, Eek! The cat, Dog City, Tom &amp; Jerry Kids, Magic School Bus, The Tick, Spider-Man, Where on Earth is Carmen San Diego? Masked Rider (That's Kamen Rider for you!) Casper, Beast Wars Transformers, Ninja Turtles the next mutation, Monster Rancher, Medabots._

_And then Fox Kids was cancelled and turned into Jetix. Also, I was there when a certain channel called Locomotion used to air only anime every single day. Then it became Animax and everything went to hell. Also I too remember when there was a day when MTV wasn't shit and used to transmit music videos and the shows it had were awesome and not this reality shows crap they pass nowadays. _

_But Anyway, just take into consideration all of the animes that were a hit during the late 80's, the 90's, all the way to this day, just so you may know that I've seen them all and can have an idea of what my experience is. So when you want to come and start listing off things, you should take into consideration this author's experience, because I'm a veteran and by this point I've seen everything that has been worthy to be seen, every game that has come out, every anime or cartoon that has been aired, the most important mangas that has been printed, movies that have been released, and know I will immediately notice when someone is saying shit. If I'm Immediately not explaining, showing or including certain aspects that are very well known to a cerain series, it is because I'm reserving them for later, because Pan would not be showing her entire roster of skills for a single fight more so if they are not necessary, would she!?_

_Just so you people take this into consideration, also, drive the fact I don't mind you people asking me questions (at least those that are actually valid) I have to give credit where credit is due. So I thank Dr. Wheelo for his very well done and exhaustive category list of the techniques in DBZ, that was actually a very informative and entertaining read. And it may help me in writing this story, so thanks again._

_Anyway, that's it for now; I've just wasted an entire day of work that I could be using in writing my story on this rant, so meh! I'm already starting page 9 of next chapter and it seems it will be stretching itself just like last chapter too. Oh well, it will be done when it is done, so you guys just be on the lookout for the next chapter. I'll try my best to release it during next weekend, but no promises, if it stretches, it stretches. Even I have a specific road I want my story to follow, each specific chapter I write them on the go. _

_Right, so you guys take into consideration the things I've explained in here; what you agree? What you disagree what are your thoughts on the subject? And I'll try to answer your queries to your satisfaction as best as I can. (Just as long as you keep your sources straight, because if you don't that's one of the few things that can really piss me off) Anyway I'll be at the lookout for the answers I've requested to Madhat and the others in the meantime… Anyone else who wishes to answer my own inquiries feel free to do so, just check up your sources please… It's not as if I'm being unreasonable with this single request do I?_


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's note:** Here we are at last with the new chapter. First of all I need to address some issues; I had asked for evidence that Raditz truly moves at the speed of light, so Madhat send me a link through PM to a video of the English dub of DBZ where Piccolo states that after Raditz manages to partially evade his Makankosappo. Though I still have some questions regarding this issue, since rather than a dub I was expecting an actual statement from Toriyama or an official site where they remark that Raditz can truly move at the speed of light in canon. You have to understand my position; I have the official anime and manga in my language and in neither of those sources this fact was stated. I also had to look for the manga in English version and it didn't said in there either that Raditz could move at the speed of light; So I'm kinda leery of completely trusting in a foreign dub that it's in some other language other than my own, especially when both sources (The manga and the anime) in that same language doesn't match.

But regardless of my personal misgivings, because I do have many, I mean he wasn't able to completely evade the beam since it DID struck him, broke his armor and injured his shoulder, so he wasn't being fast enough. But regardless of all this things, I will accept this piece of evidence and accept that Raditz can move at the speed of light and consider this matter closed… Really, even without accepting if he moves at the speed of light or not, a more deeply analysis of this scene did reveal he is way faster than the Kenichi masters could ever hope to be. 'Cause even if Raditz didn't completely evade the beam, he was very close to pull that off. Now I'll throw in some numbers, speed of light is equal to approximately 881,000 times Mach speed (that is the standard measure for the speed of sound, and I say standard because it can vary accordingly to external factors like heat, humidity, etc.). Hayato's speed had been recorded in camera and the video had to be slowed to 1/1000 in order for him to be seen, and even then only a blur of him was all that could be witnessed. That was nearly mach 30 and he wasn't even trying, so if he did were taking things seriously, he could double or triple this number. Still that would only be speeds underneath the Mach 100, whereas Raditz, who had been very close to evade Piccolo's beam, must have been moving at speeds around 880,000 Mach. So yeah, too much of a gap there, and that was a tired Raditz at 1200 power, so I have to seriously consider that Raditz could indeed move at the speed of light if he were at his full 1500 of power. That is assuming that Piccolo's Makankosappó was indeed moving at the speed of light; it was an attack made of light isn't it? So I'm assuming it is… And admit the fans were right on this subject this time.

Anyway, you might consider I was being a bit touchy and nitpicky about this subject and think I'm just looking for excuses to prove my point or something, but no… I have to make this kind of questions if I really want to know how truly powerful the characters are, as I had said, since I cannot make an accurate reading because of the techniques can be quite arbitrary sometimes, I have to go for their feats instead and that translates into making a lot of questions. Which as result, it also makes me to detect all the plot holes or omissions that these series have. And they do have many, because if you sit down and start to carefully analyze everything you're bound to detect errors in continuity, that's a given in every work of fiction, and sometimes they get in the way of what I'm trying to do. I can feel all these little plot holes staring at me and mocking me… I can't rest easily unless I find a satisfactory answer for them, damn plot holes.

Just so you now, I'm not only referring about DBZ here, but about all the animes and mangas I've checked for this story. I know I should ignore them and just go with the flow and enjoy the show, MST3K Mantra and all that. But dammit! Sometimes this things can be quite glaring and break my willing suspension of disbelief so jarringly. Let's take for example that scene of Hayato surviving a nuclear explosion. First of all, it shouldn't have happened because modern nuclear warheads have countermeasures to ensure they don't go off if someone attacks or destroys the body of the ICBM, yet it did blew up after Hayato began to throw punches at it. Also even if that thing blew up in high atmosphere, the shockwave alone from a missile of that size should have been enough to kill anything in the ground, not to mention nuclear fallout. But we don't see anything like that in the end of the manga, just the entire Shinpaku alliance and the master lounging in the grass while watching the sky and enjoying nature.

"And tomorrow we have school."

"Fuck Niijima! Don't start with that shit!"

So yeah, you see why I have issues with this sort of thing, but anyway those are my problems and I have to deal with those on my own. I could spend the entire afternoon writing about all the omissions and errors in continuity that I have found while checking all these series (I so fucking hate Dragon Ball Minus, in errors in continuity this one takes the cake) but you're not here to read about this. So let's put all of this aside and start with this chapter already.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, any material or copyright depicted in this story belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

!

"Fight me! Now!" The newcomer said in a demanding tone that harbored no room for argument. Pan took a moment to inspect her assailant appearance, her blue-cobalt hair that was shoulder length on the right side of her face and only jaw-length on the other one. Her military looking white tight suit with blue edgings and trims composed of a coat split in two long flaps-like tailcoats at the bottom to cover her sides and legs, and from the shoulders to cover the arms; pants, boots and gloves were also part of the white set. Her deep-sea blue eyes, the 3 blue dots positioned in the shape of a triangle in the middle of her forehead, the ebony black Halberd with golden engravings on the axe blade. But the most striking feature were the two radiant glowing white wings that sprouted from her back that were just as long as the strange woman overall height; the wings stretching at their full length behind her displaying their full splendor for all to see, some few feathers floating around placidly in the air after being detached by the strength of the impact.

Pan immediately knew the woman must be of divine origin; how curious… She hadn't expected to draw the attention of the deities of this planet so soon, oh well, having regular run-ins with the gods of the universe is a common thing for her family. At the distance, the alien girl could see her minions gaping jaw-slacked, clearly they too are surprised by this woman's appearance. Letting out an annoyed huff, Pan flared her KI and pushed the blue-haired woman several yards away with a sudden pulse of energy. The woman simply landed graciously on her feet despite having been caught off-guard by the sudden power-spike.

"Newcomers should introduce themselves first before trying to make demands out of other people. Though I don't mind being sought upon for a fight, I would at least like to know the name of my challenger…" Pan simply said nonchalantly as she crossed her arms and assumed an unconcerned stance.

The white dressed woman seemed puzzled for a moment, it seemed she was about to charge at Pan again after being pushed away from her, just to suddenly stop as soon as she heard her talking, she then gave a nod of understanding before dropping her hostile stance. The glowing intensity of her wings increased for a moment before they disappeared completely, leaving only a trail of feathers behind as the woman stood straight with her halberd raised high on her side. "I am Lind, Goddess first class, Special Duty, Unlimited; Commander of the Valkyries, Heaven's Elite Combat Division." She said in a very authoritative and professional tone that clearly told she was being absolutely serious.

The world was simply gaping gob-smacked at the statement of the angelical woman.

!

In the residence of the Norns, the 4 people gathered there were simply staring at the TV screen with plain dumb-stricken expressions. That is until Skuld's temper blew a lid and raged all over unrestrained. "NO! LIND! WHAT IS THAT IDIOT DOING!? She just confirmed the existence of the Gods to the entire world! Oh dear Kami-sama! We're so screwed! Father is going to be pissed! This could mean the beginning of Ragnarok!" She yelled waving her arms around running about like a headless chicken.

Her hysterical breakdown began to annoy the eldest of the three sisters, who simply knocked her in the head with her entire fist. "Hey! That's enough pipsqueak! Calm down! Yes, things are bad but there's no need to panic yet. We may yet found a way to salvage this situation if we act quickly!" Urd said, trying to keep the youngest of the three sisters from overreacting.

Skuld just snapped out of her funk to look up at her eldest sibling with an incredulous look. "Salvage this situation? Salvage this situation! Just what exactly do you think can be done to salvage this situation when the whole existence of the gods has been revealed to the entire world on live TV!? Tell me!" She demanded as she was about to break in hysteria again.

Urd just looked at her younger sister for a second before sighing in defeat. "I don't know, squirt… But we cannot let things end like this…" She said before turning towards Belldandy and staring at her square in the eyes. "We have to do something!?"

The kindest of the three sisters nodded in acknowledgement. "We have to go there and stop Lind from fighting against Pan; we may still have time to fix this situation."

Urd nodded in response while Skuld looked a bit unconvinced for a moment before deciding to trust in the judgment of her favorite older sister. The three sisters then proceeded to leave the room and move outside to take to the skies, but not before Belldandy spoke with Keiichi first. "Please Keiichi, stay here while we go and try to stop Lind."

The young man didn't seem pretty thrilled by that request. "You just expect me to remain here and let you all go alone to stop Lind and probably face this Pan girl on your own!? She's probably the most dangerous opponent, other than Urd's mother, that you will ever face. More powerful even than the lord of terror! I cannot simply remain here while you put your lives in such great danger!" He exclaimed with a determined stare.

"Please Keiichi, do it for me? This would be extremely dangerous and I would not like to see you getting hurt… We will try to solve this situation without resorting to violence… But if we were to be forced to fight… I'm not sure how wide-spread the destruction would be, and I would not wish to see you been caught in it. So please, stay here where is safe." She said before walking outside the door and floating into the sky where her sisters were waiting already for her. Urd floating on her own while Skuld was riding a very advanced looking hover-bike, the three sisters then departed together until they disappeared at the distance.

Keiichi followed them outside and watched them leave as they flew away until they became just some small dots at the distance. "If you think I will simply stay here with my arms crossed while your lives are in danger, you've got another thing coming Bell…" He said as he turned around and ran in search of his bike outside the temple, got atop its seat, and donned his helmet before setting off in pursuit of the three sisters.

!

Down in Nifelheim, the laugh of the Daimakaicho reverberated throughout the place again. "AH HA HA HA! I just can't believe this! I never thought dear Lind would be so bold as to personally go in search of Pan and demand a fight out of her. By my ex-husband! I never thought television could be so entertaining nowadays!" She exclaimed with a clear amusement on her voice.

!

Mara too was laughing her ass off after seeing the stunt Lind had just pulled. "Bwahaha! That little goddess has just done a very naughty thing! I wonder how those three will take this new development. Oh, I bet they must be really surprised that the existence of all their fellow cloud-heads has been revealed to the mortals. This is going to be so fun!" She said with a wicked grin as she took her attention back to her television.

!

In Kanto the collective student bodies were simply staring with their jaws hanging open, or in the case of the more collected people present like Shizune, gaping with bugged-out eyes.

"A goddess…! What…!?" Was all that the short-circuited brain of Kenichi was able to come up to express his astonishment.

!

Up in heaven in the Yggdrassil control room, the bridge goddesses were also utterly flabbergasted at discovering what her runaway Valkyrie had been up to.

"DEAR KAMI-SAMA! WHAT WAS THAT BAKA THINKING!?" The voice of Peorth suddenly blared through the entire celestial city, unexpectedly startling the unsuspecting divine beings that there resided while the usual elegant goddess pulled desperately at her hair as she was about to suffer a nervous breakdown.

Down on her own spot, Crono simply stared at the holo-screen dumbfounded before slapping her fore-head in realization. "Curses! Why I didn't thought of that first!?"

!

Back at the warzone, ('Cause it was no longer a deserted construction site after Lind impacted into our favorite alien girl with a meteor smash at the speed of light) Pan was musing upon the information she had just heard. "A Goddess… I suspected you were of divine origin after seeing your wings, so when you said you are the commander of the Valkyries; you're referring to the original winged battle maidens from Norse mythology that were said they descended upon the battlefields to collect the souls of the valiant dead and bring them to Valhala? Those Valkyries?" She asked raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

Lind replied in affirmation with a sharp nod. "That is correct, though it's been many centuries since my unit last harvested the soul of a worthy warrior from one of the battlefields of mankind, ever since the decline of melee combat as humanity switched to the use of firearms as their predilect means to wage warfare. Since then us Valkyries have retaken our duties as the best figthing unit of the forces of heaven." The blunette goddess explained to a rapt audience.

"I see… So, if you're a goddess I assume you should know who the Kami-sama of this world is, since I didn't hear you claiming that title? Is he your boss?" She asked pointedly.

"You know about Kami-sama…?" Lind asked in surprise before getting rid of her confusion and giving another sharp nod as answer. "Yes, Kami-sama is the one in charge of all of heaven, all of us gods and godessess from the celestial city answer directly to him. But no, I do not know his real name, only the most high and powerful of the gods know the true identity of Kami-sama, sadly I've yet to earn that privilege… Despite how much effort I try." She said with her voice growing faint and barely understandable at the last part, only Pan was able to hear her clearly due to her enhanced hearing.

She pretented as if she had heard nothing and continued making her questions. "So, the Kami-sama of this world is your boss… Did he send you? Is that why you wish to fight me?" Pan asked tilting her head to a side, thinking she would have to deal with the gods of this world the same way she dealt with Shadaloo, N.E.S.T.S. and Rugal.

That train of thought was discarded as soon she saw Lind moving her head sideways in a negative. "No one sent me; I am here on my own volition. I came on my own authority as goddess of war to challenge you, who I have deemed to be a worthy opponent, to do honorable combat with me." The white-clad goddess said, pointing at Pan with her Halberd as she spoke in a very respectful formal tone.

However, it seemed all that ceremony and decorum simply went over Pan's head as she scratched her nose with her index finger while considering what Lind had just said. "So if you are here on your own, how did you know about me in the first place?" She inquired curiously.

At that Lind had to openly smile, her expression turning overbearing cute, such a jarring and unexpected farcry from the stern no-nonsense attitude she had been showing since she arrived, that even Pan seemed affected by her extreme otherworldly cuteness. _'Dammit! How could she turn so cute all of the sudden just with a mere smile! Must… Resist… Urge… To… Cuddle… _Luckily for Pan, Lind began to speak again, taking her mind off her internal struggle before her resolve could crumble.

"Your live recording of the battles you've been carrying out in here has been transmitted all this time through most of the earth's channels of communication. We goddesses closely monitor any situation that may be arising in the human world, so it was pretty easy to detect this unusual signal and hack it to see what was going on." The blue haired goddess then set her free hand over her heart (because the other was being used to hold her halberd) as an expression of deligth fell upon her face. "I must honestly say that those were some of the most magnificent battles I have ever had the pleasure of witnessing in my life. It made my warrior's blood sing with joy to see such splendid displays of courage and martial dexterity. All those styles, epitome of what a true fighting art should be, and their impressive techniques ended up awakening my own desire to do battle." Lind said as she suddenly hugged her weapon and began to craddle it sideways in an expression of utter affection. The rest of the fighters present, alongside Pan's followers, simply stared with blank faces as they sweatdropped.

Pan too didn't seem to have expected that declaration as she looked beffuddled for just a moment before she began to appreciate the humor of the situation with a laugh. "Ah! So! The reason why you are here is because you and your fellow goddesses were watching my live feed and suddenly you had a fight urge of your own after watching the battles of my minions?" She asked cheekily with a cocky grin.

Lind suddenly blushed and began to fidget for being called on her act. Was she that easy to see through? "I wouldn't explain it in such a simplistic way; but in the broadest of terms… Yes…" She admitted with a demure voice.

However, it appeared that answer was enough to satisfy Pan as she nodded while beaming a smile. "It's ok, no need to become embarassed, I understand that feeling too. It happens sometimes, you are watching a pretty blood-rising battle and suddenly you feel the need for a fight of your own. Very well, I accept your challenge; but before we start pummeling each other with our fists, as you have been kind enough to introduce yourself… Allow me the chance to do the same." Lind could only nod happily as the alien girl took a serious stance of her own.

Pan was gracious enough to offer a polite bow as greeting before speaking. "My name is Son Pan, the Saiyan; daughter of Son Gohan, grand-daughter of Son Goku, great grand-daughter of Bardock." She then began to crack her knuckles with loud pops. "And I'm about to give you a taste of my family tradition of kicking other people's asses." She said with a wide smile.

Lind was surprised at the revelation of Pan's heritage, but rather than being intimidated or worried at knowing about her family tree, she seemed fascinated and excited at the prospect. "Those names are all well known in the afterlife… Bardock, destroyer of worlds, conqueror of galaxies, exterminator of species; the most dangerous criminal that the universe has ever known. Son Goku, savior of the universe, the great restorer of the Saiyans, as he single-handedly defeated his own father and the whole Saiyan Royal family in singular combat and forced his entire race to turn a new leaf by abandoning the ways of space piracy and planet conquering; Winner of the last Grand Tournament of the afterlife, the competition were the most powerful souls from the deceased in all the universe fight for the title of the strongest every hundred years. Slayer of the Majin Buu creature, the devourer of life, the greatest threat that the universe has ever known, for its purpose was to devour every single living thing in the whole of creation. Vanquisher of Bills, the elder god of destruction, he who is tasked with destroying entire galaxies in order to make sure new ones are born. He first had the honor of becoming the first individual to have survived a battle with Bills and prevented him from carrying out the destruction of a planet for the first time in all his eons of existence, and then he managed to defeat Bills in a second encounter, earning him the title of Vanquisher of gods… And Son Gohan, another great warrior, known to have killed the Cell creature, who is one of the most dangerous inmate currently being held in a hell dimension, also known for having fougth alongside his father and grandfather against Majin Buu and being one of the warriors that aided in his demise, has the honor of being the first mortal to be invited to the planet of the Kaio-shins in order to be trained by the Grand Kaio-shin himself, and he's credited to have broken the legendary Z-sword and released the elder Kaio-shin from his imprisonment inside the blade. As a result, the elder god rewarded him by doing a ritual that required the use of all of the elder Kaio-shin's magic in order to release all of Son Gohan's inner potential; a ritual that is rumored to have taken 36 hours if I'm not mistaken." At the end of her speech, the people watching the fight were simply gob-smacked by the revelation of how much more powerful are Pan's relatives, goddamit! As if her own power wasn't unbelievable enough.

"I am perfectly aware of the things my own family has done. What is your point by telling me something I already know?" Pan said in a brisk, cutting tone. She didn't like much to recall the achivements made by her progenitors, as it was a bitter reminder of the legacy weighting heavily behind her, as she has yet to have her own chance to have a challenge that would push her to her real limits just as her ancestors did.

Lind couldn't help but smirk at that response. "It's just that I hadn't expected you to be of such prestigious pedigree, you are descendant of the most powerful warriors in the universe… It only makes me want to fight you even more!" The blunette goddess said as she began to grip her halberd with shaking hands, as the exciment inside of her reached unbearable levels. "I can wait no longer; our battle will surely be a match to remember." She said shaking in anticipation.

Pan just smirked at her response. "Flaterer…" She then blew some air and crossed her arms as she assumed a cocky pose. "Very well, if you can barely contain yourself, then go ahead. I'll let you have the first strike." She said in an unconcerned tone.

Lind didn't needed any further invitation, because as soon as those words reached her ears did she blasted towards the smaller alien girl and smashed her haldberd right on her position with such speed, that none from the audience, not even the grandmasters, were able to see how she got there. She had just been standing on her spot and then in less than it took to blink did she crashed her entire weapon atop the form of the young saiyan, striking the ground with such a thunderous force that all the people present in the field could feel the earth breaking underneath their feet as they almost missed a step due to the sudden tremor.

Another thick cloud of smoke was released by the impact, keeping the blade and head of the halberd hidden from sight. But that was of no concern to Lind, as she looked to the left in puzzlement and found Pan standing in the same arm-crossed pose without any change at the side of the spot she had been previously at, where the goddess' attack smashed into.

"Well, you weren't lying when you said you could barely wait." Pan mentioned casually, stunning the audience that had believed she had been struck in full. "You're going to need more than that to impress me, though I give you points for eagerness." She said beaming a smile.

Lind said nothing and simply swinged her Halberd again at her in and horizontal arc at speeds beyond that of even the grandmasters' eyes. Pan again evaded Lind's weapon by leaning her entire body backwards until it was completely parallel to the ground as if almost laying on it, only avoiding touching the earth by a mere centimeter. Through all this, Pan had yet to uncross her arms.

Once more, Lind smashed her halberd on the short girl's location, and once more Pan evaded by flying away from the impact zone and righting herself up in the air as the white clad goddess' struck the ground again with her weapon. Wordessly, Lind flew after Pan and began to try to land a hit on her with a barrage of swings from her Halberd. The attacks so fast as to cut the air, making the distortions of such fine cuts the only thing able to be seen by the naked eye, the metal of the halberd humming loudly with each swing. The battle between the two powerhouses had clearly without a doubt begun in full.

**_FALL OF YAMI _**

**_EXTRA ROUND_**

**_Lind VS Pan_**

The audience was simply astounded by the High-speed fight as both combatants chased each other, flying all around the place so fast, that all which could be seen were only the shockwaves and the destruction brought by Lind's swings. Pan having yet to lift a single finger or change her pose, the enormous crater that the construction field had become after Lind's arrival, soon found itself being teared apart by long and wide sudden cut marks that began to appear, practically out of nowhere, as each mark carved off large chunks of earth and debris from the war-torn landscape.

Eventually, Pan reappeared in the middle of the field alone, still with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. Less than a second had to go by before Lind reappeared too, floating above the alien girl with her halberd poised to try to smash her again. This time it seemed Pan had finally enough of their little game as she stopped the Halberd by capturing the axe blade between the index and middle fingers of her left hand as it crashed against her without even bothering to open her eyes or finally uncross her arms. The shockwave released from the impact spreading throughout the field and physically pushing a step back most of the fighters who were gaping at the fight from a safe distance.

Lind began to struggle as she tried to pry her weapon from the smaller girl's grip; despite her best efforts she was unsuccessful in her goal, not even able to budge her weapon a single millimeter, much less cause any kind of reaction from the alien girl. The people watching were simply awe-struck by the great power that the alien girl had shown; it seemed not even Gods were able to match her sheer power.

With a flick of her wrist, Pan took out the halberd from Lind's grasp and sent the weapon flying away as if it were a mere toy. The alien girl finally opened her eyes to stare at the white-clad goddess with an even stare. "I've taken your little weapon away from you since it had begun to annoy me. Now, what are you going to do?" She asked in a dry tone, before a white-gloved fist smashed ponderously in the side of her face and sent her to the ground, smashing her head on the shattered earth in full with a powerful impact that blew another thick cloud of dust. The audience simply gaped wide-eyed, it was the first time they had seen someone being able to bring Pan down, it would appear that finally an indivual had appeared who could go toe to toe a few rounds against the alien girl.

Lind retracted her fist after throwing her punch since she had stretched herself a little long in order to smash Pan into the ground. Despite having finally tagged her opponent, she didn't showed any kind of reaction at her success nor did she let her guard down, as she suspected it would require more than a single hit to deal with a descendant of the renowed Son Goku.

Her suspicion proved correct, as the smokescreen began to settle, she was able to see Pan once more floating again still with her arms crossed and not a single scratch on her. No! That was a lie; on a closer examination, she was able to discern some faint scrap marks on her left cheek where her own fist had impacted. Pan slowly and deliberatedly, brought a hand up and raised one finger that she put inside her mouth and began to run over the interior of her bottom lip with it, on the side of her face where she had been struck. She then pulled her finger out of her mouth and brought it up to her eyes to examine it, and was able to see a small red stain mixed with traces of her saliva. The people on the audience were gaping even more, as this has been the very first time they have seen Pan actually bleed. The alien girl simply nodded to herself at this discovery.

"Not bad, not bad at all…" Pan said in a pleased tone, before focusing her attention squarely on Lind. "I take it you must have been restraining yourself; that punch of yours was much stronger than all of the attacks you launched with your weapon so far."

The blue-haired goddess simply nodded in response to that assesment. "That is correct. My Halberd is actually a limiter that keeps most of my powers supressed, all of us goddesses are forced to wear limiters of somekind or another to keep our powers down when we visit earth since our powers if left loose could cause great devastation to the world. However, I mainly use my halberd to give my opponents a fighting chance." Lind said as she bumped her fists together and cracked her knuckles.

Pan just tilted her head to a side in thought. "I see… Mighty pretentious of you to believe you should hold back against me. That kind of thinking could prove fatal when dealing with a Saiyan." She said in a warning tone.

Lind didn't seem fazed by the alien girl's threats, she actually snorted to her face; the balls on her… "If anyone should feel insulted about not being taken seriously, it should be me. Even now after receiving a sample of my true power, you're still holding back most of your own strenght." The blunette accused, pointing at Pan with her finger.

"Oh? You caught on that?" Pan replied with a smug smile, not ashamed in the least for having been caught on. "Yes, that's true. I too am holding back most of my real strenght in order to test and gauge your own power level. Can you blame me? If I were to use most of my power to deal with opponents that are much weaker than me, it would be nothing but a total waste of energy from my part. I have to first determine the strenght of an opponent in order to respond with the appropiate amount of force. Otherwise I would be leaving a trail of bodies wherever I go, and that can quickly end up becoming annoying." She said, shaking her head to get rid of the troublesome thought.

Lind acknowledged that explanation with a nod. "I understand…" She said, but then she locked eyes with Pan as her expression turned stern. "But as a goddess of war, my pride cannot be satisfied unless you fight me with your full strength!"

Pan just replied with an even stare. "Goddess or not, if you want me to fight you seriously, you'll have to prove yourself worthy of it first."

Lind narrowed her eyes in defiance as she assumed a stance. "I'll show you how much worthy I am." She said in a brisk tone as her muscles began to tense in preparation for her next attack.

Pan openly grinned at that response. "Now that is the right attitude! Tell you what; I'll let you strike me with your best shots for a few minutes to test if you are worthy to face my full power." She said rather arrogantly as she finally uncrossed her arms and opened them wide, leaving herself open to any attack. "I promise I will not fight back, so go ahead, feel free to cut lose."

Lind certainly took her at her word, for she didn't hesitated to immediately lunge at her and sink her fist into Pan's abdomen with such might, as to release a deafening thunderclap and create a destructive shockwave that exited through alien girl's back and shot into the sky like a bullet, leaving a long and clearly visible air pressure with the thickness of a cannon as a trail. Then Lind struck with her other hand, again striking Pan in the abdomen with the power of an artillery strike, before she began to interexchange hits with both hands as she began to land thousands of punches at lightspeed. Through this all Pan simply stood there, letting herself be hit without moving as the punches kept raining down into her stomach, the enormous shockwaves leaving through her back like shots from a machine gun and utterly destroying anything standing behind the Saiyan girl. The office building that was on the other side of the street was completely demolished by the shockwaves as they peppered it like an overwhelming tide, leaving enourmous gaping holes through its structure. Just like the building under construction that was originally being erected in the construction field, the office building also came crashing down with a blinding thick cloud of debris. Thank goodness it was Saturday and the building was closed to business.

The audience was simply gaping gob-smacked at the power of the blue-haired self declared goddess, certainly she had the strenght behind her punches to back-up that claim. Lind continued her attack by landing an uppercut into the Saiyan girl chin that snapped her head backwards, which she followed up with a left hook that struck Pan in the face; then a right hook, a one-two, a knee to the ribs, palm strike to the chin, a small barrage of palm strikes to the body followed up by a palm strike to the face, elbow-strike to the jaw, double palm-strike to the sternum, a Haymaker of which she used the momentum of her punch to spun around and land a spinning kick into Pan's neck.

The young Saiyan took the kick in full, and just like the rest of them, she wasn't even moved from her spot. With Lind's foot still on her neck, Pan simply turned her head to look at the blue-haired goddess square in the eyes and said. "It's that all?" Lifting an eyebrow in amusement with a cocky grin to match.

Lind for her part, showed no visible reaction to Pan brushing off all of her attacks other than blinking in puzzlement, a small eager smile began then to form at the corner of her mouth. Her answer to Pan's statement was to raise her stretched leg high over her head before droping her heel atop the alien girl's skull forcing her head down, Lind then lunged forward and clinched Pan's head by the back off her neck before she began to deliver a series of knee-strikes right into her face. After a few seconds of pummeling her with her knee, Lind brought the younger girl up and raised her head towards her before delivering a head-butt right into her nose. The blunette then grabbed Pan by the sides of her face and lifted her up completely high into the air, stretching her arms completely over her head as she began to chant a rhymed spell that began to summon a dark stormy cloud that blocked the entire sky over Tokio's bay.

As the white-clad goddess kept chanting her spell, the black cloud began to grow more and violent as it began to fill with static charge, making it release numerous discharges of thunder and lighting. Finally, once she finished her chant, a massive blinding white ray of lighting struck from the heavens, impacting upon the aloft form of the alien girl and filling her body with millions of volts of electricity. The lighting strike was so powerful as to punch Pan away from Lind's grasp (who was completely unharmed by the thunderbolt) and into the remains of the former building under construction with a powerful blinding detonation of electricity that released another thick cloud of dust that hid the alien girl from all eyes.

!

Over the skies of Tokio, the trio of divine sisters where suddenly surprised by the unexpected blackening of the sky as they looked startled over all of their surroundings.

"This is clearly the work of Lind's magic." Urd said in concern, as she glanced at the wrathful black clouds. "We have to hurry!"

"There!" Skuld said, pointing at the apparent source of the sudden dark storm, a feat not too difficult to accomplish since the giant wisp of angry black clouds spewing lighting here and there was very hard to miss. "Let's go!" The infant goddess said commanding her machine forward and prompting both of her older sisters to into action. The trio flew with renewed vigor towards the collection of clouds hoping to be able stop Lind in time.

!

In Kanto, the collective groups of students were simply staring at the video feed with their jaws hanging open.

!

Back on the battlefield, everybody thought that maybe Pan had made a mistake by allowing Lind to strike her with her greatest attacks from the get go, that is until the pleased laugh of the young Saiyan was able to be heard from among the cloud of smoke, like an ominous portent of doom. Seriously, the people of earth simply could not believe the heights of Pan's power.

As the smoke screed began to dissipate, Pan slowly got back into view again, no worse for wear in the least except for the ocassional scrap or slight burnt mark here and there. The orange bandana she used to completely cover her head having being blown away at some moment during the electric explosion, letting her smooth ebony hair to fall freely over her shoulders. "Now that was more like it… Those were the kind of punches I've been waiting to feel." She said with amusement on her voice.

Lind didn't replied and simply launched herself towards the short alien girl again. This time however, it seemed Pan had already enough of testing her opponent, as she catched Lind's punch with one hand and pulled the blue-haired woman forward to lock eyes with her. "So eager you are to attack me again? You are certainly doing well to earn my respect." The alien girl said with a wicked smile.

A curious thing suddenly happened that leaved all the people watching puzzled. Pan's hair suddenly stood up straight on its edges, all its strands turning spiky as it suddenly began to change color from ebony black to a shining golden yellow. The color spreading from the base of her air all the way up to the spiky tips in seconds, her eyes too changing color to an emerald green; Lynd began to wonder at the sudden change of coloration of her opponent's hair as she tilted her head to a side in curiosity. "Your hair's color has changed; it now shines with a deep gold."

Pan blinked in reply, her expression clearly telling she hadn't been aware of the changes to her hair. "It happens sometimes. My hair tends to change colors without me noticing if I become excited too much. Think nothing of it, it just means that I'm starting to consider you a worthy opponent."

"There are rumors that speak about the real capabilities of the Saiyans. They say that they are able to reach a state of great power that multiplies their strength a hundred fold, a side-effect of this state is that they hair turns into a golden yellow while their eyes turn an emerald green. A rumor that your grandfather proved to be true when he participated in the afterlife martial arts tournament and won with an impressive show of power, a state that has become synonymous of the most powerful warriors in the universe; The Super-Saiyan…" Lind said in what could be considered a reverential tone. The people watching the live feed began to wonder what that meant, as they saw Lind showing an awed respect to the new form of the alien girl.

Pan didn't even reacted at the goddess figuring out her new state; she just lifted an eyebrow in inquisitiveness. "Oh? So you knew about the Super-Saiyan state already?"

Whatever the blue-haired goddess was about to say was interrupted, when three new individuals suddenly flew into the scene. "Wait Lind! Stop what you're doing! Do not fight the Pan girl!" Both combatants had their attention taken away by the sudden voice as they turned in the direction from where it had come from. Pan was able to see three women floating towards their position. A beautiful brunette woman in a blue overcoat and tight white outfit very similar to Lind's own except without the military look, a stunning white-haired bronze-skinned bomb-shell in a purple tight outfit with violet shoulder pads like those of a cape to hold the flaps that hanged from her back, and a small and cute 13 year old girl riding a hover-bike with a white outfit-red overcoat combo. The three newcomers had blue markings in their faces that reminded Pan of the blue dots in Lind's foreheads, if she were to hazard a guess, she would say these three were also goddesses just like Lind. Oh joy, more people to play with.

"Belldandy, Urd, Skuld… What are you three doing here?" Lind asked staring at the newcomers with a perplexed look.

The brunette on the lead, Belldandy, was the one who replied first. "We came to stop your combat with Pan! Don't you know it's too dangerous to fight her!? You've broken too many rules just by coming here!" She said in a pleading tone.

Pan simply stared at them and spoke. "I take it, since you're dressed very similar like Lind, you must be also goddesses just like her who don't approve of her decision of coming in here to fight me?" She said in a smart-ass tone.

The white-haired bronze-skinned woman was startled by her statement and began to play the fool. "What!? Goddesses!? Us!? Pffft…! You must be mistaken, we are not goddesses. Such things do not exist, how we can be goddesses if we look human!? No, we are… We are witches! Yes that's it! We are witches! All these things we can do are because of the magic we use." She said with too much vacillation to fully convince anyone.

Obviously Pan didn't buy that excuse. "Oh really…? Witches?" She said crossing her arms. "Then tell me this, how come if you all are witches, Lind here showed she posses the wings of an angel, was able to toss punches at the speed of light, keep up with my pace; which is something no mere human no matter if they can use magic or not can do, and she also knows many things that only someone with strong ties with the afterlife and that has actually been there, would know? Oh? And let's not forget your names, Urd, Belldandy and Skuld; which by the way are the names of the legendary Norns from Nordic folklore that control fate and rule over the destiny of gods and men… Too much of a coincidence if I say so myself…" She asked with a pointed stare.

Urd simply gaped with an incredulous face, she tried to say something but no words came from her mouth as she couldn't come up with anything to refute Pan's claims. She let out an embarrassed jiggle as she rubbed the back of her head and turned towards her sisters. "… I don't have anything." She said lamely.

Belldandy simply stared blankly at her sister without saying anything, while Skuld immediately face-palmed and muttered. "Baka…"

!

Down in Nifelheim, the Daimakaicho was simply shaking her head at the shameful blundering of her daughter. "Oh my dear Urd-chan; you're disappointing me. I expected your lies to be better than that…"

Her right hand; Hagall, standing at her side, had to agree with a nod. Not even third-class rookie demons committed such lame disgraceful mistakes like that.

!

In Mara's basement, the uncontrolled laughs of the blonde-haired demoness could be heard echoing throughout the place.

!

Pan simply bristled unimpressed. "Yeah, I expected as much… You people cannot fool me; I've met and trained under the gaze of the Gods of this universe. My father is friends with the Kami-Sama of my world, my Grand-father received training from the Kaio-sama of our galaxy, and both are in pretty good standing with the Grand Kaio-shin of this universe for defeating Majin Buu. So I know when a real divine being is standing in front of me…" She said in deadpan tone.

Belldandy got out of her funk and turned to stare Pan without flinching. "Yes is true, we are also goddesses just like Lind, there is no reason in trying to hide it at this point. I am Belldandy, Goddess first class unlimited." She said offering a bow.

Pan simply blew all her formality away. "Right, you already knew who I am. So tell me, why are you three here trying to stop my fight with Lind?" She asked with such a Devil-May-Care attitude.

Skuld wasn't much pleased with the way the alien girl dismissed her elder sister. "Hey! Do not talk to my sister like that, you meannie!" The precocious girl said, pointing with her finger.

"Skuld, please!" The brunette goddess interjected, trying to keep her little sister for doing something rash. She then turned back towards Pan. "Sorry about that, my sister is young and easily excitable. Anyway, I don't know if Lind has explained to you how dangerous could it be if we let our power run freely on the human world. All godessess must wear limiters according to their station and power." Belldandy motioned towards her tattoos. "Like these I have painted on my face, in order to avoid causing unnecessary destruction when we visit earth."

"Yes, Lind already explained me something like that; your point being?" Pan asked with a hint of impatience.

Belldandy acknowledged her with a nod. "Right, Well… If you were to fight Lind without her limiters on, she could unleash a power great enough to destroy the whole of earth with ease. All of us, goddesses first class can do this with little effort, more so those of us with an unlimited license, and Lind is one of our most powerful goddess. We cannot in good concience allow your battle to threaten to destroy the whole of earth." The kind goddess stated with a firm look. The people watching the live feed began to consider what the brunette goddess was saying, taking into account what they had already seen Lind do, most of the audience began to grow nervous at the notion of the world running the risk of being destroyed.

!

Inside a luxurious mansion, a certain former queen of the Nekomi institute simply stared at her flat LCD TV with incredulity. "Belldandy was actually a goddess? I was really sure she was a witch, no wonder I was never able to beat her." Sayoko Mishima said as she huffed and crossed herself in arms.

!

Down in Nifelheim, Hild was simply staring at her screen with a bemused expression, supporting lazily the weight of her head with the back of her hand. "That Belldandy, always trying to ruin my fun…" She muttered with a shake of her head.

!

In her basement, Mara simply let out a vexed sigh. "So tipical of that goody two-shoes… C'mon Pan! Don't let that prissy goddess tell you what to do!?"

!

Pan actually took a moment to consider Belldandy's words as she scratched her chin in thought. "You actually make some good points; however, once I have accepted a challenge, I cannot allow it to be interrupted by any reason. To stop a fight just because it could destroy a planet is not enough to disuade a Saiyan from fighting, on the contrary, it only makes us want to fight even more…" She said with a wicked smile. "But do not worry your pretty little head over it. My family has a lot of experience in carrying out earth-shattering battles within major population centers without causing widespread destruction. So relax, I will not allow my battle with Lind to destroy this planet, especially when I'm dwelling in it; it is not my intention to live in a wasteland you know. Some Saiyans might find such outcome preferable instead of having to deal with the pesky locals, bu I myself prefer much more the comforts of modern society." Pan explained with laid back attitude.

Belldandy, however, was not convinced by that argument and shook her head sideways in disagreement. "I'm afraid we cannot accept that. The rules we have to follow clearly state it is forbidden for a goddess to unleash her full power under any circumstance while on earh, unless ordered otherwise by Kami-sama himself." She explained as diplomatically as she could.

Pan simply narrowed her eyes at her. "Then it seems we are in disagreement; and now you seem to be standing in my way and we Saiyans do not tolerate anyone trying to interrupt our fights." She then turned sharply towards Lind. "Say Lind… Do you mind if I knock out your friends? I promise not to cause any lasting damage; it is only to keep them from interfeering with our fight." She said in a sweetly tone.

Lind actually began to consider Pan's offer, much to the three goddess sisters' shock. "I don't know… Belldandy is one of the few real friends I have and I really like her very much. I would not wish to see her hurt… But she is getting in the way of our fight…" She began to muse on her decision for a few moments before giving an answer. "No… I do not wish to sacrifice our friendship for my own selfish desires, she is my friend and I appreciate her very much…" She finally said, much to the joy of the Norn of the present.

Pan just shook her head. "Sorry… But that's not an option… You cannot back up from your fight against a Saiyan once you have issued and accepted the challenge… I'll be as gentle as I can with your friend, however." Pan said, before she vanished from all sight in a sudden rush of speed, only to reappear right behind Belldandy all the way up on her position high in the air before anyone could react, and knocked her out with a fast chop to the back of her neck. The eyes of the brunette goddess rolled to the back of her head as she began to topple forward, Pan caught her gently just in time to avoid her from hitting the earth and held her unconciouss form by circling her waist with one arm, leaving the head, arms and legs of Belldandy hanging limply. The sisters of the Norn of the present obviously didn't take well the sudden agression to their kindest sibling.

"Belldandy! You! Why did you attacked her!?" Urd yelled in alarm, before rage began to take over her body and she immediately flew towards Pan in retaliation, her power cracking and bursting from her body as she cut her mana loose to attack the alien girl.

Pan's reply was simply to lift and point with an open palm, before she blasted the white-haired goddess out of the sky with an energy beam that struck her full in the chest and smacked her right into the ground with a powerful detonation. Pan then lifted her free arm to catch a punch from Lind herself, who was none too pleased at the alien girl for attacking her friend.

"You attacked Belldandy! After I told you not to! Why!?" She demanded in a very cutting tone of voice, Pan just pulled the blue-haired goddess forward to look at her in the eye.

"Just hang in there for a moment, I'll make sure to get back to you once I've dealt with these interlopers…" Pan said to Lind's face with a smile before she tossed the blue-haired goddess aside with great force. She then turned once more to deal with the last of the Norns who was rushing at her from behind with her hover-bike.

"You! You attacked my sister! Take this!" Skuld said as she tossed one of her bombs towards the alien girl.

Pan simply caught the explosive with her free hand and crushed it between her fingers as it detonated, covering her hand in a cloud of smoke. The Saiyan girl then disappeared again and reappeared right in front of Skuld before destroying her hover-bike from underneath her with a kick before the youngest Norn could blink. Pan then caught the child goddess by the front of her suit before she could fall to the ground and brought her close to her face to stare at her in the eyes, Skuld could do nothing but gape in nervousness as she found herself hoisted in the air under the inmutable gaze of the alien girl that had dealt with her and her sisters in less than a minute. She tried to say something, anything, but the paralyzing fear she felt by the closeness to such mounstrous girl kept her from speaking.

Pan simply stared at the squirming fearful girl in her grasp for a second, before knocking her out with a headbutt to her temple. The child goddess' head simply snapped backwards and was left hanging in that position with a comically dazed expression plastered on her face.

Before the alien girl could finally have a moment to relax, she was forced to fly up to avoid a sphere of blue lighthing that sailed underneath her and struck the face of a nearby building with a powerful detonation. Pan then had to lean back to avoid a punch from Urd, who had rushed at her through the air displaying her own wings, one white, and one black. Then again float a little more up and hunching her legs close to her chest to avoid a kick. Urd tossed another punch, but Pan put the unconcious Skuld in front of her to shield herself. Realizing the danger she had of striking her own sister, Urd jarringly stopped her attack in cold, only to receive a knee into her stomach for her troubles.

"You shouldn't try to attack me while I'm holding both of your sisters in my arms… An accident could happen!" Pan said with mock concern, before spinning backwards on a 360 degrees vertical turn and delivering an axe kick right on top of Urd's head, sending the bronze-skinned goddess plummeting into the ground once more and impacting into the earth with the force of an artillery strike.

"Same goes for you too Lind… You wouldn't want to hurt your friends by accident, do you?" Pan said; turning her head to glance behind her towards Lind who was preparing to attack her while she was distracted. The blunette goddess was forced to reconsider her course of action as she gritted her teeth in impotent anger while glaring at the golden haired girl. Pan just beamed a smile at her before she started to descend at her leisure back towards the ground.

"Ugh…" Urd groaned, clutching her head in pain as she struggled to get out of the crater that had been created by her rough landing, her wings having fizzed out by the impact. She glanced up to see Pan coming down and touching the ground in front of her, still carrying the unconcious forms of her two sisters. She glared at the alien girl hatefully and immediately redoubled her efforts to lift herself from the ground, she was about to pounce on Pan again, when male voice known to her interrupted her.

"WAIT, URD! STOP!"

"Keiichi!?" Urd said in surprise as she turned to look at the young man that captured her sister heart running towards her direction after getting down from his bike and tossing his helmet aside. "Idiot! What are you doing in here!?"

Keiichi ignored her and got between her and the alien girl still holding onto Belldandy and Skuld, keeping his hands up in to signal both women to keep calm. "Hold on for a minute, just stop! There's no need for unnecessary violence!"

This sudden interruption was so unexpected that indeed caused both females to take pause, Urd simply stared while Pan raised an eyebrow in curiosity; even Lind seemed caught of guard by the sudden appearance of the young man. "Keiichi…"

!

Inside a humble apartment, a young woman suddenly stared at her television screen in alarm. "Nii-san! What the hell are you doing in there!?" Megumi Morisato said with dread.

!

On another apartment, another slightly older woman was also staring at her TV screen in shock. "Morisato-kun!" Chihiro Fujimi, the boss of Keiichi in the motorcycle shop he works at, said in incredulity.

!

Back in her mansion, Sayoko Mishima was also surprised at the appearance of the man he once used to look down upon. "Morisato…!"

!

Back on the desolated field, Pan just glanced upon the newcomer with a flat look. "Well it seems the whole of Tokio decided today to butt in my fight… Who are you?"

Giru flew in to land at Pan's side and answer her question. "Pan, my sensors indicate this man is nothing more but a regular human being, giru. No martial arts training either, giru; as my scanners can't detect any evidence of physical or spiritual training, giru." The little robot chirped.

"A regular human being!?" Pan exclaimed; the unexpected answer catching her off-guard, she turned towards the new-comer with a frown on her face. "What the hell is someone like you doing here!? Don't you know how dangerous this place is being for regular humans!? We are having Super-human battles in here, for fuck's sake! Do you have a death wish or something!?" The alien girl asked (more like demanded) to the young man to his face, as she suddenly appeared floating over him in an instant.

"I am well aware how dangerous it can be for me to stand so close to this place, but I can't let the notion of danger, no matter how great it may be, dissuade me from trying to stop you from hurting my friends." He said with great conviction and determination.

Pan just frowned even more at that answer. "Your friends…? You mean these girls?" She asked, shaking the unconcious bodies hanging from her arms at hip level. Even though she is not a fully blooded Saiyan, Pan sometimes tends to strongly show particular traits that have been associated to the Saiyans over the years; lack of tact being one of them.

Keiichi just sweatdropped at the way the alien girl treated Belldany and Skuld like if they were sacks of potatoes. "Yes… Those girls… Belldandy and her sisters have been living with me for the last few years and over that time they have become dear friends of mine… So I would really appreciate if; you know… Stop hurting them!?" Keiichi exclaimed in exasperation.

Pan just stared at him. "Is that the reason why you came in here and got in my way? To make me to stop hurting your friends?" The alien girl then tossed a pointed look at the average man. "You do know who you're speaking with don't you?"

"Yes…" Keiichi replied a little tentatively, seeing the strange look Pan was giving him. "I mean how I could not know after the reveal of you being a super-powerful alien was transmitted to the entire world on TV?"

Pan replied with a nod, but without taking her flat stare from her face. "And knowing how powerful am I and what I can do… How did you expect to make me stop from hurting your friends…?" She asked.

Keiichi began rub the back of his head as the full weight of the task he was preparing himself to undertake, did finally registered on his mind now that he had time to think about it. "Ummm… Well… I'm not so sure… I'll guess I would have found some way to do it… Somehow…" An akward silence soon followed in which the two individuals simply stared at each other with plain faces.

"You didn't think things through, did you?" Pan simply deadpanned.

Keiichi just hung his head in defeat. "No…"

!

On her own apartment, Megumi simply face-palmed at the blunders of her brother. "Baka Nii-san…" A similar thought to her own ran through the head of every single person watching the live feed throughout the world.

!

In Kanto, the grandmasters simply shook their heads sideways; even they agreed that a normal human without training trying to face Pan was simply suicidal stupidity. Well except Hayato, he was simply standing there stroking his beard as he gazed at the transmission with a thoughtful expression. "That brave but foolish young man… He reminds me a lot of Kenichi." He said as he continued with his contemplations.

All the grandmasters seemed to agree with a nod; even Kenichi himself seemed to agree, that is, until the words of the elder were finally registered by his brain. "Hey! What gives!?" He said, turning towards his sensei in affront.

!

Back to the battlefield, Pan just kept staring at Keiichi with a deadpan. "I'm not sure wether you're the bravest human I've ever met during my stay on this planet… Or the most stupid…" That comment certainly gained the agreement of many.

!

Among the lines of the fighters and martial artists present in the field at a safe distance; Foxy turned conspirationaly towards Mature with a smirk. "My money is on the second option."

"Mine too…" The blonde bombshell agreed with a nod.

!

Pan continued speaking. "Regardless; the balls on you must be gigantic if you came in here with the intention of facing me, knowing you are nothing more but a lowly, average human… Anyway, how is it that a dumb idiot like you, managed to have three goddesses living with him in the first place?" She asked with a dumbfounded stare.

!

In her basement, Mara finished slurping her cup of Ramen as she stared at her TV screen. "That is something I've been wondering for years! Haven't found an answer yet…"

!

Keiichi just scratched the back of his head in embarassment. "That is a long story… Anyway, are you going to stop hurting my friends or not?" He asked a little pushily, steering the conversation back to the only topic of importance to him.

Pan only answer was to turn pensive for a moment. "I don't know… I mean, is not that I personally have a bone to pick with your friends… But they did try to get in the way of my business; that is trying to interfere with my fight with Lind. So what guarantees do I have that they would not try doing so again the moment they wake up if I were to leave them alone?" She asked with a shrug.

"They will not; I will not let them interfere with your fight with Lind, I promise." Keiichi stated with certainty.

That simply made Pan to raise an eyebrow at him with curiosity. "Oh? And how do you plan to stop them if they decide to get in my way again. These are goddesses we are talking about, beings who have proven themselves able to move at the speed of light like me and receive my punches in full without dying. How could a normal human being like you, who doesn't even have any kind of martial training, expect to stop them?" She asked pointedly as she descended at eye-level with the young man and engaged him in a staring contest.

To his credit, Keiichi didn't flinch or shirked away from Pan's gaze and met it with his own. "Yes it's true, I'm just some average regular guy who doesn't have any kind of special training or wields some strange super-power. But If I tell you I'll make sure Belldandy and her sisters do not interfere in your fight. Then you can be sure I'll do whatever it takes to fullfil my word!" He said with such a determined resolution that caught many by surprise, for no one could expect such strenght of character from someone who looked so unremarkable.

A tense silence began to stretch in the field as Pan and Keiichi simply remained staring intensely at each other eyes for a while, people began to wonder if the alien girl would squash the young man like a bug at seeing the serious expression on her face. Eventually, Pan finally moved and tilted her head to a side, her gaze acquiring a thoughtful expression as she kept her gaze on Keiichi. "…Hmmmph… I believe you…" She then backed away from him as her demenaor did a 360, going from murderous grim to joyfully happy in an instant. "Alright then, I guess I'll leave your friends alone for now. Just make sure to keep your word, otherwise it will be you who I will punish…" She said pretty cherrily as she brought Skuld forward to handle her to Keiichi.

The young man acknowledged with a nod. "Thank you, and don't worry. I'll make sure my friends don't bother you anymore." He said as he gently took the passed out child goddess from the alien girl's grasp, he then turned to look at Urd and made her signals to come and take Skuld from his arms. The white-haired goddess was wary at first of getting close because of Pan, but seeing it was her friend who was requesting it, she caved and did as requested but making sure to keep an eye on Pan at all times.

Taking notice of her tension, Keiichi adressed her. "Easy Urd, just don't try anything against her and everything will be fine. No need to cause unnecesary conflict, especially when Belldandy and Skuld are in no condition to defend themselves." He cautioned, taking the attention of the bronze-skinned goddess away from the alien girl.

Urd mulled over Keiichi's words for a moment, as she looked between him and Pan. "I'm not happy to leave things simply like this… But for the sake of my sisters; and because it is you who is asking Keiichi… I'll do it" She said before taking her baby sister from Keiichi's arms. Once that was done, she turned to give Pan a look. "You and I will have a score to settle once all of this is done."

The alien girl simply smirked cheekily back at her. "You're free to try your luck against me anytime after my battle with Lind is done. In the meantime be a good goddess and stay out of my way." She said smugly.

Urd seemed to want to make an issue out of those words, but Keiichi interrupted her with a tired sigh. "Urd please! Just let it go for now, why don't you better go over there to laid Skuld down and check over her condition." He said motioning towards a random bench at the side of the street.

"Tsk… Fine!" Urd acquiesced grudgingly before doing as she was told; bit not before tossing one last nasty look towards Pan over her shoulder before walking away. When the gourgeous platinum blonde woman finally left, Keiichi let out all the breath he didn't know he was holding.

Pan just looked over the shaken up young man with a hint of curiosity. "Well, it seems you are a man of your word after all… How curious that such a common and unassuming man like you could be held up in such high regard by a goddess; a being much more powerful than you, as to allow you to order her around without question… Just who are you, anyway?" She inquired raising an eyebrow.

Keiichi just looked up at Pan for a moment, before offering a polite bow. "My name is Keiichi Morisato, mechanic, graduated from the Nekomi Institute of Technology."

"Morisato, uh? Well, Keiichi Morisato you have managed to catch my attention. Can't say if it will be a good or bad thing for you, many consider it a rotten luck to catch the attention of a Saiyan. But regardless, I'm sure it'll be interesting to keep an eye on you." Pan said, in a happy voice. So pleased with herself that she performed a small backwards pirouette where she was floating in the air while still holding the unconcious body of Belldandy in her other arm, alarming the hell out of Keiichi.

"Woah! Wait a minute! Stop doing acrobatic stunts in the air while you're still holding Belldandy!" He said in a high state of restlessness.

Pan stopped her little dance of joy in cold and turned to look the young man questioningly. "You look awfully concerned by the well-being of this goddess. Why you care so much for her? Is she your girlfriend or something? Is that why you have three goddesses living with you? Because you're in a relationship with one of them and she brought her sisters with her when she moved with you?" She asked with a pointed look. Curious how pretty close to the mark she almost got with that statement.

Keiichi just turned to a side and mumbled to himself. "More like they invited themselves in since no one asked them to come…"

"What was that?" Pan said in order to draw back his attention, even though she had clearly heard him, she is good in fooling other people by pretending she hadn't listened them well the first time.

"Nothing!" Keiichi exclaimed; acting like a deer caught in the headlights. "Anyway, nevermind wether Belldandy is my girlfriend or not. Just hand her over to me, ok? I'll rest easier knowing you're not having her doing acrobatics in mid-air while she is passed out." He said in a tired tone

"Oh, now you're in first name basis with her, huh?" Pan replied, wanting to ruffle his feathers for a bit more as she changed the way she was helding the unconcious Belldandy from sack of potatoes to bridal style. Keiichi simply replied with a flat stare. "Meh! Whatever you say lover boy, you want your girlfriend so bad, you can have her. Just keep her from interfering once she wakes up. There is a reason why I attacked her first, despite her kind personality, I could see she holds great power within her and knew it would be too troublesome for me if I let her have the opportunity to unleash it." She said with a serious demeanor again as she floated down and delivered the unconcious goddess into Keiichi's waiting arms while she locked eyes with him again.

Again the simple mortal man showed a great strenght of character by not quaking under her gaze and just acknowledged the words of the alien girls with a nod. "I understand…" He said as he took hold of his beloved goodess before taking a few steps back from Pan. "Thank you, for agreeing to spare my friends…"

The alien girl just blew his grattitude off. "Yeah, yeah, I'm a nice person and all that. Now, scram! I have a pending battle to finish." Pan said, clearly telling him to get lost before she decides to change her mind.

Not wishing to offend the alien girl or by overstaying his welcome, Keiichi just nodded and turned to leave. Not before walking towards Lind, who had descended back to the ground for a while now and had been patiently observing his conversation with Pan at a discreet distance from behind him. Keiichi simply walked towards her with a smile that the blue-haired goddess returned, glad to see both of her best friends alright.

"Keiichi…" Lind greeted.

"Hey, Lind. Seems you have quite the tough fight ahead of you…" He said pleasantly to his divine acquaintance, one of the many he has developed over the years.

Lind demeanor turned stiff once more as she was reminded of Pan and her actions towards her friends, she acknowledged Keiichi's words with a sharp nod. "That is correct! Pan has to respond for having attacked Belldandy against my wishes." She said with an expression that seemed to have been carved from stone.

Keiichi nodded without diminishing his smile and then leaned conspirationally towards the blunette to whisper on her ear. "Do me a favor… And kick her ass!"

The smile returned to Lind's face and she glanced towards her friend. "Acknowledged." Both friends then move away from each other, Keiichi moving towards Urd waiting at the side of the street, and Lind moving towards her inevitable confrontation with the alien girl. The smile remained on Lind's face for a few steps before turning back to her usual cold and stoic expression as she marched towards her opponent with her eyes focusing completely in a burning gaze over the form of the alien girl.

Pan simply smiled smugly at her approaching opponent, raising a thin golden eyebrow. "Well, seems we are finally able to fight at our leisure without any interruption." All that answered her statement was silence as Lind kept glaring at her with her burning gaze. "What? Nothing to say this time? Are you so excited again that you are barely able to speak?"

"You attacked Belldandy and hurt my friends! Even after I told you I would not sacrifice my friendship with them for my selfish desire of fighting you!" Lind said cuttingly, barely able to restrain her temper from exploding.

Pan just huffed in reply. "Please, stop with your fake posturing. I know you're just as eager as me to continue with our fight. You're just acting outraged at the way I treated your friend so that you may not feel guilty for being glad that you got your wish fulfilled in the end…"

Lind remained silent for a moment, her gaze still grim and focused on Pan. "I'll admit, my love for battle and combat is great…" She spoke calmly, before she assumed a combat stance with the most determined stare ever. "But the love for my friends is greater still!"

That declaration simply amused Pan greatly. "Oh, Is that so? Then show me how really outraged you are…" She declared with a smile as she began to flare her power, making her golden hair stand completely upright and cause all of its strands to waver gently side to side on their place, as if some invisible wind was blowing from underneath the alien girl.

Both combatants simply stared at each other as they were about to begin with their second round.

* * *

_And cut, since this chapter was beginning to stretch pretty long, I decided to cut it at here for the moment. I would like to say I will have it resolved by the next update, but not promises, I cannot seem to accurately measure anymore how long my chapters will be._

_A few things to address, I know super saiyan 1 is equal to fifty times their standard power level, that thing about increasing their strength a hundred fold was just artistic speech, since it is not very probable that other individuals that are not the Super-saiyan themselves, would know the exact increment of power that the SS state gives to them._

_Also about Keiichi standing up to Pan, that pretty much is part of his character, since practically all the opponents that the Goddesses fight in the series are much more powerful than him and could kill him easily, yet it doesn't stop him from following them in all their misadventures. This is a man who has stood up and glared back at the Daimakaicho, so…_

_Anyway, hope you like this chapter and all that, recommend this story to your friends; and as usual, leave a review and tell me what you think. _


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's note:** Goddamn! Finally I'm done with this chapter, the entire month working on this thing and only today I've finally managed to get it ready, Ugh! What a drag, it took me all this time to finalize this update. Just so you know I haven't been lazy or wasting my time this entire month, no uh, I been working on this everyday writing one page per day as I had stated was going to be my progress on this story, so now know have the result of all my hard work this past month. This chapter which is pretty long, so I hope it makes up for the waiting time.

Anyway, things to address before we begin, answers to your reviews and such so let's make this quick in order to begin with the story already.

People have been saying that goddesses of Ah My goddess are not powerful enough to fight against the supersaiyans even with their limiters off. They are, from the very beginning of the Ah my goddess manga, it was stated that the goddesses in reality are higher dimensional beings whose real forms exist in a superior plane of existence; they are omnipotent and immune to all forms of physical harm. Their bodies that we see when they are on earth are nothing more but virtual projections created by the world's supercomputer, which is the only way they can manifest in the human world since earth is unable able to withstand their true forms and would simply be destroyed by their mere presence if they were to unleash their true forms. This is true since in the movie where Belldandy is afflicted by a computer virus and a cure has to be administered, we see that her body is nothing more than a collection of data and information. In fact, in the manga, the only place where the goddesses and demonesses show their true forms are when they battle in Nifelheim, since that dimension is much stronger than the human one in order to withstand the true forms of the demons that dwell in there. Is the same thing that happens in the manga of Yu Yu Hakusho where they say that Makai is a much sturdier dimension than earth in order to withstand the S-class demons that dwell in there, which are explicitly said that they can destroy the entire planet with only a fifth of their power an nevertheless when they do battle in Makai they still are able to break the ground apart, destroy entire landscapes, causing twisters and lighting storms to appear, and create earthquakes by the shockwaves released from their punches. And this were just two of weakest S-class ranked demons.

Anyway, back to the matter of the goddesses, they are unable to reveal their true forms while in earth that's why they need the projections in order to manifest, however their divine power manifest so easily through this projections that they could crack a planet in half BY ACCIDENT, hence the need for limiters. And let me repeat this to you so you may understand, destroying a planet BY ACCIDENT! Not tossing punches, not making any kind or attack, spell or energy blast, but by accident. Like you sneeze and you make earth explode because of it.

Just so you have a reference of what this entails let's use another anime as example. Tenchi Muyo! Were the goddesses that created the universe are also higher dimensional beings in the OVA's (Which by the way are the canon of these series) The 3 Choushin reveal their true forms and one of them touches one of her sisters in the shoulder and an entire segmentum of the galaxy disappears in an instant. They destroyed ¼ of the galaxy by accident! So that is the kind of things that the goddesses of AMG can do, only in a smaller scale, destroy entire planets by mere touch instead of a quarter of the Milky way.

Don't be fooled just because AMG is not a fighting series, doesn't mean the characters are not ridiculously powerful. When shit hits the fan in AMG the cast tends to perform some very wicked and amazing feats. Example, when Urd was controlled by the Lord of Terror, the virus tried to unleash the full power of her body, she was just flaring her power and the planet was about to blow up, Belldandy herself states so and that's why they had to stop her before she caused irreparable damage to the world. In DBZ terms would be, destroying a planet just by raising your KI.

The most impressive feat ever done in the manga is when they all go down to Nifelheim to fight against Hagall and Urd crushes a singularity with her bare hands. What is a singularity you may ask, oh nothing much, just… The core of a BLACK HOLE! Yes, this happened in the manga, Skuld brings out the more powerful of her bombs (right now don't remember the name) and uses it, stating that is powerful enough to destroy the entire dimension of Nifelheim. The bomb goes off creating a black hole that would continuously grew up until it swallowed the whole of Nifelheim. Urd cracks her knuckles and unleashes the full power of both of her bloodlines at the same time (Since she is the daughter of both rulers of heaven and hell) She then grabs that bad boy between her hands and then crushes it, SHE JUST CRUSHES IT! Until there was nothing left. So how many billions! How many trillions! Of G-forces did she have to struggle against in order to perform this feat, which by the way it was one of the most badass things ever done in the series. Even Daimakaicho Hild stated as she was sensing the power being unleashed by her daughter, that for a moment Urd had become more powerful than herself. And just so you know how powerful Hild is, remember that the goddesses can crack a planet in half BY ACCIDENT! Well, all goddesses high tier goddesses, (That is First level unlimited class like Belldandy or Lind) wear only one Limiter. Hild wears a minimum of Twenty!

However, despite all this, it doesn't mean that Lind is going to be able to trounce Pan without a fight, because it is not like that. As I had stated, Yggdrasil doesn't allow the goddesses to use their real forms on earth, they simply can't because the supercomputer is blocking them that skill all the time. As I had said, only in Nifelheim they were able to use their true forms, Keiichi mentions that both Gods and demons are the same after he witnesses Hild fighting against Belldandy's mother with both unleashing their true forms.

Also, there are the limiters to take in consideration too. When the goddesses are wearing their limiters on earth, all of their powers are sealed, and they are quite vulnerable to be killed by conventional means, whether be a bullet or large physical objects being thrown at them. They are even susceptible of falling to illness, although the diseases that the goddesses suffer are completely different than those that afflict humans. But of course, when that limiter comes off, all bets are off.

Belldandy's Limiter is her earring that she wears on her left ear, made a mistake on the last chapter saying it was her face paint, those are sigils to focus and allow a better mana flow, I got confused because in the anime they glow and sometimes disappear. Anyway, without the limiter they are able to unleash their full divine power and all weaknesses of a mortal body disappear. In the movie Belldandy takes off her limiter and she receives a full blast of Heaven's superweapon in the face and she is able to block that attack with her bare hands long enough for Keiichi (who was possessed by a god at the time) to help her.

But even without the limiter it is still a very even fight between Pan and Lind, because the full divine power doesn't come in a single sitting, it all depends how much of that power are they allowed to use because of the Yggdrasil permission. Indeed, the world supercomputer constantly regulates the power that a goddess can use in case they take off their limiter and can even block the feed of power they receive completely if it is deemed too dangerous for the planet. So you see, it may come a moment were the goddesses in the control simply have enough and decide to cut off Lind out of the system. So things even out.

Also someone said Belldandy doesn't know how to fight and is not trained for combat. That is false since Belldandy used to be part of the Valkyries once (That's heaven's elite combat division) and excelled in her training, achieving a very high rank among the Valkyries, I believe it was mentioned that she had been the commander of the entire unit before Lind, can't remember well right now, can't recall what rank her Valkyries Silver Wings are supposed to represent. Anyway, the Valkyries are trained in all known martial styles known on earth, barring of course the more esoteric and secret one like Nanto or Hokuto. But other than that Belldandy does have a very thorough knowledge about combat and warfare. That she decides not to show it or use it is another thing entirely.

The truth about Belldandy is that she is a prodigy that exceled in everything that she did, she used to collect Licenses as a hobby when she was in heaven, and licenses are like the certifications that a goddess has to gain in order to serve or work in certain positions like the Valkyries, the Yggdrassil control room, in the relief office, as a debugger, etc. And she always got top marks in all she applied for. The fact is that she is a runaway goddess; she even states that she got bored of her life in heaven and she prefers much more the simple life she has here on earth at the side of Keiichi. That's why when Skuld appeared she questioned her why she settled to live with a lowly mortal down on earth when she used to be much more in heaven.

So you see, there are many things to take in consideration when making this crossover, it's not just simply oh Supersaiyan kills all… no… despite what most would thing, the power levels of Dragon Ball are not the be all end all, they help as an aid to have an idea of the power of a character, but they are not an inflexible ruler written in stone. Even Akira Toriyama himself stated that power levels are useless, and the reason he introduced them in the story was to show how unreliable they are to gauge a character true power. They are even more useless when I'm trying to compare Dragon Ball to other series because either other series don't have any kind of system in place to measure power, or they have a different system altogether. Because I don't believe a unit of KI, is the same as let's say, a unit of Youki (which is demon power) and the measure unit for series like Yu Yu Hakusho. I do believe a unit of Youki is more than an unit of KI because of its demonic origin.

Focusing solely in power levels is not an accurate way to gauge true power, I mean, Raizen of YYH while on his deathbed and dying of starvation was able to beat the crap of any S-class demon that tried to piss him off. He kicked the ass of two aforementioned S-class demons at the same time in a curbstomp battle. So how the fuck am I supposed to translate that into KI?

Anyway, moving on… This goes for M.D. GEIST… Shhhhh! Shut the fuck up man! Don't go around revealing important info like that of series that I've yet to introduce in this story because you're gonna ruin the plot I'm working on. I have many important things in store for this story that depend on key facts like that, so unless you want to fuck up with the work I'm trying to make in here; you keep a lid on that sort of things. I don't mind discussing things about series that I've already showed or introduced in this story, but those that are yet to make an appearance. You should save it for yourself, or if is really really important, create an account and ask me through PM. I have many aces under my sleeve and this sort of things do nothing but tip my hand early and simply screw up with my plans so please don't go around making spoilers.

What else? Oh yeah, Highlander! Tell me your source on where the fuck did you got those arbitrary numbers! How the fuck can it be that Goten in SSJ 2 has a power of 7,000,000,000 when Majin Buu only has an official power of 1,000,000,000 and not even his fusion with trunks (Gotenks) in SSJ3 was able to defeat him! So what the hell!? Official power levels given by toriyama himself are, Majin Buu 1,000,000,000. Kid Buu, 1,150,000,000. And Broly (who was the most powerful enemy in DBZ before Bills) 1,400,000,000. So I really don't know where you got that information, if it is about power levels he may have had in DBGT, sorry to tell you but this story doesn't take into consideration anything from that series as canon. I may drop hints and make references to GT but I will not use any fact stated in that show for my works, only DBZ. Also when I said that each generation is stronger than the last, doesn't mean that Pan is right now stronger than what Goku, Vegeta or Bardock would be right now. I'm simply saying that each generation is being stronger than what their forefathers were at their age. Indeed, Pan right now can achieve SSJ3 state at only seventeen, which is way more powerful than what Goku was at that age, but she is not stronger than what Goku was when he fought Bills. If we remember the movie, Bills stated that Goku was not stronger in his base state than frieza at full power and let's remember that Bills, a god that can destroy galaxies, easily trounced Goku in his SSJ3 state. Frieza had a power of 120,000,000 so Goku's power must have been around 100,000,000 and I had already stated at the beginning of this story from Madhat's own work, that Pan has a base power of 50,000,000 which is only half of what Goku had at that time and before his training to master his godly form under Whis. So yeah, more powerful than what Goku was at his age, but not nearly as powerful as him, after all, she's the youngest of the entire saiyan family, so all the adults are more powerful than her.

Anyway back to GT, Madhat was asking me last month if Pan was going to achieve SSJ4, after taking in consideration the fact that SSJ4 is not a natural transformation, because it required a special machine created by Bulma in order to be achieved, and the new transformations that have been introduced in the new movies… I'm going to ignore SSJ4 and instead focus in the new god states. Indeed, since both Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (horrible name) are much more powerful than SSJ4 and totally render that state obsolete. Indeed, Omega Shenron the last big bad of DBGT, at his strongest had a power level of 1,900,000,000 and Bills was at minimum 3 times stronger than that with a power level of 6,000,000,000. No comparison, as the first super saiyan god state was able to match Bills full power for a while, not defeat him but making things even for a few minutes. So I'll focus on this instead of SSJ4.

But Jyggilag, Saiyan god requires 6 saiyans to combine their energy to empower one of them in order to reach that godly state, you all may say, in that case I will simply reply… Spoilers! How I will address this issue is a surprise which will be revealed in its due time.

Also that think about Brolly has me with some issues; I mean how is it that he was able to destroy an entire galaxy with only 1,400,000,000? Cell who was a power of 900,000,000 stated that he could destroy the entire solar system if he were to unleash his full power. That I can believe, but Brolly who is just 500,000,000 more strong than Cell being able to destroy a galaxy? When the differences between their powers are not that overwhelming? Especially when Brollu is much, much weaker than Bills who can clearly destroy a galaxy and because of his power I can believe that. There a great gap from destroying a solar system to destroying a galaxy than not even his power would be able to overcome. Our solar system has an overall length of 59,000,000,000 Kilometers, which translated to light speeds is 5 hours, 8-9 minutes from the Sun to Pluto. The milky way has an approx. length of 100,000 Light YEARS! So how the hell did Brolly managed to destroy an entire galaxy if the difference is just too abysmal? Did they played it smart, Paragus traveled with his ship to the galactic core and had Brolly charge an energy blast at full power for hours-days until it was strong enough to destabilize the galactic core and create a chain reaction that destroyed the entire galaxy, or what? Because I really want someone to explain this to me.

Anyway too much time wasted; let's start this thing already, just one last thing, I'm officially beginning my vacations today so that would be two weeks which I may be unable to work on this story. Especially since I'm going to travel to another city and spent the entire time visiting my parents. I will try to work in the next update of this story but no promises. And since I'm writing this in a rush, I haven't had the time to check this update for misspellings, so you've been warned.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, any material or copyright depicted in this story belongs to their respective owners.

**_FALL OF YAMI _**

**_EXTRA ROUND_**

**_PART 2_**

!

"Show me how really outraged you are…" Pan declared with a smug smile as she flared her power.

Lind narrowed her eyes as she appraised her opponent and prepared herself for battle, before disappearing from all sight in less than a blink. The people watching were left dumbfounded wondering where she had gone, when Pan suddenly raised her left arm up to block an overhead strike from Lind. The impact from that parry released such a thunderous shockwave that spread throught the entire remains of the construction field and rattled the whole place up as it created a massive 15 meters in diameter crater, all the fighters and minions of the alien girl had to brace themselves in order the resist the impresive shockwave that was physically pushing against them, it was as if a ballistic missile had struck the field in full. Keiichi was forced to get down on his needs in order to cover Belldandy and himself against the immense pressure waves released by that impact, and even then he also had to be helped by Urd who got in front of him with Skuld in her arms as she used her own body to protect him and both of her sisters as she turned her back to the raging battle.

Both combatants at the center of the field simply ignored the destruction brought about by their clash and continued with their fight. Lind tossing a barrage of thousands of punches at the speed of light while Pan, easily and gracefully, blocked every single one of them without any apparent effort; even though the alien girl had to give some ground and was forced to fly around the place in order to block the attacks of the white-clad goddess that was chasing her all around, not even one of Lind's punches was able to break through her defenses. As they kept trading blows, Pan seemed to underestimate her opponent's skill, as she started to block with only her left arm while the other she set it behind her back. This action made Lind grow increasingly irate as she believed the alien girl to be mocking her, yet even with one arm she was still blocking all of her attacks with ease.

It came a moment were the blue haired goddess simply had enough and struck again with all her might with a single focused punch. Pan actually flinched a little when she caught the attack with her hand, the impact creating another shockwave, but this one being focused in a single direction this time, as it bypassed the limb of the alien girl and continued on its way in a straight line as a visible pressure wave of great diameter that carved a trail mark on the ground to mark its passing. The moving stream of kinetic energy headed straight towards the direction of the gathered fighters, who had to jump out of the way in order to avoid the pressure wave that destroyed anything standing on its way and ended up smashing into yet another building and completely demolished its external facade.

Pan just glanced towards her scurrying followers and knew it was time to move the fight to another place. She turned towards Lind. "Let's take this to the sky…" She said placidly with a smile, before she smashed her knee right in the goddess' stomach and blasted her into the air towards the roofs of the skyscrapers, the alien girl then proceeded to go after her opponent.

The teenage Saiyan intercepted her flying adversary with a kick in mid-air and punted her right into the sea over Tokio Bay several miles into the ocean. Pan flew once more towards her opponent at lightspeed, but Lind had already recovered and met her attack with one of her own, both women clashing with a powerful impact on the skies above the waters of the bay. The shockwave of such confrontation releasing a massive sphere of displaced air that spread throughout the entire bay, visibly disturbing the waters of the sea as the entire waterfront rattled briefly as it felt the strenght of that impact even at such distance. The eardrum-bursting thunderclap of such clash was able to be easily heard throughout the entire metropolis of Tokyo, startling pretty much the entire population of the Japanese capital.

It was not going to be the only impact of such magnitude that would be felt in the next couple of minutes, as both opponents kept clashing against each other with earth-shattering strength. Even though the little Giru-cameras were still filming the battle, the speed at which both combatants were moving was so high, that none of the people watching the fight, not even the grandmasters, were able to see a thing. All that could only be seen was the tremendous shockwaves that were created by their punches that peppered the sky over the sea beyond the bay, causing slight tremors that could be felt through all of Tokyo and deafening thunderclaps that reminded of aerial strikes with ballistic missiles, which made everybody feel as if they were in a warzone. The rain of shockwaves could be seen for miles around.

Finally, after several long terrifying moments, the two combatants became visible again as their punches smashed against each other with one powerful detonation, Pan was enveloped in a radiant golden aura as electricity could be seen running between the strands of her spiky golden hair; Lind however, was displaying her magnificent wings in full once more as she too was enveloped by an electrifying blue aura. Both opponents then began to trade blows again, this time with an increased viciousness, as Lind began to launch her punches much faster and violently. It was in that moment that Pan decided it was a good time to start making use of energy blasts.

The alien girl ducked under a punch from the blue haired goddess, before she disappeared from all sight in a burst of speed. Lind seemed caught off guard for a moment, before she turned to look up to see Pan appearing above her before she began to lob energy projectiles at her.

"HAAAAA!"

The alien girl yelled as she began to bombard her opponent with a veritable rain of thick balls of energy the size of a basketball, Lind was forced to dodge by performing sharp evasive manuvers in the air to avoid getting struck, the projectiles impacting on the water and detonating with the force of powerful deep charges that released immense pillars of water of at least 30 meters of height into the sky due to the force of their explosions. Lind dived towards the water avoiding the projectiles brushing past all around her as she waded between the great pillars of water produced by their detonations, Pan hot on her heels as she kept launching energy blasts at her.

Lind flew frantically as fast as she could just above the water edge, veering side to side to avoid the energy projectiles that were still raining down on her. As she kept evading all attacks, Lind cupped her hands over her heart and began to recite a chant for another spell in a hurry, her casting didn't take long as her spell in mind wasn't a particular powerful one, she only needed it to get Pan off her tail for a moment.

Once she was done, she quickly tossed the orb of mana between her hands into the sea as she spun around in the air to avoid another energy projectile. The sphere of magical energy quickly sank into the bottoms of the sea and was lost from all sight, while the two women kept chasing each other in their little game of cat and mouse with explosive balls. However, very soon the effects of Lind's spell began to make themselves known, as long and sharp stakes of ice suddenly began to appeared from among the waters of the sea in front of Pan's flight path with the intention of skewering her alive as they froze all liquid around them in an one meter diameter.

The sudden attack coming from below caught the alien girl off guard for a moment, but despite her surprise she was able to evade the spikes of ice and remain on her course, only for more frozen stakes to start popping from underneath the waters and trying to turn her into a pincushion. Pan just sneered in anoyance at the incoming projectiles and simply swatted aside the first ice stake that tried to impale her, breaking the frozen construct in two with a single swing of her arm… It wasn't as good of an idea as she had first thought.

"Agh! Dammit! It's cold!" Pan said, rubbing her arm briefly in vexation, as the sudden sharp drop of temperature had certainly been uncomfortable, not dangerous in any sense of the word as it would require more than a simple change of temperature to kill a saiyan, but it was enough to be a real pain in the ass. Not looking forward to keep touching, or being touched, by those ice spikes; Pan began to perform her own evasive maneuvers in order to avoid every single one of the frozen stakes that began to appear wherever she flew by. Soon there was a long trail of ice in the middle of the bay filled with those frozen needles as Pan became totally focused in weathering the effects of Lind's spell.

The blue-haired goddess took this small reprieve as a perfect opportunity to chant a more powerful spell; Lind began to gather mana over her head as she sang her incantation, energy dancing and revolving around her. It was in that moment when she began to hear the melodic tones of Lind's voice, that Pan remembered that she should have been looking for the goddess instead of being avoiding the frozen needles; and taking into consideration how annoying the ice spikes were being, she was certain it would be too much of a hassle if she were to let her finish whatever spell she was chanting.

Pan veered upwards in order to search for Lind from a higher vantage point, even though the ice spikes kept chasing after her as they became increasingly longer in order to compensate for her higher altitude. The alien girl started to grow truly irate at the frozen stakes that didn't seemed to want leave her alone for even a second, so she began to make use of her energy blasts again to blew any ice needle that dared to get close out of her way. While Pan was occupied dealing with this newest hindrance, Lind managed to finish her spell.

Displaying a great concentration of magical energy that caused her to glow in a vibrant blue aura, Lind raised her hands up to the sky calling forth the help of the primal energies of the earth. What answered her summons was a massive fist constructed entirely of ice that appeared from within the depths of the sea surrounding Tokio bay. The fist bursted forth with a great displacement of water right underneath Pan's position, the alien girl just had time to look down and be marveled by Lind's magical ability to be able to summon such giant construct, before the fist struck her in full and punched her upwards.

Just as she began to soar towards the sky, the fist opened up and caught her before closing up again around her, leaving her trapped. Only her head was left visible as her entire body was surrounded by the construct of ice, a predicament that proved really inconvenient for Pan.

"Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! It's to cold! I hate cold!" She said while shivering greatly because of the low temperature.

A shadow suddenly fell over her; Pan looked up in time to see Lind falling towards her with both feet stretched forward in a drop kick. The white-clad goddess smashed right on the face of the alien girl with powerful force, cracking the upper part of the frozen construct with a shower of hundreds of chunks of ice that made it seemed as diamonds were raining from the sky, while pushing the alien girl deeper into the ice construct, burying her inside tons of ice.

Believing she had finally made some ground into defeating her enemy, Lind pushed herself back into the sky with a flutter of her wings in order to appreciate her own handiwork. For a moment, there didn't seemed to be any kind of sign of the alien girl, but then a great tremor began to be felt all around the bay, with the giant mount of ice as its epicenter. Suddenly, with a great shout and display of power, Pan broke out from her icy prision as she flared her KI which burned in a golden fiery aura that sent thousands of sharp pieces of ice flying everywhere.

"HA!"

Lind was forced to brace herself against the sudden storm of flying frozen shrapnel, small and shimmering fragments of ice that shone under the light of the sun like tiny little diamonds, but cut deep with the sharpness of a razor. The goddess had to cover herself by crossing both arms and wings in front of her to avoid getting turned into a bleeding mess, the tiny cutting pieces of ice peppering and smashing against her defenses. Once the shower of shining cutting projectiles came to an end, Lind uncovered herself to start looking for her opponent again, only to be unable to find any trace from the alien girl anywhere.

The white-clad goddess searched around her surroundings for a moment with a look of puzzlement, only to suddenly open her eyes wide in surprise as she realized that Pan had appeared behind her out of nowhere with both palms open and crossed over her head.

**…!...**

"MASENKO!"

The young Saiyan yelled as she fired a concentrated beam of energy from her crossed hands that struck Lind on her back in full, the energy beam simply swept away the blue-haired goddess and rammed her into whatever was left of her ice construct before detonating with a thunderous explosion. Pan simply floated above the conflagration with a nonchalant attitude as she oversaw her own handiwork.

"That is for having freezed my ass and annoyed me…" The alien girl simply said with a hint of disdain.

!

Back on the desolated remains of the broken construction site, all that loud hammering and deafening detonations were enough to wake up Belldandy from her state of unconciousness. "Wha—What happened…? Keiichi!?" The kind and gentle goddess said as she fluttered her eyelids open, only to find the face of her beloved staring down at her, catching her completely by surprise.

"Hey, Bell… Glad to see you're finally awake…" The young man said with a kind smile.

The Norn of the present was a bit confused for waking up between the arms of her paramour but she quickly worked through her haze and began to take stock of her situation. "Wha- Keiichi, what are you doing here!? Where are Urd and Skuld? What happened to Lind and Pan? (WHAM!) And what is that noise?" The brunette goddess asked with a frown marrying her beautiful face as she turned her head towards the direction of the loud impact that had disturbed her.

Her somewhat boyfriend limited himself to answer her questions one by one. "Well Bell, let's see… Did you really think I would simply stand by with my arms crossed while you and your sisters ran off to fight an alien supergirl from another world? Seriously, after all we been through you really expected that I would let you go off without me?" Keiichi said with a plain stare.

The goddess of the present had the decency of blushing after all that tirade from her pseudo-boyfriend, but she recovered pretty quickly. "I guess not…" She said looking away, before her expression softened and she turned back to Keiichi with a smile. "But I am glad you're here with me, nevertheless." She said beaming a happy serene face.

Now it was Keiichi turn to blush, as goofy grin adorned his face and he scratched the side of his cheek with a finger. "Eh… huh… Ahum… (Fake cough) Well, anyway… To answer your second question, your sisters are ok; just look over there if you want to see them for yourself." The young mechanic said getting back on track as he pointed with a finger towards the direction of Belldandy's siblings. "Pan roughened them up a little, but other than that they are pretty much fine."

Belldandy looked towards the direction Keiichi was pointing at and saw Urd sitting on the bench of a bus stop at the side of the street looking pretty beat up, with Skuld resting on her lap. The child goddess seemed to have been unconcious just like her too, as she saw her waking up with great discomfort and lifting herself to a sitting position while still on Urd's lap, a hand pressing tightly on her forehead as if she were suffering of a terrible headache.

"Oh, my poor head… Ah, what happened?" Skuld asked as she clutched her head in pain.

"Easy there squirt, you got a nasty bump on your head, courtesy of that Pan girl." Urd said uncharacteristically kindly towards her younger sibling.

Urd's statement seemed to have broken Skuld's confusion as the eyes of the little girl suddenly widened in realization. "The Pan girl!? Sister! Where is big sister!?" She exclaimed with a look of mild-panic as she beggan to glance at her surroundings frantically in search of Belldandy.

"Hey, calm down squirt, everything is fine. If you're asking about Belldandy; Keiichi over there, appeared and managed to convince Pan on letting you and her go. You should have seen him, he was so brave as he stood in front of Pan and met her gaze and refused to back down until he forced her to release both you and Belldandy, despite the fact that that girl could have killed him any time she wanted. He actually managed to impress her very much." Urd said, trying to calm down her younger sister as she pointed in the direction of the young man.

Skuld turned to stare at her sister and her savior, and squinted her eyes not entirely pleased with that development. "Of course it hsd to be that baka! And he's getting the opportunity to get all fresh with big sister I bet. Ugh, fine! I'm willing to forgive him just this time, because he saved us from that mean alien girl…" Skuld declared with a pout as she crossed herself in arms. Urd just let out an amused huff and patted the head of her annoying little sibling.

Belldandy just smiled seeing the antics of her sisters and because of the fact they were in good health, so she turned back to her paramour. "You were right Keiichi, they are ok. But I don't see neither Pan nor Lind anywhere, so where are they?" She asked with a perplexed looked after glancing briefly arounf the place.

Keiichi just rubbed the back of his head with an embarassed expression. "Well… That is tied to the reason of all this noise you're hearing. Those two are currently fighting again while flying over Tokyo bay, those loud impacts you're hearing are actually the sound of their punches carrying all the way here…"

Belldandy was immediately alarmed by that response. "We have to stop them!" She exclaimed and tried to break from her boyfriend's embrace in order to be able to stand up again.

Keiichi was understandably pretty against that idea. "Hey, wait a minute Bell! Calm down! There's nothing that can be done at this point. If you try to intervene again, you'd be simply getting in the way and I don't think I could convince Pan from hurting you a second time. Not to mention this time my own head will be at risk since I gave her my word that you and your sisters would not intervene in her fight with Lind once you all regained conciousness." He explained as he struggled to keep the brunette goddess from doing something stupid.

Belldandy just turned towards him with big blue vibrant pleading eyes. Oh god! He just could not resist that stare. "But Keiichi, we cannot simply let them fight as they please. In order to have a chance against such a powerful opponent like Pan, Lind would have to release all of her limiters and use her entire power against her. If she does that then this world is doomed! You know pretty well that we goddesses can destroy the whole planet with just the power of our auras. Don't you remember when Urd was possesed by the Lord of Terror!? She was about to destroy the entire earth just by flaring up her power before we stopped her!" The Norn of the present exclaimed with a desperate tone, trying to convince her boyfriend of letting them go.

Keiichi almost caved under the big puppy eyes of his beloved; really he just couldn't stand seeing Belldandy sad. But goddammit! He had to put his foot down on this issue, the continual wellbeing of Belldandy and her sisters depended on him making sure they didn't interfered with the alien girl fight anymore. So as much as it pained him, he had to go against the wishes of the woman he loved.

"I'm sorry Belldandy, but there's nothing that can be done. All we can do now is trust in our friend and hope she will be able to keep things from escalating. I'm pretty sure Lind would not allow her battle to endanger the world if she can avoid it, we must have faith in her." Keiichi said with all the kindness he could muster as he stared the goddess in the eyes.

A feeling of aprehension began to swell in Belldandy's heart. She understood the words of his beloved, but she couldn't honestly feel that kind of trust for Lind. Ashamed of herself, she refused to meet Keiichi's eyes. "I understand what you're trying to say Keiichi. I wish I could have faith in Lind's capacity to restrain herself; but I can't. You don't know her as well as I do… If a battle proves a good enough challenge for her skills and starts overextending for a long period of time, then the more it takes for that battle to end, the more will Lind start to lose herself in the fight and fall prey to her own battle-lust. Ridding her mind from all other concerns outside her fight and ignoring everything else but achieving victory no matter the cost. So you see why I can't rest easy!? It's not that I don't wish to trust in my friend, but I know she will lose her self-control at any moment if we don't do something! No question about that!" The goddess exclaimed in alarm turning to look back at her paramour with extreme worry etched on her face.

Keiichi was astonished by what Belldandy was telling to him, what she was saying was very worrisome, but despite that he still wanted to keep his faith on his friends. "I do not want to believe what you're saying is true, Belldandy. Lind may tend to let her love for battle get the best of her most of the time, but I wish to believe in my friends no matter what. So yes, maybe Lind will start to lose most of her inhibitions the more her battle lasts, but I have faith she will be able to keep her urges in check." He said with the outmost determination carved on his face.

The moment he finished his little speech was the moment that hell literally broke loose, as a massive ball of fire the size of the whole center of Tokyo was shot into the sky, rising high among the clouds before detonating with such a tremendous force that all the people living in all the districts of the Japanese capital could feel the ground underneath them shake. The explosion of such powerful fiery projectile was enough to set the whole sky alight as flames completely covered the heavens, erasing all blue in its totality and replacing it for a burning red. A firestorm began to rage furiously and soon enough, a literal rain of fire began to fall from the sky, burning projectiles that smashed indiscriminately upon the helpless metropolis below, striking the top of skyscrapers or detonating in the middle of quickly deserted streets, as the people dwelling in the Japanese capital were not stupid to remain still on their places instead of seeking shelter against the rain of fire; all those drills made in case of earthquake or natural disaster proving to be quite the lifesaver. A literal inferno assailing and spreading throughout all of Tokyo, creating an image that seemed to have come straight out of hell.

Keiichi could only simply stare at the burning skies in shock, wondering to his insides if maybe he had made a huge mistake in putting all his trust in Lind, he and the 3 goddesses sisters were unable to do anything but stare at the raging inferno that rained down over their heads.

!

The fighters that still remained in the destroyed construction site, were too, unable to do anything but gape gob-smacked in shock at the rain of fire falling from the sky and bombarding all of Tokio, it was as if the judgment day had finally arrive to punish mankind for its sins.

"My god…! I never thought I'd live to see the day when the Apocalypse would finally be unleashed upon the world… There are no words to express what I am feeling right now." Mature said with a look of complete awe as she stared up at the raging firestorm.

From her position as she was being supported by Alexander Gaidar, Nina Williams simply commented without taking her own gaze from the burning sky. "How appropriate for you to say that; because it is a real goddess who was brought forth the end of days upon us…" She said with an unnatural coldness and calmness despite the extremely alarming situation.

"What are we suppose to do against something like this!?" Vice asked with heavy concern at Mature's side as she turned her head to look at Nina.

Her answer was simply an unconcerned shrug from the currently wounded blonde assassin. "What else can we do but trust that our new boss is strong enough to deal with this situation on her own. I for one think her odds of winning this are pretty good, so I see no reason to despair. And even if somehow she is defeated, I do not intend to be dying in here this day, Apocalypse or not…" She said with such a nonchalant attitude despite her injured state, the most impressive of all was that she spoke with such a certainty and confidence in her voice that none of the fighters gathered in the remains of constructed field, be it YAMI grandmaster, Pan follower, YOMI apprentice, or Nanto or Hokuto user, doubted she would be able to walk from this place alive regardless if the end of the world did came to pass.

Nina's unyielding character was enough to reassure the rest of the fighters and settle most of their worries. "You're right; I was getting all worked up for nothing. Let us simply continue watching Pan's fight." Vice said, getting her attention back towards the alien girl.

!

In Kanto, and practically the rest of the world, the gathered students could only stare jaw-slacked with stunned expressions, at the images of the raining inferno that had suddenly been unleashed upon the skies of Tokyo. The shock they all felt for seeing something that has only been spoken off in the pages of the bible was too terrible to describe.

Everybody just stared, the Ryozanpaku masters, the Shinpaku Alliance, the Kanto schools and the other mysterious individuals that were watching from a nearby rooftop. None found any amusement in the situation that was developing in Tokyo right now.

"By Kami…!" Was all that Kenichi could say, too shocked for any further words. At his side, Miu could simply dumbly nod with an expression of frozen horror on her face.

!

In another city around Kanto, one known as the center of all martial arts in the country if not the world, inside an abandoned building whose interior had been refurbished to become the secret hideout of a group of friends of which many high-level female martial artists were part of; the little gang of friends known locally as the Kazama family was watching the live feed with looks of stricken horror etched on their faces. Well, all of them except one buxom drop-dead gorgeous ruby-eyed ebony long-haired girl.

"Finally… Someone has appeared strong enough to help me get rid of my boredom." The beautiful woman said with a smirk as she stared at the flat LCD screen with a look of utter ecstascy. Momoyo Kawakami had her sights now set on Tokyo.

!

A couple of minutes ago; after Pan had struck Lind with her Masenko.

_'This is not enough, I need more power!' _Lind thought as she floated underwater among broken pieces of ice, she then brought her hands over her heart in some sort of prayer as she began to channelize more magical energy. A deep glow began to shine under the waters of Tokyo bay as it slowly began to spread until an unearthly shimmering ball seemed to have extended under the entire sea of the bay. Pan easily took notice of the glow and began to prepare for the attack that was surely about to come.

Just as soon as the alien girl braced herself, did Lind appeared blasting from underneath the sea, her wings completely spread once more as they shone with a blindly white light. Lind herself emanating a supernatural glow through her entire body, she stopped right in front of Pan on where she was floating in the air and stretched her wings wide as she continued to glow. He wings seemed to lengthen for a moment and appeared to change form, but they ended up showing the shapes of two little and cute blonde white winged angels with blue and red eyes that were attached to Lind's back, revealing that her wings were in reality those of these two angels that seemed to be bonded to her. And the angels were female by the look of things, as their budding breasts covered by a white cloth could attest to. Such unexpected development was enough to surprise even Pan for a moment.

"What!? Your wings were actually angels bonded to you all this time? How the heck!?" Pan asked with a flabbergasted expression.

"Correct." Lind simply replied. "Meet Cool Mint and Spear Mint, my most trusted companions…" She said, gesturing to the blue-eyed and red eyed angel respectively. "All goddesses are paired with an angel to help and aid them in the casting of more powerful and complex spells, as well as being companions to the goddesses. They are a reflection of a goddess true nature and of the innermost thoughts and feelings of her soul. So to fight me, it also means to fight my two little companions here, for we are three bodies that share one heart." The white-clad goddess said as she took a focused fighting stance, the little angels behind her mimicking her motions perfectly and in tandem with her.

Pan only reaction was to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "You know any other person may consider it a little unfair having to fight against three opponents at the same time instead of one…" The corner of her mouth then rose up in a small smirk. "Luckily for you I'm not most people, to me this little revelation simply makes thing even more interesting…"

Lind kept her eyes entirely focused in her opponent as she replied. "Do not worry about that issue; I am still the only opponent you have to watch for. My angels simply support me in my spellcasting and allow me to more easily have acess to my full reserves of power."

A curious expression then formed in Pan's face. "Oh? Well, let's see it then. Show me your true power…" She said with an amused smile.

That is all Pan was able to say before a fist impacted on the right side of her head, sanpping her entire body to a side. The alien girl quickly retaliated with an uppercut that the blue-haired goddess blocked with one arm, a mighty shockwave being released from the impact. Lind then countered with a knee into Pan's stomach that lifted the smaller girl up to the goddess eye-level, who didn't waste the chance to strike the Saiyan girl's back with an overhead double axe handle that blasted Pan straight towards the sea. However, before she was able to strike the waters, the alien girl was intercepted with a kick from Lind that sent her spiraling back towards the sky.

Pan was immediately able to right herself up and stop in middair, a fierce smile on her face as bit blood stained the corner of her mouth. "Not bad, now this fight might actually prove a fun challenge to me…" She said as she cleaned the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand, before she dissapeared from all sight only to appear again as she landed an uppercut right underneath Lind's chin, snapping the head of the blue-haired goddess back.

The white-clad beauty was disoriented for a moment due to the sudden impact, giving more than enough time for Pan to sink her fist into the goddess abdomen with enough strenght as to make her retch a wad of saliva. The second strike snapped Lind out of her funk and made her furious towards the alien girl, causing her to snap back her attention unto her just in time for the blue-haired goddess to block another punch aimed towards her face. Lind then retaliated by grabbing Pan by the head and janking her abruptly forward to smash her knee right into the alien girl's nose, blasting her away from her in the process to give Lind some breathing space.

The goddess took the opportunity to focus her strenght. "I need more power…" She said as she began to channelize more of her power, the dots on her forehead glowing with a piercing blue light as her angels behind her seemed to be drawing more and more magical energies through prayers. Lind then turned to look at the alien girl flying back towards her; she did nothing but patiently wait for her with a focused gaze as blue electrical sparks danced between her fingers.

If Pan hadn't painfully been drilled into her head the value of patience to counteract her hot-headed Saiyan temper, she would have snapped irately towards Lind and launched herself at her with wild abandon. As it is, seeing how she was waiting for her with a focused gaze, made her reconsider her approach and be more mindful of her step, suspecting the blue-haired goddess of having something in store for her.

Pan got in front of Lind and assumed a fighting stance while still floating among the clouds of Tokyo bay. "You seem to be getting more and more powerful as time passess by. Still, that is yet not enough to defeat me. Care to try again?" She said in an attempt to rile up the goddess and force her to make the first move.

The taunt was succesfull, as Lind wordlessly blasted towards her opponent as she launched a punch. Pan blocked the attack, only to be literally shocked by the electricity wreathing the goddess' arm. Their clash only lasted less than a second, but it was enough for Pan to receive a discharge of several millions volts that she felt all the way up to the spiky tips of her hair. "Goddammit! I hate electric shocks!" She said, rather annoyed by Lind's attack.

Again did the white-clad goddess remained silent as she simply proceeded to attack her opponent again. She launched several more electrical charged attacks that Plan blocked despite the shocks she received as result, making her sligthly grimace with each clash. Lind soon lost her patience at seeing her newest tactic fail, so she settled for grabbing Pan and lifting her by the shoulders and discharge all those dozen millions volts directly into her body. Pan didn't appreciate the gesture very much.

The alien girl gritted her teeth against the immense electrical discharges running through her body; seeing her adversary resisting her assault, Lind amped up her attack and increased the voltage more and more. Despite feeling as if her nervous system had been set on fire, Pan kept struggling against Lind's discharges with all her strenght. Grabbing the older woman's wrists, the alien girl then pushed her, slowly but surely, off her shoulders and broke her hold over her; even as the goddess struggled against her resistance by keeping pumping more volts into her that continued delivering shock after shock into her body as she was still remaining in contact with the blue-haired woman.

Pan ignored all pain thanks to her Saiyan strenght and kept pushing Lind's arms back until the goddess was left completely open, and both combatants stared at each others eyes face to face, their tips of their noses practically touching. "You've already tried electrical attacks against me before, what made you think they would be effective this time?" The alien girl said before delivering a powerful butt-head right into Lind's face that practically pushed all the surrounding clouds away with its shockwave alone.

Pan then proceeded to deliver a barrage of kicks into the goddess' abdomen that doubled her over, enraged by her opponent's attack, Lind's smashed her head into Pan's chin with a head-butt of her own before overcharging the electrical energies in her hands to the maximum in order ot cause an electrical detonation that impacted into the alien girl's chest and sent her soaring further up into the sky.

Still enraged by Pan's assault on her, Lind took the opportunty to start chanting another powerful spell. The alien girl, meanwhile, managed to stop her motion in cold and remain floating still several hundred meters high above her opponent. Pan touched her torso around the area where she was struck by Lind's lighting with small discomfort, as even the body of a Saiyan was susceptible to the power of the elements; obviously not enough to prove any kind of risk against her life unless we are talking about extreme cold that is several hundred degrees under zero or extreme heath high enough to melt any kind of metal. As it is, the electrical attacks of the goddess simply leaved her with a slight stinging sensation behind, nothing more than a phantom feeling. Pan had to admit she was starting to enjoy this battle; it had been a while since she fought against an opponent who could at least give her a decent warm-up. But still, it was not enough to make her consider cut her whole power loose, she wasn't even using the hundred percent of her first Super-Saiyan state yet; but maybe Lind would prove herself worthy of facing her true strenght, as the goddess kept channelizing more and more magical energy overtime the longer the battle kept stretching, causing her power level to keep going up and up as result. Pan suspected if she were to be patient, Lind would be able to summon enough power to make their fight more fun; she was really looking foward to that. But she knew she shouldn't allow herself to be overconfident, as some of Lind's attacks had actually hurt a little; damn! That was because she had let her guard down for a moment as she is unable to accurately read the goddess' power with her senses. Lind's abilities seem to steem from Mana not KI, and she can't read Mana, only through Giru's scanners should she be able to get an accurate reading of Lind's power level; if only she hadn't leaved the little bucket of bolts behind! This is clearly a disadvantage that could prove disastrous if she were to underestimate her opponent… She knew very well she shouldn't look down on the power of magic, as Buu, another friend of her family, was once kept on a tight leash as a slave through magical means; even her uncle Vegeta had once been mind-controled because of magic, so yes, she knew how arbritary and unfair magic could be. Oh, well! No use to cry over spilled milk, she'll just have to wing it and make sure to be on the lookout for any surprises that the blue-haired goddess might have in store.

Looking down towards the goddess in question, Pan could see she was about to launch another powerful spell, as Lind was surrounded by a whirlwind of flames that were drawn into an orb of fire that the white-clad goddess held afloat between her hands. The ball of burning energy growing steadily more and more as more magical energy was being pured into it until it reached gargantuan sizes. Behind Lind, Pan was able to see the goddess' two angels pretty busy in what appeared to be a very estrenuous prayer, understandable since that giant ball of flames certainly required as a great deal of magical energy to be created, magical energy that was being focused by the two angels and sent into Lind through a very thick stream that was very obvious to the naked eye how heavily laced with mana it was. Pan grimaced, knowing the next attack of the goddess was going to be a painful nuisance.

Immediately after the alien girl finished with her line of thought, did the white-clad goddess launched her massive orb of fire in her direction. There was no time to be launching energy attacks, because such a giant concentration of magical energy would require for her to focus her KI first in order to launch a beam powerful enough to overcome that thing. She could try to parry that spell with her bare hands or brace herself against it, but no way was she getting her hands burned just to stop a single attack. The easiest way would be to evade that burning orb, and that is exactly what she did, blasting quickly to a side with a burst of speed until was all she had to do to avoid Lind's spell. She then turned her attention down again towards the slightly winded goddess to prepare her counterattack, believing the ball of fire would simply keep on its way until reaching space were it would burn out due to the lack of oxygen. She wasn't expecting the flaming orb to explode with a massive detonation behind her when it reached high orbit with the strenght of several hundred nukes.

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

Pan was thrown about by the sudden unexpected explosion that began to cover the whole sky in a curtain of flames, the alien cursed to her insides for her carelessness as she was blown away by the shockwave like a ragdoll. Her patience growing thin, she released a burst of energy in order to come to a jarring halt and straighten her posture. Taking a moment to look at her surroundings, Pan witnessed the inferno that had been unleashed upon the helpless metropolis below and knew shit had just hit the fan.

If she had been any other Saiyan she probably wouldn't have cared much for the collateral damage and injury of innocent bystanders that their battle was causing, but she came from a line of honorable warriors. Her father Gohan and Grandfather Goku (before he went away to who knows where) were always lecturing her about never using her power to opress the weak and instead use it to defend them. Her Gran-Gran Bardock on the other hand simply told her to leave the weaklings be, unless she were in their debt somehow in which case she should intervene on their behalf as a way to repay the favor. The three agreed in the fact that a true warrior is able to avoid their battles from getting out of hand, being able to go all out against an opponent and win without having to destroy the entire landscape and instilled into her the great importance of focus. So because of the values taught to her by the most important men in her life that she has always looked up to since she was a child, Pan couldn't simply leave the people of Tokyo helpless against a fiery death.

So Pan blasted back towards the belaguered city, Lind spotted her and tried to get in the way, but the alien girl immediately blocked her knee-strike and retaliated by sinking her fist into the goddess' stomach. "I have no time to be playing with you right now! I have to clean up your mess first!" Pan exclaimed before delivering a right hook into Lind's face followed up by a small barrage of energy blasts that peppered the blue-haired woman like a machine gun, pushing her a couple of feets back, and then finalizing her attack by launching another Masenko that struck Lind right in the chest and blasted her back into the depths of the sea before detonating with a brilliant explosion that expelled a 30 meter tall pillar of water into the air. Confident that would be enough to keep the white-clad goddess off her back for the moment, the alien girl proceeded to go to the rescue of the metropolis under assault.

Flying at controlled Hyper-sonic velocities, as to not end up causing more unwanted damage instead of helping out, Pan was able to extinguish most of the fires in downtown Tokyo with just the air currents created by her flying speed. But those were just the mayor fires in the more urbanized wards and among the skyscrapers, for the minor ones she had to descend back into the ground and turn them off with focused pressure waves that she created with a swing of her arms.

!

Among the streets of Shibuya, a scene out of hell was playing out, as one of the falling burning meteors had impacted right the middle of the main square, creating a huge fire that was beginning to spread into the surrounding department stores. People could do nothing but run around in panic like headless chickens as the fire began to consumme everything in its path. Among this scene of destruction, a single girl with orange bleached hair and a red highlight, wearing a red coat and high heels, was the only one daring to brave the flames in order the help the people that had suddenly become trapped inside the stores.

"C'mon! Everybody! Get out of here, now! Quickly!" Ran Kotobuki said to a bunch of scared civilians after she broke through a window inside a department store where burning debris was blocking the entrance and keeping them all trapped inside. The civilians, consisting mostly of young teen-age girls alongside the female store clerks and some couples, quickly took heed of that advice and promptly escaped from the burning building. The orange-haired girl remained behind briefly to make sure there were no more people still trapped in the building. Her perusal was interrupted by a couple of voices she knew pretty well.

"Ran, what are you doing!? Get out of there now!"

"Ran!"

The self-proclaimed Super-Gal of Shibuya turned around to find a couple of girls of her age on the other side of her make-shift entrance into the burning building and about to get inside to join her. A cute looking short-haired blonde with pink highlights and an ebony long haired beauty. These were Ran's best friends, Miyu Yamasaki and Aya Hoshino.

The orange haired teenager turned to signal her friends from entering inside the building. "Miyu! Aya! Stop! Do not come closer! This building is not stable!" She exclaimed with urgency.

A loud crack coming from above drew her attention, making Ran to look up in time to see as the roof caved down and collapse over her head, treathening to crush and bury her alive under tons of flamming and melted debris. Ran could do nothing but let out a scream under the gazes of her horrified friends as she crossed her arms in front of her face to avoid seeing the inescapable doom that was about to befall her.

**AAAAAAH!**

RAN!

RAN!

Suddenly, out of nowhere, one of the remaining front display windows of the store exploded inwards as a massive gush of wind entered inside the building, blowing off all sources of fire almost immediately. Ran suddenly dissapeared from all sight just before the avalanche of debris was about to strike her, her friends didn't have time to be amazed as the gush of wind began to blow in circles inside the department store, creating a small mini-tornado forcing the two gals to cover ther faces against the strong air currents. After a few moments, the blowing wind began to die down and their friend that they almost thought dead simply landed at their feet, a stupidly dazed expression on her face with her eyes turned into swirls.

"RAN!"

Both girls exclaimed in delight at seeing their friend alive as if by miracle and wasted no time to throw themselves upon her.

"Ran, are you alright!?" Said Miyu with worry for her friend, all he got as response was some unintelligible mumbles from the still dazed Super-Gal. Before they could do a more thorough check-up on their friend, a small shadow fell upon the three Gals. Both Miyu and Aya looked up only to become frozen by awe; Ran finally managed to get out of her funk and after looking over her shoulders at both of her paralyzed friends, she too turned her gaze up to find out what the hell they were seeing.

Only to let out a gasp as floating above the trio of friends was Pan roaming her gaze around all her surroundings and taking notice of the fires wrecking throughout Shibuya. The three gals had never expected to be able to meet and be this close to the alien girl that had lately been the focus of the attention of the entire world. At this short distance they were able to take all of her features pretty clearly, the commanding posture, the strong unyielding gaze, the shining piercing eyes that seemed like emeralds, the slight glowing aura that emanated from her body and hummed with power, her spiky golden brilliant mane from which sparks of electricity could be seen dancing from the tips from time to time. All in all, she did make quite the imposing image.

Wordlessly, without acknowledging the trio of gals yet, Pan made a single swiping motion with her left arm and released a migthy wave of wind that extinguished all of the flames that were burning on Shibuya's main street in an instant. It was then when the smoke began to settle that the alien girl finally turned her eyes towards the three girls.

"You ok in there?" Pan said in a very neutral tone at the orange-bleached haired super-gal; despite her obvious awed shock, Ran was able to reply with a numb nod.

"Good…" The alien girl said succintly before turning her gaze away from the girls and up to the sky. "Sorry for the dizzy ride, but I had to gradually reduce my speed and bleed out my momentum to make sure you didn't got injured or worse because of whiplash, you humans are such fragile beings after all… Now if you excuse me; I have to make sure the rest of this city doesn't go out in flames..." With that, Pan simply blasted off into the sky leaving a faint trail of energy behind and releasing a sonic boom as she broke through the sound barrier with her speed. The three gals simply remained in ther places with awestruck expressions as they watched the alien girl leave. They remained frozen on their spots for a few more seconds after Pan had flied away.

That is until Ran managed to recover first. "Wow! We just met Pan the Saiyan! And she saved my life! How cool is that!" The self-declared number 1 gal of Shibuya exclaimed turning to her friends.

Both Miyu and Aya could not help but turn towards Ran with incredulous looks. "Ran…"

!

On another part of Toyo in one of the many bridges that connected the special wards together, a patrol car of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Deparment from the Bokuto precint traffic division in the Sumida ward, manned by two female officers, a short-haired brunette and a long ebony haired woman; received an emergency transmission from central while it was doing its rounds through the city.

"Attention! All avaible units must report immediately to the nearest emergency command center to aid in the evacuation of civilians." The sligthly distorted voice of the female dispatcher operator said through the police radio.

"Feh… With the sky practically falling down, why I am not surprised we are being called to do relief work…" Natsumi Tsujimoto said towards her friend Miyuki Kobayakawa as she attented the call on the radio. "Well Miyuki, you heard what Yoriko said; time to roll."

"Right!" The ebony haired woman at the wheel answered with a nod as she set the stick to the highest velocity while she activated the hidden speed features of her heavily modified Honda Today. The compact patrol car blasted off in an insant at hundreds of KM/H through the highways of Tokyo.

Sadly, it seemed luck was not on the two young women's side today, as one of the falling burning balls of fires struck the highway right in front of them with a loud explosion that destroyed the entire section of the bridge they were about to pass through.

"SHIT! MIYUKI WATCH OUT!"

**…!...**

"AH!"

The black haired police woman snapped the entire wheel to the right in a sudden violent motion as she punched the brakes with her feet, making the whole patrol car swerve to a side as it tried to stop its momentum in cold, skidding through the entire road with a high-pitched screech. It was not enough; however, as the compact car soon found itself in a long free fall of almost a hundred feet in height towards the water, both female officers could do nothing but scream and cover their eyes as they waited for the inevitable.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

THUNK!

Which came as a great surprise for both women to suddenly find their fall coming to a jarring stop after only barely a dozen feet; they both opened their eyes in confusion as they had expected to be dead. Looking through the windshield, both women let out a gasp of surprise as they found Pan helding their patrol car by the front over her head with a single hand as she floated statically in the air.

"Hold on for a moment officers, let me get you back on the road." The alien girl said plainly as she floated back up towards the bridge from where the patrol car had fallen from and set it in its respective lane, on the side of the road that the two women where heading to before the flaming meteor had struck. How very nice of her…

"There… Have a nice day officers and drive safely. Oh! And don't worry about the rain of fire; I'll take care of it shortly after I deal with the fires burning through the city." Pan said as she let go of the patrol car upon the pavement before she blasted off into the sky.

The two female officers simply remained rooted to their seats with laborious breaths trying to calm themselves down; they were understandably pretty shaken up by their near-death experience.

After a few seconds, Natsumi spoke. "Hey, Miyuki…"

"Yeah… Natsumi…"

"That was that Pan girl who just saved us, right?" The brunette said through ragged breath.

"Yes… Yes I think she was…" The other woman said through her own shock.

"Ok, I just wanted to be sure… Ah…" She said before slumping on her seat.

!

On a certain dojo on Nerima, the inhabitants were too having their own struggle against a sudden wild fire.

"Ranma! You have to do something before the house burns down." Akane Tendo said, while craddling P-chan, at her fiancee as he set both of her sisters down in the courtyard, as he had braved the flames to get them out after having gotten her out first.

"Yeah, Ranma you should. Or would you prefer instead on lending me a hand to get the money necessary to pay for the reconstruction costs?" Nabiki said, raising an eyebrow at the pigtailed martial artist.

Ranma Saotome, martial artist extraodinare and prodigy simply grimaced at the thought of having to help the middle Tendo in another one of her money-making schemes. Passing his gaze over the rest of the courtyard, he was able to see mister Tendo wailing on his spot while pulling at his hair at seeing his house going out in flames and his own father running around the place screaming as his fat ass had literally been caught on fire. "Ain't gonna be getting any help from those two…" He muttered to himself before taking another look around the place feeling somebody was missing. "Where the hell is Happosai?"

MY SILKY DARLINGS!

"Right… Forget I ask." Ranma deadpanned, figuring out exactly what the old pervert was doing. He then proceded to head towards the Tendo patriach and slightly pushed him aside in order to deal with the fire. "Stand aside Mister Tendo, I'll deal with this."

"Ranma! You have to do something before the house goes down on flames!" Mr. Tendo said turning towards the pigtailed martial artist with a wail as a flood of tears surged from his eyes.

The high-pitched voice of the Tendo family chief drew the attention of Ranma's good for nothing father. "Boy! You must put this fire out before we become homeless! It is your duty as a martial artist!" The pudgy man said, as small trails of smoke escaped from his scorched body.

Ranma just bristled at his father incompetence, no surprise there. "Well I don't see you volunteering to deal with this fire pops. Anyway, I've already said I would take care of this, so stand aside old man; you're getting in the way…" The pigtailed martial artist said as he shoved his way pass his father, he then kept walking for a few steps more until he was in front, looking up at the Tendo's house whose entire upper floor was already on flames.

"Alright, this should be pretty easy…" Ranma said as he cracked his neck, he then began to move rapidly in the area where he was standing in a short spiraling pattern as he began to draw the heath expelled by the fire to himself while activating his soul of ice technique to expel the necessary cold KI to match the power of the conflagration.

Once he reached the center of his spiral, Ranma threw a punch towards the sky that created a small tornado that rose towards the burning heavens as it attracted towards itself all of the flames that were wrecking havoc in the Tendo compound.

"SHIRYU… HOTEN… HA!"

The fire soon died out as it was sucked completely by the small tornado created by the pigtailed martial artist in the courtyard, leaving the Tendo residence relatively unharmed, before it dissipated into the wind.

Ranma simply dusted his hands off at a job well done. "Well, that's that!" He said, pretty pleased with himself.

"Well, that was certainly a neat technique you got there. You did a pretty good job in taking care of that fire." A voice said from Ranma's left, certainly appreciating the skills of the pigtailed martial artist.

"Thanks! But is no biggie', I'm the best martial artist there is, after all." He said boastfully, turning towards the voice for a moment before returning to appraise his own handiwork, only to do a double-take as he gaped in disbelief at the speaker. For standing on his left, sitting nonchalantly atop one of the decorative stone lamps of the courtyard, was Pan in her super state form staring at him evenly as she rested her chin on her hands.

"Is that so? Well I hope you don't take it wrong if I feel a little bit skeptical about that particular boast." The alien girl said while still maintaining a neutral look. It seemed her unexpected appearance really caught all of the inhabitants of the Tendo compound off guard, as they all seemed to jump in shock at the sight of her.

"HOLY SHIT!" Nabiki exclaimed in complete astonishment, just like the rest of her family and the Saotomes. Well except Kasumi, she was still pretty calm despite all the latest excitement. Though she was indeed a little troubled on the inside; that is if we consider that the biggest concern passing through her head at the moment was how dreadful she thought that the house was not being currently in the best presentable condition to be receiving guests, and famous guests at that. Oh dear, and she didn't had any tea ready at the moment for their unexpected visitor; she just hoped the fire hadn't caused any damage to the china set…

Ranma just pointed at the alien girl while he continued gaping. "YOU! What are you doing here!?" He asked not in the most subtle of tones.

But Pan didn't care anything about that and simply replied with a careless shrug. "Well, I've been flying all around Tokyo trying to put out all of these fires. I thought my help was required in here when I saw your house was on fire, but it appears I was not needed in here after all since it seems you've got things under control. So I'll be going right now, if you don't mind. No time to chat; have a city to save and all that." The alien girl said as she jumped off from the stone lamp and landed on the grass before she dusted off the back of her jeans. "Oh, and before I go…" She said turning towards Ranma and pointing at him with a finger. "You seem to have quite the talent to become a strong warrior. If you wish to receive training from me and learn some neat techniques, come and find me after all of this trouble is done… We'll put your boast to the test and see if you're as good as you claim… But whether you take me up on my offer or not, I'm going to make sure to keep an eye on you…" Pan said with a little wicked smile, before she shot up into the sky and disappeared into the distance, leaving a faint trail of energy behind.

The Tendos and the Saotomes simply remained numbed on their spots as they stared after the departing alien girl. But Ranma easily got out of his funk as his shock was soon replaced by excitement. "Goddammit! I really want to learn how to fly! I'm so taking her up on her offer; I'm going to make sure she teaches me her neat techniques even if I have to beg!" The pigtailed young man exclaimed as he kept looking at the sky.

Akane turned immediately towards her fiancée with a look of complete jealousy. "That's not fair! I want to be trained by Pan the Saiyan too! She's my hero!" She abruptly let go of P-chan, letting the small porcine topple on the grass and lunged towards Ranma, grabbing the pigtailed martial artist by the shoulders while jostling him back and forth with great motivation. "Take me with you!"

The only response that her fiancée could give to her was an unintelligible mumble, as he was too dizzied by the rough treatment of the youngest Tendo to give any kind of proper reply.

!

Back in the broken and desolated construction site, the followers of Pan kept staring up at the burning skies waiting for something to happen. Good thing they were paying attention, because a giant ball of fire was heading straight to their direction.

"Everybody get out of the way!" Foxy yelled as the flaming projectile approached.

All of the fighters and apprentices standing on their places did just that and leaped the hell away before the ball of fire struck their position, those too injured to move or dodge in time were helped by their close comrades or masters to get to a safe distance, but the important thing was that nobody was near the impact zone when the burning meteor smashed into the ground.

The ball of fire hit the dirt with a thunderous detonation of scorching heath that set almost half of the construction site ablaze. The gathered fighters, and goddesses present, recoiled for a moment at the insufferable temperature; they began to consider their options on how to proceed when Pan landed with a ground-shaking impact in front of the raging fire and blew it out with a wave of her arm, releasing a great wind pressure from her swing.

"So, how's everybody been doing during my absence?" The alien girl asked to her underlings with such a carefree attitude, as if nothing of note were to be happening at the moment like goddamn fire falling out of the sky or something.

Her followers approached her, obeying the call of their boss. "Well actually, we've been pretty fine all things considered, though I must admit seeing a rain of fire falling down from the sky has been rather distressing, but all in all I have nothing to complain about." Mature confessed rather relaxed despite the current situation.

Pan acknowledged the words of her secretary with a nod. "Well don't worry about that. I've already dealt with all of the fires that were wrecking havoc throughout all of Tokyo, taking care of this little firestorm should now be nothing more but child's play without anymore distractions." She explained rather nonchalant.

Mature nodded in understanding at those words, alongside Vice, Foxy and Kushinada. Seemed Nina's words were proven true after all, there was certainly nothing to be worried about with Pan on the scene, the short alien had already proven herself unbelievable powerful already, so it stood to reason that she would be able to easily deal with a crisis of this magnitude.

Pan was about to head out to do what she had claimed when she was stopped by Urd who walking towards her and not in the most pleasant of moods. "YOU! This is your fault! This is exactly why we didn't want Lind to fight against you; we knew something like this could happen! I hope you're happy now that the entire city is about to be devoured by a sea of fire, very nicely done by the way!" The white-haired goddess said giving two thumbs up at the alien girl in a sarcastic manner. "Kami-sama damn you all battle-maniacs."

The Saiyan teen didn't seemed fazed in the least by the Norn's sarcasm. "I see you're not going to stop nagging me about this any time soon. Whatever…! As I was saying before being rudely interrupted, now that I've took care of the fires raging through the city, I can now focus on dealing with this little rain of fire. Just keep your tanned ass in place and let me take care of this." Pan said blewing Urd off, who simply gave her a nasty killing glare at her comments. Seemed the Norn of the past was still pretty incensed at Pan for having attacked her and her sisters, and then taken both her siblings hostage and used them against her. Well, that's understandable after all.

"Pan! Pan! Pan!" Giru called, humping and waving his tiny robot arms around trying to catch the attention of the alien girl.

Pan however did not have time to be dealing with him. "Not now Giru, I have to a crisis to resolve first." The girl then turned her head to look at Keiichi who was kneeling in the ground while carrying Belldandy bridal style in his lap and gave a nod of acknowledgement at the young mechanic. "You've been true to your word so far, I can respect that. Now is time for me to be true to mine… So don't worry and let me fix this." She said as she turned her gaze back to the burning heavens before she shot up right towards the blazing skies.

As she found herself floating above Tokyo once more, Pan crossed her hands over her forehead again and began to focus her KI. A bright ball of energy soon appeared forming on her just above her temple, growing brighter and brighter as it gathered KI with each passing second. The ball grew until it doubled the size of Pan's own head before the alien girl finally launched her technique.

"GREAT MASENKO!"

The beam of light soared through the sky like a shooting star before smashing right in the middle of the burning heavens. The ensuing detonation being so powerful as to cover all of the sky with a blinding light that shone so strongly like a second sun above the city of Tokyo, everybody down in the ground was forced to cover their eyes against the sudden surge of light as the force expelled by the explosion created a small earthquake that shook the entire Japanese capital briefly for several long moments.

As the light began to die down, those who were watching were able to see how a gigantic hole had been carved in the middle of the flames covering the sky, a result of the potent forces created by the explosion. The rest of the flames began to diminish and die, starting to go out until they were nothing more but little burning embers being blown off by the wind. The hole continued to expand until all of the flames were finally out, leaving nothing but a clear cloudless sky over the metropolis of Tokyo.

Pan simply nodded in satisfaction at a job well done before returning to the ground back to her minions. "Well that should take care of the problem." She said towards her followers as soon as she touched ground.

"What about that goddess you were fighting against?" Foxy asked in an even tone.

The Saiyan teen just shrugged as response. "I don't know. I haven't seen her since I blasted her into the sea to keep her from getting in my way while I was trying to save this city. Maybe I knocked her out without intending to, which means I win our little match by default." She said pretty unconcerned.

"Wrong!" Belldandy said, walking towards Pan from behind. "I don't know if you're able to feel magical energy, but while you've been busy dealing with the firestorm. Lind's power has been increasing all this time as she's been tapping more and more on her true reserves of Mana." The beautiful brunette said as she looked pretty worked up and nervous about something. Unaware to them all, she and her sisters could clearly feel how Lind was growing stronging as she released all of her limiters completely and funneled her vasts reserves of magic into her body.

"She's right, giru! That other goddess is not out of this fight yet, giru!" The little robot companion of Pan chirped in with a rather happy tune.

"What do you mean by that!?" Pan demanded immediately, her entire mood turning serious in an instant. That is when suddenly all of the people standing almost ended up falling into the ground as they were caught off guard by the unexpected powerful tremor that began to shake the earth.

**_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrmmm!_**

Pan had to wait for the ground to stop moving before she could get an answer to her question. "Is just as the Norn of the present has said Pan, giru; while you were busy saving the city and dealing with the rain of fire, your opponent has taking the opportunity to summon a distressingly high amount of magical energy into herself, giru." The tiny robot said in his usual funny voice.

"Goddammit Giru! Why couldn't you have warned me about this sooner!?" The alien girl demanded, none too pleased with this new revelation.

"I did try to warn you about this, giru. But you didn't want to listen to me, giru. Not much I can do when you're in one of your moods, giru" The little robot replied plainly, not fazed at the anger of his owner.

Pan simply tsked at that answer and decided to move on, there were more important matters to deal with anyway. "Whatever! I guess I'll have to stop playing and start taking things seriously." She said as she cracked her knuckles. "Time to put that goddess down!" She declared before she began to let out the full power of her Super Saiyan state, all of the fighters that could sense KI simply fell to their knees as their senses became overwhelmed by the true power that the alien had been keeping supressed all this time. They had thought they could not be anymore surprised by the power that the Saiyan teen possesed, they were wrong.

Giru spoke again, unmindful of all of the fighters shivering in the ground because of the horrible pressure smashing over their senses. "Careful Pan, giru. You may finally have decided to start fighting with your true strenght, giru. But Lind has been focusing an unbelievable quantity of magical energy into herself, giru. That should be a considered matter of serious concern for just about anyone, giru. Even for a Saiyan, giru." The miniature robot warned.

The alien girl just replied with a stiff nod. "I understand giru. I'm pretty aware of what magic can do, even towards my kind. Do not worry; I know what I am doing…" She said before shotting into the sky again before heading towards the waters of the bay again in search of her opponent.

Pan flew over the surrounding sea for a moment, keeping her senses sharp for any signal of the blue-haired goddess, and finding none despite her best efforts. _'Tsk, where could she be' _She thought to herself, before a blinding white beam of light, suddenly broke through the waters underneath her and struck her in full. Pan only had time to cross her arms in front of her before the beam smashed into her with burning force. She was pushed several hundred feet backwards as she blocked the sudden attack, the energy washing all over her.

The beam of light eventually died down, leaving a smoking Pan still with her defense up behind. The Saiyan teen finally lowered her defense, only to feel a stinging sensation of pain on her arms. "Goddammit it hurts!" The alien girl exclaimed before proceeding to assess the condition of her arms and found they had been burnt until the skin had scalded, leaving her limbs with a red coloration due to the bursted blood vessels. Pan was surprised for a moment after discovering that the energy attack of the goddess had been powerful enough to actually hurt her, this made her mind to fully enter into battle mode. No more fooling around, she's going to bring Lind down and bring her down hard.

From beneath the waves of the bay, the goddess in question burst forth, completely covered in a flaming white-blue aura, a testament of the great amount of magical energy she was expelling, her angels flying behind her attached to her back, were too covered in the same flaming aura like their host; the eyes of the three divine beings radiating raw and uncontrolled streams of energy in torrents.

Lind simply floated unconcerned until she was right on Pan level and remained aloft in the air to stare at the alien girl right in the eyes. Pan wasn't undeterred in the least at her opponent's attempt at intimidation and replied by flaring her own burning aura to match Lind's. Both combatants simply remained motionless in the air for several long moments as they stared at each other without even blinking, the enourmous energies being expelled by the two cracking and lashing against each other between them.

"Time for the next round…" The warrior goddess simply stated emotionless.

Pan merely tilted her head to a side without taking her eyes from her opponent to acknowledge those words. "Yes… let's…" Was all she said as the two powerful females grew silent once more; before both smashed their fists on each other faces with such a tremendous impact that the whole sky seemed to rumble. The two then engaged in an impressive exchange of punches, throwing all skill and defense away to focus solely on the offense, the heavens once more being filled with the deafening pistoning or their clash, as the shockwaves of their impacts were able to shook the skies and the ground while being able to be felt and heard by everybody dwelling in Tokyo and the surrounding areas. Clearly, neither of the two women had any intention of backing down from this fight.

Both combatants just kept pummeling each other non-stop, shrugging all damage they received as if it was nothing. At this rate it would certainly take a long while before any of the two began to tire out, it was pretty doubtful that the city of Tokyo would remain standing in one piece if things continued like this, not with all these tremors running amook.

It seemed the two women realized a change of tactics was needed, and for that Lind suddenly used her greater height to her advantage by landing a knee-strike into Pan's chin that lifted the shorter girl up to the goddess' arm level. Lind then threw a Haymaker, hoping to land a powerful hit on her opponent, but Pan recovered in time to avoid the punch and grab the attacking limb by the wrist and forearm with her two hands; she then slid around underneath Lind's arm to come out from behind her shoulder and connected a devastating kick on the back of the goddess' head that sent her plummeting towards the sea.

But Pan wasn't going to let off from her offensive that easily, so she grabbed the goddess by the union between her and one of her angels and janked Lind violently back towards her. The little angel in question that she had pulled by what was supposed to be her legs, even though said legs were nothing more but a strange alien membrane that kept her and her host joined, wailed in pain at the rough treatment clearly showing she hadn't appreciated that stunt. In retaliation, both she and her twin took hold of the alien girl and zapped her with a few hundred thousand volts of electricity. Obviously, the effect was immediate as Pan let go of the membrane while she jerked back in pain.

"Ouch! That hurt you little pieces of shit!" She cursed as she tossed a murderous glare towards Lind's angels. The cute little winged girls simply crossed their arms and nodded in satisfaction. Before the Saiyan teen could extract her vengance, the body of Lind smashed into her as it was still on the fly by the momentum of her pull and sent both combatants sprawling through the air in a tangle of limbs. The two little angels simply stared at this latest development in puzzlement, until they remembered they too were supposed to be joined to the body of the goddess, so they soon found themselves being dragged along through the air by the two uncontrolled falling women, the cries of surprise and help of the two angels sounding throughout the sky.

As they kept spinning without direction through Tokyo's skyline, both combatants managed to recover the best they could while still stuck with each other, before they began to throw punches and start hitting themselves once more. Talking about single mindness, these girls would certainly not let up their fight for anything in the world.

While both women kept punching the shit out of each other as they spun around through the air in a very sharp descent, the course of their fall began to lead them back towards the city. The two combatants ended up bouncing from and through the walls of several skyscrappers before they had a clear free fall and smashed into a small park somewhere in Tokyo with the strength of a meteor.

!

A porsche, manned by two female officers from the Katsushika district police, blazed through the streets of Katsushika ward attending the multiple distress calls from the inhabitants of the ward. It may look strange that a policewoman were to be driving such a luxurious car as her patrol vehicle of choice, but the police force around these parts of Tokyo was not composed of what could be considered your regular out-of-the-mill officers, and that is not supposed to be a good thing.

Reiko Katherine Akimoto, an attractive buxom long-haired blonde half-french woman that dresses in a pink police uniform with a miniskirt of all things, turned her gaze away from the road to look up at the sky as she suddenly began to hear a strange sound coming from above. "What is that!?" She exclaimed drawing the attention of her partner, Ai "Maria" Asato, a beautiful buxom long-haired brunnete.

Both women were treated to the sight of Lind and Pan falling through the sky while tangled and tossing loud deafening punches at each other, the two little angels joined with Lind being dragged behind the two combatants against their will as they wailed and waved their arms around in desperation. The two female officers could simply gape, not believing what they were seeing.

"Are those Pan and the goddess she's supposed to be fighting against!?" Ai said with a gobsmacked expression.

The two policewomen kept staring as both the alien and the goddess continued with their blazing descent; and were able soon to realize that it was probably going to be a loud landing.

"Watch out!" Ai yelled, before a thunderous earth-shattering impact shook the whole ground. Reiko was forced to hit the brakes in full to avoid crashing into something, her Porsche skidding a little through the street before coming to a stop. Both women groaned at the strain caused by that sudden jolt but were able to quickly to compose themselves.

"Did you saw were they landed?" Asked Ai to her partner.

"I think they crashed in Kameari Park." Akimoto replied, looking towards the direction of the crash in concern.

"(Gasp) Ryo-san and the others! We have to go there now!" The brunnete exclaimed in alarm, worried about the wellbeing of the short, grumpy, lazy and irresponsible fellow police officer she was enamored with.

"Right!" The gorgeous blonde aknowledged with a nod before she almost practically ripped the driving stick out from its place as she got her porsche moving again and rushed at full speed towards the direction of the impact.

!

Kameari Park, a small square of land in the middle of the city for children to play, located in Tokyo's Katsushika ward. At the back end of this park there's a small Police box whose entrance faces the street instead of the Park, little more than a cramped office with a single holding space in the back (good only to keep drunks or small time thiefs and criminals in custody, but usually used as a storing space) where the police officers that are usually stationed in there can attend to the complaints or cries of help from the citizens of the wards while on duty or in patrol and provide information and assistance to anyone who requests it, at least that's how things were supposed to be in theory, reality being much different because of the ineptitude of the police officers that ususally work in this place. This particular box has quite the reputation in the ward, for it is here where a certain infamous patrolman is usually stationed.

Right now, said patrolman was doing his best to refuse going outside as he latched himself to his desk with all the strength he could muster while two of his co-workers tried to convince him to stop being so childish and start doing his job; by pulling him from his legs and attempting to drag him outside against his will.

"C'mon, Sempai! We have to go out there! People are counting on us in this time of crisis! Everyone else has already gone out to do what they can. The entire police force is being called to assist in mantaining order on the streets until the current disaster ends." Keiichi Nakagawa, a young handsome and rich shoulder length-haired half-french brunette who dresses in an expensive pinstriped yellow police uniform with matching hat, said as he pulled at the legs of his shorter superior with all of his strength in an attempt to snap him out of his cowardice and make him start acting like a proper police officer. Obviously, he was failing miserably in that particular endeavour.

The Sempai in question simply kept digging his nails on his desk while wailing and tossing a tantrum like a little spoiled child, well at least he was of the right height. "NOOOO! You cant't force me to go out there! There's fire raining down from the skyes and earthquakes wrecking the whole of earth! I knew it was going to be a bad thing to have an alien running around in our country! They should have deported her back to her planet! Why did she have to come and start messing up our beautiful nation! Having filthy foreigners polluting our soil is what must have angered the Kamis! That's why that goddess appeared and unleashed a firestorm! It's a divine punishment brought upon us lowly mortals for harboring aliens! A divine punishment I tell you!" The head patrol officer, Ryotsu Kankichi, the direct superior and sempai to Nakagawa, wailed pitifully doing his best to avoid having to face the crisis runing rampant outside his police box.

Ryotsu was a man of short stature (one could accurately call him a midget, well more like a dwarf in truth) sporting a hair-style crew cut and always wearing some ratty and tacky sandals even when he's supposed to be dressed in his police uniform. If there was one word that could be used to better describe this man it would be, useless. He was probably the most inept and shameful police officer in the entire history, usually lazing about most of the time inside his police box and always trying to find excuses to skim on his job, that is when he is not hatching one of his ridiculous money-making schemes that usually take advantage of one of the latest trends and fads to make some quick cash on the side. Cash that he squanders all on toys, gadgets, alcohol, videogames, porn, pachinko or horse races; certainly he wasn't the prime example of what a police officer should be. He is famous for his short-temper that is always getting him in trouble with his superiors and turned him into the terror of the local populace, also a very traditionalist man and pretty narrow-minded against anything from the world outside of Japan. Unreliable in anything regarding actual police work, irresponsible, good for nothing, neer-do-weel, bum, the embarassment of the force, all these things are true about Ryotsu Kankichi.

However, despite all the flaws he had as a person and as a police officer (Which are just too numerous to describe) He had his own good points and qualities too. He is a very loyal man towards his fellow police officers (when he is not getting them into trouble because of his schemes) but when one of his co-workers is in a jam or their lives are in danger, they can rely in Ryotsu to help them and cover their backs. Surprisingly very competent and analytical when serious and possessing super-human strenght and stamina that he relies upon during times of crisis; despite being a lazy-ass he holds the record of the highest amount of arrests in the entire deparment (Although those arrests usually involve some ridiculous, lame or embarassing situation) he does enough to appease superiors and avoid getting his ass fired. But right now, this was not one of his most shining moments.

"BWAAAA! I don't want to go out! You can't make me!"

"Please, Sempai!"

…

Yup, not a shining moment at all.

"But boss, it's been several minutes now since the rain of fire died out! It is safe to go out now without having to worry about being crushed by a flaming meteor! And about the tremors, well this is Japan! We are used to the ocassional earthquake striking without notice, we all been trained in what to do during a disaster like this! So we have to go out and do what has been teached to us!" The other officer Hayato Honda said as he too pulled at one of the legs of the short head patrolman. He was a young man; part of the motorcycle division of Katsushika's police station assigned to the Kameari police box and direct underling to Ryotsu, which explained why he was dressed in full motorcycle police regalia, helmet included. Underneath said helmet he sports a Pompadour haircut, a memento from his teenage motorcycle gang days. Although usually a very shy and calm person, the moment he gets on top of his motorcycle his entire personality changes to that of an agressive and intimidating man from his gang days, in this state no motor gangster is a match to him as he still thinks and acts like one.

But anyway, neither of the two young police officers was having much success in convincing their short sempai to stop fooling around and go out to do his job. They remained playing their little Tug-o'-war game when suddenly an earth-shattering impact shook the entire police box and sent the three defenders of the public order to the ground, the force of the impact had been so strong that they three believed that the police box was about to crumble with them inside. Luckily, the small building held itself together until the shockwaves and tremors died down, and leave the three policemen somewhat dazed and wondering what the hell had happened.

"Shit! What the fuck was that!?" Inquired Ryotsu not too subtle as he stood up again grimaced a little before dusting himself off.

"I- I don't know sempai… That was quite the loud impact; it seems something big crashed in the middle of the park…" Nakagawa said as he coughed some dust while remaining on all fours in the ground and tried the best he could to recompose himself after an entire bookshelf had struck him in the back .

Ryoutsu just stared at his downed kohai for a moment with an unreadable expression before he turned towards his other underling. "Hayato! Take a look outside through the window and tell us what you see while I help Nakagawa!" He ordered with authority, his mind starting to shifting gears into analytical mode, letting the veteran and experienced police officer he truly is underneath all of his vices and bad habits show while he began to think in what to do to pull his two underlings through this new predicament.

"Right- As you say, boss…" Hayato said as he recomposed himseld and cleared his head before carrying on with that instruction.

The motorcycle policeman approached and took a glance through the window facing towards the park, only to almost fall back down in shock at what he just saw. The whole small park had ceased to exist and it was nothing more than a big crater now, but that wasn't the reason he was so shocked, no, what really shocked him was that among the thick smoke screens released from the impact he was able to divise the sight of both Pan and Lind rising from inside the crater.

"C'mon little goddess, don't tell me that's all you've got." The alien girl spat, a small bleeding bruise at the corner of her mouth as she stood up back again, ignoring all damage that the impact of the crash might have done to her as if she didn't even had felt it. There was a high possibility of that being the case.

As if prompted by those words, the blue haired goddess pushed herself up from the ground with strenuous effort, a bleeding wound in the middle of her forehead from which blood trickled all the way down through her face in long and thin rivulets. She didn't acknowledge those small trifles and just lifted her arms in a defensive stance once more, even if her two angels were having a much harder time in getting back up. "It would require much more than this to keep me down." She stated with an expression of pure resolution.

Pan just smiled at her response. "Good! It wouldn't be fun otherwise…" She said, before both combatants rushed at each other and clashed in the middle of the destroyed park with another powerful impact.

The young police officer could only gape at seeing such battle between super-humans happening so close in front of his eyes. "B-BB-BOSS! It's that Pan girl and the goddess! They're here and are fighting right in the middle of the park!" Hayato all but screamed in terrified shock.

That statement was certainly not something that Ryotsu was eager to hear. "What!?" He exclaimed with a look of utter disbelief as both he and Nakagawa were utterly astonished by what the motorcycle cop had said.

"Shit! Get out of the way!" Hayato yelled before diving to a side, none a moment too soon before the alien and the goddess came plowing through the wall and smashed on the other side of the police box. Ryotsu tackled Nakagawa back into the ground as soon as he saw the wall bursting apart in a shower of debris and used his own body to protect his Kohai from all harm.

It would appear Lind had managed to get the upper hand over her opponent on their last exchange, for she was the one who had smashed Pan through the wall and was now keeping her pinned on the opposite one with her hand pressing on the alien girl's face. But the teen Saiyan wasn't giving the white clad goddess an easy time despite her momentarily disadvantage as she kept tossing kicks and punches in an effort of getting the older woman off her. The three police officers could do nothing but stare in frightened awe at the two unbelievable powerful women ducking it out right in front of them.

Lind eventually had enough of Pan's opposition and whipped the smaller girl around to launch her violently towards the back of the police box, where the small holding cell was. Lind then went over there to keep raining down the beat down. The three police officers only had a second to catch her breath, before Lind was blasted towards the front and out of the police box into the street with all and her angels by two brilliant beams of energy where she smashed into a parked automobile that exploded with a deafening detonation.

Pan simply walked from the back of the Police box and headed outside, stopping for a moment to address the three patrolmen that were still taking cover on the floor. "Sorry for the mess, but as you can see, she's quite the vicious one. I'm really starting to like her. Anyway, you officers should stay clear from here while she and I solve our differences. " She said before jumping outside through the hole that was on the front where the entrance of the Police box was located just a few moments ago.

Ryotsu could just stare. "These damn aliens!" Was all he said with a dumbfounded shake of his head.

The moment Pan landed outside was the moment she had to jump again to avoid an explosive attack, as Lind had sucked all the fire from the explosion into another one of her spells to create a fireball that she threw at the alien girl. The alien girl was able to avoid most of the brunt of the attack because of her quick reflexes, but she still was forced to cross her arms in front of her to protect herself against the heat due to her close proximity to the detonation.

Pan didn't had time to rest once the explosion had passed, as an ice stake suddenly bursted from the middle of the street and nailed her on the back, launching her upwards a little. It seemed Lind was beginning to employ her ice spells again.

The alien girl had to contain a grimace at the pain, good thing she was keeping her senses on alert, because Lind was flying towards her by the front from below to try to nail her with a punch. Pan welcomed her by smashing her knee into her face before she moved one of her arms backwards over her shoulder to grab the ice stake behind her and snapped the whole thing off which then she used to bat Lind away from her. The ice construction breaking into thousand of little fragments as the goddess was sent crashing into a rooftop of one of the buildings in front of the police box on the other side of the street.

Now it was Pan who was lunging at her opponent trying to crash into her with a powerful impact. Lind simply hurled herself at the incoming alien girl and both women smashed against each in the air above the street before falling back into the pavement once more with a great impact, breaking the concrete and creating a crater in the middle of the street where they continued tossing punches at each other.

It was in this moment that a Porsche suddenly appeared driving fast from the end of the street and suddenly climbed up the sidewalk where it did a sharp brake making a high pitched screech as it began to stop in its tracks, before finally parking almost in front of the destroyed police box. From the expensive car, two attractive police-women climbed down, one blonde wearing a pink version of the police uniform while the other black-haired one was wearing a standard proper uniform with hat and all. The two immediately went inside the police box and started to search for their fellows companions still inside.

"Ryo-san, where are you!?" Ai called with worry as she entered inside the police box through the hole up front.

"I'm fine Maria. We're all still in one piece in here. Come; give me a hand to get Nakagawa and Honda out of here!" The short patrolman said as he stood up from the ground while supporting Keiichi at the same time, one arm of the yellow pin-striped dressed police officer over his shoulder.

Reiko was at the side of both officers in a moment, and helped Ryotsu in moving Nakagawa by supporting the brunette man other arm. "Kei-chan what happened to you! Ryo-chan, what's wrong with Kei-chan!" The blonde bomb-shell asked with heavy concern after seeing the condition of her yellow dressed companion.

"A bookshelf fell and punched him in the back, other than that he's fine. Come; help me bring him outside before this whole place crumbles on top of us. Maria, you help Hayato in getting out of here!" Ryotsu ordered to his fellow cops before all of them did as instructed and leaved the devastated police box in a hurry. However, being outside didn't mean they were in any less danger than what they were when inside the box.

As soon as they stepped outside, the five officers almost fell back to the ground due to a powerful shockwave being released by one of the punches that the two out-worldly females were tossing with each clash. Obviously, it was stupid for simple mortals like them to be this close to the battle between such powerhouses.

"C'mon! We have to get out here before we get ourselves killed!" Ryotsu declared with a yell to keep his companions on the move.

"My car is right here! It would be a little cramped in there if all of us climb inside, but we can use it to get out of here fast!" Reiko said while motioning towards her Porsche.

The short police officer only replied with a nod. "Then let's go! We don't have time to waste!" He ordered.

The quintet was quick in approaching the luxurious car, which was practically parked close to a side of the Police box, when they were forced to duck and take cover behind the vehicle as the entire street was suddenly filled by a multitude of explosions, long rays of light raining down from the sky while the white-clad goddess and her angels hovered above and unleashed such destruction.

While the five police officers were busy planning their retreat, Pan had managed to inflict a particular painful strike into Lind's abdomen that pissed the blue-haired goddess to no end. Causing her to lash at the alien girl in a rage and crushing her into the ground with a double axe-handle to the head before taking back to the skies and unleashing a barrage of unrestrained energy attacks that turned everything underneath the goddess into a sea of fire; the beams of light striking indiscriminately over every single thing below, not caring one bit about collateral damage.

The small group of law enforcers could do nothing but huddle together on their places in fright as everything in front of their eyes simply melted into slag in a great fiery storm. The strength of the shockwaves released by such powerful explosions was so great that it lifted Reiko's Porsche from its place and flipped it over before tossing it several dozen feet behind the gathered police officers. The luxurious vehicle simply passing above the heads of the frightened and stunned cops and leaving the five of them completely exposed.

Pan simply endured the rain of explosive energy blasts like only a Saiyan could, and was not too much worn out for it, only a few singes and slight burns here and there. She however took notice of the five police officers that were too close to the battle and running a very high risk of being injured or worse by accident. Fuck! This is what happens for having such high-level battles inside heavily dense population centers and with Lind launching energy blasts all around indiscriminately without a care, it was more than certain that the quintet of cops were going to be caught by a stray blast. It seemed Belldandy predictions about Lind were coming true; the blue goddess single-mindness was really starting to become a problem, she had stopped giving a fuck already about collateral damage as long as she was able to nail Pan with her attacks. This had all the ingredients of a recipe for disaster.

Just as predicted, a stray shot went towards the direction of the helpless police officers and threatened to blow them to bits; the five common humans could do nothing but just stare impotently at the beam of energy that would without a doubt end all of their lives with a fiery conflagration and simply resigned themselves to their fate.

Of course with Pan being the direct descendant of the greatest heroes in the universe, couldn't allow innocent bystanders to get killed during one of her fights, her family had taught her better than that. So she, almost immediately, appeared standing right in front of the exposed police officers in the ground and swatted the energy projectile aside with a swing of her arm, the beam ending up impacting on the other side of the street with a loud explosion.

Lind's sights practically honed in the direction of the alien girl at seeing her unharmed after her last barrage, only for her to launch another volley of energy blasts as to not suffer the humilliation of having all of her attacks being for nothing.

Pan just took a look at the incoming rain of death and turned her neck to glance at the uttterly terrified police officers. "Brace yourselves!" Was all she managed to say before the overwhelming wave of projectiles smashed upon her and she found herself completely focused in deflecting every single one of the energy blasts instead of blocking, knowing that if she were to miss even one, the protectors of the law behind her were sure to be dead.

For the next few moments a stream of projectiles tried to strike the alien girl without her moving form her spot while she sent every single of the energy blasts away from her as her arms blurred in a frenzy of motion, causing another stream of explosions that brought untold mayhem everywhere but behind the Saiyan teen, which is exactly what she intended.

The continual deflections of her attacks did nothing but infuriate the white-clad goddess even more and made her redouble her efforts in trying to blast the alien girl into oblivion. Pan knew she had to drive Lind away from here before someone got killed; with that thought in mind she punched one of the incoming projectiles instead of just simply slapping it aside, making sure it was in an angle that allowed it to bounce back towards the blue-haired goddess who was forced to stop her assault and brace herself against the ball of energy that detonated against her, giving Pan a couple of precious seconds to put her plan into action.

"Close your eyes! Now!" She yelled towards the paralyzed police officers that were still huddled together in the ground. The quintet of cops didn't wasted any time to do as they were told knowing that following the orders of the alien girl was their only chance of getting out of here alive. Seeing them following her instructions Pan turned just in time to see Lind lowering her defenses after shrugging off her own energy blast, prompting the alien girl to bring both of her open and stretched hands up to the sides of her eyes.

"TAIYOKEN!" She yelled before releasing a piercing blinding flash that washed all of their surroundings with a white eye-sore light for a moment, leaving the blue-haired goddess and her angels without the capacity to use their sight temporally. Lind bringing her hands to her eyes in pain due to the visual overload on her senses.

Pan just smirked seeing her tactic had been succesful. "Let's take this back to the skies." She said before blasting towards Lind and smashing into her in full, Pan then procceded to fly away from the city and back into the sea as she dragged the blue-haired goddess and her angels along.

Once both overpowered females were gone, the group of policemen did dare to open their eyes and get up from the ground.

"Is it over…?" Said a trembling Hayato as he shivered in a fetal position in the walkway while covering both of his eyes with his hands and peeking through the slits of his fingers.

"Yes… There are gone… I… I can't believe we are alive!?" Said a totally stunned Ryotsu as he simply lay in the cold broken pavement completely flabbergasted. Around him, his fellow co-workers were too dealing with their own reactions of almost getting killed only to miraculously having made it out alive from that unbelievable destruction thanks to the efforts of the alien girl from another world.

!

Meanwhile, as both combatants found themselves back high above the waters of Tokyo bay, the Saiyan teen simply blasted the other woman away from her. Lind quickly stopped her motion in cold and straightened herself in mid-air beforse she shot back towards her opponent. Both opponents clashed again and began to beat the tar out of each other once more. This time there seemed to be a twinge of desperation mixed with frustration on Lind's movements, as her attacks started to become quite vicious while she just tossed punches all around without stopping. As Lind wasn't human, she didn't get tired the sameway humans did so she could keep tossing punches for a long while once she started to call upon her goddess' power, more so since she was the high commander of the Valkyries and her martial and militar training was quite extensive. So with that said, the beads of sweat that began to fall from her brow were not caused due to any feeling of exhaustion. No, it was simply her mind about to snap.

A powerful punch to her face that sent the goddess backwards and bloodied her lip was what made Lind lose the last vestigies of her patience, well that and the subsequent pummeling she received at the hands of Pan. A flurry of punches followed by a couple of knees to the stomach and finalized with an epic head-butt that shook the entire skyes over Tokyo. Lind immediately retaliated by driving her knee into Pan's chin in order to push the alien girl away from her for a moment.

"How come you are still standing? Why don't you go down already, goddamit!? I'll defeat you even if I have to unseal all of my power to do it!" The goddess said before flaring her power again.

Both of Lind's angels began to exhude an aura of power, their eyes glowing, before they went back inside their host's body and transformed themselves into giant wings that stretched widely behind the goddess' back. A sign that she was forgoing the use of spells in exchange for sheer raw power as she finally decided to cut all of her mental restraints and bring the whole might of her magical energy into the physical world.

With a scream, Lind released the mother of all earthquakes as her rising power began to make the earth to tremble on several Kilometers all around her. Black clouds forming and covering the skies in darkness once more. The people down in the Japanese capital began to feel as if the ground was about to open and swallow them all up at any moment. Indeed, it seemed as if the entire world was about to be shattered apart by the power flaring from the goddess, the whole planet was able to feel the earthquake product of Lind's rising might and every single person watching the live feed knew that the proverbial shit had just hit the fan.

Luckily, the tremor didn't lasted more than a few seconds but by the end of it, Lind was practically glittering due to all of the magical energy she had materialized from her true mana reserves that she had as a goddess and up to this point sealed by the programs and subroutines of the divine supercomputer Yggdrassil.

"Now fall and stay down!" Lind declared exuding a flaming aura, her eyes simmering with power, before she practically materialized in front of Pan in a burst of speed and sinked her fist right in the middle of Pan's stomach.

The eyes of the alien girl widened in pain as she rechted a wad of saliva from her mouth. That punch had actually managed to hurt her! It seemed Lind had finally reached a level were her attacks were able to injure the Saiyan teen. Now this brought a surge of excitement to appear at the back of Pan's mind. Finally! Someone who could be a challenge, someone who could endure the power of the first Super-Saiyan state, Pan couldn't help but smirk despite the pain inflicted on her.

Her small reverie was interrupted by a left hook smashing into her face and sending her several hundred miles over the Pacific. Pan simply let her power flare as she righted herself up and went back straight for Lind, the goddess welcomed her with a knee crashing into her nose. Now it seemed, was Lind's turn to lay down the smackdown and started pummeling Pan with a flurry of strikes beyond the capacity of any mortal to see. The alien girl actually felt herself falter for a moment, such was the strenght behind Lind's punches, but she stood her ground and replied with a thunderous uppercut that shook all of the goddess' senses before following up with a kick to the side of Lind's head that sent the winged woman plummeting into the sea.

However, the white-clad goddess wasn't able to reach the water as she was intercepted by the alien girl with another kick and sent her back into the sky. Lind immediately recovered in mid-air and glared at her opponent with burning hatred. "Just die already!" She exclaimed as she began to flare more of her power, making the entire earth to tremble again and launched herself towards her opponent. Pan, for the first time in the battle, found herself hard pressed to keep up with the blue-haired goddess. No, she knew she was outmatched; Lind's attacks were breaking through her defenses and landing direct hits into her that she most definetively could feel, if the blood spewing from her mouth was any indication. It seemed that the power summoned by the winged woman had finally managed to surpass that of her Super-Saiyan state, the alien girl began to seriously consider the fact she'll have to make use of the second stage in order to face Lind's full might. She was actually pretty ecstatic about the notion; the problem was that she doubted that this planet would be able to withstand such vast display of power.

Pan knew that the Earth would only be able to keep itself together for a few minutes against the unrestrained power of both women; she couldn't allow the destruction of this world coming to pass, especially after telling that other goddess Belldandy that she would be able to fight against Lind without endangering the sake of the planet. But it really seemed she would have to use her second stage if she wished to be able to defeat her opponent, she still hadn't been able to completely master the ability of suppressing the destructive effects of her power during the second state since she rarely makes use of it outside sparring with her Saiyan relatives, much less the third. Only first stage has been fully mastered and that was when she was still a child… She really had let up on her training lately. Anyway, Pan figured that as long as she keeps things close and personal she doesn't expect any complication to arise, though she wonders how the rest of the gods on this planet will take to one of their own unleashing her full might upon earth.

But no matter, such small considerations were of no concern for a Saiyan.

**WHAM!**

A loud impact signaled the sudden displacement of air caused by Pan stopping a punch from the white-clad goddess in cold that put an end to the beating she was receiveing, managing to keep the winged woman at bay as she pressed against the alien girl with all of her strenght and failed, earning a look of utter surprise from Lind.

"You know, I really must congratulate you." Pan began to speak clamly despite her messed up state. "You have proven yourself a worthy opponent, who would have thought I would find someone in this backwater planet strong enough for me to consider taking her seriously and even more so, making me unleash the second stage of my true strenght. Congratulations, for you have earned the right of facing… The next level!" The alien girl declared as she prepared to raise her power to their true heights.

In the mind of Lind and practically everyone watching the live feed, they could only wonder in stunned shock at the words uttered by the alien girl. _'The next level?'_

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Pan yelled out before everything turned white.

!

Back on the desolated construction field, just as Pan had predicted, the gods of this earth were not going just to sit idly and let one of their own destroy the world.

"C'mon, let's go Urd! We have to stop Lind before she destroys earth!" Belldandy exclaimed as she signaled her elder sister to follow after sensing the overwhelming magical energy being displayed by Lind. Her kind-of-boyfriend Keiichi was startled by that declaration and grabbed the brunette goddess by the arm to keep her from running head-on into trouble.

"Woah! Woah! Wait a minute, Bell… You can't interfere with this battle; if you do then most surely Pan will hurt you for getting in the way and then I too will have to risk my life since I'm sure as hell will not be left behind while you do something incredibly dangerous and because I gave my word to Pan that you would not interfere in this fight no matter what." The young mechanic said as he tried the best he could to keep the goddess from flying away the most gently he could.

"But Keiichi, we have to stop them. Lind is starting to use all of her power; the earth will not be able to withstand such force. She's about to destroy the world the same way my older sister almost did!" She said with utter desperation in her voice.

Urd, who was approaching her kindest sister and her paramour while carrying Skuld, was pretty startled by that declaration. "Woah! Belldandy, time out! You know I was being controlled by the Lord of Terror on that ocassion because of Mara, so don't try to put the blame on me for that stunt because it was not my fault." The white-haired goddess said, trying not to remember and leave such shameful episode of her live behind. Her sister Skuld just stared at her with a flat look, knowing that Urd was trying again to disassociate herself of all responsibility just like every time when things go down the drain.

Urd, simply ignored her little sister and kept speaking. "Anyway, Belldandy. Maybe you should heed Keiichi's advice and stay out of this. We would not be able to stop either Lind or Pan at this point without taking our limiters and releasing our full powers ourselves, and if we do that the earth gets destroyed anyway. Besides, their battle has moved away far towards the sea, I doubt if we were to move right now we would be able to reach them in time. As much as it pains me, we can do nothing but trust in Pan's word that she will not allow her fight to destroy the world." The gorgeous bronze-skinned woman stated with a sigh.

Keiichi was surprised by her statement. "You have that much faith in Pan! I thought you didn't like her very much…"

"I certainly do not like her after she tried to attack me and my sisters…! But I know Saiyans have great hidden wells of inner power that they can call upon when needed, so if there is someone who can match Lind right now and stop her from destroying the wordl it's her. Besides, her family is known for protecting the planet where they live through battles like this. So it's safe to assume she knows what she's doing and will make sure to keep the end of her bargain with." Urd snapped a little testily before simmering down and start aking things on stride. "We were supposed to have come here to stop the existence of the gods from being made public and we failed… Might as well let those two have their fight…"

The child goddess in her arms simply had things to say about that idea. "What in the name of Kami-sama are you saying Urd no baka! We can't leave things as they are right now! It was **YOUR** idea in the first place that we had to come here and intervene…!" The little girl said as she began to yell a string of curses and insults at Urd where she put in doubt the mental capabilities of her elder sister. The white haired goddess just stood there in her place with a plain face before she brought her arms down and let her youngest sibling that she was carrying plop on the ground with a squeak.

Belldandy was about to intervene in the little spat between her sisters, when suddenly a bright blinding light from the direction of the sea began to iluminate their entire surroundings, many from the fighters among Pan followers suddenly fell to the ground and began to trash and squirm as if they were having a fit. The 3 goddesses and human companion stopped all actions in cold and turned to stare at the direction of the light.

"You know Urd… I think you were right…" Keiichi said as he looked at the ominous light seemed to be getting brighter and brighter with each passing second.

!

Throughout the world, all of the people who had the ability to sense KI went straight to the ground as every single one of them were able to feel the monstruous power of the alien girl; her KI being so vast and enourmous as to be able to be easily felt on all of earth no matter the location or distance.

In Kanto, all of the masters and students able to feel KI were left squirming on the ground, their senses being overloaded by the tremendous power being released by Pan.

"This… This KI… It is monstruous… I… I… I can't…" Kenichi wasn't even able to speak due to the overwhelming presence crashing upon him; all he could do was trash about and hope the terrible power would pass soon. His sister completely worried seeing his beloved brother and the masters spasming on the ground.

"Onii-san!"

!

In Kawakami city, Momoyo Kawakami was on the floor on all fours as if a terrible prescence was threatening to crush her like an insect. Accompaning her on her struggle was her friend and fellow Deva, Mayucchi who looked pretty ill as she trashed about over the carpet while she gripped her sword so tightly tha her knuckles turned white. Despite the obvious pain she was in, a deranged grin was plastered on Momoyo's face, thick beads of sweat falling from her brow and drenching her entire face all the way down to her neck.

"Onee-san! What's wrong!" Yamato Naoe, the so called chosen _brother_ of the black haired beauty asked in concern as he was in an instant kneeling down at the side of his _sister_.

The reply that came from buxom raven-haired was a dark chuckle. "Yamato! I… I am… So… Happy! This… alien girl… She's wonderful… Never have I felt someone as strong as her… Someone much… Much powerful than I! Just look at me! My-my body is shivering… Shivering in fear against my will… I can't stop myself… I… I want to fight her! I want to fight her, so much." Momoyo said as she turned to look at Yamato with a deranged crazed expression of joy.

!

On the top floor of a skyscraper, the main HQ to a powerful multinational company, inside the luxurious office belonging to the CEO of said company. We found a beautiful but stern looking long platium-haired buxom woman with a birthmark in the sape of an X in the middle of her forehead, writhing about with her upper body sprawled all over her desk, as if she were trying to keep herself from falling into the floor from her chair by using her desk as support.

"Such terrible and monstruos power… It surpasses by far that of Momoyo… No, to compare both would be like trying to compare a small mountain stream with the ocean…" Ageha Kuki said as she used all of her strenght to resist the overwhelming pressure that Pan's power caused over her senses. Despite the unsufferable pain, a small loopsided smirk came to her face. "Very interesting… Urk…" The attractive silver haired woman managed to state before having to focus back on struggling against her sensory overload.

!

Back at the battle over the waters of the Pacific, Pan latest power-spike had literally stirred up a storm as the shockwave alone had displaced millions of liters of water in several miles around both combatants. The air displacement was so sudden and violent that the resultant currents were able to match those of a tornado; Lind was forced to brace herself if she wanted to avoid being blown away.

As the light died down and powerful whirlwind currents crashed against the violent ocean, the figure of Pan was able to be seen once more. Her hair had become even spikier than what previously thought possible and now it stood completely upright as a rod, her muscles seemed to be defined better as one could easily trace their semblance with sight alone, but it was her power aura the one that suffered the most changes. Unlike before were one could see it as a transparent yellow glow that cloaked the entire form of the alien girl. Now it seemed to have increased in thickness and brilliance while also turning quite violent as one could see many sparks of electricity snapping through its entire length which lashed against anything that dared get close too close to the alien girl. All in all, Pan really looked much more powerful and intimidating than before. Lind alongside the people around the world could nothing but stare at the Saiyan teen new look.

The alien girl simply took her time to cran her neck with loud pops. "Time to play… Let's see how much can you endure against my new transformation." She said, before disappearing in less than a blink and burying her right fist all the way to the forearm into Lind's gut.

The blue-haired goddess retched as she doubled over, a look of complete shock on her face, before she was launched more deeply towards the ocean. She was intercepted from behind by Pan sinking her knee into the small of her back and sending her straight back into the air. Pan once more intercepted her opponent in mid-flight with a fist to the face before she began to bring on the pain, totally reversing the position that the two them had been just moments ago, now it was Lind's turn to suffer and bleed.

As she began to pummel the helpless goddess with a barrage of punches, Lind could clearly feel how each individual punch broke through the enhanced resilience of her skin granted by her Mana and damaged her internal organs. Pretty soon, the attractive white-clad winged woman was spewing torrents of blood from her mouth, crimson droplets being sent flying with each hit.

Despite being receiving the beating of her life, Lind could not help but feel a rising flame burning inside of her; she was a goddess of war, the greatest combat specialist that the armies of heaven possesed, the Valkyries themselves were under her command. Her entire life was dedicated to a single thing, a single thought that always remained all the time in her mind, battle. This fight, this pain… She loved it. To hear the sound of her own bones fracturing, the smell of blood and sweat mixed together in the air, to feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins, to fight with all she had against a stronger opponent, to refuse to back down no matter how injured she might be. It has been a long time since she tasted the coppery flavour of her own blood. By Kami-sama! This fight has been all that she had expected it to be! Pan was truly a mighty opponent to overcome, she could really cut lose against her and yet it would still not be enough to defeat her. It was for that reason alone that she could not simply lay down and admit defeat easily. For she was a goddess of war and there was no pleasure greater for her than facing an opponent much stronger than her and in the end, against all odds, manage to wrestle an unexpected victory from the jaws of defeat, her own pride demanded no less. And for that, she would never stop, she would never yield, she would continue standing up again and again until her body lies broken, all of her bones shattered and blood smeared on the floor to the last drop. And even then she would continue to rise until victory finally becomes hers. That is why she must keep fighting, that is why she would release all of her power upon the world, until only one of the two remains standing.

With that thought in mind, Lind once more flared her power as punches kept raining down on her, drawing more and more magical energy from her vasts reserves to reinforce her body and increase her physical prowess. The blowback of her powerspike was enough to give Pan pause in her assault. She was literally burning by the power she was summoning, the earth itself barely seemed to be able to withstand such force, but Lind didn't cared and launched herself towards her enemy to be locked in combat once more. Sadly for the blue-haired goddess, there were those who considered her display of power would endanger the world and were already taking steps to stop her.

!

Up in the Yggdrassil control room, Peorth was instructing her decisive orders to the goddess under her command. "That's it! This has gone for far too long already, cut Lind's connection with the Yggdrassil and lock her out of the system. We cannot allow her to unleash her full power and destroy the world…" The brunette goddess said in a tone of finality, making it quite clear there was no room for disagreement.

"But…" Crono tried to reply back, but a look from Peorth made her to shut up. "Right… Cutting connection now…" All three goddesses then proceeded to carry out their orders and typed the appropriate commands on their workstations. It didn't take long for the lead Valkyrie on earth to feel the results of such actions.

!

As Lind exchanged punches with Pan, she suddenly felt as if struck by lighting, her body freezing up and the stream of Mana she was channelizing coming to a stop. She could do nothing but curse in surprise at this new development. _'What? No! I'm losing my power! I can feel my connection with the Yggdrasil being severed… This must be Peorth's doing! She's cutting me out of the system!' _ The white clad goddess thought in alarm and rage when she realized what was going on. Her opponent took notice of her distraction and capitalized on it, landing a punch on Lind's face and sending her flying into the horizon.

The winged woman simply cursed to her innards again and flapped her wings with a single action to stop her motion in cold. She refused to be defeated because of the meddling of her fellow goddesses. "No! I will not allow my victory to be taken away from me like this! Curse you Peorth! You will not get in the way of my battle!" She yelled letting her two angels out again who began to frantically work on making sure their mistress didn't get cut off from the Yggdrasil and thus losing all of her power, the goddess in question using all of her anger to resist the actions of her fellow goddess as her yells resonated throughout the ocean.

!

Up there, back in heaven, the goddesses in the control room soon found their efforts of disconnecting Lind being thwarted.

"Peorth! Lind is resisting being cutting off from the system. She is using her angels to countermand our commands!" Ex said in sudden alarm as she typed furiously on her holo-terminal.

"What!? Cut off all access and block all routes. Reboot the system if necessary! We cannot allow her to kept drawing power through the Yggdrasil!" Peorth called back as she too began to use her privileges of administrator to try to block Lind's access to the supercomputer.

!

On earth, Lind soon found her newest defiance being pushed back steadily despite her best efforts. "Kami damn you Peorth. You will not get in my way!" The white-clad goddess declared with a roar as she kept resisting the attempts of her fellow goddess to lock her power.

This how Pan found Lind as she flew in the scene looking to continue her fight with the goddess, obviously she was a little caught off guard by the blunette actions. "What is the matter? Why are you stopping? Is something keeping you from fighting?" She said, rising an eyebrow in puzzlement.

The white-clad goddess ignored the words of her opponent, too engrossed on her informatic battle to pay any attention to anything else, but as soon as she laid her eyes on Pan, she remembered there was still another battle to fight. Knowing that having Peorth sabotaging her performance would certainly cost her the victory, as she could not face two opponents at the same time through different approaches, she came to a decision.

"If I am to be taken down by treason, then at least I'm going to make sure you go down with me." The white-clad goddess said before she cupped both of her hands over her head and began to focus all of her energy into an orb as she rose over in altitude until she was far up in the air and looking down on Pan. Her actions brought even more distress to the goddess manni—womanning the Yggdrasil control room.

!

"Shit! Peorth! Lind is focusing all of the energy she already has into a single attack and is diverting all the Mana she can from her limited connection with the Yggdrasil into it!" One of the bridge bunnies, exclaimed towards her scantily dress superior.

Obviously those knews didn't thrill the brunnete haired goddess of love. "DAMMIT! Nonononono…! This is bad! This is really, really bad. Even with her connection to the Yggdrasil being blocked as it is; the energy she already has is more than enough to destroy earth several times over if focused in a single point!" Peorth exclaimed as her hands blurred in an alarmed desperate frenzy over her holo-terminal, trying to find a way to stop the goddess of war from destroying the world.

As the brunette goddess and her three underlings were focused playing interference, Lind poured all of the magical energy she had collected thus far into the orb cupped between her hands. The very high concentration of Mana caused the energy orb to start glowing like a beacon, an ocean blue sphere that seemed to be made of flowing streams of water that it showered all of its surroundings in a blinding torrent of light, overcoming all other sources of illumination completely, even the light of the sun, practically making it the only thing worth to be seen in that whole hemisphere of earth. Not only that, but as more and more mana was being poured into it, the orb began to increase in size more and more, it kept growing at a steady pace until it was at least 20 times bigger than its original size and it just kept growing even more after that.

Due Lind's altitute and the high focus of heavily condenscend Mana, the light of the orb was able to reach all the way back to Japan, through the entire country the helpless population was able to witness the ominous light, for it didn't give them much of a sense of confidence to stare at that light shining from the heavens that was able to eclipse all other sources of illumination even from hundreds of miles away into the ocean.

!

The ominous bright light reached Kanto making the gathered student armies (and the small gang of girls hiding on a nearby rooftop) to pause in watching the live feed and turn in the direction of the light, the sight of a second sun far away at the distance began to fill them all with a sense of dread. None of them uttered a word at what they were witnessing; they just stood there gaping gob-smacked at the increasingly bright light.

Kenichi didn't say anything and just simply brought both Miu and his sister towards himself and hugged them. Both girls returned the hug without speaking too, as they tried to find comfort in the arms of a loved one against the overwhelming terror they were feeling.

!

In Kawakami city, the Kazama family turned to stare in fear at the piercing light that entered through one of the windows in the room and felt a horrible chill running through all of their spines. Even Momoyo was shaking in fear at the notion of the monstruous power that could be able to cause such feat… and she was smiling with a face-splitting grin because of it.

Ageha Kuki too stared at the light that filtered through the windows of her office, cold sweat falling from her temple all the way down to her neck.

!

Both Natsumi and Miyuki didn't said a thing as they stared at the light shining more and more brightly from far beyond Tokyo bay. Their hands, hanging limply at their sides, unconciously moved and clutched each other tightly.

!

In Shibuya, the trio of gals standing in the middle of the devastaded square simply stared up at the sky as the light covered all of their vision. Both Miyu and Aya felt like faltering, but their best friend, the self declared super-gal, put her hands on their shoulders in reassurance. Both terrified girls turned immediately towards their friend and despite the dreadful situation they found themselves in, they couldn't help but find themselves at ease at Ran's calmed expression.

"It's alright… Everything will be fine. I'm confident Pan will be able to deal with this without trouble." She said, smiling to her friends.

"How can you be so sure of that Ran?" Aya asked still with a little aprehension in her voice, despite the reassuring presence of her friend.

Ran just gave her a thumb up and a grin as response. "Anyone who saves the live of the Super-Gal must be pretty awesome herself and that is more than enough reason for me to have my entire confidence on her."

Usually Ran's simplistic views on life could be pretty silly, but it was in moments like this when the orange haired gal proved herself an unwavering support for her friends, as her upbeat attitude could prove contagious and lift the spirits of those nearby.

Aya couldn't help but giggle at her friend antics and gave her a nod in acknowledgement.

!

On Nerima, in the courtyard of the Tendo dojo, the Tendos and their pseudo-permanent guests just stared helplessly at the sky from which a dreadful bright light seemed to be pulsating from beyond stirred and angered clouds. Most of the people living around these parts may be pretty delusional or unwilling to face reality, but they well knew that whatever was causing that unnatural light could certainly be no good, even sweet Kasumi felt aprehensive when staring at the light directly.

Ranma could feel his resolve falter at the sight of that light, but his pride would not allow him to show weakness in the prescence of others, specially the people most close to him. He remained projecting a brave front even if he was pretty unnerved in the inside. He was distracted from his thoughts when he felt Akane taking hold of his hand, a small glance towards his fiancee showed him how much distressed she was at the prescence of the light. Knowing the seriousness of the situation, Ranma made no fuss or comment towards Akane for her actions and allowed her to find whatever small amount of comfort she could find on him, resolute more than ever to not show weakness.

!

Ryotsu and his fellow police officers standing over the remains of the Kaemari Park Police box and still reeling from their close brush with death, simply looked up towards the unnatural light that began to fill all of their visions, they began to feel deep in their guts that the danger was still yet to pass, in fact most surely, the worst part was yet to come.

!

Mara too was getting a little worried about that orb being charged by Lind as she kept watching from her portable TV. She knew that spell was more than capable of destroying earth several dozen times over, that was a huge problem, especially since she is living in said planet. Although she is not particularly worried that the blast would kill her or that she would have any trouble to survive the exposure to the cold vacuum without an athmosphere. It would certainly hurt like a bitch.

!

From her seat of power down in Nifelheim, Daimakaicho Hild was simply smirking devilshly at the images transmitted from earth, at her side; Hagall was staring with a surprised expression as she had never imagined that a goddess would willingly release that much power as to run the risk of destroying the entire planet.

She turned towards her boss with an inquiring gaze. "You seem rather pleased of how things have turned out my mistress. Were you planning for the earth to be destroyed?" She asked.

The ruler of all hell just gave a half-distracted acknowledgement to her minion. "Hmmm…? Ah, you misunderstand my dear Haggal-chan; I do not want the earth to be destroyed. Never wanted to tell the truth, it would be pretty boring without the humans around, they are quite the entertaining creatures don't you think? No, I do not wish for the earth to be destroyed, but all this chaos and mayhem being brought because of this little Saiyan girl certainly brings a happy smile to my face." The Daimakaicho said pretty joyfully.

"But won't that goddess will end up destroying the planet and thus all of your fun if that spell of hers were to hit? I mean I have never seen a first class goddess releasing all of that power at once while on Midgar, there's a reason we all have to wear limiters when we go out to the mortal world to fulfill a contract." Said the blonde demoness in puzzlement.

"Oh? I'm pretty sure Pan is more than capable of dealing with that little issue. You worry too much my dear Haggal, just sit back and enjoy the show." Hild said as she got comfy at her leisure on her throne.

!

Back at the construction site, Keiichi could just stare at the growing light with cold fear rising on the back of his neck. He immediately snapped towards Belldandy in alarm. "Go, Belldandy! Go!" He practically yelled as he relinquished his hold on the goddess.

Belldandy wasted no time to fly away as she called her older sister. "Let's go Urd, quickly!" The Norn of the past acknowledged with a stiff nod before flying after her sister. Belldandy then released her angel which circled around her for a moment before hovering behind her in full display. "Holy Bell, give me speed!" The brunette goddess commanded to her angel, who began to chant to filter the magical energy needed to boost Belldandy's capabilities. The Norn of the present began to glow as Mana began to concentrate around her, before she blasted towards the horizon at lightspeeds.

Urd didn't stayed behind as she too released her own angel. "Let's go, World of Elegance!" An angel divided exactly by the middle in light and dark colors wrapped herself around Urd before the bronze-skinned shot into the distance too at the speed of light.

Skuld just pouted for having to remain behind due to the lack of any mean of transportation to be able to keep up with her sisters.

From their position, the gathered martial artists and followers of the alien girl simply stared, either in total or in most cases, mild-surprise. "Wow, they have even more angels. They're pretty cool isn't it?" Said an amazed Whip as she stared after the departing godesses, she turned to find most of the more hard-asses of their company staring at small holo-projection of Pan's battle coming out from Giru's optical sensor. "You guy's don't seem much worried about that big ball of energy glowing in the sky, how come?" She asked curiously.

It was Nina who answered. "Same as before with the rain of fire…" She then motioned towards the projection with a move from her head. "Look at this and tell me what you see…"

Whip was a little put off by that answer but did what was asked of her, turning at the projection she was able to see the blue haired goddess still pumping a serious amount of energy into her attack, which now looked pretty humongous. Even though it was pretty distressing to see the size of that thing, Whip was able to take notice how Pan seemed pretty non-chalant about it. She was simply floating there, waiting for Lind's attack to be ready with the most unfazed and unpreoccupied expression ever. That certainly caught Whip's attention.

"Pan doesn't seem in the least worried by the attack being charged by her opponent! She's just standing there with her arms crossed!" Whip replied in surprise.

Nina simply nodded in confirmation. "Indeed, if after all that has happened, Pan doesn't show even the smallest hint of concern against any of her opponent's techniques, then why should we?" She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Around the blonde assassin, none of the other fighters disagreed with her words and simply nodded in acknowledgement.

!

Back to the battle above the ocean, Lind had finally ended charging her attack, she had poured every last bit of Mana she could into it, both from the stores she had already summoned and from the bits she managed to bring by force despite Peorth's attempts of cutting her from the Yggdrasil. "It is ready! This is all I have! Now take it and suffer my most powerful attack!" She declared with exhilaration. Pan simply remained staring motionless up at her without blinking. Without further ado, the blue-haired goddess let the massive energy ball fall towards the alien girl with a yell, the immense orb of mana taking a few seconds to gain momentum due to its sheer size.

It was in that moment that the two eldest Norns sisters arrived into the scene. "No! That attack cannot be allowed to strike the planet! If it does then the entire world will be destroyed!" Belldandy yelled in despair as she saw Lind's energy ball already on the move. "Quickly, Urd! Take out your Limiter and help me stop it!" She ordered to her sister as she brought a hand to the earring on her left ear.

"Do not even think about on interfering, this fight is between me and Lind alone." Pan spoke in a cutting and decisive tone as she kept her entire gaze focused on the giant ball of energy towering over her, not even bothering to glance in the direction of the goddesses as energy began to be draw and coalesce around her.

Belldandy turned towards the alien girl with a complete dumbstruck look. "But, but… Don't you know what is at risk in here!? Now is not the time for vain pride! If that thing touches the surface of this world, then all life would just cease to exist in an instant, yours included!" The brunette yelled as she braced herself against the increasing blowing winds being released by the approaching sphere of energy. Belldandy could simply not understand the stubbornes of the alien girl, didn't she cared that the entire planet would blow up with her in it because of that energy ball?

Pan just smirked at that observation. "Makes things much more interesting don't you think…? Do not worry about the sake of this planet. As I had said before, I will not allow this world to be destroyed while I am living on it…" She said turning serious again as she began to raise and focus her energy. "You have nothing to worry in the least little goddess, for I am more than capable of dealing with this myself. So sit tight and just watch and learn…" The alien girl stated with boundless confidence bordering on arrogance as she stretched her arms forward while cupping her hands together, energy starting to gather between her palms as she concentrated.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….."

Belldandy was still not very reassured despite Pan's claims; in fact she became even more frantic when she took notice of what the alien girl was planning to do. "You're going to launch an energy attack against that thing! Stop! If you do that you will only be setting it off early! It would change nothing! It is too close to earth! The resultant explosion would still be able to wipe out the entire world!" The brunette goddess called in desperation, trying to make Pan see reason and keep her from doing something extremely brash and dangerous. She was about to intervene when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around Belldandy saw her sister Urd with a serious expression on her face, shaking her head sideways to silently tell her not to interfere.

"Don't Belldandy, remember what I told you. Let's just stay back and give Pan a chance before doing anything, ok?" The white haired goddess said as she gently led her sister away from to give some space to the alien girl.

Meanwhile Pan continued focusing her energies; she retracted her extended arms without separating her cupped hands and brought them to her right flank, setting them over her hip as she opened her legs and changed the position of her body until she was facing the direction of the incoming giant energy ball with her left shoulder, her left leg at the front, her right one at the back.

"KAME…"

From her position hovering above her humongous orb of energy, Lind was able to see that was planning to do something. "No matter what you try, you will not be able to stop my attack. Victory is mine!" She yelled trying to get a rise out of her opponent. But Pan simply ignored her and continued to gather energy.

An energy ball began to form and glow between the alien girl's cupped hands, Pan simply reinforced her footing by rearing back her hips and stretching her legs even more as she kept focusing her KI.

"HAME…"

"It's no use! I have poured every last ounce of Mana into this attack! To try to face it head on it is foolish! It will end you!" Lind kept yelling, continuing with her verbal harassment as her orb of Mana kept descending towards its objective, practically looming all over Pan as it continued with its inexorable trajectory.

The alien girl's gaze never wavered as she continued to gather energy, her own energy orb glowing with a pure white light that matched in its intensite Lind's energy ball. The air all around her getting charged heavily with static energy releasing sudden and violent electric sparks from time to time. The entire world seemed to catch it's breath in a single moment, all the people around the world wrapped in tense attention waiting for something to happen as the threath of total extinction hanged over the head of every single living thing on the planet. With a final yell, Pan released her attack.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A blinding pillar of energy burst forth from the alien girl's hands, it soared through the air in a straight line and impacted in full against the enourmous orb of magical energy in an instant. The initial clash between the two opposite forces was so tremendous as to release a shockwave massive enough that spread through the entire sky and reached all the way down to the ocean, disturbing the waters for dozens of miles all around.

The giant ball of mana and the energy wave pushed violently against each other for several long moments, making the tension of everybody who was watching to rise high, as no one was able to accurately determine the outcome of this match. Both attacks kept pushing against one another for supremacy, their struggle blowing impressive pressures of air on all directions, forcing the nearby witnessing goddesses to guard themselves against the harsh winds. All light been eclipsed by that of the two energy attacks, making all their surroundings to be washed in an all consuming white.

As the seconds kept stretching, eventually a victor started to become apparent as slowly, very slowly, but surely, Lind's enormous energy ball was begging to be pushed back. The blue-haired goddess was simply astonished at that feat. "What!? Impossible! How are you able to repel my attack!?"

Pan didn't answered and just kept pushing energy into her attack but it was already pretty evident that she now gained the upper hand. With one last mighty heave, the alien girl completely repelled the giant mana orb and sent it back to its sender.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The entire gigantic energy ball was shot all the way up into the sky. Lind could only stare how her own attack was being blasted back to her for a second, before she snapped out of her stupor with a sudden start and veered away to a side in a burst of speed to completely evade the massive energy ball before she was swept away by it. Despite having cleared the danger just in time, Lind was still sent tumbling away due to her close proximity to such high concentration of energy. The magic sphere kept moving on its way as it broke the stratosphere and lost itself into the confines of space. After a few seconds of still keeping pumping energy into her attack, Pan cut off the feed and the extremely long energy wave simply dissipated into nothing.

The entire world just stared, gaping, at what the Saiyan teen had just done, even the goddesses on her presence were unable to come up with anything to say at what they just witnessed. Pan then suddenly raised a hand up, fully open and with all fingers stretched before she used it to countdown backwards. First she brought down her little finger, then her thumb, the ring finger, the middle finger, before finalizing with the index finger. Once her hand was closed into a fist, did a massive explosion was suddenly witnessed from the depths of space. The explosion appearing like that of a Super-nova covering everything completely in white for a few seconds and blocking all sight on earth; as everybody was temporary blinded by the explosion, a slight tremor began to be felt on all the planet, signaling the moment that the shockwave from the detonation had finally reached humanity's homeworld.

After the tremor had passed and all sight had finally returned, Pan simply nodded to herself in satisfaction at a job well done. Again, the people around the world simply stared. Urd was about to speak as she raised a finger up despite her stumped expression, when suddenly a feminine roar was heard and Lind suddenly appeared out of nowhere flying towards Pan with her fist pulled back for an attack.

The alien girl immediately took notice of her still conscious opponent and replied to the agression with one of his own. Both women smashed their fists on each other faces with a powerful impact and an earth-shaking shockwave. After connecting their punches, both opponents simply remained on their positions without making any kind of movement for a few seconds.

"You fought well, I am glad to have finally found someone on this planet that was able to give me a decent fight." Pan spoke casually despite the fact she had a fist pressing into her cheek.

The blue-haired goddess seemed to have been caught by surprise by that statement as she managed to blink in puzzlement despite having too a fist sinking into her face. "You must be mocking me… Either that; or you're taking pity on me… Both things are insulting to me. As I had said before, when we began this battle of ours… I can tell that you're not using your entire strenght against me. Despite all that has happened during our fight, all the power we have unleashed, the destruction we have brought… You are still containing yourself against me… You don't know how shameful, how humilliating it is to me to be defeated without my opponent taking me seriously. All these years that I've spent as a goddess of war, training and honing my abilities, learning all the martial styles known on earth and serving in the Valkyries until I became the commander in chief… All those years going to waste, their meaning lost and forgotten, if in the end all my hard-earned skills failed me when it mattered the most… If I can't make my opponent consider me a threat, no matter who it might be, then how can I call myself a goddess of war and martial skill…?" Lind said with a hint of despair in her voice. Her eyes filling and brimming with unshed tears.

"You're wrong." Pan replied at once. "I do take you seriously and consider you a formidable warrior. Those of us Saiyans who have managed to unlock the super-saiyan state do not even think of using it in battle unless we take our enemies seriously. Not only did you manage to battle against me on the first super-saiyan state, but you forced me to enter in the second stage in order to defeat you. Only the most powerful of opponents have forced us to go beyond the first state. So yes, Lind, I do consider you to be a powerful opponent and I'm happy that I was able to find someone on this planet who I could fight against without worry and cutting loose a little. We had a great fight…" The Saiyan teen declared with outmost seriousness. "And besides, I don't know what you are complaining about? I'm not the only one who didn't showed the hundred percent of her potential." She added with a knowing smile.

The corner of Lind's mouth twitched upwards in a half-smile a those words. "You're right… Not my intention I assure you, some of my kind got in the way and kept me from unleashing my full power…" The blue-haired goddess said she trailed a little, her eyes growing unfocused. It seemed Lind's conciousness was slipping the longer their conversation stretched.

Pan's eyes turned to stare in the direction of Urd and Belldandy, the other two goddesses that were present floating several yards away at a discreet distance. Lind realized what the alien girl must have been thinking, so she elaborated. "Not them… Others of my kind… The ones who are in charge of making sure no rogue goddesses can release their power on earth… Regardless; I thank you for your words, it was indeed a good battle. Despite the fact that you attacked and hurt my friends, I really enjoyed our fight very much; it was all I expected it to be. You are indeed a true warrior; I only wish we had been able to fight at our fullest capabilities… This planet is just too frail to do that, people tends to get nervous about it and then they start to get in the way… I would wish to have the opportunity to fight against you in the future, this time with no interruptions, just you and I going at it with our full might." Lind stated as she flickered in and out of conciousness, she was really having a hard time to remain standing.

Pan just nodded in respect. "One day we will fight again, and there would be no more restrictions between us, we will fight with our fullest even if the planet we are standing upon gets destroyed in the process. I'm sure I can find one no one would mind much if we blow it up. That I promise…" She said seriosuly, before her demeanor changed and turned rather embarassed. "And… Sorry for having attacked your friends, I hadn't the slightest intention of hurting them, I just needed them out the way, is just that I really wanted to fight you." The alien girl confessed a bit lamely.

Lind just smirked at her honesty. "I can relate, it's the same with me… Urgh… Thank you… I'll look forward to our next match… Ah, ah…" The white clad goddess said before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she toppled forward. Pan easily catched her and supported her weight on her shoulders, the battle finally coming to a close, with the alien girl being the clear victor.

"Me too…"

**_Lind VS Pan_**

**_Pan Wins_**

**_K.O._**

The alien girl simply remained there supporting her unconscious opponent, her expression one of deep thought as she turned off her super state, the aura of power she was emanating disippated and her hair turned back to her normal color. Belldandy and Urd floated towards her at a sedate pace, Pan simply acknowledged with an undecipherable look. "Told you I could deal with Lind pretty well on my own, you two got worried over nothing." She said dissmisively.

Urd just huffed in response. "Right… Because a rain of fire that almost destroys Tokyo and the whole planet being pretty close to total anihilation is supposed to be nothing." She snarked sarcastically as she crossed her arms and gave Pan a look.

The Saiyan teen simply shrugged uncaringly in response. "Well there were some minor complications, but I took care of them all personally. My family is pretty used on dealing with stuff like this with such regularity, that unless entire planets are destroyed, then it cannot begin to be considered an issue. And even things like that can be fixed. So sue me if you don't like my methods." Was all she said to the bronze-skinned goddess.

Belldandy then interjected. "You were true to your word and kept your battle with Lind from destroying the earth. However, you brought about untold damage upon Tokyo and endangered the lives of millions for your own selfish desires! Was it worth it?" The usually kind goddess said with the sternest glare she could muster, it really made Belldandy seem pretty terrifying despite her kind nature. Even Pan was having trouble of not quailing under that stare; that is because she knew that expression pretty well. It is the stare that her mother, her grandmother and her aunt give her to tell her she's in a great deal of trouble and she better have a damn good explanation at the ready. You know that kind of stare that moms give you to make you feel like shit, yeah that one.

Pan had to let out a long and tired mental sigh at Belldandy's expression. Goddamn, she is a teenager able to make entire planets go boom, yet she is unable to resist the angry glare from an irritated mom type! That's bullshit!

"Agh! Alright! I'm sorry; I'll take care of fixing the mess I did! Ok!" Pan said grudgingly flinching under the stare of the brunette goddess. "Just stop staring me like that!"

Belldandy's mood immediately did a 360 as a smile returned to her face pleased with that answer. "Thank you…"

"Right, right… Sorry for the whole knocking you out and attacking your sisters, it was a spurt of the moment thing; I really don't have anything against you or your sisters. I only wanted to fight Lind without anyone getting in the way." The alien girl said somewhat apologetically. Belldandy just listened and nodded in acknowledgement. "Anyway, we should probably get back." She advised.

"Very well..." The brunette goddess agreed and tried to approach Pan to take the unconscious Lind from her.

The Saiyan teen stepped back (more like floated) however, not willing to relinquish her hold on the blue-haired goddess. "I'll take care of carrying Lind back, if you don't mind…" She said a little bit too protectively.

Belldandy just smiled pleasantly and nodded, before the two goddesses and alien girl began to fly back to the desolated construction site.

!

Pan set foot back on the ground right in front of her followers, still carrying the unconscious blue-haired goddess with her. "Ok… I think we're finally done for today." She said with an impish smile. "Anyone have some last thing to say."

Whip raised up her hand. "Yes, Whip?"

"What about all the destruction caused to the city? Are we going to be dealing with that now?" She said, really wondering if Pan was really going to fulfill her word and fix all her damage herself, or will put her and the rest of her followers to do it in her stead.

"That can wait for tomorrow, first we have to go back to our headquarters to heal our wounds and get some rest." She took a moment to appraise the condition of the remaining fighters, apprentices and grandmasters. "Yup, that is certain the first thing we need to address… Then tomorrow at first hour we'll deal with the reconstruction of the city. I think this a good opportunity for some of my special brand of training. I think I'll put the kids to give me a hand with it once they return from Kanto. They should already be done fighting all the schools of that region by now… Alright, anything else?" She inquired.

"You look pretty happy after having fought that goddess you're carrying, mistress…" Foxy pointed up.

Pan beamed a happy smile after hearing that. "Hell yeah! This was exactly the kind of fight I was wishing for; Lind really gave me a nice spar. I think I just made new friend!" She said rather chirpy, many of the fighters in front of her just stared.

"Spar!? You mean tossing punches that create earthquakes, causing havoc in a metropolis and almost destroying the whole planet was simply a spar to you!?" Whip asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah… This was nothing more than a nice warm-up for me. Just look at me, after all that has happened I'm not even winded yet. I'm still pretty ready to keep going on if someone still wants to mess with me right now. I told you all before, my race is one of violent supermen. Among my family this types of battles are a pretty common thing, in fact, we don't even consider it a battle unless a planet or two get blown up." The alien girl answered pretty unfazed, all the people who heard her just gaped.

Mills Lane suddenly appeared after spending all this time hiding inside a ditch ever since Lind appeared meteor-smashing the field. "You all people are the craziest bastards I've ever had the displeasure of meeting. Dammit! You almost got the entire people of this city killed because of your crap. I'm done in here, just get me back home away from all of you insane martial artist, ridiculously powerful alien girls and violent goddesses able to destroy planets. This has been a shitty day alright…" The elder referee said in a tired tone with a shake of his head.

Pan just nodded at him. "Alright, sounds fair. I'm sure that whatever is left of YAMI can more than enough be able to shoulder the expenses of your return back home." She turned towards Kushinada. "You should put someone from what's left of your organization to take care of this…" She then addressed everyone one last time. "So, does someone want to tell me something I don't already know?"

This time it was Mature who raised a delicate hand. "Yes, Mature?" Pan asked to the blonde bombshell.

"Well, is just… Me and Vice have a confession to make." The buxom woman said as she nervously rubbed the back of her neck.

"If this about you two being former spies for Goenitz and the Hakkeshu clan, I already knew about that…" Pan simply stated plainly.

Mature could all but gape in surprise at the reply of the alien girl. "Whaaat!? When!? How did you learned about that!?"

Pan just huffed in annoyance and gestured towards Giru. "Giru can read minds, remember? I explained this to all of you the first day I recruited you. Don't tell me you forgot!?" She said with a plain stare.

Mature just coughed to hide her embarrassment and change the direction of the conversation. "So, you don't mind if we work for you despite our previous ties with an organization that could certainly become an enemy to you in the near future?"

Pan simply shook her head sideways in a negative. "Nah! Despite you having been spies working for someone else, Giru also told me that you don't care very much about either Goenitz or the Hakkeshu and if it had been up to you in the first place you wouldn't have accepted working for them. He also told me how you decided to do the smart thing and cut all ties with them to serve me exclusively. So yeah, as long as you remember whose boss, I'll have no trouble of having you two serving me… And besides, after what all of you have seen today; do you really thing Goenitz or the Hakkeshu clan could prove any kind of danger against me?" The alien girl explained nonchalantly.

"Oh, ok. Sounds fair, no complaint from us…" The blonde bombshell said in agreement.

"Alright, if that is all then let us get moving already! I have to heal the lot of you; I have to take care of Lind here until she wakes up!" She said gesturing to the unconscious goddess she was supporting. "I have to also heal and appease these other goddesses behind me before they start to look at me ugly again." She pointed at the Norn sisters behind her. "There are still many things I need to do, so we better get to it!" She said before she began to walk back to the headquarters of the Shinpaku alliance. Her followers and the rest of martial artist just followed her without complaint, the three goddesses and Keiichi trailing behind them. Giru finally cut off the live feed, signaling the end of the show and making the people of the world to get back to their lives and ponder on the events that were witnessed today. Certainly planet earth would never be the same after today.

* * *

_Alright, that's it, finally the end of this arc. I still want to make another chapter regarding the aftermath of this battles and what not but that can wait. Anyway, consider officially the first act of this story done. Man, I can't believe it's almost a year since I began this story. Fuck! This thing would certainly be a long one, it seems I will truly will be working on this story for the rest of my life… Hmmm…_

_Well anyway, hope you like this chapter, don't forget to review and recommend this story and all that. Yadda, Yadda, Yadda… I'm in a hurry, as I had said, I'm going into two weeks of vacations so I may not have time to work on this story. But whatever, just send me your opinions and tell what you think and I'll read you all later._


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's note: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Finally! This chapter is done!

Sorry for the delay but as I had said, I went out into vacation to visit my parents in another city. Those were 2 weeks I was unable to write properly, and then when I got back, I still was unable to write for another week because I had to catch up with matters at work. Then my Internet signal was busted, and I had to wait for several days for the technician to come and repair it. Ah, well… It's just been delay after delay. But I finally got this thing done, so here you have it! I hope its length can be enough consolation for the wait, since this chapter is almost as long as the last one. But enough of that, let's start with this already.

Oh, before I forget. This will be the last chapter of this story I will upload for the rest of this year. Since I've been getting a lot of petitions to continue with my other main story Madness Effect, I'm gonna have to stop my work on this story to get back to that other one. Anyway, I have a lot of work to do to catch up with my other story, so I don't expect to return to this one until January or February of the next year. But that's how it is, you can always read my other stories while you wait during all those months for the nest update of this one, or go read the stories I have as favorites since I can really recommend most of them.

Well, here we have the revised edition of this chapter. With the most obvious of misspellings adressed, but feel free to send me message if you detect anything that may have escaped my notice.

Anyway, in the meantime, let's get started already…

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: **I just learned the terrible news from Harbinger of Kaos that author Freedom Guard passed away in August 5th. These news struck me hard since he was one of the first authors that became one of my favorites in this site. His Halo stories were among the first that I started reading when I discovered this site and hooked me up into fanfiction. He was also one of the first people that gave me advice and counsel when I first started writting and I had several discussions with him over the years.

This is really a downer for me, because I liked his stories... And now those stories will never be finished...

So in the effort of solidarity I dedicate this chapter to Freedom Guard and send a shout to Harbinger of Kaos to tell him he is not alone in his mourning.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, any material or copyright depicted in this story belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

**_AFTERMARTH_**

!

"Alright kiddo, just stay still; you can return to look around my gizmos once I've finished treating your wounds." Pan said to Skuld as she put a Band-Aid in the middle of the forehead of the child goddess. After returning back to the Shinpaku Alliance headquarters, Pan proceeded to heal the wounds of every single one of the fighters,both old and new, under her employ. Finalizing with the goddesses themselves that had come along, as there were still matters that needed to be discussed between them and explanations to be made, but those could wait after she finished treating the wounds of her minions. Certainly the last batch of fights, although highly entertaining, had clearly put a dent on her medical supplies that she would need to replace soon.

The little girl being treated simply stared with an irritated pout, she actually was trying to glare but the way Skuld's face scrounged up made her look really cute rather than threatening. Though the reason for Skuld enmity towards the alien girl wasn't because she was still incensed at her for having attacking her and her sisters, though there was still some grudge about it at the back of her mind, the main reason for her irritation was that Pan ministrations took her away from her perusal of all of the inventions that the alien girl had left sprawled about through the workshop she had installed inside the Shinpaku Alliance headquarters.

Being the little engineering nutjob she is, Skuld couldn't help but be interested in the inventions and technology brought by the Saiyan teen, so the first thing she did when the group arrived in the Shinpaku HQ was to go over the machines and creations made by Pan and tinker with them to see how they worked. It was a testament to her genius that so far she hadn't caused any of the alien girl's inventions to explode despite the fact she was clearly messing around with them and in some cases dismantling them and taking them apart to study their inner functioning. Pan obviously took notice of what the child goddess was doing, but decided not to comment on it since she was more focused in tending the wounds of her followers and the newest acquisitions to their ranks, that and the fact that it was pretty clear that Skuld knew what she was doing, so she didn't saw nothing bad in allowing the little goddess to sate her curiosity.

However, now that she had the opportunity to speak with the little goddess (well not so little since both girls were roughly the same size despite the fact that Pan was older) she commented. "You're going to put that thing back the way you found it, I'm not going to have all my hard work going to waste because you forgot to tighten a bolt when you were reassembling my stuff back after you were messing with it." Pan said, as she looked at the prototype cold fusion reactor that she had been working on and that was currently broken apart in several pieces behind the child goddess.

"I know that! I'm not some rookie who doesn't even know how to hold a wrench! It will be good as new by the time I'm done working in it! You'll see!" Skuld huffed a little, insulted at Pan for putting her skills in doubt.

Pan didn't immediately reply and simply finished with her ministrations and began to put back the medical supplies inside their first aid kit. "Good, as long as we see eye to eye with each other on this issue, there will be no trouble between us. This was just a friendly warning, that's all." She said as she finalized putting away her things and turned around to walk away.

The child goddess was thoughtful for a moment before she called back at the alien girl before she was out of hearing range. "Hey! Nice workshop you have in here. All these advanced inventions of yours are pretty neat." She said grudgingly with a little embarrassment. It wasn't like she was having a change of heart about the alien girl, she still hadn't forgave her for attacking and knocking her out, but the youngest of the Norns could certainly held a modicum of respect towards a fellow inventor.

Pan simply turned her head to look behind over her shoulder with a grin. "Thanks! But it's nothing to be **that** impressed about. After all, most of these things are pretty common where I come from, but then again, this is alien tech way more advanced than what you can find on this primitive planet at the moment…" She said trailing off a little at the last part. "Anyway, since you seem pretty interested in my stuff, how about if I make you my assistant and you can lend me a hand in whatever project I start working on. You seem competent enough, and it would give you the opportunity to see how my technology works up close." Said Pan diplomatically, knowing she needed to mend a few bridges and thinking it could be pretty useful if she were to have some kind of backing from a few of the gods that run things around this planet, after all she was pretty well aware of the kind of pull her grandfather had with the gods of the universe and the afterlife and knew very well how useful that kind of influence could be. But she was also truthful about the fact of needing and assistant, it would be nice to have someone that could understand her and keep up with her when she had the need of talking about advanced science and engineering, and the child goddess fitted that criteria perfectly. She seemed pretty smart and able despite her young age, but Pan wasn't put off by that in the least, since she was already building and creating advanced machines from a tender age thanks to the guidance of her parents and aunt Bulma.

The little girl was totally caught by surprise by that offer, her eyes sparkling with a hopeful shine. "Really!You mean it!" But recomposed herself quickly remembering who she was speaking with. "I mean, sure whatever, I have no problem in lending you a hand if that is what you want…" Skuld said, trying to downplay her interest and act as if she didn't care much about the alien girl's offer. Obviously, it was pretty easy to see through her, so Pan simply smirked in amusement.

"Alright, then it is settled then. Just come around whenever you feel like it in the afternoons, since that is when I'm usually busy working on one of my inventions, and we'll see where to put you to make the most of your skills." The teen Saiyan said nonchalantly before walking away from the child goddess to check over her followers one last time to see if there was still someone in need of healing. Due to the great quantity of people in need of medical attention, Pan had no choice but to prop them over the walls of the Shinpaku Alliance HQ, all of the fighters lined up sitting on the floor with their backs on the wall or simply lying on the cold floor due to lack of space. It looked like a scene out from one of those pictures of overcrowded medic field camps during World War I &amp; II or the American Civil War. But none of the fighters present was complaining due to the effectiveness of the advanced medical procedures of the alien girl that quickly and expeditiously took care of closing up their wounds and fixing the damage done to them, so they were simply there lying on their spots calmly to allow their bandaged up bodies to rest. Those who only had required a minimum of medical assistance, or none at all, were simply waiting on their own corners for something to happen.

Some of the fighters turned to look at Pan as she made her rounds trying to find someone she may have missed. "Well I guess that is all, everybody seems to have been taken care off already. Very well, time to speak to those goddesses and get some answers." She declared before moving towards the location where the other two Norns and Keiichi were resting, Urd having been the one injured enough to receive some medical attention as she had received several punches from the alien girl plus a blast to the chest that required a big gauze to be placed upon her scalded skin, the rest of the injuries being rather minor as it only required for her head to be bandaged around her temple and a Band-Aid to be placed on her cheek to cover a small scratch. The white haired goddess of the past simply remained sitting on her spot with all the patience she could muster as she simmered down. She was still holding a grudge over the alien girl's action toward her and her sisters, but she did appreciate that Pan had been decent enough to take care of the wounds that she had inflicted upon her in the first place, so the least she could do was to try to keep things civil enough between them as thanks. That and because she was sure Belldandy would certainly not look at her with kind eyes if she started to stirr up trouble inside this place full of injured people.

Here too, alongside the elder Norns and the young mechanic, was the unconscious form of Lind resting with her back upon the wall. The young commander of the Valkyries was one of the people that had required a great deal of medical intervention as she had been left quite messed up after her fight with Pan. Her entire upper body, neck and head were covered totally in bandages, one of her arms in a sling and her left eye covered with a gauze before being bandaged too. Despite her injured condition, the blue haired goddess looked quite at peace as she simply slept contentedly with a smile, her little angels floating about standing guard at her sides.

Pan simply approached the little heavenly group with an unconcerned step. "I think we need to have a little talk." Was all she said as she stood over Belldandy.

The brunette goddess simply nodded before standing up from the spot where she had been resting at Keiichi's side, as she had been in need of a moment to catch her breath after she sapped most of her magical reserves by using her healing spells to help cure the fighters that were most in need of urgent medical attention. Her little show of magic marveling and enrapturing most of the congregated martial artists, for in order to Belldandy to use her healing magic, she needed to sing in duet with her angel in order to chant her magical spells. The small concert of both divine voices was simply too gorgeous for the ears of mortals to take, leaving them in a daze as they heard such out-worldly loveliness.

"Yes, I believe you must have many questions in need of answers." The kind goddess said as she faced the alien girl with a collected calm worthy of her status of goddess. The fighters and martial artists lying about around the two women suddenly grew completely quiet and began to strain their ears to hear the conversation between the two, curious about what they may talk.

It was in that moment when Pan was about to make her fist question, that Lind finally stirred and woke up. "Unngh… My head… What happened? Is the fight over…?" The blue haired goddess inquired groggily through her half-dulled senses as she tried to discern her surroundings.

"Well, look who decided to re-join us in the land of the living." Pan said unable to hold a smile, like her father and grandfather the Saiyan girl inherited their tendency of warming-up towards opponents who had given them a good fight and that lifted her opinion of Lind to the rank of friend. You know that odd quirk that some fighters have were defeat means friendship, must be a result of their primal social behavior as consequence of a semi-isolated lifestyle due to their predilection of spending most of their days training or honing their combat styles.

As it is, the alien girl simply approached the injured blue-haired goddess with great care. "So, how do you feel…?"

Lind seemed a little out of sorts for a moment before getting out of her funk as she focused in the Saiyan teen at hearing the sound of her voice, she then felt all of her memories of her fight with Pan coming back to her in an instant. "… I lost didn't I?" She said with a sigh. It was a rhetoric question, since she already knew the answer.

Pan just nodded, still beaming a smile. "Yup, but don't worry about it. You did well, it was a great fight; I really enjoyed it very much. It was exactly what I needed to lift up my spirits. Just when I had resigned myself to never found a worthy opponent during my stay on this planet, you appeared and gave me one hell of a time. It was fun… But now play time is over and we have to fix the mess we left behind. But first, we must tend to your injuries and make sure you recover. So tell me, how are you feeling?" She asked again, trying to be as gentle as she could with the woman she was now beginning to consider a friend.

Lind just blinked, musing over the words she had just heard before giving her answer. "I'm alright… My body just feels a little stiff and it hurts a little when I try to move. It seems I don't have the strength to do anything… Other than that… I've never felt better actually… I too enjoyed our fight greatly…" She said with a smile of her own.

Pan acknowledged that answer with a happy face. "Well, it is something to be expected after all. You clearly must have spent a great deal of magical energy to be able to fight me in an even ground. It is not surprising that you must be utterly exhausted after inflicting such strain into your body, so you should take things easy for a while to let your body recuperate from such ordeal." She said with a hint of seriousness despite her gleeful attitude, letting the blue haired goddess known that she expected her to follow her instructions to the letter without complaint.

The alien girl then turned back towards Belldandy to put matters back on tracks, her demeanor losing all cheerfulness in a moment. "So… Must I expect some kind of retaliation from the Kami-sama of this world for having picked up a fight with one of her goddesses? I assume that all the collateral damage that our little fight brought about must have certainly not made him very happy, so I need to know if there is going to be a problem between us…?" Pan said the most cordially she could but with an underlying threatening tone in her voice, making it known she would not let herself be pushed around by anybody, not even by Kami-sama himself.

As it is, Belldandy simply sighed tiredly, knowing that this whole situation was a mess. She decided the best course of action she could take was to answer the questions of the alien girl as truthfully as she could and give her opinion on how she supposed that Kami-sama would react to this problem. "Honestly… I don't believe father will take any kind of reprisal against you since you are alien to this world and galaxy and thus not of his jurisdiction, also because it was not you who instigated this confrontation between you and Lind. True, you proved to be quite unreasonable in your drive of carrying out your fight against her after the challenge was made, and also your unwillingness in letting the matter drop without confrontation… But most of the fault could be placed on Lind for having come in search of you and issuing the challenge in the first place, revealing the existence of the gods to the entire mortal world in the first place. Not to mention, taking out her limiter without permission and unleashing her true divine power upon the earth, causing untold destruction and damage to the planet in the process. So I expect her punishment to be quite severe…" She said, growing pensive by the end of her explanation.

Pan simply stood there, listening to the entire speech without any reaction whatsoever. "And what kind of punishment could we expect to be given upon Lind because of this?" She plainly asked.

Belldandy brought a finger to her chin in nervous consideration as she thought about the matter. "I… I really don't known. I mean, this matter is pretty serious. Not only she willingly took her limiter off, which is something strictly forbidden for any goddess to do unless under strict orders from Kami-sama himself, but she also broke the law regarding to never reveal our presence to humanity as a whole; a law that had been agreed by both gods and demons to follow ever since the truce between Heaven and Hell was signed and the doublet system was enforced. Breaking this law could mean the end to the doublet system and it would spark a war between the forces of heaven and hell that would threaten the stability of the mortal world too. The final confrontation between the forces of good and evil, the end of everything as we know it…"

"Ragnarok… the war of the end of times…" Urd said, interjecting for her sister with outmost seriousness. Most of the fighters hearing the conversation simply paled at the implication that the real Apocalypse may actually come to pass due to the rash actions of the blue haired goddess for having picking up a fight against Pan without thinking in the least about the consequencesof her actions. Certainly the end of the world was not a promising prospect that none of the humans present was looking forward to; well except Jackal who seemed rather intrigued by that information, but everybody is aware of his weird fetishes. The other remaining fighters however, tried not to show any outward reaction to this information by playing it cool, but one could still take notice of their nervousness by the cold sweat that fell from their brows and down the back of their necks. After all, they all had witnessed what Lind was capable off, having seeing the power and destruction that a single goddess could unleash left them with a horrible sense of dread at the thought of armies composed of who knows how many soldiers (and they were pretty certain that the armies of heaven were vast) just as powerful as her, fighting against demonic armies that could match them in both numbers and strenght. Against such overwhelming power, they held no illusions that any nation of earth would be able to withstand such might.

During this entire revelation, Giru simply kept recording all of the proceedings and uploading the video into the internet for the world to see, as per Pan's orders, without anyone being the wiser. Curious how most people tended to ignore or forget all about his presence or the fact he could record all audio or images that passed in front of his lenses, must be because his small size made everybody consider him harmless and discard him from further consideration when faced with more pressing immediate concerns. Oh, it seems not all of Pan's followers were that irresponsibly blind to their surroundings, as Doctor Jackal tipped his hat at him with a knowing smile. It was clear that the homicidal doctor knew pretty well what he was up to, he could also detect Kushinada, the blonde assassin Nina Williams, Pan's secretaries and Foxy, giving him surreptitious glances from the corners of their eyes. Well, it's a good thing to know that Pan has some efficient talent among her followers' ranks.

Pan immediately gave her opinion about a war sparking between the divine and demonic forces by grabbing Belldandy from the lapels of her dress and getting on her face with the outmost serious demeanor she could muster. "Listen to me clearly… I will not allow a war to break out and destroy all civilization on this world. Not while I am still dwelling on it. So if any of you goddesses or demons try to do anything to start a war, I will personally hunt all of you down and take your heads as trophies to hang from the walls of this building." She said with a cold look as she stared at the brunette goddess right in the eyes. Normally Belldandy, despite her kind nature, was not someone who could easily be intimidated by any kind of threats; however, looking upon the resolute expression of the alien girl made her believe that Pan indeed would move sea and earth in order to fulfill her ultimatum. She gave a sober nod to the Saiyan teen to tell her she understood her words.

Pan let the goddess free and turned around to put some space between them. "So tell me, what kind of punishment we can expect to be enacted upon Lind?" She repeated her main question, leading the conversation back to the topic of her interest.

Belldandy straightened her clothes, unmindful of the rough treatment she had been subjected not a moment ago with all the humbleness of a goddess of her caliber. "Well, if I were to guess… I'd say the most likely outcome would be for her to have her goddess license being revoked." She said half in thought.

"Goddess License?" Asked Pan in puzzlement.

The brunette goddess replied with a nod. "We goddesses need to have a license in order to carry on with our divine functions and responsabilities according to our station. Just like here on earth you humans need a license in order to drive a car or having a profession like a doctor or a pilot… So too, we goddesses need a license to avail the fact that we are capacitated to do our jobs." She explained. That answer caught many off guard who hadn't expected that the gods of this earth would have such a bureaucratic system in place;it certainly gave credence to the alien girl's claims about a divine bureaucracy that handles all aspects of the afterlife.

"Wait! Does that mean that you gods have to take exams and deal with evaluations just the same we normal people do in order to keep our jobs!?" Asked a very surprised Whip, who had not expected this new revelation. "Do you have to go to some kind of school and do tests just as we do too?"

Belldandy simply nodded amicably. "Of course, We goddess have to study a lot in order to prepare ourselves for any spot we would like to work on up in heaven, and we have from time to time, take tests to evaluate our performance on our spots to show we are capable to get the job done. But this is not only to show our proficiency in our work stations but also primarily to determine the rank we will hold as a goddess. The higher our rank, the more spots are available for us to choose from as a career, understandable as you can't expect for a low level goddess to be prepared and able to deal with the same kind of responsabilities and functions that a high ranked one can do." She said, listing with her finger for emphasis.

Pan grew pensive after hearing that explanation. "So that would explain the title both you and Lind introduced yourselves when I asked your names; you both introduced yourselves as First Class Goddesses Unlimited…"

The brunette goddess acknowledged that observation. "Indeed, we both have attained the rank of Goddess first class and unlimited stands for the status of our License, as it can be Limited or unlimited. As unlimited goddesses there are very few things that are forbidden to us, and also most of the information and functions stored in the Yggdrassil are available to us. Only Kami-sama himself is above us." She explained.

"The Yggdrassil…? Hold on a minute, what does the world tree have to do with your work as goddesses?" Asked Foxy curiously after hearing that particular piece of information.

"The world tree, is the divine supercomputer that regulates all aspects of creation on this galaxy, it also regulates the flow of power we goddesses can use when we take our limiters off, and allows us to manifest in this world by taking these forms you see in front of you." Belldandy explained motioning to herself, her sisters and Lind.

"These forms in front of us? Are you saying the way we are seeing you and your sisters, is not in reality your true forms?" Mature inquired as most of the usual female posse that hanged around Pan began to take position behind the alien girl, now with the addition of Kushinada.

Belldandy simply kept answering all questions with her usual kind demeanor. "Correct, we goddesses are actually higher dimensional beings that exist in a higher plane of creation. In order for us to manifest safely in this dimension, we require the aid of the Yggdrassil to provide us with these vessels to be able to interact with the human world. For if we were to try to manifest our real bodies, this planet would simply not be able to withstand our true forms and be inevitably destroyed because of it, so the Yggdrassil plays an importal role in sealing and regulating the power a goddess can use while being on earth."

The fighters hearing her simply remained silent listening to her explanation, those with a better understanding and education related to this type of matters thought over the implications of this revelation, wondering about how powerful the world supercomputer must be if it is able to keep sealed at all times the power of an undetermined number of beings as powerful as Lind. An advanced machine like that was simply beyond the understanding (not to mention the technological means) of mortals.

Juri scratched her head in puzzlement as she was having some trouble in understanding what was being spoken about, her beat up bandaged state not withstanding. "So, this Yggdrassil thing, is it a tree or a computer? I'm not quite following what you're saying?"

"It is both at the same time, actually." The brunette goddess simply replied with her usual kind happy face. That answer did nothing but leave the people that was listening to her even more stumped than what they already are.

"Both!? How can it be both!? How does a goddamn tree work as a computer!? It doesn't have any damned sense!?" Foxy exclaimed getting all riled up by something that to her sensibilities was considered nothing more than nonsense.

"Please, do not blaspheme…" Belldandy admonished with a sudden stern look, making the white-haired fencer woman to immediatly shut up, growing cowed -alongside most of the onlookers- by the unexpected commanding presence being showed by the usually calm goddess. Yes, even Pan. As due to her young age, she was still susceptible to react towards displays of disciplinary authority from parental figures. A.K.A mom is getting angry so shut up and stop acting like a brat. It was a reflex action ingrained in the teen Saiyan psyche due to how the women of her family could turn pretty scary when their patience grew thin. Even though her mother, grandmother and aunt were just regular humans, Pan knew better than to try to go against their word when they got that angry look in their eyes that signaled an explosion of motherly outrage and when that happened, none of the men in her family were able to give them the contrary. And they were full blooded or half-blooded Saiyans! Certainly the women of her family were strong from the way they kept their husbands and children in line and asserted their authority when the time came of laying down the law. So yeah, Pan cold recognize the same look in Belldandy's face and posture and knew it was time to shut up and not make any sudden movements if she didn't wanted to get chastized and/or receive a lecture as well… (Gasp) Ah! The horror!

Thankully the situation was difused by Foxy as she apologized for her crass expression. "S-s-sorry…" She said in a very tiny and contrite voice.

Not much for an apology but it seemed to get the job done as Belldandy began to smile again and appear pleased. "Apology accepted." Was all she said before getting back to her explanation. "Now, the reason why the Yggdrassil is both a tree and a computer is because it can be made to manifest in the mortal world on several forms, a tree being the primary among them. Just like the way we goddesses manifest in these human forms while here on earth instead of our real bodies." She placidly stated.

"So, it is a magical computer tree that can change form?" Juri asked, still pretty much out of her depth if her confused expression was any indication.

"It is a tree, one of the main pillars that support this world; that was turned into a supercomputer to more easily link and oversee over all aspects of creation. It can change shapes and manifest through different ways here in the physical plane, according to what's considered best depending on the situation. And yes, it is magical in nature." The brunette goddess said in her gentle demenaor. It did nothing to help the human followers of the alien girl to better understand what she was saying, if nothing it simply made them to be even more confused.

Urd decided to intercede for the mortals' sake with a sigh. "Do not try to understand how is that things work in heaven. Just know that we are divine beings that posess magic and technlogy beyond any of you that allows us to do things that may be totally impossible for most mortals on this world." She absentmindly said with a distinct lack of emotion, as she found the notion of trying to make mortals understanding the intricacies of heaven too troublesome.

The gathered fighters decided to take her at her word and move on to another subject to avoid the headache. "So… Exactly what is that you goddesses do? Do you have to listen to people's prayers all day and try to lend a hand by working behind curtains or what?" Asked Whip intrigued.

Belldandy just shook her head sideways in a negative. "We goddesses cannot directly reply to people's prayers, because to do so would require a heavy involment from our part. You may ask why we don't then make the effort to become more involved in human affairs… The truth is most of us goddesses have no problem in taking a more direct stance on matters regarding earth, however, doing so would be a breach to the truce we have with the demons and a serious offense against the doublet system we have in place to keep the peace between both sides. The doublet system is the system that was put in place to balance things between heaven and hell and maintain the truce between both sides, its task is to make sure that the forces of either side are always even and one does have an upper hand over the other. So for each action made be either heaven or hell, there most be an exactly opposite action from the opposite side to counter-balance it. With that in mind, a more direct involment from our part would also mean that the demons will have a free reign to appear and cause havoc on earth, which would result in a gradual escalation of hostilities between heaven and hell. And that is something I'm sure none of you would like to see happening. So most of the time, all we can do is trying to help humanity through indirect means. Though there are ways for us to act more directly, but that is only reserved for specific cirsumstances and for a very determined type of mortals."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Mature respectfully, after all she was talking to a real life goddess and she was pretty aware that despite her seemingly gentle and kind demenaor, she posessed a terrifying power hidden within her. The battle between Pan and Lind had been a certain proof of that, so it may well pay to show a modicum of deference.

"Well, you had asked what is what we do, so allow me to clarify. I as a First Class Goddess Unlimited am in charge of attending the helpline of the Goddess Relief Office." Belldandy stated happily.

"Goddess Relief Office…?" Repeated Mature in puzzlement.

"Yes, a special department of heaven that is in charge of looking for specific individuals that meet a certain criteria in order to grant them a wish to fulfill their heart's desire." The gentle goddess explained.

That answer brought immediate responses from all the listeners. "A wish? You mean you can grant wishes to mortals despite telling us you can't directly intervene in human's affairs? Isn't that a little contradicting?" Whip replied with a puzzled expression.

The brunette goddess simply replied with a shake of her head. "Not really, as I had said, we can only grant wishes to individuals who perfectly meet the criteria imposed by Kami-sama. Only less than 1% of the human population in the entire planet is considered worthy enough for a wish. Our office is in charge of screening through the entire population of earth in search of those people that can be deemed worthy. And we are very thorough in our work." That reply was enough to shut up any comment that the gathered fighters may have, and leave them wondering about how strict the standards of heaven must be if only less than 1% of the human population has been able to meet such requirements.

Foxy seemed pensive for a moment before formulating another question. "These wishes, what do they entail? Is there any restriction to what you can wish for once you have been deemed worthy?" She inquired with interest.

Again, Belldandy replied with another shake of her head. "No, there is no limit whatsoever when making a wish. You can ask for whatever you may like; money, power, influence, women. Nothing is beyond our reach; even wishing for the destruction of the world is possible." She explained.

Nina Williams retorted at that in a brisk dry tone. "I doubt any of the people you have chosen has actually considered that option since I don't think you goddesses would pick a person of questionable morals as a candidate for a wish." She stated with a scoff.

The brunette goddess acknowledged the observation of the blonde assassin. "You are correct; we would never choose a person of black heart as a candidate for a wish. It was just an example to show that there are no restrictions imposed when making a wish, everything is fair. So it depends more in what the chosen individuals truly want rather than any limitation from our part. It is the fullfilment of the heart's desire what we aim for after all." She explained affably in soft tones of voice that seemed almost hypnotic due to how sweet they were.

"Hmmp… What are the requirements needed then to be considered worthy of a wish?" Whip asked assuming a thoughtful expression.

"It must be a truly honest person with a noble soul. As you must know, most humans nowadays can only think about themselves. Caring only about the pursuit of power, riches, fame, or control over the lives of others without stopping to consider about the consecuences of their actions. What we goddesses are in the look out for, are those people who put the needs of others before their own without expecting any kind of reward in exchange. A truly selfless soul; those who have only done good and never wished to bring harm upon others, have never done or tried to willingly hurt a fellow human being, who would instead rather give their lives to aid a stranger that they have never met before. Only those that represent the best in humanity canever be considered worthy of a wish." Belldandy explained as looked over the assembled mortals with a sad merciful look, as if she knew exactly what every single one has done in their lives, and instead of feeling affronted or disgusted, she just felt a boundless pity for them.

The gathered fighters did not feel confortable by the sorrowful look that the goddess was giving to them. "Do people like that actually exist?" Whip asked hesitantly in a tiny voice, knowing full well she would never be worthy of a wish.

Belldandy smiled and turned her head to look at Keiichi tenderly. "They do…"

There was no more time to continue this trend of inquiry, however. "Yeah, yeah, all this seems pretty interesting and whatnot, but back to my original question." Pan interrupted beliving the conversation to have deviated far enough from its original subject and wanting to get things back on track. "What kind of punishment are we to expect Lind to receive?"

Belldandy grew pensive again as she once more thought about such distressing subject. "Well, as I had said, she will most definetively get her License as goddess revoked and be suspended from her post for an undetermined amount of time. All of her powers will most likely be completely sealed and her angels taken away from her. She would most probably be forced to live here on earth as a mortal person… One of the most common punishments done to teach humility to a goddess is to banish her to earth with all of her powers sealed and force her to live as a regular human being for a few centuries. Taking into consideration the severity of her transgression, it will be millenia before Lind is allowed to rejoin our ranks." The brunette goddess explained with a hint of sorrow for her fellow goddess.

Pan took into consideration everything that she had heard before formulating her next question. "When can we expect for Kami-sama to carry out his puninishment?" She asked pointedly.

Belldandy was about to reply, but suddenly the ringtone of a cellphone began to be heard blaring throughout the place. Seeing how everybody was politely keeping quiet and taking their turn to speak, the ringing of the cellphone jarringly sticked out over the rather serious mood that permeated the place. Everybody present traced the source of the noise back towards Mature, the secretary brought a hand inside her vest pocket and pulled out the ringing device, holding it in her hand for all to see, her features taking a puzzled expression as all eyes fell on her.

Belldandy just took a single glance at the ringing apparatus before locking eyes with the confused secretary. "I think right about now…"

The goddess' answer certainly did nothing to calm the tense mood that had suddenly fallen over all the people in the room, Mature could only stare at her chiming cellphone wondering what to do as everybody waited expectantly with caughted breath for whatever that may happen. Finally deciding to take the call, the blonde bombshell opened the little device and pressed the receiving button.

As soon as she did it, a surge of bright blindling light exploded from the device that suddenly became overflowed with energy, making the blonde buxom woman drop the phone to the floor in alarm. All the fighters, injured or otherwise, were forced to cover their eyes from the piercing light that flooded the entire room in white, even Pan was forced to put a hand over her face to protect her visual senses. As the light kept shining, a glowing white figure suddenly began to appear from the brilliant screen of the cell-phone and materialize into the room. First a hand, then a head followed by a body until a complete winged female figure was left hovering and glowing over the room.

The light finally dimmed down and all the people present were able to discern the features of the newcomer, a short dark haired brunette woman, dressed in a skimpy revealing outfit that was somekind of leotard made of some unknown black frabic that was missing sections in two strategically placed locations to leaved almost her entire midriff bare and revealed a great deal of cleavage. It almost seemed to be a two piece bikini instead of a leotard except for the small bit of fabric that kept the upper and lower section of the suit together, allowing her to display her legs and figure in all her glory. She also wore a very strange looking orange garment that seemed to serve as a low cut shawl that was wrapped around the lower side of her breasts, arms, shoulders and back, allowing her to display her impressive assets. Orange gloves and shoes finalized the outfit; for the wings displayed, it was more than clear then she was another goddess.

The newcomer goddess just lowered herself and set foot back in the ground as her wings simply dissipated in a small whirlwind of feathers. Belldandy simply stared at the skimpy dressed goddess with a collected calm look. "Peorth…" Was all she said.

The newly arrived goddess recently identified as Peorth turned her stare towards her fellow goddess and acknowledged her with a nod. "Belldandy…"

The kind brunette goddess simply let out a resigned sigh, knowing pretty well what Peorth was doing here. "You're here because of Lind are you not?"

Peorth nodded again in confirmation. "That's right… Kami-sama was really furious when he discovered that Lind had come to the human world without permission just to pick a fight, took off her limiter and almost destroyed the whole planet by trying to release her full power. And let's not speak about revealing the existence of the gods to the mortals, which is a serious violation to the treaty we have with the demons and puts in jeopardy the doublet system, threatening to start a war with the forces of hell. (Sigh) She really messed things up big time with her little stunt." She explained before falling silent. An uncomfortable silence hanged upon the room as the people present was still reeling from the unexpected appearance of the dark haired brunette goddess and her proclamation.

Lind eventually spoke, rising from her position and aproaching Peorth despite her wounds until she was face to face in front of her fellow goddess, her angels lending some assistance to help the blue-haired goddess getting on back on her feet. Not showing an ounce of hesitation or anxiousness even though she was very well aware that she was about to receive a very steep punishment, she just simply decided to face the music with all the dignity and unwavering determination that only a goddess of her station could show. "What is to be my punishment then? I'll face whatever sentence dictated by Kami-sama without complaint. I know my actions caused a lot of destruction and havoc on the world and I'm willing to work without rest to fix the problem that I created, but despite everything that has happened I do not regret even once having challenged Pan to a fight. So go ahead, and carry on with my punishment. I'll accept it graciously." She declared as she simply stood expectantly, waiting for her sentence.

Peorth just stared at the blue-haired with an assesing look before letting out a tired sigh; she too wasn't looking forward to carry out the sentenced imposed by Kami-sama. "Your license as a goddess has been revoked and you've been relieved from your duties as the commander of the Valkyries. More so, you are forbidden to return to heaven and be sentenced to live here on earth as a mortal with all of your powers and magical abilities sealed. That includes your angels which will be taken from you. And will be expected of you to lend a hand in fixing all the damage you have caused while in this condition. Moreover, you will remain here in the human world until Kami-sama deems it that you have learned your lesson." She said, eliciting winces from the other 3 goddesses present in the room. Lind simply remained quiet as she heard her sentence, taking her time to digest what she'd been told.

Peorth at least had the decency of giving her all the time she needed, knowing that the news she just gave must have been pretty distressing for the blue haired goddess as she was practically being stripped from her position and expelled from heaven for who knows how long while forced to live as a mortal without any of her powers. Despite this news, Lind didn't gave any outward reaction of what she must have been feeling excepting for her long silence.

After a few long moments, the white-clad goddess finally spoke. "I just want to know one thing… Who will take my position as leader of the Valkyries after I am gone?" She asked with an utmost serious face, even though one could detect the traces of sadness in her expression.

"Your second-in-command Raynare will take over your duties as commander of the Valkyries for the duration of your suspension." Peorth simply replied.

Lind acknowledged that information with a nod. "Raynare is still young, she is impatient, hot-headed and brash, but I have trained her well and she has always excelled in all her lessons during her service under me. She knows how to do her duty. She will be an apt replacement for my position for the duration of my suspension."

Peorth did her best to refrain from letting out a huff at that statement. "As hot-headed as she is, you have little room to be accussing her of such, seeing how it was your own brashness that caused this mess on the first place…" The skimpy dressed goddess said in a casual tone, eliciting a small flinch from Lind, before she simply shrugged. "But you're right that she will be a decent replacement for you, Kami-sama knows this too. That is why he proposed her to take your place. You've done a good job training her, curbing her more radical tendencies and stilling into her a sense of duty. So yes, she will do her job."

Peorth then let out a dry laugh as if she had hust realized something ironically funny. "You know I am not worried about if she is qualified or not to take the command of the Valkyries, but rather than her following on your footsteps the moment she gets ear about what happened to you. You know she admires you very much don't you? All the Valkyries under your command have always looked up too you with the greatest of respect, the reason they always tried their best is because they have never wanted to see you looking down on them with dissapointment. We've always known that the loyalty of the Valkyries has been more towards their commander than to any other. You are very dear to every single one of them, and Raynare more so than the rest. She will not be happy to know that the reason of her promotion is because of her commander's fall-from-grace, she may try to come here to the human world to see you and will probably attempt to do something incredibly stupid in an effort of making you be accepted back into heaven." The dark haired brunnette goddess said with an uncharacteristical serious demenaor.

Lind just shrugged at that statement. "It can't be helped. I must take responsibility for my actions, if Raynare indeed comes to the human world to try to see me; I'll make sure of sening her back." She stated plainly before taking a deep breath and rolling her shoulders in preparation for her punishment. "Alright, let's get this done. Go ahead and carry out my sentence."

Peorth grimly nodded before a floating holo-screen suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front her and she began to type a set of commands into it; she adressed Lind one last time. "For the record, I've never wished to see you expelled from our ranks despite our differences… But orders are orders." She said as she pushed one last button.

Almost immediately, rings made of holographic lines of data suddenly materialized surrounding Lind and her angels. Energy started to pulsate out from the blue-haired goddess as if her power was being sapped from her, which most certainly was. The rings of data surrounding the angels began to spin around them, forming a bubble that left the two little angels trapped and cut off from their owner as their connection with Lind was being severed. After the deed was done, the rings around Lind dissapeared and the blunette goddess fell to her knees, her strength failing her as all her energy was utterly spent and she was subjected to the pain and weakness brought by her wounds. She could do nothing but just stare as her two little angels were dragged away from her by a stream of codelines back towards the glowing screeen of Mature's cellphone, the two cute Seraphim, struggling and punching against the walls of their holographic prision, desperation and anxiety etched on their little faces as they did what they could to avoid being taken away from their owner. Showing very clearly on their innocent faces that they didn't want to leave Lind's side as they looked back at the goddess as if pleading her to not let them go, their cries echoing through the suddenly very still and quiet room as none of the people present found the current situation not in the least funny.

All the efforts of the little angels to not being taken away proved fruitless, as all it did was make the scene of the two seraphims being dragged away hard to watch, as it had too many parallelisms with the images of children being ripped from the arms of their mothers. The little angels must really love Lind, and it seemed the removal of her angels had truly affected her, for she coudln't stop a tear from falling from her eye. "Goodbye my old friends… My first true friends… I'll miss you so much." She said to the only companions that she had ever known for most of her life, unconsciously stretching a hand after her angels as one could hear the heart-wrenching sadness on her voice… Pan had enough.

A sudden beam of energy struck the glowing cellphone without warning causing the small communication device to disappear in a small explosion of fire and sparks. The holographic prisons holding Lind's angels faded away immediately and the two winged seraphim quickly launched themselves back towards their master, tackling the blue haired goddess down to the floor in a fierce hug. Peorth simply gaped at what had transpired and turned to stare at the alien girl (who was still pointing with a stretched smoking finger at the direction where the cellphone once was) with a stumped expression, not believing someone was bold enough to interfere with one of Kami-Sama's mandates.

"What in the name of the ultimate force do you think you're doing?" She asked in an incredulous tone.

Pan simply brought down her finger and crossed her arms with a nonchalant attitude. "What am I doing…? I am simply stopping an injustice against someone I have begun to consider a friend. I can accept the fact that you wish to punish Lind for her actions and I agree about making her clean the mess she and I made. However, taking her angels away from her is just too far. You may seal all of her magical powers, strip her from her position as a goddess and force her to live here on earth as a lowly mortal, but I will not tolerate any of you laying a single hand on her angels." She stated with finality as she assumed a no-nonsense disposition that clearly told she was not going to bulge a single step on her decision.

Peorth (alongside the three Norn sisters and Keiichi) stared with a flabbergasted expression. "What!? What do you mean you will not tolerate us taking her angels!? Who do you think you are to get in the way of one of the edicts from Kami-sama himself!? Do you know exactly what are you doing!? Are you aware of the exact reppercussions that could happen because of your intrusion? We are walking in very thin ice already after Lind revealed the existence of the gods to the entire world and almost destroyed the planet in the process, if we don't punish Lind severily for her breaching of the truce treaty we have with the demons, then we risk all out war between the forces of heaven and hell! Do you know what that means!? It will be the end of the world!?" The dark-haired brunette goddess exclaimed in a fast paced irate tirade while gesturing wildly with her hands to make her point across.

Pan did not cared in the least for her reasons and plainly replied. "I am pretty aware that there's a threat of a war erupting between heaven and hell. Belldandy already explained this to us." She motioned towards said goddess. "But let me tell you that I do not give a damn about your problems and if anyone tries to do any funny business then they will have to answer directly to me. I don't care if it is a goddess fron heaven or a demon from hell. You try to pull this kind of shit while I'm still on this planet and I am kicking all of your asses evenly." The alien girl simply stated with the same uncaring resolution for what her species are famous for.

Peorth just spluttered at Pan's unsubtle threaths, completely mind-boggled by the alien girl's brashness. If she believed Lind to be a stubborn hard-head, then she clearly has never met a Saiyan.

Meanwhile Keiichi simply scratched the side of his head in confusion. "I don't understand, what is the big deal of leaving Lind with her angels? I mean I know they are supposed to help a goddess with their casting when trying to do high level spells, but with Lind having all of her divine powers and magical abilities sealed, wouldn't that made their boosting skills completely useless since there would be no magical energy for them to tap into in the first place?" He asked pointedly.

"That's not how things work." Peorth disagreed moving her head sideways in a negative. "Even with her whole powers sealed, she could still use her angels to hack into the Yggdrassil and lift the restriction on her powers. So you see why we cannot simply leave her angels with her since they can be used to help her ignore the punishment imposed by Kami-Sama."

"Don't care, that's your problem. If I say Lind's angels stay, then they will stay in here and there's not one goddamn thing you can do about it." Pan said cuttingly, showing exactly how very little she cared about the dark-haired brunette goddess problems.

Peorth was about to voice her displeasure, when suddenly another cellphone began to ring. Everybody was distracted by the little chiming noise and turned to trace its source. It was the other secretary's cellphone (Vice) that was ringing, the blood redhaired woman pulled out her compact communication device and stared at it warily for a moment. Not at all that odd, after what had happened with Mature's own cell-phone, she had more than enough reasons to be suspicious.

The attractive secretary opened her cell-phone before facing the screen of the device away from her and covering her eyes with one hand, fully expecting something like the arrival of another goddess to happen to her too. She then pressed the receive button.

Nothing happened…

Finding no immediate reaction like another explosion of blinding light, Vice proceeded to put her cell-phone to her ear to determine who was calling. "Yes, who is it?" She asked neutrally to whoever was on the line. As she was hearing the response to her question, the people watching her were able to clearly see how her expression unexpectedly change from guarded and reserved to utterly awestruck.

She turned towards Peorth. "It's for you… It's Kami-Sama!" She said with a completely stumped face, the rest of the fighters hearing that statement felt their eyes bulges in reaction, as they too were left flabbergasted at that revelation.

Peorth simply approached and grabbed the small comunication device from Vice's hand before putting the cellphone to her ear. "Yes? - Yes, sir... I tried to enact the corresponding punishment as you ordered, but I'm afraid a situation came up… - Yes! That exactly what happened! - She won't let me! There's no way to avoid a confrontation if I try to carry out my orders. - Yes I've already tried to explain the situation to her, but she just won't budge! - Are you sure…? - Well… You're Kami-sama so it's your call… - Ok, sir. Yes, I'll pass you to her…"

The scantily clad goddess turned towards the alien girl and extended the cellphone on her hand to her. "Kami-sama wants to speak with you…" Was all she said.

Pan, unimpressed, simply swiped the offered phone on a single rough move, the action considered quite rude by the dark haired brunette goddess. Not that the alien girl cared.

Pan put the cellphone to her ear. "So, I finally get to speak with the Kami-sama in charge of this planet? I must say I've yet to find anything remarkable about this little backwater of yours… What is that you want?" Whatever it is that Kami-sama replied to Pan's rather crass greeting, it was only good to make the alien girl scoff. "Please!? I've told your little goddess that I will not allow Lind's angels to be taken away from her; I don't care whatever your problems are or whether if my intervention ends up causing a war between heaven and hell! The angels stay and that's final! There's nothing you can do or say to make me change my decision. I have enough power to blow up this planet several hundred times over if so I wished, so if either you or one of those demons tries anything, you all will have to answer to me! - Your balance means nothing to me, I'm not from this planet in the first place remember!? Whatever this doublet system you have in place does, I'm not part of it, so I don't have to respect it or limit my actions if I don't want to… - Feh! Well, if you don't like it, you're free to come in here and fight me to do otherwise yourself instead of sending your minions to do your bidding. We Saiyans have no respect for those who don't show their faces or work only from the shadows. Maybe the little primitives that live on this planet are left awed when standing in your presence, but you are not the first Kami-sama I've met; nor does your position as god of this planet is anywhere near to that of the Kais, who my family has close ties with. So pardon me for not being impressed by your demands?"

Just as the alien girl was about to continue with her bickering, a portal suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. The fighters lying around where caught off guard by this sudden development and found themselves out of their depths, wondering what was about to happen now. Did Pan's blunt manners have drawn the ire of Kami-sama? The alien girl grew tense immediately as her eyes narrowed at the sight of the portal; she kept herself at the ready expecting an attack.

The tension in the room quickly dissipated and was replaced by confusion when a small robed toddler with a pacifier in his mouth and wearing a big Chinese hat with the words JR emblazoned in it, appeared walking out from the portal. Behind the toddler, a young girl of around sixteen with teal hair in a ponytail, wearing a kimono and carrying a broom, appeared following him.

"Wait! Hold down your horses! There's no need for you to make an enemy out of Kami-sama. Allow me to speak to him and I'll put an end to this misunderstanding." Said the child, raising a hand in front of him to signal her to stop.

The Saiyan teen just frowned at him. "Who are you?"

The small child tipped his big hat at her and offered a small bow. "Greetings, I am Koenma from the soul office that's in charge of judging the souls of mortals in this sector of space. This is Botan, my assistant." The toddler said motioning towards the girl at his side who greeted with a foolish wave of her hand.

"Hi!"

The child spoke again. "I carry a message from my uncle, King Yemma to the Kami-sama of earth."

That statement brought a reaction from the alien girl. "You're King Yemma's nephew…? And what do you mean by the soul office of this sector? According to your uncle, there only exists one single office that is in charge of judging the souls of the departed in the entire universe. How come this galaxy deserves special treatmeant to have a soul office only for itself?" She asked with great distrust.

The small child simply rubbed the back of his head in nervousness. "It's complicated… And it would take a long time to explain. Just lend me that phone and allow me to speak with Kami-sama."

Pan narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. "Why do you want to speak with Kami-sama, don't you see I'm in the middle of a discussion with him?" She pointed out with annoyance in her voice.

"It is exactly for that reason that I must speak with him. I know you two are arguing about the punishment that Lind will have to suffer. But I promise you, if you let me speak with Kami-Sama, I will take him off your back since I have a proposition for him that will leave all parties involved in this business satisfied while still avoiding a war between heaven and hell." The small child explained with a tiny sense of urgency in his voice.

Pan would be lying if she said she was not interested. "How is that possible? I was led to believe that Lind's actions were a serious breach of the truce between heaven and hell? How would you be able to stop the mounting tensions of both sides without resulting in a confrotnation?" She asked with honest puzzlement.

"That is because of me…" A new voice said in the room.

Pan's sight immediately honed to a third person coming out from the portal, a dark-skinned white-haired pre-teen girl of seemingly 13 years old, the girl sporting a devious grin on her face. She had the same kind of tattoos on her face like those of the goddesses, only that instead of being blue, they were a crimson red. Behind the pre-pubescent girl, a blonde curly haired woman appeared dressed in some tight black pants and red corset. She too had red markings on her face.

Before anyone could speak, Lind reacted to the presence of the girl by taking hold of her halberd with one hand and shooting towards the newcomer, intending of smashing her with her weapon. The white-haired girl simply raised her index finger as she kept grinning and stopped the attack against her person in cold, the resulting shockwave rattling the foundations of the Shinpaku Alliance Headquarters and physically pushing against the people in the room, forcing them back a step and roughly awakening those that were resting.

"Lind! What the fuck!?" Pan exclaimed not in the least amused after the little stunt of the blue-haired goddess.

The bronze-skinned girl just continued smirking as she kept Lind's halberd at bay with only her finger. "Well, Lind-chan; I didn't know you missed me that much. It makes my heart flutter with emotion to see you still remember me." The girl said in a joyful amused tone, the people in the room didn't know if she was being truthful or simply making fun of the white-clad goddess.

"Daimakaicho Hild!" The blunette said with extreme venom in her voice. That statement brought startled reactions from the fighters close around her.

"What did you just said!?" Whip asked, her mind going numb.

"Daimakaicho!? You mean this child is the ruler of hell?" Foxy said taken aback by the revelation.

Peorth spoke, her demeanor totally serious as she focused solely on Hild. "Daimakaicho Hild, the demon queen and sole sovereign of Nifelheim, all demons bow to her feet in fear and respect of her strength. Her power great enough to challenge that of Kami-sama himself… What is she doing here!?" She asked with mounting dread.

Despite the apparent tense situation, there were those who clearly didn't give a fuck. "Hey, Mara..." Urd said, waving at the blond woman behind the Daimakaicho.

"S'up, Urd…" Was the simple reply of the demoness.

Hild turned towards Urd, completely ignoring Peorth's question. "Urd-chan, Mommy missed you! Why don''t you come here and give her a hug!" The white-haired girl said waving cheerfully to the goddess that –now that everybody looked closely- had an uncanny resemblance with her. The sudden foolish gesture making all the people in the room to fall to the floor on their faces at the unexpected idiocy of the moment, the ruler of hell was clearly not what anybody had expected.

The bronze-skinned goddess grew irritated at her mother's antics as one her eyebrows began to twitch uncontrollably. "Forget it, you old hag! I'm not going to be hugging you for anything in this world, not even under threath of Ragnarok. The end of the world could come and go and still I wouldn't want to be anywhere near you!" Urd stated petulanty as she crossed her arms and looked away from her mother in a fit.

"Urd-chan, that's not a nice thing to say. You're hurting mommy's feelings."

"I don't care! I will never acknowledge that you're my mother!"

Mother and daugther just kept trading insults back and forth, the fighters present could do nothing but look in morbid fascination as how the ruler of hell engaged in a childish bickering with her own daughter.

Hild teleported in front of Urd and stretched the Norn of the past's face as she pinched her cheeks. "My sweet little Urd-chan, you're just as stubborn and thick-headed as your Mama. It makes me proud to see you have so much of me in you, but it also is a source of great frustration. Why have you to be so obstinate? Just call me mother already and admit that you love me!" She said as she increased the pressure on Urd's cheek.

The white-haired goddess fought back by applying the same move on her so-called mother's cheeks. "Keep dreaming you prehistoric sow! I will never admit to such thing when I don't feel the slightest bit of affection towards you. Anything you may think otherwise is nothing more but the ravings of your senile mind!" She said as she too stretched the face of her mother.

"Ungrateful little brat!"

"Shriveled old cow!"

The people all around could do nothing more but stare an sweatdrop at the antics of the two women, it may have been amusing to watch them both fight if it wasn't for the fact that both were very powerful divine beings hiding their true nature or that it was pretty jarring to their senses to see a child disavowing its own progenitor in such infantile way. Not to mention that said progenitor looked much, much, younger than her own child.

Pan eventually had enough; she turned her head to give a pointed look to her secretaries while she tossed the cell-phone in her hand to Koenma without looking, clearly telling them without words that they better do something to stop the bickering of the two bronze-skinned women. The two elegantly dressed aides shared a look to decide who would have the dubious honor of undertaking this task.

Seemed the responsibility fell to Mature as she led out a tired sigh. Against her better judgement, the blonde secretary approached the two white-haired women with the intention of intervene and try to put an end to the squabble. That and, she also had a very strong interrogant that needed answer. She cleared her throat loudly. "Ahem… Ahem… Errr… Excuse me?" She interjected. The two bickering relatives stopped their struggle and turned to see who was interrupting them, the two still grabbing and pulling at each other's cheeks.

To her credit, Mature did an excellent job in ignoring the stupid silly expressions that both bronze skinned women had. She offered a greeting. "Hi! Sorry for interrupting your… bonding moment. Miss… Daimakaicho Hild was it? Yes, excuse me if I'm a bit too foward and I hope you don't consider it too bold from my part for asking. But, we would really like to know. How is it that you can be the mother of the goddess Urd when you look… Well… So young?" She said, trailing off a little as she thought in the best words to make her question without insulting the leader of hell.

The answer of the ruler of hell at that question came in the form of a cheeky smile. "Oh? So nice of you to notice, I do take an awful lot of time and effort to keep my figure. I'm glad to know that people do acknowledge my looks." She said as she broke her hold on her daughter and took Urd's hands from her face.

The Norn of the past reaction to that statement was a huff. "Please! That is not her true form, what you're seeing is just a fragment of Hild's essence given sentience. An avatar of her will if you like, to interact with the human world safely since her power is so great that even when it is sealed to the barest minimum it is still dangerous enough to cause natural disasters and destruction across the earth."

Urd's explanation leaved the blonde woman stunned. "What…?"

Hild didn't seem much worried about her daughter spilling her secrets. "Well, that's true. This is nothing but a little fragment of my power, a 1/1000th of my true strength. As the ruler of all hell, I am able to break pieces of myself to act as extra hands if I require my attention to be divided on several tasks, effectively being in two different places at once. Since this is a piece of me, it is connected to my main body and acts as an extension of my will, all it sees I see, and all it does it is so because I wanted it to do it in the first place." The Daimakaicho explained with her cheeky smile still in place.

"And I can still keep dividing this body and create more copies of me by splitting all my available energy into each vessel. Observe…" The ruler of hell declared as she stood at her full height, before she went _Poof!_ In a small burst of smoke and two smaller Hilds appeared out of nowhere and began to run throughout the room, giggling and hooting like small children. Which apparently they were, at least in appearance, for although the Hild that was giving explanations just a moment ago looked as if she were a girl of thirteen, these two new Chibi-Hilds looked as if they were six and a half each. The fighters in the room could do nothing but stare with bugged-out eyes at the small running children that were supposed to be the avatars of the Daimakaicho's will on earth.

The two Chibi-Hilds proved to be quite the little devils (Pun intended) as they jumped on top of tables and workstations and started to kick all the projects and experiments that Pan had been working on in there, or climb atop shelves and toss out all the things that were stored. Obviously, the alien girl didn't take kindly that someone was breaking all her stuff.

Pan snatched up one of the Chibi-Hilds as she passed close to her and held her up with one hand. "That is enough you little monsters! You lay your hands off my things if you know what is good for you!" She treathened, bringing the deceptive child to her face as the control over her emotions slipped and she entered in a supressed first Super Saiyan state without her notice. Most beings currently on this planet would certainly quake under the fulminant glare of such overwhelwing powerful outworldly alien like Pan. But this is the Daimakaicho we are speaking about, the dictator-queen of all demons who was enough power to destroy entire solar systems with only the tip of her pinky. So Pan's glare was totally uneffective on her, moreover, it seemed to have the oppositive effect that was intended and spurred Hild even more.

The Daimakaicho grinned, raised a hand and traced it down the side of Pan's face. "I really like you the most when you are angered. Rage does suit your kind well; it is this same face that challenged the full might of a first class goddess without restraint and brought me endless amount of amusement by watching such a match." She stated as she cupped Pan's face between her hands in a tender manner, catching the alien girl off guard, who even if she tried not showing her sudden unconformity, one could clearly tell she hadn't expected such reaction from the apparent child.

Chibi-Hild just kept grinning. "I would really like to see the how high your anger can get… Shall we make a test?" She asked, her face showing her wicked excitement.

_Poof!_

"Wha! Wha!"

Before once more disappearing in a cloud of smoke and dividing hersefl even further into two younger tiny little Hilds. As her previous form seemed to be that of a child of six years and something, her new clones were nothing more but mere toddlers barely three years old, the two baby Chibi-Hilds wasting no time to run away from the alien girl and start causing more mayhem around the room.

"That looks fun, let me try that too!" Declared the other remaining Chibi-Hild before she too divided herself in two more, younger, copies that also began to wreck the place apart.

_Poof!_

Now there were four small tiny Hilds trying to see if a Saiyan can have green white-hair.

The patience of the alien girl began to hang from a thin rope. She turned towards her followers. "What are you doing standing there you idiots!? Help me catch these menaces in miniature!?" She all but commanded with all the intimidating prescense that a Super Saiyan can have. The fighters in the room scrambled to their feet to do as they were told, even those who were not actually part of her forces like the Hokuto and Nanto heirs stood up to follow her instructions. After witnessing and feeling the great power she displayed during her fight with Lind, self-preservation told them that it was a terrible idea to leave anything capable of distressing her, running around freely.

The tiny Chibi-Hilds proved to be quite the challenge to catch despite their size, or maybe it was because of their size that they were able to be quite the difficult targets to catch, as they got under chairs, tables, workstations, machinery and even between the legs of anyone they bumped into, whatever it may be. All was fair game to try and give their pursuers a hard time to catch them.

Even the Norns found themselves dragged into the chase of the Chibi-Hilds with Urd in particular being tormented and taunted by the Chibi-Hilds as she tried to lay her hands on one of them. It was Skuld who finally managed to catch one of the Chibi-Hilds, as she being the youngest of the Norns was able to use her short stature to better keep up with one of the Daimakaicho's mini-me's and tackle her to the ground from behind. Skuld then employed the weight of her own body to keep the smaller child pinned to the ground.

"Gotcha! Now I've got you, you annoying little demon!"

"Ack! No! Let me go! No fair!"

It was in that moment that it was decided it would be better to let children catch other children, so the fighters in the room immediately deferred towards the only other two youngsters that could be considered children in the room. Kushinada looked down and addressed her adoptive daughter. "Chikage, I trust you're more than able to easily catch one of these rowdy children. Just take care not to do anything to injure them. We don't know what kind of powers they may possess." She said in a formal emotionless voice. The little girl just looked up to her adopted guardian and nodded silently in acknowledgement.

Chikage then shoot off in a burst of speed and easily brought down one of the other running Chibi-Hilds into the ground on her back. Her hands taking hold of the smaller white-haired girl's arms, keeping them in place and open as she practically sat atop of her, straddling her with her weight to keep her from moving.

"Ah! No! No! Let go! Let go!" The tiny Hild said as she trashed about, unable to take the bigger girl of her as she felt as if being crushed by her weight pressing on her.

Chikage just shook her head sideways in a negative as she kept pinning the smaller girl. "Nu-uh…"

At the same time, Foxy turned and addressed Kula Diamond. "Sweety… Would you mind getting hold of one of these screaming little girls? I would really appreciate it."

The blonde girl stopped eating her candies from where she was sitting in the floor and looked up at the white haired woman. "Is it a game…?" She asked with eyes that shined with innocence.

"Well if you want to look at things that way… Sure… The goal of the game is catching one of the white-haired tykes you see running around and make sure they don't escape from you once you catch them. Just make sure not to go overboad, remember that other children are not as durable as you." Foxy explained in a rather carefree tone, not really caring whether Kula thought this situation was a game or not, whatever works to stop the tiny helions from continuing wrecking the place up and pissing Pan up.

The blonde Ice user joined the chase of the Chibi-Hilds with a smile on her face. By this point the remaining Chibi-Hilds had wised up that they were out to get them, so they stepped up their game as response. It only made for Kula to enjoy the game more, as she was more than able to keep up with the tiny Daimakaichos as she jumped, slid, weaved, vaulted, dodged and evaded all obstacles in her way, be it objects or persons. The blonde girl laughed as she clearly enjoyed her play-time.

Despite the best efforts of the remaining Chibi-Hilds, the young ice user eventually caught up with one of them, bringing her down to the ground and hugging her tightly to her body to keep her from escaping. "Got you! Now you cannot escape, Te-hee…" The blonde girl declared with a giggle.

The small Chibi-Hild tried to wiggle out from Kula's grasp, but having no room to move a she was being hugged tigthly from behind, she had to concede defeat. "Ugh…! Yes, you got me…" She admitted as her mood deflated.

"Does that mean I won the game?" The young ice user asked to her captive with such an innocent look (puppy eyes included) that it managed to make Hild feel physically ill.

The white-haired fake child grimaced. "Aaaaaagh! Yes! Yes! Whatever! You won! Just stop using those eyes on me!" She exclaimed, trying to look anywhere but towards Kula and failing miserably.

"Yay! I won! I won!" Kula exclaimed as she hugged the Chibi-Hild closer to her and began to press her cheek on her face.

The bronze-skinned toddler just made a face at the other girl's cuddles, but then found out it wasn't so bad. "Well… Aren't you a tender one?" Was all she said.

With 3 out of 4 Chibi-Hilds down, Pan and her clique began to look around the room in search of the missing Daimakaicho's mini-me. "Well, that should take care of those three. Now where is the remaining one?" The alien girl asked, glancing around the room.

"Mistress, I don't want to pop your bubble, but we don't have anymore… small people present to help us catch the last… vessel of the Daimakaicho. The only other individual I can think of that could have lent us a hand in this endeavour is the little sister of your apprentice Kenichi. And she is in Kanto following her brother and the rest of this Shinpaku alliance, that you recently took control of, in their battle against the Kanto fighting schools." Mature explained in the most formal manner possible.

Pan grew thoughtful for a moment. "We really need to think in another name for this organization, Shinpaku Alliance sounds so stupid." She trailed off. "Anyway, it's just one mini clone left. I doubt we are going to have trouble catching her. But first we need to know where the little tyke went?" She asked looking around the place.

It was Whip who replied to that inquiry. "I think I found her…" She said as she pointed at the back of the room with a blank face, a sweatdrop on the side of her brow.

Looking towards the direction indicated by her finger, the gathered fighters found Kula's guardian, Diana, hugging and cuddling the last one of the Daimakaicho's mini-me's. "Awww! Aren't you the cutest, prettiest, kissable, adorable little thing! Yes, you are! Yes, you are! Ah! I just want to squash you against me! You're so hugable! I feel like squeezing the life out of your little body" The dark blue haired woman said as she did just that and squeezed the life out of the last Chibi-Hild with a bone-crushing hug while bringing a rain of kisses down on her.

"Somebody help me to get away from this crazy woman!" The last Chibi-Hild wailed in despair, a look of abject horror plastered on her face and she tried to escape from the grasp of the overly affectionate woman; the people watching just stared and sweatdropped at the scene.

Pan decided it was high time to bring an end to the madness. "Alright! Enough with all of your shenanigans! Bring those four midgets to me!" She ordered in an authoritative voice.

The two girls, woman and child-goddess complied with the alien girl's order, knowing it would be unwise to do otherwise. The four Chibi-Hilds were left held in the air in front of Pan, the Saiyan teen just leveled a glare at the four natural disasters in miniature as she crossed her arms. "…. I hope you had your fun…" She said in the most deadpan tone of voice ever.

The four fake children just smiled unashamedly as reply. "Yes, very much so, it was pretty amusing to see you and your followers getting all agravatted." Spoke one of the identical clones. "Except for certain happenstances we would rather forget…" At this the four Chibi-Hilds turned to glance at Diana with a look of dread before going back to stare at Pan. "But other than that, it was really worth it." They admitted with a cheeky grin.

"I am so glad my personal distress brings you endless amount of fun." Pan said plainly with boundless sarcasm. "Enough of your games, tell me now what are you doing in here?"

"Nah, screw that. What I want to know is how she is able to be a goddess if she is the daughter of the Daimakaicho?" Whip interrupted, changing the topic of the conversation as she pointed at Urd. The white-haired goddess simply blinking in beffudlement at being called upon her family ties in such manner.

It was Belldandy who answered that question. "Urd may be the daughter of the Daimakaicho, but just like us, she is also the daughter of our father Kami-Sama too. Our sister may come from a different mother and from different origins, but that doesn't make her any less our sibling." She said with unshakable conviction.

Of course, that answer brought a whole string of extreme reactions from the gathered fighters.

"Kami-Sama is your father!?" Whip exclaimed in shock as she turned towards Urd. "Wait, does that mean that he and the Daimakaicho…" she sputtered trying to find a correct word that was not offensive. "You know… did it!?"

"Oh? We did more than just that!" One of the Chibi-Hilds said with endless amusement. "We used to be married once, you may not believe this, but Kami-Sama is quite the hot stud. Oh! just the memory of that manly hunk makes my mouth water. Too bad it didn't work out; we both had to go our separate ways. Me the ruler of hell, queen of all demons; he the leader of heaven and benevolent father-like figure, yup… We ended up distancing from each other over time… But despite all that, he still holds a special place in my heart." The four mini-clones of the Daimakaicho then let out a lovey-dovey sigh before they got lost in memories of… well, most certainly unspeakable things.

If the people witnessing her ramblings said that they were not disturbed by what they were seeing, they would be lying.

"I care not about stories of your married life, just tell me already what you're doing here!?" Pan stated in an unmoving tone.

The four Chibi-Hilds only grinned as they began to join themselves into one being again, much to the shock of the girls and woman that were holding them, until the original thirteen year old girl was whole once more. "If I remember correctly… You asked Koenma, what kind of offer he had for Kami-Sama that could avoid a war between heaven and hell. That is the reason why I am here, for it is I who brought the offer to the negotiation table in the first place." Hild replied, her smile growing even smugger with each word she uttered. It leaved all of the audience that was hearing her completely baffled.

Pan frowned in suspicion. "Why would you, the ruler of hell, try to brook for peace between your armies and that of heaven? I would have thought for you to be ecstatic at the notion of wanton slaughter and destruction? You must be getting something out of this deal…? What is the catch?" She asked with distrust.

Hild just kept grinning. "Yes, you would expect that the ruler of heaven would be a cruel bloodthirsty monster with no other thought that to butcher anything standing on its sights." She giggled mirthly. "But that just simply shows how very little you know about our true nature or what really Ragnarok entails. Remember, Ragnarok is known as the war that would mark the end of the world, the end of all things. And it is not only something that applies exclusively to humans and gods, but to us demons too. Ragnarok would mean an end to all of our species, the humans, the gods, we demons, we will all end up dead in end. And I really do enjoy my life, so you see why is not in my best interests to let a war between heaven and hell break out." She explained cheekily.

Pan was not wholly convinced, however. "There must be more to your willingness to maintain the peace than just simply to keep your hide safe. I don't believe a being like you will not have plans and contingencies in place to make sure you still end up staying on top in case a war do breaks out. The chance of having a shot of ending untold lives of humans and godesses alike must be too tempting for you to let it pass just like that." She discerned, not willing to trust in anything that may come out of Hild's mouth.

The smile of the Daimakaicho simply spiked even more as amusement gleamed in her eyes. "Oh? You are quite the smart one, don't you?" She commented gleefuly. "You are correct; there is more than just me wanting to save my skin as to why I considered approaching my ex-husband with an offer of peace before any kind of hostility could ignite between our sides." She stopped smiling and appeared to finally start speaking seriously, but there was still a hint of joyfullness in her demenaor. "The truth is I care nothing for war. Do not missunderstand, I do have a lot of loathing and contempt for most of those air-headed cloud-huggers and would never let a chance pass me by where I can have the opportunitty to ruin their day. But if war were to break out, the price to pay would be too steep in my opinion; it would mean the end of not only gods and demons, but also of the human world… And I must say I have a particular predilection towards humans."

Pan was caught off guard by that declaration. "You care about humans?" She asked skeptical.

Hild's grin returned to her face. "Again you missunderstand… I do not **_care_** about humans, more like I find them to be quite entertaining. They've been my main source of entertainment for millenia after all." She then turned to give a look to the fighters around Pan. "I've always enjoyed watching all the grief and desolation that their actions tend to bring, for we both know you humans need not the influence of my kind in order to bring about the most hineous acts of unspeakable cruelty. You're always figthing each other, bringing nothing but pain to your fellow man. The wars you have brought about, many for the most inane of reasons, and the death and suffering you have left in their wake. (Laugh) It always amaze me how quickly you are to justify your actions in order to commit mass murder. Your willingness to do evil has always been one of my favorite points as to why I like your kind so much." She began to pass her gaze through most of the figthers in the room. "I know each and every one of your sins, when I lay my eyes upon you, all of them are revealed to me, nothing escapes my notice. I know what you have done. Every person you have hurt, every life you've ruined or taken in some cases –some more than others- The pain you have inflicted upon others for no other reason than just because you could… The suffering you've caused. All the people you had to step upon in order to fulfill your selfish desires. All the shameful acts you've done that have done nothing but to stain your soul in the eyes of god. And not only have you condemned yourselves to hell, but also condemned others to fall down with you because of your actions, dragging other people who were innocent to be devoured by the eternal flames because of your poisonous influence. Spreading ruin all around you as if it was a disease." She said with a terrible wicked smile, none of the gathered fighters spoke, their countenance grim. "And for that; know that all of your souls already belong to me. Even…" At this she turned to look down at Kula and Chikage, her eyes gleaming with a piecing red. "Those of the little ones…"

"No…!" Diana exclaimed with nerve-wrecking horror, passing her arms around Kula and hugging her tight towards her. Kushinada too was very disturbed by that revelation and turned to look at her adopted daughter with terror. For the first time in a long time, feeling the paralyzing effects of dread through her body, and the effects of remorse at what she had done.

"No! You can't do that! That cannot be! Kula is innocent! It was all my fault, It was because of me that she was forced to do horrible things! She was being controlled! It was not of her own volition! She hasn't done anything wrong!" Diana all but screamed in despair at the content Daimakaicho, pleading for the little blonde she had begun to see as a daughter. Her eyes filling with tears that threatened to spill forth as her guilt threatened to crush her mind.

Hild only chuckled at the despairing woman. "Oh, really? Then I guess that girl over there almost got herself killed by falling down the stairs…" She said carefreely as she pointed at Yui Sayama, the girl that Kula had fought during the matches against YAMI and who was propped against a wall all bandaged up with great gauzes covering the wound on her stomach. Diana simply did not know how to respond to that at seeing the wretched state that the teenage apprentice was in.

"That is the result of what you've taught her. No excuse, her soul has been stained by violence." Hild said before exploding in a fit of laughter. Diana could do nothing but break down in tears as she held Kula in her arms in distress, trying desperately to deny the words of the Daimakaicho that began to repeat over and over inside her head. Voices telling her that it was all her fault; that despite her best efforts, she had failed miserably to protect Kula in the end.

"DO NOT LISTEN TO HER!" Lind yelled, snapping everyone's attention towards her and breaking the distress of the moment. She just stared at the ruler of Nifelheim with outright hatred in her eyes. "You are truly a despicable being, Daimakaicho. Does your cruelty and evilness know no bounds? Even now, you seek nothing but to spread misery with your words and make humans stray from the path of righteouness. As long as I can still stand I will not allow you to condemn more innocents to hell!" She declared with conviction and she stood proudly in her two feet despite her injured condition.

Hild wasn't fazed by the declaration of the blue haired goddess. All it did was to make her the next focus of her attention. "Oh? But don't you see? This is why I like humans! To bring about the eternal damnation of their souls, I didn't have to lift a single finger… They all brought it on themselves! Tee Hee, He, He, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha ,Ha!" She declared in a fit of laughter that echoed ominously in the room.

Throughout it all, Pan simply remained quiet; her attention solely focused on Hild as she carefully took in every single of the mannerisms of the ruler of hell. Finally at length, she spoke. "My god… You're an asshole!"

Most of Pan's followers turned to look at her with expressions of growing confusion on their faces. "No! Seriously, you are a fucking asshole! A goddamn jerk is what you are!"

Of all the reactions Hild could have expected from the alien, this was certainly not one of them and it showed on her face. After all, not many dared to insult her so crassly to her face. "Bold words that are coming out of your mouth for certain, not many can boast to have uttered them in my presence and live to tell about it." She said with seemingly uncare, but one could see the dangerous glint in her eye.

Pan however, was not one for subtle hints. "I don't fucking care, that doesn't change the fact that you are a motherfucking troll."

Now, that got a reaction out of the Daimakaicho. "Hey! Now those are heavy words that sting! How dare you call me a troll!?" She exclaimed in affront. She's been called many things over the millenia, but never has someone dared to call her a troll upfront.

"Oh, you want explanations? Very well, let's see…" Pan said as she began to think. "First of all, fuck you! Seriously, fuck you for trying to scare my minions!" She exclaimed, pointing at the Daimakaicho with her finger. "What's all this stupid shit about; you are all going to hell because of you sins…!? Raaargh, your souls are mine!" She said, faking a deep baritone in the last statement. The fact that someone was making fun of her (something that was incredibly rare) caused enough of an impression on the Daimakaicho to leave her stunned for a few seconds, not knowing how to react to that. The same went for all the people that were watching.

Pan bristled and waved a hand in front of her in dismissal. "Bitch, please! As I had stated, my family has close relations with the Kais. I know pretty well that it requires some real effort in order to be sent to hell. My Gran-Gran Bardock once fell in combat and was dead for some time before we could revive him with the dragonballs, and he wasn't sent to hell. And you must remember that he is a man who single-handedly managed to conquer an entire galaxy practically on his own, killing countless of people and eradicating entire species in the process. So if he wasn't sent to hell for what he did, then I really doubt the soul of Kula will be damned just because she beat the crap out of Yui. So I call your bluff and name you a troll because of it" She declared, pointing a finger at the Daimakaicho again.

Everybody in the room took a moment to digest the words of the alien girl. It was Whip who finally spoke again. "Why wasn't he sent to hell? If he is as terrible as you say, why wasn't he punished for his crimes? Don't tell me he was allowed into heaven! Because if he was then I don't know what messed up system does the gods of the universe have to judge a person's soul!" She deadpanned.

"Because redemption actually exists! Remember when I told you all that my people leaved their lives as planet conquerors behind and changed their ways? Well my Gran-gran was one of the firsts to accept this change, so he stopped killing people left and right and instead decided to join my grandfather –his son- and help him protect the planet where we live on. Just to clarify, is not the planet were we Saiyans hail from, but the planet were my grandfather grew up. As I had said, we Saiyans used to send our newborn to take over the planets of weak races, only that my grandfather instead of eradicating the native species of the planet he had been sent decided better to protect them once he was of age. Which obviously put him at odds with the rest of my people, and eventually culminated in the abandonment of the old ways, anyway, my Gran-gran decided to help my grandfather in defend the planet he called home and eventually learned to value life instead of just squashing it. Not that surprising in hindsight, since by the time our days as planet conquerers were at an end, my Gran-gran had grew tired of all the killing long before the change of politics came. He once told me that genocide tends to lose its appeal real fast and ends up becoming a pretty boring and tedious task." Pan stated with the most blasé expression ever.

Whip was completely aghast by her lack of worry when talking about the extinction of entire species at the hands of her great-grandfather. "That is a horrible thing to say! You know it really worries me how indifferent you are towards things like mass murder or genocide, acting as if it wasn't much of a big deal!" She exclaimed, giving Pan a frantic.

The alien girl just shrugged in reply. "Well you have to remember my species is different than yours, not only in mentality or culture, but also in terms of power. You saw how almost this planet was destroyed during my fight with Lind, and that for me was nothing but a mere warm-up." She stated with a look. "So try to see it from my Gran-gran perspective. After fighting against the most dangerous species this universe had to offer, defeating the most powerful warriors, taking and coming up victorious in the most suicidal of missions, he ended up becoming so powerful that taking over planets turned into a routine. Just, launch an energy blast; kill all life on the surface, move to the next planet. Launch an energy blast; kill all life on the surface, move to the next planet. Launch an energy blast; kill all life on the surface, move to the next planet, and so on so forth. And that's how every single day turned out to be for him, there was simply no longer any challenge, nothing to look up for anymore."

The people hearing her speak simply gave her a look after she finished with her explanation. "You know, I really can understand what you are saying in an academic level. But that doesn't' change the fact that it scares me shitless how ridiculously overpowered your race is!" Whip spoke with frayed nerves.

"That really sounds boring. I hope that never happens to me now that I am serving and learning under you… I do enjoy quite very much my killing; it would be a big dissapointment if I were to lose my taste for it in the pursuit of strength." Doctor Jackal mentioned in a casual tone, pulling out one of his scalpels and idly appraising and fiddling with it in front of his face.

"Oh, do not worry about that. You have a ridiculous long way to go before you hope to be able to face me in an equal ground. Despite my fight with Lind, I've yet to show my full power. And even if by some miracle you managed to defeat me, you still have to go against the elders of my family. Remember, I am the youngest; therefore, I am the weakest member of my family. Even if I have the talent to surpass my ancestors one day, I've yet to unlock my full potential. I do not have the skill or experience to hope beating them any time soon." Pan explained truthfully.

Doctor Jackal brought up a finger to his chin in thought, thinking about the implications of that statememnt. "Just how much powerful your elders are compared to you?" He asked curiously.

Pan scratched the back of her neck as she ran calculations inside her head to give an accurate answer, the golden of her hair fading out as she returned back to normal. "I really don't know; they tend to get some serious boosts in their power every now and then as result of their constant single-minded training. They're many hundreds, maybe even thousand of times more powerful than me. All I know is that the difference between the power levels of my eldest relatives and mine; is just like the difference that exists between all of you and me. In other words... abysmal." She said with a rather cheerful face. "Remember, I'm the youngest, practically the baby of the family."

Many of her followers paled at that thought, their minds unable to imagine individuals with such power. The notion was distressing to say the least. But not everybody was disturbed by the news; Doctor Jackal seemed delighted by them if the small smirk gracing his lips was any indication. "That's a relief then, I would be pretty distressed if I didn't have anything to strive for."

Foxy interrupted the conversation, wishing to get back to the previous unfinished subject, a small frown creasing her brow. "That is all well and good; but let us return back to the part of how your Great-Grandfather managed to avoid being sent to hell, if only to ensure Diana's peace of mind." She said crisply, worried for the mental state of the only other human being in her life who she could honestly call a friend.

Pan's eyes took a faraway gaze as she began to recall the events as they had been told to her. "Well this happened right after my Grandfather died a second time in battle, you know the time I mentioned he remained dead for seven years before coming back. I forgot to mention that my Gran-Gran went to make him company pretty soon after that. Back then, my father was just a boy of eleven years old. He and the rest of my family: My Gran-Gran, Grand-Uncles and family friends had finished this battle against this pretty advanced Cybernetic-organism named Cell that had the ability to consume other organisms and add their power to his own. He could also regenerate any kind of wound as long as a single cell remained of his body. My grandfather died in the battle against him because the creature tried to blow itself up –alongside the whole planet- when it found itself overmatched. So my grandfather had to teleport with it to another planet and then the explosion killed him and destroyed that other planet in the process."

"I'm assuming you're referring to that technique you posses to teleport to the places you've already been in an instant. I didn't know it was powerful enough to allow you to travel to another planet." Iori Yagami commented as he put a hand over the bang that covered the right side of his face before flicking his hair back.

"Well the technique itself has no range limit for what I can tell. It all depends on the mastery that the user has over the technique, the only limit I know off would be that of your own sensory skills. I only know the basics of this technique, so I can only use it to travel between places I've already been or that fall within my sensory range. And my sensory range is only good for whatever goes inside the local Solar System." Pan explained, mulling over the specifics. "I've yet to teach this technique to you all, isn't it? Sorry about that, it's because I only have the minimum grasp over this technique myself, and we have to work over your KI detection abilities before I can consider putting you all through the basics."

"Yeah, yeah, that's ok. Just move on with the story." Foxy prompted with a hint of impatience. "Your grandfather sacrificed his life to defeat this Cell creature, and then what happened?"

Pan pushed a strand of ebony black hair behind her ear as she continued with the story. "Well, as it turns out my Grandfather's sacrifice was a bust. The explosion didn't manage to erase all traces of Cell from existence, so he regenerated and came back stronger. My father, after seeing that the death of my grandfather had been in vain, got pissed so much as to unlock his Super Saiyan second stage for the first time. And then he proceeded to beat the crap out of cell before finally blasting him into oblivion with a Kame-Hame-Ha, atomizing every single cell of Cell's body and killing the creature for good." She explained as succintly as possible.

The alien girl waved a hand in front of her in dismissal and moved on with the subject. "Anyway, after Cell had been defeated, the rest of my family had barely anytime to rest before the next threat came to pop its head around. Both my Gran-Gran and Uncle received a message that told them the Saiyan homeworld had been destroyed."

"Your planet was destroyed!? You don't seem pretty worked up about it?" Vice asked with a stumped expression.

The alien girl just shrugged uncaringly. "It was wished back later, so it doesn't matter."

"You can wish the dead back to life where you are from? To do so will require a great deal of magic for it to not intefere with the primal laws of the universe?" The girl in the kimono assisting Koenma said. Botan! Her brow furrowing a little in thought.

"That's the power of the Dragon Balls, seven mystical spheres that when gathered can summon the ancient dragon Shen-Long to grant any wish; much better than the system that these goddesses have in place to grant wishes of their own." Pan replied as she absently pointed towards the Norns with her thumb.

Botan simply nodded in acknowledgement. "That explains it then. Dragons are one of the few creatures in the universe whose magic is powerful enough to bring the dead back to life without causing an imbalance on the spiritual world. Still, his power must be tremendous if he is able to restore entire planets back to life." The blunette said with a hint of awe.

"He is; there's almost no wish that Sheng-Long can't grant. Though, there are some very specific limitations to what kind of wishes is prohibited. Wishing for the death of another living being or forcing someone to fall in love with you against their will, even his ability to ressurect the dead come with a fine print. He cannot bring back people that have died of natural means, old age and disease and such. But barrying these named exceptions, anything else is fair play. Power, money, immortality itself can be yours should you so wish it." Pan explained with a carefree demenaor.

"I really don't see the point to all these wishes business." Doctor Jackal said with a dismissive air. "There's nothing really that I would wish for that I couldn't attain myself, and immortality I already achieved it on my own." He shrugged non-chalantly. The rest of the gathered fighters just stared at him.

Pan decided to simply get back to the topic at hand. "Anyway, back to the story. The message told that the being that destroyed the planet seemed to have an axe to grind with the Saiyan Royal Family, so he was heading towards the world we live on to kill my uncle –Who is the Prince of all Saiyans and the next heir to the throne- and possibly destroy our planet too in the process." She explained such important fact as if she was talking about the weather.

"Your uncle is the next ruler of your species! When were you going to tell us that!?" Whip exclaimed rather startled. "Does that mean you're royalty!?"

Pan just clicked her teeth in dismissal of that statement. "The hell you are talking about? Of course not! We are not blood related in the first place if that's what you mean. I call him uncle because he's always been around for most of my life and I even trained under him for a time. He's a friend of the family and has a lasting rivalry with my grandfather, for decades they been training together and fighting each other to see who is the stronger of the two. They always end up tackling the world-ending threat in turn together. So yeah, he is a friend of the family and I call him uncle because he's been one of the important people in my life and I like him." She made such honest statement with such a non-chalant attitude, that the people around her couldn't help but look at her oddly.

"You say such things, so carefreely without any embarassment." Nina mentioned with a frown, her weight being supported by Gaidar with one of her arms over his shoulders and a hand of him on her hip.

"Why should I be ashamed that I look up to the elders of my race? We Saiyans do not hesitate nor doubt about our choices or actions. We say what we feel and we do what we want, and we don't care what others may think about it!" Pan retorted briskly, a hard stare aimed towards the expressionless assassin.

Nina simply replied with a nod in acknowledgement. "I understand. I meant no offense by that." She remained quiet after that.

"Who was this enemy that destroyed you species homeworld and then threatened to destroy your planet?" Iori asked, wishing to get back on topic.

"The Legendary Super Saiyan…" Was Pan's simple answer.

"One of your own race destroyed your species homeplanet? Somehow I'm not really surprised about that… So it was another Super-Saiyan just like you? You know, with the hair turning golden and body bursting all up in energy?" Whip asked as she made signals around her own hair to refer about Pan's physical changes when powering up.

"Not like me, no. Let me explain… We Saiyans do not have Gods to whom we pray or worship to. Our spiritual beliefs are more centered around the adoration of our ancestors, specially to the one who is known as the precursor of our race, The Legendary Super Saiyan. As the name implies he was the first to attain the state of Super-Saiyan in all of our recorded history, and for almost a hundred thousand years being the only one to do so. Hence he was known as the original golden warrior from legend. Before the legendary battle between my Grandfather and Great-Grandfather on the planet Namek, no Saiyan had ever managed to achieve the Super-Saiyan state; except in two marked exceptions that were foreseen by the Legendary Super Saiyan himself." Pan explained to a rapted audience.

"Foreseen!? How is that even possible!? Was he able to see the future or what!?" Angel piped in for the first time in the entire conversation, a strange glint on her eyes.

"Actually yes, legend tells that the Legendary Super Saiyan was able to predict future events through visions he got in his dreams. He prophetizied that two times would a Saiyan be born with the power of the Super Saiyan, the result of a rare genetic condition that allows the individual to project an impressive amount of power from their bodies, but without the means to safely keep it under control. Those Saiyans born with this condition keep generating more and more energy without end; like opening a tap to let the water flow but not closing it again after washing your hands. Eventually, the sink overflows and water starts spilling into the floor, and if you keep letting the water running without closing the tap, it will end up flooding your house. That's exactly what happened with the first Super Saiyan that was predicted, his body kept generating energy until it was too much for him to hold on his own and he ended up blowing up in a gigantic explosion that destroyed our planet of origin, back during the time of the first Saiyan Empire. My race was forced to wander for a thousand years throughout the stars until they found and settled a new planet to call home, which is our current homeworld and capital of our new star empire." Pan explained with a plain attitude, focusing solely in cold hard facts.

"So, I'm assuming this other Super Saiyan you mentioned must be the second one that was predicted? Your species must have been thrilled when they became aware of his existence…." Foxy mentioned with dripping sarcasm, a hand pulling back to flick her long and vast ponytail.

"Well yes, they did try to kill him when he was just a baby when his vast and overwhelming reserves of power where discovered at birth. They were unable to do so and instead the king exiled both him and his father into deep space, away from our home galaxy. From what I've been told, both father and son spent decades wandering through the void with no other thing to do but to fuel their hatred for the royal family." Pan droned in a seemingly bored tone. It was ancient history for her after all, as it happened almost a decade before her time.

"I gather then that the destruction of your species homeworld was an act of revenge for their banishment." Mature concluded, her hair covering the right side of her face flowing freely as she spoke.

"Indeed… The father of this new-born Super-Saiyan declared a bloodoath against all the royal family, and as I had said, seeing how my uncle is the Prince of our race. Well that certainly put our planet under great danger." Pan explained carefreely.

"How powerful was this Legendary Super-Saiyan?" Kushinada asked curiously although no one could tell because of her cold unexpressive voice. As usual, the main interest on her mind always focuses around strength.

Pan pursed her lips and made a sour face before answering. "He once shattered an entire Galaxy by blowing up its core, most of all the living things dwelling in there died as result. Now it's nothing but a graveyard, a terrible reminder of what uncontrolled power without a goal or direction can do…" Her audience simply gaped in muted disbelief at that statement.

Well, all except Hild who simply scratched her chin as she mused over the information she had just heard. "Ah? So that's what happened to that galaxy! I always wanted to know the name of the monster that could perform such a feat. It's hard for us Goddesses and Demonesses to get any kind of news and information from outside the Milky Way."

"That is an apt description. From the way I've heard my relatives talk about Broly, he was truly a monster, a terrible and unstoppable force that destroyed anything standing in its path." Pan admitted with a nod. "All my remaining male relatives alongside their companions and friends of the family faced him, and none of them were able to even scratch him, Broly defeated them all. That was a total of almost nine Saiyans –most of them veterans from our species space piracy days- all of them able to reach the Super-Saiyan state, plus their allies, and every single one of them got their ass kicked." She explained and let her words sink for a moment. Her audience could gape in astonishment at that revelation, their expressions clearly betraying their thoughts (that ran along the lines of thinking expelitives like, SHIT!) as they began to realize the terrible power that this Broly may have possesed.

"How did your family managed to defeat such a powerful opponent." Kushinada asked, intrigued.

"As I had said, it was my great-grandfather who in the end defeated Broly. As my father was the only one back then who had been able to unlock the second stage of Super-Saiyan, he was the only one left standing to face Broly when all the rest had failed. But not even him was strong enough to defeat Broly. The Legendary Super-Saiyan was about to kill my father, but in the last moment, my Gran-Gran intervened. Getting in the way and receiving a blow that punched a hole straight through his chest, most would have been dead by that point, but my Gran-Gran remained standing on his feet despite his grievous wound. In a last ditch effort, he asked for all the others to lend him whatever energy they had left, took it all upon himself, powered up beyond his limits and managed to unlock his own second stage of Super Saiyan, grabbed Broly, flew all the way into space as the legendary Super Saiyan struck and punched at him trying to break his hold; and then when they were high above the orbit of our planet, he detonated all the energy he had gathered creating a massive explosion strong enough to kill Broly for good, giving his life in the process to attain such victory." Pan explained, listing every single action with her fingers.

"That's sounds, pretty noble from your great-grandfather part actually. To give his life in order to defeat such terrible opponent and save your father's life, and I'm fairly sure all other life in your planet too." Whip said, honestly impressed as she really hadn't expected this kind of selfless sacrifice after hearing how cruel and terrible the Saiyan race was.

Pan just nodded as she continued with her explanation. "And it is because of acts like that, that my gran-gran managed to earn his redemption –Even though it had never been his intention to do it so in the first place- and avoided being sent to hell."

"So where was he sent then? If not Hell then Heaven?" Whip asked once more, her face scrounched up in thought.

"Nope, neither. Seeing how he and my grandfather had both greatly helped the Kaio-sama of our sector and the Soul Office in the past and proved themselves a great aid in helping to keep the balance of the spirit world. My grandfathers were allowed to remain and train in there for the seven years they were dead until their ressurection. Needless to say, they got quite strong in there by the time they were wished back to life thanks to the Dragonballs." Pan said plainly.

"And that's when your grandfather Goku participated in the Grand tournament of the afterlife and won the title of the strongest warrior in the universe!" Skuld exclaimed with all the emotion and exciment only a child could imprint in their actions, making the youngest goddess look quite cute.

Botan nodded in agreement with a happy face. "Indeed, Son Goku is a very well known and respected individual in the spiritual world. He and his family are held in the highest of esteem and gained the greatests of honors. They have proved to be invaluable allies during times of crisis." The blunette stated with certainty.

Pan acknowledged that statement. "And it is because of my family's close ties with the spiritual world that I know exactly how the process to pass judgement is made." She then pointed a finger towards Hild. "That's why I knew from the moment she opened her mouth that she was just trolling all of you. Do not believe anything that she said, it's not even up to her to decide who goes to hell or who doesn't!"

All that Hild to that acussation was cross her arms and huff. "Well I'm the ruler of hell if you remember! I'm supposed to be evil! Annoying and tormenting people are part of my job description so sue me!"

"Explain to us then, how are the souls of the dead being judged?" Foxy asked ignoring completely the little tantrum of the Daimakaicho. She was triyng her best not to be insulting but still her voiced ended coming out a little testy despite her best efforts to keep it even. She really cared about her friend Diana, and anything that could dissuade the fears she had over their actions having a hand in condemning Kula's soul to hell would certainly be a godsend.

Pan clicked her teeth, seemingly bored. "That is the job of the soul office, they are in charge of keeping in record all the actions made by every single soul in the universe and carry out with their individual trials once they pass away to decide what fate would await them in the afterlife."

"Individual trials? You mean they judge every single soul one by one according as to when they arrive? That sounds like it would take a long time to do, not mention how tedious must it be?" Whip remarked with a small grimace, as all this bussiness seemed incredibly monotonous to her.

Botan took up to answer in this part. "It is a pretty arduous work I must admit." She acknowledged with a shrug. "Luckily, most of the recording of mortal actions is automatic. Enchanted pens are assigned to the soul signatures of individual mortals and each one writes on paper every single action that person takes. It is the filing and summarizing of such long records into succint reports to be used during each trial that is a pain. But yes, having to judge each singular soul at a time makes for very long lines of souls waiting for their turn, even though our records help to make expeditive trials that last only mere minutes, there are still lines that are several miles long every day."

Foxy seemed thoughtful for a moment before formulating another question. "Who is the judge in charge of proceeding over these trials?"

Pan took over answering questions again. "The one in charge of passing judgement over the souls of mortals is King Yemma. He is a giant horned Ogre who sits on a massive desk where he reads the reports and hears the pleas of each soul. He then has to decide what fate would befall to the person on trail by putting his seal on their applications to enter either heaven to hell, or send their souls to be reeincarnated. But that is just in the main soul office I'm familiar with since I was told only a single office exists in the entire universe in charge of screening and seeing over the souls of the dead. So I'm really surprised to know that another soul office exists on this galaxy." She said as she glanced towards Botan.

The blunette girl answered to the unspoken question with calmness. "Well there are smaller sattelite offices spread throughout the universe to help lessening the burden upon the main office. Otherwise, no matter how big or capable the main office can be, it would be utterly impossible for it to screen through all the souls of the deceased from the entire universe. The local office where I work is just in charge of overseeing the milky way and the neighboring galaxies that can be found spread throughout the edge of the Virgo's cluster. The person in charge of passing judgement upon mortal's souls in this office is King Yemma's younger brother, King Enma; father of lord Koenma." She stated as she motioned towards the small toddler that was still speaking with Kami-Sama through Vice's cellphone.

Pan brought a finger to her chin in thought as she pondered over the explanation given by Botan. "Well, I suppose that makes sense then. My galaxy is part of the main concentration of galaxies in the center of the Virgo's cluster, which is under the jurisdiction of the main office, so it's no wonder I hadn't heard about this other satellite offices before. Anyway…" She said as she turned back to her underlings. "As you can see, I am pretty aware of how things truly work in the afterlife. So don't you worry your pretty little heads, your souls are safe from being condemned to hell." She said pretty cheerfully.

Still, Whip couldn't help but feel a little aprehensive. "If we are not in danger of being sent to hell, then what is most likely to happen to our souls?" She asked with a hint of nervousness, as she is pretty aware of the sins she has committed, her hands stained with the blood of others even if that had not been her intention in the first place.

It was Botan who answered her question. "As Pan said, it requires some real effort in order to be sent to hell, but the same is true for heaven. Most souls do not manage to be qualified for either heaven or hell, as they do not gather the requisites necessary to be sent to one or the other. The great majority of mortals are not pure enough of either thought or action to be granted entrance into heaven because they usually led themselves be driven by their selfish desires. Most people simply do not show an ounce of selflessness or concern for their peers and would rather try to manipulate or use them to better their own position. Such things are not tolerated in heaven, but they are also not enough reason to send someone to hell. Only the most dark, cruel, nasty and evil of souls are sent in there, which also leaves a great deal of the population unqualified to be sentenced to that place despite whatever sins they may have commited in life. As it is, a great majority of the souls that arrive in the afterlife go instead through the cycle of reeincarnation and return to the mortal world to have a chance at a new life with all their memories and recollections of past incarnations erased so as to make sure they have another chance to live without being tied or prone to make the same mistakes of past lives. As it is, hell itself was originally created to help cleansing the sins of a soul to ensure it can reeincarnate once more without anything staining its essence. Many souls that are sent to hell go there for this reason, they do their time as to be cleansed of their sins and are thus able to reeincarnate and live again as a new being. As far as I know, only the souls of those that can be labeled truly evil beyond any redemption get to have a permanent stay in hell. That, or have a contract with a demon were they agreed to sell their souls in exchange for favors." She said this last part as she glanced uneasily towards Hild.

The apparent thirteen year old girl just chuckled mirthly. "Well, I am the Daimakaicho am I not? Of course I would encourage my minions to forge pacts and contracts with mortals to trick them into condemning their souls into eternal torment for just some measure of power in the human world. Do not act surprised, you should really have expected this sort of things from me." She said with an amused stare and a cheeky grin.

Pan didn't care about that and adressed Whip personally. "Well that's the gist of it, not that it should have been a concern to any of you in the first place. With the connections my family has with the afterlife, one word from me would have gone a long way to make sure any of you avoided from ever stepping into hell. Damn, I can even make you all be excempt from the cycle of reeincarnation and allow your souls to dwell in the spirit world after death so that you may train in there and learn from the strongest warriors the universe has ever had over the ages." She said in an almost disdainful tone. "Heck, because how well known my family is and how much we have helped the spirit world, the simple fact of you hanging around me and being an associate of mine is enough to give all of you a lot of Kudos in the afterlife." She turned to look back at Koenma who was still on the phone. "Isn't that right, shorty?" She asked to the toddler as he approached towards her, finally finishing his conversation with Kami-sama and closing the cellphone.

"Don't call me shorty! It's insulting." Koenma exclaimed a little miffed. He gave back the cellphone to the alien girl. "Anyway, I've finished speaking with Kami-Sama and he agreed not to take Lind's angels away from her. However, that means you're going to be responsible for her as she fullfils her sentence here on earth with her entire powers sealed. So you'll have to make sure that she doesn't start using her angels to hack the Yggdrassil and lift the seal on her power by drawing energy from the world supercomputer." The small toddler said, the pacifier in his mouth wiggling and bobbing with every word he uttered. "Unless of course, some extenuating circumstance happens that makes the use of Lind's powers absolutely necessary. But we'll leave that to your discretion, just bear in mind that this exile to earth is to make sure to teach Lind some humility and remind her why she is not to use her powers so carelessly while on the human world. But for all intents and purposes, Lind will be under your care from now on."

"Well I don't see anything wrong with what you're saying, so I suppose I can agree to those terms." Pan replied with laid back attitude. "I'm surprised the Kami-Sama of this planet agreed to this arrengement after being so adamant to make sure Lind paid steeply for going against his so called _rules_." She said with obvious sarcasm in the end as she made air quotes with her fingers.

"Well, you must remember that we also managed to reach an agreement with the forces of hell beforehand to avoid the possibility of war between Gods and Demons altogether. After telling him of this development, Kami-Sama was much more agreeable to accept the terms I gave to him." The small child replied, his high pitched voice becoming pronounced at moments.

Pan eyed the avatar of Hild from the corners of her eyes; it was more than clear that she had her suspicions about the ruler of hell's motives. "That is all well and good, but I've yet to know what she's getting out of all this." She said as she motioned toward Hild with a movement from her head. She then brough her attention back towards Koenma, a thoughtful frown marrying her features. "How did you know there was going to be trouble between Kami-Sama and me over Lind in the first place? It's only been a couple of hours since my battle with her ended, it seems incredibly odd to me how quickly you responded to this situation and already you have managed to avert a potentially disastrous war for this planet in a relatively short amount of time."

The small child simply shrugged non-commitaly before replying. "Well to tell the truth, we had already some contingencies prepared in advance in case a situation like this could arise, ever since you announced yourself to the world as an alien last week. The first thing I did when I saw your broadcast were you revealed your status as an alien was to call my uncle Yemma and tell him you were here. He advised me that I should simply leave you to your devices as since you are grandaughter of Son Goku, it is not very probable that you'll try to do anything that would threaten the safety of this world, and told me that whatever situation may arise in the mortal world, you're more than capable of dealing with it. He also told me you could be a powerful ally to rely on if a crisis threathing the stability of the spiritual world in this sector of the universe were to appear. With that in mind, I started to think in the best way to aproach you and create plans in case you had a confrontation with the local deities of this world."

Pan just raised an eyebrow after that explanation. "So you're doing all this to get on my good graces and call on my help when trouble appears on the spiritual world? Well, I suppose I can agree to do that… My Grandfather does tend to lend a hand to the Kaio-Sama of our galaxy and to King Yemma from time to time." She mused for a moment before bringing her sights down to the small toddler. "Just make sure to give me some time to finish getting settled myself in this planet before you start giving me orders. I've still haven't installed most of my things here on my new headquarters after all."

Koenma replied with a nod. "Alright, I can do that."

The alien girl acknowledged that answer. "Very well, so that's your and Kami-sama's terms. That only leaves the Daimakaicho." She said as she glanced at Hild once more.

The ruler of hell just grinned mischeviously as she approached to speak with the alien girl. "Indeed that's true, now it's my turn to tell you what my price to pay is to avoid war." She said with delight, her seemingly pleased expression made everybody in the room to be immediately suspicious of her motives.

Pan didn't have the patience for games so she asked the Daimakaicho upfront. "Well, what is it then? What do you want that will make sure you don't decide to start attacking the forces of heaven and invading the human world?" She said rather briskly.

The ruler of hell wasn't in the least put off by the Saiyan teen's attitude. "Oh? It's actually pretty simple, nothing too complicated in reality. Since you're going to be hosting one of Kami-sama's godesses under your roof, it is only fair we demons should also have one of our own as your guest for equality's sake." She said as she kept her Cheshire smile on her face.

Pan narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "That is all? Why exactly do you want one of your minions to be among my ranks? Is it to spy on me? Or to try to corrupt me under your influence?" She accussed with a great deal of venom dripping from her voice.

Hild simply scoffed at her accusations. "Please, don't be so dramatic. This entire business does not completely revolve around you. Whether you accept or not to host one of my minions, either way, a demoness will have to remain here on earth for the duration of Lind's punishment. That is so to make sure she acts as the exact opposite to the godess' influence and preserves the balance here on earth. That is one of the rules impossed by the doublet system. So better to have one of my demonettes close to you to keep an eye on her, rather than having her running around the place unsupervised don't you think? Also, I'm kind of fond of the agent that I chose for this role, so I really would prefer for her to have a place were she can live during her stay on earth rather than forcing her to find a place of her own." The Daimakaicho admitted, trying to shed a little bit more light over her motives for Pan to understand.

The Daimakaicho motioned with her arm towards the blonde woman close to her. "Take Mara here as an example, she is forced to remain here on earth as long as the contract that Belldandy's has with Keichi that is keeping her here in the human world is in effect. So no hope for her to return to Nifelheim until Belldandy returns first to heaven. The doublet system is very strict about keeping balance on all things, so for each goddess that may be at any given time on earth; a demoness must also be present to act as her counterbalance. There is simply no way to go around this."

The alien girl frowned in response at hearing that declaration. "So you're asking me to take care of your minion the same way I've accepted to take care of Lind for balance's sake…! That's all that you're asking!? You don't have any hidden motives under all this!? You won't try to find a way to manipulate my actions do your bidding?" She asked pointedly, as she knows individuals like Hild always have secret agendas.

The Daimakaicho just kept grinning; she approached Pan and caressed the alien girl's cheek, tracing tenderly the lines of her jaw. "I was being truthfull when I said I had really enjoyed the little show you did and transmitted through TV. I have no need to try to influence or control your actions, for they already please me greatly. I can't wait to see what else will you do, how much trouble will you stirr up? Your presence here already has shaken the status quo of this world and I for one I'm reveling in all the chaos left in your wake. If you really want the truth, the main reason I want one of my minions around you is so she can call me when you're about to do something interesting so I can have all the time in the world to sit on my throne and turn on the TV at my leisure." She admiteed with the more cheeky and unashamed grin ever.

Pan really didn't have words to respond to that.

(…)

In the end all she could do was let out a tired sigh.

"I really don't care at all about your politics, whatever rules you have or this so called doublet system you have in place –that from what I can gather, is there to make sure both sides are always in a roughly equal amount of strength to match each other- But fine! If accepting having one of your minions tailing me around would mean putting an end to all this mess already before I get fed up and end up blowing all the damn planet… (Sigh) Then I guess I'll accept…" Pan said as she brought a hand to her brow and made pression with her fingers in an effort to relief her mental weariness that was just a thought short of a headache, a hint of tired resignation in her voice.

Hild simply beamed even more at that answer. "Splendid! I'll give her a call and summon her up in a jiffy! I'm pretty sure she'll be static to know she'll have the chance to visit earth and get away from demon politics for a while."

At hearing that the blonde demoness standing at the side of the Daimakaicho, Mara, couldn't supress down a snort. "Of course you have to choose **_her_**, of all the demons in our ranks you had to choose one who actually would like to spend time around humans for an indeterminate tenure. Ugh… Instead I have to remain stuck here in this mudball full of savages until Belldandy gets bored of her boy-toy. Why my life has to be so unfair!" The blonde demoness complained dejectedly.

Pan, despite not having the best of trusts about Hild, didn't let her misgivings to extend to her minions. She turned towards Mara with a look that said that she shared the same feelings. "I understand what you mean…"

Mara looked down towards the alien girl with mild surprised at being adressed. She squinted her eyes and scrutinized the Saiyan teen trying to discern what her angle may be. Being a demoness meant she was naturally suspicious of other people's motives. "Yes… I suppose you do…" She finally conceded after a moment.

The Daimakaicho dismissed her underling's complaints with a wave of her hand. "Please Mara stop being so melodramatic. Living among humans is not so bad, and the fact you haven't been able to return to Nifelheim lies solely in your inability to deal with a single goody-two-shoes goddess."

Mara shut up at the order of the Daimakaicho, as she knew how terrifying her power was, but couldn't refrain a bit of resentment from showing in her eyes.

Pan interrupted the tense moment between boss and minion with her ususal brusque and tactless attitude. "Whatever! As long as whatever minion you sent to me doesn't get in the way, I really don't care if it tails me or not; just make sure to fullfil your word and keep your forces from attacking either heaven or earth. I don't want to hear that demons or monsters are attacking humans, because if I do, then I'm going to show the reason why countless of species have fallen against us Saiyans." She stated in a low even tone not as a threath, but as a promise.

"Now **that** is a problem right there." Hild pointed out with particular emphasis on the word that. "Do you know how many demons, devils, mazokus and yokais serve under me? It is practically impossible for me to keep track of the momevements of individual underlings all the time. All I can do is give the orders that no attempt to incite a war with heaven should be made and that everybody should stay clear from the humans and gods. That doesn't mean there would not be those who don't agree with my orders and decide to take matters on their hands and stirr up troubles of their own, especially among the Yokai ranks."

"How so?" Pan asked curiously. "I assume that you hold the position as ruler of hell because you are the most powerful demon that exists, so it would be easy to say that those that serve under you do so because they are afraid of your power."

"Indeed that's true. I am the most powerful demon in existence; none other can match my power except for Kami-Sama himself!" Hild declared as she stood straighter and haughtily. "But that doesn't mean that every single one of my minions will not try to go against my orders if they have the chance, despite knowing how terrible a thing is to wake my ire. This is the disadvantage of ruling over several different species; some of them will be nothing more than prideful fools that would try to do something incredibly stupid despite what common sense would tell. Allow me to explain…" The daimakaicho said, her hand moving in a lazy elegant gesture to call for the attention on everybody in the room.

"I as the Daimakaicho rule over the demons and devils, who are practically the same species and my kin. Devil being the name we use for our young, the junior demons in training if you wish. The Japanese likes to call my species in general Akuma in case you want to know. Anyway, my kin will follow all orders given to me by the letter, usually… The young of my species are curious and mischiveous by nature, not for nothing we named them little devils. If you were to stumble with one of your young running amok and tormenting the humans, please be patient, whatever scheme they may be running is normally harmless in nature, devils are known more for being pranksters and annoying little gits. They can be a menace, but more of the kind that is a pain in the ass rather than a threath against humankind. Mazokus and Youkais however, are another story. They are not my kin, and unlike us Demons and Devils who origin and live in Nifelheim, they origin from the hellish dimension of Makai. They came to be under my rule through conquest, as I personally in ages past defeated their leaders and subjugated both of their races after they tried to interfere in my species business and tried to attack us."

Pan had to comment in that point. "Ah! Just like my race used to do when conquering over other species!" The alien girl said in a tone that seemed disturbingly cheerful for most of the lowly humans that were listening.

Hild conceded her point. "Pretty much, yeah... Anyhow, regarding the Mazokus, most of them will follow my orders too since they follow the rule of the strongest must lead, and that's me. Well, they follow their leaders but they were gracious enough to accept my rule after I defeated them and conquered their species. But this is only true for the strongest classes of Mazokus, the A and S classes who usually prefer to stay in Makai all the time and care nothing for wanting to get involved with the human world. Low level Mazokus however, are incredibly envious beings who are constantly jelous and resentful of those stronger than them, so they constantly try to enter into the human world to feed on the humans and gain more power in turn. Those I don't care, they are a constant chink on my shoulder, so feel free to deal with them as you like if you ever stumble upon them. And finally; the Yokais,… Most of them are annoying little shits to tell the truth, they used to be slaves to the Mazoku but despite of being the weakest of all the races under my rule, they are the ones with the biggest egos. Because there are still many Yokai who resent my rule, expect some of them to try to act against my orders out of spite. Despite the fact that I'm much more powerful than what the strongest memebers of their species ever were and I could destroy their entire race with little effort if they ever dared to piss me off, most Yokais are arrogant idiots who believe themselves superior to us Demons –even though the weakest of our youngest is powerful enough to kill practically all of their Dai-Yokais clans with ease- They think they know better than me and are entitled to ignore or go against my wishes behind my back whenever it suits them. It is for this reason that I and my subordinates have to constantly make examples out of them, and why I had to install a permament presence in Makai to rule and oversee over the Yokai. Which basically make's it so that there are two governing hierarchies in that dimension, Mine and the Mazokus, since the little twerps don't want to follow the orders of anyone but their own. So yeah, I can assure you they will try to cause trouble after I give the order of leaving the gods and humans alone, since they are by nature a prideful bunch to a fault and will not take it well that they have to stay clear from a race that they consider inferior to them. Yokais have always considered humans little more than vermin. So yeah, there will be trouble. But feel free to kick the asses of those morons if you feel like. The punishment for going against my wishes is either death or an eternity of suffering in hell, so I really would not bat an eyelash if you suddenly start mowing their numbers down, my ex-husband knows they are a source of great stress to me." The Daimakaicho said with a vexed expression. For the first time since her arrival, she dropped her playful mood, which gave credence to her claims.

The alien girl mused over the information that the ruler of hell had given her, trying to discern if the Daimakaicho was being truthful. "Sounds reasonable…" She spoke at length. "That is… If Yokais are truly as unruly as you depict them. Forgive me if I'm not entirely trustful about your word, I personally have never truly have any kind of contact with the Yokais. My Gran-Gran is the one who knows about them, though he has never said something particular remarkable about them. Only that some, very rare, times they are hired to deal with their presence on the worlds where they sometimes appear, but that depends more of a specific clan in question, the most peaceful or shrew of the Youkai clans have had trade relationships with my kind in the past. Though the appearance of Youkais in other planets is sporadical at best, Youmas are a more common threath that pops up among the stars. They are like a plague and my kind has time and again acted as pests exterminators to deal with them. Oddly enough, relationships between Saiyans and Mazoku have always been rather cordial in the past since both of our species respect only strength, so there's always been ground for understanding." Pan said with a furrowed brow as she tried to remember the lessons given to her by her great-grandfather.

"Well, that's true. Not all Youkais are bad; some of them are peaceful or prefer to be left alone and live in isolationism. But it is the more radical and violent of clans that I'm speaking of. Since I rule too over their entire race; that means I have to deal with both the good and the bad. And it is the bad what I deal with more frequently, which I suppose is the reason why my opinion of their entire race has been soured." Hild admitted, bringing a finger to her chin in thought.

Pan nodded at that before speaking again. "Understandable… Tell more about these hierarchies that are in place in Makai."

Hild just shrugged in a lazy manner. "Sure I guess, but what reason you may have to want to know how I run things in that place?"

"Curiosity mostly, but it would also be wise to know all that I can about the Yokais and Mazoku in case I have to deal with them. Knowing the political climate in their dimension would a good place to start as any." Pan said, in a calm unpreocuppied demeanor.

Hild accepted that answer and began with the explanation. "Alright, if that's what you want, let's see... Makai as a whole is under the dominion of the Great Dai-Mao Beelzebub, he is my voice and will in that dimension. Though do not get fooled, the title may sound important and impressive but the reality is that the Dai-Mao is a bumbling idiot. A lazy dunderhead that spends most of his time playing games rather than ruling and keeping an eye on Makai on my stead. You may wonder why then did I put such a useless person in such an important position of power? And that is because as I had said, Yokais are much weaker than us demons, and despite of his non-existent work ethic, Dai-Mao Beelzebub is one of my strongest liutenants. So he is there simply to act as a sword of Damocles that would bring down the pain to the Yokais if they try to rebel or misbehave." The fake child said in seemingly bored tone.

"So he is only there as a figurehead then?" Pan reasoned.

The Daimakaicho confirmed that observation. "Overall? Yes, you could say so. Anyway moving on, underneath the Dai-Mao there are four great Maos that answer directly to him, the Yondai Mao. They are the ones that handle the day to day affairs in Makai and make sure that my orders are being followed in their respective territories. So in short, they are the true rulers appointed to Makai that keep an eye on things for me. Their names are: Lucifer, Mephisto, Leviathan, and Asmodeous. And that's pretty much how the hierarchy I implemented is structured; the Maos have done a good job in overseeing the Mazoku and Yokais for me and carrying on with my will ever since I subjugated them many millenia ago. It's a very good system if I say so myself; hasn't failed me once in all this time." Hild mused half in thought, more to herself than to those that were listening.

"What about the Mazoku leaders? You said their rulers are still around since they bent the knee and accepted to serve you after you defeated them." Pan pointed out.

Hild nodded. "Indeed, well more or less. Before I conquered them, the Mazoku used to be ruled by three great kings. Satan, who's been missing for centuries, no one knows what happened to him. Belial from clan Aensland, the only Mazoku who has attained the rank of S+ class and descendant of the original ruler of all Makai in ancient times, Zeruru Aensland; Belial sadly passed away centuries ago. He was a wise and noble leader and I really liked him very much, his death certainly hit us all demons hard. And finally, Raizen, who is on his way to make company to Belial."

"You mean he is dying? How so? Is he ill or something?" Pan asked curiously, finding the topic about the hierarchies of Makai pretty interesting.

Hild chuckled at her question, smilling to her insides. "In a manner of speaking… Raizen once found himself wounded and stranded in the human world; there he was tended back to health by a human woman whom he later fell in love and had a son with. He eventually had to leave her and return to Makai but not before he vowed to her that he would never again eat humans, which are by the way the main source of nourishment for the Mazoku." The Daimakaicho explained to a pale audience that was distraught to discover that they were nothing more than food for the Mazoku. Well, except Pan and the most merciless of her followers whose only reaction to this information was a small furrow of the brow.

Hild ignored these reactions and continued with her explanation. "She died later of course, as all humans do with age, but he never forgot the promise he made to her and has been true to his word even to this day. So he has been slowly starving to death for centuries, a slow painful and ignominious demise for someone who once upon a time was considered the most powerful of the S-class Mazoku."

Pan, agaisnt all odds, was shocked at what she had just heard. Although not that surprising in hindsight, despite the fact that there were not many things that could impress a Saiyan, to willingly starve yourself to death was something that a Saiyan mind simply couldn't cope with for more than obvious reasons. "He hasn't eaten anything on all that time!? Why would he do something like that!? Did he love that woman so much that that the notion of dying of hunger didn't fazed him or what!?" She exclaimed rather taken aback. Her minions had to comment on her unnusal unexpected reaction.

"You seem rather surprised of this Raizen willingly starving himself to death." Whip pointed out plainly.

Pan snapped at her briskly. "Of course I'm surprised! You have seen the way I eat, haven't you!? You know how much food I need to consume on every meal in order to keep up my strenght? For us Saiyans; the thought that someone would willingly starve himself to death is incomprehensible." She said with a look on her face that could be considered as distressed.

Whip, remembering the horror shows that take place every time Pan eats a meal, quickly understood why the short alien girl looked startled at the idea of self-starvation. "Oh yeah…"

Kushinada thought prudent to speak to get the conversation back on tracks. "You sound as if you held this man Raizen in high regard Hild-Dono." She said courteously in her usual emotionless voice, she knows how to properly adress someone more powerful than her after all, her belief of only respect and acknowledge strength and all that.

Hild acknowledged the words of the century old grandmaster. "Yes… I suppose so. Raizen was once one of the most powerful Mazoku ever, only Belial being more powerful than him. At the peak of his strength he was able to go toe to toe against a Second class demoness and battle a first class for hours on end. I admit, once upon a time, I entertained the idea of making him my consort. He was the most powerful male around and wasn't bad on the eyes either. He was wild and handsome in a rough-looking way, and had this kind of primal animal attraction to him. It was nice to have him around." The Daimakaicho said as her stare became distant and a saucy smile graced her lips. Behind her, Mara was nooding in agreement.

"I do not need to be hearing this kind of things from you Hild! I really don't wish to know anything about your sex-life!" Said a horrifyed Urd as she brought her hands to cover her ears and shook her head sideways in denial. The notion of hearing about the men that her own mother decided to bring to her bed was distressing to her to say the least.

The Daimakaicho simply waved her daughter off. "Oh, please!? I didn't peck you for a prude my dear Urd-chan. Please, stop overreacting. We both know you've danced the horizontal mambo many times yourself. I am very well aware of that old tryst of yours with that little godling. Troubadour his name was, wasn't it?" The ruler of hell commented in passing as she pretended to have trouble in her recollection.

The white-haired goddess tossed a fulminant glare to her progenitor that seemed strong enough to melt steel. "SHUT UP, Hild! I don't have to speak about my relationships with you, and I certainly don't want to hear anything about yours!"

Pan interjected with all the subtetly of a bull in a china shop. "Anyway… This Raizen fellow, I guess you didn't manage to hook up with him in the end."

Hild brought her attention back to the alien girl and glanced at her briefly; knowing exactly was she was trying to do, an elegant eyebrow rising in curiosity. She didn't mind in the end and simply shrugged. "No, sadly; as I had said, he has remained faithful to the woman he loved even after centuries since her demise. So he never showed any interest to my advances. Not that I blame him, to show such loyalty to his beloved is nothing short of commendable, even we Demons are not so heartless as to not acknowledge a love like his." The Daimakaicho then let out a mirthless chuckle. "The funny part of all this is, if Raizen had never decided to go through his self-imposed starvation, he would have been the most powerful S-class Mazoku around and would have been able to become the sole ruler of all of Makai as there would be no one else able to challenge him. If that had happened, I would have never found myself in the need to impose a second ruling body since he would have handled the Yokai matter decisively on his own, as his methods are more vicious and merciless than mine. He would have never tolerated any kind of dissidence or disobedience from the Yokais. But as it is, with his body in such a weakened stated, Raizen was unable to impose his will upon the rest of Makai; which gave way for rivals to rise and challenge his rule. Oddly enough, this has caused for the Mazoku loyalties to be divided between three kings once more. Raizen and his two contenders… But with them not tolerating any kind of opposition to their rule and their armies fighting against each other regularly… Well, things are pretty hectic in Demon World right now, so it's hard even for my overseers to keep things under control."

"I see…" Pan commented mulling over this information. "Certainly you seem to have much in your plate with how things seem to be in Makai right now. Very well, since you've shown not have any kind of displeasure of me handling any rogue Mazoku or Yokai on my own, I suppose I can agree with your conditions. Just remember not to try anything that may lead to a war, any kind of threat to this world directly caused by you while I'm stranded in here would force me to retaliate by going to your demonic dimensions personally and blow everything to bits." She said with a straight face in a matter-of-fact tone.

Hild's answer was simply laugh heartily. "I would certainly look forward to it. It would be a nice change of pace of the usual boring and droll routine. Just remember little Saiyan, that me and my forces are not in the least the only things that may threaten the continual existence of this world. In the end, we demons are simply another part of the natural balance and order of this planet, compared with the rest of the threats out there that are waiting for their chance to come out and play… I and my minions seem tame in comparison. There are other things prowling in the night, forces outside my influence or control. Spirits and specters of the dead, Magical beasts and creatures, Youmas, Fiends, Onis, Genmas, Demi-humans and other creatures from the beyond; and that's not taking into account the monsters created by the planet itself…" The Daimakaicho let out an amused chuckled. "You know, I'm really looking forward to see how you will deal with all these menaces that tend to threaten this world regularly. It certainly promises to be highly entertaining to watch, I barely find it in myself to contain my excitement."

Pan did not bother to reply to Hild's comments; she was more concerned about these new revelations that were brought to her attention. Certainly, she hadn't expected for this unremarkable little mud-ball to be saturated by those many troubles, she had the distinct suspicion it would be up to her to address all this crap whether she liked it or not. Well, better no use worrying about it now, she would deal with those issues as they appear, one at the time. It would certainly give her something to do and keep herself busy while she's in this planet, maybe something interesting could come out of them.

Out loud she spoke. "Very well… All that sounds nice and good, but it really has no direct impact to the issue at hand. But fine! I can see your point. As long you're not directly involved in whatever supernatural threat that pops up trying to destroy this planet, I'll try nothing against you and yours or attempt to interfere with your business. Is that a satisfactory enough agreement?" She said, raising her arm and offering her hand to the Daimakaicho.

The Daimakaicho's face lit up and her smile beamed even more. "Yes, it is… We have a deal them…" She declared as she took hold of Pan's appendage and gave it a firm handshake. "Now, if you excuse me… I have a minion to summon." She said as she stepped back and walked towards a corner of the room to bring forth the agent that would be under Pan's care.

The alien girl made no comment and simply watched as the Daimakaicho used her magic to open a portal in the floor of the room, and from it a figure began to rise and make act of presence. The figure was certainly feminine, as the shapely curves of her gorgeous body could attest to. A long smooth and lustrous mane of emerald hair cascaded from her head all the way down her back, two small batwings protruding from the top of her skull, a second set of bigger wings as tall as her coming from her back. Vibrant and alluring emerald eyes, white-milky soft skin, pert sensual lips, were but a few of her attractive features. The woman was dressed in a tight outfit of purple and black colors, bat symbols covering the entire length of the purple tights covering her fabulous legs. The part of her outfit covering her mid-riff looked kike a strange combination between a black leather one-piece and a stylized low-cut corset that helped to display her prominent assets (as it only covered the lower part of her breasts, exposing a great deal of the upper part) and leaved her entire shoulders bare except for a thin feathered fabric that circled them and her back exposed all the way down to the base of her spine, not that it was that noticeable with her hair blocking the view. The entire assemble was made in such a way as to draw the attention of any onlooker down to her impressive cleavage, there was also a small cut in her outfit in the shape of a heart just beneath her breasts on the space between her chest and belly-button, leaving even more white-creamy skin exposed. Long purple silk-like fingerless gloves that covered her all the way up to her forearms and large V-cut high-heeled black leather elegant boots that reached her calfs, closed the outfit. All in all, the woman oozed lust and sensuality from every pore of her body. The men in the group suddenly found themselves struggling to keep their composture, the level of sexyness that the woman possessed was so high to the point of being intimidating. Powerful and experienced masters of combat; suddenly found themselves feeling as nervous and inexperiencied fourteen year old teenagers.

The woman introduced herself, speaking with a distinct noble scotish accent. "Hello there, Name's Morrigan luv'…" She said in such a smooth and sensual voice that even the female fighters felt something shudder inside them at hearing it.

Trough it all, the Daimakaicho was simply smirking with that Cheshire smile of hers. "Allow me to introduce you to Morrigan from clan Aensland, a Succubus and somekind of surrogate daughter for me. She will be my agent assigned to accompany you for the duration of Lind's stay on earth." She said as she motioned towards the sensual emerald woman with one arm.

Succubus, well that explained her looks. Taking into consideration Morrigan's appearance and everybody's reaction to her presence, the alien girl turned towards the Daimakaicho with a flat look. "You did this on purpose, you knew from the very beginning this would happen…" She couldn't stop herself from face-palming. "Ack! Now I understand why you said that your race is known as a pain in the ass…"

Doctor Jackal, who was seemingly immune to the chaos around him, voiced a question. "Clan Aensland you say? Is our new companion related in some way to this former demon king, Belial, you spoke of my esteemed Daimakaicho?" He said in his usual polite manner.

Hild raised a finger and pointed it at him as she kept smiling. "You I like, you have manners and know how to adress other people unlike some." She said as she gave Urd a glance from the corner of her eye. The bronze-skinned goddess simply bristled and flipped her own mother off with a rude gesture. Hild was unimpressed. "But yes, you guess right. Morrigan here is the adopted daughter of Belial, his only acknowledged sucessor and thus sole heir to the territories of the former demon king. That is how I met her actually, since her father wanted me to teach and instruct her in the important apects of demonkind. After all, he wanted her to be a proper demoness just like me. I was flattered, and of course I accepted. It's been a pleasure teaching her." She said as she floated a bit up and passed an arm over Morrigan's shoulder in a one-armed hug, the Succubus returning the gesture.

That info caused the savviest among Pan's followers to frown, as they could clearly see the entire political migraine that could come their way. "If she is the heir of Belial, wouldn't that make her a top contender for the rule of Makai, and as such, a serious threath for Raizen and his rivals?" Foxy asked pointedly.

It was Morrigan herself who answered that question. "Technically, that's true. But I never laid my claim and tried to go against Raizen since I found all this business and politics quite bothersome. Of course, things cannot be that simple, especially in demon world despite my wishes. So from time to time I have to deal with annoying would-be assassins sent by Raizen's rivals who consider that my heritage could be a treath for their plans of conquest one day. They are nothing more than pests, too weak to pose any kind of threath against me. If I cared about ruling I could easily crush all the other would-be kings and their armies on my own and crown myself Queen." She extended an arm, a sphere of demonic energy coalescing in her grasp before she closed her fist harshly, causing her knuckles to make loud cracking noises for emphasis; the energy gathered dissipating into nothing. "But I really don't want to be the one in charge and have to deal with all the politics and issues attached with running a kingdom. I would prefer to travel and visit some other interesting places, to enjoy the sweetest pleasures of life." She said, giving a predatory grin to some of the male martial artis in the room, who just gulped in response. "So in short, I know I'm not the right sort of person to be in charge of a kingdom, but all this constant and pathetic attempts against my life are starting to get on my nerves. That's why when Hild-sama told me about this assigment for her, I decided to take it without hesitation. Being here on earth and accompany you all in your adventures will give me the chance to do what I always wanted, to go out and visit interesting places, not to mention allow me to get away from all the havoc currently in Makai."

Pan thought about the explanation given to her for a moment before adressing the succubus. "Well, I suppose I can understand your reasons for wanting to be here… Hmmph, just how much more powerful are you compared with the rest of the Mazoku?"

Hild took back to answering questions again. "Morrigan is from a special breed of Mazoku, a higher more powerful one, way beyond than the rest of her race… a Darkstalker… Belial was one, and he had the power to lay waste to entire solar systems with very little effort. So that should tell you how much more powerful is a Darkstalker compared with a regular Mazoku."

Pan accepted that explanation with a nod. "Okay then… If that is all, then I guess our business here is concluded. I'll play host for Morrigan and make sure no harm comes to her, just make sure to fullfil your end of the bargain." She told to the Daimakaicho.

Hild just replied with a nod. "But of course! What kind of Daimakaicho would I be if I don't adhere to the terms of a contract? Do not worry; I may be many things, but if I give my word you can be sure I will stick up to it… One last thing though… Mara here has been having quite the rough time here on earth." She said motioning towards the blonde demoness flanking her other side. "She just is unable to understand or get used to human customs and that has caused her to have many unnecessary complications during her stay in here. I would consider it a personal favor if you could also keep an eye on her for me and make sure she dosen't get in trouble."

The blonde demoness felt affronted at that suggestion from the Daimakaicho, as she saw it as an insult to her pride. "I do not need to be babysitted like a child. I am a Demoness first rank, the number 1 agent under your command Daimakaicho, with the greatest amount of succesful contracts ever achieved!" She boasted proudly and arrogantly.

Hild just looked at ther subordinate with a plain stare. "You live in the basement of an abandoned building. Hardly befitting for, as you say, a demoness of your rank. So yeah, you need someone to take care of you while you live here on earth." The ruler of hell stated with finality. Mara's mood deflated and she began to grumble under her breath.

The Daimakaicho's stare softened for just a moment. "Please Mara; this is for your own good. I do worry about you sometimes, and this would help to get my mind on ease and stop wondering if you've been sleeping in the cold at night or being eating properly." She said in an almost motherly affection.

Mara seemed to grow embarassed as she looked down with a blush on her face and pressed her index fingers together. "I do been eating properly…" She said in a contrite tone of voice.

"Mara! Instant Ramen is not a proper source of food!" The Daimakaicho chastizied in that tone that only a mother could pull off.

Mara simply sputtered unable to come up with a response. "Could we not talk about this later!? You're embarassing me in front of the humans, Daimakaicho…" She said motioning with her arms towards the gathered fighters who were simply looking at them with blank looks.

Pan interrupted their little bickering by clearing her throath. "(:Cough:) (:Cough:) Fine, fine, whatever… If you want me to house another one of your minions, I'm sure I can find a place where to put her. It seems the only thing I'm good for on this planet is picking up strays." There was a shout of affront from the blonde demoness that sounded like, Hey! Pan simply ignored it. "But just so you know, you owe me for taking care of her also, since that is not part of our original deal, so I expect you to repay the favor when I come to collect it." She stated pointedly.

Hild just shrugged. "If that is your wish, as long as you keep giving me all these amusing situations to see, I don't mind giving you a hint or small assistances every now and then. Very well, if that is all, I have to get going, being the Daimakaicho means I have a very tight schedule. But don't be a stranger and give me a call sometimes." The white-haired fake child said with a happy smile.

"Sure, could be useful to have the Daimakaicho in speed dial." Pan admitted while musing.

The Daimakaicho then turned towards Urds. "Urd-chan, Mommy's going now so come here and say goodbye to her!" She said with a happy wave.

One of the eyebrows of the goddess of the past began to twitch. "Just get lost already Hild! Don't you have some souls to torture or something!?" She spat acidily.

The ruler of hell was unaffected by her progeny's attitude. "You still will not stop pretending that you don't love me…" She shook her head. "Seriously now, I expect you to call more regularly from now on. We barely have a chance to speak with each other and it's rare when we are able to meet face to face. So try to keep in touch, ok?"

Urd narrowed her eyes at her mother with disdain. For a moment it seemed as if she was going to toss another insult at her, but then her mood deflated and she lowered her gaze to the floor. "I'll try… But I can't promise anything… You know the rules…"

Hild just stared at her daughter seriously for a moment before letting out a tired sigh. "Yes, I know." She then turned back towards Pan, her demenaor doing an 180o as she beamed a smile once more. "Well it has been fun… But I have to keep going, so I'll see you all later… Ta-ta!" She exclaimed with a hand gesture, before she began to sink into the floor through a portal that suddenly appeared until she was gone, the portal closing after her.

A brief silence ensued in the room. "So that's the Daimakaicho, she wasn't what I expected." Pan said breaking the silence. "So… I guess there's a story between you two…" She said, trying not so subtly to inquire at the bronze-skinned goddess.

"I don't want to talk about it, Ok? It's personal…" Urd said in a depressed tone.

"Touchy subject, I gather. Very well, I will not pry in your bussiness." Pan then adressed the room in general. "Is there something else that needs to be adressed, or are we finally done in here already?"

It was Koenma who spoke up. "Nope, we're done. Everything it's settled, we all reached an agreement, war was averted. I think we can officially call it a day now." He approached Pan and gave her a card. "Here. This is the number you can use to get in contact with us in the local soul office. For the moment though, I'll take my leave. There are still a lot of souls that need to be processed by the end of the day. I'll make sure to give you a call if a situation comes up that requires of your particular skill set, or to pass up any information that you might find interesting." The toddler said, signaling his assistant to start the preparations for their departure. The bluenette girl nodded and went to a clear enough space in the room where to start using her magic to open another portal.

Pan just nodded at the little boy. "Okay… Just remember, I need some time to get my things in order before I start taking missions from you."

Koenma acknowledged her words. "It's ok, there's nothing particular pressing right now. So you have all the time in the world to get your bearings." He then turned towards Botan who had already finished opening a portal. "Let's go Botan…" He said as he walked inside the twirling vortex.

The blunette girl simply turned toward the gathered people with a smile and waved them goodbye happily. "Bye, bye!" Where her words before she too entered inside the portal, the gateway between dimensions collapsing into itself once she was through.

Pan let out a tired sigh and rubbed the back of her head, before turning towards Peorth and giving her a pointed stare. The brunette goddess knew exactly what she was expecting her to say. "Yeah, yeah, I know. With the matter solved, I suppose should leave Lind and her angels alone… We'll I guess I must be going too then; just remember to keep an eye on Lind and make sure she doesn't use her angels to try break her seal." She said, before going in search of a phone to use to transport herself back into heaven.

Pan just acknowledged with another nod, glad that this long day was finally at an end, but wondering what the future will have in store now that she has representatives of the heavenly and demonic forces of this world following her around and has officaly become the go-to-person of the local soul office. Well, at least the last part makes her feel a little back at home, those in charge of the afterlife had always given her elders the most interesting of missions to make for a nice break of the routine. At the very least, she can be certainly sure that her time in this planet will not be boring at all…

* * *

_That's it, we are done for now, unto some explanations next. Now! You may have found this chapter kinda of heavy in the exposition side. I know because I too not very fond of long winded expositions either, but I really needed to do it so in this way so I could explain some important aspects of this story that would later may come into play. So I decided to get with all this done now so I could focus entirely on the plot for later chapter and don't have the need of deviate myself in order to explain this plot points. _

_You all were able to see how well structured and organized I have the Demon Hierarchy on this chapter, this is so I could streamline the relationship and standing of different characters from different series with each other and made it easier for you, the readers, to follow. With the great quantity of characters that I'm introducing in this story, and those that've yet to appear, it is pretty easy for this story to become saturate and convoluted (something I clearly don't want to happen). So I need a way to keep track of every single character in order to avoid creating a clusterfuck. This also something to differientiate my story from that of Madhat (In case that is still not clear enough) As I don't want to be introducing random series in this stories like a beast, they must all have a specific place and standing in the world, and a specific function and how that function affects their relationship with the world around them, especially when compared with the other series that appear in this story. (This is something I discussed with MadHat once, regarding the original Dragon Ball Tenge story. Don't know if he heeded my advice.)_

_That way I was able to integrate several different demonic hierarchies into a single one that's easy to comprehend, so now I have Ah My goddess, Beelzebub, Yu Yu Hakusho, Darkstalkers, Highschool DxD, Defense Devil and Rosario+Vampire, all included in a single universe in a manner that is easy to understand and doesn't leave holes that may left you wondering or confused. _

_Of course, that I had to do some changes to some of these series in order to incorporate them well with others. In the case of Highschool DxD, I needed to do so in order to incorporate it with other series like Ah! My Goddess, since both universes are completely different from each other. In the DxD universe, a war between heaven and hell ended up with the death of God (That is Kami-Sama) and that of all the leaders of hell, there's also fallen angels that rebelled against the heavens and other gods and creatures causing havoc around. Not so much in the Ah! My Goddess, were powerful leaders like the Daimakaicho managed to rein their subordinates and avoid war. And also because of the Doublet System that is in place to balance the power of both sides at all times, it also follows the ancient system of exchange of hostages, since the lives of every single demon and god is connected to that of a counterpart from the other side. So if someone from hell tried to kill a god, then a demon among their own ranks would die immediately as result. And this is left at random, since usually no one knows who their connected counterpart is. There are of course exceptions, but these are rare at best._

_So I really needed to do changes in order to bring the characters of DxD in this story. How so? Well, I got the idea also from Madhat for his use of analogues to introduce the characters of Sakura Wars in his Suikoden ½ story. So I did the same for the charaters of DxD, they are practically the same characters but with their lives being interpreted as how they could have been if they existed in another universe. So yeah, we might see Rias and the rest of the gang someday in later chapters. Obviously I had to do some minor changes to their hierarchy too, since Dai-Mao Beelzebub (Baby Beel's father from Beelzebub) holds a superior rank in comparison to the Yondai Mao (this is so by using their original titles in Japanese) So that left a missing spot which I just filled with Mao Mephisto from Defense Devil. _

_Anyway, so expect small changes and tweakings of this nature as more and more series appear in this story. Now, about the Daimakaicho being oddly affectionate with her subordinates; that is actually canon. According to Hagall, all of the demons that serve under the Daimakaicho love her as much as they fear her power, which makes for an odd relationship. She even tells Urd that all the Demonesses of Nifelheim are jealous of her for being the Daimakaicho's only child. So Hild's care is indeed true, since Hagall was an orphan that lived alone as an urchin during her childhood and was very vulnerable to the depradations of the creatures that lived in hell. Hild rescued her and practically adopted her, since she was the one who clothed her, feed her and raised her on her own. Also being the one in charge of her instruction since it was Hild who taught her all she knows about magic. The same for the rest of the demonesses under her command that followed Hagall during her so-called rebellion, which in reality was a plan to make sure Hild didn't die like the rest of the previous Daimakaichos at the end of her tenure. So yeah, she cares about her minions like a mother would sometimes, even though her only true daughter is Urd, but that's a complicated relationship…_

_And just as I had said, this year's season of this story is officially over, so don't expect more updates until January. In the meantime I'll be working in Madness Effect since I want to have that story done and finished as soon as I can so I can fully focus my efforts on this story without distractions. So read you all later and don't forget to review or recommend this story._


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's note: **I blame the plot bunnies. I fucking blame the plot bunnies! I know I said I was going to focus in my other story and leave this untouched until January. But fuck it! I wasn't able to focus in updating my Mass Effect story because of all stupid little ideas popping at the most unexpected of times and fraying up my nerves. They refuse to leave me alone until I put them all in pages. Goddammit!

Well here you have a new unplanned chapter, whatever. I don't know what the hell I'm going to do anymore. All my plans have gone down the drain. Maybe I will have to alternate chapters between my two stories. Stupid plot bunnies…

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, any material or copyright depicted in this story belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

**_THE WARRIOR GODDESS_**

!

The next day after the fall of YAMI.-

Pan took a moment off from helping in the reconstruction of downtown Tokyo and the repairing efforts being made to fix the damage done to the metropolis during her fight against Lind. She turned her head to a side to look at the goddess in question as she dragged around a collection of several dozen steel beams tied with a chain that she pulled from.

Pan appeared thoughtful at the scene she was witnessing before raising a question. "I thought you had been stripped from all of your power, how is it that you're able to pull that load so effortessly? You must be pulling almost ten tons in there." She asked with honest curiosity, behind her, her posse began to gather as they stopped the work they were doing to look at the goddess alongside Pan.

Lind stopped and let go of her load by releasing her hold on the chain, she let out a tired sigh and wiped her forehead with her forearm only to be surprised at the fact she had sweated a little. "It is true; all of my magical power was sealed when Kami-sama's sentence was carried out by Peorth, but that was just my mana. It didn't strip me from the strength I have painstakingly built into my body over the years." She said as she clenched the hand she was examining in front of her, making the veins and muscles of her arm to harden and become visible.

"How so?" Pan pointedly asked.

"As a goddess of war, my duties consist in overseeing on all matters regarding combat and warfare, and that of course includes martial arts. Because we Kamis and Megamis monitor earth at all hours through the use of the Yggdrassil, we have a complete record of all the knowledge humanity has accumulated over the ages at our disposition. All there is to know about fighting was laid before me for my taking and it was expected of me to learn and master them all in order to become a goddess worthy of my position. And that's exactly what I did." Lind explained as she kept staring at her fist in thought.

Many of the fighters following Pan were amazed by that answer. "You mean you know all the martial and fighting styles ever known to man through the entire human history." Foxy said, gaping in awe.

Lind turned and tossed a glance at the long white-haired fencer. "Barring some very marked and rare exceptions like Hokuto and Nanto… Yes, I have a complete mastery over all styles and techniques ever to exist."She said as she began to rotate her wrists to release the tension they had accumulated.

Pan raised and eyebrow at that statement. "Really? How odd… I would have tought that the records of heaven should have information about any style, no matter how rare or secular it may be, with the way you gods monitor what's happening on earth at all hours. I mean if Koenma and the soul office can keep track of every single action done by every human on earth, then how come your world computer doesn't have information about either the Nanto or Hokuto schools?" She asked pointedly.

Lind just shook her head sideways in a negative. "I don't really think that's the case, more than likely that information is under lock and key. I remember to have found some few files buried deep within the system that were off limits to all access. Not even I was able to open them, even with my goddess first class privileges…" She brought a hand to her chin in thought. "I've always wondered what those files could contain. Now I can only guess if those are the files that hold all the information in existence about the Hokuto and Nanto styles."

Now that caught Pan's attention. "There are files that are off-limits even for you? But according to what Belldandy explained, the only one able to restrict the access of a goddess first class is…"

"Yes… Kami-sama." Lind said with a nod, finishing what the Saiyan teen was about to say.

That revelation gave pause to all the listeners, who began to wonder about the reason for such measure. "Why would Kami-sama restrict acess to the information about Hokuto Shinken and Nanto Seiken?" Whip asked with a puzzled expression.

"Most likely to keep that information from falling in the wrong hands…" Kenshiro said as he walked into the group, his brother Toki at his side. "Or at least that's my opinion. Both Hokuto and Nanto are too dangerous and deadly styles to allow just anyone to have access to their secrets and techniques. I will not dare to claim to know the motives of Kami-sama himself that led him to decide to close all access to that information even from the gods and godesses under his service. But if I'm to be honest, I believe that was the right thing to do."

Pan could only bit her lip as she pondered about this mistery before deciding to drop the matter entirely. "Well, whatever. We are not going to get anywhere with just guesswork. There's nothing that can be done about it short of forcing our way into heaven and demand answers from Kami-sama himself or hacking the Yggdrassil. And I don't see any of those things happening any time soon…"

Juri turned to stare at the alien girl with a gaping expression. "Can we actually do that…? You know, invade heaven?" She said with a weird inflexion on her voice.

"Woah there! Now wait just a minute! We were just idly wondering; there's no need to start talking about such extreme measures like trying to invade heaven or something like that. We were just passing time." Whip said with an alarmed expression on her face.

"There is so much wrong about that course of action, yes…" Foxy said in agrememnt.

Angel nodded. "Yup, even I know that is one of those things you simply shouldn't even think about doing."

Pan just rolled her eyes at her minions "Oh by the ancestors! I was just kidding you know! I wasn't being serious in the least. We have better things to do than planning on endangering the safety of this planet again, so soon after Tokyo was almost destroyed in the last battle… Sheesh…" She exclaimed in irritation.

Kushinada decided to do the smart thing and steer the conversation into another subject; she adressed Lind. "Excuse me Megami-sama… I couldn't help but notice the way your attention seems fixiated upon your hand. Is it something the matter?" She asked politely and respectfully as she knew that just like Pan, the blue-haired goddess was of a power beyond her even if most of it was sealed at the moment.

Lind tossed a glanced at the attractive century old grandmaster in acknowledgement before returning to look at her hand. "Not exactly… It's just that, I find it odd that I'm perspiring after just doing such a trivial effort like hauling this load for a short distance; never had happened to me before." She said as she kept staring at the drops of sweat on her fingertips.

"What you mean by that? Have you never broken a sweat before?" Juri asked as her brow furrowed a little.

Lind shook her head sideways absent-mildly. "It's not that. I do am familiar with the action of sweating after a particular strenuous effort. It's just that this shouldn't have been considered taxing for me in any way at all. Not since the first months when I began to train as a goddess of war did I let out a sweat for performing an activity like this…" She trailed off unsure.

"So? You had your power sealed remember? Belldandy told us that when a goddess is wearing her limiters and has all of hers powers suppressed, she's just as strong and vulnerable as any other human." Pan said unconcerned.

Lind kept looking at her hand, touching the drops of sweat at the tip of her fingers with her thumb. "I guess it is just starting to dawn on me what my exile here on earth entails. At an academic level, I knew this is what was supposed to happen, but is so much different to experience something first-hand than just simply knowing about it. You have to understand, this development is pretty surprising for me. I am not human after all, I may look like a human, but my body is radically different from that of a human. Though our musculature and organs are pretty much similar, our bodies differ completely at a cellular level… I have mastered all the martial styles known to man not in small part due to the capabilities of my body. As a goddess, I can forgo the need to eat or sleep for long periods of time before finding myself in the need for rest. And when that happens, it is just a simple task to recharge my batteries by indulging myself in my selected activity to regain energy for at least a day before I am good to continue. When I train, I can go for months on end without rest, year after year, without stopping for a single moment, no other thing matters to me but sharpening my skills and achieving mastery over all styles, perfection on every single technique… And that is why seeing that I'm beginning to sweat after pulling such inconsequential load is distressing to me. Something like this has never happened to me before…" She said; worry beginning to become apparent of her face.

Pan and her posse could only remain staring with blank expressions after that explanation. "I had never heard of such single-mindness for training, even my elders who are worshippers of training non-stop for almost all 24 hours are subjects to the basic needs of food and sleep… I have to give it up to you. You have managed to beat even us Saiyans in dedication towards training." Pan admitted as she bit the interior of her cheek in thought. "We are going to have to test how strong you are in your current state. If that is the way you've been carrying out your training for years, then your body has surely gotten strong. Enough as to make your physicals aptitudes to be on par with that of a master even with all of your powers sealed, and that's without starting to consider KI techniques… But that's something to adress later, for now let's get back to work." The alien girl ordered to her followers who set back to their tasks of helping with the reconstruction of the Japanese Metropolis.

Lind acknowledged that order with a nod. "Very well…" Before she picked up the chain and began to drag the tied steel beams again.

!

_Later, that afternoon._

Lind was standing in the middle of the abandoned lot behind the Shinpaku Alliance Headquarters. Pan standing in a spot a few feet in front of her, ready to give a speech; Giru standing on the ground at her side recording the proceedings as he usually does. On Pan's other side, sitting on the ground was Skuld, typing furiously into a laptop, a cord attached to it that seemed to be connected to the back of the small robotic companion of the Saiyan teen. From the sidelines, the fighters under the alien girl service just watched attentively acting as an audience; Keiichi and the other two Norns plus Mara were also present alongside Keiichi's boss in the workshop he works at, Chihiro Fujimi, and his sister, Megumi Morisato, who were affronted at Keiichi and the godesses for having lied to them and kept their divine origins a secret during all the time they have known them. They were supposed to be friends after all, so both tagged along just to make sure not to be kept in the dark any longer about what they were up to, even though the two women particularly didn't cared much about martial arts, the eye-candy they got by ogling the well-shapped and ripped males of the group was fine by their books. Actually it had not been as simple as that, there had been much drama involved, with the two young women refusing to speak to either Keiichi or the goddesses for what they had considered a betrayal to their friendship. Lots of apologies and tearful reunions, but none of that is important for the pace of this story...

"Okay Lind, we are here to test how strong you are in your current sealed state since despite not having acess to mana to boost your physical capabilities you're still able to show a strenght that is above the norm. Probably the result of your intense training…" The alien girl explained in a carefree tone. She then turned to the child goddess sitting near her feet. "Are the sensors ready to start taking readings?" She asked, the cute little goddess replied by giving her a thumbs up.

Pan nodded in acknowledgement. "Alright, let's begin already… If you mind moving your attention to the hitting pole to your left, we will begin by measuring the strength of your punches…" She gestured towards an erected piece of wood that was jutting glaringly from the ground.

Lind's eyes glanced at the pole to assess its condition. It was a big sturdy piece of wood with a thick wet rope tied around its top section, its breadth being at least twice of that of her own body. The training gear clearly looked able to take a hit.

Lind simply asked a question. "What kind of punch should I do? Just a simple one or should I focus my strenght to deliver a devastating hit?" She queried calmly.

"Just a simple one will do, we need to gauge your base strenght and speed first before moving on to more complex tests." Pan drawled with a devil-may-care attitude.

Lind nodded. "Understood…"

The blue-haired goddess turned on her heels to face the hitting pole; she then assumed a perfect boxing stance with her guard up. Her first strike was a fast jab going at supersonic speeds.

PAT!

The sound came loud and dry easily telling that the attack had packed quite the punch, despite being just being a basic simple move. She followed with a second jab.

PAT!

And then a straight, perfectly following each step necessary for launching a proper punch, turning her ankles and pivoting her hips to follow the motion of her arm. The attack was flawless and thus quite devastating, taking less than a second from the moment it was thrown to land on its target.

POW!

The punch struck with a deafening impact and displaced the air back with such strength, that everybody watching from the sidelines was able to feel it. The wooden pole letting out a cracking groan at the attack, it made the entire thing rattle furiously in its place before the wood simply buckled under the pressure, leaving a deep impression on the spot were Lind's fist had landed.

The people watching from the sidelines just stared; Skuld gaped as her jaw fell.

"Oh shit!" Rachel Stanley said from her spot, her eyes wide as dinner plates.

Lind ignored the reaction from the onlookers (most likely never even being a factor for her mind to acknowledge) and proceeded to follow up with another punch. A left hook; once more her poise and motion were just perfect.

POW!

CRACK!

The pole simply couldn't hold itself against a second hit and the top section simply broke apart and was sent flying in the direction of the onlookers. Seeing the piece of wood heading straight to his face, Kazuya Mishima intercepted and utterly obliterated it with a punch of his own. The subsequent shower of splinters caused many of the fighters near the impact zone to rise up their guard and cover themselves to weather the flying pieces of wood.

"HEY! Pay attention to what you're doing! Pull the same stunt again and I will make sure you regret it! Goddess or not!" Kazuya exclaimed, clearly not amused by Lind's slip.

The blue-haired goddess had the decency to look abashed at the almost screw-up she had caused, her cheeks tinting in a blush. She quickly got over her embarassment and apoligized with a nod. "I'll make sure to be more mindful of my strength next time. I apologize for any inconvinience." She said, giving a bow.

The remaining fighters recovered from the ordeal and dusted themselves off. "Well that was fun…" Whip deadpanned as she pulled pieces of wood out of her hair. "Now what?"

"That was an excellent hit I must admit, nevermind almost injuring one of my minions in the aftermath…" Pan said rather unconcerned. "You don't even seem winded and neither did you break a sweat. Impressive…"

"I'm not surprised actually…" Keiichi said, raising his voice and drawing everybody's attention towards him. "A while back another goddess named Crono came to visit looking for a piece of a program she had lost. Like all goddesses she was wearing her limiters in full, making her just the same in matters of strength as a regular human."

"This is important for the subject we are dealing with here, because…." Pan drawled a little crassly, as she clearly didn't have the patience for long winded explanations and wanting the young mechanic to get to the point.

Keiichi looked a little offended at the alien girl's rudeness, his eyebrows furrowing a little. "Because I asked what her job was and she told me she was one of the goddesses that work on the control room of the Yggdrassil and keep the system up and running. She also told me she had recently entered in the Valkiries as a recruit and had been training under the tutelage of Lind. I asked her to show me what she knew of martial arts and she sent me flying into a wall with a single hit. If a simple recruit was able to do that, I can only imagine what Lind is able to do as the commander in charge of the whole unit." He said as he crossed his arms and gave a slightly miffed expression.

Belldandy, who was standing at Keiichi's left, frowned when she heard that news. "Young Crono did that? I will have to lecture her next time I see her about playing roughly with other human beings when one comes to visit earth. Not to mention how rude it was to punch dear Keiichi into a wall when it was not necessesary." The usually gentle brunette goddess said with a weird inflexion of finality on her voice that made the nearby fighters close to her to take an unconscious step away from her.

!

Up in the Yggdrassil control room, the young spunky blonde goddess started to feel a sudden surge of cold chills through her entire body. Crono began to worry greatly at the sudden inexplicable feeling of doom that had struck her out of nowhere.

!

Pan began to think on the information given to her as she rubbed her chin with two fingers. "You may have a point. That would explain why Lind was able to break the training pole with just simple punches. Her body must have acquired quite the great strenght and condition to be able to do that…· She mused.

Lind shook her head. "Whether or not my body is fit had nothing to do with me being able to send the top of the training pole flying away; that's not how the mechanics for tossing a punch work. Strenght is barely a factor to take in consideration, in fact! I almost didn't use any strenght at all." She declared simply.

"What do you mean?" Skuld asked curious, as she could barely believe that Lind had been able to perform such feat without almost any strenght.

"When tossing a punch, standing and posture is what makes all the difference. You must make use of the natural curvature motion of your body" Lind explained as she opened her legs in a semi-wide stance and tapped her thighs. "When you turn following in the direction of your punch, all the power is focused in the movement of your hips and so you're able to put the entire weight of your body behind your fist; strenght is only useful in grabbing and grappling. A punch is more than 90% snapping motion and less than 10% raw strenght." She said with an emphasizing nod. From the lines of onlooking fighters, many of the masters were also showing their agreement to that explanation.

"I didn't know that?" The child goddess said as she fiddled with her fingers.

Lind merely blinked in confusion. "How is that? It is one of the main basic things that one should know from the very beginning when learning martial arts."

Skuld grew immediately irate at that statement and snapped at the older blunette. "Well forgive me for not knowing anything about fighting! Not all of us people are violence-worshipping brutes that can make other people explode with a single touch or shred a man apart into thousand pieces with only the nails! Some of us are actually civilized folk that prefer the finer arts!" She exclaimed as she pointed at Lind with her left index finger.

A scoff was heard coming from the gathered fighters in the sidelines. "Feh… The little girl should know better than to say things about those who surpass her in the physical arts. Failing to do that could be detrimental for her health. Goddess or not, I doubt she would be able to do anything against us should we decide to have a few words with her…" Juda of the Nanto Kokaku Ken said with a disdainful air. He and Souther hadn't sticked around for the reconstruction effort, but had returned to pay a visit once they heard there was going to be a series of tests to gauge Lind's abilities and martial arts expertise as they were curious if the blue-haired goddess was still an opponent to have into consideration even without her magic, or simply a weakling that required of an external source of power to prove any kind of challenge whatsoever.

Skuld turned around at such speed, that even the martial arts masters were impressed. "Shut up! You… You… Savage baka!" She shouted.

Something totally unexpected happened then that leaved everybody reeling. As each word of her insult left her mouth, the corresponding letter that represented each one began to appear floating above the child goddess. When the last word was uttered, all of the letters immediately shot towards the red-haired Nanto master and smashed into his face. Juda was pushed a step back, but it was mostly out of shock than from any strenght that the impact might have had. Once the sudden attack ended, the words Savage Baka were left in display all around the vain man's face in big black letters.

The fighters turned to give him a look, and then many of the women began to snicker. In the case of Juri and Angel, outright laughing and falling into the ground clutching their stomachs. Founding himself puzzled at the reactions of the female fighters, Juda brought out a hand held mirror and took a look at his reflection. He was certainly taken aback at what he saw.

Rei of the Nanto Suicho Ken turned towards Juda with a flat stare as he took a moment to asses Skuld's handiwork. "I must admit… That is one of the most flattering compliments I've ever heard someone say about you. Plus the black color does bring out the rage in your eyes…" He said sarcastically in the most straight face ever.

Juda growled and wiped a hand through his face trying to erase the words inscripted on his skin, only to discover much to his shock that the words refused to come out.

Urd chuckled and gave a cheeky smile from the place where she was floating. "I'm afraid those letters will not come out that easily pretty boy. They have been magically inscripted by the squirt's power. But do not worry, they will fade eventually overtime, but you'll just have to sit tight for the next five hours I'm afraid."

Juda gave a murderous glare at the white haired goddess after hearing that, he turned with a mood of a thousand burning hells back towards Skuld and raised his hand in front of him, fingers stretched and nails glinting. He was about to make a move, when Pan's voice was heard loud and bitting enough to give him pause.

"Are you all done playing around or we can finally continue with what we are supposed to be doing here?" The alien girl commented with obvious irritation in her tone.

Juda didn't replied and simply bristled, but backed off well enough nonetheless and settled for flicking his long crimson mane with one hand instead.

Pan just moved forward with the next test. "Alright, let's continue… Wait here just for a moment." She declared, before flying away in a burst of incredible speed that even the grandmasters were hard-pressed to follow. In less than a second, the Saiyan teen was back and dropping a tall wall of reinforced concrete in front of the blue-haired goddess. She then disappeared once more and brought forth another wall, and then another, and another. She repeated this process fifteen times until an entire line of thick walls was left aligned one after the other, each one pressing against the one behind.

"Okay! Time to see how strong your punch truly is…" Pan said with a cheeky smile as she patted the side of the last wall she brought in and rested her frame against it.

Many of the fighters on the sidelines just stared. Whip squinted her eyes as she sweat-dropped. "Where did you get all these walls? You haven't been stealing them from somewhere don't you?" She asked with a flat and dry tone of voice as she pointed at the lined walls

Pan scoffed in dismissal. "Of course not! Where the hell do you think I'm going to pull from so many reinforced concrete walls in such short notice? I am not Diego Carlo to be pulling out stunts like that! No, I built these walls myself with a special fast dry mixture that I prepared myself this morning while we were helping in the reconstruction efforts after out little talk with Lind about how she was handling her stay here on earth." She explained as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

That answer didn't help to assuage Whip's doubts; in fact all it did was leave her even more stumped. "Wut!? But… When did you have time to build all these things!? We didn't saw you going anywhere else during the entire time we were helping in the reconstruction of the city!?" She exclaimed in exasperation.

The alien girl just bristled at the shocked outrage of her minion. "Duh! I can easily move at the speed of light if I want to. A speed that none of you are able to detect even with all of your training… Well, except Doctor Jackal. He actually was able to see when I was leaving during all the times I went to build these walls since he is the only one in here besides me and the goddesses who can detect the speed of light…" She trailed off rubbing her chin.

Whip turned towards the sociopathic Doctor with an accusatory tone. "Why didn't you said anything if you saw Pan flying away to god knows where!?" She said irate, pointing with a finger as flames burned in her eyes.

Doctor Jackal didn't react in the slightest at the show of female fury and simply shrugged care-freely. "I didn't give it much of a thought actually... If it was something important I'm pretty sure she would have deemed to tell us in the first place. It's not my place to question the coming and goings of our master… Besides, I suspected she must have been planning something and didn't want to spoil the surprise…" He said in a bored tone.

Pan gave a thumb up to her –apparently- most powerful and favorite minion. "Well done Doctor Jackal! I knew there was a reason why I like you so much. You do figure immediately what I want of you and don't ask unnecessary questions in return."

The rest of the fighters just stared at the alien girl with huge sweat-drops hanging from behind their heads. Pan simply kept speaking undeterred. "Anyway, so yeah… I just moved at a speed beyond what your eyes are able to see and built a bunch of these walls specifically for these tests. So let us continue with the next task, Lind… Im pretty sure I don't need to explain you what you must do…" She inferred.

The blunette goddess just turned wordlessly to examine her new target. Each wall seemed to be of at least three meters of height per two and a half meters of width, and thirty centimeters of thickness. Whatever mixture that Pan had used in ther creation seemed to have been pretty strong as the walls looked quite solid at first glance. Lind just pondered things for a moment, deciding how much strenght she would need to apply for this next challenge.

She turned towards Pan. "Could I ask you to move these walls again and leave at least one meter of separation between each one? I would like to try something…" She asked politely.

The alien girl just raised and eyebrow in curiosity. "Sure, I guess so… I just hope that whatever is that you're planning on doing, you don't end up embarassing yourself…" She commented, before moving at great speeds again and fullfiling Lind's request.

Once everything was done to her liking, the blue-haired goddess simply nodded. She approached the first wall without saying anything and prepared to launch another attack by assuming a fighting stance. She took a few moments to focus her strenght before throwing her punch, taking a deep breath and tensing her muscles. She then released a single straight punch that struck the solid wall right in the middle point of its entire structure, the shockwave of the impact passed right through the first wall without any apparent effect whatsoever and moved towards the one behind, an invisible force that traveled through all the lined targets and that could only be detected by the displacement of air and dust made by its entry and exit points on each wall. In a few seconds, the shockwave reached the last of the walls at the back and the whole construction suddenly detonated in a shower of dust and particles, the entire thing simply falling apart under the powerful impact.

Pan let out a whistle as she saw the dust settling of what had been the last wall on the line. "Reverse striking…? Well, it seems someone likes to show-off?"

"What was that?" Asked an incredulous Chihiro, her eyes wide as dinner plates.

"Reverse striking… Also known as distance striking, it is a technique that allows one to transfer the damage of an attack to a distant target while bypassing through several bodies or objects that may be between the attacker and its target. The attack works by punching with all the strenght right in the middle of the body of the first obstacle in your way. It is an excellent technique to learn control as it allows you to hurt just your objective and leave anything or anyone else unharmed. Once you master the technique, you can control the distance that your attack reaches and how much force it strikes with." Pan explained for the sake of the female mechanic. "Though I'm curious as to why you decided to do such a fancy trick instead of just punching through normally as I had intended for you to do and see how strong you are by counting the number of walls you manage to break." She said inquisitively.

Lind retracted back her fist and lowered her guard. "I am sorry for any inconvinience, it's just that I'm used to perform exercises during my training sessions that are pretty much like this tests and I always tend to go through a very specific series of punches to train my control. It is ingrained in my body to always start with a few sets of Reverse strikes when faced with a line of targets." She explained calmly.

"Ah! You have become so used to your training routine to the point of muscle memory setting in, which keeps you from throwing any other punch that's not a reverse strike first." Pan said as the answer suddenly began to dawn on her.

"Basically, yes…" Lind agreed.

The alien girl just nodded in acceptance. "Very well, if that's the case, then just do what you would normally do during a regular training. Just give me a moment to replace that last wall." She said before flying off to bring another wall.

Once that was done, Lind prepared herself to toss another punch. Her fist struck the middle of the first wall once more and another shockwave began to jump from wall to wall, only that this time the shockwave began to alternate between the walls it destroyed. It passed through one wall harmlessly before destroying the one immediately behind it and jumping then to the next and repeating the process. It keept following this sequence of one wall up, one wall down until reaching the last one and leaving it unharmed, only for the shockwave to be expelled from the back and traveling what was left of the courtyard before striking the brick wall that encircled the entire premises and bringing down the entire segment it impacted.

Lind could only remain there staring with her first outstretched and a drop hanging from the side of her head at what she had just done. "Oops… I think I put a little bit more strenght in that last punch than what was necessary… I still haven't gotten used to the new limitations imposed upon my body…" She said a little bit contrite as she dropped her stance and began to rub the back of her head in embarassment, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

Pan just narrowed her eyes and tossed a pointed look at the war goddess. "You're going to be fixing that hole you made in the outer wall, you know…" She plainly stated.

Lind simply hung her head in defeat. "Of course…"

Ethan Stanley shook his head in rebuttal. "I don't think that's a good idea. Remember why we had her just lugging around construction materials all morning instead of giving a hand in the actual reconstruction efforts. She really isn't any good at trying to build things." He said as politely as he could as to not give any offense, although what he really wanted to communicate was that Lind sucked at anything related with building and construction.

All of the present martial artists and grandmasters couldn't help from sweat-dropping when they started to remember the white-clad goddess' attempts at construction. Dear lord, not only was she completely hopeless at trying to build anything, but her creations went against the very laws of nature and god. The memory of such disgusting abominations was enough to make them all physically ill.

Pan made a face of strong disgust when she was reminded of that little fact. "Uck…! You're right… I had forgotten about that for a moment… Right… Just… Try not to break any more things will you…? I'll put some of the apprentices to fix that wall once they all return from Kanto." She said towards the blunette goddess in a resigned tone. The young Saiyan then shook her head trying to get rid of the horrible memories and get her focus back on the task at hand. "Let's just continue…"

Lind nodded. "As you wish… I think it's time to wrap things up."

From the sidelines Kushinada spoke. "Taking her inability to build something right aside… I must say, I'm actually impressed in the way she is able to choose her targets indiscriminately. It is rare to see someone being able to hit several different targets with a lot of space and obstacles between each of them, her control to be able to do a feat like that must be amazing. I suspect there is more that she can do with the distance striking than what she has shown so far." She inferred with what could be considered interest in her voice.

"Yeah, but we don't have time for her to show us her entire repertoire… There are still other tests that need to be done." Pan nodded at her hand declaration but gestured to move things along.

Once more, the target walls were replaced and lined neatly in front of Lind, and once more, the blunette goddess struck the first wall in the middle with a concentrated straight punch. This time however, the first wall finally fell down under the strenght of Lind's punch, the shockwave of the attack shooting towards and smashing into the next wall which also fell under the strain before impacting on the next one. One after the other, the walls came crumbling down untill all fifteen were nothing more than a pile of broken debris lying down upon the grass and dirt of the courtyard.

Pan made a single sharp nod of satisfaction. "That's that then… Alright! On to the next test!"

!

Lind was again standing in the middle of the yard, but now she was not the only one in the field. In front of her, Juri waited looking at her with her arms crossed and her right foot resting behind the left one.

"Okay, the next test is a spar against one of the other fighters to determine your level of skill against an actual opponent and how would you hold yourself on a real fight." Pan explained without preamble before giving the starting signal. "Begin!"

Juri gave an excited deranged grin at Lind. "I hope you prove to be fun enough even without your powers little goddess… It would be quite the dissapointment if this little bout were to end so soon…" She said with a face-splitting grin, her fake eye beginning to shine with its usual purple light.

Lind showed no outward reaction at the tease and just nodded at the horn-haired woman. "I'll make sure to try my best then…"

Juri said nothing in return and just kept smiling as she raised a leg up in the air an assumed a combat stance. Lind immediately recognized her fighting style with a single look. "Tae-Kwon Do? That is one of the many styles I mastered. If you want, I can face you on equal conditions using your own style." She said as she too lifted a leg up and assumed a combat stance that perfectly mirrored Juri's own. The South-korean woman frowned a little, not sure if Lind was mocking her or not.

"It's been a long time since I faced another opponent that knows Tae-Kwon Do just like me. It may prove to be interesting…" She finally said, deciding not to antagonize the blunette goddess yet.

Juri then began with her offensive by leaping towards Lind without previous notice, at the height of her jump she then suddenly swooped down towards the white-clad goddess at great speeds, a leg stretched in front of her in one of her signature Shikusen attacks.

"Show me what you've got!"

Lind showed no reaction at the oncoming attack about to strike her and simply tossed an upward kick with the leg she had already suspended in the air. The feet of the two women clashed and ended up pressing against each other by their soles, Lind succesfully parrying Juri's attack and stopping her motion in cold by stealing all of her momentum and impulse. The purple clad woman could only gape in disbelief as her entire body was left completely suspended in mid-air with her only point of balance being the leg she was using to push against Lind's own.

The white-clad goddess then smiled, showing her opponent she must certainly have something planned for her. It didn't reassure Juri in the slightest. Lind then pushed back against the Asian woman with her extended leg, muscles tensing for a few moments as her leg struggled against Juri's entire weight. The horned-haired woman could do nothing but feel how the blunette goddess repulsed her back effectively with great strenght and sent her flying back into the air as if having bounced from a springboard.

Juri spun her entire body backwards in a pirouette in order to land safely back into the ground feet first. She turned her head with a look of complete shock towards the goddess. "What the fuck!?"

Lind just pulled back her extended leg and slowly performed a circular motion as she set it back to the ground to release the tension on her joint. "There's no reason to act surprised. As I had said, I have mastered all fighting styles known to man. That means; I know all the techniques common of your style and the exact manner to counteract them. You will need more than those simple moves if you hope to defeat me." She declared as she again assumed a Tae-Kwon Do guard stance.

Juri glared nastily at the goddess, clearly not having been amused by her comments. "Very well… I was thinking on going easy on you since you had all of your powers stripped from you and because the boss-lady seems to like you. But it's clear you want me to play rough!" She spat acidly before rushing towards the white-clad goddess with a barrage of kicks and sweeps.

Lind didn't showed even the slightest ounce of worry or nervousness as she simply blocked, dodged and evaded Juri's attacks with such an ease that the expression piece of cake fell short to describe the situation. Each attack, each technique was stopped, counteracted or simply rendered useless by an exact opposite move with the least amount of force or effort possible, all the while using Juri's own fighting style. It was as if Lind was a master fighting an apprentice and knowing exactly what the apprentice was about to do. Which in hindsight may well be on the mark, certainly the skills of the blue-haired goddess were amazing.

Obviously, it did nothing but increase Juri's rising frustration and ire. Especially because Lind was excellent in applying counterattacks to any attack she made. She hadn't been able to lay a finger on the goddess, while she on the other hand, had landed her hits every single fucking time. And her strikes hurt!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! That's it I've had enough of you!" The horned-haired woman yelled in anger before spinning around to release a purple flame with a kick towards the target of her ire.

"FUHAJIN!"

The flamming projectile flew towards Lind who once more didn't showed any kind of reaction, before she caught the projectile by launching a kick, spinning around with her leg still extended to redirect the energy, and sending the purple flame back towards Juri who was so surprised by the unexpected development that she barely had time to put her arms in front of her to defend herself. The projectile smashing into her in full and pushing her several steps back as she flinched at having her arms mildly burned by her own attack. She could just remain there and stare at her opponent in shock.

Everybody in the filled simply gaped at the scene or just stared with stunned expressions in the case of the grandmasters.

Pan was impressed and decided to put an end to the match. "Okay that's enough! I've seen all I needed to see. Juri, stand down and get back here." She ordered authoritatively.

The South-Korean woman turned at her and tried to retort. "But…?"

Pan just narrowed her eyes and gave her an unyielding stare. "Now Juri! I don't care anything in the least about your wounded pride; it is obvious that even without her powers Lind is in a level far above yours. So come back here before I drag you out of the field myself." She said in no-nonsense tone.

Juri gritted her teeth and bit back a curse, but complied with the wishes of her superior. "Fine! But this is not over between us two!" She warned pointing at the blue-haired goddess before finally walking out and returning with the rest of the fighters on the sidelines.

A seductive voice suddenly spoke. "That's a shame… I was particularly enjoying the show, much better than simply watching that goddess punching walls." Morrigan said from the spot where she was sitting at her leisure above the section of the brick wall behind most of the fighters that circled the courtyard. She was keeping most of her supernaturals features hidden, looking only like a very attractive buxom emerald-haired woman dressed in a white shirt and red pants combo, but wearing her ususal high-heeled boots.

"Kushinada, your turn…" Pan simply said without taking her attention away from the field; not bothering to take a look to her recently acquired right hand.

The century old grandmaster just bowed in acknowledgemnt from her spot on Pan's right even if the alien girl wasn't bothering on giving her any attention. Kushinada walked calmly towards the center of the yard and only stopped once she was face to face with the goddess. Both women just stared at each others with matching stoic expressions.

"Very well, let's try keeping things easy for the moment. I don't want you two tossing destructive techniques and destroying the entire field in the process. Kushinada, try to see if you're able to land a hit on Lind using your style. See if you can catch her on one of your throws." Pan ordered casually. The raven-haired just gave her a slight nod in reply as she kept staring at her opponent.

Kushinada was the first one to make a move as she spread her footing and assumed a guard stance signature of her style. Again with just one look, Lind knew exactly what style her opponent was using, so she too assumed a Jiu Jitsu guard stance.

In a sudden rush of speed, Kushinada materialized in front of the goddess and tried to nail her with a punch. Lind weaved around the punch and used its own momentum to grab Kushinada by the wrist and launch her towards the ground in a throw. But the century old grandmaster simply went along with the motion and easily twisted her body to land safely on her feet, she then took her time to turn around and lock eyes with the goddess. Both women keeping their guard up, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Kushinada once more rushed at Lind in a burst of speed and tried to throw her around just how the goddess had attempted previously. But it was a wasted effort, as Lind too simply twisted her body in mid-air by using the momentum of the throw to her advantage and landed safely on her feet. Kushinada then tried to take her to the floor to apply an arm-bar by catching her on a roll, but Lind also was familiar with that move and easily escaped the raven-haired woman's hold by going with the motion of the roll and twisting her body at the right moment. Kushinada tried a leg-lock after that but she was met with the same results.

Both women ended up circling each other, gauging each other and waiting for the right moment to attack. Kushinada dissapeared in another burst of speed and reappeared right behind Lind, her arm falling down from above her head to touch the goddess in the shoulder and apply the underground throw that was signature of the century old grandmaster's style. But at the last moment, Lind grabbed Kushinada's arm by the wrist with both hands over her shoulder while she hunched her back a little forwards and arced her spine. The raven-haired woman's hand still managed to make contact with the goddess' shoulder, but instead of being pushed with great strenght into the ground, Lind used her hold on Kushinada as balance while she pivoted on her place. The strenght of the throw allowing her whole body to do and entire 360o front flip on mid-air without moving from her spot, which coincidentally gave her the opportunity to kick Kushinada right in the chin as she spun.

The great force of the push ended up being great enough to send Lind flying into the air where she continued to do several more flips to bleed her momentum and land safely a couple of yards away from the eternally young grandmaster. Kushinada was impressed.

The raven-haired woman just rubbed the spot where Lind's foot had connected with her chin, a faint bruise forming in her usually unblemished skin. She idly snapped the bone of her jaw briefly as she tossed a measuring stare at the goddess, who had by this time already turned around and assumed a defensive stance once more. The eyes of the century old grandmaster began to show something akin to respect towards the bluenette.

Kushinada lowered her guard and assumed a restful stance signaling the end of the battle, at least for the moment. Lind seemed curious at that action for a brief second, before she too followed Kushinada's lead and lowered her guard.

"I am unable to keep fighting under the current conditions. There's nothing to be gained by continuing with this match. I have never met someone in all my years with such masterful skills, her combat abilities are so polished that she'll be able to easily counter any technique I might try on her." Kushinada said as a form of report towards Pan while she kept locking eyes with the blue-haired goddess.

The alien girl simply nodded in acknowledgement. "Very well then… You're free to do whatever it needs to be done to defeat Lind. Just try to keep the destruction to a minimum." She said plainly.

"Hai…" Kushinada replied as she raised her guard once more. Lind wasn't far behind and did the same.

The century old grandmaster then simply vanished from all sight, employing the true levels of her speed now that her mistress allowed her to start fighting seriously. Lind only had time to show a look of surprise as she suddenly found Kushinada's fist from being only scarce millimeters from smashing into her face, before the female grandmaster's knuckles buried themselves in her left cheek. Lind was shot straight into another section of the brick wall bringing the whole thing down upon her. Once the dust settled a little, the debris from the destroyed wall began to stir and Lind rose from among the rubble. She shook her head to get rid of the dizziness that suddenly befell her and rubbed her cheek that now sported a heavy bruise.

Before she had a chance to completely recover, the raven-haired century old beauty was upon her again. Kushinada towered over the helpless goddess; a leg stretched high over her head, before she let it fall down in a powerful axe kick.

Lind immediately got out of her funk at seeing the imminent danger and crossed her arms over her head to block the kick. The attack connected with such an immense strength that rattled all of the bones in the goddess' body. Lind managed to resist the terrible power of the attack by planting her feet firmly on the ground, but a crater began to form all around her due to the great force transmitted into the soil by her lower limbs, the earth breaking apart in a tangle of spider-cracks.

The blue haired goddess felt her entire body tremble by the monstrous super-human strength of the century-old grandmaster. Before she could think about a way to fight back, Kushinada was already behind her and touching her shoulder with a falling arm. This time the underground throw successfully connected and Lind was shot face first into the ground by a mighty push, fragments of the broken earth being sent flying on all directions by the powerful kinetic impact. Lind was left half-buried in the ground groaning in pain.

"Damn! That must really have hurt! Even I felt the pain from that strike! Ha! I'm enjoying very much seeing these goddesses getting their asses kicked!" A joyful Mara said with a grin, as she found great amusement in Lind's suffering.

Pan realized the match was over and called for her minion to stop. "That is enough Kushinada, it seems we have found what Lind's limits on her current state are… So, would you mind to explain us your strategy to defeat her?" She asked pointedly, even though she already knew the answer because of her high senses that allowed her to take notice of every single detail that happened during the test, but did so anyway for the sake of the others that were watching.

Kushinada lowered her guard and plainly replied. "I just did what you've been doing mistress to defeat all who have challenged you and overwhelmed her defenses with my superior strength and speed. I found it was the only thing I could do to break through her defenses and superior skills, since I realized she would be able to successfully counter any technique I might employ against her. All that I could do was try to strike her before she had a time to react and hope my speed was greater than hers in her current sealed state. Luckily for me it was…" She explained placidly, betraying no emotion.

Pan just nodded in acknowledgement. "That's right; skill and technique are all well and good. But it does little to help against someone who is too far beyond your level. I admit; she managed to land more hits on me than I landed on her during our battle yesterday. She does have better skills than mine, but there is only so much one can hope to do against overwhelming force. That's why power ranges and scales exist so that people may think twice before trying to tackle opponents that are way above their skills." She saw at the corner of her eye how Lind was struggling to get herself back up from the ground. "How are you holding up Lind?" She asked with an almost undetectable hint of concern.

The blunette goddess spat a trail of phlegm mixed with blood into the ground and cleaned her mouth with the back of her hand before answering. "I'll be fine; this is not the first time I've had to deal with pain…" She said as she began to stand on shaky legs. She almost fell back to the ground, but Kushinada was courteous enough to give her a hand.

The alien girl frowned. "Alright let's get to it, we'll have to do another medical check-up on you and treat you for injuries again. You cannot fool me; I know you were hurt by Kushinada's last assault, trying to appear tough does certainly not impress me. So stop fooling around and let's take a look at your wounds." Pan said in a scolding tone.

Lind looked surprised for a moment as she hadn't expected her act to be seen through that easily, she blushed and gave a sheepish nod. "Alright…"

Pan's temper once more settled down. She placidly floated over to Lind's side. "You know, not that I'm disappointed in your performance or anything, but I was expecting for you not to be defeated that easily by Kushinada once she started going all out." She said as she absentmindedly scratched the tip of her nose with a finger.

Lind turned her head to give her a puzzled look. "Why had you believed that?" She asked with honest confusion.

Pan just shrugged. "Well you're a goddess… Your life-span is certainly much greater than that of a regular human being. You must have had whole centuries to grow strong and with the way you explained us how your training sessions were, with months going on without sleeping or eating. I had expected you to be able to defeat Kushinada even with your magic sealed." She explained, telling by her tone of voice that she had expected more from the blunette goddess.

Lind just shook her head in a negative. "I am sorry, but I'm not that old. For all my great skills, master Kushinada actually has more experience than me. I am only twenty-two years old after all."

That brought the thoughts of both Pan and Kushinada to a halt, and practically everybody else who was listening, as the century old grandmaster turned Lind around by the shoulders to face them fully. Both master and underling just stared at the goddess with plain stumped expressions. Kushinada and Pan shared a look before nodding in silent agreement and then both women shot straight inside the Shinpaku HQ at great speed, dragging a puzzled Lind behind them.

"Well, it seems the mistress and her hand has taken a liking towards Lind." Commented a nonchalant Mature.

Kagero Kii got out from his usual clueless funk for a rare moment of input. "This is… The first time I see, Mic-chan so excited. Being friends with Pan-sama and Lind-sama must certainly make her happy…" He said idiotically, but certainly making it clear that Lind became the third woman whose existence became acknowledged by him, not surprising really after the destructive show of power from the day before.

Sougetsu Ma turned to him with a blank expression. "I don't think what Kushinada feels for those two can be exactly called friendship…" He said as he tried not to sweat-drop.

Belldandy seemed to ignore that last comment and simply perked up happily after the three fast-moving women. "It's good to see Lind making new friends. I was a little concerned that she doesn't seem to have many friendships outside Keiichi, me and our close acquaintances. I am happy for her now that she's expanding her circle of friends." She said with a bright joyful smile that seemed to shine with an inner light. Kii just turned towards her and nodded in agreement. In fact everyone who was present was nodding at her in agreement, as it was hard to go against her way of thinking when the brunette goddess seemed to radiate so much happiness and innocence. It was just too much that it threatened to leave any onlooker blind if they stared directly at her for too long, talking about too sweet that it rots your teeth.

Mara felt like vomiting, in fact she was already making retching motions on the spot she was at. "Ack! Knock it out will you! Your self-gratification is making me physical ill! Blegh…!" She exclaimed as she tried to keep her lunch from spilling into the ground.

Skuld scowled at her. "Keep quiet you annoying demon! I will not allow you trying to interfere with big sister's happiness again as you usually do. I'm keeping my eye on you!" The child-goddess warned, pointing with a finger and then gesturing towards one of her eyes with that same finger.

Mara frowned and was about to flip the little girl off, when Whip interrupted by speaking out loudly, knowing she better did something in order to avoid a confrontation. After all, these goddesses and demonesses had already proved to be quite destructive if given the chance. "Well… We better go back inside and see what those two are doing to Lind. We ain't going to get anywhere by staying here outside doing nothing." She said before getting on her way and heading towards the interior of the building. The gathered fighters began to take after her lead and they too headed back inside. The goddesses and other supernatural (and regular) guests not taking long to agree into that course of action too…

!

After treating the injuries that Lind had gained during her brief spar, we found Pan sitting in front of a strange machine that seemed to be carrying strange and unknown chemical processes in its interior and showing complex readings for the alien girl to analyze, her followers and minions simply looking at her in curious fascination from a side.

"Excuse mistress… But what is that you're working on that seems to require your entire concentration to do?" Mature asked politely not wishing to break Pan's focus and causing her to make a mistake, which most certainly she will then take it on her hide as punishment. Something she clearly wasn't wishing for since she knew that Pan could be quite vicious in her retribution.

Luckily, her brief interruption didn't seem to have caused any slip or lapse in the alien girl's train of thought, as she absent-mindly answered to her inquiry. "Hmmmmp? Oh! I'm just simply synthesizing more of the medicine that the healing chamber uses to treat wounds. I believe I had said already how treating you all for the wounds you received on yesterday's battles had put a serious strain on my medical reserves. So I'm just simply working on addressing that little problem by creating more medicine through the resources I've managed to acquire on this planet." Pan idly explained.

"Oh?" Was the response of the blonde bombshell, knowing it was best to leave Pan to her work since it certainly seemed to be quite important. After all, the medicine of her people had already proved to have quite the miraculous healing properties, allowing to completely cure all of the gathered fighters from wounds that would have without a doubt leaved them crippled for life and without leaving any scars or nasty complications behind, simply marvelous in her opinion.

Any further conversation was interrupted by Belldandy walking on the scene, beaming a smile and pushing a large cart of food in front of her that was almost the length of a dinning table. "How is it going, everyone? I decided to cook the supper for everybody present after all that hard-work you've been doing all day. So feel free to pick a dish and enjoy yourselves, I'm sure you will like several of my especial recipes…" She said with a chirpy attitude as she stopped the food cart close to the alien girl.

Pan immediately turned away from her work, always in the mood for food as it is natural for a Saiyan. She looked at the array of dishes cooked by the goddess, her mouth starting to salivate by the delicious smells picked up by her nose. She picked one the delectable looking appetizers and immediately popped it inside her mouth. She stood simply there on her seat for a moment, munching over the morsel of food she had ingested, savoring the taste and texture of the dish. She finally swallowed the mouthful of food and just remained silent on her seat with a thoughtful look, without making any kind of movement whatsoever. Everybody watching suddenly found themselves holding their breath unconsciously as they waited for the alien girl's decision. Belldandy didn't seem to notice the sudden tension in the room and simply remained smiling in her spot with her usual happy-go-lucky attitude.

The seconds seemed to stretch as the Saiyan teen remained silent, betraying no emotion in the slightest. Suddenly, her eyes began to water and she broke down in a torrent of tears. Pan in a feat of amazing speed, jumped off from her seat, got down on her knees, hugged the brunette goddess' legs and began to ask for forgiveness for the rough manner she had treated her the day before. "I'm-sorry-for-having-attacked-you-and-your-sisters! Please-forgive-me! I-swear-I-never-going-to-do-something-like-that-again! Just-please-don't-stop-from-making-such-delicious-food." The entire floor suddenly began to tremble briefly as everybody joined in a massive face-fault at seeing such ridiculous scene.

Belldandy just placed a hand on Pan's shoulder as if nothing wrong had happened, radiating a strong motherly feeling. "It's okay, I accept your apology. I'm only glad that nobody was hurt of gravity and that things turned out for the better in the end. Just try not to be so rowdy in the future next time you and your friends wish to play, alright?" She said in the most gentle and caring tone of voice ever. Pan simply nodded frantically as she kept crying while hugging the brunette goddess' legs and burying her face in her lap.

The gathered fighters just stared in morbid fascination and several degrees of dread in some cases. "Ok! I know Pan tends to go ga-ga for tasty food, but what the fuck? Is Belldandy's food that good to turn her into a crying mess!?" Asked a troubled Whip with a flabbergasted expression. The gathered fighters began to stare at the food prepared by the middle Norn with suspicion and weariness.

Mature decided to be the brave one and test the waters so to speak (in this case food) to find out the truth. She stepped forward and grabbed a morsel of her own. "There is only one way to know for sure…" She said before taking a bite to the dish in her hand.

For a moment she too just remained on her spot as her taste buds took a moment to savour the offered food. But suddenly a look of utter joy and bliss plastered itself out of nowhere in the face of the blonde secretary. Mature suddenly became completely irresponsive to outside stimuli, as the female fighter simply stood there rooted on her spot as her senses were bombarded by the otherwordly sensations that her mouth was experiencing thanks to the food made by the goddess.

Her companion, Vice, just stared at her worriedly from a side. "Mature? Are you there? Mature!?"

"Mhmmmmmmm….." A half distracted pleased hum was all the answer that the blonde bombshell could give, before she fell down to the floor on her back, a stupidly happy expression on her face, much to the shock of the nearby martial artists.

Whip began to freak out at this point. "Oh my god! We lost Mature! What is that food made of!?" She exclaimed in boundless alarm.

A sudden laughter drew attention towards Keiichi's sister, Megumi Morisato, who was sporting a shit-eating grin on her face as she was having a great time at witnessing the fighter's funny reaction at Belldandy's food. "You know that was my initial reaction when I first got a taste of Belldandy's cooking. It is simply heavenly! Bwa, Ha, Ha…!" She said before cackling loudly at her bad pun. Most of the gathered fighters didn't look at her with kind eyes. "But seriously now… That right there is food that was cooked by the hand of a goddess. What do you expected for something like that to taste like?" She asked pointedly as she brought a hand to her hip. Pan's followers suddenly began to seriously consider her statement. "Honestly, before I discovered that Belldandy and the others were goddesses, I always thought that eating her food was like getting a piece of heaven all for yourself. Very appropiate and not at all surprising now that I'm aware of the truth." She said thoughtfully, bringing a finger to her chin.

Morrigan suddenly appeared floating over everybody's heads in a leisured pose, her wings on full display and with one of Belldandy's dishes in her hand that she was eating with a fork. "The food made by a goddess it is certainly an experience not of this world." She said as she brought the fork to her mouth and munched on a portion of food. "The smooth texture, the pert form, the gentle flavor… There is nothing in the face of this earth that can compare. It is ecstacy given physical form, a piece of the bliss that only exists on the higher planes brought down low from its rightful place and given into the hands of lowly mortals so that they may take a taste of something that only the gods themselves are privy to… It is simply divine…" She said as savoured the piece of food in her mouth letting out moans of enjoyment that were outright obscene and orgasmic in nature. "You don't know how much of a sin it is to eat one of these dishes. But it is the fruit from the forbidden tree that tastes the best." She purred as she began to play with the fork on her mouth with her tongue, making such lewd movements that almost all of the males present began to suddenly feel their pants to be pretty tight.

At a side of Morrigan, Mara appeared too floating in the air and taking a piece from one of Belldandy's dishes into her mouth. She began to cry because of how good it was and waved a fist up in impotent anger. "Damn you Belldandy! I hate you so much! It is because of you that I'm trapped here in this backward planet, cursed to never see my home again! But you make food that tastes so good! My feelings are shifting in such a tumultuous maelstrom of warrying emotions right now that I don't know what to think anymore!" She said as she bawled her eyes out and broke down in a pathetic show of tears. Morrigan just rolled her eyes and shook her head at her antics.

Belldandy suddenly appeared floating in the air too at Mara's side, with Pan still attached to her legs and crying out a river. "Oh, poor Mara…" The brunette goddess said as she grabbed the Blonde demoness in a hug. Mara buried her head in her bossom as she kept crying. "You've been having a rough time all this time on Earth because of me. I am so sorry, I didn't know my presence here on earth was causing you so much unneeded distress .Let me make it up to you. If the harshness of the world ever seems to become too great for you to endure. You will always have a place with me, Keiichi and my sisters in our residence." She said kindly with so much a merciful gaze that it leaved even the mother Teresa to shame.

The blonde demoness turned to look up at her with big puppy eyes flooded with tears. "You… You promise…" She sniffed with a tiny innocent voice as she kept clutching at the front of Belldandy's shirt.

"Of course! You are a friend Mara, and friends help each other when in need." Belldandy said as she hugged the bawling demoness again. The people watching from the ground just looked on horrified, not knowing if slapping their own foreheads in a facepalm or vomiting at the overbearing cuteness of it all.

Kushinada brought her attention away from the ridiculously sappy scene and back to the food cart. She remained toughtful for a moment before she grabbed a dish of her own and took a small taste of it herself. She then stood there on her spot as her senses tried to process through the outwordly flavors. Her legs suddenly began to shake and her eyes began to water just like Pan. She fell down to her knees and quickly brought a hand up to cover from view the tears that flowed freely from her eyes and down to her cheeks in torrents. The century old grandmaster could only lay there unmoving on the floor, never on her long life had she experienced something like this…

Her fellow grandmasters from YAMI were utterly shocked, even Ishinshai was speechless. The following stampede of rushing bodies trying to take a hold of one of the goddess' dishes didn't waited even a second.

!

After that little experience of heavenly bliss had passed, and everybody was basking on the afterglow, did the world came back knocking on Pan's door. Finally, the armies of the Shinpaku Alliance had returned from their incursion into Kanto, being escorted by the Ryozanpaku Masters and with the leaders of the Kanto schools trailing behind. Natsu Tanimoto appeared to be dragging along a passed out Ryofu Housen over his shoulders, dried blood staining the green-haired girl mouth and chin, a seemingly worried Chinkyuu Koudai trailing behind the blonde Kenpo practitioner.

The alien girl turned at them beaming an unusual happy expression on her face, still pretty pleased by the feast prepared by Belldandy. "Ah, my apprentices… Good to see you again. It was getting about time for you to return already. What took you all so long?" She asked with mild curiosity.

Kenichi, Miu and the Ryozanpaku masters shared a look, before dropping the battered forms of Hakufu Sonsaku, Ryuubi Gentoku and Sousou Moutoku in front of Pan's feet. Both girls had their clothes completely shredded apart, their modesty preserved by a pair of blankets that someone had used to cover them with. Sousou was shirtless and his jeans had tears in several places, but for the most part he was better dressed than the females. The three of them had their entire bodies riddled with injuries, whatever fight they had went through had clearly been a vicious one.

The alien girl began to frown, her good humour vanishing in a second. "What's the meaning of this?" She demanded, looking at the returning students with cold eyes. The troops that encompassed the army of the Shinpaku Alliance sported diverse injuries of their own. Even the Masters seemed to not have returned unscathed, that was surprising.

The captains, apprentices and Masters convened for a moment to decide who will be the one to explain the situation to Pan. Eventually, they reached a decision by pushing Kenichi forward against his will.

"Hey! Why I must be the one to do it!" The brunette disciple complained.

"Because you are one of her main apprentices, now get to it Ken-chan." Elder Furinji simply stated and that was the end of it.

"Ah, goddammit…" Kenichi mumbled under his breath. He then turned towards the alien girl who clearly wasn't looking amused in the least. The young apprentice began to rub the back of his head in nervousness as he clearly wasn't looking forward to deliver whatever news he had to Pan.

"Well, you see Pan… Something came up…"

* * *

_Well, that is all for now, as usual leave a review and tell me what you think. Recommend this story to your friends, people you know or whatever. You all know the drill by now._

_Now to address several points… I wasn't expecting for the story to get so stupid in some parts, but it was a spurt of the moment thing, also pretty much in character for the many personages that are part of this story. They like to interact between them, and sometimes they tend to get a life of their own and do things beyond my expectations. All fine and well in my opinion._

_Now, Doctor Jackal can indeed become aware of the speed of light. Kind-off, his body cannot move or react at those speeds per se, but his scalpels are certainly able to. They do block and cut light after all. So he is aware to some extent to people able to move at those speeds._

_The reason why Lind seemed pretty powerful in this chapter even though she had her magical powers sealed, it's because she does have the entire collective knowledge of humanity on everything related to battle. And she has trained her body for years to master all of this knowledge until every single technique was ingrained in ever fiber of her muscles, pure raw physical strength right there. She may not have a magical boost any longer, but her body knows what to do automatically on its own. You all know how martial arts tend to get on manga and anime, and that's supposed to be something mortals are able to do on their own, so it doesn't break the edict imposed by Kami-sama._

_Anyway, until next chapter and I'll read you all later._


	22. Chapter 21

**Author's note: **Sorry for the particular long wait, I was unable to upload anything in November because I had the great idea of writing the next chapters of my two main stories at the same time in tandem; and oh boy! Wasn't that a handful! Wasn't able to advance much in either story and had to drop my work on Madness Effect to focus on this one… It was pretty wasteful… Oh well, leave and learn and all that…

Anyway, here you have the next chapter of this story. It's December already so by the middle of this month I'll be traveling to the city were my folks reside for the holidays, so don't expect a new update until January. I'll try to release another chapter this month if I can, but no promises.

In the meantime, let's get on with this already…

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, any material or copyright depicted in this story belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

**_SCALY PROBLEMS_**

!

"What do you mean, something came up?" Pan asked pointedly in an acid tone that demanded a good explanation better be coming her way or else. That little piece of info was certainly not something she wanted to hear. Kenichi could do nothing but quake under her fulminant glare that he well knew could sink entire battleships.

"Well!?" The alien girl demanded, having grown tired of her apprentice's bumbling.

Kenichi got out of his funk, knowing his continuous well-being depended on it, and began to give his report. "We… (cough) We did as you had ordered and went to Kanto to challenge all of the schools in there under your control, and even some we didn't knew about that could also be found there. There's certainly a lot more schools in there that practice martial arts, actually not surprising in hindsight since Kanto is a very pretty big area…" Kenichi trailed off as he scratched the tip of his nose in iddle thought.

"Kenichi…" Pan warned impatiently, prompting the brunette disciple to get back to the point.

Kenichi seemed to get the hint and got thinks back in track. "Anyway, we carried out our battles without much issue. Natsu impressed a lot of the leaders from the Kanto schools by defeating many of their strong fighters all by himself." He said as he gestured towards an unexpressive Hermit, who was still carrying an unconcious Ryofu over his shoulders. Pan just gave him a curious glance, wondering what was up with that but figuring out it would be eventually be explained by Kenichi.

"And you?" She asked to her apprentice wanting to know if he did his part too during the battle.

"I got my own fights to deal with…" He said as he passed a hand over his bruised cheek. "I fought many opponents too of varying skills; I made sure of learning their names. 'Ton' Genjou, Shiji Taishiji, Houkou Kakuka," He said as he grew unusually serious.

"Seems you had your own fun." Pan commented.

"Right… Fun…" Kenichi replied unconvinced. "Anyhow… When our battle was at its highest point is when many fighters from the rest of the fighting schools in Kanto appeared, saying they were part of an organization called N.O.B. that was not affiliated with the main seven schools we were fighting against." He stated.

"N.O.B.?"

Kenichi nodded at Pan's question. "It stands for Nightmare of Battle. According to them, they are the ones who truly rule Kanto and carry out the underground fights between the strongest fighters of all fighting schools in the region. They are an organization that follows the rule of the strongest, only the most powerful fighters in the region are invited to participate in their fights and asked to join their ranks. They told us that the seven Toushi schools that you're familiar with, have been isolated by the rest of the fighters in the region since no other school wants to be part of their little **_private war_** as they call it." He explained, making air quotes with his fingers. Behind him one could see the fighters from the Kanto schools among the Shinpaku troops scowling greatly at that statement.

"This invitations… How are they carried out?" She asked with great interest as the answer to that inquiry would decide if she will have to deal with this organization the same way she had to deal with Shadaloo, N.E.S.T.S. and YAMI.

"Very formal it appears…" Kenichi said as he pulled put an engraved envelope with the N.O.B. crest from one of the pockets in his pants and showed it to Pan for perusal. "N.O.B. sends these invitations to those students whose skills catches their interest, inside there will be instructions with a time and a place to reach one of their meeting points for an arranged combat against one of its members, it is at the fighters own discretion if they wish to accept the invitation and participate in those battles or no. They do not seem to force people to fight against their will if they don't want to, but accepting the invitation and going to the appointed meeting place is considered as confirmation for the battle, so whoever goes will not be allowed to leave until they fight. And battles carried out by N.O.B. tend to be quite brutal, with serious injuries and sometimes to the death… They also told me that they are not above of getting rid permanently of any interloper that may walk into their meeting places without invitation…" He explained, growing a little unease in the last part.

Pan narrowed her eyes. "How come they're been so forthcoming with the fact they have killed people? And where did you get to know all this?" She asked. "Don't get me wrong, it's nice to know that there's an actual well established fighting organization that doesn't threaten people against their will to join their ranks and it's putting all of their cards on the table upfront. But I'm too genre savvy to know that when someone does something like this, is because they want something out of you." She stated rather matter-of-factly.

Kenichi coughed surreptitiously into his fist, a little nervous at how nothing seems to escape from Pan's notice. "Well to answer your questions… I know all this information because they sent a representative with us to talk to you. It seems they want to ask you if they can join the Shinpaku Alliance under your banner." He explained as he gestured for a young man to come forward.

The newcomer was certainly hansome with strong sharp features and a long lustruous straight dark-raven hair. The young man was dressed in jeans and a simple dark wife-beater that clinged tightly to his physique and showed his marked pecs and abs. His most distinguished feature was the white eyepatch covering his left eye of a design pretty similar to the one worn by Shimei Ryomou, though Pan wouldn't know that since she hasn't met the blunette Toushi yet. He was being flanked by a young attractive, buxom dark-haired highschool girl wearing the sweater and skirt uniform of her school, Shark Island Highschool by the emblem emblazoned on her breast. The girl was wearing a cap to cover her long hair, shoulder length spiky bangs framing her face. She was wearing bandages on several parts of her body, with one covering her right eye.

The young man and his escort offered a bow to Pan before he introduced himself. "The name's Dazai Osamu, I'm one of the three executives in charge of N.O.B. This is Ijyuin Shizuka, one of our top punishers and enforcer." He said as he pointed with a thumb over his shoulder to the girl behind him to the left.

Pan tilted her head to a side in curiosity. "Well this is certainly fortuitous, though not unexpected in hindsight… So, tell me… Why is it that you wished to join my ranks?" She asked as she got comfortable on the seat of her workstation.

"As your apprentice already told you…" Osamu began to say. "We at N.O.B. follow the law of the rule of the strongest, he or she who prove themselves the most powerful should lead and the rest should follow. We already know there's no one as strong as you on the face of this world, so it was only natural for us to ask to serve under your lead." The young man said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Pan grew thoughtful for a moment as she brought a hand to her chin. "It certainly would be nice to add into my ranks an organization that has already established a well and proper fight club and battle system in the region. That would greatly help in handling the logistics on the territories I've taken already and keep an eye on the administration of such a fast-growing organization under expansion like mine. Not to mention brook fights and arrange tournaments between the students of the fighting schools under my control… But I still have some issues that need to be adressed before I consider accepting your proposal… So tell me more about your organization; what's its story and what aims they pursue? Oh, I don't bother lying to me. Giru here will know if you're trying to withhold information, his sensors allow him to read minds, you know." She stated as she patted the metallic head of the squat robot.

Dazai just shrugged, not really caring much if the little robot was reading his mind or not, he hadn't intended to keep any information about N.O.B. hidden from Pan anyway. "Originally N.O.B. wasn't very much different from those other organizations you have fought and defeated. The birth of our organization was a time of violence and bloodshed. The girl who founded N.O.B, our leader so to speak, Kuniko Mukoda, traveled through the entire Kanto region fighting against the most powerful fighters of the highschools' martial arts clubs that are found around these parts and forced them into servitude by defeating each one of them in singular combat. She also threatened to anihilate us all if we dared to challenge her authority after being inducted in the ranks."

"Mmmph… Typical dictatorial gist…" Pan commented unimpressed. "I assume that must have been what happened to you…" She figured.

Again the eyepatch-wearing young man gave an unconcerned shrug. "Yeah, that was a long time ago though…" He simply said.

"Why would she do that? Go through the entire region beating people up and forcing to serve her under pain of death, what was her aim?" Whip asked in puzzlement interjecting in the conversation as she stepped into view.

Dazai thought nothing of her butting in and answered. "To get revenge and kill a certain man…"

"Your entire organization was built so that she could achieve revenge over just one man? Unless that man was unbelievable strong, it seems a little bit excessive to gather an entire army of fighters just to kill one person." Pan said with a bit of incredulity.

Dazai shook his head sideways. "No, N.O.B. wasn't founded as an army to fight this man, though Mukoda wasn't above using the manpower available to her to further her own ends when it suited her. It was actually created as a side-effect of her quest for revenge. Her real aim was to become strong enough to beat this man on her own and prove she was better than him. To do so, she challenged and beat every strong fighter she could find to show her superiority. We… The fighters she defeated, eventually banded together and created N.O.B. So that she would have the fights she craved and become stronger because of it while the rest of us try to prove the superiority of our combat styles over all the rest."

The fighters under Pan's command and the alien girl herself began to ponder on the information they had just heard. "I see nothing wrong in what she did…" Cyril Rahman said as he passed a hand through his beard. "It is a doable thing to wish to battle stronger opponents in order to better oneself."

Pan agreed. "It is one of the best ways to grow stronger quickly. I would have never become as strong as I am if my elders, who are all much stronger than me, didn't kick my ass on a regular basis…" She commented. "I assume the reason she wants to hand her organization over to me is so I can train her to be strong enough to defeat this man in exchange?" The alien girl theorized as she tried to figure out the reason why N.O.B. was contacting her right now.

Dazai shooked his head sideways in a negative, surprising Pan for a change at founding that her deductive abilities were wrong. "Actually… It's already little late for that." He said clicking his teeth.

Pan narrowed her eyes. "Then what the hell does she want then? If not my aid to help her achieve her revenge then why is she having you contact me?" She asked, wishing to know the reasons of this girl willing to proclaim fealty to her before she decided anything.

"Well you see… We at N.O.B. found ourselves in a little bit of a conundrum at the moment. It is actually very fortuitous that you began your incursion into Kanto when you did, as right now N.O.B. is in a transitory state to decide what will it be of the organization from now on." Dazai said as he idly rubbed the back of his head.

"Explain…" Pan prompted.

"Well, as I was saying…" Dazai began to say… "It is already too late to be offering to Mukoda aid her on her revenge, because she has already confronted the man she had a grudge on."

"Who is this man anyway?" Foxy inquired a little testy. "All this unnecessary vagueness to deliberatedly keep his name a mystery is growing old really fast."

Dazai reply was immediate as he offered a conciliatory bow. "My apologies, it was not my intention to be unnecessary vague. The man Mukoda once sought revenge against was her old wrestling-sensei and coach Tondemon Higashi."

"I know that name!" Diego Carlo exclaimed from where he was standing near another workstation at the end of the room, his boisterous declaration drawing all attention towards him. "He's a former wrestler champion and Olimpic gold medallist that became coach of the Swan Academy wrestling club and led it to victory on eight succesive national Japanese championships!"

"Diego Carlo, it had to be you of course… Well, is good to have you around when we wish to know anything wrestling related. So... What else can you tell us about this coach?" Pan said turning her head to look towards the flamboyant wrestler.

"Well he also was the one responsible for discovering and mentoring a wrestling prodigy that became his star pupil and disciple, Ginkakuji Tamami. A young woman who won three national intercollege championships and had a record of 83 victories and zero losses, she was being scouted to represent Japan in the Olimpics but then she unexpectedly retired from the sport and then passed away shotly after giving birth to a daughter. But that was more than sixteen years ago, since then Tondemon Higashi disappeared from the public knowledge and no one knew what had become of him. The popular belief was that he had retired from wrestling entirely; I'm really surprised that he kept teaching in that old highschool of his." Diego Carlo stated as he idly scratched his chin in recollection.

"If he was such an important figure for the Japanese wrestling scene, what could he have done to cause this Mukoda wanting to get revenge on him and kill him?" Asked Foxy pointedly.

Dazai shifted his weight between his feet as he began to consider how best to answer that question. "Well, according to Mukoda, he was unnecesarily harsh and cruel on her training during her time as part of the Swan Academy wrestling club. He tended to punish her harshly for any mistake and slip she made whereas the rest of the other students got off lightly for the same infractions. For a time, she believed it was simply because he was trying to improve her wrestling skills faster and better than the rest by giving her a much harder and advanced training than that of the other students, thinking he had found her having talent for the sport and trying to bring it to the surface, so she kept going to all wrestling sessions every day and never missed any lesson despite Tondemon's brutal training methods. Soon enough, she found out the real reason as she overhead a confession of Tondemon when he stumbled upon the daughter of Ginkakuji Tamami. It turns out that Tondemon had never been able to overcome the loss of his prize student, so he trained Mukoda the way he did to turn her into a replacement of Tamami, though he honestly believed that she would never become as talented as her or manage to reach her level of skill no matter how far he pushed her. She then heard him how he planned to replace her for Tamami's daughter, believing she had the potential to be just as good as her mother." The long-haired man then began to akwardly scratch the tip of his nose. "Yeah, that kind of hurt her deeply. So she obviously grew pissed and vowed revenge against Tondemon and declared she would surpass him, kill him on his own sport and in the process destroy the reputation of wrestling as a fighting style."

Now, Pan was frowning at that information. "He actually said that? No wonder she wanted to kill him then. Anyone would be pissed at their own senseis if they found out they were just seen as a tool to replace another student. A tool considered easily disposable once its use had run out. That is actually a pretty dick move for anyone to make."

The people listening seemed to agree to that statement, but not more so than the YAMI grandmasters. Despite their rather controversial and harsh beliefs, all of them knew exactly how to treat their students properly.

Akira Hongo spoke. "I agree… That is no way to treat an apprentice. It is a great fault from the master and shows a great lack in his teaching methods to be pushing the shadow of a former student upon the shoulders of the next generations…" He pursed his lips in thought as he pondered on the words he was about to utter. "I had a disciple once… His name was Sho Kano…" That name made Kenichi to almost recoil in shock. The memory of the man who bested him and gave his life for him was still too fresh in his mind. "He was the best student I had ever the pleasure to train. He didn't actually had any talent for martial arts, often stumbling and messing up when trying to do even the most simple of Katas. But his dedication was admirable; he never stepped back from any challenge and never surrendered no matter how many times he failed. Eventually, through sheer determination alone, he managed to master all of my teachings despite his constant failures. I was amazed at what he had achieved, for no other student of mine had been able to go as far as he did. And for that; I had already made up my mind to name him my successor after YAMI was succesful on its plans… On that note I asked the other grandmasters to teach him their styles so that he may become the official disciple of the unified fighting styles of YAMI… He died, an honorable death in combat for what I was told… There was no shame in it, but still… I can't avoid from feeling a deep sense of loss when I think of him. He was the best student I ever trained, and now all I have to remember him by are mere memories… But despite the sadness that burdens me, I have never allowed the memory of my disciple to influence the way I treat the rest of my students. I care for each of them equally, and I know that each one must be handled with a different approach, for they are their own persons. I have never treated my students the same way I treated Kano. I find it quite despicable the way this coach handled his own student…" He said as he became silent again.

Pan was nodding at his statement. "Well I suppose that clearly shows that not everyone is capable of teaching no matter how much knowledgable they are on a certain specialty…" She scratched her chin in iddle thought. "So Mukoda has already faced her former sensei…"

"Yes…" Dazai said. "She decided it was time already to carry on with her vengance once she came to know that Tondemon was already training Tamami's daughter and shaping her into becoming another wrestling champion just like her mother. She ordered N.O.B. to ambush and beat all of the members of the Swan wrestling club while she dealt with Tondemon herself…" He explained as he seemed to hesitate a little and began to rub the back of his neck.

"You seem to have some qualms about that particular course of action." Pan commented pointedly.

"Kind off, I mean… I know how it may look that N.O.B. mobilized their top fighters to attack a single sports club. You have to understand that it is very rare for us to be doing something like that. I'm not saying it hasn't happened before, just that such measures require very special specific reasons to be taken. Usually, if Mukoda has a beef with someone, she goes personally to deal with them with her own hands. The last time something like this happened was when the top fighters of another highschool actively tried to get in the way of the street fights that N.O.B. brooks."

Pan lifted a hand up and signaled him to stop his explanation. "Yeah that's fine, I can understand that. Stop changing the subject and tell us what happened then…"

"Well Mukoda beat the crap out the entire swan wrestling club and Tondemon, and was playing around with the last member standing that was trying to stop her. Kaneda Tamako, who turns out is the daughter of Ginkakuji Tamami, when I decided to intervene and keep Mukoda at bay to give Tamako time to collect her fallen comrades and escape." Dazai explained.

"Why did you do that? Where you having a change of heart? Thought your actions were being dishonorable or something?" Pan asked in a bored tone that clearly told she didn't care much about his reasons.

Dazai refused with a shake of his head. "Not at all, actually… The reason I decided to help Tamako was because she had previously saved my life before the attack to her wrestling club took place. I was simply repaying the favor."

Pan raised an eyebrow. "How chivalrous of you… I assume you didn't win your battle against Mukoda." She said, not as a question but as a certainty.

The eye-patch wearing young man just nodded. "Yes, she kicked my ass. But I lasted long enough for Tamako to escape and drag all of her friends to safety." Dazai then grimaced and almost took a hand to his temple as he supressed a sigh. "But all of that was for naught, because as soon as she made sure her friends were safe, Tamako returned to try to challenge Mukoda again…"

"That Tamako girl doesn't sound like she's the sharpest tool in the shed." Foxy deadpaned.

Dazai made a non-commital affirmation by tilting his head sideways. "Anyway, obviously Tamako's defiance failed and she was defeated. That's when Tondemon finally decided to shape up as a sensei and stepped in to face Mukoda, turns out he let himself be defeated to gauge how far Mukoda had improved as a fighter on her own. But he realized that his actions had caused Mukoda to hate everything related to fighting and wrestling, as she revealed that she hadn't enjoyed fighting for a long time and only kept battling to teach Tondemon a lesson and prove how useless wrestling really was in a real fight."

Agaard Jum Sai frowned at that explanation. "That is not a good attitude for a warrior to have; you will never be able to improve your skills with that kind of mindset and all you'll end up doing will be to eventually destroy yourself." He spoke with the outmost certainty.

Dazai agreed with a nod. "That is true, Tondemon too was able to figure out the same and once he realized that Mukoda's talent was being wasted he faced her again and showed her what a real wrestling master could do. He then admitted he had made a mistake on training her the way he did and that he should have never let his feelings towards his previous apprentice to have influenced his treatment of her. Tondemon then apologized and confessed that she had a great talent for wrestling of her own and that she shouldn't let her past from souring her opinion of the sport and keep her from improving her skills. He said that if she managed to do that then she would surely surpass him one day, so he told her to train hard so that the next time they meet she may show him how much she has grown. After that, he just walked away. We haven't seen the old coach ever since, which is a couple of weeks ago…" He finalized with a shrug as he put his hands inside his pockets.

"That's it?" Pan stated with a smudge of incredulity as she raised an eyebrow. "And what does this incredibly sappy and cliché story has anything to do with N.O.B. wanting to join my forces?"

Dazai just shrugged and simply replied. "Well, it seems Mukoda took the last advice of her former sensei to heart and decided to take another chance at wrestling. She decided to turn a new leaf and stop opressing other people, so she apologized to us her underlings for the way she treated us and told us we were free to do what we wanted from now on as she was stepping down from being N.O.B. ruler, giving us free rein over all the resources that were at her disposition. So now Mukoda is gone, and we don't know what to do with the organization."

"So what you're telling me is that your organization is currently leaderless?" Pan asked tilting her head to a side in puzzlement, of all things she could have expected; this was certainly not one of them.

Dazai confirmed with a nod. "Indeed, without Mukoda there is no one able to keep N.O.B. together, so the organization is in danger of being dissolved. I and the other executives have managed to keep things afloat this last weeks since we believe it would be such a waste to lose all the resources and infrastucture gathered by N.O.B. But is just a temporal measure at best, without a strong leadership we will eventually be forced to break off the organization." He declared honestly.

Pan let out a brief humm as she realized the intentions of the eye-patch wearing young man. "So that's the reason you are here. Since your organization is leaderless, you wish to find someone who can fill that spot and make sure N.O.B. doesn't end falling apart." She guessed.

Dazai nodded again not worried in the least about his real reasons coming to light. "Pretty much, yeah… As I had said, since we follow the rule of the strongest, it was only natural for us to turn towards the strongest person around to plead our fealty to…"

"And you're giving me the entire N.O.B. leadearship just like that? No strings attached?" Pan inquired with a bit of suspicion, it is not that she didn't believed that Dazai was untruthful about his motivations, but it paid to be careful and methodical when making big decisions, something her aunt Bulma had taught her.

"Well, it would be nice if you promised to treat us better than Mukoda ever did. It's not like she went out of her way to actively opress those under her rule, but she really didn't tolerated any kind of disagreement or differences of opinion against any of her decisions. She had a short temper, and was quick to make use of violence to make her point across. She became infamously known by her mean-streak… " Dazai explained as he brought a hand up to rub the side of his neck.

"Which means…?" Whip asked.

"Let's just say she had her own methods to make us comply with her wishes and ensure our loyalty towards her and leave it at that." Dazai simply said not wishing to elaborate further.

"Not qualities that one would find in a good leader. I mean was the point of having followers if you are not going to at least listen to what they have to say…" Pan said with a huff. This situation reminded her of all those small-fry would-be dictators that she and her Great-grandfather had stumbled upon and dealt with during the year he took her to travel across the universe. Not to mention the idiots she has already taken care off during the few weeks since her arrival here on earth.

Dazai seemed to agree with her. "Yes… Mukoda really didn't care much about her underlings…" He then changed the topic back to the matter he cared about. "Anyway, so that's how things are… If you accept the command of N.O.B. you will have acess to all of our resources and connections, not to mention being able to have an almost total control over the Kanto region. This is only a one time offer I'm afraid, since if you refuse most likely all of these assets would be gone by the end of the month. Not that I try to put any pressure on you, but we are on our last legs in here. Desperate times and all that…" The long haired young man explained as his female bodyguard nodded over his shoulder.

Pan brought a hand to her chin as she thought about the proposal. "As you had said, it's pretty fortuitous that I decided to make a move on Kanto just when your organization is in most need of a strong leadership. It does seem to be a good bargain for me to accept your proposal. But before I do that, tell me more about what kind of assets could I expect to gain from N.O.B.? Just how far your influence does extends in Kanto?" She asked pointedly.

"Shizuka keeps track of those things. She can answer those questions to you." Dazai gestured towards his female escort.

The bandaged girl nodded crisply and stepped forward to speak for the first time in the conversation. "We rule practically over every single martial art clubs from every highschool in the region. All who is someone or worthy to be known about in the fighting scene of Kanto, oficially or underground, we either know or have them as part of our ranks. Note that we are not the only gang present in the region; we are simply the biggest and most powerful one. Our influence and reach extends on almost all directions: The south, the east, the west, the center where it is strongest; all except for the north were our presence is almost non-existent." Shizuka explained as she stood at attention.

"Why is the north the only place outside of your control?" Pan asked as such development picked her interest.

"Because that territory belongs to another gang already..." The cap-wearing girl began to explain. "We have tried in the past to extend our influence in the north. But every single time we have tried we are beaten back by the leader of this gang, Aoi Kunieda. She and her Red Tails of Ishiyama are the only gang that have succesfully withstood and rebuked our advances in all of N.O.B. history. Not even Mukoda was able to defeat her, only at most reach a stalemate, so clashes between our two groups are a common ocurrence. We try to invade her territory, she and her all female gang beat our forces back, then invade our own territory and beat several of the schools under our control as warning to stay away from their turf. We've been at each other throats for years…" Shizuka elaborated with a bit of bitterness, but also grudging respect in her voice.

Pan took into consideration all she had just been told. Certainly it seemed that N.O.B. had its own problems to deal with on a regular interval. She made another inquiry. "And how do the seven Toushi schools that I now control figure in your own hold over the region."

"The Toushi schools…?" Shizuka exclaimed, having been caught off-guard by the question. She wondered why the alien girl wanted to know about their take on those schools. "They are practically a non-entity for the day to day politics of the gangs in the region. Those seven schools have virtually secluded themselves on their own little world from the rest of Kanto, focusing solely on their little reenactment of the war of the three kingdoms, which sounds mighty stupid in my opinion, rather than caring about for what's happening on the rest of the world. We too do not care about them and their so called war as we have our own problems to deal with; rival gangs, tournaments, fights to brook and many other stuff, though that doesn't mean we are not aware of or approve of their activities. N.O.B. has for a long time had issues with the way they so openly tend to carry out their fights. Unlike us, these idiot Toushis don't know the meaning of the world subtetly. They launch full scales assaults against each other under the light of day and tend to cause wide-spread destruction, fucking morons! The only reason why the police don't intervene when one school invades another is because of the connections that the families of those Toushis have with the law enforcement to make them look the other way. At least we at N.O.B. when we decide to attack a rival highschool we do it without raising the suspicion of the authorities by ambushing our enemies on deserted alleys and other out of the way places." Shizuka then turned and gestured derisively towards the present fighters from Nanyo, Kyosho, Seito and the other schools. "These idiots bring to much attention to themselves, maybe they are able to keep the police from interfering, but their wanton destruction also has caught the eye of the government on several ocassions. And obviously, we don't want the Government to have an interest in Kanto since it interferes with our own activities, but of course that these little pseudo-warriors don't care about that! No, fuck it, let's just keep playing and pretending we are at war, but is hard to keep the government agents from being nosy when you have to explain them how an entire building suddenly comes crashing down or is cut in half every time these goddamned retards decide to have one of their battles." The bandaged girl ranted rather intensely. It was clear she didn't have the best of opinions about the Toushis. At some point, she even pulled out a cigarrette and began to smoke to help her calm down.

Shizuka took a moment to settle her nerves; she then addressed Pan again in a chirpier attitude. "By the way, nice job in taking over all of those annoying schools and stopping them from fighting each other. This last week has been one of the most peaceful we've had in Kanto for a long time!" She stated with a happy face.

Pan just raised an eyebrow at the bandaged girl outburst but didn't comment on it. Well, except for one thing. "You don't seem much worried about bad-mouthing all of these fighters to their faces. Are you that strong as to not fear any kind of retaliation from them?" She asked a little bit curious.

Shizuka's mouth curled into a disdainful sneer as she brought her fingers over her cigarrete to keep it out of the way while she let out a puff of smoke. "They're not the only ones who are able to bring buildings down around these parts." She said with obvious scorn directed to the Toushis.

Pan just nodded accepting that answer. She then, slowly and deliberately, turned her head to stare plainly at the Toushi fighters. "So… You've been pretty naughty before I stepped in, huh?" She said with a voice akin to that of an adult scolding little children.

The Toushi fighters had the decency of looking embarrassed at their slips. Chouhi blushed and lowered her gaze as she pressed her fingers together as a manner of apology. "It wasn't our intention for things to go that far; things simply get out of hand at times beyond our capacity to keep matters under control."

"Seriously that's your excuse?" Pan remarked with boundless skepticism, none of the Toushi knew how to reply. The alien girl wouldn't have cared for any kind of excuse they may have anyway, she dismissed them by turning away from them and getting things back in track. "Anyhow, it really sounds that N.O.B. does have a lot of influence that could prove useful to me." She said as she addressed both N.O.B. representatives again. "We'll discuss the specifics of your integration later, but consider yourselves and your organization from this moment forward to be part of my forces."

Dazai and Shizuka seemed ecstatic by that answer. "So you accept our proposal?" The long-haired eye-patch wearing fighter asked hopeful.

"Yeah, sure… Whatever… Now let's move on shall we? It's all nice and good to gain more power and influence for my organization, but that doesn't gives me an answer as to why there are three unconscious naked people at my feet?" She pointed at the unmoving form of Gentoku. "This one, Ryuubi, I know. But who are these other two? Well… the heavy-set orange-haired girl I've seen her before but I never cared about asking for her name."

It was Kan'u who answered that question. "This is Moutoku Sousou, the leader of the Kyosho Academy. And this one is Hakufu Sonsaku from Nanyo."

"Well thank you for answering that. Now could someone do me the favor of telling me why they are naked and all beat up." She asked as calmly as she could but one could discern the underlining threat in her voice. "Seriously what the hell is this supposed to mean? Is this some-kind of weird human custom regarding the offering of gifts to your superiors? Are you giving them to me to be my slaves?" Pan said with an expression that bordered on incredulity.

That statement caught Kenichi off-guard "What!? No! What made you think that!? Selling or turning other people into slaves is illegal in most countries on this planet!" He said a little riled up.

Pan just shrugged uncarily and replied. "Well, it's a pretty regular practice to have slaves out there in space depending on which Empire borders you found yourself at the time. But really most of the Space Empires have some form of slavery of one kind or another."

Miu was not thrilled by that answer. "That's terrible! I thought aliens would have been advanced enlightened species that had leaved most earthly desires and needs behind. How can they practice such an abhorrent thing like slavery!? There's nothing worse than deprive another sentient being from its freedom!" She said in an affronted tone.

Her reaction made most of the harsh fighters to roll their eyes, in the case of Nina Williams, to actually scoff. "Please! We humans been taking others of our kind as slaves since before recorded history, even today such practice hasn't completely dissapeared even if most countries have outlawed it. There are many forms of slavery, and not all of them make use of chains to make the fact apparent. There's many places on this earth were such a thing is common, your own country included. And if you're ignorant of these facts, then you little girl are too sheltered from the harsh realities of the world." The cold-blooded assassin chided in a scolding tone. Miu's mood went flat at that rebuttal.

Pan agreed with her minion's assesment with a nod. "That is true… Most of the civilizations that are out there in space may be more technologically and culturally advanced than you humans. But don't fool yourselves into thinking otherwise; they didn't manage to become galaxy-spanning empires by inviting their neighbors to cookies and tea. Nuh-huh, war and conquest was the coin in which all dynasties set their foundations… The Jurai Empire, which is considered by many to be the most influent and civilized galactic government that exists, it is also known for having the most powerful and vast fleet in the universe. Which is the reason as to why they are considered the the greatest empire of all others that exist since their fleets give them the complete superiority in space everytime a conflict arises, it is how they managed to expand their borders and secure their trade routes and colonies." She explained, raising a finger for emphasis. She then decided to once more redirect the conversation towards the topic that really mattered. "But anyway, we are not here to discuss space politics. I've still yet to being told what am I supposed to do with these three?" She gestured towards the three unconcious students.

Kenichi rubbed the sides of his temple with his fingers trying to stave off the migraine he felt coming. "I'll explain it to you if you just allow me to continue with my report…" He said in a cheerless voice.

"Very well… Continue with your story then." Pan gestured. "The last part you where at was when N.O.B. arrived during your battles against the Toushi schools, then what?"

Kenichi took a moment to relax before continuing with the tale. "N.O.B. arrived, and then its members joined in the melee and began to fight against both sides, but focusing more in attacking the Toushi schools and engaging in duels against the more powerful fighters in our side." He explained.

Pan turned to Dazai and stared at him. "Why did you do that?"

The long-haired young man simply shrugged. "We wanted to gauge the strenght of the fighters under your command. After all, before we could fully commit into joining your organization, we needed to know that those already following you were on the level."

"Very well, I can accept that." Pan said without any issue. She then turned back towards Kenichi. "I assume you had even more fun fights." She said as she looked over the beat up condition of the brunette disciple.

Kenichi gave her a flat look. "I had to fight against a guy that was as tall as a Gorilla and had the musculature and the looks of one to boot. He slammed my head into the ground in a suplex that leaved me buried in a six meters wide crater!" he dead-panned, clearly not amused.

A smile came over Dazai's face at that description. "Ah, yes! That would be Akutagawa. He is certainly physically imposing at first sight. But his speed, agility and adaptability are nothing to write home about. A skillful opponent shouldn't have trouble dealing with him." He said off-handedly.

Pan just gave a pointed look at Kenichi. "I hope you won that battle, for your sake. Earning the right of being teached by a Saiyan comes with the obligation of having to maintain a certain reputation. More than obvious in this case, is not losing battles against just any fighter that comes out of the woodworks unless they prove themselves to be actually strong opponents. After all, no one wants people to say that their fighting style sucks after watching their students lose battle after battle."

"You've barely teached me anything as it is. I've only been your student for a few days." Kenichi snarked back in a complaint.

"That does not matter; it doesn't change the fact that there are still standars to be maintained, especially when I send you to do a task while exerting my full official authority as your sensei. Remember, this was a test I gave to you all to see if you were worthy of my teachings, for I don't intend to waste my time and effort in just about anyone if they don't prove themselves first." Pan retorted unmoving, without missing a beat. "Besides, you've still got all those teachings that your previous masters gave you. Even if their methods were irresponsibly stupid and suicidal, I would have thought you to have picked up something useful after all those painful experiences you went through."

Shino Sasaki tried to contain a sigh. "Would you please get off our case already?" He pleaded. "You do know that we warned Kenichi about how much of a stupid idea was for him to try the advanced master training for a begginner like him? We tried everything we could to dissuade him from such idea and told him time and again that the training would be a hellish nightmare that would most likely kill him. But he didn't listen to us, all he wanted was to get strong in a relatively short amount of time and he didn't stopped bothering us until we caved in. We even gave him one last chance to change his mind by telling him that if he accepted to do the training, there would be no way out of it and we would not stop teaching him even if the training regime killed him."

Pan actually paused for a moment as she considered the words of the Karate master. "Mmmph… You may be right on that aspect. For the short time I've known Kenichi, It didn't took me long to learn he is a stubborn idiot." She commented while in thought.

"Hey!" Kenichi exclaimed feeling rather insulted.

His little sister Honoka, agreed with the alien girl's opinion with a nod. "That is true. Onii-san has never been someone who thinks things through."

"You too, Honoka!?"

Pan once again brought things back in track. "Enough! I've no time for this nonsense. Did you won your battles or not?" She asked in her all bussiness tone.

Kenichi sagged his shoulders with a sigh and nodded. "Yes… I won my battles…"

"Then why are you whinning? Stop fooling around and tell me what happenend next!" The Saiyan teen demanded in an unforgiving tone.

Kenichi caught on her displeasure and did the smart thing by continuing with his tale. "Fine… So N.O.B. appeared and began challenging everyone into a fight. The situation devolved rapidly into one big melee, things got so confusing that everyone ended up attacking whoever was close to them regardless of their faction or alliegance."

Nagi took this opportunity to pipe in for the first time. "It was actually pretty cool! Never in my life I've had so much fun!" He said with a shit-eating grin as he rubbed to tip of his nose with his right index finger.

Pan just shook her head in incomprehension. "I don't see what the problem was. For what you're telling me, you all had quite a great fun time out of this. So why these three naked students?"

Kenichi answered her immediately. "The problem came when another group, an all female gang whose leader introduced as the Red Tails of Ishiyama, ambushed us all and began to attack everybody indiscriminately."

The alien girl was intrigued by that answer. "The Red Tails? You mean the gang that Shizuka just told us has a beef with N.O.B.? They too got involved?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" Kenichi said with a visible wince as he remembered the wounds inflicted on him by the leader of the Red Tails. Everybody from the gathered students shuddered when they remembered the wounds inflicted on them by the dark-blue haired leader of the Red Tails.

Pan scratched her head, still not seeing what was wrong. "I still don't get it; more people joining the fight should have made the battle even more fun than what already was." She said as she scratched her head.

Kenichi shifted on his feet uneasily. "Normally you would be right… But this Kunieda girl caught everyone off guard by appearing out of nowhere and tossing these massive cutting waves of energy left and right that tended to explode on impact with her sword. Those things where powerful enough to cut through entire buildings! We were all simply unprepared by that kind of attack and entire lines of fighters were sent flying away and knocked out."

"Yeah, that girl was crazy powerful, and was simply plowing through all our lines like a beast! I'm not so easily impressed by other fighters my age, but that girl was something else!" Maya Natsume said with honest awe.

Weapon master Shigure Kosaka agreed with that assesment with a nod. "That girl had… lot of talent… Shingetsu style… as powerful as… I remember… I know… Her grandfather… Ittosai Kunieda… Good man… Honorable man… Powerful swordsman… One of my… Father's acquientances… Former client… of him…"

"Still not seeing what the problem is…" Pan replied. "Many of you are able to bring down buildings with your own attacks too and I believe there are also some of you who are also able to wield swords quite proficiently." She said as she turned to look at Chou'un who just hugged her sheated katana tighter as she rubbed her arm in nervousness.

"Yeah, that may be true…" Kenichi agreed. "Chou'un here did rush forward and confronted Kunieda face to face. She too can cut buildings in half with her sword. But what you don't know is that Kunieda fights with a simple wooden sword and yet she is still able to cut anything standing in front of her with it as if she were using a normal blade… Let's just say she was more than a challenge for the Toushi swordswoman." He commented.

Pan blinked. "Really!? With just a wooden sword? Now that's some serious talent right there…" She stated impressed.

"That's… What I… said…" Shigure replied.

Nonetheless, Pan still failed to see what had been the big deal. "But still… Even if this girl Kunieda was that skillfull, you still overwhelm her and her forces by a wide margin."

"That too is true, but after Kunieda began with her attack, the kid's gloves came off and everybody began to launch their most powerful and destructives attacks all around. And we were in the center of it!" He said with a very startled expression.

"Ah, I see how that could be a problem." Pan simply commented.

"But anyway, even with everybody launching their most powerful techniques, that was still not enough to keep Kunieda at bay. Chou'un wasn't able to push her back on her own and required to be aided by her friend Kannu, Natsu, Kaname, Kisara, Maya, Shizuka here, and a girl named Kakouen who's over there..." He said as he pointed at the back of the students lines towards a long-haired girl wearing a Chinese dress. "And even with all of them working together they were only sucessful in driving Kunieda away, not defeat her. Her gang following suit once they saw their leader retreating… The way that girl fought was surreal, the more and harder people attacked her, the more harshly and viciously she fought back."

Pan grew thoughtful at that information. "This girl Kunieda sounds really powerful; it may be worthy to consider a little trip to the north of this region… But not now, later…" She glanced at Kenichi again. "It sounds as if you had quite the rough time, but I still don't see what these three have to do with all this… Were they knocked out by a stray attack or something?"

"Actually yes, that's exactly when everything went to hell…" Kenichi confirmed with a nod. "A stray energy blast exploded close to Ryuubi and smashed her into a wall. Problem was that it seemed to awaken somekind inside of her because suddenly an overwhelming malevolence presence began to saturate the entire battlefield, making everybody choke due to the sheer thick evilness that could be felt. The rubble where Ryuubi was buried then exploded in a blinding explosion and she rose from the ground naked while expelling all this energy in a powerful evil aura as if she was possesed or something…" He said with a shudder as he remember the terrible fear he felt at the sight of the feral Ryubbi, the only thing that allowed him to come out of that experience with his mind intact was the fact that the fear he felt when sensing Pan's true power during her battle with Lind had been even greater.

Pan cocked her head to a side as she gave an appraising look to her student. "You don't seem pretty thrilled for having the chance of seeing a buxom girl naked. How come? I know for a fact that you and that pervert former sensei of yours, Ma Kensei, tend to team up to peep into the women's showers." She said scatingly. The reply made Kenichi to immediately go beet red, laughs and chuckles from many of the males present were heard, while the women began to give him the evil eye.

Honoka shook her head in disapointment. "My Nii-san is a pervert…"

Kenichi stammered for an answer. "That… That… That hasn't anything to do with what I'm telling you!" He fervently replied while flustered. He grew serious once more; Pan had to give him points for his quick recomposture. "This is different, you weren't there Pan. You didn't felt the pure evil and hatred that Ryuubi was projecting, or how scary it was to see her acting like a crazed animal and lashing out at everybody who was nearby. The masters had to intervene and move people away from her because her attacks were too lethal to make it safe for anybody to be too close to her. Many people were seriously injured and some almost lost limbs in the process! The worst part was that her awakening seemed to have some kind of effect on these two, since they too began to grow feral and expell a great quantity of malevolent KI."

Kenichi took a moment to catch his breath since remembering such terrible experience was certainly pretty harrowing to him. "The masters tried to stop and contain these three. But it was not easy, not even for them. Ryuubi, Hakufu and Sousou were covered in such thick evil aura that proved to be corrosive to anyone who got too close to them, as master Hayato discovered when he tried to take hold of Ryubbi." The brunette disciple said as he gestured towards the tall blonde grandmaster.

Furunji raised up his right hand to show the terrible wounds he had gained. It looked as if the skin of his hand had melted, looking boiled and full of blisters everywhere. Pan got down from her seat and approached the elder with a serious demenaor and began to examine the wound. "This is indeed an injury created by a saturated dark KI… How did you all manage to knock these three out if you weren't able to get near them?" She asked as she looked at the elder grandmaster straight in the eyes.

Furinji shrugged. "It wasn't easy I'll admit. What with having to keep these three youngsters at bay and trying to make sure the rest of the students were safe and didn't tried to jump in and attempt to fight them. We had to use a combination of our more destructives and long rage techniques, shockwaves, KI pressure and smash some buildings into their heads several times before they finally went down. Luckily we were fighting in an abandoned lot, but I'm afraid the surrouding buildings didn't manage to escape unscatched from the battle." He confessed with a wince. "We thought it was best to come and inform you of this development and bring these three to you in the hopes you would know what to do."

Pan nodded at that explanation as he kept examining Hayato's injury. "And what about the Toushis? What are they doing in here?" She asked, gesturing at the Kanto fighters with a hand without bothering to look at them.

Elder Furinji shrugged again. "They decided to follow for some reason. They haven't told us why and just give us vague answers everytime we ask."

Pan frowned at that explantion, her eyes darted towards the students from the Kanto schools that began to quake and grow nervous under her gaze. "Giru… What can your scanners tell us about these three?" She ordered to her robotic companion as she motioned with a hand towards the unconcious naked students on the floor.

The little robot wordlessly turned his optic sensor over the unmoving forms as some few lines of light traced around his lense, small grids and letters could be discerned in the glass if one focused the sight enough. After a moment, Giru informed everybody of his findings. "I detect the presence of a great deal of dark KI inside their bodies, giru. They seem to take the form and shape of dragons, giru. It doesn't appear to be human KI either; my guess is that they are being possesed by a malevolent entity just like how Iori and Rugal were being possesed by the Orochi, giru."

Pan took notice of the way many of the Toushis turned pale at the mention of the word dragon; she was immediately suspicious of them. "Alright! It's obvious you people know what's going on in here. So let's hear it! And don't even think trying to deny it or attempt to hide anything from me! Giru here can tell if you're lying by reading your minds, and if he tells me you've tried to be smart with me. Well, then I'll use the more painful and obsolete crude methods that were once used to pull information out of the minds of unwilling subjects by my forefathers." Pan declared with finality.

"Obsolete methods!?" Kenichi asked in morbid fascination, scared of the answer but unwilling to walk away.

"Yes, the ones that were used before we had mind reading machines. Or that are only used against species with powerful mental shields." Pan elaborated.

"What do those methods involve?" Nina Williams asked with honest curiosity.

"It involves a lot of invasive and uncomfortable probes, mind-controlling drugs, giant drills and your skull…" The alien girl simply explained in the driest tone possible. She then grew thoughtful… "Wait a minute; I think I'm forgetting something… Ah, yes! And long point syringes jabbed directly into your exposed brain."

"That sounds unpleasant…" Whip said, her skin a slight pale tone.

Pan bristled. "To say the least… It is not a procedure for those of weak stomach alright…"

Doctor Jackal was pensive. That's never a good thing. "I would like to know how this procedure is carried out and its specifics if you don't mind?" He asked.

Pan gave him a blank look. She took a moment to glance around the people present in the room and their expressions. "I don't think this is the most opportune moment for me to be showing something like that. The procedure is quite gruesome, and there are too many people right now, that I know for a fact, are too sensible to be watching that sort of thing… I may be quite the harsh and demanding boss, as it is expected of a Saiyan. But that doesn't mean I will be unnecessary aggravating my underlings just for the kick of it. I am not an asshole, you know…" She said, putting all of her authority to make her point across.

Many of the present fighters were visibly relieved, especially among the students, but others were clearly dissapointed. Like Juri. "Awwwww… I really wanted to see that procedure." She said sulking.

Doctor Jackal was not deterred, and offered another option. "Well, how about if you have Giru show this procedure to those of us who want to see it in one of the many deserted rooms in this building? That way you can be sure not to shock any of our most sensible companions and still allow to sate the curiosity of the rest of us…" He said reasonably with a smile and his usual polite attitude.

Pan rubbed a finger on her chin as she thought about the sociopath doctor's offer; it did seem to have some merit. "Well… Alright… Just make sure to make it quick. I need Giru here with me to make sure everybody is telling me the truth! So don't expect pauses or rewinds if you miss something." She said with finality.

Doctor Jackal just smiled and gave her a corteous bow. "I'll make sure to give Giru my full attention then…"

Pan nodded. "Very well then…" She turned towards her robotic companion. "Giru! Go to one of the nearby empty rooms down the hall and show Doctor Jackal, and anyone else who might want to accompany him, that recording you took of my Grand-uncle Raditz teaching me Saiyan interrogation methods."

The tiny robot saluted. "As you wish Pan, giru." And then proceeded to leave the workshop through its main entrance and into the hall beyond before entering in the first empty room he could find. Doctor Jackal followed him with his ever present smile on his face, but one could detect the obvious feeling of satisfaction in his gait. He was followed by Juri, Nina Williams, Foxy, Alexander Gaidar, Ogata Isshinsai, Kazuya Mishima, Angel, K9999, Vega, Mature, Vice, Balrog, Mara, Morrigan, Juda, Raoh and Souther.

Pan simply remained silent on her spot with her arms crossed as an akward silence descended on her workshop because the rest of the people in there did not know what to do next. Soon enough; that silence was broken because of the recording being loudly echoing through the halls of the building, if just slightly muffed.

A rough raspy and arrogant voice was heard calling for attention.

"C'mon here brat! It's time to show you how to pull information out of someone when the mind-reading scanners fail."

"How is that possible uncle Raditz? I thought those scanners never fail to read someone's mind?" The voice of a little toddler spoke back, and everybody listening soon realized it was the voice of a child Pan.

A laugh was heard coming down the hall, and those who glanced out of the room and into the corridor were able to see Angel popping her head out the door from the room where the projection was taking place. An amused face-splitting smile in her face. "PAN! It's that you when you were little! You look so cute and adorable! It makes me want to give you a hug!" She yelled joyfully before someone pulled her back into the room.

"Get back here you crazy woman!"

Pan's answer to that scene was simply a face-palm. "Ah… Dammit! I knew this was going to be a bad idea…"

The reaction of the other people in the workshop with her was to sweat-drop.

The voice of Raditz spoke again. "Not entirely true brat! As you know, there's a lot of varied sapient species in the universe, all of them different from each other in some measure or another. So it is not surprising that some species have a greater level of mental abilities compared to others. So they are able to fight off and block any scanner from reading their minds no matter how advanced. There are also techniques that you've yet to learn that allow an individual to improve his or her mental capacities and strenghten their mental shields. So in this cases, a more direct and hands-on approach must be taken. Hence why the old man decided I should teach you the techniques we employ in this kind of situations which incidentally is how people used to pull information out of a prisioner's mind before the advent of mind scanners…"

"My Gran-Gran put you up to this uncle, isn't it? What did he threaten you with to accept!?"

"Just shut up brat and pay attention! Ancestors be damned! You're too smart for your own good sometimes…"

The sound of something being rolled in was heard, wheels squeaking sharply due to rust and use. The smothered grunts of some creature were also heard; it seemed it was restrained in some manner from the sounds of struggle that could be dicerned and the rattling of metal.

A loud exclamation from Juri suddenly bursted forth. "What the hell is that thing!? Some kind of frog man!?"

The cold voice of Nina Williams answered. "That's not a frog, though it appears to be somekind of land amphibious…"

"Gee… Thanks for the aclaration miss congeniality…" Was the sarcastic answer of the Korean woman.

Raditz spoke once more. "Meet Duma, one of the last survivors from the planet Meat that your Gran-Gran conquered many decades ago. The inhabitants of the planet meat were famous for their exceptional mental powers and fortitude, some even said they were members of their race powerful enough to see and predict the future with their minds!"

"You mean they were clarivoyants?"

"Yeah, whatever. Just shut up brat and let me continue… Ahem… Anyway… Duma here is a pirate and a slaver of quite the infamous reputation through all of Jurai and Ctarl-Ctarl space. Recently he's started to consider himself a '_Revolutionary_'" The people hearing from the workshop could clearly imagine the air quotes on that last word by the sarcasm on Raditz's voice alone. "A crusader of justice who will avenge the conquest of his species' planet, the genocide of his people and the scattering of the few remaining survivors through all the corners of the universe against the evil monsters from outer space that brought such heinous fate upon his defenseless race." The mocking tone in the elder Saiyan voice was more than obviously apparent.

"You mean he openly declared himself and enemy of the Saiyan Empire? That's stupid! We all know that enemies of our race don't tend to live for long." The voice of child Pan replied with a great deal of disbelief in her voice.

"Correct, brat! As you know, because of our race previous occupation as planet conquerors and pirates, many other races have a beef with us. Obviously, none of them are strong enough to prove any kind of threat to us Saiyans since they know our retaliation will be swift and brutal. As they are unable to directly attack us, most of our enemies tend to go for indirect means to try to deal a blow against our empire. Most of the times these ill-conceived attempts are little more than hindrances at best and annoyances at worst, but sometimes a particularly remarkable example tends to crop up from time to time. In this case, this idiot tried to inconvenience our Empire by attacking the embassies and trade hubs of our allies and trade partners, the Juraians being the most prominent. This particular piece of space trash, tried to raid several Juraian military outposts in order to steal their military ordinance and equipment so he could then go and attack their embassies and richest commerce centers. We're not really sure what he was trying to gain or prove by doing that, since there's no way it was going to affect us in the least that one of our allies was having some random attacks inside his borders since pirates do tend to get bold and conduct higher risk raids every now and then, but whatever. Obviously, his pathetic attacks against the Juraians were doomed to fail since no pirate has the resources or ships to go toe to toe against their fleets, since their ships are among the most powerful vessels in the universe."

"That's not exactly true uncle!" The voice of child Pan replied. "There is one famous pirate captain whose ship is feared throughout all the cosmos as being able to single-handedly defeat entire fleets by its own. A ship that never sets port on any planet and sails eternally among the stars."

"Ah, you mean him. Yes, indeed, his ship is certainly feared as the most powerful war vessel that has ever sailed through the universe. But we are not talking about succesful space pirates throughout history… Go ask the old man if you wish to hear stories about his acquaintances… Anyway, so the Juraians handed this fool to us so we could interrogate him and discover were he hid the stolen goods he managed to plunder in order for them to recover a particularly important piece of military hardware this idiot manage to steal in a stroke of good luck."

"Why would the Juraians hand down an important prisioner to us for him to be tortured? This doesn't seem like something that those oh-so-civilized snobish better-than-thou nobles would do; it goes against their image of hard-ass sticklers to rules and regulations…" Child Pan said, one could hear the frown on her voice.

The harsh laugh of Raditz answered her question. "You are still too young little brat to know about the realities of the universe and the wonders of space politics. But don't worry; you'll get your wake up call soon enough, once the old man takes you on a little trip through the stars"

"What's that supposed to mean? And how does that answers my question?" Child Pan's voice said a little miffed.

"What I'm saying Pan, is that the Juraians (just like anybody else) are not above using underhanded or cruel methods when the need arises. The only difference between them and other more direct and straightfoward races like our own, is that they have a reputation to maintain. So they hire the services of people like us Saiyans, to do their dirty work for them, just so they can keep putting a civilized front for the rest of the U.O.P. and pretend they are above of such barbaric behavior."

"How does that supposed to work? I can't believe most of our people are okay with that sort of deal, most Saiyans don't have the patience or the willingness to tolerate other people that act too prissy or snobish for our tastes and look down on others because of their social status like the Juraians do. I'm surprised a war hasn't ignited between our races after all this centuries we've been allies with each other."

"Actually, you'll be surprised to know that our relationship with the Juraians works actually pretty well. As you know, one of the main reasons why our two races have avoided a conflict with each other is because of ancient treaties that were made during the rise of both of our empires that still are in effect even to this day. The Legendary Super-Saiyan helped and saved the fledging Jurai Empire from destruction and thus earned the friendship of the Juraians for all time, and since that day forward the ties between our two races have always been strong. Of course I'm not saying we all are and act as if we were best pals, but even at their worst, Saiyan-Juraian relations hold at least a somewhat strained semblance of tolerance. Both races had learned to keep their comments to themselves when in the presence of a member of the other race. Juraians don't say anything about our professions and lifestyles, even if they can't keep from making faces of disdain and dissaproval. And in turn, we don't say anything about their disgusting incestuous customs that allow marriage between direct siblings among their nobility. Of course neither of our races cares what the other says behind their back among their respective courts, but that's another thing entirely…" The voice of Raditz seemed to trail off. "Yes, I know those customs are disgusting. Stop making faces brat, we don't have time for that."

The people hearing that had a look of utter disgust etched on their faces at having the notion of incest so blatantly thrown to their faces. They couldn't believe that one of the most powerful and advanced alien empires had such practices.

Pan pointed at everybody in front of her with a finger. "Yes, that was exactly my reaction when I heard about the Juraian marriage customs for the first time…"

Honoka seemed thoughtful as she stole glances at her elder brother. She let out a sigh. "I wish I was Juraian."

Kenichi and his friends who were standing all around her managed to hear her and were scandalized by that declaration. The brunette disciple turned towards his little sister completely flabbergasted. "Honoka! What the hell!?" The little girl could do nothing but blush at finding out she had been heard. The Masters who were behind her tried to feign ignorance to what was happening by pretending to have their attention elsewhere and fake coughing into their hands.

The voice of Raditz kept speaking. "Also, because Juraians are also a long life-spanned race, many of their inhabitants and leaders remember the Legendary Super-Saiyan; some even met him and were friends with him, even if it has been more than ten thousand years since his death and a thousand years since the fall of our first empire. It is because of this reason that we Saiyans avoided raiding Jurai territory and that of other ancient allies during our time in the Planet Trade, and they in exchange made the U.O.P. to turn a blind eye to our activities and avoid to directly pursue our race for the crimes we committed as long as our raids focused in territories outside their juridstiction."

"Those ancient treaties have that much pull with the U.O.P.?" The voice of child Pan asked with great surprise.

"Of course, brat! You may not know this but we both, Juraians and Saiyans, are two of the original founders of the U.O.P."

"What!? How is that possible!?"

"We Saiyans lost a lot of our glory and history during the fall of our first empire. You must remember that our people and our customs were way much different back then than what they are now. During the golden age of our race and thanks to the guidance of the Legendary Super Saiyan, our species was greatly respected as honorable warriors and protectors of the universe. That was actually one of the stipulations that the founding races of the U.O.P. agreed when they created their first coallition of goverments, that all of its members would agree to the protection and upholding of the laws and ideals that the U.O.P. would stand for… But that was before we were forced to turn towards space piracy and planet conquest in order to survive."

A brief silence ensued, as child Pan pondered on the information she had just heard. "It would seem our race lost much more than just a homeworld during the fall…"

"Yes, that's true… But enough of the history lesson, we have an interrogation to get underway and we are not getting paid until we squeeze every last bit of info inside this patethic example of a pirate's brain… So let's get to it!"

The sound of wheels squeaking was heard again alongside the clanking of trays. "Alright first, you need to grab one of these syringes. Each one contains a nice cocktail of drugs designed to mist the senses of your victim and make him more suceptible to your questions and commands… Then you take the muzzle out of your prisioner, since the point of doing all this is to get answers…. Oh! Who am I kidding…! Even I didn't believed that! This is only so you can hear him scream!"

The sound of some fabric being ripped was heard, and the cries of outrage from the prisioner were immediately heard.

"You, Damned Monkeys! You will get nothing from me! I will never tell you anything! When I get out of here, I'll make sure to eradicate your entire misbegotten race and avenge the destruction of the Meat people! You and those fucking incestuous Juraians will feel my…"

The string of curses was interrupted by Raditz's voice casually speaking. "Then you jab the syringe right into his neck!"

"AAAAAAAAAAACK!"

…..Blergh…

"He turned into a slobbering vegetable!" The voice of child Pan said.

"Not quite, we just cut the motor signals that his brain was giving to his muscles… He is still well capable of speech."

"You… Fucking….. Apes….."

"See!"

The people hearing really didn't know what to think about that.

"Then we bring out the cranial insertion device…"

"You mean the giant drilling machine…?"

"(Sigh) Yes brat, the giant drilling machine…"

"Oh, please! Don't pretend you don't give your own names to that machine. I've heard you, Gran-gran and uncle Vegeta, calling it fondly '_The Face Fucker!_'"

"Just shut the hell up and let me continue brat! And make sure you mother and grandmother doesn't hear you saying that name!"

The sound of another apparatus being wheeled in was heard.

"HOLY SHIT! Those drills are huge as fuck! They're even bigger than those of K9'!" Angel exclaimed rather loudly.

"That's not true!" A rather embarassed K9999 called back.

Raditz's voice was heard again. "Now, we just put the thing in place and make sure it's aligned to the victim's skull before turning it on. Oh! And always remember to set the setting to the maximum."

_Click!_

**_WHIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_**

AH!AH!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

The ear-deafening sound of a powerful loud set of drills was heard resonating through the walls as the piercing soul-renching and nightmare inducing screams of the victim raged in tandem. None of the people hearing would be able to ever forget such screams.

**_WHIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrmmm…_**

The drills stopped briefly so that Raditz could speak…

"Hold on! We are about to break through the nasal cavity…"

**_WHIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_**

_SPLURSHHHH!_

"IEeeewwww, uncle! That's disgusting!"

**_WHIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_**

"PRLEASSSHEE! SHTTOPP!" The prisioner pleaded through his screams.

"Yuck! I think I'm going to be sick…"

"There's a bucket over there if you wish to throw up brat…"

"Do not mock me, uncle!"

**_WHIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_**

The cruel laughter of Juri was heard, even through all the noise.

"HA! THIS IS AWESOME! THERE'S BLOOD AND PIECES OF BONE FLYING EVERYWHERE!"

"Dammit, uncle! This was my favorite T-shirt!"

The drills stopped again.

"You know uncle, I don't understand what this is supposed to achieve? Why do you need to cause him so much pain anyways? How is it that he's still feeling pain in the first place? Didn't those drugs you gave him dulled his senses?"

"I told you, those drugs simply blocked his motor functions; he can still feel everything I'm doing to him pretty well. In fact, the drugs I gave him also enhance the sensations of his pain receptors, so it hurts him at least ten times worse than what it seems. As to why I'm doing this to him, pain is an excellent motivator so I know he will not be able to resist much once it's time to pull the information we need out of his brain."

"Wouldn't be much simpler to just ask him questions? I doubt he would be much willing to lie to you after what you've done to him…"

"Yeah… but that takes time, and this way is much more expeditive since all this torture is designed to shatter his mental defenses so that we can directly tap into his memories, also the information he might give us could not be a hundred percent reliable since he would simply try to say anything to make the pain stop, so we cannot be too trustful. Besides, I also have orders of making this interrogation as painful as posible. The Juraians really want him to suffer, and as you know the client is always right. But really, you shouldn't feel pity for this miserable bastard; it is just a waste of your time. He's a criminal, scum of the worse kind that has thrived in the trade of other living sapient beings, who was murdered and killed who knows how many people, and I'm pretty sure torture many others on his own. Not to mention a terrorist for his willingnes of destroying embassies located in important population centers without the slightest ounce of concern, hence why the Juraians handed him to us in the first place. Not that I'm in a position to give any lecture about it since I and many of our race have done worse during our time in the Planet trade, but this is just to show you that he ain't no innocent butterfly and whatever happens to him is simply his just due."

"Well when you put it like that…"

"Just hang to your seat brat; we're just about to enter the final part of this operation." Raditz's voice said before turning the drill on again.

**_WHIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"MAH BREIWN! IT'S DRYLLEING INTO MAH BREIWN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The students from the Toushis schools hearing the entire slaughter were looking positively, affirmative ill. Their faces as pale as a ghost and their nerves a complete wreck as they stared frigthfully at the corridor from which such horrible sounds came from.

The drills became quiet for the last time.

"There! We're almost done; now all that's left is inserting the memory extractor into his brain and that would be it."

The sound of some rustling was heard. "Ah, here it is."

"It looks just like a big needle with a cable attached on it to me."

"Can't you simply keep quiet for just a minute brat!? Right… Let's get done with this already…"

The sound of something jellied being stabbed was heard, before a loud sucking noise began to resonate.

_SCHLOP!_

"And that's it! This is how you interrogate someone in case the mind scanners fail, hope you've learned something useful out of this experience brat."

"Yeah right… I'm going to be having nightmares for weeks. Thanks for giving me a mental trauma uncle."

"Smart-ass to the end, huh? I knew this was going to be a waste of time…"

"Welcome to my world, I don't know why Gran-Gran and uncle Vegeta get so adamant to show me this kind of things… So, what's going to happen to our friend here?"

"As if you actually care about what will happen to him! Go now, brat. I'll call a cleaning crew later to deal with all this mess."

Steps were heard and then a new male voice was heard as if speaking from the other side of a voice "What's all that screaming?" (Sound of a door being opened) "What is going on here? - Oh, by Kami!?"

An outraged female voice was heard. "RADITZ! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE SHOWING TO OUR DAUGHTER!?"

"Hi mommy! Hi daddy!"

"Don't start you two; it was the old man who put me up to this." Raditz replied rather unconcerned.

The second male voice let out a groan; one could hear the face-palm in his tone. "I remember when he tried to give me one of his lessons too when I was a child…"

"I'm going to have some words with Bardock about what's considerated appropiate to teach to little children…!" The female voice declared with smoldering flaming hatred before the projection was brought to an end.

In the ensuing silence, Urd turned towards Pan with a dead-panned expression. "What kind of dysfunctional childhood did you have when you were little?" She dryly asked.

Pan frowned feeling insulted. "For your information, I had a very nice childhood by Saiyan standards. Since a newborn baby Saiyan is able to take care of himself after just a few hours from his birth, it is not necessary for Saiyan parents to look after their own children or care for them most of the time. The fact I had a lot of relatives plus my parents willing to look after me and be heavily involved in my education puts me in a very privileged position compared with most other members of my race!" She said testily before looking away from the goddess with a huff. "Besides, what you just heard is simply part of the basic education that all Saiyans are instructed and expected to know as members of our race. Do not try to judge me by your primitive human standards!" The alien girl stated in affront. Most of the other people hearing didn't know wheter to concede her point or be horrified at the way that Saiyan raised their children.

Any other opinion to be voiced was interrupted by the return of the group who went to watch the recording first hand. Pan turned towards the returning fighters with a curious look. "So, what are your thoughts about that video?"

Doctor Jackal, who was in the lead, smiled very pleased. "I must say I enjoyed the show quite a lot, it was certainly a very interesting learning experience. I found it so fascinating that I couldn't help myself from taking some notes for future inspiration." He said as he brought a small writing pad out of his coat and showed it around rather excited.

"It was awesome!" Juri said with a deranged happy smile.

Nina Williams, who was with her usual cold inexpressive face simply said. "I need to get me one of those Face-fuckers; I believe they could be quite useful the next time I need to interrogate someone…"

Behind her came Mature and Vice looking a little green on the face, but both women quickly recomposed themselves very quickly with all the professionalism that expert secretaries of their caliber could muster. Mature adressed Pan. "Mistress… Those two people that appeared at the end of the recording; are they your…?"

"My parents?" The alien girl finished for her. "Yes, those are my parents. Something wrong with that…?" She inquired with a certain underlying warning tone in her voice.

"No, nothing wrong about it." Mature quickly amended. "It's just… They are not what we had expected aliens from another world to look like. Well, your uncle did look the part, but your parents in the other hand seemed quite…" The blonde secretary trailed off, trying to find the correct words to make sure not to inadvertibly insult the alien girl.

It was Vice who finiched her sentence for her. "…Normal."

Pan just nodded at that, knowing what her secretaries were hinting at and not feeling offended by it. "Dad has never cared much about Saiyan traditions and culture, the planet where we live, where he was born and raised, is outside the territory of the Saiyan Empire so he wasn't that much exposed to our race way of life. And mom is human…"

That answer caught many off guard. "Your mother is human!?" Mature exclaimed in surprise. "How is that even possible? There are humans living in other planets!? And they can interbreed with other species!?"

Whip who was hearing all this attentively, suddenly had a revelation. "Wait a minute! If your mother is human… Then wouldn't that make you…?"

"A half-breed?" Pan stated raising an eyebrow. "Go on, you can say it. I'm not going to take offense over something so simple."

Whip acknowledged with a nod. "Right… so, how is that supposed to work? I mean different species having offspring with each other and also other humans living in space."

"Actually, inter-species marriage is very common out there, since it seems for any race to become sapient they need to have a very specific set of genetic traits. Which makes inter-breeding a real possibility and allows different alien species to reproduce with each other and give birth to new species in the process. How can this be you may ask, well one must remember that all the universe shares the same basic components at a sub-atomic level that helps keep things together. The entire known universe was created from a single origin after all… And yes, there are other humans living in space. Your species is one of the most common and numerous that can be found out there in the universe, there are even entire galaxies pupulated almost in their entiriety by humans and/or their sub-species. With planets varying in their technological level, some being in the same level as your own, other more advanced or even much less developed than yours. Your kind is so numerous that nobody cares if an entire planet of your species gets destroyed and its entire population anhiliated in the process. There are just so many of you that some alien species consider your kind to be a plague and deal with you as such." Pan then grew thoughful as if she were considering her answer. "I really don't know how is that your kind managed to spread so widely throughout the stars. There are a lot of myth and legends that tell about the ancient homeworld of humanity and how under the guideance of the gods they managed to send their first ships into space to colonize other planets before some calamity struck the ancient human civilization and brought their homeworld to ruins, only for it and its location to be lost for all ages. And before you say anything, I seriously doubt this planet is the ancient homeworld of humanity. Since humans are spread practically everywhere out there, they tend to name many of their planets with some variation of the names Earth or Terra in honor of their lost homeworld. And many inhabitants of said planets are arrogant enough to declare their planet to be the actual lost homeworld of humanity. So it's hard to separate actual facts from fakes and lies…"

Miu was fascinated about what she had just said. "So what you're saying is… That we humans are aliens too?" She stated with a thoughtful look.

Pan shrugged. "Yes is a distinct possibility… I don't really fucking care. Anyhow, there is more immediate business I need to adress right now." She said, before turning towards the Toushi students. "So, are you ready to tell me what I want to know or should I start bringing out the cranial insertion device?" She asked with blatant smugness in her voice.

The Kanto students visibly gulped at that and began to sweat greatly, they couldn't help but grin stupidly at the alien girl. Their nervousness was more than apparent.

"I'll… Tell you whatever it is… That you wish to know…" A voice spoke suddenly in the silence.

Everybody turned towards the source of the voice and found the speaker to be Ryofu Hosen who was being helped to remain on her feet by Natsu Tanimoto and Chinkyu. The green haired girl finally awakening from her unconciousness, dry caked blood trailing from her mouth and all over her chin. "I'll tell you… all that is going on… between the seven schools…"

Ryomou looked at her old nemesis in concern. "Ryofu…!"

But was interrupted by Chouhi "Don't you dare to reveal the secrets of our battles!"

"Shut the hell up, all of you!" The bronze-skinned girl snapped back. "Don't you see… Pan here is the best choice we have… If we want to break free from the chains of destiny that binds us… Since she took away our magatamas… I have been feeling as if a great burden had been… Taken from me… I have for the first time… Been able to think clearly in a long time… With no outside presence… Trying to guide my actions… Do not tell me… You all haven't felt the same…"

Pan warned everybody to keep quiet with a look and motioned at Ryofu to speak. "Please, elaborate…"

And so Ryofu told the alien girl all about how the students from the Toushi schools were the reencarnation of all the people who fought and died in the ancient war of the three kingdoms and whose spirits reside inside the magatamas, the jewels that the Toushis wear to identify themselves an denote their rank according to their color. How those who wear the magatama are bound to follow the same path and reenact the same battles as that of the soul inside the jewel. Cursed forever to fight and kill each other time and again in the same war without hope of changing their destiny. She spoke also of the souls of the Dragons that reside inside the bodies of each of the leading warlords of the three kingdoms and of the treasures that give them the right to rule over all other kingdoms and would bring total victory to anyone who managed to take hold of all three of them at the same time.

Pan simply listened to what the terminally ill girl was telling her without interruption, making sure the rest of her minions kept their opinions to themselves until Ryofu finished with her explanation. Once Ryofu had finished telling her story, the alien girl wordlessly moved towards one of the nearby workstations, her minions following her movements with their eyes.

"Pan, don't tell me you actually believe such ridiculous story." Nagi said with great skepticism.

The alien girl stopped in her tracks as soon as she reached her destination. "You are in a room in the company of goddesses, demons and aliens and you refuse to believe that Ryofu story may be true…?" She pointed out without turning to look at her minions behind her. "The only way we would know if Ryofu is telling the truth is by going and confirm her claims ourselves, but I'm willing to at least give her the benefit of doubt in the meantime. I've seen much weirder than this after all and besides… Giru hasn't said anything about Ryofu being lying." She said before opening one of the drawers on her workstation, revealing it to be filled to the brim with all the jewels that the Saiyan teenager had taken from the Toushi warriors, the ancient relics glistening prettily under the light ofthe room.

"Those are our Magatamas…!" Kan'u said in surprise as she eyed the impressive collection that Pan had managed to gather.

"Yes, they are…" Pan said as she lifted one of the jewels from its chain and displayed it for all to see.

"Kushinada… What can you KI senses tell you about this jewel..." She commented as she casually tossed the magatama at the well-preserved century old grandmaster.

Kushinada caught the jewel with one hand without any trouble; she then curiously focused her attention at the relic on her grasp. Using her KI sensory skills, she did a thorough examination of the jewel, only to suddenly recoil back in shock as she made a startling discovery. The other fighters, obviously, took notice of her reaction.

"What? What happened?" Juri asked stranged.

"There indeed seems to be some kind of spirit held inside this jewel. It tried to forcibly create a connection with my mind the moment my senses detected its presence. My earlier reaction was because I was forced to break the connection with it least it tried to influence my thoughts; whatever this spirit is, I can sense the darkness inside of it." The stoic beautiful woman said as she eyed the jewel with distrust. She then turned towards her alien boss. "Seeing your lack of reaction towards this development, I must assume you already knew about this my mistress.

Pan just nodded with a knowing expression. "Certainly… When I was first taking control of all the Toushi schools here in Kanto, I immediately knew something was wrong with those jewels the moment my fingers got in touch with one of them. One of the spirits inside of them try to assail my mind in order to influence my actions, of course, it was a fruitless effort since my mental abilities are as powerful as my physical ones. Anyway, after that unpleasant experience I knew it was a bad idea to let a bunch of violent students go running around with strange rules that did who know what to their minds. So I took all the magatamas from them while I was taking control over their schools. It was fairly convenient that I had to defeat every single of their fighters everytime I went to enforce my rule on each of their schools. Of course, it was kind of tedious having to defeat a bunch of weaklings every single time, but convenient all the same, and it only took me one afternoon to bring all of their schools under the fold." She explained rather carefreely. "Anyway, I thought I should keep all these jewels under lock and key until I figured out what to do with them, if anything I thought I could keep them as nice thropies and mementos of my conquest of Kanto… But after hearing Ryofu's explanation, I now have many answers to the questions I had about these things…" She said, walking towards Kushinada and taking the Magatama away from her, before putting the jewel back with the others and closing the drawer they were in.

"So what are you going to do now, mistress?" Mature asked curious.

"I'll have to pay a little visit to a guest I have in another room…" She simply said as she locked and shut down her workstation before headeding towards the doors leading into the corridor. "Follow me… Bring the students with you…" She ordered without a backward glance.

Her minions shared a look between them before shrugging and move to follow her instructions.

!

Pan led everybody into another room that was among the top floors of the Shinpaku Alliance Headquarters, her workshop being located on the ground floor taking a great deal space and the basement. The lodging was oddly converted into some kind of hospital room with several medical equipment around the single bed in the middle of the place, its single occupant being a young girl that appeared to be no older than ten. She was covered in bandages and seemed to be healing from some grievous wounds.

Kushinada blinked in surprise recognizing the occupant of the room. "Choushou, it's that you? I haven't seen you in many decades old rival. You still look just the same as I last saw you." She said, gaining the attention of everybody in the room.

"Mikumo…!? I too wasn't expecting of finding you in here either… Certainly a lot of interesting characters seem to be attracted by our alien acquaintance." The child said in a slightly amused tone.

Pan sent and inscrutable look to her hand. "I take it you have met this girl before, Kushinada..." She stated as a matter-of-fact and hinted for an explanation.

"Once… A long time ago… Honestly, I haven't seen or had any contact with her in many, many decades… Not since the time of my childhood and apprenticeship did I last saw her." She said in her usual unexpressive form.

Many were surprised by that answer.

"Wait a minute…? If you know this girl since your childhood… Doesn't that mean she's almost a hundred years old just like you?" Foxy asked a little perplexed.

"She uses a similar variation of the method I use to remain indefinitely young, only that she started doing her own diet at a younger age than I and apparently ran into a complication that left her body unable to develop past the state of a young girl." The century old grandmaster replied with ease.

"So how did you two meet?" Pan asked leading back the conversation on track.

"We both met during our childhood." The girl Choushou answered. "The two of us went to the same temple to receive our spiritual schooling and education as Mikos in order to act as caretakers of the ancestral temples of our respective clans…" The apparent child shifted her posture, looking unease to keep speaking for some reason. "Since we both were also trained in the respective styles of our clans, we usually tended to engage in spars to determine which one of our martial arts was the better…"

The corner of the mouth of the raven-haired well-preserved beauty rose a little in amusement, as if recalling some fun memory. "If I remember correctly, you always tended to burst into tears for the fact you were never able to defeat me and my technique…" Kushinada said.

Choushou's mood seemed to darken as she was reminded of that fact. "Now I remember why I never bothered to contact you in all these years…! You never missed a chance to rub it to my face how you always were able to defeat me! How did you expect me to win against you when you were three years older than me! You had more training, the height advantage and your limbs had greater reach and strength than mine! Why!? Why did you never showed any mercy to your Kohai!?" She exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger at Kushinada who, oddly enough, looked shamelessly unrepentant.

An actual smile appeared in the face of the century-old grandmaster. It was not a kind smile. "I must admit, I've always enjoyed watching your futile efforts to defeat me fail miserably. It was always a great source of entertainment during my apprenticeship…" Kushinada said uncaringly.

"You…! You meanie! Baka-No-Sempai!" The apparent girl cried with a cute sulky expression.

"Ah, yes… That tantrum brings back so many memories…" Kushinada commented with a distant look in her eyes. She brough her attention back to the present. "How is that you ended up here in the first place and in such poor condition?" She asked taking notice of the apparent child bandaged state.

Choushou let out a sigh. "I was challenged by a former apprentice of mine who was trying to steal one of the treasures I'm in charge to safeguard. I was too confident and careless because he was still in a level too much below mine, but then he managed to catch me off-guard and almost killed me by expelling a power I didn't know he could control. Pan here, found me as I was dying and took care of my wounds before bringing me along with her to nurse me back to health." She explained.

Kushinada was not surprised by what she was hearing. "You were always too confident for your own good Choushou…" She turned towards Pan. "How did you know my old Kohai was in danger my mistress?" She asked politely.

Pan just blew out some air. "Feh…! It is because of her that I began my incursion on Kanto in the first place. If it wasn't for her and her little predicament, I would have not cared enough to set foot on this region and thus begin with my conquest of all the fighting schools…" She began to explain. "It was after my assault at N.E.S.T.S. headquarters and killing their leaders. I was having Giru downloading the cartel's databanks and raiding their bank accounts, when I had to go back to Tokyo in order to find some accomodations for my new minions that joined me after that particular fiasco." She said, gesturing behind her towards Foxy, Whip, K' and the others. "Since I didn't want to waste time, I decided to go back by using my instant transmission technique. Imagine my surprise when I was scanning for a good spot to arrive, when I sensed this foul and alarmingly powerful (by human standards) spike of dark evil KI. Knowing that such highly concentrated source of dark energy could only mean trouble, I decided to investigate by teleporting to the location from where I was sensing such foulness. When I arrived, I found the distinct signs of a battle and a trail that was leading away from it and into the surrounding forest. Guessing it could be the traces of survivors that escaped from the battle and my only clue to know what the hell was going on, I decided to follow those trails. They lead me all the way to the top of a cliff overlooking the city. When I took a peek at the bottom, I found this girl bleeding all over the place and on top the Sonsaku girl giving her mouth-to-mouth breathing…"

Juri picked up on that last sentence. "Mouth-to-mouth breathing? You mean she was kissing her?" Everybody turned to give the eternal child a pointed look. Choushou visibly tensed at that observation.

Kushinada couldn't refrain from commenting at seeing her former Kohai's reaction. "I didn't know you had such preferences Choushou, though it seems rather obvious in hindsight. That would explain why you were always so clingy towards me during our youth…" She said with her usual plain expression.

The almost a century old child was extremely embarassed by those declarations, her entire face red as a tomato. "It wasn't anything like that! I wasn't expecting to coming out of that cliff alive and I needed to pass all my techniques and knowledge to someone else to make sure my art didn't perish with me! So I was transfering almost all of my KI into Hakufu to give her a trumph card for the battles I knew she was going to have after my death." Choushou exclaimed as she frantically waved both of her arms in front of her to deny the accussations of her Sempai.

"And why exactly did you need to kiss her to do that…?" Kushinada sked pointedly with half-lidded suspicious eyes.

"Because is one of the most direct means to introduce your KI into someone else since the place where most of the KI in the body tends to concentrate is the stomach. What easier to way to make your KI reach somebody else's reserves than through the mouth and down through the windpipe…?" She quickly explained, hoping nobody thought bad of her actions or had strange ideas about what her intentions were.

Kushinada just stared at her intensely, deciding wheter her Kohai was telling the truth or not. The apparent child quaked under the stare of her sempai for several long and tense secinds. Finally, Kushinada spoke. "I believe you… for now…"

Choushou let out a breath she didn't she was holding in relief.

Pan seemed thoughtful for a moment. "That actually explains the condition I found her in, since she passed out soon after '_transfering'_ her KI to Hakufu." She said making air quotes causing several of her minions to chuckle. The eternal child became startled once more. "Stupid girl had almost no KI left in her, causing her a serious case of KI exhaustion which compounded with her heavy loss of blood and her broken bones and internal injuries would have made sure she was dead in minutes. I had to use what little I know about KI healing, wasting a lot of energy in the process because I'm not very profecint in that technique unless I'm using it on myself; and then use up even more energy that I had to transfer into her to raise her KI reserves from the dangerous life-risking levels they were in." The alien girl complained vexation.

Juri blinked at that confession. "Wait a minute… If youd had to transfer your own KI into her too, does that mean you had to… well, you know?" She said, correcting herself in the last part as she remembered who she was speaking to.

The only reply from Pan was extending a hand and opening her palm to let a sphere of translucid energy to coalesce between her fingers. The faint concentration of transparent energy hovered lazily above her hand. "I do not need to lay a finger, much less touch anyone in order to give a piece of my energy to another person." She said as she let her ball of energy to float placidly towards Juri until it bumped with the middle of her chest.

The energy ball seemed to be absorbed into the Korean woman's body the moment it got into contact with her skin. Juri felt immediately energized as a great power began to course through her body, a faint aura emanating all around her. "I… This is fucking amazing! I have never felt this strong in all my life. The power… It is as if I could do anything!" She declared with an overjoyed smile on her face as she flexed her muscles, enjoying the feeling running through them.

"Case in point, my techniques are much sophisticated than yours, like always." Pan declared arrogantly. "But nevermind that; we're not here for show and tell or do trips down memory lane. You…!" She pointed at Choshou. "Tell me all you know about the condition of these three." She motioned towards her minions who unceremoniously dropped the three unconcious Toushi in the middle of the room.

The eternal child simply looked at the three teenagers sprawled in the floor with a total blank expression. She then brought a hand up and pressed it on her brow feeling an incoming headache. "You know about…"

"The dragons?" Pan interrupted. "Of course I do, and you're going to tell me all you know about them. You owe me your life, so speak!" She commanded with no room for complaints.

Choushou had no other choice but to tell the truth. She spoke about the ancient Chinese tale of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms and the true events behind the story. How each of the leaders of the three factions ended up for different reasons making a pact with a dragon in exchange for the legendary creature's power, wether be by greed, outrage, revenge, a sense of justice, or simply to sate their thirst of conquest. In the end, each of the great leaders became a host for the soul of a different dragon and thus beginning with the cycle that would trap the souls of all the warriors that fought in that ancient war and force them to relieve time and again through time, a cycle that could only be broken when one of the three leaders reigned supreme over all others and had devoured his opponents. She explained more about the nature of the Dragon souls and how those who were directly exposed to the essence of the Dragons could be infected by it if they manage to survive and escape from an awakened Dragon, and were left with a piece of the Dragon's soul inside their bodies, making them potential hosts for the Dragons if they were able to awaken the power in their veins.

That last part made many to turn and look at Elder Furinji, who was still clutching his wounded hand. The limb looking really ugly, with its burnt wounds and veins and blood vessels all bloated and palpitating as if they were about to burst. Not a good sight at all.

Pan immediately realized what kind of problem this could cause and practically materialized at the side of the elder grandmaster in a burst of speed. "How are you holding up, old man?" She asked not unkindly despite her brash manner.

"I'm fine… Really, no need to worry about this old man…" He said with a strained smile. "I did sensed the dark KI of the dragon trying to infect my KI pathways and spread through the rest of my body, but I haven't reached the age that I am without having picked up a few tricks along the way. I've managed to push back the evil energy and keep it contained in my hand with my own KI. It is a very strenuous task, but I'm confident I can keep the dark KI at bay for several days if I have to…" Elder Furunji explained as he visibly struggled against the evil prescence in his hand.

Foxy had to comment after witnessing that issue. "This business with dragon souls sounds certainly nasty. And you're saying there's another boy running around with a part of a dragon's essence inside this body?" She said to Choushou. "That's certainly troublesome… Where could this Toutaku person be? Whe haven't heard any sighting about a boy with that description from our forces in Kanto."

"He's dead." Pan answered immediately with cold certainty. "I killed him myself when I was taking over the schools in this region. He didn't want to surrender his school like most of the rest, but what really pissed me off was his attitude and misplaced arrogance. I could tell for the moment I met what he was scum of the worst kind, so I simply killed him without a second thought. Didn't know he had a fragment of the soul of a dragon too… I easily took care of him before he had a chance to pull any trick." The alien girl said in an uncaring tone.

She changed the subject to more important matters. "But nevermind that, we have bigger things to worry about." She adressed the injurend fake child again. "Is there a way to remove the Dragon's presence from their hosts?"

The century-old apparent child denied with a shake of her head. "Not that I can think off. Thousands of years and dozens of generations and never there's has been an ocassion when any of the Toushi have been able to successfully extirpate the dragon's spirits from their bodies. They have tried alright, but every attempt to get rid of the Dragon's control has been met with failure."

"We need to find a way to remove those pesky dragon souls; and soon, otherwise…" Pan replied glancing at the elder Hayato. She pondered on what to do for a moment, before she adressed the goddesses present. "What about you and your sisters, Belldandy? Do you know of some way to clear these three from the dragon's influence?"

The brunette goddess bit her lip as she thought of an answer for this problem. "We godesses usually don't have much problem when dealing with examples of possesion. We can easily command most spirits to leave the body of their hosts and ensure they move on to the spirit world without much trouble. But a dragon is another issue altogether, it is possible for a high level spirit or magical creature to resist the attempts of a goddess to make him leave. We could push the issue and try to attempt to remove them against their will in a more direct and agressive fashion. But that would be extremely dangerous towards the life of the host, since the dragon would sink his claws into the soul of the host and fight with tooth and nails against whoever tries to expell him. The only other way I know to command a dragon to leave peacefully would be to ask for the help of the Dragon-deities, but I'm unsure where we can find one of enough rank since they work for a different department than mine, one that requires them to have a constant presence here on earth almost 24/7. The only one I know that can be contacted through heaven's channels is the god Seitentaisei but he is a very busy deity that always has a lot of work on his hands as the ruler of the sky and god protector of Hinduism, so is not so easy to arrange a meeting with him, even for godesses first class like me…"

"Someone must know how to get in contact with one of those dragon deities? Or at the very least, know of another way to break the possesion of a dragon spirit." Pan commented in thought.

The sound of someone clearing her throath interrupted her musings. Everybody turned to the source of the sound to find an amused Morrigan sporting an impish grin. "If you're having trouble in your search for answers, maybe you should ask the Daimakaicho for a little help?" She proposed affably.

Urd was immediately against that idea. "Oh, no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no… We are not going to call on that annoying woman for help! I had enough of her antics yesterday to even think to try my patience with her so soon after we finally got rid of her!" She exclaimed waving her arms in front of her in a negative.

"We might not have a choice…" Pan replied pointedly. "If we want to find a way to remove these pesky dragon souls without killing their hosts, we have no other choice but to ask the Daimakaicho for aid…" She pulled out from her pockets the presentation card given to her by Urd's mother the day before.

She turned with card in hand towards her secretaries. "Call her." She ordered at the two women as she extended the card towards them.

"There's no need…" Interrupted Morrigan, still grinning. "Don't you know what happens when you speak about the devil…"

"Has someone been saying my name!?" The cheerful voice of the Daimakaicho said as her chibi-avatar appeared out of nowhere standing at Pan's side with a shit-eating grin on her face. Urd groaned.

Hild turned her sights towards her daughter immediately and waved at her. "Hello Urd-chan! Mommy is back! Did you missed her!"

"Yeah, like I miss a stroke." Muttered the white haired goddess under her breath.

The alien girl had to repress a sigh. "Of course…" She then turned towards the Avatar of the self-titled Queen of hell and explained the situation to her, asking her if she knew of a way to help them deal with the issue.

Hild grinned. "Of course I know a way to solve your little problem, but surely you don't expect me to help you out of the goodness of my heart. Despite what previous arrengements whe already have on place, they don't cover my assistance to help you deal with whatever problems you keep finding getting in your way. You'll have to make it worth my while if you wish me to give you the answers you seek…" She said unrepentantly.

"I'm telling you right now upfront, I'm not signing any contract with you." Pan immediately replied seriously. "But I understand about charging payment for services rendered and I think I have the perfect way to pay you for your information. Follow me…" The alien girl commanded before turning around and walking out of the room. An amused Daimakaicho followed her with some curiosity.

!

Pan led everybody back to her workshop and headed straight for the shelf that stored the Magatamas. She brought one of the spirit jewels out again and tossed it towards the terrible leader of hell in miniature. "I believe these would do for an acceptable payment." She said carefreely.

Hild snatched the Magatama from the air and proceeded to inspect the jewel, a bloodthirsty smile plastered on her face as soon as she realized what she had on her hand. "Pan… Are you aware of what these jewels contain…?" She inquired with the most sinful sweet tone ever heard.

The Saiyan teenager just grunted in acknowledgement. "They hold the souls of warriors and legendaries heroes who fought on some ancient war or something for what Ryofu explained. I care not much about the pointless little wars between the primitive warlords of inconsequential backwaters such as this planet. But I'm sanguine enough to realize that the name of those people must mean something important for the natives of this world. So I hope these will be enough to enlist your aid and also further ensure your cooperation for any favor we might need from you in the future." She simply explained motioning towards the drawer filled to the brim with shining relics.

Hild cackled with maniacal glee. "…I'm sure we can reach an agreement." She sauntered towards the open shelf and began to pass her hand over the jewels stored in there, caressing their surfaces with the tip of her fingers in appreciation. "The souls of heroes are certainly an enticing enough prize that I'm finding very hard to refuse. Very well… In exchange for my counseling and guidance on any trouble you may have… whithin reason of course… You'll give me all these precious souls as payment…" She said as she grabbed another Magatama from the drawer and brought it up to her eye level to appraise it. "Oooooooooh! I believe this one contains the soul of Cao-Cao! A-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!"

"Then we have a deal…?" Pan asked extending a hand towards the Daimakaicho.

"We have…" Hild smiled before shaking the offered limb. She then indulged in a stream of demented evil laughs, which made everybody in the room remember and hold no doubt as to why she was called the Queen of hell.

Pan was unaffected and went straight to business. "So… what do you know that can break the possesion of a Dragon spirit without killing the host?"

"There are only two effective ways to remove a Dragon spirit." Hild began to explain. "One you already know, find a Dragon deity and make him command the Dragon spirit to leave. The other one would be to perform an exorcism, but of course, that's a very risky option that has a high chance of things getting horribly wrong and you'll need to enlist the aid of someone much more knowledgeable than any common priest you could find inside a church or Shinto Temple. No… For these kind of situations, you'll need the aid of a Ghost-Sweeper. They are the only ones powerful enough to deal with spirits of this level. Luckily for you… I have the number of one such sweeper on speed-dial whom I've had several dealings with in the past. I am perfectly sure that she's more than able to help you solve your little problem… Coincidentally, I also know she would be able to get you in contact and arrange a meeting with one of the Dragon Deities. So you'll have both options covered and will only have to limit yourself to choose the one that suit your tastes the most." The Daimakaicho said rather cheerfully.

Hild presented a card to Pan. The alien girl took it and promptly read it, raising an eyebrow in intrigue. "Ghost-Sweeper Mikami…?"

* * *

_And cut! We'll leave the story here for now. So excited of being in another arc already, I can start introducing new series again and pretty soon we'll return to have Pan visiting and take over more schools, but only after dealing with some loose ends like this Dragon business. Is actually not that hard to make a massive crossover of this size that will make sense and keep the audience from getting lost by the many series that will appear if you take your time to plan things out and divide each one of the manga series by turfs and give them an appropiate background. Just like I did when introducing the Battle Club manga in this chapter, another series writteng by the author of Ikkitousen and that also takes place in Kanto._

_Anyway… I thing I overdid it a little with the "interrogation" scene, bah! I had already said that stupid things tend to happen when you gather so many different characters in a single place. They all want to steal the spotlight… But nevermind that, if you don't particularly like it you can always take that scene out of this story and consider it an Omake or something since it is not particularly essential for the flow of this story. I didn't even had it in mind originally when thinking about the plot for this chapter, it's just something that came up, a spur of the moment thing._

_If you believe the image I gave to the Juraians is rather grim and gruesome, that's actually pretty faithful to how they acted in the Tenchi Muyo OVA's. Mihoshi's grandfather was rather blasé and unconcerned as he made comments how he would bomb the Earth to smithereens and anhiliate the entire population of the planet if he didn't managed to make his granddaughter to return to back Jurai with the family. Also, Ayeka when she first appeared didn't hesitated of using the main cannon of her ship upon helpless human population centers if it would force Tenchi to get out of his house and into the open and ensure that Ryoko was delivered to her._

_Anyhow! As always, make sure to leave a review and tell me what you think, recommend this story to your friends and acquientances. I've already mentioned I will be leaving my city for the duration of the holidays, so farewell and read you all later…_


	23. Chapter 22

**Author's note:** Well, it seems I was able to have this chapter ready on this month after all, and just in time for Christmas also… Well you can consider this your Christmas gift if you want. Not much to say right now since I'm writing this AN and giving this chapter its final touches in a hurry, so I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, any material or copyright depicted in this story belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

**_ISSUES ALONG THE WAY_**

!

After the Daimakaicho had departed from the Shinpaku Alliance HQ, bringing with her all the Magatamas and the spirits of warriors and heroes contained therein back to Nifelheim -a.k.a. hell or at least one of the closets dimensions to it on this planet- the alien girl was sitting back on her chair on the workshop with most of the people present –especially the Toushi warriors- staring at her. Some like the goddesses were giving her disapprovingly stares.

"Pan…" Whip began to say, turning at the alien girl. "Did you just condemn the souls of many warriors and heroes to eternal torment in hell…?" She deadpanned with a stumped expression.

The Saiyan teenager just shrugged unconcerned as she got herself comfortable on her chair. "They were simply what was most conveniently at hand that I knew would help me to enlist the Daimakaicho's help. Never underestimate the usefulness of a good bribe, they will take you very far if you know how to choose the correct one for any given situation." She lectured.

Skuld seemed rather offended at that attitude if her scrunched up face was any indication for her anger. It was hard to tell because of her young age as she tends to look rather cute with almost every feeling of the known spectrum that she tries to show. She definitely didn't do rage, as it actually makes people laugh or _Awww! _At her every time she became irate. Explains why Urd likes very much to pick on her. "You used the souls of innocent humans to bribe the Daimakaicho and condemned them to an eternity of torment because it suited your purposes!? That's evil!" She exclaimed in outrage, pointing a finger at Pan with a pout. A very endearing expression that made her cheeks puff up and turn round in the form peaches; Diana wanted to pinch them and start smoochin' her so much. Skuld was just too _Kawai _for most people standards.

The alien girl just turned at the child goddess with a dry look, swiveling her chair in her direction. "Innocent humans…!? You seem to forget that this entire mess with the Dragons' spirits is the fault of those idiots for selling their own souls in exchange for power. Those spirits inside the Magatamas were nothing more than leeches that tried to take command over the minds of other people and force them to do their will. Just look at all the shit that was happening between these seven schools before I arrived, all the murders and rapes that were occurring and no one bothered to report or do anything about it. On the first two hours I was here in Kanto I had to give medical assistance to Choushou and keep her from dying from the wounds she received after being assaulted by one of her own students; and save Chinkyuu from being raped by some asshole under the orders of a power-hungry bitch while a bunch of fools stood making guard outside to keep anyone from interfering. All of those morons were under the influence of the Magatamas and they didn't seem inclined to try to fight their control anytime soon. And there was also this disgusting motherfucker that I found when I was taking over the schools named Kannei who was just as abhorrent and deranged like that asshole Ryuuzaki from Toudou. And just like him I ended up smashing his head open in the pavement, don't know if either of the two pieces of shit survived my beating or not and frankly I don't fucking care. I have no tolerance for that kind of aberrant behavior. So you see… Those souls wasted their chance to redeem themselves and instead decided to simply corrupt and spread misery in their wake. Whatever happens to them in hell, or wherever is that Hild took them, is simply their overdue punishment. My elders taught me that one should always be accountable for his own actions; they didn't care whether I decided to grew up to be a mass murderer or a genocidal maniac. That was my decision… But they made it known that I should always be ready to face the music and be responsible for my own actions instead to try to shirk away from the consequences like those souls inside the Magatamas did! So don't judge me just because I decided to put the souls of those vermin to good use and get some benefit out of it! More so when I am doing it in order to find a way to save the lives of three people that are being possessed against their will because of the shit that those assholes did in the first place when they were alive!" Pan said fervently, getting sligthly worked up by the end of her speech. The armrests of her chair groaning in protest at the immense strength of her grip that Pan struggled to rein in if she didn't wanted to break her most comfy seat. And yes… She is just slightly worked up because if she were to become truly angered then entire continents would had been turned to dust by now.

Skuld wasn't able to come up with a proper come-back after that little tongue-lashing; she was still too scared by the strong reaction of the Saiyan teen, her heart pummeling inside her chest like a Jack-hammer. All of the goddesses kept quiet as they pondered on the words of the alien girl.

Maya was making a face of disgust after hearing Pan's little rant. "These people from Kanto had their own Ryuuzaki? Seriously!?" She exclaimed in disdainful disbelief as she very well knew how much of a walking piece of shit in human flesh was the former executor of the executive council of the now extinct Toudou Academy.

Many of the Kanto students shared that same feeling. "They have their own Kannei!?" Said a perplexed Ryomou making a face.

Belldandy, meanwhile, pursed her lips as she thought on a reply for Pan. "We as goddesses cannot fully condone your methods… But, we understand your reasoning for what you did." She let out a tired sigh. "It is a sad thing, but you were right… Many of those souls willingly let themselves be tainted by darkness and showed no remorse for their actions, and although their leaders were legendary heroes who may have not fully let themselves be corrupted like their followers; they too are somewhat responsible for the actions taken by their men… We would have preferred to avoid unnecessary grief and suffering, but we'll have to accept this outcome as the best possible solution..." She said in resignation, knowing the issue was out of her hands by now and nothing fruitful could be achieved by making an issue of it.

"Being in a position of leadership means that one must be willing to make the harsh and tough decisions that no one else can…" Foxy began to say with an assertive tone of voice from where she was standing, arms crossed. She turned at Pan. "We do appreciate that you stand and do good by us and how you go out of your way in order to help us. Especially when you didn't have to…" She confessed honestly and offered a polite bow to the alien girl. Working for her has certainly been much better than with any of her previous bosses, unlike them, she would not be sacrificing any of her minions on a whim or punish them harshly for any little stupid mistake. Behind Foxy, there were nods of confirmation from several of the other fighters.

Juri also agreed with that statement. "So… What is or next move, boss?" She asked, bringing the attention back to the more pressing matter at hand.

Pan considered her answer as she took another look at the presentation card that the Daimakaicho had just given her. The card was black in color with a name, number and an address printed on bold scarlet letters. "Mmmmph… It is getting late to try and get in contact with this Ghost-Sweeper right now. We'll go and pay her a visit in the morning at first hour, though. In the meantime, I better take a look to the lot of you and take care of those wounds…" She said as she turned and gave a pointed stare at the injured students. "Luckily for all of you, the next batch of medicine was just about to be done…"

Kushinada addressed the Saiyan teen politely with an inquiry. "Excuse me mistress, but with all these business of the Magatamas and Dragon spirits, I forgot to ask… How is it that Choushou is still confined to a bed when your medicine is effective enough to cure even the most grievous of wounds in less than an hour?" She asked with genuine curiosity glinting on the eyes of the usually cold and distant century-old beauty. Her face as always remained impassive.

"She's not in bed because she's recovering from any physical wound." Pan simply responded without taking her eyes from the card held between her fingers. "She's in there because she's still not able to do any kind of exertion or walk on her own power due to the serious KI exhaustion she suffered when trying to pass all her knowledge and techniques to that Hakufu girl."

Kushinada suppressed the need to sigh. "That foolish Kohai of mine…" She said with a shake of her pretty head.

!

Pan did as she had said, and treated the wounds of all the students and fighters that returned from Kanto. Which again ended up depleting her medical supplies that she had just managed to refill -Quite irritating in her opinion- She was now about to see what the deal with Ryofu was since she was still being aided to remain on her feet by Natsu and Chinkyuu. It also appeared that the green haired Toushi was having trouble to breath on her own.

"Well, we see each other again you two…" Pan said towards the two girls, remembering them from when she first set foot in Kanto and the rape in progress that she had put an end to, with extreme prejudice. She then turned her attention fully towards Ryofu. "So what's the deal with you? Why are you having so much trouble to breathe? A cracked rib? A collapsed lung?" She said with a rather blunt and to-the-point tone of voice, she clearly needed to improve her bedside manners; Saiyan social skills at its finest.

Ryofu shook her head sideways in a negative, an action that caused her great discomfort due to her current state. "No… I am not in this deplorable… Condition… Because I was injured or some- Something like that…" The green haired girl coughed a wad of blood. A crimson humid blob mixed with phlegm that seemed to shine under the light of the room while in mid-air due to all the liquid that coated it. It crashed and splattered upon the tiles of the floor, leaving a bright red stain in an otherwise immaculate white. "I am ashamed to admit… that I have a terminal disease… That tends to act up in the worst… Possible times… Sometimes when I am in… The middle of a fight…" She said through another fit of bloodied coughs.

Pan was mildly surprised by that answer as she paused in her actions for a moment. Diagnosis tools that she already had in her hands being released form her fingers and falling back onto their trays with a metallic clank. "You mean to tell me you go out and pick fights while you're suffering from a terminal disease!? Do you know how incredibly irresponsible and stupid that is!?" She stated with a pointed disapproving look that clearly told she thought Ryofu for a fool.

"I AM A WARRIOR!" Exclaimed the tanned girl back fervently. Droplets of red flying from her mouth at her reaction before another fit of coughs assailed her and put a stop to her outburst. It didn't stop her from keep speaking, though. "(Cough) (Cough) One of the most powerful fighters among the Toushi schools… To be brought down low because of a disease… Instead of going out like a true fighter… It is humiliating to me… You do not how much it shames me… To know that all my strength… All those years of training… Mean nothing in the end… That all my effort will be a waste, no matter what I do… For I will never be able to grow… and become the warrior I wanted to be… Doctors didn't give me a hopeful diagnostic… They say that I have less than a year before I inevitably succumb to the disease… And only a few scant months left before I am unavoidably consigned to a bed… Incapable to do even the slightest of efforts… I am unable to enjoy my life because of the constant… Reminder… of my inevitable demise… There is simply… No time left for me to try and enjoy anything… So while I still have the chance… I would like to die on my own terms… Doing what I love most… And that is fighting…" Ryofu explained, doing her best to force herself to speak despite the disease that was wrecking her body. A sight both pitiful and pathetic at the same time.

Pan hummed non-committal as she considered the words of the green-haired Toushi and continued with her examination, taking hold of the discarded tools again. She turned towards Hermit. "Why are you helping Ryofu so adamantly despite the fact she has Chinkyuu already to give her a hand?" The alien girl asked with an even tone of voice that betrayed no emotion, making it hard to tell what she was thinking.

The blonde disciple didn't seem worried in the least by her question, not a single reaction whatsoever. "She was telling the truth when she said she was a powerful warrior. I had the honor of being her opponent yesterday during our incursion in Kanto. She gave me quite the work-out and even managed to earn my respect as a fighter… I am helping her because I consider it to be quite shameful and dishonorable that the only reason why I was victorious in our battle was because her disease weakened her in a critical moment and prevented her from keep fighting. It is a great insult for my pride as a warrior that I was not able to win against a strong opponent because of an external source that kept her from being at her best…" He explained in his usual serious and grim tone of voice.

"So, you're angry because you weren't able to defeat her on your own…" Pan discerned through her ministrations. "Okay… I can understand that."

Chinkyuu stole a glance at the greenette over her right shoulder, taking notice of how much she was panting before she addressed the teen Saiyan. "Mister Hermit here fought against the most powerful warriors of our schools on his own, the fact he managed to defeat many and stand his ground against the rest made all of us Toushi to consider him a truly high level dangerous and powerful opponent and earned the collective respect of all of our schools because of it. That he considers Ryofu-sama to be a worthy opponent fills my heart with joy and admiration, I appreciate that he takes the trouble to lend me a hand with Ryofu-sama…" She said demurely as she peered shyly with a bat of her eyelashes at the blonde disciple supporting Ryofu from the other side.

Pan smirked. "Well, if I didn't know better, I would think you became quite taken with Natsu here…" She hinted impishly.

Chinkyuu was immediately embarrassed by that supposition. "No,no,no,no,no… It's nothing like that! I'm just grateful for his aid and acknowledge his strength as a warrior. My loyalty is entirely towards Ryofu-sama." She vehemently denied, but no one seemed convinced due to the strong blush on her face.

"Ah-Ha…"

Pan was really enjoying riling up the copper-head; even Ryofu was amused by the antics of her girlfriend, the corners of her mouth rising slightly in a smirk.

Pan moved on to more serious matters. "In all seriousness though, I'm afraid I do not have a clear method to deal with your disease even with all my technology. That's because we Saiyans do not get ill, never, due to our superior genome. Diseases we suffer and manage to survive will make us immune to later exposures of the same disease and that immunity is passed down to the next generation. My medical knowledge is almost entirely about how to deal with wounds, injuries or KI imbalances inside the body. Diseases are something currently beyond my range of specialty." She informed while she kept working on the tanned girl's condition, hands moving at incredible speeds that seemed like a blur to any outside observer.

That answer clearly took the wind out of Ryofu's sails. "I see…" She said with dejection, her shoulders slumping.

"Do not despair though…" Pan quickly added. "Even if I'm currently unable to treat you, I can still put my superior knowledge and technology at work to research for a cure, though I warn you not to get all your hopes up because I cannot guarantee that I will find a cure even if I put my entire effort into its research… (sigh) If only I could get in contact with aunt Bulma. She's the genius of the family you know… A researcher, inventor, engineer, scientist and genetist, she's the one who taught me how to build and use all my tech." She said, gesturing at all the gizmos and machinery sprawled around the room. "She would be able to find a cure for your disease in no time…"

"Are you sure there's no way to contact her?" Chinkyuu asked in the hopes of finally find a cure that would save the life of her lover.

Pan sighed. "I've been trying to get in contact with my family by using the communication array that I have over there in the corner…" She said as she pointed towards a big ensemble that compressed a series of communication devices, antennae, senders, receivers, super computers and a big screen for visual. The entire hub seemed to be on stand-by while carrying out a series of automatic equations and triangulations on its own. "It took a few days for Giru to determine our exact location in the universe by scanning the position of the stars that can be seen here from Earth, and a couple more days for him to calibrate the array properly… I haven't yet taken the time to go over his findings since when I first arrived to this planet I was busy securing shelter and income, gathering information about this planet and breaking into the government databases to create an identity and background for me that would not draw the attention of the authorities. Obviously that failed, but then I've been having my hands pretty tied up and my free time stretched pretty thin because of all these shits that just keep falling into my lap. Having to deal with all of you and your crap has been nothing more but a constant pain in my ass…" She said, as she adressed the room in general on that last part of her speech, a dry look on her face.

"Yes Pan, we love you too…" Nagi sarcastically replied from where he was resting carefreely in the ground with his back leaning on a wall.

"Anyway…" Pan continued ignoring that last comment with all the expertise of someone who clearly hasn't given a flying fuck in a long time; Saiyan standard behavior at its best. "Giru's been transmitting a S.O.S. signal with the array through encrypted channels that only my family or other members of my species would be able to pick up –Because I don't want my signal to be detected by just any other alien race out there since some of them could be hostile and I'm sure none of you would like a fleet of spaces pirates to come in here to either raid or try to conquer this planet, and that's just more shit that I would have to deal with and that I don't have time to waste on right now.- So far nothing has come out of it. My signal still hasn't been able to be detected by any friendly systems. I suppose the distance from my home-planet must be so great that it will take some time before the signal gets into a close enough range to be picked up. All I know is that this galaxy is a little beyond the outer fringe of the local galaxy cluster for what little has Giru told me. So I guess it will be a matter of time…"

"How much time are we talking about in here?" Whip asked from her spot in front of another workstation, her back leaning backwards and resting in the border with her elbows propped up on the surface amidst a myriad of components and half assembled inventions. "Just how advanced are your communication devices?"

"Very advanced, obviously." Pan replied without taking her attention away from her examination and treatment on Ryofu, deft hands and fingers applying its ministrations at speeds unable to be detected by the eyes of regular humans. For the expert martial artists present, her speed was barely in the edge of their visible spectrum, only fast moving blurs was all they could see. "We are talking about quantum physics in here, the signal travels at almost a billion lightyears and once it is able to lock on a friendly receiver it allows an almost instant communication with the person you're talking to with a very minuscule amount of lag as to be imperceptible no matter the distances involved. It's all thanks to the very advanced mathematical foundations in which this array was built on and through the smart use of sub-spatial dimensions that the signal uses to travel through space. All of it very dreadfully complicated for people like you to understand, so don't bother trying, the numbers will simply go over your head. The only ones I believe who might be able to understand how this array works are the goddesses because their own technological level is advanced enough to give them a clear enough idea of its inner functions." She explained casually.

Pan spied Skuld from the corner of her eye approaching the communication array with a look of curiosity on her face. The child goddess attempting to sneak by on her tiptoes, trying to be as stealthy as possible for someone of her young age. "I hope little girl that you're not thinking of taking my communication array apart as you did with all my other devices just to see how it works… I need that thing working without pause if I want to contact my family, so hands off. If you're that curious, I can see about showing you the blueprints later for you to study." She said pointedly giving no room for argument.

Skuld became tense for a moment at discovering she had been caught with her hand on the proverbial cooking jar. She sulked, having no other option but to grudgingly back off. "Tsk… Fine!"

"Skuld!" Belldandy admonished her little sister with a stern stare.

"Sorry, big sister…"

Pan went back to address her patient, uncaring about the little family issue between the sisters. "In any case, that does not matter right now. What does matter is if I consider it worth the effort to overburden myself more than what I am currently in order to research for a cure for your disease." She said as she finalized with her treatment of Ryofu, crumpling a blood stained tissue in her hands into a ball and tossing it over her shoulders into a nearby waste bin without looking, the discarded tissue landing on its mark perfectly without straying. Pan stared the green-haired girl in the eyes with a stoic expression.

Chinkyuu was outraged at the gall of the alien girl. Her complete disregard for the life of her beau was not something she was going to simply take without complaint. "What!? How dare you!? Ryofu-sama is in need of aid or she will die! How can you refuse to help her and demand…"

"It's alright Chinkyuu…" Ryofu said interrupting her girlfriend's tirade. "I didn't expect her to help me without wanting something in exchange." She said soothingly and able to speak properly again after being treated by Pan, she then turned to address said alien girl. "I have nothing that I could give to you but my life, whether you think if I'm worthy to be saved or not is your decision. I will not lie; I would certainly like to live beyond the expectancy that was given to me, there's nothing more that I desire but to overcome my disease. Thanks to you, the destiny imposed upon me by the Magatamas has been broken… I am now free to choose whatever I want without having the spirit of a long death person telling me what to do, so I would really like to live an experience what making your own decisions feels like. If you help me, then my life would be yours to do as you please… If at any point you feel that I failed to live to your expectations, whether it is now or at any point during your research… Or even years into the future if you're successful in your endeavor and manage to cure me... Then you're free to end my life if you so wish, I will not challenge your decision… All I ask is to have the chance to die on my own two feet, by my own choice and not from a bed like a wretched vegetable. That is all I want!" She said passionly, never breaking eye-contact with Pan, not even by blinking to show how much serious she was.

The Saiyan teen began to give her an assessing stare as if in respect. "You certainly got guts… I like that…" She turned her gaze towards Hermit. "Tell me Natsu… Do you truly believe Ryofu to be worthy of having a chance to prove herself to me? Is she worth all the effort that I surely will have to put to save her life and cure her of her disease?" She asked with a pointed stare at the stoic Chinese Kempo disciple.

Chinkyuu felt her breath getting caught on her throat as her entire attention focused on Hermit waiting for his words; the fate of the person she loved most depended solely of his decision.

Tanimoto simply replied with a sharp nod, no hesitation in his response whatsoever. "As I had said already… I do believe she is worthy Pan, not only as an opponent, but to have the chance to serve under your orders too."

"Very well, that's all I wanted to hear." Pan declared in satisfaction, her demeanor doing a 180 as she suddenly turned all happy and chirpy as if there was nothing wrong. Chinkyu didn't know how to react to that.

"At any rate, I'll have to deal with this business with the dragon spirits first before I start researching for a cure. I would certainly like to have my aunt's guidance on this, but I'll have to make due. In the meantime, I think I'll have Doctor Jackal give me a hand in your treatment. He should be able to know what to do to keep you alive for a little bit more while I research for a cure, and also to look over you when I am busy dealing with one of these shits that keep popping up and getting on my way…" Pan said off-handedly.

Both Ryofu and Natsu just blinked at that declaration, unlike Chinkyuu who was immediately distressed by it. "Doctor Jackal!? You want to put **_him_** in charge of treating Ryofu-sama!? But isn't… But isn't he a murderer and serial killer!?" She practically yelled in abject horror. The rest of the people hanging around the workshop and listening in, also began to wonder what the heck is Pan thinking by making such decision.

"And he is also the only one among all of the people here present who has an actual doctorate and medical license." Pan replied immediately undeterred. "I might possess enough knowledge and understanding to get my own doctorate in this country if I were to apply for it, plus the advanced medical technology under my possession, but that doesn't change the fact he has a real license and experience on the field to help fill the gaps in my knowledge and spot any issue that I might miss." The other fighters hearing her were completely dumbfounded, as none of them had seen coming that kind of answer.

Miu blinked in perplexion. "He has an actual doctorate…? I thought Doctor Jackal was just a nickname he had earned because of his gruesome killings and the fear he inspires in his victims!"

Maya Natsume turned towards her in agreement. "I thought that same reason too!"

Doctor Jackal himself clearly hadn't expected this kind of development, as he turned towards the short Saiyan teen from where her was standing in a dark corner of the room with an actual curious expression in his usual smiling face. "Pan… You do know I'm not that kind of Doctor, right…? I am a surgeon first and foremost, that is the specialty I graduated with from Med-school. I am not sure what I could do to assist you in treating Ryofu's disease. I am surprised you decided to ask for my aid in this endeavor in the first place. It's been quite some time since I last had to ply my profession…" He confessed.

"Seriously Pan, what the hell were you thinking by asking this psycopath to help you heal another person?" Whip asked with serious qualms about that course of action as she tossed suspicious glances at Doctor Jackal.

"Again… Because he is the only one qualified who was an actual doctorate and license to practice the office of medic. So he is the only one who might have the slightest idea of what to do in case something goes wrong and an intervention is required to save Ryofu's life and I'm not around for some reason or another to do it myself. You might have your doubts about my decision of pushing Doctor Jackal forward as the official medic on this issue, but you have to remember that despite being a mercenary and killer-for-hire, Doctor Jackal had to bust his ass and put some actual damn effort in order to study his career and graduate from Med-school. Anyone that has gone through college knows that Medicine is one of the most difficult and hardest careers to study, more so when we're talking about specializations like surgery. So in order for Doctor Jackal to have graduated from that career, he most certainly had to stay awake until late hours into the night studying from heavy theory filled books, spend who knows how many hours doing dissections and mock surgeries to know how every single operation had to be carried out perfectly and practice them in turn, not to mention spend almost the entire day attending classes, seminars and witness actual surgeries being performed by professionals in an actual hospital as part of an internship, the internship itself being another point now that I'm at it. And once he finally graduated, going through all those long and pesky government procedures in order to get his license, taking his Hippocratic Oath that all medics must make and find a hospital that would accept him and let him practice his profession. Or in Doctor Jackal's case joining an international aid organization as soon as he was out of med-school and going to foreign countries to give free medical aid to people in need." Pan explained carefreely as if discussing the weather.

The people hanging around the room simply blinked again stupefied by that answer. "Wait a minute… Are you freaking serious!?" Whip exclaimed in surprise. "This crazy bastard joined one of those humanitarian organizations that give relief efforts to poor and war-torn countries and served as one of those medics that treat patients for free!?" She said with disbelief in the most gob-smacked expression ever as she pointed at Doctor Jackal.

Pan just pointed at Giru. "I have Giru do a background check on everybody that I meet as standard procedure, so I don't end up walking into situations unaware. He told me that Doctor Jackal was once part of Doctors Without Borders and had tours of duty through Africa, the middle East and Eastern Europe where he served as a surgeon and performed operations to treat people affected by poverty or war. Apparently, he became quite the renowned and recognized expert on his field." Her audience just gaped at her explanation unable to relate the crazed murderous psychopath with a selfless Doctor that did humanitarian work; they were left simply staring at Doctor Jackal who was conscious enough of the way he was being put in the spotlight.

Pan kept talking unaware (or more likely uncaring) of all this. "In any case, a man does not put that much time and effort unless he actually cares about his profession and does not simply forgets all about it and lets all his hard work go to waste by deciding to become a killer out of the blue or because of a flight of fancy. He actually must have a pretty good damn reason as to why he decided to drop medicine after all the achievements and accolades he managed to receive and become instead a merciless killer for hire."

Doctor Jackal was oddly quiet as he seemed to mull over the words of the alien girl, for once his usual smile was absent from his face and instead it was replaced by an uncharacteristically grave expression. "Do you, Pan… Know of the reason why I decided to drop medicine?" He asked.

Pan shrugged unconcerned. "Giru certainly knows, he only told me something about an incident on your last tour, an operation going wrong or something among those lines. I didn't pry much into your past because honestly, I don't care about your reasons. The background checks I do are simply to get a measure of all of you and know about all of the things that you're able to do. Your entire set of skills and abilities, even those that you may not consider important but that could be pretty useful if properly applied. That's why I want you to aid me on your official capacity as a doctor in treating and dealing with any injury or illness that any of my minions might suffer since you have all the skills and knowledge and are more than qualified to do it." She explained pretty reasonable.

Doctor Jackal heard all this, and in the end acknowledged with a nod. "I understand… I thank you for not prying into my past. And yes… You're right. I do have a doctorate and I am able to take the role of physician of this group if you want me to be. Though it's been some time since I last used my skills to heal others…" He trailed off a little. "To tell the truth, you're the first one of my clients that has requested and expressed interest in my services as a medic…"

"Well that's stupid!" Was the alien girl's immediate response as she idly scratched the side of her face. "Your previous clients must all have been morons if they decided not to make use of all the skills you brought to the table. What is the point of having all those useful medical abilities if you're just going to squander them and let them go to waste?" She said in a tone of voice that clearly told that she was not impressed with Jackal's previous clients, whoever they had been.

Akabane had to concede her point, even if things were not quite as she described them to be. "I wouldn't exactly say my medical knowledge has gone to waste…" He said as he brought forth a crimson scalpel from within his sleeve and held it between the fingers of his left hand. "But yes… The people I've work for in the past has shown little interest in needing someone with healing abilities. They were more focused in requiring the services of someone able to inflict quite the great deal of pain to their enemies…" He idly explained as he played with the scalpel in his hand.

"Well I'm asking you now, nevermind about those you've worked for before, I need to know if you'll be willing to take this role for me. So, what is your answer?" Pan asked, showing a great deal of interest in the former surgeon's response.

Doctor Jackal thought about his answer for a moment before replying with a slight nod. "I'll do it. You're the boss after all, if that's what you need of me then I see no reason to refuse. I've always taken my jobs seriously regardless of the client, it is a reputation that I've always strived to preserve." He explained with a gesture.

Pan gave a satisfied nod. She turned back towards Ryofu. "See you have nothing to fear. Even if you have misgivings about Doctor Jackal, you can at least be sure in the knowledge that he will do all that there is in his power to help you overcome this disease as long as you are in his care as a patient. He **_is _**a professional after all…"

The green-haired girl didn't know exactly how to respond to that. She knew Akabane was a bloodthirsty killer, but she also knew he had a reputation about performing with the outmost efficiency on the jobs he took. In the end she shrugged, knowing that things could have ended up much worse, at least in this way she would be able to have a real chance to finally get rid of her disease. She would be stupid not to take it, no matter how small it may be. "Alright… If that's what you think is best…" She replied without much complaint. "I mean if he is an actual doctor, then I guess its fine…"

Pan smirked conspirationally at her. "Having an actual doctorate does help to lay most worries at rest, isn't it?" She said mischievously. The tanned girl couldn't find on herself to disagree with that observation and simply nodded in acknowledgement.

The alien girl patted her in the shoulder as she beamed at her. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. I'll also have you speak with Kajima to learn and try to emulate the way he managed to overcome his own disease." She said as she pointed at the one-eyed apprentice who was simply resting and recovering from his own wounds in a lonely corner on the back of the room. He showed a moment of surprise at being addressed directly. "I know that the same method that worked for him may not work entirely for you, after all not all diseases are the same. But it couldn't hurt to try, who knows maybe you get lucky and found some of his methods being effective against your own disease too…"

"I'll keep that in mind." Ryofu said thankful.

Whip decided to interject, seeing the matter coming to an end. "Well, that takes care of the issue. So… Time to call it a day, huh?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Pan shook her head sideways. "Not quite yet… I have to close the lab and make sure to find accommodations for all the wounded… But I don't think that would take long, so yeah I guess it's safe to call it a day. It is getting late, that's for sure… I'll just check if there's any new development with the Comm. Array and have Giru run a background check on this Ghostsweeper we're supposed to meet tomorrow…" The alien girl stated before moving onwards to carry out the last activities for the day…

!

The next day, early in the morning, we found Pan's breakfast being interrupted by an unexpected visitor; one whose presence was announced by Juri.

"Hey, Pan! Girl scout is here to see you!" The Korean woman said nonchalantly as she walked under the threshold of the door that lead to what passed as mess hall in the Shinpaku HQ. She pointed behind her shoulder towards the figure that was following her, revealing it was Chun-Li being accompanied by Ryu, his best friend Ken Masters, Ryu's Fan girl/unofficial apprentice/annoying pest Sakura, her BFF/Rival/Frenemy (Whatever she is to her) Karin, and Cammy.

The alien girl stopped munching on the long sub in her hands as she glanced at the newcomers from where she was sitting at the head of a large dinner table surrounded by several tall piles of empty plates and bowls. She raised an inquisitive eyebrow as she swallowed the mouthful of food she was biting and then proceeded to wipe her mouth clean with the back of her hand, saying nothing and taking her time before addressing her visitors. "What are you all doing here? I hope you're not here to pester me with another _crisis _cropping out of the woodworks, I'm too busy to be dealing with other people's shits right now…" She said in a dismissive tone that clearly told she was not in the mood for more inconveniences.

Chun-Li suppressed the need to bristle, knowing it could be detrimental to her orders in here. "It's not that Pan. Though I am here in official business… I was ordered by my superiors on Interpol to accompany you and act as your official liaison with the agency, also help you in any legal matter whenever you have to deal with the local law enforcement and make sure you stay out of trouble."

"You mean you're here to keep an eye on me in case I decide to go all invaders from outer space on your asses…" Pan cynically elaborated as she figured out the main reason for the Chinese woman presence. She finished her meal by literally inhaling the sub still on her hands. All 45 inches of it…

Chun-Li and her companions just stared.

Pan bumped a fist on her chest and let out a burp. A brief, rumbling sound that clearly showed her satisfaction but was pretty unsightly to witness for well-mannered people even if it wasn't particularly loud. Pan didn't cared as always and continued with her inquiries. "And your friends with you…?"

Chun-Li briefly smiled at that question. "There's only one thing that drives Ryu forwards…" She said knowingly.

The renowned street fighter walked forward and gave a formal bow to the alien girl. "We would like to humbly ask you to accept us as your students and teach us your techniques…" He pleaded as Ken, Sakura and Karin followed his lead.

"Ah, so you want me to give you my special branch of training and teach you some of my techniques…? Fine I suppose, though you will have to join the sessions I give to my minions and help train the students that act as foot-troops of this organization in turn since I already have too many official apprentices and I have the distinct suspicion that I still will have even more." The alien girl said as she gestured towards Kenichi, Maya and the others that were sitting, lined throughout the table at Pan's right. The teenagers in question just showed some modicum of curiosity at her statement.

Ryu acknowledged with a nod. "Fair enough…"

"And the blonde with the beret and green leotard?" Pan asked pointing at Cammy with her thumb.

The British Commando stood at attention at being addressed. "My name is Cammy White, I'm an agent from the special forces team Delta Red from her Majesty Royal Army the Queen of Britain."

"And let me guess, you too have been ordered to keep an eye on me?" Pan wagered.

"Sort off…" Cammy confessed as she relaxed her stance. "I was sent here to observe the developing situation around you, yes. However, it is not you mainly who my superiors are concerned about, but rather the people you've been recently associating with…" She explained simply as she eyed Juri with distrust.

Pan was mildly puzzled by that answer as she leaned her head to a side. "The people I associate with… You're talking about my minions aren't you?"

Cammy had to agree that the alien girl's insight was certainly quite sharp. "Indeed, several of the people under your command have a long list of crimes and warrants for their capture in many countries. It makes many international agencies nervous to think you will help them to get stronger by teaching them your most destructive techniques or allow them access to your technology. People like **_Juri_** or the leaders of YAMI shouldn't be allowed to be near you that carefreely without supervision." She said as she continued to eye the Korean woman, who clearly took notice of her not so subtle hints and felt offended by them.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me blondie…?" Juri said, trying to goad the British Commando to a confrontation.

"I can clearly see you two have some story…" Pan pointed out the obvious at seeing the blatant dislike that both women had for each other. "But it doesn't mean anything to me. Why should you humans be worried about if I decide to surround myself with people like Juri? There's absolutely no problem with that, all of my minions are completely harmless…!" She stated as she gestured to her surroundings with an unconcerned air.

Juri forgot her beef with the green clad woman and turned towards Pan with an incredulous look. She was not the only one. "I'm not sure if I should feel insulted to what you've just said or not… I've been called many things since I first began my quest for revenge, but harmless is not one of them, then I remember it is you who is saying it and those words suddenly seem oddly appropriate." The Korean woman mused uncharacteristically pensive.

Doctor Jackal couldn't help himself from making a quip. "I don't know what you mean… I've always been a well-behaved and mannered person. I would never dare to hurt even a fly." He said in the most innocent tone of voice possible, a slight grin playing on his lips. Obviously, none of the people present were fooled by his act and only limited themselves to give flat looks at the former surgeon.

Cyril Rahman peacefully ate from a bowl of rice without a care in the world as he answered that observation from where he was sitting on the floor atop a mat. At his side, Elder Furinji was doing the same. "Pan is certainly the most powerful warrior any of us has met on our entire lives. She is able to defeat the strongest of enemies without effort, shrug the most devastating of blows without any harm and unleash wide-spread destruction but with a wave of her hand. Against her might we all might as well be nothing but children, so it is not surprising that she would consider us to be harmless if we ever try to act against her person. There is simply nothing that we can do against her…" He said, as he finished the last traces of rice from his bowl and set it aside alongside his chopsticks; Elder Furinji agreeing with his statement as he bobbed his head up and down while he finished his own bowl of rice. "We can only hope to one day be able to wield even a fraction of that great strength through the teachings she so generously is willing to teach…"

"You damn well better since I'm going to make sure to kick all of your asses into shape and I'm not going to stop until you become passable warriors by my race's standards!" Pan stated pointedly with such unyielding resolution as to leave no room for argument.

"Okay…?" Was all that Cammy could say since she clearly didn't know what to think about what was happening.

"Anyway… Go and put all of your handlers and observers you may want around me, it makes little difference to me. Just don't get on my way or try to piss me off, otherwise I will have to break you and I'm sure none of you would like that." Pan commented casually while she put her left pinky inside her ear and cleared her auditive channel with it.

Cammy didn't react to her implied threats, if anything she seemed to have expected as such. "For what I've seen from all of those transmissions you've been broadcasting and uploading into the internet through your robot, the only things that seem to get a reaction out of you are people who talk big but are not strong enough to back up their words or people who messes up with your meals." She simply stated as a matter-of-fact, gesturing in dismissal.

Pan gave a sharp nod in agreement. "Eating is a serious business for a Saiyan… In any case, we have things to do today so we need to start moving, feel free you and your friends to come along if you want." She addressed her minions throughout the room in general. "C'mon we're wasting daylight! We've yet to decide who is going to accompany me to see this Ghost-sweeper!" In an instant, the room became a shuffle of activity at her orders.

…

As Pan walked out through the front doors of the Shinpaku HQ, she found her way blocked by even more unannounced visits. The first was a bronze skinned woman wearing a black open suit, gloves and high-heeled boots combo with a small white waistcoat underneath that showed her well-toned abdomen and a low cut to display a great deal of cleavage, with a purple tie around her neck that hanged idly between her breasts. Her hair was of a deep scarlet color suspended high by the top like a Pompadour but without the front while the back was tied in a long single braid that reached her ankles. The last thing of note was the orange-tinted sunglasses that she was wearing and hid the real color of her eyes.

The second visitor was also a woman, a purple wavy haired buxom beauty dressed in a purple dress with long tailcoat that leaved her shoulders and collarbone bare -Showing a great deal of cleavage in the process, Pan wondered why is it that most of the female fighters she has met while on this planet have such well-endowed and developed bodies that would leave most professional models to shame, goddesses and demonesses not withstanding since they are divine beings and thus the epitome of perfect beauty. She would have felt jealous of all this women having much better bodies than her if it wasn't for the fact that she knows that her own body has yet to go through the grow spurt that all Saiyans have when they reach adulthood. And she has to go through two of them at that before her body can be considered fully mature.- and individual purple sleeves separated from the rest of the ensemble that where held in place by big golden buttons on the sides, a deep dark blue tight under-suit, high-heeled purple shoes and a yellow scarf around her back and arms.

It was the black suited woman who spoke first. "Hi there! How is it going?" She greeted with a wave and a bright smile. The only reaction she got from the alien was a raised eyebrow, the purple-haired woman behind the red-head just face-palmed.

"Who are you two?" Was all that Pan said in a flat voice. She suddenly felt a mental probe making its way through the fringes of her perception, as if trying to inconspicuously pick on her stray thoughts and thought patterns. It was a very subtle thing, the kind that only a master of the mind arts would be able to do. She would had probably failed to detect the probe in any other normal circumstance if she hadn't picked up the routine of keeping her mental barriers up all the time when in a strange planet –something she learned while traveling through the starts with her Gran-Gran- and even then she almost missed the mental intrusion nonetheless. Luckily she was paying attention.

It had only been a faint brush on her mental defenses after all, but it had been more than enough in an otherwise clear mental traffic. She could detect the surface thoughts of the people around her without trouble, but none of her followers had the mental capacity to try and pick her own, so it came as a surprise when she felt a small nudge pressing against her mind shields. She immediately locked on the intrusion and tracked it all the way back to its source, the purple haired/dressed woman standing behind the black suited redhead. She narrowed her eyes at her and gave her a mental shove to show her how much she didn't appreciated someone else trying to intrude into her thoughts without permission. That seemed to get her attention, as her pretty head jerked back in a sudden violent motion that she clearly wasn't expecting. The beautiful woman recovered from her ordeal, dainty fingers pressing on her forehead, as she turned to stare at Pan with obvious shock in her otherwise sweet features.

Chun-Li walked into scene from behind Pan and recognized the newcomers, unknowingly putting an end to the psychic confrontation that was brewing behind everybody's attention. "Rose…? Viper…? What are you two doing in here?" She said in surprise, though she tossed suspicious glances towards the red-head identified as Viper.

The smile of the tanned woman turned quite smug, as if she were privy to some secret only she knew. "Well, just like you agent Li, I am here in official business." She said as she pulled out a badge from her suit to show around and introduced herself. "Agent Crimson Viper from the Central Intelligence Agency."

Whip who had just walked through the front doors to see what was going on as Viper began with her introduction, was left flabbergasted at seeing the red-head's badge. "C.I.A!? The fuck!? What the hell is a CIA spook doing in here!? And so openly revealing her presence in the first place!?" Her exclamation of surprise being loud enough to caught the attention of the nearby fighters and students still inside the building.

Almost immediately, Pan's official apprentices: Maya, Nagi, Bob, Aya, Takayanagi, Kenichi and Miu, appeared rushing through the front doors. For a moment they all got stuck in the threshold as they tried to pass through at the same time, eliciting a small string of painful groans and curses, but they quickly managed to squeeze through and join their sensei.

Aya was the first one to open her mouth. "An actual CIA spy in here!? Don't tell me they're here to try to kidnap us and sent us to one of those black ops sites to force Pan into surrendering her technology to them!" She exclaimed rather alarmingly while pointing a finger at the tanned woman.

Everybody turned to give the buxom brunette flat stares.

Crimson Viper just blinked in bafflement. "Young girl…" She began to say. "No offense… But that's stupid!" That observation caused Aya to visibly sulk. "After what happened in Tokyo two days ago, do you really think the CIA would try something incredibly reckless and idiotic like trying to coerce Pan against her will without expecting her from retaliating and possibly destroy one of our country's major cities in the process!?" She let a brief silence hang for a moment to let her audience process her words. "I'm just here to act as an observer and try to cut a deal with her to lend us some of her technology."

"That's oddly diplomatic from the CIA…" Pan began to say with some suspicion, tossing one last warning look at the purple-head from the corner of her eyes before fully focusing on the black-suited woman. "I know you people been trying to spy on me ever since I was revealed to be an alien to the entire world. Giru keeps finding and disposing of your bugs and listening devices every now and then. A wasted effort if I'm being honest since there's little that can escape from his scanners and your technology is nowhere near advanced enough to be able to fool his sensors no matter what you try…" She commented casually as if she were speaking about the weather.

Whip gave her a pointed look. "How come you're not upset that the CIA has been trying to spy on you?"

Pan bristled dismissively, her expression clearly telling how very little she thought that anyone on this earth could succeed in spying on her. "The Americans are not the only ones that have tried to spy on me and steal my technology. Practically every single one of the most powerful nations on this planet have tried. The Russians, the Chinese, the British, the French, the Germans, the Italians, the Spaniards, the Israelites, the Egyptians, the Pakistanis, the Turkish, the North-Koreans, the Japanese of course –they're the ones that have tried the most- and surprisingly, the Argentinians and the Brazilians. Plus a bunch of corporations and private companies, much more than what I care to keep track off. Every single one of them have failed, and seeing how pathetically easy it is for Giru to foil their little attempts to spy on me, it is hard for me to give any thought to the matter. Their plans and tricks are less than bug bites to me… they're not even remarkable enough as to make me give them any attention, so why would I care?" The alien girl said disdainfully with no little amount of arrogance.

Crimson Viper let out a sigh. "Yeah well, seeing how all our subtler methods simply don't work against you, my superiors decided that a more direct approach was in order. So they sent me to try to cut a deal and keeping an eye on her. It was determined after studying all the transmissions broadcasted by the little robot that a blunt and upfront overture would elicit a much more positive reaction from you."

"Is that the only reason your agency decided to change tactics and try for diplomacy?" Foxy asked as she appeared walking through the threshold of the front doors. Her eyes locked in suspicion on the long braided red-head. "We would certainly like to know… And just so you remember, we have little Giru here to tell us if you're hiding something." She said as she walked behind the tiny robot and rasped her fingers over his metal head.

Viper bit the interior of her cheek knowing they had her cornered, though it was more in annoyance rather than nervousness. She had known from the very beginning that no lie or deception would be able to fool the alien girl, her superiors had made sure to properly debrief her before sending her here. She turned to face Pan again. "Well… Seeing as how you are willing to bargain with the Daimakaicho, my superiors thought that maybe you would also be willing to have dealings with us and release some of your technology." Viper explained.

That statement caused Pan to raise an eyebrow in intrigue. "You people know about the Daimakaicho?"

Viper huffed bemused. "Of course we know about the Daimakaicho. Almost every single person in a position of power on this world knows or has dealings with Demons. It is kind of an open secret, one of those things people know is real but prefer to ignore or pretend it doesn't exist. After all, history is plagued with stories about people cutting deals or selling their souls to the Devil in exchange of power and influence."

"Are you telling us that the governments of the world are all aware of the existence of the Daimakaicho!?" Whip inquired with boundless disbelief.

"Not publicly acknowledged until yesterday no?" Viper corrected. "As I had said… History is filled with tales of this kind. But until yesterday, people believed it was just that, just tales. The kind, it happened to a friend of a friend of a friend's story. People either thought they had been hallucinating, dreaming, or simply kept the secret to themselves in fear of being thought mad by other people. But after confirming that the Daimakaicho is real, people is starting to learn just how many others have been having dealings with the Daimakaicho just like them or knew of her existence too. Though agencies like mine have known she was real for a long time due to the nature of our professions, as many of our agents tend to meet demons under disguise quite frequently…"

The voice of the Demonic ruler in question began to be heard from above everybody's heads. "Somebody is calling again? You know when I accepted to give you my counsel; it wasn't so that you could call me every single day." Hild said as she popped into existence floating in the air above.

Pan looked up with a plain stare not surprised about Hild's appearance after they had been mentioning the name of the Daimakaicho so many times. "It's not that, Viper here was just telling us how many of the world's leaders knew about you."

The tiny avatar of the Daimakaicho let out a raspberry in dismissal. "Pffft… Oh, that! Of course people know about me, they just act stupid and pretend they don't. After all I have many of my agents spread throughout the world waiting for the opportunity to cut a deal with any human who shows the right amount of ambition." She confessed without shame flicking a hand in an unconcerned gesture.

"What!? Why!?" Asked a flummoxed Whip.

"Part of the truce and balance we have to maintain with Kami-sama of course. The goddesses spent most of their time scouring the earth in search of those rare enough that possess a truly pure soul to grant them a wish. But the odds for that to happen are like one in a million, so what happens with all the other people that is left? Who will help them to grant their wishes and desires? Well that's where we Demons come in…" Hild said proudly as she brought a hand to her chest. "We will make sure your deepest ambitions and desires become a reality, but only if you manage to pay our price that is…" She chuckled.

Pan wasn't surprised in the least. "And let me guess… Those who usually accept your deals are politicians, businessmen, our amoral government agents that work for secretive agencies like hers." She pointed behind her shoulder towards Viper. "Who wish for any kind of advantage that would help them advance their careers…"

Hild just smiled shamelessly, not even bothering to deny her accusations in the least minimum. "Those are only what most of the high level contracts are comprised of. Everybody wishes for something, whether big or small. And we are more than able to fulfill those wishes for the right price. We offer a service and we always make sure to fulfill it to the letter of what it's stipulated in the contract. All we demand is the just payment for services rendered."

"I have the feeling I should damn well read the small letters if I ever found myself in a position of having to sign a contract with you." Pan stated bluntly with a flat stare. She glanced suspiciously at the Daimakaicho. "Do the humans of this planet actually accept deals with you in exchange for small and meaningless things? Seems like a waste to me."

"Humans can be such frivolous and materialistic beings." Hild confessed. "Most would be willing to sacrifice a great deal in exchange for comfort, makes my job to be quite busy to tell the truth. Anyway, what we take in exchange is simply something of equal value to their greed. Not all contracts demand the client's soul and life as payment…" She explained, flicking a strand of white hair back unconcerned.

"Well whatever… I don't care about your dealings or what kind of spiritual crisis are the humans currently going through now that the existence of Gods and Demons has been revealed." Pain said as she shook her head sideways. She pointed towards Viper. "Fine, feel free to tag along if you want. Just remember not to do anything stupid like getting in the way of my decisions or touching my food." She warned –more like threatened- pointedly.

Crimson Viper just nodded. "Yeah, it's fine. I've already been debriefed on what your most obvious triggers are."

"Yeah but I'll still make sure to keep an eye on you in case you try to get your hands on one of my inventions without my say so." Pan replied narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"That's counterproductive to what I was sent in here to do. I was ordered to pact a deal with you no matter what and although it might be pretty tempting to try and steal from you if given the chance, the fact that you most surely have countermeasures in place to keep people from stealing from you of which we know nothing about –And seeing how easily you've dealt with all of our spying devices- It has been decided already that it is not worth the effort to try to anger you for fear of your retaliation." Viper explained in an almost deadpan.

Pan considered the words of the black-suited spook. "Well that's pretty sensible coming from a black ops agency like yours…" She mused as she brought a hand to her chin.

Viper gave her a flat look. "As I said… After what you did two days ago and almost destroyed the entire metropolis of Tokyo. The U.S. brass has decided they don't want that kind of shit happening in our shores, it was decided it will be much easier to simply try to bargain with you and let you do whatever is that you're doing here on Japan. Since you've taken over YAMI, they decided to give you the same treatment as them and give you a wide berth. A pretty easy thing to do since unlike YAMI you don't care one bit about world domination."

"Well, that's reasonable I suppose. Though you will have to make it worth my while if you want me to accept a deal with you…" Pan stated with skepticism.

Viper just grinned slyly. "I'm sure we can reach an understanding."

Pan decided not to comment on that. "Right… Just so you know beforehand, I'm not going to give anyone access to the capsule technology. If you want that particular technology you'll have to wait until I can secure a line of communication back home and speak with my aunt since the company she owns it's the one that invented and has all the copyrights to the capsule technology." She explained with a bored attitude.

Viper could only blink in perplexity. "That technology has copyrights!?" She exclaimed in dread, because nothing keeps government agencies –even secretive and black ops agencies like hers- at bay like the potential threat of being sued and forced to deal with a long and unnecessary complicated and tedious judicial process. Red tape, the nightmare of every government worker…

Pan as always, didn't bother about such repercussions. "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be averse to the idea of making a deal with your government to give them the rights to introduce and distribute the capsule technology on this planet. She is a business woman after all. But you have to wait until I can communicate back home."

"Ok, sounds reasonable." Viper replied without any objection as it was more than she had originally expected.

Pan kept speaking. "Another thing I won't be trading with any government is weapons, not only because I don't want to deal with having you all humans killing each other with some doomsday weapon or world war and ending up destroying all civilization on this planet while I'm still in it. Not that I fear for my life or any other stupid crap like that, but because I do prefer to have modern conveniences like running water, plumbing and electricity instead of having to live in a desolated wasteland…" She paused for a moment to let that sink in. "That is one reason; the other reason is because I don't deal with the stuff. You want weapons; you go and talk with my Gran-Gran he's the one who traffics with that sort of thing…" She said rather blasé.

Whip was caught off-guard by that statement. She turned with half-lidded eyes towards the Saiyan teen. "Your great grandfather traffics with weapons…!?" She asked with an unidentifiable tone of voice.

"Among other things…" Pan commented off-handedly. "I already told all of you how Saiyan space is, my kind had to resort to other means to gain income after the conquest of other planets was forbidden. My Gran-Gran by that time had made quite the long list of contacts, so from time to time he tends to lend them a hand into smuggling items of a certain nature that may or may not be illegal depending of the region of space you find yourself traversing through at the time. So he knows people that could certainly hook you up with the ordinance you may want and sate all of your destructive tendencies. But once again, you'll have to wait until I can contact back home before you can hope to make a deal with him."

Viper listened intently with her arms crossed and considered the words she was hearing. She shrugged once she reached a decision. "Well I suppose there's no other choice but to wait. In the meantime, I still have to try to make a deal for the rest of your technology." She simply said in the end.

"Well if you're going to hang around us, you're going to have to participate in our training regiments and exercises too. There's no place in my organization for slackers, so everybody who wants to roll with us has to follow our rules and make themselves useful, otherwise they will be left behind." The alien girl said, putting her foot down. It didn't seem she was going to budge on this issue any time soon.

Viper actually grimaced a little at that stipulation. She didn't liked to get sweaty or dirty her suit for that matter. "I'm not much fan of all this ridiculous martial arts training, but if I learn to do the things you do and start shooting energy blasts from my hands, then I'll consider that a bonus. The agency has been quite interested for a while in learning how all these fighters are able to pull the stunts they tend to perform…" The red-headed woman said, remembering the reason why she received her electric gloves and explosive heels. It would really be nice to learn how to do all those elemental attacks without the need of devices, the fighters she has been forced to face during her undercover works in fighting tournaments have always looked down on her because of it. She can't wait for the chance of shutting their mouths.

Pan then pointed towards the other visitor. "And this purple dressed woman, what does she want?" She asked in such a plain tone that clearly told she couldn't care less.

A vein began to throb on the forehead of the purple-haired beauty as one of her eyebrows began to twitch uncontrollably. Rose's irritation rising greatly at the complete disinterest showed by the alien girl. She reined her temper the best she could and proceeded to walk forward to introduce herself.

"My name is Rose, fortune teller and psychic." She said with a bow.

Pan, just very faintly with a deceivingly unconcerned attitude, showed she had been paying attention to her words. "That explains why I felt you roaming around my mental barriers trying to spy on my thoughts. Didn't' your mother tell you that it's rude to intrude inside other people's heads without their permission…?" She asked with a seemingly careless disposition, but one could detect the underlying displeasure on the glint of her eyes, seeing as how harsh she was staring at the purple-haired woman. A white light igniting on her irises suddenly, energy being garnered and prepared to be released in a sudden violent stream of scorching cleansing fire; by the tone of her voice, the alien girl clearly expected soon for Rose to get on her knees and beg for forgiveness if she didn't wanted to be completely obliterated from the face of the earth.

The purple-dressed woman certainly picked up these warning signals clearly, as she swallowed a mouthful of saliva in obvious apprehension, beads of sweat forming in her brow and sliding through the side of her face and down her neck. Rose didn't wasted time to kneel as she knew the kind of destruction that the alien girl was able to unleash with even just her eyes.

"I apologize for my curtness; it was not my intention to insult you. I just wanted to do a small surface reading of your thought patterns to discern what kind of person you are… I certainly wasn't expecting for you to have such formidable mental defenses. Please, forgive my brazenness." The violette pleaded bending down until her head almost touched the gray pavement of the sidewalk, reining her fear down as best she could to keep her body from shivering in terror. Still, her shoulders shook uncontrollably despite her best efforts.

"I am full of surprises. That's for sure, though I have to question your intelligence for trying to test my patience knowing exactly the kind of responses I tend to make." She commented casually. Rose looked up in a hurry and was about to reply, but Pan silenced her by raising a hand in a halting signal. With a blink, the energy gathering on her irises fizzled out. "At least you showed your good judgment by getting on your knees and asking for my forgiveness. I'll accept your apology and let you live just this once, since I've just finished my breakfast and I always find myself in a pleasant mood after a good meal and because you're the first psychic I've met on this planet and I found myself curious of what you may want. Do try not to make the same mistake a second time, for I cannot promise I will be just as understanding as I am now." She said affably.

Rose was certainly grateful of her mercy. "Thank you… I promise I will not make a repeat of my mistake." She promised.

Pan then prompted to speak. "Well…!? Get up and tell me what you want, I don't have all day to waste." She demanded with a hint of impatience.

"Well you see..." Rose began hesitant, pressing both of her index fingers with a meek expression. "I came to ask if you would be kind enough to give me the soul of Bison that you have imprisoned." She said with not the most confident manner.

Juri that was just joining the rest of the group at the front doors did not like that request in the least. "What!? Why should we give you the soul of Bison just like that just because you ask!? The nerve of this bitch!? That soul is mine! Pan gave it to me to play and torture it as I felt like as compensation for taking away my chance of killing the bastard myself and to accept on following her as my new boss. And I'm not of the mind of parting away from it without a fight! What do you want his soul for in the first place anyway!?" The Korean woman demanded to know with a frown that clearly said she better had a good excuse.

And thus Rose told everybody her story, how she and Bison shared the same soul, turns out Bison in the past had split his essence in two by getting rid of all the goodness inside his heart. The vanished soul fragments then merged and created Rose as a physical manifestation of the goodness that was once inside Bison's soul, making the two to forever share a bond of sorts as two separate parts of a once whole being and as result, Rose was able to receive visions of the future about the evil Bison would spread throughout the world. So she made her mission in life to stop him as she, being the other half of his soul, was the only one who would be able to destroy him for good. She told about her quest and past failures, how Bison had been able to possess her body after being killed by Ryu the first time and by absorbing almost all of her half of their soul, and how she was later released from his control once he had taken possession of a new body only for him to die again at the hands of Akuma for a second time during the second world tournament. She explained how neither she nor Bison would be able to be truly killed unless one completely manages to overpower the essence of the other and absorb their soul within them, making them a whole being in the process once more. So if they wanted to get rid of Bison for good, they should allow her to destroy his soul with her psychic powers and absorb his essence into her body.

Pan seemed thoughtful after what she had just heard, stroking her chin with a hand. "You know that sounds exactly like what happened to my father's sensei -who also taught me in his fighting style for a time during my childhood-, he was the previous Kami-sama of my world. A long time ago and in order for him to receive that position from the Kami-sama before him, he had to get rid of all the evil inside his heart. So he did so and the evil essence merged into one being called Piccolo Dai-Maku, he would scour the earth spreading misery and destruction wherever he went, thus earning the tittle of the Great Demon King by the people of my world. In a final confrontation, he was sealed for three hundred year by the sensei of my grandfather's sensei, but he would later break free and threaten to conquer the world to bring forth an age of darkness once more. My grandfather fought him head on and ultimately killed him, but not before laying during his death throes an egg in which he poured most of his power and evil essence, hoping that his offspring would avenge him and finish his mission of carving a kingdom of evil. My grandfather later fought Piccolo Jr. too, and after many confrontations, eventually the two decided to join forces in order to fight against more powerful threats than the both of them that threatened to destroy our world. After fighting side by side through many gruesome battles, eventually they became friends and settled their differences, and Piccolo forgot all dreams about revenge and conquest. He has been a close ally and friend of my grandfather and our family ever since. When my grandfather died for the first time, it was him who took the task of training my father -the son of his former rival- for a whole year out in the wilderness and make sure he was strong enough in order to face the world-ending calamity that was threatening the world at the time. He even gave his life in order to save my father from an attack that would had certainly kill him had he been struck, shielding him with his body and taking most of the brunt of it. After even more battles, he was resurrected and continued to stand by my Grandfather and father's side against any threat that they had to face. More time later, and in order to fight against another powerful enemy, he and Kami-sama had to merge both of their essences and became a whole being once more to gain the power necessary if they hoped to face the new threat that was endangering the sake of the world. To this day, remained by my family side whenever a new enemy appears and as I had said, has even taught his fighting skills to the descendants of his once upon a time rival, he was my sensei too for a time when I was young." Pan explained with grave seriousness and reverence in her voice. It was clear that this man Piccolo had earned her outmost respect.

The solemnity of the moment was utterly broken by Juri turning towards Pan with a idiotic blank face. "You mean to tell us that all that shit this third-rate psychic has told us is actually possible...!?" She said with no small amount of disbelief.

Pan suppressed the need to face-palm, but couldn't help her sigh from escaping her throat. A thin eyebrow twitching uncontrollably to accompany her actions, proof of the frustration she was feeling at the moment. "Yes Juri, it is possible for someone to divide his soul in two by expelling either all goodness or all evil from his own essence. Interesting fact, there's also a technique that allows you to temporally create perfect physical clones of yourself. Though that technique revolves around dividing your KI in equal fractions in order to maintain the bodies of your clones; much like how the Daimakaicho did it when she divided herself in 4 bodies. That technique is an excellent training tool, but not much useful when battling strong opponents since all you would be doing is creating copies of you that have only a fraction of your strength and thus easy to be dealt with..."

Juri began to stroke her chin in thought. "Is that so..."

Rose coughed under her fist to call the attention back to herself. "So what do you say Pan...? Would you accept to grant my request?" She pleaded courteously, showing the proper amount of respect expected towards someone as powerful as her.

However, no matter how much she pleaded, it would not change the answer of the alien girl. "I'm sorry, but it's not up to me to grant you your request." Pan said, shaking her head sideways in a negative. She motioned towards Juri. "As Juri said, I gave her the soul of Bison as payment. That soul belongs to her, and only her is the only one who is able to give you what you desire. So you better try to convince her instead of me." She said unconcerned.

Juri grinned in that deranged manner of hers. "I'm not of the mind of giving away things that are mine without getting something in return. If you really want the soul of Bison, you will have to fight me for it!"

Rose frowned at that declaration, an expression that clearly looked out of place in her otherwise attractive features. She was about to give a reply when Pan interrupted the growing confrontation. "If you two are going to fight, better leave that for later. We have important things to do first remember?" She said, giving Juri a cautionary look. "We've wasted enough time as it is. Come! We already decided who's coming with me to deal with our current problem, so let's get moving already..." She turned to address both Viper and Rose. "You two are free to either follow us or remain here, I don't particularly care... Come on people! We're wasting daylight..." She said towards her followers gesturing at them with her arm to start moving before walking away and getting started on the journey towards their next destination. Her followers remaining behind her shared a look among themselves before simply shrugging and start walking after her.

* * *

_Well that's it for now, I wanted to do the entire meeting with Mikami and dealing with the dragon spirits in this chapter but things stretched out beyond my control so… Anyway, I wish to have this whole issue resolved by next chapter so we can move on with the story. In the meantime, leave a review and tell me what you all think, make sure to recommend this story to your friends and all that. Happy Christmas everybody and happy New Year, read you all next year!_


	24. Chapter 23

**Author's note:** Well, here we are again. It's a new month, and a new year. Back to work now that my vacations are over, both to my stories and my job. So here you have the first chapter of this year, let's hope I suffer no delays this year and I'm able to churn chapter after another without trouble, I do want to keep the plot moving forward after all.

Anyway, let's keep this greeting brief and start with the fic already.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; copyrights to the different series that appear in this fic belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**_Bye Bye Darkness And Find Out_**

!

The place looked quite deserted, Pan thought as she looked from outside the iron gates that led into a big open parcel of land in which a great luxurious western mansion could be seen located in the middle. Alongside the Alien girl were just a few of her followers and acquaintances (She didn't saw reason to bring them all since it was not necessary and they're just too damn many. There still were too many even if more than half of them had stayed behind) her secretaries were present of course, alongside Juri, Foxy, Whip, her brother K', Maxima, Iori Yagami, Angel and K9999. Her right hand Kushinada, Kenshiro and Toki from the Hokuto users, Rei and Jin from the Nanto users. Akira Hongo, Cyril Rahman and Hayato Furingi as the only Grandmasters present. Her main apprentices, Kenichi (with his sister Honoka), Miu, Aya, Maya, Bob, Nagi and Takayanagi; the three students possessed by the Dragon spirits were also present –Obviously, otherwise what the hell is all this crowd doing out here- awake, conscious and fully clothed, thank god… Hakufu Sonsaku was with his cousin Koukin Shuyu, her mother Goei, Shimei Ryomou, Genpou Saji (Who looked pretty pleased and happy for some reason), Shigi Taishiji and a short bespectacled dark haired girl named Hakugen Rikuson that recently began to trail after Hakufu. Ryuubi was with her friends and protectors, Kan'u, Chou'un, Chouhi and Koumei. The last one, Sousou, was with his friends, Kakouton "Ton" Genjou, Houkou Kakuka , Myosai Kakouen,and a tall girl named Chuukou Kyocho. Dazai and Shizuka were also present as the NOB representatives; Morrigan also came along to stave off boredom and see if anything interesting came up from this little venture. Those who came to see her this morning after breakfast and decided to come along, Ryu, Ken, Chun-li, Sakura, Karin, Viper and Rose. And finally, Lind with the two eldest Norns, Belldandy and Urd, also present in case some kind of divine intervention was needed due to the nature of the problem at hand. Plus the Daimakaicho because idiots weren't able to get rid of her after unintentionally summoning her for saying her name too many times while talking, much to Urd's constant irritation and the Daimakaicho's own glee.

They also were dragging with them some other students as some kind of prisoners, a paraplegic long haired blonde girl without feet in a wheelchair named Chuutatsu Shibai, a young girl dressed like a nun barely on her teens known only as Teni, and the guy who was in charge of pushing Chuutatsu's wheelchair, Bunen Chouryou. These three idiots had tried to stop Pan from going in search of the Ghost-sweeper and have the Dragon spirits exorcised; obviously trying to interfere in the business of the alien girl was not bound to end well… For them…

Doctor Jackal was not present for once; he was back in the Shinpaku HQ as he was busy carrying a physical examination on Ryofu under Pan's orders to come up with his own diagnosis on her disease and make his own opinion as an official Doctor about the matter and how best to proceed. The rest of the Grandmasters were ordered to look over the students and make sure they didn't do anything to worsen their still healing wounds, and give light instruction and training to those who were physically capable of it. This didn't meant that those who were left behind were not aware about what Pan was doing since all they had to do was check the broadcast that Giru was still transmitting of their activities through the Internet. It had become quite the sensation as a reality show through the social media and quickly reached the number one spot on most watched in the entire world, surpassing even that total drama show. That was only possible thanks to Giru's processing capabilities that allowed him to include spot-on real time subtitles on all the languages on earth that would visualize depending on the region that was picking up the transmission to make sure people could understand what was being said. Pan showed some traces of amusement at that news. The tiny robot really made good use of all those miniature camera-girus he had created to give more dramatic shots and panoramic views, it also allowed him to have an eye upon the action at all times and not miss any second of it.

Pan turned her attention towards the card on her hand to make sure they were at the correct address, a puzzled look on her face as her eyes darted between the piece of paper between her fingers and the mansion visible beyond the iron gates. "This is supposed to be the place. But it doesn't seem there's anyone home." She said as she pushed the button of the doorbell, which was located alongside the intercom at the main gates, for a second time. A small buzzing ring coming from the device to signal it was working perfectly, yet no sign of activity could be detected from within the confines of the mansion.

Pan seemed perplexed by this development and turned towards the Daimakaicho for clarification. "Are you sure you gave me the right card?"

The chibi-avatar of the Demon Queen just waved off her concerns with a nonchalant air. "This is the right place alright. She's probably out taking care of some other job; you're not the only one on this city that has troubles with ghosts and spirits you know... You should had called before-hand and arrange an appointment. Well, there's nothing that can be done for now. We should simply stay put and wait for her return." Hild said as she assumed an unconcerned restful posture at her leisure while she levitated in mid-air, clearly telling she wasn't worried about this little delay in the least.

Pan glared at her with unkind eyes. "Well, that's wonderful! There's nothing that I like to do more than sitting on my ass with anything else to do but twiddle my thumbs." She commented with boundless sarcasm. The only answer she received from the Daimakaicho was an unconcerned shrug of her shoulders and a _Meh!_

Seeing there was no other choice, the gathered fighters decided to get the most comfortable positions that they could assume while they waited. Their captives decided this was a perfect opportunity to try to dissuade the alien girl from her current course of action.

"You should take this as a signal to stop from trying to remove the Dragon spirits." Chuutatsu said desperately as she struggled with her bonds. Pan had declared the blonde girl to not be a threat and so she only limited herself to order her minions to tie her to her wheelchair. Which coincidentally also made her to be the only one of the captives still conscious since her two followers had been completely knocked out. "Do you have any idea what you're doing!? You're trying of getting rid of an amazing power that would allow his bearer to rule this world! You're interfering with the designs of destiny! This is not what was promised to us!" She exclaimed in impotent rage as she trashed violently within her bonds, a useless gesture since they had been tied by the grandmasters under Pan's service, and thus beyond any strenght that a girl without legs could ever hope to muster.

Pan just looked down on the paraplegic girl with disdain. "Destiny you say...!" She commented acidly, her lips curling in a sneer. "It was not destiny that brought forth this mess, just the lowly ambitions of humans, dabbling with powers beyond their understanding. It doesn't matter anyway... Whatever destiny you might thought you had is now long gone since I gave every single one of the Magatamas to the Daimakaicho. Those spirits are now beyond the reach of any mortal, so I seriously doubt they will be able to fulfill whatever promise they made to you. They are most likely right now burning in some fiery pit of the underworld and paying for all the crap their stupid ambitions caused for centuries." She said in an uncaring, unforgiving tone.

Daimkaicho Hild began to laugh at that declaration. "That's quite right! All those souls been running away from their just due for many centuries and now that they have finally fallen within my grasp... Well, let's just say it has been my great pleasure to make up for all the lost time. (Chuckles) Certainly, those Magatamas were one of the nicest gifts someone has ever given me Pan..." She confessed with maniacal glee, a terrible expression that left anyone who saw her feeling a cold dread shuddering on their spines.

The alien girl acknowledged those words with a simple nod. "See... It is hopeless to think you're going to receive any kind of reward from those spirits at this point." She said as she turned back to the blonde girl in the wheelchair, the bandana tied over her head ruffling briefly by the breeze. "And what's this about ruling this primitive planet!? I could conquer this entire world in less than a single day if I felt like it! I have already showed how no army would be able to stop me if I were to show my true power. I could crush this entire world like an eggshell or blow it into cosmic dust with just a small fraction of my true strength. But I already explained my reasons as to why I'm not of the mind of doing something like that, and taking over this planet seems like quite the hassle for me. Not to mention the idea of conquering the world appears quite cliché for my tastes. Oh yes, I could certainly crush any army and destroy every government on this planet, but then I would became the one in charge and that means I would have to be responsible for all of you humans, and I certainly dislike the notion of having to look after anyone of you. I'm having my hands full already dealing just with my minions; having to be the one in charge of the entire population of this planet is a big **_Fuck no! _**In my opinion... So you see; whatever power these dragon spirits may possess is insignificant compared to mine..." Pan closed a fist that began to glow with energy for emphasis. "The only reason why we are here looking for this ghost-sweeper to carry out an exorcism is because I'm being nice, otherwise, I would have simply killed these three already and be done with it." She said as she gestured to the three possessed Toushis with an arm, who immediately turned quite pale at her declaration.

Ryuubi gulped with extreme nervousness as she felt her knees starting to shake. "We... we... We really appreciate your kindness by allowing us to live and find a way to remove the Dragon Spirits safely from us, Pan." She said with a bow, great fear surging through her body, but also relief and gratitude for the alien girl releasing her from a destiny she never wanted regardless of whatever reasons she may have for doing it.

Pan simply waved off the bespectacled girl's platitudes. "Yeah, yeah, I'm a nice person and all that... I know it already; you don't need to be reminding me of that fact at every turn..."

Nagi seemed thoughtful for a moment as he brought a finger to his chin while he pondered. "Say Pan, now that I think about it... You're actually being quite nice with everybody you meet... Even though most of the time you're threatening people to death if they piss you off, you end up listening to their problems and finding a way to deal with them without asking for anything in return that is not in their abilities to give..." He commented in a rare moment of insight. The rest of the fighters tagging along were actually taken aback by his reasonable observation and began to ponder on its validity.

Pan didn't seem surprised or insulted by the comment of her apprentice, and took the matter in stride as usual. She lifted up a finger to make her own remark. "That's because of another lesson that my great-grandfather made sure to teach me properly at a young age." She turned and pointed towards Nagi and the rest of her apprentices. "Make sure to remember this well all of you, since this is one of the most renowned and famous pieces of Saiyan wisdom, attributed to the Legendary Super Saiyan himself." That declaration caught everybody who was hearing off guard, as they hadn't expected such, making them pay the outmost attention to sate their curiosity about what kind of wisdom a race of powerful alien warriors and conquerors can have to share. "It goes like this... Only the truly powerful can afford to be kind..."

The gathered fighters began to wonder in the significance of such saying. "You mean you're being nice to other people for no other specific reason but just because you can?" Cammy inquired, being the first one to speak.

"Just so, if one manages to become the most powerful warrior around, then you can be all the merciful and kindest you may want. For if you are the top-dog who is going to force you into doing otherwise?" Pan asked reasonably, making many of her listeners to silently agree with her. "But of course there's more than just simply this... What the Legendary Super Saiyan wanted to teach us by saying this is that we should be graceful in victory. Of course, we too could also be all the cruel and oppressive we may want once we reach the top, but there's little point in doing so once we have finally managed to achieve our aims. You don't get anything by going around and oppressing those that are much weaker than you. You certainly don't get stronger by beating weaklings, and whatever sense of satisfaction you might feel by making them suffer is only transient at best. It's much better to simply let the weaklings be and let them carry with their own stuff while you concentrate in finding ways to make yourself stronger. And also because it doesn't cost you anything to be kind once in the top, that way it is easier to keep your conquests under your control while you consolidate your power, there's less probabilities of revolts and it saves you time from constantly having to make examples out of rebels to keep the population from challenging your authority." The alien girl explained off-handedly with a carefree air, making gestures with her hands at specific points of her explanation to emphasize what was she trying to say.

"Ah! So you're being kind from a pragmatic point of view, as it is the best way to achieve your goals without interference." Foxy remarked as she understood Pan's lesson pretty quick.

Whip addressed the alien girl with a blank face. "You know, after hearing all the descriptions you have given us about your race, I'm not surprised about the reasoning behind your kind of wisdom. And seeing it is you who we are talking about, that saying seems very appropriate..." She hummed in consideration. "Very well, I guess we can easily accept that explanation..."

"Being good or evil is not a matter of morality but of intention, and power is simply the means on which to carry your actions into fruition." Pan explained simply, her arms crossed once more.

Iori interrupted the impromptu lesson to make an observation. "You know all this talk about alien philosophy is very interesting, but I'm afraid we're going to have to leave all of this for later. I think I see approaching the ghost-sweeper we came to pay a visit." He said as he pointed towards a trio of people at the end of the block, walking towards their direction.

They were a couple of females accompanied by a lone male. The woman at the lead was quite the outstanding beauty, a long-haired crimson haired green-eyed lady with long eyelashes who was around her late teens or early 20's. She was dressed in a very tight and snug purple dress with mini-skirt that displayed her long and fabulous legs and left her shoulders and collarbone bare with a low V cut in the back to also show a lot of white-creamy skin. The dress also accentuated her assets and drew attention to her generous breasts. Purple high-heeled shoes, green earrings and a necklace made of yellow beads with a single green jewel that rested atop of her cleavage were the last characteristics worthy of note about the woman.

Following the red-headed woman close was another girl around her mid-teens with long clear-blue hair tied in a long ponytail with long sideburns of the same length as the rest of her hair, her eyes being of the same clear blue color as her hair. She was dressed in the traditional garment of a Japanese Miko, but the fact that there were two spectral blue flames following her around on each side of her body and that she floated several feet above the ground while trailing after the red-headed woman, clearly betrayed her nature of being a ghost.

Behind the two women, and carrying a veritable mountain of luggage while having his hands full with lots of suitcases, was a short messy brown haired boy around his mid-teens dressed in an open Denim Jacket and jeans with a yellow T-shirt underneath, white sneakers and a red bandana around his forehead partially concealed by the wild and unruly strands of his hair. The boy seemed as if he was going to fall dead at any minute as he struggled against the great weight atop his back to make even a single step, his tongue literally dragging through the ground behind him as his jaw hit the floor every time he tried to take a long laborious breath.

Daimakaicho Hild opened an eye to spy on the approaching newcomers from her leisured position, and her mood suddenly perked up, springing immediately into action as she shot away through the air to greet the incoming people. "Yahooo! How's it going, Reiko-chan!? I've came by to say hello!" She all but yelled happily as she waved friendly to draw the attention of the red-headed woman, a beaming smile on her face.

The crimson haired woman blinked in perplexity for a second at being suddenly greeted in such informal and personal manner. She raised her gaze up to discover who was calling her, only for her eyes to light in recognition when she took notice of the incoming flying Demon Queen. "Daimakaicho Hild! What a pleasant surprise!" She exclaimed merrily with a smile of her own as she opened her arms wide, before a white and violet blur impacted into her embrace with a heartwarming hug.

"It's been so long, Reiko-chan!" Hild said cheerfully through her hug while the red-headed woman raised her up as one would do a child to gaze at her. The companions of the purple dressed woman simply stared at the two in puzzlement. Well, at least that was the case with the ghost girl, the overburdened boy looked on incomprehensibly with an expression of 'what the hell!?'

щ(ಥДಥщ)

Both Reiko-chan and Hild spent a few moments exchanging greetings and platitudes through a series of hugs and kisses, a rather unexpected joyful scene. Suddenly the red-head stopped in cold all of a sudden and tossed a suspicious poignant look at the Daimakaicho, while holding the chibi-avatar at bay. "You're not here about our agreement do you...? I already paid my monthly fees to your designated agents..." She said with a voice that clearly harbored a lot of distrust.

Daimakaicho Hild just grinned at the accusations of the purple-dressed woman and patted her atop her crimson lush hair with one of her hands. "Silly Reiko-chan... I am not here to collect the rest of your debt or change the stipulations of our agreement and demand more payment from you. We already have a contract in place, and you know that we demons follow our contracts to the letter. No, I was simply around the neighborhood and decided to come and pay you a visit..." She said giving the most innocent smile ever to prove she hadn't any ulterior motive. Obviously, the red-headed woman wasn't convinced in the least.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you my esteemed Daimakaicho. I mean it's nice for you to come by to say hello and everything, but you and I have been in a long business relationship for me to know that you don't do anything without a specific reason." Reiko-chan said in a plain though respectful manner, eyes boring into the tiny Queen of hell trying to discern what she was up to but unable to read anything out of the smug grin plastered in the child-avatar.

"Well, you got me there I admit..." Hild confessed, not discouraged in the least. "Actually I came to help your business a little by directing some clients your way." Hild then gestured towards the approaching alien girl and her group of followers with a hand while she remained aloft in the arms of the purple-dressed woman. "These people came to me with a problem, and once it had been explained to me I couldn't help but think in my dear Reiko-chan as being the right individual able for the job." She explained with an amused unrepentant smile.

Reiko-chan blinked in puzzlement before taking a peek behind the Daimakaicho towards the incoming people. She almost gasped in surprise as she realized who the ruler of Nifelheim had brought her way. "You're that alien girl that was revealed on international TV last week!" She exclaimed as she pointed at Pan's direction with her head because she had her hands too full with Daimakaicho at the moment.

The alien girl in question acknowledged that statement with a nod. "The name's Pan Son. Are you the Ghost-sweeper that Daimakaicho Hild told us about being able to help us with a little problem with spirits?" She asked pointedly with a questioning look.

For a moment the red-headed woman simply stood there just holding chibi-Hild without doing anything, her mind trying to process the words she had just heard. But once she realized that a client with a job for her was standing practically at her door, her entire demeanor changed radically into all professional and business-like. She slowly and delicately set the Daimakaicho back to the ground, not losing a single ounce of decorum while doing so and proceeded to address Pan fully. "My name is Reiko Mikami, professional Ghost-Sweeper... Oh but where are my manners? Let me invite you into my office first so we can talk without interruptions and you can tell me all about the problems that burden you." Mikami gestured elegantly towards her mansion that could be seen through the iron bars of the outer fence that encompassed the entire perimeter of her estate. She set a dainty hand on the shoulder of the alien girl and began to lead her to the main gates of her property, a sly smile on her face and an expression that betrayed her greed for easy money. "But, be quite reassured that if you're having trouble with ghosts and spirits of any kind, then I am most certainly the right person to solve all of your supernatural problems."

The gathered fighters and students could only watch as the ghost-sweeper led the alien girl away, they shared a look among themselves for a moment that clearly told that all of them had the same unanimous thought that this latest development was not a good thing, but unable to do anything about it they simply decided to wordlessly follow after they boss.

Mikami's companions simply stood there watching the ensuing procedures in silence with looks that told how they considered this sort of thing to be normal. The Denim clad boy opening his mouth to mutter to himself after everyone else had walked away. "Damn with that Mikami. She always acts like a shark smelling blood in the water every time she senses money..."

The grinning Daimakaicho turned at him, having managed to hear his quiet complaint thanks to her supernatural hearing. "Yes that's true. Isn't she adorable every time he lets herself be dominated by her greed? That is one of the many reasons I like her so much." She said with a childish complacent sigh. The teen boy just turned at her and gave her a flat look.

!

Once Mikami had invited the alien girl inside her mansion and led her into her main office, the beautiful ghost-sweeper proceeded to get all niceties out of the way first before tackling the issue at hand. She offered Pan to take a seat in a nearby couch, who accepted it without complaint, her minions and the goddesses following her and taking positions around the room. Mikami then headed towards her working desk that was located in an advantageous position in front of the window at the end of the room from which the attractive Ghost-Sweeper could oversee all the room with ease. She stopped once she reached one of its corners before turning around to face the alien girl once again and leaned back into the face of her desk to sit on its surface at her leisure.

"Let me make the introductions again." She said reasonably as she brought a hand at her chest to point at herself. "I am Reiko Mikami, Ghost-sweeper. These are my assistants." Mikami gestured towards her two companions who entered inside the office after everyone else. "This is Okinu..." She said indicating towards the blue-haired ghost girl.

The girl in question turned towards the people present and offered a bow as a manner of greeting while she kept floating in the air, the ethereal blue flames that followed her everywhere continued burning and remained firmly on their places despite her movement. "How do you do? My name is Kinu Himuro, but everybody calls me Okinu." She said gently with a pleasant smile.

Belldandy returned her greeting with a bow and smile of her own. "It is nice to meet you Himuro-san."

Okinu blushed at the honorific given to her by the beautiful goddess, bringing a hand to her face while waving the other one in a dismissive gesture. "Oh, please you embarrass me. Just Okinu is fine." She said coyly.

Pan assessed the blunette girl with her sight for a moment before opening her mouth to make an observation. "You're a ghost aren't you..." She said almost lazily.

Okinu simply nodded, still beaming a smile. "Yes... I am a ghost that is true." She said hesitantly with a little reservation at first, but it was soon replaced by puzzlement when she saw how that revelation caused not a single reaction from any of the visitors. "How odd... None of you seem surprised of that fact. Most people I met for the first time tend to get scared of me for being a ghost."

It was Whip who answered her inquiry with a bristle. "Please! After meeting an alien girl powerful enough to destroy the earth and Goddesses and Demonesses strong enough to face her in battle head on..." She said as she gestured towards Pan and then towards Belldandy and the other goddesses. "Seeing a ghost girl like you is pretty low in my rate of weirdness, not to mention you seem pretty harmless compared to them." She stated dismissively.

Okinu was caught off guard by that response, made apparent by her visible recoil, as she hadn't expected such revelation in the least. "You have first rate goddesses among you!?" She exclaimed with obvious awe, as she stared at Belldandy with new eyes. "I am sorry milady for having not taking notice of your station and showing you the appropriate deference." Okinu bowed apologetically trying to make up for her lack of decorum, a strong blush on her face that gave her cheeks a cute cherry red coloration. "I should have realized your status the moment I laid eyes on you, I used to be a minor guardian deity myself once upon a time, so I should have know better. Please forgive me." She said self-admonishingly.

Belldandy waved away all of the blue-haired girl's concerns with a smile. "Oh, that is not necessary. Please rise… I believe we can make do without courtesies of that kind, we are not here in official heaven's business after all." She said kindly as she prompted the other girl to rise.

"Y… yes, of course…" Okinu complied as she stumbled a little on her movements due to a sudden attack of clumsiness.

Mikami decided to move on with the conversation and continue with the introductions. She drew the attention back to herself with a fake cough. "Anyway… moving on, this is Yokoshima…" She gestured towards her left where the Denim-clad boy carrying her things was supposed to be, only to find empty air…

"HI! MY NAME IS TADAO YOKOSHIMA! WHANNA GO OUT IN A DATE WITH ME, GORGEOUS!" The overly lustful boy all but yelled as he unexpectedly appeared right in front of Mature face and all but demanded going out with the attractive secretary.

Obviously the blonde bombshell didn't appreciated such brash crassness so upfront, not to mention the fact that the found the presumptuous boy to be rather creepy and not to her liking. So she made her displeasure know by clutching his face strongly in her grasp and smashing his head down violently into the tea table in the middle of the room. The small wooden furniture breaking into splinters as Yokoshima's head collided and smashed through it, ending with the denim-clad boy's skull almost buried inside an indentation on the floor among the remains of the tea table. Mature letting out a sigh after that small show of gratuitous violence to show her mental weariness.

Though it would seem the rather extreme refusal did little to dissuade the lustful boy as he immediately stood back up, pieces of wood and splinters sticking from his face and skin and a trickle of blood dripping from a cut on his head and drenching his entire face red in crimson rivulets, before shooting away to harass another one of the attractive and buxom women that accompanied Pan.

"HI! MY NAME IS TADAO YOKOSHIMA! WHANNA GO OUT IN A DATE WITH ME, GORGEOUS!" He repeated his question in the same manner and fashion he did towards Mature, but this time to Crimson Viper, who found it even more disgusting due to all the blood Yokoshima was leaving all over the place. The answer to such distasteful proposition was of course another small free show of violence which ended with the Denim-clad boy impacting into a wall and leaving small fracture cracks all around him.

Yet it seemed the stupid boy was incapable of learning, as he stood up yet again and went to harass another one of the present women. One by one every single of the female fighters began to be approached by the idiot boy, from the Toushis and Kanto students -alongside Pan's apprentices- to the expert martial artists that have participated in numerous fighting tournaments, and even daring to make overtures to grandmasters like Kushinada or ascended beings like the goddesses. Even Belldandy herself wasn't unable to completely hide her cringe at the teenager's rude mannerisms, she uncomplainingly allowed herself being moved aside by her elder sister Urd who rebuked the boy's advances, even if she didn't fully approved of the violent way her sister employed to dissuade him from acting too fresh towards their persons. Suffice to say that the messy-haired boy was left as a walking bloody wreck by the time half of the women accompanying Pan showed their displeasure to his insinuations. And yet, not even after all that did he seemed to take the hint.

Pan was clearly not amused by what she was considering to be a monumental waste of time, one of her eyebrows twitching uncontrollably as evidence to her mounting frustration that she was having trouble reining in; her irritation on the other hand, being showed by the throbbing vein pulsating rather strongly and with a distressingly accelerated pace on her forehead. Her followers standing near her growing more and more concerned at her temperament, believing it was not going to be long before the alien girl finally flipped her lid and oh boy! Isn't that going to be fun when it happens…!? For a moment all of them, even Kushinada, considered if they should start making a surreptitious retreat into a more safe distance. But the alien girl took the decision out of their hands by suddenly acting before anyone could react.

Pan's hand lashed through the air faster than lighting and snatched the Denim-clad boy by the neck while he was in mid-motion rushing towards another one of the Kanto students –the paraplegic one, Chuutatsu, it seemed, who was sporting a look of horror at the thought of having to deal with the unsavory boy. A look that soon turned to relief once she saw that the menace to all women had been stopped by the alien girl who she had ineffectually tried to get in the way of her plans. At least she was conscious enough to give her a grateful nod even if saving her from the disgusting boy had only been a side-effect of her actions- The alien girl began to close her grasp around the boy's throat, abruptly shutting down his capacity to breath, the sound o vertebrae crunching echoing loudly in the sudden quiet of the room as Pan squeezed Yokishima's neck more and more.

She brought the increasingly suffocating boy towards her face and gave him the more unfriendly look she could muster. Which in a usually distant and unconcerned face that tended to veil but hint at the unbelievable power she possessed like hers, looked indeed quite intimidating. "What exactly do you think you're doing bothering my minions…!?" She asked in a tone of voice so frosty that it could turn to ice the waters of entire oceans, to say the least about the blood inside the veins of the Denim-clad boy.

Said boy couldn't properly find a way to answer to the alien girl because of his current asphyxiation problems, he could only squirm and gape like a fish as his face began to go through a multiple range of colors, predominantly the darker one like blue, ash or purple. The Denim-clad boy mustered all of his pitiful strength to turn his head towards his employer to plead for aid. "Mi… Ka… Mi… Hel… Lp…"

The crimson-haired ghost-sweeper, however, didn't seem inclined to lift a single finger on his defense. "You deserve everything that happens to you, die for all I care." She said with an unfriendly deadpan before turning her gaze away and ignoring him.

But that small exchange was enough to draw the attention of the Saiyan teen, who turned her merciless gaze towards the purple dressed woman resting care-freely atop her work desk. If Mikami were to say that she didn't felt a chill running down her spine at seeing the alien girl's cold eyes, she would be lying. The power behind that stare was evident; it felt as if the short girl could pierce a hole right through her and straight into her soul. Most certainly, she could actually and literally do that. "This walking waste of flesh belongs to you?" She demanded brusquely and impatiently.

Mikami thought best to answer the Saiyan teen's question promptly without beating around the bush, after all she didn't wanted to irritate someone who had been able to break many of the most powerful criminal and terrorist organizations in the world in a single day and force most of the strongest martial artists under her service. She was quite fond of her mansion after all, and suspected that messing around with the alien girl could well result in the destruction of a place she had spent a very hefty sum of money to acquire.

She schooled her features with practiced ease and answered in the most collected manner possible. "Regrettably, that's true. His name as you undoubtly have heard many times already is Tadao Yokoshima and he's my main assistant that lends me a hand during my job. He is a lecherous and annoying bother and practically useless most of the time. I wouldn't bat an eyelash if you want to inflict grievous punishment on him for messing with your followers, but I will simply tell you that it is really hard to find cheap aid that would work for such a low wage like him. It would certainly put a damper to my business if you were to suddenly take out my meat shield." Mikami explained with apparent nonchalance.

Pan narrowed her eyes at the attractive red-haired beauty and seemed to consider her words for a minute, all the while Yokoshima continued trying to breathe again and failing miserably, the grasp of the alien girl was simply too unyielding for any mortal man. The Denim-clad boy's coloration was currently of a particular cadaveric paleness, his pathetic attempts to inhale air almost stopping in their entirety.

Just when it was about to become apparent that the horny teen-ager was going to suffocate to death, did Pan reached a decision and tossed the unmoving lump of flesh back towards his owner. Yokoshima smacked right in the floor face first with a loud _Thud_, sprawling bonelessly all around the carpet at Mikami's feet. "Keep your servant away from my people from now on, ok? I'm not of the mind of sparing his life for a second time." The alien girl stated uncaringly. Mikami simply acknowledged with a nod all the while the laugh of the Daimakaicho echoed throughout the room as she found the current situation quite funny to her tastes.

The red-haired ghost-sweeper brought a hand up to let out a fake cough under her breath and move on back onto business. "Anyway, I believe that's enough of introductions. On to business then… So, what spiritual problems you have that you need me to solve for you." She asked gently, gesturing for the alien girl to speak.

Pan gave her a non-descriptive look for a moment but then agreed to her request without complaint. The alien girl proceeded to explain their troubles with the Dragon Spirits, how the heroes and rulers of the ancient three kingdoms from China sold their souls to the Dragons for power and bringing about a cycle of war and death that would continue to repeat itself for generations until reaching the modern days. She explained how she had already dealt with those ancient souls of heroes trapped inside their Magatamas jewels by giving them to the Daimakaicho in exchange for her help when required and how now all that's left to do is to exorcise the dragon spirits from the bodies of the three teenage students being possessed by them. But there laid the problem since they have already been warned by the goddesses that such course of action has the high risk of endangering the lives of the hosts so they are in need of someone capable of performing the exorcism safely without risking the lives of the students. Their search led them to ask the Daimakaicho for help and she brought up her name as answer to their problems. While she was speaking, Okinu proceeded to serve tea to all the people present being aided by Belldandy who decided to lend a hand to the ghost girl for cordiality's sake.

"So, would you be able to help us in getting rid of these pesky Dragon spirits?" The alien girl asked simply after her explanation.

"A hundred million." Was Mikami flat and direct answer as she sipped her tea from the cup in her hands. It was more than obvious by her posture that that was the price they were going to have to pay for her assistance.

Pan's followers were left momentarily stunned by that sum. "A hundred million!? Yen, right!?" Whip asked with a slight tone of disbelief in her voice.

Mikami simply took her time to finish sipping her tea, setting the empty cup back into the plate on her lap before answering. "Dollars…"

Now that was certainly not the answer that the fighters and martial artists were expecting, most of Pan's followers could do nothing but gape in flabbergasted incomprehension for several awkward seconds as their minds were unable to process such outrageous sum.

"A hundred million dollars!? You want a hundred million dollars for exorcising the three Dragon spirits from their victims!?" Whip exclaimed gob-smacked by the gall of the purple dressed red-head for demanding such obscene amount of money.

Mikami just simply stared at the shoulder-haired brunette as she set her empty China to a side atop the surface of her work-desk. "You misunderstand, that's the price per victim you wish me to exorcise."

One would have expected that there was no way for the assembled fighters to be more shocked than what they already were, apparently you would be wrong, for the present martial artists' jaws literally hit the floor after that correction. If the previous sum was outrageous, the new one was simply unbelievable. "Three hundred millions!?" Whip all but shouted.

Mature interrupted the rising rant momentarily to make a comment. "Actually, we have also to do another exorcism for Elder Furinji to purge the dragon essence inside his arm before it can infect the rest of his body."

"FOUR HUNDRED!" That really didn't do any good for Whip's nerves.

Ryomou seemed to hesitate for a second, wondering if she should open her mouth to speak or not, before meekly raising her hand to call everybody's attention, her face reddening by a pretty blush. "Actually… I too am infected by the essence of a Dragon after being directly exposed to it during the awakening of Ryuubi's dragon a couple of years ago. So I guess me too am going to need to be exorcised too." She explained with a visible flinch as gently as she could to avoid aggravating the whip-wielding fighter anymore than what she already was. Obviously she failed in that respect.

"FIVE HUNDRED!? FIVE HUNDRED MILLION DOLLARS ARE WE SUPPOSED TO PAY FOR THESE EXORCISMS! NO FUCKING WAY! THIS IS BROAD DAYLIGHT ROBBERY I TELL YOU!"

Mikiami allowed Whip to vent her frustrations with a look of condescending disinterest, brushing off invisible specks of dust from her dress. Once the rant of the shoulder-haired brunette was done and she seemed to have exhausted all her energies, Mikami proceeded to explain her reasons for charging such a heavy sum with a kind of voice that one should use for addressing little children. To say that most of the present martial artist felt offended by her attitude would be an understatement. "You are free to show your dislike for my prices if that's what you want, but let me remind you that I'm not running a charity in here. These exorcisms you're asking me to perform are very delicate and dangerous procedures, for it requires of me to delve inside the souls of the victims and face each of the Dragon's spirits in a spiritual plane. Failure to defeat them would mean my dead in the physical world, so if I'm going to risk life and limb to save your friends, I'm going to well make sure I'm being properly remunerated for my troubles. I do value my life very much, you know. More so since it is the spirits of Dragons we are talking in here, who are known as one of the most powerful supernatural creatures that exist in the spiritual world. Granted, I'll try my best to avoid such confrontation by trying to make one of the Dragon Deities to remove these spirits for me first, but is best to make sure I have all of my corners covered in case I'm forced into a direct confrontation." She explained with unflappable calmness.

The martial artists who had been originally complaining for the heavy price, hesitated for a moment after hearing such well delivered and rather reasonable concerns, they certainly didn't know how to reply to that. All the while, Pan didn't seemed surprise by the hefty price that the gorgeous red-head was demanding, if anything it appeared as if she had expected as such. "Just as I had imagined of the renowned Ghost-sweeper Mikami… I had Giru run a back-ground check on you." Pan said, pointing at Mikami before motioning towards her little robot companion. "You are very well known among the lower circles as a spiritualist who will accept to take any kind of job for the right price no matter who your client may be. You are particularly infamous for helping the Yakuza and other criminal bosses as long as they pay your heavy wages, and indeed it is quite expensive to enlist your aid, but you have never failed a single job in your entire career for what I've heard. So I suppose it is well spent money if it can ensure the cooperation of such able and professional Ghost-sweeper as you. So long as you fulfill your job, and manage to expel those pesky Dragon spirits from these three safely…" She gestured towards the students being possessed by the souls of dragons, the three teenagers giving her baffled looks. "I am willing to pay any price you may want without complaint. Money is certainly not an issue for me…"

That seemed to be all that Mikami needed to hear to spring into action. The red-head immediately getting on her feet and standing ram-rod straight, as if a firecracker had been set off under her seat, the speed of such action being great enough as to impress the grandmasters present, a big grin on her face that betrayed her greed. "Well you heard the lady you two…" She addressed both of her assistants. Okinu just looking at her impassively while Yokoshima just staring up at her hopelessly from the ground; he had finally regained some color on his face but was still too weak to move. "No time like the present so you better start moving. Yokoshima, stop fooling around and get back up already. Go grab our luggage again, we'll have to return to Myoushinzan and ask Lady Shoryuki if she can help us in getting rid of these dragon spirits for us."

The Denim clad boy just let out a groan of irritation from his spot on the carpet. "We just came back from there after going through that crazy lethal training to increase our spiritual powers!" He whined.

Mikami seemed neither pleased nor impressed by his tantrum; she glared at him with a harsh look of disdain. "Stop your whining and get moving!" She stomped viciously on his head with her high-heels, driving the pointy tip right behind his ear. "I'm not going to miss the chance of earning five hundred million dollars because of your laziness! So you better do as I told you or I'm going to cut your wage in half again!" She threatened.

Yokoshima began to cry at that. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! How I'm going to meet week's end with only forty five cents an hour!" He wailed overdramatically, torrents of tears streaming from his eyes and wetting the carpet where he was sprawled over. ヾ(╥д╥)ﾉ

Mature seemed perplexed by that declaration. "Forty-five cents…? You pay this idiot ninety cents an hour? What kind of misery is that? I think it is illegal to pay such low wage that is so below the agreed minimum salary for hired help?" She said giving a suspicious look to the red-haired ghost-sweeper.

Mikami just shrugged unconcerned at the accusations. "It is more than what this moron deserves, he certainly is much more trouble than what he's worth. Not that his help is worth a lot in the first place, I wouldn't even pay fifty cents for the kind of useless assistance that he gives me. The only reason I haven't replaced him already is because I haven't been able to find someone better than him yet." She confessed unashamedly, flicking a strand of her back from her shoulder. "Besides, you're here because you need me to get rid of those Dragon spirits that are bothering you, not to discuss my hiring practices.

Yokoshima kept crying on the floor atop the carpet in defeat, his face pressed on the tapestry. "Mikami, you're too cruel." The people watching could only shake their heads at the pathetic display.

Okinu agreed with her lady boss' resolutions with a nod. "I have to agree with Mikami on this matter, for all his complaints Yokoshima's situation is not that bad, he is being much well paid than me after all. I suppose that's fair since he's been working for Mikami far longer than I, and thus I only get paid twenty-five cents an hour as result, but I have nothing to complain about it." She declared innocently. Everybody hearing just gave her flat stumped looks.

ᇂ_ᇂ

"Girl… You cannot be serious…" Vice said with a look of baffled disbelief.

The blue-haired ghost girl just blinked in incomprehension. "I don't know why everybody is so upset about the wages Mikami pays us. I found them to be quite generous to tell the truth. Back during the time when I was alive we were lucky to receive a sack of rice every week per family for working in the fields, to be paid actual money, even if it's just only a few coins, it's a wage that only the personal guards of the Daimyos or high ranking Samurais are privy of. It is certainly a payment fit for lords what I'm getting, so I must always try my best to repay Mikami for her generosity and maybe one day I will collect enough money to pay Mikami for an excorcism and have her make sure my soul finally passes into the afterlife." She declared with emotive honesty, glitters of hope sparkling in her innocent eyes.

The gathered martial artists just continued to stare, their faces clearing telling how they thought this entire situation to be wrong, even Belldandy was starting to frown in disapproval alongside het elder sister and Lind.

Vice pursed her lips in thought for a moment, trying to formulate the best way to adress this issue subtly. "Girl… Just how long is that you've been dead…?"

"I've been a spirit for a litte more than three hundred years, most of that time guarding the mountain in which I was sacrificed as a maid to become it's guardian god for eternity, and only recently since last year have I been able to interact with the outside world thanks to Mikami here who found another spirit to take my place and responsibilities as guardian god." Okinu confessed hapilly as she gestured towards Mikami with a look of gratitute.

Vice didn't know what to say to that kind of response. "I see… And how much is she going to charge you for this exorcism of yours…?" She inquired.

Okinu seemed thoughtful for a moment, as she recalled the price that Mikami had gave her the first time she met her, a dainty finger resting on her chin. "Around twenty million dollars more or less, I can't remember accurately how much right now since it's been more than a year. Not sure how that amount translates to Yens or what in means in terms of the cents I'm being paid, but I'm sure that by saving my earnings, little by little I will eventually have the money I need." She explained happily before dissapearing in a burst of speed for a moment before returning with a big jar of glass, as tall as she was, filled to the brim with coins. "See… This is where I save all of the money I make, look how much I have already!" She said proudly as she displayed her humble savings for all the visitors to see, the coins inside making chinking noises with each move.

Most of the gathered fighters by this point were making frowning faces of disgust, they didn't approve of a kind sweet innocent girl like Okinu being deceived into what amounted to be indenture servitude in such a dishonest way by Mikami, though there was not much they could do to right this injustice or even voice their dissaproval, since they needed the aid of the greedy and miserly Ghost-sweeper if they wished to get rid of the Dragon spirits without killing their hosts. All they could do was give Okinu looks of pity while vowing to deal with this issue once their current situation had been dealt with. Meanwhile, the Daimakaicho was trying to contain the laughter at the –to her tastes- rather ridiculous situation, both hands covering her mouth as her shoulders shook erraticaly while trying to keep the laughter at bay. She eventually failed and her cackles ended up reverberating throughout the room, the tiny Demon Queen falling to the floor and pounding the ground with one hand, unable to contain her merryment. Morrigan too chuckled, but in a more dignified manner, one dainty hand over her seductive mouth, as she understood quite well what was causing the Daimakaicho so much fun.

As it is, Mature simply commented, taking over her fellow secretary who wasn't able to formulate an appropiate reply. "Remind me to explain to you how the economy of the modern world works and what worker rights are…" Mikami gave her an acid pointed look, not liking the kind of ideas she was trying to get inside her assistant's head, Mature returning her stare head-on with one of her own.

Okinu simply looked confused, unaware of the silent female confrontation between her employer and the blonde secretary. "Oh… Ok? If you think that's important for me to know…" Her demeanor suddenly brightened. "Now that I think about it, this might be quite a lovely learning experience. I've rarely had the opportunity to speak with a fellow woman, since released from my duties, about all the wonders and advancements that the modern world posses." She confessed hapilly with barely contained excitement. Okinu was certainly a sweet girl that liked to speak and meet new people, something that made even more aggravating the fact she was being practically scammed without her being aware of it.

Although Kushinada herself also disapproved of the treatment that Okinu was receiving, she decided to move the conversation along into more important matters, otherwise they would never get anything done at this rate. She discreetly cleared her throat to call everybody's attention over her. "As much as I would like to continue elaborating on this subject, I'm afraid we should focus back at the matter at hand." She stated with her usual unexpressive calmness before adressing Mikami directly. "You spoke about paying a visit to Myoushinzan, the legendary sacred mountain that it's said to be guarded by the dragon goddess Shoryuki. Do you really know the exact location of the fabled seat of the Dragon deities?" She asked with intrigue that was clear enough even through her usual collected voice.

"Yeah of course, it is a rather well known place among us Ghost-sweeper as a training ground to increase our spiritual powers." Mikami simply replied nonchalantly with a shrug. "We've just returned from there after passing a series of tests from lady Shoryuki that made me at least a dozen times more powerful than what I was before."

"You're only that powerful because you blackmailed lady Shoryuki into increasing your spiritual power even more if you paid for the reconstruction of her temple after she destroyed it when she went berserk in her dragon form." Yokoshima lectured, standing to his knees on the carpet.

Mikami didn't appreaciated the quip and stomped on the messy-haired boy again with her high-heels, pushing him back into the floor. "Well whose fault was it that lady Shoryuki turned into a Dragon in the first place!?" She scatingly pointed out, rubbing the pointy tip of her heel on Yokoshima's head for good measure.

OWWW!

Pan was having enough of so much stupidity; she motioned Mikami with her arm to stop. "That's enough! Just show us where this sacred mountain is already! We don't have time to waste."

Mikami stopped from extracting due punishment on her assistant and looked at the alien girl, agreeing to her suggestion with a nod. "You're right… I shouldn't be wasting my time on this idiot, I can always inflict him a more severe punishment later… Very well, if you'll be so kind as to follow me, I will lead you to the exact location of Myoushinzan. We better start already; it is quite the long trek after all… Come Okinu; let's leave Yokoshima to catch up with our things." She gestured to the ghost girl before walking out of the room, the gathered martial artists parting to let her through, Okinu trailing behind her like a lost puppy.

Without anything elso to be done, Pan simply leaved to follow the beautiful, but certainly avaricious, Ghost-sweeper. Her followers shaking their heads before moving to catch up with her, not one them spare a glance to the Denim-clad boy sprawled and bleeding on the carpet.

"Why me…?" (╥﹏╥)

"Why not?" Said the Daimakaicho, popping atop his head as if it were a seat, a wicked smiled on her face. Yokoshima simply groaned and buried his face in the fabric of the carpet. Hild laughed at his misfourtune, taking great pleasure from it, before dissapearing with another pop, her terrible laugh echoing all over the room long after she was gone.

* * *

_So, that's it for now. Still didn't manage to have the Dragon business resolved by this chapter… Oh well! The important thing is to keep the plot moving forward, we'll eventually managed to move on the next arc after all, nevermind if things tend to stretch in some part._

_Anyhow, you all know the gist of things, make sure to recommend this story to your friends or acquaintances, leave a review and tell me what you think. Read you all next time._

_Regarding how Mikami may know the Daimakaicho, in the manga Mikami is not above accepting deals or bribes from demons if it means she will gain sizeable riches in exchange, she has a long record of accepting jobs from criminals and Yakuza, so it stands to reason (and it is expected) for her to make deals with the Daimakaicho._


	25. Chapter 24

**Author's note:** Well here we are again; I got to say I still was unable to wrap up the Dragon spirits business in this chapter. Don't get me wrong, I'm already writing the scene were that issue is finally being dealt with; the problem is that this chapter was not going to be ready this month if I focused on finishing that scene and I didn't wanted to wait to upload this chapter on February. So I had to split the work I had already done and upload the first part as a stand-alone chapter; of 17 pages that I have already written, here I you have the first 10. So the conclusion of this particular arc would still not come until the next chapter; luckily since I've already roughly have like half of the conclusion already written, I expect to finally upload the rest of the scene by next weekend. So I suppose it is a good thing that waiting times are cut shorter by implementing this measure, at least you're not going to have to wait long if some of you seem to be disappointed by this news.

Anyway, let's start with the chapter already…

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; copyrights to the different series that appear in this fic belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**_Field Trip! Didn't See That Coming…_**

!

The mountain air blew refreshingly pleasant on her face; Pan surveyed above the thick canopy of trees from the edge of the small mountain path that she and the rest of her minions were traversing to soak on nature's beauty. They had been following Mikami's lead for several hours now, the Ghost-sweeper leading them away from Tokyo's metropolis and into the countryside. Narrow streets and tall cramped buildings giving way to vast rice fields and endless hills, brilliant and eye-blinding publicity billboards of a hundred colors being replaced for the vibrant green of the trees and the endless blue of the sky, a solemn peace and quiet that couldn't be hoped to be found anywhere among the constant noise and buzz of the city.

Pan was pulled out of her reverie by the huffing sounds of laborious breaths behind her; she turned to see her apprentices and the Kanto students struggling to catch up to her and the rest of the expert fighters, her minions standing at a few discreet paces from her to give her enough room to take on the sights at her leisure. The first of her apprentices to arrive was Kenichi, who looked as if about to faint at any moment now. He brought his hands to his knees to support himself in his weariness and tried to catch back his breath with long mouthfuls of air.

The rest of the young students didn't seem to be faring better. Nagi was practically crawling on the ground on all fours, unable to withstand anymore the weight of the heavy turtle-shell at his back, his limbs trembling frantically as if they were about to fail at any moment, long trail-marks being left on the ground behind him as he struggled to drag his body forward. Pan had declared that since their journey towards this so called sacred Dragon Mountain Myoushinzan appeared like it was going to be quite long, they might as well take the opportunity to get some training on the side. Most of the students had initially been ecstatic at the fact they were finally going to receive some training from her, only to later regret their wish as no one could have foreseen just how long the trip to the sacred dragon mountain would be. Twenty five kilometers later after leaving Tokyo and into the wilderness of the rest of the Kanto region, somewhere around near the border between the prefectures of Chiba and Ibaraki, and more or less halfway towards the city of Narita, almost all of the teenagers were near the point of collapsing of exhaustion by that point. The older experienced fighters unsurprisingly, were able to endure the rigors of the march much better than the young students, not a single voice of complaint being raised from their part. The only ones not actively participating in the training were the goddesses with the exception of Lind, who was actually reveling in all the exercise being done while carrying a turtle-shell of her own that was at least three times bigger than the rest, and Morrigan and the Daimakaicho for obvious reasons.

Nagi finally managed to reach his alien mentor, using the last vestiges of his strenght to catch up to her, before his arms finally gave out under him and he ended collapsing on the ground bonelessly. "Uck! This… (gasp) This is pretty harsh training…" The blonde boy wheezed as he lay totally spent on the dirt road. "I think I need a rest."

Pan just looked down at him imperiously with pitiless eyes. "You know, I would have expected such wailings against my training from someone like Kenichi instead of you Nagi. How can you expect me start teaching you how to do energy attacks if you can't even take a small walk into the countryside?" She scathingly pointed out, flicking a hand off in a gesture of dismissal. She then turned towards Kenichi, who seemed to be in much better shape despite his own obvious exhaustion, a suspicious look in her eyes. "How come you're not complaining too about the standards of my training? Knowing you, I can tell you're also not thrilled about walking around while dragging that hundred pounds turtle shell on you back for kilometers on end."

The brunette disciple didn't initially reply to the inquiry of the alien girl, taking his time catch his breath back first, behind him his sister Honoka was dragging her feet as she struggled with a smaller turtleshell of her own, raising her arms up in the air once she reached her dear brother with a cry of triumph of _I did it!, _before falling to the ground face first. She was naturally ignored by the two elder teens. "Well… This is not the first time I had to do a terribly extenuating training; at least for once I don't have to drag master Akisame around while he whips me in the back with an actual whip. I kind off like your training standards better." Kenichi commented with no small relief that could clearly be detected in his voice despite his long gasps for air. Pan and her minions simply gave him flat stares, mentally berating the idiocicy of Kenichi's former Masters for subjecting him to such recklessly stupid training regiments. They made their thoughts known by turning towards elder Furinji and giving the old grandmaster pointed looks.

"What!?"

Whatever comment the Saiyan teen was going to make, it was interrupted by Mikami who walked into the conversation, a frown of impatience in her attractive features. "Are you done taking on the sights? We still have a little bit more of trek before we arrive at Myoushinzan. I would like to get there before it gets dark and we are forced to make camp for the day." She stated as she brought a hand to her hips and stared down at Pan, as if she would be able to prompt the alien girl into action with her sight alone, Yokoshima clearly visible as he trailed after Mikami, barely able to take a step due to the tall tower of luggage upon his shoulders.

Pan didn't know whether to feel insulted or amused at Mikami for thinking she could force a Saiyain to do anything unless they felt like it, the glares of her own mother and grandmother were more impressive and terrifying than hers, not to mention the looks that uncle Vegeta and Gran-Gran Bardock can pull off that make you feel like an insignificant insect on their presence whose continual well-being depends solely of the fact if they consider it worthy enough to bother themselves with the effort of crushing you, which relies solely on how much of an annoyance you are to them. She had to accept Mikami's point though; they do need to keep moving. All these tired and exhausted teenagers were delaying them quite a bit.

"You heard it people!" She raised her voice, adressing everybody in general. "You better hurry up and get your asses moving if you don't want me to leave you all behind and force you to experience first-hand on how to survive alone in the wild!" A series of groans and tired whines answered Pan's declaration; the rest of the students that had just managed to catch up with her began to despair at the thought of keeping moving forward without rest.

Nagi was certainly not thrilled at the prospect. "Ah, give me a break! I'm tired of dragging around this damn turtle shell everywhere I go! We haven't stopped to catch our breaths a single time since we left Tokyo! I need a few minutes to rest, dammit!" He raged irately trying to sweep his limbs around to show his frustation, but only able to wiggle around akwardly due to the heavy weight pinning him down in the ground, his pitiful gestures making his ranting look like a childish tantrum.

Pan was not impressed by his protests. "So what!? You think you're the only who's tired of this little trip!? I too am tired of having to herd you all around and keep watch on you like little children! Everybody here has went through the same trial like you, we all have been walking all this time with a big heavy load on our backs, but you don't see us whining about it. So stop complaining and get moving!" She ordered with all the terrible authority that a super-powerful alien capable of destroying the earth could muster, her eyes boring upon Nagi's pitiful form.

Nagi turned his neck around, searching; trying to find something, anything, that would give him a good enough argument to convince the alien girl into giving them a moment's rest. His eyes bored into the seated form of Chuutatsu who was having her wheelchair being pushed by her lover Sousou, the young Toushi leader wheeling the thing around without a single grunt of complain despite the fact he too was carrying a turtle carapace of his own.

Nagi pointed a finger at them. "Then why aren't you having the paraplegic girl also wearing a turtle-shell and keep up with us on her own without help?" He asked, clearly not thinking what he was saying.

Pan just gave him a look. "Seriously!? Are you that much of an asshole as to complain when a handicapped person is being shown greater considerations than you? It's called decency, you stupid son of a bitch!" She said rather harshly, staring down at him with unkind eyes.

The exhausted blonde brawler glared at her through gritted teeth. "You know, I'm starting to resent you lording us around in this manner, especially when I don't see you dragging around a heavy turtleshell like us!" He berated in what could be considered a stupidly hot-headed move. If he had not been so frustrated, Nagi would have clearly remembered how inadvisable it was to address someone like Pan in such manner.

"Oh, you did not just went there…" The alien girl said slowly, a dreadful glimmer in her eyes. The atmosphere turned suddenly pretty tense and it seemed as if the temperature went down several degrees. The Grandmasters and experienced fighters behind her took a step back as precaution, wondering what the hell the blonde boy was thinking for daring to talk back to her like that.

Pan wordlessly brought her hands to the back of her head and began to undo the knot tying her bandana in place, her fingers tugging at the straps with slow deliberate movements. She shook her head to allow her hair to flow freely once she was done without taking her eyes from Nagi, and held the bandana in front of her for all to see, the cloth hanging limply between her fingers.

"Just so you know; the reason why I'm not wearing a turtleshell is because I moved past such basic training a long time ago." She explained markedly, making sure everybody was paying attention to the bandana in her hand. "Observe…" She lazily let go of the cloth, and the thing went crashing into the ground as if it was made of lead, impacting with such force as to break the earth underneath and ending up burrowed at least two and a half feet in the dirt, cracks spread all around in a ten centimeter diameter from the point of impact. Mikami and many of the students jumped back in surprise at the sudden unexpected crash, clearly having been caught off guard by the heavy weight of the bandana, the shock being so great as to cause Chou'un to actually open her eyes. Nagi could only stare with a look of awed disbelief, his eyes as big as dinner planets.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Juri exclaimed taken aback.

"Why not one of you tries to pick it up?" Pan said towards her students, ignoring everyone's reactions. The teenagers shared a look among themselves trying to decide who should step forward, their faces betraying their uneasiness.

It was Takayanagi who stepped forward. "I'll do it." He bent down on his knees to try to pick the bandana from the hole it had been burrowed, and found he was unable to lift the fabric without great struggle. "What is this thing… made of…?" He asked through gritted teeth, pulling with all his strenght to lift the cloth from the ground. He eventually was successful in his endeavor and managed to pull the fabric out of his hole, but it looked as if the garment was threatening to slip from his fingers at any moment, his knees shaking greatly by the effort, the veins of his neck thickening as his face turned red by the pressure. Unable to take the strain anymore, he slowly set the bandana back into the ground a few feet away from the hole it had created with its heavy impact, letting out a breath he was holding in relief once his arms were no longer struggling against their painful burden.

"That's almost eighty kilos right there." Pan simply said, looking at Takayanagi. Her words making her audience stare dumbfounded, even the goddesses were gaping. "Fourty on each of my gloves, sixty on each boot, and a hundred twenty on my shirt, that's four hundred kilos in total." She explained as she pointed at each piece of her outfit in turn. Her audience simply going flabbergasted at that information. "Those are the clothes I normally wear everyday, so that I might get some amount of training wherever I go regardless if I'm doing any physical activity or not. That's how the fighters in my family keep in shape when they are busy with other things and have no time to train."

Her minions were now looking at her openly in disbelief. "You mean to tell us you been walking around all this time while carrying that much weight!" Whip exclaimed with a face of pure astonishment. Pan was certainly full of surprises, just when they had begun to think that there was nothing more than the she could do that could make them raise an eyebrow, she pulls out such revelation from under her sleeve. To think she had been moving all this time with that much weight slowing her down…

The only response that Pan gave was an unconcerned shrug of her shoulders. She bent down to pick her bandana, lifting the garment with only the tip of her fingers as if it were a normal piece of cloth, and took a few moments to tie it back around her fore-head. She lowered her gaze down towards Nagi again. "Case in point, you better start moving your ass again if you know what is good for you. I don't want to be listening to any more of your protests." She said as she finished fastening her bandana, giving a last sharp tug with both hands to make sure the knot was properly in place.

Nagi just hanged his head to a side in defeat and groaned. "Fine…! You win, I'll stop complaining. But seriously though, I do need to take a moment because I really need to use the restroom. I've been trying to resist Nature's call for a while now."

Pan just gave him a sharp look as response. "You moron! If you're in so much need to go, why didn't you said so in the first place instead of whining about my training regiment and almost pissing me off!?" She exclaimed pretty incensed.

A blush blossomed in Nagis features and he turned his gaze away from her. "It's just that I simply didn't want to speak of such embarassing things and make everybofy think oddly of me." He said demurely trying to hide his embarassment, the blush on his cheeks burning brightly for a second.

Pan supressed the need to face-palm and brought a hand up to rub the bridge of her nose with two fingers, her frustration pretty evident. "…You are a fucking idiot… You know that, right!?"

Mikami barged in the conversation, attempting to bring it to a quick end so that they might continue on their way. "There's a service station a few hundreds meters up the road. If you all hurry, I might consider stopping there for a few minutes to let you all rest." She casually comented as she pointed at the distance in the direction where the road led.

Nagi was back on his feet in an instant after hearing that. "Why are we standing here for then? Let's move out everybody, we have no time to waste!" He said as he began to march forward, the present fighters just looked at him as he walked away with flat expressions.

Juri turned to adress Pan, utterly ignoring the blonde's antics. "Are we going to have to wear weighted clothing too?" She asked with piqued curiosity, the rest of the martial artists turning their attention to her conversation at her words.

The alien girl simply nodded in response. "Of course, that's the next step on my training regiment once you all get used to the heaviest turtle-shells available. I have to acquire enough materials in order to weave enough weighted clothes for all of you first, though. I've already had them ordered and paid for, but it will take some days for the materials to be delivered. After you get used to the weighted clothes, the next step is the gravity chamber. By then your bodies should be strong enough to withstand the increased G-forces that the chamber will inflict upon you…"

"Well, that seems fine to me." Mature mentioned, interjecting. "After you explained to Chun-Li about the dangers that sort of training could cause to you if you're not careful, I would certainly not want to try that chamber unless I'm truly ready for it."

Lind approached the group of fighters and walked in front of Pan. "I want my clothes to look just the same as the ones I'm wearing." She said neutrally, tugging at her vestments over her collar-bone. "I've grown quite fond of my uniform as commander of the Valkiryes; I simply cannot imagine myself wearing anything else."

"Of course Lind; all these clothes are custom made to match their wearer's preferences. We can speak more about designs once we all are back on the base. In the meantime, we should keep moving." The alien girl replied nonchalantly, flicking a strand of hair from her side-burns behind her ear with one hand.

The voice of little Honoka spoke up. "Why aren't your pants also weighted Pan-sama?" The cute pre-teen asked, being aided back up by Hakufu.

Pan spared her a glance before answering. "Because that would be very counter-productive if I ever have to take an opponent seriously, I can easily discard all the pieces of weighted clothing that I wear and fight without them without much trouble. Modesty aside, I think that having to take out your pants in order to fight a powerful opponent would be pretty awkward for both sides, not to mention distracting. Unless your strategy is centered on taking advantage of that same distraction, and you don't mind showing quite a bit of skin while walking around semi-naked, I wouldn't recommend wearing weighted-pants."

Many of the present male students began to blush after her explanation. "So you're saying that you would take your shirt off if you ever take an opponent seriously…" Kenichi asked timidly as he pressed his two index fingers together, his face red as a tomato.

Pan gave him a look that clearly told '_I know exactly what you're thinking, so you better stop right now if you don't want me breaking you in two_'. "I'm wearing a sports bra, you pervert. So I don't have to worry about showing bits to my opponent by accident that I don't want him to see. Unlike most of the girls you are familiar with, I don't need to use my opponent's basic instincts against them; I am more than capable to defeat anyone that dares challenge me with my own strenght, thank you very much." She then turned to adress everybody in general. "Anyway, that's enough talking already! Get your asses moving again, I want to reach this Myoushinzan while there's still light, you all can take some minutes once we reach the next service station. So move!" She ordered with an authoritative yell. The tired students began to walk again at her command, protests and groans being suppressed for now at the promise of future rest.

Well, almost everybody but Ryuubi. "I understand that you want everyone who's a fighter to get some training to improve their combat strength, (huff) but why do I have to participate in this martyrdom too? Aren't we supposed to be here to try to find a cure for our condition? Won't will all this exercise end up benefiting my internal dragon and thus making it harder to get rid of it!?" The bespectacled girl complained as she kept trying to catch her breath, her chest heaving up and down by the effort as she visibly suffered under the weight of her own shell. Ryuubi certainly was not having a good time. This entire forced march had been hell for the usually timid brunette, her body simply wasn't made for physical efforts; most of her talents were centered on the mind skills after all. She would prefer to stay in her home reading a good book rather than doing any kind of exercise first, goddamit!

As expected, Pan wasn't moved by her pleads. If anything it simply irked her even more. "Ah, by my ancestors! You people can't just stop whining, isn't it!?" She exclaimed as she turned towards Ryuubi. "What the hell are you talking about, girl? You're not suffering from a terminal disease, so you're damn well able to walk on your own feet and get some exercise done! And I seriously doubt that doing a single training march would immediately benefit the dragon inside of you anyway, so quit yapping and start moving okay! Why can't you be like Genpou here who isn't complaining? Look he's even smiling despite all the exercise he's been doing." She said while pointing towards the young Toushi from Nanyo who was clearly sporting a visible grin despite his weariness, beads of sweat running down the sides of his face.

Hakufu's cousin, Koukin, turned towards his schoolmate with a look of confusion, both eyebrows raised in puzzlement. "Hey, that's true… Why are you so happy Genpou? You've been smiling the entire day ever since this morning."

The usually aloof Toushi turned towards Koukin with an unusual bright disposition, his toothing smile almost splitting his face in two. "Is just the feeling of being alive Koukin. To be able to breathe freely without the chains of destiny dragging you down, it's simply inspiring." He said as he took a moment to enjoy the view of the nearby forest, taking a long breath through his nose to smell the scent of the pine trees.

Koukin just stared at him with a pointed look, obvious confusion in his features. "I don't follow…"

Genpou kept grinning, a self-satisfied expression that told he knew something that Koukin didn't. "Before Pan decided to step into the region, the best option we Toushis had to break the chains of destiny that binded us, was to make sure Hakufu's dragon awakened early in order for her to become strong enough to survive past her intended death at the hands of Ukitsu. If the reencarnation of the leader that was considered the greatest of the three rulers of the ancient kingdoms would somehow managed to still be alive by the time the war between all the schools was fully in motion, and if she was able to gain control of her awakened dragon, then maybe it would had been possible to change the balance between the schools enough so that no one would be able to know what to expect anymore and finally break the hold that destiny had over us by having Hakufu coming on top of all the other leaders. To do that, I was prepared to sacrifice my own life to train your cousin and make sure she managed to gain total control over her dragon so that she would be strong enough to face Sousou. My plan was to use the Magatama of Shishi Ouin and let myself be possessed by the spirit within it, and then forcefully awaken Hakufu's dragon and absorb all of its negative energy within my body once she mastered the teachings of Chokou Sensei. Such an act would had surely guaranteed my demise since no human, other than the reeincarnations of the three great lords, could hope to contain such tainted evil energies within their bodies without it destroying them from the inside. But I was willing to give my life gladly if it meant the bonds of destiny would finally be broken, to think in the end that plan was not needed as Pan literally flew in and achieved in less than a week what generations of Toushis have been trying and failing to do for a thousand years… Well let's just say I'm quite pleased to know I will be able to enjoy our new-found freedom from destiny without having to die in the process." He explained, letting a tired but satisfied huff as he began to pick up the march again.

Pan just gave him a strange look from the corner of her eye. "That was a stupid, over-complicated and unnecessary plan, a true batman's gambit if I ever heard one. Your entire hope rested on this dimwitted girl having the necessary focus to train dilligently or have the drive to fight against the influence of her inner dragon." She pointed at Hakufu absent-mindedly. "And she isn't even able of standing still in a single place for more than a few seconds before she starts getting angsty and walks off to chase the first thing that draws her attention. Boy if that plan didn't suck, what the hell did you think it was going to happen...?" She commented, pointing out every single thing as to why Genpou's idea was a terrible one.

The Toushi in question just sweat-dropped, one of his eye-brows suddenly twitching, he decided to swallow his indignity and simply roll with it. "Be as it may… I am certainly grateful that you have freed us from the cycle we've been force to repeat through the centuries, and I'm certainly looking forward to a life were I can make my own decisions for myself instead of having to worry about stupid Dragon spirits trying to kill us all with their magics."

"Not to rain in your parade or anything." Pan retorted. "But we're still not out of the woods yet. We need to reach the sacred dragon mountain and speak with this Lady Shoryuki if we finally want to get rid of these dragon spirits. So if you want to show your gratitude just hurry up and keep walking so that we might get there sooner." She said as she began to walk again and continue with their journey, everybody starting to match their pace to catch with her.

"Finally!" Mikami said with a sigh as they got on their way once more.

As she began to walk again, Whip took notice of Chou'un eyes, still open after her shock caused by the revelation of Pan's weights, and turned to give one last look at the silver-haired Katana-wielding girl. "Hey, so you finally decided to open your eyes. Woah! They really look pretty wicked." She exclaimed with a cheeky grin at seeing Chou'un's golden, slit eyes like those of a reptile; her declaration being just loud enough for the fighters nearby to her to stop on their tracks and take a look.

"Oh? You seem to be right, they're certainly quite unique." Foxy said, looking behind her shoulders before turning around to better appreciate Chou'uns eyes, her head cocked to a side while she rubbed her chin with a single dainty finger.

More of the expert fighters began to turn in curiosity to look at the young Toshi's eyes, making Chou'un to become quite conscious of herself, her eyes have always being a touchy subject for her since most people tended to be freaked out by them. It was just her luck that she had to suddenly draw attention to herself and become the focus of everybody's interest, even Pan had stopped again and turned to see what was the matter now.

A faint blush began to flare on the usually collected and solemn swordgirl. "You're all not disturbed by the unnaturalness of my eyes…?" She inquired a little guarded.

Whip resisted the urge of rolling her own eyes. "Girl, no offense, but like we told Okinu, we've seen more impressive and frightful things in our short time with Pan than anything else in our entire lives; so whatever feature about you that may be out of the norm, can simply not hope to compete with what Pan has already showed us. Your eyes make you stand out that's true, but at this point is certainly nowhere near to the freakish things we've seen already, especially after what happened two days ago… In any case, I think you're also talking to the wrong kind of people about what is considered to be normal since none of us have the more conventional of backgrounds in the first place…" She explained, gesturing idly with one hand to the entire gathering of Pan's followers comprised of genetically enhanced super clone soldiers, expert assassins with ultimate killing styles, spies, mercenaries, cursed-lineage scions, Special Forces operatives, International law-enforcement officers, International wanted criminals and killers, psychics, spiritualists, actual ghosts, demons and divine beings, and famous martial artists, etc... –And that's just the people present- Certainly Pan's group was a colorful one.

Chou'un was left considering Whip's words. "I think you're right, most of my life I've been forced to hide my eyes due to how they made others feel uncomfortable when they looked at them… It's nice to be around people who don't seem to care about them one bit." She said with a nod of her pretty head, golden eyes glinting under the light of the sun.

Foxy assessed her fellow silverette for a moment (Well her hair is actually white due to her albinism instead of silver like Chou'un, but is the thought that counts). "It seems to me that your eyes are a touchy subject for you. We will not pry since it's not our business. So c'mon now, let's keep walking since we still have some ways to go. If anyone starts giving you flack about your eyes, feel free to come to us for assistance." She offered cordially before turning and walking away, her long tailcoats swiveling elegantly behind her under the breeze.

The gathered fighters moved on with their journey without further distractions.

!

He scratched his head in confusion, his mind unable to understand the weird situation he found himself in; he was not the only one. As promised by Mikami, there was a service station located further at the side of the road they were traveling. Once they reached the place, Pan gave everybody leave for a few minutes to either rest, buy some refreshments or empty their bladders. Nagi didn't waste any time and before the alien girl finished speaking, he was already off towards the nearest sanitaries, his feet leaving long trails of dust behind him, only to find his way for release hindered by this newest conundrum.

"What…?" It was the most intelligent thing that the blonde brawler could say at his current situation. For in front of him there were not the usual two signs to differentiate the respective restrooms used by men and women, but rather three. Nagi did not have time to ponder in the significance of this discovery since his intestines decided to remind him of his more pressing business.

Orrnnnnnnnnnnnnh!

A loud guttural sound was heard coming from his lower abdomen and Nagi suddenly found himself unable to contain the contents of his… ahem… rectum.

"Goddammit!" He yelled in distress and he hurried inside the door marked for men and locked it, the sound of hands scrambling over the metal bolt being heard, followed by a loud click.

…

After his business was done, Nagi stepped out of the men's room, a look of total relief on his face as the sound of a flushing toilet was heard from behind him. He found many of his fellow students and several of Pan's followers standing in front of the restrooms and staring intently at their doors; they too seemed to have taken notice of the same oddity as him and were trying to discern its meaning. Not much luck on that department for what it appeared.

"I don't understand it…" Said Angel with a shake of her pretty head; her eyes betraying her confusion as she gestured with her hands to show her bafflement. "What's a Hideyoshi…?" She asked in complete puzzlement. For indeed that was the great mystery that had everybody scratching their heads, as where there should be only two restrooms marked for men and women, the gathered fighters had found three instead: One for men, one for women, and a third one marked for a… Hideyoshi…? The present fighters didn't know what to think about this.

K' had to lift his glasses from his eyes for a moment to make sure he was seeing right, a finger scratching the top of his left eyebrow in puzzlement. "I don't know… Maybe is one of those new trends that tend to crop up from time to time. Remember that one about couples licking the eyes of each other with their tongues to show their affection?" He said with a clueless shrug of his shoulders, believing this was simply one of those oddities that tend to happen only in Japan.

Pan walked into the scene, followed by the rest of her crew and Mikami, the two NOB representatives at her side as it appeared she had been in some kind of discussion with them. "What are you fools up to now?" She asked with an underlying tired tone. She was starting to get fed up of all the stupid distractions her minions tended to get side-tracked on.

The wall of students and followers parted to let her see for herself. Pan frowned. "What the hell is a Hideyoshi…?" Her closests followers couldn't give her a straight answer, but only blink in confusion, Juri mouthing under her breath _'The fuck I am seeing?'_

Before Pan and the rest could start wondering what the meaning of what they were seeing was, the door of the restroom for Hideyoshis opened, and an attractive buxom girl stepped out. She was a long dark-haired beauty with part of her hair covering her right eye and side of her face, long toned legs, thin waist, curvy figure and impressive eye-bulging "assets". The girl was dressed in a high school uniform emblazoned with the coat of the swan academy.

The girl seemed surprised for a moment at seeing so many people waiting outside of the restrooms, her only visible eye widening in wonderment. The girl could only raise a hand and offer an awkard greeting. "Hi…"

"Who are you girl?" Vice asked plainly without preamble, wanting to get to the bottom of this issue soon.

The girl acknowledged her speaker with a tilt of her head, a cute look on her face. "My name is Rentarou Taki."

Dazai perked up at hearing that. "Hey, I know that name!" He pointed at Taki. "He's the president of Swan Academy wrestling club, the same club that girl Tamako is part of and that Mukoda ordered us to attack."

That declaration seemed specific enough, however, what almost everybody paid attention was only one thing. "Did you just said she's a he…!?" Kenichi turned at Dazai, a look of baffled disbelief on his face.

The eye-patch wearing fighter just nodded. "Yeah… I know how you feel… I was the same the first time Mukoda explained that to me and showed me a picture of this dude. Do not let his appearance fool you, he is a man…"

Taki simply smiled to everybody, his only visible eye closing in the form of a happy U. "That I am!"

The gathered martial artists just stared with mounting dread, looks of horror on their faces. "But he has breasts!" Said a gob-smacked Whip; the shock on her face pretty evident as the hairs on the back of her neck and head stood on end. "And an hour-glass figure with curvy hips and thin waist!"

Rentarou just limited him(her?)self to lift his/her skirt to show the visible bulge in his/her panties, the eyes of every single one of his witnesses threatened to pop put of their sockets at that action, the impression being great enough that many jumped a step back in shock. Their expressions being so over the top that the Daimakaicho began to laugh at all of them, Morrigan joining her with her own giggles, even Urd was looking green.

"The Fuck! You're a tranny!" Juri exclaimed with the least amount of subtlety ever, Taki unsurprisingly, seemed to take offense of her words.

"I would appreciate if you didn't use derogatory terms like tranny to adress me… I will not allow anyone that I've just met to call me such, no matter who you are…" He said scathingly with harsh eyes.

"Juri, mind your manners." Pan said decidedly, putting an end to the growing confrontation with a gesture after seeing the rising defiance in the eyes of the Korean woman. She turned towards the female-undistinguishable boy. "Sorry about that, we were just wondering why there was a third restroom labeled Hideyoshi, and we were trying to figure out what kind of gender was that?" She explained courteously, trying to avoid a useless fight over such inane subject as sexual orientation.

Taki simply nodded, accepting her apologies. "Well, that's actually pretty easy to explain. Hideyoshi is a new term that has started to pop up, mostly around Tokyo's metropolis but it's been spreading pretty fast to other nearby regions, and refers usually to those male young boys who are so androgynous and effeminate in appearance, as to make them visually impossible to differentiate them from actual girls. However, the staple of a true Hideyoshi is not just only his androgynous looks, but the fact that they can be so remarkable pretty and cute as to make other heterosexual men not care about their true gender and prefer them over real women." He explained nonchalantly with a carefree air.

Pan began to frown, and her followers had such a constipated look that it seemed as if they had ate something that had given them stones in their innards. "You mean to tell me that a Hideyoshi is an androgynous boy that is so pretty as to make people gay!?" She asked with the most flabbergasted look ever.

"I don't believe that shit…!" Aya Natsume said with a look of gob-smacked disbelief on her face.

The corners of Taki's mouth tugged upwards in a devilish smirk that made the Daimakaicho herself feel proud, before bending his body forwards, making sure to display the big mounds he had in the front, and bringing his hands to his knees as he struck such a sensual and tempting pose that Morrigan herself approved, before finalizing by puckering his lips and blowing a kiss to his audience. The reaction was immediate; all women present went jaw-slacked, while all the males acquired the looks of men who were about to face the shooting squad. It seemed Rentarou had been telling the truth, it was practically impossible to differentiate him from a real woman at first sight, which began to cause to all the males in the group untold suffering since they tried unnaturally hard to keep their bodies from reacting to such sight, knowing exactly what the true gender of the unbelievable pretty feminine boy was. To say that all the straight people present were scared out of their minds was putting it mildly.

Yokoshima began to wail, an annoying grating sound that got no reaction from the rest of the group because everybody was still unresponsive by the shock. "Noooooooo! I like women! I like women! I like breasts! And big butts! I like clams! Not rods!" He all but yelled in pathetic desperation that caused the Daimakaicho to laugh even harder.

Taki seemed to enjoy his reaction as he playfully brought a finger to his lips in fake cluelessness. "I don't know about the clam, but I assure you I am well equipped in all the other aspects…" He said as he turned around to show his back to the group and perked his butt up for all to see, moving it around in slow circular motions. He finalized by swinging an arm down and smacking one of his buttocks, giving a conspirational wink to a very distressed Yokoshima.

That seemed to get a reaction out of the rest of the group, every single one of the people present rearing back in shock, sour expressions on their faces as if they had swallowed a whole lemon. Hild was ecstatic.

"Ok, that's enough!" Pan exclaimed with a gesture, having already more than enough filled her quota of weirdness for the day. "We get what a Hideyoshi is already! So stop flashing the goods around, it's disturbing…"

Morrigan seemed dissapointed by that declaration. "Awwwww…! But I was really enjoying all this delightful exhibitionism! I was just about to join him into giving you all a sexy peep show." She said with a cute pout, everybody just gave her flat looks.

Pan decided to ignore that comment and took a moment to collect herself. Normally there wasn't much that could faze her, as being part of a family like hers meant she was going to be exposed to weird and strange things in a regular basis. But damn if things weren't turning pretty bizarre for even her tastes. She addressed Taki again. "Anyway, I'm not sure if separating and marking bathrooms for androgynous transvestites is discriminatory or not…?" She asked, getting serious all of a sudden. "Hell, why is it that they're calling those that share the same sexual orientation as you Hideyoshis in the first place?"

Taki just shrugged without a care. "That's actually pretty easy to answer; the rumors say the name Hideyoshi was coined in honor of a boy named Hideyoshi Kinoshita, a student from Fumizuki Academy back in Tokyo. Word on the streets is that he's a well-known popular fem-boy for some time now; that is so feminine in looks that people decided to give him his own gender and start addressing others like him by using his name to honor him."

"You don't say…" Pan commented with her arms crossed, making a mental note of paying a visit to this Fumizuki Academy in the future.

Rentarou continued speaking. "As four your first question… Maybe it would be discriminatory if we were in any other country, but this is Japan. Weird things like this happen all the time. I for one am okay with having a separate bathroom, at least in this way I will not have to deal with other people's stares every time I need to take a piss." He explained shamelessly.

That sentence caused the minds of the present fighters to conjure images of the unbelievable feminine boy standing in front of a urinal, skirt lifted, panties down and both hands cupped over his crotch. Their stony expressions of horror were like a panacea for the Daimakaicho's black soul. They shook their heads wildly to get rid of the horrible vision, their mettle having taken a heavy blow. Even Maxima was feeling jittery, and he no longer had organic _'nerves' _per se.

The women too seemed to have thought the same image as the males, as their skins acquired an extreme ivory coloration, their faces however turning a sickly green. By their expressions, it was clear that they were having quite a deal of trouble in keeping their lunchs inside their stomachs, even Pan was nauseated.

"Okay, I think that's our signal to leave… Nice metting you, but we are in a hurry so have a nice day and goodbye for now! Oh? And if you and your friends ever want some training, go pay me a visit at my headquarters." Pan said a little to quickly.

"Oh, okay…" Taki answered with a nod. "That's actually the reason why I'm here since my old coach's training grounds are located around these parts. But with him gone, I and my Kohais of the Swan academy wrestling club are going to need a new place where to continue our training."

"Your old coach?" The alien girl asked; having a distinct feeling of what the feminine boy was about to say.

Taki was not aware of her suspicions, however, and just made a carefree dismissive gesture. "I don't believe you will know of him, his name was Tondemon Higashi."

Pan remained quiet for a moment, so too most of her minions, and pursed her lips in thought. "Actually… I think we have heard of him…" She said, remembering Diego Carlo's explanation.

Taki raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You do? Well that's a surprise; I guess my old coach's reputation must still precede him in some places… Anyway, thanks for the invitation, I might decide to take you up on it in the future. But as it is, I too have other things to do, so if you excuse me?" The lines of fighters parted to let him through, and he simply walked away after waving goodbye, the gathered martial artists following him with their eyes until he disappeared at a turn in the road.

Mature leaned over to Pan's ear. "Mistress, don't take this wrong… But, why did you offered him training if you were just as distressed by his appearance as us?" She asked intently, evident confusion in her pretty clear blue eyes.

Pan answered with an unreadable expression, showing no kind of reaction to her inquiry. "Other people's preferences or sexual orientation is not something we Saiyans care to waste time thinking about. I only invited him so I could gauge for myself just how strong he truly is despite his looks, as Dazai's obvious deference towards him makes me wonder he might be a boon to my forces. Anyway, it really doesn't matter how he likes to dress himself in the end. If he is strong enough, then he can do whatever he might like and not care about the complaints of those weaker than him…" She turned her gaze back towards the road, her eyes towards the destination they must follow. "But enough about this subject, we have places to be."

With that the conversation was brought to an end, and the group of students and martial artist went back on their way.

* * *

_So that's it for now, as always leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, recommend this story to your friends or people that you know and such._

_So here we have a little more pieces of information, turns out that the Kanto region is a much bigger place than I first expected, comprised of seven prefectures (which would be the equivalent of states for us western countries) among then the great Tokyo metropolitan area alongside all of its wards (each ward being the equivalent of a city, as they have their own municipalities). Anyway, so it's a lot of space were the Kanto schools can be located, and I'm not exactly sure where since it is never given an exact location in the manga other than them being in the Kanto area. The same goes for the exact location of the Ishiyama School from Beelzebub, the manga just say it's located in the North of the Kanto region, so it's either Gunma, Tochigi or Ibaraki since they are the prefectures located in the North of the region. Anyway, is not something you people should put much stock on, I'm just trying to give the series an exact location to make sure none of them end up stepping on each other toes, since as you know, I'm dividing the series by turfs._

_But whatever; now some of you may have been uncomfortable with the transvestite scene on this chapter, but if you've seen anime, you well know that Japanese tend to use androgynous effeminate male characters, and the awkward situations that tend to revolve around them, as a source of comedy. So we're gonna have to deal with this stuff from time to time, otherwise it would not be a complete anime crossover if I don't include this particular trends of the genre. _

_And to finalize, even though this story will mostly focus in the mangas of this series, with the exception of those who started with their franchises on an anime first like Tenchi-Muyo, I'm not above including certain aspects from the animes if I particularly like them, that's why I included that little bit of the Hideyoshi bathrooms from Baka to Test since the first time I saw that shit I simply couldn't stop laughing._

_Anyway, that's all I have to say about the subject, just leave your comments and I'll read you all next time._


	26. Chapter 25

**Author's note:** Here we are! Born to be kings!- I mean… with another chapter… Sorry for not having this upload ready for the weekend as I promised, but I had forgotten the Super-Bowl was taking place yesterday, so yeah… I got distracted a little. I personally found the entire thing mildly disappointing, Carolina played just damn terrible the entire game, what with making mistakes one after another, missing throws that they really have no excuse for having failed, getting flags raised from the referees in the worst possible moments, and well it was just simply a series of stupid calamities and failures one after the other. How the hell did they managed to get to the final with such terrible performance is beyond me! The entire thing was one sided curbstomp in favor of Denver, that it wasn't even funny. Very cringing to watch it felt to me. The half-time show was good though, but overall, the Panthers' offensive was Meh!

Anyway, I still haven't been able to finish this arc, yes I know, not yet! But we already there, here in this chapter we are already in Myoushinzan and have everybody getting ready to get those pesky dragon spirits out finally! Each chapter brings us more and more closely to the end of this particular matter, and on to further crossovers! So let's begin with this thing already, alright?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; copyrights to the different series that appear in this fic belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**_The Sacred Dragon Mountain, Myoushinzan!_**

!

After a couple more hours of travel, the group finally reached its destination, the giant gates to a massive compound standing before them. It was certainly a sight to behold, from the outside it looked as if the massive complex was a mixture between a Shinto temple and a feudal Japanese fortress, the tall stone walls surrounding the perimeter of the place being obvious evidence of its defensive capabilities against outside threats, two giant wooden gates barring what it looked as the only entrance inside the fortress, unless of course you knew how to fly. Each of the massive doors had a big stone face of an Oni carved on their surface, indefatigable guardians that dissuaded anyone from wanting to set foot inside the compound with their unnerving gazes alone. Not that they had any effect in the alien girl since she was strong enough to blew entire mountain ranges with a flick of her wrist, frowning demon faces made of cold stone would not be enough to make her lose sight of her objective.

She had to admit though, that it was a small surprise to discover that the Oni stone faces were sentient, as they began to speak with otherworldly voices when Pan and her group approached the doors.

"Who dares approach the gates of Myoushinzan! The sacred seat of lady Shoryuki!"

For a moment her followers seemed startled by the unexpected acknowledgement, but Pan remained uncaring as always. Before she could make a reply, Mikami beat her to the punch and spoke. "Oh, quiet you two! It's only us! We came back to ask lady Shoryuki assistance in another matter." The red-haired beauty stated with obvious disdan in her voice, it seemed her opinion about these two stone guardians was not very high.

Most of the martial artists didn't know that stone faces were able to look bewildered, but that's exactly the feeling that the guardians of Myoushinzan were giving right now, and making a good impression of it by the way.

"Ah, it's you three again… Weren't you gone already?" The right Oni gate asked with what sounded like irritated contempt. "Why are you coming back here again? Haven't had enough after you destroyed this temple the last time you lot were here?"

"Now wait a minute, I didn't had anything to do with that! It was lady Shoryuki who destroyed her own temple after she turned into a dragon. In fact, it was me who had to stop her from burning this entire place to cinders and it was also me who paid the construction crew that rebuilt this place from my own pocket…" Mikami replied back fervently, taking offense that they wanted to blame her for the trouble that had occurred in here during their last visit, and certainly unwilling to let herself be turned into a scapegoat.

The immovable stone guardians were not fazed by her response. "Yes, but it was because of one of your companions that lady Shoryuki turned into a dragon in the first place, and since you were warned before stepping inside that you were going to answer for the actions of your companions while inside Myoushinzan, then that makes you responsible for what happened!" Explained the right gate with indifference.

"No it doesn't…" Mikami denied, shaking her head sideways. "We were already outside of Myoushinzan when Yokoshima touched the golden scale Lady Shoryuki has on her back and turned her into a feral dragon. So those terms didn't apply anymore and thus I was not responsible for the actions of this idiot." She said with finality, pointing at a suspicious Yokoshima. Pan and her followers simply remained silent while the ridiculous scene played out, not knowing how, or willing, to intervene, they simply decided to wait for the situation to resolve itself, Mikami seemed to have everything under control after all.

"By Kami, you're an annoying unmerciful person, did you know that?" The Oni gate replied with a tired sigh, trying hard not to lose his patience and failing miserably. "And what's with all these new people you brought here with you!? For what reason did you led them here to Myoushinzan? This is not a place that accepts tourists you know?"

Mikami once more replied pretty brazenly. "For your information these people are here in official business, we came here because we wanted to ask for Lady Shoryuki's help in an issue that's troubling them…" She explained.

"Absolutely not! No one is allowed to enter Myoushinzan unless they wish to undergo lady Shoryuki's training. The lady does not lower herself to deal with the troubles of mere mortals…" The Stone guardian stated with finality, refusing passage into the sacred mountain.

Mikami did not have the patience to be wasting time like this, a vein throbbing on her forehead to show her rising anger. "Open already you stupid gates or I swear I'll tear the two of you down and turn you into toothpicks!"

"No! The gates of Myoushinzan are barred to anyone! None may enter unless they come in search of training from our lady…"

Mikami's temper was about to burst in a fit of rage when suddenly, a female voice was heard coming from behind the gates. "What is all that ruckus out there? Gates, do we have some visits or something?"

Both of the stone guardians seemed alarmed for a moment, sweat-drops appearing all around their foreheads proving the old adage that it is indeed possible to pull water out of stone. The two Oni faces tried the best they could with their limited wits to draw away the attention of the unknown female without raising suspicion. **_"It's nothing that you should concern yourself with your ladyship, just some random wandering merchant that got lost." _**

Obviously such lame excuses were not going to hold for long, especially when Mikami decided to put a wrench on their plans. "Hey! Lady Shoryuki! It's me Mikami! I came back with some people in search of your aid on a little problem they have, but these two idiots you have in here refuse to give us entrance." She called, encircling her mouth with both of her hands.

For a heartbeat there seemed to be no response, but then the voice of Lady Shoryuki was heard again, the two Oni faces showing looks of panic etched on their features. "Mikami is that truly you? What is this problem you decided to bring to my door? No matter… Open up you two and allow entrance to Mikami and her companions." The voice ordered in a no-nonsense tone.

**_"But my lady!"_**

"Now!"

**_"Yes lady Shoryuki…" _**The guardian gates complied with a sigh of resignation.

The giant gates began to split outwards by the middle, the loud creaks of wood groaning in protest with every movement. Little by little the two Oni gates opened as they dragged their entire weight through the ground, scraping the stone surface, until finally, both gates were left wide open, revealing a lithe red-headed woman waiting under the threshold of Myoushinzan.

She looked as if she were on her mid-twenties at first sight, garbed in a sleeveless purple outfit that reminded strongly of those usually worn by the legendary Shinobi of old Japanese tales and legends, two small wooden horns protruded from atop her short fiery mane on each side of her pretty head, showing that the young woman was not entirely human. The red-head greeted Mikami with a happy wave of her hand, and then proceeded to roam her gaze around the rest of the people that the attractive Ghost-sweeper had led to her abode, surprise evident in her eyes as she took notice of the great number of visitors. She immediately picked up who among the newcomers was a being of celestial nature.

"Mikami, what a surprise!? What brings you back to my sacred mountain so soon… and in the company of first-rank goddesses?" She asked as her eyes focused on Belldandy, her older sister and Lind, taking notice of the blue marks on their faces that revealed their true nature and station.

Belldandy greeted the dragon goddesses with a bow. "Hello, my name is Belldandy, goddess first rank unlimited. This is my sister Urd, goddess second rank limited; and Lind, goddess first rank unlimited currently under suspension." The kind brunette said, pointing to each of her fellow goddesses in turn.

Shoryuki turned with a nasty glare towards the Oni gates. "You dared to refuse entrance into my mountain to a goddess of first rank!?" She accused with a _'You better explain yourselves and I hope for your sakes that you have a good excuse or else!' _attitude.

The stone guardians were in full panic mode by now. "We didn't know! You have to believe us lady Shoryuki, we weren't aware that there were first ranked goddesses among their company!" Both Oni face pleaded in tandem, trying to assuage the mounting anger of the dragon goddess before she decided to burn them all to cinders with her breath.

Luckily for the two idiots, Belldandy seemed to take pity on them. "It's alright Lady Shoryuki, it was an honest mistake. We were trying not to draw attention to ourselves after all, so we didn't thought of announcing our presence. Please forgive them, it was not their intention to be offensive, they were just trying to do the job you gave them…" She pleaded with that calm, appeasing, forgiving manner that only a kind being like her was able to pull off.

As it is, Shoryuki could not simply find in herself to oppose the wishes of the pure-hearted goddess. "Very well, I'll let them off the hook this just this time, but they better make sure not to make any more mistakes from now on." She tossed a pointed look towards the gate's faces before turning back to the assembled group. "Anyway, it seems I'm being visited by quite the distinguished guests." She turned towards Mikami with a smile. "Your new friends must certainly be an interesting bunch Mikami, if they have goddesses among their company… And I think I sense other auras that don't seem to be entirely human." She said absentmindedly as she began to roam her gaze over the people standing in front of her gates, taking on their features, her senses at sharp attention trying to divine if there was something particularly out of the norm about their natures.

She suddenly, and without notice, reared back in alarm, complete surprise on her expression, and turned quickly to face the child avatar of the Daimakaicho. "Daimakaicho Hild! What are **_you_ **doing here!?" She hissed with hostility as she raised her guard and assumed a combat stance. Her eyes then flicked towards the succubus in disguise among the ranks of Pan's followers. "And Morrigan Aensland! Belial's only daughter!" She turned her neck sharply to give Mikami an accusatory glare. "You led the Queen of Hell and her pet Darkstalker in here? What is wrong with you!? And what's this…!? I also sense traces of the essence of the Yamata-no-Orochi! Mikami, are you trying to betray me to the Demons!? And after I helped you increase your spiritual power!?"

The scarlet-haired ghost-sweeper quivered for only a moment under the baleful glare of the dragon goddess, her eyes flaring with a deep crimson as a visible aura began to manifest around Shoryuki, a pretty obvious evidence of her power rising to unbelievable levels in an instant, the wooden floor underneath her feet getting scorched by the incredible energy being expelled. Mikami was perfectly aware of the fact that Shoryuki could easily end her life in this very moment without her able to do anything about it unless she was quick to explain herself in a convincing enough way to appease her fury. "Wait a minute Shoryuki…!"

Luckily she was saved by the quick second intervention of the Norn of the present, Belldandy pressing a reassuring and calming hand on the shoulder of the dragon goddess, whose anger and fiery aura disappeared almost immediately, a puzzled look falling on her features as she turned towards Belldandy with an inquisitive gaze on her eyes.

"Please, there's no need for violence." Belldandy began to say, a calm merciful look of endless tolerance on her face. "I know it may be difficult to believe, but Miss Mikami did not lead the Daimakaicho into your mountain for any nefarious purpose. We are actually, both Goddesses and demons; working together to find a possible solution to a problem that was brought to our attention. For several reasons, we ended up having to cooperate with each other under the guidance of this girl over here…" She explained, motioning towards Pan who hadn't moved from her spot since they arrived to Myoushinzan and was simply standing there with her arms crossed, watching the proceedings unfold.

Shoryuki forgot all about her ire after hearing Belldandy's explanation, wondering what problem could be serious enough to force both Goddesses and demons to work together. Such circumstances are rare; they do have ocurred sometimes in the past, so there is precedent of Megamis and Akumas joining forces for the common good, but they are so scarce that most of the younger deities ignore that such possibility may be feasible. Luckily for all the people involved, Shoryuki had been extensively tutored by her superior Seitentaisei, so she was aware that such instances are indeed possible and was naturally curious about what kind of issue could warrant such cooperation.

She turned intrigued towards Pan and gave her a quizzical look, her senses telling her that the rough looking girl was not fully human. In fact she wasn't even sure about what she was, as she had never encountered such powerful and completely unknown energy readings before like the ones she was sensing from her.

"Who are you girl? I've never sensed this type of energy before…?" Shoryuki asked, tilting her head slightly to a side in curiosity, eyes fully open that honestly showed her puzzlement.

"The name's Pan, Saiyan warrior and alien from another world…" It was the blunt, simple answer of the alien girl.

"You're an alien from another world…!?" Shoryuki replied in amazement as she began to approach the short Saiyan girl, her eagerness and childish wonderment at meeting a being from another world pretty evident. "Fascinating… This is the first time in all my centuries that I meet someone from beyond the confines of this planet; I must say this is a new experience for me." She confessed with an impish grin tugging at her lips.

Pan simply rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah… Just get it out of your system." She plainly commented, being from a race that has its own space empire and treats frequently with other galactic-spanning governments caused Pan to not be impressed by the reactions of the inhabitants from a planet who have yet to leave the confines of their own celestial body and create their own colonies in other worlds. The status of celebrity she received on this world simply because she's a being from beyond the stars lost its appeal real fast, having every people she meets do nothing but gape at her did nothing but delay her in her ventures.

On that note, she decided to move things along less they waste any more time. "Anyway, the reason you have the Daimakaicho and several goddesses paying you a visit is because I managed to enlist their assistance with a little problem I have. The Daimakaicho pointed me towards Mikami to find a solution, and she in turn led us all here with you. So I hope you can help us to finally resolve this issue that came to out attention a few days ago."

Shoryuki nodded in acknowledgment, following her words without much trouble so far. "Well, why don't you and your companions step inside my mountain and tell me of this little problem you have." The dragon goddess offered politely, gesturing towards the interior of her temple. "Though I will be keeping a close eye on some of your companions, you understand right?" She said as she openly tossed suspicious glances at the Daimakaicho and her high-ranked sucubbus.

"Of course…"

"Regardless of the presence of the Daimakaicho, I'm actually pretty excited about hearing what you have to say. It's been many centuries since Myoushinzan opened its gates to a group as large as yours…" Shoryuki said with a smile.

And so the whole group finally was able to enter Myoushinzan, they were led inside a waiting room were everybody was barely able to fit together. They certainly ended up feeling rather cramped, but somehow they made due. Lady Shoryuki offered a seat to the alien girl before taking one of her own, and then Pan proceeded to explain their situation with the Dragon spirits, the reenactment of the war of the three kingdoms between the seven Toushi schools, the problem with the Magatamas and their ultimate fate, and their current goal to exorcise all the people with a Dragon essence inside of them, thus their need to go in search of a Dragon deity. Shoryuki heard all that the alien girl had to say attentively, never making a single interruption unless she needed clarification in some parts, her face an expresionless mask through the entire explanation. By the time Pan was done, Shoryuki had fully realized the gravity of the situation.

"This is indeed a serious situation that you bring into my doorstep, and I can tell you're being truthful since I can sense these draconic spirits inside your friends now that you pointed them out to me." She said before turning her head in the direction of the Toshi students. "But I can also smell the scent of another dragon among your midst…"

"Another dragon? What do you mean…?" Pan inquired, puzzled.

Lady Shoryuki did not replied and simply stood from her seat with a delicate elegant motion, before walking without a hurry towards the lines of the gathered students form the seven schools; her nose pointed high and sniffing the air as she did so. The young students moved away and let her pass unimpeded due to in no small part thanks to the fact they were a bit intimidated by the Dragon Goddess. Whatever scent she may be tracking, it led lady Shoryuki right in front of Chou'un, where she began to sniff around the silver-haired sword-girl with a bit more (impetud), taking her scent until she was practically touching noses with the teenager. The young Toushi rearing back a bit at the sudden aggressive breach of her personal space, a small blush on her face as she felt Shoryuki was coming a little too strongly at her.

"Wha.. What are you…?" She tried to say, but was interrupted by Shoryuki putting a hand on her face and opening one of her eyelids forcefully with two fingers to gaze at her eyes, her suddenly revealed golden iris showing clearly her frightened confusion and disquieted embarrassment.

"You are a descendant of dragons. I can smell the blood of my kind in you…" Said Shoryuki with satisfaction, unaware of the discomfort she was causing to the young woman.

"She has dragon blood in her veins?" Asked a mildly surprised Whip. "Actually, that would explain the shape of her eyes…"

Shoryuki suddenly trapped Chou'un in a hug and brought her head into her bosom, holding her as one would to little children. "I am pretty glad of finding a youngling of my kind. We dragons seldom have children; it is scarce the times we decide to reproduce, and on the rare ocassions we do, we lay no more than a few eggs per sitting. The downside of being a long lived species you know. We cannot allow our population to grow too numerous, less we risk a shortage of our resources. I haven't seen another hatchling since before I took the mantle of caretaker of Myoushinzan. Such rarity makes our children to be quite precious… And to find one so young… Oh, you're just adorable!" The red-headed dragoness said as she swept the silverette off-the ground, lifting her up in her embrace without any problem as she began to press and rub cheeks with the young Toushi. Chou'un, face burning red with embarrassment, tried to break the hold that the dragon goddess had over her and escape from such humiliating treatment, but found to her dismay that Shoryuki's strength was much greater than what she appeared at first sight. Every single of her efforts failed miserably and Chou'un was left unable to do nothing more but squirm awkwardly in the embrace of the Dragoness. A situation that was compounded even more by the fact she was being watched by the rest of the people in the room who were pointing and laughing at her, or in the case on her friends, trying to stifle their laughs but failing miserably

Shoryuki began to take notice of her discomfort and tried to calm her down with a gentle hand. "Shhh… It's alright little one, do not be afraid. You are safe here among kin." She cooed as she passed her fingers through the hair at the top of Chou'uns head in a series of short caresses. The silverette had to admit that it did felt nice to be doted upon, as she scarcely had any memory of her own parents showing their affection to her in similar ways during her childhood, being the distant and stern authority figures that they are. She only wished that the dragon goddess wouldn't be so open with her affections in front of others, public embarrassment is not something she wanted to suffer on any day of the week.

While the dragoness continued to cuddle the flustered Toshi, Foxy leaned towards Mature as she stared at Lady Shoryuki weirdly. "She's acting just as Diana does when she's around children." She whispered conspiratorially at the blonde secretary.

Mature just sweat-dropped. "Yeah… So it seems…"

Pan interrupted the retching-inducing show of affection by pointedly clearing out her throat. "Excuse me, but I think we have some pressing business in need of being address before you start to get clingy with my followers…" She said with all the subtlety of a plane crash.

At least that blunt call seemed to be enough to get Lady Shoryuki out of her Kawai induced frenzy, if her startled look and blooming blush were any indication. "Ummm… Yeah… Sorry… I let myself be carried away for a moment…" She confessed sheepishly before setting Chou'un back into the ground grudgingly, and straightening her clothes out of any crease that she might have caused her.

"No shit…" Vice deadpanned sarcastically.

"Ahem… Anyway, I better take a look on your friends under the influence of this dragon spirits and see what I can do for them…" Shoryuki said with a fake cough, trying to change the subject to make everybody stop dwelling about her unseemly behavior so that she might overcome her embarrassment easier.

But of course it was not going to be that simple, especially with this group. "Why were you treating that girl as if she was a baby…?" Foxy asked with a frown. "I don't know if your eyes are having trouble to see straight, but in case you haven't noticed, she's a little too old for you to be handling her that way. She's like what? Seventeen for Christ's sake! So please refrain from such unsettling acts in the future…" She scolded with a little bit of scorn in her voice. She certainly hadn't like this woman treating that girl, who looked only a few years younger than her, the same way she and Diana treat Kula. It doesn't look cute at all when you do that to someone who isn't a child.

"Well…" Shoryuki trailed off in her answer a little. "To be fair, she is nothing but a baby for my people standards. We dragons can live for dozens of millennia; I despite my young looks am several centuries old. My kind doesn't reach what you call your teen years until we are at least fifty years old, and we don't reach full adulthood until our first century. So for her to have only a dozen and seven years makes her but a toddler in my eyes…"

"But she is not a full-blooded Dragon!" Whip interjected, not accepting that answer. "She's human with a bit of Dragon genes on her blood."

Shoryuki shook her head in a negative. "That doesn't matter… The nose knows." She said as she tapped at the tip of her nose with a delicate finger. "We dragons have a distinct scent depending on our age. A young adult like me who's only a few centuries old doesn't smell the same as one who has been living for millenia. And well… She's giving the smell of a baby dragon, hence my attitude towards her."

Kushinada furrowed her brow as a thought suddenly passed through her mind. "The Legend of Myoushinzan, which dates back to the times of the warring clans' era, tells that the temple upon the sacred mountain has always been guarded by Lady Shoryuki since its foundation. Taking this into account, it is safe to say that you must be at least five hundred years old your Excellency."

Shoryuki just shrugged, not minding pretty much being questioned about her age due to the fact she measured years in a different manner than humans. "Give or take a few years, you're pretty spot on… So yeah, compared to me, that little dragonling among your company is but a small child."

Pan spoke again, trying to redirect the conversation back to the important matter at hand; not having much interest about the habits and development stages of dragons since she already knew all there is to know about that subject. Her own father having a pet dragon of his own that she used to play with as a child. "Whatever, I didn't come here to discuss the breeding habits of your species. Can you remove those dragon spirits from my underlings or not?" She asked testily with her arms crossed, drumming her fingers over one of her forearms in impatience.

The Dragon Goddess took a moment to recompose herself, as the blunt brazen manner that Pan used to describe their topic of conversation made her uncomfortable enough as to cause her another blush. "Well, as I had said, I would need to check over your friends first to see what can be done for them."

Pan nodded at that and ordered all of the people being possessed by a dragon, or that had been exposed to their tainted essence, to step forward. Ryuubi, Sousou, Hakufu, Ryomou and Elder Furunji formed a line at the front of the entire group of fighters and students, and waited for Shoryuki to take a look at them. The Dragoness examined them thoroughly, roaming her eyes up and down over their figures as she paced around each of them, her nose once more sniffing the air to pick over the scent of the Dragon spirits within them. The Toushis in the group tried their best to endure the entire ordeal without complaining as they could, despite being mildly disquieted at Shoryuki and her rather intrusive examination methods. Having the pretty red-headed dragon goddess with her face so close to them and smelling their entire bodies from head to toes was embarrassing enough to cause fiery blushes to bloom on their faces, but other than that they had no problem in shouldering through their check-ups. Their discomfort eased a great deal by the dispassionate and concentrated look on the Dragoness face, which clearly told them that she was more focused in dealing with the problem at hand rather than trying to molest them in any sexual fashion. Elder Furunji however, seemed totally unconcerned for what was happening around him, his usual cheerful and perky demeanor keeping any outside observer from discerning what may be passing inside his mind.

After a few minutes of an incredibly awkward examination, Shoryuki proceeded to give her verdict. "Well, I must say it was certainly a good thing that you decided to bring your friends here to my seat of power. It would have been very difficult to remove these spirits from them otherwise if we had been anywhere else, as they have become pretty strong after feeding from all the strife and destruction they have been causing for centuries with the cycle of war and resurrection they had in place." She explained with a clear frown of disgust on her face.

"Seems you're not pretty pleased about the actions of your fellow dragons? I take it you don't approve." Agent Viper commented, her pointed look clearly visible through the yellow tinted glasses on her face.

Shoryuki gave a rather sharp sway of her head to show her disapproval, her eyes turning harsh in outraged affront. "Of course I don't approve! Such waste of life and senseless killing goes against all the oaths I swore to uphold as a goddess." She took a moment to rein her temper, shaking her head again, this time in disappointment. "But the truth is I'm not surprised about the actions of the mortal counterpart of my kin. Dragons by nature are cruel and greedy beasts who consider any living being smaller than them to be nothing more than prey." She said a little dejected, receiving nods of sympathy from the other goddesses like Belldandy.

That statement made Viper to crease her brow in thought. "You consider yourself and those like you separate from the rest of your kin?" She asked.

Shoryuki suppressed the need to scoff, but still waved a hand off in disdain. "Do you humans consider yourselves equal to your gods? It is the same for us dragon deities, there's as much difference between us and our mortal counterparts as there is between you and the goddesses in your company. We as deities have our duties and specific placement in the great order of things, we know what our function is and what influence and responsibilities it conveys, so we understand its importance for the greater whole no matter how renowned our humble that position may be; we all have our parts to play. Though I must admit there are some among our ranks who had retained a few more of the traits from our mortal kin than I would like, making them a little more… difficult to be around." The dragon goddess said, having a specific fellow dragoness in mind. She shook her head from such unseemly thoughts towards another of her race. "Anyway… That's not important right now. What matters is that I think I would be able to remove these spirits safely without harming your friends, but first I'll have to deal with the tainted essence infecting the bodies of these two." She gestured at both Ryomou and the Elder.

The blue-haired Toushi seemed a little apprehensive. Even though she would at last, after two long years, finally be able to get rid of the fragment of Dragon soul tainting her body, she dared not to raise her hopes too high least this cure proved to be a failure just like many others before. "Is that true…? Would it be truly possible for you to remove this taint from me?" She timidly asked as she fidgeted nervously with her fingers.

The Dragon Goddess gave her a serious look, realizing exactly what her worries were. She gave her an honest nod. "Yes… There's nothing you should be worried about. I am more than capable of removing the taint from your body." She set a reassuring hand upon Ryomou's shoulder as she stared truthfully into her eyes. The eye-patch wearing girl seemed grateful for the gesture. "The reason I wanted to start with you two is because I only have to focus in removing the essence from your bodies without having to fight a dragon spirit into submission since neither of you are possessed. So it's only a matter of me snatching the taint and pulling the thing out." Shoryuki's expression grew graver as she put her remaining hand in Ryomou's other shoulder, and forced the blue-haired Toushi to give her undivided attention solely on her. "Though I must warn you… This procedure is going to hurt a lot; you're going to feel a pain like no other in your life since the dragon essence inside your body has had enough time to latch into your soul, and what I'm about to do is basically attack the taint directly and forcefully rip it out of you. It is not a subtle or sophisticated method, but its effectiveness cannot be denied, so I must ask you if you are willing to go through such pain?" She asked in a completely serious no-nonsense tone of voice.

Ryomou seemed intimidated for just a moment, her mind trying to comprehend just how much pain removing a poisonous infection straight from her soul was going to cause her, but it was only for a moment and she steeled herself for the ordeal at hand, giving a resolute nod back to the dragon goddess to let her know of her decision. "Do it!"

Shoryuki's answer was simply plunging an outstretched hand right into the sternum of the blunette, Ryomou let out a gasp at the feeling of being stabbed as the hand penetrated completely into her without any kind of resistance, just like knife through butter. The eyes of their audience suddenly widened in shock thinking that the Dragon Goddess had decided to take the young girl life rather than save it. Ryomou gave a scared betrayed look to Shoryuki, who continued to stare straightly into her eyes without flinching, her entire attention solely on the girl in front of her. For a moment no one knew what to do due to the impression, wondering if there was something they could do in the first place since it was unknown just how powerful the Dragon Goddess was, the memories of the battle between Pan and Lind still fresh in the minds of alien girl's followers. Their worries were completely forgotten as a sudden light began to shine in the room.

The place where Shoryuki had stabbed the young began to glow with a white light, its intensity growing stronger and stronger overtime. The white light gave a feeling of peace and serenity to all who were touched by its rays, reassuring everyone that the Dragoness course of action had been the correct one. Ryomou too, felt herself calm down by the soothing fingers of light that came out of her wound, seeing that nothing particularly harmful was happening to her, she began to think that maybe things were not so bad. That's when the pain began…

A loud scream pierced the air as Ryomou found herself experimenting suddenly an unbelievable agony, a pain she didn't know that could exist coming out from the core of her very being, her body arcing back violently as Shoryuki kept her hold on her wound. A black foul looking taint bursted suddenly from her wound and began to spread through the rest of her body, black wriggling tendrils that got under her skin through any exposed part of her body were they could stab themselves into, causing unsightly bulges under her epidermis wherever the black tentacles moved, making for a very gruesome sight. Ryomou was not aware of this however, as her mind was being overtaken by the pain burning at her soul, unmindful of the slithering tendrils making their way into her eyes. The present martial artists could only look in shock at the unfolding situation out of a horror movie happening in front of their eyes.

Shoryuki wasn't paying attention to all this however, focusing solely in combating and removing the infection straight out of the wound. Her arm began to shine again as she began to pour her holy energy directly into the taint to weaken it, all the while; the screams of Ryomou kept reverberating throughout the room. The action seemed to have some kind of response, as the tendrils began to trash violently as if they were in some kind of pain. The infection tried to fight back against its aggressor once it felt threatened, redoubling its efforts to reach Ryomou's face while lashing back against the Dragon Goddess, black tentacles whistling through the air like whips, forcing Shoryuki to duck least she lose her head. The taint's resistance was short lived however, as a pulse of energy from the Dragoness' arm was enough to take the fighting strength out of the infection entirely, the tentacles writhing in pain for one last time before falling inert.

With her path seemingly clear out of any more obstacles, Shoryuki proceeded to rip the infection out of the young female Toushi. With a brusque yank she began to pull at the dark essence directly, wrestling briefly for a moment as the taint used whatever remaining strength it had to clasp itself on Ryomou's body, unwilling to be removed from its host.

Shoryuki had enough of the taint's resistance, and with a last mighty pull, she ripped out all of the poisonous essence from the young blunette's body, the wound closing seemingly on its own after the red-headed dragoness pulled her arm out, Ryomou simply fell bonelessly down into the floor on her back, completely knocked out by the pain. With a smile of satisfaction, the dragon goddess held the extracted infection on her hand for all to see, the black taint seemingly reducing in size once it no longer had a host to latch to, compressing into a small sphere of burning dark energy that radiated an obvious malevolence that caused anyone who laid their eyes on it to feel an unexplainable unease.

"Well, that's the end of it I believe." Shoryuki stated as she wiped her brow with her free arm.

Most of the young students however, were more worried about the unconscious Ryomou, currently sprawled on the floor, rather than in the words of the Dragon Goddess. "Is she going to be alright?" Hakufu asked in worry, a look of alarmed concern in her usually bubbly face.

"Huh?" Shoryuki partially acknowledged her, her mind focused more on the dark essence hovering over her hand. "Oh yeah, she will be alright. She just passed out because of the Pain." She gestured dismissively with her free hand. "Anyway, I'm done already. You can tend to your friend now until she awakens if you want, in the meantime, I'll take care of the next taint." She declared as she turned towards Elder Furunji.

Pan signaled for some of the students to take the unconscious Ryomou away and look after her, meanwhile Shoryuki began to remove the dark essence inside Elder Hayato's arm. The operation running much more smoothly and without complications than with Ryomou, Shoryuki simply grabbing the taint without needing to stab the old grandmaster with her arm and yanking the thing out as one would do to a scab, the only thing that betrayed the pain and discomfort that the elder may have been experiencing were a small series of brief grunts and winces on his face.

Now Shoryuki was holding a sphere of dark essence in each on her hands. "This one was much simpler to do. It was a good thing that you came to me with the infection was still recent, as it hadn't yet have enough time to latch into your soul, also, well done for keeping the taint isolated on your arm. You must have quite the remarkable willpower to be able to accomplish such feat; then again, you young people always seem to be quite spirited, how can an old woman like me could ever hope to keep up with such energetic strapping young man like you." Shoryuki jested, offering a pleasant smile to the old grandmaster.

"Oh please, you're making me blush…!" Elder Furunji said with a booming laugh, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment with his free hand, a burning blush on his cheeks. "You're being too harsh on yourself. For someone of your years, you're certainly aged quite well; I can only hope to look as good as you do if I am lucky enough to ever reach your age." He said with another goofy laugh.

"That's kind of you to say." Shoryuki smiled.

Miu could only look at his grandfather with an odd expression. "Grandpa, what are you doing?" That seemed to take the wind out of Hayato's sails, as he suddenly began to choke awkwardly.

"N… Nothing that you need to concern yourself with, Miu…" Furunji replied while fake-coughing over his fist, his face burning even brighter.

Miu didn't seem convinced by his words. "Just stop it; you're embarassing yourself in front of everyone." She stated with a consternated stare, the only reply she got was a non-decipherable grunt from her grandfather.

The Dragon Goddess decided to get back at the matter at hand. "Anyway, that is all for the two of you. You and that other girl should be fine now and be able to recover on your own overtime. Just make sure to have enough rest for your body to deal with the last minute traces of dark essence that may have remained, do that and you should completely be taint-free in a couple of days." She told to Hayato before turning towards the other three remaining Toushis. "Now which one of you does this two soul fragments belongs to? I can easily sense they both are from the same dragon." She inquired as she lifted on display both of the dark essences in her hands.

Ryuubi answered by lifting a hand, drawing everyone's attention on her. "They belong to me I think… For what I was told, both Ryomou and Elder Furunji were infected by a fragment of my Dragon's soul after facing it during one of his awakenings where he takes control over my body…" She explained a little unsure, passing a few fingers through one of her long strands of hair and curling it around her index.

"And you have no memory of any of these incidents, am I right?" Shoryuki discerned.

Ryuubi gave a sharp nod as an affirmative. "Yes… I can't remember anything of the times my Dragon has awoken. Everytime I try to recall something, all that I get is a blank. But according to my friends, when my Dragon awakens I turn into a mindless unstoppable berserker that shreds anything standing on its way and that is unable of distinguishing friend from foe." The bespectacled girl seemed suddenly uneased, as she hugged herself while shrinking in shoulders. "I don't like it when my Dragon awakens… I don't like it waking up covered in blood without knowing what happened, unable to do anything but stare at the destruction all around me and wondering if my friends are alright or if…" She trailed off a little. "Or if I killed them…" She said in a low terrified voice.

"I see…" It was all the reply that Shoryuki could give. "We should do a change of location before continuing, I believe. We're going to need a lot more space for what's next, as it would be too dangerous to do it in such confined spaces and too close to the rest of your companions. So if you could all be so kind as to follow me…" The Dragoness said as she turned and walked towards one of the sliding doors in the room, so common in traditional Japanese architechture, and opened it to a side, revealing a long wooden-floored corridor.

Mikami seemed to remember this passage and where it led, raising an eyebrow in recognition. "Doesn't this corridor lead to your battling grounds, Lady Shoryuki?"

"That is correct Mikami." The red-headed Dragoness confirmed. "This passage will take us to the arena were you and your assistant faced my challenges in order to increase your spiritual powers. So, shall we...?" She gestured to be followed.

The entire group of fighters and students began to trail after the lady of Myoushinzan without complain, wondering where she was leading them. After several minutes of traveling through long corridors, Shoryuki finally opened the gates of their destination. Everybody had expected she would lead them towards a big dojo-like room or an open inner courtyard, but they were all completely unprepared for what was revealed to their eyes.

At first, it appeared as if they were about to enter into another small antechamber like the one they had just came from, but they couldn't have been more wrong. The interior was massive, a vast desolated landscape of cold blue rock as far as the eye could see, not a single thing, be it plant, animal, or man-made constructions could be found in all this forgotten solitude. The sky above was pitch-black and dotted with a million stars, little points of light beyond count that illuminated what would outherwise be a very unremarkable barren sight. None of the martial artists present had ever seen so many stars in their life, they weren't even aware that so many could exist. Nebulas, comets, stardust, shooting stars and other galaxies, seemed to make their way through that (trafico) void, uncaring –or more likely unaware- of the presence of so little and insignificant mortals like them. The looming glittering blackness seemed almost alive with all its activity, as it pressed upon them heavily with nothing in the way to push it at bay, threatening to devour them all whole. In this wasteland, there was no shelter to be found, the only things that existed on this place were the cold immutable ground and the endless darkness above. At the distance, beyond the horizon, the glow of a nearby dying star could be seen; granting a few warm orange and red brushes on an otherwise black sky, the star itself shrouded in darkness, only its silhouette being visible thanks to the light of its fiery crown. It was a sight out of a strange dead alien world, a vision of things never before seen on Earth.

Which unnerved the present fighters greatly, weren't they supposedly just entered a closed room? "What… What kind of place is this…!?" Whip asked, clearly disturbed by what they were seeing.

Lady Shoryuki swept an arm to gesture at their surroundings. "This are the Battlegrounds were I bring those who wish to increase their spiritual powers in a short amount of time. Here I make them fight against powerful spirits to improve their strenght; this option is only for those who do not wish to grow stronger through the methodical and segmented training I offer, wishing for fasts results instead. Only the most brave or reckless dare to accept my challenge, for the spirits I hold in here are powerful, and defeat in this place would mean not only your death, but the destruction of your soul is devoured by the creatures that defeated you. We are currently in another dimension outside the normal flow of time and space whose sole entrance is through the door we just went through, a gateway that I created to connect this place with the human world."

That explanation seemed to leave most of her audience utterly stumped. Angel gaped. "What!? You mean to tell us that we have entered into, **_ANOTHER DIMENSION!_**"

For some unexplained reason, those words seemed to echo throughout the entire place, giving an ominous feeling to all who heard them. The words '_Another Dimension' _kept repeating one after the other until they lost themselves in the distance of this desolated landscape.

**_ANOTHER DIMENSION! _**_ANOTHER DIMENSION! __ANOTHER DIMENSION! __ANOTHER DIMENSION! __ANOTHER DIMENSION! __ANOTHER DIMENSION! __ANOTHER DIMENSION! __ANOTHER DIMENSION! __ANOTHER DIMENSION!__ANOTHER DIMENSION!_

The gathered fighters simply stood there in awkward silence until the echoing words could not longer be heard anymore. "Okay… That was weird…" Pan commented plainly, her arms crossed again.

!

Somewhere in Greece, on the outskirts of Athens, on a balcony that faced towards a field where dozens of young men trained in different combat styles and exercises, a man with his whole body covered by a wide and loose white robe, wearing a blue marble mask carved in the likeness of a mute face, and a red crimson helmet that covered his entire head and had a perched eagle carved at the top, took his gaze from the young men training on the field and turned his head to a side, as if looking at the distance.

"Holy Patriarch, is something the matter?" A nearby guard standing on attention in front of a pillar, wearing spear and shield, and ancient Greek armor, asked.

The '_Patriarch_' seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was and turned towards the lone guard. "It is nothing… I just thought I was having a premonition or something. It was the weirdest of feelings, as if someone was talking about me behind my back… No matter, it was probably nothing."

!

Back in Shoryuki's Battlegrounds, the gathered martial artists decided to ignore the recent bizarre oddity they had witnessed. The Dragon Goddess cleared her throat to call their attention and continue with the matter at hand. "Anyway…" She addressed Angel. "Yes, as I had said, we are currently inside another dimension." _'ANOTHER DIMENSION!'_ The echoing words of Angel called back from the distance. That really caught everybody off guard.

"What the fuck? Didn't that echo was gone already!?" Juri asked with a puzzled expression. "Why did we hear it again as soon as the Dragon Lady said the words 'Another Dimension'?" _'ANOTHER DIMENSION!'_

Whip groaned in frustration. "Please don't tell me we got caught up in some bizarre comedic routine and now we're going to be hearing that echo everytime somebody says 'Another Dimension'…" _'ANOTHER DIMENSION!'_

Chun-Li gave a startled look at the distance. "It does seems as if that echo is going to be heard when someone says, 'Another Dimension'" _'ANOTHER DIMENSION!'_

Foxy was getting fed-up with all this nonsense. "Stop saying 'Another Dimension!' Is annoying…" '_ANOTHER DIMENSION!'_ "Goddammit!"

Aya Natsume pointed a finger at Foxy. "You just said 'Another Dimension' yourself!" _'ANOTHER DIMENSION!'_

Nagi turned at her, rubbing a finger inside his ear to clean it. "Who just said 'Another Dimension'?" _'ANOTHER DIMENSION!'_ "I got distracted for a moment…"

Okinu seemed pretty chirpy for some reason. "Are we playing a game? Is it my turn to say the words 'Another Dimension'?" _'ANOTHER DIMENSION!'_

Mikami was quick to chastisize her ghostly assistant. "No Okinu, we are not playing a game. So please refrain from saying 'Another Dimension'" _'ANOTHER DIMENSION!'_ "Crap! I just said it myself!" She stated as she smacked her own forehead.

Iori Yagami began to face-palm, he turned towards Angel accusingly. "Dammit, woman! Why did you have to scream the words 'Another Dimension!' In the first place!?" _'ANOTHER DIMENSION!' _"Now we are never going to stop being harassed by them!"

"ENOUGH!" Pan exclaimed suddenly, bringing an abrupt end to all conversation, her patience utterly spent. "All of you idiots shut up! I don't want anyone else saying those words!" She warned with a threatening demenaor.

"What words?" Hakufu Sonsaku asked with a clueless expression, it was more than clear that she was not aware of what was happening around her.

But Pan, in her anger, didn't saw it like that. "You know exactly the words that I am talking about! So stop playing the fool and keep quiet!" She said with a fulminant glare.

Hakufu shivered under the baleful gaze of the alien girl. That doesn't necessarily meant it was a good thing because she began to wail. "But I don't know which words you're talking about! I wasn't paying attention! Please somebody tell me which words I'm not supposed to say!" She yelled to the four winds.

Pan was simply stumped in disbelief at that declaration. "What do you mean you were not paying attention!? We've been standing in here for several minutes now, with those words being repeated for too many damn times!" She snapped a little testily.

The well-endowed bubbly girl cowered under her words. "I… I… I was simply marveling at all the pretty sights since I've never been to another world, this the first time I've seen the sky of an alien planet…!" She confessed scared, bracing her arms over her head in an attempt to escape from the piercing eyes of the Saiyan girl.

Aya Natsume spoke in defense of her fellow air-head, a pleasantly surprised expression on her face. "I was doing that too! I would have also ignored what was happening around me if I didn't have my sister forcing me to pay attention to what was going on!" She declared as she motioned towards her elder sibling, Maya, the silver-haired girl trying to supress a groan at her Imotou's stupidity and failing miserably.

The alien girl didn't seem inclined to ease up despite the appeasements. "Be as it may… I don't want any of you uttering those words anymore, in fact, better if none of you open your mouths again."

"But I wanna know what words were you talking about!?" Hakufu kept whining.

"I'm warning you girl… Don't challenge me on this…!" Pan all but threatened through gritted teeth.

That seemed to be enough to make Hakufu relent from keep bothering the Saiyan, but not to dissuade her curiosity for long, as all that Pan's dismissal did was make the busty Toushi go pester someone else. "Pssst! Hey, Koukin… Pssst! Do you know what are the words that Pan doesn't wants us to say…? Can you tell me…? Pssst!" Hakufu whispered towards her cousin, using one hand to cover the side of her mouth facing Pan from sight as to not draw attention to herself. Of course her attempts at discretion were bound to failure, because in the completely silent landscape where they were standing –As everybody else was following Pan's instruction and keeping their mouths shut- her voice could be so clearly heard by everyone, that might as well she be using a megaphone to speak. Hakufu certainly didn't do subtlety; everybody present sweat-dropped.

Pan's eyebrow began to twitch erratically; Koukin took notice, and wasn't reassured by it. "Hakufu… Would you be quiet…!? Are you trying to get the both us killed…! He whispered back to the clutzy girl through gritted teeth, thick beads of sweat falling from his forehead. "Wouldn't you should be more cocnerned on the fact of getting rid of the Dragon Soul inside you…?"

"But I really want to know what Pan doesn't want us to say…! Please, tell me!"

"No!"

"Please! Please! Please!"

"I said no, Hakufu! Leave me alone!"

"Pretty please!"

"No!"

"Pretty pretty please!"

"I said no, already! Don't you understand the meaning of the word no!"

"Pretty pretty please with sugar sprinkles…?"

"No!"

"Pretty please with sugar prinkles and ice cream in the middle…?"

"No! No! No! A thousand times, No!"

"Pretty pretty please with sugar sprinkles and ice cream in the middle with chocolate chips…?"

"You're not gonna stop until I cave do you!?"

"Pretty pretty please with sugar sprinkles, ice cream in the middle with chocolate chips and whipped cream…?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaah! Why me!? God, what did I do for you to hate me so much!"

"Pretty pretty please with sugar sprinkles, ice cream in the middle with chocolate chips and whipped cream, and a big bright cherry on top…?"

"Arrrgh!" Koukin raged as he tried to supress the need to face-palm, his hand spasming wildly. "Goddammit, Hakufu! Fine! You win! I'll tell you! You damn baby!"

Hakufu just nodded. "Okay, that's good, because I ran out on what else to put on my pretty please…"

Aya Natsume acknowledged with her head. "That sounds like a very delicious pretty please alright…"

With turned to Foxy with a blank look. "You know, I'm surprised at her imagination for managing to come up with all those sugary confections to decorate her pleases!"

The white-haired fencer gave her a response just as dry. "Yes… All it was missing was a ribbon for it to be damn fine as a gift…"

Okinu tapped at Mikami's shoulder, the attractive red-head turning at her with a quizzical expression. "Mikami, do you think we could stop for ice cream on our way back home after we're done here…? I suddenly have the craving of eating ice cream after hearing Miss Hakufu speak." Okinu pleaded with an utterly adorable an innocent expression.

"We'll see Okinu…" Replied the Ghost-sweeper with a sweat-drop.

Honoka too began to tug at his elder brother shirt. "Can we too go for some ice cream when this is over Oni-chan?" She pleaded while she gave him the dreaded puppy-eyes treatment.

Koukin dared to take a glance at the alien girl to find she was not in the very least amused by their antics, as far as he could tell, her temper was about to blow. How did he come to that conclusion, you may ask? Because the eyes of the young Saiyan were charging with energy, making it seem as if two ominous stars were being aimed at his direction. Koukin could do nothing but gulp and try his best to not shit his pants. It was more than obvious he was walking on eggshells in here, better try not to do something that would finally cause Pan to snap.

He made a come-hither gesture to Hakufu with his index finger. "Come over here Hakufu, and I'll whisper those words into your ear so I do not break Pan's orders of speaking them out loud."

"Okay!" Hakufu chirped hapilly before skipping towards her cousin with her usual bubbly attitude and presenting an ear at his face, barely able to wait for him to spill the beans.

The young Toushi cupped a hand around the offered ear and leaned close the whisper the words in a very low and quiet tone of voice, so low in fact that it was barely able to be heard despite the silence in the barren field. "_The words that Pan doesn't want us to say are, another dimen…'__"_ **_'ANOTHER DIMENSION!'_** The echo that had been bothering everybody suddenly rang ear-burstingly throughout the place before Koukin had a chance of finishing speaking, it seemed to not have liked the measures taken to silence it, and so it now came back with a vengance. All of the people present had to jump back due to the sudden impression and forced to cover their ears from the deafening sound.

"Ah Goddammit! My ears!" Said one voice among many, as the sound was loud enough the bring many to their knees; even Pan was bothered by the loud echo.

Hakufu had certainly didn't liked the ear-numbing sound either. "Aoooouchie! Where did that came from…?" She turned with a mildly annoyed face back to her cousin. "Koukin, could you repeat the words you tried to tell me one more time?" That certainly caused another impact among the recovering martial artist, as everybody began to look at her as if she was bonkers.

Koukin gaped. "What…!? Why!? I just said them to you!?" He all but screeched in alarm.

Hakufu iddly cleaned an ear with a finger, unaware of how everyone was looking at her. "Yeah, but I wasn't able to hear anything you said because of that shout of 'Another Dimension'" '_ANOTHER DIMENSION!' _The echo rang again, this time back to its normal volume.

Koukin look as if about to get a stroke. "But those are the words right there!" He wailed.

"What words…!? I haven't heard anything but that loud echo of 'Another Dimension'" _'ANOTHER DIMENSION!'_

"Those are the words Pan doesn't want us to say!"

"Which ones…?"

"Another Dimension!" _'ANOTHER DIMENSION!_'

"Yes, 'Another Dimension'" _'ANOTHER DIMENSION!' _ "Is the shout that keeps interrupting us from you telling me which words Pan doesn't want us to say."

"No! Those are the words right there!" Koukin all but screamed.

Hakufu looked perplexed for a moment and began to nibble at her finger in thought, or whatever that passed for thoughts in her usual empty head. "I don't follow…"

"It's Another Dimension!" _'ANOTHER DIMENSION!'_

"We are currently in another dimension, yes…" _'ANOTHER DIMENSION!' _ "Lady Shoryuki explained that to us when we arrived in here."

"NOOO! 'Another Dimension'" _'ANOTHER DIMENSION!' _ "Are the words that Pan doesn't want us to say!" Said a too much frantic Koukin, clearly at the end of his rope.

"'Another Dimension'…" _'ANOTHER DIMENSION!'_ "Are the words that Pan doesn't want us to say…?" Hakufu repeated as her mind slowly comprehended that statement.

"**YES!**" Everybody present exclaimed, having enough of this stupid nonense.

Hakufu seemed taken aback for a moment at everyone's reaction, but her surprised dissapeared pretty quick before she was back to her usual clueless demenaor. "Alright, alright, I get it… There's no need to shout. If you don't want me to say 'Another Dimension' anymore;" _ANOTHER DIMENSION!'_ "You should have just said so, geez…" There was a general face-palm at the unbelivable idiocicy of the blonde Toushi.

Pan's temper was already past the boiling point, but she tried, real hard, not to kill the air-head since that would not amount to anyhting beneficial for anybody in the end. "Then… Let me make it clear for you, so there are no more mistakes…" She said through gritted teeth, the sound of the bones of her jaw creaking hard was heard clearly through the field. It wasn't a reassuring sound. "I do not want anyone of you to say, utter, whisper, mumble, not even think! The words 'Another Dimension'" _'ANOTHER DIMENSION!'_ She let out a terribly frustrated flinch at the echo, but did her best to calm herself. She passed her rage-filled smoldering eyes over everyone who was present in the desolate field with her. "I do not want to hear even a pip of those words! Is that clear…!?" She got her answer immediately through a series of nervous nods. "Good!"

Seemed her little threat had succesfully cowed every single one of her minions, too bad for her it wasn't that effective on those who technically were not under her service and were simply trailing along due to boredom; namely Hild. The Demon Queen was simply grinning, that toothy grin of hers, as she stared at Pan with a look of evident mischief.

The alien girl of course, took notice of that smile that clearly spelled trouble. She pointed a finger at the grinning chibi-Daimakaicho. "Don't. You. Dare…!"

Hild gave an amused innocent look at the accusation that didn't fool anybody. She continued grinning as she locked eyes with the young Saiyan and leaned forwards, as if daring her to stop her. The tense staring match continued for several awkawrd moments, the gathered martial artists not knowing what to do that would diffuse the nerve-wrecking situation without causing Pan to blow a gasket, Hild's smile widening more and more with each passing second, a tell-tale of her intentions.

It was when her smile threatened to split her face in two that the Diamakaicho simply went for it. "ANOTHER DIMENSION!" _'ANOTHER DIMENSION!' _She yelled at the top of her lungs, receiving the expected echo as result, before teleporting away in a puff of smoke as a hand suddenly appeared inside her personal space and almost closed around her throath. Pan's fingers could only manage to grasp the empty air as the Daimakaicho's laughter rang loudly throughout the field, the alien girl letting out a frustrated growl.

Hild reappeared close to her daughter, unable to come to a stop in her laughter. Urd simply glared at her mother with contemptuous eyes. "That is enough Hild! We do not have time to be wasting in your games!"

The Queen of hell seemed put out at having her own daughter interrupting her fun, a dissapointed pout on her face. But it was nothing more than a front, as she actually didn't mind stopping from yanking the young Saiyan's chain if it was Urd who asked that of her. "Oh, boooh! You're not being fun at all, Urd-chan. You should stop being so serious and learn how to relax more. But, fine! I'll stop bothering Pan if that's what you want…" She said, as she crossed her arms and remained perfectly seated while in mid-air.

Yet even so, the alien girl's temper didn't simmer down, even with Hild relenting from her teasing. She adressed everybody in general again. "Ok, I'm seriously about blowing this entire place up if someone opens his mouth again, so everybody just shut up! I don't want to hear anyone speak until I'm sure that damn echo is gone!" She remarked erraticaly with an obvious tick mark on her brow and a pulsating vein on her neck.

No one made any comment, knowing they were practically walking through a mine field with Pan's temper as strained as it was, any false step could literally break whatever small grip on her sanity she still had if they were not careful. The gathered martial artists remained silent, as the minutes began to stretch in more awkard silence.

….

….

….

(Cough) (Cough)

….

….

So far things seemed to be going rather well as no other trace of the annoying echo could be heard, the people present began to feel less apprehensive as they witnessed Pan's mood improving with each moment, the alien girl listening intently to her surroundings for any sign of the echo and feeling rather relieved when nothing dared to rise up and break her peace and tranquility.

….

….

….

Pan stopped listening to her surroundings and let down her guard, seemingly satisfisfied at not hearing anything, her minions relaxing too as result of her improved mood. She was about to speak again, when suddenly…

_'ANOTHER DIMENSION!' _

"THAT DOES IT!"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Pan released a brilliant energy blast at the distance, towards the direction she heard the echo coming from. The sudden detonation being so powerful and deafening, that the gathered martial artists felt as if they were standing next to a firing piece of artillery. The energy blast struck somewhere beyond the horizon, illuminating the entire field in a blinding white for a moment, outshining even the nearby star in the distance, before an eardrums-bursting explosion blared throughout the place. The ground under the gathered martial artists' feet began to shake violently, causing many to fall down into the quaking earth, unable to keep their balance, as an impressive and terrifying mushroom cloud rose higher and higher into the star-riddled dark sky, tossing an impressive quantity of dust and debris on all directions for several kilometers around the point of detonation. The pieces of broken earth and debris falling back into the ground in a shower of dirt over the heads of the terrified fighters, who were forced to hug the ground for dear life to withstand the furious vibrations shaking the entire field for miles on end.

When the effects of the detonation finally passed, they left in their wake a bunch of knocked down people groaning pitifully among the dirt.

Pan gave a sattisfied humm as she dusted her hands off, uncaring of the distressed she had caused to her minions. "That should take care of the issue… Ah, that felt good! It's great to be able to unwind a little!"

Shoryuki rose back up and shook her head off, trying to get rid of the sudden feeling of diziness that had befallen her after the ground went all shaky, she took a moment to dust off her clothes and deal with the fragments of dirt and stone in her hair. "I think we should move on and start with the exorcism of the Dragon Spirits already, and sooner rather than later, before you end up destroying this entire dimension with us inside." She began to walk away after signaling the rest of the group to follow her.

Pan just shrugged and began to follow the dragon goddess wordlessly, her minions taking a moment to recover themselves before setting after her, many of them already feeeling they had enough of this strange dimension where they were in.

!

Back in Greece, the mysteryous masked man was still acting strangely while he oversaw the training of the young recruits below him, staring at them with a crazed glint of madness in his eyes that were luckily for him covered by his blue marble mask as he deliriously muttered to himself under his breath. "I would send you all to Another Dimension…"

"Did you say something Great Patriarch…?" The same guard from before asked in concern, glancing at the white-robed individual with a strange look.

The masked '_Patriarch_' was pulled out of his frenzy at being adressed by his underling and began to cough on his fist to draw off suspicions. "Ahem… No, it's nothing, thank you for asking." He began to rub the back of his neck, his long sleeves flapping with the motion. "It's just that I can't simply shake the feeling that someone must be really talking about me behind my back… How queer don't you think…?"

The guard just kept looking at him oddly, but eventually answered with a hesitant nod. "As you say Great Patriarch. Maybe you are just tired after a long day of work; you have been pretty busy all morning after all… Maybe you should retire to your chambers, your Excellency, and get some rest." The armored man suggested.

"You're right; maybe it's just the weariness of the day finally catching up to me. I'll make sure to follow your wise advice and call it an early day. A warm bath and some sleep would certainly do me a world of good." The masked man conceded, trying to act as naturally as possible.

"Should a call the servants and have them prepare your bath Great Patriach?" The guard offered.

"Yes… Go see to it, and make sure to inform everybody else that I decided to retire to my chambers and do not wish to be disturbed by no one, is tha clear?" _'And I must make sure to device a way of getting rid of you my noisy little guard… Wouldn't do for you to start speaking about what you've seen and spread rumors of how strange the Holy Patriarch has been acting lately. That would only draw unnecessary attention upon myself and cast suspicions over my authority. I simply can't let that happening; nothing will get in the way of my total dominion over the sanctuary… Soon, the time will come to make this world mine…" _The masked figured thought darkly to himself, not giving a single hint of his true intentions to the unsuspecting guard in front of him.

"At once, Great Patriach!" The armored man said with a bow, before walking off in search of the servants, leaving the masked robed man alone with his dark thoughts…

* * *

_Alright, enough for now… Aha,ha,ha, if anyone wonders what the hell with the 'ANOTHER DIMENSION!' thing in this chapter, it is a reference to a meme from Saint Seiya that only those who have seen the anime or are from spanish speaking countries will get. Because the voice actors for Latinamerica of this anime really knew how to apply their over-the-top haminess on this series, it is epic! How the hell did the story ended up going in such moronic direction, not I know and I'm the one who wrote the stupid things. Some times the story takes life of its own and moves intro strange weird places._

_Anyway… Many of you may not like the fact that the story tends to constantly derail out of course in favor of idiotic things, but sometimes plot has to move aside in favor of stupidity. It is a good way for the characters to bond and interact with each other after all, and also because is a staple of anime and manga that stupid things tend to happen even in the most serious of Shonens, so I'm just simply being faithful to the source._

_But whatever… As always, leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Make sure to spread the word about this story and recommend it to your friends and/or people you know, and I'll read you all next time._


	27. Chapter 26

**Author's note:** Finally! After lots of delays, here we have the end of the Dragon spirits arc… Kind of… I mean, we finally deal with the dragon spirits in this chapter, but because of time constraints I had to cut the length of this chapter and upload just a fraction of what I had written. It's not that much, just the last part with the group finally leaving Myoushinzan, but as always things began to stretch and I ended up broaching a few subjects that I haven't finished researching yet. So after this chapter I doubt I will be able to make another upload of this story during March, since I'm going to take next month to catch up to date with some of the mangas I have pending, also to better work on how to deal with those issues that dreamer-in-darkness was pointing out to me in the reviews. Anyway, I suppose I could use next Month to update some of my other stories, I'm pretty sure the fans of Madness Effect are getting all angsty, and I would also like to focus on something else…

Nonetheless, I must say I'm not entirely pleased with the way I depicted the dragon spirits in this chapter, I found the entire task really hard because nowhere in any of the chapters from the Ikkitousen manga that have been translated (which are only like a 124, barely half of the entire series) there's an exact depiction of their personality, other than the fact they are feral. So I had to really get out of a tangent in order to fill the blank spots, and I hate doing that because I'm not working with established facts that allow me to set a foundation in which to guide the story and instead of me simply figuring out how to connect the dots and build bridges between the series I introduce. I have to come up with new things on the fly that most of the time have little, if any, relation with the rest of the series I'm working with and has me skirting really close to OC territory, and I know that as soon as I enter in range of that then this story is going to get fucked and lose all the credibility I've been painstakingly trying to build.

So yeah, not completely pleased with what I had to do, but I had no other option but make due, so I hope you don't mind much. Anyway, that's all I had to say, so let's get starting already.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; copyrights to the different series that appear in this fic belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**_How to exorcise your Dragon…_**

!

The entire group walked further inside into the desolated wastes of the strange alien Dimension, Shoryuki at the lead every step of the way, passing through endless barren crater-filled wastelands under a flowing starry dark sky, until they reached some natural rock formations just beyond a small stony ridge. It was just a slight depression in the earth in the form of a circle at the slopes of a small hill; piles of rocks stacked in the form of benches dotted the entire hillside that was facing the small stony circle, giving the apperance of an old weathered amphitheater from the times of the Greeks or the Romans. The location didn't had an ounce of luxury, looking more as if it had been the first convenient place that had been found in which two individuals could do battle; most likely that would had certainly been the case.

"Is this it…?" Pan said, clearly not impressed at what she was seeing, her eyes darting around the rough edification.

Shoryuki nodded before gesturing towards the heaped piles of rocks. "Yes, this is my battle arena. Here is where I'm going to attempt to expell those dragon spirits from the bodies of your friends. Please, take a seat while I get ready. The three of you acting as hosts for the dragons, should follow me to the center of the arena." She ordered before proceeding to descend the slopes of the hill without a single backward glance, Hakufu, Ryuubi and Sousou, shared a look among themselves before starting after the Dragon Goddess. Pan and the rest of her group simply began to spread around the rocky benches and take the most comfortable spots they could to witness the ensuing procedure.

The three Toushis stood in a single line on the middle of the battlegrounds, waiting for Lady Shoryuki to speak. The dragon goddess turned to face them, arms raised on display, holding one of the two spheres of dark essence on each hand. She gave a serious look to each of the three teenagers to convey the gravity of the situation. "Are you ready? This is going to be the most painful experience you all are going to suffer in your entire lives…"

The reaction of each of the three students was different; Ryuubi seemed extremely hesitant of continuing with their current course of action, as she fidgeted and stole nervous glances to her two companions in hopes of figuring out what to do. Hakufu was simply standing on her place with her usual carefree and happy-go-lucky attitude, it was debatable wheter she fully grasped the seriousness of her situation or not, though it was more than likely that she didn't. Sousosu on the other hand, was completely uncaring of whatever consequences he might have to face. "Just get on with it…!" It was his simple and straight answer.

Shoryuki turned towards Hakufu and demanded her answer with only a pointed look. The blonde girl seemed to have her mind on other things as she was glancing distractedly towards her surroundings with a dumb expression. She turned towards the Dragoness once she took notice of her stare and gave an unconcerned response. "Ummm… Yeah, whatever you say. Let's do it!"

Finally, the Dragon Goddess turned towards the last member of the group and waited for her decision. Ryuubi was unable to say a single word due to her natural shyness and the fact that she felt intimidated greatly for having an actual Goddess standing in front of her, so all she could do was give a timid nod.

Shoryuki acknowledged their answers with a sharp nod of her own. "Very well…" She presented the orbs of dark essence, streams of energy rippling and lashing throughout their entire surface. "You all better brace yourselves…" She said before suddenly closing her fists harshly and shatthering the orbs in her hands. The response to that action was immediate, as Ryuubi fell to her knees while clutching her chest over her heart with one hand, and letting out a haunting tortured wail as if she were experiencing all the tortures of hell in an instant.

The inner Dragon inside the bespectacled girl awoke in an instant, flaring its power violently as it roared in pain at having two pieces of his essence being destroyed. The wave of power washing over the entire rocky arena and reaching even all the people sitting in the slopes of the small hill looming near. Everybody's senses standing on high alert almost immediately, knowing that the shit had just got real. The air blowing and cutting sharply like a storm, a pillar of light ascending into the skies as testament of the great power being unleashed while thunder and lighting fell from the sudden furious heavens and violently hammered the earth below, and if the middle of it all, the figure of Ryuubi standing alone while tortured screams kept escaping from her throath.

Both Hakufu and Sousou had been shoved into the ground by the violent release of power from Ryuubi, the two teenagers looking as if something was wrong with them, as if they were fighting against an unseen presence that was trying to take over them from the inside, their own Dragons starting to awaken too by the presence of one of their kin.

Shoryuki took notice of the two Toushis trying to resist the influence of their inner dragons, even while guarding herself from the searing light being expelled by Ryuubi's power-up. "No! Do not resist them!" She called above the noise of the storm of power. "I need to face them head on in order to remove them from your bodies!"

Whether the two teenagers managed to hear her was up for debate, because it was in that moment of distraction that the evil presences within them broke through their resistance and took forceful control over their bodies, causing them to join their own pained screams with those of Ryuubi. The flare of power tripled in size at having the two other dragons awakening from their slumber, the intensity of the light flashing all around being so intense that neither Pan nor the goddesses were able to look at it directly without shielding their eyes first. The power being released was so great as to make the ground start to rumble again.

When the light show finally began to die down, the people present was surprised to discover the naked figures of the three Toushis. They had gone completely feral, their clothes torn to shreds by the great energies released from their bodies, their eyes having gone completely white while their posture and mentality had reverted back to that of a primitive beast. It appeared that the close proximity of others of their kind put them on edge; because as soon as they detected the scent and presence of another dragon, they began to circle around each other, waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack, faces snarling, jaws snapping and hands suddenly poised and sharp as claws swiping through the air, trying to take a chunk out of their rivals. It was more than clear that this particular breed of Dragons was pretty violent and territorial.

Yokoshima, despite the seriousness of the situation, began to leer shamelessly at the two naked girls. Before he had the chance to open his mouth and say something, he was attacked from behind with a brutal series of blows that struck his head violently and did not relent until he was face down on the ground unconcious, his head bleeding from the numerous bumps and bruises that dotted it. Towering over him imperiously was Mikami, lowering her sacred sword fueled by her spiritual energy after using it to beat the beejezus out of the denim-clad boy, most of Pan's female minions glanced casually at the free display of violence with approval. "Take a nap, Yokoshima. This situation is bad enough without having to deal with your perversion…" She said as she looked down at his assistant with a loathsome expression on her face.

Meanwhile, the three possesed Toushis were just about to lunge at each other, when Shoryuki intervened and drew their attention to herself. "That is enough!" She ordered as she smashed into the ground right in the middle of the three feral students. "I will not tolerate you fighting between you like little hatchlings! As a goddess of our kind, I order you all to stand down and leave the bodies of the humans you've inhabited against their wills!" She commanded with all the authority granted by her position.

The three crazed teenagers seemed unable to comprehend what was happening for a moment, heads tilting to a side and white-eyes blinking in puzzlement, before they began to realize that they were in the presence of a Dragon of a higher class and power than the three of them combined. However, even with a Dragon deity standing in front of them, the three Dragon spirits were not keen of following her instructions and leave the bodies they have been possesing for years. This was due to the fact that they had already picked up Shoryuki's scent, and it had revealed to them that the Dragoness was barely five hundreds year old. For such stubborn and prideful creatures as dragons, to bow to the whims of someone who was less than half their own age was unthinkable, even if they were goddesess of their kind. So Shoryuki's answer came in the form of Ryubbi snarling at her and opening her mouth to launch an energy blast aimed directly at her location, the bright beam of energy glowing so intensely as to illuminate the, otherwise, dark wasteland for just a moment in its entirety as it sailed through the air.

Shoryuki immediately swerved to a side to avoid the energy blast, only to find herself instantly under ambush, as Sousou suddenly appeared behind her, suspended in the air over her left shoulder and swiping at her with a clawed hand. The Dragon goddess blocked the attack with her forearm, releasing a small shockwave that spread between the two contenders due to the impact. Shoryuki didn't even had time to think about counteracting because Hakufu appeared out of nowhere, coming from below and aiming her sharp fingernails towards her abdomen. Once again, the red-headed Dragoness defended herself by lifting her right leg and blocking the sudden aggression with her knee, another small shockwave rippling through the air because of the strong clash. Ryuubi then lunged towards the ocuppied Goddess from above, Shoryuki saw her coming clearly, and just when the crazed book-lover girl was about to strike her, the lady of Myoushinzan released a blast of spiritual energy with her right hand directly into the chest of the long-haired brunette. The holy energy bypassing the body of the possesed teenager without causing any harm, and striking directly into her soul -or in this case- into the evil entity controling her from within, the blast being powerful enough to blow Ryuubi away several yards with a shriek.

The usually bespectacled girl (currently without glasses because they were lost during her Dragon's awakening) crashed into the rocky ground harshly and began to trash around violently, as if under great pain, while scraping savagely at her chest and letting out loud and haunting screams. Whatever Shoryuki's blast had done to her, it seemed to have been quite effective in putting her out of circulation.

Meanwhile, Shoryuki decided it was time to end this little annoying rebellion from the remaining dragons. "**Enough!**" She commanded, flaring her power in full, the sudden surge of spiritual energies blasting her remaining attackers away; the sacred power washing over Sousou and Hakufu, and burning directly at the Dragon spirits within them, causing them terrible pain. "I do not tolerate anyone from defying my authority inside my own home, especially from the likes of you!"

Using her powers, Shoryuki shoved the three feral students back into a straight line and exherted her spiritual pressure to keep them pinned in place. "As the lady of Myoushinzan; I command all of you to reveal your true forms!" She ordered, flaring more of her power to force the evil creatures into submission, the release of spiritual energies being so great that even the gathered martial artists, who are more focused in the physical aspects of their bodies than the spiritual ones, were able to feel it. For the few of those who had their mental and spiritual capacities developed, the pressure exherted by Shoryuki's powers was unbearable.

Rose was on a fetal position in the rocky ground, clutching her pretty head with both hands in a vain effort to stave off the painful headache she was experiencing as result of the massive overload to her psychic senses. She could barely glance at the direction of the Dragon goddess, a combined expression of awe and terror on her face, the veins of her forehead pulsating at an alarming rate. "Is this the power of a real goddess… I would… have never imagined it would be so fearsome…" She whispered, as she struggled greatly to avoid having her mind being overwhelmed by the sheer pressure, thick beads of sweat forming in her brow. Even Pan was impressed by the power displayed by the lady of Myoushinzan, a wicked smile of excitement plastered on her face as a single thin drop of sweat slided from the side of her head, from her temple and down her right cheek and into her jaw.

The possessed students trashed and writhed in the ground, trying to break the hold that the Dragon Goddess had over them, and failing miserably. Like spoiled children making a tantrum, the feral Toushis wailed and raged all they could, but ultimately achieved nothing. "Reveal your true forms! And release your victims from your poisonous influence!" Shoryuki ordered again with another flare of power.

The Dragon spirits seemed unable to ignore the commands of the dragon goddess despite their clear defiance. The three young Toushis began to lay still, their stubborn resistance dying down, as a strange glow began to exude from each of their bodies. The three brilliant balls of light started to ascend into the sky, a shining trail remaining behind them to keep them connected to be bodies of the three unconscious teenagers. The glow of each orb of light intensifying exponentially as their shapes expanded and took the form of three massive and large dragons floating in the sky, their tails coiled greedily around the unresponsive body of their respective Toushi.

These Dragons were clearly of Eastern origin, their bodies long and slithered, coiled and tangled upon themselves making each dragon seem like giant ugly ribbons in the dark sky, and covered in scales of different coloration each; Red for the one attached to Ryuubi, Yellow for Hakufu's own, and Orange for Sousou's. Big wooden horns protruding from the back of their heads like thick tree trunks with their branches cut off, long snarling snouts full of pointy teeth and glowing red eyes that burned with hatred and malice for all living things. As it is, these three dragons reminded Pan strongly of Sheng-Long, but only like a quarter as big and more cruel and evil looking, as if they were the little black sheeps of the family who are shunned by everybody. And wasn't Sheng-long a Dragon Deity too, in the first place? Anyway; they certainly neither looked like Icarus, his father's dragon friend/pet, in the least. Who was a kind and gentle purple dragon, and with a much more impressive appearance. These dragons looked as if they had crawled out from a dirty bog or something, their wretched appearances being a testament to their wickedness. Most of the alien girl's minions, however, were simply staring with mouths agape, utterly astonished at seeing an honest-to-god dragon for the first time in their lives.

**_"What do you want Dragon Goddess!?" _**Snarled the orange dragon harshly in a tone that harbored not an ounce of respect towards Shoryuki, his harsh features set in a dusdainful frown, as if it were beneath him to even acknowledge her with words.

Shoryuki was uncaring at their lack of manners, and proceeded to make her demands known with all the authority that her position entailed. "You three have caused too much pain and misery in the mortal world for millenia, breaking many of the laws sworn to be upheld by the high heavens and threatening to upset the balance of both mortal and spirit worlds in direct violation of the stipulations agreed on the Doublet System. As the Dragon Goddess in charge of the safekeeping of Myoushinzan and making sure that the edicts of the Dragon Dieties are being enforced on earth, I command all of you to release those three mortals you have forcefully taken against their wills as hosts and surrender yourselves to the mercy and judgement of the high heavens!" She declared, all regal and dignified like the goddess she is.

The three dragon spirits were litterally frothing at the mouth in rage after hearing the demands of the red-headed Dragoness. "**_You command us!_**_ **YOU** **command** **US! How dare a little whelp like you think that it can command its betters! Who cares about those pathetic little mortals that teem everywhere on earth, they're nothing more than prey, food on which to gouge ourselves and sate our appetites. What's the matter if a few thousand of them die now and then, they should be honored that their deaths serve to sustain our magnificence, besides there's always more humans were to pick from. Who cares about your pathetic Doublet System, we are beyond such trifles that the useless gods and the lousy demons are bound to follow because of their own failures… Feh, the losers! For Millenia we have fed on the strife and death that the mortals have spread in our name, making us stronger and stronger with each season. Our potential, our intelligence, our power have grown a hundredfold than what they were before, now not even the Dragon Deities are able to stand against our might! And certainly, much less a lowly little brat as you who isn't even a third of our age! Learn how to speak to your betters!"**_ The obviously obnoxious, arrogant and prideful dragon replied before attacking Shoryuki directly with a beam of energy being shot from his gaping maw, the two other Dragon spirits following his example and adding their own energy beams to his own.

Shoryuki braced herself immediately against the sudden aggression, having expected things to end up this way from the beginning. The combined wave of energy struck her in full head-on, but she stood resolutely against it, not giving a single inch. The three Dragons and the Goddess were soon locked in a battle of wills.

Seeing Shoryuki standing alone against the assault of the three evil dragons, Belldandy quickly turned towards her elder sister with great urgency. "Urd! We have to help Shoryuki!" It was all she said, her expression telling all about the graveness of the situation.

The Norn of the past simply nodded sharply, her expression austere and collected despite the unfolding mayhem. "Right on Belldandy…"

The two goddesses then blasted towards the belaguered Dragoness, their clothes reforming in their battle suits as they took out their respective limiters and soared through the air. The two eldest Norns landed a few paces behind the dragon goddess and prepared to take positions on her flanks. "Lady Shoryuki, we are here to help!" Belldandy declared; a look of pure determination on her face.

**_"What's this!? More pests decided to get in the way of our greatness…" _**The yellow dragon said with a snort of disdain, stopping his attack for just a moment. **_"It's nothing but more lowly goddesses, we'll destroy you all the same, no matter how many of you come at us, our powers are now unrivaled!" _**He declared with a roar before resuming his assault on Shoryuki.

The dragon goddess couldn't stop the smirk that was tugging at the corner of her mouth; she slightly turned her head to look behind her shoulders and adress Belldandy as she single-handedly kept the combined blast of the three dragon spirits at bay. "I appreciate the gesture lady Belldandy, but there's no need for you to bother yourself on my behalf. I am more than able on dealing with these three sorry excuses of Dragons by myself." She said with a gentle smile, as if she were talking of something inconsequential as the weather instead of pushing back the attack of three different dragons at once. "Just sit tight and let me handle this." She said with a wink, before her power exploded once more.

A corona of spiritual energy flared around her body, her power surging out in burning waves that began to push the combined beams of energy back to their owners. It was now the turn for the Dragon Spirits to brace themselves and be on the defensive, Shoryuki's flames keeping them pinned in place unable to move.**_ "FOOLS! YOU DARED TO CHALLENGE A DRAGON DEITY INSIDE HER OWN SEAT OF POWER! YOU MAY BE OLDER THAN ME, BUT IT'S CLEAR THAT YOUR AGE HASN'T BROUGHT YOU ANY WISDOM, FOR YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT AS LONG AS I AM INSIDE THESE WALLS, MY POWER IS LIMITLESS!"_** The dragon goddess declared as her entire body seemed to be caught aflame by a white fire, her spiritual power enveloping her completeley and leaving only a fiery silhouette in her stead that burned as brightly as a star. Her powers so brilliant that it was hard for most of the mortals present to even look at her direction, barely even able to keep themselves together in the presence of a real deity. If it was hard for Pan's minions to withstand Shoryuki's fury when it wasn't even aimed at them, then it was completely unbearable for the three dragon spirits in front of her gaze.

**_"AH! AH! WHAT'S THIS! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! MAKE IT STOP!" _**They screamed at unison, as the white divine flames licked at their bodies and burned at their corruption directly at their cores, purging all of the taint from which their very essences were primarily composed.

**_"DOES MY SACRED FIRE BURN AT YOUR CORRUPTED SOULS!?"_** Asked the fiery form of Shoryuki, her shape shifting a little by the flowing, writhing flames that composed it. "**_I AM GLAD IT DOES. THIS IS BUT A TASTE OF MY CHOUKASOKU-JUTSU, A TECHNIQUE TAUGHT TO ME DIRECTLY BY LORD SEITENTAISEI. STAND DOWN YOU THREE AND RELEASE YOUR UNWILLING HOSTS FROM YOUR INFLUENCE OR I WILL BE FORCED TO PURGE EVERY SINGLE TRACE OF YOUR ESSENCES FROM EXISTENCE!"_**

Despite the obvious pain and suffering being inflicted on them, the three dragon spirits refused to submit under the goddess authority, stubbornly clingling to their foolish pride. **_"NEVER! WE WILL NEVER SURRENDER TO THOSE WHO ARE INFERIOR THAN US! BETTER TO BE DEAD THAN TO SUBMIT TO PREY!" _**The Red dragon declared fervently.

"**_SO BE IT!" _**Shoryuki simply said before a blade of light materialized on her hand and she swinged it in the direction of the dragons' spirits as soon as her fingers closed around the hilt, cutting the tails of the three dragons in a single sweep, the unconcious bodies of the three Toushis simply toppling to the ground like stringless puppets. Another swing of the blade saw the three dragons being cut by the middle, a horizontal line of light glowing just beneath their gnarled arms, before their bodies separated into several pieces, the singular attack able to rip them apart due to how tangled into themselves their long bodies had been. The flayed pieces of each dragon then catching fire and being consumed by the white flames of Shoryuki, the ear-deafening screams of the dragons echoing all around the desolate dimension as they were devoured by the sacred fire and their evil taint eradicated forever. The very air seemed to clear all around the rustic arena and the malevolent prescence that seemed to press upon all the people present dissapeared in an instant as if it had never been in there in the first place. The curse of the three dragons had finally been brought to an end, and all the people who had been chained by it were finally free. Free to either live their lives in peace in whatever way they might decide without the influence of any outside source, or, in the case of those who lives were lost to the strife and conflict, for their spirits to finally be laid to rest.

The white flames surrounding Shoryuki's form flowed and fizzled out, leaving only a few small traces of smokes as evidence to prove they had ever existed, and even those soon faded out; the dragon goddess being back into her training attire, a small sigh escaping from her lips as she dusted her hands off. "Well I guess that should the end of the matter, your friends should now be completely free from the influence of the dragon spirits."

Belldandy went to look over the unconcious naked students sprawled over the rocky and cold ground to asses their condition, after making sure they were alright and still breathing, she turned back and called to Shoryuki. "Do you have some spare clothes that these three could use; it would not be decent for them to be walking around on our journey back without anything to cover their modesty." She said with a faint blush on her cheeks, mildly embarassed by the unwilling nudity that was imposed upon the three young students.

Urd found this as a perfect oportunitty to tease her normally composed sister. "I don't know Belldandy, I kind of prefer their current state of dress, ahem… or will it be undress? Quite the bold and audacious fashion statement if you ask me, very off the charts…" The bronze-skinned goddess said with a cheeky smile as she rubbed her chin between the index and thumb of her right hand.

Morrigan seemed to agree with her. "I know! It is nice to see humans who are not afraid of going against the established norms of their society. They can be quite suffocating alright…" She shared an impish smile with Urd, since for a moment, both Goddess and Succubus were thinking on the same frequency. A small smirk graced the Daimakaicho's lips as she saw her daughter and her former ward working in conjunction to cause mischief. Meanwhile, Belldandy didn't know what to say in reply, and simply remained silent on her spot as she continued blushing.

Luckily for the kind goddess, Shoryuki decided to ignore the comments of the two shameless women and answer her original question, though that doesn't mean she hadn't heard them or was unaffected by them, as her own faint blush could tell. "I do think I have some spare clothes that could be useful, just wait here for a moment while I go fetch them. Make sure not to wander off too far, this world we are in is as big as Earth and the spirits that dwell in here quite dangerous, so I really wouldn't recommend for you to get lost." She said to the group in general before walking and going back to the direction of the entrance to this place. The gathered martial artists were left trying to recompose themselves after the latest ordeal.

"Well, that was a harrowing experience alright…" Whip said in the most plain and dry tone she could muster. Many of the other fighters seemed to agree with her.

"Yeah, let's not try another thing like this anytime soon…" Cammy commented as she rubbed her eyes, that much piercing light like the one Shoryuki had been expelling had clearly messed a lot with her sight. "I have enough trouble as it is fighting criminals and other street fighters to start dealing with spirits, Dragons and excorsims."

"That is the power of a true Kami, it was certainly amazing…" An awed Ryu said, never having expected in his life that he would witness such a memorable event, clearly having decided to go in search of Pan and ask her for training had been one of the best decisions he had ever made, who knows what other things will he be fortunate enough to witness while in her company.

Karin turned towards Rose who was lying in the ground in a fetal position and clutching her head with her hands. "Hey, are you alright…?" She asked with some concern for the purple haired lady who was obviously in great pain.

"Ah… Ah… Give… Give me… a few minutes… My psychic senses were… nnngh… overcharged by… Shoryuki's spiritual… pressure… I could feel… I could witness in full… the true extent… of her powers… It felt as if my head… was about to explode…" The attractive purple-clad woman replied as she squirmed in the stony ground, her hands pressing into her brow harshly as If she were going through the mother of all headaches.

Karin didn't know what she could do in this kind of situation, if there was even something she could do in the first place, but she tried to reassure Rose the best she could. "Its okay, take all the time you need to recover yourself. None of us is able to go anywhere for a while, it seems." She commented as she glanced around to the rest of the martial artists and students present. Most of them were also still recovering from the effects of being to close of a goddess releasing her true power; Pan simply standing in the middle of all of it, looking down at her disabled minions with a thoughtful expression on her face, it was safe to assume nobody was in conditions to move anytime soon.

After almost twenty minutes of waiting, Shoryuki finally returned with some spare clothes. "Here! These should be good enough for your friends to use." She said as she handed the bundle to Belldandy, it was also in that moment when the three unconcious Toushis finally began to stirr…

"Ugh… My entire body hurts. What the hell happened…?" Asked an out-of-sorts Sousou as he groggily pushed himself from the ground after waking up first, as he had been lying face down the entire time, his action caused many of the younger females present (and even some of the older like Cammy or Chun-Li) to look away with a blush on their faces. Sousou was completely ignorant of this as he glanced at his surrondings and said. "Why do I feel cold? Is the air blowing or something?"

"Yo' Sousou! Put some clothes on you man!" His friend '_Ton'_ Kakuton said, covering his eyes with a hand as he looked away in disgust. "You're giving everybody a free show!"

Sousou looked down to take notice of his state of undress and simply frowned as result. "So that's why I was feeling a draft…" He said, completely unconcerned for the fact he was completely naked.

The older shameless women of the group like Urd, Morrigan, Mature, Angel, Vice, Juri and Hild were broadly grinning as they leered at the young leader of Kyosho through a series of whistles and cat-calls. "Looking good hot-stuff! I certainly like the view from this side!" Angel called, inadvertiently causing K'9 to seethe in jealously. He didn't know why, but the clone didn't like when the white-haired woman looked at other men in that way.

Meanwhile, the paraplegic girl Chuutatsu was blushing furiously in both, embarassment and shame, her hands over her eyes in a frustrated face-palm. "Sousou, please cover yourself! It's unseemly and there are women present!" She said with clear agitation.

"Why are you so pretty hunged up about my state of undress Chuutatsu? It's not like if it is anything you haven't seen before." Sousou plainly replied in the bluntest manner possible, clearly not minding everybody seeing him in his birthsuit. A small chorus of '_Owwwwww…!' _was heard from behind the paraplegic girl as a response to Sousou's statements.

"Ohoho… I believe the one who is pretty '**_hunged_' **is someone else." Juri said cheekily, causing her and the rest of shameless women to burst into laughters, while the rest of the more dignified people around them simply face-palmed at her bad and childish pun. "You know, I normally don't care about boys, but even I have to admit that thing you have in there is pretty impressive." She said uncaringly as she pointed between Sousou's legs.

Chuutatsu was redder than a tomato by this point. She spoke towards Sousou again, trying her best to ignore the lewd comments being thrown around. "Maybe is because I don't like it when other women start oggling my boyfriend and start lusting after him! Did it ever ocurred to you how would I feel having you strutting around and showing your gods to the first flozy that passed in front of you!" Clearly the blonde girl was pretty close of losing her temper.

"Oh, you must be quite the lucky girl then…" Morrigan said, trying to rile her up again. "To have such a young stud all for yourself; he must be quite the kinky beast in bed. I could tell you about all the deviancy stories I've heard regarding those who like to do it with people with missing limbs."

That did it for Chuutatsu; she launched herself in the direction of the Succubus using the strenght of her arms and began to rapidly crawl in her direction, her desire to wring her neck glaringly obvious in her eyes. Morrigan was non-pussled by her reaction and simply used her wings to keep herself aloft in the air, and well outside Chuutatsu's reach, the blonde girl trying her best to grab the flying temptress, something that was proving remarkably difficult for her without legs.

"I don't get why she's suddenly so peeved, was it something I said?" Morrigan commented with faux-innocency.

Pan decided to intervene and put an end to all their foolery. "Not cool Morrigan, even I know that making fun out of invalids is a pretty shitty thing to do. So can the attitude for a little bit, will ya'?"

It seemed the alien girl's words were persuasive enough to make the powerful succubus stop her teasing. "Well, I suppose I may have let myself be carried away a little…" She descended back to the ground and folded her wings as soon as her feet touched the stony floor. Chuutatsu took the opportunity to lunge at her with a powerful push-up, but Morrigan simply caught her without missing a beat and held her in her embrace as if she were a little child, the blonde paraplegical girl trying as hard as she could to break to hold she had on her, but failing miserably due to the great inhuman strenght that the succubus possesed, by far greater than her own. "I'm sorry little girl, please forgive me. It was just a little innocent teasing; I can assure you I have no intentions of stealing your stud-muffin away from you…" The green-haired dark-stalker said with a placid smile as she condescendingly patted Chuutatsu's head, the blonde girl unable to do anything but give her a friendless smoldering look as she stopped struggling against Morrigan's grasp, knowing it was a wasted effort, but still holding a lot of impotent anger and resentment against the attractive Succubus.

"Now, don't look at me with those eyes… I know! How about I give you some tips that I'm sure your boyfriend will be pretty grateful about for the next time you two decide to get physical." Morrigan stated joyfully as she headed towards the abandoned wheelchair to return Chuutatsu to her rightful seat while she whispered some R-rated things into the blond girl's ears that caused her to go from irritable and irate to aghast and blushing; that's when Pan decided to zoned out the antics of the Succubus from her senses, she really didn't wanted to be hearing that sort of things right now.

Sousou was finally putting some pants on after seeing the little outburst of his lover, when another one of the formelly possesed Toushis finally awoke. "Oh, my head…! Where am I…? And where are my glasses? I can't see anything…" Said a mildly confused Ryuuby as she felt around with an arm in search of her reading glasses.

"Here they are Gentoku." Kann'u offered as she returned her glasses back to the intellectual brunnete.

"Oh, thank you Kann'u. You're a life-saver." Ryuubi replied before setting her glasses back over her eyes. It was then when she was able to take notice of her current state of undress.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The high-pitched yell of Ryuubi echoed deafeningly throughout the entire desolate wasteland, and proving extremely grating for the senses of everybody present because no one was expecting such overbearing reaction, the bespectacled girl trying to cover her generous assests the best she could with her hands as she jerked back away from a very alarmed Kann'u.

"Gentoku! What's wrong!?" Asked the beautiful naginata-wielder with great concern.

"Stay back! Don't come near to me!" Ryuubi shouted, recoiling back in fear and panic. "Oh! Why this has to happen to me! I can't believe you Kann'u! I knew you are secretly a lesbian who is attracted to me, but how could you take advantage of my helpless tender body while I was unconscious! God, I've been smirched! Now I will never be able to find a husband because you decided to use me to sate your basic instincts!" The bespectacled brunette wailed to the four winds in a very over the top way as she kept trying to cover whatever small modesty she still had left.

"What is wrong with that girl…!?" Asked a very annoyed Mature at almost having her eardrums explode as she tossed dirty looks towards Ryuubi.

"I don't know…" Replied Foxy. "But I have the feeling she must be extremely homofobic, or at the very least, she has an unrational fear of homosexuals; lesbians in especific for what it seem…"

Juri was frowning heavily at that explanation. "Maybe she should keep her opinions to herself before I decide to give her an actual reason to be afraid of lesbians…" She said in a very unfriendly tone.

Mature gave her a strange look from the corner of her eyes. "Are you saying you're gay…?"

"Well I certainly have an appreciative eye for those of my same sex… Why…? Do you have a problem with that!?" Juri said aggressively with a guarded stance.

"No, I do not have any problem about your preferences." Mature was quick to ammend. "I'm just saying I wasn't expecting that from you. You certainly didn't seem the type at first glance, but now that I think about it, it does appear to be rather obvious." She said as she brought a hand to her chin in thought.

Meanwhile, Belldandy was trying to reassure Ryuubi and explain the situation to the bespectacled girl, much to the relief of an embarassed Kann'u, who was burning as bright and crimson as the red lights of a semaphore. All the screaming that had been going around ended up awakening Hakufu from her slumber. "(Yawn:) What is going on? Who is shouting and not letting me sleep…? Ouch…! Why my body hurts so much…" She groggily said as she scratched her head and began to strecht, causing certain well-endowed assets of her anatomy to be put on display upfront.

Koukin immediately turned around to take his gaze away from his cousin, as he brought both of his hands to his nose to stem the sudden flow of blood that surged from his nostrils. He wasn't the only one suffering from such condition. "Hakufu! Cover yourself will you!? You're giving everybody an eyeful!" He yelled frantically, still not looking at the direction of his air-headed cousin.

The oranged-haired girl just glanced down to take stock of her undressed state, but not caring in the least about the fact she was naked. "What happened to my clothes…? Koukin, do you know what happened to my clothes?" She asked at her cousin, still completely unconcerned about her nudity. She suddenly stoped in her line of thought and began to stare suspiciously at Koukin. "You didn't took my clothes on purpose, did you Koukin? Have you been trying to do naughty things to me while I was sleep again…?" That statement caused everybody to turn and give pointed looks to the young dark-haired Toushi.

"What does she means by again…!?" Maya Natsume said, her tone heavily laced with distrust as she gave a flat stare at Koukin.

The dark-haired Toushi waved his arms around in frantic motions in an effort to assuage the growing suspicions and unfriendly gazes he was receiving from everybody. "Nothing! She doesn't mean anything by that! She's just being her usual witless self!"

But obviously, someone as dimwitted as Hakufu couldn't hope to realize what Koukin was trying to do, so she opened her mouth to inadvertently give an even more damming testimony against her cousin and sink him further. "Oh it's just simply that Koukin likes to cope a feel when I am sleeping or smell my used panties when he believes I'm not looking… He is quite the naughty boy sometimes…"

The women of the group simply stared at the dark-haired Toushi even more harshly, clearly trying to fulminate him with their gazes alone. Koukin felt his legs shake and could do nothing but give an akward and nervous giggle.

The mental image of what Hakufu had said was simply too much for Kenichi to endure and he ended up falling back unconcious in a torrent of his own blood that surged like a fountain from his nose. Miu wasn't happy by his reaction. "Kenichi!"

Honoka was frantic as seeing her brother's face bursting in a shower of blood. "Oni-san! Are you alright!? Answer me!" She immediately ran straight for Hakufu, passing in front of Belldandy first and nabbing a bundle of clothes from the, rather perplexed, goddess who didn't know how to react at the fast-paced developments that were happening around her. Honoka kept rushing on her way and lunged towards Hakufu once she near enough and greeted the airhead with a, surprisingly strong for her age, smack full on her head.

"Ouch! Why you hit me Honoka-chan…?" Asked Hakufu with a comical tear in her eye.

"Look what you did to my Oni-san, you dumb booby-monster!" She raged as she pointed a finger at the unconcious form of her elder brother soaked in his own blood, before she shoved the bundle of clothes she was carrying into the hands of the confused Toushi. "Put some clothes already before I decide to punish you!" She threatened.

"My, the little squirt is quite bossy isn't she…?" Vice said laizily as she watched the unfolding situation alongside the rest of Pan's minions.

"Yeah… And she seems to have some sort of fixiation over her brother." Mature pointed out with a critical eye. "None of our concern of course as long as their antics doesn't get on our nerves…" She said to change topic and continue to observe the proceedings.

It took several more agonazing minutes for the three formerly possessed Toushis to be fully clothed again, but once that issue was done, the entire group was looking forward of leaving the strange dimension already.

"Well, I suppose that is the end of the matter." Pan began; adressing the group at large. "We should start heading back already. It's a long way back to Tokyo, and I believe night is almost upon us."

Mature assumed her role of secretary and checked her wristwatch to be of assistance to the alien girl. "It is past sunset already, fifteen minutes past seven o'clock to be exact…"

Pan wasn't pleased at that observation. "Damn! And I was hoping we didn't have to camp out in the wilderness tonight since we didn't bring any camping gear… Oh well, I still have my capsules and the portable house therein, but you lot are for a rather rough experience since I only have so much space in my field house for enough people before it gets too full and cramped. And I'm sure I don't need to remind you all how I like to sleep comfortable at my leisure…" She said shamelesly, turning towards her students and apprentices and giving them a cheeky grin. The young teenagers knowing that their night was going to suck without a doubt.

Luckily for them, Shoryuki stepped to the rescue as she cleared her throat to bring everyone's attention over her. "If you like, I could offer you all to spend the night here in Myoushinzan so you don't have to camp out in the wilderness. There's more than enough accomodations in here for your entire group since this sacred mountain has the installations necessary to host the people that decide to come in here for training."

Pan mulled over the offer for only a moment, but quickly accepted the proposal since she saw no reason to refuse. "That would certainly solve this latest little problem; very well, I accept your offer." She answered and shaked hands with the Dragon Goddess to seal the deal.

"Well that's good and all…" Foxy began to comment, a hand on her hips. "But what are we suppose to do in the meantime? We still have several hours before we can retire for the night, even if we decided to call it an early day. So how are we going to keep busy while we wait?" She asked pointedly, demanding an answer as she crossed her arms.

Shoryuki scratched the side of her chin with a finger in thought. "Well, if you want… I can offer to give you some instruction from the training I offer in here to increase the spiritual powers of a ghost-sweeper."

Whip squinted her eyes at that proposal and gave a wary look to the dragoness. "You mean you're going to have us fight in this desolated place against powerful and dangerous spirits that you said will devour our souls if we lose? Yeah… Not to be rude or anything like that, but I think I'll pass on that. I'm not afraid of facing any man or woman in battle, but I don't know how my fists and weapons will be of any use against ghosts and spirits."

Shoryuki shook her head sideways at that. "Goodness, no! My challenges are only for those who desire to face them, but even if you accepted, I wouldn't let people who don't have any kind of spiritual or psychic training to go through them since that would be suicidal. No, what I want is for all of you to follow me to one of the proper training fields here in Myoushinzan so I can give you the basics in how to harness your spiritual powers…" She explained reasonably, putting many of the worries and qualms of the gathered martial artists to rests.

Pan was all for it for that suggestion. "I believe that's an excellent idea. I am familiar with the mind arts since the KI can allow the use and development of such esoteric skills like telepathy and telekinesis as one improves his own mental capacities through meditation, but I don't have much insight regarding the matters of the spirit. I'm sure my minions could benefit from whatever instruction you deem them worthy to be taught, who knows, maybe awakening their latent spiritual capacities could prove useful to them in the future." She explained reasonably as she mulled over the subject.

Many of the fighters present were intrigued by that proposal. "It is indeed a rare and extraodinary honor to have the chance of receiving training under the tutelage of a real goddess…" Toki commented with proper reverence.

"So it is, my dear brother. It is not often when the gods decide to impart their wisdom to mere mortals like ourselves." Kenshiro agreed with matching stoicism. "According to legends, the root of all marital arts comes from the time when the gods decided to teach humanity the means to defend and fight against the forces of darkness and those who preyed on the innocent…"

Kushinada agreed with the statement of the young Hokuto user with a nod of her beautiful cold face. "That is correct, the old tales do tell how the gods descended and taught the basics of martial arts to groups of noble warriors who would later become the founders of the first combat styles back during the time of ancient China and the foundation of Japan. Seeing how the gods and Kamis turned out to be real, it makes me believe in the validity of all the old legends."

Ryu was also very intrigued by the idea of receiving training from a goddess. "I do am curious about the techniques and combat styles that the gods may use, they must certainly be as impressive as the jutsu employed by lady Shoryuki."

Shoryuki felt like blushing at the praises. "Oh, please… It is nothing really… I'm just performing the duties I have as the lady of Myoushinzan. This sacred mountain is a place of learning after all, so it simply wouldn't be proper for you to leave without taking some of the knowledge imparted in here with you…"

"As long as we don't have to remain any longer in this barren wasteland, I'm fine with whatever you wish to teach us…" Whip said, wishing to be any place else but inside this dreadful alien dimension.

Shoryuki took her at her word and nodded. "Very well, if you wish to follow me, I'll show you all what your accomodations will be before heading to one of the training grounds." She said, as she gestured for everyone to follow her before guiding the group back to the entrance. The gathered martial artists promptly obeyed and went after her.

However, Mikami got in front of everybody and stopped them in their tracks after just a few steps with a handsign. "Hold on a minute. Before we leave, there's still the matter of my fee to deal with now that your friends have been succesfully exorcised from the Dragon spirits that were controlling them. So if you don't mind paying me before we leaved." She said as she extended a hand palm-up in front of her in the universal signal for asking money.

Pan's minions could only gap at the nerve of the attractive Ghost-sweeper. "Now!?" Whip asked in the most flabbergasted tone. "Seriously!? You want to be charging us your comission right now!? We haven't even had enough time to recover ourselves from the last shock!?" She gaped.

Mikami just shrugged uncaringly. "That has no relation in the least on your capacity for paying me what I'm due. You hired me to find a way of getting rid of the Dragon spirits tormenting your friends and delivered, so pay up." She said in a tone that harbored no room for comment.

Pan was not impressed by her pushy attitude, however, and limited herself to give Mikami a pointed look. "Does it look to you as if I'm carrying a wallet inside my pockets!?" She said as she patted her jeans tho clearly showed she was carrying nothing but a small key-ring that was connected to her belt with a chain.

"Well… You carry those pills with you where you can store a lot of things inside…" Mikami countered, nonplussed.

Pan refrained from bristling. "Do you really think that I would have that obscenely high amount of money at hand in cash…? No one goes around carrying that much money on their person. Give Giru here the number of your bank account and he will transfer the money to you once we're on a place with some connectivity with the internet. I don't know but I believe another dimension is beyond the coverage of most telecommunication companies from your world, don't you agree?" She deadpanned.

Mikami wanted to contend the issue further with Pan, but finding no way to counteract her arguments she grudgingly relented. "Fine…! I'll let the matter drop for now, but I expect to get my money paid in full as soon as we are out of here…" She stated a little testily.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'll make sure you get paid what was agreed for each of the dragon spirits exorcised, but I will not pay full price for the essence fragments removed from Ryomou and elder Furunji, I will only pay you fifty million for the both of them." Pan stated with a demeanor that told clearly she was not going to budge in the issue.

"Seventy five!" Mikami replied immediately trying to haggle for a better price and get the most profit she could.

"Fifty and it's not a matter of discussion, take it or leave it…" The alien girl reaffirmed, her arms crossed. Mikami frowned heavily and was about to speak again when the alien girl beat her to it. "I would stop from trying to push the matter further if I were you. You are aware of what I am capable of doing are you not? I am being quite generous if I say so myself for paying the prices you have set for each dragon spirit, so don't argue with me on this issue, I would prefer for a cordial relationship to exist between us so I could turn on your expertise on any future problem of a supernatural nature that may get in my way. With how things are going with me always stumbling with some issue or another at every step, it is only a matter of time before something else comes up. So even though you did very little to get rid of the dragon spirits yourself, you did exactly what it was asked of you and found for us a reliable safe way to extract those dragons from Hakufu and the others, so if nothing else, I would really like to have your knowledge at hand in case of trouble. But don't pressure me on this or I might decide your knowledge is not worth the effort of putting up with your greed…" She said in a low tone of voice that made the hair on the back of the neck of anyone listening to stand on end, the threat easily palpatable.

It was a testament to Mikami's intelligence that she decided to take the sensible option and accept the alien girl's offer. "Fine…" She said with a sigh. "I'll accept the fifty million for both soul fragments, if only for the promise of future well paid jobs…" She stated with a visible sulk.

Pan just nodded as if to tell her she had made the right choice. "Well, look at it this way… Thanks to Giru filming all of our sheananigans 24-hours non-stop, you're going to be getting a great deal of publicity through the entire world. So more than likely you're about to have a sudden surge of clients looking for your services… Which reminds me…" Pan trailed off before turning towards her diminute robotic companion. "Giru, make sure to censor those scenes were Hakufu and the others appear naked. I don't want people starting to toss accusations of indecency my way, also it should save them the embarassment of being exposed naked through all the internet, at least it will for Ryuubi, I don't think the other two care much about that…" She said in passing.

The bespectacled brunette was blushing heavily after her words as she sank in shoulders. "Thanks, Pan…"

Giru chirped an acknowledgement, the light on his optical sensor blinking with each word. "It will be done Pan, giru."

Mikami cupped a hand to her chin in thought. "Well… Free publicity is always a good thing, as long as the money keeps rolling in I suppose I cannot complain…" She declared, bringing an end to the conversation.

"Glad to know you see my way of thinking." Pan declared, before turning back to her minions. "Alright… Let's finally get out here before we get trapped in here for all eternity."

"Don't you even dare to joke about that!" Whip exclaimed with great alarm at the alien girl's jibe. The group of gathered martial artists and students then proceeded to finally return to the mortal realm.

* * *

_Well there you have it for now, I hope this chapter was to your liking and all, even with all the bumps I had to deal in the way, hope I didn't broke your willing suspension of disbelief that much. _

_Anyway, moving on, about Juri being gay, that's the impression you get from the character according to official sources. I mean, what the hell am I suppose to think when I'm reading her Bio in Capcom's official page and I found in the category of her Likes the words big breasts? So either she's gay, or at least Bi, I didn't have her give an honest clear declaration because I'm not sure, so I simply implied she is able to fell attraction towards others of her same sex. You may believe I am simply being crass or tipically horny male for focusing about whether Juri is lesbian or not, but that's not true, the sexuality of a character is a very important aspect of its personality because it can determine how would its interactions with other characters will be, which can be casual, amicable, stiff or outright antagonistic depending whom they are speaking with, as it is in the case of Ryuubi who has an irrational fear of lesbians. In any case, I'll leave up to you to give me your opinions about what Juri's sexual orientation should be._

_So that's it for the moment, as always make sure to leave a review and tell me what you think, recommend this story to your friends and/or people you know and all that, and I'll make sure to read you all next time… I gotta go and finish some of the series I have in my queue. _


	28. Chapter 27

**Author's note: **Well, finally I'm back. Hope you all didn't get impatient with the long wait, the thing is that this chapter simply didn't wanted to get done. I had previously stated that I would use March to get up to date with some of the mangas I'm reading for this story, and I did, took a couple of weeks as holydays and finished with was I reading, there's a hell of a lot more mangas that I need to read but the ones I finished were the most immediate pressing. Anyways, so I've been writing this chapter for the entire month of April and the reason I am only able to update until now was because I just couldn't find the right part where to conclude the chapter, there simply were none to my liking, so kept writing forward and things kept stretching until I found the right spot to call it a cut.

But regardless, I must say this chapter is a long one, as long as one of the others where the battle against Lind took place. That happened because as I had said, I kept writing until I found a perfect place to my liking were to close this chapter. So this is something for you all to take in consideration, I don't intend to leave this story in hiatus like… never… In fact, I'm using the walking dead comic formula for this fic and will keep writing and writing just to see how far this story can go. To tell the truth I intend to keep writing this story until the day I die, hopefully it will not be any time soon, or never if I get my way since I intend to live forever or at least a thousand years at minimum. When the mechanical augmentations start appearing I'm going to be one of the first people that will sign up for that shit. Yes I'm all about for transhumanism; I want to be just as cool as Adam Jensen one day…

Anyway what was I saying…? Oh yes! If you start feeling that I'm taking too much to release the next chapter of this story, then be prepared, because that means is going to be a long one.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; copyrights to the different series and/or franchises that appear in this fic belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**_Legacy of the Kamis_**

!

The group proceeded to follow the dragon goddess back towards the exit from the strange dimension and once again into Myoushinzan, before heading towards the quarters reserved for the apprentices that come to train in the sacred mountain. Note that after showing the entire group where would they be resting for the night and leading them into one of the training grounds, the teachings that Shoryuki imparted to them weren't anything particularly complicated or awe-inspiring. It was just simply a series of meditation and mind-centering exercies to determine the aptitudes of the gathered martial artists for the mental and spiritual arts, and how much developed their senses were on those fields; though they did manage to discover some interesting revelations as result of these exercises.

"Well this is interesting…" Shoryuki said as she approached Nagi who was currently deep in a meditation exercise that would allow him to discover and connect with his inner self, apparently, he must have found something inside of him alright, for he was exhuding a rather considerable amount of energy for someone of his age and limited martial instruction, his body moving in perfect syncronisation and balance through the motions that the focusing exercise required while his aura flowed visibly around him. If one concentrated enough on his profile, his aura seemed to take the form of a long majestic dragon. Shoryuki was intrigued…

"I can feel the strenght of the dragon in you…" She said suddenly from behind the young apprentice, startling the young brawler and breaking his concentration due to the unexpected interruption, his aura slowly fading out.

"Wha-what?" Nagi stammered in sursprise.

"I wasn't aware that more people among your ranks had draconic traits, but now that you're flaring your energy, I'm able to clearly see it…" Shoryuki said, her chin enclosed between thumb and index as she gave Nagi an appreciattive look.

"What do you mean by that?" Bob Makihara asked from where he was making his own exercises in line with his friend, stopping in his kata for a moment. "Are you saying Souchiro has draconic blood in him just like Chou'un? If that's the case why he doesn't have eyes like hers?"

"I didn't say he had the blood of the dragon in him, I said he had the strenght of the dragon. There's a difference…" Shoryuki clarified. "Having now the chance of taking a closer look on him, I can tell his soul is that of a dragon. And from what I can tell, is a very old and powerful spirit, like a couple of Millenia old, older even than the dragon spirits that were possesing your friends." That explanation did nothing to reassure the American boy, and it even managed to freak out most of the other students who were around and even some of Pan's minions.

"You mean he is also possessed by a dragon spirit!?" Whip said butting in, rather alarmed by that declaration. "Awwww! Does that mean we are going to have to do another exorcism!? I don't want to return to that freaky battleground of yours after we just leave that place!" She declared with a rather concerned expression, the people around her also not looking forward to that idea.

Foxy piped in with the plainest expression ever. "I hope not. That would mean we will have to pay Mikami another hundred million dollars for getting rid of that spirit…" She commented dryly while pointing over her shoulder at the direction of the red-haired Ghostsweeper, who suddenly began to sport a greedy smirk at the thought of charging more money.

"Hell, no!" Whip snapped at the white-haired fencer, his previous concerns completely forgotten. "I don't know how much money Pan has after emptying the accounts of Shadaloo, N.E.S.T.S. and YAMI, but at this rate she's going to end up bank-rupt if she keeps paying this woman's prices. Godammit! Not even the highest paid escorts charge that much! Why are we paying her that much money when it is lady Shoryuki the one who is personally dealing with these Dragon spirits…?" She asked with a disbelieving frustrated expression.

"Because we got scammed by her, that's' why…" Vice replied simply to that question.

Shoryuki had to repress a sigh before she could elaborate further on her answer. She did her best to ignore the random comments popping around her. "No… you misunderstand… He's not being possessed by a Dragon, he **_is _**the dragon. His soul is in complete tune with the Dragon spirit inside him, like if he had been born with the spirit already inside his body. That explanation brought expressions of astonishment on her audience, as they managed to fully understand what the deal with Nagi's soul was.

"What!? How is that possible?" Foxy asked in surprise.

Shoryuki seemed pensive as she continued examining Nagi. "Mmmmh… I'm not sure… the only explanation I can think of is… Aaaaah!" The dragoness exclaimed in surprise as she suddenly jerked away from Nagi, as if she had been in contact with something unpleasant.

"Lady Shoryuki! Are you alright! What happened!?" Urd asked with sudden alarm.

"Black… Black Dragon…!" Shoryuki said as she kept withdrawing away from the blond brawler, a shocked expression from her face.

Urd wasn't reassured by her words. "What did you say!? Did you just said Black Dragon!?" All of the people present who had some connection or other with the supernatural suddenly began to sport very alarmed expressions. Mikami was speechless and even Morrigan and the Daimakaicho were dumbfounded for a moment by the unexpected revelation.

"How is this possible…!?" Shoryuki said quite terrified as she kept staring at Nagi with boundless shock. "The Black Dragons are extinct for more than a thousand years; they were slayed to the last by the Hayabusa ninja clan…!"

"Why does it matter what color the Dragon has?" Asked Viper, raising a red eyebrow, clearly not understanding why everybody was getting all worked up. "What difference does it make compared with the other Dragons you dealt with…?"

"Black Dragons are creatures of pure evil…" Shoryuki said, still flinching away from Nagi. "And I'm not being melodramatic about it, while most Dragons can be cruel, selfish and vain; they're just as dangerous and vicious as any other beast. The only reason why those Dragon spirits inside your friends managed to become such a threat was because of all the negative energies they consumed through the strife and conflict they caused over the centuries. But Black Dragons are born with an innate deviousness and intelligence, and the desire to spread their misery throughout the world. They are the physical manifestation of all the injustice and evil in the world, wherever they go, they leave nothing but death and destruction behind them. Anything that suffers the touch of a Black Dragon will immediately start to rot and die and would never be able to heal; even the earth itself is not spared from their poisonous influence as nothing can ever grow back in a land where a Black Dragon has been. If I were to try to fight a beast like that here in Myoushinzan, his mere presence would be more than enough to desecrate the entire mountain and taint all the divine blessings laid in here."

"How the hell did such a terrible creature managed to get inside Nagi then!?" Asked a very terrified Miu; her eyes as wide as dinner plates as she looked upon the gobsmacked Dragon Goddess in hope of answers.

"Wait…!? Did you just say the name of this boy is Nagi…?" Shoryuki inquired turning towards the jittering blonde girl as if a lightbulb had been suddenly turned on inside her head. "If he is from the Nagi clan, then that would mean…? Yes, of course! That explains it!" The Dragoness exclaimed in a sudden revelation.

"What…!? What!?" Whip pressed for answers, her emotions hanging by a tread as she everybody listening

"He possesses the Fist of the Dragon!" Shoryuki declared in a the-answer-to-all-prayers kind of tone, obviously most of the gathered fighters had no idea of what she was talking about.

"The what, now…?" Honoka inquired with a stumped expression as she scratched the top of her head in confusion. "Is this a Bruce Lee's rip-off/imitation technique kind of thing?"

That statement caused the Daimakaicho and the resident Darkstalker to burst out in a gale of laughter and a fit of giggles respectively. Obviously Honoka's comment was way off the mark, as the present people were either staring at her as if she had said something really stupid, or outright facepalming as in the case of her brother.

Lady Shoryuki however, didn't seemed to get the reference. "I'm not sure what you mean, but the Dragon fist is one of the legendary draconic powers passed down from Susanoo to each of his twelve children, who would then go and found their own clans." The dragon goddess explained.

That statement seemed to catch Okinu's interest. "Susanoo? As in; The Susanoo? The Kami of the storms and the sea…!? The legendary true warrior and first Emperor that conquered the three islands and founded the nation of Nipon!" She said incredulous. As a miko, she was very well versed in the legends about the gods of the Shinto religion.

Shoryuki made a face that clearly told she didn't had the best of opinions about Susanoo. "Kami… He does not deserve being adressed with such title…" The other goddesses, and even Hild, seemed to share the same view as her if their own grimaces were any indication. Her listener seemed caught off guard by her declaration, so Shoryuki decided to elaborate. "Let me explain… Gaokishi Takehaya Susanoo Onomikoto was a demi-god and son of the Kami Izanagi… Half-brother to Himiko Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi, who were full Kamis since they were the children of Izanagi with his wife Izanami… Susanoo was a horrible man, a warlord who killed, pillaged and raped wherever he went, uncaring about the suffering he leaved in his wake or the people he murdered. That's how he founded Japan in the first place some 2500 years ago, because he killed every single clan leader or village chief that might oppose him and sacked their lands. The survivors of such massacres surrendered in fear of his wrath and sweared fealty to him in the hopes of avoiding future bloodshed, thus those lands subjugated by Susanoo were joined in a single nation that would later be known as Japan. His depravation knew no bounds, not even his own divine relatives were safe from him since at least one of his children was product from the rape of his own sister… It wasn't until after his death that Amaterasu's mortal descentants would take the reins of the fledging nation he conquered and founded the lineage of emperors that have been ruling to this day."

Okinu was horrified by what she was hearing; she began to gag as if wanting to vomit. "I can't believe what I'm hearing; this isn't anything like the Dogma tells us about! I didn't know lady Amaterasu was raped and abused by his own brother!" She exclaimed in alarm, looking visibly ill.

Shoryuki gave her a look. "Did you truly believed that such a strong and assertive goddess like Amaterasu would hide and lock herself inside a cave for more than a year just because Susanoo trampled her gardens by tossing the carcass of a dead horse upon them and killed her handmaidens in a fit of drunken rage!? No… Amaterasu went to confront him for such insults but in his inebriated state, Susanoo beat her and raped her. That's why she went into hiding inside a cave, so that no one could learn about her shame; and to give birth in secret to the child that was product of her defilement."

Now everybody listening was felling ill after that explanation, some taking hold of their knees to keep back the bile that was threatening to escape from their mouths. Whip was really hard trying not to retch. "Ughck… I just felt this morning's lunch at the back of my throat! This is so disgusting!" She said extremely flustered as she fluttered through the entire place in panic, trying not to empty the contents of her stomach. Most of the gathered martial artists were of the same opinion, however. Even Kushinada was looking troubled by the latest revelations.

"This is just too terrible!" Miu exclaimed in affront as she massaged her temples to settle her nerves. "I didn't know our country was founded because of the conquests of a tyrant!"

Shoryuki shrugged. "That's how those primitive times were… Savage and violent, the Kamis and Megamis were very busy trying to bring order to the lands ravaged by chaos…"

"So, what happened to him?" Takayanagi asked with great curiosity since this was tied with the story of his own clan.

Shoryuki gave the young disciple a flat look. "What do you think…? He suffered a violent and horrible death once the Kamis got tired of his savage tendencies and banded together to destroy him. Anyway, despite leaving much to be desired in the way he acted, Susanoo was certainly a very powerful and renowned warrior. The tales about his fighting prowess were certainly well earned, he was the first individual to have ever killed a Black Dragon with his bare hands and taken his soul into himself to gain his abilities, that's how he was able to pass a single of the Dragon's powers into each of his descendants. Your friend, Nagi, here; being the bearer of the dragon fist…"

"Sooooo… Is that a good thing or what?" Angel asked with a puzzled expression as she iddly scratched her head.

"A great thing actually, from a certain point of view, very, very great. Your friend here, has a wellspring of energy inside him that he should be able to acess with a little training, it should allow him a great power to use during combat and also give him a great ease to learn and dominate new martial styles; though he should be careful when trying to get in communion with his inner self, because the traits and mentality of the dragon could influence his personality and affect his actions, so he should really work in his control if he doesn't want for the cruelty and savagery of the dragon to emerge." Shoryuki explained visibly excited, but also with a measure of warning.

"Is that all that the Dragon's fist does for him?" Foxy asked with a hint of dissapointment. "I was expecting more to tell the truth…"

Shoryki replied by shaking her head. "No… That's just the physical abilities granted to him just by possessing the Dragon's fist. The actual power of the draconic skill allows him to steal other supernatural abilities from other people, particularly effective against others who also have draconic powers, and take all of the negative energies of its victim inside oneself to become more powerful. It is because of this ability that the Nagi clan is known as the clan of exorcists, as they are able to consume any source of evil or external influences on a person and grow strong in return."

Akira Hongo's attention seemed particularly interested in that little tidbit. "You mean to tell us the Dragon's fist absorbs Dou KI? That cannot be healthy! Even though most of my fellow grandmasters are Dou users, we know that there must be a balance between the Sei and Dou Ki inside a person's body. Having too much of a single type is dangerous for the continuous health of the user…" He explained in a grave and serious tone.

The Dragon Goddess acknowledged him with a nod of agreement. "Indeed, the Nagi clan is also greatly feared for its abilities because their members tend to become inhumanly strong and turning into a danger for themselves and others if they overuse the Dragon's fist. All that negative energy being cointained inside a mortal is obviously not a good thing since it will threaten to destroy them from within at some point. And that is only one of the two possibilities that could happen with the extended use of the Dragon's fist." She warned with pointed firmness.

Whip looked pretty disbelieving at that statement. "Being killed from the inside is not enough!? What could possibly be worse than that!?" She asked with clear skepticism on her face.

"Because the reason as to why the users of the Dragon's fist are able to absorb dark KI in the first place, is so that they may turn into a proper vessel that would allow Susanoo to reincarnate back into the world…" She explained with all the seriousness a goddess of her station could muster so that her listeners could truly grasp the gravity of the situation.

"The fuck…!" Exclaimed a mind-boggled Juri.

"You mean I'm in danger of being possessed by the spirit of a psycho-murderer and rapist! Hell no! Fuck that shit!" Nagi exclaimed rather upset. Understandable, since this was his own life that they were talking about. "Screw it! I don't care if I have some weird dragon power inside of me, I'm not using that thing ever…!" He stated with finality. "All my life the only things that I've ever needed are my own two fists." He said, raising his knuckles to show them around. "And I'm not going to start changing that by relying in some weird mumbo jumbo crap!"

Rei of the Nanto Suicho Ken couldn't help but smirk after hearing that. "You know kid; I know that I cannot begin to imagine what it is to live with such a dire possibility of being possessed hanging over your head constantly, but I kinda like your attitude…"

Mikami turned towards the blonde brawler to give him a weird look. "I personally think he's jumping to conclusions. Sure, knowing that you could be possessed by a deranged maniac if you abuse your power is a serious thing, but you shouldn't write off from using such a valuable resource so soon without knowing if there are some measures you could take to avoid that fate in the first place… I mean, your gift allows you to take the supernatural skills of other people; you could virtually end up in the possession of an endless amount of powers. Just think how useful could it be if you had the immortality of Doctor Jackal or were able to throw fireballs from your hands as some of the martial artists in here are able to do." The red-haired Ghost-sweeper stated, a strange gleam in her eye as she thought how great could have been if she had some of those powers to get out of sticky situations in the past.

Souchiro was adamant of not budging from his position, however. "I don't care how cool would it be to have superpowers. It's not worth it if I have my mind taken over by some crazy bloodthirsty killer from the distant past. What good will all the power of the world be to me if am unable to control my own actions in the first place. I rather remain a simple brawler than become some puppet for a dead guy to live again." He stated with a resolute conviction that clearly told he wasn't going to change his opinion no matter what.

"You seem pretty resolved about this Souchiro. Well, I suppose the notion of turning into a rapist must really raise your hackles…" Bob Makihara, Nagi's best friend, commented as he assumed a thinking pose.

The blonde brawler began to rub the back of his neck with obvious discomfort, eyes darting between his friend and the people listening in, taking stock how much he currently was taking center stage. "You know how much problems I've had with relationships in the past Bob…" He began to say measuredly.

The black-skinned half-american rolled his eyes at that statement. "Tell me about it. Your luck with the ladies suck, you're incapable of finding a girlfriend no matter what you do…"

"I know I don't have much of what people consider proper _boyfriend material_ in me. I am blunt, crass, impatient, crude, disrespectful, prone to violence and too aggressive and hot-headed for my own good. And that tends to scare or intimidate girls away from me; but despite all that, even I have some measure of common decency and to sink so low as to abuse and defile girls is something that goes against my principles…!" The blonde drawler exclaimed fervently.

Elder Furunji was pleasantly bobbing his head up and down as he nodded in agreement to what Souchiro was saying. "You do well lad not to sacrifice your soul in exchange of power, you might not be the brightest or the smartest, but your heart certainly is in the right place."

Nagi seemed a little embarassed at the elder's praised, a faint blush gracing his cheeksa as he uncombfortably rubbed the back of his head. "S-sure… whatever you say old man.

Iori Yagami idly flicked the hair-bangs covering his eye with one hand before sharing his opinion. "I can symphatize with the felling… I know what it is to struggle to keep your inner demon from taking over your body…" It was all he said before leaning back into the pillar he was hanging at.

Pan was thoughful for a moment, pondering in the implications of what she had just heard. "Is it possible to train Nagi to protect himself against Susanoo?" She asked, turning towards the dragon goddess.

"If he were to receive my training on how to learn to harness his spiritual power, then yes, he may become strong enough to resist Susanoo's influence and even fight back against the evil spirit." Shoryuki explained simply.

"Could your training make him strong enough to be able to defeat Susanoo and take full control over his body and skills…?" The alien girl inquired further.

The pretty redheaded dragoness blinked in perplexity for a moment and mulled about her answer. "It's possible… Although, very unlikely… It is not unheard off for mere mortals to be able to defeat divine beings like demi-gods. It's just that the instances when such feats where possible are very rare, and usually the mortals involved had divine assistance that allowed them to achieve said feats in the first place. Not since the age of myth has something like what you're asking taken place…" Shoryuki stated with a mildly flummoxed look. Certainly Pan's question had caught her off guard.

The Saiyan teen simply shrugged in reply. "Well, you are a goddess yourself and you personally oversee the training of those who come here to Myoushinzan, so that definitive counts as divine assistance. So I believe our chances to make sure this feat happens are pretty good…" She stated pretty confident in her words.

Shoryuki seemed to consider what she had said for a moment as she rubbed her chin in thought. "Maybe… It's not going to be easy though… And when I say that, I mean the training is going to be painful, brutal and outright insane…" She said in all seriousness.

Pan gave her a suspicious look. "Will this training threaten to leave him crippled in any way if he were to fail or kill him in the process due to how insane it will be…?" She asked while stealing glances towards Kenichi and elder Furunji. Her minions knowing exactly what she was thinking and sharing her skepticism of accepting a training that wilfully endangered the life of the disciple before it had a chance of going into battle. Having your recruits dying during training was sheer stupid, since it achieved nothing and monumentally wasted the lives and time of everyone involved. Unless if from the very beginning, the aim of the training was to prepare the trainees for war by emulating the conditions of a real life battlefield as closely as possible, but that's another thing entirely since martial arts and the military don't always go hand to hand (As ironic as that sounds because the majority of martial arts prove to be quite ineffective on a real fight). Though one can certainly benefit from the other some times, even so, this type of training is only reserved for the hardcore Special Forces or those already with many years in the service since it's just too grueling and impractical for the instruction of your average grunt.

Shoryuki seemed baffled by the Saiyan teen's inquiry. "What…!? No! My training, although not easy by any stretch of the imagination, doesn't put in danger the life of the student. At least not until the time for the final test arrives since I will have your friend here fight against the spirits inside my battlegrounds." She explained.

"The ones you said will devour your soul if you were to lose to them?" Pan elaborated.

The dragon goddess replied with a nod. "Indeed. Since he will be training to fight and hopefully defeat a powerful divine spirit of a demi-god, he will have to be able to at least be strong enough to defeat each of the spirirts that dwell inside my battlegrounds by the time he finishes my training. Otherwise, he could never hope to match the might of Susanoo…" She explained in a very serious and grim demeanor.

The alien girl acknowledged those words with a nod of her own. "Fair enough, my kind too has a penchant for dangerous and potentially mortal tests, especially those from the older generations. Achieving victory against overwhelming odds is seen as a proof of your skill as a true warrior among the warrior caste." She commented carefreely with an unconcerned gesture.

"Now wait a minute!" Bob exclaimed calling for a time out, and even doing the handsigns for requesting such a thing during a soccer game. "When Kenichi is put through a training from hell from his Masters, you say it's stupid and insane…" He gestured towards the dark-haired brunette disciple. "But you're okay with having my friend facing a potentially lethal test all by himself…!? I don't understand that reasoning!" The black-skinned Capoeira user said.

Pan suppressed the need to bristle and just settled for giving him a pointed look. "There's a world of difference between being subjected through harrowing experiences than more often than not would leave you critically injured or crippled before you have the chance of gaining any kind of benefit from it; and tackling a seemingly dangerous task that you have been specifically instructed in how to do through a reasonably sufficient amount of time. It's like one of those street performers who eat swords or do life-risking escape shows or those holy men from India who are able to survive being buried alive for days and have their bodies turn to pincushions without showing any pain."

Cyril Rahman had to interject with a comment at that part. "Ah yes, the Fakirs… I spent a few seasons in some of their communities during my formation years to learn secret meditation techniques from them; they certainly are able to do some really impressive feats…"

Pan nodded in acknowledgement. "Quite so… Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, that right now, Souchiro certainly has not a snowball chance in hell of coming out alive if he tries to go through Lady Shoryuki's gauntlet as he is right now; but I'm sure that by the time she's done with him, he will be able to brave the dangers of her battlegrounds. Hopefully, in one piece…"

"But there's still a chance of him getting seriously hurt or worse during this test…" Bob replied, still not fully convinced.

"Of course… We are talking about serious stuff in here that must be handled carefully; after all, no one has said that anything worth doing had to be easy… He is trying to avoid being possessed by an evil spirit after all… " Pan commented before turning towards Nagi. "But it all depends whether or not he has the drive to face the challenges in front of him… So what do you say Souchiro? Do you have what it takes to accept Lady Shoryuki's training…?"

The blonde brawler remained thoughtful for a few moments as he pondered the pros and cons of his situation, eventually he reached a decision. "Sure… I mean, as long as it is true that I will be able to keep this Susanoo from taking over my body, I don't care what kind of training or what tests must I face…" He said with explicit resolution.

Shoryuki stepped forward at that inquiry. "I assure you on my word as a Dragon Goddess, that under my guidance you will be strong enough to avoid becoming an avatar for Susanoo…" She firmly stated putting as much authority as she could on her voice.

Pan seemed pleased at that declaration, if her cheeky smile was any indication. "See…!? With an endorsement like that is really hard to feel worry!" She exclaimed rather upbeat. Her expression then grew thoughtful. "Mmmmph… I wonder, does this training of yours will also serve to resist possession from other kind of entities?" She asked to the Dragon Goddess.

Shoryuki frowned trying to decipher her meaning. "My training will allow them to discover, manipulate and increase their spiritual energy in order to fight against most supernatural threats, the ability to resist or break possession is only a small aspect of what I will teach… Why you ask? Do you have something specific in mind?"

Pan turned to glance between Iori and her secretaries, who easily took notice of it and returned the stare since she wasn't being subtle about it, before returning her attention to the red-headed Dragoness. "I think there's something else that I should bring to your attention…"

And so Pan also explained their little issue with the spirit of the Yamato-no-Orochi and the little riot of the blood condition attached to it that has been tormenting Iori, Mature and Vice during their entire lives. The Dragon Goddess simply listened with an attentive ear and waited for the alien girl to finish her explanation before speaking. When Pan was done, a look of realization graced Shoryuki's face. "So that's why I felt the presence of the Orochi alongside the Daimakaicho when I met you all at the gates when you first arrived into my mountain… You three have the blood of the Orochi running through your veins…" She turned towards Iori. "And you are a member of the Yagami clan, one of the three clans that sealed the Orochi away in the first place!"

Red-haired young man's response was simply giving an unconcerned flick of his hair. "Mmmmph… How curious… This is the first time someone says the name of my clan without shivering back in fear first…"

Mature turned towards her boss with a knowing look. "I take it you wish us to undergo Lady's Shoryuki training too to make us finally getting rid of the Orochi's influence."

Pan nodded in reply. "Exactly…! I want you all free from the Orochi as soon as possible since I don't want a repeat of that little stunt that Vice did." She said pointing over at said secretary.

Whip was frowning at that statement. "You mean that shit where Vice ripped that armored woman's heart out and started eating it right in front of everyone's eyes…? That was disgusting as fuck!" She said with boundless dissapproval.

"Indeed…! Even I was astounded by what she did…" Pan declared.

"Then why didn't you do anything to stop her…!" Whip accused with half-lidded eyes.

Pan just turned and stared at her. "I could ask the same thing to any of you… Neither of you tried to lift a finger to try and stop her."

That shut up Whip quite effectively, who couldn't find a way to rebuke that claim because she knew it was true.

It was Angel who offered an answer. "Well to be truthful, we were all caught by surprise by her savage behavior. I mean no one saw that coming, she was one moment hovering over the armored woman and trailing a finger down her cheek, and then suddenly she goes all psycho and woah! We now have the goddamn Cannibal Holocaust in our hands… Everything happened just too fast that by the time we managed to snap out of our shock, miss eat-your-heart-out here, had already finished her meal…" She said before gesturing towards Vice who was pretty obviously trying to hide her embarassment and failing patetically.

Pan agreed with the white-haired Latina's point. "I know, right! It was so yuck…!"

Foxy turned to give an indescrutable stare at the alien girl. "I thought you had said once when we asked you about your appealing eating manners as to how Saiyans sometimes eat their fallen enemies, depending if the species they are facing are passable enough for their consumption?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah…" Pan acknowledged with a small petulant attitude. "But she didn't cook her kill first before eating it. We Saiyans, despite being a very primal and brutal race, rarely, if ever, eat our meals raw. It's instinctual for my race to cook our preys first before eating them; even when lost in the middle of the wilderness. It's not as if creating a fire represents any kind of difficulty for my race. Due to how naturally energy manipulation is for us, all we have to do is shot a small energy blast at some logs and Voila! Instant cooking fire…"

"I've done that trick too during my travels…" Ryu admitted as he recalled the many times he made employ of such technique when his stomach was getting particularly impatient or when the weather was too damp to create a fire the traditionaly way.

"I wouldn't know about that since I can easily create fire with only the tip of my fingers." Iori Yagami said with a dry tone as he raised a finger from which a small purple flame began to burn at the tip.

That made Pan to turn towards him and give him a strange look. "Wouldn't your food become tainted, and thus inedible, if you try to cook using your cursed flames?" She asked with honest curiosity, after all, anything food related is considered serious business for a Saiyan.

The good-looking red-head just shrugged uncaringly. "You have to hold your meal aloft at a certain distance away from the flames to avoid that, so that it gets cooked with only the heath being expelled…" He iddly answered.

Giru decided to intervene to put an end to the matter at hand so that they may return their original subject and move on. Otherwise, at this rate, they're going to start exchanging cooking recipes and then they would never going to finish. "Pan is actually telling the truth when she says she was taken aback by secretary Vice's massacre, giru. I recorded her expression with my floating cameras, giru. Here! Take a look, giru." He said before turning towards the front of the training grounds and displaying a projection through his optic sensor, a cone of light coming out from his single glass eye that was displayed upon the nearest wall in front of them.

Pan was with her hairs on end in alarm at seeing what her robotic companion was doing. "No, wait Giru! Don't show them that recording!" She yelled frantically, but her bellowings were for naught, as a video with her framed face right in the middle began to play, showing everybody what her exact reaction had been.

It started pretty normally with her usual bored face that she puts as a front to keep her minions from guessing her real thoughts, and then painfully slowly, one could see how her expression turned gob-smacked by the shock. Her eyes widening as dinner plates as her mouth fell and was left hanging open at the impression of what she was seeing, her upper lips then curling in disgust at the gruesome show as she remained with the same expression for a few seconds in frozen astonishment, before snapping herself out of her funk by slapping herself in her own face and proceeding to settle her features back into an unreadable expression, but with a visible tension in her features, so that she could be ready to and rein back in her feral minion.

When Giru finalized with the recording, Pan was facepalming pretty heavily, trying unsucessfully to hide her embarassment and shame. She took her hand of her face to show her features were under a very strong scarlet coloration. The alien girl opened her eyes and tossed a fulminant glare at the little robot.

"That's it Giru… I'm turning you into molten slag…" She declared with icy resolution before lunging towards the small automaton. Giru panicked realizing that maybe he had taken a little bit too far his teasing, and since he was not stupid, did the smart thing which was running away.

"Wait, Pan, giru! Noooooo!" Giru yelled in fright as he jumped away from Pan's reach and began to make his escape, the alien girl crashing into the ground, grasping only air.

"Come back in here you little traitor! I'll teach you not to embarrass me in front of my minions…!" Pan yelled before giving chase.

The little robot quickly went in search of the nearest hiding place, which was taking cover behind Belldandy's legs, a woman not even Pan was keen of getting on her bad side, and it only partialy had to do with the fact she could prepare such delicious meals and dishes, Saiyans being smart enough not to mess with a source of great food. A fact that was proven by the alien girl jarringly stopping on her tracks right in front of the confused goddess, Pan tried to think of a way to move Belldandy out of her way without stepping in hot water, but not having the patience to think in something at the moment, she settled for chasing the little robot around the goddess's legs, much to the distress of said goddess.

Urd was having enough of their antics that were threatening to drag her own sister along, so she decided to intervene. "That's enough you two! Knock it off…!" She ordered as she grabbed Pan from behind and struggled to keep her in place.

"Let me go! I need to show this little bucket of bolts who's the boss!" The alien girl said trying to shove her way out the white-haired goddess hold, all the while Giru started to make rude gestures at her which only helped to increase her ire.

Everybody present; minions, followers, students, deities and hangers could only stare at the ridiculous and unseemly scene in front of them and sweat-drop, the Daimakaicho and Morrigan just laughed.

Shoryuki decided to put a stop to the madness by loudly clearing her throath and drawing all attention on her, she then made use of all the dignity and decorum of her station to order an end to the sheananigans. "Would you all mind to stop causing such a ruckus? You're disturbing the peace of this sacred place…" She said with a certain iron tone in her voice.

Pan stopped struggling and settled down, rubbing the back of her head in embarassment. Urd set her down and let her go without further complaint, as she too was feeling a little embarassed by her actions, even Giru was looking abashed. "S-sure, no problem… Sorry for causing so much noise, and all that…" She said lamely and contrite, but it seemed her apologies were good enough for the dragon goddess who accepted them with a nod.

"Thank you… Now, we were discussing how the actions of your follower had surprised you too…" The dragoness prompted to get back in subject.

Pan took a moment to fix her disheveled clothes and clear her throat before speaking. "Well, yes… Luckily nobody noticed my own shock at the time since everybody was focusing in Vice's little bloody show, so it was easy to hide my own impression and school my features without anyone noticing." She turned towards the secretary in question. "But seriously Vice, I do not whether to scold you or congratulate you since you managed to shock a Saiyan, and that's no easy feat. The fact you managed to cause me revulsion. Me! Whose eating habits are equal to those of a starving pack of lions, is nothing short of impressive. I should give you a trophy for you to display in your room…!"

The redhaired secretary could do nothing but press her index fingers together in embarassment. "It wasn't my fault; it wasn't even me who did that! It was the Orochi taking control over my body… I don't even remember what happened…!" She said as she tried to make herself as little as possible by slumping her shoulders.

"And that's the only reason why I decided not to inflict any kind of punishment on you, because you were clearly under the control of an external influence, that and the fact I was too busy with everything else that's been happing to adress this issue. But now that we are taking the time to talk about it, we better make sure that doesn't happen again…" The alien girl stated with no room for argument.

Miu scratched the side of her temple as she mulled over Pan's words. "That is true… I didn't even remembered that she had eaten the heart of one of Yami's grandmasters until you reminded us Pan… With all the important things that've been happening, Doctor Jackal going in a rampage, wielders of Ancient legendary martial arts surfacing, you destroying an entire navy with only your eyes, my parents being avenged, real goddesses being revealed, Tokyo almost being destroyed, rebuilding and fixing what was damaged, meeting the Daimakaicho and those in charge of the afterlife, wars that been repeating cyclically throughout the centuries, Dragons spirits possessing students, finding a way to exorcism said spirits and coming in here and meeting a Dragon Goddess… I just forgot that had ocurred in the first place…" The blonde girl said with a cute puzzled expression.

"I too had forgotten that happened…" Maya Natsume declared with a sweatdrop "Well... Not exactly, but it certainly wasn't at the forefront of my mind."

"Me too…" Takayanagi said with a sweatdrop of his own.

"See… That's what I'm talking about…" Pan pointed put, she then leaned her head backwards and started groaning. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaah… With that crap you did, I know I'm going to have to make amends… How odd no one has yet to raise a fuzz about it, though…" She trailed off at the end.

It was Viper who answered her inquiry. "As I told you when we met this morning… There's a bit of a religious crisis going on most of the developed countries right now… The revealing of the existence of goddesses has shaken the beliefs of millions, so people is starting to freak out wondering if all the stories from every single of the major religions in the world are true. For the last two days, the Vatican has been overflowing with all the people that have gathered in there to pray for guidance and let's not start talking about what is happening in the middle-east… Those extremist groups have been acting as if someone had struck a hornet's nest over their heads… Not good…" The sunglasses-wearing redhead said with a sanguine air.

"So, people are too busy going through a spiritual crisis to care about the things me and my minions have done? Talk about convenient." The alien girl commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yes… Partially…" Viper admitted. "But also because people have started wondering what other legends are real, and since you have proven to have quite the uncanny luck to stumble into this sort of things…"

"Uck… Don't remind me… I'm sick of having crap that I need to deal with wherever I go because they affect me or my minions." Pan complained, making a face.

"Well, that's just it. Everybody is curious to see what other kind of things you're going to find, and what better way than watching your live stream? So trying to protest against your actions, whether intentional or not, seems like a waste. Not only because we humans lack the means to compel you to listen to us or conform to our laws or standards, but because it's also counterproductive for our wishes of seeing whatever else you manage to unearth."

Pan just stood there, blinking at what she had just heard. "I don't know how to feel about that…" It was all she could say. "That sounds… Wrong... Really, really fucking wrong… I mean seriously, what the actual fuck!? I'm not some trained monkey that dances under a tune for the entertainment of you humans…!" She said feeling a bit insulted.

Viper suppressed a wince, knowing that she had misspoken. "I admit that came out wrong. But what I'm trying to say is that people is really curious about since you're a powerful alien straight out of a comic book or manga, and that you are here on earth dealing with things that were considered just a myth for centuries…" The long red-haired woman said in ammendment.

Cammy turned to give a suspicious look at Viper. "Is that how everybody thinks in your country, or is it just the opinion of your superiors…?" She asked, with no small amount of loathing unable to be kept from her voice.

Viper surreptitiously coughed under her fist. "Well, I've made no effort from the very beginning to hide the fact that the Agency is interested in her technology and is willing to make a deal with her in exchange of direct access…"

Cammy just stood on her place with a face that told she had expected an answer like that. "Why I am not surprised that the CIA is willing to overlook Pan's mistakes and questionable actions if it will ensure for them to get what they want."

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" Viper simply said with a straight face.

Cammy just rolled her eyes. "Please! Every single of the major nations are aware of the messes that the CIA has done, funding terrorist cells to use as disposable shocktroops, assassinating political leaders and legally elected functionaries to destabilize or topple the goverments of entire countries, trafficking with drugs to gather funds… Your agency has a lot of skeletons in their closet to be able to sucessfully hide from the eyes of the rest of the world…" She said in a scolding tone before turning towards Pan. "Just because her superiors are amoral enough to work with you without raising a stink, doesn't mean that the rest of the world is okay with your actions and are not worried about what else you might do despite currently being focused with other matters that are calling for their attention. That is another of the reasons why I was sent in here since my government is also concerned about whether or not you're able to keep the people following you, many of them being dangerous criminals, under control. And that little stunt of your secretary didn't help to reassure anybody." She explained with a serious demeanor.

"Fuck! I knew this was going to come back and bite me in the ass…" Pan complained under her breath loudly, which was clearly heard by everybody.

Belldandy cleared her throat and stepped front to speak to the alien girl. "Regardless of wheter or not people are unnerved about your actions… You should offer apologies for what your secretary has done." She adviced.

Pan just stared up at her with a look of total incomprehension. "What…?" It was her eloquent answer.

"You should apologize for the horrible act of cannibalism and unnecessary cruelty that your follower carried on, granted there were some exceptional circumstances involved, but the entire situation was allowed to take place because of your orders, so the responsibility falls into you for things getting out of hand." She emphazised with a hint of seriousness at the end, showing a brief glance of the high ranking goddess she was underneath her usual calm and gentle exterior.

The alien girl just kept giving her a stare as she pondered about her words, not breaking eye contact with goddess not even for a second. At length, Pan offered a response to gauge Belldandy's reaction. "I'm of the mind of refusing your request, but I have the distinct suspicion that you're not going to let this go, aren't you…?"

The brunette goddess just smiled pleasantly and tilted her head slightly sideways, her demeanor clearly saying 'What do you think?'

Pan sighed. "Fine… I'll see what I can do once we get back to Tokyo, though I seriously doubt everything is going to be fixed with just a meager apology…" She said.

"It is a start…" Belldandy simply replied.

Pan pressed her lips together, refraining from commenting. "Right… Let's save this discussion for later. In the meantime we still have this little matter to take care of…" She said, gesturing towards Nagi, Iori and her secretaries.

Angel gave her a puzzled look. "What's there to take care of…? We already know these four are in danger of being possessed by evil spirits, so Lady Shoryuki is going to train them into how to use their spirit energy to protect themselves. I think that's very straight forward…"

"Yes, but I'm not so sure if they are the only ones among us who may be suffering from a similar condition." Pan commented iddly.

Whip gave her a flat look. "Since when does being suceptible of possession is considered a condition?" She dryly asked.

Pan gave her a look of her own and pointed at Shoryuki. "Apparently, since always if we're speaking about Kamis like her. Now stop being cute and hear me out!" She demanded.

"Megamis… The correct term for female goddesses is Megami." Belldandy supplied helpfully with her usual cheerful disposition.

Pan just stared with a plain look. "Anyway… I think it would be prudent to see if someone else among my minions and apprentices posess rare gifts just like this Dragon Fist and whatnot. I cannot device a proper training regiment for them unless I'm fully informed of anything that may bring unforseen consequences unless properly handled." She commented.

"Well, we could gather them right now in a single spot and have them run through my exercises under my watchful gaze and guidance, and see if anything comes up." Shoryuki said as motioned around the training ground to the students that were strewn about everywhere on their own separate cliques and spots alongside Pan's minions and the rest of the experienced martial artists.

Pan nodded in agreement at that idea. "Very well… Have them all step up front and do what you think might be best." She said, turning towards the dragon goddess expertise for this instance.

As it turned out, something did come up. For while everybody was doing the meditation katas and exercises as they started to connect with their inner spiritual energies, Aya's gaze suddenly turned distant as if under a trance, while her body kept moving through the motions on its own and her eyes turned in the same shape and color as Chou'un's, the expression on her face telling that she was witnessing something that only she could see. When whatever it was that was going on with Aya passed on, the young woman fell to the ground on her knees, panting with exhaustion. Shoryuki was at her side in and instant, a marveled look on her face.

"I can't believe this… It's been many centuries since someone of my kind saw a human with this gift… This is truly a wondrous ocassion." The dragoness exclaimed with great fascination as she helped Aya stand up while she examined her eyes at the same time.

"Oh, shit…" Maya mumbled to herself under her breath after seeing the little episode that her younger sibling had went through, knowing that one of the secrets of the Natsume family was about to be revealed. Those close to her took notice of her distress.

"What!? What is it!?" Asked Vice with obvious impatience.

"This girl posses the Ryuugan!" Shoryuki exclaimed with a great deal of excitement.

Both Ryu and his best friend Ken Masters looked shocked at that revelation. "The Ryuugan! The legendary eyes of the Dragon! My master spoke of it once, of the eyes from which no action can escape their sight, so powerful is their vision that they are able to peer into the past, present and future to witness any event… I thought it was just a myth…" The renowned wandering fighter exclaimed.

Kushinada swayed her head sideways in a negative without turning towards Ryu, her eyes focusing solely in the brunette girl under the care of the Dragon Goddess. "It is not a myth, it is just that the number of people who posses such rare gift is so few, that might as well be just a legend."

Shin from the Nanto Koshu Ken nodded in agreement. "That's true, even us practitioners of Nanto and Hokuto known of the existence of the Ryuugan. There are many rare and esoteric martial arts techniques throughout the world, some of them had become lost or their schools and lines extinct, but almost every single one existed at one point of history." He said with his grave and stoic voice.

It was the eternally young grandmaster's turn to nod. "Correct… As far as I'm aware, only one bloodline exist in the entire world that posses the Ryuugan. The Natsume clan…" At that statement, Kushinada's head whipped so fast in the direction of Maya that any normal human would have surely died from a broken neck due to the whiplash, the dark eyes of the beautiful century old grandmaster zonned completely upon the lilac-haired girl. Maya would be lying if she said she wasn't feeling greatly intimidated by the cold stare of the Jiu-jutsu master.

"Of course…" Kushinada commented absentmindedly. "That's why your name sounded familiar to me. Your clan is the one bloodline in which the Ryuugan manifests. I wasn't able to connect the dots until now because of all the issues that have been taking our attention away; the goddesses, and the dragon spirits and such… But now that I'm able to fully focus on this, I can't help but berate myself for not realizing it before; it was so glaringly obvious…" She said with a tone of self-recrimination in her voice.

"Well, we've been having our hands quite full lately, so it's not a surprise you failed to notice this issue." Whip said, uncharacteristically reassuring. "In any case, what about this bloodline that possess the Ryuugan?" She asked, getting the conversation back in track.

"Like Nagi here... The members of the Natsume clan are descended from Susanoo, but they are the descendants of the child he had with the goddess Amaterasu…" Kushinada explained.

Chun-Li frowned at that response. "The child that is product of incest and rape…?" Since she was a police officer, this sort of crimes that were taken to her notice and she was unable to do anything about were really upsetting for her.

Kushinada acknowledged with a nod. "Indeed. The direct descendants of Amaterasu are the only ones able to naturally develop the Ryuugan, though I suppose the Nagi could also become holders of the Dragon eyes if they were to use their skill for stealing other people abilities…" The beautiful century old grandmaster said as she rubbed her chin in thought with a dainty finger. "According to rumors, the current head, and until now, believed last member of the Nagi clan, since I didn't know she had a son." She said this while glancing at Souchiro, who suddenly had a look of a deer caught in the headlights. "Mikuko Nagi, once attempted to take all of the Dragon gifts into her body, but failed to do so just before trying to assimilate the Ryuugan, her body simply couldn't withstand the strain…"

"What happened to her?" Foxy asked rather intrigued.

Kushinada shrugged. "She lost an arm for what I've heard. Since then she's been traveling all around Japan as a spiritualist and exorcist for hire. She probably got that reputation due to the Dragon's Fist ability to feed from other people's Dou Ki." Nagi went all stiff after hearing Kushinada's explanation.

Miu began to scratch her head in puzzlement. "Why would she do that…? Didn't Lady Shoryuki explained us how dangerous was for the wielders of the Dragon Fist to be consumming the dark energies of other people." She asked as she glanced towards the blonde brawler and the Dragon Goddess.

Kushinada's eyes bore into Nagi in an instant with all the piercing coldness of the Artic, almost causing the poor boy to have a heart attack. "I suppose being a single mother who's missing an arm and is trying to raise a brat on her own without help must be pretty hard… She must not have the luxury of being picky about the methods at her disposal to secure a steady income." She commented in a seemingly dead tone, but that for some reason caused an unbearable amount of dread in the blonde brawler.

Nagi took his gaze away from the century-old grandmaster, unable to keep withstanding her cold visage. He began instead to recall all those times he would arrive back to an empty home, only to receive a call from the local hospital telling him that his mother had been injured. They never had enough money to pay for her stay, so he was forced to take his crippled mother back home where she would be confined to an old threadbare Futon for days on end, sometimes even weeks. Days he would spend looking after her, changing blood-stained bandages and making sure both of them had something to eat. But even in such state, his mother would always try for him to be well feed before her. "Mother… All this years… I didn't know..." He said with obvious distress.

It was elder Furunji who offered the blonde brawler some much needed kind words. "It is not unreasonable for a mother to want their own child to be safe even at expense of her own health… You should not blame yourself for the sacrifies your mother had to make while raising you."

Nagi could only give a half-hearted nod in acknowledgement, his mood heavy because of his troubled mind. "Thanks, old man…" He said in reply, though his cheer wasn't really in it.

"Wait a minute! Doesn't blood is supposed to dilute after many generations? How come Nagi and his mother where able to develop the same ability!? Once now and then after skipping several generations is understandable, but two in a row is unheard off…" Whip declared, blinking in puzzlement.

Shoryuki just shrugged without a care. "What can I say…? The blood of the Dragon is strong, especially when mixed with a touch of divinity. On each generation, even if is the offspring of mortal mates, at least one of their children will inherit the abilities of their parents and their parents before them, it has been like this without fail throughout the centuries all the way back to Susanoo himself."

"Does that mean any future children that Nagi, Maya or Aya might have, will have the Ryuugan?" Chou'un asked, pretty interested as these legendary eyes of the dragons were aesthetically identical to her own. The thought of other people with similar traits as her made her giddy on the inside.

"For those of the Natsume clan, there's a possibilty, yes…" Shoryuki confessed. "At least one of their children should be born possesing the Ryuugan. It is not a certain thing, though. They could be born with some other ability besides the Ryuugan, or the gift could jump a generation and their children be born without any special skill, though this unlikely but not unheard of. If that's the case then their grand-children will, without a doubt, born possesing the Ryuugan. Since your friend Maya here, hasn't show any sign of possesing the legendary eyes of the dragons yet, then his firstborn will surely have them." The dragoness explained.

"That's true; we haven't checked Maya, yet. Does she have the Ryuugan too…?" Kenichi asked pointing at his fellow apprentice.

Maya visibly sulked at that question as everybody turned to look at her. She began to rub one of her arms in hesitation as she felt the stares upon her, pressing her for an answer. "I do not have the Ryuugan or anything like that… I was born without any special skill, just a regular human being I'm afraid. Only Aya and my elder brother, who passed away a couple of years ago, were born possesing the eyes of the dragon." She confessed.

"You had an Oni-san too!?" Honoka asked with childish surprise, as she looked up at the lilac-haired buxom girl.

"Then your children will be born having either the Ryuugan or some other Draconic ability." Shoryuki answered simply. That statement didn't reassured Maya in the least, who remember what the Ryuugan had done to her elder brother, how he and both of their parents had died because of the Ryuugan.

"What's the big deal about this Ryuugan, anyways?" Bob Makihara questioned, slightly uncaringly. "Sounds like one of those weird magical eyes that appear in those overestimated Mangas about ninjas…" Many of the gathered fighters began to make ugly faces at that statement.

Kushinada in particular, seemed pretty affronted by that comment. "Do not dare to compare a mystical gift granted by the gods with those idiotic jutsus that appear in those pathetic drawings you young people like to read…" She said as she glared icy daggers at the American boy, her tone of voice so frigid that it could have frozen the entire oceanic mass of the Pacific, if Kula Daimond were to be here, she would have been impressed. Suffice to say that Bob was properly cowed; him and the rest of the students who had the disgrace of being standing close to him.

"What jutsus are you talking about?" Shoryuki inquired with a hint of curiosity since most of her techniques are Jutsus taught to her by her sensei Seitentaisei.

Kushinada let out a sigh of frustration as she counted to ten to calm herself. "I'm not going to speak about such shameful interpretation of combat techniques... You girl!" She commanded, pointing at Honoka (why of all people she had to chose her, no one could tell) who looked back at her with a confused expression and pointing at herself to make sure she was the correct person being adressed. "Explain to the goddess what she wants to know about these ridiculous mangas of yours…" She said before turning away without further word.

The little girl just shrugged and settled for heeding the instructions of her elder. "Okay…!" With a rather cheerful disposition it would seem. So Honoka proceeded to regale the Dragon Goddess about the specifics of the mangas that the young people of her age tends to read in these modern times, obviously with all the expressions and excitement that a child like her could make, which translates to a tale full of improvised battle noises, poses, gestures, yelling and called out attacks. Many of the hardened warriors just rolled her eyes at her antics, while others like the goddesses thought her to be cute. She did received the help of her brother and some of the other students from time to time to elaborate in a certain aspect when the little girl was letting herself be a little too carried away.

By the end of it all, Shoryuki was shaking her head with a little smile tugging at her lips. "Very cute, but I'm afraid real Jutsus don't quite work like that, and the Chakras are not a type of energy, but locations in the human body from which the KI flows and is stored… And real mystical eyes have more esoteric uses than just copy battle techniques or manipulate the elements or being able to see through objects… The Ryuugan uses for example, are not limited only to battle situations, though I can't deny the fact that when used in combat, it proves all but unbeatable since a master of the Ryuugan would be able to see all the actions his opponent would take long before he even thinks of doing it."

"What's the big deal about this Ryuugan, anyway?" Bob Makihara inquired further, still not understanding the importance of the Dragon's eyes.

Shoryuki sighed. "As your strong-looking companion has said…" She gestured towards Ryu. "The Ryuugan are the legendary Dragon eyes that grant true vision of any event, you can see things that have already happened, are happening right at this moment or will happen in the future regardless of distance. With those eyes you can see the destiny of every single living thing on the planet, their entire lives from the moment of their birth to that of their demise are laid out before you. The whole history of this planet, what once was, what now is, and what it will be, every single thing is at your grasp to witness and experience for yourself… For all intents and purposes, those who posess the Ryuugan can become truly and completely omniscient." The dragoness explained with outmost seriousness.

Foxy blinked with perplexity. "You mean if you have these eyes you can become into motherfucking Paul '_Muad'dib_' Atrerides!?" The white-haired fencer exclaimed with a look of shock.

"Who…?" Nagi asked with boundless ignorance.

"It's a reference to a character from a book, that I'm pretty sure you haven't read because you're a damn blockhead!" Pan stated, actively neddling her apprentice for being an idiot and receiving an indignant shout of _Hey! _In return.

"You kids are hopeless…" Urd spoke for the first time in a while as she swayed her head sideways. "Even I have read that novel and I'm not known for being a nerd who likes to read that kind of stuff. I'm more of a shojo manga/ romance novels kind of girl myself." She declared, while setting a hand over her generous bosom to point at herself. "But regardless, that reference is very appropiate for this case…"

Lady Shoryuki cocked her head to a side in puzzlement. "I do not believe I have read this book you're talking about. Sorry, but I have very little interaction with the outside world thanks to my duties as guardian of Myoushinzan that keeps my entire schedule busy most of the time. I haven't stepped outside this mountain in more than three hundred years…" She confessed with a little embarassment. The gathered fighters took a moment to process the words of the Dragon Goddess, looking her from head to toes while taking stock of her appearance. Yes… they could truly believe that statement to be true.

It was Ryuubi who offered her an answer. "Paul "_Muad'dib_" Atrerides is a character from a book series named _Dune_, he was the product of a long Millenia-old eugenics program secretly implemented upon mankind to successfully develop a super-human that would become the messiah of mankind and rule over humanity's galactic-spanning empire in the book. He ends up developing powerful prescient powers that allowed him to see both into the past, present and future, and feel on his own flesh the experiences of all his genetic ancestors and descendants, effectively giving him the ability to predict the future of all mankind with a startling degree of accuracy." The bespectacled girl explained as she fixed her glasses.

Shoryuki just blinked. "Actually, that is indeed a very close description of what the Ryuugan can do. Except without the limitation of only focusing on your genetic relatives, as I had said before, no living thing on earth, be it man, animal or plant, can escape from the scope of the Ryuugan…"

"What about goddesses or demonesses?" Rose asked, involving herself in the conversation for the first time as she pointed with a dainty finger at the Daimakaicho's direction, the fake child in question simply giving one of her patented devious smirks.

"Those are actually one of the few beings that are able to hide from the gaze of the Ryuugan due to their Divine origin. Demi-gods also receive this protection due to their heritage, but further descendants with more diluted blood would require using other means to hide from the Ryuugan, whether through activation of some special skill granted to them by their lineage or some other mystical ability. Supernatural creatures can also hide their presence from the Ryuugan if they are either strong enough or too alien for the human mind to comprehend. Some magical rituals and protections also exist that can allow a person to hide from sight, but that's another subject entirely." The dragon goddess explained smartly. "But even with all these exceptions that still leaves more than 99% of all living things on the planet under the Ryuugan's range."

Now it was Ryuubi's turn to blink in perplexity. "That's too much information for a human brain to process; wouldn't the wielder of the Ryuugan be in danger of losing his mind under such overwhelming flood of data? In the book series, some of the other characters that also possesed prescient powers went insane as their minds were unable to cope with all the sensations that their abilities allowed them." She asked with a hint of concern.

Shoryuki's mood suddenly sobered and she acknowledged the bespectacled girl's worries with a nod. "Yes, indeed. That is a real danger that all the users of the Ryuugan must be careful not to fall into, delving too deeply into the Ryuugan's powers without previous training on how to control the influx of information will cause the user to inevitably lose his mind and lash out against the world around them. Like the wielders of the Dragon Fist, they will become a danger for themselves and other if they abuse their powers."

"These Draconic gifts certainly sound very impressive." Mature began to comment. "But the price of failure sounds too steep for anyone to willingly wish to possess them."

Maya turned her gaze down to her younger sister, taking notice of her exhausted condition, the way she was heavily panting due to the overload to her senses. Even after several minutes with everybody talking, she still hadn't been able to recover her breat. She bit her lower lip in indecision while troubled thoughts flowed through her mind, thinking if her sister was going to be subjected to the same fate that had befallen to her elder brother, and worrying about what she could do to prevent that.

She hesitantly began to raise her voice. "That's exactly what happened to my elder brother." She said, causing everyone to turn their attention over her. "The first time he activated the Ryuugan… It was simply too much for him… The great amount of information he was experiencing began to drive him insane and making him extremely violent. My father had to lock him in an old underground stone cell inside the ancient family state that was used to hold prisioners during the warring state era… He spent months confined to that place, alone, with all those voices inside his head. He once told me once when I visited him to bring him food that he could see the spirits of the dead, and that they called out to him. His screams could be heard throughout the entire state on the worst nights…" She remained quiet for a few moments seemingly lost in her memories, her gaze distant. "His condition kept worsening every day, until one fateful night he managed to escape from his prison and killed our parents with his own hands…" She said with a dejected voice.

Aya seemed shocked at hearing her sister's confession. "What!? Our older brother killed our parents! That can't be true!? I— I never would have imagine him capable of doing that… He was always nice and kind to me everytime I spoke with him… He—He's the one who looked after us and protected us during most of our childhoods after our parents died!" She exclaimed completely stricken, unable to relate the image of her kind and loving big brother with that of an insane violent monster that had killed their parents.

Maya looked at her remaining younger sibling with great pity. "You were just a toddler back then Aya. There's no way you could remember what happened that night…"

The younger Natsume needed a few seconds to process through what she had just heard, tears starting to swell in her eyes. "So when Mitsuomi killed our brother…" Aya spoke again, boundless sadness being reflected on her gaze. "Was it because he needed to be put down…? Is that what happened!? Did our brother become too much of a threat in his madness that his friend was forced to kill him…?"

Maya took her gaze away from her sibling, unable to look her straight at the eyes without feeling guilty. She began to pace around the training field seemingly lost in thought. The people gathered limiting themselves to follow her actions with their sight in silence. "Mitsuomi didn't kill our brother… That was a lie I told you to protect you from the truth, as to not tarnish the image you had of him. But I do blame Mitsuomi for what happened to our brother, if he hadn't been so stubborn, if he had only stepped back when I begged him to do it… Then maybe Shin would still be alive…" She paced a little more before continuing. "The thing is, our brother was simply too strong for even Mitsuomi to defeat. Our brother had hoped that maybe he would be strong enough to stop him, but he wasn't, and ultimately, all Mutsuomi did was awake the darkness inside our brother unrestrained. Shin almost killed Mitsuomi as result, he went feral and was very close to destroying the entire arena during the tournament to elect the next executive council. I thought the entire fiasco was going to end in a massacre; it was so scary, so terrible to behold. Only the intervention of Mana Kuzunoha, our brother's girlfriend, was the only thing able to stop our brother's rampage. But it was at the cost of her life, and even then it wasn't enough, our brother simply couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't continue living with the madness inflicted by the Ryuugan and in the end… In the end, he committed suicide while holding his dying girlfriend in his arms in front of everybody's eyes…"

Maya was shivering, hugging herself by the shoulders by the end of her tale, the memory of her brother's death causing her great distress. No one dared to comment on it, and simply allowed her to have all the time she might need. She composed herself after a few tense minutes. "I am sorry Aya for not telling you the truth until now…" She turned around to look back at her sister and the Dragon Goddess standing over her. "But yeah, that is the reson why I don't have fond memories of the Ryuugan. To tell the truth, I'm terrified that my little sister is starting to develop the same ability as our brother and I'm scared she's going to suffer the same fate without me being able to do anything to stop it." She stared at Lady Shoryuki right in the eyes, the Dragon goddess able to clearly see the unshed tears threatening to fall at any moment. "So I really need to know Lady Shoryuki. Will you able to succesfully train Aya into mastering the Ryuugan without going insane in the process…?"

The redheaded Dragoness replied almost immediately without hesitation, knowing how serious the situation was, her demeanor completely stoic. "Yes…! On my word as a Dragon Goddess, I promise you I am able to make sure your sister can master the Ryuugan without losing her mind. You can trust me on this…"

The answer seemed to be enough to lilac-haired buxom teenager, who gave a nod of her own. "Okay… I will believe in your words…"

"How are you going to do that?" Miu asked; concern pretty evident in her features.

Shoryuki took a moment to glance at the girl at her feet and asses her condition. Her brow furrowing in thought a moment later. "Miss Aya… Is that your name is it…?"

Aya replied with a couple of nods without looking up at the goddess, still remaining in the ground trying to recover from her weariness.

Shoryuki continued. "Aya… Did you saw something, anything, when you activated your Ryuugan? A vision maybe of either the past, present or future?" She inquired not unkindly.

The brunette girl replied with another nod. "I saw… I think I saw... A girl dressed in blue being chased by many attackers shrouded in shadows… The Silhouette of a boy, spinning with great speed and able to shot great dragons made of fire from a swing of his arm, a demonic being with eight arms capable of great destruction… The red feathers of the phoenix… Red eyes on the shape of a woman, wielder of a monstrous strength… Another woman, a priestess, completely dressed in white, long and lush hair of a strong ebony like the darkest night…" Aya flinched a little in pain, a sudden headache keeping her from recalling further parts from her vision. "That's all I can remember right now…"

Shoryuki seemed pensive after hearing Aya's words, but offered no insight as to what she was thinking.

Maya spoke again. "That part about the red feathers of the Phoenix… I am pretty sure it refers to the rest of the F organization; the organization that Sohaku was secretly commanding from the shadows with Mitsuomi as its public figurehead before you smashed his operation down and leaved him to freeze his ass off in the middle of the Artic." She said as she turned towards Pan.

"You think they're going to try something to avenge their fallen leader?" The alien girl asked in reply.

Maya shook her head in indecision. "Not sure, maybe… I don't think you have anything to worry about them since it's pretty unlikely they'll be able to do anything to hurt you. But some of the other draconic abilities are of a more insidious nature than just sheer physical power, these are the clans founded by the rest of the children of Susanoo that we are talking about! They posess esoteric abilities passed down by their divine ancestors." She stated with emphasis.

"I recognize the name of Sohaku…" Shoryuki spoke. "An if what you say is true and these red feathers represent the clans of the children of Susanoo, then I think we should look more into the vision that your sister had…" She counseled.

Maya posture became guarded as she looked at the dragon goddess with suspicion. "You're going to have Aya use her Ryuugan again." It was not a question, but an affirmation.

Shoryuki confirmed with a nod. "Yes… But as I promised you, I will not let anything happen to your sister, not while she is under my supervision. I will personally oversee the activation of her Ryuugan and guide her through the overload of information…" The dragoness explained.

Maya seemed to accept that, she then began to shift her feet as she looked over all the people in the immediate surroudings, clearly holding reservations about asking her next question. "Are you going to have Aya taking out her clothes to use the Ryuugan, don't you?"

Shoryuki blinked before a look of realization fell over her features. "Ah, it is true… The fibers from clothing interfere with the clarity of the visions received by the Ryuugan. That will not be necessary while we are here in Myoushinzan. This is the seat of my power, where I have access to an unlimited amount of energy. For this ocassion, I will lend the power necessary for the Ryuugan to function properly without any interference, it will also allow me to shield Aya's mind against external contamination and prevent a sensory overload. Later I will make sure to teach her how to protect her own mind herself."

Aya didn't understood fully more than half of what Shoryuki was about to do, but she got the gist that she would protect her against the more infectious nature of the Ryuugan. "Okay… how are you going to do that?"

"Simple…" The dragon Goddess said before powering up, her figure being enveloped by a white aura as she put a raised finger near her mouth. "I'll use my blood as a medium to transmit my energy into you." Shoryuki then bit into the tip of her index finger with her canine until drawing blood, and held the leaking finger on display before crouching down over Aya. "Please don't move." She commanded as she gently used her other hand to keep the brunette girl's face in place while approaching her bleeding finger with the other.

The Dragon goddess drew symbols with her blood on both of Aya's cheeks, brow and chin, and then pressed her bleeding finger upon the tip of her lips before inserting it inside her mouth and smearing her blood upon the girl's upper and lower front teeth and gums. Aya could feel the coppery taste of the goddess blood in her mouth; she sensed a reaction almost immediately the moment the blood touched her lips, as if a sudden rush of vitality exploded through her body, her lingering exhaustion and weariness dissapearing in an instant. Once done, Shoryuki removed her finger away from the girl and took it to her own mouth to suck on it, her cut dissapearing completely once she took it out.

"Let us begin okay…" The red-headed dragoness declared as she leaned towards Aya. The girl looking startled for a moment and blushing briefly for some reason at the Goddess closeness, she replied with a meek nod.

Shoryuki grabbed Aya's face by the sides with just the tip of her fingers, and pushed her head backwards gently as she pressed her thumbs underneath the girl's eyes. Her motion coming to a stop until her skull was left hanging backwards, being held solely by the fingers of the goddess. Aya could see nothing else but the starry sky shining brightly above the roofless internal training grounds.

"Just open your mind and relax, let my voice be your guide through this ordeal…" Shoryuki said gently as her eyes flashed gold and changed to show her draconic nature. A surge of energy exploding from her body in waves, making the sigils on Aya's face to glow white, the girl feeling how her own eyes began to change.

"Let the blood of the Dragon inside of you awaken…!" Shoryuki declared as the Ryuugan within Aya awakened and her own draconic eyes were revealed, the veil of time parting for both girl and goddess. The younger Natsume could do nothing but let out a muffled scream at as her mind became one with the infinite.

"What the hell!?" Yelled a startled Juri as she reared back alongside many of the warriors present, the activation of the Ryuugan causing a very visible effect on their immediate surroundings that was impossible to ignore for the people witnessing the proceedings, it seemed as if everybody had entered into another dimension again, trapped in the middle of a funnel of stars and shinning specks of light. From beyond the blackness between the points of light a cacophony of voices could be heard, like whispers from a distance. A uninteligible gibberish that was impossible to understand due to a million voices speaking at the same time. If one focused his gaze in the inky darkness for some time, it appeared as if shapes began to take form among the twilight, flowing and stirring like water. The gathered martial artists were very unsettled by their new surroundings.

"What is going on…?" Asked Kenichi rather disturbed.

"Oooops…!" Lady Shoryuki said as she akwardly began to rub the back of her head in embarassment, nevermind the fact that she was still overflowing with power and glowing like a searchlight. "I think I put a little too much juice to power the Ryuugan. Sorry… It appears you guys were trapped in its effects too…"

Pan didn't seem awfully concerned about their change in scenery, as she iddly inspected their new surroundings with her usual bored face. "So what's all this about? Is this how you receive visions from the Ryuugan?" She asked with mild curiosity.

"Indeed." Lady Shoryuki confirmed with a nod. She gestured with one hand towards the shifting shadows and noises beyond the shining dots of light. "These are the reflections of all the lives that have walked or will walk upon the earth. It is from this shifting mass of shadows that we must wade in search of that tiny speck of truth that will reveal to us what the future has in store for us. As you can clearly see, it is a very daunting task for the uninitiated."

The more knowledgeable on the group, like Ryuubi, Foxy or Mikami, stared at the swirling mass of shadows to get an idea of what getting all that information into your mind in a single instance would be like. They weren't reassured at what they saw.

"I've heard the expression; _this way leads to madness_, before…" Foxy commented. "But I've never expected to see such a blatant and obvious example of it during my lifetime…"

"You are pretty accurate in your assesment." Lady Shoryuki said. "Most mortals minds wouldn't be able to cope with the insight provided by the Ryuugan, it is only my influence that is keeping all of these shadows at bay from sweeping all of you and overwhelming your minds. I would really advice that none of you try to step beyond these boundaries…" She said while motioning to the funnel of stars that surrounded what once were the walls of the training ground. The words of the goddess alarming the fighters that were pacing around, exploring this new place, students and martial artists suddenly feeling oppresively cramped as they all gathered in a single spot while trying to stay as far away from the circling spots of light as possible. Pan didn't even try to supress her need to face-palm.

"Could you please just focus on the matter at hand and finish whatever is that you're trying to do." The alien girl pleaded wishing for this annoyance to finally come to an end. "This entire thing looks more bothersome to me than what it actually is worth. Are we sure trying to discern the plans of the red feathers will be worth our time? What can they possibly do after I've dealt with their leader Sohaku, seeing that he is most likely death at this point…" She disdainfully commented while crossing her arms in irritation.

"Though you've done a great thing for putting Sohaku out of circulation for the time being, the threat he represents is yet not quite from being done…" A sudden voice spoke, catching everybody off-guard.

The entire group turned their heads up in the direction of the voice, only for a general blush to strike everybody on their suddenly stupidly shocked faces, before turning their gaze away in embarassment, and in some cases, blocking their sudden nosebleeds with a hand to stem the flow of blood threatening to explode from their faces. For above the heads of the gathered group was a very atractive, buxom, and most importantly, naked woman floating over with her arms extended. The woman had an astonishing uncanny resemblance with Maya Natsume as she shared not only the same facial features and… Ahem… well developed figure. But also the same long lilac haired, the only difference between them would be her obvious draconic eyes, evidence of the woman's possession of the Ryuugan, which would explain her nakedness as any kind of fiber would interfere with the visions granted by the dragon eyes. The only garment (more like an accesory) she was wearing, was a collar made of black feathers around her dainty neck.

Juri had a big lecherous smile on her face, as she shamelessly oggled the newcommer while making crass cat-calls. "Well, it seems things are finally looking up around this place…"

Morrigan turned at her with a wicked grin of her own. "So it seems… I must say I certainly wasn't expecting such an erotic present to appear in front of us, not with how prudish most of you humans are. I have to admit I'm pleasantly delighted by the surprise…" She said with a chuckle.

Yokoshima would have been leering at the woman right now, if it wasn't because he had passed out into the ground after a massive nosebleed that showered everything and everyone standing in front of him red for a great distance. The Denim clad boy laying unconcious in the floor with a stupidly happy grin on his face. Mikami wasn't pleased.

"I hope you die and go to hell Yokoshima! Make sure to send my regards to the Daimakaicho!" A furious Mikami said with a look of a thousand hounds from the underworld and she stomped her feet relentlessly upon the unresponsive form of his aide. Her other assistant Ukino was desperately trying to restrain her from behind and keep her from causing any permanent injury to the Denim-clad boy.

"Mikami, please stop! You could seriously end up hurting Yokishima."

"That's the idea Ukino…!" The red-head replied as she continued stomping on the head of the raggedy boy.

Pan ignored the antics of the Ghost-sweeper and focused on the newcomer, able to look at her without much discomfort since her race isn't know for having much of a sense of modesty (whether their own or other people) and this is much more apparent in young Saiyans like her, though she did felt self-concious at seeing the woman's much, much well developed body compared to her own. Again she began to feel a pang of jealously sprouting inside her which made her want to curse at the heavens at the perceived unfariness that was the fact that every single one of the females she has meet while on this planet is much more attractive than her. Female pride and all that… She knows intellectually that it is useless to rage over such silly thing, especially when her own body has yet to enter its own developing stage, but it was hard as hell sometimes to keep her temper in check, especially towards blatant displays like this that did nothing but hammer that fact home and make it even more apparent.

Pan tersely pointed a finger at the naked floating woman. "Who are you? And will it hurt you to wear some clothes!? You're distracting my minions!"

"Awwww, c'mon Pan, please don't be a partypopper. I was enjoying the view so much…" Juri whined. Again, Pan refrained from commenting about the actions of her followers.

The naked woman too decided to ignore the horned-haired woman and answered the alien girl's question. "My name is Iyo Natsume, daughter of Himiko Amaterasu and Gao-Kishi Takehaya Susanoo Onomikoto." She said evenly with a bow.

The gathered martial artists and divine beings had certainly not expected that revelation.

Juri frowned. "You are the unknown rape child product of the incestuous violation of Amaterasu by that bastard Susanoo?" She said with all the bluntness of a sledgehammer. Pan face-palmed, hard… She wasn't the only one as more than half of the people present were also doing the same; the rest was simply sweat-dropping, mind-boggled at her incredible lack of tact. Even the Daimakaicho had been left stumped.

Whip turned to give her fellow enforcer a disbelieving look. "Seriously Juri…? Your subtlety sucks…!" The purple clad Tae kwon-doist scowled at that.

The recently introduced Iyo Natsume didn't seem to mind the atrocious manners of the Korean woman in the least. "That is correct. I've had many years to come to terms with the situation behind my birth; so do not worry about me taking any slight for pointing them out." She calmly said.

Pan decided to change the subject and get back to the matter at hand since the situation was awakward enough with just Iyo's nakedness to deal with. "So what brings you here to try to get in contact with us…? How did you get here in the first place? Are you a spirit or something? You are the child of Amaterasu and Susanoo from almost two and a half millenia ago. I doubt you are still alive after all that time?" She inquires thoughtfully.

The corners of the lilac-haired beauty's mouth turned slightly upwards in a small grin. "I am not a spirit if that's what you're wondering. From your perspective, I have certainly passed away many centuries ago, but I've yet to draw my last breath from mine, the time for my demise is still a little far away before it arrives."

"What are you trying to say, my lady…?" Okinu asked respectfully despite her obvious confusion, trying her best to avert her eyes from all the bare flesh on display, a strong rosy tint on her cheeks.

"I am using the power of my Ryuugan to send a mental projection into your time in order to communicate with all of you, which should explain the reason about my current lack of modesty since I require that no fiber be in contact with my skin to be able to use the full extent of the capabilities of my eyes. My physical body remains in relatively safety back on my own time." The naked beauty explained simply.

That answer left her listeners reeling for a moment as they let her words sink. Mature squinted her eyes at the founder of clan Natsume. "You're telling me- Us… That your eyes, not only allow you to look into the future, but also send an image of yourself to whatever age you are looking at, that allows you to interact with the world you are visualizing?" The blonde secretary began to stammer in her shock, words failing her to express her astonishment. "That's… That's…"

"So broken…!" Whip finalized for her. "You do understand that doing something like that basically allows you to directly influence and change the course of history!? You're practically making yourself responsible for the direction that countless human lives will take by moving strings behind curtains! No single indivual should be able to hold that much power! That's something that incurs too deeply in the realm of…" Whips eyes widened in realization as her mind began to understand the implications of what was being done. "The realm of…"

"The realm of a god?" Daimkaicho Hild stated with a devilish grin. "That is the great power of real mystical eyes. They have many great hidden uses that are not so simple to discern underneath their main apparent effect. Though that doesn't mean their more obvious applications are anything to scoff at. The power to dominate the minds of anyone you lay eyes on, to turn living matter into stone but with a look, to peer the veil of time, and even… To see how to utterly and completely destroy any object or individual in your line of sight in order to give death to any enemy no matter how powerful but with a few cuts and a flick of the wrist…" She said as she beamed a wide terrible smile.

Urd was galvanized by what she considered the revelation of too much sensitive information from the part of her biological progenitor. "Hild… keep a lid on it, will ya'? You know it is forbidden to be speaking about such eyes in the presence of mortals…" The bronze-skinned goddess warned at her estranged mother.

The Queen of all Demons just kept grinning, that utterly infuriating and mocking grin of hers. "That may be true to the goddesses under the command of Kami-sama… But it is not so for one such as I who holds a position of equal standing as his own…" She taunted.

Urd growled in irritation, not being in the mood for her mother's games. "You signed a mutual agreement pact with Kami-sama that forbids any god or demon from casually revealing that sort of information to any mortal…!" She stated testily.

The Daimakaicho just shrugged without any concern. "That silly agreement seems rather obsolete by this point. Most mortals are already currently aware of the existence of our kind and that of Mystic eyes… Seems better to explain everything upfront to avoid the humans from making erroneous assumptions in the future…" She replied offhandedly.

The white haired goddess didn't believed for a minute in the words of her progenitor, one always has to be suspicious about the Daimakaicho's motives because more often than not she has a hidden agenda lying underneath. "I don't believe in anything you say, you never do anything without expecting to gain something in return…" She stated as she crossed her arms and glared pointedly at the Daimakaicho.

Once more, Hild seemed unconcerned about her daughter's accusations as she simply waved them off. "If that is what you believe then there's nothing I can tell you that will change your mind, so I will not bother with wasting my breath." She then teleported in front of Urd, floating straight into her face, Mother and daughter staring at each others eyes. "I know how frustratingly stubborn you can be once you put your mind into it. Something you clearly got from me and from which I am proud off..." Hild then began to pinch her daughter's cheeks with both hands in an affectionate but strained gesture that was used to convey both her love and frustration towards her single child. "But why much you cause so much grievances to your own mother!? You know that all I do is because I care about you!" She said as she put too much unnecessary force into Urd's cheeks.

The white haired goddess finally had enough of her mother's anticts and roughly swated the hands of the fake child away. "That is enough Hild! I'm not in the mood of having the same old argument with you again!" She said decidedly.

Pan decided to steer the conversation back in tracks rather than having to deal with another discussion between the two obstinate women. "In any case, I'm not surprised this woman has an ability that could be considered worthy of only a deity…" The alien girl said pointing at the naked floating Iyo who remained impassive at every ocurrence. "Not much surprises there… Isn't she the daughter of a goddess and a demi-god? Her blood is only 1/4th human. She's practically a Kami on her own right…"

"Megami…" Belldandy corrected placidly.

Pan sighed in frustration. "Megami… Anyway, taking that into consideration, it shouldn't be shocking that she is able to do things with those eyes of her that are pretty much impossible for your regular average Joe."

"That is only partially correct." The naked beauty amended. "Though it is true that my blood is three quarters divine, the human heritage in my veins causes too much divergence in my genes for me to be considered a full deity. A real Kami is still many leagues above my own strength, and would have not much trouble dispatching me if I ever were to confront one. So technically, I'm just considered to be a demi-god. And despite that what you managed to figure out about my Ryuugan is mostly true, there are still some limitations I am subjected on its use. I can only influence people in their dreams, sending visions into their minds about future events and the steps and actions deemed necessary to either prevent them or allow them to come to pass, it all depends in the nature of the event. I cannot directly interact with the ages I see on my visions; only stand witness of what is happening. I can only reveal myself and personally speak on this way to others who posses a fully awakened Ryuugan. The only reason you and your followers are able to see and hear me, is because you got caught in the effects of Aya's Ryuugan due to your close proximity to her and the great boost of energy that is being provided by Lady Shoryuki…" Iyo Natsume explained placidly with an even expression.

The dragon goddess again started to rub the back of her head in embarassment. "Yeah… Again I offer my apologies; I wasn't paying much attention on how much power I was pouring into Aya's Ryuugan, I was more focused in shielding her mind against the overload of information…" She said sheepisly.

Pan just waved her apologies off as she adressed Iyo again. "That's fine… So what is that you were trying to warn us about? What was that you were saying about Sohaku?" She prompted.

The beautiful Lilac-haired woman accepted the opening. "As I was saying, though you managed to stop the plans of Souhaku for the moment, and made sure he doesn't return any time soon to restart them. I'm afraid to tell you he is not quite dead yet…"

Pan felt the need to sigh in irritation. "Let me guess, he possess some secret dragon power that allows him to cheat death." The alien girl said in a deadpan tone, nothing could ever be simple on her life, right?

Iyo confirmed with a nod. "Correct, Sohaku has the ability to store all his KI and essence into his left eye, so in the case his current body is struck down, all that is needed is for his eye to be transplanted into another body for him to take over it."

"Well, that sounds like a bummer…" Pan commented. "Then again, that only means that all I have to do is destroy his left eye to finally be rid of him."

The naked beauty swiveled her head sideways in a negative. "I'm afraid is not that simple, because Sohaku is the son of Susanoo, his divine heritage granted to him for being the direct descendant of a Demi-god allows for his essence inside his left eye to be impervious against any kind of damage from the mortal world as it is in a constant state of flux between the material plane and an interior dreamworld inside Sohaku's soul." Iyo explained.

Pan felt like groaning at that revelation. "Then that means even if I blow up this entire planet, that damn eye would still remain without a scratch, floating placidly among the shattered remains of this world. That's just great…!" She exclaimed with dry sarcasm.

"Isn't there a way to destroy that eye?" Whip asked in puzzlement. "Maybe some other draconic power could help to nullify Sohaku's abilities…" She theorized.

The naked lilac-haired beauty acknowledged that supposition with a nod. "Actually, there is a way to nullify Sohaku's power…" She mentioned.

That caught Pan's attention. "Seriously? How?"

"It would require the use of my clan's family blade, the sword Reiki, a weapon that I created it myself…"

"You created Reiki?" Aya interrupted in great surprise at discovering the origins of the ancient Natsume blade. A sword that many times in the past she has felt some kind of connection with it, as if a voice were calling to her and asked her to wield the sword.

Maya simply shrugged and dismissed her little sister surprise. "Well… She is the founder of our clan." She said gesturing towards the projection of Iyo. "Who else but her would have created the sword that's been with our family for generations…?"

The Natsume Matriarch replied with another nod. "Correct. As I was saying, I will require the use of my clan's ancient familiy blade, and also the assistance of my descendant for this endeavor."

"Aya?" Pan wondered as she gestured towards the brunette.

Iyo shook her head in a negative. "No… My other descendant." She said as she focused her gaze on Maya, the people present turned to also stare at the lilac-haired teen.

Maya seemed really taken aback by that declaration. "What? Me!? But I am simply a regular girl without any kind of special abilities! I don't know what I could possibly do to help in nullifying Sohaku's power!"

"It is true that you were born without any kind of ability or power, but you are more than just a regular girl. You are the chosen guardian for Reiki." Iyo Natsume began to explain. "All your life you have been dedicated to restrain the power of the sword, to keep people like your brother from wielding it and being overtaken by the power that the sword gives. Although the Reiki is able to slay evil and cut through KI, it can only be used to its full extent once it reacts to the power of the user as you well know. Those who have a great control over their own KI and a strong mental fortitude are able to use the sword safely, those who do not end up inevitably destroyed by the very weapon they try to wield. Since your senses are blind and deaf to this higher manipulation of KI, it makes you the perfect sheat to keep the power of Reiki at bay. For years you've either been in contact or in close proximity of the sword, making sure it is never used, your body soaking in the energies emitted by the blade during all that time, energies that have ingrained themselves into your very being…" The naked beauty paused for a moment to let the information settle.

Maya didn't know if she should be surprised or horrified by that information, she rembered quite well the violent reactions that Reiki had on her brother. But then remember that the sword just boosts the special powers of its wielder, and that simply leaved her confused as she doesn't posses a special power whatsoever.

Iyo kept speaking. "And there lays the key to finally destroy Sohaku…"

Before the naked woman could continue with her explanation, Pan butted in need of some answers. "Why are you so adamant in destroying Sohaku? Why is he so important that you have to send a projection through time in order to tell us all this? I could simply leave him where I dumped him in the Artic and let him froze his ass for hundreds of millenia. Whatever the case, He ain't being a threat any time soon."

Iyo disagreed with that statement with a shake of her pretty head. "That is not a viable solution. His followers are still at large and they will stop at nothing until they bring their lord back, no matter how much time and effort it may take. They are just as enduring as him." She stated before proceeding to give her reasons on her focus on Sohaku. "I have spent years using my Ryuugan, peering through countless eras and subtly guiding events and nudging people behind the scenes in an effort of finally find a way to bring an end for Souhaku and his reing of terror and suffering. He is my brother, I know him better than any other and sadly; he inherited too much from our father to pose a threat to the entire world. It is my duty as daughter of Amaterasu to stand against him and find a way to put an end to his evil." She said with a rather determined tone in her seemingly impassive face.

Still Pan wasn't convinced if Sohaku as he was right now was worthy enough for her and her minions to trouble themselves in trying to give him a true death. "But why? What could Sohaku possibly do to endanger the entire planet? What are his plans anyways? All I got from the remains of F's headquarters was some reference to a so called _Resonance Effect _that Sohaku was trying to implement. I don't even know what the hell that is?" She exclaimed with a dumbfounded face.

Iyo was unfazed by the alien girl's puzzlement and simply proceeded to clarify her doubts. "The resonance effect is a special occurrence that happens between those who possess special abilities, predominantly common among those who have a draconic power. When two individuals wielding a special ability, or with the potential of wielding one available in their blood, are in close range of each other for a certain length of time, their powers begin to link and resonate between them. This allows their abilites to support each other to better develop and mature faster, becoming more powerful overtime just by being near another wielder and increasing the range where this effect can take place, and those who have yet to manifest their gifts would soon found their abilities becoming active on their own, so if another person posessing special abilities is found within the limits of the improved range, then the process repeats itself and the range keeps increasing more and more."

"Okay, I can understand that." Pan said. "The powers develop themselves faster when near each other and the range of effect keeps getting bigger and bigger the more people get inside its ever expanding borders." She summarized. "But that doesn't explain what Sohaku aims are with this effect."

"Please, allow me to finish with my explanation." The naked woman requested. "What Sohaku wants is to cause this effect on a global scale so that every person with special gifts would have their powers manifest fully. Though you may think this objective is not particularly a bad thing and may even be doable from a certain point of view, Sohaku's reasons to acomplish this are far from altruistic. He believes those people with special gifts are the next natural step of human evolution, so he is looking to start a war between those who posses special abilities and the rest of common mankind. A war that would not end until most of humanity is either enslaved or eradicated by the gifted who would rise to become the masters of the new world order, with Sohaku at the top as the sole and only ruler."

By the end of her explanation, the gathered people were looking at Iyo with several degrees of disbelief.

Whip cocked her head to a side as she stared oddly at the naked woman. "That plan is so ridiculous, unimaginative and cliché. It sounds as if he got the idea straight out of a comic book. Who the hell this Sohaku thinks he is, Magneto? Or is it Doctor Doom with all that world domination stuff?" She said in the drollest and deadpan tone she could muster. She clearly was not impressed.

"It's certainly not the most creative plan ever I admit." Foxy said clearly in agreement. "It's so full of holes and it is obvious that it will ultimately be doomed to failure since it puts him at odds against most of mankind including powerful martial artists like those in our group or grandmasters like those from the Ryonzanpaku or YAMI, and also because his plan doesn't ensure that those who have powers manifesting on them would either agree with his aims or be loyal to him. But that doesn't mean this plan will not prove a big enough nuisance before Sohaku is stopped or that millions of people will die in the process as result."

Elder Furungi assumed a thougthful stance as he passed a hand through his long beard. "That is true… We of the Ryozanpaku would have certainly risen against that kind of opression if that Sohaku decided to come around looking for trouble. I am also certain our counterparts of YAMI would have also done the same since their aims would have been naturally in opposition of each other." He iddly said as and afterthought.

Mikumo Kushinada seemed to agree with a sharp nod. "Indeed. Though YAMI objective was also to start a world war, we all joined in the belief that it would allow us to ensure the trascendence of our killer arts by giving us a challenge worthy enough to test our skills against and prove the superiority of martial arts. Regardless whether or not we are followers of the Satsujinken or the Katsujinken, we all have achieved our levels of superhuman strenght after many grueling hours of constant training. So the idea of individuals with special powers believing themselves superior to us just because they have abilities out of the norm and think they can stand up to us without having set foot inside a Dojo in their whole lives, well… Let's just say none of us are much of the mind of letting that kind of insult pass…" She said with a very scary and tense stance.

Shin from the Nanto Koshu Ken also gave a nod of agreement. "I agree with Kushinada-Dono on this matter. No practitioner of Nanto would simply remain standing by and let others make false boasts of being stronger than our art without having proven themselves first." He gestured towards Kenshiro and Toki. "I'm sure my friend Kenshiro and his brothers would also not be afraid from showing this Sohaku and his followers a glimpse of the might of Hokuto if given the chance. Though their reasons for doing so would be more honorable and altruistic than mine if I'm to be honest, and would only do so in order to protect innocent lives."

Toki brought a hand to his chin in thought after that little speech. "I'm not so sure that would apply to my brother Raoh since he too fights only for himself and wishes to prove he's the strongest in the world… But I'm pretty certain he too would end up in conflict with this Sohaku at some point. But yes, as practitioners of Hokuto, it is our duty to stand against the injustice of the world wherever we may find it. That is something our Master Ryuken made sure to teach us well. I just sometimes hope that the lesson would have stuck better with our brother…" He explained calmly while Kenshiro simply nodded stoically at his side.

Ryu too agreed with the rest of his fellow martial artists. "I too would end up opposing this man and his forces, just the same as I opposed Shadaloo and Bison. Both their plans for the world sound uncomfortably similar for my tastes…"

Ken Masters, Ryu's best friend, seemed pensive for a moment. "They do sound pretty similar isn't it? Bison was trying to conscript strong fighters into his organization so that he could take over the world. This Sohaku wishes to trigger an event that will give a lot of people what could be considered superpowers so that he can later conscript them into his organization and take over the world… Yup, I can see the similarities, so I guess that also makes him our enemy, eh Ryu?" He lightly teased at his old pal with a roguish smirk.

"And also mine for that mere fact alone." Chun-Lin commented with a determined stare.

"Mine too…" Cammy White interjected with strong emphasis.

"And mine…" Rose said. "We cannot allow another man with the same goals as Bison to threat the stability of this world. Also, he most likely will come after me at some point due to my psychic powers."

Even Juri seemed to be in agreement with the general concensus. "If this man is truly just like Bison… Then I guess he's on my list of people I want to kill too…" She turned towards Cammy and Chun-Li and gave both women a deranged mocking grin. "Guess that makes us partners for the time being, don't you think girl-scout?" The only response she got from her rivals was some nasty glares that only caused her to chuckle in amusement.

"I am a little worried about this resonance effect myself…" Mature admitted. "What if it manages to awaken the Orochi blood in anyone possessing even the most minuscule trace of it? It would give the Orochi a great amount of vessels from which to choose and all but allow him to resurrect back into the world." She said with a hint of worry as she thought about the implications.

"That would suck balls…" Vice commented, clearly diserhartened by that notion.

Iori Yagami scowled, hard… "If he intends to aid the Orochi in coming into this world, no matter if it is indirectly, then that makes him my enemy too… So he is as good as dead. Besides, hearing how he would try to forcefully recruit anyone possessing a special ability, then he would most likely come after us at some point to try to conscript us against our will. So that doubles him as my enemy since I don't let just anyone to tell me what to do." He spat harshly as he raised a hand and ignited it in purple flames.

Maxima turned towards his friend K'. "That means he is our enemy too K'. Since he will come for you because of your abilities and he will have to go through Whip and I first to get to you."

The white-haired man just nodded with a sober expression. "And I don't intent to put my sister on unnecessary danger on my behalf…" He said with outmost seriousness.

Foxy groaned as she tossed her head back. "That also means that this crazy bastard will try to go after Kula too… So Diana will undoubtly stand on his way to keep him from taking her away, and I cannot allow anything from threatening my partner…" She exclaimed dejectedly as she pressed two fingers on the bridge of her nose. She turned towards the Saiyan teenager. "Paaaaaaaan! Why didn't you toss this Sohaku into space instead of leaving his ass freezing in the artic, or at the very least, made sure his entire organization was disbanded and his followers could not pose a threat?" She whined.

Pan was kind off insulted by that remark, as she opened her arms wide open in a '_WTF!?'_ expression. "How the hell did you expected me to know that this asshole was able to cheat dead in such arbitrary way!? I thought from all those old pictures and ancient portraits in his base that he had some serious regenerative ability that kept him from getting old so that's why I decided to let him turn into a popsicle in the artic. Nor could I chase after his followers since they did the smart thing and ran the hell away as soon as they saw me, I was more focused in taking care of Sohaku than dealing with his minions!" She all but yelled in exasperation.

Karin turned at her with an odd look. "Wait… Does that mean you didn't have to fight any of his subordinates when you stormed his base?" The curly-haired blonde asked with a cute expression of perplexity on her face.

"The only one to have actually stood on my way was some tall blonde guy with a punk hair-cut. He went down after the first hit; the odd thing was that his muscles turned like iron for a moment before I broke through his defenses." Pan replied as she tried to recall the event with more clarity. "Anyway, I think I took out some of his more important minions and high officers when I first broke into the main hall of his base through the roof. I ended up cracking the floor of the entire place and I think I did hear the sound of bones breaking under my feet, but I wasn't able to see trace of anyone because of the rubble. I did found an unconcious girl younger than me stuck into one of the walls, it seemed the impact of my landing sent her flying and smacking into it. She was carrying a very impressive array of bladed weapons under her skirt and clothes, but not much else than that except for a broken bead necklace. Anyway, I collected her on my way out after dealing with Sohaku and have her currently resting in one of the empty rooms back at the base just like I did with Choushou. She still hasn't waked up." She explained in a semi-distracted manner.

Whip glanced at her with a pointed look. "How many people do you have recovering back at the base that we don't know about?" She asked with high suspicion.

Pan just shrugged unconcerned of her minion distrust. "Just a couple… And you already met one of them… Anyway, seems everybody is pretty much in agreement about Sohaku, it looks pretty clear what I must do next." She turned towards Maya. "Maya, where do you keep this family sword of yours?" She asked as she placed two fingers upon her brow, a clear indication that she was about to make use of her instant transmission technique.

Maya blinked for a moment before replying. "It's in my family's state, inside a trunk alongside many other swords in a storage-room at the back of the first floor. It's the ridiculous long sword, so you can't miss it." She simply said with a shrug and a carefree gesture.

Chou'un gave her fellow fighter a dubious look, mildly affronted at the way an important ancient blade was being kept. "What kind of manner is that to guard an ancient family heirloom? Don't you have respect for the spirit of the blade…?"

Maya didn't seem to take such accusations kindly. "It is exactly because I know how important that blade is that I keep it inside a store-room instead of enshrining it in a place where everybody can see it and simply take it. Reiki is a dangerous blade if you don't have a master level of control over KI, the power granted by the blade will be too much for you to take and will turn you into a bloodlusted beast. To ensure no one tries to steal it, I hid it among other valuable and eye-catching swords to avoid suspicion and keeping it from drawing unwanted attention!" She replied testily, shutting up the silver-haired Toushi rather abruptly.

Pan decided to interfere and nip any growing confrontation from the bud since she wasn't of the mind of wasting more time in trivialities. "Well, I've heard everything I needed to know." She adressed her minions in general. "You all wait here for my return and make sure to behave properly. You're in the domain of a Godess after all, anyway I'll be back in a jiffy, so stay put." She said before spreading her senses to visualize her destination and dissapearing in a blur.

"What was that!? Wait, where did she go?" Lady Shoryuki appeared greatly confused by that technique, as she looked at her surroundings in search of the alien girl. "How could she leave these training grounds while the effects of the Ryuugan are active?" She inquired perplexed.

"That's a technique she can do to instantly teleport to any place she's either familiar with or within the range of her senses." Foxy explained calmly, her arms crossed in a relaxed posture. "She call's it '_Instant Transmission'_, because her transportation is always instantaneous no matter how great the distance, she even claims that the technique allows you to travel to other planets that are many light years away or to other dimensions like the one were the soul office resides. We are not sure exactly how that is possible or how that trick even works in the first place, only that it does and that it seems there's no measure than can block her teleportation."

"Interesting…" Shoryuki commented as she brought a hand to her chin in thought. "That technique sounds as if it can be pretty useful. Maybe I should ask Pan if she could teach it to me…"

Further conversation was put on hold as the alien girl returned with the sword Reiki on her hands, a monstruosly long blade woth no crossguard safely guarded inside a red sheat, the hilt drapped completely in wraps. "Well I'm back. This is the correct sword, right?" She asked dubiously as she displayed the sword for Maya's perusal.

The lilac-haired buxom girl only required a single look to know it was the right weapon and simply nodded in confirmation. "That's the one alright; I hope is not causing you any discomfort to have the sword in your hands. I've heard people who are able to sense KI tend to hear whispers coming from the sword when they are near it…" She mentioned with just a slight hint of worry.

The only response from Pan was to unsheat the sword and put the blade on display in order to admire its quality. "I admit that I feel how this sword appears to possess a spirit of its own, but it doesn't seem to have any kind of negative reaction towards me. When I hold it in my hands, I can hear a humm coming from the blade, almost as if it were singing… Also I can feel how this blade acts as a medium for my KI, my power seems to rise greatly the longer I held this sword in my hands." The alien girl described as she examined the blade with great interest. "This sword is certainly really special, I tested its ability to cut through KI and it was able to ignore my technique to reinforce my body using my life energy. The blade is even sharp enough to cut through the natural toughness of a Saiyan's body." She said in appreciation as she passed her thumb over the sharp edge of the sword, a small cut being inflicted on her finger that began to bleed, much to the astonishment of her audience. "This is indeed a weapon forged by the hands of a Goddess…" She stated particularly pleased as she brought her thumb to her mouth to lick at her wound.

Iyo Natsume seemed slightly embarassed by the praise as her cheeks flared up a little despite her apparent stoic expression, a fact that really stood out due to her strong pale complexion. "You are too kind… But as I had mentioned before, I am just technically a demi-god… I may have created the sword using my hair and KI, but it was my mother Amaterasu who later blessed the sword using her own power." She said with an odd contrite inflexion on her voice.

Juri was staring strangly at the naked woman after that statement. "How the hell can you turn your hair into steel using only your KI? That doesn't have any sense!?" She exclaimed dumbfounded.

"She's a semi-divine being, remember?" Foxy deadpanned plainly. "In most myths and legends, the gods tended to do things like that all the time."

Pan refrained from commenting and simply sheated the sword again. She leaned frontward a little, as if she were about to take a step towards the naked woman, but stopped suddenly to rethink her actions, her brow furrowing a little. "Mmmmh… I guess I cannot hand the sword to you since you are communicating through a proyection. Guess I'll have to give the weapon to Maya instead…" She commented off-handedly before addressing Iyo again. "Before any of us do anything. Are you certain you wish to proceed with this course of action? I mean you're practically comitting fratricide trough indirect means by enabling us to kill your own brother… I'm not very well versed in the rules and laws between the gods since my experience with your kind is focused almost solely on the soul office, but I suspect an act like this would be a pretty serious thing… Just saying…"

Iyo acknowledged the reasonable concerns over the consequences of her actions. "You normally will be right about worrying when a child of a god murders another. But I assure you, there will be no retaliation from the Kamis for killing Sohaku." She simply explained.

"Why?" Mature inquired with great skepticism. "How come the Kamis are not concerned about us killing one from their lineage? In all the old legends and stories about the gods, they are always depicted as highly protective of their children, and never hesitated about bringing swift vengance upon anyone who was stupid enough to harm them. That is unless those same children did something to displease the gods." The blonde secretary presumed. "Is that the case with Sohaku? Did he do something that earned the ire of the gods?" She inquired.

Iyo remained silent for a moment as she pondered about her answer before finally speaking. "As I had said, Sohaku inherited many of his father's bad traits and has commited many of the same atrocities done by his progenitor, such as the abuse, intimidation and defilement of his own kin…" Hesitation began to seep into her voice. "Just the same way as Susanoo inflicted upon Amaterasu before me… It seems destiny wished for history to repeat itself again with their children." The beautiful lilac-haired woman said with obvious sadness creeping on her features.

The people listening were completely disgusted and horrified at what they were hearing. A look of mind-boggled shock fell upon Whip. "Wait a minute… Are you telling us you were… raped by him too…!?"

Iyo visibly flinched at that question, breaking her unexpressive mask of stoicisim for the first time during their entire conversation, replaced by visible uneasiness and indecision. The founder of clan Natsume was unable to give any answer and just ended looking away from the whip-wielder woman, incapable of meeting her eyes any longer. That was all the evidence that the people present needed.

"Oh… my… god…" Miu said particularly stricken as she suddenly began to feel physically ill and started to fight against her need to heave. She wasn't the only.

Aya's mind began to conjure disturbing implications at that revelation. "Ew… Ewwwwwww! Does that means our entire clan is the product of incest between brothers and sisters for two generations over!?" She remarked extremely alarmed.

Again Iyo didn't know how to respond except with an awkward silence, the fact she was trying hard not to look in the direction of the brunette was not reassuring in the least. Her retisence wasn't because out of a feeling of shame for having commited incest, she is the child of gods and they did tended to perform such practice among themselves, especially in ancient times when there were not many others beings who could prove to be their equals or worthy enough to consider mating with, so Iyo had been raised with a view that saw nothing wrong with having brothers and sisters marrying each other and having children. Izanami and Inazagi, who are siblings, are the parents of his mother Amaterasu, her father is Susanno who is also half-sibling of his mother and even she herself does have a crush towards her brother Nagi Ichiyou Kengo after all. No, the reason for her uneassiness is because the question brings at the forefront of her mind the horrible memories of all the times that Sohaku has taken advantage of her… Not something she wishes to be reminded about.

Maya didn't take that response well. "Oh, god…! Y-yuck! (Blergh:)" She retched a little as an automatic reaction, streams of white liquid escaping from her mouth and splashing in front of her feet. "Aya! Why did you have to make that sort of question!? Ahhhhh! Now I'm not going to be able to sleep well anymore. I… I feel filthy…!" The obviously traumatized lilac-haired girl exclaimed as she shivered with her arms wrapped around her shoulders, her nails sinking deep into her skin until drawing blood due to the prickling sensation of gossebumps that she could feel all over her body. The sight of her own blood only causing her to fall even deeper into her funk, as she couldn't avoid but think about what kind of aberrations or malformations lay hidden in the deep recesses of her genome as result of her ancestors having practiced incest, a silly concern since any deviation from the norm would have already been expunged from her genes due to the thousands of years and the many generations that have passed. Still, the irrational fear was there, most likely because of the blunt way she was made aware of her clan's origins.

Koukin was glancing at Maya with alarmed concern as her reaction was making him feel rather squeamish. His aunt Goei took notice of his discomfort. "See… That's the reason why I am not okay with you trying to date Hakufu." She said as she pointed at the still spasmic Maya.

Koukin just turned towards his aunt with a flat look of disbelief. "Seriously aunt…!? Now it's not an appropiate time to be making that kind of comments!" He exclaimed back rather exasperated.

Only a few of the people present, like Pan or Kushinada and the rest of the grandmasters, proved to be an anchor of calmess in a stormy sea of disgust. However, the alien girl's patience was drawing close to the end of its rope. "Enough!" She called loudly, bringing all of the extreme reactions around her to an end. She turned back to Iyo. "I can see why you're so adamant on killing Souhaku, no wonder the Kamis of this world wouldn't care if someone finally manages to put him down. After raping one of his own siblings, he certainly proved he is just as deranged as his old man."

Iyo agreed with a meek nod. "That is only one of the many crimes he has commited, it certainly put him in a poor standing with the rest of the Divine Hierarchy, but it was not what caused him to lose all favors from the gods." That answer really leaved her audience surprised.

"What could possibly be worse than raping your own sister?" Angel asked with a look of desbelief.

"The murder of one of your own kin…" It was the simple reply from the Demi-goddess.

"Murder? Who's murder!?" Foxy inquired sharply.

"Mine…"

The gathered fighters were simply gaping by this point. No one was able to come up with a response to that bomb, the tense silence stretching.

It was those of sharpest wits who were able to recover first. "But didn't you said you are not a spirit yet and that you're just proyecting your consiousness through time and into our era!?"

"She must have already visualized her own death by looking into the future thanks to her Ryuugan…" Gentoku Ryuubi stated after coming up with such realization, there was no cheer or emotion in her voice, just a numb empty tone.

"That is correct…" Iyo admitted. "I already know that my destiny is to die at the hands of Sohaku, my death will be the key factor that would forever damn him in the eyes of the gods and ensure that no retribution will fall upon the one who slays him..." The gorgeous lilac-haired woman paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts for her next answer. "I have decided to use whatever time I have left to find a way to help the next generations in destroying Sohaku for good. So for years I've been using the Ryuugan to influence the right people and slowly, but surely, create the optimal sequence of events that will allow the ultimate destruction of my brother. It's true that part of my motivations are driven by revenge, this I will not deny, I want justice for what has been done to me… For what it will happen to me. I don't care how many centuries it may take for said justice to be delivered, I've already come to terms with the fact that I will be long gone to enjoy it, but as long as Sohaku pays for what he has done then my spirit will be able to rest in peace. But as I had said, that is only part of my motivations… The other part is because I know better than anyone what Sohaku is capable off, the longer he is alive, the more people will suffer and die as sacrifices for his plans, and as daughter of Amaterasu I feel is my responsability to try and stop him; which brings us to our current situation..." She said as she focused her gaze on the alien girl.

"Why I have the feeling this next part has something to do with me?" Pan commented flatly, but gestured for Iyo to keep speaking nontheless.

"I admit that after peering through many centuries into the future and shaping countless events for a way to accomplish my goal, none of my plans and designs could account for the intervention of a being like you who would practically deliver the answer to my problems in a silver platter, not even the power of my Ryuugan was able to detect the consequences of your actions much less your presence itself…" The naked woman said with a hint of puzzleness in her voice.

"Well, I'm not surprised about that after all..." Pan said dissmissevely. "The Ryuugan is supposed to allow you to see the entire lives of every single living organism from Earth. I am not from this planet in case you don't know."

Iyo just nodded in acknowledgement at that statement. "Indeed, I was only able to finally detect your presence by using the Ryuugan of my descendant..." She gestures towards Aya. "…As a relay to be able to see what she sees through her eyes. I've had my sight focused for so long on the happenings on Earth that I never thought to turn my eyes to the stars for answers." She confessed humbly. "But regardless, whether it was your intention or not, your actions have caused enough ripples and put in place the right sort of events to create the best option I could ever hope to finally end Sohaku with the minimum loss of life. I would have to be a fool not to take this one-of-a-kind chance, even if it requires from me to reveal myself and all the actions and plans I've done…"

Pan took a moment to consider all that Iyo had said; she seemed indecisive about her answer. The Daimakaicho took notice and tackled the issue. "Pan… You asked for my counsel whenever it was deemed necessary." Her words made everyone to focus on her. "Well as so it happens, I feel it is truly needed on this instance, so my advice to you is that you should help Iyo here on her mission and kill Sohaku once and for all." She said with uncharacteristical seriousness as she gestured towards the naked woman.

Urd as always was suspicious of her mother's intentions. "Hild, why are you so intent on having Pan helping lady Natsume? I would have thought you would rather try to hinder all attempts that try stopping such an evil and cruel man as this Sohaku, seeing how much you like to spread discord and strife…"

The queen of hell turned to look at her daughter with an indescipherable stare, focusing her gaze on Urd for a while but not truly looking at her, it appeared as if her mind was elsewhere. The Norn of the past found the action particularly unnerving when her mother failed to give her any kind of answer. "Hild…?"

The Daimakaicho blinked once and the strange glint clouding her eyes dissapeared, nonetheless Hild's behaviour was still grave. "Urd… You know I love you right?" She simply said in a quiet voice.

Urd was a little at a loss by the non-sequitur. "I don't quite follow…"

In less than a blink the ruler of Nifelheim was in front of her daughter after a quick teleportation, floating in the air as to be face to face with Urd. She slowly settled her hands the goddess' cheeks in a gentle caress and began to admire the features of her daughter. Urd was disturbed as hell (no pun intended) by the loving gesture of her mother instead of her usual antics to annoy her, she began to fell actual worry for her mother's sake; this was so not like her.

Hild just smiled lovingly at seeing her daughter expression, knowing exactly what her child was thinking. "I know we've distanced from each other because of our duties. You didn't approved of my line of work and didn't want to follow on my footsteps and become my successor as the next Daimakaicho as result, instead you wanted to become a goddess under the authority of your father. And I allowed it; I let you go with your father even though I knew that would mean breaking all contact between us, a goddess cannot have any kind of relation with demons after all. I knew this very well the moment you told me you wanted to become a goddess, and I didn't tried to stop you; oh sure, I did my best to try to dissuade you from what I considered a silly idea at the time. I tried to reason with you, to explain you what your decision would entail, and when that failed I tried to plead and beg you not to go, and then when that also failed, because you are so thickheaded my dear daughter of mine, I raged and screamed and wailed at you, whatever it was necessary that would keep you from leaving me. We had many arguments over the issue and we didn't departed on the best of terms, but I never forced you to remain against your will. Do you know why?" She asked Urd as she kept cupping the face of the goddess tenderly and rubbed a finger tenderly over her cheek-bone.

The Norn of the past didn't trust her voice from failing her if she were to speak, so she simply swayed her head sideways in a negative. "Because I wanted to make you happy, and do you know why I wanted to make you happy? Because you're my child, my one and only daughter, and I love you that much… You are my daughter, we are family, and family is what it is most important…" Hild lectured with a voice brimming with motherly love. Her semblance suddenly lost all warmth and turned terse and cold. "Which is the reason why I found it utterly unforgivable what this Sohaku has done; to have defiled and murdered a member of his own family… His sister no less… I always held a special kind of loathing for Susanoo, I shouldn't really be surprised that one of his brood turned out just as rotten as him, and just like him, I will have a great pleasure flaying his soul…"

Urd didn't want to show it, but she was deeply concerned by her mother's suddenly eerie behavior. "Mo-" Urd bit her tongue to keep from speaking, scolding herself mentally for almost dropping her façade, Hild gave her a look at her slip with batted breath. The bronze skinned goddess composed herself and faced her mother again. "Hild… What exactly are you planning to do…?" She said with great turmoil in her voice.

The Daimakaicho just smiled. "What else but my job? I will personally make sure this Sohaku suffers through the worst tortures and torments that Nifelheim has to offer, a fate that is indeed much worse than any death, for we demons have been improving our art of inflicting pain upon others for many ages… I know you; my precious sweet daughter, will not approve of my actions, but understand that this is the function for what the position of Daimakaicho exists. As the ruler of hell, I it is my job to exact the just retribution for a person sins, and belive me when I say that I will make Sohaku pay for all he has done, for the crimes against his own family and kin, and I will be enjoying every single second of it with a big smile on my face as I ensure that little snake wishes to have never been born…" Hild finished, poking her daughter in the tip of her nose with a small finger, her demeanor deceptively cheerful.

Even though she has been distanced from her mother for several years now, Urd still could read her well enough to know she was furious, as all of her senses screamed at her of the close danger. She nervously swallowed a wad of saliva in her suddenly dry throath and gave a meek nod. "Okay…"

"Oh, so you understand? Good!" The Daimakaicho exclaimed with a chirpy voice before finally letting go of her daughter. "Then let's get done with this and take care of Sohaku. So Pan as I was saying, it is my official opinion that it would really be to your best benefit to give Iyo here a helping hand, so I really exhort you to do so…" She said to the alien girl as she gestured towards the naked woman and returned to her spot besides Morrigan. Even the powerful Succubus looked uneasy at the boiling temper that was bubbling under Hild's seemingly carefree veneer.

Iyo Natsume looked positively thrilled at that declaration despite the obvious tension in the room. "That is certainly a wonderful proposition; as long as Sohaku pays I will be happy and forever grateful of your assistance." She said offering a formal bow to the Queen of hell. Hild sligthly acknowledged her with a curious glance.

Pan scratched her chin in thought, as glanced at the Daimakaicho, finally letting out a sigh as she reached a conclusion. "Well, since everybody seems practically in agreement, there's no use for me to go against the general sentiment. I suppose it is in all of our best interests to kill Sohaku for good. Guess I better get moving and go in search of his frozen corpse." She approached Maya. "Here Maya, hold on to this will ya'. It belongs to your family after all." She said as she all but shoved Reiki into the hands of the lilac-haired girl, who fumbled a little with the sword as she desperately tried to keep it from falling into the ground due to the sudden unexpected action.

Pan turned to address the room in general. "I'll need some space to use one of my capsules…" She said to her puzzled minions who shared a glance among themselves wondering what their alien boss was up to now.

* * *

After a lot of shoving and groaning, the gathered martial artists were able to leave a wide enough space in the middle of the room for Pan's liking, making sure to be really careful not to get near to the marked border of the barrier that was keeping the sea of shadows created by Aya's Ryuugan at bay. The alien girl then proceeded to toss one of her capsules in the middle of the open space and after a small cloud of smoke; a squat house was left taking the previously empty space. The small building was certainly of an arquitecture not native to Earth, as instead of basing its form and foundations on cubes or squares as it is common on most human cities, the new building seemed to be built around the basis of a circle instead, its shape in the form of a dome. The entire surface of the house was round and smooth, giving the image of the head of a burrowed mushroom that was jutting out of the ground. The people present could only blink in perplexity at the odd sight.

"Pan… What are you doing…?" Whip asked dryly with a deadpan.

"What? I need to dress on some warm clothes to protect myself against the cold before I go to plow between the snow of the Artic. You don't want me to catch a flu do you?" She snarked back with a pointed look, the only answer she got from her whip-wielding minion was a non-commital grunt.

Entering promptly inside the squat little dome and after a brief wait of only a few minutes, the alien girl came out drapped from head to toes in winter clothing, causing all of her movements to have an ackward stiffness to them. Pan pressed a button on the side of the main door, and after another puff of smoke, the squat dome had turned back into a little pill resting on the Saiyan teen's palm.

"Ok, I'm ready. I'm not so sure how long it will take me to find Sohaku's corpse, but I don't expect it will take me longer than an hour. So everybody should stay put until I return." She said before setting the index and middle fingers of her right hand atop her forehead and dissapearing next from all sight and senses in a blur.

Pan felt her footing sinking down under her weight as a freezing whistling wind struck her in the face. When she finally took stock of her situation, the alien girl found herself buried almost waist-deep in snow while a snow-storm raged loudly all around her, ice-cold wind stabbing at her from all sides and chilling her to the bone despite her warm clothing. Trying to shield her eyes the best she could with one hand, the alien girl roamed her eyes throughout her surroundings, seeing nothing but a desolated wasteland of ice and snow. Not looking forward to the miserable task she had at hand, Pan let out a dejected sigh. "Better start already, that human posicle ain't going to find himself on this storm… Shit… I hope I'm able to sense Sohaku's KI on this frozen wasteland… Otherwise, I'm going to be stuck in here for a while." She commented before starting to float at a random direction to begin with her search.

* * *

_Oh god I'm finally done with this chapter, but dammit we are still not done with this stupid arc._

_Anyway… About the way Japanese deities are depicted in this chapter, I must stress this is by far not the way they are decribed or viewed in real life, this depiction is the one I got from reading the mangas that appear in this story, the way Susanoo is shown in Tenjou Tenge is certainly not a flattering one. I mean he is shown as a warlord that kills people left and right because his a bloodthirsty bastard, there's one scene were he kills the elders of some clans and then he rapes all their heiresses among the corpses and decapitated heads of their fathers. So yeah, not a pretty picture… This is why I state in this story that he raped Amaterasu, since all of the rest of his children are the product of all the rapes he did during his conquests, and it is clearly stated that Iyo is daughter of Amaterasu, it makes me seriously consider that union wasn't consensual, specially after how much the manga focused on the legend of when Susanoo destroyed Amaterasu's gardens which caused her to lock herself from the outside world for entire years inside a cave. Why would the manga focus several chapters from different acts on that fact? It is suspicious as fuck._

_It's also the reason why I made him a demi-god instead of a full blown deity, to avoid contradictions between franchises. Tenjou Tenje states Susanoo was a man, a powerful man, but a man nonetheless, this obviously puts it at odds with other seires like Ah My Goddess or series from the Nasu-verse where the gods are real and are directly responsible for the creation of the world. So as to not waste time in pointless struggle I made him a Demi-god, since a Demi-god like Heracles can still technically be considered a man. Most of all the heroes from the old Greek legends were descendants from some god or another and were considered men, so I feel this is the most plausible route to take._

_That is why I also made it that Pan was able to be injured by the sword Reiki, because is the creation of a semi-deity tha is infused with the power of an actual deity, and divine weapons can hurt Saiyans. The sword cuts through KI and strikes directly at its objective, as it was shown in the manga were it cut through a KI technique to turn the flesh into metal and just cut through it as if it wasn't even there. It doesn't absorb KI, so no matter how much power is put behind a reinforcement it simply ignores and nullifies all KI._

_Also that thing with dealing with Vice's act of cannibalism, what I depicted in here was just an overture towards the problem, in latter chapters I will address that issue more closely._

_Anyway, I hope you didn't found this chapter a little too heavy in the exposition department, can't be helped I have to surmise and explain the plots of entire mangas that are usually composed of 25 volumes or more and make sure to explain them in a comprehensively way in a single chapter. So yeah, some times too much talk is unavoidable. _

_But nevermind that for now, as always leave a review and tell me what you think, recommend this story to everybody you know, and all read you all next chapter._


	29. Chapter 28

**Author's note: **Well finally, we have reached the end of this arc. Thank god I can finally move the story along, sometimes I feel as if I am dragging my feet with the pacing of this story, more than two years and I'm only have two major arcs done, and they are just but a fraction of a greater section of this story, Goddammit…!

Anyway, not much else to say so let's get started already, this chapter is one page shorter than a normal chapter's length but that's mostly because this is just the closure for the Myoushinzan segment.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; copyrights to the different series and/or franchises that appear in this fic belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**_A Millenia old awaited vengance_**

!

It took almost three quarters of an hour for Pan to return back to Myoushinzan with Sohaku's frozen corpse, by then the alien girl had more than enough of the cold to last her a lifetime. Pan simply dropped the human ice statue in the middle of the training grounds and went to rub her shivering body on a corner to keep herself from dying from Pneumonia or something, as long gusts of visible frozen breath escaped from her mouth and nostrils. She clearly didn't have a good time while looking for Sohaku's corpse.

"There! I—H-hope you'r—re all happy now… Becau—sz… I'm not… doin—g some—thing like this… again…" The alien girl managed to declare through chattering teeth as she leaved a trail of snow behind her wherever she walked. Belldandy went to look over the shivering alien girl as everybody else focused on the frozen body of Sohaku.

"He looks really well for being dead…" Whip commented raising an eyebrow and indeed it was as she had said, Sohaku's body looked in very well conditions despite being buried under ice and snow under sub-zero temperatures for more than a week, his skin having taken a slight blue-ish hue as a fine sheen of ice grew on several parts of his figure, clumps of snow covering most of his upper body. Sohaku was frozen in the middle of a meditative position, his eyes closed.

Iyo took a look at the frozen corpse of her terrible brother, a small frown creasing her otherwise attractive features. "He must have entered a meditative trance to gather his strength and life-force in order to wait for the time when his minions could retrieve him…"

"So, it's there any danger of him reviving on his own?" Whip inquired at the demi-goddess as they didn't known what other crazy feats does the dragon abilities of Sohaku allow him to do.

The founder of the Natsume clan was also seriously considering that same line of thought. "There's some possibility of him doing that, yes…"

"Then we better make sure he doesn't awake any time soon…" Foxy commented rather bluntly. "Wouldn't do for him to come back to life in the middle of whatever ritual that you're planning to do to destroy his eye…"

"How are we supposed to do that?" Juri asked curious.

The Daimakaicho gave a wide wicked bloodthristy grin at that, nobody was reassured in the least by it. "I know the perfect solution…"

She then teleported right in front of Sohaku's frozen corpse and put a hand on top of his unmoving head, an action easily accomplished without having to float more than a couple of inches away from the ground since Sohaku was sitting on his knees, before simply and suddenly, ripping Sohaku's head from the rest of his body with a single violent yank, as easily as one breaks a twig. The gathered martial artists could only gape as a small trace of crimson crystals fell to the ground and shattered into countless pieces, the faint sound of glass breaking was heard clearly throughout the room for a couple of seconds.

"Hild! What did you do!?" An unnerved Urd exclaimed with her hairs standing on end after seeing the ruthless action of her mother.

The Daimakaicho didn't offered any reply at first and simply continued doing as she pleased by ramming a fist into Sohaku's left eye and removing the optical nerve out of its socket in another shower of ice and blood. She held her hand aloft and opened her palm to show the frozen eye shining like somekind of jewel.

"We only require his eye for this ritual, the rest of him… Well, better to dispose of what is not needed, don't you think my dear Urd-chan?" The Queen of hell all but purred at her child as she beheld the jewel-like eye, her other hand still holding the severed and mutiladed head of Sohaku. "Besides, our ultimate objective is to end Sohaku's life for good, so that means inflicting as many lethal wounds on his body as we can." She said with a cheeky smile as she turned to glance at her daughter, before increasing the pressure of her grip and harshly closing her fist in a single motion, crushing Sohaku's head in a thousand pieces that flew on all directions, icy fragments of blood and bone spraying everywhere and shattering against the ground. For a moment no one said anything and just stared at the Daimakaicho for her actions.

Hild turned again as she shook the frozen remains off her hand and presented the eye towards Iyo, setting the newly cleaned hand on her hip and assuming an unconcerned pose. "Here's the eye that you wanted, now please hurry up with whatever you're trying to do, will you…?" She said in a seemingly bored tone.

The Daughter of Amaterasu just nodded in reply and prepared to begin with the proceedings. She extended her arms even more as her hair began to flutter in reaction to her rising power, a faint glow beginning to appear all around her body. "Maya… Please stand forward and bring Reiki with you…" The Lilac-haired ancestor said with a soft yet haunting voice.

Maya hesitated for a moment as she shared a look with her sister and turned towards her fellow students and apprentices for support. Coming to a decision, she took a breath to settle her nerves before walking forward, trying to make her steps as sure as possible even if she was a jumble of emotions on the inside. She kept walking until she was just underneath Iyo and raised her family's sword with both arms as an offering towards her ancestor.

"This sword, transfixed from my own hair and KI, contains inside of it the power of my mother. The KI of Amaterasu…" She began to explain as Reiki suddenly began to float away from Maya's hands and towards Iyo, until it was on the same level as her navel, splitting her body in two by the middle of her abdomen, at least that's how it looked for the people observing. "After my death, my mother took/or will take possession of this sword, the only thing that will remain behind as proof of my existence… and deposit the power of her Dragon gate in here…"

Shoryuki's eyes opened wide in amezement as she realized what Iyo was saying. She wasn't the only one as both Urd and Belldandy were also astounded by the revelation "By Kami-sama! I cannot believe this… I never expected that the Goddess Amaterasu would have removed her Dragon's Gate and hidden it inside this sword!"

"What is this Dragon's Gate you are talking about?" Bob Makihara asked, turning towards the Dragon Goddess with a questioning look. "Another weird Draconic Power?"

"If that's true then how comes the goddess Amaterasu has it in the first place?" Hakufu's mother Goei asked, participating in the ongoing conversations for the first time. "She doesn't have any relations with Dragons according to her legends as far as I know, the only exception being her brother Susanoo…" She stated with a pensive look, as she brought a hand to her chin.

It was the Daimakaicho who offered an answer however. "Dragon's Gates is just a name that is given to the major Chakra points; there are exactly ninety-nine of these points inside the human body that regulate the flow of KI, including the main seven that are commonly known. For people with special abilities, the capacity to whether they are able to wield their powers or not is directly linked to one of these points. If they have their dragon's gate closed, then they cannot use their special abilities anymore. These Chakras don't really have anything to do with dragons; they're just the pressure points that control the super-human abilities on those lucky enough to have one, but since the clans descending from the children of Susanoo, who each one possess a different draconic ability, were one of the first people to discover the existence of this points and keep records of them, then they're the ones who got to name them first…" She plainly explained.

Whip turned towards the ruler of Nifelheim with a flat look of mild disbelief. "Wait… So what you're saying is that the goddess Amaterasu removed an entire Chakra point that grants some kind of Superpower from her own body and hid it inside that sword…!?" She deadpanned while pointing towards the floating Reiki.

The Daimakaicho just scratched the side of her cheek without the least amount of concern. "That's exactly what I'm saying, well except just for the fact that since these Chakra points never stop for a single moment from regulating the flow of KI inside the body, then this Dragon Gate must have surely been brimming with Amaterasu's KI when she removed it. So the sword must also be containing a great deal of divine energy."

The people gathered were simply gaping awestrucked after that explanantion.

Chou'un for once was having her eyes wide open because of the astonishment. "So that's how you plan on destroying Sohaku, by using the power of Amaterasu to nullify his power!" She exclaimed with amazed fascination.

Iyo nodded. "Indeed, but the power of my mother cannot be used on its own. It requires being inside the body of a host in order to function…"

A look of realization fell upon Maya. "Wait a minute… It's that why you said you needed my help!? Because you want me to become a vessel for the power of Amaterasu!" She exclaimed in a tone that was equal parts amazed, terrified, shocked and nervous.

The founder of clan Natsume just gave another nod. "Correct; as the destined guardian of Reiki, your body has entered in a perfect synch over the years with the energies emitted by the sword in order to keep them contained. So that makes you the best—No… The only individual that exists who can hold the power of my mother..."

Maya didn't know what to say, neither any of the people present, but they certainly could realize that they were about to witness something not seen since the age of the gods.

Iyo began to exert her power over Reiki, and the Katana began to glow in response. "Please, accept the Dragon's Gate of my mother, and like Princess Senhime before you, become the new Magatama's miko…" The lilac-haired naked beauty said as a surge of light began to rise from Reiki in the form of a shining jewel in the form of an emerald Magatama, the gem visibly radiating a power that could only be described as Divine.

Maya was too astounded to move as the glowing Magatama descended to her level until it was right in front of her, so close the shining jewel was that all she had to do was to reach with her arm in order to touch it. The intensity of the light emanating from the jewel began to increase to unbearable levels, but strangely enough, the light didn't hurt the eyes of any of the onlookers, on the contrary, it gave a soothing and gentle feeling to everyone who was laying their eyes on the jewel. When the Magatama reached the apex of its glow, it suddenly shoot towards Maya who began to feel her body being overcome by some powerful energy coming from the deep recesses of her very being. The Magatama began to embed itself into Maya's torso and it seemed as if her body was funneling all of the light into itself. When the process was done, the glowing jewel was seemlessly grafted in the middle of Maya's chest, right underneath her collarbone. The lilac-haired girl couldn't think on any word that could describe the experience, she could feel her entire body filled with an energy that was nothing like she had ever felt before. The power of the Goddess Amaterasu, her ancestor, coursing through every cell of her body, from her soles of her feet to the top of her head, brimming at her fingertips with the desire of being used and ready to fullfil her will at any moment… It was both overwhelming and humbling at the same time.

Iyo let down her arms as the sword Reiki began to disperse into motes of energy that faded into nothing. "It is done… Now you are the bearer of the power of my mother, with it you'll be able to nullify Sohaku's abilities and make sure he cannot cheat dead anymore."

Maya barely paid attention to her ancestor, as she kept admiring the new power within her. Eventually, she remembered there was yet work to be done and glanced at Iyo. "How do I do that?" She asked a little uncertain.

"Just touch Sohaku's eye and push your new power into it. Don't worry, you'll know what to do, the will of my mother will be guiding you on every step…" It was Iyo simple response.

Maya still didn't look fully convinced, but she decided to trust in the words of her ancestor nevertheless. She slowly made her way towards where the Daimkaicho was still waiting with her open hand extended to display Sohaku's eye, the ruler of Nifelheim showing no apparent reaction to the remarkable event that has just ocurred, still looking as if she were bored.

"Will you hurry up and get done with this already will ya'? I don't wish to stand in here all night." Hild said carefreely, hovering in the air as if she were resting in a sofa, prompting the girl to move faster with a small blush of embarassment. No one could really tell whether or not the seemingly unconcerned disposition of the Daimakaicho was real, or if it was just a front to hide her real thoughts, so difficult it was to have a read on her.

Maya finally reached the Daimakaicho and stood in front of the tiny avatar of the Queen of hell, the fake child still looking as if she didn't have a care in the world, not even glancing towards Maya as she held Sohaku's eye for her to take.

Maya seemed unsure for a moment, but then took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, her stance turning resolute. "Alright… Here goes nothing." She said as she stretched a hand towards the eye and slowly pressed her fingers upon it. She began to feel how her newfound power reacted at Sohaku's presence, waiting to be unleashed at a moment's notice. Taking a calming breath, Maya decided to follow her gut-instinct and let the gift of Amaterasu run free. It immediately pounced upon the helpless eye like an unstoppable flood, overcoming and sweeping Sohaku's KI as if it wasn't even there…

!

Inside his internal dream-world the soul of Sohaku was simply sitting in an empty grass field in a meditative pose, as he waited for the day his loyal minions would come to find him. His peace and tranquility were suddenly and jarringly disrupted when he felt an earth-shaking impact striking at the barriers of his inner realm and sending him toppling to the ground.

"What!?" He asked with boundless confusion as he had no idea what the hell was going. He could only look in paralized consternation as the walls of his inner world began to crack and fall apart. "How is this possible!? Wait, what's this energy I'm feeling? It seems familiar somehow…! Amaterasu's Dragon's Gate! But how! It's only been five hundred years since that power last manifested in the world!"

As Sohaku kept rambling and panicking, he didn't noticed when the spirit of a young dark-haired woman, dressed in a rich elaborated Kimono fit for the daughter of a Daimyo, took form and materialized behind him. "It is over Sohaku, after many centuries, your life is finally at an end…"

Sohaku turned in surprise to see a face he hadn't expected to see ever again in his long life. "Senhime…!? How…? What are you doing here!?"

"Don't you remember? I promised I would have my revenge on you one day after how you manipulated me for most of my childhood, and then tried to have me killed when you failed to keep control over the power of my Amaterasu's Dragon's Gate for your own ends… Guess what? The day of your reckoning has finally arrived… How queer it is that all that was needed for it to happen was the unexpected assistance of a girl from another world. Quite the stroke of luck to tell the truth, but it did give us a very nice opportunity to finally rid the world of your wretched influence… I should make sure to give her my thanks for her help… As for you… Send my regards to the Daimakaicho when you see her down in hell…" The girl said with a cheeky wicked grin before the entire landscape began to collapse, swept away by an all-encompassing whiteness.

Sohaku could do nothing but scream in impotent anger as he realized all of his carefully laid plans throughout the centuries would be for nothing. The last thing he heard before being devored by the searing light was the unrestrained maniacal laughter of Senhime.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

!

"Well… It is done I think…" Maya said as she removed her fingers from the extirpated eye, the shine that it had been previously radiating fading into nothing.

Iyo nodded from where she was overseeing the proceedings. "Then that means Sohaku is no longer able to escape death."

"How can you possibly know that?" Whip questioned skeptically. "I don't see much of a change in that eye than from what it was before. The only difference being that it has stopped shinning…"

"I know exactly how we can be sure that the ritual worked…" Daimakaicho Hild spoke, a hint of deviousness in her voice. "It is rather simple, really…" She said before closing her fist, and crushing the optical nerve into dust. There was a brief silence after that. "I think the ritual worked pretty well, don't you think?" She said with a deranged Cheshire grin.

Iyo Natsume showed obvious relief after hearing that. "It is done…! After many millenia, finally Sohaku is dead… The mission that I had committed my whole life into has finally ended…"

"What are you going to do now lady Natsume…?" Okinu asked with merciful concern even though she was still sporting a blush due to the lilac-haired woman lack of attire.

The gaze of the founder of clan Natsume grew pensive and distant at that question. "I'll admit; I was never expecting to be alive by the end of my mission. I thought as long as Sohaku died in the end, I didn't care whether I survived or not, but now… I really don't know what my purpose will be from now on… Maybe I should try to spend the rest of my life in peace for whatever brief days I have left…" She absentmindedly said as her mind was still unable to fully accept the fact she had finally succeeded in her mission to kill Sohaku.

The general mood grew somber at that, knowing that although Sohaku was dead in their time; Iyo was still doomed to be murdered at his hands because he still was alive in the past.

Pan did an uncharacteristically show of magnanimity an offered a choice to the mistreated Demi-goddess. "Well, maybe now you can use your eyes to marvel at the wonders of the future instead of focusing on manipulating events to ultimate achieve vengeance. You said you can use your Ryuugan to see through Aya's eyes, maybe you could use that trick to watch all of our misadventures…"

Whip turned to give her alien employer an odd look. "Misadventures? You call all the shenanigans we've been going through as misadventures?" She stated skeptically.

"Well, how else would you call them?" Pan replied with a pointed look as she raised an eyebrow. "I've made no attempt to hide the fact of how much of a nuisance I find having to deal with all these problems coming my way. The only instance that I have honestly enjoyed has been my fight with Lind, and even that one was in the end interrupted by outside interference…"

"Well…" Angel began to say. "It is really entertaining watching you getting all frustrated and flustered by having to deal with all the troublesome situations that seemed to spring out of nowhere in front of you, not to mention they always tend to revolve around some pretty esoteric or weird stuff, hence why I can truly understand why people like to watch your live feed for this reason alone as Viper explained since that is the same reason why I follow you in the first place." She said honestly and not ashamed in the least about her confession.

Pan simply furrowed her brow in response as she took all that. "I see…"

The Daimakaicho turned at her with a shameless smile. "Remember that is also the reason why I didn't decided to press the issue with Lind in the first place and simply settled for having Morrigan follow you around, your antics are very entertaining to watch indeed."

Iyo was pensive at that information. "I do admit that I found your existence to be quite interesting, in all the ages my consciousness has peered into, I never found a sentient being from another planet…" She confessed.

"Well there you have it! The Demi-goddess that can see through time seems peculiarly attracted to the idea, so I call this a success. Can we move on and finish with what we are doing already…?" Foxy said a little irritable, clearly not wishing to waste any more time.

Daimakaicho Hild seemed to agree. "Well, it has been fun… I really had a blast with you guys but I'm afraid I need to get back to my duties. There's a certain soul that I wish to personally show the hospitality of Nifelheim…" She said as she opened the hand she had used to crush Sohaku's eye and revealed a brilliant concentration of ethereal energy that burned as if it were a flame. Mikami, Okinu and the goddesses immediately knew what that was.

"It's that Sohaku's soul?" The red-headed Ghost-sweeper asked with a small measure of astonishment.

Hild's grin just widened even more at that observation. "What do you think?" She said in a playfull tone as she swayed the small ethereal flame sideways between her thumb and index. She closed her hand around the soul and pocketed it inside her suit before teleporting in front of Urd and launching herself at the taller goddess in a glomp. "Mommy has to get back to work Urd-chan." She said as she grabbed her daughter's face with both hands before giving her a loving peck on the cheek, the white-haired goddess simply made a face at her mother's affections. "Make sure to behave as naughty as you can while I'm gone, you too Morrigan-chan…" She said as she gave a look at the Succubus, who responded with a peppy smile and a perky nod. She then let go of her daughter and adressed the room in general. "Goodbye everybody, don't forget to give me a call when another interesting thing happens. Overseeing over hell can be quite boring most of the time, so I really like these opportunities to do something new… Anyway, keep up the good work, and don't do anything I wouldn't do. Ta, ta…" She said as she flicked the fingers of her right hand as a goodbye before phazing through the ground and disappearing.

Urd let out a sigh of relief once her mother was gone. "Finally, she's gone! I was beginning to think she was never going to leave…" That comment brought a frown in the usual pretty face of Morrigan.

"Whatever…" Pan spoke with obvious disinterest. "But the Daimakaicho was right in one thing… We better wrap up things in here since she's not the only one who has other things to do and I have the suspicious feeling that tomorrow is going to be another long day, also… You should all remember we have another long march to go in order to return to Tokyo…" She stated with a pointed look before receiving a wave of resignated groans from most of the students and apprentices as reply. The Grandmasters and veteran martial artists on the other hand, said nothing as such march was merely a warm-up for most of them.

Pan turned towards Iyo again. "Well, it was nice meeting you and all that, but we must scram; things to do, places to see, other people that needs their ass kicked… Also I hope I can finally do a formal training session with all my crew instead of just giving some lessons here and there between the downtimes of whatever stupid problem I'm dealing with at the time…" She said a bit scathingly by the end.

Kenichi just scratched his head cluelessly. "It's not that bad Pan, everytime you give us a lesson we learn new things what we never suspected could be done in the first place…"

Miu agreed with his fellow disciple with a nod. "Yes, they are pretty interesting."

"Maybe, but that doesn't cut it in the long run. You need more than just theory to become an expert in martial arts, you also need to practice the techniques you're being taught until thye become second nature to you thanks to muscle memory and develop the necessary physical fitness to perfom those techniques in the first place through a carefully crafted training regime. So far all that I've been able to whip out for the lot of you is having you all running around all day with those turtle-shells at your backs, there's more to my training than just that as Juri, Iori and the rest of my first minions will be able to tell you." Pan replied.

Mature visibly flinched at that. "Ah yes… The mistress' training, it is effective, but it is not a pleasant experience." She said with dread as she remembered that horrible training during the week between Pan bringing down the N.E.S.T.S. cartel and confronting YAMI.

Whip groaned. "Oh, God! Please, don't remind me of our initial training after we joined her… It was a terrible, horrible experience…" She bemoaned.

Angel was nodding in agreement. "I would say it was hell, but that brings the wrong kind of implications, as it reminds of the crazy idiotic training that Kenichi's masters gave to him when Pan's training isn't like that at all since our lives were never in danger at any point. Even though there was some times that we were tricked into believing otherwise…" She muttered grumpily in the end.

"It WAS hell…" Foxy remarked. "Just not the kind of hell people tends to expect or imagine when hearing the phrase _Training From Hell_… No… Pan's training is another thing entirely, a very special kind of hell of its own. One that ends with everybody pissed off and suffering of massive headaches, compounded greatly by the physical exhaustion you would expect after a long workout. Argh… The mere mention of it is more than enough to upset me…" She said with a very testy voice.

Kenichi began to feel doubts about accepting to be trained by Pan, wondering if he had exchanged one slavemaster for another. "Just how bad Pan's training is…?" He asked with suspicion.

"It's not that it is bad per se…" Iori Yagami began to explain. "It's as a very exhausting and thorough regiment that really makes you work a sweat, which is good since that is what is supposed to do in the first place. The problem is that we also have to endure Pan tormenting us in the most unexpected and humilliating of ways during the most inconvinient of moments throughout the entire training, which makes everything to be unnecessarily twice as difficult as it should be…!" He said with obvious annoyance under his seemingly uncaring demeanor.

"Oh, what are you lot complaining about?" The alien girl snapped back unimpressed. "My training worked, didn't it? It made you all discover new things you never would have thought to try on your own before, not to mention you all became much stronger than you previously were after only one week."

"Yeah, but that's more because of the KI manipulation techniques and control exercises you taught us rather than the physical training…" Whip retorted.

"Yes, but thanks to my constant _'torment' _as you call it…" The alien girl said with air quotes. "You became much more adept in finding your inner strength than what you would otherwise be able to achieve on your own… And you also became much physically capable than what you were the previous week thanks to my training." She said with a pointed look as she crossed her arms.

Foxy had to concede that point. "I have to admit that is true, having Pan annoying us during training did helped us in improving our focus and gave us the incentive needed to learn every new technique faster. If only just to get away from her as soon as possible…" she deadpanned with a flat look.

Pan gave an annoyed stare at her follower for that comment. She took a moment to calm down before turning back to Iyo once more. "Anyway, as I said, feel free to follow our sheananigans if it pleases you or even speak to us through Aya if you want. But as it is, me and my crew need to be at our best for tomorrow so I'll have to cut this short and bid you goodbye for now…" She said towards the Lilac-haired naked woman.

The founder of clan Natsume simply replied with a nod. "I understand… I will not take more of your time, but let me thank you once more for your help in destroying Sohaku. Now that I'm aware of your existance, I can communicate with you through your dreams if I feel the need to speak with you…" She said as she offered a bow to the alien girl.

For a moment Pan looked as if she wished to raise another point but thought better and kept quiet, focusing her attention on Iyo with a pointed look, something seemed to startle the Demi-goddess for a moment as a brief expression of surprise flickered on her face just for an instant before returning to her usual stoic expression. The show of emotion being so fast that only Grandmasters like Kushinada or Elder Furunji were able to take notice of it. Iyo simply settled for inclining her head slightly forward in a gesture of understanding before her entire figure dissapeared in a shower of motes of light. The grandmasters were suspicious for a moment about what kind of interaction had ocurred between the Demi-goddess and the alien girl before Iyo's departure, but they knew better than to inquire about it, figuring that Pan would tell them later if she deemed it fit for them to know. She is not the kind of person that held any kind of secret for long, though she can keep things for herself if she doesn't consider them important enough to deal with whatever matter she's focused on at the time, but they always end up knowing about it in the end, so they are more than certain that the issue will be raised again in the future.

Pan turned and adressed Lady Shoryuki. "Now that we are finally done in here, would you mind turning off the light show?" She asked as she gestured to swirling points of light all around them and the mass of shifting shadows at the distance.

The Dragon Goddess just nodded in compliance. "Sure, just give me a moment to make sure Aya turns her Ryuugan off safely." She stated before leaning towards the young teenager girl again and placing her hands on the sides of her face one more time. After a few more minutes of waiting to allow Shoryuki to finish with whatever is that she was doing to Aya. Finally, the brunette girl managed to make her Dragon's eyes dormant once more and the entire vision of swirling stars and flowing shadows faded into nothing, the surroundings turning back into the modest training grounds of Lady Shoryuki.

Pan just nodded, pleased with the result, and proceded to adress everyone in the room. "Okay, time to hit the sack everybody. We have a long march tomorrow…" It was all she said before she began to shoo everybody to the barracks. The gathered martial artists didn't complain in the least and simply settled for following her orders, knowing that the show was over for today.

Lady Shoryuki handed a tired Aya back to her sister before catching up to Pan as the alien girl was about to step outside the training grounds. "Before you leave… Do you mind speaking with me for a minute? I have a request I would like to ask of you, Pan…" She said placidly, as she gestured for the Saiyan teenager to remain behind after everyone else had leaved the training grounds.

The alien girl raised an eyebrow in curiosity, wondering what the Dragon Goddess may want from her now, but deciding to hear request after everything she had done for her apprentices already. "Very well… I just hope it doesn't take long…" She said as she proceeded to follow the Dragoness.

"It will only be a matter of a moment…" Shryuki promised as she led Pan back inside the training grounds.

!

_The next morning.-_

The entire group of martial artists and students were getting ready to depart in the main courtyard that stands in front of the gates of Myoushinzan as they ran some last minute check-ups on their belongings to make sure they weren't forgetting anything. Pan was simply standing there with her followers, waiting for any last words from Lady Shoryuki before leaving the sacred mountain. Aya too was expectant of seeing the Dragon Goddess for a last time.

"Is Lady Shoryuki not going to see us off? Are we going to leave without saying goodbye…?" The youngest Natsume asked as she looked around the courtyard for any sign of the red-headed Dragoness, a faint hint of dissapointment in her voice.

"She's a little busy at the moment dealing with a small issue." Pan replied carefreely, not really concerned about the absence of the Dragon Goddess. "She will come to say farewell once she is done…" She said before returning to her dilly-dalling.

Just when Aya seemed to try to delve into the issue further, did the Dragoness in question made a sudden act of prescense in the courtyard, via instant transmission…

"Wow, this technique of yours is really very efficient and useful Pan." She said happily as she took her right index and middle fingers from her brow and turned towards the alien girl. "I just went to say hi to my master Seitentaisei in his realm and returned here in an instant; no wonder this technique is named instant transmission… It does exactly as advertised." She said with a clearly excited grin on her face. The gathered martial artist just stared.

"When did you learn instant transmission? There hasn't been enough time for her to teach you. Even we haven't fully mastered that technique yet…!" Whip exclaimed with a gobsmacked expression, making it pretty clear she hadn't expected this kind of development in the least.

Pan decided to clear any of her minion's doubts. "Last night when Shoryuki asked to have a word with me, she requested if I could teach her the technique, and I accepted to do it as payment for all the help she has given us so far. Since it was late I only had time to explain to her what the technique does and how it functions, and teach her only the basics. But earlier this morning at dawnbreak I had her start practicing the technique until she was able to do it on her own. That's why you weren't able to see her until now, because she was busy mastering the technique." She explained bluntly.

"But that still doesn't explain how she was able to learn the technique in such a short amount of time!?" Foxy remarked rather surprised too.

Rei of the Nanto Suicho Ken just shrugged non-comitaly. "Maybe it is because Lady Shoryuki is a goddess…?"

Pan shook her head in a negative at hearing that. "The fact that Shoryuki is a goddess has little to do as to why she was able to learn the technique so fast. As I had explained before, you need to have a good grasp of KI sensory skills to be able to use the technique, plus a great deal of focus; but you have at least to be able to detect the KI around you and that of other people before I can start teaching you instant transmission. In reality it is not a very difficult technique to learn as long as you have the pre-requisites for it. A single lesson is just enough for you to start teleporting through your immediate surroundings, time and practice will simply increase the range of the technique, and the more you developed your KI sensory skills the better. Since Shoryuki here has some very well developed sensory abilities, most likely due to her position and standing as a goddess, then it is not surprising that she was able to learn it in such a brief amount of time. All the great masters among you will also certainly require little effort to learn instant transmission since their own KI senses are rather excellent too. In fact, after teaching the technique to Shoryuki here, I'm considering teaching instant transmission to you all during the march back home since you can breeze through such activity without breaking a sweat, so might as well have you all learn something useful so you can later help me in teaching the rest of the students." She said as she turned towards the Grandmansters and Nanto and Hokuto practitioners with a thoughtful look.

"I see no problem with that. It is one of the few reasons that me and my friends decided to hang around, so that we can see what kind of new techniques you can show and tech us." Shin of the Nanto Koshu Ken said with brutal honesty, not caring the least what others may think of his reasons.

"Very well, then… If that's the case then we better get moving already, no reason to waste time and whatnot." Pan simply replied with a matching devil-may-care attitude as that as the Blonde warrior's. She turned towards Lady Shoryuki. "Thanks again for all the help you've given us, but we must be going on our way…"

Shoryuki nodded in reply. "I understand, and think nothing of my assistance; it is my duty to deal with these sorts of things when they crop up after all, you've already thanked me enough by teaching me instant transmission. With this technique, I'm sure we will be seeing more of each other soon since I still have to teach Aya on how to master her Ryuugan and train your friends in how to awaken and use their spiritual powers in order to fight against possession."

Pan acknowledged that point. "That's true since you'll be able from now on to travel between Myoushinzan and wherever we find ourselves at the moment with just a thought. Anyway, then I guess It'll be a see you later in this case." She said as she started to wave goodbye at Shoryuki.

The Dragon Goddess returned the farewell with a smile. "See ya' then, Have a nice travel…! We'll catch up later if that's fine with you…" She said placidly before ordering the guardian gates to open and ushering the entire group away.

Belldandy approached Shoryuki as everyone was leaving and offered her a formal bow. "Thanks for everything Lady Shoryuki; we really appreciate what you've done to help us."

The redheaded Dragoness rubbed the back of her head in embarassment as a faint blush graced her features. "It was nothing… We goddesses have to stick with each other after all…" She said with a laugh as she waved off the thanks of the Norn of the present. Belldandy acknowledged her words with a happy face before moving on to catch up with the rest of the group, Urd just passed by following her younger sister and simply offered a nod of respect at the Dragon Goddess before continuing on her way. Morrigan came behind the white-haired goddess and simply blew a kiss and winked seductively at Shoryuki, who was seriously startled by the gesture as she didn't know how to react to it, especially when coming from a servant of the Daimakaicho.

The rest of the people present simple gave some brief thanks and goodbyes to the Lady of the Sacred Mountain before moving on, Grandmasters like Kushinada giving proper formal bows as a sign of respect, but some did stop to exchange some words with the Dragoness like the Toushis or Hakufu's mother Goei.

"I am eternally in your debt for freeing my daughter from the chains of Destiny." The middle-aged woman said as the kneeled in front of the Dragon Goddess and clutched her hands between her own. "I'll raise an altar in my household in your honor and give offerings to it everyday." She said with such a fierce fervor that caused stars to shine in her eyes, her gratitude being so overhwelming that was starting to disturb even the Dragoness herself.

Shoryuki sweatdropped. "Okay… If that is what you want, I'm not going to stop you… But seriously now, I was just doing my duty as a goddess…" She said trying to calm down the scary grateful mother and make sure she went on her way as soon as possible. Luckily for her the rest of the Toushis were more placid when giving their thanks to her, well except Hakufu who just glomped her in a hug to show her gratitude. What do humans feed their children nowadays to make their bodies develop so fast? She wondered as she felt Hakufu's massive clevage crushing her own more modest one, her face burning red during the entire ordeal, thank goodness that well behaved girl Ryuubi who came next wasn't as energetic as Hakufu, and the good thing was that she had the chance to coddle that cute little dragonling Chou'un before saying goodbye.

"Goodbye for now little one…" Shoryuki said happily as she hugged and pressed cheeks with Chou'un, embarassing the Silver-haired swordswoman greatly. "You'll always be welcomed in here as a fellow member of our race, make sure to come to visit whenever you wish to learn more about our heritage." She said with one last peck in Chou'un's cheek causing her to blush even more than what she already was. "I'll be seeing you later when I have time to pay you and your friends a visit, so make sure to keep the name of our race high in the meantime…" She said before nudging the silver-haired girl out of the gates.

Shoryuki continued smiling placidly as she kept waving goodbye at the departing group of students and martial artists until the gates of Myoushinzan completely closed with a resounding clap. For a moment the guardian lady of the sacred mountain remained on her spot as she pondered on everything that had occurred during the last day. "It was so nice to have that many visitors again; rarely do people come to pay a visit these days…" She let out a dejected sigh at the thought of returning to her dull solitude. "Oh well… back to the routine… Better go and check what needs to be done around here…" She said before turning around and going back to her duties.

* * *

_That's it, we are done. Now finally we start moving on forward and to more series, so that's a good thing._

_As I had said, not much to say, so as always, leave a review and tell what you think of this chapter. Recommend this story to everybody you know and all that. So go out there and spread the word and I'll read you all next chapter._


	30. Chapter 29

**Author's note: **Okay, time for a new update, I was having a little trouble with this chapter but I finally managed to get it done, though I feel it is still rather unpolished in some parts, so if you feel the pacing gets weird at any point I apologize beforehand.

Anyway, not much to say so let's start already.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; copyrights to the different series and/or franchises that appear in this fic belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**_The girl in blue_**

!

The group was making their way back to Tokyo now that their business in Myoushinzan had finally concluded. Trekking through the forests and mountains of the Japanese wilderness, Pan had decided to take the scenic route back home, stating that there was no rush to get back and so it was better to take the time to give a litte more training to the apprentices and students, much to said students general dismay. This decision was also to be able to train the grandmasters and veteran martial artists in the art of instant transmission, who made no kind of complaint against the idea, though Mikami was a little miffed that it was going to take them longer to get back to Tokyo, but she didn't raised much of a fuzz due to all the free eye-candy she was getting by watching many shirtless well-toned men train. Yokoshima in the other hand, was experiencing hell since he was being used as nothing more than a pack mule to carry the mountain of luggage that belonged to the Ghost-sweeper, he wasn't even able to leer at any of the attractive females around as he was left trailing way behind the group and struggling greatly in order to keep up.

Juri was taking glances at the direction of Sousou, seeing him pushing the wheelchair of his paraplegic girlfriend, Chuutatsu Shibai, as he carried his own turtleshell without losing his breath before she turned towards her alien employer. "Yo' Pan! What do you intent to do with chrome wheels over here and her friends, now that we don't have anything pressing to deal with at the moment?" She inquired, pointing at the direction of the blonde girl without feet as she kept walking without missing a step.

Pan turned from where she was instructing the veteran martial artists of the group to acknowledge her first minion, a small frown appearing on her features once she began to think about the question adressed at her. "That is true… I've yet to deal with the issue of our little prisioners that tried to get in our way…" She said she glanced at Chuutatsu, who had her usual bodyguards and agents Teni and Bunen, flanking her and Sousou, who was being protected also by his most loyal friends, "_Ton_" Kakouton, Myosai Kakouen and Chuukou Kyocho. The two young Toushis closing lines with their lady once they realized the alien girl was looking at them intently, the other toushis simply limiting themselves to glance at them with puzzling looks as they remained at the side of Sousou.

It mattered not to Pan as she kept staring at Chuutatsu. "Remind me again why you tried to get in our way…" It was not a question, even though it was phrased as one and the alien girl was in a pretty relaxed demeanor, but one could sense the demand in her voice.

Chuutatsu sighed. "It was so we could retrieve Sousou from you and continue with the plan of trying to make him use the power of his inner Dragon to become the ultimate ruler of the three kingdoms." She answered honestly in a defeated tone.

Pan gave her an odd look. "Why? You must have been aware ofhow dangerous it was to unleash the power of the dragons, plus by that time I had already gotten rid of every single of the Magatamas influencing you and your peers, and everybody knew that I was looking for a way to get rid of the dragons for good since I made no effort to hide that fact." She questioned as she kept walking.

Chuutatsu nodded in acknowledgemnt as she lowered her gaze in embarassment, unable to meet the eyes of the Saiyan teenager. "I know… But I still believed it was our- My destiny to guide Sousou into achieving victory over his rivals no matter the cost. You must understand it is not an easy thing to ignore the chains of destiny. I always knew what my fate was supposed to be since I had the ability to think and reason, I lived most of my life doing what was dictated- expected of me, and when my chains were finally broken, I found myself not knowing what else to do but that which I've been doing my whole life… Also, there are other more selfish reasons for my actions. Some of us Toushis can have glimpses and memories of our past lives. I am one of those few. I remember what I've done in previous ages and the enmities and rivalries of old. One of those being Koumei, me and that girl we've been fighting for millenia, always trying to get the upper hand over each other. It was my ambition that by directing the actions of Sousou I would finally achieve an ultimate victory over my ancient rival... I've had time to think about what I've done and I know that in retrospective this seems as a lousy and foolish excuse for my actions, but let's just say that old grudges got in the way of reason…" The blonde girl explained truthfully.

Pan bristled after hearing that. "It is a foolish excuse allright, all this trouble just because you couldn't let go of a grudge… Whatever, I really don't care about what happens to you. Go, stay, or hang around with your boyfriend, it's all the same to me. You and your cohorts are no threat against me and I have better things to do than dealing with you, just make sure not to try to get in my way again, otherwise I might not feel as merciful next time…" She said before letting the matter drop and continuing on her way, ignoring any of the thanks of the blonde paraplegic.

The alien girl continued on her way, busy with her own thoughts. Foxy took notice of her distant gaze as she walked pass by her side. "Are you alright? You seem awfully distracted today…" She inquired with just the barest hint of preocupation.

The voice of her underling seemed to break the alien girl's line of thought. "Huh…? It's nothing… Just some things I have on my mind… Just go back with the others and tell them to keep practicing what I told them." She answered half distracted with a shake of her head before moving on her way.

Pan kept walking for a minute or so, until she caught up with her disciples and turned to look at Maya who was carrying her own turtleshell, sweat running down her forehead after a couple of hours of non-stop march since leaving Myoushinzan, the group having already taken their breakfast this morning when they still were inside the sacred mountain. "So Maya… How does it feel to have the power of a goddess inside you?" She asked trying to make casual coversation.

The lilac haired girl stopped in her tracks for a moment as she thought on what to say, actually all activity around the two stopped since everybody was curious about her answer. "I really don't know how to explain it… I sense this great energy inside me that feels soothing and pure; it somehow tells me I can do great impossible things if I were just to stretch my hand. I can feel a great power coursing through my body that seems to obey my will, it feels as if the entire world is at my fingertips…" She said trying hard to explain the new sensations she was experiencing.

Pan seemed thoughtful at that, for some reason, there was a strange nostalgic look on her eye. "Interesting… Do you know exactly what this new power of yours can do?"

"Ancestor Iyo said that by accepting Amaterasu's Dragon's gate I would become the next Magatama's Miko like the legendary princess Senhime before me… According to my clan's records, Princess Senhime was able to use the power of Amaterasu to nullify all Ki in her near vicinity, effectively suppressing all kind of special abilities or techniques." Maya explained as she began to walk again, the group getting into motion once more to keep up with her.

"You should feel yourself quite grateful…" Kushinada began to say as she suddenly catched up with the two teens. "You have been granted a great honor by becoming the bearer of the power of Amaterasu; it practically makes you the mortal instrument of her will here on earth. An avatar of the Goddess of the sun…" She said sternly to make sure Maya understood the importance of her words, but also with a hint of respectful reverence towards her new position.

Kanu'u who was walking close to Ryuubi, scratched her head in puzzlement. "Doesn't that make her a holy woman or something…?"

"Holy woman…!?" Maya gulped in nervousness as she repeated those words. "I'm not sure I like that description, it brings a lot of uncomfortable connotations… Oh Kami-sama…! I really don't want people starting to treat me as if I'm somekind of messiah or something…"

Pan seemed to consider those words for a moment. "Mmmmph… Do you think you can test that power on me to see if it works?"

Maya abruptly stopped on her tracks, her action being so sudden and jarring that she almost caused the other students surrounding her to trip; she turned to give Pan a look of disbelief. "What!?"

"You heard me… I am curious whether or not your new-found power is able to supress my own. Better to test that now in a controlled enviroment instead of discovering unforseen effects during a critical moment in the future, don't you think?" The alien girl said plainly.

Maya was not fully convinced by that proposal however. "But, but… I've just received the power of Amaterasu yesterday! I'm not really sure I would be able to control it if I unleash it! What I did when I used it to cancel Sohaku's KI was pretty much instinctual after all, the power knew what to do on its own!" She exclaimed while waving her arms frantically all around.

"So just do what you did last time and let your power work its magic on its own…" Pan replied. "I'm not asking you to make a show about it nor do I want you to, I just wish to see a small demostration to gauge your new abilities, but if you're not feeling comfortable then fine, don't do anything you don't want to, but sooner or later you're going to have experiment in order to learn more about the new powers you possess…" She said, backing off and starting to go on her way.

Maya suddenly called her to a stop. "Alright! I'll do it! Just a small demostration that's all…" She declared as she began to approach the alien girl at a sedated pace.

"Of course…" Pan acknowledged with a nod. "We're just here among friends taking things easy, no need to raise a storm inside a teacup when it's not needed…"

"Okay, okay…" Maya agreed as she stood in front of the Saiyan Teen at near touching distance from her, leaving in plain evidence the difference in size between them, both in height and in, ahem… body development… Pan is certainly a very short girl… The alien girl was beginning to wonder why she had to get so close since in their current position, she had practically ended with Maya's assets staring at her face and threatening to poke one of her eyes out, something that the lilac-haired girl clearly took notice alongside everybody else.

"Errr..." Maya clearly didn't know how to adress the elephant in the room.

Pan wasn't able to resist the urge of rolling her eyes. "Please don't say anything; things are already awkward as they are."

Juri wasn't able to keep from making a quip at that. "Yes shush, you're ruining the moment…" That particular comment made Maya light up like a tomato and shift uncomfortably in her place. She wasn't the only one upset by Juri, as Gentoku Ryuubi too had goten all red and flustered while mumbling odd things under her breath that sounded suspiciously like _'Not you too Pan… Please don't tell me you're also a Lesbian…'_

Pan face-palmed, hard... "Goddammit Juri! You just couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you!?" Her outraged reaction causing some chuckles among her audience, she let the laughs died down and weathered the embarassment like an unmovable pillar of stoicism, but one could tell she was having trouble on restraining herself from lashing out by the tense way her lips pursed and retracted inside her mouth.

Eventually, Pan calmed down and continued as if nothing had happened. "As I told you when we met for the first time, your exposed flesh does nothing for me since I am a girl and I don't swing that way, though I'm pretty sure Juri must be stewing with jelously right now…" An exclamation of (Yeah, you got me there. I never expected for short people to be so lucky!) Was heard from the sidelines coming from a certain, and oddly amused, familiar voice. Pan simply ignored that and kept speaking. "But thanks for making me self-concious about my own body's lack of development; my self-esteem certainly required such a crushing blow. I appreciate it…!" She deadpanned in the driest tone ever as she gave a thumbs-up overflowing with bitting sarcasm.

Despite knowing it was not nice to laugh at the alien girl's aggravation; Maya couldn't help but giggle at her expression, trying unsuccesfully to hide her mirth by covering her mouth with the back of her hand. Pan just stared pointedly for a moment with an expression devoid of all amusement, before joining her with a couple of giggles of her own.

"Anyway… So how is this supposed to work?" She asked redirection their attention back to the important matter at hand.

Maya quickly recomposed and thought on how to best answer that question. "Well… As I am right now, it seems I need to touch you in order to push my power into you since I require direct contact with my objective for the Amaterasu's Dragon's Gate to work. So that's why I had…"

Pan finished her sentence for her. "…To get so close to me. I understand, very well then… Lay your hands on me…"

Again Juri had to interrupt with another cheap innuendo. "Oh? I see what you did there… Pretty smooth of you Lily-girl, you've moved on to foreplay really quick and even managed to get Pan to give you permission to touch her anywhere! Seems you're not that holy after all…" She said before bursting into laughs and causing another round of cackles around her.

Maya once more lighted up like a semaphore after that crass comment. Pan on the other hand didn't found that funny by the fulminant glare she tossed at the horn-haired woman. She wasn't the only one who wasn't amused by Juri's antics, as Chun-Li, Cammy and Rose were giving glares of their own, and even Belldandy and Kushinada were frowning. Well, more like trying to crush your pathetic life out with my sight alone in Kushinada's case…

Morrigan couldn't waste this opportunity to tease. "Foreplay is very important. Not only is imperative when you want someone to get in the mood, but also your partner will not be impressed if you're impatient and try to rush things and finish early. We all know how dissapointing it is when that happens…" She stated with an impish nod and a knowing smile.

The people present turned and just stared at the Succubus with dumbfounded expressions, seriously the kind of comments she can pull are more than able to make even a nun blush.

Pan simply limited herself to present her hands to Maya and get over what she was trying to do. "C'mon now, let's start already instead of wasting more time…"

Maya just nodded wordlessly without meeting her eyes, mentally thanking Pan for not dwelling on the issue. She took hold of the alien girl's hands and let out a breath to calm down. "Right… Just stay still and let me do all the work." She said as she began to concentrate.

"Oooooooooh, now that sounds promising…" Juri simply couldn't stop from making comments, causing another round of baddly stiffled chuckles to sound all around. Maya seemed to shirk down even more in embarassment and Pan began to seriously consider strangling the Korean woman.

Their shared misery was mercifully brought to an end by a sudden crash that rattled the ground under their feet with a force strong enough to shake the branches of the trees from the surrounding forest, the pain filled scream of Juri was heard for a moment before tuning down into a pitiful moan. The people gathered turned in alarm to find what the hell had been that impact, only to discover Juri buried in a 15 feet wide crater with Grandmaster Kushinada towering imperiously over her with a hand pushing downwards on the horned-haired woman's shoulder. It would appear the century old grandmaster had used her underground throw to shut Juri up… Pan approved.

"Do not mock the gifts granted by the gods, show some respect child…" Kushinada coldly said in a grave, intimidating tone.

Sadly, Juri is not someone who backs down easily no matter how terrible the enemy or impossible the odds stacked against her, she's just too stubborn as hell to listen to reason.

"Fuck… You…! You old… Hag…!" She wheezed through gritted teeth as she struggled to raise her right hand and give her middle finger to Kushinada, the gathered martial artists just sweat-dropped at the idiotic display.

A strange flicker passed through Kushinada's eye as she bore the full might of her terrible gaze upon the helpless woman on the ground. "… I think I'll need to give you another lesson in manners." She ominously declared as she projected a feeling of impending doom that caused everybody who was close to her to rear back in dread.

"Do… your worst… Bitch…! I ain't… scared of you…" Sometimes, it was really hard to tell if Juri wasn't truly stubborn and just merely suicidal instead, it certainly seemed as if she had a deathwish talking back at Kushinada like that.

"Don't worry… We'll have plenty of time to remedy that…" Well, that was not ominous in the least.

Pan thought this was a good moment to intervene and put an end to the spat. She called to the two women even though she was still holding hands with Maya, though the lilac-haired girl had still to do anything with her powers due to how confused she was because of the recent antics. "That's enough you two, save it for when we are back on HQ… However, I do have to congratulate you Kushinada for shutting up Juri (Screw you too, Pan!)" The alien girl narrowed her eyes at the half-buried woman for that insult. "And you Juri, knock it off with the comments already would you!? This is important if we want to discover the limits of Maya's powers." She lectured sternly.

The Korean woman narrowed her eyes and seemed to still want to continue giving lip, when Foxy spoke. "Please Juri, just stop…!" She signaled with a hand motion. "You were asking to get hit by taking your jokes too far in the first place. Just accept your just due and let us move on okay!? You're delaying us all with your constant interruptions!"

The horned-haired woman mumbled something under her breath, her temper still hot, but at length she grudgingly acquescied. "Fine! Far be it for me to get in the way of the boss and her _girlfriend!_" She said making emphasis on the last word; it would appear she was still quite in a confrontational mood. "Just hurry up and do what you want…!" She declared acidly before attempting to get back on her feet on her own, her limbs trembling erratically by the effort.

When she finally succeded in standing up again, she turned towards Kushinada, pointing with a threatening finger. "That didn't hurt at all, a fly could hit stronger than you! We'll settle this once we're back on Tokyo." Juri declared before storming off, an obvious limp on her step.

Kushinada just scoffed as she watched her go.

Pan turned back towards Maya. "Alright, let's do this…"

The lilac-haired girl just nodded before closing her eyes and focusing in her power, a white glow began to manifest on her body as the Amaterasu's Dragon's gate activated. Tendrils of light lazily spreading and flowing as if being gentily swept under an invisible breeze, their glowing intensity increasing with each passing second, creating a beautiful Kaleidoscope of white and silver that was very enthralling to the eyes of the onlookers.

The wave of energy slowly pushed towards the alien girl before being absorbed through her hands and from there spreading through the rest of her body. Pan couldn't keep a giggle from escaping from her mouth. "Teehe…That tickles…"

Maya ignored that and kept pushing her power into the alien girl, opening her eyes and meeting Pan's eyes again once she had finished. "It is done… As long as I keep taking hold of you, you will not be able to use your KI." She simply said with an even gaze.

"Well, let's test that theory shall we…?" Pan said as she released one of her hands free from Maya's hold and tried to call her KI to create a ball of energy… She failed.

The alien girl was ecstatic with the result. "Oh, this is great. It does work!"

"Why do you look pleased that Maya is able to supress your powers?" Whip asked with a very thrown expression.

"Because it is something new I've never encountered before. Don't you find it exciting when you find new challenges to overcome? Besides, it's not like I have much to fear even without my KI. I'm still bulletproof and able to physically overcome most of you except the grandmasters." Pan replied without missing a beat. A thoughtful expression fell upon her for a moment. "Let me try something…" She said as she took hold of Maya's other hand again.

The lilac-haired girl was startled for a second by the strange behaviour of her sensei. "Pan… What are you doing…?"

"Just hold up…" The alien girl said before she assumed a look of complete concentration. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

Whatever Pan was doing, it seemed to cause great discomfort to the lilac-haired girl as she visible flinched "Pan… Stop it…" She pleaded as a bead of sweat fell from her brow and down the side of her pretty face.

"C'mon Maya, fight back! Show me what you've got…!" The Saiyan teen replied as she increased her hold on her student.

"What is Pan doing!? She's hurting my sister…!" Aya asked to the assembled fighters in general, her great concern for her older sibling evident on her face.

Urd was the one who answered her question as she kept staring at the struggle between the two girls. "If I had to guess, Pan is trying to overcome Maya's Amaterasu's Dragon's Gate with her own power."

"Is that dangerous…?" Nagi asked with some worry.

"I don't think so…" The Norn of the past replied with a shake of her head. "But still, she shouldn't be forced into using her power in that way, she's going to overexhert herself and end up exhausted…"

Pan continued pushing her energy against Maya's power, trying to break through the suppression field that limited her KI,the Lilac-haired girl barely able to withstand against the offensive through extreme effort, her power reacting on its own and trying to keep the energy of the alien girl at bay.

Maya gritted her teeth as she felt how Pan was slowly pushing her own power back; she tried to keep up by raising the ante, but all it did was to spent her energy faster. Energy began to crackle and lash between the two as Pan's hair began to blow up in clear defiance of gravity and started flickering into golden, as if she wanted to enter into her Super-Saiyan state. Maya began to despair as she felt herself being completely overwhelmed, Pan either unaware or uncaring of her panic as she kept pushing the taller and older girl back.

Just when Maya felt she was about to be completely swept away, did the flare of energy suddenly stopped and the overwhelming pressure pushing against her dissapeared. "That is enough…!" Pan declared as her energy levels went back into dormancy. "I've seen all I needed to see…" She said as she helped Maya to steady herself, the older girl almost falling on her knees at how completely spent she was.

"What were you trying to do?" Whip asked with a questioning stare.

"I thought I had explained already…" Pan replied with an annoyed look. "I was trying to see how her power fared against me; I must say I am pretty impressed at the result."

"Why is that?" Kenichi asked with honest curiosity.

Pan gestured at Maya with one hand as she kept lending her aid to stay on her feet with the other. "Maya just received her power yesterday, and yet I was forced to make an actual effort and almost enter into my Super-Saiyan mode in order to break through its suppressive effect. Now that's impressive, just image how powerful her ability could be once she achieve's complete mastery over her Amaterasu's Dragon's Gate." She explained, leaving her entire audience pondering on her words.

Maya was flattered at the praise. "You really think I could become that strong?" She asked with a strange mixture of disbelief, contriteness and hope laced in her voice as she looked at Pan from over the alien girl's shoulder.

"I don't think so. I know so…" Pan stated with conviction, eliciting a beaming smile from the lilac-haired girl.

The friendship bonding moment was interrupted by Urd who decided to interject. "I'm not surprised it took you some effort to breakthrough her power. She has an entire Chakra point filled with the divine energy of Amaterasu grafted into her body. For what I've heard, the Amaterasu's Dragon's gate works by nullifying the KI of the objective with an equal opposing amount of KI of your own, and since it is unrealistic to think that a normal human girl like Maya, no matter how well trained in martial arts she might be, would be able to match your monstruous power any time soon, especially after what we witnessed you doing during your little fight with Lind, it's more than obvious she is unconciously using the KI of Amaterasu stored in her Dragon's Gate."The white haired goddess explained in a bored tone as she iddly examined the state of her nails, her little speech causing Maya's mood to deflat like a globe.

Pan glared at the Norn of the past through half-lidded eyes. "Gee, thanks for pulling the rug down from our feet, here am I trying to give some words of encouragement to my apprentice and you just have to come and shatter her confidence with your barbed words…" She droned in a toneless voice that clearly told she was not amused.

Urd at least had the decency to blush once she realized she had unintentionally hurt the feelings of the Lilac-haired girl. "Shit…! Sorry I didn't mean to…!"

"Yeah, whatever you inconsiderate prick." Pan replied neither impressed nor caring about the goddess' excuses. "If you want to make it up to Maya, then tell us if there's a way to increase the power output of her Dragon's Gate."

It was Belldandy who interjected to answer that question. "Well, as she trains and becomes stronger over time, she would be able to add her own KI reserves to those inside her Amaterasu's Dragon's Gate, but against unbelievable powerful oponents like you, I don't think that would be of much help. However, since she's the holder of a great amount of power belonging to Amaterasu, that gives her a connection to the Goddess. So she could petition Amaterasu for her aid to lend her the rest of her divine power when facing against unbelivable powerful opponents, something that shouldn't be too hard to do since Maya is one of her direct descendants." She adviced reasonably.

Pan seemed intrigued by that idea. "How would that work?"

"Well, she'll have to become into a priestess of Amaterasu and be instructed into the prayers and rituals necessary to ask for her aid, but I wouldn't focus on that until after she has learned to control the current power of the Dragon's Gate, so a basic Miko instruction should do for now…" The kind goddess replied.

"Where are we going to find a Miko to instruct Maya?" Little Honoka asked as she cutely scratched the top of her head in puzzlement.

Pan turned to give Kushinada a pointed look, she was not the only one as many of the most attentive to details fighters and students followed her lead.

The century old grandmaster was obviously quick on the uptake, hard not to with all the looks being tossed her way. "I'll see what I can do once we return to Tokyo…" It was her succint response. "Though I doubt I can do anything to help her control her Amaterasu's Dragon's Gate…" She added with her usual toneless voice and stoic demeanor.

"Well I'm sure any of the Goddesses here present will be more than glad to help her in that regard, isn't it?" Pan commented as she turned her stare back on Belldandy. "We wouldn't want any kind of problem to develop when Maya tries to get a grasp of her new abilities. I mean, I'm pretty sure someone of your station will not allow that much divine energy from a fellow deity to fall into missuse…?"

The Norn of the present answered with a nod. "You're right on that point. Maya will certainly need someone to teach her how to properly handle her new divine power, and I suppose I could also help with her Miko instruction since I know the right rituals necessary for her to ask Amaterasu for aid…" She said as she grew pensive by the end of her statement, bringing a dainty finger to her chin in thought.

Kushinada joined her hands and offered a formal bow to Belldandy. "I will be honored to be graced with your assistance on this endeavor, Megami-sama." She said stoically.

The brunette goddess just smiled kindly. "Please, there's no need to be so formal. I'm not exercising my functions as I goddess right now…" She said trying to wave off all the decorum being shown by the century old grand-master.

"Well, now that's taken care of, we should keep moving on." Pan said, gesturing for everyone to start walking again. The group of martial artists and students slowly began to follow her lead, gaining momentum until the entire following was on the move once more.

As they walked, Whip turned towards Pan. "You seem pretty intent of having Maya develop her new power…" She said, not acussingly but certainly curious for her answer.

The alien girl just shrugged non-commitally. "It is obviously a very important thing that she has to make the time to develop properly, otherwise who knows what might happen… All this Sohaku and Magatama's and Dragon Spirits business have showed us how much trouble can these sort of things bring if we don't keep a proper eye on them…" She commented rather reasonably. "But I'm not going to have her focus solely on that, even though the abilities her Amaterasu's Dragon's Gate grants her seem pretty useful, it is crippling on long terms to overspecialize on a single skill. So I'm going to make sure she is able to kick butts with and/or without her Dragon's gate."

Kushinada offered a stiff nod in approval at that explanation. "A sensible measure for any martial artist, relying solely on any single technique will leave you lacking in many other areas and make you vulnerable to attacks from other different angles or approaches…"

Pan acknowledged those words with a nod of her own. "And that's why I'll make sure to polish all her skills with my training until they are up to par with my standards so that she may be able to face any kind of enemy, and that goes the same for all of you…" She said as she turned her head around to give a pointed look to all her followers.

"Those seem like some pretty high standards for what I've seen…" Koukin commented as they kept walking.

"Not really… You just have to make some effort and work for it, just like everything else in life." Pan iddly replied as the group kept moving.

They continued walking for another half-hour, deeper and deeper through the woods they went, the alien girl having the veteran martial artists practicing their KI sensing skills as they moved or instructing in the basics of such ability to those who lacked that certain skill, when Chun-Li raised a question.

"So what exactly are your plans for recruting so many experienced martial artists…?" She asked in mid-walk.

Pan frowned. "I believe I had already explained that. My aim is taking over all fighting schools and martial arts clubs in Japan, implement a Saiyan schoolastic battle program with its appropiate system of rewards and penalties, and then simply step back and let the system brook fights between all the schools on its own in big grandiose ways and enjoy the show, since I love watching amazing fights and I do have a certain predilection for martial arts."

"That's only regarding the students and apprentices that follow you around, which is not necessary a bad thing since you want to clean all the dirt that happens in these schools behind closed doors and make the entire thing accountable and more public; but what about the veteran fighters and Martial Artist Grandmasters under your command?" Chun-Li inquired with a pointed stare.

"What about them?" It was the simple and blunt answer of the alien girl.

"What are your plans for them? What are you going to use them for?" The Chinese woman asked, not in a demanding tone since she knew she wasn't strong enough to demand things out of Pan, but certainly pressing for answers.

The alien girl made a weird face and gave an odd look to Chun-Li. "I think Juri's comments have begun to affect me, because what you've just said struck me as being wrong somehow…"

The Korean woman in question began to laugh at that comment; many of the other martial artists were not amused. "Goddammit, Juri… You're starting to corrupt her…" Whip said as she face-palmed.

Chun-Li blushed and began to stammer. "I—I didn't mean it like that!" She exclaimed.

Morrigan grinned and then suddenly materialized floating above Pan from behind the alien girl's back. She threw her arms around the Saiyan girl's shoulders and began to caress her face, trailing a long dainty finger down the side of her cheek and down to her jaw-line as she purred huskily in her ear. "Though it is not part of my duties as your observer, I wouldn't mind to receive the same treatment as your followers. So use me in whatever way you may want…" She said turning Pan's head to look at her and giving the alien girl a seductive wink. Many of the onlookers turned red and those of weak restraint like Kenichi or Koukin began to have nosebleeds.

Pan wasn't fazed by the seduction in the least and simply extricated herself from the succubus' embrace without missing a beat. "Right… Thank you but I'm not interest… I mean I'm flattered and all that you feel attraction towards me, but no offense…" She glanced around at everybody's faces. "As much as I'm starting to like you guys, there are some lines I don't care about crossing anytime soon…" The gathered martial artists didn't know how to react to that statement.

Urd began to laugh. "Oho, Morrigan! You got turned down!" The white haired goddess exclaimed as she kept bursting in cackles.

The green haired succubus pouted at having utterly failed on her advances. "You're a very hard person to get a rise out of…" She said at the alien girl before recomposing and having a light smirk gracing her lips. "But as you have said, it is no fun if things are too easy and I do like to take on challenges." She approached the alien girl again, her hips swaying side to side in an alluring manner, before bending forwards until her face was at eye-level with the Saiyan girl, giving her an eyeful of her cleavage in the process, and grabbed Pan by the chin with one hand. "One day, I will make sure to get a reaction out of you…"

Again the alien girl was not impressed and simply pulled back from Morrigan's touch. "Good luck with that then… It is virtually impossible to gain a Saiyan interest through sexual allure, so you're in for quite a rough time if you think I will pay any kind of attention to your seduction attempts." She said before she started walking down the forest trail again.

"What do you mean by that Pan?" Angel asked with a puzzled look. "Don't Saiyans have sex…?"

The alien girl sighed. "Saiyans, just like most species in the universe only have sexual intercourse as a mean for reproduction during the mating period, other than that, Saiyans tend to give the same kind of attention to sex that they give to a bug they step on…"

Most of her listeners were shocked to that revelation, especially Juri. "The hell! Your people don't have sex! What the fuck!? I call bullshit on that." The horned haired woman exclaimed as she pointed with a finger at the Saiyan teen.

Pan stopped in her tracks and turned to give Juri a look. "There are hundreds of thousands of species on this planet alone, ranging from mammals, animals, birds, fishes and insects; and out of the whole lot of them, only you humans and the dolphins are the only ones who have sex for pleasure, did you expect for such unbalanced rule to be any different from the rest of the universe…?" She stated a little angrily before walking off again.

Juri didn't know how to respond to that and simply stood there on her spot with a finger stretched and a stupidly confounded look on her face.

"She's actually right in that regard…" Mature commented to her partner and fellow secretary. "We've yet to inquire just how much we humans are different from the rest of the species out there, so it should not surprise us that some races don't give the same importance to sex that we do…" She stated quite logically.

"What about that thing that Pan was saying about Saiyan romance when Master Gaidar was fighting Nina Williams?" Kenichi asked with a very confused expression.

"I can obviously tell by your level of inmaturity showed in that comment that you're nothing but a young horny teenager…" Mature said dryly as she turnet towards Kenichi with a deadpan. "Not sure if your parents already explained this to you when they gave you the talk about the birds and bees, or if they're yet to give you the talk in the first place, but here it goes…" She commented bluntly not caring, or even noticing, the blush and embarassment she was causing to the brunnete disciple. "Romance is not the same as sex! True, there can be a connection between them. Romance can lead to sex and/or viceversa, but one is not necessary for the other to take place. People have sex all the time without any sort of feelings involved in the act. Nor do people who are truly in love require constant physical contact to show their affection…"

"That sadly is true…" Urd grumbled as she thought in the relationship that her sister and Keiichi have and all the frustation they have unwittingly caused her on each of her failed attempts to make them share a kiss… As it is she just turned towards Kenichi with a knowing look. "And take it from me who am a goddess, so I should know what I'm talking about…"

It seemed Kenichi hadn't taken that news from the two women well, if his shocked expression was any indication. "But I thought you are only supposed to get in that sort of relationship with that special person you wish to spend the rest of your life with…" He said with a small sad and dissapointed tone in his voice.

Everybody stopped to give looks at Kenichi after saying that, even Urd was a little flummoxed. "That special person…? Oh…! I get it!" The white haired goddess said amused as she covered her mouth with the back of her hand to hide her grin. "Awwww, you're so innocent and clueless that it is cute…!" She cooed as she floated in front of Kenichi and began to pinch his cheek.

Juri scoffed. "Innocent…? More like annoyingly childish… Only little kids that still wet their beds think like that about sex, bet the little shit is still a virgin if that's what he believes." She said in derision, earning a big blush from Kenichi who tried awkwardly from looking at the Korean woman's direction.

"Nailed it in one…" Angel commented as she took the obvious discomfort of the disciple as proof.

Gentoku Ryuubi pressed both index fingers together in embarassment as she looked down to hide her blush with her hair, a dark cloud appearing hovering above her head. "I too am a virgin and I too think you shoud only have sex with your special someone…" She mumbled dejectedly under her breath.

"Enough of that Juri…" Pan admonished trying to avoid another scene. "I have no interest about the sex life of any of you…" She adressed both Urd and Mature at large. "But you two are correct in your statements. Sex doesn't equal romance and I should know that because my Great Grandfather and Great Grandmother are one of the rare Saiyan couples that exist that have any sort of romantic relationship and are actually in love, and most of the time they only get intimate when my great-grandma is on her mating cycle. And that's all I'm going to say about that particular subject because thinking about my great-grandparents having sex disturbs me greatly…" She stated with a queasy look on her eyes.

Whip made a deadpan comment at that. "Yes, and it also disturbs us since although you explained that your race is a long living one and can retain its youth for many centuries, when you say the word great-grandparents we can't avoid thinking about a pair of old-timers having sex."

K'9999 grimaced and slammed a hand into his temple. "Goddammit! Why did you have to speak that out loud!? I hadn't given much thought to the matter yet, and now I'm going to have to use bleach to erase that image from my brain!" He yelled in despair.

Karin made a grimace of her own, and shook her head to try to get the images out of her mind; she decided it would be best to move the conversation to another subject. "How does that work? The mating cycle of your race that is…" She inquired curiously at the alien girl.

Pan didn't immediately answered that question and kept walking for a few more paces before giving a response, as if perceiving something only she was aware of, but eventually she answered. "I've already explained how my race turns into giant were-apes when they see the full moon, didn't I?"

"Yes, I've seen that info-package you sent to the intelligence agencies of the world, it was labelled as the Oozaru transformation if I remember correctly…" Cammy White replied without questioning about the non-sequitur, figuring the alien girl would elaborate further at her own pace.

Pan nodded at the answer. "The moon is an important aspect of Saiyan culture, it is shown predominantly in many of our ancient records and most of our traditions revolve around its adoration in some form or another, also several aspects of our physiology are directly tied to its different cycles…"

"So the Saiyan mating cycles are controlled by the phases of the moon." Foxy replied in realization.

Pan answered with another nod. "Correct… Just as the full moon allows a Saiyan to turn into an Oozaru when looking upon it, the first quarter of the moon marks the beginning of the mating cycle and it lasts until the first day of the new moon… Up until we finally managed to spread beyond our second homeworld, our population suffered of very low birth rates because the moon of planet Vegita can only become visible once every hundred years. It wasn't until my race began to conquer others planets and became subjected to other different moon cycles that our population began to increase again."

"I see…" Foxy said in appraisal. "So explain us how the Saiyan mating ritual takes place…"

"Well it's not rocket science so nothing overly complicated happens…" Pan said with a shrug. "During the days of the mating cycle, the Saiyan female begins to feel an overwhelming need to reproduce and goes in search of a strong male to copulate with and have children, so she releases especial pheromones that are specifically tailored to the male Saiyan senses and starts to attract any male around. Then the males have to fight each other until one of them proves himself the strongest by becoming the sole victor and earning the right of mating with the female."

"That sounds… Well, you're right… The mating rituals of your race are not particularly complex, they do sound as something out of those documentals from animal planet." Whip stated as she mulled over what she had just heard, unwittingly earning some chuckles. "So your race doesn't have sex outside the mating cycle?" She inquired while rubbing her chin in thought.

"Not normally, no…" Pan confirmed with a sway of her head. "Saiyan's interest for members of the opposite sex is almost nill outside the mating cycle, unless they are part of the same group that Saiyans tend to gather on, though that doesn't necessary mean there's anything sexual involved. Things like rape are practically foreing concepts to Saiyan culture since that sort of thing doesn't happen in our society due to the general disinterest towards sex. I too have trouble trying to comprehend that notion…" The alien girl admitted as she scratched the back of her head. "I mean, theoretically I can get an idea of what such act is and can feel some amount of compassion for the women who have been sullied in such a way due to the kinship brought about for sharing the same sex, but I really can't figure out why you humans would do something like that…?" She said with an honest expression of true cluelessnes on her face, showing quite clearly how much alien compare to the rest of the people of the world Pan really is underneath her usual uncaring facade.

It was Kushinada who offered an answer to her question. "That is a very controversial subject that many women have trouble talking about. There are many reasons why such a despicable act occurs, ranging from simple lust, spite, to outright cruelty. But the easiest way to explain it, and my personal opinion, it's because most men are weak of spirit and don't have enough willpower to resist their basic instincts… It is sadly a way too common human thing…" She said, bringing an end to that line of questioning as everybody felt too uncomfortable about that subject to speak, the entire group kept walking through the forest trail in silence for several awkward moments.

Thankfully Juri didn't have the patience to deal with the awkwardness and decided to move the subject along. "So if it is almost impossible for a Saiyan to have sex, how is it that you were born in the first place? Didn't you say you were part human…?" She said in a rare moment of brilliance, proving she was more than a simple crazed bloodlusted fighter.

"I'm not saying it is impossible to have sex with a Saiyan, only that's a very extremely difficult task to accomplish, you'll either need to have the patience of a monk or catch a Saiyan during a rare moment of weakness in order to achieve that." Pan then turned towards Juri to give her a weird stare. "But why are you surprised over the fact that my mother and grandmother are humans? Giru has showed me already some of the disgusting sexual practices you humans have on this world; you have relations with animals and have even coined a word for when you do it with corpses for Kami-sama's sake! That's disgusting…!" She said with actual revulsion on her face.

"Woah, Woah, don't paint us all with the same brush…!" Whip exclaimed in alarm, immediately interjecting at that declaration. "Those sorts of things do happen, but is only done by very, very weird people who have something wrong with her heads!"

Vice turned to give her a puzzled look. "Isn't bestiality legal in some countries in Europe!?" Whip really didn't know how to respond to that and could just remain silent as her face heathed up in shame.

"Yes, and I believe some states in the US too also allow it…" Mature commented in thought, agreeing with her fellow secretary.

Pan decided to simply move on with the subject and ignore any more comments. "Anyway, what I was trying to say was that interspecies relationships are not something unknown to you humans and indeed it is a pretty common ocurrence between all the different alien races that exist out there. I'm just saying that if you take off your clothes and try to seduce a Saiyan, you're more likely to get your neck snapped and your corpse tossed and left to rot inside a ditch instead of getting your cherry popped. It requires a very specific approach in order to get a Saiyan on the mood and I'm sure as hell not going to tell any of you what that is…" She firmly stated, putting an end to the matter.

Morrigan didn't seem deterred in the least by all those warnings and just smiled mischievously. "Oh? Seems I'm going to enjoy this challenge more than what I previously thought… Do not worry about telling me your secret… I'm sure I will be able to discover it on my own…" She purred huskily causing shivers on the spines of all the males present and even some females.

Pan just shrugged and kept walking. "Suit yourself…"

Chun-Li shaked her head to clear her mind from everything she had just heard. "You still haven't answered my original question… What do you intend to do with all the martial artists you're collecting?" She asked once more, not in the mind of allowing anything else from interfering on getting her answer.

"Collecting? Am I surrounded by stamps now?" Pan deadpanned in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't dodge the question!" Chun-Li exclaimed a little exasperated.

The alien girl just blew some air in irritation. "What the hell do you want me to say? That I'm recruiting martial artists because I too have a ridiculous plan to take over the world? Don't make me laugh, all these wannabe dictators with their unnecessary complicated and over the top plans for world domination I've had to deal with… It's just plain stupid!" She said angrily, raising her arms and gesturing. "Or is it that you still expect me to go for the alien invader route!? Coming here to destroy all civilization on this planet to sell it at the highest bidder just like my ancestors used to do a long time ago before I was even born… What a joke…! If that was my intention, I would have done so by now and I wouldn't require recruiting a cadre of followers in order to do it…" She spat in pretty obvious foul mood

Foxy picked up that there was more to the issue than what she was willing to tell. "Something seems to be bothering you about this particular matter, want to talk about it?" She offered diplomatically.

Pan shook her head in a negative. "It's not something any of you could help with… Just old issues I've always had with the expectations brought about by my race's heritage… It's nothing that concerns any of you… The truth is…" Pan trailed off, needing a moment to gather her thoughts. "I never expected to find myself in a situation like this… I was really caught unprepared at finding myself suddenly stranded on this planet without previous notice, and I think I may have made some serious mistakes because of it… I think I messed up greatly on having to deal with your planet; I shouldn't even be here in the first place. This is not something I'm used dealing with, I do not belong here, I do not understand you humans who live on this planet, you're not like the races I'm familiar with out there and it causes me great frustration. My original plan was to pass unnoticed and not draw any attention while I activated a S.O.S. signal and waited to be picked up by a passing starship… But we all know how well that turned out… Now here am I, forced to go public and openly deal with all of you…"

Pan brought a hand to her forehead and massaged her temple before continuing. "It's not that I don't like you guys or anything like that, the only reason why I began to recruit people like Juri is because they managed to impress me in some way or another, because they remind me of all the things I once liked about martial arts when I became a practitioner a long time ago, of the feeling I had everytime I looked up at my grandfather… (sigh) And I do am in serious need of extra hands, I need the help of others to be able to impart my lessons to all of the students wishing for my kind of training since it is simply not possible for me to personally teach every single one of them, I also need them to deal with these annoying issues that just keep popping out of the woodworks and getting in the way since their unique skills can be pretty useful to deal with certain situations, or to deal with all those little things that I can't be bothered with and just keep piling up the more issues I have in my hands to take care of…" She said as she dragged a hand down through her face to get out of her funk.

"Okay, that's understandable…" Cammy White said as she too took an interest on the conversation. "But why did you say that you messed up?" She asked, wondering about the reason for that statement.

Pan turned to give the blonde English woman a leveled stare. "Tell me… If you were about to make first contact with another species, would you send a sixteen year old girl (almost seventeen in my case) as representative of your entire race?"

"Ah! I can see your point…" Cammy replied with a faint smirk of amusement at the corners of her mouth.

Pan nodded in acknowledgement. "We Saiyan may be many things and have many strenghts, but diplomacy is certainly not one of them… The only reason I decided to make a public speech and show my presence to the entire world upfront was to avoid inciting a mass panic by dissabusing the belief of an alien invasion on your planet. Something that cop lady over here…" She said as she pointed at Chun-Li from over her shoulder. "Was pretty readily to bring about…" She commented remembering how the Chinese woman as result of her shock had spent a long while screaming on her communicator about an alien invasion to her superiors on the Interpol.

Chun-Li winced at that, acknowledging it hadn't been one of her best moments.

"In any case…" Pan continued with her explanation. "Seeing how my identity was revealed, I thought maybe it would be best to try to gather resources and attempt to build a starship so I can get back home, but that… That ain't going to happen any time soon, the level of technology you people have on this planet is too primitive and I—I'm just not the right person to be dealing with this sort of things. I don't think I'm qualified to do something like uplifting your species, I shouldn't even be trying to do it since it is highly illegal by Intergalactic Union law, but I really don't have other choice if I want to get off this planet. But stupid culture shock just keeps getting in the way, I simply can't understand your species, you're too different from the regular humans I'm used dealing out there, hell you don't even have a unified planetary government and are still divided in different nations and states. Almost all of the other inhabited planets in the rest of the universe are administered by a single government and belong or are part to some star empire or another… Even lawless worlds like those that are a main attraction for pirates or slavers are under the control of a single powerful criminal organization or clan…" Pan shook her head to clear it from all the troubling thoughts.

Viper's attention had been caught by that last bit of info. "You mean to tell us that other humans who live out there in space, all of them have their own star empires…?" She asked, figuring out that information would be extremely valuable to her superiors.

Pan answered with a nod without turning. "Yes… Humans either live in worlds that belong to some greater multi-racial space government, or are part of human star empires of their own, but that's a subject for another day… At any rate, none of you have to worry about a sudden alien invasion from any of the bigger fishes out there, as far as I know. It is only me you have to deal with, and these last days I've been unsure on how to proceed other than dealing with every day at a time…" She said before clamming up and continuing with their excursion.

!

As they kept walking through the forest, Pan continued instructing in KI sensing and instant transmission, it was because of this that they were able to detect several life signatures approaching fast at their location.

"Pan…!" Foxy said as she turned her head away from the beaten path they were walking and focused her gaze to a side and into the thick foliage that surrounded them.

"I know; I feel it too…" The alien girl replied as her eyes turned at the same direction as her subordinate. "It seems we're about to have some company." She said as she felt the hostile KI signatures coming their way, making everybody near her able to sense KI to become alert, even Kenichi was able to sense the incoming trouble. Those who had yet to develop their KI senses were puzzled for a moment as they saw most of the veteran martial artists getting ready for a fight, but quickly got over it and proceeded to follow their lead.

Whip groaned as she raised her guard and let out a long tired sigh. "Now what troublesome situation are we supposed to deal with now…?" She moaned with reluctance.

K' smirked in amusement at her sister's reaction. "Don't know Seirah, but I'm betting is bound to be interesting…" He said as he assumed his own guard stance and prepared for what was about to come, before a close detonation rattled the nearby canopy of trees…

!

She ran as fast like the wind, jumping from branch to branch between the thick trees of the forest, leaving nothing but a flutter of leaves on her passing as she tried to escape from the latest batch of pursuers sent to end her life. It's been a very recurrent situation ever since she left her village and clan behind to avenge the injuries inflicted on her borther by the most foulest of treasons, what a sweet irony that her own actions ended also being considered treason. She was pulled out of her thoughts and brought back to the present as a rain of steel was tossed in her direction, forcing her to dodge the sharp projectiles that impacted all around her on the nearby trees and the Shurikens passing so dangerously close to her head that she was able to practically hear on her ear the whistle caused by the thrown weapons as they spun in mid-flight and broke the air on their passing. There was no time to think on the distressing implications, just let her instincts take control and keep running if she wanted to remain alive.

As she jumped forward to the next branch, a Kunai with a well folded tag and a fuse on its end came out of nowhere and embedded itself in the tree she was about to land on. The eyes of the young runaway widened in horror and surprise as she knew exactly what that type of Kunai does, compounded by the low hiss she was able to hear and the small spark she was able to detect on the fuse. She did the best she could to protect herself with her arms and legs as she curled up her body to reduce her profile as small as she could and jumped in a random direction as soon as her feet touched the branch to get away as far as she was able from the tagged tree, before the Kunai exploded and blew the entire side of the tree off, branches and all.

The girl was unable to put that much distance from the explosion and was caught in the shockwave of the detonation, fragments and pieces of wood hitting her all over like shrapnel and inflicting numerous cuts in her arms legs and any other place in her body left unprotected. She was tossed through the air like a ragdoll and landed painfully back to the ground atop a bush, at least her landing was cushioned somewhat. With no time to waste, knowing her pursuers were not going to miss the chance to close in on her, she got back on her feet as fast as she could, only to almost fall back down again due to a sudden flare of pain coming from her ankle, indicating it had been injured during her fall, and started to move again.

It's a good thing that she moved when she did, because more Shurikens and Kunais began to impact on the bush she had landed on. Trying to run the best she could with a limp and a sprained ankle, she lunged forward into the shrubbery in a desperate attempt to break the line of sight of her pursuers, and thus spare herself if only for a moment from having to deal with more razor-sharp projectiles.

She broke through the shrubbery with a grunt and tumbled into the leaf-covered ground with a roll, when her motion stopped leaving her crouching on her knees, she glanced at her surroundings in surprise after realizing she had stumbled upon an old forest trail. But that was not the reason for her surprise, no… Her surprise was at suddenly finding a rather large group of odd people in front of her, ranging between young teenagers her age and older people that had the clear look and bearing of experienced warriors, many displaying the signs and physique of master martial artists.

Despite the current urgency of her situation, Kasumi couldn't keep herself from staring dumbfounded at the group, clearly not having expected to find an odd sight like this in the middle of a forest.

!

The sudden explosion coming from the forest had certainly put the entire group on edge, Pan and the gathered martial artists were at the ready for whatever trouble that may be coming their way. Their alertness and anticipation reached its highest point when they saw movement coming from the bushes at the side of the trail, most of the veteran fighters prepared themselves to attack, only to be caught by surprise at seeing a young copper-haired girl, dressed in a blue skimpy outfit with a side-tie and short puffy sleeves and light colored phoenix pattern in the side that oddly looked like something a female Shinobi (or Kunoichi as they are commonly known) would wear and wearing high white stockings with blue sandals, tumbling out of the shrubbery and rolling down the dirt path. The girl seemed disoriented for just a moment before recovering her senses and start taking stock of her surroundings. As soon as she took notice of their presence, it was clear by the expression on her face that she hadn't expected to find anyone else inside these woods. The people in the group didn't know how to react to this unexpected development.

Both sides just stared at each other in awkward silence for a long uncomfortable moment, neither knowing what to say to break the tension. The girl opened her mouth to speak, but before any word could escape from her throat, a hail of Shurikens and Kunais suddenly flew out from the greenery she had come from and struck her in full all over her right side. On her shoulder and down her arm, on the side of her abdomen and ribs, and throughout the entire length of her right leg, there was just a stream of whistles breaking the air and several flashes of steel before the girl simply toppled into the ground with a pitiful groan as blood began to flow freely from her wounds and pool underneath her, seeping deeply into the brown earth.

In an instant, two dozen black figures came out of the trees and surrounded the downed girl, every single one wielding unsheathed sharp Katanas, Kodachis and Wakizashis poised to end her life. "We finally got you traitor! This is where will put an end to your ungrateful existence." Said the apparent leader of the unknown assailants as he raised his blade high to give the coup-de-grace to the girl, only to stop once he and his comrades realized they had an audience. Cue to another awkward silence.

"What the fuck!? Ninjas!?" Juri exclaimed with a flabbergasted expression. She wasn't the only one wondering what the hell was going on.

Pan scowled, having enough of everybody wasting time and galvanized her followers into action. "What are you waiting for you idiots? Go now and stop them before they kill that girl!" She ordered harshly, breaking everybody from their funk and getting them to move again.

Her instructions were immediately answered by Iori as he launched a surge of purple cursed fire at the ninjas, causing all hell to break loose in that instant. The gathered martial artists quickly sprung into action and began to unleash a barrage of long range explosive energy attacks. Ryu and Ken tossing fiery Hadokens, Juri tossing Fuhajins, Maxima unleashing a barrage of energy shots from his core, K' tossing fireballs of his own, Whip pulling out her BlackHawk and starting shooting, Foxy launching energy slashes with her sword, and even Morrigan decided to give a hand with a couple of Soul Fists. All this happening in the first three seconds after Pan gave her orders; the resulting damage to the forest was memorable.

The unknown ninjas proved to be quite skilled as they managed to evade most of the attacks and even launch counterattacks of their own. But then, the rest of the most close and personal inclined masters like Elder Furunji, Kushinada, the Hokuto and Nanto users, and even Lind wielding her halberd, clashed into their midst; and pretty soon the hostile ninjas were forced to retreat, some with some serious and grave looking wounds.

The leading Ninja turned on his steps to give a parting threat before making his escape. "I don't know who you are strangers, but by interfering in our business, you have made yourselves enemies of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan. We will remember this…" He said before smashing a smoke bomb in front of himself at his feet that created a wide and thick smokescreen that hid his form, and that of his companions, from view as they retreated. The gathered martial artists lowered their guard after that, knowing that the ninjas were long gone.

When everybody turned back to ask Pan what their next move would be, they found the alien girl already kneeling over the bleeding blue-clad girl and checking over her wounds, Belldandy at her side giving her assistance and using her healing magics to keep the girl from bleeding to death.

Even though the Saiyan teen was working hard to keep the cooper-haired girl alive, she couldn't help from loudly mouthing her vexation. "Dammit! Now we have fucking ninjas of all things attacking strange girls in the middle of forests and swearing bloody vengeance upon us! Just swell… Ugh; just what the hell have we got ourselves into now…?" She groaned dramatically knowing it was going to be another one of those days. And everything was looking so promising this morning…

* * *

_And that's about it for now, as you can see we are back now with the introduction of more series and characters, the following chapters we'll see an increasing number of additions to the cast, so I guess that's a good thing._

_Anyway, If you're wondering why all that explanation about Saiyan Mating habits sounds as something coming out from Animal Planet or National Geographic, it's because it is… That's where I got the idea for all the exposition of this chapter, one day there was nothing on TV and I leaved it in some documental or another. In any case, feel free to take whatever I say about the saiyans of this universe with a grain of salt, they are not necessary identical to the ones from Canon since I have to get creative in order to describe an entire alien culture and civilization, so I usually go for what sounds to be the more appropiative as to how certain aspects of the Saiyan race would be. Also from whatever I can weave out of the Dragon Ball enciclopedias and wiki._

_But nevermind that for now, as always leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, spread the Word and recommend this story to everyone you know and I'll read you all next time…_


	31. Chapter 30

**Author's note: **Goddammit! Finally I managed to finish this chapter, as usual things began to stretch so it took me some time to have things done. Anyway, this past month was a little hectic since it was my birthday so there was the entire fuss of arranging my party and stuff and picking the entire mess left over the next day. So congratulate me bitches! I'm now 28 years old…

Alright, let's cut short with the introductions and start with this already, I'm just going to say there's going to be a long rant by the end of this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; copyrights to the different series and/or franchises that appear in this fic belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**_The six armed figure and the man of fiery fists._**

!

"So that's how you found this girl?" Keiichi Morisato said as he looked over the unconcious bandaged form of the blue dressed girl, currently resting upon a hovering sled that Pan had pulled out from one of her many capsules, after he had been told the story of how they had found her being attacked and chased by ninjas in the middle of the forest they had been traversing.

After treating the girl's wounds with Belldandy's magic and making the unknown teen able to be moved while she was passed out, Pan decided to continue on their way rather than try to go after the strange ninjas that had given them the slip. On the way she also offered to teach instant transmission to the Goddesses for the help they had given so far and managed to convince Belldandy to give it a try after some persuasion. However, she was warned beforehand by Urd that the goddesses were better versed in sensing Divine, Demonic and Magical energy instead of normal human life energy, so the alien girl decided to change her approach and see if the technique could also work through other means. After some questioning and a bit of trial and error, Pan discovered that Belldandy had an empathic ability that allowed her to get in touch with all living things in the world, but her strongest connection was that sentimental attachement she had with her beloved Keiichi, as it seemed she was able to feel his wellbeing and the location where her intended was at any time. So the alien girl told her to focus on that feeling fully and try to use the technique, it seemed the advice worked pretty well, as Belldandy suddenly dissapeared from all senses in an instant. It wasn't until several moments later that the brunette goddess returned with a rather confused Keiichi in tow, plus an adamant Skuld who was pretty miffed at having been left behind from the beginning and wasn't about to let her sister go away without her a second time.

"Why didn't you decided to go after those ninjas that did this to her?" The young mechanic asked as he gestured to all the injuries that the copper-haired girl had received.

"Because those ninjas were actually pretty good in hiding their prescence after we drove them off and since we weren't able to detect their energy signatures with our senses, we would have required using more mundane tracking methods to pick up their trail. I'm pretty sure we would have managed to catch up to them eventually since I'm pretty well instructed in tracking and wilderness survival, but it would have taken us the entire day to do so and it was a much better idea to bring this girl back with us to our headquarters rather than trying to go after her attackers and dragging her along in the state she is… Plus, I have the feeling well be seeing more of these ninjas in the future since I know I cannot have even a single moment of peace and quiet anymore in my life, so why should I waste time chasing after weird enemies when I can simply let them come after me on their own and be prepared for them beforehand." She explained rather reasonably.

Keiichi had to concede her point. "Well… I suppose that's sensible… So why are we coming to Nerima for?" He said as he gestured to the outskirts of the ward in question, visible in front of them. The entire group had already leaved the forests a while ago and made its way through the fields and hills of the Japanese rural areas and back into Tokyo's proper.

"Because I decided to take the opportunity to make a little stop on our way back home to pay a visit to another promising apprentice that I discovered during my fight with Lind when I was flying all over Tokyo trying to stop the fires and destruction created by her rain of fire." Pan explained unconcerned.

The blunette goddess in question tried to supress a wince at hearing that. "Yeah… I suppose I should offer apologies about that. It is not often that I found myself being overtaken by my battle-lust to such level that it begins to impair my judgement. But all of those magnificent battles had managed to awaken my inner warrior and I was ecstatic of having the chance of fighting a strong worthy opponent like you Pan…" She explained a little contrite.

"Anyway… The girl is not waking up anytime soon and since Belldandy already healed all of her major wounds with magic, it is really unlikely that anything serious will happen to her if we take a little detour, so that's why…" The alien girl stated as they finally reached the outskirts of the ward.

"Well as long as you know what you're doing…" Keiichi conceded.

"You look just as jittery as Maya, Miu and Kenichi are looking right now." The alien girl pointed out, gesturing at the direction of said students after taking notice of the nervous glances they were giving to their surroundings. "Is there something I should know about the place we are going? You lot seem pretty nervous for a simple walk down the street…" She said as she proceded to check over the rest of her followers and saw that several of the Kanto students were also looking pretty unease at being walking inside this ward.

"Well… I'm no martial artist, but even I have heard about the rumors that come out of these parts… I mean, everybody knows one does not simply walk into Nerima, not even with ten thousand men could you do this…" Keiichi said as he kept glancing around their immediate surroundings, many of the students agreeing with that declaration with a nod.

Pan turned to give him a look. "What the hell does that even mean!?" She questioned with some annoyance in her voice.

Foxy was also giving weird glances to the young mechanic. "Did you just use a _Lord of The Rings_ reference…? How much of a nerd are you…?"

"Is this something about one of your movies or TV shows thing that I haven't had the time to check out yet?" Pan said after taking Foxy's reaction in consideration. "Please refrain from making that kind of references around me; it hasn't even been a month yet since my arrival to this planet, so don't expect me to have an idea right off the bat about the things you're all saying. I've only had enough time to do a cursory revision of all of your media to learn the basics. Your internet is filled with way too much distracting and stupid shit for me to be able to go through all of it in just a few couple of days…" She said as she continued to walk.

Keiichi face-palmed in frustration. "That is how the saying goes about this place, I didn't make it…"

"Whatever…" Pan said off-handedly to show how much she cared about what the young mechanic was saying; she wasn't going to let herself be distracted from her objective by rumors and superstitions.

!

As they made their way through the streets of Nerima, ignoring the looks they received from the bystanders and the cellphone pictures being taken of them, the senses of everybody able to detect KI began to flare once more.

"What was that!?" Miu exclaimed after having felt a rather significant energy signature.

"More trouble would be my guess…" Whip deadpanned reminding everybody of what had happened the last time, earlier this day, when they had felt an unknown hostile KI.

Pan barely had anytime to open her mouth to make a comment, before a giant whirlwind of fire suddenly appeared at the distance out of nowhere, bursting violently from the ground and rising high into the heavens.

"See Pan! I told you no one can simply walk into Nerima!" Keiichi exclaimed as he turned his head to look at the alien girl while pointing at the fiery devastation in front of them.

Pan just gave him a glare in response. "Now is not the time…!"

"What the fuck!?" Viper gaped with wide eyes clearly visible through her tinted glasses. She turned to give the goddesses a stumped look. "Are there any more godesses or demonesses currently on Tokyo that we didn't know about…?"

Belldandy looked really unsure at what was happening as she shaked her head in a negative. "No… Only me and my sisters, plus Lind, are the only goddesses currently allowed to be here in this city. And the only demonesses sent by Hild are Mara and Morrigan. If either a Megami or an Akuma were to try something like this, the doublet system would have already detected their presence and inform either Yggdrassil or Nilbbog who would then take the steps necessary to counter such action either by sending another Goddess or Demoness of equal power or through the use of the ultimate force." She explained as she stared dreadfully at the swirling column of fire. "The fact that neither my sisters nor I have received any message from the world's supercomputer makes me believe this is the work of some rogue element or something else we don't know about."

Pan nodded without taking her eyes from the revolving mass of fire. "Okay, I can accept that… Then that means this must be another one of those situations that are right up our alley. I guess there's only one way to know for sure what is going on…" She commented before blasting through the air towards the direction of the fiery whirlwind, a small sonic boom resonating behind her due to her speed and creating a shockwave potent enough to blow back the hair of everybody present and force them to raise a hand to cover their faces against the displaced air.

Belldandy shared a look with her elder sister, who seemed to know exactly what she was thinking and simply gave a nod of agreement. Skuld butted in their sisters' silent discussion, mounting her hovering bike with a look that clearly said she was going along no matter what. The brunette goddess smiled at the spunk of her younger sibling and for a moment seemed content in just basking in the feeling of counting with both of her sisters' support before her face assumed a determined expression. Both elder goddesses them unfurled their wings and flew off after the alien girl, the youngest of the three sisters lagging a little behind atop her flying machine.

!

Pan soared through the sky pretty intent on finding out what was causing such great ruckus; stopping in mid-air once she had reached her target to ascertain the situation. She found three individuals battling in mid-air who would most likely were the culprits behind the whirlwind, a six armed humanoid female creature with three faces who was spinning in a circular motion with all of her arms fully stretched to create the flame pillar, a flying bat-winged minotaur creature with three snake tails being ridden by that boy who was able to create tornados with his KI that she briefly spoke to when she was trying to keep the entire metropolis from burning to the ground. Ranma, she believed his name was who was holding a frying pan of all things in one of his hands.

"Ha! You will never escape my flames of retribution!" The tri-faced woman said as she directed the stream of flames towards Ranma and his strange steed, the pigtailed martial artist could only yell in panic as he tried to endure the fiery assault.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!"

The alien girl could do nothing but gape, as her mind needed a few moments to comprehend the bizarre scene she was witnessing. It was because of that brief lapse that she was unable to do anything but just stare at how the boy Ranma was punched by the bull monster thing to an even higher altitude and way above the tri-faced six-armed creature, leaving him right over her blind-spot. The monstruous woman seemed to have taken notice that something was wrong, for she stopped fanning her flaming whirlwind and began to look around her surroundings in search of any threat, the flames created by her attack snuffing out into small embers before finally disappearing.

As Ranma began to rapidly descend towards his objective, something made contact with the frying pan he was holding inflicting several circular indentations on its surface in the size and shape of pearls. The metallic sound caused by the brief impact was more than enough to draw the multi-armed woman's attention on his direction.

"Hey! How did you get up there?" She remarked in surprise as she took notice of his approach before breathing a surge of flame towards him from one of her side faces. "Counter attack!"

"Whoa!" Ranma exclaimed as he managed to block the fiery breath at the last moment with his frying pan, before forcing his way through the flames to come down on his foe and slamming the cooking utensil right in the middle of the tri-faced woman's head.

**CLANK!**

"Gotcha!"

The fiery attack of the multi-armed female stopped abruptly as she was left momentarily helpless in a daze. Ranma lifted his frying pan high, pulling his arm back to deliver the finisher. "One more blow should do it…"

**Yoink!**

He was unable to carry on with his intentions by a massive fist closing all around his waist and lower body, keeping him from moving. "Taro, what!?" He exclaimed in confusion as he turned towards the giant bull monster that had captured him.

The bizarre creature didn't deing itself to offer any sort of answer, and simply plucked the frying pan from Ranma's fingers with his other hand. The tri-faced woman recovered from her stupor and turned in time to discover what was happening. She didn't seem pleased by what she was seeing. "Hey! Give it back! Give me back my source of power!"

It was in that moment that the three goddesses' sisters (Sisterly goddesses/Godly sisters?) caught up with the alien girl as she kept staring at the freak show.

"What in the name of our father is going on…!?" Urd exclaimed with a completely stumped expression.

Pan didn't know how to respond as the bull monster smacked Ranma in the face with the frying pan and sent him flying into the air, causing the alien girl to snap out of her funk and intervene.

Pan immediately dived high at Ranma's direction and snatched him as soon as he was starting to fall back to the ground, catching the pig-tailed boy in mid-tirade as he let his outrage being known by cursing his attacker. "Taro! You jerk!" He then seemed confused for a moment, wondering who had stopped his descent, when he took notice of the Saiyan teen, his disposition going all friendly and cheerful at the sight of her. "Hey Pan! Thanks for the save…! It would have been really painful if I had ended up crashing into the ground…"

Pan didn't immediately responded and just remained there floating in the air while taking hold of Ranma with her arms, her thoughts a mistery as she gave an indescrutable stare at the pig-tailed boy while her lips thinned into a straight line. "I think you have a lot of explanations to make." She finally said with a flat voice.

Ranma gave her a puzzled look before shaking his head. "Nevermind mind that for now… You have to help me stop Taro before he does something stupid!" He requested with urgency.

"Who?"

"Panty-Hose Taro..." The pig-tailed martial artist elaborated, gesturing iddly with a hand. "He's an infuriating asshole who transforms into a giant ugly ox monster with wings when splashed with cold water."

Pan was understandably thrown off her game by that revelation. "You mean to tell me that monster that attacked you and tried to kill you is a human being!?" She asked with boundless disbelief.

"Curse gotten in China from some magical springs, long story… Anyway, we should stop him before he ends up hurting Rouge. She too has a curse ya' know that causes her to transform into an Ashura when splashed with cold water, horrible looking creature with three faces and six arms that spits fire." Ranma said as he glanced around in search of the rampaging bull monster.

Pan turned her head in the direction of the terribly named cursed boy, only to see the Ashura confronting the bull creature to try and take the frying pan from him. Obviously such course of action was illed-thought and the tri-faced woman found herself being chased around through the sky while desperatingly trying to dodge the attacks of the bull monster.

"Ashura's movements are getting slower! He'll be able to pick her off easily if they continue like that!" Ranma exclaimed in alarm. "Pan, we have to save her before something bad happens!"

The alien girl grudgingly complied. "Tsk, fine…! Better take a good hold of me then, just make sure to watch your hands!" She warned seriously as she changed the hold she had on the pig-tailed martial artist until Ranma was in a piggy-back position on her back while grabbing her from behind her shoulders before she set off towards the belaguered Ashura without further preamble.

The multi-armed female ducked under a savage blow as she kept trying to fly away in a panic from the massive oxen creature, just when she was about to be struck by the other fist did she was suddenly yanked away by the alien at hicg speeds, leaving only a trail of breeze behind. However, the Ashura didn't seemed much pleased at being unexpectedly grabbed so roughly by some stranger.

"Hey you! What the hell do you think you're doing!? Let go off me!" She exclaimed quite demandingly before breathing fire in both of the faces of the alien girl and pigtailed martial artist, leaving them both charred and covered in black sooth. Pan was certainly not amused by that as she closed her fist around the Ashura's throat, effectively stiffling the flames in an instant and causing the three faces of the multi-armed woman to desperatedly gag for air as she uselessly tried to break the grip that the alien girl had on her neck with all of her arms.

"If these are the thanks I get for saving your worthless hide, maybe I shouldn't have bothered in the first place and let you be mauled to death by that Ox monster instead! I think I'm still on time to correct that mistake by crushing your neck!" Pan threatened rather intimidatingly as she pulled the Ashura close to her until all the eyes of the tri-faced woman could stare at nothing else but her own and the tips of their noses practically touched. The Ashura could do nothing but quail under such smoldering stare, much more intense than any she could ever hope to achieve.

"Ack! Kkkkkh… I'm sorry… Eck… Really… I don't know what I was… Gkkk… Thinking… I'm really… Nnnnh… Grateful for your help… Kkkkh… Please don't kill me…" The Ashura croaked as best she could, trying to appease the alien girl's anger the best she could.

"Damn right you're sorry…!"

"Look out!" Ranma called out at seeing Taro diving their way for an attack.

Pan was able to take notice of the agression in time and easily side-stepped the blow before putting some distance between her and the ox-monster. "Son of a bitch! Don't interrupt me when I'm putting the fear of god into someone!" She yelled at the flying Taro before turning in the direction of the goddesses. "Hey! Would you mind from standing there just gawking and take care of this annoyance for me!? I have my hands quite full at the moment!" She said to the three Norns a little testily asking for their aid, but trying not to be overly insulting even though it was clearly visible how hard she was trying to keep her temper in check.

Urd just shrugged her seductive shoulders and moved forward. "I'll take care of this…" She simply stated before she began to sing a quick aria and summoned forth rapidly expanding black storm clouds until the entire sky above Nerima was overcast.

The imposing winged Ox monster tried to make his escape with his prize, the frying pan being held up high in victory before he was struck down by a sudden ray of lighting from the storm created by Urd. The frying pan acting as a lighting rod and allowing hundreds of thousands of volts to surge through Taro's body in an instant, the charbroiled form of the weird monster simply falling limply from the sky after being zapped like a bug while the frying pan was simply blown away by the massive influx of energy.

Pan sweat-dropped… She wasn't the only one; practically everybody else watching had also thick droplets of sweat hanging from their brows, even the inhabitants of the Tendo Dojo who were safely witnessing everything unfold from the safety of their compound's courtyard located right below the flying figures.

Urd scratched the back of her head in embarassment. "Ooops…! I think I overdid it a little…" She lamely said with an awkward laugh.

Skuld turned to give her eldest sister a pointed deadpan look. "Urd-no-baka…"

Ranma assumed a forlorn expression as he looked at the fallen monstrous form of Taro with what appeared to be pity. "Taro, you idiot… You wanted the source of power so badly, you held onto the frying Pan, which is why you were defeated…"

Pan heard that, and simply turned her head to look over her shoulder at the pigtailed martial artist with a stumped disbelieving stare. "What, in the name of the Kaios, are you doing…? Stop that, you suck at trying to be solemn, plus the quality of your speeches is terrible, it is as if you don't even know how to speak properly…" Ranma felt insulted at that remark as he pouted in affront, but Pan ignored him and kept speaking. Good thing she did, because Ranma was about to open his mouth to rebuke and he would have undoubtedly said something that would have pissed the alien girl. "And what the hell is all that about a source of power!? How did all this mess happen anyway?" She demanded with very clear confusion on her face.

Ranma sighed. "It's a long story… Let's get back to the ground and find some hot water to return these two back to normal and I'll tell you…" He said as he gestured at both Ashura and Taro. Suddenly, the missing frying pan smashed right in the middle of the head of the tri-faced Ashura, breaking into thousand little pieces and knocking the multi-armed woman out. The alien girl and the pig-tailed martial artist just stared with flummoxed expressions.

!

Pan and her entire group were standing the best they could inside the Tendos living room, because of the high number of students and martial artists present, the doors to the Koi pond had to be slid open to allow the entire following to listen at the discussion that was going inside the house from the garden in order to avoid everyone from being overly uncomfortable and/or cramped.

Nabiki wasn't particularly pleased of having her house being overrun in such way, especially after the day her family just had with the whole Taro and Ashura fiasco, but kept her tongue in check due to the many high profile people in attendance. Kasumi was the complete opposite to her sister, as she was pretty content of having so many guests coming to pay a visit to her house at the moment. Not many people tend to come to the house to simply sit down to chat and have some tea; those who usually come are those who are only seeking to challenge Ranma or Mister Saotome –which is essentially the same thing since Ranma always ends up dealing with those too- and they always leave an awful mess behind that she has to clean. So she was beaming pretty hapilly as she dilligently made sure that everyone had a cup of tea at hand as it was expected from a proper host, my, even the kind lady Belldandy Megami-sama had offered to assist her in the endeavour. She had been initially recalcitrant of allowing such high esteemed guest of her station to bother herself with such menial chore, but the kind goddess had assured her it was no trouble and her arguments had been so convincing (And oh, so polite and charming!) that she simply couldn't find any way to refuse, so thoughtful of her part to lend her a hand, she wished more of their usual guests were such a delightful company to have around as her...

While the housewife of the Tendo dojo was lost on a world of her own, Ranma was simply sitting there on the floor atop a cushion with his arms crossed across his chest, the vivid image of stoicism, while Akane busied herself bandaging his wounds and treating his burns with a first aid kit. Soun simply sat in his usual spot with his usual impassive face. Panty-hose Taro laid unconcious in the floor back on his human form, while Rouge too had returned back to normal after some hot water and was currently pacing in the middle of the room as she told her story.

After a quick explanation about Jusenkyo and the curses that one would be subjected to by falling into one of their spring pools, plus a demostration of said curses by returning Taro and Rouge back to normal and a word of confirmation from the goddeses about the existence of such a place, everybody was simply sitting down to hear the reason as to why they had been fighting so recklessly over the skyes in Nerima and spamming fire attacks all around. At this point, after all they had already seen, the existence of cursed magical springs wasn't remarkable enough to make the gathered martial artists raise even a single eyebrow.

So they allowed Rouge to speak and tell her story, how she was one day simply taking a bath and relaxing on her own, when suddenly that vile Panty-hose Taro crashed into her peace and quiet to take a peep at her, and then when she drove him off and punished him for his indecency, the vulgar one had the gall to steal her sacred beads that are the source of the power of her Ashura's form before making his escape, forcing her to track the thief down all the way from India until they arrived in Nerima. All the while being pretty melodramatical about the way she told her story, she was really good in giving this poor disgraced woman vibe.

"So let me get this straight…" Pan began to say. "Not only he (gesturing at Taro) intentionally peeped on you when you were bathing, but he also stole your most prized possessions from you while at it…? Man, what an asshole…"

"Indeed…" Urd agreed with that assesment. "And he was even trying to use the source of power for his own ends from what we were able to see during the battle… This Panty-hose Taro is certainly quite the human trash…" She stated in a matter-of-fact tone causing one of the eyebrows of the unconscious bishonen boy to twitch in indignation at the insult.

Rouge began to sob loudly as she dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief, torrents of tears flowing endlessly. "And now I will never be able to recover my treasures! Oh no! What a tragedy! The source of power was destroyed along with the frying pan and its all because of that vulgar jerk!" She exclaimed as she pointed an acussing finger at the unconcious Taro.

The pretty young Hindu woman stalked menacingly towards Taro and started to wail at him. "You…! This is all your fault!" She exclaimed as she stomped her foot several times on him, none of the people present even raising an eyebrow at the display and simply letting her vent her frustration upon the helpless ill-named boy, figuring she was well within her rights to punish him for all the trouble and aggravation he had caused her.

But things began to get weird when Rouge pulled out a couple of metal folding chairs from somewhere to maximize the pain she was inflicting on the helpless boy.

"Take this, and this, and this…!"

**WHAM! OUCH! POW! **

And then, just to be even more overkill for no other reason than because, she pulled out from who-knows-where a big table like the one used by commentators of boxing and wrestling events (all with microphone and dumbell included) and started to pummel Taro with it even more. If the ill-named pretty boy hadn't felt Rouge's attacks until this point because of his unconciousness, well… He was certainly feeling them now…

"And this, and this, and this!"

**CRASH! CRUNCH! OWIEEE!**

Pan and her companions just sweat-dropped at what they were seeing, their minds unable to cope with the bizarrenes of the moment, hell, some of them were even having trouble in believing on what they just saw even though they had been standing right there at the front when it happened.

"What the fuck!? Where the hell did she pulled out that table? …And those folding chairs? They were not there a moment ago… How the hell did she do that!?" Juri gaped, with a complete stupefied look on her face. She was utterly gob-smacked by what she was witnessing.

"I don't know, I'm having trouble in understanding what's happening myself…" Foxy replied with a stumped expression of her own.

Pan turned her head towards Nabiki with a flat stare. "It's this sort of thing normal around these parts…?

The brunette with the page-boy haircut just sighed. "You have no idea…"

"That's just great…" The alien girl deadpanned with even more dryness.

By this point Panty-hose Taro was already up, having had enough of the one sided beating he was receiving and of the total indifference from the people present. "Would you please do something about her!?" He demanded in exasperation as his head was smashed with the table once more.

"Okay, Rouge give it a rest…" Ranma said from his spot with such a blasé attitude as if he were speaking about a small trivial think like the weather, not even deining himself to turn in the direction of the suffering Taro. The pigtailed boy simply stood and indicated the young woman to follow him by pointing with a thumb over his shoulder. "Come with me…"

"What?" Akane was understandably caught off guard by her fiancee's strange attitude.

"Where are we going?" The girl, Rouge, placidly asked as she stopped pummeling upon the helpless Taro.

"Where do you think? To buy some source of power…" Ranma simply replied as he made his way to the front door.

"What?" Akane repeated, still unable to figure out what the pigtailed boy was up to now.

"You mean they sell it!?" Rouge asked in pleasant surprise, her hands intertwined together over her chest in a hopeful prayer.

Ranma didn't replied and simply left the Dojo through the front door, the young excited woman trailing behind him alongside Akane and Taro. Pan simply remained sitting on her spot, arms crossed in an unconcerned posture.

"You're not going after them? Are you not curious about what he was talking about?" Whip asked puzzled at her employer.

Pan simply refused with a sway of her head. "No need… I have Giru following him with one of his mini-cameras; we can easily keep an eye on what he's doing from here." She said before grabbing her robotic companion and turning him around. With the click of a button, the entire back of the tiny robot slid aside and revealed a high-resolution screen. The alien girl simple held her robotic companion in her hands to stare at the screen as her companions crowded around her to take a peek.

Ranma didn't take long to reach his destination, a drugstore in the market street where he simply entered without a word. When Rouge arrived and saw the sign outside (something about buying magnetic gausses) she began to jump in joy before rushing inside the store and start hoarding on plasters. Both Akane and Taro could only stare with confused expressions.

"So what you're trying to tell me is that Ashura's source of power is nothing more than magnetic plasters?" Akane asked in disbelief at Ranma's side as she watched Rouge paying for her purchases.

"When you have six arms, your shoulders tend to get so stiff!" Rouge simply said as she prayed in thanks to whatever gods she believed in, a tear of relief falling from the corner of her eye.

Back in the Tendo Dojo, everybody who was watching that conversation through the hidden camera suddenly face-faulted at the idiocy of the scene, the entire foundations of the dojo trembling for a moment as if a small eartquake had suddenly been unleashed.

"Ugh… Those idiots…!" Pan remarked as she picked her jaw from the wooden floor.

"Actually… It does sound pretty logical once you think about it…" Mature said as she stood up again. "We don't know how hard would be for the back bones of a regular human being to endure the stress of having to deal with two extra sets of appendages. I would assume a very specialized anatomy would be required for the limbs to function without issue…"

Pan had to concede her point, even if she wasn't fully pleased about it. "Mmmmmph… Perhaps you're right, still that doesn't do much to diminish the stupidity of what we just saw. Ugh… let's just forget about it and wait for Ranma to return so I can ask him if he wants to become one of my apprentices." She said with finality to bring an end to the subject, getting some surprised reactions from Nabiki and his father.

"Why are you so insistent on recruiting this boy?" Whip asked with a rather disinterested air. "I haven't seen anything remarkable about him other than the fact that he's a chaos magnet that tends to get into bizarre situations…"

"Ah, but you didn't saw him during the rain of fire that threatened to burn Tokyo to the ground…" Pan replied, tutting with a finger. "He was able to syphoon all the flames that were about to devour this dojo by creating a giant tornado with his bare hands. I don't know who taught him to do that, but the fact he was able to perform such a high level technique without even getting winded tells me he must have some serious talent, plus he was actually holding pretty well on his own against Taro's monster form and Rouge's Ashura form. Just imagine how far he would get if I start teaching him my techniques and fighting style…" She stated, causing many of her followers to pause and consider her words.

Nabiki seemed to be deeply in thought over the words of the alien girl, normally she wouldn't care about what might happen to other people and would even go out of her way to make an already bad situation worse for her own amusement due to her slight sociopathic tendencies. But by being the sanest (relatively speaking) and smartest person of the entire household, she is clearly able to see how this situation will affect her family, and anything that might affect the safety and wellbeing of her own family is one of the few things in existence able to make her pause. After a few moments considering her options, while absentmindedly nibbling at the Poki stick on her mouth, she spoke. "Normally, I charge other people for whatever valuable information they may want to know about Ranma, but since I'm pretty sure this matter will also end up involving my sister, allow me to give you some free advice…" She said, drawing the attention of the entire room upon her.

A pensive look passed over Pan's features for just a moment before replying to the adress. "Very well… Let us hear what you have to say, and if the information you give us proves to be good enough, I may consider giving you a hefty token of my appreciation in exchange." She offered, knowing which buttons to push to make people like Nabiki be more attentive towards her.

The promise of a reward was more than enough to spur the middle Tendo daughter on. "Alright, then… Make sure to listen well…" Nabiki began, taking a breath to collect her thoughts. "Ranma is the best martial artist that exists of his generation, period. There's no but's, if's or whatever… It is just how things are. Just the same as the sun comes out of the east every morning or that the moon rises up in the sky every night, Ranma is the best seventeen year old martial artist in the entire world. This is not me exagerating or making wild claims, it is simply the plain and unyielding truth. All those young students, martial arts disciples and aprentices that follow you, all of them fall short against Ranma, he is simply way above their level because thay haven't faced the challenges he has had to face, fought the battles he has had to fight or done the things he's done… That battle he just had an hour ago against both the Ox-monster form of Taro and Rouge's Ashura form; you all saw just how destructive it was with your own eyes, with Ashura spamming flame attacks like there was no tomorrow and Taro tossing punches that could level entire buildings… Well, he faces things like that every single day. EVERY. SINGLE. DAY… For the past two years since Ranma has been staying here in my family's dojo, he has engaged in battles against opponents like the ones you just saw, there's not a day that passes without him getting into a fight…" The girl with the page-boy haircut said, putting the necessary emphasis on her words to make sure her audience understood what she was saying.

Seemed her measures were having their intended effect, for many of the students and martial artists had stupefied expressions on their faces, hell, even Kushinada looked impressed.

"You are shitting us…" A gaping whip said jaw-slacked.

Nabiki began to list with her fingers. "My family and I just returned a few days ago from a small vacation we took last week on a mountain inn famous for its hot springs in which a spirit possesed doll stole my sister Akane's body and tried to kill Ranma while leaving my sister's soul trapped within the doll…"

"WHAT!" Many among the listeners yelled, even the most collected or experienced individuals among the group like Kenshiro, Akira Hongo or Kushinada were taken aback by that declaration, clearly having not expected something like that.

The middle Tendo daughter simply continued listing on, uncaring of the astonished reactions. "Before that it was the chillied ramen eating contest in which he had to fight two of his rivals at the same time while eating in order to win a legendary ramen that was supposedly to grant him the strenght of a hundred men when eaten. Obviously, the prize was a bust, but as always, nothing that has to do with Ranma is ever simple and he ended up transforming the interior of the restaurant into a warzone as he and his rivals used everything they could get their hands on, even the ramens themselves that they were supposed to be eating, as weapons to attack and defend themselves with."

The gathered martial arts and students where now deadpanning with mind-boggled stares as they tried to imagine such ridiculous scene.

"How can you attack someone with ramen!? That has no sense at all!" A very flustered and frustrated Karin exclaimed as she waved all around with her arms to express her shock.

Nabiki just continued and ignored the blonde haired girl in the red dress. "The day before that was when the English teacher tried to teach Akane how to swim during the P.E. class…"

"What is wrong with that…!" A flabbergasted Kenichi asked. "I don't see how simply teaching someone how to swim can end up being troublesome enough to be considered a battle…"

Nabiki just shrugged unconcerned as she took out the Poki stick she had in her mouth. "Well… When you have a sister who is a martial artist strong enough to break concrete with her bare hands and has absolutely zero talent for swimming that all she can do the moment she touches the water is sink down straight to the bottom like a brick, and you add a scatterbrained English teacher who has a condition that leaves her body locked in the form of a ten year old and can only return to her adult form by stealing other people's KI with a yen coin which then she can use to throw energy attacks and doesn't even know the basics on how to swim herself, and then finally we add Ranma, who just by the mere fact of being himself means everything is bound to go to hell at some point… Let's just say that by the end of that class, the school's pool had to be clausured and left in need of a total renovation." The middle Tendo sister gasped as she brought a hand to her chest in clear need of a break while making the universal signal to stop with the other to let her audience know she needed to catch her breath.

Kenichi didn't know how to respond to that. "Wha-what…!?" It was all he managed to say as one of his eyebrows twitched erratically.

Nabiki recovered after a few seconds and brought the Poki stick back into her mouth. "And the day before that was the school-wide free-for-all in which Ranma had to fight against anyone who has a crush with my sister and wishes to date her (which is the entire male population of the school) in order to obtain the umbrella of love, a magical item that someone leaved forgotten in the school's lost and found item's box that had the power of make any couple standing underneath it to fall in love, and save my sister from being forced to love someone else against her will…" She began to list with even more fingers. "And then there was the time when…"

"Please, stop! Just stop! You're making my brain hurt…!" Gentoku Ryuubi exclaimed, interrupting Nabiki's tirade as she massaged her sinuses in obvious pain, her brain unable to keep up with all the bizarreness.

The middle Tendo daughter just rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll stop. But I hope you all have an idea now of the things Ranma has to deal with on a daily basis…"

Everybody was staring with beffudled expressions by the end of Nabiki's explanation; they simply couldn't believe the high level of stupid the pigtailed boy had to deal in a deadly basis. "I don't know what to say…" Mature said in a complete gob-smacked expression, her mind simply unable to comprehend what she had just heard.

Iori Yagami just scoffed derisively. "Are we supposed to be impressed over the fact this boy tends to get into bizarre situations quite regularly…? If nothing this just serves as proof of his stupidity, not of is strenght as martial artist…"

"Oh ho ho! So we have a non-believer among you…" Nabiki replied nonplussed, not impressed by Yagami's bluntness, she lives under the same roof as Ranma after all. "Then how about this… Do any of you remember about what happened to Mount Horai?" She asked to everybody in general as she iddly kept eating the Poki stick in her mouth.

It was Ryu who answered that question, his eyes narrowing a little as he tried to recall what had that particular event. "Mount Horai…? Didn't that mountain simply collapsed into itself one day without any previous notice, it was all over the news last year. No one ever managed to figure out what happened…" His eyes suddenly widened in realization. "Wait! You're not saying…"

Nabiki simply confirmed with a nod, mouth still full of Poki. "Exactly…! That was the result of one of Ranma's most memorable battles…" She plainly stated, leaving the entire room in silence as her listeners could scarcely believe a human teenager could be powerful enough to bring down an entire mountain.

"Giru…" Pan simply said, glancing at her robotic companion.

The tiny robot answered with a chirping sound. "She is telling the truth, giru. Mind and body scanners reveal no lie has been told since she began to speak, giru."

Pan smirked at that news. "Well then… I guess we just found a prime disciple material in here."

"How a martial artist of such caliber could escape the notice of all the big players here in Tokyo." Cammy White began to question, a puzzled look on her face. "The knowledge of someone being able to pull those kinds of feats shouldn't have escaped the attention of the likes of YAMI or Sohaku!"

Kushinada coughed surreptitiously into her fist to hide the brief (and rare for her) feeling of embarassment she was experiencing before answering that interrogation. "To be honest… We do were getting reports of strange happenings in this part of Nerima and of a young martial artist as the reason behind each one of them, but the facts described in those reports were so outrageous and ridiculous that we believed them as someone's poor attempt of trying a practical joke at our expense. To think that all of them might actually be true…" The century old grandmaster trailed off, inwardly berating herself for this gross shortsight from her, and her fellow grandmasters, part.

"Whatever rumors you might have heard about this ward, all of them are true and Ranma was certainly behind or involved on every each one." Nabiki stated with finality.

"All of them…!" Sakura gasped with startled disbelief, she too has heard the rumors that come out from this ward. Of the entire metropolis of Tokyo, Furinkan's Nerima area, Tomobiki and the Kameari park in the Katsushika ward are some of the most prominent and well-known no walk-zones due to the regular craziness that tend to happen in those places.

Nabiki just zoned in on Ryu's number one fan with unforgiving eyes. "All of them…"

"Damn!"

Pan interjected to get the conversation from deviating further. "Well, that covers his combat skills, which certainly seem to be up to my standards… What else can you tell us about Ranma?" She asked, wanted to know more about her potential new apprentice.

Nabiki played with the Poki stick in her mouth with her tongue as she thought in the best way to answer that question, the end of the sweet moving in circular motions on the side of her cheek. "Ranma's martial arts skills are indeed impressive, but the rest… How can I put this delicately? Oh, screw it! Ranma is a jerk! He's an annoying arrogant asshole that likes to mock other people for fun or when it suits him. I mean, I know you martial artist types tend to become quite arrogant due to the great strenght you manage to develop and that's fine since most of you manage to back up your words with actions. But Ranma… Oh… He is in a whole other level, he is not only arrogant but also extremely vain, self-conceited and rude as hell, usually acting as if he where Kami-sama's gift to the world, both in martial arts skill and looks, and always behaving as if no one else can even began to compare to him in both accounts. Most people just hear him speak for a few sentences before they start to hate him, and believe me… He will push all of your wrong buttons and make you want to throttle him after just a couple of minutes in his company, as he doesn't know the meaning of the word restraint. This is the result of his father's atrocious rearing as he never taught him even the slightest bit of manners on how to behave in normal society, making him suffer of an horrendous case of foot-in-mouth disease, but that is only half of the problem, for he also tends to be insulting and condescending on purpose for no other reason because he can. He certainly is not a gracious one in victory either, as he is unable to keep from rubbing in your face that he is better than you if he catches you having trouble in doing anything he might be capable of. And if you're better than him in something he will be confrontational and childish about it, and try to insult you with petty and crass comments; he will then spy on you to try to discover how is that you're better than him, steal your secrets so he can use them against you, telling it in your face upfront what he's done once he starts gaining the upper hand and be proud about it, and then start rubbing it your face again once he finally manages to surpass you." The middle Tendo daughter explained with the most deadpan and dry tone ever, just to show how very low her opinion was of Ranma. Many of her listeneres were stumped after hearing such acerbic tirade; it certainly didn't paint a good picture about the pigtailed martial artist.

"Man, Ranma does sound to be quite the asshole." Whip remarked, both impressed and horrified at the same time that a single person could be so unlikable.

"And is even worse for people he doesn't like or are confrontational with him for whatever reason, because then he will be outright insufferable and nothing you say would dissuade him from being contrary. He will aggressively be an ass on purpose and hound your every step for no other reason than just to nag you and he just doesn't know when to quit. So if you hit him hard, he will hit you back just as hard if not harder. It is because of this trait of his personallity that situations that for most people are normal tend to escalate and get out of control for him quickly, many times he has gotten into trouble he shouldn't have in the first place because of his mouth, getting into fights that could have been avoided by insulting people he shouldn't if he just had kept his mouth shut. So to summarize, if it is not related to martial arts, then Ranma is a complete failure in all accounts and he doesn't even care…" Nabiki continued listing on in a cold plain manner, her father Soun nodding along on each specific point, knowing that Ranma did indeed had a lot of bad attributes despite having his heart in the right place most of the time.

Nabiki decided to keep silence just for a heartbeat to let the information sink before opening her mouth again. "That's just his bad points I've spoke about, now let me tell you about his good ones…"

"He has good points…?" Foxy questioned as she raised a skeptical eyebrow. "After hearing all the bad things you've said of him, it is hard to believe that he would have anything worthy of praise as a person…"

Belldandy turned towards the white-haired fencer, a look of infinite compassion on her face. "Humans cannot be fully categorized in complete terms of good and evil, all people have both good and bad traits to their personality, even the most selfish and self-centered of individuals are capable of acts of great kindness, so too people with the best of intentions can make terrible mistakes and end up performing horrible acts they didn't mean for… You should not think less of young Ranma just because of his appealing behaviour; we do not know what things he has experienced that caused him to act the way he does, nor do we know what he will choose to do when things really matter the most…" She said as she glanced at the people in the room with boundless kindness.

Foxy didn't really know how to reply to that and so kept quiet in an awkard chastizied silence, a silence that encompassed the entire room as everybody began to feel weird on the inside after hearing the words of the goddess, the entire atmosphere turning heavy somehow.

Skuld looked up at her sister in awed adoration, stars shining in her eyes. "Oh, Onee-sama, you're so wise and cool!" The child goddess exclaimed with fascinated amazement.

Kasumi Tendo dabbed a handkerchief on her eyes to dry some runaway tears as she found herself suddenly overcome by emotion. "It was indeed a very touching speech Belldandy-sama." She said with an honest smile.

The Brunette goddess flushed a little at the praises. "Please… There's no need for praises… I was just being truthfull…" She said shyly as she looked away and brought a hand up to hide her blush. The entire atmosphere in the room lightened up significantly as the gathered martial artists witnessed the rare sight of an actual goddess feeling embarassed; there were many chuckles as result.

The corners of Foxy's mouth twitched upwards in the faint begginings of a smile, but she was able to maintain her poise and simply offered a bow towards the goddess. "My apologies for speaking out of turn lady goddess…" She then turned towards Nabiki without missing a beat or even getting a hair out of place. "Please, continue with your explanation…"

The middle Tendo daughter cleared her throat to also get over the entire thing that just happened. "Right… As I was saying, Ranma does have his good traits despite all his faults. He has somewhat of a hero complex that makes him try to lend help to those in need, but it only encompasses to what he is able to see with his own eyes. Always quick to jump in defense of others, he will intervene if he sees something he deems as an injustice happening in front of him, anything more sophisticated than that is beyond him, but he will always act no matter what. He does have a strange but very well defined and rooted notion of honor, as he is not above using underhanded means in the pursuit of justice, or saving you from being bullied just for the reason that only he is the one that can bully you. But despite his attitude, he will always do the right thing, even when he doesn't want to. Although since he is rather lazy and apatethic towards any pursuit that's not directly tied to martial arts, he sometimes needs a little push to get moving, but as I said, he will always, always do the right thing. The problem is that he will be an asshole the entire time while doing it, as he is likely to insult you either willingly or not while he is helping you. But despite being quite insufferable, if he considers you his friend, for whatever strange reason he may have, then he will always have your back no matter what. Whatever trouble you might have gotten yourself into, regardless of danger or personal inconvinience for him, he will always stand by your side and never abandon you… So the best way I have to describe Ranma in one sentence would be that he is a jerkass with a heart of gold, a jerkass that will annoy you from beginning to end for needing his help, but help you he will in the end…" Nabiki finished as she lay back on her seat to munch on her Poki stick.

Belldandy had a big pleasant smile plastered on her face by the end of the explanation. "Well… Those sound as some very good traits to have despite the shortcomings." She said adressing the room at large. "A great sense of loyalty and the willingness to help others can do a lot to make up for a brazen personality."

Whip turned towards the beaming goddess with a stumped deadpan. "No offense your holiness… But I think the word brazen falls short to describe the problem with Ranma's personality…"

Again Belldandy felt like flushing. "Please…! Do not refer to me with such title… I am not here accompanying you in any official capacity as a goddess, nor am I exercising the functions of my station, so I really don't deserve to be called as such…" She said with a demure posture.

Pan remained silent as she mused over all the information she had been told. She raised one last question to wrap things up. "Is there anything else we need to know about Ranma?"

"Just one last detail… No wait! Actually two things…" Nabiki corrected herself as she brought a hand to her temples in recollection. "First… He also has a Jusenkyo curse of his own…"

Pan raised an eyebrow at that. "Really? And that would be…?"

The middle Tendo daughter just smirked as if she were privy to some private joke only she knew. "I think I'm going to let you discover that on your own… It will not be funny -I mean fun- otherwise…"

"I see…"

Nabiki recomposed herself with a fake cough into her fist. "Anyway… He also has an irrational fear of cats thanks to his idiot father (The panda playing in the corner with a beach ball suddenly flinched in irritation. Not that anyone could see him since everybody was focused on Nabiki) who was stupid enough to try an insane training method when Ranma was just a child in order to supposedly teach him a legendary invincible technique called the Neko-ken…"

"WHAT!?" The yells of disbelief and outrage from the veteran martial artists like elder Furunji, Akira Hongo and even Kushinada were immediate, even the Hokuto and Nanto users present had expressions of shocked disbelief marrying their features.

"I take it you all know what this technique is all about and what it entails…" The alien girl unsurprisingly assumed after seeing the reactions of her underlings.

Akiro Hongo was the one who answered with a nod. "We do… The Neko-ken is a notoriously forbidden technique that was supposedly developed to train incredibly powerful and unstoppable berserker warriors, but after many centuries of failures and countless disciples and apprentices broken and driven to madness by the technique, it was deemed too dangerous to be ever taught, so the scroll containing its secrets was forbidden and sealed away. The technique consits in digging a hole in the ground deep enough to keep any sort of beast from escaping, then you fill the hole completely with cats that you capture from wherever you can find them and you leave them trapped for several weeks without food or water. After making sure the felines have been driven to madness and gone feral by the thirst and hunger, then you grab your student and bind him completely in almost inescapable bonds before covering his body completely in catnip and fish products before proceeding to toss your helpless student into the pit with the rabid beasts, then you proceed to close the entrance and leave your student trapped with no way of escaping in pitch-black darkness. The aim is for the student to be overcome by his survival instincts and fight his way out of that hellhole, and once he succeeds, you proceed to toss him back into the pit time and again until you've completely destroyed his will and replace by that of a merciless and remorseless nature-born killer. It is because of this horror that the technique was forbidden and deemed to dangerous to ever be taught, that and the fact that no one has ever managed to master the technique since its conception. What kind of imbecile (Again the Panda flinched, but no one noticed except Giru who always had his scanners active per Pan's order) must Ranma's father be to have ever consider trying to teach him that technique, and to a child no less… I'm surprised Ranma didn't end up becoming a deranged murderous psycopath after suffering such harrowing experience under his own father's criminal actions…" Sunglasses wearing grandmaster said with great disgust evident in his voice.

"Criminal actions…?" Kenichi asked in surprise. Sure, that particular training regiment sounded terrible enough that not even an idiot like him, who willingly asked personally to be put through the training from hell imparted by his previous masters, would ever consider to try, but still… Crazy training methods are not something unknown to him.

"Make no mistake young Kenichi!" Hongo exclaimed sharply turning at the brunette disciple. "You who were foolish enough to go through your masters advanced training methods from the get go that are only reserved for high level and experienced disciples, what this man did to his own son it's nothing more but a heinous criminal act of the vilest nature. But not only that, for it is also a crime against the edicts of both Satsujin-ken and Katsujin-ken! There are not many things in which the followers of both sects agree on, but this is one of them, as the grandmasters before us convened together and agreed on sealing the knowledge of the Neko-ken away from the world forever. That the grandmasters of the past from both the Satsujin-ken and Katsujin-ken had unanimously reached a concensus on what to do should be enough to tell you just how much terrible and dangerous this technique is. The only ones among us who remembers when the Neko-ken was sealed are Kushinada-dono and Elder Furunji." The stoic Karate Grandmaster said in a much graver voice than what was usual for him.

"That is correct…" The emotionless voice of Kushinada said suddenly from behind the spot where Nabiki was seated on the tatami. The Middle Tendo daughter almost jumped in alarm at finding the century old grandmaster so near to her, she didn't how or when she was able to get so close without her noticing, hell almost nobody except Pan, the goddesses and her fellow grandmasters had been able to see her move.

Kushinada bore the full might of her cold merciless stare upon the helpless brunette girl, looking down imperiously at her as if she were an insignificant insect. "Tell me, girl… What is the name of this man…? I wish to known who he is in order to properly hunt him down and show him how much displeased I am for having gone against one of the edicts of the Satsujin-ken…" She said in a frosty and bitter tone that seemed to cut right into the soul of anyone in hearing range.

Nabiki was not stupid, she was after all the smartest person of the entire household, if not the entire ward (Which again it's not saying much) The one who always got her way, the one who always managed to come on top against any of the crazed martial artist that can usually be found around these parts with only mere words, the one who knows if a situation has enough worth to bother in getting involved or simply ignore it and walk away. And right now she knew beyond any trace of doubt that the woman standing in front of her was not someone she should ever try to cross or get in her way in any kind of fashion, all of her senses were screaming at her not to mess with this woman, for she wasn't dealing with some dimwitted martial artist who has more brawn than brains, no… The eyes of the individual in front of her are those of a cold-blooded killer who is not afraid of crushing into oblivion any obstacle that dares to stand in her way.

Nabiki swallowed hard as she felt an ice-cold chill running through her entire spine and almost choked with the Poki stick on her mouth, spitting the half eaten sweet into the floor and punching her chest in order to clear her breathing canals, her body being wracked about by a sudden coughing fit. The middle Tendo daughter ended up falling to the floor on her back in trepidation, as her coughing fit ceased, she could do nothing but stare helplessly at the unforgiving century-old grandmaster who was keeping her in place with nothing but her eyes, those terrible black eyes like burning ebony, with bright red irises that seemed to glow with an eerie and otherwordly light of their own.

Nabiki did the smart thing and told the woman what she wanted to know. She didn't owed anything to Genma, on the contrary, the fat lazy slob had been a burden for her family ever since he appeared on their doorstep almost two years ago, so she would have to be crazy as hell to be willing risk her neck for him. "His name is Genma Saotome…!" She sanged like a canary and pointed a finger at the fat panda in the corner. "He too has a Jusenkyo curse! He is that Panda in the corner!"

"Nabiki!" Soun exclaimed scandalized at seeing how shamelessly his own daughter was selling out his best friend.

"Sorry daddy, but I'm not risking my neck for mister Genma, is either him or me…"

Everybody in the room turned their heads at the direction of the Panda, the furry creature looking like a deer caught in the headlights before tossing his beach ball in the direction of the nearest martial artists close to him in order to open a path and bolting out of the room.

Kushinada's response was practically immediate from the point of view of most of the people present, so fast was she as she landed a devastating kick at the back of the Panda's head at more than fifty times the speed of sound (and she wasn't yet taking things seriously) the kick resonating throughout the entire household with a deafening thunderclap as it struck with a force superior to that of a ballistic missile. Genma, unsurprisingly, simply collapsed into the floor like a stringless puppet, his skull probably fractured by the hit. His eyes rolled completely to the back of his head since the strike was too hard as to leave him unconcious at first contact, blood trailing down his temple and staining the tatami underneath him. Genma may be an experienced martial artist, but there's a world of difference between a master and a grandmaster, as all the decades he's been unable to last more than a few seconds against his own master Happosai can attest to. Plus anything goes, despite excelling in aerial combat, is not a style designed to take on opponents head on, centered around distracting your rivals or make them lose their cool through insults and the employ of misdirection and tactical retreats when at a disadvantage until a promising opportunity to strike arises. The secret tecniques he developed for the style: the Yama-Sen-Ken and the Umi-Sen-Ken, are evidence enough of this mentality. And despite getting both himself and his son into trouble regularly, Genma has seldom faced other martial artists who don't hold anything back and play for keeps like those who follow the path of the Satsujin-ken, warriors that are used to take lives and fight to the death, and so tend to go for the kill from the very beginning. So against a Grandmaster of Kushinada's caliber, who really, really has never had a reason to pull her punches in battle… Is it so surprising that Genma fell at the first hit?

Kushinada hovered over the downed Panda like a predator ready to pounce on an injured prey. "I guess I'll require some hot water to prove the validity of the girl's claims…" She stated almost absentmindedly with a tilt of her enticing and slender neck. "Though everything has been rather promising so far…"

"Here you have some water ready, sensei-dono…" Kasumi said, suddenly at the side of the century-old grandmaster as she offered a kettle of hot water with a pleasant smile.

Kushinada graciously accepted the offering. "Oh, thank you. That's very thoughtful of you child… If only more of today's youngsters were as considerate as you…" She commented wishfully.

The eldest Tendo daughter just gave a bashful wave of her hand in dismissal. "Oh, please… Think nothing of it. It is only proper for a host to tend to all the needs of his guests…"

"Then allow me to comment how much of an excepcional job you're doing…" The century-old grandmaster replied pleasantly.

"Kasumi!" Soun exclaimed rather gobsmacked by the actions of her eldest daughter.

"I'm sorry father…" The kind brunette began with a look of a patient mother trying to teach a lesson to a rather petulant child, crossing her hands over her lap. "But you know that I've never approved of many of the actions that uncle Genma has done, and you know exactly how I feel about the Neko-ken training and what it did to poor Ranma. Not only was a very distressing experience for him, but you must also think on how all those poor little kittens must have felt for what they were forced to go through. Just what kind of person would leave such innocent creatures to starve on purpose…?" She said with the most innocent concerned expression ever that it was almost physically painful to look at. You could practically see the halo of purity glowing behind her head.

Belldandy seemed to agree. "That is true… It is bad enough that he physically and mentally tortured his own child, but to also drag innocent animals against their will and force them through untold hardships. You may not give much thought about animals and may even consider their existence unimportant. But they are also creatures brought into this world by divine will, and they have their own place in the great scheme of things. Just like the trees and the mountains and oceans, so too do animals play their own role to keep the balance of the world and they are deserving of respect because of it. Mister Genma needs to know that there are consequences for one's actions and that the Kamis will not tolerate someone showing such disrespect against the gifts of mother Gaea…" The kind goddess stated in a firm tone that clearly told she wasn't going to budge on the issue, it may seem a little harsh to let Ranma's father be punished, but it was for his own good so he might learn to know better and think before acting in the future. (Sigh) Poor little innocent and naive goddess, always believing that the goodness inside people hearts will manage to surface and triumph in the end, not knowing that there were people like Genma who have not a single minuscule trace of inherent goodness inside their hearts. It either disappeared or they purposedly got rid of it a long time ago, in some cases, they had none to begin with. It is not her fault really, she is a being of purity and compassion, untarnished by the filth of a harsh, uncaring and cruel world. So she always has faith that humans will be able to overcome their limitations and learn to live in peace with their fellow men and their surroundings. And endearing trait if one was to be honest, but sometimes foolish…

The corners of Kushinada's mouth perked slightly upward in a ghost of a smile. "Then allow me to teach him how to properly show respect to his betters… But first! Let us make sure we are dealing with the right culprit." She said as she poured the water of the kettle over the unconcious Panda. The change was instant and by the time Kushinada stopped the stream of hot liquid, a seemingly pudgy overweight, plain-faced, bald man wearing glasses and dressed in a white travel-worn Dougi with a white bandana covering his head was left in place of the Panda.

Kushinada actually smiled. It was not a nice smile; in fact, everybody was freaked out by her creepy ominous grin. Blood was about to be spilled. She turned her head towards a still shaken Nabiki. "It seems you were telling the truth… I appreciate your honesty." She said with a dip of her head in her direction.

The century-old grandmaster raised a fist in preparation for her punishment, eagerness and anticipation shining in her eyes. But she was interrupted by Kasumi before she was able to give the first strike. "Excuse me esteemed sensei, but could you please not teach your lesson to uncle Genma inside the house? It is awfully laborious trying to repair the damage and clean all the mess left behind everytime one of Ranma's rivals or people who uncle Genma owes a debt come to pay a visit. So could I trouble you with taking this matter outside?" She asked in the most polite tone ever.

It only took Kushinada a steady heartbeat to consider the request and reach a decision. "But of course… It wouldn't do to show such disrespect to so graceous a host, you'll have to forgive me, it seems than in my excitement to teach proper respect to this worm I forgot about my manners… I'll make sure to drag this piece of human filth outside and trouble you no more." She said before moving to Genma's side, and turning around… Before burying her left foot into the pudgy man's ribs and sending him careening into the courtyard through the open sliding wall, the students and martial artists in the way moving the fuck aside to avoid being smashed by the flying fatso; the kick so strong and painful that Genma woke up from his unconciousness with a scream of agony before he crashed head-first into one of the stone decorative lamps surrounding the Koi pond, the overweight man crumbling into the ground in a cloud of dust and detritus.

Kushinada turned back towards the eldest Tendo daughter and offered her a formal bow. "I thank you for your hospitality; you are certainly deserving of the highest praises for your attention. I hope we can have another lovely reunion like this in the future… Now if you excuse me, I'm off to teach a lesson to a fool who really should have known better…" She said stoically but very properly and without further ado she jumped outside through the open sliding wall, reaching the downed portly man in a single leap. The noises of pain and suffering didn't wait from being heard for long, they were quite disturbing for people of faint sensibilities.

**WHAAAAAAAAAAM!**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**CRUNCH! SMACK!**

Each hit impacting with such great force that tremors began to rattle the entire foundations of the Tendo Dojo, each strike making it seem as if a localized earth-quake was being unleashed right in the household's courtyard. The screams of suffering of a certain Panda-cursed fat man blaring loudly through the noise of earth being torn apart. Kushinada said nothing the entire time, merely focusing in delivering the pain.

**KA-BROOOM! SNAP! CRACK!**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Back inside the household, the rest of the people present did their best to ignore the savage brutality and go back with the matter at hand that had brought them here in the first place. Well, except Belldandy because she was the only one capable of showing pity to even the worst example of human scum like Genma. "She isn't going to kill him does she?" She asked as she turned towards Pan with actual concern for the fat slob wellbeing, so considerate and kind she is…

"For what I know about Kushinada, she isn't one to show restraint when going after a target, so if she wanted him dead that first kick of her should have been enough to get the job done. As it is, I think she just wants to inflict him the greatest amount of pain possible to make sure he learns his lesson and doesn't try to steal sealed techniques by both Grandmasters of the Satsujin-ken and the Katsujin-ken again…" The alien girl simply stated as she kept staring nonchalantly at the gratuitous show of violence.

Belldandy didn't seem yet fully convinced, however. "I don't know… I do was of the opinion of making sure that mister Genma learned his lesson of not threating other living creatures callously, but this seems a bit excesive…" She commented with a worried semblance as she looked upon the savage beating taking place while another loud impact rattled the entire household.

Pan and Urd shared a glance from behind the brunette goddess and for the first time since they've known each other, both alien girl and white haired goddess appeared to be in agreement. "Well I'm sure she's just trying to be thorough…" Pan began to say as she floated in the air and leaned against Belldandy, passing an arm casually over the goddess' shoulders. "What with him stealing a technique that was sealed away by the most renowned martial artists' grandmasters of the world after being deemed to cruel and dangerous to exist, and inflicting upon his infant son what essentially qualifies as torture by tossing him and trapping him in a pit filled with ravenous starved cats that who knows from where he got them?"

"He probably simply snatched them off the street…" Urd commented in passing, picking up after the alien girl. "And I doubt that all the cats he gathered were from the street since the amount of cats needed to fill a pit in its entirety border around the hundreds, so some of cats most likely were taken away from their owners."

Little Honoka seemed startled by that statement. "You mean they were… Cat-napped…!?" She exclaimed with exageratted seriousness. The people in the Tendo's living room simply groaned or gave strange looks at the little girl for her eccentricity.

Chun-Li cleared her throat to draw attention. "Actually, after hearing this girl's confession…" She gestured at Nabiki. "I'm duty bound as an officer of the law to take mister Genma in for questioning and if the allegations prove to be true, detain him and press charges for child abuse…" A thoughtful expression crossed her face for a moment as she brought a finger to her chin. "Just how old was Ranma when he was subjected to this Neko-ken?" She inquired with particular interest as she glanced at Nabiki.

The mercenary girl needed to think for a moment to answer that question. "I'm not one hundred percent sure, between seven and nine years old? Ranma doesn't like to talk much about his experience, for obvious reasons… All I know is that he suffered through the Neko-ken before he was even ten…" The middle Tendo daughter replied with a shrug.

"Not even ten and he was subjected to such torment…!?" Urd exclaimed exageratelly with obvious overreaction. "What kind of monster would do that to his own child…?" She remarked dramatically, leaning heavily at Belldandy's side. "That poor little boy…"

"Those poor little cats…" Pan commented to complement the white-haired goddess efforts, though her own acting skills left much to be desired with the blunt way she delivered her message.

In any case, the points raised seemed to be enough to influence Belldandy to their side, as the brunette kind goddess was giving some serious thought on the matter, her face locked in focused determination as she mulled upon what she had just heard. "I think… It might be best to trust in lady Kushinada's discretion in how to best apply corrective measures to mister Genma's actions…" She said as another impact made the ground tremble before turning away from the direction of the courtyard and face the people of the living room again. The blatant shameless smirk on Urd's face was more than enough evidence to tell that she and the alien girl had been successful in their endeavor.

With a small smirk of her own Pan just adressed the, now back to her usual uncaring demeanor, middle Tendo sister as loud impacts kept being heard coming from outside. "So… Anything else we might need to know about Ranma…?" She asked with such a casual air, as if someone was not being beaten at an inch of his life just a few scant dozen meters from her.

Nabiki took a second to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. "Just that by involving yourself with Ranma you also must be prepared with dealing with all the trouble he tends to drag along, all of his fiancees…"

Gentoku Ryuubi had to interrupt Nabiki at that, surprise evident in her features. "Fiancees…!? As in plural!? How can he have multiple fiancees!?"

"His father has the bad habit of engaging his son into marrying other girls in order to escape from the debts he usually tends to acquire, though Ranma also has gotten himself in his own share of troubles that have left him with a new and unwanted would-be-bride chasing after him. So far the number of girls who have an actual sort of oficial engagement with Ranma, or wish to marry him, are four: My sister Akane, A Chinese Amazon named Shampoo, A friend from Ranma's Childhood and martial artist chef and cook Ukyo Kuonji, and a crazy gymnastic girl/psycho stalker from the local family of influential rich wackos…" Nabiki replied listing with her fingers, many sweat-dropped at that explanation.

"It seems you are right about that comment on how nothing can ever be simple with Ranma…" Ryu commented with a stumped expression.

"Anything else…?" Pan inquired further.

"One last thing…" The middle Tendo sister began to say… "There's also an issue with Ranma's mother. It appears she wasn't so keen about the idea of allowing Genma to take Ranma with him on a ten year training trip throughout the world, so his father had young Ranma and himself to sign an honor contract in which he promised that if he didn't managed to make sure that Ranma became a _Man among men…_" Nabiki said this last part with boundless sarcasm, air quotes and all included. "By the time they were back, then he and Ranma will have to commit _Harakiri_ with her mother acting as their second and cut both their heads off with the Saotome's clan blade…" She finished with an expression that clearly told she wasn't completely okay with this fact. If the gathered students and martial arts thought nothing else would be unable to faze them after hearing about the Neko-ken training, they were clearly wrong.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Yuri exclaimed in outrage, even for someone as unhinged as her that particular situation between Ranma and his mother was extremely fucked up. She wasn't the only one taken aback by that revelation, Belldandy had her eyes as big as plates in horror, her older sister Urd looked sick, while Skuld was pale and even the most stoic of the present martial artists, like Kenshiro and Hongo, looked troubled.

"How could have his own mother agreed to that!?" Sakura exclaimed with very haunted look of her own, the young groupie of Ryu finding the notion of being killed by your own progenitor particularly disturbing.

Nabiki frowned as she considered that question, another impact rattling the ground underneath the household. "I've asked that same question before… I do not have a clear straight clear answer to give you, but from what I've managed to unearth… There's something clearly fishy about how Genma convinced his wife Nodoka to accept such contract, and considering how Ranma's father is… It is all but certain that I'm most likely correct in my suspicions." The middle Tendo daughter stated with a distant and distrustful gaze.

Ken Masters had to make an observation after realizing something, not so surprising since being the leader of an international corporation means he has to take notice of all little details. "You know I think I've begun to see a pattern in here… It seems to me that most of the problems in Ranma's life appear to be the fault of his father's actions…"

"It does look that way when you think about it, isn't it?" Nabiki replied with a shrug and a small smirk. "Anyway… That is all I have to tell you about Ranma at the moment… I'll have to go over my notes to give you the rest, but I'm sure you don't want to spend the entire afternoon listening to all the wacky adventures he's had during his stay on my family's dojo and I can always send you the rest later for your own perusal, so yes… That is all the info I have to give you…"

Pan nodded at that. "Very well, your debriefing was certainly interesting enough so I guess you earned your reward…" She turned towards her robotic companion and prompted him with a look. "Giru…!"

"I'm on it Pan, Giru!" The tiny robot stepped towards the middle Tendo daughter before splitting by the middle, his upper half rising a little thanks to some inner servos that worked as support, and an inner compartment opened to reveal a thick wad of yens that he handled to Nabiki with a mechanical hand.

The eyes of the brunette young woman lighted up at the sight of money, her hand swipping the offered payment at almost imperceptible speeds for normal human eyes, quite impressive for a regular girl with only a very basic martial arts instruction. She quickly finished counting the money with deft hands and was greatly pleased by the amount given. "Ten thousand yens! Gee, thanks!" She remarked with actual honesty, it was not a quantity to scoff at after all…

Pan gave her a wink. "I do make sure that those that do me a service no matter how small receive a proper remuneration, but that is also to give you an incentive to work for me as my contact. Seeing how having great destructive battles between weird creatures and martial artists are a common thing around these parts, I have the distinct suspicion that it will be of my best interest to have some eyes and ears around here to inform me of anything relevant that might be going on and you do look like the smart sort. Just don't try anything stupid and I'll make sure to make it worth your while."

Nabiki had to admit she was interested in that proposition since it seemed a well-paid steady source of income with minimal risk from her part, but there were some things she wanted to know first before agreeing to anything. "I'm not going to have to join in your grupal training marches and start lugging around a turtle-shell too…? I'm not much of the physical type you know…" She said, eyeing some of the present martial artist with suspicion.

Pan swayed her head sideways in a negative. "No unless you want to, I don't force anyone to take my training instruction against their will, I only ask of them that if they accept they better be prepared to give their hundred percent, otherwise they will simply be left by the side of the road if they start to slack off. But your job will have nothing to do with that, I only want you to keep me inform on the day-to-day happenings on this ward, so you can start breathing easier about that…" She explained with a carefree attitude. In the background, the sound of powerful earth-shattering impacts kept hammering on.

Nabiki just nodded in acknowledgement. "Okay, then I have no problem in working as your contact."

Suddenly, the constant tremors they had been subjected for the last fifteen minutes suddenly stopped and the loud impacts coming from the backyard ceased. Kushinada walked back into the room dragging a bleeding vaguely resembling humanoid form full of bumps, bruises and swellings behind her through the floor. On closer inspection it was revealed that the broken piece of human meat to be Genma, the century old grandmaster had certainly not pulled any punches when showing her displeasure for his actions. His hands, feets, legs and arms were completely shattered, bones crushed into thousand little pieces to make sure he wasn't going anywhere on his own volition any time soon, some of his limbs bending in directions that they weren't supposed to bend. His face… Well, the better way to describe how Genma looked after Kushinada was done with him was a hamburger, since the first word to come to your mind when looking upon his face would be mince meat, the blood that completely drenched his visage not helping any in dispelling such image since it reminded of Ketchup, as morbid as that sounded. And talking about blood it was particularly everywhere in his person, there wasn't a single spot in his body that wasn't stained with his own vitae. His Dougi had almost completely turned red and pink due to how much of his blood had been spilled. Kushinada simply dropped him to the floor as if he were garbage, Genma could only moan in pain, unable to utter even a single word due to his shattered jaw.

The gathered martial artists just stared at her handiwork, Kushinada simply standing there on her spot as if nothing out of the ordinary had ocurred.

"Is he dead…?" Miu asked with a sweat-dropped as she looked upon the pathetic sight that was Genma.

Kushinada just scoffed at that question. "Sadly… No… It seems he has a greater tolerance to pain than what I had first expected of him, his resistance to injury was also something that you wouldn't expect at first sight but it wasn't anything I haven't dealt with before… It will be many months before he is able to walk again… Or eat without a straw for that matter…" She replied non-chalantly, making pretty obvious she didn't cared one bit whether Genma lived or died.

Belldandy was frowning at the sight of the utterly broken pudgy martial artists. "I think you may have gone a little overboard…" She said, turning at the century old grandmaster with a look that clearly told she wasn't amused and she better had a good answer.

For a moment Kushinada simply stood there unresponsive as if her mind was elsewhere, a very quick reaction that might be considered as surprise to those who knew her well passed through her face so fast that everyone who was watching believed they were imagining things before she finally spoke again. "I was simply trying to be thorough Megami-Sama, after all it was not only the punishment for breaking an edict from both Grandmasters of the Satsujin-ken and Katsujin-Ken by stealing a technique that was sealed away and kept hidden from the rest of the world for being considered too great a danger that I am punishing him for, but also for the crime of using said sealed technique to practically torturing a minor physically as well as mentally, a fact made even more aggravating when you consider that minor was his own son, plus the unnecessary animal cruelty he inflicted upon who-knows-how-many dozen of innocent felines by trapping them against their will inside a pit and leaving them to starve for many days…" By the time the eternally young grandmaster was done with her explanation, many were giving her dubious looks, wondering how she was able to know that the concern of animal cruelty would had such a great deal of sway with the goddess. Does her hearing could also be considered superior to those of other regular human beings, was it a side-effect of whatever training she had that allowed her to do unbelievable super-human physical feats? No one could truly tell…

Despite of whatever means she was able to gain such insight, her words managed to achieve their intended effect and give enough pause to Belldandy and make her relent as it put her mind too much at odds to reach a decision.

…..

"I'm still not fully convinced that all this violence was truly necessary, but I do admit mister Saotome had it coming. I don't know, maybe this is the work of Karma or something… But in any case, I guess it is best to let this issue be out of my hands…" She said before finally backing off.

Pan nodded. "Seems pretty sensible to me... Anyway, we best wait for Ranma and his friends to return before deciding our next course of action." She adviced before relaxing on the spot where she was sitting, most of her companions just shrugged and decided to follow her example.

!

After Ranma and the others returned with Rouge, who was carting an entire shipment of magnetic plasters on her own, and waiting for the young woman to give her thanks and goodbyes to all the people that had helped her before going back to her homeland, Pan finally proceded to talk business with the pigtailed boy. Or she would have if Ranma hadn't been distracted by the condition of his father.

"So, now that matter is closed… WOAH! Pops, what the hell happened to you! You look as if you were mauled by a bear or something…! Who did this to you!?" Ranma exclaimed loudly in obvious surprise and alarm at seeing the broken form of his father, holding the elder Saotome in his arms in a surprisingly gentle (although rather dramatic) touch. Well, at least Ranma was able to show the appropiate concern that a son must show for the sake of his own father even if he tended to overdo it a little.

But despite that, Pan couldn't help from sweat-dropping at his overreaction, it seemed Ranma liked to raise the haminess of most of his actions into great heights. "Errr… I'm not sure how you're going to take this… But it was my right hand Kushinada who did that to your father…" She awkwardly answered, not knowing what to think.

Whatever they had expected for the Pig-tailed boy to react, it was clearly not what he did as Ranma immediately stopped in his tracks an assumed a thoughtful expression that he mantained for a couple of seconds before turning his head with a curious glance towards the century-old grandmaster in question standing just a few paces away from him. Then he turned his head back to his father, then back to Kushinada, then back to his father. He spent a few minutes exchanging glances between his old man and the eternally young woman before finally setting his gaze fully on Kushinada. "Did he owed any kind of debt to you or something…?" He inquired, rather intrigued.

Kushinada raised a thin eyebrow at that question. "No…" Was her succint plain answer, with an underlying strange undertone that betrayed how much she was unable to understand Ranma's rather blasé attitude towards the fact she beat the crap out of his own father.

"Did he was stupid enough to do something that might have offended you. You know, throwing insults at your face, making comments about how women are weak and have no business trying to learn martial arts since they will always be inferior to men…" Ranma prattled on; unaware of the outrage he was causing upon every single of the female fighters present who began to aim terrible glares of doom upon the helpless Genma. The Panda-cursed man did know what his son was causing, and all he could do was widen his eyes in fear and alarm, cold beads of sweat forming on his bald brow.

Kushinada's eyebrow actually ticked in annoyance at the words being spewed from the mouth of the pig-tailed boy, becoming so tense that one of her legs unconciously lashed out and kicked Genma right in the face, the broken man unable to do anything but squeal wordlessly in agony. Ranma didn't seem particularly fazed by that response from the raven haired woman; he didn't even blink at seeing his father getting hit right in his arms.

The century-old grandmaster pretended that nothing had happened and simply answered. "I do found his mere existence to be offensive if that's what you're asking… But if you must know, the reason I inflicted upon your father such grievous injuries and left him in such pitiful state, was because as Grandmaster of the Satsujin-ken and formerly grandmaster of the Katsujin-ken, I had to punish him for stealing the scroll containing the secrets of the Neko-ken that both sects agreed to seal away after deem it too dangerous and used upon a helpless innocent child, namely you, and forcing you into that pit of hungry cats."

"So you beat him into paste for having forced me to go through the Neko-ken…" Ranma said as the gears inside his head began to slowly turn.

"Essentially… Yes…"

Ranma instantly dropped his father like a sack of potatoes, eliciting another painful groan from the injured individual, before crouching down on the floor in front of Kushinada in a low bow and starting to praise the raven-haired grandmaster. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You don't know how damn horrible that was! That dark pit! Filled with those furry demons from hell! Their little bright evil eyes filled with feral madness glowing in the darkness everywhere! Those claws and teeths biting and gnawing all around me! THEY NEVER STOPPED! They never stopped! I could never escape from the nightmare because as soon as I was out side the pit I was thrown inside again! It leaved me with a damn embarassing trauma, and now everytime I hear that damn word that starts with C, I can't stop from shaking in terror! It is too shameful for my pride as martial artist to be scared of the little whiskered monsters!" The pig-tailed boy was practically raving by the end of his rant as he started to kiss Kushinada's feet, actually freaking out the century-old grandmaster a little even if she was very good in keeping her features from betraying her surprise.

"Damn! That fat Panda really fucked him up good in the head…" Juri remarked with her usual bluntness, but for once her usual mocking attitude was absent, Ranma's ordeal being messed up enough to shock even her.

Kushinada indulgently began to pat the young martial artist in the head. "It is alright, I've already made sure to show him the errors of his ways. I've already carved my lesson into his flesh to make sure he doesn't try a foolish thing like that again… Please stand up… It is unbecoming to have you groveling at my feet in such lowly manner…" She said in an even tone, drawing strength from the almost limitless patience she had gained over the decades.

Ranma recomposed himself and got back to his feet, dusting off his hands and shirt from any imaginary dirt. "Sure, sure… Anyway, I thank you for teaching a lesson to my old man, maybe now he will think twice before trying anymore stupid ideas. Though I personally doubt it, since he's just too much of an idiot to actually learn from his mistakes, but one can hope…" He began to take another look at the beaten form of his father. "I must say you did a very good thorough job to beat him like this. You must teach me how you did it sometime."

Pan was rather dumbfounded by the pig-tailed boy apparent lack of concern for what had happened to his father that she couldn't keep from blinking in bewilderment. "I know your father fucked up your childhood pretty badly, but aren't you the least bit mad that one of my underlings just beat him to an inch of his life…?"

Ranma just shrugged unconcernedly. "Nah… Knowing him, it was probably a matter of time before Karma finally caught up to him… He has pissed a lot of people over the years just by being his usual moronic self and it is always me who ends up having ta' deal with the fallout of his hair-brained scams. It actually feels pretty nice that he finally has to pay for one of the stupid things he has done while I don't end up having to clean after his mess for once…" He said as his mind began to wander, trying to enjoy this new feeling of satisfaction he was experiencing. He then bent down towards his helpless broken father. "Ya' see pop's! Turns out you do have to answer for all the bad things you do!" He laughed as he began to poke his father's wounds, the wordless moans of agony of the pudgy bald man humming loudly in the room. "Tell me does it hurt! It does! Well, that's exactly how I felt when you were tossing me inside that pit with the souless furry creatures… It's not a nice feeling isn't it…? Maybe now you'll back the hell up and stop being such a pain in the ass! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Ranma was starting to go mental at finally having the chance of making his father pay for all the troubles he has caused him over the years, the Neko-ken and the multiple fiancees being only a simple part of the entire issue. The gathered martial artists were starting to feel pretty freaked out by the pig-tailed boy's slip on sanity.

"Okay… Things just got scary as fuck… Pan, do something!" Whip remarked rather disturbed, tossing an urgent look at the alien girl.

Pan immediately reacted by reaching towards Ranma and grabbing him by the shoulder. "Ranma! Snap out of it! You're freaking everybody with your craziness!" She said as she bitch-slapped the pig-tailed boy several times in the face, just containing her strength enough as to not kill him, but still strong enough as to make his head snap side by side like a pinball. Obviously, Ranma didn't like that.

"Owww! That hurt dammit!"

"Good! Then maybe you'll learn to lay low with the insanity…" The alien girl blatantly replied without a single trace amount of pity, he had been getting on everybody's nerves with his wacko act after all. "Anyway Ranma, we've been speaking with Nabiki while you were gone, and she has told us many interesting things about you…"

Ranma didn't reply to that and simply turned in the direction of the brunette with the page-boy haircut with a pointed suspicious stare. "Nabiki… What you've been telling them behind my back, and how much did they pay you…?" The present guests couldn't help but sweat-drop at that, the pig-tailed boy clearly had her quite pegged.

"That is not important Ranma baby… What is important is that Pan here seems to be rather impressed by your previous exploits, it seems to me that she has a proposal to speak to you…" The middle Tendo daughter retorted, dodging the question with ease.

"A proposal…?" Ranma asked with obvious distrust. He really didn't like the sound of that word; it reminded him of his fiancees' problems and thus gave him a very bad spine.

Nabiki shook her head as if knowing exactly was he was thinking. "It is not what you're thinking; she is here on strictly martial arts related business." The pig-tailed boy visibly relaxed at that.

Pan nodded at that statement. "Indeed, Nabiki here has been regailing us of your past feats and I must say that I am positively intrigued… I mean is not everyday that I hear that a young human boy is able to bring down an entire mountain on his own." She said with faux non-chalance.

Ranma was immediately alarmed at that declaration and turned back to Nabiki with a look of outraged betrayal. "Nabiki! Why did you tell them about what happened in Mount Horai!? You know I can get in trouble if people discover it was because of my fight with Herb that its entire cave system collapsed!" He exclaimed extremely worked up.

Karin just stared with a mind-boggled expression. "Wait a second… So it is actually true that you brought down a mountain…!? It wasn't just Pan and that mercenary girl trying to pull our legs…?" She gaped.

Pan frowned. "I'm always in my outmost serious when talking about martial arts…" She turned to give the blonde red-clad girl a pointed look. "You've already seen what I am able to do; the grandmasters too are able to do similar feats of impressive strenght. Why would you think that I would lie about the feats of another martial artist…?"

Karin flushed a little at that inquiry. "Well, you're an alien so it is not a surprise for your abilities to be way more superior than those of a normal human, and the Grandmasters have spent many decades honing their skills until they reached super-human levels. But this Ranma is just some random boy of my age; he shouldn't be able to perform feats like that!" She exclaimed, starting to get a little hysteric by the end of her rant.

Ranma wasn't pleased of hearing someone doubting about his abilities, and when that happens, his mouth tends to run free alongside his ego. "Hey, Goldilocks! I am not some random run-off-the-mill boy off the streets! The name's Ranmas Saotome, best martial artist that exists, period! So you better remember that! There's no else who can compare!" He boasted pridefully as he pointed at himself with a thumb.

Pan scoffed at that declaration. "I'm pretty sure there are several people in this room right now that would like to put that to the test…" She commented shamlessly, her cutting words taking the wind from Ranma's sails and leaving him stumped in his spot unable to think on something to say back.

"Well his ego is as big as Nabiki told us, alright…" Foxy said with obvious distaste.

"Such pride… It would do you well to keep it in check, least it become your downfall." Kushinada warned in her usual cold emontionless voice that somehow brought a chill to run down Ranma's spine at hearing her.

"Random run-off-the-mill boy off the streets? What does that even mean? Why does he speak in such beat up way…?" Whip asked with plain confusion on her face.

The pig-tailed martial artist was having enough of people questioning him, and turned at his desbelievers in outrage. "Oi! Would you stop talking behind my back as if I wasn't even here!?"

Pan was not impressed and simply rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever… Anyway Ranma, how is it that a seventeen year old boy like you was able to bring down an entire mountain? Just what exactly happened?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

That inquiry caused a 360 on Ranma's previous mood as he began to press both his index fingers together in embarassment, his gaze lowered and unable to look at the alien girl in the eyes. "Well… You know how it is, you're one moment fighting for your life against a powerful opponent that is a descendant of dragons who can fly and likes to toss energy attacks all around, and the next moment you decide to use all that spent KI he's throwing everywhere back against him to defeat him, then the battle keeps escalating, things get out of hand; and before you know it, the entire mountain is crumbling down and you and your friends have to run for your lives while dragging around your unconcious opponent… It happens…" He explained lamely. The gathered martial artists could only remain in silent disbelief, unable to comprehend that kind of logic.

"No, Ranma… I seriously don't think that destroying a mountain **just happens**…" Chun-Li stated with a gob-smacked face. "Just what kind of battles do you have that the destruction of an entire landmark is just considered collateral damage!?"

Ranma began to rub the back of his head in embarassment. "Well… Maybe bringing down entire mountains is not a very common thing even for me… But most of my battles do tend to get out of hand and become pretty destructive…" He amended.

"So we have heard." Pan replied plainly. "Anyway, that simply reiterates my decision for coming here. So Ranma, the real reason why I am here with my crew is to give you an invitation to become one of my apprentices and start learning the techniques and combat styles I have to offer alongside the rest of my apprentices…" She said as she let go of the pigtailed martial artist, and taking notice of the gasp of surprise coming from Akane.

Ranma seemed eager at that prospect. "You mean you're going to teach me how to fly and toss energy blasts? Okay! That's cool… I was thinking of going into Tokyo to track you down and beg you to accept me as one of your students anyways. I really want to learn to do the techniques you can do, plus I'm also interested in what I can learn from all the great grandmasters that follow you around…" He said in a seemingly casual attitude.

"You'll have to ask them personally if they want to train you, I can only offer the techniques I know and the masters and grandmasters under my command are only instructed to teach the techniches I've taught them in order to make sure that all the students wishing to undertake my training are properly taught in turn. If you wish them to teach you their personal fighting styles and techniques, then that will be up to them since I don't believe in forcing other people to teach their hard earned knowledge against their will…" Pan simply explained.

Ranma nodded in understanding. "Ok, sounds fair enough, I have no problem with that…"

Akane meekly stepped forward and adressed the alien girl. "What about other people that may want to undergo your training…?" She asked.

Pan just raised an eyebrow at her. "Why do you ask that? Are you interested in joining my merry band of misfits?" She retorted with obvious amusement. "If that's the case you're free to tag along if you want. I have no restrictions about who can join my training regiment or not, the only rule would be that you must keep the pace we force upon you at all times or resign yourself to be left behind. There's no place for laziness among my crew. Anyway, if you decide to tag along then you would do so as just another martial arts student while Ranma will be one of my apprentices, the difference between the two being that Ranma will be personally trained by me while you would receive your instruction from one of the other grandmasters, which is not necessarily a bad thing since they are greatly respected experts of their own styles and have much greater experience than me about teaching the disciples under their care while I just simply follow the methods and lessons that were taught to me as a child…"

Akane mused over the words of the alien girl for a moment, finding them not to be particularly unreasonable she nodded. "Sounds good enough for me…"

Pan acknowledged her answer and decided to wrap things up. "Alright… Well, that's everything I wanted to talk about. If you don't mind, we must head back home and make sure that girl over there is fine…" She said, iddly gesturing to the corner where they had put the blue clad ninja-girl to rest. "Belldandy helped me in treating her wounds using her healing magic, but I must make sure everything its fine with her internally and that there are no lasting sequels."

"What happened to her…?" Ranma asked, taking a quick look at the unconcious girl.

"She was attacked by some ninjas in the woods, if you can believe that, and she almost died after being stabbed many times on her right side with a wide array of throwing weapons. We managed to close her wounds and keep her from bleeding out, but as I said, we still need to check if there are any complications. Anyway, your free to come with us back to base if you want, or I can leave you directions and you can come by in the morning to begin your training…" Pan adviced carefreely.

Ranma thought about that for a moment. "I think we better follow you back to your headquarters to know exactly the right way to get there, I don't want to be wasting time in the morning trying to find the right street or the right number…"

Pan nodded. "Fair enough… Well then, we should…" Whatever the alien girl was about to say was interrupted by a pitch moan coming from the unconcious girl in the corner. As everybody turned in such direction, the entire room discovered the blue clad girl coming back to the land of the living and trying to lift herself into a sitting positing. "What happened…? Where am I?" She asked in confusion before feeling a stinging sentation of pain on her side that sent her back into the floor. Belldandy practially materialized on her side and began to look over the copper-haired girl with a gentle expression of concern.

"You shouldn't try to move… You were stabbed pretty badly all over your right side and you almost died due to blood loss. Here… Let me help you…" She chided gently as she nudged the girl back into rest. The girl despite still being greatly confused and with a lot of questions inside her head, easily heeded Belldandy's instructions without making any kind of fuss due to the innate kindess that the goddess seemed to irradiate from her being, it made the blue-clad girl to instinctively trust her despite having just met her.

"Well it seems the sleeping beauty has finally waked up…" Pan commented to herself, before approaching the recently awake Kunoichi. "So… You're concious and relatively sound of mind, that's good. Do you know girl who am I…?" She asked to the now relaxed copper-haired girl being dotted by Belldandy whose brow creased a little as she took notice of the alien girl, clearly thinking about her answer.

"You're that alien girl that's been appearing quite prominently lately on the news… You're Pan…" The girl said after a moment thought.

Pan nodded happily at that answer, a brief smile of satisfaction on her face. "That's good, very good. It is unlikely for you to have a concussion after you were able to identify me so quickly… So… Mind to tell us who you are and why those ninjas were chasing you around the woods and trying to kill you?" She asked pointedly, leaning towards the blue-clad girl.

The Kunoichi seemed to debate for a moment whether or not she should answer that question and reveal her identity since she didn't wanted inocent bystanders to get involved in her troubles. Taking a glance at the kind goddess that was tending her; she could see the boundless compassion in the eyes of the goddess that reassured her that everything will be fine. The copper-haired girl relented with a tired sigh and proceeded to answer. "My name is Kasumi…"

"Ara, what a coincidence! My name is Kasumi too…!" The eldest Tendo daughter said in pleasant surprise as she approached and interjected in the conversation, giving a formal bow to the injured Kunoichi to introduce herself. "It seems we are namesakes… How wonderful isn't it…? I've never met a namesake of mine before, would you like some tea?" She stated with a pleasant happy face, turning to the rather puzzled blue-clad girl.

Pan suppressed the need to face-palm hoping this didn't delay them for long…

* * *

_That's it for now…_

_So… Ranma… You know I was thinking of writing a long rant about the issue over this particular manga, but then I just decided fuck it! So fuck it! I'm not going to waste my time trying to explain my decisions over this series to the lot of you. Just know that I don't give a flying fuck about all the stupid fanon and flanderization of the characters that exists and runs rampart on this site about this manga/anime. I've done actual research and read the entire manga from start to finish to know exactly what the deal with the characters is, so if any of you start raising shit about why I'm not lynching Akane and proceed to cry like little bitches, I'm simply going to say fuck you and ignore you. I fucking hate the flanderization and stupid views that people have about Ranma, that's why I'm not having Kasumi saying Oh my! And instead I'm having her say the more pleasant expression of Ara! Which is what she actually says in the original Japanese version. _

_So if you really want to know what the true personalities of the characters are, I suggest you to read the actual manga, read the articles in the **official** sites (**not** fan sites) and the entries on TV Tropes and chill the fuck out 'cause I don't have to justify my decisions on my own story to you or anyone else... So if you don't like it then Boo Hoo! Cry me a river… I will only deing myself to listen to the complaints of those who actually have read the manga and have their sources straight… Anyone else I couldn't care less…_

_Anyway enough of this, I don't want to waste my time in rants, I have more important things to do, continue my manga research and work in the next chapter. So as always, leave a review to tell me what you thought about this chapter, recommend this story to everybody you know and I'll read you all next time…_


	32. Chapter 31

**Author's note: **FUCK! Finally! I have this chapter done! Sorry for taking too long, but I've been pretty busy this past two months, I had to assist to several seminars in July due to my work so ot was pretty hard for me to write something during that month, had to make up for the lost time in August but I felt pretty constrained the entire time because of the hurry, more so since as usual things stretched in this chapter beyond my initial predictions and some parts in this chapter were pretty hard for me to write so that delayed me also. You'll know which parts since things will get pretty awkward when you read them, it's not necessarily because they are bad, but because they really make you feel uncomfortable due to the theme. Anyway, but all that is in the past now, so here you have it, the next chapter in this story.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; copyrights to the different series and/or franchises that appear in this fic belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**_The feathers of the phoenix, the red eyed woman._**

!

After introducing herself Kasumi (The Kunoichi, not the Tendo eldest daughter) proceeded to tell her story. How she was born as the daughter of the head of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan who have been staunch long-time allies of the Hayabusa ninja clan for generations, something that caught the interest of many of her listeners who remembered the words of Lady Shoryuki on how the Hayabushas were credited of single-handedly slaying the Black Dragon race to extinction. Kasumi then reccounted how she grew up as heiress of the clan and had a pretty privileged life since childhood, full of luxuries, expensive clothes, servants and the respect of her fellow clan-members. Spending most of her time playing and training alongside her former best friend, and recently revealed half-sister, Ayane, who unlike her grew up under great hardships and lack of privileges for being considered a "Cursed Child" due to being the product of the rape of her mother by his uncle,Raidou, who betrayed the clan and became a missing nin and thus received nothing but the scorn of the clan. When these facts where revealed to the both of them once they were old enough, alongside the kinship shared between them, Ayane abruptly ended their relationship in jealously and anger due to the mistreatment she had received from the clan during all her life, resenting the fact that she had received nothing but scorn throughout the years while Kasumi got to live a pampered lifestyle.

There were some less than stelar comments at that info. "Man… Your clan sounds to be a bunch of assholes, no wonder your sister got all mad…" Juri said with her usual bluntness. "I too would have developed quite the grudge if someone where stupid enough to treat me like that, though all of them would be death by now, which makes me wonder why your sister hasn't killed them already.

Kasumi shook her head in a negative, her pretty ponytail swinging sideways. "One single young Kunoichi, no matter how skilled, cannot hope to be able to go against the entire clan and expect to come ahead, it is suicide. Just look at me, I almost got killed by the hunter Nins sent after me…" She stated as she called attention to the many wounds and bandages that covered her body.

"You still haven't told us why your own clan wants you dead?" Foxy pointed out. "Just what exactly happened that made you go from the princess of the clan to hated traitor…?"

Kasumi just sighed, not really wishing to speak about that subject but reluctantly doing so since she owed it to her rescuers. "If you allow me to explain…"

So the blue-clad girl told her audience that when she had shortly reached seventeen her uncle, the rogue ninja Raidou, returned to the village to obtain the _Torn Sky Blast_ technique; a _Ninpo_ spell used by the clan's leaders.

"Ninpo? What's that?" Nagi asked with a clueless expression, the blonde brawler having never heard of somethinglike that.

Kasumi was a little miffed for having been interrupted again on her storytelling but decided to answer the blonde brawler's question. But rather than waste time with a long explanation she simply cupped her hands together and focused her energies to summon a string of small fireballs that hovered around her in a circle at fast speeds, acting as somekind of protective shield for her before eventually burning out and dissipating into nothing after sometime, leaving some among her audience rather astounded.

"Goddamn, ninja magic!" Juri exclaimed with an astonished expression, having not expected the little show of dancing flames.

Urd actually confirmed that she was actually pretty accurate in her observation. "It is magic, indeed… I was able to feel the small traces of mana gathering around her when she used that technique."

Pan decided to intervene and get matters back on track. "Anyhow, enough of that…!" She turned back towards Kasumi. "Continue please…"

Kasumi thanked her and continued with her story. So Raidou got back to the village and began to carve a bloody path in search of thesecrets for Torn Sky Blast technique. Defeating even her half-sister Ayane in the process, who is a prodigy in ninja skills despite the treatment she received, until ending face to face against Kasumi's older brother and clan heir, Hayate… Raidou engaged Hayate in bloody combat and was eventually able to mimic the technique by seeing him performing it; he then proceeded to render the boy both comatose and paraplegic before making his escape. As Kasumi was not present during the attack and nobody had told her what had happened, she was left clueless as to what happened until much later.

Due to Hayate's dire state and the unlikelihood of his recovery, her father and clan head, Shiden, chose Kasumi to become the clan's eighteenth master. However, the worry over her brother's conditionbegan to affect her training, but eventually she managed to learn the Torn Sky Blast after much struggle. Wanting to know the truth, Kasumi turned to Ayane, and believing that Kasumi would never become a great leader anyway, she told her that Raidou was the fiend who harmed the truth finally out, Kasumi decided to take what could be considered a possibly suicidal course of action and left her village behind without permission in order to find Raidou and take revenge on him for what he did to Hayate, although this meant she would become a nukenin and the clan would be honor bound to kill her if she ever tried to return home. Her listeners were very surprised at that revelation.

"You abandoned your village in a moment of extreme weakness when they were in need of a strong leadership in order to recover from a serious blow!?" Chou'un said with great surprise, her eyes wideopen in shock. "You, the daughter of the clan head! The chosen heir to become the next leader of the clan! Did it evenocurred to you that what you were doing was practically treason and desertion!? Bothcapital offenses that can be punishable by death! No wonder those ninjas were chasing you and trying to kill you!You abandoned your duty towards your own clan and betrayed their trust!"

Kasumi flinched a little at those acussations, knowing them to be true, but she refused to back down despite that. "I knew exactly what I was doing the moment I decided to abandon my clan and go in search of Raidou, and what the consecuences of my actions would be. But Hayate is my brother and I love him with all my heart and I couldn't simply stand aside doing nothing while the man who almost killed him walked free without fear of retribution. Maybe you don't understand what it is to love your own relatives, but for my family, I am willing to give my own life gladly without hesitation if it meant that they would be safe. Even though it broke my heart having to betray my own clan, I wasn't going to let that deter me from my mission until the man that had hurt my brother paid for what he had done…" She said with an unusual fire on her normally timid behaviour.

Chou'un was rather taken aback by the determination of the quiet Kunoichi, not knowing how to reply to that unexpected show of steel. Pan decided to intervene quickly in order to avoid an unnecessary confrontation. "Tell us what happened next…" The Blue clad Kunoichi gave her a nod in both acknowledgement and thanks.

As Kasumi was making her escape, she was confronted by Ayane on the woodden bridge just outside her village who was sent after her with the orders of confronting and killing her, but thanks to the intervention of two of DOATEC's agents, Christie and Bayman, in one of the company's helicopters, she was able to slip past her half-sister. After speaking with both DOATEC's employees, Kasumi learned that Raidou was taking part in the _Dead or Alive World Combat Championship_, which was being sponsored by the _Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee_, the company they were working took her to the cruise liner _Freedom Survivor_, where the tournament was going to officially begin and Kasumi signed herself up as a participant combatant.

Ken Master interrupted as he suddenly came to a realization. "Wait a minute! You are the _Kasumi_! The sole victor of the first Dead or Alive tournament ever held by DOATEC, I know this because my company keeps an interest on these kind of events per my orders and I have the recordings of all the past fighting tournaments that have taken place throughout the world in the last thirty years. No wonder you seemed familiar to me…" He commented, bringing a hand to his chin in thought as he glanced at the young Kunoichi.

Kasumi just acknowledged with a shy nod. "Hai… That is true…"

"How convenient that two agents under DOATEC's payroll just simply appeared at the right moment where you were in the most need of assistance and thengave you a ride exactly where you needed to go with no strings attached." Foxy commented, finding that whole event mighty suspicious.

Kasumi agreed with a nod. "I didn't knew at the time, but the entire situation; Raidou getting back to the village in search of the Torn Sky Blast technique, him almost killing my brother… It was all a set-up made by DOATEC to search for the perfect test subject for their experiments…" She confessed a little troubled, indeed who wouldn't be shaken after learning that a series of disgraces and losses suffered by your loved ones had been engineered by an unscrupulous company with the very specific purpose of targeting your family.

"I see…" It was all that Foxy said with narrowed eyes before motioning for the copper-haired girl to continue.

While the start of the tournament was being officially announced, Kasumi was surprised to find Ayane among the crowd. Ayane told her that she was there to avenge Hayate too, as well as kill her, under the orders of her foster fatherGenra. The girls quickly discovered that Raidou was working with the head of DOATEC, Fame Douglas, but when Ayane tried to get closer to him, even though Kasumi attempted to stop her, the girl was easily beaten back. Fame then told Kasumi that if she wanted to face Raidou in battle, she had to come out as the winner of the tournament.

Kasumi then fought her way through the tournament, and finally managed to come out as the sole undisputable winner, meaning that she had earned her right to face Raidou in the Danger Zone. She managed to defeat Raidou after an intense battle, and was initially happy at the thoughtof finally having avenged Hayate, but Raidou awakened stronger than before, with inhuman strength caused by DOATEC experiments. Their battle ultimately ending in a Torn Sky Blast duel, and with the help of Ryu Hayabusa from the sidelines, Kasumi overpowered Raidou in the end and finally killed for Kasumi,she was kidnapped by DOATEC immediately after her victory, unable to fight back against her kidnappers due to the injuries she sustained during her battle with Raidou, and was taken to their labs in Germany so they could use her DNA on their experiments; since she had managed to defeat their top creation against all odds, they believed that she would be useful in their plans to create the ultimate fighter.

Belldandy hugged Kasumi to comfort her after hearing about her hardships, showering with all love and kindness that a Goddess like her had for the world. "I'm so sorry you had to suffer so much after avenging your brother, you shouldn't had to go through so many perils, this Fame Douglas sounds like a truly heartless individual and the company under his command doesn't sound any better." A statement like that must be really a heavy thing coming from such a kind goddess like her.

Kasumi almost broke and lost herself in the embrace of the goddess, not used on receiving small shows of affection like this since a long time ago, it made her remember when she was a little girl held between the arms of her mother… It felt nice… "It is not so bad anymore; things have improved a little from what they used to be. Fame Douglas is no longer the head of DOATEC, the company taken by a new CEO who is trying to make up for all the crimes made by Douglas."

She then proceeded to tell how after being held captive for a while by DOATEC, Hayabusa managed to find her and set DOATEC Germany on fire to allow for her escape. During the chaos, Kasumi was helped out of her cell by an identical clone of her created from her DNA. Although shocked by the sight of her double, she followed her clone into one of the labs. Once there, the clone introduced herself as Alpha and told Kasumi that they were "sisters", and that Kasumi hasn't been a good sister because she keeps Hayate to herself, so the clone stated that Hayate now belonged to Alpha. Realizing that Hayate had been taken by DOATEC, Kasumi fought against her clone. The noise drew the attention of one of the scientists, Lisa Hamilton, to their location and Kasumi demanded to know where Hayate was being held captive. Lisa tried to silence her by threatening to shoot her with a gun, but Kasumi was saved by Hayabusa, who took her out from the building after Lisa and Alpha escaped.

With the help of Hayabusa and an associate of him, Irene Lew, (The name catching the attention of Crimson Viper) Kasumi managed to learn from some stolen DOATEC data that Hayate was actually at DOATEC Germany at the same time as her. Worried about her brother's safety, Kasumi went against Hayabusa's orders and ran off to find Hayate. Although Hayabusa sent Ayane after her, Kasumi managed to elude her sister.

Eventually, Kasumi managed to findHayate alive and well, but herbrotherwas suffering from amnesia after his captivity under DOATEC, and thus he could not remember a single thing about her. Hayabusa then appeared before them and told the two siblings to fight each other, citing "Once reunited in combat, fists which are bound by blood will revive the deepest soul of the shinobi."Meaning that Hayate would remember his true self after facing his own sister in battle;during the fight, Kasumi was defeated despite her best efforts, and Hayate managed to recover his losts memories. However, the group was attacked by Alpha and a brainwashed Ayane, set upon them by Genra, and while Hayate and Hayabusa joined forces and fought against their agressors, Kasumi woke up from her unconcious state that she was left in after the battle with her brother and took the opportunity to run away.

"It must be pretty hard…" Miu commented with a lot of empathy at the tribulations that the blue-clad Kunoichi had to go through, her eyes filled with great sadness. "Having to help your own brother to recover his identity, but unable to remain and reunite with him knowing that he will be honor bound to try to kill you if he manages to catch sight of you…"

"The life of a runaway Kunoichi is harsh indeed… But I accepted the consequences the moment I set foot outside my village… Though there were moments when the hardships and constant drifting from place to place, not to mention being chased relentlessly by assassins with barely any time to rest, became almost too much to bear…" Kasumi trailed off as she began to remember the hardest days of her exile.

Homesick and constantly hunted, Kasumi spent some time in the geisha district of Kyoto to try to catch her breath, and in order to throw off her pursuers and cover up her shinobi identity; she disguised as a normal high school girl and began to act like a normal civilian in public to get by. But she hadn't expected to become ill from the constant running and the rough lifestyle of the road, and ended up developing a fever. She ultimately almost passed out in the middle of the street, where she was found by a local miko, who she would later learn her name was Kokoro, but refused her help. Seeing Ayane searching after her among the crowds, she panicked and ran away again.

When the third Dead or Alive Tournament was announced, Kasumi tried to find Hayate once more, who at the time was with Ayane and Hayabusa trying to track down Genra for having also turned against the clan. Kasumi crossed paths with Ayane, but apparently her sister was so focused on taking down Genra that she wasn't the little bit interestedon trying to kill her; she even let Kasumi try to meet Hayate, but not before beating her up for all the troubles she had caused her.

"Mmmph, your sister sounds to be quite the pleasant sort to be around…" Foxy said with no small amount of sarcasm.

"Please, do not think wrong of Ayane. She's had a pretty rough life and I've done nothing more but give her more unnecessary troubles because of my selfish decision of leaving the village…" Kasumi admited a little ashamed, her gaze downcast in guilt.

Whip was ambivalent about that. "I don't know… I mean, it is indeed really shitty that your village treated her like crap during her entire childhood, but she shouldn't be a dick towards you because of it…"

"Things got better between us after awhile…" The blue-clad Kunoichideclared before continuing with her tale.

Kasumi eventually meet up with Hayate, but the young clan heir was torn between the code of the clan to kill runaways and his desire to see his sister again. He tried to save her by telling her that was better they pretend they never met in order for him to let her live, but Kasumi was not going to take a no for a negative, and was even prepared to fight her own brother if it meant they could speak with each other again as siblings. After the fight, Kasumi made her escape again and went into hiding once more.

The eldest Tendo daughter gave a stare filled of pity and kindness to her namesake. "I'm so sorry you had to fight your own brother in order to see him… I can't even begin to image how you must be feeling for being separated from your family like that…"

Kasumi grew a little quiet at that, remorse over the consequences of her actions again causing her to hesitate. "At least I was able to know he was alright and okay… That's all that really mattered…"

"Then what happened…?"Viper asked, not wishing for things to pause into an awkward silence.

Kasumi told how she had later received an invitation for a supposed fourth Dead or Alive tournament that was going to be held at Zack Island. However, she discovered alongside the rest of the prior female participants, who had been the only ones to receive an invitation, that it was a hoax, but they decided to make the best of their situation for the two weeks they spent on the island.

"You had a vacation for two weeks in a tropical island with all expenses paid? Nice!" Whip exclaimed with obvious surprise and an underlying trace of jealousy in her tone. "Man… What I would give for something like that to happen to me…"

"I am so jealous of you right now…" Mature told to Kasumi with a straight face.

Kasumi couldn't help but smile a little impishly at that. "Sometimes luck simply seems to smile on you…"

Anyway, when the actual fourth tournament finally took place, Kasumi caught word of the Mugen Tenshin's plan to attack DOATEC and take their revenge against the company for their crimes against the clan. Worried about the lives of everyone in her former village, Kasumi risked her life visiting the outskirts of the village and tracked down Hayate. As she tried to convince him to stop the war against DOATEC, with her brother remaining quiet during the entire meeting, Ayane arrived to interrupt them, providing enough of a distraction for Hayate to leave and continue on with his mission.

Although failing to dissuade her brother, Kasumi chased everyone to DOATEC's Tri-Tower headquarters in an attempt to stop the chaos before it was too late. There, she confronted Helena Douglas, the current head of DOATEC, and begged her to leave the shinobi alone. However, Helena told her that DOATEC's latest creation - a modified Kasumi Alpha clone, renamed Alpha-152,was about to become active. Helena then tried to shoot Kasumi to stop her from getting involved, but she was saved by Hayabusa, who had cometo help Hayate, and Kasumi took the opportunity to fight her way past Helena.

She then headed down to the underground laboratories level to destroy Alpha-152. Kasumi fought her clone to her best efforts, but in the end Alpha-152 escaped in the chaos of the destruction wrought by the Mugen Tenshin invasion. After the match, having escaped from the burning building, Kasumi managed to take sight of Helena entering the blazing helipad. Kasumi tried to stop her, but Ayane prevented her from going after Helena, who by doing so saved Kasumi's life as the building began to explode and crumble down mere seconds later.

"So your sister saved your life? Even after all the animosity and grudges she had towards you and the standing orders of killing you for having abandoned your clan, she still took the risk of saving you!?" Whip inquired actually impressed by the actions of the seemingly cold hearted Kunoichi.

"The bonds of family are not so easily broken." Belldandy began to say. "No matter how many hardships or disagreements may exist between two relatives, deep down they will always care for their family…" She stated with a pleasant smile.

Kasumi couldn't help but smile at that. "I do believe you may be right…" She said with a happy nod.

Honoka interrupted the pleasant moment with a burst of childish excitement so common from her, stars shining in her eyes. "Woah! That was a very cool story Kasumi-sama. It had everything, awesome battles, evil bad guys working for evil corporations, evil clones, a search for revenge, ninjas, cool jutsus and swordfights with swords that go swoosh, swoosh…" The little girl said quite vocally as she flinged her arms side by side as if she were holding a sword, Kasumi couldn't avoid from finding the spunky child endearing. Honoka just kept prattling on a hundred miles per hour. "It's just like in the mangas, just like in Na:beep: **:Blatant censorship because the author doesn't want to bother about thinking in an appropiate stupid parody, so fuck it you get a lousy beep instead!:**

Hakufu grewthoughtful after hearing that. "You know it does sounds pretty much like Na:Beep:"

Kushinada wasn't amused by those comments. "It is not like in the mangas you children read, stop trying to compare real life with a foolish pictured story… Remember this girl almost got herself killed by a distraction at the hands of people she used to know and trust." She stated very sternly with a scowl.

Pan decided to change the subject quickly least she had to endure a pointless argument. "So what do you plan to do now?" She asked turning back towards Kasumi.

"I must get on my way and continue running. I thank you for having tended to my wounds, but I don't want innocent bystanders to get involved with my troubles…" She said, trying to get back on her feet, but ultimately failing due to her still tender recently healed wounds, falling back down on her butt with a yelp. Belldandy was not pleased seeing the young Kunoichi trying to move while she wasn't yet fully and properly healed.

Pan frowned. "I don't think you're in any condition to go anywhere with those injuries. You're better hanging with us until you're able to stand on your two feet…"

Kasumi wasn't very keen of that idea as she tried to get on her feet again. "N-no… As kind as you've been with me; I can't let you be dragged into my own mess, I have to deal with this situation on my own…"

Juri scoffed at the copper-haired girl stubborness. "It's a little too late for that already, princess…" She mocked disdainfully.

"What do you mean?" Kasumi asked with obvious confusion, an innocent clueless expression on her face.

"You didn't really expected to have evaded your attackers on your own after they brought you down in that hail of Kunais and Shurikens, did you?" Pan said, raising a questioning eyebrow. "We had to drive off your attackers in order to rescue you and heal your wounds; otherwise they would have executed you on the spot. I'm sorry to tell you, but after we drove them away, their leader swore bloody vengance against us all for having interfered and saved your butt…" She stated plainly in a tone that made it seem that she considered being marked for vengance by a clan of cold-blooded and murderous ninjas to be only a mild inconvenience instead of the dangerous threat towards her life that it should be. Well, considering her species and lineage, not to mention her level of power; that was more than likely the case.

Kasumi became dismayed at that news. "No… I-I'm sorry… I'm really sorry… I didn't want to burden any of you with my own troubles… If only I hadn't become distracted then…"

Pan interrupted her in the middle of her pity party before the young Kunoichi was able to finish her sentence since she wasn't in the mood of watching Kasumi's self-depreciation act. "HEY! Enough of that! There was nothing that you could have done about it, none of us expected to stumble upon you and your assailiants while walking through the middle of the forest. Stop beating yourself over it… The way I see it, might as well stick with us and wait for the storm to blow over. That way you don't have to keep running yourself ragged by worrying about any pursuer, and I'm sure together we'll be able to deal with any ninja that your former village might send after you…" She proposed reasonably, much to the agreement of Belldandy who thought it to be a sensible course to take.

Yet Kasumi remained stubborn about her position. "No… I can't… I can't keep taking advantage of your kindness by having you face my enemies on my behalf… I'm really greateful at you all for having saved my life, it is something I will never be able to repay, but I cannot allow you to get involved…" She said with a sway of her pretty head and a stare filled with unyielding resolution.

Mature glanced at the copper-haired girl with obvious incredulity. "You do know that regardless whether or not you decide to stay with us, your clan will still send their ninjas after us for having interfered in their private business right!?"

"I…" Kasumi couldn't find a way to rebuke that declaration, knowing it to be true. Still, it would be just too complicated if she were to remain. "That doesn't matter… It's best if I were to go, that way my clan's attention will be more focused on me rather than you and you'll not have to worry much about retaliation except from the occassional attempt at your life." She said before redoubling her efforts to try to stand on her own again.

"That seems like a pretty flimsy reasoning to me…" Whip said, wondering why the blue-clad Kunoichi had to be so contrary.

Meanwhile, Belldandy couldn't further stand by impassively while Kasumi risked opening her wounds again by trying to move when she shouldn't. "That is quite enough young lady, you will not be going anywhere in the state you are. Go lay down back into the mat and get some rest…" She ordered as she physically stood on Kasumi's way and set her hands on her shoulders to gently, but firmly, push the younger girl back down.

"But…" Kasumi tried to retort but a little mortal like her should had expected to be unable to go against the wishes of a goddess like Belldandy, who can be quite obstinate when she has to. The kind goddess just gave her a stern stare, the kind mothers give to misbehaving children to rein them in line. Kasumi didn't stood a chance and simply folded at such visage. "Yes ma'am…" She said with a sigh before sitting down on the mat without further resistance.

"Glad to know you can be reasoned with…" Pan commented at seeing the young Kunoichi finally relenting. "Otherwise I was willing to do whatever was necessary to keep you from walking away and doing something stupid, including yanking at your honor by reminding you that you owe me greatly after I saved your life."

Gentoku Ryuubi became thoughtful after that declaration, lifting a finger to her chin as she tried to recollect a piece of information she had read on her books once. "Now that we are talking about the personal honor of ninjas, doesn't she owe you a life debt for having saved her? I've read about in several books that the great samurai and ninja clans of the past tended to have rules that stated that when someone saved the life of one of the members of their clan, that clan member had to repay that debt by swearing that him and his descendants would serve his savior and his entire line for life as their bodyguards and assistants. That's how some of the daimyos of old managed to have entire clans of Samurai and ninjas under their command, because at one point, one of their ancestors saved the life of a ninja and/or samurai and they ended up entering into his service before founding their own clans." She recited while fixing her glaces in place.

Kushinada gave a curt nod in confirmation. "Indeed, that did happen in the past. But not all clans followed the same sets of rules; though you do raise a valid point, we would need to know first what kind of code does this girl's clan follows before we decide what to do about this particular matter." She said as she gave an inscrutable look at the wounded kunoichi, for some reason the fact that such innocuous statement came from such a harsh stoic woman like Kushinada made those words sound quite omnious.

"Judging by her terrified expression, I would say her clan does follow a rule like that." Angel casually commented as she pointed at the direction of Kasumi, who was sporting a possitively freaked out expression. Pan just stared and raised an eyebrow, demanding an answer with her sight alone.

Kasumi sighed in defeat, knowing it was useless to try to stall for time. "My clan does have such a rule… But... But, I don't know if that still applies to me since I'm a runaway…" She exclaimed rather worked up, still trying to continue her futile attempt of keeping everybody else away from her business.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there…" Pan simply said as she stood up from her spot, creaking her spine a little to release the tension accumulated for remaining too long in the same position. "In the meantime, we should head back home. I still need to finish paying Mikami what we agreed and I also need to check what the others have been doing during our absence." She stated as she pointed behind her shoulders in the direction of the red-headed ghost-sweeper that was hanging around in the background.

Whip blew out some air in annoyance. "Considering our luck so far, it will be a miracle if the entire building is still standing in one piece by the time we get back…" She said with great sarcasm.

Pan glared at that. "You're not helping…" She turned in the direction of Kasumi Tendo and her father Soun, giving them her full attention. "Anyway… I thank you for your hospitality, but we must be going now, though I hope we could meet again under better circumstances." She said with a polite bow.

The elder Tendo Daughter just nodded happily. "Think nothing of it, it was an honour to have you all on our house, feel free to visit us at any time. We do not have many visitors that decide simply to stop by for a chat and some tea."

Pan gave a stiff nod in acknowledgement. "You are generous and I appreciate it… I will not forget your kindness…" She stated before stepping aside as Belldandy moved forward to give her own farewells to the Tendo matriach, for it was Kasumi who truly ruled the Tendo Household, not Soun, or Nabiki, or Akane, and certainly neither Ranma nor Genma. For despite her usual kindness, they all were aware that there were limits on how far they could go with their antics inside the house and knew better than to step out of line.

"It was such a pleasure to visit and stay for tea in your household. We should have another gathering like this in another ocassion.

"Ara!That would be lovely… Maybe we could exchange numbers and arrange a future meeting…?"

"Ara, I was thinking exactly that…!"

The gathered martial artists could just stare with blank expressions at the way the two housewives said goodbye at each other, all full of smiles and sunshines and happy faces… It was an awfull thing to look at… "Oh my god…! There are two of them now!" Juri exclaimed with a face full of actual dread.

Urd couldn't help but agree with that declaration. "I do admitt I had never imagined that a mortal would have so much in common with my sister. Except for Belldandy's face markings and hairstyle and color, they would be a perfect mirror reflection of each other."

Skuld became rather intrigued by that idea. "Two Onee-samas…?"

Pan figured out it was time to make a tactical retreat. "Well, I guess that's our cue to leave. C'mon now everybody let's go, let's leave the kind ladies to their business." She discretly said as she tried to herd everybody off the door.

"You are not being subtle on how much you want to go because you too were freaked out about how much lady Belldandy and Kasumi have in common." Foxy said at her employer with a face that clearly told she wasn't fooled by her antics for even a second.

"Hey! All it matters is that it worked, so shut up and start moving." Pan retorted before making her escape, everyone with half a brain followed her example promptly. The alien girl briefly stopping in the middle of her withdrawal to give some last parting words. "Ah yes, before I forget. Somebody should take hold of Kasumi, the injured one, and bring her with us."

As everybody was making themselves scarce and ninja Kasumi was being assisted by Kan'nu and Ijyuin Shizuka, a dejected expression still remained in the face of the young Kunoichi. "I still think it's too dangerous for me to be near you and your group, I don't want to cause you anymore unnecesary troubles…" She said in a very contrite voice.

Hearing her distress, Ranma approached to reassure her in his usual boastful way. "Hey, do not worry Kasumi the second…" Behind him her fiancee Akane gave him a very odd look after hearing that designation and even mouthed it to herself in order to try to discern its meaning better. ("Kasumi the second?") Obviously, any effort to understand the way Ranma did things was doomed to fail. The pigtailed boy kept speaking. "If any of those ninjas come back after you, then they will have to get over me to get you, so you can start breathing easier because Ranma Saotome never loses." He stated proudly, puffing his chest and bumping a fist over it.

Everybody who was near him stopped in their tracks to give him a look. "Ranma, what the hell are you doing?" Pan asked testily at a distance since despite having some distance advantage over the rest of her followers, she was still able to hear the words of the pigtailed martial artist because of her enhanced hearing.

"I'm just trying to make Kasumi the second feel better about joining your group."

"Please… Do not call me Kasumi the second. It is demeaning, and it brings unpleasant connotations…" The young kunoichi pleaded shyly, not used in demanding things out of other people that are strangers to her.

Ranma seemed unable to comprehend her discomfort if his look of confusion was any indication. "Why? I need a way to differentiate you from my Kasumi, and since she is the eldest between the two of you, well that makes her go first and you second, so that makes you Kasumi the second…" The pigtailed martial artist nodded to himself pleased; clearly proud about the logic he had to employ to come up with that name.

The gathered martial artists just remained silent, it was clear that Ranma's reasoning wasn't anything particularly elaborated or complicated, still he needed to know that even the most simple things can still be considered wrong if they lack the proper tact when being delivered.

Mature cleared her throat to draw the attention of the carefree pigtailed boy. "Yes Ranma, it may look pretty straightfoward to you, but you may not be aware of the hidden meanings that your words may have. Calling her Kasumi the second can also be considered another way of calling her Kasumi the lesser, and both names are insulting because they put her abilities into doubt, making it seem as if they're inferior to what they really are. I can easily tell because of your ego that you like to consider yourself number one in anything related to martial arts, how would you feel if I start saying you are instead number two in everything and that your skills are not as great as you make them seem, and on the contrary, they are much inferior than those of other martial artists." Seeing the annoyed expression that fell upon the pigtailed boy's features and how he was about to open his mouth to retort, the blonde secretary beat him to the punch by pointing out. "See! You do not like it when someone dares to make comments that put even the most minuscule trace of doubt about your skills, well is the same for Kasumi. That which you are feeling right now, is how you're making her feel by calling her Kasumi the second."

Those words actually seemed to cause impact upon Ranma as a look of realization fell upon his face. "Seriously!? I didn't know that! (Yeah, I could tell. That's why I'm telling you)" The pigtailed boy ignored Mature's last comment and turned back to the blue-clad Kunoichi. "So that's why you didn't like how I was calling you, who would have known? Anyway, sorry 'bout that, but I still need to call you something to differentiate you from our Kasumi. So how about if I call you ninja Kasumi, or blue Kasumi? Or simply blue?" He asked with a stupid silly face.

Kasumi just blinked in bewilderment, not really knowing how to answer to the pigtailed martial artist. "Errr… The correct term would be Kunoichi, not ninja." It was the first thing that came to her mind.

"Kunoichi Kasumi it is then… Very well Kunoichi Kasumi, as I was saying…Have no fear about any pesky ninjas that may try to go after you. With me here, they better think twice before trying anything if they know what is good for them." He said with no small amount of arrogance.

Kasumi wasn't appreciating how Ranma was underestimating the threat that her clan represented. "I don't think you understand the danger that my clan poses. They are not of the tendency of leaving enemies to the clan alive, and will strike when you least expect it by whatever means necessary. Even I, the former heiress to the clan and daughter of their current clan-head, have been forced to constantly be on the run, moving from place to place for two straight years because if they were to caught up to me, they would end my life without any hesitation for being a runaway. These wounds of mine that they inflicted on me should be proof enough of their single-mindness." She exclaimed while bringing attention to her injured right side.

"Feh…!Many people have always said they want to kill me, and tried it they have. None have succeded so far, they all been nothing but loud-mouths in the end. Besides, I've fought ninjas before; they're nothing more but an annoyance…" Ranma loudly dismissed Kasumi's concerns before giving a conspirational wink at the blue-clad girl and patting her in the head. Kasumi's face turned red, whether because of a blush or out of embarassment, it was hard to tell. "You just worry that pretty little head of yours into healing your wounds and leave the rest to me…" He said with boundless confidence before walking away.

The people watching didn't really know what to say at Ranma's boast and simply sweat-dropped. Shizuka turned her head towards Akane as she kept assisting Kasumi. "Your boyfriend… He's a moron…"

Akane looked startled for a second at being addressed with such declaration. "He's not my…" She suddenly stopped mid-sentence and just sighed, seeing the futility of denying Shizuka's words after taking notice of the plain look that the bandaged girl was giving her. "You're right… Sometimes he can be very obtuse… But he has his moments…"

"Nnnnh…" Kan'nu just grunted non-commitally, thinking better than to reply to that. "I know he was trying to help, but did he have to sound so condescending while doing it?" She asked with a stumped expression.

Shizuka seemed to agree with that assesment. "Guess that Nabiki girl was right about him, he's an ass…"

As the entire group was sequentially making its way out the front door, and Belldandy finished her conversation with the eldest Tendo daughter and rejoined the group since it takes several minutes for a great group of people to pass through a single door, Pantyhose Taro reappeared making his way back to the household. "Taro? Why did you remained behind while the rest of us made our way back? Where were you?" Ranma asked at the ill-named boy with great puzzlement.

Taro simply turned his back at Ranma and lifted his shirt to show him his bare back. "Look! I got myself some sources of power!" He said as he displayed the magnetic plasters on his back. "With this I will be able to take over the world!"

The gathered martial artists stopped in their tracks in cold and just stared, massive sweat-drops ensuing at this unbelievable show of stupidity.

"Taro…" Akane began, trying to be as tactful as she could. "I—I don't think that's how it works…"

"Don't say anything Akane…" Ranma adviced to his fiancee before stepping foward. "Yeah… That's some pretty good news Taro, anyway I'll see you around. Sorry for cutting our reunion short but I have to escort our new friends back home…" He said as he waved the bishonen boy goodbye and began to push at the students closest to him to keep moving.

"Okay, I guess…" The ill-named boy said before walking off and going in his way, he too had things to do.

Ranma let out a sigh of relief at seeing him go. "Thank god he's gone finally… Man what an idiot! I'm really glad he doesn't come around these parts that often. He's such a bother…" He said with a shake of his head.

Pan just stared at him from the corner of her eye. "Yeah… He's not the only one I know that can be pretty infuriating to be around… Anyway, we should head back already; it's going to be dark soon." She said without preamble and with that order she had everybody on the move again.

As the entire group began to walk, Akane approached Belldandy. "E-excuse me Goddess-sama, but do you know if my family was going to do something about mister Genma." She asked with a bit of shyness at having to approach a real life goddess.

The kind brunette just turned at the young girl with a smile. "Kasumi told me she was going to call your family's Doctor, a so called Doctor Tofu I believe, over and ask him if he could heal mister Genma's wounds and set his bones back into place. Quite thoughtful of her don't you think…?" She remarked at the young girl, heedless of the bewildered aghast expression that took hold of Akane's face.

Ranma had to butt in after hearing that. "Wait a minute!? You're saying that Kasumi gave a call to Doctor Tofu and asked him to come over the house to heal my father with her present…?" He asked with an indecipherable expression.

Belldandy wondered for a moment why the pigtailed martial artist was asking with such weird inflexion in his voice, but decided not to mind and just answered the question. "Yes… That's exactly what I'm saying…" She said with a nod.

Ranma didn't make any sort of reply after that and just remained there with an unreadable face… Before bursting into a frantic fit of cackles that made him fall into the ground on his back and left him wriggling on the asphalt while clutching his sides. The gathered martial artists were left staring and wondering what was wrong with this idiot now.

Urd just blinked at seeing the writhing pigtailed boy rolling in the ground. "Why do I have the feeling there's something we are missing here?" She asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that the pain of that idiot Genma is not going to end anytime soon…" Vice said with a thoughtful expression as her mind ran through several possible scenarios.

Akane just face-palmed in embarassment. "It—it's nothing… Let's just go on our way, okay?" She pleaded before starting to walk again.

!

It was sunset by the time the entire group arrived back to the Shinpaku HQ, to the relief of the alien girl; the building was still standing in one piece. "Well, I'm not seeing any kind of rampage going on nor am I hearing the terrified screams of people running for their lives, so I guess nothing major happened while we were gone." She turned to give Whip a deadpan stare. "See ye' of little faith, there wasn't anything to worry about…"

The brunette girl couldn't help from snapping her fingers in frustration. "Dammit! Thank god I didn't make any bet about this issue; otherwise I would have lost… But you know, I cannot help from feeling dissapointed for some reason. I know is a good thing that everything seems to be fine and all that, but I was kinda expecting for some other weird situation to have ocurred while we were gone."

"It's still too early to know that for sure…" Foxy began to comment. "We should get inside and confirm that nothing happened in our abscense."

"Nnnnh… You're right…" Pan agreed contemplative with a nod.

The group walked through the main doors, only to find Doctor Jackal waiting for them in what amounted as the reception area. The interior of the building looked a bit scorched, black sooth clinging to the walls. The psycothic doctor was not alone; alongside him were Nina Williams, Alexander Gaidar, Aagard Jum Sai, Sagat, Vega, Balrog, Rachel Stanley, Diego Carlo, Natsu "Hermit" Tanimoto, Kisara "Valkyrie" Nanjo and the rest of the Ryouzanpaku masters. There were also a bunch of people she didn't know. In one side of the room, a large group of teens composed of a shy looking dark green-haired girl lugging around a Katana on her arms and dressed in a white coat and mini-skirt combo with black trims, a rather effeminate looking young boy with half of his face covered by his dark hair and wearing an uniform composed of a white shirt and black pants, a tall good-looking tanned-skinned musclebound short-haired brunette wearing the same uniform as his smaller friend, a spiky shoulder-length haired brunette wearing a red bandana over his head and dressed in the same uniform as the two previous boys, a twin pigtailed blue-eyed blonde with her hair tied with red ribbons who looked to be of European descent and was dressed in the same white uniform mini-skirt combo as the green-haired girl plus white panty-hoses and carried a silver rapier, a violet-haired girl dressed in the same white uniform as the previous girls and wearing two star-shaped blue hair-pins decorations on her hair, a short and slim long-haired brunette with her hair tied in a pony-tail with some weird-looking long sphere-shaped red decorations dressed in the same white uniform as the previous girls plus some black spandex training shorts that could be clearly seen underneath her mini-skirt, a laid-back brunette boy of sweet features dressed in the same uniform as his male companions that was passing time by typing on his cell-phone, and finally, the last two girls of the group who also were the ones that caught the attention of the alien girl the most. A palewhite/blue haired tough looking buxom girl that was dressed in a white sleeveless business suit that accentuated her curves and hugged her figure pretty well, her most prominent feature was a scar in the shape of an X right in the middle of her forehead. And the other girl, a gorgeous long ebony haired buxom beauty with red eyes dressed in a white mini-skirt and black vest with the white coat of her uniform drapped over the shoulders. The dark haired girl had been sporting a bored-out-of-her-mind look when she had first arrived, but as soon as her eyes glanced upon Pan, a wicked shit-eating smile appeared upon her face and didn't seemed as if it was going to dissapear any time soon. It was mildly unnerving for the alien girl if she were to be truthful.

The second group on the other side of the room was composed almost in its entireity by… old people? There were indeed like a dozen old geezers in that group, from squat and long nosed to rotund and feeble… There wasn't much that differentiate them from any other old timer that you could find in any other retirement house, except for what they look to be the apparent leaders of the group. One looked as your usual government employee, all old and bald stuffed inside a suit and wearing thick eye-glasses. The other was the only one among the old-timers that still had impressive physique, tall, burly and filled with muscles, and with an impressive mustache to boot. There was also a dark-haired old lady with traditional Japanese Kimono and hairstyle. The only people among the group that was not old were a couple of youngsters, a boy and a girl dressed in baggy clothes that made them look like hoodlums, the girl was tall and slim with fair features and long silky black hair, her most prominent feature was a particular coloration of her skin that made it look as if a red stain was covering part of her face, running from her whole right eye down to ther right ear. The boy on the other hand was a pretty bishonen brunette, a bit smaller than the girl, and other than his pretty face he had no remarkable feature at all. And finally, the last of the group was a middle-aged blonde woman wearing a bussiness suit-skirt combo who had a metal patch with the image of a cross covering her left eye and also seemed to be missing her left arm.

"Mother! What are you doing here!?" Souchiro Nagi exclaimed at seeing the blond woman. Well, at least that leaved no question about her identity. With a gesture and a sharp look, Pan signaled Nagi to keep quiet and let her continue to asses the situation.

There were not only two groups of newcomers in the room, for at the feet of Doctor Jackal laid seven figures, either sitting or slumped and beaten upon the floor. One was a short dark haired woman with her face completely beat up and her jaw broken and left hanging limply from her face, she was doing nothing but whimpering and crying in the floor. There was also a big thug looking muscle-bound man sporting a moican and dressed in a tattered black T-shirt and jeans, he was simply laying in the ground unconcious, most likely because of the numerous cuts all around his body. There was a beaten dark-haired boy sitting on the ground with multiple robotic arms attached to a backpack he was wearing, each one of the mechanic limbs lying broken around him with pieces of broken lances being clutched between their metallic hands. There was another pretty brunette boy with snapped leather strips wrapped around and hanging all over his torso and limbs, he was the only one of the group who was not injured in any way and was simply limiting himself to wait patiently while sitting in the floor. Next was an unconcious dark short-haired man wearing a black suit and dark sunglasses who was simply there lying on the floor deaf and blind to anything happening around next one was a dark needle-pointy haired girl dressed in a highschool uniform who was crying on the floor over the charred corpses of insects that were strewn all around her. And finally, the last one…? What the hell was that thing supposed to be!? It looked like the dry and emaciated corpse of some poor bastard that had gone through some sick experimentation, his arms had been replaced by blades and you could see mechanical components and pieces of some very advanced machinery sticking and protruding from his chest and back between his tattered Chinese robes. A broken metal mask was covering his face, from the missing pieces one could see clearly his empty left eye socket underneath and his bleached yellow teeth inside his dissecated mouth. A hideous abomination of science, indeed…

Pan walked towards the only registered medic under her payroll, glancing left and right to each of the groups of new-comers waiting in the reception, and then down to the bunch of beaten people once she was in front of Doctor Jackal. She said nothing and just stood there silent for a moment as she took stock of the situation, her lips pursing to show she was not pleased but at the same time she was not surprised that something like this happened in her absence.

After a few moments of consideration, Pan turned in the direction of Whip to see the short brunette wearing a shamless impish grin on her face. The alien girl was not amused and pointed a finger at her. "Not a fucking word from you…! I don't want to hear it!" Despite her threatening words, it did little to diminish the shit-eating grin on Whip's face, who just stood there on her place with a very pleased expression. Pan turned back to Doctor Jackal, who was sporting his usual pleasant smile. "Seriously…!? Fucking seriously!? One day!" She lifted a single finger in exasperation."I can't fucking go anywhere for one day without some shit happening in my absence!? The hell!? Just for a fucking moment I had the hope that you all would be smart enough to avoid trouble, but it seems I was wrong! AAARGH! You guys suck! All of you!" Pan snapped back towards Whip. "Especially you Whip! You're not doing anything to improve the situation so stop smiling! No, don't you dare laugh!" She turned back towards Doctor Jackal before face-palming and burying her face in her hands in frustration; after needing a few moments to calm down, she recomposed and adressed Akabane again. "Alright Doc… Give me the damage's tally."

Doctor Jackal just kept smiling placidly before speaking as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "Well, early this evening we were getting ready to welcome you back after you saved that runaway Kunoichi from those ninjas that had attacked her and start making your way back to Tokyo. But then these people… "He said, gesturing to the beaten individuals at his feet. "Attacked us, apparently in retaliation for you having killed that Sohaku fellow… This woman…" He pointed at the beat up female with the broken limp jaw. "Seemed to have a very weird power that allowed her to control other people's actions with only her words… Grandmaster Apachi was able to break through her control and attack her by using his combat instincts instead of his concious thoughts to guide his actions. A single kick from him was all that was nedded to leave her in this sorry state. After that, I used some of my most esoteric abilities to completely cancel her powers just in case her broken jaw was not enough to keep her from speaking."

"You can nullify other people's abilities? Since when?" Foxy asked with a surprised and puzzled expression.

"I've always been able to cancel other people's powers and abilities just by willing it so. If I believe something shouldn't exist, then it doesn't…" Doctor Jackal simply explained with a non-chalant attitude.

"What!?" Whip exclaimed in surprise, trying to wrap her mind around that. "You're a pretty broken individual, do you know that!? It's like everytime we are not looking; you're pulling a new weird power out of your ass." It was all she could say at the latest revelation. Doctor Jackal just shrugged unconcernedly.

Pan gave a curious pointed look at the former surgeon. "My dear doctor Akabane, have you've been holding on me about the full extent of your abilities…? What else can you do that you haven't told me? For if you have even more game-breaking powers like this, then it makes me wonder if the outcome of our initial battle that we had when we first met is actually accurate. Because if you have such a cheating power like that, then you could have easily use it to strip me from all my skills and powers and leave me defenless against you." She said in a tone that was not fully accusatory but certainly demanding.

Doctor Jackal didn't seemed concerned about the alien girl's displeasure and simply swayed his head sideways in a negative. "That's not how my ability works; I've never been able to strip my enemies from the strenght they naturally posses from having been born with it. Supernatural powers like the Ryuugan or the dragon fist, sure, I can get rid of them easily enough since they are not something that's easily found in nature. But you said yourself that is natural for every member of your race to be born with strenght that far surpasses that of a normal human being and which can massively increase with age and the right training. So do not worry about me having handled victory to you in a silver platter on purpose, I gave my all during our battle, and despite myself having a vast array of esoteric abilities, you managed to beat them all because your strenght is so unbelievable high that you simply were able to bulldoze through them all. Even I cannot fully begin to imagine what the true limits of your strenght will be…" He explained placidly without any kind of hesitation.

Pan nodded, seemingly satisfied with that answer. "Fair enough, my Gran-Gran has always told me no matter how weird or strange and enemy's abilities might be, you can overpower them if you're strong enough. He does have a lot of stories about all the weird techniques he and my grandfather have faced against over the years… Okay then, you sealed this woman's power, then what?"

"Then we engaged the rest of her companions. This girl…" He pointed to the girl crying over the dead insects. "Tried to use her insects to take control over our bodies and minds from a distance; didn't work on me of course. And when I neutralized the power of her insects, Mishima-san used his black fire to incinerate every single insect in the room. You can see the results of his attack yourself." He gestured to the blackened walls in the room. "Young Tanimoto later pursed and captured her after we had dealt with the rest of her companions…" He then pointed to the boy with multiple mechanical arms." This boy engaged us immediately after the black flames had receded, he was easily dispatched by master Akisame who destroyed his arms. But he too seemed to posses some kind of strange power, because he almost sliced master Akisame into pieces with a swing of his arm and ended up shredding into dust the desk we used to have in this room. I had to intervene too and neutralize his power before master Akisame could put him down." He then gestured towards the other four remaining individuals. "The rest attacked us right behind him. This creature (pointing at the zombie robot) was right at the lead. Masters Kagero, Shizune and Vega were the ones responsible for engaging it in combat, with Vega taking the credit for cutting him down. The guy with sunglasses fell after a single hit from master Sasaki. The boy with the leather strips attacked from a distance with bullets made out of water that he shoot from his weapon, wasn't very effective against that many high level martial artists and masters in a single room, his attacks were easily blocked or deflected. Masters Gaidar and Nina Williams were able to break his weapons. This one…" He pointed at burly one with the Mohican. "I faced him myself. He was able to harden his skin into iron and possesed a great variety of supernatural abilities and powers. I dealt with all of them easily enough with my own power, and for his iron skin, I acquainted him closely with my sword…" He said pleasantly, his usual smile turned pretty frightening and demonic in the end. "After that, the boy with the leather straps did the smart thing and surrendered without further resistance."

Pan nodded after the explanation. "And the other two groups?" She pointed at the respective gatherings on each side of the room.

Doctor Jackal pointed at the groups with the old geezers first. "After we dealt with the attack and we gathered our new friends in a single place, these people arrived looking for you and seemed very surprised at seeing our attackers. They were kind enough to reveal to us their identities. You're looking at the current clanheads that compose most of the red feathers division of the F organization that Sohaku used to lead. In short, these are all Sohaku's underlings…" He pointed at the woman with the broken jaw. "The first one, and the one that apparently was behind this little incursion of theirs, is…"

"Inue Shindayu Noriku …" The alien girl stated, interrupting Akabane mid-statement.

Doctor Jackal leaned his head to a side in curiosity, wondering how the alien girl had become privy to that information before hand. "Correct… How did you know that?"

"Iyo Natsume just told me her name… She's been talking directly into my mind ever since she contacted me last night through my dreams…" Pan simply stated as if there wasn't anything uncommon about it.

Maya Natsume just gaped. "You've been talking with my ancestor the entire day!? No wonder you've seemed distracted at times throughout the morning!" She exclaimed, not that fully surprised about this fact because of all the things she has seen so far in her short time knowing the alien girl, but also because she knew what the Dragon Eyes were capable of.

Doctor Jackal seemed to be of the same opinion. "We've been watching your online broadcast since you've been gone to be up to date on your activities, so I know who you are talking about…"

"Yes, I expected as much…" The Saiyan girl confessed without a shred of surprise.

Akabane dipped his head at her in acknowledgement. "That you can communicate with her through a mental link, no doubt must be because of the abilities granted by her Ryuugan." He said as he cupped his chin with a hand in thought.

Pan confirmed with a nod. "Partially, she is indeed using her Ryuugan to have a direct link to this era by using Aya's own eyes as a relay, but the fact that I'm mentally talking to her it is also thanks to some mental abilities of mine that I've yet to reveal to the rest of you. But we'll talk about that later… In the meantime, I'm more interesed about our unexpected visitors…" She said as she began to hover around the broken form of Noriku. "According to Iyo, this woman is one of Sohaku's most loyal followers, practically his right hand, and is entrusted with supervising his most important plans and experiments. Thanks to Sohaku's power she has been kept alive and young for many centuries. Her power is named the Dragon's Roar, it uses her words to control the actions of others. Her Ki is sent through the vibrations in the atmosphere, allowing her to make a link with another person's brain and grant her immediate control. The Dragon's Gate or Chakra point that is the source of her power is located in her tongue. However, despite the seemingly complete superiority that her power gives her, it is unable to control the subconcious or reflex actions of her victims…" The alien girl explained, reciting what the founder of clan Natsume was telling her on her mind.

"Which is how Apachi was able to strike her down since the majority of his attacks are mostly instinct and reflexes…" Master Akisame pointed out, as he brought a hand to his chin in thought.

Pan nodded in confirmation. "You're most likely correct in that regard… Anyway, according to Iyo this woman is solely responsible for the death of her half-brother Nagi Ichiyou Kengo, founder of the Nagi clan and another of Susanoo's children and half-sibling to Sohaku who was in direct opposition to his ideals…"

"So Sohaku ordered the death of his own brother and this woman carried out the deed herself…?" Cammy White stated with a frown of disgust on her face.

"We already know that Sohaku would steep so low as to commit the rape and murder of his own sister. Is it that surprising that he would not hesitate to commit fraticide on another member of his family?" Pan retorted, looking down at the injured Noriku with contempt.

Gentoku Ryuubi had a look of abject horror on her face as she spoke. "That is true! And what's worse, even though Maya and Lady Shoryuki killed Sohaku here in our time, he is still alive in the past. So eventually, Lady Iyo will be…"

"Murdered…" Foxy finished for her. "That is true, and even though we are completely aware of this fact we are left unable to do anything due to the many centuries that separate our ages… And since Lady Iyo lives in a forgotten bygone era of the distant past, that means that from out perspective, her murder already happened a long time ago. The implications are distressing to say the least…" The silver-haired woman said in an uncharacteristical grim demeanor.

Pan spoke again after a few moments of tense silence. "Lady Iyo says she's always been aware of what her end would be, ever since she was able to manifest her Ryuugan for the first time and says she's made peace with herself about her death at the hands of her brother…"

"That still doesn't make things right!" Gentoku Ryuubi exclaimed back forcefully, quite the far cry from her usual meek behavior. "That the victim is fine about the notion of her own death doesn't lessen the severity of the crime or spares the culprit from any guilt. It is still an injustice!"

"And what will you have me do!?" Pan replied back, rather agressively. "Just because I'm an alien and I have a stupidly massive strenght does that mean I am able to perform miracles like traveling back through time or solving every single injustice in the world on my own, just who do you think I am!?" The alien girl abruptly cut herself off in mid-tirade and tried to rein back her temper. "No… There's nothing that can be done… Foxy is right, there's just too many centuries keeping us apart. All we can do is avenge her name for all the things Sohaku did to her and others, and we have already done that by killing the bastard…"

Ryuubi's mood clearly deflated at that. "It still doesn't make things right…" She sulked in a very contrite voice.

"No… It doesn't…" Pan agreed before letting out a tired sight… "The truth is… There is indeed a way to save Lady Iyo's life…" She confessed reluctantly.

"What do you mean by that Pan…?" Maya inquired, intrigued.

The alien girl gave an unreadable look to her apprentice as she began to pace around the room, the sound of her footsteps the only thing that could be heard in the suddenly silent lobby. "Time travel it is indeed a possibility. As I had said before, my aunt Bulma is a genius. At one point in the future she was able to discover the right mathematical formulas and equations necessary to build a time manchine…"

"Your aunt owns a time machine…?" Aya exclaimed with stupefied expression. Just when everybody thought that the alien girl could not surprise them anymore, she pulls out this revelation. "And why did you say she build it in the future?" She asked with great puzzlement.

"Because time travel is involved on this story, and just for that mere fact it means everything was bound to become a convoluted mess. Anyway to make an overly complicated story simple, this was back during the time my family fought against the Cell creature that I've already briefly mentioned…" Pan clarified.

"The one you told us killed your Grandfather by self-destructing itself?" Whip mentioned, recalling that particular story.

"Yeah, that's the one… Anyway the story goes like this… In the future, all civilization in our planet had been completely eradicated by the appearance of some highly advanced and powerful cyborgs, which oddly enough had the designation of androids even though they were beings with both biological and mechanical components, anyway these cyborgs were able to destroy all civilization because my grandfather, who at the time was the most powerful warrior on our world, had died of a heart disease due to complications caused by the great strain of transforming into a Super-Saiyan for the first time… He had been the first Saiyan ever since the ancient times of the Legendary Super Saiyan that had managed to reach that state after all, so his body wasn't able to take the new influx of power well. So in that future timeline, in order to save the world from destruction, my aunt Bulma created a time machine and sent her son, my uncle Trunks (Yes that's his name so stop laughing) to our time with the medicine to combat the heart diseased that killed my grandfather in order to save his life and give an early warning about the threat that the '_Androids'_ represented. After several battles, my uncle Trunks remained in our time to help combat these androids, that's when Cell appeared. Turns out he too was from the future, but from a second timeline in which my uncle Trunks had been succesful in destroying the androids in the past which caused them not to exist in the future. And Cell was a biologically engineered creature that needed to consume the rest of the androids in existence in order to evolve into a perfect form, so he killed my uncle that was just returning victorious, and used his time machine to travel back in time to the moment in which my uncle Trunks had destroyed the androids in the past." Pan explained to her stumped audience.

"So there were three different timelines clashing at each other at some point…?" Foxy inquired flabbergasted, she pressed a hand to her temple in order to stem the early signs of a migraine she felt coming. "You're right… It is a convoluted mess, just thinking about the implications makes my head hurt!"

Pan shook her head. "Don't do that, you will only hurt yourself if you try to think about the consequences of time travel."

"I assume by the fact that you told us that all of the warriors in your family and their friends had to face this Cell, that he was successful in consuming the other two _'Androids'_ and achieve his perfect form…" Doctor Jackal stated rather unruffled by the latest revelations, it would seem that not even the discovery of time travel was enough to cause an impression in the homicidal medic.

Pan nodded. "Yes… He was ultimately defeated however… Regardless, at some point during this entire clusterfuck, my uncle Trunks time machine was destroyed, so my aunt Bulma got her hands on the time machine that Cell had used to study the technology that she would have created in the future and unveiled it's secrets and inner workings in order to repair it and give it to my uncle Trunks in order to sent him back to his time, but she still kept possesion of the remains of my uncle's original time machine which she later succesfully reconstructed."

"So your aunt still has a time machine, but not only that, she also knows how it works and can build more of them as needed!" Gentoku Ryuubi exclaimed, getting a clear idea of what the alien girl was implying."With such technology, it would be entirely possible to go back in time and save Lady Iyo from the terrible clutches of Sohaku before he has a chance of killing her!" She declared with an expression of hopeful excitement.

Pan had to burst her bubble, however. "Yeah… Not to rain on your parade or anything, but that still leaves the fact of getting in contact with my aunt in order to do that, remember that I'm stranded on this planet without means of communication with the rest of my race, much less my family… If only I could pick up a clear signal with my communication array, then getting into contact with my aunt would be a piece of cake. Though there's still the matter that the great Kai in charge of guarding over time doesn't like when mortals like us try to mess up with the timeline, I was told there was an incident when I was a newborn where some villain tried to conquer the universe by changing important events throughout history. Don't know exactly what that incident was all about, the only one who knows for sure is my Gran-Gran and he doesn't likes to talk about it, other than commenting that it was a complete pain in the ass. All I know is that by the end of it, my uncle Trunks from the future ended up working as the personal assistant for the Kai that rules time."

"That's a very privileged position!" Belldandy exclaimed, greatly impressed. "To become the main assistant of one of the Kais that guard over the universe, and the one in charge of overseeing time, what a great honor!"

Pan scratched her cheek awkwardly at that praise. "I don't know about that… The few times my aunt Bulma has talked with her son from the future, he has told her that the Kai of time is very childish and flighty… At any rate, it is of little help to be dwelling on such notions at the moment, better to get back at the matter at hand." She said as she gestured to the rest of their captives.

The alien girl began to circle around the defeated assailiants, pointing at each one in turn as she spoke, the man of the Mohican going first. "Iyo tells me this man's name is Kagiroi Tetsuhito, head of the Kagiroi clan. Another one of Sohaku's loyal subordinates. His mother was utterly obliterated by Sohaku when he was still in her womb, but somehow he survived. The women of his clan had a tradition of drinking iron sand and able to do so without suffering any ill effect. This eventually led to his clan members to develop an immunity to iron on their skin and blood, and the creation of a technique named the iron fist attack that made their skin gain a metallic sheen in exchange of hardening their muscles so much that they became impervious to all kind of sharp weapons like swords or lances. He too like Noriko has been living for centuries thanks to Sohaku's power to defy death…" Pan then tilted her head to a side in thought, as if she was listening to a voice that only she could hear. "Mmmmph… Interesting…"

"What?" Whip inquired a little expectant.

"It seemed Sohaku once used Souichiro's mother as a test subject for his experiments, he mader her absorb all the unique dragon powers from the founding clans that compose the red feathers, except for the Natsume's Ryugan… Apparently her body was simply not strong enough to be able to successfully absorb all those powers effectively, so he had all the information of the powers she absorded moved into her left eye before proceeding to remove it and transplant it into Tetsuhito, allowing him to open multiple Dragon Gates on his body and use all the powers that Souichiro's mother had absorbed…" Pan explained with a look of consideration.

"So that explains why he had so many powers that I had to cancel…" Doctor Jackal stated with a thoughtful look on his own.

Chou'un seemed very impressed. "Lady Iyo is able to tell you all that about these people secrets and abilities. That is Amazing! Certainly it appears that nothing is able to escape from the sight of her Ryugan…"

Pan didn't replied to that and just kept adressing at Doctor Jackal. "I assume you spared his life since I don't see his butchered remains splattered through the entire room, quite curious I might add since I know you don't have the tendency of showing mercy to those who are foolish enough to challenge you…" She mentioned with an unconcerned attitude, shoulders rotating slightly in a carefree shrug.

The homicidal medic just kept smiling as he answered; obvious amusement in his demenaor. "Actually, I didn't check wheter he survived my attacks or not. I had also to deal with the rest of his companions so I didn't put much thought about his condition…" He innocently revealed as if he had just commited an honest mistake.

Pan gave an are-you-kidding-me? Look at the murderous medic before turning towards the bloodied beaten body on the floor and began to check its pulse. "Well… He's not breathing…" She plainly stated with an unreadable expression. The ensuing silence in the room was awkward to say the least.

…

Pan face-palmed. "Goddammit! Akabane, could you please not leave dead bodies inside the headquarters when I'm not around. Next time make sure to check the condition of your oponents and deal with them accordingly." She said rather irate before slapping a hand into the chest of the unmoving man in exasperation. The punch seemed to cause some sort of reaction because Tetsuhito's eyes opened wide while he let out a loud gasp of pain as he sat upright for a moment, filling his lungs with precious air that he needed to live before he collapsed back into the floor and lost conciousness again. The gathered martial artists just stared.

"Well… That was interesting…" Mature commented, not really knowing what to think.

"Right…" Pan decided it was best to ignore what had just happened and simply moved towards the next captive, the dark pony-tailed unconscious man with sunglasses. "Moving on… This one is Kabuto Katsumi, head of the Kabuto clan. Not much to tell about him, he is just a lowly subordinate of Sohaku and his fighting skills are not particularly great…" She then walked in front of the boy with multiple robotic arms. "Tsumuji Mataza Jushi, the illegitimate son of Tsumuiji Mataza Yorihira, former clanhead of the Tsumuji clan, and a member of the Shukyou clan, a branch family of the Kabane clan who are part of the red feather families. Because of his mother was too poor to the point she had no other option but to work as a prostitute in order to survive and the red feather blood running through his veins, he was despised by his half-brother, the legitimate heir to the Tsumuji clan, who constantly assaulted and humilliated him…"

The beaten boy scowled at the alien girl, lips curling into a contemptuous sneer. "What, are you going to be telling the story of my life? Don't you have anything better to do but to dig on other people's past!?" He said quiet hostile.

Pan ignored him and continued speaking, locking eyes with the defeated boy to let him know who was top dog in here. "Jushi tried one day to kill his own brother in a fit of rage; he was stopped by his father who broke his spear in a single movement. A large fragment of the spear penetrated into Jushi's right eye and stuck into his brain, activating the power of the Shukyou family, the Dragon's claw, that he immediately used to slice his half-brother's foot off. Then when he grew up, he became the new sadistic leader of the Tsumuji clan by dethroning his own father in a Coup. He learned to hate his own power and anything related to the red feathers, developing a style of combat based around eight mechanical arms armed with spears. On a side note he likes to torture his enemies who he always views them as nothing more but insects."

"Fuh… Quite curious that he hates his own power but didn't hesitate to use it and almost sliced Akisame into pieces once he found himself in a disadvantage." Master Sasaki commented unusually testy, the near brush with death of his comrade and fellow Grandmaster souring his mood greatly.

"Nnnnh… That also explains why he didn't stop calling us insects during the entire time of his ill-fated assault." Doctor Jackal casually commented. "Such ego on this young one, especially when he was using his _Dragon's Claw_; Feh… He was pretty willing to sing another tune once I easily dealt with his power…" He mocked dismissively. The young boy didn't seemed pleased at being made fun of, but one amused smile from Doctor Jackal was more than enough to put him in his place.

"What about the others…?" Mature asked, wanting to move the conversation along.

The alien girl pointed towards the girl that still looked depressed over all the dead insects around her. "This one's name is Mayutsubo Nokimi, she is a member of the Rikudou clan which is a branch family of the Kago clan. Another one of Sohaku's minions, she possesses the Koushin Dragon's Gate which allows her to infuse parasitical insects with her own KI. When these insects are inserted into the body of a host, she can control their actions and make them able to exhert immense amount of power from their bodies that they would normally be incapable of doing on their own."

Doctor Jackal nodded. "Indeed, she was taking control of everybody in the room, until she was stupid enough to try that trick on me; I could immediately tell what the secret of her power was and wasted no time in dealing with it accordingly. After that it was just a simple task of sending young Tanimoto in search of the master of these insects…"

Pan approached the boy with the snapped leather straps. "This is Ishiyumi Tessen, the head of the Ishiyumi clan. A level-headed warrior with a good sense of humor, even though he has to serve Sohaku for being a member of the red feathers, he is actually one of Mitsuomi's most loyal subordinates." She said as she looked younger warrior with a measuring stare.

"Mitsuomi's…? That boy that was running things back in Toudo before you came and humilliated his ass… Didn't you send him to jail alongside all his patsies?" Foxy remarked with a disdainful expression remembering the crimes the platinum-haired boy had allowed to happen under his watch.

"Probably he alongside other subordinates must have slipped through the cracks or something…" Whip theorized. "Which I assume explains why he is here. He must have wanted to avenge Mitsuomi by joining the rest of the red feathers in their attempt to get payback for the death of Sohaku."

"Anyhow…" Pan called back to the matter at hand. "This boy considers himself a weapon, more specifically an arrow that will stop at nothing until he pierces his prey… His power is that of the Second Dragon Gate, the Looping Orange Water Dragon, which allows him to manipulate any source of water into various forms; most commonly he uses water droplets as bullets that he shoots from one of those leather straps he has around his body." She turned towards the boy in question, who was simply sitting there waiting. "How come you were the only one smart enough to surrender?" She asked pretty curiously.

Tessen just shrugged non-comittaly. "There wasn't much choice after your subordinates took out everybody else but me, and with your creepy doctor over there canceling everybody's powers, I decided to do the smart thing and surrender lest he took out my power too…"

The alien girl just nodded in acknowledgement. "Alright, I can understand that…" She then approached the last of the attackers, the dissecated corpse with mechanical components grafted into his skin. "Man, this one looks like a fucking monster out of a horror movie…"

Maya Natsume got a startled expression as she approached from behind the alien girl and got near the corpse. "Oh my god! I think I know who this man is… Yes, I've met him before! His name is Fu Chi'en, he's a Chinese mercenary with ties to the Chinese mafia that was hired by Mitsuomi's father, Takayanagi Dogen, to oversee his son's training. I remember him clearly because he kidnapped me and physically assaulted and beat me during my first year in Toudo in order to cause my elder brother to trigger his Ryuugan!"

"What!?" The outraged reactions of many of her listeners did not wait; even Pan was frowning in displeasure at the pain and humilliation that was inflicted on her apprentice.

Maya kept speaking, ignorant of the affronted expressions around her. "Shin ripped both of his arms off with his bare hands and sent him to Intensive Care after a brutal beating. I never saw him again after that, I didn't know he was dead…"

Pan took over the explanation after Maya. "Well, it seems after he was sent to the hospital by your brother, he received those prosthetic blades to replace his arms while he was there." She said as she pointed at each of the sharp instruments of death. "After he was fully healed, he vowed to get revenge on your brother by going after you, but your brother Shin was lying in wait right outside his room and as soon as Fu Chi'en stepped outside the door, your brother killed him. Then Sohaku got his hands on his corpse and used his powers on Fu Chi'en's mangled corpse to bring him back to life as his slave, test subject for his experiments and enforcer."

"Damn, that's fucked up!" Juri exclaimed actually disturbed, for not even her would dare to mess with the dead and use them for freaky experiments that would ressurect them as living weapons. This Sohaku was certainly one sick bastard; she supposed she should thank Pan for making them take the time to rid the world of his existence.

The alien girl seemed to be of the same opinion as her underling. "You said it, Juri…" She agreed as she turned towards the Korean woman, turning her back at the dried up corpse. It was in that moment that the apparently dead body of Fu Chi'en began to move again by springing forward and throwing itself all over Pan, trying to take hold of her the best way it could with two missing arms that had been replaced with blades at the elbows as it let out a long inhumane moan, scaring the living shit out of everybody in the room.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaH!**

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT THAT THING IS STILL ALIVE!"

"AH, IT HAS TAKEN HOLD OF ME! I'M BEING TOUCHED BY A CORPSE! THIS IS DISGUSTING! SOMEBODY TAKE IT OFF ME!"

"KILL IT! KILL IT!"

**_BANG! BANG!_**

Whip pulled out her Blackhawk immediately and began to riddle holes in the body of the not quite dead Chinese mercenary, the high caliber bullet impacts pushing the undead man away from the alien girl as gore and black ichor splattered all over behind him and stained the charred floor with corrupted blood. Despite the violent detonations on his body, the walking corpse refused to fall down and simply straightened itself again before attemping to reach the freaked out martial artists again.

"IT'S A MOTHEFUCKING ZOMBIE! WHIP! SHOOT HIM IN THE HEAD! QUICKLY!" K' exclaimed at his sister, his usal cool composture all but forgotten.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

The cranium of the walking corpse practically exploded as Whip emptied the entire chamber of her revolver on his face, showers of vile black blood and dissecated grey matter flying everywhere in violent explosions. By the time Whip's gun clicked dry, the entire upper half of the undead Chinese mercenary's face was missing, only the lower jaw and a writhing tongue remained, and yet the walking corpse that once was Fu Chi'en refused to go down, taking another step in the direction of a very unnerved and disturbed group of martial artist.

"OH MY GOD! THAT THING STILL ON HIS FEET! QUICKLY WHIP, KEEP SHOOTING!"

"I- I CAN'T RELOAD! MY HANDS ARE SHAKING TOO MUCH!"

A sudden swipe from Doctor Jackal's sword leaved the creature armless and weaponless, but the undead mercenary was still making his way towards his intended victims, uncaring about the wounds inflicted upon him.

"IT'S STILL COMING! AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"WAAAAAH! BELLDANDY ONEE-SAMA PLEASE SAVE ME!"

That last particular scream was from Skuld who had jumped into her elder sister's embrace and was hugging her for dear life, the brunette goddess unable to do much but simply stand there carrying her little with her own shocked expression, even the likes of Morrigan had been caught completely unprepared by this unexpected development.

Pan and her minions were not the only ones freaked out by the unexpected live horror movie rehersal, the other two groups of people present were also pretty close to pissing themselves in fear, especially in the case of the black-haired red-eyed buxom girl who had jumped in abject terror into the arms of the pale blue-haired girl with the X-shaped scar in the middle of her forehead and was currently wailing for her life at full lungs volume. Her companions didn't seemed to be handling the situation better, as most of them were with their backs on the wall and letting out their own fear induced screams.

The alien girl finally got enough of the situation and released an energy blast upon the encroaching walking undead, totally atomizing the mangled corpse in an instant and leaving nothing more but a small pile of burning ashes and a scorch mark on the floor. The entire cacophony of screams came to a sudden jarring stop in cold at seeing the ugly dissecated zombie turning into a stain, a heavy silence hanging in the round for several tense moments.

Pan let out a sigh. "Well… That was not a harrowing experience at all…" She said with a very frazzled look. "Everybody okay…?" She asked turning to her underlings.

The immediate response she got was a grunt from Kenichi, who was struggling against the weight of both Miu and his littler sister Honoka who he was carrying on his arms, the two girls sporting very unsettled scared expressions. The brunette disciple ended up falling on his back on the ground, eliciting two surprised yelps from the females in his grasp as they all crumbled into a tangle of arms and legs. Konkin too was suffering in a similar situation, as he too was fighting against the weight of the two females that had jumped at him in fright, his cousin and his aunt, and just like Kenichi, he too ended up going down. Pan just stared with a sweat-drop.

That same sweat-drop was soon accompanied by friends as she saw Ranma coming down from the ceiling of all places with a very worked up Akane on his arms. "Is it over? Damn that shit was scary? You know when I accepted becoming your apprentice, I didn't expected that I was gonna have to deal with friggin' zombies of all things. I mean, I've fought against a lot of weird enemies over the years, ghosts and spirits, being just another part of the bunch. But walking corpses? Now that's a new one that I really don't care facing again anytime soon…" He said as he absentmindly set his scared out of her mind fiancee back into the floor.

"Thank god you took care of that thing Pan…" Ken Masters began to say with an obvious sigh of relief. "I was afraid this was going to be the beginning of a zombie outbreak like the one that happened in Raccoon city and we would have to deal with it before it spread to the rest of Tokyo…"

"Raccoon City!" A very, very freaked out Gentoku Ryuubi all but yelled. Other people like Chun-Li or Cammy White were also not thrilled about that notion if their expressions of utter dread were any indication.

Crimson Viper was certainly not amused by that particular comment. "You shut your mouth right on this instant, Masters! Don't even dare to joke about that!" She exclaimed with a visible pale semblance. "You do know that the government had to quarantine and drop a Nuke on the entire city to make sure the outbreak didn't spread to the nearby cities, and even to this day the entire region were Raccoon city used to be is under heavy guard by the U.S. Army…"

The little smile that Ken Masters was sporting suddenly dissapeared and he stared at the CIA operative face to face with an outmost serious expression. "I wasn't joking; I fully thought for a moment this was the beginning of a second Raccoon City, that's why I was so relieved that Pan turned that thing into dust."

The alien girl seemed particularly interested by that last comment. "You guys have actual zombie outbreaks on this planet…? Man, how more fucked up your world can be…? Giru, I want you to collect all the information you can about this Raccoon city and similar incidents of the same nature…" She ordered, turning towards her robotic companion.

"Acknowledged Pan, giru…" It was the chirped response from the tiny robot.

Pan glanced at the smoking piles of ashes that once were Fu Chi'en. "Man… That Sohaku was certainly one sick bastard, bringing people back to life as zombies and using them as his enforcers… Even after we killed the son of a bitch, he still manages to be a pain in the ass…"

"Well… You already destroyed his base of operations, stole most of his financial resources and took care of the majority of his forces before ending his life once and for all. And now you captured the last of his loyal underlings…" Doctor Jackal began to say as he walked from behind the alien girl and stood at her side. "I think this would be last we will hear of Sohaku… Well, there's still that matter about Lady Natsume stranded in the past, but any other immediate concern related to him is non-existent at this point…" He explained affably. The only response he got from the alien girl was a non-commital grunt; Akabane paid it no mind at all. "What would you like for us to do with the rest of our prisoners?" He asked with a curious glance.

Pan was not in the mood of dealing with these sorts of things right now. "Ugh… I don't know… Put them in some empty room under guard or something, I'll think of something on what to do with them later. For the moment, just take them out of my sight…" She ordered with quite the obvious irritation.

"As you wish…" Doctor Jackal simply said with his usual pleasant disposition as the captives began to be dragged away by Gaidar and Nina Williams.

"Is there anything else I need to know before I speak to our visitors to see what they want…?" She asked as a last thought.

"Just that the last of our patients have finally woken up…" It was the homicidal Doctor's succint answer. Pan just nodded at that.

"Other patients…? What do you mean by that?" Asked a very curious Vice.

"Remember that I have several injuried people that I stumbled upon in need of immediate medical attention, resting in several empty rooms that I impromptuly transformed into temporal hospital rooms, like Kushinada's Kohai or that girl that I knocked out when I broke into Sohaku's base. They of course were not the only people whom I had to save their lives…" Pan absentmindedly answered as she rubbed her sinuses with a hand.

"Who are these other people? They are not someone we know, do we?" Kenichi asked after having gotten back to his feet and helped both his intended and sister back up too.

"Actually you do… They are all the YOMI apprentices that Doctor Jackal apparently _killed._" The alien girl answered while doing air quotes.

"What!?" Akira Hongo exclaimed in disbelief. "How can that possibly be!? We all saw how he killed most of our apprentices with those shadows of his…!" He said as he glared at Doctor Jackal with deep hatred after having been reminded of such a fresh wound against his personal moral code.

"Actually none of you, not even the cameras, saw anything. All you saw were your apprentices being dragged by multiple tentacles made of shadows into a mass of swirling darkness. You didn't actually saw them getting killed." Pan easily replied with an unconcerned expression.

"But what about all that blood and severed body parts that were left behind after the darkness dissapeared!?" Whip asked rather flabbergasted.

"Those were actually remains from several of my blood clones." Doctor Jackal replied simply.

"Blood clones!?"

Instead of answering, Akabane simply took out one of his gloves and bit into one of his discovered fingers until he drew blood. The crimson vital liquid of the deranged doctor suddenly surged forward into a stream of scarlet and touched ground right beside Doctor Jackal, taking the form of a perfect duplicate of the mad medic. "Unlike most of the grandmasters here present who can create afterimages of themselves that are easily dispelled to confuse their opponents, I can create actual physical duplicates of myself using my own blood." He began to explain as he gestured at his exact physical copy.

The blood clone then began to speak and took over the rest of the explanation. "These blood clones are able to act on their own and attack my enemies, giving me a clear numerical advantage to even unfavorable odds. Or I can use them to make my opponents believe they have managed to strike me down since their remains will continue to last until I decide to dismiss them myself." The clone explained before Doctor Jackal decided to attack him with his bloody cross technique and cut him apart into several pieces in a gruesome shower of blood, causing all the people near the clone to be drenched completely in red.

Some of them didn't take the unexpected shower well, like Gentoku Ryuubi. "Huh? WHAT!? I'M COVERED IN BLOOD! WHY AM I COVERED IN BLOOD!" She began to scream as she became more and more frantic.

"You're not the only one…" Kenichi deadpanned as he was completely drenched and dripping blood for having tried to use his body to shield Miu and his sister from the blood shower, but only managing to fully protect Honoka as Miu still got her face stained red due to Kenichi being unable to fully cover her since she was just as tall as him.

"….. I think I need to wash my face…" It was all that Miu said in a numbed droning tone.

Kenichi let out a mirthless laugh at that. "And I need to take a long bath…" He then walked in the direction of the nearest exit. "Come on Miu, you too Ryuubi, I'll escort you both to the nearest washroom before I go in search of a shower." He signaled to the two blood-stained girls.

Kanu'u began to walk after him. "I'll come with you guys to give a hand to Gentoku." She stated. Even after all that has happened recently, and all the Toushi finally being released from the chains of destiny imposed upon them, she still saw herself as the bodyguard of Ryuubi, a sentiment shared by the rest of her friends from Seito. "Come Ryuubi, let's clean you up from all that blood."

The bespectacled girl in question just let out a tired sigh. "Fine… I'll go." She said before walking after Kanu'u and the others. Pan and her minions just watched them go.

"Kenichi was looking pretty strange right now…" Grandmaster Sasaki commented as he stared in the direction that his disciple went. "Never saw him so subdued before; I wonder what's wrong with him?" He wondered as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"He's probably tired of all the weirdness; we've been having some pretty bullshit days as of late." Foxy interjected. "Seeing Doctor Jackal's freakish powers must have simply been the straw that broke the camel's back for him…"

"That reminds me… If the body parts that were found in the remains of the construction site were actually pieces from his blood clones, then what happened to the real apprentices?" Ryu inquired with a puzzled expression, though he was known for his martial arts expertise that didn't meant that Ryu was a man who didn't paid attention to details.

"I simply teleported them to another location using my control over shadows, I can do that too you know, using the shadows to traverse distances." Doctor Jackal simply explained as if it wasn't anything relevant.

"Of course you do…" Whip muttered to herself but decided not to comment on that.

"But that doesn't explain how Marmaduke and Edeltraft apprentices might have survived since you killed them both in plain sight of everybody!" Sakura exclaimed, her mind unable to figure out how Doctor Jackal's powers might work.

The former medic in question just continued to placidly smile. "You're talking about the boy in armor, right? Like I said, I made use of my blood clones to make you all believe I had killed most of the YOMI disciples. My clone took the form of that armored boy and replaced him by hiding him inside his own body, when I torn my clone apart the boy was safely unharmed inside one of the bigger remaining body parts that I later collected to free the armored boy safely…"

"What…?" It was the smart reaction to Doctor Jackal's explanation.

"How the hell is that supposed to work!? How can you hide a whole human being inside a severed body part… Wait a minute, this is Doctor Jackal we are talking about; of course he is able to say fuck you to all the laws of physics and conservation of mass…" Foxy said about to enter in a rant but thinking things through after remembering they were dealing with a person able to perform some pretty broken skills.

"That is true…" Doctor Jackal agreed. "My powers don't need to have sense or any kind of anchor on reality for them to work. Observe…" He said as he bent down to pick up one of the sliced arms from his dead clone and showed it to everybody. He then tossed the arm carelessly to his right and into a dark corner of the reception room, only to have that same arm appearing from the left side from the opposite wall while Doctor Jackal simply caught it as it came flying towards his direction. If that wasn't weird enough, Akabane then presented that same severed arm to everybody again before moving to a side and popping it in a small shower of blood from which the forms of Kenichi, Miu, Ryuubi and Kanu'u surged forth and toppled into the ground in a tangle of limbs.

"What the hell!?"

"How we got back in here!? We were just walking down the hallway?"

"I just saw a strange shadow coming from behind us and the next thing I know I'm falling down with the rest of you…"

"I don't know what happened… But now I'm covered in blood too… Ugh, could you guys get off from me…?" Kanu'u plainly said from the bottom of the pile of bodies.

"Yeah, sorry…" A flustered Kenichi said before trying his best from scrambling away, a task that proved mighty difficult since he could barely move himself with the other two girls pinning him down. The following disentanglement was an awkward, and in some instances, painful affair; leaving a quartet of flustered teenagers in the end. All the other people in the room could only stare at what Doctor Jackal had done.

"Seriously Jackal…" Whip deadpanned. "Is there anything you can't do with your powers? Just what the hell your abilities are supposed to be anyway? We though you were only able to create scalpels from your body that you were able to control with your mind, but no, then turns out you're immortal and can regenerate any kind of wound and that you have control over shadows. But no, wait! It is not only control over darkness but you can also turn them into goddamn tentacle monsters and use them to teleport between places. And now it turns out you can also manipulate your own blood and create clones with it that you can use to hide anything or anyone inside their bodies, ignoring things like size or mass… Just what the fuck are you…? Seriously… You're so fucking broken is not even funny."

She got no response from the frightening Doctor, who continued to smile pleasantly and just gave an unconcerned shrug. "Asspull; this is nothing more than a fucking asspull…" Juri deadpanned in the plainest tone ever.

Kenichi just spoke not caring anymore about what was going on. "Can we go now please, or are you going to use us as guinea pigs for another demostration. I want to clean this blood off me you know…"

"Oh yes… I almost forgot about that. Allow me to help you." Akabane said before raising a hand and calling all the spilled blood around the room back into his body. The red smudges and stains on the four students peeled off their bodies as if being sucked by an invisible vacuum cleaner before returning back towards Jackal, the remaining body pieces littering the floor simply disolved into crimson puddles that slithered back into Akabane. His audience just stared.

Foxy just sighed "Okay… I guess what you were saying is true. After all these demostrations of your powers I do believe that the YOMI disciples might still be alive. I suppose the last disciple from Edeltraft was also replaced by a clone of yours…"

"No, actually that was the only one I didn't faked his death using one of my clones, instead I used a special paralyzing poison given to me by an associate of mine to make the boy enter in a state of torpor. After all the fighting of the day was done, I discreetly collected his body and moved it to another location where I used the respective antidote to the poison to awake him." Doctor Jackal declared in his usual polite manner.

Chun-Li was stumped. "I'm surprised that a mass murderer like you is capable of showing mercy. Why did you spared the lives of the disciples, did Pan ordered you to do it?" She asked out loud.

The alien girl answered that question. "No… I didn't ordered Akabane to do anything, but I do know the answer to that interrogant…" She said before turning towards her robotic companion. "Giru, please print a list with names and pictures of all the victims that Doctor Jackal has killed…"

"On it Pan, giru…" The tiny robot replied before a string of little beeps began to be heard, the center of his body that served as his mouth opened a little and a long paper trail began to be ejected from the compartment. It took several minutes for the list to be complete, the paper trail reaching several dozen meters in length and still it didn't seemed as if Giru was stopping anytime soon. The people present gasped.

"You… You've killed this many people…!" Karin gasped seeing the dozen meters long list that depicted all the victims that had fallen under Doctor Jackal scalpel. The murderous medic just kept smiling, showing no outward reaction to the acussation.

Pan grabbed the end of the long list and presented it to Chun-Li. "Here. Check this out and tell what you see…"

The Chinese policewoman took hold of the string of paper from the alien girl and began to examine the information printed in it. After just a few seconds of perusal, her features ligthed up in an expresion of surprise before she began to go through the rest of the information with redoubled eagerness. "This… Is this actually correct…!?"

"What is it!?" Cammy White asked particularly invested in what the Chinese policewoman had to say.

"All of these victims are male between the ages of early 20's and mid-50's, there's not a single female or underage victim on this list…! Moreover, most of these victims are previous criminal offenders with records: mercenaries, hitmen, mobsters, Yakuza and the like…" Said a very surprised Chun-Li who could hardly believe that such a dangerous killer like Doctor Jackal could have standards that he didn't dare to cross.

Pan just nodded at that. "Indeed; when I had Giru checking over Akabane background, we easily took notice that despite commiting many gruesome murders, he has never go as far as to kill women and children. In fact, after digging deeper, we discovered that most of his killings could technically be considered self defense since his victims are usually the ones who initiated the hostilities first since most of them are simply the hired thugs and lowlifes he normally has to deal in his work as a transporter and who were stupid enough to try to pick a fight with him rather than do the smart and stay the hell out of his way." She explained.

Chun-Li kept looking over the list, a slight grimace on her face as she kept reading the coroner reports. "He might have killed them to defend himself, but his actions were way too overboard and gruesome to legally be considered self-defense in any court of justice. But after going through this list I can clearly see why he has never been arrested, not many policemen would bother to go after a man who restricts his killings to only the criminal element, not when there are other more dangerous and unstable targets that represent a bigger threath to the general public. Any of his killings that might be discovered, despite their savagery, must have simply been chalked up as the usual violence that occurs between gangs. (Sigh) I myself admit freely to be guilty of commiting such an egregious oversight, since for years I've been more focused in bringing down the bigger fishes like Shadaloo instead of investigating crimes of this nature… Coming from a long line of prestigious and renowned police officers like mine doesn't give me the greatest of sympaties towards most criminals." She confessed a little ashamed of her single-mindness, her gaze lowering in self-reproach.

"If he doesn't kill women and children, why did he try to cut Kushinada down with his sword after she punched a hole in his chest…?" Vice asked with an obvious questioning gaze.

"The fact I don't kill women and children does not mean I will not injure you if you try to attack me. Not killing someone who I fight against encompasses a wide spectrum, I could cut off one of your limbs or two, or remove one of your internal organs with such a masterful skill as to make sure you don't bleed to death and you could still technically be considered alive after having the misfortune of facing me. So don't make the mistake of believing that just because I have standards I am less dangerous than what I truly am…" He said with his usual pleasant smile, but his eyes opened to show a terrible sharp gaze filled with deranged cruelty. No one was daring to make the foolish assumption of consider him harmless after that.

"Okay… The staying the fuck out of your way rule still applies… At least now I don't have to worry about you stabbing me in the back if I take me eyes off you." Whip commented with a deadpan. She then turned towards her alien employer. "So Pan, did you knew he had faked the deaths of the YOMI disciples all this time? Why didn't you tell us?" She asked a little indignant at the fact that they had been tricked by their own employer.

"I didn't knew for sure what he had done to the disciples, I just found it odd that he was killing them all so gladly and started to suspect that something might have been affot since his actions didn't fit his usual M.O. at all. So I decided to have some trust in what he was doing and wait for things to play out… Eventually, once we returned home he spoke to me privately and told me what he had done and so I helped him in setting some rooms for the disciples to recover, they were pretty much fine physically, but the experience of traveling through Doctor Jackal's weird means was pretty taxing for their minds… Anyway, I didn't tell you lot since, one: It wasn't my place to tell you. And two: The only people who this matter concerns is the YAMI grandmasters, and Doctor Jackal was supposed to inform them of the status of their students once they were fully recovered so it didn't need any input from my part…" The alien girl explained with a particular uncaring disposition.

"Nevermind about that, if what he's saying is true, then where are our disciples!? Are they really okay!?" Akira Hongo demanded rather forcefully, making his way to the front until he was face to face with Doctor Jackal.

The deranged Doctor didn't even give the slightest hint of reaction at the intimidating stare of the Karate grandmaster. "Mmmph… I suppose you would be concerned about their health…" He rambled a little… "But yes… Your disciples are fine, a little nerve-wracked to tell the truth, but otherwise able to walk on their own two feet…" Jackal declared with his usual deceptively polite attitute.

Akira Hongo nodded at that before proceeding to tell what was on his mind. "I don't like you… I found being in your mere presence despicable and I think you're a royal bastard for having fooled us all and make us think you killed our disciples…But I thank you for having spared their lives when you didn't have to…" He said with his regular stoicism before offering a grateful, albeit stiff, bow.

"Fair enough…" Doctor Jackal replied with a nod of his own, not at the least mindful about the words of the Karate grandmaster. "I assume you wish to check on the condition of your disciples…" He accurately assumed.

"Yes, please…" It was the simple response from the sunglasses-wearing grandmaster.

Jackal gestured with an arm. "Come then…" He turned to adress Pan. "I'm afraid I'll have to cut our reunion short. Sorry for leaving you to deal with the rest of our guests on your own, but I'm sure you're more than capable of keeping everything under control…" He said cordially as he excused himself to ask for leave.

The alien girl just motioned him to be on his way. "Go, we'll speak later so you can give me the rest of your debriefing. Just take master Hongo and any of the other YAMI grandmasters you find on your way to see their apprentices." She ordered. Doctor Jackal just nodded and with a last bow he departed, master Hongo following at his heels.

"Well, I suppose I should start seeing what you lot want." She said turning towards the other two groups of people in the room. She pointed in the direction of the one mostly composed of old people. "Since you were the ones to arrive right after Sohaku's minions' ill-thought attack on my base, I suppose you should go first."

The balding man wearing thick glasses and dressed as an old salaryman stepped forward as the seemingly appointed spokeperson of his group and nodded at the words of the alien girl. "Thank you… I assume since the founder of clan Natsume is directly speaking to you on your mind that you know who me and my associates are…" He stated calmly with all certainty.

Pan nodded in confirmation. "You are all the previous clanheads that used to be in charge of the red and white feathers before Sohaku took away all control of the F organization from you by replacing you all with your children…" She said as she roamed her gaze over each one of the old geezers present before focusing her sight upon the seemingly unimpressive man. "You are Dogen Takayanagi, the father of Mitsuomi and Masataka… For decades, you've been obsessed in creating this ideal _'True Warrior' _by gathering power users from all over the world in order to study the resonance effect. You tried to turn your son Mitsuomi into this ideal warrior of yours by any means necessary, even if it meant to turn a blind eye to the growing insanity of Maya's older brother caused by his Ryuugan. Your plan failed, and two months after Shin and his girlfriend Mana's deaths, you were overthrown by Mitsuomi in a coup for the control of your family that was instigated by Sohaku from the shadows. Since then you've been living in an apartment with your second son, Masataka, and working in the business sect for a living… **!** … Yet I can see in your eyes by the way you are looking at me that you still maintain this obsession about this ideal true warrior of yours…" She stated narrowing her eyes at him in distrust.

Dogen was smiling shamelessly at her response, not in the least put off by her weariness or concerned about having his true aims being exposed. "What can I say… When I find standing in front of me the perfect example of my life's goal, I can't help but feel excited. I never expected that the true warrior could be a being from beyond the stars, but in hindsight such notion does seem to have quite a bit of sense, such perfection it is simply beyond the means of common human beings…" He said, briefly asuming an expression of thought.

Pan just kept staring before deining to give an answer. "The purity of the Saiyan genome that is the source of our strenght is the result of millenia of evolution by thriving against all odds in the most extreme and hostile of enviroments… Survival of the fittest at its best… But I hope you didn't come here to talk about genetics… What is it that you want…?" She asked as she mantained her hard gaze focused upon Dogen.

The seemingly unremarkable man just nodded. "Yes, well… You probably might not want to hear it after learning of the attack you suffered on your headquarters… But the reason why we are here… Well it has to do with Sohaku…" He confessed.

"But of course it has to do with Sohaku…" Pan deadpanned in a very flat tone. "Why I'm not surprised…? Everything regarding you people with ties with the F organization and the Dragon powers descended from Susanoo has to do with that asshole… (Sigh) Okay, fine! Just give me whatever bad news you have for me now…" She said with frustrated resignation.

Dogen just kept that annoying and infuriating smile of his on his face. "Actually, we are not here as bearers of bad news. Not when you have done such an impressive job of ridding us all from Sohaku for good; you have completely derailed his plans, destroyed his entire power base, decimated his entire forces, take care of his most annoying followers and finally ended his existence once and for all, succeeding where many others throughout the centuries and many generations have failed. And for that we thank you…" The old man declared with a grateful bow.

Pan stared, unable to comprehend what Dogen had just said. "You're telling me that reason as to why you're all here is just to thank me for having killed Sohaku…!?" She exclaimed with a very thrown expression.

"Partially yes…" Dogen simply stated unrufled. "Congratulations are certainly in order for having rid us of a great evil that has been plaguing all of our clans for centuries, we are eternally in your debt for that. But most of all, we are here to convene with you to see if it is possible to netogiate the release of our wayward children that are either under your custody or in jail thanks to you for exposing Sohaku's plots. We would also like to negotiate the return of any artifact or treasure that originally belonged to our clans before being stolen from us by Sohaku, since no doubt you plundered a lot of valuable relics when you raided his base of operations."

Pan gave a look of understanding at hearing that. "Ah! Now that is an actual reason for you lot to be here… Though I'm surprised you still care about the wellbeing of your children, I didn't expected for you to still have feelings for your offspring after that little feud between the old and previous clandheads that saw you all being ousted from your positions of power. But why are you asking me? Shouldn't you be speaking with the government officials of this country about this…? I do not have the authority to get your children out of jail after all, not that you actually need my help to achieve that considering how much rich and influential each of your families are for being part of the first longstanding clans that have existed since before the foundation of Japan…" She asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

Dogen gave a sharp nod in confirmation. "Indeed, we are more than able to achieve that through our own means, but we figured it would be pretty detrimental for the continual health of our families to go behind your back and ensure the release of our children without you knowing. So here we are, telling you upfront what our aims are so you don't become affronted at us for trying to undo some of the things you've achieved in the short time you've been in our planet… As for your first question…" The old bespectacled man hesitated for a moment before shrugging. "It is true that there was a schism between the older and younger generations of our clans, and thanks to you for dealing with Sohaku and getting most of our children out of the way by sending them to jail, or the hospital as it is in some cases, we have been able to take back the control of our clans and corporations and restablish our positions as clanheads of our families. But despite everything that has happened, our children will still be our children. Ties of blood are not so simply forgotten even when a family is divided. We do not hold any spite towards our foolish kids; they were simply caught in Sohaku's terrible manipulations. Besides… We hold as much responsibility as them for the debacle that happened between us…" He explained, growing unusually solemn.

"That is true…" Said one of the other old men in the group, the big musclebound one with the impressive mustache. "Even though Sohaku took advantage of our children insecurities, it is primarily our fault that they were in a vulnerable position in the first place that allowed them to be easily influenced by him. If only I had been a better father… If only I had paid more attention to him and took notice of his pain sooner, then maybe Jushi would have never joined Sohaku and his cronies and seek revenge over the clan…" He said in a very depressed mood, his gaze lowering in self-recrimination.

Pan just focused her gaze over him for a moment, her thoughts indecipherable. "…You are Tsumuji Mataza Yorihira, the former clanhead of the Mataza clan, father of Jushi… Iyo tells me you blame yourself for the way your son turned out. Your guilt being so great that you want to atone for the crimes that he has commited no matter how… You'll even go as far as sacrifice your own life and limbs if necessesary in order to make up for your self-perceived sins… It is refreshing to find a parent that actually cares for his children… But you're not the only one in here that feels the same…" She turned in the direction of the one-armed blond woman. "You too share similar guilts isn't it Nagi Makiko?" She said as she gave a pointed look at one-armed blonde woman.

Souichiro walked from behind Pan and approached his mother. "Mom, what are you doing in here?" He asked with great surprise.

The blonde eye-patch wearing woman just smiled tenderly at his son. "What? Can't a mother worry about her own son and come to see how he's doing…?" She said with some mirth. The blonde brawler didn't seemed convinced by that answer, making Makiko let out a tired sigh. "I am being serious you know… I wanted to know how you were doing after learning about Sohaku and the power of our lineage…"

"The dragon fist…" Souichiro stated, getting a nod from his mother. "You know I personally don't care about this so called Dragon power in our blood, but it really explains a lot as to why you tended to always return from those _'work-related trips' _full of wounds and injuries, all the times you suddenly began to bleed from the eye-patch for no reason, or when you didn't come back home and I had to receive a phone-call telling me to go pick you up at the hospital… It was the Dragon-fist isn't it…? You had to work as an exorcist and use your Dragon-fist in order to gain enough money to meet week's end, but everytime you used it you always ended up hurting yourself, am I right…? Why did you never told me…?" He asked with a hurtful expression etched in his face that spoke volumes about the great deal of concern he felt for his own mother.

Makiko couldn't immediately answer, and could just ruefully smile, touched by her son's worry for her sake as she cleared some strands of hair from his forehead with her only remaining hand. Souichiro paid no heed to his mother's caresses and simply kept staring at her waiting for an answer. Makiko sighed again. "I never wanted for you to worry about the things I had to do… The truth is… I always knew a day like this would come in which I would had to explain about the cursed heritage of our clan and I dreaded when that time finally would arrive because I knew you would be dragged in a flood of violence the moment your powers awakened which would gain you Sohaku's attention leave you right on his sights… I never wanted that for you…" She explained as her mood visibly plummeted and turned dejected. "Please… Forgive this ingrate mother of yours for causing you so much needless worry…"

Souichiro seemed to have accepted his mother's words, for he tried to reassure the older blonde. "No… It is okay, mother. I understand… You had to take care of me somehow and I'm sure there are not many jobs willing to hire a woman with your… Obvious disabilities…" He awkwardly said as he gestured to her missing arm. "Due to the social stigma in this country about handicapped people… and it is doubled by the fact of being a single mother too…" He said as he lost all of the affront he had been feeling for having been kept in the dark about the Dragon's fist all this time.

"Souichiro, you are my son! The only child that I have, I love you more than live itself. Do you think I care about what other people think about me, or what society may say!?" Makiko stated firmly, her gaze turning stern but still showing the love she had for her son. "I did what I had to do in order to provide for you and make sure you didn't lack anything while growing up, I tried my best to make sure you had a normal childhood despite everything… And if that meant putting my health at risk by using the dragon fist and having to make regular trips and stays in the hospital to treat my wounds, then it was a no-brainer decision for me, there's no price too high that I wouldn't pay nor sacrifice too short that I wouldn't do if it meant you would be safe. Arm or no arm…" She said with all the love only a mother could project.

It seemed Souichiro was moved by his mother's words, as he tried with great difficulty from spilling unshed tears that were gathering and brimming in his eyes. "I know mother… It's just… I care about you too… And that's why I worry… I don't like seeing you hurt because of me…"

"Oh Souichiro…" Makiko said before mother and son clutched at each other in an embrace. The people present in the room couldn't help but also be touched by the display of familial love as several _Awwwwwwww's _were heard, some too sheding tears of their own at the beautiful scene (Particularly among the Ryozanpaku Grandmasters), others like Kushinada looking away for propiety's sake as they felt their presence was unwarranted in this situation that they belived to be exclusively between mother and son. Even the more dense and insensible among the group could not remain unaffected, like Ranma, who despite his rampant jerkass behavior and foot-in-mouth disease, knew better than to start making crass comments and ruin the moment, for he too had a mother that he loved and despaired over the fact he was unable to be near her and have a proper mother and son relationship with her…

Pan just watched with an inscrutable gaze as she let Souichiro and Makiko have their moment. When mother and son finally separated, she steered the conversation back in track. "As touching as this moment was, we should get things moving forward again…" She said as tactfully as she could.

Makiko awkwardly nodded in embarassment as she cleaned the tears she couldn't keep from sheding with her remaining arm due to the heavy emotions that had overtaken her. "You're right… Sorry for distracting you and everybody else with our mushy stuff…"

"It's alright…" Pan reassured before turning towards Souichiro. "Nagi… Your mother is being truthful in her confession, but Iyo is telling me there are still things she's keeping for herself. Her time as Sohaku's test subject for example… She took all of the dragon powers from the other clans into herself except the Natsume's Ryuugan, because her body failed to contain all that power and negative energy before Sohaku had time to use Maya's elder brother Shin as a sacrifice… But why did she do that? Why did she allow herself to become a lab rat for Sohaku's experiments… Because she loved him…!? That can't be right…" The alien girl had a thinking expression on her face for a moment before suddenly rearing back in shock. WHAT IS THIS SHIT!? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THAT SOHAKU IS SOUICHIRO'S FATHER!? THE HELL!?"

That little outburst of hers had quite the immediate impact over her listeners. "WHAT!?" Souichirio exclaimed with a completely mind-boggled expression, he certainly hadn't expected that revelation. He wasn't the only one as everybody else was dealing with their own degrees of shock.

"You mean blondie here is the son of the the immortal incestuous rapist?" Juri said with her usual lack of tact. "Well that's not outside the realm of possibility, I mean that piece of shit Sohaku was a serial rapist that violated his own sister and murdered his own brothers… It could simply be that blondie's mom here was another one of his rape victims and he was born as result of that crime." The Korean woman theorized, uncharacteristically serious and logical for a change.

Mature turned to glance at Juri in realization. "Actually, that does have a great deal of sense and it's not unreasonable to believe a disgusting man like Sohaku has continued doing and repeating his crimes over the centuries…"

"It's that true mom!?" Souichiro all but demanded with a pretty scandalized face.

Makiko just sighed at the rampant stupidity and shook her head in a negative. "No, Souichiro… Sohaku didn't rape me… As your sensei said…" She gestured towards Pan as she adressed her by her official title as the martial arts instructor of her son. "I did the things I did out of love…" She stated before hesitating for a steady heartbeat before finally deciding to tell her story. "Me and Sohaku… Were involved in a relationship once, it was a long standing affair… We even married, unofficially in secret… I gave myself willingly to him…" She coyly said before growing quiet. Souichiro only gaped at his mother, his mind unable to process what she had just said. There was only one answer he could give…

"WHAT!?"

He was not the only one surprised by the revelation, the rest of the people present were also giving Makiko gob-smacked incredulous looks. Well, all except for her fellow clan-heads from the red and white feathers who already knew about her relationship with Sohaku and were currently wincing knowing how bad that particular piece of info might look.

"You willingly gave yourself to Sohaku!? To that rapist and murderer!?" Chun-Li exclaimed with an expression of pure shock. "What the hell were you thinking!?"

Makiko seemed for a moment to have taken offense at the words of the Chinese policewoman, but she clamped down on her irritation quickly and schooled her features back into a relaxed state. "I didn't know about the horrible things he had done at that time, it wasn't until much later that I learned about his true aims. But back then, it was different…" She stated morosely, evident sadness in her features as the memories of her past began to visualize clearly on her mind.

"Different? Different how?" Whip asked with barely concealed disgust at what she considered a revolting decision.

"I was young… And he was kind, I loved him... I… I still do even after all that's happened. And he loved me too…" Makiko said with a small nostalgic smile before her mood turned sour and it was wiped off completely. "Or at least I thought he loved me. He wasn't the most social man when I met him, but he never treated me wrong, and he always patiently indulged the delusions of a foolish girl in love. He always listened and never mocked or made fun of all my little silly ideas, I could spend hours talking his ears off and he would never show a hint of irritation or boredom… I used to speak a lot about my dreams and hopes for the future; I liked telling him that one day we would marry in an official ceremony and that we would live in a quaint homely little home of our own in the countryside, away from all the hustle of the city, where we would spend our days caring for each other and our children, a place of our own where no one would hurt us, a place where we could be a family… When I became pregnant with Souichiro, I was so happy, believing that it was a signal that my dreams were to become a reality. I ran away from home shortly after that and never looked back, eloping into the distance with the man I loved." The blonde woman with a missing arm said with another rueful smile before growing quiet, her face an irrefutable evidence of the profound sadness she was feeling. No one spoke to let her have all the time she may need, the entire atmosphere having turned silent and heavy a while ago after she began telling her story.

Feeling as if she had swallowed a bitter pill, Makiko continued with her tale. "That's when he began to tell me about his plans, right after you were born." She said looking at her son, who made a wonderful show of remaining silent and stoic as he listened to his mother's tale."He told me he needed me, that I was an important part- the key element to make sure all of his goals came to fruitition. He promised me that if I helped him achieve his dreams, then he would do all in his power to make sure my own became a reality and give me the family I so desired. Then the experiments began and he had me taking the powers and abilities of other people into myself, each succesive power that I absorbed becoming harder to control and manipulate than the last. Eventually, it was revealed that my body was simply too weak to contain all of the dragon powers I had taken and Sohaku deemed the experiment a failure. In order to make all the time he had invested in me from becoming a total loss, he had all the information of the powers I had absorbed moved into my left eye before he proceeded to remove it with his bare hands and transplanted it into his lackey Tetsuhito…" She said as she absentmindedly touched the metalic patch covering her missing eye with her remaining hand. Many among her audience flinched at that, trying to imagine how terrible that betrayal must have felt for her.

"That was the first time he did something to deliberately hurt me… It was a very horrible and disconcerting experience, I broke the bonds of the medical table I was strapped in and tried to demand some answers out of him about his sudden violent betrayal. From my point of view, it was simply inconceivable that he would dare to hurt me. But that's when his lackey Tetsuhito attacked me, using the powers I had absorbed against me and cutting off my arm, leaving me wounded and broken in the floor… After that Sohaku got rid of me, he just tossed me into the streets in the condition I was in and left, discarding me as so much as trash… I tried calling him, ask him why he was leaving me… But all I got was he telling me how he no longer needed me and a cold final goddbye before he walked away… He never even looked back… Feh! So much for love…" Makiko quietly confessed as tears began to trickle from her only remaining eye, her optical nerve turning bloodshot and puffy as her face coloration began to take a rosy hue, shining pearly droplets that streaked down her cheek and splattered upon the cold floor tiles as the blonde woman tried unsucessfully to rein in her tears. In a show of impressive strenght of character and iron will, Makiko pushed all of her sadness back inside her and set a mask of impassive stoicism upon her features, though the raging feelings she was experiencing could still be seen bubbling underneath. She just slowly, and deriberatedly, cleaned the tears she had shed from her face and moved on.

It was in that moment that Pan realized that the woman standing in front of her was strong, how could she not be. After being betrayed and abandoned by the man she loved in such a heinous way, losing both an eye and an arm in the process, and left to fend for herself on her own in such pitiful state, this woman not only managed to rise back up and move past such grievous losses instead of wallowing in her misery and forfeit all will to keep on living, but she also managed at the same time to find the strength to raise a baby boy on her own while having to deal with her personal trials. Dammit if that didn't showed just how much steel this woman had, then Pan didn't know what else would, she knew that if she had went through a similar experience like her it would have probably destroyed her. All of her senseis that she has trained under during the course of her life have told her how there is more to power than just physical strength. Souichiro's mother, after having her standing in front of her, listening to her story and seeing how she's still able to keep her head held high proudly after revealing her most devastating personal tragedies to a room full of strangers, she has earned her respect.

With a loud sniff Makiko continued. "Sohaku abandoned me that day, I never saw him again; he severed all bonds that once existed between us… He took my eye… My arm…And he broke my heart. Leaving me with nothing to my name but the tattered clothes on my back and a few months old baby back in a desolated apartment that I suddenly found myself having to raise on my own…" She finished explaining with a great deal of resentment seeping into her voice.

The room was quiet, nobody knowing what to say after that revelation, only dozens of grim faces and the faint sound of tense knuckles creaking answered Makiko's tale. The severity of her situation smashing on top of everybody's head like a ton of bricks, it didn't paint a nice picture.

Whip's previous hostile disposition towards Makiko had completely vanished by this point, replaced by cold fury and burning outrage towards a seemingly immortal man she had recently just learned of his existence, but that she very quickly learned to hate and despise. "That fucking asshole…" She said with a great deal of scorn. Her gaze then softened, showing how much sadness and pity she felt for the forsaken mother. "I am so sorry…" She said, trying to convey more than just her sympathies for the experience that the one armed woman had to go through, but also as an apology for having previously been jumping to conclusions about her relationship with Sohaku.

Makiko seemed to have picked up her underlying meaning and just nodded in reply. "It's fine… My hardships happened many years ago… I've had more than enough time to deal with them on my own…" She said, dismissing the apologies of the revolver-wielder.

Souichiro was having a really hard time trying to keep his rising anger in check, his fists closing so tightly that his fingers were digging into the flesh of his palms until almost drawing blood, his knuckles white by the tense outrage he was feeling, shoulders shaking by the barely contained fury that was treathening to explode. A visible black miasma was beginning to gather around him, a dark manifestation of the terrible thoughts and feelings passing through his mind at the moment, the people around the blonde brawler were starting to feel uneasy and wary of being in his presence. Even Pan could feel how a dark presence suddenly fell upon the room like an unnatural shroud. As the seconds passed by, more and more of the people present began to take notice of the stifling presence in the room, and soon enough, all attention was diverted from the armless woman and focused upon her son.

Makiko took notice of her son's growing discontent and immediately took steps to correct it. She gently put her only hand upon his shoulder and called his attention. "It's okay my son… The events I'm talking about already happened, there's no reason to cry over spilled milk, what's important is that you and I are still here, to make up for the problems of the past and move past them…" She kindly said with the warmth only a mother could portray, but at the same time, a foreign energy manifested in her hand as she kept it in contact with her son. It seemed to draw all the dark energy gathered around Souichiro into itself, acting as a funnel to let the black miasma be absorbed before retreating back inside Makiko's body. All the anger and outrage that Souichiro had been feeling seemingly vanished in a second as if it had never been there to begin with, the terrifying presence that had suddenly encroached in the room dissapearing just as suddenly as it had arrived.

Souichiro seemed out of sorts for a moment, his mind needing a moment to reboot from the confusion of having all of his feelings of wrath and bloodlust being forcefully removed from him. He quickly got out of his funk as he took notice of his mother reeling on her feet and almost collapsing into the ground, reacting fast, he grabbed his mother by the shoulders and help her to steady her footing. "Mom! Are you alright…!?"

Makiko hazedly glanced at her son as she tried to recover from the sudden weakness that had invaded her. "Oh…? It's nothing son." She said with a kind loving smile."I just seemed to be a little winded that's all…" She said reassuringly trying to calm down her son, but there was no way that anyone could believe her words.

Pan stared, a plain inscrutable look that gave no indication of her inner thoughts. "Your eye-patch is bleeding…" It was all she said as she kept her gaze focused on the long streak that trickled from underneath the blonde woman's metallic eyepatch and down her cheek, making it seem as if Makiko had been crying tears of blood, a rather discomforting sight to tell the truth.

Makiko blinked in puzzlement, not having expected that observation. She raised her remaining hand towards her face, feeling a wetness on her cheek right under her metallic eye-patch, when she brought her hand back to her field of vision to examine her appendage, she found the tip of her fingers stained crimson. "Oh…" She said with a rather unconcerned tone of voice

Souichiro didn't seem pleased by that reaction one bit. "Oh…? OH!? It's all that you have to say! Mother you're hurt and you can barely stand on your feet and all you have to say is oh!? What the hell!? And what was that that technique you used in the first place? You are bleeding because of it isn't it!?" He exclaimed with a great deal of exasperation.

Makiko was pretty blasé about her son's outrage as she simply pulled out a hankerchief from a breast pocket oh her suit and used it to wipe off the long bloody tear from her face. "That was the Dragon fist my son, I used it to remove all trace of negative energy from you before you entered in a berserker state due to your rage." She simply explained as if there had been nothing remarkable about what she had done.

Souichiro wasn't thrilled by that answer; on the contrary he seemed outright livid. "WHAT!? But mother, that technique is the reason you've been getting hurt all these years! I thought I told how much I don't like seeing you hurt because of me!"

"I know my son…" Makiko replied kindly with a sad look. "But this time it was simply unavoidable. The particular traits of our bloodline leaves us suceptible to become a vessel for the ressurection of Susanoo should we ever let ourselves be overtaken by the Dragon fist. Even if the ressurection is a failure and we prove ourselves to be unsuitable vessels for the spirit of Susanoo, that still would leave us as nothing more than a deranged mad beast that would lash out at its surroundings with incredible violence, destroying everything standing in its way until its body became unable of keep withstanding and containing all the evil dark energies within and ends up turning against itself. So forgive me for using my power to make sure such fate didn't happen to you, my son…"

Souichiro didn't know how to reply to that, his semblance wracked with worry as he remembered the words of lady Shoryuki on how we was suceptible of becoming a puppet for Susanoo to come back to life if he were to abuse the powers of his Dragon Fist. The thought wasn't in the least reassuring.

Pan spoke after that little display of supernatural abilities. "So that was the power of the Dragon fist… Interesting, I can see why it allowed you to work as an excorsist for years. But being able to absorb people's bad moods and clean their chakras from negative energies is a far cry from having to deal against actual spirits. I'm not so sure how useful the Dragon Fist would be when trying to clear a haunting or dealing with a possesion…" She commented as she thought about the efficacy of the Dragon power.

It was Mikami who offered an answer to that inquiry, speaking from her spot near the entrance. "Actually, it is exactly for that reason that the Dragon Fist is a perfect tool to fight against spirits. Most evil spirits grow stronger over time by feeding on the negative emotions and energies of humans, so if Souichiro's mother is able to devour such tainted energy, then whatever evil spirit she may face would only have the options of either be driven away and find another place to haunt or risk itself to lose all of its energy until it is unable to keep manifesting on the mortal world… I'm actually pretty jealous of that power of hers… It would have certainly come in handy against some of the most powerful spirits I've faced during my carreer, not to mention, all the money I've could have saved in seals and charms!" She said with obvious dejection at the end which earned her a round of pointed looks from everybody who could clearly see that the only thing she was caring about was the lost money.

Makiko shook her head at that declaration. "The Dragon fist may have some uses but it's not without its own share of disadvantages. As I had said, too much negative energy inside your body makes you run the risk of either becoming a vessel for Susanoo's spirit or turning into a bloodthirsty feral manic… Neither of those outcomes being particularly desirable in my book…" She stated with conviction. "The only reason I deem myself to use this power is to provide for my son and keep him hidden from Sohaku."

"That may be so, but you had to know that you would eventually have to face Sohaku again to protect your son, as you said, the awakening of his Dragon fist would have put him in danger since Sohaku would start taking an interest on him because of his power…" Foxy said, realizing what would most likely have happened if Pan and the rest of the group hadn't been there to put a stop to Sohaku for good.

Makiko just let out a long tired sigh. "I know…I was prepared already to confront Sohaku should he had tried to go after Souichiro, but I guess all my preparations in the end were not needed as you already have taken care of him on your own." She said as she turned her head to stare at Pan fully.

"You don't look that thrilled at the fact we killed Sohaku for good…" The alien girl plainly stated, taking notice of Makiko's rather subdued expresion.

"Do I…?" The blonde one-eyed woman said in a rather neutral tone. "I suppose I do…" She stated after a moment of introspection. "I had already accepted the fact that either I or Sohaku would end up dead if I were to face him in order to protect Souichiro…" She then gestured with her remaining arm to the rest of the clanheads from the phoenix feathers lined at her side. "It is thanks to the aid and support of my fellow red and white feathers that I've been able to keep Souichiro sheltered away from Sohaku all these years, they are the ones that helped me stand back up again when I was at my lowest after being abandoned by Sohaku; and they are the ones who told me about his true nature and the motivations behind his plans and informed me about the longstanding cold war between all of our clans and Sohaku. I will forever be grateful for their help and aid… (sigh) But despite knowing all this, despite everything that has happened, a piece of my heart still loves Sohaku. We spent so many moments together; so many little silly things shared between us over the years, a relationship like that cannot be forgotten so easily. I don't know if he was being honest when he said he loved me, if he actually had some feelings for me or if it was all just a ploy to make me willingly become a test subject for his experiments." Her gaze again began to be filled with barely concealed emotion, tears threatening to spill out from her only remaining eye once more."I- have to admit that I also wanted to face him again in order to learn the truth, but now he is death and I will never know… This is… This is not how I wanted things to end… All I ever wanted was a family of my own… Was it so wrong for me to dream…? To dare believe that I could have just a small bit of happiness…?" Makiko said with a look that showed how much she was despairing for an answer. The gathered martial artists didn't know how to respond to that.

"No. It was not…" The answer came from the most unexpected of sources, Crimson Viper, the red-headed woman having taken off her tinted glasses from her face to rub her sinuses. "There is nothing with wanting to have a family, to raise your children at the side of the man you love… But life more often than not tends to turn out much different than we would like… As a single mother myself, I can relate with what you had to experience. I too was abandoned by the man I thought loved me and left to raise my child on my own. So let me tell you right now, despite whatever guilt or remorse you may still be dragging around behind you in the misplaced belief that it might have been your fault in some way what led to Sohaku decide to abandon you. Whatever it is, it does not matter. Do you hear me!? It does not matter, it is completely unimportant. It is not your fault that Sohaku decided to betray the relationship the two of you had and squander any opportunity that might have existed to have a future with you. He wasted the chance to settle down and live happily by having a family with you; and for what!? For some nebulous plan to have an army of gifted humans with superpowers and conquer the world! What a great good that did for him in the end, now he is dead because of it." She exclaimed with a great deal of disdain and scorn in her voice, most of the fighters present giving her surprised looks as they hadn't expected such insight and simpathy coming from her.

Chun-Li more than anyone was able to show the biggest reaction to such revelation by giving Viper an incredulous stare. "I didn't know you were a mother or that you were capable to be nice to other people?" She exclaimed with no small amount of shock.

The CIA agent said nothing and just limited herself to toss a fulminant glare towards the Interpol officer. Chun-Li immediately winced at realizing her splip of tongue, knowing it must have sounded particularly crass because of the current situation.

Foxy decided to re-focus the attention to the matter at hand rather than let things devolve into a useless and unnecessary confrontation. "Regardless, Viper is right on her assesment you know. Sohaku is the only one to blame for all the disgraces that those related to the F organization have suffered; his lust for power was his own undoing in the end." She stated much to the agreement of most of the people in the room.

"Anyway, it's best if we put an end to this matter already." Pan intervened, her impatience flaring up again. "I don't want to keep wasting time talking over an enemy that's already dead. I've had enough of hearing about Sohaku to last me a lifetime." She turned towards Makiko, her eyes filled with great sympathy. "I'm sorry for what happened to you, I really do. But despite my sympathies for what happened to you, Sohaku got what was coming to him. He was a horrible man, a terrible and dangerous man, and I personally feel this world is a much better place without him, so I'm not sorry that my actions led to his definitive demise…"

"I know…" Makiko replied with a nod, her gaze downcast. "As I have said, I've had many years to come to terms with the revelation of Sohaku true nature and what he did to me… But that does not help much to keep the grief and regret at bay, it does nothing to keep me from wondering what would have happened if only things had been different…"

"I- guess…" Pan conceded that point, not knowing what else to say. In the end, all she could do was let out a tired sigh. "This whole bussiness has been too fucked up…" She stated, rubbing the bridge of her nose with obvious weariness. "In any case, if you wish to reach an agreement for me to return all of your clan's heirlooms, you should talk specifics and iron out the details with my secretaries." She said, gesturing to Mature and Vice in turn. "They are there to deal with these sorts of things in my stead after all. Like I've said before, Diplomacy is not a skill that comes easily to us Saiyans…"

Dogen interjected again, not wanting to overstay the welcoming of his group. "Very well then, if that's your wish, we will speak with your secretaries and stop taking any more of your time as it seems you still have other visitors to attend to…"He said, motioning to the last group of teenagers waiting to speak with the alien girl. "We thank you for giving us this audience and listen to out grievances…" Dogen stated offering a bow to Pan, a gesture that was imitated by the rest of the F clanheads.

Pan just nodded in acknowledgement before proceeding to move towards her last visitors for the day, rubbing the side of her temple as if she were having a headache, only to stop in her tracks after taking only one step and closing her eyes as she kept rubbing her sinuses. She turned to give Dogen some last parting words. "You know… I think I've had enough of Iyo downloading information directly into my brain; it is a useful technique for sure, but too much info about other people's lives dumped upon you in a single bound can really give you one hell of a headache after a while…" She said with a small mirthless laugh, a rather dull smile plastered on her face. The head of the Takayanagi clan just blinked, not knowing what to think as the alien girl walked away from him.

Pan approached the last group of visitors and adressed the two girls upfront that had caught her attention, the dark haired one with red eyes and the light-blue-haired one with the X shaped scar on her forehead. "Sorry for making you folks wait up until now, but here we attend costumers according to the turn in which they arrive. So… Who are you guys?" She asked as she tilted her head to a side in curiosity and stared at the last group while still rubbing the side of her temple.

The girl with the scar just blinked in puzzlement, giving the alien girl an awkward look. "You don't who we are…? What about that trick you were using to know everything about the people you were talking with?" The pale light-blunette asked with obvious confusion.

Pan just gaved a fatigued smile. "Nope, sorry… I'm afraid the time for tricks is over. Come back tomorrow for the morning show." She said sarcastically but good-naturedly. The alien girl then discarded all trace of amusement and became all bussiness. "But seriously now. Having a demi-goddess passing you information about the people you're speaking with from more than a millenia in the past does really put quite the strain over your mind… I think I'm at my limit of what I can take without burning out, so yeah, no more free biographies at the moment…" She explained with a particular plain face.

The pale blunette in the white vest seemed to accept that answer. "Very well then, if that's the case, then allow me to introduce myself and my companions." She said gracefully with a curtsey. "My name is Kuki Ageha, CEO of the Kuki Corporation. With me are my fellow Deva and friend, Kawakami Momoyo, heir of the Kawakami style of martial arts, and her companions." She said as she gestured to the black haired girl at her side. That name brought many reactions and acknowledgement from several of the veteran martial artists present, not that Pan was able to take notice or anything since all of that recognition was happening behind her back.

Ageha continued with the introductions and motioned towards each of the other teens present in their group. "Her sister Kazuko…"

The thin long haired red-head stepped forward to introduce herself with a cheerful wave before returning back to her spot. "Hayo!"

"Her _'brother'_ Naoe Yamato…"

The carefree laid-back guy typing in his cellphone glanced at Pan for a moment to greet her. "An honor to meet you…" He said with a nod before returning to his portable device.

"Their friend Shiina Miyako."

The purple haired girl with star-shaped hairpins just gave a single-handed stoic wave. "Hi…"

"The recent addition to their list of friends, Friedrich Christiane, daughter of General Friedrich Frank…"

The blonde girl with twin pigtails jumped forward to give a rather energetic introduction, flourish, curtsey and all. "A pleasure to meet you…"

"Fellow Deva Mayuzumi Yukie, daughter of Mayuzumi Taisei, the world renowned Sword Saint." That tittle again drew the interest of the veteran martial artists and weapon users in the room.

The long green haired girl with twin colettes didn't seemed pretty thrilled at the notion of being put on the spotlight, however. "What!? Is it my turn to introduce myself, already!?" She exclaimed with a great deal of nervousness before awkwardly stumbling forward and giving a very stiff and frantic bow. "H—he—hello My-y n-name is Ma-Mayucchi, I h-hope we can b-be f-friends…" She exclaimed with the most –HOLY FUCKING SHIT! I'M ABOUT TO MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP- rape face that anyone had ever seen in the face of the earth. Her horrible and disturbing expression being a too much jarring contrast from her previous awkward and unassuming self, and so unexpected that even Pan was taken aback for a moment after getting an eye-full of it.

"Aaaaaaaaaack! Godfucking dammit! What the hell is wrong with your face girl!?" It was the immediate reaction that came out from the alien girl's mouth after the impromptu horror show, a sentiment shared by most of the people in the room. Her loud reaction came to an abrupt halt when she found a new presence suddenly standing by her side. "Ranma… What in the name of the ancestors do you think you're doing…?" She asked with great puzzlement after taking notice of the pig-tailed martial artist suddenly appearing at her side carrying several talismans and charms that he was thrusting in front of him as a shield to ward off evil. "Where did you get all that stuff…?"

The cursed boy simply answered without taking his eyes from Mayucchi. "I'm gearing myself to fight against this Bakemono…" He stated much to the green-haired girl dismay who visibly deflated at that declaration. "As for where I found all these trinckets… I borrowed them from the Ghost-sweeper chick." He bluntly said as he pointed a finger over his shoulder in the direction of Mikami.

The red-headed exorcist didn't seem pleased in the slightest at realizing she had been robbed without her notice. "Hey, you little creep! Give me back my tools! Those talismans are not cheap! They are more valuable than your life!" She said in a fit. She would have launched herself towards the pig-tailed boy with the intent of mauling him to death already if it weren't for the martial artists and students around her who were frantically trying to keep her from going in a rampage.

Okinu then manifested herself in front of Ranma with the intention of politely ask him to return Mikami's property, the kind ghost girl simply phazing into existence out of nothing. "Excuse me young Ranma… Sorry for interrupting, but would you mind returning Mikami's property back to her, she is very sensible about her things you know. Not to mention how bad it looks when you grab other people's belongings without asking for permission first. It would make people think you're some kind of rapscallion, or a thief, Kami-sama forbid. You wouldn't want to give that kind of impression would you…?" She timidly asked in such a sweet manner that you had to be a total douche to say no to her. She didn't took notice of how her presence was causing a rather extreme reaction on Momoyo, the dark-haired beauty turning into a quivering mess, skin pale and eyes opening as wide as plates.

Even Ranma was not immune to a pretty face asking him nicely to do something. "I guess…" He said as he stood down and lost his aggressive posture, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Here…" He presented the charms and talismans to Okinu. "Take them back if you want. Sorry for causing trouble, I didn't mean anything by it…" The pigtailed boy said in a rare show of humillity, the spectral miko beaming a smile at him.

The tender moment was ruined by a sudden terror induced scream that startled everybody in the room greatly as it caught them off-guard.

"GH-GHOST! GHOST!" Momoyo shrieked at the top of her lungs (and how big must those lungs be considering the size of her chest) in pure undiluted fear, jumping in fright and latching over the nearest person close to her, who turned out to be Ageha, the pale bluenette having no choice but to catch the scared raven-haired girl with her arms as Momoyo began to try to squeeze the life out of her in a vicious terror fueled hug that leaved her encumbered so much that she was unable to move any of her extremities. "AGEHA SAVE ME!" Momoyo screamed in despair as she kept trying to bear-hug the blunette to death, Ageha clearly looking like she wasn't enjoying her current situation one bit if her stare of unbearable agony was any indication.

"KEEP HER AWAY! KEEP HER AWAY!" Momoyo kept wailing like a demented siren, the kind that it's used to warn against aerial raids, going so far as to reach out towards her brother Yamato with an arm and yanking him forwards to use him as a meat shield by putting him between her and Okinu, the young man looking pretty out-of-his-depth but with a unmistakable trace of resignation on his face. At least Ageha was able to regain her breath as the raven-haired beauty had to stop from crushing her bones in order to grab Yamato. "YAMATO! USE YOUR BODY TO PROTECT YOUR ONEE-SAN!"

"Goddammit! Shut the fuck up already will you! What the fuck is wrong with you!" Pan snapped, her patience all but gone already as she covered her ears in a futile attempt to protect her belaguered ear-drums from the horrid wails that were treathening to leave her deaf.

Yamato decided to do some quick damage control as best he could, as he too was getting on his nerves by the constant ear-drum bursting shrieks from his sister. "Wanko! Shut Onee-san up!" He begged at the lithe read-head of the group.

"On it, Yamato!" Wanko replied with a salute before jumping at her elder sister from behind and latching onto her, something that did nothing to ease Ageha's torment as she now had to deal with the weight of two rowdy girls that just couldn't stop squirming on her grasp. Wanko ignorant of the pale blunnete's struggle, simply limited herself to cover Momoyo's mouth with her hands, muffling her deafening frantic wails to a more manageable level as she hanged from her Onee-chan's back, all the people inside the room were certainly grateful in relief at her for that reprieve.

With the situation momentarily under control, Yamato proceeded to offer some quick apologies to appease the alien girl and answer her inquiries. He started by giving a deep bow to the rather irate martial artists in front of him. "I'm deeply sorry for the troubles my Onee-san gave you, I'm willing to make up for whatever discomfort she might have caused you all, just please don't be mad at her. It's just that she has a deeply rooted fear of ghosts, the mere mention of them it's enough to turn her into a quivering mess…"

"Yeah, no kidding…" Whip deadpanned in a dry tone, clearly not appreciating having her ears almost bleeding.

"Why ghosts…?" Kushinada asked in her usual monotone, her expression showing a harsh scowl, telling she too wasn't pleased with all the screaming that had just ocurred. "I would have expected for the heir of the renowned Kawakami style to have a bit more spine in her mettle rather than still cling to such childish fears." She scoffed with no small amount of derison.

Yamato was clearly intimidated by the merciless stare of the century old grandmaster; he couldn't help from gulping in nervousness as being subjected to those eyes devoid of any emotion was enough to make anyone feel like an insect. He did a good job of recovering promptly however, after all this wasn't the first time he had to appease a ridiculously powerful female, and proceeded to elaborate further in his explanation. "It's not that, it's just that my Onee-san is very prideful in her combat abilities, a belief well earned due to the fact that she regularly tends to defeat master fighters much older and experienced than her that come from all around the world to challenge her in combat, that the notion that there may exist something that she isn't able to defeat using her fists alone disturbs her greatly. Her fear usually tends to manifest as a high revulsion towards ghosts due to their ethereal natures and the fact that they're practical impervious to all forms of physical damage, but practically any sort of supernatural creatures or phenomena encompasses my Onee-san fears, it's just that ghost is the most common kind she is exposed too…"

"Ah, so there is thought and logic behind her fear…" Kushinada replied, taking into consideration this new information.

"She's not wrong on being scared of ghosts with that kind of reasons you know…" Mature commented as she pondered on the matter, her face assuming a thoughful look. "I doubt any of us here would be able to fight against apparitions like Okinu using only our fists, there's a reason why Pan had to contact the ghost sweeper in order to find a way to deal with those Dragon Spirits that were possesing those three students." She explained as she gestured towards Ryuubi, Hakufu and Sousou.

Ranma scoffed at such statement. "Bah! Ghosts… I've faced all kind of spirits several times in the past. They are nothing but an annoyance, and most of them are assholes; but they're nothing that a well placed KI blast cannot solve." He said with a flick of his pigtail, his low opinion over the supernatural evident.

"It is true that enough life energy being released can disrupt the physical manifestation of a spirit, but that tends to cause a lot of destruction to the surrounding area. Not a solution you can rely on every situation if you wish to leave the places of their hauntings intact or when trying to break a posession." Pan explained simply, glancing at the pigtailed boy from the corner of her eye without turning away from Yamato. "That is why I went out of my way to contact Mikami, since my usual method of dealing with a possesion boils down to punching the victim until the invading spirit comes out, not somethingthat most of the people on this planet would be able to survive."

Ranma actually winced at that, knowing Pan was correct and imagining how the poor bastard unlucky enough to receive that kind of treatment would be left after such ordeal, especially taking into consideration all the feats she was able to pull during her fight against that goddess.

Gentoku Ryuubi turned pale as a corpse after hearing that revelation, her hands starting to shake uncontrollably as she tried unsucessfully to rein her nerves down. "I-I'm glad y-you didn't decided to use that method Pan-sama." She stammered at the alien girl as respectfully as she could, knowing exactly the kind of bullet she and the other Toushis had dodged.

Whatever thing that Pan would have replied was interrupted by a sudden yelp of pain from Wanko.

**_:CHOMP:_**

"OWWW! Onee-sama bit me…!" The thin red-head exclaimed as she reared back and nursed a throbbing injured hand that was sporting obvious bite-marks on it. With her ability to speak restored, Momoyo began to raise a ruckus once again.

"NOW YOU'LL SEE YOU DAMN GHOST! I'M GOING TO DO JUST AS THAT BOY WITH THE PIGTAIL SAID AND BLOW YOU TO SMITHEREENS!" She declared in a fit of frantic delirium as she began to gather a ball of energy on her hands.

Ageha's eyes opened wide in shock, knowing exactly the kind of destruction one of Momoyo's blasts is able to do. "WAIT, MOMOYO! DON'T!" She yelled in an attempt to keep the raven-haired girl from doing something incredibly stupid. But obviously her efforts were in vain as the Kawakami's heir was too influenced by fear to listen to reason.

She shouldn't have bothered however, as Pan was able to clearly sense and gauge the power of the attack being charged by the raven-haired girl, and found it to be quite impressive for a human teenager. Knowing that such an energy blast would demolish the entire building they were in, and not wanting having to go in search of new headquarters, even though she knew she would have to go house-hunting pretty soon since they were running distressingly quickly out of space, the alien girl decided to cancel Momoyo's technique by releasing a bit of her own power.

One moment Momoyo was gathering energy and preparing to release her attack, and the next she and everybody else able to sense KI were on all fours in the ground and gasping for air. The Kawakami heir, alongside Ageha and Wanko, slamming into the floor with great force as the Kuki heiress lost her balance and toppled into a tangle of limbs alongside her two burdens, the energy ball that Momoyo was gathering dissipating into nothing as the flow of KI that was being feed into it was abruptly cut off.

The only ones who were not kneeling in the ground were the grandmasters, as they had already been previously exposed to a much greater show of force from the alien girl, nonetheless that didn't mean they had an easy time trying to withstanding the effects of Pan's KI, for even if it was just but a taste of her real power, it was still a remainder of just how much overwhelmingly stronger she was compared to them. For the rest of the students however, it was still a grueling experience to be able to catch a glimpse of Pan's true level, their legs giving away in the presence of such terrible presence, the only difference being than unlike last time they didn't felt as if they were about to be crushed into a mush while their throaths constricted and leaved them unable to breath due to the sheer terror. Well, except for Ranma, who was trying his damn best not end up kissing the floor, he too had been exposed to the alien girl's true power back during her fight with the goddess due to Nerima's location as being part of Tokyo metropolitan area, but even then, it was still proving a daunting task to resist Pan's show of power due to the fact of being so close to the source.

Pan stopped flaring her power and supressed her KI once more, allowing the martial artists in the room to regain their breath. She then spoke at the raven-haired currently writhing at her feet with a deadpan expression. "That will be enough of that, thank you. Now, I don't care whether you have a fear of ghosts or whatever, but I will not tolerate any kind of shenanigans that will endanger the place where I'm living, is that clear?" She stated firmly in a tone that broke no argument.

Despite having been brought low by just the mere feeling of Pan's actual power, an ecstatic smile was plastered in the face of the Kawakami heir, something that piqued the alien girl's interest. "Nnnngh… Yes… Crystal…"

Pan just stared at Momoyo for just a moment, as if trying to decipher the meaning behind that smile. In the end, she simply turned to adress Okinu. "You should go back to Mikami and give her back her stuff. Just make sure not to get near this girl, I don't want a repeat of this little scream show any time soon, my ears would be certainly not able to withstand it…" She ordered with all the strength and authority granted by her race, ergo there was simply no one in the room who would dare to contradict her in her current mood.

Okinu simply nodded demurely, but before going back to her employer she decided to give some last parting words towards the girl she inadvertently scared. She turned towards Momoyo with a rather unusually serious demeanor in the normally happy-go-lucky ghost girl. Pan began to give Okinu a look as Momoyo started to get uneasy again at being stared so intensely by the source of her phobia. But then Okinu kneeled and bent low in a bow until her forehead touched the floor as if offering apologies to the red-eyed girl. "I am deeply sorry for having scared you, please forgive me, it was not my intention to cause you any distress…" The spectral priestess said with a genuine remorseful voice, that even Momoyo despite her fear was unable to ignore the placating efforts of Okinu, more so since she had never expected to one day have an honest-to-god ghost offering apologies to her for being scary.

Despite her obvious confusion and still lingering scare, Momoyo steeled herself the best she could and offered a reply. "I-It's alright… You're… You're not the only one at f-f-fault in here… I should have been m-more mindful about my fear, s-shouldn't had reacted the way I did. I t-too should apologize for m-my actions. So, sorry for t-trying to blow you up and all that…" Her attempt at saying sorry was rewarded by a big pleasant smile from the ghost girl, so bright and cheerful it was that for a moment Momoyo forgot all about her fear and couldn't help but be infected by the joyfulness of the spectral Miko.

Okinu gave one last nod in acknowledgement before grabbing all the spiritual charms belonging to Mikami. "I hope despite our less than stelar first meeting, we can still manage to find a common ground and be friends…" She said honestly before bounding back towards the red-headed Ghost-sweeper, leaving a faint ethereal trail behind her that faded away after a couple of seconds.

Mature just shook her head at what just occurred. "Honestly… Being scared of Okinu, who in her right mind would be afraid of someone as sweet as her? She's practically a harmless cheerful ghost that only wants to help other people. She's like a real life female version of Casper…"

Momoyo seemed unnerved again at the mention of that name. "I… I don't like watching that cartoon either… It scares me…" She said, turning her head to a side in embarassment to try and hide her blush. Mature just stared at her flatly with a sweat-drop.

Even Hakufu was thrown about by that statement, and she was usually a scatter-brained girl that barely paid any attention to the matters that other people discussed in front of her. The fact Momoyo's statement was bizarre enough to catch her attention should be evidence enough of the wrongness of the situation. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? You're scared of Casper? How is that even possible?" She asked with a confused vacant stare as she brought a finger to the side of her lip in thought.

Juri just snorted in bemusement. "I don't care about if that girl is scared of cartoons for little children or not, what a monumental waste of time this all has been." She pointed at Mayucchi with obvious distate in her features. "This is all the fault of that weird girl and her ugly mug…"

The green haired sword-wielding girl didn't seemed to take that comment pretty well as she visibly slumped in dismay, she immediately bolted and began to sulk in a corner of the room, taking many of the people present by surprise since they hadn't been prepared by such unexpected burst of remarkable speed, a physical stormy cloud of dejection that seemed to suck the colors out of her surrondings hanging over the awkward girl's head.

In order to cheer herself up, Mayucchi pulled out her cell-phone and set the wooden horse figurine that she had strapped to it as decoration in the palm of her hand. The gathered martial artists were rather taken aback when the weird green-haired girl began to talk to the wooden horse and it in turn answered. "Oh Matsukaze, what am I going to do? I've scared people away again because of my face! Why this must always has to happen to me!? All I wanted was to be cheerful and make new friends. I'm never going to be able to reach my goal of having a hundred friends at this rate!?" The sword-wielding girl bellowed in a rather patethic display, her cries being answered by a rather funny and chipper voice coming from the wooden horse.

"Don't you worry Mayucchi! I'm sure if you keep trying, eventually people are going to take notice of your determination and be moved by it. And before you know it, you'll have more friends than what you would know to do with. You just wait!" The tiny figurine chirped happily trying to lift the spirits of the green-haired girl. The people present in the room just watched with blank stares, their minds unable to comprehend what they were witnessing.

"What the hell is wrong with that girl…!?" Whip exclaimed with a very throw expresion. "The hell she's doing talking to that toy horse like that!?" She inquired, mildly freaked out by the bizarre behavior of the green-haired girl.

"As I had said, she's a weirdo." Juri merely limited to repeat herself, arms crossed in a sneering posture.

Mayucchi seemed to have heard her, for her mood dropped low again and she sulked even more, the tiny toy horse didn't reacted kindly to that comment. "HEY! What the hell is wrong with you bitch!? Why you have to pick up on poor Mayucchi like that? She hasn't done anything to you!?" The little wooden equine exclaimed rather irate.

Juri just stared in the direction of the tiny toy for a moment, wondering if what she had just heard was real. Was the minuscule piece of timber actually trying to pick a fight with her? Juri scowled. "What!? You got a problem you little child's toy reject? Want to make an issue out of it!? What you're going to do? Prick me on my foot when I step on you? Please…!? I'll toss you inside the stove and burn you into a crisp!"

Matsukaze didn't seem in the least impressed by the threats of the Korean woman. "Well child's toy reject as I might be, at least I don't have a terrible hair-style that makes me look as if I had two horns sticking out the sides of my head. Just exactly what are you trying to look like!? A goat!? A ram!? I know an elk!"

Juri eyebrow began to twitch, clearly getting irritated by the words of the little strap. "You know, forget about tossing you into the stove… I'm going to incinerate you with my own two hands!" She exclaimed as her hands were suddenly wrathed in purple flames, her entire being projecting a burning aura that increased in intensity according to her ire.

Again, the tiny wooden horse didn't seemed detered by the treat of fatal physical harm being inflicted on his person. "Bring it on, Goat girl! I'm going to milk you and make cheese to sell on the street out of you like the goat you are!"

An unexpected silence suddenly fell over the room, for a moment nobody could do anything but gape at the incredibly rude an uncouth comment that the little toy had made to the purple-clad woman. That is until a snicker was heard coming from Urd who was trying unsucessfully to hide her amusement by covering her mouth with a hand. Even Kushinada had found that comment amusing, if the slight twitch upwards on the corners of her mouth was any indication. Morrigan took no measures to restrain her laughter to show how very amused she was at the sudden spat between the Korean woman and the wooden horse.

Juri was completely gob-smacked at what she had just heard, her mind unable to form coherent sentences due to the impression. "Wha—(sound of jaw snapping shut) What the fuck did you just said to me!?" She exclaimed in outrage, her face flaring red due to either embarassment or anger. At this point it really didn't mattered, for the purple clad woman was about to go in a rampage.

"I said goat girl that if you try to lay a finger on me, I'll show you who's boss and milk you to make cheese out of you like the goat you are and sell it on the street… Though I don't expect to get much money seeing the poor quality of the source." The tiny wooden horse commented dissmissively in the most condescending tone it could, a rather impressive feat considering the funny diminutive voice the little decorative figurine had. It was more than enough to snap whatever little restraint the Korean woman had left.

Juri suddenly turned very quiet, becoming the spitting image of tranquility, a far cry from the smoldering anger she was irradiating just a moment ago, the purple fires in her hands dying out until only faint smoking trails remained. Her new disposition doing very little to reassure the people near her, it actually made everybody feel even more scared for their lives.

Juri just stared, her lips thinning in a neutral expression, when suddenly she exploded in flames. "DIE YOU LITTLE FUCKER!"

Before the outraged Korean woman could extract her vengance, a sudden pulse of KI spread through the room, bringing a chill to the spines of everybody able to feel KI, and bringing the entire mounting fiasco to a sudden jarring stop. Juri glanced from the corner of her eyes towards Pan, who was sporting a very irritated look. It was clear she had been the one responsible for the unexpected pulse of KI, a brief reminder of her power to make sure everybody behaved, just a subtle gesture to keep the most rowdy elements present inline instead of wasting energy in another monstruous show of force… "Tch… Fine! You deal with this annoying piece of table reject yourself if you don't want me making a fuss about it…!" Juri exclaimed with a scowl as she again put out her flames and backed off, none too pleased to do so but aware of her place in the existent hierarchy. The alien girl seemed rather pleased that the Korean woman had promptly figured out and followed her orders, giving her a nod in acknowledgement.

Pan then changed her attention to the little wooden equine, Mayucchi and Matsukaze becoming visibly distressed at becoming the sole focus of the alien girl's attention, knowing she wasn't someone to fool around. Pan pointed a single finger in the direction of the tiny horse, a gesture that did little to calm the nerves of the green-haired girl; after all she had seen many videos of the alien launching energy death-rays from the tip of her fingers potent enough to turn human beings into ash and witnessed that feat on her own when she dealt with that zombie with blades for arms. So she was not pretty hopeful of her survivial chances in the next few seconds.

Pan either ignored or didn't care about Mayucchi's inner turmoil and simply limited herself to give more orders in her authoritative voice. "Stop trying to goad my minions, I don't care about your reasons for doing so. Any stupid little spat that threatens to disturb the peace and tranquility of my base of operations will not be tolerated and dealt with extreme prejudice. Do you understand…?"

Mayucchi could do nothing but nod dumbly in affirmative, so scared she was of the alien girl at the moment.

Pan turned back to Ageha Kuki, chalking the entire matter as finished and moving on back to the original subject. "Continue with your introductions please, and do it quickly. I want to end with whatever is you wish to speak with me soon, I've been on the road the entire day and I want to enjoy a bath at my leaisure."

Knowing it was best not to do anything that would irritate the alien girl further, Ageha decided to wrap up with the introductions. "The little guy is Morooka Takuya, the big guy is Shimazu Gakuto, and the guy with the bandana is Kazama Shouichi and the de-facto leader in charge of taking most of the decisions of their little group." The pale blunette stated, point at each of the boys in turn who were only able to give simple but awkward waves as grettings.

"You do not consider yourself part of their group?" Pan asked with mild curiosity, tilting her head to a side as she brought a finger to her chin and gave a measured stare at the girl with the X-shaped scar.

Ageha just swayed her head sideways in a negative. "No, I'm just a rival/sometimes friend of Momoyo. I seldom have any kind of interaction with the people she hangs out with…" She simply stated.

Pan lost her interest after that and adressed the Kazama family as a whole. "Well, I suppose is a pleasure to meet you all, sorry if I seem a little cold to you all, but the last two stupid shenanigans that girl Momoyo and your sword-wielding friend and her toy horse did kinda put me off…" She said in a very unconcerned apologetical manner.

"It's alright; we know very well how Momoyo can get when the subject of ghosts is raised and how Mayucchi pretty much tends to suck for first impressions." The blonde girl, Chris, said affably causing the sword-wielding green hair too slump again in dejection, comical torrents of tears surging from her eyes and flooding down her cheeks.

Pan ignored completely the silly reaction and kept talking. "So what do you guys want with me? Are you here to ask me to train you or something? I have no idea why a bunch of teenagers like you would approach me otherwise… Well, I could guess that this girl Ageha here would want to meet me in order to try to get acess to my technology seeing how she is the CEO of a multinational company, but unlike her your motivations are not so clear cut…" She said as she iddly gestured to the pale blunette while she carefully studied each of the members of the Kazama family to try and discern their motives.

Ageha rubbed the back of her head awkwardly after that little demostration of insight. "Actually, although I admit from a bussiness and economic standpoint as the head of a corporation that I do am intrigued about your technology, that's not the main reason why I or any of these other guys are here…" She gestured at the Kazama famaily as a whole. "The reason why we are here, well… It is because of Momoyo…" The blunette admitted as if she were embarassed to reveal such fact while she pointed at the raven-haired beauty in question. "And just so you know the reason we are here has nothing to do with us wanting you to train us, but it is related to martial arts nonetheless…" She added as an afterthought.

Pan began to look at the white-dressed blunette oddly after that declaration, not having really expected that answer in the least but mildly intrigued by it. "What does this girl that's scared of ghosts has to do with you lot coming to my main headquarters? I admit that girl is really strong for a human of her age from what I could sense during that little freak out of hers. But I don't see how's that anything to do about you all being here?" She inquired as she raised a skeptical eyebrow.

It was the non-chalant guy, Yamato, who answered her question. "Well, that's because you've yet to spend any amount of significant time around her. Nee-san is like a force of nature, she usually is pretty carefree and disinterested about most things, but when something actually manages to catch her attention, well… There's nothing we can do to stop her but just brace ourselves for the ride as we are dragged along on her schemes…" He declared with equal parts resignation and embarassment.

Pan just gave him a look that clearly told she wasn't impressed by his explanation; she quickly wrote off the unremarkable boy as unimportant and focused her attention solely on the red-eyed busty girl. "So tell me girl… Why is that you are here in my headquarters that you had to drag along your entire club of friends to do it?" She asked, not forcefully but clearly with an evident loss of patience at what she was starting to consider a waste of time.

Momoyo seemed abashed at becoming the sudden focus of attention of the alien girl as she coyly began to press her index fingers together with an ovious blush on her face. "Well… You see… I wanted to ask you something, but with all the tearful family reunions and the sad stories of love and betreyal that have been going on, I thought it might have been a little rude to ask you my question because I didn't wanted to ruin the moment. But now that things have settled down right now and there's no more heavy emotions running around, I think this is the perfect time to ask you about my request." The raven-haired girl said with increasing cheer on her expression.

Pan just stared at Momoyo with obvious disbelief. "You came all the way here and dragged your friends with you just to ask something out of me…!? Why I'm not surprised… Everybody on this planet seems to want something from me or ask me to solve their problems for them… Tch, fine… Let's hear it, then… Tell me what is it that you wish to ask of me already so I can get back to my things." She practically ordered as her frustation began to rise and her patience diminished.

Momoyo beamed a wide smile at that declaration, the raven-haired girl practically radiating excitement from every pore of her being, something that left the alien girl wondering. Momoyo practically materialized in front of the young Saiyan in an instant, standing tall proudly and puffing her chest with barely concealed eagerness, her shoulders heaving in anticipation while still sporting that face splitting smile of her. She then bent forward and gave Pan a formal bow. "My name is Momoyo Kawakami, heir to the Kawakami School of fighting-style…" That was all that the alien girl was able to hear before Momoyo's KI spiked suddenly and the red-eyed beauty slammed her fist right in the middle of her face. "AND I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!" Momoyo bellowed at top lungs as she sent the smaller alien girl careening away by the strenght of her fist until she smashed into the opposite wall of the room, the entire structure simply collapsing without resistance as Pan crashed into it at twice the speed of sound. The alien girl's impulse didn't stop there and she kept smashing into wall after wall, carving a long trench through the insides of the building until she reached slightly past its center, leaving an improptu wide tunnel from which anybody could take a peek into the deepest parts of the precint.

The gathered martial artists just gaped at what had just happened, no one had ever expected someone could be so reckless as to cheap-shot Pan so openly.

"I hope you have your last will written already, giru. Pan is going to be pissed for what you just did to her, giru." The alien girl's little robotic companion chirped, seemingly unconcerned for what just happened to his owner.

"Are you stupid! How could you have done something so suicidal as to punch Pan in the face! Do you want to die!" Whip exclaimed with a very astonished expression, unable to believe what she had just seen.

"I'm more surprised that she was able to send Pan flying like that, considering the amount of damage she is able to dish and take." Foxy stated plainly without any concern for the alien girl's condition as she surreptitiously glanced in the direction of Lind.

"That's because she caught Pan off guard, giru…" the tiny robot replied, still in a seemingly unconcerned tone, or at least it appeared to be that way since it was hard to tell what the small automaton was thinking due to his lack of a face to show expressions. "She wasn't expecting to be punched right in the middle of a conversation, so she didn't bother to raise any kind of guard, giru. If her great-grandfather or her sensei were here, they would berate her for having been so careless, giru."

"So Saiyans can be taken out if they are caught by surprise?" Chun-Li asked, rathed interested in that answer.

"No unless you have some heavy-duty one-shot-kill death-ray laser weapon or plasma, giru. Those are the only type of weapons that are able to punch through a Saiyan's natural defenses if you are lucky enough to catch them off guard, giru. Anything else would only leave a bump or a bruise, giru. Though such instances are rare since most Saiyans are always in a constant state of alert, giru. Then again, I don't think anyone would have expected to be attacked inside their own power seat while surrounded on all sides by their most trusted and powerful underlings, giru." The little robot simply stated in his usual chirpy voice.

Kenichi gulped at the verge of panicking. "Pan is going to be gunning for blood after this…" He mumbled jittery, his prediction coming true when suddenly an overwhelming monstruous KI slammed into the senses of every single martial artist present and sent them to the ground on their knees.

From within the confines of the trail of destruction, Pan appeared floating, glowing brigthly with her super-saiyan state fully activated and completely unharmed. Her hair blowing wildly while her face had a hard edge to it that clearly told how much she wasn't amused by Momoyo's little stunt. "Okay… I hope you're happy now, because you've just got my full attention…" Her words for some reason brought an ominous chill down everybody's spine.

* * *

_Okay, that's it for now. Fiu! Quite the long chapter to tell the truth, the result of two months work._

_Some things to point out, that little asspull about Doctor Jackal, sorry about that but it was inevitable, I simply could not let him kill the YOMI apprentices for good since that would be to much an OC behavior for him, all those things that were stated about him are true, for in the Get Backers manga it is clearly stated that he doesn't kill women and children and the only people that he kills are those that are stupid enough to pick a fight with him. And all those ridiculous powers he has are canon since he practically is a villain sue, it is not uncommon for him to come out with a new ridiculous power to deal with a particular situation. So yeah that scene was inevitable._

_So too it's true the relationship between Nagi's Mother/Makiko and Sohaku, that's a very… bitter business, I do feel for her, but I kinda did not like the ending in Tenjou Tenge in which she tries to redeem Sohaku spirit because she still loves him, after all he did to her, to all the clans of F, to people throughout the centuries and his own siblings, to his own son… Sohaku didn't even tell her she loved him during the final confrontation before he was finally killed. Maya had to give her life in order save Nagi's life because Sohaku's dark influence was destroying him from the inside. That mother-fucker deserved to die and his soul dragged to hell for all eternity. That asshole was not worthy of redemption, so now he simply gets killed and buried, and his influence erased for all eternity as everybody move on with their lives and forget all about him. And this is not vengeance talking, it has nothing to do with it, this is simply Sohaku getting his just due._

_Anyway, but enough about that, as always leave a review and tell me what you think, recommend this story to all the people you know and all read you all next chapter._

_BTW I think I'm going to change again the category for this story since I'm still not pleased with the less than ideal traffic it is having. I mean I'm making a lot of effort to writte this story so I really want people to read it, whether they decide to review it or not or give positive or negative impressions, that doesn't matter. I just want this story to reach the greatest amount of people possible, the rest I'll deal with accordingly. So yeah, I'm changing the category again, In think I'm going to put it under DBZ/DBGT Crossovers this time. I don't know, I need to give it some thought…._


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; copyrights to the different series and/or franchises that appear in this fic belong to their respectives owners.

* * *

**_A taste for mayhem_**

!

A loud and dry crack of bone was the only sound that could be heard in the suddenly silent room as Pan craned her neck to release the build-up tension, rubbing her jaw to asses the damage done by the raven-haired red-eyed girl. "You know… That punch of yours actually hurt…" She said as she looked at Momoyo with grudging respect despite her irritation, sharp eyes measuring the worth of the Kawakami heir. "Though I wonder about your mental faculties, I mean I never expected to find someone during my stay on this planet that was reckless or suicidal enough to dare cheap-shoting me in the face during the middle of a conversasion… You do know that I have no other option but to answer at this slight against my pride…?"

"I am counting on it…!" Momoyo replied with that ecstatic smile of hers still plastered on her face even when she was barely able to push herself of the ground because of the great power emanating from the alien girl.

Pan just narrowed her eyes in suspicion at that answer. "Do you…? Do you actually understand the gravity of your situation!? You just blatantly challenged me to a battle, no human since Akuma has dared to challenge me and we all know how that ended… And that was before I revealed more of my true potential that I'm constantly keeping at bay during my battle with Lind…" She said, looking down at the young busty raven-haired imperiously.

Miu was scratching her head in confusion at that statement as she picked herself up from the ground. "Didn't Doctor Jackal was the last person to formally approach and challenge you to a duel?" She asked at the alien girl.

Whip turned towards the smaller well-developed blonde with mild irritation evident in her features as she stood up. "Can you actually classify Doctor Jackal as human? I don't know you, but to me that is still up in the air…" She declared with a dismissive gesture.

"Point…" Miu shyly acquiesced.

Ignoring the useless banter going around her, Momoyo just kept smiling as her body was being wracked by uncontrollable shakes, whether these shakes were the product of fear or excitement, it was hard to tell. The red-eyed girl simply limited herself to try to pick herself off the ground, even when her entire limbs from up the top of her shoulders and down to the tip of her fingers were unable to stop from trembling erratically. Being the object of her irritation, the Kawakami heir was the sole focus of Pan's killer intent and thus had to deal with the lion's share of the power flared and being directed towards her by the alien girl. "I know exactly how great your power is… Believe me; I am able to feel it pretty clearly. I can't stop from shaking in my boots in fear at the unbelievable power you can so easily throw around..." Momoyo's smile then stretched even more at that declaration. "And that is why I am unable to stop from smiling, because finally for the first time in my life, I have found someone who is strong enough—No! Stronger than me, that is able to give me an actual challenge. I must admit, I am a rollercoaster of emotions right now. I feel eager, overjoyed, scared, excited, frightened, astounded, all these things and more at the same time that I don't know any more what I'm feeling. But the only thing that I know for certain is that I want to fight you. I want to fight you with all my soul. Nnnngh… I want to fight you so much that it hurts…! My heart… It doesn't stop hammering inside my chest; it feels as if it is going to explode…"She said as her smile began to turn deranged and her entire demeanor turned tense, muscles coiling in eager anticipation, ready to spring into action at any given moment like a predator about to pounce.

Pan took notice of every single of this little signals being displayed by the raven-haired girl and looked upon them with approval. "I see…" The corner of her mouth twitched in a ghost of a smile. "It appears you are a more interesting challenger than what I first thought… I think I'm going to like you…"

"Hmmmph… This child is being overtaken by battlelust…" Kushinada said as she struggled to compose herself after Pan's flare of power. "Are you sure you wish to fight her in such condition? Who knows what other kind of reckless and poorly thought stunts she will try to do in such a state." She asked with a questioning gaze at the alien girl.

"I know… And there's no other way I would like her to fight me than how she is right at this moment. She is being honest with her intentions, showing me her true self as she challenges me and my full power head-on without backing away despite her obvious fear… I can respect that…" Pan said as she gestured at the busty raven-haired girl still struggling to rise from the floor. In less that it takes to blink, the alien girl dissapeared from all sight only to reapear again at Momoyo's location grabbing the Kawakami heir by the front of her vest and hoisting her up as she floated in the air.

"But we better take this outside first; I don't want any more damage to fall upon my main base of operations…" Pan stated, before again dissapearing from all senses with a burst of speed, the front doors of the building suddenly opening wide as an undistinguishable blur of movement sailed between them.

!

Momoyo felt a brief sensation of disorientation as she spun throughout the air after being roughly tossed away by Pan, her little improptu flying lesson came to an abrupt painful end as she crashed into the ground of the Shinpaku HQ backyard and skidded several yards until finally coming to a stop, a thick cloud of dust being displaced behind her due to the impact.

"Ouch! Being a little too rough are we…?" The busty ravenette said as got back to her feet, her body sporting several scratches and scrapes in her otherwise inmaculate skin. "Good thing then that I like to play rough…!" Momoyo said with a delighted smile as she began to crack her knuckles.

"Then I guess you will be more than satisfied with what's about to come next…" Pan simply replied as she floated into the courtyard. "Though I wonder if you have the right amount of stamina to endure our little bout, just look at the sorry state you are in after that little tap of mine…" She said with a small hint of mockery.

Momoyo smile turned cocky, as if she was having fun over something she knew and that the alien girl didn't. "Oh? These little scratches…? Don't you worry your pretty little head about them… They will be gone in a moment…" The red-eyed girl said before releasing a small burst of KI that washed over her body, and removed any kind of injury that was on its way, all the scrapes and scratches closing themselves and disappearing as if by magic wherever the energy wave passed over her. "_INSTANT RECOVERY!" _

Pan had to admit that she was impressed by the technique that the Kawakami heir had just employed. A technique able to heal the user's injuries completely in the middle of battle… Now that was something that could be very useful, even for a race of superpowerful alien warriors like hers. She would have to pay more attention to Momoyo's actions from now on to learn that technique, she had a very good idea of how it worked already with only one look, but better if she didn't try to copy it until she had watched it being done a few more times to make sure she performs the technique perfectly instead of just doing a poor imitation. Plus she still needed to know if that technique was able to heal major wounds and not just only superficial injuries. Pan couldn't help from grinning at that thought, this is one of the reasons why she likes to fight against new people, because it also allows her to learn new techniques that she can emulate later on and add to her repertorie of skills.

"Now that, I admit, is an impressive technique that not even I or any members of my family have seen before. Ki healing techniques usually take some time to completely cure the wounds of either the user or its target, but to completely get rid of all injury in just an instant, now that is mighty impressive. I can see already how a technique like that would be useful during combat; I must applaud your dedication to the art for knowing such an ability, though I wonder if it will be enough for you to keep up…" Pan declared, praising Momoyo's skills but no too much as to inflate the ego of the raven-haired girl. From the corner of her eye, the alien girl was able to see her minions coming out from their home base building and lining at the edge of the courtyard to watch the battle between their alien employer and this new challenger. The two girls on the field simply ignored them and focused fully on their match instead.

"As I said… Don't you worry your pretty little head about it…You'll find out I'm more than capable of dealing with anything you may toss at me…" Momoyo simply replied to that inquiry, her ever-present smile still on her face.

"The let us test that theory…" Pan retorted as she raised a hand and made a _come hither_ gesture with her fingers. "Come and show me what you've got."

Momoyo's smile widened in joy, threatening to split her face in half, before she lunged at the alien girl at speeds that surpassed that of sound as she concentrated her power on her fist to deliver a devastating punch. "_KAWAKAMI STYLE: MUSOU SEIKENZUKI!_" She declared as she threw a straight punch that smashed right in the middle of Pan's face with such a destructive force that the resulting shockwave rattled the entire field and displaced such a tremendous amount of air in such short notice as to create a destructive expansive wave that brought down the entire posterior side of the brick fence that encircled the courtyard and kept moving onwards without stopping, bringing down or sweeping aside anything standing on its way, and that included the buildings behind the Shinpaku HQ who got entire sections of their outer walls destroyed by the shockwave.

Despite this impressive show of force, the alien girl was completely unharmed by it. "It's that the best you can do…?" Pan said mockingly as she shrugged off Momoyo's fist as if it was nothing, her derisive smirk clearly visible despite having the raven-haired girl's knuckles pressing on her face.

Momoyo became surprised for a moment after seeing her attack being completely ineffective, sure she had expected that it would need more than just a single strike to bring down the alien girl, specially after watching that beautiful fight she had with the goddess, but to think that her punch could be completely and utterly ignored as if it were an awkwardly thrown attack coming from a rookie trainee… Now that stung her pride.

Her smile returned to Momoyo's face as she figured she would have to unleash more of her power if she wanted to cause some-kind of fissure in Pan's defenses. "But of course not… This was but a mere appetizer for the main dish." The red-eyed girl said as she reared back in preparation for a second assault. "I hope you like them knuckle sandwiches." She said before unleashing an overwhelming rain of punches with both of her arms that were just as powerful as her opening attack, the storm of blows smashing upon every centimeter of the alien girl's body and pummeling her all around. "_KAWAKAMI STYLE: MUSOU SEIKENZUKI MIDAREUCHI!"_

As the alien girl had her entire body being covered by a barrage of fists, the entire backyard was completely devastated by the powerful shockwaves being released by the Kawakami heir assault. The entire field quickly turning into a desolated wasteland of broken earth and flying detritus, the students and martial artists witnessing the battle had to retreat almost back inside the Shinpaku building to avoid being torn apart by the terrible forces being unleashed.

"Goddamn! That Kawakami girl is a monster! Just look how much damage she has caused after only a few minutes of battle. We no longer have a backyard! It's like the fight against Lind all over again!" An awed Whip exclaimed, eyes open wide at seeing the amount of destruction that the match between Pan and Momoyo had unleashed with just the opening moves.

Sagat who was one of the few to remain openly in the frontlines without taking cover simply nodded absentmindedly. "Indeed, that girl posses a strength that even the most experienced masters of martial arts can hardly begin to comprehend, least of all achieve even with a lifetime of training." He stated, unmindful of the wild and savage destruction happening practically in front of his face.

"You don't seem very surprised about the strength of that girl from what I can see…" Foxy commented as she took notice of how calm and collected the emperor of Muay Thai appeared despite the earth-shattering clash of two overwhelming forces of nature happening just a few short meters from his position. "It is as if you've meet this girl before…" The white-haired fencer implied with suspicion.

Sagat didn't gave any outward reaction at Foxy's accusation, but he was actually pretty troubled on the inside, for the memories of his first and last encounter with the Kawakami heir filled him with an almost unbearable dread. At length he spoke. "Bison once tried to force this girl to work for him, he had heard about the rumors regarding the Kawakami School of martial arts and of its seemingly invincible heir that had defeated many of the greatest grand-masters of martial arts around the world. Bison figured that such powerful individual would be a great asset for his plans to take over the world if he managed to force her under his absolute control. So he dragged me along with him towards Kawakami city, the seat of power where the Kawakami School has his temple, to try and induct that girl into Shadaloo's ranks by facing her in battle alongside the many other hundreds of challengers that had also come that day to try and take the title of the strongest warrior on earth from her… It didn't end well for any of us combatants who were present that day… She utterly and completely break every single one of us…" The one-eyed man explained with great reluctance, as he still hadn't gotten over the great humiliation that had been inflicted on him on that day.

"So she defeated both you and Bison and every single other challenger that went to face her that day. Then why are you not serving her as her underling instead of Pan if you're saying she utterly trounced you?" Foxy asked, raising an incredulous eyebrow over not being able to understand the reasoning behind the tall warrior's actions.

"You misunderstand…" Sagat replied, still keeping his attention focused mostly in the battle in front of him. "I didn't said that girl defeated me and Bison, I said she break us, as in the literal sense. After having defeated all of her challengers that day, all hundred and so of us and without having even a single finger being laid on her I might add, that girl then out of sheer boredom proceeded to mold our bodies in the shape of uniform bricks against our will or anatomic frames and started to pile us all one atop each other to build a wall with our bodies… A monument to her victory…" The emperor of Muay Thai explained with a sudden grim and haunted semblance. "It was… A very harrowing experience that I wouldn't wish even to my worst enemy… All the blood and the screams… The unending sound of bones breaking… It still haunts me to this day…"

The gathered martial artists listening were left rather stumped trying to imagine what Sagat had just told them, many felt a cold chill running thorugh their spines when they tried to visualize what the veteran master of Muay-Thai had experienced. The implications were disturbing…

Whip gulped after hearing that tale. "Wha… Why would she do something like that…?" She forced herself to ask but internally dreading the answer.

Sagat couldn't come up with a proper response to that question. "I don't really know… Who knows what was going through that girl's head when she decided to perform such barbaric act of cruelty… And I personally don't wish to know… That girl scares me… Thankfully, Pan can be even scarier than her…"

Yamato was openly wincing at that declaration; he began to awkawrdly rub the back of his head in embarassment. "Yes… Nee-san can be pretty… scary when she is bored. Because she is constantly unsatissfied at never finding anyone strong enough to last more than a few hits against her and give her an actual challenge, she tends to be pretty brash and reckless in an attempt to find anything able to give her a thrill… Yes, I know how bad that sounds, but my Nee-san is not a bad person despite her erratic behavior…" He stated, sticking up to her Nee-san whom he has a long-standing crush on in an attempt to defend her honor.

Foxy just stared at the young man dubiously as she gave him an incredulous look. "That still doesn't change the fact that your oh-so-lovely Nee-san is a rampant danger not only to others for what you've just told us, but also to her surroundings from what we can see…" She stated sarcastically, gesturing towards the destructive battle happening in front of them…

Yamato visibly sulked at that, knowing that statement to be true, for no matter how much he loved his Nee-san he well knew how very abrasive her temperament could be to other peple, not to mention potentially risky for one's continuous health.

Wanko scratched the side of her chin in thought as she pondered over the words of the white-haired fencer, her usual happy-go-lucky demeanor replaced for an expression of serious concentration. "Well… The government stamped our Nee-san with the classification of being a walking human natural disaster, the first of its kind…"

Whip almost immediately snapped her head so fast in the direction of the normally carefree auburn-haired girl that it was a miracle that she didn't caused herself a whiplash injury. "Are you fucking serious!? A natural disaster!? What; like a Hurricane or a Tsunami and such!? That just proves Foxy's point even more…!" She exclaimed with a rather stumped face.

"I had heard rumors about the Kawakami heir being a rather formidable opponent that not even grandmasters of any martial art were able to win against her, after having many of the representatives that we sent to get in contact with the Kawakami School and ascertain the skills of its students returned to us inside of ambulances and in critical conditions, we at YAMI agreed to not approach the Kawakami until our forces had become better consolidated and had advanced on their training a little bit more…" Kushinada stated on her usual monotone. "Though I had never suspected that the most outrageous tales of her could actually be true… It appears I've been constantly mistaken in several of my assumptions as of late, I don't think I like the feeling…" She said in an indescipherable tone, remembering the failures from her part that have recently come to light like her shortsightness for letting a rather promising and gifted disciple like Ranma slip through the cracks.

Mature gave a simple shrug at that declaration. "Well, despite how long you've lived you're still human in the end, with all the short comings and limitations that entails, so you're bound to make mistakes from time to time. Besides you're not the only one who would dismiss such rumours for being too outrageous, I too would have done the same in your shoes; it is simply a natural response towards the bizarre."

Belldandy agreed with that sentiment with a nod as she turned towars the century old grandmaster with a reassuring disposition. "That is correct, nothing in this world is infallible, we goddesses are not above from commiting mistakes from time to time, and even Kami-sama himself sometimes founds himself having to deal with a lot of opposition from other deities who disagree with him when trying to implement a new policy in heaven." The kind goddess said trying to lift the spirits of the eternally young warrior Miko.

Kushinada didn't really know what to feel since she isn't used at having other people trying to comfort her; thankfully she was saved from having to give a response thanks to Ranma who interrupted the bonding moment by opening his mouth with his usual blasé attitude. Kushinada was really greateful for that. "What I really want to know is why pirate guy here—(He pointed at Sagat, who just gave him a deadpan look) is more scared about this Kawakami girl than he is of Pan, who he doesn't seem to be worried about in the slightest even though he said previosly that she can be even more scarier than her. I don't know you, but even I would think twice before facing an alien super-girl who is able to go against gods on her own and win. Compared to her, I would prefer facing this Kawakami girl in battle since at least I know she is human…" He stated with all of his blunt and brutal honesty, caring little for the opinions of others for his lack of manners at interupting someone else's conversation.

"Yes… Pan is indeed much stronger and terrifying than this Kawakami girl, but unlike her she knows the meaning of the word restraint and doesn't go out of her way to torment and torture those she has already defeated…" Sagat simply explained, still without taking his attention away from the battle.

"That is true…" Kushinada agreed with a nod. "You can feel it if you pay attention to her, how she's constantly keeping her great power at bay, supressing her overwhelming might as to avoid mere mortals like us from being crushed into paste by it. Even now I can tell she's still restraining herself a great deal despite being in her super-powered state. If she were using the true heights of her strength, then none of us would be able to stand on our feet." She said as she kept her gaze locked in the alien girl, who was simply standing there weathering the rain of blows that Momoyo was launching at her.

Whip seemed pensive at that. "Yes… I've noticed that too… She doesn't use her power unless she strictly has too, and even then she normally uses it in short bursts, like when she has to rein Juri when she gets too rowdy (The hell you're putting the blame on me you damn S&amp;M girl!)" Juri immediately replied in outrage at that jape against her person, not liking the fact she was being badmouthed without having done anything to deserve it. Whip just waved her off and kept speaking. "True, she's not shy about threatening people she doesn't like or who want to mess with her, but she's not one that likes to flaunt her power needlessly despite that. More often than not she tends to ignore those who are weaker than her and simply goes on her way after beating the crap out of an opponent. She doesn't give them any kind of attention unless they try to stand in her way. It is as if she doesn't care about other people unless they do something to make her consider them worth of her time. If they don't then she doesn't even bother to give them the time of the day. Then again, considering how unbelievable powerful she is, it is not surprising she considers most people to be beneath her notice…"

"Indeed, during the time we've known her Pan has rarely been the one to initiate combat." Foxy said, picking up after Whip. "It is usually other people like this Kawakami girl who come to challenge her rather than the other way around, either that or she tends to stumble into weird situations that she doesn't have the luxury to ignore if she doesn't want to get blindsided by them in the future, like that mess with the Dragon Spirits. I don't consider the entire fallout with YAMI to be an aggressive action from her part, we had originally gone there as a courtesy from her part to give them a fair warning about not messing with her and allow them to withdraw their forces from this country without much trouble. But we all know how that played out in the end… Anyway, as far as I've seen, she prefers simply to stand her ground and weather all the attacks made by her opponents just to let it hit home how futile it is to fight her, which is exactly what she's been doing against this Kawakami girl ever since this fight started." She remarked as she pointed towards the alien girl in question who was simply there standing her ground with her arms crossed as the rain of punches impacted upon her all around her body without budging even a single step, a seemingly bored expression plastered on her face.

Maya became thoughtful at that observation as she leaned her head to a side and brought a dainty finger to her chin. "You know… You are right… I alongside my sister, Nagi, Bob and Takayanagi are the ones who have known her the longest during her stay on earth. And yet the only time I can remember her going all out, or at the very least fighting more seriously than usual, was during her fight with Lind, who is an honest-to-Kami-sama Goddess powerful enough to destroy our entire solar system without even trying from what we have heard. And yet neither of them still fought using the 100% of their power during that entire match… That… That kind of scale of power is mindboggling, not to mention quite scary for lowly humans like us…" She stated, getting a little worked up by the end of her speech.

"And that is why the goverments of the major countries of this world sent agents like me and Cammy to keep an eye around Pan…" Chun-Li declared as she motioned towards herself and the English Blonde. "Interpol is really, really concerned about a superpowerful individual capable of laying waste to the entire Earth going around the planet unchecked, but because she is a superpowerful individual capable to laying waste to the entire Earth there is nothing much we can do if she decides to kill us all off! Oh shit, and there's still the fact that she is just a young member of her species who got lost and stranded in here because of an accident. I dread to think about the day her family comes in search of her, that is another reason why we shouldn't try to do anything against her, because if something were to happen to her then we would have to deal with the elders of her family who are more powerful than her…!" She stated with a hint of nervousness ringing on her voice.

"You are being too much of a worrywart…" Whip stated with a rather unconcerned attitude. "As Pan said already, if her intention was to destroy all live on earth or conquer the planet she would have done so by now instead of having to do all these skips and hops to deal with these matters like the dragon spirits, dismantle Sohaku's plans and influence, Saving that ninja girl Kasumi's life and offer her protection against her clan or even indulging this Kawakami girl's desires by accepting her challenge to do battle."

Maxima, who suddenly appeared neat the group began to nod at that statement in agreement. "Yep, Pan is pretty cool. Things have certainly become more interesting with her around. Plus she's a much better boss than most of our previous employers were; she values our skills and actually listens to what we have to say most of the time. N.E.S.T.S. never cared about our opinions, we were just tools, experiments created by them to do their bidding without question. I really have nothing to complain about her, and it is not just because of the fact she actually pays us for our services unlike N.E.S.T.S."

Chun Li was really thrown out of a loop after hearing that declaration and turned to give a surprised look at Maxima because of it. "She is actually paying the lot of you for being under her service!? I thought she had forced most of you to serve her because of the whole strength equals authority mentality you have as martial arts and because she had promised to teach you some of her techniques and fighting styles…" She said with a puzzled expression.

"Which so far she has done her best to keep her word despite the constant delays…" Whip remarked. "That instant transmission technique is sure as hell convenient. To be able to get anywhere you want to go on Earth an beyond with just a thought is really something I want to learn how to do, even though all those KI sensing exercises we have to do can get a bit tedious, well seems a small price to pay for being able to dispense of the need to waste money on gas for the rest of your life…"

"You know, that is quite true…" Mature agreed after a moment of thought, her attractive face assuming a focused expression. "We will be saving a lot of money, now that we won't have to pay fares or gas when we want to get anywhere no matter if we are in hurry or not. Anyway, nevermind that for now… To answer your question, yes, Pan is paying us a salary every two weeks for being under her employ. She did after all took over almost all of the assets that Shadaloo and N.E.S.T.S. had under their control, and that includes all of their bank accounts and actives; among them, the actions, bonds and deeds of their front companies. So she is in no shortage of money with such a continuous source of income. So she decided to give herself the luxury of paying us a salary for our services, not to mention our meals and lodging which are also coming out of her own pocket. That also includes taking care of the needs and sustenance of the students and apprentices that decided to train under her, who also don't have to worry about food or finding a place where to sleep if they decide to remain here rather than return to their homes at the end of the day, but unlike us they are not receiving a salary since they are just disciples, but they also don't have to pay a fee in order to receive her training like most other martial arts schools do. So yeah, she is being quite generous with her money. But I also suspect that since she is an alien, her outlook over finances and monetary issues must be different than our own. Also, bear in mind that what I've just told doesn't include the resources we have gained after taking over YAMI and N.O.B. We've yet to take time to list and check over them all since we've been busy with our little excursion in the wilderness to find a way to break the posession of the Dragon Spirits…"

Kushinada glanced towards the blonde secretary, a slight furrow on her brow to signal her displeasure. "You should have informed us you wished to do an audit over all of our assets so we could have given you a list to check over…"

The century old grandmaster seemed to have enough steam to go over a long lecture, but Mature put a break on her tirade before it could gain impulse. "Not to be insulting or anything, but this isn't the right place or time to be speaking about finances… We should better pay attention to be battle at hand; it seems Pan has had enough of giving freebies to the Kawakami girl." She said as she gestured back at the unfolding confrontation. Kushinada stared at the blonde secretary for a significant while, making Mature feel rather unnerved at the intense emotionless gaze of the Grandmaster, eventually, whatever Kushinada was trying to discern by studying her seemed to be passable enough for her standards and she accepted the words of the buxom secretary, at least for now.

Regardless of the usual bickering and antics among Pan's cohorts, the words of the blonde secretary proved to be right on the mark, for the alien girl was indeed growing bored of simply letting herself be hit by her opponent in order to gauge her worth. So far, outside catching her off guard in the beginning, she wasn't impressed.

As the stream of punches kept crashing into her and being just as effective as tossing peebles at a tank, that is to say completely useless, Pan blew some air in irritation and suddenly without warning raised a hand and caught Momoyo's fist in mid-strike, the shockwave from such unexpected clash spreading throughout the field. And before the Kawakami heir could process what had happaned, her other hand found itself enveloped in another unyielding grip. As the raven-haired girl blinked in stupefaction, trying to understand what had just happened, she attempted to struggle and free her hands from the merciless hold that was trapping her. It was of course, a futile effort, not that Momoyo would realize or even acknowledge this fact since she is stubborn and thickheaded as an ox. The gorgeous black-haired girl continuing to desperately wrestle against the alien girl's unforgiving grip, no matter how obviously hopeless it was.

As it is, the alien girl simply pulled the taller girl towards her as if she were a string puppet until both of their faces were practically touching each other by the tip of their noses. Pan simply staring into her opponents eyes with a merciless gaze. "I'm starting to get bored of this little spat of ours. I thank you for the massage, and I appreciate you went all out without holding anything back from the beginning, but I'm not impressed by your level of strength, you're still a thousand years too early to even think to challenge me. But at least I'm willing to acknowledge your spunk; you have a ten in effort if it is of any consolation to you. Now, be a good girl and go to sleep…" She said before smashing an uppercut right underneath Momoyo's chin, the strength behind that punch so great that it launched the Kawakami heir straight into the sky where she ascended like a rocket until she got lost into the distance. The alien girl simply frowned at what she had done as she glanced down to examine her fist. "Dammit! I think I put too much juice into that punch, sometimes I forget just how strong I am in the Super-Saiyan state. I didn't want to send her flying like I did with Akuma…" She said a little embarassed.

The members of the Kazama family were simply gaping at what they had just witnessed; they certainly hadn't held any delusion that Momoyo might had any chance in defeating the alien girl after watching that destructive battle with the goddess and sensing the great power she was projecting, but they had at least assumed she would give a good fight before being brought down, instead Pan just simply trounced her as if she was nothing.

Unlike the gob-smacked teenagers from the Kazama group, Ageha was grinning wickedly at what she had just witnessed as she put a hand above her eyes to shield her from the setting sun while she peered at the sky. She let out a small amused cackle. "Fu, Fu… Now that was entertaining, it was really amusing to see Momoyo getting a taste of her own medicine. How annoying I found when she does this exact same thing to me sometimes during our spars…" She mused out loud, drawing the attention of the alien girl, who turned at her with a suspicious look. Ageha just returned her gaze back to earth and adressed the alien girl fully, crossing her arms underneath her generous bossom in a non-chalant posture. "You know that will not be enough to put Momoyo down. You might be a truly overwhelming force out of this world, but I've fought Momoyo many times in the past to know that girl will never simply accept defeat as long as she continues drawing breath…"

Pan gave a strange look at the light blunette for that comment. "What are you talking about? Didn't you just saw me punching her into the sky like a rocket? Fuck! I really hope I didn't send her into space…! It wasn't really my intention to send her flying like that… Dammit… I better go in search of her before something happens to her… I've already received enough flack for what happened during my fight with Lind, I really don't want to deal with another shit-storm if I kill her by accident…" She said with a hint of worry in her voice as she began to float with the intention of going in search of the Kawakami air.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that if I were you…" Ageha commented, still pretty unpreocuppied. "Knowing her, what you just did to her will simply be an inconvinience…" She said without a care in the world as she iddly began to check her nails like there was nothing out of the ordinary.

The alien girl turned towards the Kuki heiress with actual surprise in her expression. "What…!? The hell is that supposed to mean…!?"

!

High above the orbit of the earth, in the outer fringes where the atmosphere of the planet ends and gives way to the vacuum of space, the unconcious body of Momoyo Kawakami placidly floated in a suspended state in the treshhold between the world and the darkness beyond. For a few minutes she simply remained there, slowly floating on its own axis without a sense of direction or lucidity. Eventually, the beautiful raven-haired girl began to stirr from her slumber, eyes fluttering open, showing no recognition of her surroundings, a slight amount of distress seeping into Momoyo's features at waking in an unfamiliar place.

"Wha… What…? Where am I? Was I unconcious…? What happened…?" She groggily said as she began to rub her face and side of her head to ascertain her condition while she glanced around her surroundings to get a better idea of her location. Only to become utterly surprised at finding out that she was able to see the whole surfuce of the earth lying right under her feet, the entire planet glinting brightly like a big sea-blue saphire. "Oh shit, I'm in space! Fuck, I wasn't expecting Pan to send me so high with a single hit… Damn, this is the first time someone knocks me out with a single punch! Huh…? So this is how Ageha feels when I do this to her…" Momoyo said as she blinked in puzzlement and once again glanced at her immediate surroundings to confirm that yes, she was in space and not imagining things. "Man if it isn't annoying… Well, whatever, better get back to the fight for round two. It would be embarassing as the heir to the Kawakami style of combat to lose against an opponent without inflincting a single scratch on her." She stated as she straightened herself in a vertical position to fix her stance and better behold the world below her instead of simply floating aimlessly in the void.

"But first things first…" She said before expelling a shower of energy through her body to heal any wound she might have received. "_Instant Recovery!_" After refreshing herself she then set her sights back at the world below, a cocky smile appearing on her lips. "I knew fighting with Pan was going to be fun… I have finally found someone stronger than me who I can go all out without fearing of breaking them too soon…Oh, this is going to be so fun…" She stated with a wicked laugh before her smile was suddenly erased from her face. "But I better step up my game; Pan was kind enough to accept my challenge, so it will not do for her to be dissapointed at my performance. It is only proper for the powerful and beautiful Momoyo, the strongest martial artist in the world to be the only one able to face the terrible and seemingly unstoppable threat from outer space…" She stated with no small deal of arrogance, the raven-haired beauty always fond of stroking her own ego when given a chance, before once again she began to smile like the combat junkie she is.

"Okay, time-out is over. Let's show this alien girl what we humans are truly capable of..." She declared before coiling back her legs to gather impulse and turning on her axis as she positioned her body in a way she would be ending up falling back to earth face first as soon as she set off, both of her feet sticking upward behind her. Suddenly with a sudden burst of KI, the raven-haired girl launched herself at super-sonic speeds back towards the planet, the heat of re-entry turning her body into a burning comet that leaved behind a fiery scar throughout the sky on its passing, Momoyo's grin not diminishing in the least as she used her KI to reinforce her body against the thousands of degrees celsius product of her reintroduction with the planet's atmosphere, her soul singing happily with the desire for battle.

!

Back on the Shinpaku HQ backyard, Pan's attention was diverted from questioning the Kuki heiress further as she suddenly (alongside the rest of the veteran martial artists present) felt Momoyo's KI rising exponentially and approaching at an impressive fast pace, her gaze turning towards the sky to try to catch a glimpse of her not-yet-out-of-comission opponent. After keeping her eyes focused on the clouds for a steady heartbeat, her expression turned serious and the alien girl raised her voice to adress all the people present. "Everybody get back inside the building now! That is and order!" She said in a tone that cleraly told she was not in the mood for complaints. Seeing her unusually serious expression, her minions decided to follow her instruction without question and began to herd the puzzled and confused students present back inside despite their protests. Ahega Kuki and the rest of the Kazama family followed that order too, as they found it to be sensible, especially since they knew first-hand just how destructive Momoyo's fights could get sometimes.

It was just in time that the audience of the fight took refuge inside the Shinpaku HQ, as a fiery trail appeared soaring through the sky like a burning sword that was heading straight towards Pan. The alien girl just raised her hands up to catch the incoming projectile as she braced herself for the impact. Not soon as she did that than a ponderous force impacted upon the alien girl with the strength of a ballistic missile, the resultant detonation being powerful enough to completely destroy the entire backyard as a massive quantity of debris was launched violently in all directions because of the impressive shockwave, the sudden displacement of air striking the surrounding buildings so hard that fissures and fractures began to appear on their structures, but somehow they managed to weather the storm without collapsing, if just barely. All the windows in a 3 square radius from the point of impact exploded in dangerous showers of glass and vehicles parked in nearby streets were either flipped up side down or totally blown away by the powerful shockwave.

"Son of a bitch! This is crazy! What the hell happened…!?" Whip exclaimed in alarm from the floor as she took cover inside the Shinpaku HQ, hands over her head, small glinting pieces of pulverized glass stuck on her hair and clothes.

"I think that was that Kawakami girl's retaliation for being punched beyond the horizon by Pan." Foxy stated as she stood up and began to dust herself off from the fragments of glass on her person.

"Damn! Just how powerful that Momoyo girl can be?" Vice exclaimed with a clearly incensed expression, she clearly hadn't appreciated being forced to duck and cover to avoid being blown into pieces by a human missile. "It's like the battle against the goddess all over again…!"

The gathered martial artists focused their attention back into the destroyed field. When the dust settled, a massive crater could be seen in the place where the backyard was once located, the entire premises having been utterly obliterated by the unbelievable powerful impact. In the middle of the desolation they could clearly see Pan and Momoyo clashing against each other, the alien girl taking hold of the raven-haired beauty's fist that she had obviously stopped in cold. The attack having clearly come from above as Momoyo's body was ram-rod straight and stretched taut, feet sticking towards her sky as if she were standing on her hands, only that her single point of balance was her extended fist which she had used to try to punch the alien girl on the face, only to be blocked easily by the Saiyan teen. Despite the apparent frustration present in Pan's face at having to deal with such a troublesome opponent, traces of respect could also be glimpsed. "Tsk… I am surprised you were able to recover from my punch; you're not so weak as I had first thought. It is not everyday that I am proved wrong over my initial impressions, I am really hoping you are strong enough to make our battle entertaining." She said as she increased the pression of her hold on Momoyo's fist, the sound of bones creacking began to be heard loudly on the destroyed field.

The only indication of pain that the raven-haired beauty showed was a slight grimace over her left eye; however, it wasn't enough to diminish her wicked smile in the least. "Well… I must really say you do have quite the punch, no one has managed to strike me so hard in my entire life, you sent me straight into orbit with that uppercut of yours. I was able to see the earth underneath my feet as I floated aimlessly in the middle of space…" Momoyo stated as she began to rub her chin with her free hand and relaxed her body to put her feet back into the ground, but not without from still keep pushing with her fist..

Despite being engaged in the middle of combat, Pan couldn't avoid an abashed expression from showing on her face at being reminded of her lack of control. "Yeah… Sorry about that… It really wasn't my intention to punch you into orbit, sometimes I forgot just how fragile other people are compared to me so it becomes really difficult for me to keep my strength in check, specially when I'm in Super-Saiyan. It was such a great stroke of luck that you are strong enough and your KI manipulation is more developed than the norm to allow you to survive being sent to orbit, otherwise you would have died." Pan said with an uncharacteristical serious expression as she tried to make it hit home the severity of the great mistake she almost commited.

Despite the stoicism of the alien girl, it did little to diminish Momoyo's mood, in fact she seemed pleased at the declaration of the Saiyan. "Well, what can I say…? I am amazing like that. It is not for anything that I hold the title of the strongest martial artist on this planet!" She said with her usual smile.

Pan simply grunted in acknowledgement. "I've heard many make such boasts before while on this world… But you're the first one that I actually believe is telling the truth, you are without a doubt the most powerful human on this planet. Not even the grandmasters would have been able to do what you just did, I must say, I am pleased to have find someone a litte bit more hardy than the rest…" She said as she began to asses the raven-haired beauty in front of her with more favorable eyes.

Before any of the combatants could continue exchanging words, their temporal impasse was interrupted by Kenichi who had dared go outside back into the devastated courtyard after the effects of Momoyo's orbital strike had settled down. "Wait a minute, how come she is still alive if you punched her into space!? I mean what the hell!? KI or no KI that shouldn't have been possible since there is barely any air to breath in the outer atmosphere…" The brunette disciple explained with a clearly stumped expression.

Pan just bristled in annoyance at her apprentice's interruption. "The answer is rather simple my foolish apprentice, KI reinforcement. When you use that technique, you not only can strengthen your muscles to make them hardier, stronger and able to break through steel, but you can also reinforce your inner organs to not only make them more resilient, but also to improve their efficiency to super-human levels. Thus and advanced KI practitioner could be able to reinforce his lungs to stave off the effects of being in an enviroment with thin air or barely any oxygen at all like the outer atmosphere, as his reinforced lungs will be able to efficiently (subsistir) without trouble with just the barest minimum traces of oxygen…" The alien girl simply explained without taking her attention away from her opponent in front of her.

"Really? So that means that with enough KI mastery one would be able to breathe in space!?" Ranma exclaimed with a rather astonished expression, the pigtailed martial artist appearing from behind Kenichi.

At that, Pan had to take her sight away from Momoyo for just a moment to give an annoyed _'Are you stupid?' _look to Ranma. "Weren't you just listening to what I've just said? The reinforcement technique only helps you too survive in enviroments with thin amounts of oxygen by improving the ability of your body to efficiently process such trace amounts and subsist from them. It doesn't work in places where there is no oxygen whatsoever like outer space because there is nothing for your body to work with. Even the elders of my race are unable to survive for long if exposed to the vaccum of space, the maximum we can push our ability to endure extreme conditions is the outer fringes of a planet atmosphere, beyond that treshold there is only death. Rare are the species who can naturally withstand exposure to vaccum." The alien girl explained seriously before re-directing her attention back to Momoyo.

The busty raven-haired was grinning impishly at that revelation. "Oh, ho, ho! So even the all-mighty Saiyan supermen have limitations? Does that mean that I am able to do something that not even the powerful alien warriors are capable off? Then that means I am not only number 1 here on earth but also on the rest of the universe… Ooooh… It is such a nice feeling to know I am capable of feats not even the advanced powerful races from outer space are able to do…" She stated with no small amount of arrogance.

Pan just gave the girl in front of her a half-lidded stare as she tried to figure out what she was saying. "No one is truly invincible, not even my elders who managed to reach the level they are now for defeating beings more powerful than themselves, and certainly not me, the youngest, inexperienced and weakest, practically the baby of the family… But don't let the fact of discovering the mortal limitations of my race give you the false hope of believing you may have a snow-ball chance in hell against me… If you were a creature the likes of Morrigan, the Daimakaicho or Belldandy, then I would certainly not be so confident in my odds of defeating you without a scratch… But as it is, there is simply no posibility that a human of your level…" The alien girl stated as she began to increase the pressure of her hold over Momoyo's fist, causing the ravenette to actually wince in pain. "Will be able to defeat a Saiyan of my level…" Pan stated with undisputable finality. A look of curiosity then suddenly fell on the young Saiyan's face. "But what do you mean that you're able to perform a feat not even my race has been capable of achieving…? Does that mean that you posses some technique that allows you to breathe on space?"

Her cheeky smile returned to Momoyo's face at that question. "Well, it is not breathing per-se since, as you say, there is no air to breathe on space after all. Is more like I am able to recycle the air stored in my lungs using my KI to stay afloat indefinitely for as long as I maintain my technique, so I don't have to worry about suffocation during the rare times that my battles move beyond the orbit of this planet." She stated smugly with obvious satisfaction.

Pan just tilted her head to a side in thought. "I must say I'm honestly surprised at your skill, at the very least, it is good to know you are a fighter that keeps some rather interesting tricks under her sleeve. I will have to see this technique of yours with my own eyes you understand, all boasts must be answered with actions and not just words you know… Plus we already totaled my backyard, so I guess it will be smart to change the venue of our fight since I don't want to endanger the integrity of my headquarters, it will be such a drag to have to look for a new base of operations, oh well…" She said as she finally let go of Momoyo's fist and almost causing the taller ravenette to stumble at having the resistance she was fighting against suddenly dissapearing. The alien girl then pressed the thumb of her other remaining hand over her pinky and set her digit right in front of Momoyo's face at flicking distance of her forehead. "I will only require the strength of my pinky to send you into orbit, last time was a fluke since I wasn't controlling my power as well as I could, so this time I'll make sure to do things properly… Make sure to brace yourself, alright…"

Momoyo just stared at the tiny finger pointed at the middle of her temple, but instead of looking terrified at the notion of being sent into orbit again, she seemed rather intrigued by that declaration instead. "You know, I do have an attack in which I defeat my opponents with just a flick of my finger, so I think it will be a novel experience to be on the receiving end of such technique for once. But I must wonder if you're really able to send me into space again with only your pinky, I've only been able to send my victims flying a few dozen meters with that move, and that is by using my index…" She ask with honest to good curiosity at what the alien girl was about to do to her, one should wonder if the raven-haired girl was able to display such carelessness towards the potential harm to her person because of her recklessness, boldness or just sheer stupidity. The answer was up for grabs.

Pan just raised an eyebrow at that declaration. "What did I tell you about being in a complete different level than yours…? Just the strength of my pinky is more than enough to end the life of any human on this planet, remember that I destroyed an entire navy using only my sight alone a few days ago… You only survived my fist because I was holding a lot of my strength back and yet still I slipped just a little on my control and that was more than enough to send you straight into space… So don't question whether or not I have the power to do the things I claim, it will not end well for you…" She said in a warning tone.

Again Momoyo didn't seemed in the smallest bit concerned or even put off by Pan's blunt and rather crass attitude, if anything she simply appeared to accept her words at face value and even be excited by the prospect. A true battle maniac she was. "Oh, okay…! Very well then hit me with your best shot." She declared with a maniac grin as she assumed a better position to receive the alien girl's strike in full.

Pan raised an eyebrow at that declaration. "You sure…? I'm more than certain you're going to regret having asked me that." She stated in the plainest tone she could muster.

Momoyo eagerly nodded in response. "Yeah I'm sure, c'mon! Stop wasting time and just do it!" She said with obvious impatience.

"Alright, if that's what you want… Man you must be really bored if you find the notion of being used as my personal punch-bag exciting, but who am I to dissuade you from commiting suicide…" She said unconcernedly as she again prepared herself to flick Momoyo in the forehead. The raven haired girl just grinned in excitement with that deranged smile of hers. Pan focused for a moment to make sure she employed only the necessary amount of strength needed to accomplish the task at hand without ripping Momoyo's head off or something. The alien girl then just flicked the taller busty beauty in the forehead with her pinky, barely a bump, but that was enough to send Momoyo flying again into the sunset and straight into the sky, the battle maniac grinning and hollering in excitement all the way instead of screaming in terror like a normal person, something that clearly caught the alien girl off guard. "AWESOME…!"

"Okay… I got to admit I wasn't expecting that…" Pan deadpanned as she stared into the sky in the direction that the rowdy Kawakami girl had been launched. "She is a little weird but I think I'm starting to like her upbeat attitude…" She said to herself before turning towards her minions who had dared to come outside again. "Anyway, guess I'll go and continue my fight with this girl in some other place least I endanger the entire city a second time, pretty sure no one would appreciate that… You guys hold the fort while I'm gone…" She glanced at the destroyed field all around her. "Or whatever that still remains of it… Fuck! I'm going to have to go house-hunting after this aren't I? Ugh, whatever, I'll see you guys later…" She said to her minions before floating away and setting off in the direction of the raven-haired girl with a burst of KI. The people present just watched her go.

"Dammit! Why they go away!? I wanted to see more cool techniques! I'm really going to have to learn that flying technique of hers if I don't want to miss any second of the action everytime Pan enters in a fight…" Ranma declared a little grumpily at missing the opportunity of seeing more of the battle.

Mature just gave him a plain look. "We still have Giru recording her movements; we can watch the rest of the battle through the live feed on our mobile devices, or Giru himself if you don't have one, as his body has several inner compartments with display screens…" She explained as she pulled out the new cell-phone she had bought the day before their trip to Myoushinzan after the destruction of her previous one.

Ranma just scratched the side of his head as he thought over what he had just been told. "Well I suppose that'll have to do…" He said before walking in the direction of Giru and snatching the tiny robot with his hands, much to the disbelief and concern of the present martial artists. "Come here you little bucket of bolts, let's see how many channels you can pick up. Now, what button is the one for the television?" He commented as he flipped the tiny automatron upside down and began to examine him all over his body. Giru clearly didn't appreciated being mishandled in such way as he began to wave his limbs all around in alarm.

"GIRU! Put me down, giru! Put me down! I am a piece of fragile, advanced technology, giru! I shouldn't be treated in this rough way, giru!" The tiny robot exclaimed frantically as he tried to escape the grasp of the pig-tailed boy.

"Tsk…! Just stay still and let me find your remote or something…" Ranma grumbled irritably as he kept flipping the little robot.

"Ranma, stop being a jerk…" Akane, taking notice of how unseemly and rude her fiancee was being in front of other people, decided to put a stop to his shenanigans by smacking him in the back of his head with an open palm and taking Giru away from him.

**WHACK!**

"OUCH!"

"Seriously Ranma, why do you always have to bully those smaller than you? You do the same thing to P-chan…" Akane lectured as she snuggled the tiny robot in her embrance the same way she does her pet pigglet, Giru taking the opportunity while the youngest Tendo's attention was focused on Ranma to flip off and make rude gestures at the pig-tailed martial artist. Ranma just rubbed the back of his head in indignation while he grumbled some not so flattering comments under his breath that oddly enough sounded closely to something like 'Uncute tomboy' 'Annoying bacon-breath' and 'Insufferable buckets of bolts'. The people present just watched plainly with sweat-drops in the back of their heads.

Doctor Jackal suddenly appeared, coming out of the main HQ building with such a carefree demeanor as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. He stopped to survey the entire destroyed and desolate ruins of what had once been a backyard, his face showing no emotion other than his usual pleasant smile as he roamed his gaze over the wasteland that was result of the brief battle between Pan and the Kawakami girl. He then turned his neck in the direction of alien girl's secretaries and adressed the two women. "I see you all been having fun while I was gone. So, what did I miss…?" He simply commented in such an unconcerned tone as if he were talking about the weather, Mature and Vice just deadpanned back at him as result.

!

Pan blasted through the endless sky, quickly making her way towards the high orbit of the earth in search of the Kawakami girl. Once she passed through the atmosphere and the blue of the sky made way to the black of the void and the bright shining lights of the stars, the alien girl was able to find her opponent waiting for her, floating placidly well above the treshold between black and blue, Momoyo's arms crossed in front of her in a confident unconcerned posture while the whole planet glowed beautifully underneath her like a giant blue pearl.

The inspiring sight mattered nothing for Pan at the moment, all of her attention being focused on the young woman in front of her, the raven-haired girl sporting that insufferable smile of hers as she saw the Saiyan teen stopping just short of the outer fringes of the planet's atmosphere, right before the smallest traces of oxygen were completely replaced by empty vaccum, leaving Pan with no other choice but to have her opponent look down on her from a superior position, something that clearly brought a deranged glee to Momoyo.

"Well, well so it is true that the mighty Saiyans cannot go beyond the higher orbit of a planet, this makes me, the beautiful and powerful Momoyo Kawakami to be able to go where not even the undefeatable warriors from outer space have dared to thread" Momoyo declared in such an overdramatic way that it was clear she was doing nothing but feeding her own ego.

Pan was indecisive between being insulted or stupefied at the theatrics of her opponent. "What the hell do you think you're doing by being so dramatic!? Oh by the ancestors! Don't tell me you're just another big ham with an inflated head like Diego Carlo!" She spat with a positively horrified expression as she pointed accusingly at the raven-haired girl with a finger.

!

"Hey…!"

Back on earth, the Wrestling grandmaster in question was feeling affronted after seeing that declaration through Whip's cellphone, the brunette revolver wielder currently rolling and laughing uncontrollably on the ground. The nerve of it! And he had been trying to be nothing but helpful and respectful this entire time since she inducted him and the rest of his fellow grandmasters into her ranks, following her orders to the letter to the best of his abilities for not only having been defeated by her forces but also as thanks for saving his life and that of his disciple from Kushinada. Foxy must have taken notice of his dejection, for she turned to adress him.

"Don't take it personally; she's not trying to be mean with that comment. You have to admit that your behavior can be a little too much outlandish for most people sensibilities." The white-haired fencer said, trying the best she could to be reassuring, even if it was awkward proposition for her to be that nice.

Kushinada at taking ear of the conversation simply turned to look at the broody wrestling grandmaster with her patented cold impassive stare. The burning coals she had for eyes boring upon the helpless Diego Carlo as if wanting to set him on fire with sight alone. "I've always remarked how much of an overbearing annoyance you are…" She said in a deaf tone devoid of any minuscule amount of pity… Diego Carlo simply sulked more after that.

!

Momoyo simply ignored the embarassing accusations of the alien girl with practiced ease. She rather replied with a pleasant smile. "Oh, c'mon don't be like that. You and I both know how this little scuffle of ours is going to end. You might think I'm delusional for the boasts I make at your expense, but on the contrary, I am perfectly aware how powerful you truly are. I mean, I was able to feel your flare of power when you fought that goddess all the way to my usual hanging spot in Kawakami city." Her smile faded and her gaze grew distant, as if seeing some far away sight beyond the alien girl in front of her. "My maximum range to sense KI is two kilometers and yet I was able to clearly feel your show of power. It was so intense that it brought me to my knees, so stiffling that I was barely able to breathe; it felt as if some terrible pressure had suddenly slammed into my shoulders and was threatening to crush me into the ground like a bug. Never in my entire life had I felt so helpless, it was a new terrible, overwhelming and exhilarating feeling…" She stated as her smile returned to her face, overflowing with joy and deranged ecstasy. "You are the first true challenge I've faced, no one has ever shrugged off my attacks as if they were nothing like the way you have, and I know regardless how much I try I would never be able to defeat you the way I am now. So it is quite the pleasant thing to know this not the limit, that there is more than just the strength I currently posses. I had resigned myself a long time ago to the idea that I would never be able to find someone who could force me to make an actual effort in order to win. I know my defeat is inevitable, I am okay with that. I just want to know how far I can go when I am pushed to my limit, to know what my true potential is like. So forgive me if I seem a little overbearing, but you have to admit that it is kinda exciting to know there is something I am able to do that not even you, a clearly superior opponent, can…" She finished as she openend her arms wide in a dramatic fashion, her overflowing joy evident on her face.

Pan raised an inquisitive eyebrow; she had to admit that the raven-haired girl might be onto something. "Alright, I guess you have a point. I do know how lonely being at the top can be, how boring it is when there's no one to challenge you and force you to improve and go beyond your limits. It is the same feeling I've been experiencing since I've been staying on this planet, at least back home I could always challenge my elders, uncles and senseis to a spar whenever I felt bored, though Gran-Gran, uncle Vegeta and Sensei Piccolo never pulled any punches when it was time to kick my ass… Mmmmph… I am pretty sure you would be thrilled to meet them. Anyway, though I can relate to what you're feeling (seriously though, how you managed to stay relatively sane under such constant boredom for years is beyond me, I've only been here for a few weeks and I'm already having enough of being surrounded by weaklings. The only decent opponents around these parts are the goddesses and demonesses but they have their hands tied by bureaucracy, ugh…!) That doesn't mean that I am here to indulge you in your little games of make-believe. You challenged me to a battle, so I expect of you to give me a decent challenge worth of my time otherwise, I might have to take it on your hide to make up for my dissapointment." She said, her demeanor turning serious as she raised a hand in front of her and closed it harshly into a fist for emphasis, her knuckles poping loudly by the pressure.

The smile on Momoyo's face turned deranged at that declaration, as if to answer at the challenge issued. "Oh, don't you worry about that… I don't intend to go down without a fight; I have my pride as the holder of the title of the most powerful martial artist on this planet." She stated as she set a hand on her chest to point at herself. It seemed the time for games was finally over, for Momoyo assumed a serious stoic countenance for the first time since their battle began, she cupped her hands in front of her body and started to gather energy between them. Motes of light being drawn into a luminescent sphere pulsating with KI. "I might lose… But I'll make sure you'll have to work for your victory. Before this battle is over I'll manage to land an actual hit on you!" She declared as her ball of energy began to glow brightly.

Pan wasn't impressed by her boasts, however. "That's a pretty tall order for someone with such an insignificant power level compared to mine; you'll need more than that little flashlight of yours if you expect to hurt me." She declared rather arrogantly, mocking the energy attack that Momoyo was charging.

The raven-haired girl ignored the insults being hurled at her and focused only in getting her technique ready. It was almost done. "We'll see, how about if you take a taste of this. Just to show you're not the only one capable of unleashing KI attacks of great magnitude on this planet. This is my personal creation… _THE KAWAKAMI HA!_" Momoyo proudly declared as she unleashed a vibrant beam of energy towards the alien girl, too much eerily similar to Pan's own _Kame Hame Ha_ for it not being a shameless copy of her grandfather's signature technique. Pan was not amused.

!

Back on earth the gathered martial artists had to comment about this latest development. Some shocked that the Kawakami girl is able to copy one of Pan's more powerful techniques so easily; others not caring in the slightest and thinking the alien was not going to appreciate someone plagiarizing her skills.

"Holy shit! That girl is able to copy Pan's technique!" Nagi pointed out with a finger towards the screen on Giru's back, stating the obvious.

Foxy was not impressed. "I would be more worried about what Pan would be thinking of having someone so openly and blatantly stealing her moves right in front of her… That Momoyo girl must be suicidal or something for trying to piss her off like that…" She deadpanned in a monotone.

!

Back on the Earth's stratosphere, it appeared that the words of the white-haired fencer were proving true, for a hard scowl was plastered on Pan's face as the pillar of energy flew through the darkness of space in her direction. She didn't lifted a single finger or even tried to move a single inch in order to avoid the attack, she just remained there floating on her spot as she kept glaring daggers at the incoming energy blast. Just when the attack was about to hit her, did the alien girl reacted by lashing out with an arm and completely swatting away the entire energy pillar to a side as one would do a fly, the vibrant blast of condensed KI losing itself into the vastness of space until it was out of sight. Momoyo had to admit seeing one of her most powerful attacks being deflected with such ease that bordered in the insulting was pretty discouraging.

"Well… I didn't saw that coming…" The raven-haired beauty remarked in a flat tone, obvious dissapointment showing on her voice.

Pan just glared at her opponent, as if deciding whether to end the fight right here, right now and crush the life out of Momoyo for daring to copy one of her techniques, or be impressed that she managed to achieve such feat in the first place after seeing her doing the technique only once like true Saiyans do. In the end, the alien girl decided to indulge her curiosity and ask how the buxom ravenette managed to pull out that stunt. "You know, I'm really ambivalent right now on how I am feeling. On the one hand, I'm feeling pretty outraged that you dared to copy one of my family style's signature technique and do a poor imitation of it, but on the other, the fact that you managed to accomplish such thing after a few days since I showed it for the first time is rather impressive for a human…" The alien girl confessed with an indecipherable tone, her arms crossed in front of her as she stared at her opponent.

Momoyo seemed puzzled for a moment, as if she didn't quite understood the words of the alien girl, her head tilting to a side as she gave a strange look at Pan. "Copying your technique…?" A look of realization then fell upon her face as she finally figured out what the alien girl was saying… "Ahhhh…! I see… Nope sorry but my technique is 100% original despite how very similar it looks to your own, it took me weeks of hard work to finally develop it enough as to be combat-worthy." She stated, swaying her head sideways in denial. Momoyo expression then changed and she began to look a little abashed as she awkwardly rubbed the back of her head. It seemed that for some reason, confessing about how she came up with the idea for her technique was a little embarassing for her. "To tell the truth, many of my techniques are moves that were inspired from those that I've seen in Manga and Anime that I liked so much as to want to be able to do them in real life. My Kawakami Ha is something I saw in the Manga Drake Nut." Pan was not pleased by that answer.

"You're telling me that my Kame-Hame Ha look-alike technique that you used, was something you pulled out of a manga…!?" The Saiyan teen said in a rather deceptive sweet voice as one of her eyebrows twitched uncontrollably.

Momoyo, unaware of the impending danger, answered that question with her usual blunt honesty. "Well… Yes…" The black-haired girl then suddenly brought a hand to her chest in pain as she felt an opressive grasp taking hold on her insides, a terrible feeling squeezing at her lungs with an unbearable grip and keeping her from breathing easily, her heart pounding violently inside her toraxic cage with such intensity that it felt as if it was about to explode. The source for this terrifying presence seemed undoubtely to come from Pan as the alien girl's hair turned golden again and she released another taste of her true power in a fit of anger.

!

"Oh boy… I knew it… She wasn't going to be pleased with having another person making a mock imitation of one of her techniques…" Foxy flatly stated in a dry tone back on the Shinpaku HQ, clearly not caring a gant's ass whether Pan beat Momoyo's ass to death or not. Her fellow martial artists just nodded in agreement.

!

Pan, slowly and deliberatedly, began to cup her hands in front of her and started gathering energy of her own, closing her eyes in concentration. Brilliant specks of electricity coming to life in a blinding shower of light, forming a perfect sphere of an iridescent gleam. It was pretty clear from the get go, that Pan's technique was much more powerful than Momoyo's, if only because its glow was more blinding and piercing than that from the ravenette's technique, the whole energy sphere humming with densely packed KI.

The alien girl opened her eyes, and looked at Momoyo with an unwavering certainty. "Let me show you how a true energy attack looks like…" She said as she assumed the classical pose of the Kame-Hame Ha, ready to unleash the powerful stream of energy at a moment's notice.

"_KAME_… _HAME_…" The glow of the sphere of energy between Pan's cupped hands began to intensify exponentially until the blue of the earth and the black of the void had been sweep aside and replaced by blinding white light. Even her minions back on the surface of the world where able to easily see her technique glowing in the sky like a new star. "_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_" With a last heave, Pan unleashed all the energy she had gathered, a massive pillar of light tracing through the heavens like an unstopabble flood.

Momoyo found herself unable to move, a sudden feeling of terror began to swell inside her when she realized there was nothing standing between her and the massive wave in front of her that encompassed her entire line of sight and threatened to consume her whole. All of her senses screaming at her to move the fuck away, and that's exactly what the black-haired girl did, knowing there wasn't a chance hell for her to be able to block such powerful attack. Momoyo dived low in a burst of speed, barely able to avoid the beam of energy as it swept through her previous location, the powerful stream passing so close to her that the Kawakami heir was able to feel the scalding heath of the heavy concentration of KI on her back, but sucessful she was in her attempt to evade the attack.

"Fuuuuuck! That burns! DAMN! Thank god I decided to evade that attack rather than trying to face it head on, even I don't think I would have been able to survive that blast." Momoyo exclaimed as she glanced at the pillar of energy that was quickly dissapearing in the distance.

"Don't think this is the end yet…!" Pan declared as she continued pouring energy on her technique, and with a flick of her joined wrists, the KI blast made a sharp U turn on its axis and once again aimed in the direction of the raven-haired girl for a second pass. Momoyo was certainly not thrilled by this new development.

"What… The… Fuck…!"

!

"Holy shit… She can control the direction of her energy attack in mid-flight! That's so unfair…!" A stumped Whip commented after watching the latest trick being revealed by the alien girl on her cell-phone.

"It is more than clear who the superior fighter in this little bout is. The outcome of this match was never in doubt." Kushinada stated in her usual toneless baritone. "With the great control she has over KI, I don't expect for this farce to last much longer." The cold statement filled the friends of the Kawakami heir with dread.

!

Momoyo could not believe what was happening; the massive wave of energy she had just barely managed to evade had turned around and was coming back at her, knowing not even her would be able to survive a direct hit from such overwhelming concentrated amount of KI, the Kawakami heir was forced to take a course of action for the first time on her life that no opponent she has ever faced managed to corner her into doing. Momoyo ran, or in this case, soared through the atmosphere as she used small bursts of KI to propel her away since unlike Pan, she didn't had a technique that allowed her to fly.

Momoyo let herself fall back into the earth, the blazing stream of energy trailing behind her. As her body began to glow red by the heath of re-entry, the raven-haired girl unleashed another Kawakami Ha, but instead of using it to try to delay the incoming attack (which would had been certainly a wasted effort) she used it to launch herself back into space. Despite her evasive maneuver, it did little to shake off the pursuing blast, as it simply, once again, seamlessly turned in the middle of the air and kept homing after the Kawakami heir.

Momoyo now found herself in a precarious position, for she was barely able to turn in any direction due to the impulse she carried as she went up, the incoming beam being now positioned right underneath her in a straight free ascension as it rapidly closed the distance with its target. The ravenette could do nothing but brace herself and pray she would be able to survive the blast. But just when the stream of energy was about to engulf her, did the KI beam veered off to a side and passed the astonished Momoyo with just a few scant centimeters of margin.

The Kawakami heir began to wonder why she hadn't been turned into cosmic dust as she glanced over her shoulder at the energy beam that had just ignored her, the stream of energy still locked in its ascent into space. As the energy attack got into a distance of a hundred feet away from her, Momoyo began to think that maybe she had been saved by a stroke of luck, that's when her delusions were suddenly shattered by the beam of energy unexpectedly exploding without notice. One moment, the sky was simply still, and the next it suddenly cleared (or more accurately, broke) apart as the powerful explosion created a second sun for a few seconds before it imploded into itself and released an unbelievable quantity of energy on all directions, the resulting detonation equal to that of several hundred warheads going off at the same time. The shockwave of such monstruous blast was able to be felt all the way back to the surface of the earth, were the people of Tokyo experimented some slight tremors under their feet despite the great distance. The sky then was covered again by the thick enourmous clouds of dust that were expelled by the earth-shattering explosion, the entire arch of heaven over Japan falling into darkness, bringing the early arrival of the night as the last rays of the setting sun were blocked by the pillars of smoke.

A lone body then fell from within the confines of the giant dust cloud, the broken bloodied form of Momoyo, filled of injuries, cuts and scrapes, her clothes burnt and ripped in some places. The ravenette coughed a wad of blood as she fell-head first back into the earth, despite her wounds she still refused to accept defeat. "No… I will not let it end like this…" She stated with determination, forcing her body to move despite the great pain she was in and started gathering energy to launch another Kawakami Ha and propel herself back into space, her energy beam glowing for a moment like a single line of light in the darkened sky before getting lost from all sight among the smoke clouds.

!

Back on the Shinpaku HQ, the gathered martial artists were rather impressed at Momoyo's determination for still able to keep battling despite her injuries.

"Damn! She's still alive and willing to fight…!? Now that's amazing…" Whip exclaimed honestly in surprise.

"Well it's not like she received a direct hit from that monstruous explosion." Foxy interjected. "Obviously, Pan didn't want to kill her and that's why her energy attack evaded the girl at the last moment. But still, to be able to continue fighting after being so close to a blast of such magnitude is nothing short of remarkable, that girl is certainly something else…"

"I told you all, that girl is a monster of her own." Sagat said as he kept staring at the screen on Giru's back, towering over everybody around.

"Mmmmmph…" Kushinada hummed in agreement. "Guess I was wrong in my previous statement. This battle may yet last a little longer…"

!

Pan had to admit she was surprised that the Momoyo girl was still able to keep up, she had avoided striking her head-on with her Kame-Hame Ha because she didn't believed that the ravenette would had been able to survive a direct impact. She had thought that the force of the blast would had been enough to knock her out and was just about to fly down in search of Momoyo to catch the Kawakami girl before she could hit the ground, when the buxom girl in question appeared once more in front of her, having used another one of her poor copies of her Kame-Hame Ha to return to high orbit. The girl was a mess, bruises, bleeding cuts and burns littered every single inch of her body. Her clothes having also taken damage and sporting tears and rips here and there. The explosion had certainly done a number on her.

"Hey… Don't you start to believe I'm out of this game just yet! This is nothing… I can take much more than this… I just need to catch my breath a little before the next round…" She said cockily with a smirk, her right eye closed by the blood that trickled from a cut in her brow. Momoyo then raised her upper body proudly and declared. "_INSTANT RECOVERY!_" Making all of her wounds to be washed away as if by magic and allowing Pan to have another close look at her healing technique; Cuts closed, swellings faded away and bruises dissapeared, leaving only unblemished white skin. Her clothes however, remained in the same worn state.

Pan just stared intrigued at the spectacle before her. "I admit that healing technique of yours is really impressive, but that still doesn't change the fact you're severely outclassed. So far you've been doing nothing but just prolonging the inevitable, all I have to do is wait for you to run out of KI and then you will not be able to do anymore of your Instant Recoveries. And believe me when I tell you that I will outlast you, your reserves are nothing compared to mine…" She stated matter-the-factily as she flared a little bit more of her power to make electric sparks to crackle and lash out all around her golden battle aura.

Momoyo's response was to cran her neck a little, making her bones pop. "Well see… I could fight the entire day if I have to. How about if I show you…" She said confidently, trying to convey a calm disposition but inwardly concerned since she knew the words of the alien girl to be right, for she was only able to use her Instant Recovery technique a maximum of 30 times a day before her body became unable to deal with the strain anymore.

Without further words, Momoyo lunged at the alien girl, a fist cocked back and ready to strike.

The Saiyan teenager received the punch right in the middle of her face between her eyes, a loud clap and shockwave being released by the impact, and it didn't even made her blink. "It's that all…" She said in a clearly unimpressed tone, Momoyo's fist still on her face.

The raven-haired girl just smiled in a disturbing way, a wicked gleam on her eye. "Not yet…" She said, before her arm exploded in flames as she grabbed Pan by the face. "_KAWAKAMI STYLE: ROASTED MEAT!"_

A fire that could roast a boar whole in an instant engulfed the entire head of the alien girl, Momoyo keeping her hold on her face to make sure she received her flames in full. Though this kind of attack could be quite lethal against any normal person, the ravenette knew it would be required more than this to put Pan down for good, but at least she hoped it would be enough to finally cause some damage to the alien girl.

Sadly, once more, Momoyo's hopes were about to be crushed as Pan took hold of the offending hand spitting fire on her face and started to squeeze the life out of it. The fire extinguished almost immediately as Momoyo experienced an incredible pain that made her believe she was about to lose her entire appendage. She couldn't even scream to vent her agony; just pitiful groans were the only thing able to escape from her throath. "Urrrk…!"

Pan pulled the taller (and bustier) raven-haired girl close to her until they were face to face, uncaring of the pain she was inflicting her. "That wasn't a nice thing to do… Nor a smart one… I hope your Instant Recovery is able to heal pulverized bones…" She stated ominously, much to Momoyo's fear and dread.

Rather than quiver and accept her fate, the raven-head girl decided to act. In act of desperation, she hugged the alien girl tightly with her free arm, enveloping the Saiyan teen with her whole body and leaving her momentarily puzzled about what she was doing. That was the moment when Momoyo exploded.

"_KAWAKAMI STYLE: NINGEN BAKUDAN! (HUMAN BOMB)_"

The entire body of the raven-head girl quickly began to overload every single of its cells with KI, rapidly reaching a critical mass almost in no time and resulting in a powerful detonation as all the energy was released abruptaly. Pan, who was simply not expecting such a reckless and suicidal move, was pushed away from the taller buxom girl by the force of the detonation, her grip on her arm broken.

The results of such suicidal move on Momoyo's body were devastating, her entire form torn open, making her look as if she had gone through a meat-grinder. She was covered from head to toes in blood and sooth, like someone who had been beaten to an inch of his life, and yet despite the obvious pain she must have been suffering, Momoyo still stood. Having now a moment to breathe after escaping the clutches of the alien girl, the Kawakami heir used her instant recovery once more to cure all of her wounds.

Pan came out from the smoke cloud of the explosion none worse to wear, as usual any attack launched on her person failed to cause her any kind of visible damage, and managed to catch the last glimpses of Momoyo's latest healing. "You are possibly the most stubborn opponent I have ever faced… To think someone much weaker than me could be so annoying…" The alien girl said with a deadpan.

Momoyo smirked mischieviously at that, her body once more in a pristine condition. "I'll take that as a compliment… If even such a powerful alien warrior like you is having trouble fighting little ol' me, then that means I must be doing something right." She arrogantly said as she cracked her knuckles.

Pan just rolled her eyes at her self-serving boasts. "You're a paragon of humility are you not…?" She sarcastically said. Her mood then turned serious and she raised her guard, assuming a battle stance. "Let's continue, shall we…?"

"Yes… Let's…" Momoyo agreed with a nod, her arm again catching flames.

The raven-haired girl then launched herself at Pan with a burst of KI from her feet once more, her flaming fist leaving a fiery trail behind her that lasted less than a second before being extinguished and turning into smoke due to the limited amount of oxygen in such high orbit. Momoyo's fire being one that was fed using her own energy as fuel rather than whatever substance that could be found in her immediate surroundings, if it where to separate from her somehow, then the fire could simply not survive in their current enviroment.

Pan easily blocked the incoming punch with an arm, the fire doing nothing to her as she used her own aura to counteract its effects. "The same trick will not work a second time with me…" She simply stated.

Momoyo said nothing, and simply swinged with her other fist. Pan blocked it too with her other arm, only to suddenly find her limb being suddenly encased in a block of Ice. Trying to discover what the buxom ravenette had done, Pan took notice how her opponent's other arm was covered in a cape of snow that was clearly being produced from her body.

The ice kept spreading throughout the alien girl's body, covering her chest, lower abdomen and moving down her other arm. Momoyo gave a self-satisfied smirk at her handiwork. "Then I guess I'll simply have to use another trick… This is my Kawakami Style: Snowman technique… Using my Ki I am able to freeze anything I touch with this technique, you'll soon be nothing but a Popsicle…" She declared triumphantly.

Pan just snorted, not looking the least concerned despite her current predicament. The ice having covered most of her body at this point, only her head remaining yet free, but the gelid technique wasn't wasting any time and started to move up her neck. "You'll need more than this if you hope to defeat me, you really don't expect that whatever ice you might create with your KI will be able to hold me for long…" She said with a rather unimpressed expression as her face started to freeze.

Momoyo nodded at that, her demeanor serious. "I know that, but it is my hope this will give me enough time to prepare my next technique." She said as the ice finally finished covering the body of the alien girl completely, leaving her totally encased inside a transparent mirror-sheen block.

Momoyo immediately stepped away from the frozen alien girl with another small burst of KI, knowing she didn't had much time to prepare her next move before Pan escaped from her prision. It was a good thing that she decided to move when she did, for the time she managed to gain was much less than she had expected. As soon as she finished relocating herself did Pan's icy prison exploded in a shower of crystalline fragments, her golden aura flaring brightly as she roared loudly in triumph.

It didn't matter if her freezing technique hadn't managed to live up to her expectations, for Momoyo had already her next move ready. Lunging at the alien girl again, the raven-haired girl released her next attack, trying to capitulate in the narrow window of opportunity she had before Pan could be able to raise her guard after escaping from her icy prison.

"_KAWAKAMI STYLE, HIDDEN TECHNIQUE: KALEIDOSCOPE GENMA FIST!_"

The punch struck Pan in the face in full; it was a strange attack as it went right through the alien girl's form after making contact with her eyes, Momoyo passing through her opponent completely until she was behind her. Whatever effect this technique was supposed to accomplish, it ended up leaving an empty unfocused gaze on the alien girl's expression, making it seem as if she were hypnotized or something.

Momoyo just smirked as she stopped after finalizing her technique, her back turned at the alien girl from behind. "I guess this is my victory… You are now under the effects of my Kaleidoscope Genma Fist. For the next two hours your mind will be trapped in a nightmare of my own device, you will not be going anywhere anytime soon…" Momoyo then turned to look at the alien girl, her smile so big it threatened to split her face. "Preatty neat huh, I got the idea for this technique after watching those illusory jutsus in those mangas about ninjas…" She explained, really proud in her own deviousness.

"Not bad…" Was the answer of the alien girl, startling Momoyo greatly as she hadn't expected Pan to be able to break through her mental illusions on her own. The raven-haired girl only had time to show an expression of shock before she found herself with a knee sinked into her abdomen, the pain so strong that no sound was able to escape from Momoyo's throath. Pan then grabbed the buxom ravenette by the head and pulled her down to her level for a little face to face. "I give you an A for effort; it was really clever of you changing your approach to mental attacks knowing I am all but invincible in an upfront fight. Sadly for you, I am also well versed in the mind arts, my mental defenses are just as strong as my physical ones, so your illusions will not work on me." She explained, as she touched the side of her forehead with two fingers to make her point across. "You're not the first one that has tried such avenue of attack against my kind before, only those with a mental fortitude superior to mine will be able to defeat me in a battle of wills, and I sincerely doubt you have the required skill needed to achieve such feat…" With her piece said, Pan then kicked Momoyo on the side and sent her flying away from her, several of her ribs breaking under the impact.

As she was sent soaring through the Earth's orbit, Momoyo used her Instant Recovery mid-flight to heal her fractured ribs, her body again being washed over by KI for a moment. Before she could even think in trying to stop her motion, Momoyo was intercepted from behind by Pan kneeing her on the spine, causing her a new set of serious internal injuries that needed to be healed and sending her flying towards the direction where she had come from originally.

As she used her instant recovery for a second time to heal her wounds again, the Kawakami heir was intercepted by the alien girl once more, who elbowed her in the face and sent her careening through space. It was then that Momoyo knew she needed a distraction to keep Pan away from her for enough time as to allow her to heal, otherwise if things continued like this she would reach her limit of healings pretty soon.

As Pan's interlaced fists impacted her from above, sending her back to the Earth on a free-fall, Momoyo knew she had to make her move soon. As the alien girl was about to intercept and punch Momoyo again, the raven-haired girl in a move of desperation clapped her hands together as she released a great amount of KI at the same time, causing the sound of her clap to be amplified exponentially into a sonic attack that caused Pan to momentarily stop on her tracks and cover her ears due to the damage it caused to her hearing; compounded by the fact that her senses were much more keen than those of a common human being, so the pain she experienced was magnified even more. Pan gritted her teeth as she tried to endure the sensory overload, feeling as if a sonic granade had just exploded next to her ear, her ear-drums ringing sharply.

"_KAWAKAMI STYLE: DIVERSION!"_

Momoyo took the opportunity to use her instant recovery again and as the burst of KI washed over her body, she began to pellet the alien girl with a stream of balls of energy that she threw from her hands. The Ki spheres striking the alien girl head on, causing thick smoke screens to be released from their explosions, covering Pan completely from sight.

"_KAWAKAMI STYLE: KILLER FIREFLIES!_"

Momoyo then retreated, quickly putting some distance between her and the alien girl, knowing she needed time to prepare her next move. A sensible course of action because Pan came out of the smoke with a clearly pissed off expression and vying for blood, her eyes darted through her surroundings at great speeds until they zeroed in the figure of Momoyo. Her gaze turned harsh and then she was right in front of Momoyo, crossing the almost hundred of leagues between her and the raven-haired girl in an instant. The Kawakami heir only had time for her eyes to widen in an _'Oh shit!' _shocked expression before she found herself being hauled up by the lapel of her vest.

"You are being too much of a stubborn annoyance for my liking… I hope you enjoy the flavor of paste being fed through a tube, because that's what you're going to eat everyday until next year after I'm done with you…" Pan stated tensely as she raised her fist to bring down the pain.

Again Momoyo reacted without thinking, her battle instincts briefly taking over her body to save her life, as a heath microwave explosion of KI surged from her body that began to burn everything in a 1 kilometer radius. The wave of heath and fire washing over the alien girl, enveloping her completely, the sea of fire lasting for half a minute before finally abating, crimson tongues of orange and scarlet suffocating until they were nothing more but small glowing embers, and even those soon were gone.

"_1-KM-RADIUS MOMOYO MICROWAVE!_"

As usual, Pan weathered the raven-haired girl technique without a single scratch, just a few trails of smoke rising here and there from her body due to the high temperature, nothing particularly important or relevant. What was important however, was that the alien girl's clothes had been completely incinerated by the blast, sort off… Though her clothes had burned to her undies, her weighted black undershit, boots, bracers and bandana still remained since they were made of much sturdier materials to withstand constant use by a Saiyan. Despite this, Pan was not particularly thrilled by her new fashion statement. "Bitch! You destroyed my clothes! Well, I don't care much for the T-shirt, but my pants! Godammit! Now I'm flashing my panties to the entire world, just great…" She said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes, but not really caring much about her currently reduced attire due to the usual lack of modesty and recurrent apathy and low interest towards sex outside mating periods inherent to the Saiyan race.

"I don't know; I kinda like your new look… You got some very nice legs in there, girl…" Momoyo leered as she blatantly ogled the well-toned and fit alien girl, being her usual flirty self towards those members of her same sex that she considers cute for her tastes, but also to try to mess with Pan's head and rile her up a little.

The Saiyan teen just stared at the buxom ravenette with an indescipherable expression, it was clear she hadn't expected that statement, nor did she know what to think about it. In the end she just blistered unimpressed. "Just shut up and keep fighting." She stated before nailing Momoyo in the abdomen with her fist. The ravenette felt herself running out of air, as the punch was more devastating than normal due to the fact she hadn't yet completely catch her breath back after spending an outrageous amount of KI on her microwave technique. Her constant heavy KI expenditure was beginning to take a toll in her, too many high-cost techniques one after another in such short time with no rest time in between plus having to keep up a constant flow of KI to shield her body against the extreme conditions of her current surroundings was proving a bit too much even for her, sure her reserves were massive and she was just starting to feel the first traces of strain, but she knew that her weariness will simply keep increasing the longer this battle lasted. At this rate she might actually run out of energy before she reaches her healing limit, for the first time on her life, she was facing someone capable of outlasting her.

Pan clearly took notice of her opponent sudden weakness. "What…? Running out of breath, are you? Is the lack of air finally starting to get to you…" She said mockingly.

Momoyo couldn't help but giving a self-depreciating smile at that as she clutched her stomach, knowing she was being having at for her previous words about being able to breathe on space. "Nothing like that, you just caught me off-guard with that punch of yours. Guess I deserved that for start flirting in the middle of a fight."

Momoyo then took a few moments to collect herself and use her Instant Recovery again (With Pan taking the opportunity to study the technique again) Momoyo, after having recovered, stood upright again and readied herself to continue with the battle. She activated both of her Snowman and Roasted Meat techniques at the same time, one arm wreathed in flames, the other covered in snow. "Allright… Let's continue…" She stated before launching herself at the alien girl.

Pan, rather than remaining still and endure the storm of blows (consequently risking her remaining clothes to be destroyed) began to evade the fast-paced attacks of the raven-haired girl with such a bored ease that clearly told she wasn't taking things seriously. Always dodging at the last possible second just to show how very little of a threath Momoyo represents to her, frustrating and angering the Kawakami heir to no end, her pride as a martial artist not allowing her and her skills to be looked down upon by anyone.

After a several long minutes of relentless neck-breaking fast combat and thousand of missed punches tossed by the busty raven-haired girl, Pan had clearly enough of dodging punches, and on the next attack, grabbed Momoyo by the arm. Her hand freezing a little since the limb she had captured was the one covered by snow, but it didn't mattered much since she showed her displeasure by punching Momoyo in the face with her other fist, effectively stopping the ravenette's assault in cold. "Enough! I grow bored at you flimsy attempts at striking me… This battle has taken too much of my time already and I've had enough of indulging your whims. You know very well this kind of attacks will not be enough to even lay a scratch on me, so you better well damn make sure to make your next attack count or I will simply end our battle with one strike…" She said seriously, as she closed her fist and broke through all the ice covering her arm, making her point across.

Momoyo took her hands off from her hurt face and nodded; the side of her right cheek and chin puffy and rosy because of a swelling welt. "You're right… Continuing my assault in this manner it is not only wasteful but useless too. I must admit I might have let myself be carried away a little since this is the first time someone has managed to push me to my limits, but I guess it must not be as fun from your end… I know that feeling well. The lack of accomplishment that gnaws inside you when all your victories are just too easy, as if there was a hole that you cannot close, a hunger that you cannot fill…" She said, her eyes turning distant for a moment as her mind temporally went down memory lane. When her gaze refocused, a determination that wasn't there before took hold of her features. "Very well then… I guess I'll have to use my most powerful attacks, I didn't wanted to resort to use them yet since they require a great deal of my energy and also because they take some time to charge up, but I don't see any other option that I could use." Momoyo said as she used her Instant Recovery again to heal her face.

The raven-haired girl then took some distance from Pan and began to focus her KI, a resolute expression on her face. Momoyo's power then began to rise exponentially as she concentrated her energy in a single point, lashes of lighting whipping all around her as result of the great energy barely contained within her. She cupped her hands together to give form to her attack, and it was like witnessing the birth of a star. Momoyo's KI glowing so brightly that it was almost painful to look at.

Pan mood turned serious, knowing her opponent had stopped playing games by sensing the great amount of power that was being flared. She was surprised that a human girl was able to achieve such level of power on her own, by feeling alone, Pan estimated that Momoyo's power was near the tens of thousands and still continued to rise. She was indeed worthy of the title of the most powerful fighter on this planet; that is of course before she arrived. Knowing that the Kawakami heir next attack could bring forth the destruction of the entire world if it were to strike the Earth directly, Pan positioned herself in a location that would allow Momoyo's power to safely get lost in the deep vastness of space in case of a miss, the raven-haired girl following her movement and keeping her sights on her as she rotated her aim.

!

Back on the surface of the planet, the gathered martial artists took notice of their employer sudden repositioning.

"Okay, that can't be good… This is the first time I've seen Pan act cautiously around an opponent before…" Maya Natsume said with a little aprehension. "It's that girl Momoyo really that strong…?"

Foxy seemed to be of a different opinion and let her own suppositions being known. "I don't think Pan is worried about what girl might be able to do to her, she has been able to easily shrug off all of her attacks so far after all… No… See how she is making sure that the Earth is not in the line of sight of her opponent. I believe she's doing that to ensure that whatever attack that Momoyo girl is about to launch, does not endanger the planet in the process…"

Ageha Kuki appeared to have an inkling of what was going on. "So Momoyo has been backed into a corned enough to consider using that technique…" She commented to herself…

"What technique are you talking about…?" Whip asked curiously, having heard the whispers of the corporate heiress.

"One powerful enough to destroy a planet…?" It was Ageha's immediate answer.

All the people present turned to look at the pale bluenette as if she were insane, their faces plastered with expressions of flabbergasted disbelief. Well, except Lind who was the only one who showed an intrigued look after hearing that statement. "Really…? Is this girl truly that strong…?"

Kenichi was able to accurately sum up what everybody was thinking. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat….!?"

!

Back in the orbit of the planet, Momoyo was finally ready to unleash her ultimate technique. "Here it is! The most powerful attack I am able to do! I've yet to find an opponent that has yet to remain standing after receiving this… But I have a feeling you might be able to have a good chance of becoming the first one to achieve such feat. Please, don't dissapoint me…" She said with a bit of melancholy on her voice, her expression turning solemn for a moment before she launched all the energy gathered on her hands towards the alien girl.

A beam of light speared through the heavens, searing anything in its path into oblivion, its power so great that it cleared the entire sky from all the smoke clouds that had enveloped it, like a scythe cutting through a field of weath. The entire celestial roof lighted up in a white glow, turning the night into day before the whiteness threathened to engulf everything in its inmaculate pristine color, the people down in the surface had to close their eyes to shield them against the light, unable to withstand such intensity.

"_KAWAKAMI STYLE: STAR DESTROYER!_"

Pan stood her ground as the beam of light shot towards her, her expression resolute. She braced herself, crossing her arms in front of her, fully intent on receiving Momoyo's attack head on. The beam of light smashed into her in full, the torrent of white trying to sweep her aside like a tidal wave. The alien girl simply remained on her spot, refusing to budge even a single inch even as she was engulfed by an all encompassing white that completely hid her from view. Momoyo's attack kept surging forward after having devoured the form of the alien girl, blasting harmlessly into space like some kind of doomsday laser weapon, the beam of light continuing with its trajectory unhindered until it lost itself in the deep recesses of space.

After a few moments, Momoyo stopped feeding energy into her technique and the great beam of light died down, turning off as one does a light switch. The great laser diminishing in intensity until it completely dissapeared, the piercing light fading into nothing, allowing the night to once more take mastery over the heavens. Momoyo almost faltered after ending her technique, having spent a sizeable amount of energy (Even for her standards) to keep her beam of light alive. Now that she didn't have to keep feeding her technique, she began to feel the great toll that her own attack took on her body.

As the Giru-cameras adjusted their lenses to the new levels of ilumination, those watching through the life feed were able to see what had happened to the alien girl. As it is custom by now, the attack failed to cause any kind of significant injury to Pan, who still remained standing (or floating as it is the case) on her initial spot, her arms still crossed in front of her in a defensive stance. But she hadn't completely managed to escape unscatched from the last attack, the back of her hands and arms were covered in minor burns, the first kind of damage that Momoyo had managed to inflict on the alien girl, as faint as it may be. Momoyo seemed ecstatic that Pan had been able to weather her technique.

When the alien girl finally lowered her guard, the people watching took notice of the minor sunburns on her cheeks, right underneath her eyes. The Saiyan teen began to examine the state of her arms, and it seemed that even she was surprised that Momoyo had finally managed to cause her some degree of injury.

"That last attack was strong enough to destroy an entire world the size of Earth. I am surprised that a human girl like you is able to launch techniques of such magnitude." Pan casually said as she continued examining the burns in her arms, her attitude pretty non-chalant with not a single hint of worry in her voice. "Not bad to tell the truth, you even finally managed to land a scratch on me after all, it seems you were able to fulfill your promise in the end. So… I guess this is it, I doubt you have enough energy to keep fighting after that last technique, or are you willing to continue despite the big disadvantage and overwhelming odds arrayed against you…?" The alien girl asked, particularly interested in the answer of the Kawakami heir despite her seemingly unconcerned front. The raven-haired girl in question was still grinning happily despite her tiredness.

Momoyo needed a moment to catch her breath, the weariness of her body pretty obvious to all. Her posture was not longer proud and confident but tired and spent, yet despite that, the determination she was able to project was easily palpable as a radiant smile was unable to leave her face. Momoyo's eyes never wavered from looking straight at Pan with such hunger and resolution that it was clear that the raven-haired girl was not going to accept defeat any time soon.

"Yes…" Momoyo finally said, forcing herself to speak through heaves, her eyes still focused on the alien girl. "I will continue fighting no matter what… To tell the truth… I am glad you were able to shrug off my most powerful attack… Most people would be pretty dismayed or disheartened at seeing their strongest techniques being ignored as if they were nothing, but not me… No… I am actually delighted at seeing someone able to withstand my attacks… It makes my heart be filled with joy… It makes me want to keep fighting more fiercely no matter what… My bones may break… My flesh may falter… My power may be spent until nothing remains… Yet… Yet… I don't… I can't do anything more but keep moving forward… To reach and have the fight I've always dreamed off… You Pan… Are the opponent I've always wanted to face… Someone able to take my punches… Someone able to push me to my very limit… Someone who can force me to fight with all of my being… Someone stronger than me… Who can show me that this…!" Momoyo motioned to her tired beat-up body, putting her entire being in display without shame. "This is not all there this… This is not the limit… That there is much more beyond this state… Greater heights that I can reach… And become much stronger than what I am now… So no…I will not yield… I will fight you more and more fiercely despite how impossible or futile my attempts might be or how much injured my body may become. I'll keep fighting, harder and harder until there is nothing left… Until I am no more…" The raven-haired declared as she forced herself to stand proudly again despite her exhaustion, at this moment Momoyo Kawakami looked like the warrior she truly was. Pan could respect that…

The alien girl acknowledged the determination of her opponent with a nod. "Very well, then come and show me your worth as a warrior…" She said as she gestured Momoyo to come at her with all that she's got.

The raven-haired girl complied as she raised her KI for the last time, gathering all her remaining energy for one definitive charge, knowing their battle was about to reach its end. With a mighty strenuous roar, Momoyo Kawakami launched herself towards her otherwordly opponent; no hesitation, nor regrets, only a sense of release as all her mortal concerns, fears, worries and limitations faded away and the only thing remaining on her mind was the moment.

!

Back on the surface of the world, the members of the Kazama family had to comment on the unwavering resolution being displayed by the strongest member of their group.

"This is the first time I've seeing Onee-san being so serious…" Kazuko said, looking over Yamato's shoulder at the brunette boy's cellphone as she watched Momoyo charging towards Pan through the mobile device's screen. Great worry for her older adoptive sibling etched on her features. "I hope she'll be okay…"

"Nee-san…" Yamato whispered to himself, he too was concerned by the sake of the girl he has been having a crush on since they were children, he had never seen her so commited in battling an opponent before, as most of her challengers don't tend to last beyond the first hit, this battle has shown him many sights he had never expected to see before. Up to this day he always believed his sister to be the strongest, that there was no one able to defeat her, much less being able to kick her ass so thoroughly the same way she does to the majority of her opponents, it is a humbling experience to tell the truth.

Yamato was pulled out of his musings by the sound of battle being rejoined.

!

"_FORBIDDEN MOVE: FUJI SMASHER!_"

Momoyo bellowed at the top of her lungs as she flung herself at the alien girl with a thrown fist, her punch carrying all of her strength focused in a single point, her hand brimming with energy because of all the KI stored whitin. It was without a doubt the most powerful punch the raven-haired girl had thrown in the entire match. Pan certainly thought it so too, as when the fist struck her in the face she actually felt the hit, her entire head snapping back by the great force it packed, surprising the alien girl greatly as the powerful shockwave released by the impact spread through the Earth's orbit. The martial artists witnessing the battle were also really stupefied by this new development, as they hadn't believed that a mortal human girl, no matter how strong or battle-crazed, would had the power to make Pan stagger after a hit.

Seeing the alien girl stumbling back after her punch, Momoyo proceeded to capitalize in the opening by following up with another Fuji Smasher. But Pan wasn't so easily going to be caught off guard, quickly recovering from her temporal surprise; the alien girl blocked the next attack by raising an arm, causing another mighty detonation to resound through the heavens from their clash. The alien decided to repay Momoyo for her last punch by smashing her own fist right under the chin of the ravenette in an uppercut, rattling the entire skull of the Kawakami her because Pan had just decided to stop pulling her punches so much. Momoyo almost faltered after the hit, but then shook her head to get rid of the drowsiness and forced herself to ignore the pain and remain on her feet. She began to launch more Fuji Smashers, refusing to relinquish her assault and kept fighting onwards despite the mounting injuries, abandoning all pretenses at defense and skill to focus on pure raw offense, knowing there was nothing more she could do but keep throwing punches.

Pan meet her challenge head on, she too abandoning all technique to focus on pummeling her opponent as powerful fists rained all around her body that were able to actually cause her some damage, even if the damage in question was nothing more but light scrapes and scratches, but damage it was nonetheless. The alien girl obviously ignored all these minor injuries and smashed powerful fists into her opponent that caused massive damage and internal injury. But Momoyo kept fighting despite the serious harm befalling her body, soaking the greatest amount of damage she could, which made her end up looking like a broken and bloodied meat puppet, before wordlessly using her Instant Recovery to heal all of her critical injuries (There was neither the time nor energy left to heal the superficial ones).

The battle quickly devolved into a slug-fest in which each of the combatants did nothing more but engage in a brutal exchange of punches, taking as good as they gave, both girls losing themselves on the frenzy of battle, enjoying the opportunity of facing a worthy opponent. But it was clear from an outside perspective who had the upper hand during the entire exchange. Unlike Momoyo, who every punch she received caused her a critical injure, Pan was still relatively unharmed. True, her opponent's attacks had finally managed to break through her defenses and cause her some minor bruising and scratches here and there, but they were inconsequential injuries that could be easily ignored unlike those received by the raven-haired girl. Even with her Instant Healing technique, it was more than clear that Momoyo was simply prolonging the inevitable. Not to say she was being a terrible fighter or anything since her tenacity was certainly a thing of respect, but at this point, and with her mounting injuries and dwindling energy reserves, she was simply fighting on borrowed time.

In the end the inevitable simply came to pass, Momoyo began to falter under the merciless tide of punches tossed by her opponent. Her strength began to leave her, arms suddenly too heavy to lift without great struggle, feeling as if they were made of lead. She began to lose her senses one by one, as the punches to her head had jarred her brain too much that she simply didn't know where she was any more, all manner of rational thought being replaced by instinct; she was just too tired to think straight. Black spots began to fill her vision and she suddenly felt like fainting, an unbearable need to simply lie down and let the darkness overcome her. One particular mighty punch that snapped her entire head back almost made her go down for the count, but somehow, and with great super-human effort, she persevered and kept trying to continue with her attack. No longer being able to heal herself, finally having spent out all of her reserves, Momoyo looked like nothing more but a bleeding shattered bruise, her entire boddy a big painful wound, blood soaking the entire side of her face and knuckles, as they too had broken after smashing too many times in the unyielding face of the alien girl. Her punches stopped being powerful blows that filled the sky with the sound of thunder and became little more but slight taps that Pan was barely able to feel, and indeed did the alien girl took notice of the dwindling strength of her opponent, finally stopping her assault and lowering her fists at seeing there wasn't any point in continuing their battle with Momoyo being in such pitiful condition.

The raven-haired girl however, despite barely able to stand (or whatever she was doing to keep from drifting away from her spot in the high orbit of the world) on her feet was still trying to continue with her attack, but by this point all she could do was awkwardly toss painfully slow punches that did nothing more but slightly tap the alien girl on the chin. It was more than obvious that this battle had finally come to an end.

Finally, at last, Momoyo's strength ran out and she toppled on her spot completely and utterly spent. She was left floating aimlessly at the edges of her consciousness in the middle of space like a stringless puppet, not even having the energy to lift a single finger, her body shutting down many of her internal functions to conserve whatever scant little amount of energy she had left in order to continue keeping the extreme conditions of vaccum at bay.

Pan, seeing her opponent had finally ceased her struggle, powered down from her super-state and returned to normal, her hair chainging back to her usual dark color, and took hold of the semi-unconcious Momoyo to keep her from drifting away in her weakened state, using her own body as support for the defeated buxom ravenette to lean on. Momoyo had fought well and had given her all in this fight without regret, so she at least was deserving of this gesture of respect.

Despite her defeat, Momoyo was still smiling, pleased at the thought of finally having a battle where she was able to cut lose without worry and hold nothing back. "So… It seems I lost… Well… At least I finally was able to land a scratch on you…" She said as she looked at the small cuts and scraps she managed to cause on the alien girl, managing to stare at the alien girl's face despite her head hanging bonelessly from her neck. Pan shifted her hold on the Kawakami heir until they were in an embrace were she made sure the head of the ravenette was resting in one of her shoulders to keep her from further injuring herself, leaving both former in a rather intimate position from an external perspective. "Did you felt them, Pan…? Did my punches managed to reach you…" Momoyo asked in a semi-lucid state, too tired to care where she was or what was happening around her.

Pan gave her vanquished opponent a nod in answer. "Yes… I did felt them. They were actually good punches for a human. I'm surprised you actually managed to land a scratch on me, you're truly worthy of your self-given title as the strongest martial artist on this planet after acomplishing that feat…" She said rather tenderly, her esteem for the raven-haired girl increasing greatly for being the first human fighter who had managed to land an actual blow on her.

The mask of impassiveness covered once more Pan's features. "But don't start getting a big head just because you finally managed to land a hit on me, you're still very far away from reaching my level. These scratches are nothing, barely a nuisance and soon will not be even that…" She stated mysteriously. "I have to thank you for showing me all of your techniques during our battle. Thanks to you, I have added a new tool into my arsenal…" She said before releasing a burst of KI in the form of a shower of light that washed over her and removed all of her minor injuries until her skin showed no blemish whatsoever. Momoyo, and all the people watching the live feed, gasped at what the alien girl had just done.

"_INSTANT RECOVERY!_"

Momoyo could barely believe what she was seeing was real; she couldn't even speak due to the impression and fatigue. With effort, she managed to croak a single word. "How…?"

"I believe I had already explained that my kind has a natural affinity for KI manipulation, we are able to perform energy attacks almost effortessly from a young age, but our mastery over KI not only encompasses what we are able to do with our own bodies, but also what others do in front of us. We are able to see and study the flows of energy on another person's body when they perform an energy attack, effectively allowing us to copy a technique after seeing it only once. Your healing technique, although one that focused more in the internal aspects of your body rather than the external ones, still gave a lot of tell-tales that allowed me to discover the secrets of your technique and replicate its effects, especially since you weren't shy about using it several times in front of me…" The alien girl explained in a rather matter-of-fact tone.

Momoyo sported a stunned look for a moment, but then her mood eased up again and she let out an amused, if painful laugh, a rueful smile on her face. "So in the end, not even by using my more powerful attacks was I able to leave you a gift to remember me by… In the end… I didn't even qualify as a hindrance… In the end, I am nothing… Feh… It is alright… One day I will catch up to you… You just wait… I promise…" She said, looking up at the alien girl that was holding her in her arms.

Despite herself, Pan couldn't help but smile at that. "Somehow, I truly believe you might actually achieve that…"

Momoyo kept grinning despite the great pain even that caused her, but then her smile suddenly disappeared and her mood turned serious and solemn. With an inhuman effort, she struggled to get closer to the alien and look her in the eyes, the tips of their noses practically touching each other as Momoyo slowly and awkwardly raised a single hand to touch Pan in the side of her cheek, a very personal and intimate gesture to show how much she appreciated having had the chance of facing her in battle. _"_Pan… You are the greatest opponent I've ever faced… The first—person that has managed to defeat me… This battle… Was everything I ever wanted… Thank you…" She honestly declared with great emotion lacing her voice before she suddenly leaned forward using the last traces of her strength and pressed her lips on the alien girl's mouth, utterly catching the Saiyan girl unprepared as she hadn't really expected that kind of response from her defeated opponent, her eyes gaping wide like dinner plates.

!

Pan wasn't the only one who was gaping, because practically everybody who was watching the live feed had the same reaction. Practically everybody back in the Shinpaku HQ had a gobsmacked expression after seeing the latest impulsive stunt of the Kawakami heir, their mouths opened wide as their jaws were left hanging low by the shock. Pan's secretaries and the rest of her close confidants just looked with an incredulous stare, Skuld, Honoka, Chikage, Moro and Wanko just blushed and looked away in embarassment. Belldandy too blushed but kept looking; Keichi just awkwardly began to rub the back of his neck, Urd and Morrigan just grinned mischievously. Ranma coughed surreptitiously into his fist while Akane reared back in shock as she turned red like a semaphore. Ryuubi began freaking out as she pointed and stammered something about lesbians. Doctor Jackal… Well he was just his usual immutable and indecipherable self, it was virtually impossible to tell what he must be thinking behind that seemingly pleasant smile of his. But for the rest, even Kushinada looked shocked, not that she was being obvious about it since she too was a master in schooling her features into a mask of impassiveness, but her eyes clearly sported a stumped look.

But the most extreme reactions were from the young males of dirty minds in the group; individuals like Kenichi, Kokin, Yamato, Yokoshima, Gakuto, Takayanagi, and even Nagi who were beginning to bleed from the nose at seeing two girls kissing.

"Onee-chan… Kissing another girl…" Yamato Naoe said with an enraptured look in his blushing face as he lifted his nose up with a hand and pushed his head backwards to avoid the stream of blood coming from his nostrils from spilling and staining his clothes. His reaction was one of the tamest around, because the rest of the males just splurted a shower of blood from their noses that sent them flying back until they landed passed out on the ground.

Whip just turned at them with a look of disgust. "Shameless perverts…!"

!

Pan's brain finally managed to overcome its surprise and the alien girl immediately broke the unexpected kiss by shoving the other girl back none too gently, she was clearly none too pleased if her stare of smoldering anger was any indication. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO KISS ME!" The alien girl exclaimed in outrage at having her first kiss taken away by another girl in such unexpected and unwanted manner, grabbing the ravenette that had just molested her in such personal manner by the lapel of her teared vest. The alien girl then began to panic. "My first kiss…! Taken by another girl! The shame…!" She declared rather dramatically, all of the hair on Pan's body standing on end due to her distress, something that the alien clearly took notice. "Look at me! All of my hair is fizzled…! Even that of my tail! …Wait what…?"

Pan turned her head to look behind, and indeed she saw she had grown back the tail that had been cut off when she was born. "I can't believe this… You made me grow back my tail…" She said in marveled amazement.

!

"She mader her grow a tail with a kiss…? The hell…!?" Juri exclaimed with a very thrown expression.

!

Pan, not hearing even a pip from the girl that had stolen her first kiss, turned back her gaze towards Momoyo to check what she was doing and continue with her rant. "Hey, are you listening to me…!?" Only to find the raven-haired girl had already passed out, her strength finally giving up completely. Pan just stared blankly at the unconcious buxom girl in her arms, clearly not having foreseen this development, one of many during the course of this day it seemed. "Seriously…! C'mon you cannot pass out now, wake up!" The alien girl tried to wake up Momoyo, first gently and when that failed changing tacticts to a more rough approach, but all efforts were for naught, the Kawakami heir was simply unable to open her eyes again.

Seeing it was a waste of time trying to wake Momoyo up, the alien girl let out a long tired sigh before shaking her head at the unconcious Kawakami. "You are really one of the rudest people I've ever met… You cannot simply lose conciousness after stealing a girl's first kiss… You have to take responsibility…" She said with a tad bit of melancholy before again chanting her misfortune at the four winds. "Ugh… What a pain… Now I'm going to be unable to go out during the nights with clear moon or else I'll risk turning into a savage giant monkey, just great… That's exactly what I needed on top of everything else… (Sigh) But whatever… Might as well I start hauling your ass back to the ground before you die of asphyxiation or something…" She told to the still unconsious Momoyo before doing what she had just said and began with the long descent back to Tokyo, dragging the unresponsive body of the ravenette with her.

But not before stopping for one last look at the surroundings that had bore witness to their battle, the alien girl passing her gaze through the entire blue sphere below her. "It's been some time since I last flew into orbit and just stared at a planet from up high at my leisure. I had forgotten how worlds looked so pretty from space… Oh well… Better get back to it I guess…" She said with a little nostalgia in her voice before getting back to her task at hand.

!

Pan touched the ground back in the broken remains of what had once had been the courtyard of the Shinpaku HQ, Momoyo sprawl over her shoulders, still out like a light; night finally having fallen over Tokyo. Luckily for everybody, tonight wasn't a night of full moon, otherwise they would certainly be dead as Pan rampaged throughout the city, carving a path of death and destruction as an unstopabble feral giant monkey, but since that isn't the case people can breath easily for the moment.

Pan just looked at the assembled fighters waiting for her return, but before any of them could say a single word, she spoke. "Whatever you might want to say, I don't want to hear it. I've had a really trying day and I'm not in the mood of getting lip from any of you right now, so zip it…!" She warned with a bit of underlying threat.

"But of course you don't. You already got all the lip you may want from that girl, isn't it…?" Juri retorted sarcastically, blatantly ignoring Pan's warnings.

The alien girl brought a hand up and began to rub her synuses, feeling a massive headache coming her way. "Goddammit…! Didn't you heard what I just said, Juri! It's like you're aggravating me on purpose because you want me to blow your head off. Are you suicidal or something!?" She accused with a glare. The Korean woman didn't reply and simply shamelessly smirked at her.

Talking about smirks, Whip had also a rather shit-eating smile of her own. Pan just stared at the gunslinger woman pointedly, as if daring her to say something. Whip began to act innocently at that. "What…!? I'm not saying anything…"

"You better if you know what's good for you…?" Pan spat with great annoyance.

"But why did you grow a Tail when you were kissed by that Momoyo girl…?" Asked Miu with great puzzlement.

It was Giru who answered that question. "Pan is still a young Saiyan going through puberty, giru. It was most likely the shock of being kissed and the raging hormones of her still developing body that triggered the growth of a new tail, giru."

Pan began to blush at that rather blunt explanation. "Thank you for embarrassing me in front of my minions Giru, I fucking appreciate it." She stated with boundless sarcasm.

Honoka approached from behind the alien girl, completely transfixed on staring at her butt… Errr… More specifically at the tail that she had just recently grow back and that was currently wiggling from side to side in reaction to her mood, a visual representation of her inner turmoil. The young child was so marveled at the writhing appendage that seemed to move with a life of its own, that she raised a stretched finger and began to get closer to moving tail with the clear intention of poking it.

Since she wasn't being particularly subtle on her intentions, everybody took notice of what she was doing and were at the minimum bemused by her actions.

"Honoka, what are you doing…?" Kenichi asked to her little sister suspiciously.

The little girl yelped in surprise, reacting as if she had been caught with the hand inside the proverbial cookie jar, putting both of her hands behind her back in an attempt to act casual and hide the evidence of her misdeed. She wasn't fooling anyone. "N-nothing onii-chan…! I-I was just curious about Pan-sama new tail, it looks so soft and fuzzy. I just wanted to know how it felt touching it…" She said, putting up the most innocent and cute act she could muster.

Pan immediately snapped in the direction of the little girl at hearing that. "What!? You want to touch my tail…!?" She questioned, rather taken aback by that request.

The small child just bobbed her head happily up and down in a nod. "Yes Pan-sama, I would like that very much. Can you please let me touch your tail…?" Honoka eagerly asked as she tried to reach for the alien girl's tail again with her hand.

Pan wasn't keen on the idea of letting just anyone touch her recently regrown tail, however, and retracted her appendage away from the grabby hands of the small child, much to Honoka dissapointment. The tail recoiling back and tucking itself underneath Pan's weighted training T-shirt in order to hide from sight, or whatever it may pass as hiding since the T-shirt was rather short and still left a great deal of her waist and mid-riff bare.

The alien girl then proceeded to chastisize Kenichi's little sister. "No Honoka, you cannot touch my tail. That's a very rude thing to ask, let alone do, to a Saiyan. I'm surprised you raised that question in the first place, but considering you barely know anything about Saiyan customs and traditions, I suppose you can be forgiven…" She commented, looking down at the young child. Something rather impressive for her to pull off since they both were roughly of the same height.

"Why is it a rude thing to ask a Saiyan if you can touch his tail, what's the big deal about it…?" Angel asked in puzzlement as she cratched the top of her snow-white hair.

"As I've just said, it is because of several deeply rooted and old-fashioned beliefs and customs that are part of Saiyan traditions, which by the way I'm not going to start wasting time to explain them at the moment while I'm standing in the middle of the freaking night in a destroyed courtyard with no pants at all! I'm not a bloody exhibitionist you know…!" Pan stated rather energetically, reminding everybody of her lack of attire as she tugged to the hem of her T-shirt to try to cover herself at best she could. A rather pointless gesture since her training shirt was just too short.

Vice looked down at the naked legs on display of her alien employer with curiosity, sure they were some pretty well-looking and toned legs, testament of her training, but that wasn't what caught her attention. No, the inquiry inside her head was about another, yet related, subject. "I'm surprised that your pants were the only thing that was destroyed, well that and your T-shirt that you were wearing atop your weighted one. Your training clothes are certainly quite resistant if they are able to withstand energy blasts capable of blowing up planets if what Miss Kuki said is true…" She commented with a gesture towards the pale blunette.

Pan nodded at that assesment. "Well of course they have to be resistant in order to endure the rigorous conditions of my training routines, my aunt Bulma personally designed and made them after all. Anyway… About those pants, could someone go and fetch me some jeans from my room!" She asked demandigly to her gathered minions. "I also have to get rid of this shameless molester girl…" She said, pointing at the still unconcious Momoyo strewn over her shoulders. "Why the hell I am still carrying her anyways…? I'm not a pack mule…"

Belldandy approached with her usual friendly disposition and gestured for the unconcious girl to be delivered into her care. "Please, allow me Pan. I shall take care of her…" She said, taking custody of the unresponsive Momoyo in order to begin healing her. The members of the Kazama family hovering and freting around her, obviously concerned by the condition of the ravenette while Ageha Kuki simply watched the proceedings with obvious curiosity, clearly marveled at the fact that finally someone had appeared able to take Momoyo Kawakami head-on and utterly trounce her in a straight-up fight.

As Pan turned away from the goddess, she found a bundle of neatly folded jeans being presented to her face by Doctor Jackal. "There you go, Pan. A new set of jeans, just like you asked..." The killer doctor said in his usual polite behaviour.

"Oh, thanks…" Pan replied in gratitude before taking the jeans and start donning them right there where she was standing, no sense of modesty at all. Some of the young boys in the group blushed and looked away for decency's sake. Boys like Kenichi, Koukin and even Nagi. "It's a good thing to have assistants that are actually helpful…" The alien girl muttered as she finished fastening and buttoning her new jeans with a smile. "Well… I guess we can officially call it a day…" She stated, turning to gathered maritial artists at large.

It was in that moment that Nina Williams appeared, walking briskly from within the confines of the Shinpaku HQ building accompanied by the lately ever present presence of Alexander Gaidar. It seemed the blonde assassin had some news for the alien girl. "Pan… Do you remember that comunication array with all those advanced gadgets and screens that you leaved on sending a S.O.S. in a loop in the hopes of making contact with your relatives…" She said as she iddly pointed behind her shoulder with a thumb.

Pan gave her a suspicious stare before asking for her point. "Yes… of course, it is one of my most important projects that I'm carryng out at the moment… Don't tell me something happened to it… I hope no one has been messing with my stuff while I was gone. I'm going to be very pissed if any of you tinkered with it and broke it!" She said threatiningly, various scenarios running inside her head as she wondered what the hell had happened.

To her great internal relief, Nina shook her head in a negative at her suspicious. "It's not that… It's just that your comms have finally managed to pick up a signal. There is a woman in the line wishing to speak to you; she says she is your aunt Bulma…" She stated, much to the shock of everybody listening.

Pan didn't know how to respond to that, so astonished by those news she was that she could do nothing but blink for a couple of seconds before her brain could fully digest the information she had just received. "Okaaaaaay… That's… That's very good news actually, I didn't expected for my communication array to be able to make contact so soon after just a couple weeks of operation. Damn! Isn't the technology invented by my aunt Bulma something else! No wonder she has the title of genius!" The alien girl exclaimed happily as she made her way inside the building, her mood joyous at the thought of finally seeing her family again. Suffice to say that her mind-numbed audience could do nothing but following her back inside, equal parts curious and terrified at the notion of finally meeting Pan's elders.

* * *

_First, all the feats and abilities of Momoyo shown in this chapter are actually true, her most powerful attacks are indeed thought to be able to destroy planets in the visual novels, she can breath and battle in space (her fight with Ageha's butler Hellsing proves this) and also the true limits of her strength and potential have never been determined nor confirmed. The encounter of Momoyo with Bison and Sagat is taken from the Majikoi manga._

_And yes, I'm using Mad-hat's idea of someone making Pan grew a Tail by kissing her, I chose Momoyo because it fit her personality and is something she does to other girls she finds cute in a regular basis. For those who wanted Ranma to end up in an awkward relationship with Pan, just wait for it, this by far not the last chapter I will ever going to write about this story. It's going to be one messed up complicated affair for sure, why the hell would I make things easy for the characters of this story? Where's the fun in that…?_

_Lastly, there's no author's note in this chapter because those I'm going to put in a standalone chapter, because it was stretching too much in another one of my rants that I found myself in the need of upload it apart if I wanted to release this story as soon as possible since I didn't wanted to make you all keep waiting just for the sake of my whims. So expect another rant-chapter, hopefully by tomorrow. There are things that this author needs to air after all._

_Anyway as always, leave a review and tell me what you think, recommend this story to all the people you know and all that. _


	34. Foreword: Author's notes

**Author's note: **S'up, well here I have the author's notes of last chapter. Feel free to read it or not, it's just things I want to talk about. Anyway, as always things stretched out beyond initial projections and I wasn't able to have the latest chapter of this story ready by last month because it was yet not to my liking, but at least I managed to have it ready before this month was over despite my worries.

Anyway, not much to say about these past two months other than I've finally received my first flame review on this story, nothing particularly important just the regular badly written with terrible ortography vitriol you would expect of your common hater and internet troll, one who didn't even bothered to go past chapter 1 before deciding to judge this story solely in the contents found in there, even though I clearly stated most of the first chapter belonged to Madhat as his work is the foundation of this story. This is an adopted story after all. So yeah I was just reading that while wondering who was the dumbass that was trying to waste my time, anyway, not that I'm saying names or anything, at the very least I should acknowledge that whoever tried to flame me used an actual account to leave his review. Though I wonder if it isn't a clone account or something, since it has nothing in its profile except for one single lonely story in its favorities.

To be fair, there are several issues with Madhat's work that could rub many peoply the wrong way, but I decided to leave his work largely untouched because there are several things in which I agree. For example, it is ridiculous, illogical and really improbable to think that an ancient alien race like the Saiyans, who have grown and evolved in extreme harsh conditions on other planets and are genetically superior to mankind, to have a life-span roughly equal to us humans. Most alien races, especially in anime, are depicted as having life-spans measured in centuries if not millenia, something they have achieved either through their advanced technology or eons of evolution. Toriyama clearly stated that Saiyans remain younger and in better shape than us humans for more years, that I can believe since it falls in the regular conventions, but that they having the same lifetime as us? Now that's preposterous. So I go with the idea that Saiyans too, like most alien races, are able to live for a long time but no one really knows just what the maximum life expectancy that a Saiyan could achieve is since the members of their race tend to die relatively young in battle. So elder Saiyans like Bardock, who in this story were he's still alive must be pushing it around a century and a quarter, are an extremely rare thing, and thus highly respected in Saiyan society for having been able to survive and reach that age after a lifetime of battles. This is compounded by the fact we the audience have never actually seen a Saiyan die of old age in the original series.

Sounds credible enough isn't it…? Another thing is the presence of redundant organs since that's how evolution works, species that live in extreme enviroments tend to develop back-up organs in case of injury or have a better metabolism that allows them to retain nutrients for a longer period of time in case sources of food are scarce and they have to go for long periods without eating.

Anyway, regardless, the reason I'm mentioning this is because it brought forth some issues I've yet to adress. People have been asking me questions about Pan's behaviour, so might as well clear everyone's doubt by giving another insight in the creative process of this story. As you know, I make a painstakingly thorough effort of looking and reading all the mangas and other source materials of the series that I introduce in this story. The reason is because I'm of the belief that you need to be well versed in the material you're working on so that you may know exactly what do you wish to change and how to implement those changes, also so that you may stay true to the way a character behaves or reacts because doing otherwise would be a disservice to the series, authors and characters themselves. If you actually like a franchise then you better damn well respect the canon the way it was stablished.

This is one of the main reasons why I hate fanon, because they come up with the most stupid and idiotic of ideas that seemed they were pulled out of their asses. When I first started reading fancition back in 2010, back then I had a slight obsession with Revan and I was looking about stories regarding my favorite force user and ended up discovering this site on my own, it was a very jarring experience for me when I began reading stories mired with fanon and I was left wondering where all these imbecilic beliefs came from in the first place? Because, accept it, most of the fanon is actually idiotic and has little if nothing in common with the actual source material. Then I discovered that the most common answer for this phenomena is that most people tend to take at face value the much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, (I take you all are getting my meaning at this point) **INFERIOR! **Anime adaptations that tend to be aired in the US.

And they are inferior indeed, not only most of the time Japan tends to do a poor adaptation of a manga, where they change, censor, and subject to executive meddling like you wouldn't believe, the entire plot. But also when they arrive here in the west (well, it would be just there in the US since censorship standards are much laxer here in Mexico and South America) they are subjected to even more executive meddling were they are flipped upside their heads and subjected to even more changes that totally don't give a fuck about the original vision and to top it all off, they apply a terrible dub work with a hideous translation. Gotta remember the entire shadow realm thing in the 4kids adaptation of Yugi-Oh! That shit doesn't even exist in the actual Japanese version, what really happens if you lose a duel in these series is that your soul is dragged into the depths of hell. Yes, losing a card game made for children means your soul is forfeit and is sent straight into hell; implications. 4kids were just being faggots when they dubbed the anime. And let's not forget. "Mister Kaiba, you'll have to come with us… But first, pull my finger…"

Oh, ho, ho, let's also not forget the first Sailor Moon anime of the 90's, were most of the voice actors changed with each season, not to mention the licenship and copyright problems that ocurred when trying to bring the series to English-speaking audiences. You guys didn't even have the chance of watching the last season, Stars, until pretty fucking recently. Like more than fifteen years after its original release. Here in Mexico we didn't experienced that sort of shit, all seasons aired one after the other in order, voiced by the same voice actors from beginning to end.

You have to admit that before the arrival of Cowboy Bebop, English anime dub was pretty much shit; seriously it was terrible as hell. Luckily nowadays things are different, though sometimes it still happens in some series, :Cough: :Cough: One Piece :Cough: :Cough: Certainly 4kids is a blight upon the world, their releases for Yugi-Oh! And One piece are shit. Gotta remember Sanji's lollipop. But overall things are much better than before in that aspect.

Uck. Just remembering the first English version of Dragon Ball Z by Funanimation is enough to make me wince. Those voices were terrible and the translation and edit was poorly done. No wonder people began to obsess about having Goku and Superman duke it out because of this stupid dub and the defender of justice and protector of peace speech he spouts during his fight against frieza. In reality what he says is a blood-oath in which he swears he will destroy frieza for having killed Krillin. That Funanimation had to dub the anime a second time using the script for the Latin-American version of DBZ should tell you just how crappy their work was the first time, and why I was leery about using anything from that dub to stablish Raditz actual feats since it is filled with mistakes and mistranslations.

Though there are some dubs that are so bad that enter in the realm of the hilarious and so become good to watch since they're so lame that they are funny. Dubs like the Big Green English version of DBZ done in the Netherlands I believe. This one is so weird and bizarre you can't help laughing out loud, I couldn't stop cackling like crazy when I watched and episode of this dub, every single dialogue of the characters is them saying stupid shit, and the mistranslations are so ridiculous that they crack you up. Saiyans are called Space Warriors and every single attack is either called Kame-hame Ha or Magic Beam, and you can't help but find this funny. Gohan launching a Masenko at Brolly while screaming, Magic Beam! At the top of his lungs in an overly girly voice is one of the funniest things I've seen in my life, if you approach this dub as if it were an abridged series you will have a lot of fun.

Talking about bad funny translations, the Spaniard dub also has its moments of hilarity, there the Kame-Hame Ha is called "Onda Vital" which translates as "Vital Wave" just watching Master Roshi and Goku screaming Vital Wave every time they launch their energy attack is simply something else. Vital Wave… What is that…!? Who came up with this stuff…?

Anyway, I'm getting side-tracked by funny idiocy… Regardless, another thing that also hurts a dub is the problem of changing the real names of the characters for some lousy and poorly done anglinization. One of the biggest sinners being the Sailor Moon dub. Usagi is Serena –obviously to show from the very fucking beginning, who among the senshi is princess Serenity, Mystery and suspense, what the fuck are those things?- Ami is Amy –Wow, pretty fucking original, they sure gave it a lot of thought when changing the name of this character, fucking geniuses. Why do they even bothered…!?- Rei is Raye –What is wrong with keeping the original letter instead of changing it for two other that don't even change the fucking pronunciation in the slightest? What was the purpose of this? Why do it in the first place…!?- Makoto is Lita –How the fuck did this even happened!? How do you go from one name to the other!?– Minako is Mina –Again, they almost fucking broke their brains when they thought about this one- Michiru is Michelle –Seriously…?- Haruka is Alex –How the fuck!? What in the name of the Vital Wave is this!?- Uck! I better stop here because my brain is starting to hurt…

Anyway, this blasphemy also reached the Spanish version of this anime so I also had to endure it. Luckily it was just the inners; the people in charge of the Spanish version later said fuck it! And allowed the outers to retain their original names. But this is still an immersion-breaking issue because then I had to deal with scenes where Usagi is happily eating her lunch in class, the goddamned lunch-box at her side has clearly written in English the name Usagi in its face and pointing to the audience, and then the teacher walks in and asks her "Serena, what are you doing…? Stop eating in class!" Willing Suspension of disbelief my balls…

There's that thing also about making Michiru and Haruka cousins, Oh Ho Ho, because and incestuous lesbian relationship is so much better than an ordinary lesbian relationship. Again something the Spanish audience didn't have to deal with, though we do had to deal about Zoiscite being a woman.

It is because of things like this that I barely watch anime anymore, and prefer manga instead. It is things like this that confuse the audience and allowed horrible things like fanon to exist in the first place.

I once had a discussion with author Vahn about the worth of bothering oneself into considering using the Anime version of a certain franchise instead of the original source material; we were talking about Fate and the Nasuverse in general at the time. He told me he prefered the anime versions rather than the original visual novels because tended to be quite heavy on the theory. It is a fair enough stance I suppose, but that doesn't change the fact that most often than not Animes tend to fail spectacularly when adapting a manga into television format.

Don't believe me? Let's take Fullmetal Alchemist brotherhood as a proof for this matter. This is because Brotherhood was the **Second** anime adaptation of fullmetal alchemist; you just have to remember the first FMA anime of 2003 to know I am right. What did they do with that thing? They fucking changed the entire plot mid-way into the anime and then we had Edward traveling through dimensions and ending in our reality during the time of Nazi Germany, and we had Hitler and the SS wanting to invade Amestris. What the fucking shit? Seriously what the fuck? Of all the stupid ideas they had to come out with this mental blowjob!? Goddammit, they did the same shit with Hellsing!

One has just to remember the first Anime of Hellsing, where they fucking decided to erase all trace of Millenium, yeah that's right, no Nazi vampires in this adaptation. Instead Alucard has to fight against some weird African Vampire that came out of the butt-hole of nowhere, who was also a slave attack dog for the church, stupid crap, there were also other stupid plots like a vampire trying to pass as Integra's sister, a chibi-vampire girl (who is later eaten by the african weirdo), among several other things.

Vahn once told me he considered Animes to be canon enough since because they were part of the license then the author must have been fine with their development. I say to that FUCK NO! That's not what happens in most of these cases, the fact an author gives green light to some of these projects does not assure the canonicity of them. Most of the time it's the fault of executive meddling and the author has little to none involvement in the devolepment of the project. Again as in the case of FMA the authoress was simply too busy writing the manga that she had no time to focus on the anime, so when the anime caught up with the manga the producers went to her and asked her if they could do their own thing with it and take it into another direction. The authoress simply said okay and went back to write the manga, she had zero involvement in that idiocicy of having the alchemists traveling to our earth and meet the Nazis because she was busy.

Something similar happened to the authoress of Sailor Moon Naoko Takeuchi, in some of the author's notes she puts by the end of some tomes in the manga, she tells how because of executive meddling she had to change the ending of the first arc of the Manga. In truth she confesses she wanted all the Senshi to die in the battle against Mettalia, but her producer told her no since the company wanted to sell Sailor Moon as a franchise for kids and they thought having the heroes dying would be too traumatic for the little twerps. So she had to change it and allow the Senshi to live, but then the Anime goes and kills them all anyway and they didn't even bothered to inform her about it first. You can really feel her frustration in this part. So yeah, authors more often than not tend to be displaced by souless executives who only want to make a quick buck out of Anime and don't give a fucking vital wave about what the audience might like, and that's when all of us suffer because of it.

I really fucking detest many of the practices that are seen in Anime nowadays. Lousy half-rushed animation (Sonuvabitch with the first two arcs of Sailor Moon Crystal, those stupid derpy faces! And fuck it when goddamn studios either run out of money or are too lazy to even make the effort of animating fight scenes anymore –Which I believe it's the actual case- because idiots then start using fucking static images for fights. AAAAARGH! The battles in the original Naruto anime are pure shit! It's like watching Uwe Boll's house of the dead all over again! What the fuck! Why do they have flashbacks in the middle of a battle about the attack they've just made and that still has yet to hit!? Fucking Why!? It was the fucking beginning of the anime, their first encounter with Zabuza, and the anime was already sucking hard.)

And of course, executive meddling which ties with making changes from the original manga that can go as far as to completely ignore the plot (Soul Eater, that anime has nothing to do with the manga, doesn't follow the original plot in the least, might as well be a different universe; Oh Ho Ho, the ending of the Shaman King Anime.) or give half-assed endings or no endings at all for animes of still ongoing mangas, and leave entire arcs, in some cases more than half of the manga without being animated. (Claymore, Ranma ½, this one has no ending since we've yet to see more than half the manga from making the jump into Anime format, they managed to introduce Hinako sensei in a couple of OVA's but they fucking ignored the entire Herb arc that comes first, same case with Bleach) Fucking Fillers! (Hey Orochimaru-sama let us use that plan we have never spoke about or made any kind of mention or comment before this very moment. Ah yes, Kabuto. You mean that plan about unleashing a chakra clone of the Kyuubi that for some reason I forgot all this time that I had or even knew how I came up with such stupid idea in the first place, and less said about how I even managed to pull it off. Yes, let us make our enemies waste sixty episodes of the anime dealing with this outragiously retarted idea, good thinking Kabuto…)

Note that I know this is not how it happened; I know it was just Kabuto who created a clone of Naruto using his DNA and that of Orochimaru and the Kyuubi's chakra, I am just being sarcastic and an ass. But considering the mistranslations, censorships and cut content, might as well the entire thing have happened the way I'm telling it. After all who cares how it actually happened in reality, it only matters the way I'm telling it because that's what fanon is all about. Fucking giant Kyuubi clone was even shating Vital Waves from his ass the entire time from begging to end, all over Naruto's face who took them all with his mouth open.

Anyway, but the thing is that a fucking clone fox thingy of Naruto with Orochimaru's blood was created at some point, though how that thing was a clone of Naruto is beyond me since that thing wasn't even human, it was an animal in the shape of a fox infused with some of the Kyuubi chakra. But how Kabuto got that chakra in the first place is beyond me since Chakra tends to dissipate after being used and is not as if Naruto liked to use the Kyuubi's chakra in the first place until well beyond half-way into the series. And doesn't Chakra tends to run out, if that thing had some of the Kyuubi's chakra, how could it replace it? He was not the source of that power, how the hell was it able to transform into a Juubi!? Was it truly a clone of Naruto or it was one of the Kyuubi instead? Wasn't it a fox? Then why it became a nine-headed serpent!? The fuck happened!? What the Vital Wave is going on!? It doesn't have a shitty lick of sense!? Ugh this is why I hate fillers… This is no longer jumping the shark, it goes way beyond that, this falls in the realm of throwing the bear into space…! If you don't get that reference watch the cinema snob review of the Hercules'movie in youtube.

Regardless, what really pisses me off is the moronic, idiotic and unnecessary censorship that is rampant like a fucking disease. This is the reason why we have pink blood (fucking pink blood of all things) in Dangaroppa! Or those fucking black circles of darkness where you can't see shit in Terraformers and the dark shadows in FMA Brotherhood, or the negative colors in Tokyo Ghoul as if the entire world suddenly took a Vital Wave to the head.

Argh! It's like fucking Japanese are not even trying anymore to make good anime, I miss the time when anime was underground and it wasn't so wide-spread like nowadays. The days of Cowboy Bebop, Outlaw Star, Gundam Wing and Saber Marionette J (Even though this anime barely followed the manga plot, at least it was entertaining and had very good animation. Not like today were Japan practically vomits thousand of animes every year and 99.999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999% of them are shit. Goddammit, anime became mainstream and everything went to hell…

I mean I don't know what the fuck is going on anymore, why most new animes are nothing more than cash-grabs that are nothing more than copies of each other, where the fuck did the originality went? Oh right, it went right into the hentai and fan-service. I've just watched a video of Gigguk where he shows an Anime about a bunch of girls who fight each other with nothing else but their asses, striking themselves so hard as to fucking break your neck with their butt-cheeks. Fucking things inflate so much that they look as if they're either getting ready to fart a vital wave at you or explode in a cloud of lethal toxic gas. There's also that other Anime about foodgasms, fucking people having orgasms right as they eat food, and it turns out even having your teeth being brushed by another person is enough to make you drench your entire Panties wet. No wonder why Hayao Miyazaki, Co-founder of studio Ghibli and director/producer/animator/author/etc of great films in the history of anime like Nausicaa of the valley of the wind, Princess Mononoke and Howl's Moving Castle, stated that anime was a mistake in an interview with how fucked up the industry is... Anime studios certainly don't give a Vital Wave anymore about what they're doing...

Don't get me wrong, there a still good animes even today. But for every Gurren Laggan (that by the year we are now falls in the category of old classic anime) or Bacanno! You have to wade through hundreds of other crappy animes to find the good stuff. It's like Gigguk said, watching anime is like digging through a sea of shit to find diamonds. And that's what pisses me the most, because good animes do exist and good adaptations of mangas are also possible: Hellsing Ultimate, Jojo, One-punch man, Nana (Which not only is a good anime on its own right, but it also has the best sountrack I've heard in an anime to date, even despite the ending it had) you can tell people really took the effort in making these animes. But then we have the other side of the equation, Baki the grappler (dear fucking lord even if the anime follows the plot of the manga closely except for some few marked exceptions, the animation employed sucks balls, too fucking wooden and stiff and –ack- Oh god! Static images!) Clannad (Ugh, I had to watch that stupid movie that has a magical ending where the dead wife and child of the main moron come back to life. Blergh, I would have prefered if the idiot simply commited suicide because of the despair he felt after losing his loved ones rather than the stupid last-moment Disney ending we got. A downer ending would have been much better, I really like when the series I watch turn the tables on the audience, oh everything is so bright and happy, Bwa Ha Ha then take it you stupid bitch, right in the face and see how your stupid naïve ideals are useless in the end, see the real face of the world as a cold uncaring, cruel desolate place and watch powerless as how every single one of the people you care dies without you being able to do anything about it. Damn, I really like when that happens, I really enjoyed the ending of the first season of Magic Knight Rayearth, because you didn't saw it coming. It was a fucking slap in your face that stomped upon all those stupid tropes from Magical girls' shows and injected a well needed dose of real life in an otherwise dull and predictable anime.

But anyway, It is all these aforementioned horrible things that gave birth to fanon, which by the way makes it really hard for me not to start insulting authors in my mind everytime I stumble upon a story that is filled with nothing more but pure fanon cliches. I mean, you guys don't get bored of the same old shit? Don't you want something that is fresh and new and totally unexpected…?

On that thougth, in most of the Naruto stories the first thought in my mind is calling the author a fucking retard everytime I see the word council, that or laughing mockingly at him for being a fool. This might surprise you little ones, but such a thing doesn't exist! There'snot a single reference to a ruling council in Konoha anywhere in the entire Naruto manga! The Council is a Lie! The only sole ruler in Konoha is the Hokage, he's the maximum and only authority in the entire village, no one else, people like Homura, the other old fart gal I don't give a fuck about and who I currently can't recall her name and Danzo are only advisors and that's it! Konoha is a military dictatorship after all, were the only word that matters is that of his benevolent dictator. I don't know about the anime, I stopped watching that shit after the Naruto Kyuubi clone thing…

Ooooooh….! Is your world-view suddenly shattered…? Do you feel as if the ground beneath you is dissapearing…? Your mind can't no longer tell the difference between reality or dream…? Well, suck it up bitch, I am here to pull the wool over your eyes and show you how blind you been, to show you the real world beyond the Matrix. And if you don't like it then tough, because nobody cares about your feelings, outside of your family and close friends, nobody gives a flying fuckwhether you live or die. Harsh, but them's the breaks. Meh, I'm just being an asshole again, better tone it down. Honestly, I'm just here to educate you a little so you stop being ignorant hicks and give you some pieces of curious and interesting info.

To tell the truth, there's nothing actually wrong with fanon per se. There are stories out there that employ several fanon cliches and yet I am able to enjoy them very much. Like those of Vahn and some of VFSNAKE (I say some, not all because he not always hits his mark with his stories) Vimeentusiast and Sakurademonalchemist. But this is because they are able to give them a compelling storytelling that makes me be more willing of ignoring the little details. Indeed, it is not really about the contents of a story, but about its quality and premise. Real clever stories become favorite of mines real fast, never mind if they are fanon or not. But these are exceptions, and it is really hard to find a fanon story that is actually interesting and doesn't fall in the cliches that plague many thousands of others.

The problem with fanon is that is not a tool that encourages originality or clever storywriting, it's actually a very lazy thing to use when you just wish to write something quickly or don't want to think much about the plot or how to solve a certain issue. Indeed most fanon stories might actually start with a premise that seems very interesting at first glance, but then it usually tends to devolve in just another bash-fic pretty quickly (As if we are in danger of running out of those any time soon…) or turning the main character into a Mary/Gary Stue, by giving him skills or abilities that they neither showed any actual ownership or proficiency with them in the original source. Indeed, it is weird as hell, to see a character being able to immediately know what the hell is going on with a glance, able to unveil all secret plots going on around him without even trying, or know exactly what his enemies are planning at each step of the way, and deal with every single problem with no effort at all as if they all had Tattletale's superpower of insight or were perfect super intelligent royal bastard strategists and planners like Aizen or David Xanatos that no matter what they do or how much people try to meddle with their plans, everything always turns to their benefit and no one can stop them. That shit is boring as hell, and not something that hasn't been seen many times before.

I'll admit that Pan might seem a little Mary suish at first glance, but you have to remember that she is a Saiyan trained by the likes of Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo whose base power level is registered in the millions. So it is just too unrealistic to think that just any human martial artist, no matter how strong or well trained it might be, will be able to defeat her in a straight up fight. Not when the elders of her family have been trained by space gods to fight other space gods, there's just simply not much room to maneuver when someone wishes to fight against Pan since the outcome of such encounter is a foregone conclusion from the very beginning, that is why I seldom have Pan personally dealing with matters since it is way too unnecessary for her to be bothering with them in the first place. And it's not like she knows how to solve every single little problem that she stumbles upon, after all she admits that her magical knowledge is rather limitated, so what does she do when confronted with a problem of a magical or supernatural nature? Instead of trying to mess things up by dealing with the issue on her own, she goes in search of someone qualified to deal with the problem, using the resources she has at hand, which is the sensible approach to take. That is how the debacle with the Dragon spirits was solved, she wasn't the one who dealt with that particularly annoyance, it involved bribing the Daimakaicho with the souls trapped inside the Magatamas for her to point them in the direction of a specialist, talking to Mikami and accept to pay her outrageous fees in order for her to tell them what to do to get rid of the spirits, and then travel to Myoushinzan and ask Shoryuki to deal with the spirits for them. It was certainly not an easy or simple affair which required me to dedicate an entire arc in order to solve it and it also brought to attention many other issues along the road that needed to be dealt with.

All the things that the characters do in this story, their powers and abilities are things that can be found in the original source material, I don't pull things out of my ass and I actually try very hard not to resort to cheap tricks in order to deal with an issue. The only time I can actually say I pulled an ass-pull is with that matter with Doctor Jackal because of the mistake I made with his characterization when I let myself be carried away a little too much with the gore. I blame the fact that I've read too much manga, there's a reason why it has a reputation of being too violent, explicit, gory and cruel. Anyway, but I solved that issue by using the stuff that can be found in the actual source material.

But the real reason why I don't look fanon with much approval is, well… Too me personally, I feel that fanon is too amateurish for when trying to write a story. Really, people usually not bother to think in a clever way to deal with an issue; rather they go for what it's easy, which by the way doesn't make any favors to the story to make it a respectable piece of literary work.

I don't do that shit, all the tools and ideas I have to play are those found in the original source materials, I have no need to invent stuff that wasn't there before, ('cept when trying to fill gaps or things that are not particularly developed in the mangas, like say for example, Saiyan culture, religion and traditions. Now that's when I have to be clever) if I found myself some issue at some point, it's nothing a little bit of thinking will help me to go around it, and if it doesn't, well maybe the answer can be found in some other series.

I know most authors just want to change things they don't particularly agree or approve in the series they watch, I can relate since I too don't agree with everything that happens or all the actions a character may take in a specific manga, I mean that is the reason why fanfiction exists in the first place and I too use this story as a vessel to solve all of those issues. Many people would want for the characters of a certain series to act a different way from how normally they behave, have them be more assertive instead of being push-overs. Indeed it is possible to change a character during the course of a story, turning them from paragons of peace and justice into bloodthirsty bastards hell-bent in slaughter and destruction. But such changes need to happen either slowly through a long period of time, or abruptly when faced with an earth-shattering event or revelation that turns their entire world upside down and pushes them over the edge, for change is a constant and it is inevitable. A character in the beginning of a story will never be the same by the time the end arrives. There's growth, discoveries, losses and victories, a myriad of experiences that will affect the way a character thinks and acts and will eventually force him to become something else, whether good or bad, but relying on fanon to solve these problems or bring about these changes is not the correct way of going about it.

Let me put you all an example of what I'm saying; one of the scenarios I was considering for this story about how to develop Ranma; let's start… First of all… Did you know that Genma (Yes that useless good for nothing Panda) is not only an abusive father towards Ranma, but also an abusive husband towards Nodoka? The kind that beats his own wife… Yes, this shit is actually true…

It is nothing particularly dramatic as saying he gets drunk and beats her red and purple in a fit of anger, no that's not what happens, especially for a comedic series like Ranma ½, he's just not above of **knocking his own wife out** to make sure she's out of the way and away from Ranma. However, this doesn't change the fact that he raises his hand against his own wife and strikes her from the behind until her lights are out. Doing this kind of shit is considered a serious offense by the authorities and other organizations that protect women and marital rights, even the slightest of agressions towards your spouse, say like being to rough with her or yanking her too hard, can get you into a lot of trouble and are grounds to file for a divorce. And this is not the only thing that Genma has done, he also struck her in the face rather violently with a beach-ball as a panda to distract her in her search for the Saotome's ancestral treasure and also flipped a table at her, yes he was being dramatic and the scene was played for laughs by having say a ridiculous technique name for the action he had just commited, but it doesn't change the fact that he suddenly performed a sudden aggressive move against his wife only to avoid having to explain himself to her.

In fact, during the Ryu Kumon arc, Genma knocks Nodoka out as a Panda and hides her inside a sack to make sure she doesn't interfere in Ranma and Ryu's fight, when her unconcious body is discovered he confesses what he had done with one of his wood signs. At that revelation, Soun immediately turns at him in shock and says "What kind of monster are you?"

Yes! Soun… Genma's personal patsy and enabler was appealed at the fact he had dared knock out his own wife. Some of the translations tried to lessen the impact by having Genma say he used an anesthesic to make her unconcious, but that's not really what he says, he actually confesses of just having knocked her in the original Japanese languaje, he doesn't specify the method he used. Considering Genma is not subtle enough to carry an anesthesic around for when he needs it, and is compounded by the rest of his behaviours towards his wife, there's only one way he could have knocked her out. This is just another censorship example towards western audiences; they do the same to Ranma's insults towards Akane, which in reality are so nasty that can easily be considered sexual harassment by any court of law. Ranma is a big dickwad in the manga, there are times were I believe he is truly Genma's son for the way he behaves and acts, in the end the only difference that I can find between the two is that Ranma has a better… work ethic than his father. That is that he is less likely to back out on a deal, though that doesn't mean he's not going to try to screw you over. Anyway, in this particular translation they make Soun say to Genma "Are you a man or an animal?" When he confessed what he did to his wife.

But, you may be asking, what's my point with all this…? The thing is, Ranma doesn't know his father mistreats his mother in such way, he either is not around or indisposed when Genma does one of these things to his wife. Even during his fight with Ryu Kumon, Ranma didn't took notice of his father confession because he was reeling from a punch that Ryu had given him on the face. So this is the scenario; what would happen if someone (say Pan or anyone else from her group) take notice of the things Genma does to his wife, take pictures and/or video of him in the act, and then go to Ranma and inform him of what his father has done and show him the evidence? How would Ranma react to a revelation like this? You have to know that Ranma actually loves his mother pretty much and he tends to react rather violently against anyone that dares hurt his loved ones.

Proof of this is at the beginning of the Herb arc, when Akane went to confront Herb about his minions having harrased and groped her female friends from school and demand the prince to make them apologize for their actions. Herb obviously didn't took her seriously and simply swatted her aside as if she were an insect, sending her head first into a wall. It wasn't a particularly strong or violent move; it was simply Herb taking care of something that from his point of view was simply a nuisance. Ranma who was there easily caught Akane before she could smash into the wall, he then got pissed with Herb for what he had done but as he faced the Musk prince he stated how his pathetically weak attack would actually fail to cause any sort of actual relevant harm to a tomboy of Akane's level, who could simply shrug off the damage without much problem so he really didn't needed to have bothered catching her in the first place, but he then stated that he didn't cared anything about that and just the fact that he dared to raise his hand against Akane was enough for him to want to kick his ass. This is how Ranma got himself in a confrontation against the Musk prince and started the whole magical laddle/Battle of MT. Horai arc. Taking this into consideration makes one wonder how Ranma would take the news of his father hitting his mother.

It certainly doesn't paint a pretty picture, but the most important part is that this tumultuous emotional upheaval would leave Ranma vulnerable towards the influence of external factors, factors like say… The YAMI Grandmasters who would certainly not think twice of trying to sway Ranma to their way of thinking, especially with him in the need of guidance, I don't think the Ryouzanpaku masters would be able to convince him to follow a more peaceful path as Ranma tends to be overbearing, brash and hot-headed and that's in his good days, when he is pissed and set in a course of action, there's almost nothing that can stray him from it.

So yeah… this is how you change a character personality using solely the assets and knowledge found in the source materials to set him in the path of a killer, rather good isn't it…? I did seriously consider taking this course of action, but then I had to drop it because… Well… The goddesses would get in the way… Yup… I'm more than certain than Belldandy and her sisters would not allow for a fallout between father and son to go to the extremes, they would certainly not care about Genma being punished by his actions, but they would not let Ranma stain his hands for this to happen. Belldandy can be very scary when she wants too, even the Daimakaicho is leery about actually pissing her off. Goddammit! I like Belldandy, but in this instance, she screwed me over.

I still could take this course of action, but just not as extreme as I had planned initially, Ranma would start to be a bit harsher of personality than he is in canon, just not as much as to actually go through with killing his own father, though he would seriously consider doing something like that. Now that Pan is going to be in contact with her family again it means advice from Piccolo, Vegeta and Bardock on how to train the horde that follows her around.

Anyway, this is how you should bring changes to the personality of a character, while being truthful to their actual personalities in canon, something that I take painstaking efforts to make sure everybody stays in character, so far I believe I'm doing a rather good job, the only that I truly say I have to wing it is Pan. Which returns us back to original reason for all this stupid tirade, the way I depict Pan in this fic. This is because unlike everybody else, I do not have a foundation in which to base myself for Pan's personality; it is the same problem I had with the characterization of the Dragon Spirits in their exorcism chapter. I've already explained why I don't like the work I did there, so I'm not going to be repeating myself. You might ask "How come you don't know what Pan's personality is?" This is becausewe, the audience, don't actually know what her true personality is. So far in Dragon Ball Super, which is the actual canon of the series and not Dragon Ball GT for the delight of many, Pan is nothing more but a baby, so an accurate depiction of her personality as a teenager is all but impossible. Whatever way she was depicted in those series doesn't matter because: 1.- As I had said, I'm writing off GT from this story for being non-canon. 2.- Toriyama's involvent in GT didn't went beyond the characters' design, so it puts even more doubt in the actual personality of the character. And 3.- I didn't particularly liked the way she was depicted in GT, she was too bratty and annoying for my tastes, specially towards Goku, plus she was totally useless during the serious fights most of the time. Not like how Gohan, Goten or Trunks were as children, which actually makes me also be guilty of this since my own depiction of Pan isn't anywhere near the way Gohan, Goten and Trunks act.

As I've already stated this is an adopted story so I was focusing in the way Madhat depicted Pan in his version, plus using the demeanor and behavior that the Saiyan heroes tend to act when they're being serious in their battles, like the way Gohan acted when he fought Majin Boo after his training in the Kai's planet. Very serious, Kinda scary… I think I might have made a mistake by following this train of thought. Several other reviewers have pointed this out to me, and I have to say they are right, I really think I fucked up in the characterization of Pan. It is nothing that cannot be fixed though, but it brings me to a certain dilemma… I will certainly ease up Pan's demeanor from now on and make her more upbeat and cheery, if I take child Gohan, Goten and trunks as basis, and work as if trying to write any of these characters but changing their sex to female and apply it to Pan, then I guess this approach might be doable. However, I would either need to include in later chapters a reason why she is the way she is now and then have her start to ease up over time to a more agreeable depiction. In short I would have to find an excuse to change her whole personality.

At first I was uncertain about how would I do this, how would I come up with a good explanation for the rather distant way she behaves and acts. There's still a lot of background story that I've yet to cover, fill the years between the analogues events of Super in this universe and the time of this story. But then, as I said I usually do, I looked over other series for inspiration and I suddenly found a rather plausible reason to justify Pan's behavior. So I suppose I will leave the story as it is now and try to salvage this issue using the idea I have in mind. Because if I don't, then the only other option I have is to do a major rewrite of the story in which I will have to go back and do a check of every chapter and change every single scene where Pan appears for the new personality. Laborious work indeed, but very possible since the structure of the chapters will be left rather unchanged, I just have to change the interactions of a single character, re-work some scenes, reduce, lenghten or completely change other ones. I really don't want to do this since it is a work that would take me several weeks, which will impact the progress of the story, but I will do so if it is necessary. But let's first see how my first measure plays out and your response to it is before thinking of doing any major changes and corrections to the story, though I do want to go back to the first chapter and give another run-over to Mad-hat's work.

So that's it then, better I start on next chapter then. You might think I've been rather abrasive with my entire rant and that I'm taking things too seriously, but you got to know that I spent real money on this, unlike many of you who might be reading this, I pay for my own things, Mommy and Daddy don't give me any money to buy any of my stuff. That is, buying the licensed DVD's of the series, paying for the Crunchyroll service to watch this animes online, all that comes from my own money, money that I have painstakingly earned through my time and effort by busting my ass on my job. So it really grinds me when the things that I spent my hard-earned money on tend to be crap because of the failures and ill-thought ideas of the morons in charge. So there, I've said everything I wanted to say. If you have an opinion about what I've just written leave a review or send me a PM, I have to get back to work on the story.

And yes, I am traumatized by the vital waves. I see them everywhere... How many vital waves are needed to reach the center of a totsie-pop, who knows? but it must be delicious...


End file.
